La mariposa y la bestia
by Lily Boom
Summary: Cuando eres un hombre medio-bestia que vivirá eternamente ¿para qué vives? Tu deber es proteger a toda una tribu con tus compañeros pero tu alfa se enamora de una semivampiro que se aleja de él… ¿acaso se puede caer más bajo? 1ª Entrega de la Saga Oscura.
1. Ficha Técnica

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, aunque los que los que estén poco desarroyados en los libros los he acabado de desarroyar yo igual no se ajustaban a lo que ella tenía en mente pero he intentado ajustarme a su visión por los libros lo más posible, espero que nadie se moleste si no son exactamente igual a lo que podría sugerise, mi culpa supongo.

De igual modo, los OCs sí son propiedad mía, así que espero que si alguien quiere usarlos intente cuanto menos no cambiarles la personalidad, por lo demás, sois libres de usarlos, gracias.

((Gracias AntroSonrisa por avisarme, no tenía ni idea de que había que hacer un disclaimer al comenzar el fic... que cabeza la mía. Pensaba que se daba por sentado que los personajes no eran míos salvo los OCs... en fin, perdón a todos por el despiste.))

**MI MEDIA CHULETA**

by Lily Boom aka. Isabella Alexandrine

**FICHA DE DATOS DE LA HISTORIA**

TÍTULO:

"Mi media chuleta"

RESUMEN:

Cuando eres un hombre medio-bestia que vivirá eternamente ¿para qué vives?

Tu deber es proteger a toda una tribu con tus compañeros pero tu alfa se enamora de una semivampiro que se aleja de él… ¿acaso se puede caer más bajo?

Mi nombre es Embry Call y esta es la historia de lo más humillante que puede pasarle a un licántropo: la Impronta; mi Impronta, y en contra de lo que podía pensar, no era una modelo, sino la chica de la que todos nos reíamos en clase.

PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES:

- Embry

- OC (Holly 'Albino Nerd Girl' McAllister)

- Jacob, Leah, Quil y Seth

- Emily, Kim y Rachel.

- Sam, Jared, Paul, Collin y Brady

- Quil Sr., Billy, Charlie y Sue

- Los Quileutes

- OCs (Ya irán saliendo)

Esos de momento, podrían salir más.

RATING: 

Pues de momento está en K, pero se va a poner probablemente en K+ aunque ya tiene algún taquillo que otro pero no es ni muy violento ni sale nada lo más mínimo de picante conque menos nada que ver con sexo.


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1: LA VIDA DESPUÉS DEL ATAQUE DE LOS PRINCIPES CHUPASANGRES.**

Un año ha pasado desde aquel día, vampiros, en los terrenos cercanos a nuestro hogar; un año desde que Jake se improntó de Nessy, semi-vampiro y causa de aquella invasión de nuestros territorios que podría haber desembocado en guerra. Un año desde… ya da igual, hoy es el día en que Jake iba a notar lo que significa que te rompan el corazón, y ahora en vez de una hembra amargada tendremos a un alfa y una beta amargados porque les han roto el corazón.

"Rubia, acuérdate de darle ciervos y no osos." Le dijo a Rosalie mientras les veíamos ya montados en el coche cuando llegué.

"¡Dios, cállate de una vez, Pluto!" Le gritaba ella.

Hay cosas que ni la peor de las disputas podrían eliminar.

Lo peor fue ver cómo Jake se trasformaba y salía corriendo tras los coches como si fuese un chucho tras un simple: "Y una mierda, no me fío de esa. Decidle a mi padre que volveré si no esta noche mañana."

Con eso se había trasformado y había salido corriendo a perseguir los coches de los Cullen.

"Hay que ser pringado." Dije rascándome la cabeza.

"Es lo que tiene estar improntado." Me había dicho Quil. "Dios quiera que no te pase a ti, serías peor."

"Yo no perseguiría coches como un vulgar chucho." Le dije bromeando antes de trasformarnos para iniciar la vuelta a casa.

La verdad es que había que estar muy idiota para portarse así.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Buenas." Dije entrando en casa.

"¿Ya has vuelto?" Me dijo mi madre desde la cocina.

"Si, hemos ido a despedir a unos conocidos." Le dije. "Jake se ha quedado por ahí, dijo que vendrá para la noche, o mañana, no se sabe." Afirmé dándole un beso y robándole unas manzanas del frutero.

"Es una pena que no hayas llegado diez minutos antes." Me dijo. "Ha venido a vernos la hija del Coronel McAllister."

"¿Ein?"

"McAllister." Me dijo como si fuese tonto por no saber de quién me hablaba. "Del Coronel William McAllister… aquel americano que se casó con una india de los Makah… sí hombre, el que cuando erais pequeños fue a hablaros al instituto de su labor con el ejército de tierra… el que vivía en la casa junto a la tienda de tu padre. Tenía una hija que iba a tu clase ¿recuerdas?"

"Ah…" Le dije sin recordarle. "Sí, claro… voy a casa de Sam. Creo que tenía algo que hablar con todos, incluidos nosotros."

"Buena idea." Me dijo sonriendo. "Y de paso, a la que vuelves, podrías venir directo y te paso un pastel que le he hecho a Holly para que se la lleves."

"Er…" Dije.

"A la hija del Coronel, hombre." Me dijo como si fuese medio tonto. "¿No te he dicho que había venido?"

"Sí, eso." Le dije. "Bueno, que tengo prisa." Le dije antes de salir por patas de allí.

Desde luego, cuando mi madre se ponía pesada con lo de gente que conocía y que por tanto pensaba que yo debía conocer también era increíblemente inaguantable.

Como si yo supiera quién narices era esa 'hija del coronel', McAllister decía… y encima que se supone que tenía que ser compañera mía…

Nada, por más que le di vueltas mientras iba a casa de Sam y Emily no recordé nada; llamé a la puerta y me abrió Sam.

"Ah, Embry, pasa, pasa." Me dijo. "A la cocina, que el salón lo han ocupado."

"Sam, si es por mí no te preocupes." Le dijo una voz demasiado suave. "Yo… odiaría molestar en… vuestros planes."

"No digas tonterías." Oí decir a Emily a una chica que parecía la dueña de la voz además de un par de piernas blanquitas y bastante estilizadas. "Después de tanto tiempo no puedes irte así. Además, ellos vienen todos los días casi."

"Ah…" Dijo la chica como si entendiese de golpe.

"Vamos." Me dijo Sam tirando de mi brazo de modo que no pude ver más que un destello rubio mientras me arrastraba a la cocina.

"¿Eso era una chica o me he confundido con un niño?" Le pregunté.

"Es una chica." Me dijo Quil. "Y el caso es que me suena la cara."

"Se llama Holly, es una especie de sobrina 2ª de Emily o algo así, la madre de ella era prima de Emily, y por lo que sé, no se pasan demasiados años; pero vosotros la conoceréis mejor, iba a vuestra clase en la secundaria hasta los 17."

"Yo sigo sin saber quién es." Dijo Quil mientras llamaban de nuevo a la puerta y oíamos a las chicas abrir por lo que miramos por la puerta mientras Sam la abría para ver quién era.

"Esto…" Dije cuando vimos cómo la chica rubia parecía, literalmente, intentar esconderse en el asiento mientras Paul la miraba e intentaba decirle algo.

"¡Paul!" Le llamó Sam autoritariamente. "Deja en paz a la sobrina de Emily y ven aquí."

"¿Qué hace la 'chica fantasma' aquí?" Le dijo Paul sin cortarse un pelo a Sam señalando al salón donde vimos a Emily y a la chica hablando casi susurrando.

"Es sobrina 2ª de Emily, así que también mía." Le dijo Sam.

"¿Tú la conoces?" Le dije intentando mirarla mejor.

"Claro, es 'Nerd girl', 'la chica fantasma', 'albina'…" Me dijo. "No me digas que no te acuerdas de ella."

"Nerd girl… Nerd girl…" Le dije. "No recuerdo."

"Si hombre, era una chica que nunca llamaba la atención." Me dijo Paul.

"¿No era la empollona esa de la que todos nos burlábamos?" Dijo Quil como acordándose de pronto. "Se sentaba siempre en una esquina de la clase, junto a la ventana ¿no?"

"Sí." Le dijo. "Hacía tiempo que no la veía."

"Ha estado fuera, y ahora… ¿os importa si nos ponemos a lo nuestro?" Nos dijo Sam en un tono de molestia.

Una chica que se supone que había hecho la secundaria, tooooooda la secundaria con nosotros, la fuente de burla de todos… pues seguía sin ubicarla. Recuerdo que había algunos que eran el blanco de burla de todos, y la verdad es que yo mismo me había reído de algunos, pero a esa chica no la recordaba.

Y entonces oí un ruido de agua y me di cuenta que había una espalda de negro de la que salían unas mangas cortas de camisa blanca y una falda negra con medias hasta medio muslo y unos zapatos con algo de tacón pero casi de niña pequeña.

¡Plaf!

"Presta atención." Me dijo Sam dándome un golpe de periódico en la cabeza.

Ya no estaba, parpadeé un segundo, lo justo para mirar a Sam y la chica ya no estaba allí.

"¿Te importaría?" Me dijo Quil. "Yo tengo que ir luego a ayudar en la tienda."

"Lo siento." Les dije.

Era raro, cuando había visto esa imagen, apenas lo justo para ver qué ropas llevaba, pero no sé por qué no me había pasado desapercibida su presencia; de hecho, había sido raro porque había sentido algo en el pecho botar.

Era raro, no me había pasado antes o… nah, era hambre. Seguro, acababa de rugirme las tripas.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bueno… pues ahora que estamos todos de acuerdo…" Dijo Sam.

"Vosotros estáis de acuerdo, nosotros solo informados." Le dijo Leah. "Y ya veremos lo que dice Jake cuando vuelva."

"Sinceramente." Le dije. "Creo que va a estar más preocupado llorando la ausencia de su querida mojapañales que de lo que pase por aquí." Les dije.

"No te rías así de algo que te puede pasar." Me dijo Jared divertido.

"Mira a mí, con una bebé también; y tampoco vive aquí." Afirmó Quil golpeando con un dedo en la mesa sonriendo. "¿Me ves que ande llorando por las esquinas?"

"No, solo piensas en ella cada dos por tres." Le dije. "Y sinceramente, es una risa ver cómo te hizo trencitas en su cumple, o cómo juegas con ella."

"Eh, dejad en paz a mi sobrina pegada." Nos dijo Sam golpeando entre ambos y mirándonos. "Largo…"

Feliz de poder volver a ser libre hasta que regresase Jacob o así, me levanté y fui a la puerta.

"Bueno…" Dijo estirándome. "Ahora a ver si viéndole la cara a la 'chica fantasma' la recordamos ¿eh, Quil?"

"Se ha ido." Nos dijo Paul.

"¿En serio?" Le dije. "Que raro, no la hemos oído salir. ¿Alguien la ha oído?"

"Por eso se llama la 'chica fantasma', cateto." Me dijo Paul con ironía. "No se la ve, no se la oye… es un fantasma."

"Vosotros sí que sois fantasmas." Nos dijo Sam divertido. "Venga, largo de aquí."

"Eh, Paul." Le llamó Emily. "¿Si os digo algo obedecéis?"

"Claro, pide por esa boquita, Em." Le dije yo por todos.

"Dejad lo de los motes." Nos dijo. "En serio, ya no estáis en el instituto, es… pueril y solo fastidiais."

"Qué." Le dijo Paul. "Es la verdad. ¿Acaso se ha despedido?"

"No te tiene mucho aprecio." Le dijo. "Creo que sabes por qué."

"No tengo ni idea." Le dijo él.

"Chicos…" Nos dijo sin apartar la mirada de él. "¿Os importa dejarnos un segundo?"

"Claro, y Em." Le dije.

"¿Hum?" Me dijo ella mirándome por fin.

"No le mates mucho ¿ok?" Le dije haciéndole un gesto con los dedos antes de salir.

Creo que Paul me dedicó uno de sus amables tacos e insultos, pero yo había cerrado ya la puerta tras nosotros.

"Bueno, pues lo siento por vosotros pero yo me tengo que preparar." Nos dijo Leah frotándose la nuca. "Esta noche salgo."

"¡No jorobes!"Le dije yo. "¡¿Desde cuando tú sales?!"

"Desde que me sale de las narices." Me dijo. "Así que… ahí os quedáis, machotes que no tienen plan para el viernes por la noche."

"Pues nosotros vamos a irnos de birras." Le dije pasándole el brazo por encima a Quil.

"Er… a mí no me mires." Me dijo. "Mi padre y yo vamos a pescar y a acampar este fin de semana."

"¡No me jodas!" Le dije. "¿Seth?"

"Lo siento, voy a ir con unos compañeros al auto-cine de Forks." Me dijo. "Ponen una peli que nos han recomendado en clase, de los 60. Pero si quieres puedes apuntarte."

"¿A una peli de los 60?" Le dije. "No, gracias. Prefiero quedarme con mi madre y aprender a cocinar."

"Mira que bien." Dijo Leah divertida. "Por una vez, la chica gana en planes para el viernes noche…"

"¿En serio vas a quedarte con tu madre?" Me dijeron mientras Leah se iba.

"No flipes, seguro que yo solo puedo hacer muchas cosas." Le dije. "Igual puedo montar en moto un poco, o reparar algo, a mi madre se le ha vuelto a freir la tostadora."

"¿Sabes?" Me dijo Quil. "Jake y yo tuvimos una charla, justo antes de que se enterase de lo de Bella y… bueno, de que Nessy estaba dentro de ella."

"Ahorrate eso." Le dije. "Los improntados estáis medio zombis con las tías."

"Embry, tú no lo estás." Me dijo casi como preocupado. "Te gustan las chicas pero nunca has intentado tener una cita desde que…"

"¿Y arriesgarme a crear una segunda Emily?" Le dije. "Además, os veo a vosotros y en serio, dais ganas de vomitar."

Ahí se hizo un silencio, no me gustan esos silencios, cuando parece que te están psicoanalizando, me hacen decir tonterías.

"Además, las tías dan muchos problemas." Afirmé.

"Embry, deberías conocer más chicas." Me dijo Seth de pronto. "Hasta yo sé que esos problemas son necesarios para los hombres."

"Todos vuestros." Le dije mientras llegábamos a su casa. "Con tu hermana y las madres tenemos más que suficientes neuras para toda la vida."

"Eh, deja a mi hermana fuera de esto." Me dijo Seth. "Mi hermana es mía, tú buscate a otra hermana para meterte con ella; o mejor… ¡búscate una novia, tío!" Me gritó mientras yo pasaba de él y seguía.

"She, she, she." Le dije haciendo un gesto de despedida.

Menuda mierda de amigos, cada uno con su plan, y al resto que nos diesen. Uno se iba a ir con su padre a pescar y a acampar ese fin de semana, la otra a rehacer su vida, Jake estaría intentando emborracharse… y hasta Seth, que no tenía edad para beber, que no estaba improntado y el ideal que tenía de chica era su hermana que era una loca agresiva o su madre que era como 'mamá-gallina' me había cambiado por un puñado de chavales normales.

Pues que les diesen, que les diese mucho; ya encontraría yo la forma de pasarlo bien.

Cuando llegué a casa entré deprisa y me encerré en casa; me apetecía quedarme encerrado, tal vez oír un par de discos o algo… no, mejor el plan que les había dicho al resto, montar en moto, perderme un rato, que la noche me pillase fuera… Me puse un par de vaqueros limpios y una camiseta interior bajo una camisa abierta.

"Mamá, esta noche no me esperes levantada." Le dije.

"Alto ahí, señorito." Me dijo cogiéndome por la parte de atrás de la camiseta. "El pastel para la hija del Coronel McAllister." Afirmó poniéndome un plato cubierto con albal en los brazos. "E intenta ser amable con ella, tiene que ser duro para ella estar lejos de su familia."

"¿Entonces por qué ha venido aquí?" Le dije a punto de tirar el pastel debido a que estaba haciendo malabares en mis brazos compitiendo por espacio con las llaves de la moto de 3ª mano que había tuneado en ratos libres de la manada y las clases hacía tiempo, la camisa que llevaba en la mano y un monedero.

"No lo sé, solo se ha pasado a saludar." Me dijo. "Y como buenos vecinos, tenemos que llevarle la tarta de bienvenida."

"¿Y por qué tengo que llevársela yo?" Le dije.

"Vamos, es una chica de tu edad." Me dijo. "Además, a ti no te ha visto, cuando vino no estabas."

"No, pero estaba en casa de Sam y Emily cuando yo fui." Le dije consiguiendo asegurar la tarta en brazos.

"¿De qué color tiene los ojos?" Me dijo.

"Er… ¿oscuros?" Le dije.

"Vete y llévale la tarta." Me dijo casi sacándome de casa a empujones.

La verdad es que me quedé mirando mi moto con pena, si tenía que llevar la puñetera tarta estaba claro que no iba a poder ser en mi Indian Silver Arroz de1949, más que nada porque en la parrilla igual acababa desgraciada; pero si luego quería irme de marcha no me quedaba más narices que intentarlo.

Con cuidado puse la tarta en la parrilla trasera y luego arranqué para ir con cuidado hasta la tienda de mi padre y de allí miré a la única casa que había pasado un tiempo deshabitada desde que la anterior dueña murió hará un año y pico y que parecía tener de nuevo alguien viviendo dentro.

Suspiré mientras paraba el motor de la moto y me disponía a quitarle el cable de sujeción al pastel sobre la parrilla trasera de la moto. Que tontería, en mi moto solo hay esa parrilla.

De pronto lo mismo, un destello dorado en la ventana y cuando me giro no hay nada.

"¿Qué…?" Murmuro sorprendido.

Es curioso, por un segundo juraría que allí había alguien, pero evidentemente, no era la chica, porque una persona es incapaz de moverse tan rápidamente para desaparecer.

Tengo cuidado de no tirar el pastel mientras ando.

"Mierda." Digo cuando mi pie se hunde hasta el gemelo en uno de los peldaños y lo saco lleno de mierda hasta arriba. "Esto se cae a cachos."

Aún sacudo un par de veces el pie antes de llamar al timbre, que al tercer tono se queda afónico, literalmente, dejó de sonar cuando intenté llamar una cuarta vez.

"¿Quién querría vivir en esta ruina?" Murmuro dejando de lado el timbre que no funciona y mirando el agujero que he dejado en el escalón.

Apenas sí oigo ruidos al otro lado y solo me doy cuenta de que hay vida al otro lado cuando oí la puerta chirriando al abrirse la vuelta de llave que la cerraba y luego chirriando cuando se abrió una rendija.

"¿Sí?" Dijo una voz muy dulce. "¿Quería algo?"

"Disculpa, soy Embry Call, un ve…" Dije cuando la puerta me golpeó casi las narices, entonces oí un sonido metálico de cadena del seguro de la puerta descorriéndose y oí murmurar algo que diría que era una especie de maldición o algo pero tan suave que ni mi oído superior de licántropo pude descifrar que decía.

"Hola." Le dije mientras abría la puerta esta vez ya de verdad.

"Hola." Me dijo con una voz dulce, musical y bastante suave y bajita.

"Ho… la…" Le dije embobado al ver a una chica pálida y rubia casi blanco mirándome y medio sonriendo. Debía ser al menos una cabeza más bajita que yo; yo medía los 6'3 pies (1'83 m.) y ella debía andar por los 5'50 (1'67 m.), lo que le hacía parecer una especie de muñequita, una muñequita de porcelana vestida de rosa y de aspecto más que delicado que hizo que casi tirase la tarta y me diese un mareo haciéndola soltar un gritito como de miedo.

"Genial… Oye, lo siento." Le dije al ver la tarta aún envuelta y cara-abajo contra el suelo. "Se supone que mi madre te mandaba esta tarta de bienvenida y yo…"

Otra vez ese mareo mientras levantaba la cara apoyado en un brazo en el marco de la puerta y me fijaba en sus ojos azul celeste muy clarito.

"¡¿Estás bien?!" Me dijo asustada. "¡Deberías tumbarte!"

"No, tranquila, estaré bien." Le dije.

"Pasa, por favor." Me dijo apartándose evitando que la tocase siquiera pero cogiéndome de la manga. "Ven a tumbarte al sofá."

Era raro, si no fuese tras ella juraría que no tocaba el suelo, parecía deslizarse en el aire, como un fantasma, ni siquiera hacía ruido en el suelo.

Y entonces vi un sofá étnico de los indígenas de la reserva que debía tener unos años ya, lo menos lo menos de la época de nuestros abuelos.

La vi desaparecer mientras me recostaba y miraba al techo con la mano en el pecho; era raro, no parecía que tuviese nada roto, entonces porqué me…

"Ten." Me dijo suavemente sobresaltándome al darme cuenta que estaba allí y ofreciéndome un vaso de agua con dibujitos vegetales y tribales.

"Gracias." Le dije aún un poco sorprendido por su sigilo y su amabilidad.

Me fijé un poco mejor, llevaba una especie de top blanco metido bajo una falda rosita de pliegues como las que se llevaban en el colegio y una especie de sudadera deportiva ancha que le hubiese ido bien a Leah y que a ella le caía por los hombros revelando que lo blanco era de tirante semi-ancho. Tenía un aspecto cada vez más de niña en vez de adulta que se suponía que debía ser para vivir sola.

Oh, y además llevaba unas gafillas que casi no tenían montura de lo fina que era esta.

"Lo siento." Le dije. "No sé lo que me ha pasado."

"¿Tienes alguna enfermedad?" Me preguntó suavemente.

"No, ni un catarro en años." Le dije.

"Pensé que igual era por tu tensión o algo." Murmuró. "De pequeño alguna vez te mareaste cuando las vacunas…"

"Eso fue hace mucho… ¿nos conocíamos de antes?" Le dije sorprendido de que supiera eso de mí.

Entonces asintió y se giró asustada.

"¿Acaso te doy miedo?" Le pregunté.

"No." Me dijo.

Mentirosa…

"Dime la verdad, nos huyes a todos, y te he visto esconderte tras Emily de Paul." Le dije. "No me digas que te da miedo Paul ¿hum?"

"No, él es…" Dijo.

"¿Es…?" Le dije divertido intentando convencerla de hablar.

"Voy a recoger la tarta." Afirmó suavemente levantándose antes de que pudiese evitarlo.

"Pero si solo es una tarta." Le dije mientras abría la puerta para ir a recoger el pastel que se me había caído con el mareo. "En serio, déjala…"

"No, alguien la ha hecho para mí." Dijo mientras la veía agacharse con gracia y recogerla para volver caminando hasta el salón con gracia y delicadeza sin hacer un solo ruido. "Mira, creo que si le quito un poco de arriba aún se puede comer."

"A ver, déjame ver." Le dije.

La verdad es que parecía tan preocupada y casi hasta a punto de llorar que me dio un poco de pena.

Con cuidado me pasó el pastel y me senté para inspeccionarlo.

"Sí, la verdad es que igual quitándole la capa superior…" Le dije. "¿Tienes un cuchillo?"

Asintió suavemente y la vi volver a desaparecer sin hacer ruido para oír casi seguido ruido de cajas y cajones y una especie de murmullo suave.

Suspirando, me levanté y fui siguiendo los ruidos de cajones hasta que la encontré en la cocina y rebuscando en los cajones.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Le dije.

"Me acabo de mudar." Me dijo con esa vocecilla suave suya. "No encuentro las cosas…"

"¿Puedo intentarlo?" Le dije para que se apartase.

Con cuidado me incliné hacia el cajón de los cubiertos y lo abrí para comprobar que la anciana dueña había dejado allí los cubiertos.

"¿Lo ves?" Le dije. "Aquí están."

"Oh, no recordaba…" Dijo para hacer un gesto fluido y delicado con la mano y agachar la cabeza ligeramente antes de extender la mano hacia mí. "Deja, yo me encargo." Le dije suavemente para ver que tenía la mano pequeñita comparada con la mía.

La verdad es que tenía un aspecto bastante de niña pero un poco crecida, como de adolescente; un bonito contrapunto a mí que parecía más mayor que lo que en realidad era.

"Hey, me gusta eso de que me mire tanto una chica." Le dije con ironía mientras quitaba la suciedad de la parte donde había caído el pastel de mi madre para ella con el cuchillo con cuidado.

"Lo siento." Me dijo suavemente apartando la mirada y sonrojándose. "Es solo que…"

"¿Es solo que…?" La increpé para que continuase sonriéndole sin parar de trabajar en la capa superior de la tarta.

"Lo siento, no está bien mirar a la gente fijamente." Me dijo de nuevo suavemente sin mirarme.

"Pero lo has hecho." Le dije bromeando. "Me has mirado y llevas un rato."

"Es… pareces más mayor." Me dijo suavemente para ponerse roja como un tomate en cuestión de segundos haciéndome tener que aguantar la risa.

"Vamos, mujer." Le dije divertido. "Tampoco es para ponerse así. No es ningún crimen mirar a los conocidos ¿sabes?"

"No está bien mirar fijamente." Me dijo mientras hacía una especie de círculo en el estómago al pecho con la mano plana antes de sobresaltarse y girarse para ir al fregadero.

Ahí si que no pude evitar ahogar la risa quedando un poco raro, justo mientras ella parecía sobresaltarse de nuevo y se le cayó el vaso de la mano.

"¿Estás bien?" Le dije.

La vi morderse el labio y sacudir la cabeza mientras se sujetaba la muñeca antes de salir corriendo.

Esa chica era increíblemente divertida, a su manera; sin embargo, aunque a ella no podía oírla porque parecía un ratoncillo de esos silenciosos, pude oler sangre fresca y oí el grifo del baño con el agua corriendo.

"¿Qué…?" Murmuré dejando la puñetera tarta a un lado con el cuchillo clavado en el centro.


	3. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO ****2: VISITA DE SAM. DEBILIDAD FEMENINA.**

"Hey, oye." Llamé a la puerta del baño que no estaba más que vuelta. "¿Estás bien?. ¿Puedo entrar?"

"Estoy bien." Me dijo con apenas un murmullo de voz.

"¿Puedo entrar pues?" Le dije.

"No, esto está… lleno de sangre y…" Me dijo mientras abría la puerta para verla agachada sobre el lavabo hasta el que había dejado un reguerillo de gotas de sangre.

"Estás sangrando." Le dije poniéndome tras ella y mirando sobre su hombro, lo que no era mucho problema puesto que era más alto que ella.

Suspiré un segundo al ver cómo mantenía la mano en el agua mientras se apretaba la muñeca como intentando cortar el flujo de sangre.

"Anda, trae aquí." Le dije suavemente cogiendo un buen trozo de papel higiénico del portarrollos de la pared. "Confía en mí, solo con agua no dejará de doler y sangrar." Afirmé cogiéndole la mano para apretarle el papel contra la palma aún estando ella de espaldas a mí.

"Lo siento…" Murmuró sonrojándose.

"¿Te disculpas por sangrar?" Le pregunté divertido. "No puedes controlarlo. Ufff… creo que tienes algo dentro."

"No tengo botiquín." Me dijo.

"Creo que mi madre tiene uno en la tienda." Afirmé recordando haber visto algo mientras trabajaba allí para echarle una mano de vez en cuando. "Es aquí al lado, sujeta esto y aprieta con fuerza, enseguida vuelvo ¿ok?" Le dije cogiéndole la otra mano para ponérsela sobre el papel de la otra. "Pero aprieta fuerte." Le dije mirándola y dudando que pudiese hacer mucha fuerza con esas manitas tan delicadas. "Mejor, siéntate en la taza del baño; si te mareas te romperás la crisma."

Asintió roja como un tomate obedeciéndome y sentándose en la taza del baño.

"Buena chica." Le dije divertido antes de salir corriendo.

No me costó gran cosa entrar por la puerta trasera y buscar el botiquín para coger alcohol, gasas, un poco de yodo y unas vendas, por si acaso. Entonces regresé a la casa de la 'vecina' rubia.

"Manda huevos…" Dije dándome cuenta de que 'fantasma', 'silenciosa', 'callada' y 'blanquita' encajaban perfectamente con alguien de nuestro pasado.

Me colé a su casa por la ventana abierta de la cocina y aterricé en la fregadera donde me clavé un trocito del vaso que se había roto.

De pronto, todo tenía sentido, por qué no paraba de sangrar, por qué le dolía… corrí casi de tres zancadas al baño donde vi a la chica metida en la bañera y hecha un ovillo con la mano en alto.

"Hey, 'Nerd Girl'." La llamé suavemente haciéndola mirarme. "Lo sabía, eras tú." Añadí sonriendo suavemente. "No te preocupes, ya tengo todo." Afirmé levantando los botes en brazos para ponerlo todo en la taza del baño y ordenarlo en el taburete que moví para colocar convenientemente y poner todo allí.

"¿Te importa dejarme ver esa mano?" Le pregunté ofreciéndole la mía para que me la diese.

La vi dudar un poco mirándome.

"En serio, no te haré nada." Le dije suavemente. "Pero me he clavado un cristal y quiero comprobar que no tengas tú también uno. Duele mucho."

La vi dudar, pero al final movió suavemente y con timidez la mano hacia la mía y cuando la posó cerré la mía con suavidad sobre la suya abriéndosela y le quité el papel mojado en sangre para mirarle la herida.

Efectivamente, tenía un trozo de cristal clavado en la herida, no sé cómo no me había dado cuenta antes, aunque estuviese cubierto de sangre se veía bien.

"Vale, veo un trozo de cristal, voy a sacártelo y tendré mucho cuidado ¿ok?" Le dije para verla asentir y sujetarse a la bañera de patas con suavidad aunque los nudillos se le pusieron aún más blancos. "Vamos allá…" Murmuré para ponerme a intentar cogerle la esquirla con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

Ya me había pasado a mí clavarme algo, y aunque dolía, no tanto como para que alguien se agarrase a una bañera con tanta fuerza como ella.

Por suerte, solo era un tocito y tras sacarlo apreté con fuerza una gasa antes de empapar otra con alcohol.

"Cógete a mi brazo y aprieta, esto va a dolerte." Le dije. "¿Preparada?"

Asintió mientras se cogía con la mano de la bañera a mi brazo libre; y tan pronto puse la gasa con alcohol en la herida, noté que lo de que no tenía fuerza era más bien una ilusión; tenía bastante más fuerza de lo que podría adivinarse de ese par de bracitos de niña; casi tanta como un chico adolescente medio de unos… 16 años o así. No me hacía daño, pero sí presión, así que sonreír al ver su cara con los ojos cerrados y apretados bajo las gafas y mordiéndose los labios para mantener la boca cerrada.

"Afloja un poco esa boca." Le dije divertido. "Te vas a hacer sangre tú sola. Ya está… ¿duele mucho?"

No dijo nada, pero asintió suavemente mientras yo cogía otra gasa y le echaba un poco de yodo; no sé exactamente para qué servía, pero recuerdo que mi madre solía ponérmelo en las heridas más feas y…

"Cuidado, esto pica un poco." Le advertí.

De nuevo se repitió lo del alcohol, se agarró con fuerza a mi brazo y volvió a poner la misma cara lo que me hizo sonreír de nuevo divertido y darme un poco más de prisa puesto que no sé muy bien por qué, no me gustaba verla sufrir demasiado.

"Bueno…" Le dije mientras cogía una venda para ponerme a enrollársela en la mano con cuidado de no hacerle un torniquete de lo fuerte que la pusiese. "Y… ya está." Dije poniéndole un trozo de esparadrapo para fijarle la venda en la muñeca. "Muy bien, has sido muy valiente." Le dije bromeando como si fuese una niña pequeña.

De nuevo sonrió suavemente con los ojos brillantes como si se hubiese tragado las lágrimas mientras hacía la mini-inclinación de cabeza suave con la mano al pecho contrario para apoyarla en la bañera e intentar levantarse y salir de allí.

"Tranquilo, yo recogeré." Me dijo suavemente.

"No, descuida, tú deberías bajar y sentarte." Le dije. "Total qué son, solo unas gasas sucias y las tijeras."

"No." Me dijo juntando las manos suavemente como pidiendo. "La tarta…"

"Creo que ha muerto." Afirmé medio sonriendo. "Pero no te preocupes, no era nada del otro mundo."

Asintió suavemente mientras cogía las gasas sucias y yo los botes y salíamos del baño para volver a la cocina.

Era curioso, no parecía andar siquiera, era más bien… lo de 'fantasma' no le iba tan desencaminado, no hacía ruido al andar, tenía una voz muy suave y dulce a la par que musical, y no andaba, parecía flotar sobre el suelo.

Incluso cuando alcanzó el taburete lo hizo con mucha suavidad y se sentó recta y con bastante fineza para mirar la tarta que había dejado con el cuchillo clavado y abrir los ojos como platos, entonces me di cuenta.

"Lo siento, he… bueno, clavé el cuchillo para ir a ver qué te pasaba, no pensaba que…" Me disculpé al ver que parecía que había cometido un asesinato.

La chica parecía un pajarillo, en todos los sentidos, así que se me ocurrió una pequeña idea para intentar hacerla sonreír un poco.

"Vamos a ver…" Le dije para ver que ella iba a coger el cuchillo. "No lo desclaves Scutly, son las pruebas que necesitamos. Veamos… parece que la tarta fue asesinada por la cara. Sí, fue solo una puñalada, el agresor no parecía tener mucho tiempo aunque su puntería fue fina, en pleno corazón."

La miré un segundo, parecía no acabar de comprender pero al menos ya no estaba asustada.

"Veamos… ¡Aha! Lo sabía." Le dije tras mojar un dedo en la salsa roja que salía de dentro. "Moras rojas y grosellas. Toda una tarta dura de roer. El problema es el móvil del asesinato."

"Por… ¿estar demasiado buena?" Me dijo como tímidamente.

"Muy bueno, Scutly." Le dije bromeando y haciéndola medio sonreír tímidamente. "La víctima estaba tranquilamente en la mesa de la cocina, había sufrido un accidente y alguien estaba curándola, de repente… ¡Zas!" Le dije sobresaltándola al elevar de golpe la voz. "Un desalmado se acercó y le clavó este cuchillo que es la prueba número 1." Le dije mostrándole el cuchillo aún manchado del relleno del pastel. "La víctima estaba muy buena, y el misterioso asesino no dudó en clavarle el cuchillo porque el accidente la había dejado incomible. Su carrera como modelo de tarta había acabado, así que…"

"El agente de la tarta fue el asesino." Me dijo ella ya con una sonrisa en la cara.

"¡Sí señorita…!" Le dije asombrado de lo fácil que había sido hacerla meterse en el juego. "Una acusación muy acertada…"

Sonriendo volvió a hacer lo de la cabeza, ahora que me fijaba solía hacerlo casi siempre con una sonrisa.

"El agente de la tarta va a pagar por lo que ha hecho." Dije divertido.

"¿Y si… investigamos a… la nueva?" Me dijo como con timidez.

Una nueva tarta.

"Explíquese, Scutly." Le dije.

"Apostaría a que el agente de la… víctima, estará bus… buscando una nueva… modelo para representar." Me dijo suavemente y casi con timidez. "Podríamos interrogar a posibles… sospechosas. Además, este sitio está lleno de… testigos." Dijo señalando a unas fuentes que hasta entonces no había visto. "Podrían haber… visto u… oído algo."

"Muy acertado." Le dije levantando un dedo. "¿Quiere proceder a identificar testigos?"

"Tenemos… al plato de galletas." Me dijo.

"Unas chicas muy malas." Afirmé divertido.

"Y al señor pastel de… pollo." Añadió descubriendo un pastel de pollo (chicken pie) que parecía decir 'cómeme, cómeme'.

"Muy interesante." Le dije. "Prosiga."

"Creo que hay más grupos de galletas que han visto el incidente." Afirmó mostrándome que tenía otros dos platos más de galletas caseras en la encimera junto a otro pastel que olía a manzana y canela.

"Esto es más grande de lo que pensaba." Afirmé divertido intentando parecer serio. "Vamos a tener que interrogar a todos los testigos, me temo que nos va a llevar un buen rato. Vaya poniéndolos en fila, yo cogeré los elementos de interrogación."

La verdad es que esa chica era divertida, me hacía gracia cómo se asustaba y se sobresaltaba por casi todos los ruidos fuertes, y sobre todo, cómo parecía tenernos miedo a todos los chicos.

Cogí un par de platos de donde los solíamos poner allí y le pasé uno quedándome yo otro antes de coger ella un par de tenedores que yo rechacé mientras cortaba un trozo de cada tarta, comenzando por la de carne y puse un trozo en cada plato.

"Muy bien, señora tarta de pollo." Le dije con tono amenazador al trozo que sujetaba en mi mano. "Sabemos que ha visto todo, es inútil que intente escapar." Le dije haciendo a la chica sonreír y acabar riéndose suavemente cuando condené al trozo de muerte y le metí un mordisco algo grande.

La verdad es que era divertido verla sujetado los cubiertos mientras intentaba cortar un trozo con la habilidad de un cirujano y luego pinchar con demasiada fineza el trocito ni muy grande ni muy pequeño en el tenedor con la mano herida y dos dedos para llevárselo a la boca y masticar sin hacer ruido.

"Vaya, eres muy silenciosa." Le dije. "Ni siquiera haces ruidos al masticar."

"Son modales." Murmuró tras tragar para ponerse roja y agachar la mirada con las manos en la mesa a los lados del plato. "Lo siento…"

"Eres un poco fina ¿no?" Le dije levantando una ceja. "Aquí si dices algo así como lo de los modales no nos lo tomamos a mal, al contrario." Afirmé mordiendo otro trozo y masticando antes de hablar. "Casi… nos reir…íamos."

Creo que no debería haber hablado con la boca llena, porque me miró y luego volvió a apartar la mirada.

"Lo siento, mis modales." Afirmé tragando y sintiéndome mal para limpiarme un poco la boca mirándola de reojo esperando su reacción.

De nuevo sacudió la cabeza suavemente.

"A veces se me olvida que la gente es natural." Murmuró, aunque ahora que llevaba un rato con ella me di cuenta que no era murmullo sino su voz suave.

"A mí también me pareces natural." Le dije intentando sonar creíble. "Tienes modales y los usas, no me parece artificial ni como si intentases impresionarme o algo. Para nada."

Ella entonces me miró.

"¿Siempre has sido así de educada?" Le pregunté mordiendo de nuevo el pastel cuando acabé la frase.

Asintió suavemente.

"Es… creo que no me recuerdas…" Murmuró, esta vez sí que era murmurar porque luego alzó un tono la voz hasta el suyo normal o nuestros 'casi susurrar'. "Mi padre y mi tía me educaron para ser una buena mujer. Es… no suelo encajar con nuestras tribus por… bueno, por mi aspecto."

"Preces un rostro pálido." Dije para darme cuenta que sonaba casi como un insulto. "¡Pero no es malo!" Añadí deprisa. "Para nada, es solo que… es raro."

"Soy albina." Me dijo casi en un susurro. "Por eso todos os… no tenía am… da igual." Sentenció suavemente apartando de nuevo la mirada para ponerse a cortar otro trocito más de pastel.

"No, dímelo." Le dije. "En serio, no me importa escuchar. Pareces tímida, aunque no hay nada malo, comparado con el resto de mis amigos yo resulto bastante tímido también."

Ella asintió de nuevo metiéndose otro trocito en la boca y masticando antes de tragar.

"Vosotros sois muy ruidosos." Me dijo suavemente. "Os veía a veces desde mi rincón, siempre parecíais hablar riéndoos y parecíais pasarlo bien."

Desde un rincón… aquello no sonaba bien.

Estaba dándole vueltas a eso cuando llamaron a la puerta y se levantó sin causar ningún ruido, se deslizó andando por el pasillo y solo supe que había llegado a la puerta cuando oí su vocecilla preguntando quién era.

Al principio me había parecido divertida, tan tímida, tan poquita cosa… pero ahora la verdad es que con lo del corte en la mano me parecía más bien delicada y frágil, como una pompa de jabón pequeñita que con un simple soplo de aire se la puede llevar y que con un simple contacto podía estallar y romperse.

Oí la voz de Sam antes de verle mientras se acercaban por el pasillo.

"Ah, hola Embry." Me dijo Sam mirándome con un poco de curiosidad y luego escepticismo. "No sabía que estabas aquí."

"Mi madre me mandó traerle una tarta que le había hecho para darle la bienvenida." Le contesté. "La tarta tuvo un percance y estamos investigando a los testigos."

"¿Cómo?" Nos dijo.

"Embry me trajo una tarta." Le dijo ella suavemente. "Pero se mareó y se le cayó así que se manchó, hemos intentado rasparle lo sucio pero…" Afirmó señalando con su manita de niña la tarta de mi madre, sin parte de arriba y destripado el relleno por la superficie alrededor del cuchillo clavado aún.

"¿Eso es una tarta?" Nos dijo.

"Sí." Afirmamos los dos solo que prácticamente solo se me oía a mí. "Y ahora interrogábamos y torturábamos a los testigos por ser cómplices del asesinato."

"Síi…" Dijo sin fiarse. "Esto, Holly ¿te importa si me quedo con vosotros un rato?"

"No, claro." Le dijo ella. "Sírvete un trozo de tarta de pollo, estábamos interrogándole a él."

"¿Qué te ha pasado en esa mano?" Le preguntó él.

"Un vaso, se me cayó en el fregadero y me clavé un trozo." Dijo suavemente sujetándose la venda.

"Pobre." Le dijo Sam. "¿Duele mucho?"

Entonces sacudió la cabeza con cuidado y se soltó la mano.

"Esta bien, duele un poco solo." Le dijo suavemente. "Embry me curó."

Eso hizo que Sam me mirase con curiosidad.

"Sangraba bastante, solo fui a coger alcohol y vendas en la tienda de mi madre." Me defendí.

"Ya veo." Afirmó Sam.

"¿Y Emily?" Le preguntó ella suavemente. "Vendrá luego ¿no?"

"Ha tenido que salir." Le dijo Sam. "Pero me mandó que me pasase a ver si te ayudaba con lo de las tablas sueltas, ya he visto que tienes en el porche unas rotas."

"Mi culpa." Afirmé. "Están podridas."

"Holly, me preguntaba si quieres que alguien se pase a vigilar cuando no estés." Le dijo Sam. "A arreglar un poco la casa, vigilar que nada irregular pase…"

¿De qué estaban hablando?

Miré a la chica y luego a Sam. Ella sacudió la cabeza suavemente y él parecía mirarla con interés.

"No veo necesario que…" Me dijo.

"Conozco a mucha gente por aquí." Afirmó Sam. "Muchos trabajarían a cambio de la comida y la cena."

"Claro." Le dijo ella haciendo de nuevo la inclinación de la cabeza suave. "Pero no… no necesito que…"

"¿Ocurre algo por lo que necesite vigilancia?" Le pregunté.

"No." Me dijo ella suavemente. "Es que… una chica sola…"

"Claro." Dijo Sam dándome a entender que no era así. "Pero aún así creo que convendría que…"

De nuevo ella sacudió la cabeza suavemente como una niña asustada.

"¿Por Emily al menos?" Le dijo Sam. "Estaría, estaríamos todos más tranquilos si permitieses que alguien echase un ojo de vez en cuando."

"No me parece necesario." Dijo ella.

"Igual Leah podría…" Le dijo Sam.

"Oh, sí, claro." Le dije. "Leah estará muy contenta de venir a echar un ojo."

"Embry, cierra el morro." Me dijo Sam antes de casi suspirar y mirarla a ella de nuevo con una mirada casi pidiéndole. "Holly, haz el favor de ser razonable. No hay motivo para que vivas aquí. Esto está sucio, viejo y tú…"

"Estaré bien." Le dijo ella suavemente pero con voz convencida. "Por eso vine aquí, a la casa de mi tía… yo viví aquí, conozco la casa…"

Suspiré suavemente, no entendía nada.

"Holly…" Le dijo Sam.

"Holly, ya que no quieres que nadie te vigile al menos nos dejarás pasar por aquí ¿no?" Le dije yo. "Ya sabes, este asunto no está muy claro, me gustaría investigar también al resto de presentes."

"Claro." Me dijo un poco confusa. "Sí, puedes venir siempre que quieras, Embry. Y tú Sam, y Emily…"

"Está bien, ya te presentaré a más amigos nuestros." Le dijo Sam suspirando. "¿Recuerdas al menos a alguien de cuando vivías aquí?"

"A… mis compañeros." Le dijo ella retemblándose un poco.

"¿Te acuerdas de Jake?" Le dije. "Quil, él y yo éramos muy buenos amigos, aún seguimos siéndolo."

Asintió e hizo un gesto suave.

"Pre… preferiría que no…" Me dijo suavemente.

"Embry." Me dijo Sam cuando fui a abrir la boca negando con la mano fuera de la vista de ella. "Holly, igual Jared…"

"No le… conozco." Le dijo ella.

"Perfecto, pásate mañana por casa y…" Le dijo Sam.

"Mañana no…" Dijo ella. "Por la mañana yo iré a… volveré tarde."

"Pues pásate a cenar." Le dijo él. "Emily estará encantada de tenerte en la cena."

De nuevo sacudió la cabeza suavemente.

"No puedo, estaré… fuera y volveré… probablemente regrese tarde." Le dijo suavemente.

"Vale, pero al menos al día siguiente nos avisas de que volviste bien ¿ok?" Le dijo Sam.

Asintió una sola vez como dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo antes de mirar la comida y levantarse a por otro par de cubiertos que le pasó a Sam antes de darse cuenta que él también había cogido la tarta de pollo con la mano y quedarse a medio camino de dárselos.

"Oh, lo siento." Le dijo él para cogérselos. "Mmmmm… esta buena. ¿Quién te la ha dado?"

"La señora Willowby." Le dijo ella suavemente. "Vive… a 6 casas hacia allí." Afirmó señalando hacia su derecha y un poco hacia atrás, como una diagonal. "Era amiga de mi tía."

"¿No es esa anciana que tiene un gato que muerde?" Les dije yo sirviéndome otro trozo de pastel de pollo.

"Tabby es un buen gato." Me dijo ella suavemente. "Aunque a veces araña…"

"Tabby es puñetero gato del demonio." Le dije yo. "Y el día menos pensado va a aparecer des…"

Sam me había metido una patada bajo la encimera y me quedé callado viendo cómo ella parecía sorprendida.

"Desaparecido." Acabé dándome cuenta que iba a decir 'destripado' a una criatura que parecía delicada y frágil como el cristal. "Es un bicho, se escapa cuando le da la gana."

"No lo sabía." Dijo ella preocupada pero más tranquila.

"Acabas de llegar." Le dijo Sam. "Es un logro que ubicaras quién te regalaba cada cosa. Por cierto, Emily te iba a hacer bollos para mañana, pero supongo que te los traerá mañana. ¿Estarás aquí para el desayuno?"

"Sí, pero… al amanecer iba a… footing." Le dijo ella. "Suelo hacerlo por las mañanas."

"No te interesa ir sola por aquí." Le dijo Sam. "Aunque hayas vivido aquí hace años ahora la cosa ha cambiado un poco, podrías perderte. Yo a veces salgo a correr un poco, si quieres te acompaño un rato y te enseño por dónde se puede correr bien."

"Vale." Le dijo ella suavemente haciendo de nuevo lo de la cabeza y la mano hacia el pecho con el vaso antes de beber.

"Pues ya está." Le dijo Sam acabándose su trozo. "¿A qué hora quieres que me pase a buscarte?"

"¿Al amanecer?" Le dijo ella.

¡Uggg! Ya me dolería a mí tener que despertarme tan pronto.

"Vale, pues al amanecer me paso pues." Le dijo Sam.

"¿Ya vais a poder?" Les dije.

"¿Quieres…?" Me dijo Holly casi temblando para invitarme.

"Otro día, cuando no os levantéis tan pronto." Afirmé divertido. "A esas horas son para quedarse en la cama, dormido y calentito."

O para estar fuera corriendo a cuatro patas, sintiendo la tierra bajo las zarpas y sintiendo el viento enfriándote y el rocío en la pelambrera; pero claro, eso era secreto.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Así que ahora te dedicas a salir corriendo al amanecer." Le dije a Sam cuando Holly se quedó frita mientras Sam intentaba hacer funcionar la tele que se había vuelto a quedar sin señal tras años sin usarse la antena.

"Claro que no, pero una carrerita suave no viene mal, además, hay que cuidar a la 'primita'." Me dijo dejando el destornillador. "¿Aún nada? A ver si va a haber un nido en la antena…"

"Entonces tendrá huevos fritos para desayunar otro día." Le dije bromeando.

"¿Y tú?" Me dijo. "¿No se supone que deberías estar por ahí?"

"Pufff, están todos con planes, y a mí no me habían incluido en ninguno." Le dije. "Iba a haberme ido a correr un poco, pero mi madre me endosó la tarta y me hizo traerla."

"Traerla, dársela y saludar y presentarte como vecino cuesta solo 5 minutos." Me dijo él sentándose en el sofá también. "Porque con lo que me han contado dudo que hayáis decidido recordar viejos tiempos."

"No, claro que no." Le dije. "Y me encantaría saber a qué te refieres con eso de 'con lo que te han contado'. ¿Acaso algo no está bien?"

"Tú sabrás." Me dijo. "Emily ya le ha echado una buena bronca a Paul; y los siguientes sois Quil, Jacob y tú. No me digas por qué le ha dado ahora por arreglar esas cosas."

"Y según tú qué es lo que hemos hecho todos mal." Le dije con curiosidad para ponerme a trastear yo en la tele intentando buscar el fallo.

"Meteros con ella." Me dijo. "Ya ves, ahí, para… Nah, me había parecido que había señal."

"Tío, no me líes." Le dije comprobando que seguía habiendo la misma nieve en la pantalla. "Por cierto, a qué venía lo de ponerle protección."

"Emily me ha dicho que hace una semana o menos alguien se coló en su casa mientras ella estaba ensayando o algo." Me dijo. "Me ha sugerido, casi pedido, que de vez en cuando echásemos una ojeada por aquí, y como no hay vampiros por ahí fuera ya, ni últimamente nos han atacado… bueno, creo que podemos echar todos un ojo. Evidentemente Paul no, claro."

"Desde luego…" Le dije con ironía. "Ah, ¿ahora?" Pregunté viendo un cambio de luminosidad.

"No." Me dijo. "Va, déjalo, voy a despertarla y que se acueste ya. Va, prima…" Le dijo moviéndola un poco. "Holly, venga despierta…"

"¿Tú la conocías de antes?" Le dije.

"Sí, de vista." Me dijo. "Cuando salía con Leah me dijo una vez que le daba un poco de pena porque siempre estaba sola."

Así que solía estar sola… sola, se metían con ella… yo la recordaba como la típica empollona de la clase que nunca hablaba y de la que todos nos reíamos. Supongo que yo también.

"Lo siento." Dijo ella suavemente sonrojándose ligeramente. "Me he quedado dormida."

"¿Has tenido un día duro?" Le preguntó Sam.

"Madame Maxim nos hizo repetirlo hasta que nos salió casi perfecto." Dijo suavemente frotándose las piernas suavemente en un gemelo.

"Ah…" Dijo Sam.

Supongo que a él ese nombre le sonaba tan a chino como a mí; entonces ella nos miró.

"Sí, un día duro." Dijo suavemente frotándose la tripa al aire. "Mañana entrenando sola y tarde en conjunto…"

"¿Sigues teniendo hambre?" Le dije.

"No." Dijo frunciendo las cejas con confusión. "Solo estoy… muerta."

"Es que como te frotabas la tripa…" Murmuré.

"Lo siento." Dijo repitiéndolo y cortándose de golpe para mirar abochornada a un lado y sonrojándose. "Es… perdón."

"No te disculpes." Le dijo Sam. "Nosotros ya nos vamos, acuéstate y descansa, por favor."


	4. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3: NEÓFITO ACOSADOR.**

Al final el día se pasó tranquilo, estuve ayudando a mi madre en la tienda y Jake no asomó el hocico para nada en todo el día. Según me dijo Quil, había pasado el día encerrado en el garaje de su casa, llorando por las esquinas y, como yo había conjeturado, intentando emborracharse porque los Cullen se habían ido.

Sin embargo, no fue un día del todo normal; por la mañana había visto irse a la vecina 'fantasma' bien temprano, no la había vuelto a ver ni oír volver pero por la medio día tardía había oído ruidos en su casa y había visto una sombra rubia por una ventana; pero había sido a eso de media tarde cuando había pasado lo más raro, justo mientras estaba haciendo el descanso de la comida que salí a echar un rato la siesta al patio trasero de la tienda, vi un coche algo lujoso para pertenecer a nadie de la reserva pasando delante de la tienda y salí a la parte delantera para ver qué pasaba.

El coche paró justo delante de la puerta de nuestra vecina 'fantasma' y de él bajó un par de personas, ambas mujeres y sorprendentemente estilosas y delicadas.

La primera era una chica más o menos de altura normal aunque de andares delicados, vestía como una chica de barrio alto de más o menos gran ciudad con un traje de falda blanca a medio muslo y chaqueta blanca con tacones negros que daban destellos como si tuviesen diamantes en la correa del tobillo y una del empeine, creo que llevaba algo bajo la chaqueta que era azul celeste muy claro y desde luego, llevaba gafas de sol y enmarcado con una melena ondulada y castaño muy oscuro adornado con un lacito blanco en un lado de la cara.; la segunda era más cantosa, vestía con una falda con volantes por todos lados roja y un chaleco igual al igual que los tacones que eran rojos peo con la suela y el tacón blancos como blanco era lo que llevaba por debajo del chaleco, pelo ondulado y holgado de un castaño claro que parecía casi rubio y una especie de rosa roja en el pelo que parecía intentar competir con los labios que eran de un rojo pasión que incitaba a besarlos y ambas con un ligero bronceado.

Evidentemente, ambas desentonaban bastante con nuestro entorno así que fui hacia ellas cuando las ví hablando en la escalera de acceso a la casa de la 'chica fantasma'.

"Eh, oigan." Las llamé. "Señoritas, oigan." Repetí para hacerlas girar las caras.

Había que reconocer que a pesar de ir con tacones, ambas parecían moverse con bastante fluidez y estilo.

"¿Disculpe?" Me dijo la de blanco.

"Disculpen, pero... ¿buscaban a alguien?" Les dije.

"Buscamos a Holly." Me dijo la de rojo sonriéndome ampliamente y haciéndome constatar que ella parecía también de la altura de la 'chica fantasma'.

"¿A quién?" Les dije confuso.

"A la señorita McAllister." Me dijo la de blanco. "Tal que de esta altura, rubia muy claro, ojos azul celeste muy claros, piel pálida..."

"Ah, sí, cierto, se llama así." Murmuré dándome cuenta que Holly era el nombre de la chica que vivía en esa casa. "Disculpen, pero... ¿son amigas?"

"Sí." Me dijo la de rojo con la misma sonrisa cálida y amplia.

Vaya, debían serlo porque tenían muchos detalles en común, como los andares o su tono suave aunque esta hablaba con un tono de voz más alto que Holly y desde luego normal.

"Lola, se nos hace tarde." Le dijo la de blanco. "Voy a ir avisando a Holly para que vaya saliendo."

"Ah, vosotras debéis ser el motivo para que esta noche no vaya a poder cenar con sus primos." Le dije cayendo en la cuenta.

"Sí, algo así." Me dijo la de rojo. "Holly es la que más duro trabaja, así que siempre es la primera. De hecho apenas tiene que venir como el resto."

"Holly cielo." Le dijo la de blanco a la 'chica fantasma' cuando abrió la puerta y apareció en el marco con una bolsa en sus delicadas manitas y las trenzas sujetas con unos lazos finos. "Habíamos quedado en que estarías lista."

"Lo siento, no volverá a pasar." Le dijo ella con su voz suavecilla.

"Hey, Holly." La llamé. "¿Ya te vas?"

Asintió suavemente aunque me pareció un poco confusa como si acabase de darse cuenta de que estaba allí. "No nos habías dicho que tenías amigas tan impresionantes. Lo digo por... el coche." Añadí sintiéndome como si hubiese dicho algo malo al ver su cara con las cejas fruncidas y confusa. "El... es un jaguar, no hay muchos por aquí."

"Ah, es..." Me dijo justo mientras la de blanco daba un par de palmadas.

"Vamos chicas, el arte no espera." Les dijo a las dos. "Cuanto antes lleguemos antes acabaremos."

"Ha sido un placer conocerte, amigo de Holly." Me dijo la de rojo sonriéndome de nuevo. "Espero que vengas a vernos."

"Lola, ellos no..." Le dijo Holly.

"Andando chicas." Les dijo la de blanco. "Un placer, señor..."

"Call, Embry Call." Le dije.

"Lola Wiltmore." Me dijo ella.

"¡Lola!" le dijo la chica de blanco riñéndola. "¡Haz el favor de subir al coche de una vez!"

"Holly." La llamé para hacer que me mirase. "Pásalo bien ¿vale?"

"Pero qué encanto..." Dijo la tal Lola con cara de felicidad como si fuese un cachorrillo o algo y haciendo que Holly se sonrojase una vez más mientras asentía y luego casi corriese al coche.

"Dios... por fin..." Dijo la de blanco cerrando la puerta del coche y suspirando. "¿Qué hay que hacer para que las chicas estén preparadas cuando paso a buscarlas?"

"¿Adónde la lleva?" Le pregunté.

"Port Angels." Me contestó. "Tienen que trabajar duro para el día 'E'. Por suerte Holly es bastante responsable con eso." Afirmó antes de montarse en el coche de nuevo y hacer que las ruedas chirriasen al ponerlo en marcha rápido.

"Dios, si no pinchan de camino será una suerte." Murmuré viendo cómo se perdían en una nube de polvo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Debían ser las 12 de la noche o casi cuando Jared y yo oímos ruidos en el camino que llevaba hacia la casa de Holly y que Sam nos había pedido que vigilásemos de cuando en cuando. No nos había dicho motivo, solo que convenía vigilarlo.

"Creo que ya viene." Murmuró Paul suavemente por lo que aún así le oí.

"A mí me preocupa que se fuese sin más con ese par de mujeres." Le dije mientras veía acercarse el mismo coche pero más lento y haciendo muy pero que muy poco ruido.

"Pedazo coche, esa tía tiene que tener pasta." Afirmó Jared.

"No lo sé, pero juraría que era de la gran ciudad." Le dije mientras paraban el coche justo ante la puerta de la casa y ella bajaba mientras la mujer que la acompañaba se asomaba a la puerta.

"¿Seguro que prefieres vivir aquí, Hol?" Le dijo la mujer de blanco. "Podrías ir con las chicas."

"No..." Murmuró Holly. "Aquí está bien. Es la casa de mi tía."

"Ya, pero... no te ofendas pero parece una casa embrujada. Además, el barrio no es el apropiado para alguien como tú, y tú siempre dijiste que de adolescente no te habías llevado buenos recuerdos." Le dijo la mujer.

"Ya, pero... este es mi hogar." Le dijo ella. "Y ahora trabajo aquí..."

"Podrías hacer tu trabajo en otro lugar." Le dijo la mujer mientras ella abría la puerta de su casa. "Nueva York, por ejemplo. Allí hay mucha gente dispuesta a pagar a alguien como tú para que trate a sus hijos."

"No pienso volver allí." Le dijo Holly. "Es cien veces peor que vivir aquí."

"¿Y qué me dices de Seattle?" Le dijo la mujer. "Hay buenos teatros allí también, no son como Broadway pero..."

"Me gusta este sitio." Dijo ella. "Aunque soy como un copo de nieve en medio del desierto."

"Y que lo digas." Le dijo la mujer. "Por cierto, deberías cenar algo más, a este paso tu compañero te va a tira a lo alto y se te va a llevar un soplo de aire."

"No tengo mucha hambre." Le dijo Holly. "Creo que ahora tomaré un baño y me iré directa a la cama. Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches." Le dijo la mujer de blanco abriendo de nuevo el coche y apoyándose en el techo con cuidado. "Y Holly, lo digo en serio." Le dijo señalándola con el dedo. "Tienes talento, pero comes como un pajarillo, deberías comer algo más."

"Vale, lo intentaré." Dijo ella suavemente antes de cerrar la puerta.

"Bueno, una charla rara." Dijo Jared. "Ya sabemos que trabaja con niños, que es buena en algo que no sabemos aún qué es y que come poco."

"Así que parece una niña, no me extraña." Dije. "¿La has visto? Da miedo tocarla porque parece que se va a romper de un momento a otro."

"Lo que me pregunto para qué querría llevar una bolsa de deporte fashion a una reunión con esa mujer." Dijo Jared.

"¿Una bolsa de deporte?" Le dije confuso.

"Sí, lo que llevaba en la mano." Afirmó él. "Acaba de dar una luz en tu parte."

"Es del baño." Le dije. "Está abriendo el grifo del baño, creo que era cierto lo de que solo pretendía darse un baño."

"Embry, como te pille espiándole te juro que si grita te mato." Me amenazó Sam con el mismo tono.

"¿Dónde estás?" Le pregunté.

"Al noroeste." Me dijo. "Justo entre Jared y tú. Y no te desvíes, deja de mirar dentro, ya saldrá sola."

"¿Hay algo malo en mirar?" Le dije con ironía. "Ni tengo pareja ni ganas de tenerla, no engaño a nadie ¿no?"

"Como te pille te juro que te arranco la cabeza, aunque luego me las tenga que ver con Jacob." Me dijo amenazante.

"Vamos, solo quiero comprobar si es tan frágil como parece." Le dije. "En cuanto se quede en ropa interior dejo de mirar, lo juro."

Fue curioso, la vimos encender otras luces, como si mientras la bañera se llenaba, ella fuese a hacer otras cosas por la casa. Pasó por el salón, dio una lucecilla pequeña que apostaría que era de la lamparita de mesa del rincón y luego creo que fue a otro cuarto.

"¿Qué hay ahí?" Pregunté.

"El dormitorio." Afirmó Sam. "Parece que no ha cambiado nada de sitio de cómo lo tenía su tía. Está cogiendo lo que parece un camisón y... sale."

"La tengo." Afirmé. "Ha vuelto al baño. Está quitándose las zapatillas, los calentadores... la camiseta..."

"Embry, deja de espiar." Me dijo Sam.

"Un segundo, se va a quitar la falda y... ¿qué coño es eso?" Dije al ver que tras quitarse la falda parecía quedarse con una especie de bañador negro con unas medias que ya sabía que llevaba cuando la vi salir de casa.

"¿Qué estás viendo?" Me dijeron mientras ella parecía bajarse los tirantes del bañador de espaldas a mí.

"Lleva un bañador." Les dije. "¿Por qué lleva un bañador debajo de la ropa?"

"Embry, deja de espiar, ahora mismo." Me dijo Sam tirándome del hombro para casi derribarme antes de echar una mirada y mirarme a mí. "No la espíes mientras se cambia o cuando se vaya a duchar." Me ordenó. "Como tenga la más mínima queja sobre ti te juro que le digo a Jacob que te dé una somanta ¿me has oído?"

"Y a Paul que le da miedo no le dices nada ¿no?" Le dije.

"Ya le ha dicho que no se le acerque mucho." Me dijo Jared mientras yo estaba en el suelo. "Y Emily creo que le ha debido decir algo también. Por cierto, creo que antes iba a vuestra clase, por lo que ha dicho Paul."

"Sí, era el blanco de burlas de todos." Les dije recordándolo. "No sé, era la típica chica empollona que pasa desapercibida."

"Ah, entonces igual por eso no quiere ni acercarse a Paul." Dijo Jared mirando a Sam como comprendiéndolo. "Todos sabemos que Paul no es precisamente el sumun de la delicadeza."

"Pero todos nos metíamos con ella." Le dije. "Incluso los mayores."

"Pasó una mala vida en el instituto." Dijo Sam. "Era como si no existiera y cuando existía todos se metían con ella. Me sorprende mucho que haya querido volver siquiera."

"Bueno, pues ahora podemos rectificar los errores ¿no?" Dije yo.

"Espiándola no vas a rectificar nada." Me dijo Sam.

"No, pero ayuda a saber cómo acercarse y rectificarlo." Afirmé.

"Mañana mismo le digo que ponga cortinas en el baño, así al menos no verás nada desde fuera." Me dijo Sam.

"No jodas, que uno también tiene que aprovecharse de tener que trabajar por la cara." Le dije con ironía para llevarme un capón.

"Con la 'primita 2ª' no." Me dijo.

"Creo que puede oírnos." Afirmó Jared cuando oímos gritar fuerte.

"Eso no es que nos haya pillado." Afirmé notando el tono que tenía su voz.

Fue algo extraño, mi cuerpo se movió por si solo, con un salto bajé derrapando para ver en el baño las luces apagadas y dos sombras moviéndose mientras Holly soltaba unos gritos que jamás hubiésemos dicho que podían salir de su boca que normalmente tenía un volumen de casi susurro.

Fue superior a mí, atravesé la ventana con un salto y caí dentro del baño para ver a la chica desmayada en el agua y a un pavo apestoso sujetándola por la muñeca, gruñí y me dispuse a atacar mientras oía voces de gente, no solo Sam y Jared cerca.

"_Embry, para qué coño te has trasformado._" Me dijo la voz de Quil.

"_En casa de la anciana Ho'nehen._" Les dije a los que pudiesen oírme. "_Pavo sospechoso y apestoso intentando amenazar a una chica. Sam y Jared están aquí también._"

Oí su aullido en el aire y supe que llamaba al resto.

"_Ahora mismo vamos._" Me dijo. "_Mantén la comunicación._"

"Eh, tú." Le dijo Sam entrando por la abertura. "Suéltala."

Fue curioso, pero el tío nos miró y luego cogió con más fuerza la muñeca de la chica desmayada y amenazó con morderla, por lo que me tiré contra él justo cuando le hizo un arañazo en la muñeca. Peleamos y derribamos y rompimos cosas en la casa, al momento teníamos a gente asustada con armas fuera y Quil me lo dijo.

"_Seth se va a encargar de calmar las cosas._" Me dijo. "_Tienes a Leah detrás de la casa, yo estoy con Paul en el flanco izquierdo y Collin y Brady están en el derecho._"

"_¡Me voy a cargar a este hijo de p**a!_" Le rugí mientras mis mandíbulas buscaban hacer un blanco y rodábamos por el salón peleándonos.

"_Embry, no sé lo que está pasando pero sácalo fuera, ahora mismo._" Me ordenó Jacob.

Tampoco me hizo falta mucho más, el tío consiguió salir volando por la ventana rompiendo el cristal y yo le seguí.

"_¡Se escapa por donde Leah!_" Grité mentalmente siguiéndole y calléndole a la espalda.

"_¡Vamos todos tras él!_" Ordenó Jacob con voz algo más animada.

La verdad es que el tío corría que se las pelaba, pero le pillamos enseguida y en un conjunto de por ambos lados y delante suyo.

"_Neófito_." Dijimos casi a unísono mirándonos.

"_¿Alguna idea de qué hacía allí?_" Me dijo Jacob más bien a mí puesto que Jared y Sam que habían estado allí también no compartían nuestra mente de manada.

"_No, pero Sam debe saber algo._" Le dije. "_Fue él quien insistió en ponerle vigilancia a la chica, algún motivo habría._"

"_Destransformaros._" Nos dijo Jacob.

"_Yo prefiero ir a ver cómo está ella._" Le dije. "_Nos vemos luego mejor._"

Sé que me dijeron algo como que aquello era importante, pero por suerte pude escapar del influjo antes de que fuese tarde y corrí en bolas por el bosque hasta llegar a su casa donde entre por la ventana para encontrarme a Leah allí también.

"Por dios, pervertido." Me dijo. "Haz el favor de ponerte algo."

"Mis vaqueros han pasado a mejor vida." Le dije con acidez para cogerme una toalla de manos y atármela como pude mientras caía en la cuenta que la de baño, la grande, se la habían puesto a la rubia para 'vestirla' un poco. "¿Sigue inconsciente?"

"Sí, aunque sigo preguntándome qué coño hacía un tipo aquí y cómo es que no nos dimos ni cuenta de que entraba." Dijo Leah.

"Ni idea." Le dije para inspeccionar las muñecas y el cuello de marfil de la chica con avidez buscando cualquier rastro de ataque.

"Si buscas un mordisco llegas tarde." Me dijo. "Ya he mirado yo. Ha habido suerte y no ha acabado de atacarle. ¿Lo habéis pillado?"

"Cazado, asediado y asesinado." Le dije dando gracias a los dioses por no haber permitido que le pasase nada malo a una pobre criatura delicada e inocente. "Creemos que era un neófito, así que Jake se pondrá megafeliz porque podrá llamar a la familia de su querida mojapañales-chupasangre para que vuelvas y echen un ojo al por qué hay un neófito de pronto en nuestros terrenos."

"Genial, menuda panda de tarados." Suspiró. "¿No deberías haberte quedado con el resto para enterarte de qué iba el asunto?"

"Iban a hablar con Sam y…"

"Hey." Nos llamó Quil asomándose por la ventana con Seth. "Coged a la chica y vamos a casa de Sam. Reunión extraordinaria."

"¿Y no podía ser en otro sitio?" Dijo Leah molesta.

"Sam y Jake dijeron que dirías eso, y no, no podía ser en otro sitio." Dijo Quil. "Son órdenes de los alfa, así que habrá que hacer caso. Si queréis la…"

"Tarde." Le dije cogiéndo a la chica en brazos y comprobando que debía tener el peso de un crío de unos 13-14 años (el normo peso para esa edad midiendo 1'56 es de entre 39,5 y 56,1 kilos) y era más alta y más mayor que eso. "Oye, esta chica parece una cría pequeña." Afirmé preocupado y levantándome con ella en brazos.

"¿Qué dices?" Me dijo Leah.

"Que parece una niña pequeña." Les dije mientras salíamos por la puerta con cuidado y la sujetaba contra mí para pasarle algo de calor. "Pesa muy poco y encima parece que se va a romper como la toques."

"Oye, no digas tonterías." Me dijo Leah. "Está esmirriada, punto."

"Coño, que te digo que pesa muy poco, compruébalo tú." Le dije. "Pero cuando lleguemos a casa de Sam y Emily."

"Vale, pesado." Me dijo.

La verdad es que me preocupaba de verdad aquello, ya no solo era que pareciese que se iba a romper de un momento a otro, es que además su peso era anormal. No la había visto comer, pero la noche anterior que había cenado conmigo y luego Sam se había unido no me había parecido que cenase poco, vale, comparado con nosotros cenaba poco, pero no poco para ser chica, era… normal.

"A ver, trae a ver." Me dijo Leah cuando llegamos al salón de Sam donde ya estaban todos, alguno con alguna marca aún un poco visible de la cacería de la noche. "Ostras, pues es cierto. ¿Está a dieta o qué?"

"Ponedla en el sofá." Dijo Emily con cara de preocupación. "Leah, ayúdame a cambiarla, por favor."

"A mí lo de jugar a muñecas…" Le dijo Leah. "Pero está bien, como quieras."

"Embry, vamos un momento a la cocina." Me dijo Jake dándome un codazo.

"Venga… circulen, no sean babosos…" Me dijo Leah con ironía. "Dejad de mirar a la 'barbi princesita' que no hay nada que ver… Embry, eso va por ti…"

Que conste que no la estaba mirando, solo había sido casualidad; pero con el tirón que me metieron entre Quil y Jake no me quedaron más huevos que ir a la cocina con ellos.

"Bueno, para los que no estabais cuando hemos debatido antes, hemos sacado en limpio que era un neófito pero como sabía moverse juraría que no era tan 'novato' como 'neófito' podría sugerir."

"¿Y qué pintaba ese dentro de la casa, atacando a la chica?" Le dije.

"Eso mismo nos preguntábamos todos." Dijo Paul. "Así que cierra la boca y escucha."

"Yo he dicho que lo de la vigilancia no era porque temiésemos un neófito." Dijo Sam más suave de lo que cabía esperar. "Sino porque por lo que se ve habían intentado entrar otra vez en la casa antes de venirse a vivir aquí. Y ha recibido amenazas por su familia varias veces… Emily me dijo que se quedaba más tranquila si por favor, le echábamos un ojo de vez en cuando, sin que nos costase nada."

"Pero ese tío, el chupasangres, no tenía pinta de acosador." Le dijo Brady.

"Será los acosadores que has visto tú." Le dijo Quil aburrido y murmurando como para él.

"Vale, a ninguno nos parecía que estaba allí para acosar ¿no?" Dijo Jacob.

"No nos mintamos y lo siento Emily pero es así, la chica esta no tiene ni media torta, parece una muñequita de porcelana y lleva un peinado horrible y gafas." Dijo Leah. "Lo siento pero no me creo que la acosaran por lo bella que es."

"Holly tiene su propio… público." Dijo Sam.

"Vale, pues muy bien." Dijo Leah.

"Hombre, hay que reconocer que un puntillo sí que tiene." Dijo Quil. "Parece necesitada de protección."

"MUY necesitada de protección." Corregí yo.

Aún podía recordar el accidente del fregadero, había que añadirle lo de esa noche y la verdad es que la pobre además de parecer una muñequita y ser tan suave como una pluma en el hablar y todo… ¡coño, es que todo en ella incitaba a protegerla!

"Muy necesitada de protección." Se corrigió Quil.

"Y apostaría a que el tipo ese de antes no era el único." Dijo Jared poniendo un dedo pinchando suavemente la mesa. "Es que como nos descuidemos vamos a tener a un montón de neófitos chupasangres merodeando por ahí fuera, ya incluso se atreven a entrar en nuestros terrenos."

"Inaudito." Dijimos.

La verdad es que no me gustaba un pelo tener a todos esos chupasangres merodeando por ahí, pero, increíblemente, me descubrí que me interesaba más saber si la rubia despertaba en el salón donde hacía un rato que venía oyendo ruidos de que le estaban cambiando de ropa.

Y finalmente, Leah vino y se sentó entre su hermano y Jacob.

"Está bien, gracias por preguntar." Dijo cuando le miramos. "Emily cree que sea solo el susto."

"¿Y qué hacemos con ella?" Dijo Jared. "Porque a su casa, con los destrozos que hemos hecho no puede volver y arriesgarse a que vengan más como el que le ha atacado."

"De momento esta noche se queda aquí." Dijo Sam casi suspirando. "Y mañana ya veremos, por cierto, convendría echar un ojo y ver si había más por ahí."

"El olor parecía solo de uno." Dijo Paul. "Pero esos nunca van solos."

"¿Embry?" Me dijo Jacob sorprendiéndome de nuevo yo mismo al notar que volvía a estar con la oreja puesta en el salón.

"Embry qué." Le dije.

"Que tú has entrado hasta el salón." Me dijo. "¿Olía a algo raro?. ¿Otro vampiro más?"

"No, creo." Dije pensando. "No sé, estaba bastante ocupado intentando matar a ese como para buscar más rastros."

"Entonces va a haber que volver e intentar buscar más rastros." Dijo Sam.

"Genial, otra noche en vela." Dijo Paul quejándose como siempre.

"Siempre podríamos ir mañana por la mañana." Sugirió Collin.

"Cuanto antes mejor." Les dije. "Si queréis yo me apunto al primer turno."

"Estoy con Embry, cuanto antes mejor, no podemos permitirnos que vengan más y no sabemos si ese tipo tenía una compañera o si era parte de algo más. Podría plantarse aquí el que le convirtió. Así que trabajaremos esta noche también. ¿Jacob?"

"Cuenta con nosotros." Le dijo.

"¿Holly?" Oímos llamar a Emily.

Fue justo entonces cuando vimos que en la puerta estaba la 'chica fantasma', obviamente, parecía que cuando andaba tampoco hacía ruido.

"Holly ¿te encuentras bien?" Le dijo Sam notando también que tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

"Vamos Holly, volvamos al salón." Le dijo Emily tocándole el brazo.

"¿Quién…?" Murmuró.

"No sabemos." Le dijo Seth que era el que más cerca estaba mirándonos a todos como pidiendo que le ayudáramos a mentir.

"Dinos Holly, tú le viste la cara al tipo. ¿Recuerdas si le conocías de algo?" Le dijo Sam más suavemente de lo que cabía esperar. "Piénsalo bien, cualquier dato es importante. ¿Te sonaba su cara?"

Ella hizo ademán de pensar y entonces sacudió la cabeza suavemente agarrada del brazo por Emily y con su mano en el marco de la puerta.

"No le… había visto nunca." Dijo suavemente y esta vez sí que casi susurrando.

"No pasa nada." Le dijo Sam cuando Jake fue a abrir la boca. "Esta noche quédate aquí por precaución y mañana ya veremos."

"No… mañana vendrán a buscarme a… tengo que…" Comenzó a balbucear agobiada.

"¿A qué hora vienen a buscarte?" Le dijo Emily. "Podrías llamarlas antes y decirles que viniesen aquí."

Era curioso, mientras Emily, Sam y ella hablaban yo me fijé en algo más; si antes había parecido una 'chica fantasma' por lo silenciosa y suave que era en cuanto a modales, ahora lo parecía aún más porque las chicas le habían puesto una especie de camisón de manga corta y blanco que le quedaba ancho salvo al pecho donde le ajustaba muy bien.

Y cuando se fue, volví a la realidad y me di cuenta que ahora bastante gente me miraba.

"¿Qué?" Les dije.

"Nada, nada…" Me dijeron.

"Te has quedado embobado mirándola, tío." Me dijo Quil medio sonriendo. "Aunque llevase un camisón de Em y le quedase como un saco."

"¿Y?" Le dije. "¿No eras tú el que decía que me fijase más en chicas?"

"No, te dije que te buscases una novia, y hasta Seth me dio la razón." Puntualizó.

"Pues venga, cada uno a hacer lo que le toca." Dijo Sam. "Embry, Quil, Paul y yo a vigilar la casa y luego al amanecer nos relevan Jared, Collin, Brady, Jacob y Leah."

Fue divertido, porque nos levantamos y fue como si llevásemos horas allí, yo hasta me alegraba de poder salir de allí, necesitaba correr para despejar la mente un poco.

"Por cierto, por si te interesa, Holly se va a quedar esta noche en casa." Me dijo Sam mientras salíamos por la puerta sin mirarme. "Y mañana probablemente consiga que se quede de nuevo, al menos hasta que le reconstruyan la casa y nos aseguremos que es segura."

"Suena genial." Afirmé asintiendo.

"Oh, y suponiendo que esa cabeza loca tuya pensase en intentar algo con ella… ni se te ocurra, como le hagas daño te la cargas ¿me has oído?"

"Que no quiero intentar nada con ella." Le dije. "Por si no lo recuerdas tú mismo dijiste que en el instituto ni se la veía casi y cuando se la veía era para meterse con ella."

"Ya no estáis en el instituto y ninguno sois como erais entonces." Me dijo zanjando la discursión.

Pues claro que no estábamos ya en el instituto, nos graduamos el año pasado, yo en la reserva y ella a saber, porque se graduaría ¿no?

Era curioso, no sabía nada de ella salvo el nombre, la apariencia, que era hija del coronel que vivió en la reserva cuando yo iba al instituto y que en esa época era casi invisible salvo para meternos todos con ella.

Entonces… por qué sentía que me apetecía saber todo de ella.

Oh, ya sé, supongo que sería para intentar lavar las culpas de esa época adolescente del instituto, para limpiar los años de ignorarla y meternos con ella.

Sí, eso debía ser.


	5. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4: IMPRONTAS. EL LAGO DE LOS CISNES.**

Casi una semana y ni rastro de más neófitos que se atreviesen a entrar en la reserva; la espera comienza a ser ya desesperante, por suerte, alguna noche todo ese esfuerzo en vano tiene sus beneficios cuando tengo que ir a buscar a Sam a su casa o simplemente me paso por allí por la noche y puedo ver a la 'primita' con Emily cenando; y esta noche no podía ser excepción.

"Hombre Embry." Me dice Rachel abriéndome la puerta. "Pasa, pasa. Nos has pillado en medio de una reunión rosa."

"¿Uno de esos aquelarres que tenéis las chicas que os pintáis y os peináis mientras habláis de nosotros?" Le dije bromeando. "Creo que cogeré a Sam y nos iremos."

"Sam." Le llama Emily que tiene, como todas una cosa verde en la cara y unas lonchas de pepino por ahí dándole el aspecto de zombi. "Lo siento, en cuanto nos hemos puesto en el salón con esto ha huido a la cocina y se ha sentado allí a hacer no sé qué."

"Pues nada, nada, seguid con lo vuestro." Les dije. "Por cierto, dais miedo ¿lo sabíais?"

"Hombres…" Dijeron casi a coro.

Era curioso, pero mientras todas tenían la cara verde, cuando entré en la cocina me encontré con Sam y Holly hablando y ella la tenía blanca como si se la hubiera untado con kilos y kilos de hidratante.

"Vaya, pasamos de marcianitos verdes a blancos." Dije bromeando. "Holly…"

"Ah, hola Embry." Me dijo Sam mientras ella me saludaba con su gesto tímido de siempre mirándome sin sus habituales gafas pero con la cara deformada por lo que sea que fuese la cosa blanca. "Estábamos hablando un poco. ¿Te unes a la conversación?"

"Sam, he dicho que voy y es que voy." Oí decirle a Emily desde el salón.

"En serio, Holl." Le dijo Sam. "¿No hay forma de librarse?"

"Yo no… no era mi intención." Dijo ella suavemente y casi balbuceando nerviosa.

"¿Cuál es el crimen, Sam?" Le dije.

"Holly nos ha pasado unas entradas para un espectáculo en Port Angels, mañana por la tarde-noche." Me dijo Sam mostrándome unas entradas. "A Emily le ha encantado pero yo preferiría no pasar por la tortura."

"A ver… '_El lago de los cisnes_', 7.00 PM. Fila 2… butacas 3, 5, 7, 9,11, 13, 15 y 17." Dije leyendo la entrada. "No entiendo nada, pero parece que vais a ver el espectáculo en posición de honor."

"Las… primeras filas son para los… invitados." Dijo Holly cohibida y apostaría que roja bajo la plasta blanca de la cara. "Yo pensé…"

"Eh, pues si Sam no quiere yo me apunto." Le dije. "Aún no he visto esa, creo que tiene mucha fama."

"Sí." Dijo ella sonriendo. "Hasta van a venir de la Roya de Nueva York. Actúan algunos de la anterior producción."

Increíble, el discurso más largo que la había oído decir y era sobre una producción; aunque fuese un bodrio ya por ese discurso tan apasionado y fluido merecía la pena ir a verlo.

"Pues si te sobra una entrada a mí no me importaría que me invitases." Le dije sonriendo ante la esperanza de luego poder hacer un trueque y acabar a su lado. "¿Os importa que me pegue?"

"¡¿Que tú quieres venir?!" Me dijo Rachel con Kim y Emily desde la puerta de la cocina y cara de flipar colores.

"Er… sí, he oído que tiene buena crítica." Les dije.

"Vaya, eso sí que es nuevo." Dijeron.

"¿Ves Sam?" Le dijo Emily. "Alguien al que no le importa verlo con nosotras."

"¿Cuántos somos de momento?" Les dije.

"Siete, y nos falta uno más." Me dijo Rachel. "Voy a intentar convencer a Paul para que venga."

"Estas han conseguido liarnos a Jared y a mí." Me dijo Sam. "Al menos no moriremos solos."

"¿Y para cuándo son las entradas?" Pregunté.

"Mañana a las 7, pero habría que salir de aquí a eso de las 5 y media porque hay unas 68.50 millas (110.24 Km.) lo que nos llevará una hora casi y media (a 80Km/h lleva 1 hora 28 minutos y medio), y hay que estar con un poco de tiempo antes." Me dijo Emily.

"Oh, va a ser fantástico." Dijo Rachel feliz. "Yo nunca he ido a un sitio así."

"Lo que digáis, pero a mí no me hacéis ponerme corbata." Dijo Sam.

Entonces vi que Holly se levantaba de la mesa e iba hacia la puerta.

"¿Ya te has cansado de nosotros?" Le dije bromeando a lo que ella sacudió la cabeza.

"Voy a quitarme el yogur de la cara." Me dijo. "No es bueno sobrehidratarla."

Así que al final lo blanco era yogur.

"Que lástima de yogur." Le dije a Sam cuando volvimos a quedarnos solos.

"No te creas, caducaba hoy y no sabía muy bueno." Me dijo. "Podría habernos dado colitis, cagalera." Añadió cuando puse cara de no pillarlo ante esa palabra.

"¿Y no se pone la careta de marciano como las otras?" Le dije.

"Si hablabais de Holly, su piel estaba ya hidratada y solo necesitaba mantenerla hidratada." Afirmó Emily yendo a la despensa para coger un bote antes de volver a irse al lavabo esta vez. "Voy a ver si hay hueco para quitarme la mascarilla."

"Sesión de belleza femenina, se han sobre-entusiasmado con lo de mañana." Me dijo Sam sacándose una cerveza y ofreciéndome otra. "No preguntes, no entiendo qué tiene que ver hacerse mascarillas con yogur o pepino y no sé cuantas cosas más con tener la piel bien."

"Misterios de las chicas." Afirmé con ironía. "Igual que el por qué ellas no beben cerveza ni charlan de coches."

"Muy gracioso, Embry." Me dijo.

"Cambiando de tema." Le dije. "¿Qué tal llevas tener una infiltrada en casa?"

"Apenas está en casa." Me dijo tomando un trago. "Por las noches yo estoy fuera y de día para muy poco aquí. En esta semana ha venido a comer solo un día y ha sido el fin de semana porque el domingo solo tuvo que salir por la tarde y vinieron a recogerla después de comer. A veces pienso que ha venido aquí a saber por qué…"

"Si no para mucho por aquí es muy raro que haya venido." Le dije.

"Emily dice que es porque dentro de lo que cabe esto fue su casa, la de su tía." Me dijo Sam. "Pero yo creo que hay algo más. Como por ejemplo para huir de los acosadores, que el que pillamos era uno solo o también para buscar tranquilidad."

"Por cierto, no te he preguntado." Le dije. "¿Cuando se fue de aquí a dónde fue?"

"No sé, Seattle, o igual a Nueva York." Me dijo. "Desde luego en Nueva York ha estado. A la universidad seguro que fue a California."

"Vive aquí, luego ha estado en Nueva York y estudió la uni de California que… un momento, la uni dura mínimo 3 años."

"Aha, pregunta detalles a Emily, es la que se los sabe." Me dijo señalando al salón donde volvían a oírse cotorreos de mujer.

"Como salga ahí acabo loco, paso de que me tomen por una más, me hagan trencitas en el pelo y me pinten como a Quil."

"Pero vas a ir a la función." Me dijo golpeando la mesa con un dedo. "Y yo sigo preguntándome por qué."

"Curiosidad." Mentí a medias.

A ver quién era el listo que le decía que sentía curiosidad por aquella muñequita delicada que era la 'primita'. Con un par de avisos era suficiente para replanteármelo un poco.

"Ya, y voy y me lo creo." Me dijo. "En fin, solo espero que, por tu bien no sea para echarte unas risas porque te juro que Emily me hará servirle tu cabeza en bandeja de plata, y aunque a mí me da igual, tendré que hacerlo, que lo sepas." Me dijo levantándose para dejar la botella en la basura y girarse. "Y vámonos ya, que se nos hace tarde." Afirmó haciéndome un gesto de que nos íbamos y saliendo al salón. "Adiós chicas. Emily y Holly, no me esperéis despiertas, llegaré muy tarde."

"Hasta otra chicas." Les dije sonriendo divertido al ver cómo tenían los labios cubiertos de lo que juraría que era miel y se habían puesto en la cara más cosas raras solo que esta vez creo que llevaba zanahoria. "Nos vemos…"

"Hasta luego." Nos dijeron casi sin mover la boca que tenían todas medio abierta con los labios separados.

La verdad es que era de risa verlas allí a las 3 y con esas mascarillas en la cara y pintas de zombis o alienígenas en proceso de descomponerse y cayéndose a cachos.

"Ya verás tú la gracia que le hace a Paul cuando Rachel le diga que vaya con ella al espectáculo." Me dijo Sam mientras nos trasformábamos para salir a patrullar.

"Va a ser una risa verlo." Le dije divertido.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Ya casi amanecía cuando me pidió Seth el relevo divertido y como ya estaba de nuevo cerca de la reserva me destransformé y comencé a ponerme los pantalones para luego ir caminando descalzo hacia casa y encontrarme con Sam en el camino.

"¿Tú también has recibido el relevo?" Le dije.

"Paul y Jared." Me dijo. "Creo que les han convencido entre Kim y Rachel para que vengan a lo de la tarde."

"No me digas que no querían ver ese exitazo de taquilla." Le dije divertido.

"No, no tenían ni pizca de ganas de ir." Me dijo. "Pero les han acabado convenciendo, desventajas de la impronta."

"Por eso doy gracias al cielo por no estar improntado." Le dije con ironía mientras veíamos su casa y que el coche lujoso que había visto recoger a su 'primita' hacía una semana o así, justo antes del ataque a su persona estaba parado en la puerta con las mismas chicas paradas fuera esperándola, ella salió y dijo algo que no alcanzamos a oír debido a la suavidad de su voz en general.

"¿En serio?" Le dijo la chica con pinta de latina que el primer día vestía de rojo y hoy parecía vestir de nuevo con ropa similar pero en tonos verdes fuertes. "¡Eso es genial! Oh, oh, tienes que presentarnos a alguno ¿vale?"

"Pero si no sabes quiénes van." Le dijo la castaña oscura con gafas de sol. "Y anda, subid al coche ya que hoy hay mucho que hacer antes de la hora clave, señoritas."

.com

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"No me jodas que es aquí." Le dije a Sam cuando entramos en un teatro donde había mogollón de gente pija bien vestida con ropa de marca cara. "Ahora entiendo por qué nos pediste que no viniésemos en vaqueros."

"A ver que creo que alguien no sabe aún qué es esto." Dijo Paul.

"La peli del lago de los cisnes." Le dije con la cabeza bien alta. "Por cierto, dónde se sienta, Holly."

"Anda, coge esto y calla." Me dijo Paul estampándome un papel en el pecho mientras la sala se oscurecía y nos sentábamos como podíamos en los asientos quedando las tres parejitas y yo en una punta.

"Eh." Les llamé.

"Shhhh, que empieza." Me susurraron señalándome al escenario.

¡Ohhhhh, mierda...!

De pronto se abrieron las cortinas y salió un tipo con mayas y chaqueta de rey además de una corona mientras sonaba música clásica.

"No... mariquitas en mayas no..." Gemí.

"¡¡¡Shhhh!!!" Me dijeron varias voces.

No podía creérmelo, cómo me la habían metido doblada. Yo pensando que era una peli y era una de esas obras donde no hay diálogo y la gente en mayas se ponen a bailar como mariquitas en el escenario, sin embargo todo el mundo parecía disfrutar, las chicas las que más.

Es que no podía creerme que estuviesen mirándola como si fuese algún tipo de espectáculo mágico, Kim es que hasta tenía los ojos brillantes y sonreía.

Y yo en tanto me centré en ver aquello y pasar por ese tormento donde me había metido yo solito sin vomitar.

¿Se podía aburrir más una persona? No, claro que no. Por suerte, de pronto pasó algo más.

Con un cambio de música, apareció la princesa Odette y cuando mis ojos la vieron levanté la cara de la mano atónito mientras algo dentro de mí se revolvía. Aquello fue raro, porque de pronto todo perdió el color y solo podía ver a aquella figurita vestida de blanco, cada vez que salía no podía apartar la vista de ella, el resto no existía, ni el público, ni los otros bailarines... ni siquiera el resto de grupo que en un momento dado y puesto que Sam me miraba me miraron con curiosidad y confusión justo mientras se supone que se cambiaba el escenario en la oscuridad para mostrar el lago en una de las escenas finales donde estaban los cisnes y el príncipe veía a Odette por primera vez.

De pronto, con unos movimientos suaves y sincronizados, los cuellos de los cisnes se convirtieron en piernas de las bailarinas, pero tan pronto como ella sacó la cabeza reclamada con una coronita sencilla que sacaba brillos como si fuese de plata y diamantes el resto desaparecieron de nuevo y me dieron igual las dos rubias centrales de la fila trasera, las dos bellezas exóticas del frente e incluso las chinas que estaban en los extremos de la segunda fila, solo la bailarina central, la princesa Odette que se movía con una gracia y delicadezas increíbles, como si flotase en el suelo y fuese extra-flexible. Cada movimiento que hacía y que eran imposibles para mí parecían en ella como si fuese tan fácil como andar.

Era increíble lo bien que lo hacía, no podía quitar los ojos del escenario esperando que ella saliese, y cuando ella estaba en escena no podía apartar mis ojos de ella.

Y de pronto, cuando ella enlazó el brazo con el príncipe tras un baile en pareja con él donde estuvo espectacular y donde, o él era muy fuerte o ella pesaba como una pluma porque en varios momentos él la cogía en brazos mientras ella estiraba las piernas con una gracia increíble y en un ángulo recto perfecto que nunca pensé que fuese posible en una persona humana.; tras ese baile, cuando acabaron enlazando las manos y besándose tras acercarse lentamente sentí algo que me rugía en el pecho y casi hasta lo saqué fuera porque Jared me sujetó el brazo apretándomelo y me hizo mirarle que me miraba con cara preocupada y con las cejas fruncidas indicándome que no estaba haciendo algo bien.

Entonces se encendieron las luces y salieron todos con lo que la gente aplaudió y muchos se levantaron y aplaudieron más fuerte, sobre todo cuando tras las inclinaciones todos juntos, comenzaron a salir por parejas, los reyes, los otros reyes, los príncipes, las bailarinas en grupo... y finalmente el príncipe y la princesa Odette vestida de blanco y con la corona pequeña de nuevo en la cabeza y sonriendo mientras andaba de puntillas y el príncipe la llevaba con un gesto natural de ese tipo de baile y un poco en arco hacia arriba y ambos hicieron una reverencia elegante mientras todos estaban de pie y aplaudiendo y gritando cosas como 'Bravo', 'Bravísima' y muchas cosas que no alcanzaba a entender por el ruido.

Yo incluso vitoreé a la chica y vi cómo Paul y Jared se aguantaban la risa y me miraban con curiosidad.

"Que buenos." Dije tras que se cerraran las cortinas tras 5 veces repitiendo lo del saludo en las que no bajó ni un solo aplauso y todos sonreían.

"¿Te ha gustado?" Me dijeron las chicas felices. "Ha sido precioso."

"Ya te digo." Les dije. "Oh, y la chica de Odette... que artista, cómo bailaba..."

"Esa chica tiene que ser lo menos lo menos profesional." Dijo Kim.

"Tiene talento, hay que reconocerlo." Afirmó Sam.

"¿Queréis saludar?" Nos dijo Emily sonriendo.

"¿Pero eso se puede?" Dijimos Rachel, Kim y yo flipados.

"A veces." Nos dijo casi riéndose. "Pero esta vez seguro que sí."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¡¡Yawww!!" Oímos gritar aún antes de abrir la puerta del camerino comunal donde nos habían dicho que estaban los bailarines y bailarinas. "¡¡Que bien nos ha salido!!"

"¡Es que hoy teníamos a la 'Mariposa blanca' para darnos suerte!" Dijo feliz una chica con un acento latino.

"De eso nada." Dijo una chica con acento ruso fuerte. "Por algo la llaman 'La Pávlova americana', es genial."

"Yo dudo que no sea rusa en realidad..." Dijo otra con un poco de acento.

"Hola." Nos dijo una voz tras nosotros y viendo a un chico joven y bien peinado vestido con uno de los mallots de hombre pero sin la chaqueta y sonriéndonos con una toalla al cuello. "¿Buscábais algo?"

"¿No se supone que hoy no dejaban pasar a nadie?" Dijo el otro chico joven y con perilla y bigotillo poco poblado.

"Veníamos a ver a alguien." Dijo Emily.

"Eh, vosotros sois los de la primera fila..." Nos dijo el primero con un dedo moviéndolo y sonriendo como si se diese cuenta. "Y tú eres el que no perdía de vista a nuestra Odette."

"Er... sí, eso es." Le dije mientras el resto asentían.

"Se va a poner muy contenta, hoy a actuado como una 'pro'." Afirmó tocando en la puerta y causando algo de revuelo dentro cuando abrió."Chicas, aquí tenéis a unos fans, no os pongáis a gritar como locas ¿eh?"

"¡Carlos!" Le dijeron mientras le volaban a la cara como 9 toallas de golpe.

"Buenas noches, señoritas." Dijo Sam.

"¡Yawwww!" Oímos gritar a algunas.

"Y aquí tenemos... a la pequeña Odette." Dijo el llamado Carlos tirando suavemente de la muñeca de la delicada bailarina principal que hizo un giro de baile antes de acabar en sus brazos frente a nosotros.

"¡Has estado genial!" Le dijeron Rachel y Kim tirándose a su cuello mientras Emily hacía algo no tan excesivo.

"Oh, chicas, y por cierto, ni mariposa ni leches." Les dijo el de perilla. "Es 'U.S.A. Terpsicore' y se os oía desde vestuario."

"Venga." Me dijo Jared dándome un codazo suave. "Di algo tú también ¿no?"

"¿Tanto que la mirabas y te la comías con los ojos desde el asinto y ahora no le dices nada?" Me dijo el de la perilla.

"Jared..." Dijo la chica haciéndome abrir la boca casi hasta el suelo mientras mis ojos amenazaban con salirse de las cuencas. "No, Jared Matthews." Dijo cuando el de la perilla y Jared le contestaron.

"Dime Terpsícore." Le dijo.

"No te metas con ellos." Le dijo suavemente.

"Ok, pero eres una tramposa, cielo." Le dijo señalándola con un dedo. "Sabes que con esa suavidad y tu carita de ángel no podemos negarte nada."

"Holl, Holl ¿eres tú?" Le dije confuso.

"Que mono." Dijo una de las chicas.

"Holly." La llamó una de las chicas con pinta de latinas acercándose a su oído. "Oye, no seas egoísta, preséntanos a esos bombones de tíos..."

Matemático, Holly se puso como un tomate y el tal Carlos la defendió.

"Vamos Tansine, no seas trepa." Le dijo.

"Yo les he visto." Dijo la otra sonriendo. "Ese de ahí debe ser muy amigo porque está casi siempre revoloteando por la casa. Y ella es su prima y su marido." Afirmó señalándome primero a mí y luego a Emily y Sam.

Vaya, se ve que lo de la delicadeza y los rasgos más pequeños que lo normal no era franquicia de Holly, allí todas las chicas era de aspecto frágil; eso sí, las piernas aunque finas y largas eran fuertes.

"Holly vive con sus primos." Dijo la misma sonriendo. "Y los tíos buenos serán amigos."

"¡Lola!" Le dijo Holly girándose con los ojos abiertos.

"Lo siento, lo siento." Dijo casi riéndose.

"Holly." Le dije suavemente.

"Hey, Holl, preséntanoslos, please..." Le dijo Kim juntando las manos y sonriendo. "Sois todos geniales, porfa, porfa..."

"Estas son mis fantásticas compañeras." Nos dijo sonriendo. "Lola y Tansine..." Dijo señalando a las dos de apariencia latina, primero a la de ojos azul como morado y luego a la de ojos verdes, que eran tan similares que cualquiera dirían que eran la misma salvo por los ojos. "Irina." Movió la manita hacia la chica con el moño más grande y una mecha rosa a cada lado de la cabeza. "Ivvana..." Afirmó suavemente señalando a la otra rubia del grupito que tenía una cara más fina que el resto. "... y las hermanas Sora y Tasha Yang, que son sobrinas de la gran Yuriko Kajiya."

"Ya sabéis, seguimos los pasos de nuestra tía." Nos dijeron las dos chicas con rasgos asiáticos sonriéndonos.

"Y ellos son Carlos Lopez, más conocido como Príncipe Siegfried" Nos dijo mientras el chico joven le cogía la mano suavemente. "Y su amigo y compañero Jared Matthews que hacía de Benno von Sommerstern, el amigo del prícipe." Afirmó señalando suavemente al de la perillita.

"Y vosotros sois..." Nos dijo él.

"Sam y Emily, sus primos." Le dijo Sam. "Jared y Kim, Paul y Rachel..."

"¿Y el fan de nuestra 'Terpsícore estadounidense'?" Dijo Carlos.

"Embry, me llamo Embry." Le dije. "¿No os tomáis muchas confianzas con las chicas?" Les dije un poco molesto. "Están en bañador, se estarían cambiando."

"¿Estás celoso?" Me dijo Ivvana divertida.

"¡No!" Le dije.

"Es que... es como si fuese la ropa interior..." Me dijo Holly. "Ahora nos... vestimos y... la cena."

"Hombre, vamos todos juntos a celebrar el éxito de la premiere, pero... no somos un club cerrado." Nos dijo Lola. "¿Por qué no os venís?"

"¿Y qué pasará con las 'madammes'?" Le dijo Tansine.

"Madamme Maxim Beloserkovsky igual no aprueba la presencia de público." Dijo una de la rusas.

"Y desde luego Marion no creo que le haga mucha ilusión." Afirmó la Tansine.

"Bah, Marion es nuestra amiga." Dijo Lola. "Seguro que le gustará saber que la familia que le queda a nuestra mariposita va a venir a cenar con nosotros." Añadió sonriendo feliz mientras se frotaba la cara con cuidado y un algodón.

"Si vamos a molestar lo dejamos." Dijo Paul sin poder ocultar su poco interés.

"Pues yo si me dejáis me apunto." Afirmé dándome cuenta que mi boca se movía con vida propia.

"Bueno, y ahora que lo hemos dejado claro..." Nos dijo Jared el de la perilla. "¿Os importa esperar un poco fuera? Hay que cambiarse."

"Oh, y chicos..." Nos dijo Carlos viniendo hacia nosotros con un dedo en la boca para cuando nos alcanzó mirar un segundo hacia atrás. "Tomad, llevaros esto con vosotros a ver si conseguimos que nuestra mariposita salga con las lentillas que está mucho más guapa." Nos susurró deprisa poniéndole a Sam las gafas en la mano antes de cerrarnos la puerta.


	6. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5: CENAS DE BALLET.**

"Bueno, y ahora que lo hemos dejado claro..." Nos dijo Jared el de la perilla. "¿Os importa esperar un poco fuera? Hay que cambiarse."

"Oh, y chicos..." Nos dijo Carlos viniendo hacia nosotros con un dedo en la boca para cuando nos alcanzó mirar un segundo hacia atrás. "Tomad, llevaros esto con vosotros a ver si conseguimos que nuestra mariposita salga con las lentillas que está mucho más guapa." Nos susurró deprisa poniéndole a Sam las gafas en la mano antes de cerrarnos la puerta.

"Esto es demasiado surrealista." Dijo Jared.

"Ya te digo, la 'chica fantasma' bailarina y de las buenas." Dijo Paul "Alucina."

"¿Quieres dejar de llamarla así?" Le dijo Emily enfadada. "Aún te he de echar a patadas."

"¿Alguien aparte de Emily sabía que hacía esto?" Pregunté suavemente puesto que aún no me había recuperado del shock que me producía el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer y que no era precisamente que Holly fuese una bailarina de ballet.

"No." Dijeron en general.

"Que yo recuerde en la escuela ya hacía algo." Dijo Kim pensando. "Y siempre se ha movido con cierta gracia y gracilidad. Creo que su tía le ponía música clásica a todas horas."

"Ah, sí, ya lo recuerdo." Dijo Jared. "La señora tenía eso puesto a todas horas."

Sorprendentemente entonces se abrió la puerta y salió una de las gemelas chinas con el pelo en melena corta y un vestido blanco de manga francesa con Irina que llevaba el pelo suelto con un tupé y unas mechas rosas y vestida de blanco con un vestido de falda a lo Mariling Monroe y con las dos latinas, Lola y Tansine sonriendo y acompañadas de los dos chicos mientras todas llevaban un ramo de flores cada una y Lola vestía con sus habituales ropas rojas mientras que Tansine parecía la barbi malibú con una falda rosa chicle, chaqueta manoletinas del mismo color pero con calentadores blancos como el cinturón mientras que el top que se le veía bajo la chaqueta que le caía por los hombros con gracia era un tono más oscura que el resto de rosa y que llevaba un bolso blanco y rosa chicle en la mano.

"Hey, vaya si habéis esperado al otro lado." Nos dijo Carlos divertido.

"¿Te hace gracia?" Le dijo Paul.

"No hombre." Le dijo Lola. "Es que Sora nos ha contado una cosa y nos ha hecho gracia."

"Ala, que ramos… ¿son vuestros?" Les dijo Rachel.

"De admiradores." Le dijo Tansine. "A las dos nos gusta cortar una flor y usarla de adorno para el pelo, pero las otras son unas aburridas."

"¿Y todas tenéis ramo?" Les dije lamentando no haber llevado uno.

"Claro, y bombones." Dijo la china, Sora.

"Las que más reciben son las que esta vez eran secundarios, y la bailarina principal." Nos dijo Jared el bailarín sonriendo divertido mientras agitaba una carta ante nuestros ojos. "Y esta vez incluso en la premier ha sido así."

"La pobre 'mariposita' no sabía dónde meterse." Dijo la china casi riéndose.

"¡Sora!" Le dijeron las otras. "Es que es la vez que más cosas ha recibido en una premiere." Nos dijo Lola sonriendo.

"Anda, Tansine, tú también llevas gafas." Le dijo Jared.

"Pero en el escenario no llevabais ninguna gafas." Le dije yo.

"No queda bonito que una bailarina de ballet actúe con gafas." Nos dijo la aludida sonriendo. "Así que a veces incluso en los ensayos lo hacemos sin gafas y con lentillas. ¿Pues, os gustan las chicas con gafas? Porque yo aún estoy libre."

"Vamos, Tans, que cuando acaben Ivvana y Tasha con Holly va a parecer una modelo." Le dijo Irina sonriendo.

Eran increíbles, parecían bromear todas juntas y no pasar nada.

"Se os ve muy unidos." Le dijo Sam en alto.

"Sí, las chicas son todas de la misma maestra." Nos dijo Carlos. "Madame Maxime es muy exigente con sus alumnas, todas las que ella toca se convierten en pocos años en bailarinas del Royal de N.Y."

"Pero Holly no pasó los exámenes ¿no?" Le dijo Emily confusa. "Quedó finalista, pero no entró ¿no?"

"¡Claro que entró!" Le dijeron Lola y Carlos mientras las otras se abanicaban como si fuese a darles un ataque.

"Holly pasó el examen estando en la universidad, a los 18." Afirmó Carlos.

"Y medio." Puntualizó Lola. "Fue un éxito, Madame Maxime estaba en la cima del mundo, ella siempre apostó por Holly, decía que sacaría lo que quisiera, un papel protagonista, un camerino propio… Afirmaba que llegaría a primera bailarina en un chascar de dedos."

"Oh, y lo hubiese hecho." Nos dijo Sora asintiendo con la cabeza. "Si no hubiese pasado 'aquello'."

"Claro que hubiese llegado a primera bailarina de la Royal." Afirmó Jared el bailarín. "Solo había que ver cómo se esforzaba. En los entrenamientos se dejaba la piel y los pies."

"Y entrenaba horas y horas en casa." Afirmó Lola. "Era un hacha."

"Y encima tiene carrera ¿Cuál era?" Dijo Irina preguntando al resto.

"Era algo de psicólogo o algo así." Afirmó Lola. "A madame Maxime la volvía loca, le reñía por estudiar tanto y llegar corriendo siempre a los entrenamientos en el estudio. Y se pasaba horas por las noches empollando esos mamotretos."

"Así que tiene estudios." Dijo Paul.

"Y de carrera." Afirmó Lola. "Tenías que ver a su padre, era… Pufff, súper-estricto. 'Holly, estudia la carrera', 'Holly, tienes que trabajar duro para poder lograr tus metas'… Era un agobio oírle darle la charla a la pobre."

"Así que erais vecinas." Les dijo Emily. "¿Conocisteis a su padre?"

"Todos le conocíamos." Afirmó Irina. "Venía a todas las representaciones, a veces llegaba tarde, pero a la madame no le importaba."

"Pues debe estar muy ocupado porque no ha venido con… ¡Ay!" Dijo Paul cuando Sam le metió un codazo en las costillas que sonó un montón.

"Su padre murió hace unos… menos de un mes." Le dijo Irina.

"Fue horrible." Afirmó Lola. "La pobre estaba destrozada, ese día teníamos práctica, pero la madame la canceló en señal de duelo, la primera vez en la vida que cancelaba algo."

"Todas fuimos al entierro." Afirmó Tasha mordiéndose el labio.

"Ante todo había que darle apoyo a nuestra 'mariposita'." Les dijo Carlos. "Sobre todo cuando acababa de dejar la compañía el mismo día del entierro."

"A ver, que no la ha dejado." Dijo Jared el de la perilla. "Es solo una baja, y va a vivir aquí, pero Monsieur Baryshnikov (Mikhail Baryshnikov) ha accedido a ser su tutor y se ha trasladado a Port Angels para darle clases."

"A ver, paso…" Dijo una voz que conocía de haberla escuchado a hurtadillas cuando iban a buscar a Holly a la reserva. "Chicos y chicas, no os quedéis en medio que no dejáis pasar. Si ya habéis acabado id saliendo, hay gente esperando para que les firméis unos autógrafos. Ah, sois vosotros…" Dijo cuando nos vio. "¿Os ha gustado el espectáculo?"

"Mucho." Dijimos.

"Ha sido increíble." Afirmó Emily.

"Sí, me alegro mucho de que Holly nos invitase." Afirmó Rachel. "Ha sido un puntazo."

"Me alegro." Nos dijo la que parecía ser la manager de aquella gente o al menos de Lola y Holly que eran las que siempre estaban juntas. "Chicas ¿y Holly?"

"Tasha e Ivvana la estaban arreglando en especial para esta noche." Le dijo Lola sonriendo. "Como hoy hay invitados de honor…"

"Oh, por dios, será mejor que entre a rescatarla." Dijo. "Esta chica es tan suave que seguro que se deja hacer perrerías. Con permiso." Nos dijo antes de llamar a la puerta y entrar hablando en un tono casi de advertencia a los de dentro.

"¿Esa es vuestra manager?" Les dijo Kim levantando una ceja.

"Es también nuestra amiga." Le dijo Lola. "Vela por nuestros intereses, se encarga de llevar las agendas, nos recoge donde la necesitemos… esas cosas."

Ahhh… o sea, una secretaria-manager.

"Esa chica es la que siempre viene a buscarla a la reserva." Nos dijo Sam. "Marion creo que dijo que se llamaba. Marion y Lola."

"¡Sí!" Dijo la aludida feliz y sonriendo mientras asentía. "Jo, Holly tiene mucha suerte… vive con tanta gente guapa…"

"Oye, que ella no se rige por eso." Le dijo Tansine.

"Ya lo sé." Le contestó Lola sacándole la lengua para girarse y cruzar los brazos. "Soy la que más tiempo hace que la conoce."

"Parece que os lleváis bien." Le dijo Jared.

"Llevan tiempo entrenando juntas, son de la misma madame, eso une muchísimo ¿sabéis?" Le dijo Carlos.

Justo entonces oímos abrirse la puerta lentamente y vimos aparecer a la manager, Marion.

"Ah, seguís aquí." Dijo al vernos.

"Marion, que no podemos salir." Le dijo una chica con acento un tanto… Newyorkino.

"Ay, Tasha, no seas así." Le dijo otra voz musical mientras veíamos salir a las dueñas de ambas. "Disculpad, tras un ballet el cansancio…" Nos dijo sonriendo una chica rubia con el pelo medio largo y rubio como el trigo y ojos azules así como rasgos y proporciones aristocráticas de las de película de Hollywood y vistiendo un conjunto de camisa rosa y falda y tacones blancos a lo Marilin Monroe.

"Ivvana, aquí los chicos están impacientes por ver a nuestra 'mariposita'." Le dijo Carlos.

"Ahora sale, estaba decidiendo que su vestido era… indecoroso." Dijo la morena con rasgos asiáticos y pelo largo y liso con flequillo recto y vestida completamente de morado.

"Estas son Tasha e Ivvana." Nos dijo Lola. "Tasha y Sora son hermanas."

"Ah, que bien." Murmuré.

La verdad es que no me interesaban demasiado, no sé, no me parecían demasiado exóticas, nuestras chicas eran más guapas, y desde luego, mejor proporcionadas, estas estaban demasiado escuchimiciadas.

"Perdón…" Oímos casi susurrar.

"Holl, cielo…" Le dijo Marion. "Esa voz."

"Oiga, que se le oye bien." La defendí mirándola atónito.

Atónito no, pasmado. Estaba… no había palabras para definirlo, estaba increíble, brillante… a su lado, las otras chicas ni existían. Era menudita pero parecía ocupar todo el espacio con su presencia; aunque el hecho de verla cambiada también haría algo.

Ahora llevaba un vestido algo suelto pero con un escote bastante generoso y rosa claro con unos tacones rosas un poco más oscuros y blancos en la suela y tiras. Curiosamente, alguien le había prestado unos pendientes que parecían de plata u oro blanco y unas perlas para el collar y una pulsera. Y entonces me metieron un codazo en las costillas doloroso.

"Holly, cielo, estás… preciosa." Le dijo Emily como Kim cogiéndola de las manos felices y sonriéndole.

Vale, ahora entendía por qué me habían dado el codazo, Holly parecía estar bastante cohibida.

"Perfecto animal." Me dijo Sam susurrando y dándome un golpe en el cuello. "Es que ni a posta consigues intimidarla más."

"¿Pero ahora qué he hecho?" Le dije.

"¿Te parece poco haberla asustado quedándote mirándola como un idiota?" Me dijo volviendo a darme un capón sin que le viesen las chicas. "Que parecía que estabas viendo un cacho de carne."

"Sí, que la niña fantasma se asusta." Me apoyó Paul para llevarse un golpe doble de Sam y mío casi sincronizados y todo.

"A ver, habíamos pensado ir a cenar a un local que hay aquí al lado." Nos dijo Tansine cuando se calmaron las cosas un poco. "No es muy caro, pero está bastante bien y tiene cierto glamour."

"Claro." Asentimos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Era increíble. ¿Cierto glamour?. ¡¿Cierto glamour?! Aquel restaurante era algo más que 'con cierto glamour'. Había cubiertos y vasos resplandecientes, con copa de vino y otra más pequeña para agua. ¿Y el servicio? Camareros que venían a tomarnos nota y nos trajeron primero entremeses, primer plato… Y no cualquier comida, nada de hamburguesas o platos combinados; no, no, allí paté y foigras del caro, langostinos y demás, por no hablar de que los platos que trajeron parecían cuadros más que comida.

Tuve incluso que fijarme para ver qué había que hacer, y aunque la gente parecía maja, era un poco rara; como el hecho de que todas y todos pidiesen ensaladas y cosas que nos parecieron bajas en grasa.

"Holly…" La llamé puesto que estaba frente a mí. "Oye, me siento mal pero… ¿te importa decirme cómo…?"

Me miró confusa unos segundos.

"El tomate, por qué lo estáis cortando todos…" Pregunté.

"Son demasiado grandes." Murmuró intentando que no se le oyese contestarme igual que yo intentaba que no se me oyese preguntar.

"Hum…" Asentí. "¿Lo de cogeros esa cena es por…?"

"Salud." Murmuró. "Tenemos que mantener la línea y ser ágiles. Hacemos una dieta especial."

"Holly cielo, aquí no cobran por hablar alto." Nos dijo Marion sin parar de cortar la ensalada y comer.

"Perdón." Dijo ella.

"Mi culpa." Afirmé. "Le estaba preguntando algo privado, así que me ha contestado de igual modo."

"Aquí no hay secretos entre nosotros." Me contestó. "Lo que tengáis que hablar podremos oírlo todos ¿no?"

La verdad es que Holly parecía preocupada y un poco abochornada.

"Ha sido mi culpa." Afirmé. "Esto es pijolandia, no me cuadraba por qué comíais todos lo mismo. Punto. No quería parecer irrespetuoso."

"Los chicos y las chicas son artistas." Me dijo otra persona que no sabía muy bien qué pintaba allí pero que creo que era de los huesos de detrás del telón y la preparación de algunos. "Se deben a su público con un buen trabajo, y para eso necesitan tener su cuerpo en perfectas condiciones, eso incluye trabajo duro, dieta cuidada y un estilo de vida que alguien como… usted, no podría llegar a comprender."

"Embry, siéntate y deja de hacer el ridículo." Me dijo Jared tirándome de la ropa para sentarme y callarme.

"Dios, esto parece una maldita secta." Afirmé.

"Es ballet." Me dijo Emily. "La gente nace para esto o no nace."

"A lo dicho, una secta." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Si la cena había sido rara, la sobremesa lo fue casi más. Aquella gente hablaban de esfuerzo, de deporte, de un estilo de vida que me parecía hasta de ciencia-ficción… y sobre todo de ballet.

Hablaban de obra que no sabíamos ni que existían y de éxitos abrumadores, teatros llenos, 'tournées' por todo el mundo, gente con nombres impronunciables y trabalengüisticos… y en tanto nosotros haciendo como que nos interesaba o como que entendíamos algo.

Fue curioso, porque todos hablaban menos Holly que una vez más estaba callada y pendiente de la conversación.

Era curioso, parecía más bien un pajarillo delicado que una persona. Me parecía misteriosa, como el que fuese bailarina y al parecer conocida y no hubiésemos sabido nada en la reserva. Quiero decir… ¿Cuándo había salido alguien famoso de la reserva?

Y de pronto me llegó la oportunidad de oro, las chicas que estaban junto a ella se levantaron para ir al baño y ella fue con ellas. Si me lo montaba bien igual podía acabar sentado con ella.

"Con permiso, voy a usar el… ¿W.C.?" Dije dudando si se podía decir eso antes de levantarme e irme a buscarlo.

Desde luego no pretendía encontrarlo, sino más bien el de mujeres.

Y acabé encontrádolo justo cuando salían las chicas riéndose de algún tipo de broma de alguna, evidentemente se callaron al verme y sonrieron.

"Esto… hola." Les dije. "Me he perdido, creo."

"¿No nos digas?" Me dijo una de las chinas. "¿Buscabas un lugar, una persona, una calle…?"

"El baño, el de caballeros." Les dije.

"La puerta de al lado." Me dijo Lola sonriéndome. "¿Necesitas un guía?"

"No, creo que podré solo." Afirmé.

Maldición… el plan al garete, se suponía que iba a volver antes que ellas y me sentaría junto al asiento de Holly con la excusa de hablar con uno de los tíos.

"Pufff…" Murmuré ante el espejo tras lavarme un poco la cara.

La verdad es que ya daba igual, podía volver a la mesa y sentarme, así que eso hice; fui a la mesa y…

"Lo siento, quería hablar con ella." Me dijo Lola sonriéndome seductoramente. "¿Te importa cambiarme el sitio?"

"No, claro." Dije.

Bueno, un resquicio de esperanza.

"Oye, Holly." La llamé tras un silencio de como un minuto y haciéndola mirarme. "Yo, esto… no sabía que hacías ballet."

"Sí." Murmuró.

"¿Hace cuanto?" Le pregunté.

"Desde los 6." Me dijo.

"¿Tan pronto?" Dije sorprendiendo. "Vaya… no lo hubiese dicho nunca. No pareces para nada una famosa."

"¿Eh?" Me dijo mirándome como una niña pequeña.

"Sí, quiero decir, no te lo tomes a mal, pero… no sé, ni siquiera se te notaba en clase." Le dije suavemente. "Quiero decir, que no llamabas la atención. Oh, vaya, solo lo lío más." Dije observando su cara de confusión. "Lo que quería decir es que no eras… ruidosa."

"Anda que…" Me dijo uno de los chicos frente a nosotros. "Os habéis juntado el hambre y las ganas de comer."

"Ella que es como una mariposa y él que tiene menos tacto que un toro en una tienda de porcelana." Negó Tansine.

"Eh, ya vale." Les dijo Marion, la manager. "Que la estáis abochornando."

Aquello era la leche, encima que intentaba acercarme a ella me echaban la bronca; aunque supongo que llamarle algo así como 'invisible' tampoco eran formas, pero es que eso había sido, no era ruidosa, no sobresalía en clase salvo por las notas.

"Anda, ya lo recuerdo." Dije sin darme cuenta que era en voz alta.

"¿Hum?" Me dijeron algunos junto a nosotros.

"¿Qué es lo que has recordado?" Me preguntó Tansine con la cara en la mano.

"No jorobes que lo he dicho en alto." Dije.

"Sí, sí, ahora no te retractes." Me dijo Carlos. "¿Qué has recordado?"

"Es… no es nada." Afirmé mientras Holly se levantaba y Lola le preguntaba y se iba con ella al baño aunque hacía menos de media hora que había ido con las otras.

"Es sobre Holl ¿verdad?" Me dijo Jared el bailarín. "Confiesa, chaval, te hemos pillado." Afirmó apuntándome con el dedo.

"Acabo de recordar por qué me sonaba." Les dije suavemente. "Es… fue compañera de clase y era… bueno, la 'chica fantasma', la empollona, la rara."

"Ah…" Me dijeron.

"¿Y eso?" Pregunté. "¿No se supone que me teníais que reñir o algo?"

"Todos éramos los raros del colegio." Me dijo Tansine.

"¿Sabes lo que es ser un chico bailarín?" Me dijo Carlos. "Es como ser un animador. Todos piensan que eres mariquita."

"Sí, a mí me llamaban 4 ojos." Dijo Tansine.

"Y a mí friki." Afirmó otra.

"Joé, son todos unos friáis." Dijo Paul. "Se alegran de ser los raros de la clase."

"En el fondo no es tan malo." Me dijo Ivvana.

"¿Tú no eras la rara?" le dije.

"No, la puta rusa." Me dijo sonriendo. "Pero nadie se atrevía a meterse conmigo por mi familia."

"Ya te digo." Le dijo la otra, Irina. "Lo bueno que está tu hermano Vlad."

"Nosotras es que hemos ido a internado femenino y de pasta siempre." Me dijeron las gemelas orientales. "Así que no éramos las raras, solo las extranjeras, y tampoco era tan raro porque iban las hijas de gente de nivel y no todos eran americanos."

Pijas…

"Marion, Holl necesita ayuda en el baño." Le dijo Lola suavemente.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Pregunté.

"Nada, con permiso." Dijo Marion levantándose con la señora mayor de cara de palo.

"Lola, qué pasa." Le preguntó Emily.

Entonces las oí susurrar y Emily pareció preocuparse.

"Pero no te preocupes, le suele pasar." Le dijo Lola. "Se le pasará enseguida."

"Desde lo de que intentaron entrar en su casa la pobre no ha parado." Afirmó Jared, el bailarín.

"Pero si está en casa…" Dijo Emily preocupada.

"Ya, pero eso no quita." Afirmó Carlos. "Y eso que hasta le ofrecí que se viniera con nosotros, como somos varios compañeros de piso en lo de la escuela no creo que se atreviesen a acosarla."

Acosarla, así que ellos también se habían enterado.

"Holl es como una mariposa." Afirmó Lola suavemente casi para mí mientras el resto hablaban entre ellos por qué Holly estaba en casa de Sam y Emily en lugar de irse con los otros bailarines.

"¿Eh?" Le pregunté.

"Holly, le llamamos 'White Butterfly' (mariposa blanca) por nada." Me dijo Tansine suavemente. "¿Sabias que las mariposas pueden sobrevivir a una explosión nuclear? Son animales delicados pero resistentes."

"¿Sabías que Holly siguió bailando hasta la representación final aun cuando su padre había muerto?" Me dijo Lola. "Otra no hubiese podido dar un paso, pero ella siguió bailando, aunque llorase y se equivocase siguió bailando. Los profesionales se distinguen en los malos momentos, y ella es profesional, por eso ahora hacía el papel protagonista."

"Holly es delicada como una mariposa, pero a la vez es tan fuerte como una." Afirmó Tansine. "Cuando baila… parece que flote, hace que todo parezca muy fácil porque pasa horas machacando lo que no le sale, y se exige mucho. Igual a alguien de fuera le puede parecer que lo que hacemos es solo dar saltitos, pero pasamos casi 3 horas dando saltos y bailando sin parar, además hay que actuar sin diálogo, tu cuerpo es tu forma de expresión. Pero cada cuarto de hora de espectáculo implica horas de preparación concienciada."

"Y si tienes que hacerlo por tu parte… uhhhh…" Dijo Lola. "Normalmente pasas horas con tu pareja de baile para poder compenetraros, pero Holly lleva años entrenando sola muchas horas y un par con nosotras."

"Vaya, parecéis conocerla bien, ¿sois muy amigas?" Les dije.

"Desde los 16." Me dijo Lola. "¿O eran los 15?"

"No… a los 15 ensayaba en casa." Le dijo Tansine. "¿No te acuerdas?"

"Ah, sí. Madame Maxime la encontró en una obra amateur." Dijo Lola. "Pensó que tenía talento y decidió aceptar el encargo de darle clases particulares."

"La muy guarra." Dijo Tansine sonriendo. "Que envidia, tiene una suerte terrible."

"Holl, cielo." La llamaron los dos chicos. "¿Qué tal estás?"

"Bien…" Dijo casi sin voz. "Lo siento…"

"Oh… pobre…" Le dijeron las chicas para ir a darle un abrazo como Carlos y Jared.

"Serán…" Murmuré.

"Embry, deja de hacer el primo y siéntate." Me dijo Sam haciéndome sentar.

"Dios, las tías dan miedo." Dijo Jared. "Parecen una secta de teletubies."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Holl… Holly… despierta…" Le dije moviéndola suavemente en el asiento opuesto del coche.

"¿Qué pasa?" Me dijo Sam.

"Creo que está profundamente dormida." Le dije.

"Lleva todo el día haciendo ejercicio." Afirmó Emily viniendo a intentar cogerla.

"No, Em, permíteme." Le dije suavemente. "El lo mínimo que puedo hacer por las entradas."

La verdad es que me daba no sé qué verla tan quita, tan dormida y tan indefensa. Era como una especie de deseo de protegerla, era…

"Mira, ya tenéis hija." Les dije medio en broma.

"No tiene gracia, Embry." Me dijo Sam.

"Perdona." Le dije. "Es que es tan menuda que parece una niña." Afirmé sonriendo divertido. "¿De verdad que es de mi edad?"

"Por aquí Embry." Me dijo Emily guiándome hasta el cuarto de invitados. "Déjala en la cama. Necesita descansar."

"¿Tan cansado es eso?" Le dije.

"Tú no has hecho ballet ¿verdad?" Me dijo Emily. "Cansa un montón. Y ella ha estado entrenando desde la mañana a la tarde y luego la función."

"Pero eso es mucho tiempo." Dije tras echar cuentas. "Si solo ha parado a comer y almorzar y merendar habrá hecho…"

"Comer, solo ha parado a comer." Me dijo.

"Claro, por eso pesa tan poco." Le dije. "Debería comer más."

"Anda Embry, léete algo más de ballet y deja a las chicas descansar." Me dijo Sam cogiéndome del brazo y tirando de mí. "Nosotros tenemos que trabajar."

Comenzaba a preocuparme aquella chica, no solo parecía más pequeña de lo que en realidad era sino que además trabajaba demasiado y no se alimentaba en condiciones.

No, yo no era su madre, que se ocupasen Sam y Emily, que para eso eran su familia. Yo soy un espíritu libre, lo mío era correr, sí, eso era, según me convertía en lobo en el bosque junto a Sam, me sentí mejor.

Sí, eso era, yo era un licántropo, la noche y los bosques eran mi hábitat, correr y ese silencio.

Ni más ni menos.

"_¿Y si le llevo unos huevos?_" Pensé. "_Los deportistas comían muchos, seguro que ella también._"

"_Embry, por dios, concéntrate, y de paso estúdiate algo más del ballet._" Me dijo Sam.

"_¿Ya habéis vuelto?_" Nos dijo Jacob divertido. "¿_Qué tal _El Lago de los Cisnes_ ese?_"

"_Embry ha descubierto que era ballet demasiado tarde._" Afirmó Paul divertido.

"_Ja, ja, muy graciosos._" Le dije. "_Pues que sepáis que las entradas costaban un huevo y nos han salido gratis, y en primera línea._"


	7. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6: LOBOS AL DESCUBIERTO.**

Ya casi amanecía cuando la voz en mi mente de Quil me informó del relevo y decidí corretear un poco más en mi forma animal, quiero decir, que me apetecía… no sé, dar un rodeo para ir a casa, coger la ruta larga y poder disfrutar un poco más del amanecer.

No sé, me apetecía correr, desfogar un poco de adrenalina, simplemente por sentir el aire contra el pelo; y sabía dónde ir.

Había una pista perfecta entre los árboles, en el antiguo camino al acantilado, nadie pasaba por allí y eso era bueno porque significaba que nadie me vería, o eso pensaba al menos. No, era seguro. Nadie iba ya por allí a no ser que fuese a saltar por los acantilados y a estas horas…

Igual yo podía saltar; hombre, hacía un frío que pelaba en el agua, pero mi temperatura corporal era capaz de fundir una cubierta de hielo en segundos, si te apuras hasta te freiría un huevo en la espalda en el mismo tiempo que un microondas.

Llegué a la carretera y allí me permití soltar un aullido de felicidad, aquello estaba desierto, me iba a divertir de lo lindo, sobre todo cuando se cruzó un conejo y decidí que sería divertido perseguirlo, así que lo hice y me interné en el bosque.

Oh, que divertido era perseguir animales por el bosque, sobre todo liebres, porque no era un conejo, era una libre, una veloz y esquiva liebre que acabé cogiendo al pie de un árbol donde me crucé con otra y me decidí a perseguirla, corrí y corrí, percibí otros ruidos, pero estaban alejados. Demasiado tarde me di cuenta que me había acercado demasiado a los ruidos; demasiado tarde…

Coincidió todo, justo salté sobre la liebre atrapándola entre mis patas, oí el respingo a causa de mi súbita aparición y capté el movimiento para pararse quieto el espectador de mi acción, justo entonces giré la cabeza de golpe para encontrarme con aquel 'espectador'.

Pelo rubio casi blanco, piel pálida y ojos azules celeste tan claros que rivalizaban con el cielo; hoy iba vestida con unos shorts deshilachados como si hubiese cortado unos vaqueros para hacerlos shorts, una camiseta blanca de cuello-barco y manga larga, calcetines blancos hasta por encima de la rodilla y unas deportivas negras y amarillas.

"_Mierda, Holly._" Pensé antes de quedarme tan paralizado como ella con la pata que había sujetado la liebre doblada en un ángulo hacia mi pecho lupino y mirándola. "_Que no grite, que no grite…_" Rogué mentalmente.

No, no gritó, se quedó quieta como una estatua y se pegó al árbol más cercano reculando asustadísima.

Me daba un torzón dejarla así, pero es que tampoco me parecía muy seguro que andara por allí y sola; así que me fui a dar media vuelta, pero claro, tampoco podía dejarla allí sin más.

Suspiré un segundo y di un par de pasos para ponerme cara a cara con ella y me giré sobre mí mismo para tirarme al suelo tumbado sin perderla de vista.

Ella no se movió, eso sí, la oí balbucear algo como susurrándose a sí misma, así que agucé un poco más el oído.

"No te muevas… no ven si no te mueves…" Murmuraba asustada. "Se irá solo…"

Me daba pena, parecía bastante aterrada ante mi presencia, claro que, si yo no fuese este animal a mí también me asustaría un poco ver un animal como era yo ahora.

Creo que le costó un poco, pero al final acabó moviéndose mientras yo tenía la cabeza entre las patas, por lo que moví la oreja y la miré sin levantar la cabeza.

Entonces cogió un palo del suelo lentamente y lo levantó por lo que me preparé para ello, lo cogió y lo tiró.

"Vamos… ve a buscarlo…" Me dijo con la voz temblándole un poco.

"_¿Esta se piensa que soy un perro o qué?_" Pensé volviendo a mirarla tras mirar donde había tirado el palo que desapareció entre la vegetación.

Entonces cogió otro palo y volvió a tirarlo; y una vez más pasé de el palito y la miré para bostezar.

¿Acaso no pensaba moverse nunca o qué?

Entonces caí en la cuenta de que había algo caído y me levanté asustándola de nuevo, di unos pasos y vi que el objeto era una especie de cuadernito pequeño; así que lo olí, olía a ella por lo que lo cogí.

Seguro que lo había perdido cuando se asustó al verme con la liebre. Cuando me giré me asusté al no verla así que olí el aire y seguí su rastro, solo se había alejado unos metros, así que la cogí sin problema aparenciendo ante ella y haciéndola parar al chocar contra mí, por lo que solté la libretilla y la sujeté de la manga antes de que tocara suelo lo que la hizo congelar un grito.

Con todo el cuidado y suavidad que pude, la puse de pie y me alejé un par de pasos para coger la libreta y mostrársela moviéndola.

"_Va, cógela._" Le intenté decir sin poder hacer más que mover la cabeza.

Pero nada, o estaba demasiado asustada o es que no me entendía, así que con cuidado de no asustarla, agaché la cabeza y deposité el cuadernillo en el suelo para empujarlo con la trufa hacia ella y mirarla, entonces la miró y me miró y volví a hacerle el mismo gesto de empujarla, esta vez hasta su pie antes de dar unos pasos atrás.

Sin perderme de visto asustada aún, se agachó a recogerla y me volvió a mirar.

"Gra… gracias." Murmuró.

Entonces asentí y sonreí, solo que supongo que como lobo debió quedar un poco raro porque pareció asustarse.

"_Esta chica es como una muñequita._" Pensé sentándome en los cuartos traseros.

Entonces pareció alejarse un poco y volví a levantarme y la seguí.

"¿Por qué me sigue?" Murmuró como para ella. "No le hagas caso… eso es, si no pienso que está ahí se irá… sí, eso es…"

Sacudí la cabeza.

Ahora que me había visto no podía dejarla allí sola, a saber si no se metería en líos. De todas formas, me preguntaba qué haría ella allí tan sola.

Ella siguió murmurándose que si no me hacía caso me acabaría yendo hasta que llegamos a la carretera de nuevo, esta vez hasta unos acantilados en tierra donde era peligroso pasar.

"_¿A dónde te crees que vas?_" Quise decirle, pero no me oía.

Intenté ponerme en medio, pero ella simplemente me rodeó y se apartó; así que me giré de nuevo y volví a hacer lo que pude por cortarle el paso, hasta que me cansé y la cogí de la manga con suavidad para no cogerle carne y tiré, lo que la hizo gritar a su manera intentando soltarse, hasta que le solté y se tambaleó al perder el equilibrio.

Y juro que no fue culpa mía pero era cabezota como ella sola, así que cuando ya fue cuando me enfadé de verdad fue cuando pisó una piedra suelta en una de las rajas ocultas y estuvo a punto de despeñarse si no la hubiese agarrado por la cintura del pantalón y hubiese tirado para llevármela como si fuese una niña en pañales hasta alejarla de allí, pataleó y casi gritó pero no la solté. ¡Faltaría más! Si tenía que tratarla como a una cría de pañales lo haría, pero no dejaba que se hiciera daño por mis coj***s.

"¡Sueltamé!" Se puso a gritar a su volumen que no llegaba más que a hablar bastante fuerte. "¡Maldito animal!"

Entonces empecé a correr hacia el pueblo y ella se asustó por lo que sonreí complacido, si estaba asustada no gritaba, y si no gritaba mejor para mí.

Solo paré cuando estuvimos junto al barrio pero ocultos en el boscaje, allí la deposité con cuidado en el suelo mientras ella se apoyaba en las manos y los pies con el trasero en alto y la solté para levantarme y soplarle el flequillo que le voló mientras andaba a 4 patas para alejarse y caerse de culo.

"_Como una niña pequeña._" Pensé divertido.

Fue curioso, porque podía oír ruidos en la casa, pero por algún motivo solo me importó ella. Me miraba con cara de susto, entonces levanté el morro y le hice señas hacia el barrio, primero no miró hasta que repetí 2 veces el gesto y luego miró y se sorprendió para volver a mirarme.

De pronto me di cuenta de algo, tiritaba; claro que… como solo llevaba unos shorts y una camiseta blanca de algodón de manga larga con unos calcetinesa hasta medio muslo y las deportivas, debía morirse de frío puesto que pronto comenzaría la temporada de nieves y esa mañana había caído un ligero chaparrón con lo cual ahora que me fijaba parecía estar un poco húmeda. Así que me arrastré un poco sobre el estómago hasta ponerme a su espalda. Al menos eso cortaría el viento un poco ahora que estaba derribada en el suelo.

Entonces se levantó y salió corriendo hacia la casa. Supongo que no podía culparla, bastante tiempo había estado ya con el lobo gigante y terrorífico, me sorprendía que no hubiese salido corriendo antes.

La miré entrar corriendo a casa de Sam y entonces me levanté y me fui también yo, a mi casa, tan pronto como llegué me cambié y me metí en la cama, eso sí, dormir me duró solo una horita o así hasta que vino mi madre gritándome porque se había levantado y no me había visto en la cama, que dónde había estado, que con quién…

"Mamá… estaba durmiendo…" Me quejé.

"De eso nada." Me dijo. "Ya te estás levantando y vas a la tienda, vas a trabajar para ganarte el techo y la comida. El señor Warly te ha encontrado un trabajo, vas a ser el auydante del bedel del colegio."

Ganarme la comida, trabajar en el colegio-instituto…

"¡Oh, mamá!" Grité cuando me abrió la ventana y me quitó las mantas.

Trabajar no me apetecía nada, pero que me estuviese dando la murga… eso aún menos, así que me levanté y me vestí, con un poco de suerte igual podía ir a echarme una siesta por la tarde.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Embry, oye, no te duermas, que esto es para hoy." Me dijo el viejo Sr. Woodcraft. "Estos jóvenes…"

"¿Está así bien?" Le dije al hombre.

"Sí, venga, clávalo antes del recreo." Me dijo.

Llevaba toda la mañana haciendo de ayudante del conserje y ya tenía la sensación de que me estaban sobre-explotando. Había echado sal al suelo de todo el patio antes de que llegasen los chavales, limpiado un vómito del patio cuando entraron en clase, quitado unos carteles viejos del pasillo de la planta baja, rellenado las fuentes de agua del comedor y pasillo inferior y ahora colgado un cartel que se había caído según el conserje pero para mí que habían arrancado de un balonazo, porque estaba claro que no llegaban a arrancarlo a mano a no ser que tuvieras una escalera de mano como yo.

"Sí señor, a eso le llamo yo un buen trabajo." Me dijo mientras oía un retumbar en el techo. "Los chavales, será mejor que te quites de ahí antes de que lleguen abajo. A mí un día me tiraron, cuando tú estabas aún por aquí, jovencito."

"Ahh…" Dije.

Era curioso, ese hombre me tomaba por alguien más mayor. Bajé de la escalera y justo puse un pie en el suelo me vi rodeado por un río de gente saliendo corriendo al patio.

"Por dios, ni que tuviesen tanta prisa." Murmuré desabrazando la escalera donde me habían estampado y recogiéndola.

"Muy bien, ahora deja la escalera y vamos a…" Me dijo el conserje.

"Disculpe, señor Woodcraft." Le dijo una profesora. "Es… me temo que ha habido un problema con un lavabo. Algunas clases están encharcadas."

"Iré a coger el serrín." Afirmé rendido.

Si se supone que iba a poder tomarme un café y un descanso en el recreo eso se iba a acabar.

Fui al piso superior y me encontré con el desperfecto, así que primero seguí el 'curso del charco' hasta dar con la causa: una tubería reventada en el baño de chicos.

Sonriendo saqué la llave inglesa y corté el agua de esa agua y luego abrí el cuartito de material para sacar un cartel de 'Fuera de Servicio' en la puerta.

"Sr. Woodcraft, ha reventado una cañería." Le dije. "Habrá que avisar para que llamen al fontanero. Lo que no sé es qué hacer con el charco que se ha formado."

"Sécalo, tienes el cubo de la fregona en el cuarto de material." Me dijo.

Sécalo, haz esto, haz lo otro… pero él bien que se estaba con la pata en alto en el cuarto del bedel mientras estaba yo trabajando.

Cogí la fregona de mala leche y me subí a pasarla por el pasillo, sonó el timbre y volvió a retumbar el suelo, los chavales vinieron y se metieron por medio.

"¡Eh, que esto está mojado!" Les dije. "¡Es que no sabéis iros por lo seco o qué!"

"Vamos niños." Le dijo una maestra de preescolar a los niños que llevaba.

Genial, ahora me dedicaba a asustar niños pequeños, a este paso acabaría como el lobo de caperucita.

Seguí pasando el mocho hasta que se quedó casi seco el suelo, entonces me froté el sudor.

"No hay nada como un trabajo bien hecho." Murmuré. "Ahora un café y…"

Choqué contra algo al darme la vuelta y oí un respingo a la vez que sentía algún líquido caliente empapándome la camiseta.

"Lo siento, lo siento." Dije agachándome a recoger los libros que había tirado de alguien.

"¡Oh, no, están manchados!" Oí murmurar preocupada a alguien que conocía.

"¿Holly?" Le dije confuso.

"Ah, ho… hola, Embry." Me dijo suavemente.

Entonces me di cuenta que se estaba frotando el pecho donde había una enorme mancha de algo marrón, lo que había provenido del vaso que se había estampado encima mientras se le caían los libros y que ahora estaba allí encima.

"Oh, mierda, lo siento." Le dije. "Te he… te he tirado todo. ¿Quieres que…?"

"¡Los libros!" Dijo arrodillándose a cogerlos.

Los libros, solo le importaba eso.

Suspiré y le tendí los libros.

"Si se limpian rápido yo creo que no quedará mancha." Le dije mirándolos. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Con cuidado señaló algo a mis espaldas y me giré para mirar el letrerito donde habían puesto un papel pegado sobre este y donde habían pintado conejitos y copos de nieve.

"Psicólogo escolar: Holly McAllister." Rezaba con letras claras y de ordenador.

"¿Trabajas aquí?" Le pregunté para que asintiera y abriese la puerta.

"Qui… quieres pasar." Murmuró.

"Gracias." Le dije para ver que eso también estaba encharcado. "Vaya, ahora mismo te arreglo esto."

"Gracias." Me dijo. "Yo voy…" Dijo para señalar a un armarito.

"Ah, sí, sí." Le dije. "No te preocupes por mí, yo… seguiré haciendo esto."

La verdad es que era mona, abrió el armario y se metió tras una especie de teatrillo de críos, ahora que me daba cuenta, toda la sala parecía un poco rara, con un teatrillo posters de abecedario y demás en una esquina y luego, como descubrí echando un vistazo, unida a otra más sobria y llena de posters sobre orientación escolar y más parecido a un psicólogo, que descubrí era la misma que cuando yo estudiaba.

Lo único que oí indicándome que había acabado era el sonido de la ropa saliendo tras el biombo, me giré para verla, había cambiado lo que parecía un uniforme de colegio azul marino por una falda rosa chicle y una camiseta que le iba como 2 tallas más grande y le caía por los hombros con gracia.

"¿A quién le has robado la…? Oh, olvídalo." Afirmé girando la cara abochornado al ver que era de la marca 'Sassy Rabitt' (Algo parecido al 'Hello Kitty' pero con un conejito en lugar del gatito), que no la llevaría nadie de esa talla seguro.

"Voy a…" Me dijo suavemente.

"Ah, sí claro." Le dije. "Sí, creo que las manchas salen mejor en recién hecho."

"¿Quieres…?" Me preguntó mirándome.

La camiseta, me estaba mirando la camiseta que tenía una mancha.

"No quisiera que pienses que soy un aprovechado." Le dije suavemente algo confuso.

"Oh, no, no." Dijo suavemente. "No es…"

"Como quieras pues." Le dije apartando el mocho para quitarme la camiseta y pasársela para descubrir que miraba a otro lado. "¿Hum?"

Cogió la camiseta y salió deprisa, deprisa y sin hacer ruido.

Con cuiado seguí pasando el mocho secando el suelo que ya solo estaba un poco mojado como si lo hubiesen fregado.

Seguí trabajando hasta que me hizo parar el olor a café.

"Hum… por mí no pares." Me dijo una alumna con cara pícara.

"Oh, disculpa." Le dije. "¿Querías algo?"

"Sí, venía a ver a la loquera, pero creo que me he encontrado algo mejor." Afirmó mirándome de arriba abajo.

Adolescente, unos 15 o 16, zapatos amarillos como el top atado al cuello, vaqueros acampanados y una chaqueta de hip-hopera rosa casi blanco con una boina vaquera. Y unas formas preciosas.

"_Vaya… Cada día vienen más exóticas._" Pensé. "Holly viene ahora. Creo que estaba en el baño, por si quieres ir a buscarla."

"No hay prisa." Me dijo mirándome de nuevo el torso.

"Embry, ya tengo…" Me dijo Holly.

"Gracias por esto." Le dije sonriéndole. "Por cierto, tienes curro."

"Por mí no hay prisa." Dijo la chica divertida. "Tengo un buen espectáculo."

No hizo falta que dijese nada, la mirada que tenía Holly de sorpresa me hizo coger su chaqueta del perchero y ponérmela, aunque me quedaba bastante justa debido a la diferencia de tallas.

"Por aquí." Le dijo Holly a la chica.

"Hasta luego…" Me dijo la chica mientras pasaba tras Holly al cuarto sobrio. "Por cierto, me llamo Taisha."

"Encantado, Embry." Le dije.

"Que sí, ya voy." Dijo por el hueco de la puerta. "¿Sales a la hora que nosotros?"

"Tal vez, puede que sí, puede que no." Le dije. "Venga, ve con ella."

Sonriendo cerró la puerta tras ella; no sé qué pasaba al otro lado, pero puse las ropas en la calefacción.

Con un poco de suerte para el final de la mañana estarían secos. Luego me puse a mirar alrededor en esa sala hasta que oí a la chica salir por la otra puerta y al poco abrieron la puerta de conexión entre ambas y vino Holly que se paró al verme.

"¿Sigues…?" Me dijo suavemente.

"No puedo ir por ahí con tu chaqueta." Le dije. "Si necesitas esta sala me paso a la otra y si es la otra, me vengo a esta. ¿Te importa?"

Sacudió la cabeza suavemente y vino a ponerse junto a la pequeña estufa que tenía.

"Tienes el radiador." Le dije.

"No…" Dijo suavemente.

Entonces toqué el radiador y comprobé que era cierto.

"Vaya, le diré al conserje que me diga dónde hay que mirar le dije para mirar los libros que había traído." Le dije para que me mirase algo sorprendida.

Libros de cuentos.

"¿Te gustan las leyendas?" Le pregunté un poco sorprendido de que así fuese.

Asintió suavemente.

"Mi tía me…" Dijo para callarse.

"Sí, tu tía era una señora curiosa." Asentí pasando a otro donde venían leyendas quileutes. "Creo que Paul dijo una vez que era una bruja, porque hacía cosas raras, pero a mí me parecía más bien una señora curiosa." Afirmé mirándola mirarme con cierta atención.

Entonces ella asintió.

"Sí, era… agradable." Afirmó. "Me supervisó los entrenamientos de… y también me solía contar…"

"Cuentos e historias." Asentí. "Mi madre decía que era un registro con patas. Por eso tu prima Emily sabe tantas."

De pronto me estaba mirando con curiosidad, pero tuve la sensación que no tenía nada que ver con lo que le había dicho de su familia.

"¿Cómo puedes…?" Me dijo con curiosidad.

Cómo podía acabarle las frases, adivinar lo que dejaba colgando. Ni yo lo sabía, pero podía hacerlo fácilmente.

"Es fácil." Le dije. "Pareces tímida, pero tienes una gramática fácil y tu conversación es fluida, así que me sale solo." Le dije sonriendo. "O igual tenemos telepatía." Añadí bromeando.

Eso pareció asustarla un poco.

"Era broma." Le dije confuso.

¿Qué clase de persona se lo creía?

"Ah…" Me dijo suavemente. "Voy a por otra…"

"Dime qué quieres y yo te lo traigo." Le dije.

Entonces sonrió y negó con la cabeza para ir a coger un termo del armario misterioso para mostrármelo.

"Y por casualidad no tendrás en ese armario mágico unos vasos ¿no?" Le dije bromeando.

"No, hay en la sala de profesores." Murmuró suavemente. "¿Quieres que…?"

"No, voy yo." Le dije hasta que llegué a la puerta y caí en una cosa. "Esto… sí. ¿Te importa ir tú? Yo no me atrevo a salir…"

Entonces asintió sonriendo y pasó junto a mí para salir y cerrar la puerta.

La verdad es que era tan silenciosa que era divertido verla. ¿Por qué era capaz de acabar las frases que ella no acababa y saber qué contestarle exactamente?

Con cuidado cogí los libros que había, en general eran todos de leyendas y cuentos, pero había algunos sobre biología, mamíferos, mamíferos… lobos.

Con cuidado cogí el de los lobos y lo abrí para ojearlo.

Fue justo entonces cuando oí un ruido como el de un elefante en una cacharrería y la puerta se abrío.

"¡Embry, gracias a dios!" Me dijo Quil. "¡Sam está que trina!. ¿Qué es eso que llevas?"

La chaqueta rosita, como no.

"A ver, para un poco." Le dije pasando de lo de mi ropa. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Sam, te va a matar!" Me dijo. "Me ha dicho que su prima 2ª, la 'chica fantasma' te vio, ¡esta mañana!"

Mierda, así que a esto venía todo el cacao de los libros.

"Fue un accidente ¿vale?" Le dije suavemente. "Fui corriendo por el bosque, jamás se me ocurriría que alguien como 'Nerd Girl' estaría por allí corriendo también. Joder, parece una muñequita, se asusta con nada ¿cómo iba a saber que salía a correr sola por el bosque?"

"¿Estaba sola?" Me dijo confuso. "Da igual. ¡Te ha visto!. ¡Nadie puede vernos!"

"Lo sé, ya me encargaré ¿vale?" Le dije. "Ah, ahí viene, cierra la boca."

"Había unos…" Dijo para callarse al ver a Quil.

"Quil, Holly; Holly, Quil." Le dije. "Iba con nosotros a clase ¿recuerdas?"

Asintió, pero parecía un poco… asustada.

"Recuerda lo que te dije." Me dijo Quil. "En cuanto acabes."

"Que sí." Le dije antes de darle un empujón para que saliese. "Delante de ella no." Le susurré antes de que me mirase como si hubiese traicionado a alguien pero con duda y le cerrase la puerta en las narices para tomar aire antes de girarme hacia Holly que me miraba con los vasos en las manos confusa. "Disculpa, un cotilleo. ¿Café?"

Sacudió la cabeza y me pasó el termo con cuidado abierto para acercármelo a la nariz como para ofrecerme oler.

"¿Chocolate?" Le dije.

"Caliente." Murmuró sirviéndose un vaso de chocolate caliente y luego ofreciéndomelo.

Vale, era más de café, pero el chocolate era tentador, así que lo cogí intentando sonreír y ella sonrió antes de servirse otro.

La verdad es que humeaba y ella parecía tener frío, porque había vuelto a sentarse junto a la estufa.

"¿Tienes frío?" Le dije.

"No." Me dijo. "Pero el calor siempre..."

"Es agradable, sí." Asentí sonriendo. "¿Qué hacías antes de que llegase?"

"Cogía…" Me dijo mostrándome los libros.

"Te gusta leer." Asentí recordando lo que habían dicho. "¿De qué van esos?"

"Cuentos." Me dijo suavemente para mostrármelos.

"¿Cuentos de niños?" Le dije. "Oh, y de bichitos."

Entonces me lo quitó y lo guardó.

"Estudio." Afirmó.

"Lobos." Asentí.

"¡Sí!" Asintió ella suavemente.

"No sabía que te interesasen." Le dije.

"Es… no me creerías." Me dijo.

"Haz la prueba." Le dije.

Creo que dudó, y al final se giró y me dio la espalda.

"Bueno, como quieras." Le dije. "Pero sobre lobos sé un rato."

"De…" Dijo.

"De verdad de la buena." Le dije.

La vi dudar, pero entonces comenzó a murmurar.

"Ha sido esta mañana … vi un lobo." Me dijo.

"Lógico, por aquí hay un montón." Le dije.

"Sí, pero… no de este… tamaño." Afirmó.

"Sí mujer, cuatro patas, pelo poblado… y comen mujeres bellas." Le dije bromeando y asustándola de nuevo. "Era broma mujer."

"Es… me asustó, pero… no parecía…" Me dijo.

"¿Peligroso?" Le dije. "Bah, les tiras una piedra y se alejan de nuevo." Afirmé intentando disuadirla y encontrando un punto donde llevar aquella conversación. "De todas formas me pregunto qué hacías para ver un lobo lo suficientemente cerca para saber que era un lobo."

"Corría y… no estoy segura de que fuese…" Me dijo.

"¡Corrías, y sola!" Le dije intentando parecer indignado. "¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!. ¡¿Y si te hubiese aparecido otra vez el acosador?!"

Vale, definitivamente eso sí que la asustó.

Vaya, me daba hasta pena tener que atacarla así. Pero tenía que hacerla que se olvidase del tema del lobo gigante.

"Vamos, vamos, no te asustes." Le dije. "Pero es que hay que ponerse en lo peor. Estabas sola, podrían haberte atacado, y encima me dices que ves un lobo de tan cerca que sabías perfectamente que era un lobo. Es para preocuparse. ¿Y si te hubiese pasado algo? Emily nos mataba por no haberte avisado."

Era curiosa, parecía asustada de nuevo.

"Vamos a ver..." Le dije. "Veo que te asusto así que voy a dejar de hacerlo, pero me tienes que prometer que vas a dejar de irte sola por ahí ¿vale?"

No me dijo nada, más que nada porque entró una de las profes de primaria con un niño y tuvo que atenderle; pero no me iba a dar por vencido, dejé la chaqueta allí y salí, con un poco de suerte creo que podría cogerme una camiseta de deportes del gimnasio.

Y cuando llegué a la puerta... creo que nunca he pasado más vergüenza en la vida, salieron todos los chavales y chavalas del polideportivo y se me quedaron mirando para sonreír seductoramente, divertidos o casi reírse de mí.

"¿Qué pasa, nunca os habéis manchado con café o qué?" Les dije. "¡Venga a clase!"

Y la primera en la frente, no había ya ropa de repuesto, claro, creo que la última la rompimos cuando las cogimos prestadas un día que salimos de clase hacía mucho con Sam a perseguir a la vampiro pelirroja, Victoria.

Casi bufé antes de salir de allí y volver al colegio para ir al despacho de 'la psicólogo escolar' del centro; solo que esta vez, no me dejaron llegar.

"¡Eh, tú, chaval!" Me dijo el conserje. "¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido?. ¿Y qué haces yendo por ahí medio en bolas?"

"Estaba secando lo de la inundación y cuando me he vuelto me he chocado con la psicólogo escolar, así que nos hemos pringado y ahora tengo la camiseta limpia pero secándose en el radiador, que por cierto, no funciona del todo, así que va a costar porque tiene que secarse con la estufa." Le dije. "Vamos, que de los días malos este es el peor. Y encima, he ido al gimnasio a ver si cogía una camiseta de baloncesto o algo y me han pillado los alumnos de no sé qué curso de secundaria y no veas qué bochorno con todos mirándome."

"Ay de ti si el director se entera." Me dijo. "Y toma, ponte esto, que no sé si te entrará pero al menos te tapará un poco. Y venga, que tenemos que echarle un ojo a la caldera, por poco me rompo la espalda intentándolo yo."

"Vamos a ver esa caldera." Le dije poniéndome el jersey de viejo que me pasó y nos fuimos a mirar la caldera.

La verdad es que la caldera no estaba tan mal, solo muy vieja, me dijo el hombre que llevaba allí ella más que él, que desde que se instaló no la habían cambiado y que ya no fabricaban calderas como esa de resistente; lo que me dejó un poco claro que no habría piezas de recambio para por si se fastidiaba una.

Luego me hizo ayudarle a quitar un pegote de hielo que se había formado delante de la puerta de salida, regarlo todo con un poco más de sal y luego ya me dejó que subiese a ver qué tal iba mi ropa. Bueno, más que dejarme es que me escapé yo en un descuido suyo porque me tenía allí tomando café en la garita de vigilancia.

Me subí al despacho, solo que esta vez, volvía a estar vacío y la puerta de conexión entre los despachos estaba cerrada, así que me senté en su camilla y me eché un poco.

"Dios... esto es lo peor." Murmuré. "¿Por qué necesito verla?"

"¿Hablando solo?" Me dijo el antiguo profesor de historia. "Hablar solos denota locura."

"Lo siento, señor." Le dije levantándome.

"Nada, nada." Me dijo haciendo un gesto de que no importaba. "Ya no eres mi alumno..." Afirmó sentándose. "Había oído que había una nueva psicólogo infantil, había venido a saludarle porque me han dicho que al parecer es otra exalumna."

"Aha, Holly McAllister." Le dije. "La hija del Coronel McAlister. Iba a nuestra clase."

"Ah, sí, la señorita McAllister." Asintió recordando. "Una gran chica, sí señor. No me sorprende nada que haya acabado siendo psicóloga." Afirmó sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza. "Con el rato que le disteis aquí."

"No lo recuerdo mucho, la verdad." Afirmé. "Pero eso dicen todos. Ah, creo que ya ha acabado."

En efecto, justo entonces oímos voces acercándose a la puerta entre ambas salas y al segundo paró en la puerta viéndonos.

"Buenos días, señorita." Le dijo el profesor.

"Buenos días." Le dijo ella suavemente.

"Vaya, sigues igual que siempre, qué alivio." Dijo el profesor. "Pensaba que solo yo os veía iguales siempre. En fin, que he venido a saludar. Había oído que había un nuevo psicólogo escolar y que era una ex-alumna, así que decidí pasarme a ver."

"Llevo... una semana aquí." Dijo ella. "Yo no... no paso mucho tiempo por... aquí."

"¿Sigues bailando?" Le preguntó el profesor para que ella asintiese y sonriese. "Me alegro, había oído algo de que te harías famosa."

"Ya es famosa." Le dije. "Holly es Odette en el ballet que están presentando en Port Angels. Y yo creo que si no es famosa ya, enseguida lo será."

"¿La has visto?" Me dijo.

"Holly nos consiguió entradas de privilegio para el pre-estreno." Le dije.

"Ah, por eso entonces es por lo que faltas por las tardes." Le dijo el profesor.

"Tengo... entreno entonces y por la noche... actuamos." Le dijo ella.

"¿Y qué tal es estar ahí arriba?" Le dijo el hombre.

"Increíble." Sentenció ella. "Es... cuando olvidas que están allí... es genial."

"Sí, me alegro que hayas superado tu pánico escénico." Le dijo el profesor.

"¿Pánico?" Dije confuso.

"Escénico." Asintió el profesor. "Aún recuerdo lo mal que lo pasaba cuando teníais que hablar en clase. Se ponía... roja, y como era tan retraída eso no ayudaba en nada. Pero en los exámenes tenía buenos resultados."

Sí, roja como estaba ahora, que parecía un tomate; pero un tomate precioso.

"Sí, creo que acabó el curso con muchos sobresalientes." Le dije.

"No, eran... 6, el resto eran... notables." Me dijo suavemente y poniéndose aún más roja.

"Pero ahora es una triunfadora." Dije para cambiar de tema. "El teatro lleno y sigue en cartel."

"No sabía yo que vosotros erais aficionados a la cultura." Me dijo el profesor. "Si no recuerdo mal erais de los de la rama tecnológica."

"Sí, bueno, no se pude decir que no a una entrada regalada." Le dije.

Si él supiera... solo había ido porque me había regalado la entrada; solo por eso.


	8. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7: COME. CUENTOS PARA COMER.**

"Creo que esto ya está." Le dije a Holly tocando las ropas. "Secas. Secas y calentitas." Añadí sonriendo y mirándola pegada a la estufa. "¿Tienes frío?"

Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó para venir a coger su ropa.

"Sigue húmedo." Dijo suavemente.

"Pues yo no puedo irme con esta ropa." Le dije cogiéndome la camiseta para quitarme la otra y me di cuenta que volvía a apartar la vida de espaldas a mí para irse al teatrillo de títeres para esconderse con la ropa.

Cuando salió, volvía a llevar la ropa que parecía uno de los uniformes de colegio que solía llevar a clase, el azul que estaba un poco oscuro porque parecía seguir húmedo.

"Esto está frío." Murmuró saliendo mientras se acababa de abrochar la camisa en el cuello, entonces le paré las manos y me miró un poco confusa y asustada.

"Eh, te queda mejor un poco abierto ¿sabes?" Le dije. "Vamos, te acompaño a casa, Sam me ha pedido antes que fuese."

"Vale." Me dijo suavemente.

La vi guardar unos papeles en su maletín de mano y lo cogió para cogerse el abrigo y girarse hacia mí.

"¿Tú no tienes...?" Me dijo.

"Lo tengo abajo." Afirmé sabiendo que me preguntaba por ropa de abrigo. "¿Vamos y lo cojo?"

Asintió.

"Ve... yo tengo..." Me dijo moviendo las llaves en su bolsillo.

"Claro, cierra, yo te espero en la puerta ¿ok?" Le dije para que asintiese y yo saliese corriendo escaleras abajo mientras sonaba el timbre de salida y antes de que se llenase aquello de gente que bajaba a la calle.

Mi abrigo estaba en el cuartito del conserje, que me volvió a reñir por no haberme quedado allí y sobre todo cuando me vio saliendo con el abrigo.

"¿Y esas prisas?" Me dijo.

"Tengo que ir a casa de Sam Uley, y acompaño a Holly que es su futura sobrina-prima 2ª o algo así." Le dije.

"Anda, rapaz... no hagas esperar a la dama." Me dijo.

Era curioso, yo nunca había perdido el culo por hacer nada, ni por nadie que no fuese la manada o mi madre, pero allí estaba, en la puerta y esperando a Holly.

Como siempre, no la oí llegar, hasta que no me tocó en el hombro no me enteré que estaba allí.

"Vaya, es... pareces..." Le dije al verla con un abrigo con pinta de ser gordo y relleno de borreguillo que asomaba en puños, bajos que llegaban hasta cubrir los calcetines de por encima de la rodilla y un gorrito de aviador con pelo en la cabeza además de una bufanda blanca en el cuello. "Anda vamos, o Sam me matará por retrasarme." Le dije divertido al verla así.

La verdad es que cuando salimos me di cuenta que había comenzado a nevar, y vi a Holly que parecía tiritar un segundo.

"¿Tienes frío?" Le dije.

"No." Mintió suavemente.

"De todas formas será mejor que nos demos prisa." Le dije yo. "Debería venir a buscarte Sam, o Emily."

"No..." Dijo ella.

"Sí, sí lo necesitas." Le dije. "Sobre todo porque pareces estar helada. Y no me digas que no tienes frío porque te he pillado un escalofrío."

"Vale, tengo un poco." Me dijo. "He... mi peso es..."

"Ya, no tienes ni pizca de grasa." Le dije. "Y pesas menos que una niña de primaria, y eso me preocupa."

"Tengo que..." Me dijo.

"Por qué." Le pregunté.

"Ballet." Dijo simplemente.

Otra vez, qué pasa, es que no sabía vivir más que para el dichoso Ballet ¿o qué?

"No creo que sea sano." Le dije para que se encogiese de hombros. Entonces suspiré suavemente, no tenía remedio.

"¿También corres por eso?" Le dije.

"Tengo que tener las piernas..." Murmuró.

"¿Fuertes?" Le dije para que asintiese. "Deberías tener cuidado, si te sale bola..."

"Sin bola." Me dijo suavemente.

"Venga ya." Le dije divertido. "Eso tengo que verlo."

Creo que no le apetecía demasiado la idea, pero al final que llegamos al porche de Emily y Sam paró y levantó una pierna en el escalón parada y mirándome; así que con más cuidado que miedo, extendí la mano un poco para tocarle el gemelo, era como una piedra pero no distaba de uno normal en una chica de su complexión.

"Ejem." Nos cortaron. "¿Se puede saber qué hacéis?"

"Holly tiene piedras en los gemelos." Le dije. "Y yo pensaba que no."

La miré en busca de apoyo y entonces descubrí que una vez más estaba como un tomate y se apresuró a correr dentro de casa donde oí un ruido de una puerta cerrarse.

"Te juro que no le he hecho nada." Le dije.

"Independientemente de lo que estuvieras haciéndole, hace esto cada vez que le pillo haciendo algo." Me dijo. "Y no cambies de tema. ¿Se puede saber qué ha visto Holly esta mañana?"

"Er..." Dije.

"Yo te lo diré, ha venido diciendo que un animal del tamaño de un oso le había sorprendido en el bosque, la había estado protegiendo y la había seguido hasta cerca de la aldea." Me dijo. "¿Y sabes qué? Era un lobo, del tamaño de un oso, y de pelaje gris con manchas negras, bastante ágil y algo delgado. ¿Te suena de algo?"

"Vale, me la encontré mientras estaba jugando a cazar sin matar unos animales." Le dije al ver que me habían pillado pero bien. "Estaba sola, así que lo único que hice fue echarle un ojo para que no le pasase nada."

"Salvo que un lobo monstruoso la acosara." Me dijo Sam.

"Por poco se cae por una de las grietas de 'Hole End' ¿sabes?" Le dije. "Tendríais que decirle que no fuese a corretear por allí."

"¿Y no pensaste que igual se metió por allí porque se sentía perseguida por tí?" Me dijo.

"Pues no, pero de todas formas, tú no eres de mi manada para que me eches la bronca. Eso le toca a Jake."

"Jacob está fuera." Me dijo. "Así que hasta que vuelva yo soy el alfa por aquí, y eso me autoriza a decirte que dejes de hacer el tonto y que se acabaron las carreras tú solo por ahí. Sí no sabes hacer para que no te pillen se acabó dejarte solo."

"Sí, no te pases." Le dije. "Ya me estoy encargando yo de disuadirla."

"Más te vale." Me dijo serio. "Así que móntatelo como quieras pero quítale de la cabeza que existen lobos de ese tamaño."

"De momento le he hecho que se olvide un poco y se centre más en que iba sola y era peligrosa." Le dije. "Creo que ahora le preocupa más el hecho de que me he enfadado cuando me ha contado cómo había visto al lobo que del hecho de que hubiese un lobo."

"¿Y?" Me dijo Sam para darme una colleja. "Idiota, eso le durará como mucho un día, luego volverá a preguntarse por el animal."

"Igual, pero nadie le va a decir nada y seguro que ahora no sale sola a correr por ahí al amanecer." Le dije divertido.

"Tiene que correr antes de trabajar y luego por la tarde se va." Me dijo mientras oíamos ruidos dentro de casa.

"¿Seguro que no prefieres hacerlo aquí en casa?" Le dijo Emily.

"No, en casa de mía hay... el estudio." Le dijo ella abriendo la puerta por lo que la pudimos oír normal.

Entonces nos miró y tras unos gestos de cabeza salió llevando una bolsa que sujetó con fuerza contra ella antes de salir casi corriendo rumbo a casa de su tía.

"Emily." Le dijo Sam. "¿A dónde va ahora?"

"A su casa." Le dijo ella.

"¿Y la comida?" Dije yo preocupado. "Vale que es medio herbívora, pero me parece que no le ha dado tiempo de comer nada."

"Lleva una manzana y un bollo." Nos dijo Emily mirando el camino.

"¿Quieres que vaya y le haga comer algo?" Le dijo Sam suavemente.

"En todo caso puedo ir yo." Le dije. "A ver si diseccionamos otra tarta o algo."

"Tú mantente alejado." Me dijo Sam.

"Embry, eres muy amable." Me dijo Emily pasando un poco de Sam. "Ahora mismo te preparo unas fiambreras con algo de comida."

"Si consigues que coma lo de todos mereces un monumento." Murmuró Sam suavemente para que Emily no le oyera. "Tiene una dieta bastante restringida y específica."

"Casi vegetariana." Le dije. "Con huevos también."

"No, carne blanca también." Me dijo. "¿Cómo sabías tú lo que come y lo que no?" Me preguntó como si tuviese la mosca tras la oreja.

"Le pregunté en la cena el otro día por qué comían todos tan poco." Le dije. "Y me dijo que tienen que tener una comida específica. Como si fuesen una secta o algo."

"Es Ballet." Me dijo Sam. "Se ve que es un estilo de vida, como lo nuestro."

"Sí, las mariposas y los lobos" Le dije.

"¿Qué?" Me dijo confuso.

"Nada, olvídalo." Le dije mientras Emily salía con unas bolsas de papel. "Ah, gracias Em, qué rápida."

"Tenía ya preparado todo para cuando llegase." Me dijo. "Pero como ha salido con esas prisas y solo con una manzana…"

"Entonces está en la casa de su tía ¿no?" Le dije.

"Aha, en el estudio." Afirmó. "Está…"

"Si no recuerdo mal, 3ª ventana por la izquierda." Le dije.

"No." Me dijo. "Según entras por la puerta de atrás de la casa creo que es la 1ª a la derecha."

"Por eso no suele haber luz ahí." Asintió Sam como si lo entendiese.

"Puerta de atrás, 1ª por la derecha." Repetí. "Vale lo tengo. Nos vemos luego."

"Si vienen a buscarla les diré que está allí." Dijo Emily.

"Embry, y no te olvides de lo que te he dicho." Me dijo Sam. "Ocultación, recuerda la orden de silencio."

Claro, no decir nada. Sam no era mi alfa, pero a Jake tampoco le hacía gracia que se descubriese por ahí. Éramos como Spiderman, nos reconocían como héroes, pero nadie podía saber quienes éramos o qué hacíamos al igual que no podían saber de la existencia de vampiros.

Corrí con la bolsa en la mano bailando y amenazando con tirar lo que quiera que fuese lo que contenía, pero llegué allí deprisa, y solo paré a milímetros de la puerta trasera; se habían dejado abierta una ventana, así que entré por allí con un salto.

El piso estaba mal, aún había alguna huella de lo que había pasado hacía noches, con aquel chupasangre-neófito. Avancé en silencio, pero el piso me traicionaba sonando pequeños ruiditos bajo mis pies.

Encontré la puerta aún cuando había entrado por otro lado, era la única por la que salía música, música clásica.

Fui a tocar la puerta, pero estaba abierta así que la abrí y casi se me cae la bolsa al ver lo que había allí dentro.

Era como ver un hada, era hechizante, era…

"_Merde_." Dijo suavemente cuando cayó y trastabilló.

Entonces la vi levantar la pierna sobre una barra que había, más arriba del pecho y doblando la otra suavemente, se puso a frotarse el tobillo.

Entonces cogió el radiocasete y dio marcha atrás una canción para volver a ponerse frente a un espejo y ponerse justo sobre las puntas, como si no pesase, como si fuese posible sujetarse solo sobre un punto y mantenerse recto como un palo, como si la sujetasen hilos invisibles del techo.

Hizo unos movimientos para mí mágicos y acabó girándose asustada al mirar algo en el espejo.

"Hola." La saludé. "La puerta estaba abierta. Mira, te traigo comida."

"No, ya…" Dijo para ponerse a hacer lo que me parecieron estiramientos.

"Lo sé, tu manzana. Pero eso no es comida." Le dije.

"Yo llevo…" Me dijo. "La dieta."

"Sí, pero una cosa es que no puedas comer grasas para no engordar y otra que no comas nada." Le dije. "Eh, te pasas la tarde haciendo piruetas de esas, con gracia, pero cansan lo mismo o más, así que… haz el favor de obedecer a Emily que se preocupa por ti y come."

Entonces bajó la pierna y me miró.

"Tengo que…" Me dijo apoyándose en la barra.

¿Qué pasa?. ¿Que eso le absorbía el cerebro a uno, o qué?

Sacudí la cabeza, no podía dejarme engañar por una carita inocente como la suya; no, Emily me había encargado la difícil misión de hacerla alimentarse como dios mandaba y yo iba a hacerlo.

"Vale, está bien." Le dije. "Que Emily me mate ¿te parece bien? Me cortará en cachitos y… oye, que es broma." Le dije al verla asustarse. "No te tomes en serio todo lo que digo. Si la mitad del tiempo nos la pasamos gastando bromas y exagerando un poco. Pero en serio, Emily me encargó que me asegurase de que comías algo."

Vale, solo me había mandado llevarle la comida; pero me preocupaba bastante que hasta las niñas de primaria pesasen más que ella.

"No puedo parar para…" Me dijo.

"Oh, sí." Afirmé yendo a por ella y cogiéndole de la muñeca. "Ya lo creo que puedes. Vamos, cuanto antes nos pongamos a comer antes acabarás y podrás seguir con eso."

"¡Suéltame!" Me dijo con ese volumen de grito que no pasaba de hablar alto.

"De eso nada, déjate ya de tonterías y vamos a comer." Le dije para llevarla de la muñeca.

"¡Me haces daño!" Me dijo.

Vale, la solté y no intentó huir, solamente se cogió la muñeca y se la frotó con dolor.

"¿De verdad te he hecho daño?" Le dije. "Lo siento, a ver déjame ver." Le dije ofreciéndole mi mano.

La mantuvo alejada, hasta para alguien como yo fue evidente por el gesto y su cara que había bajado un par de escalones de golpe en su escala y parecía tenerme algo de temor ahora.

"Lo siento, no debería haberte cogido así." Le dije. "Pero si estuvieras en mi lugar lo entenderías. Sam me ha ordenado que te eche un ojo para que comieses, y Emily puede ser muy dulce, pero no te atreves a desobedecerla, como a una madre. Y además me preocupas, pesas menos que una niña de primaria."

Me siguió mirando con cara de ir a echarse a llorar de un momento a otro, pero al final acabó poniéndome la muñeca sobre mi mano con cierto temor.

Entonces le miré la muñeca y me di cuenta de que me había pasado, eso o que a ella se la marcaba fácilmente, porque comenzaba a dibujársele cierta marca roja de mis dedos en la piel.

"Lo siento." Le dije.

Sacudió la cabeza suavemente casi sollozando cuando le toqué las marcas con suavidad.

"Si hicieses… lo entenderías." Murmuró con voz temblando mostrando que estaba a punto de llorar.

"¿Duele mucho?" Le dije para que negase como mintiendo.

Un momento, con hielo se pasaba un poco el dolor, esta vez le cogí con cuidado de la mano y tiré un poco para que me siguiese hasta la cocina donde abrí el congelador; no fallaba, la vieja había usado toda su vida de barra y ahora había barras de hielo en el congelador. Cogí una y la saqué para picar un poco en un paño de cocina, meterlo en una bolsa y ponérsela en la muñeca que le puse en la encimera para hacerla quejarse.

"Tranquila, esto te calmará el dolor." Le dije intentando calmarla. "La de golpes que habré tenido y el hielo lo calma, el dolor digo."

Ella entonces asintió suavemente y siguió mirando su muñeca con mi mano sujetándosela y con la otra la bolsa de hielo para sujetársela firmemente contra esta.

"¿Puedo confiar en que mantendrás esto apretado?" Le dije. "Mientras yo voy a coger la comida."

Asintió. La verdad es que la chica era dulce, suave y bastante delicadita, pero había que reconocer que era graciosa.

No me di prisa en coger las cosas, más que nada porque me entretuve caminando a un ritmo normal y poniendo la oreja a la cocina para poder saber qué hacía, no oí nada fuera de lo normal. Recogí la bolsa de la comida y regresé a la cocina donde estaba ella mirando a la mesa pensativa.

"Aquí traigo la comida." Le dije levantando la bolsa para ponerla en la encimera. "Y... vamos a ver qué tenemos por aquí..." Le dije abriéndola para sacar las fiambreras que me había dado Emily y mirando dentro tras destaparlas. "Ensalada... arroz con verduras...¿se piensa que eres un conejo o qué? A ver que es esto... aha, por fin algo que me gusta, pollo. Menos mal, pensaba que te habían tomado por una especie de conejo o así."

"Es... mi dieta." Me dijo.

"Pues a quien te la haya puesto dile de mi parte que no eres un conejo, que la gente normal comemos carne también." Le dije bromeando. "A ver, platos."

Fue a levantarse, pero yo fui más rápido, conocía la cocina, la señora era vecina y alguna vez me había tocado ir a ayudar a arreglar algo por eso mismo, así que alguna vez me recompensó con galletas de soja que sabían a caducado por ser de soja, pastas de sésamo y esas cosas. No es que me gustasen los premios pero al menos creo que sabía más o menos dónde estaban las cosas en la cocina.

Para cuando puse los platos, Holly había puesto los vasos y estaba con los cubiertos, lo que me dio la oportunidad de verle la mano donde habían quedado marcas de mis dedos algo rojas contra su piel de marfil. Casi hasta me dolían a mí y todo.

"Siento mucho lo de... ¡oye, que eso es tu comida!" Le dije cuando vi que se echaba apenas un cuarto de cada. "¡Haz el favor de echarte como mínimo la mitad que yo tengo que comer luego en casa!"

"Yo no..." Me dijo.

"Que comas como un pajaro no es bueno, así que... come." Le dije echándole más y poniéndome yo el resto en el plato. "En serio, tienes que llegar a pesar un poco más."

Sacudió la cabeza haciendo oscilar las trenzas que no sé cómo podía llevarlas tan largas sin que se le metiesen en la comida y me miró.

"Mi peso... es adecuado." Dijo.

"De eso nada." Le dije. "Tienes que pesar más."

Entonces se levantó con cuidado y me cogió la mano para hacerme levantar y poner los brazos de una forma para pedirme que le imitase.

"Cógeme y... elévame." Me dijo suavemente para hacer un par de figuras y hacer un salto en el que la cogí y la levanté casi hasta el techo mientras ella mantenía la postura de piernas abiertas en un ángulo llano.

Asombrosamente, aquello era más fácil de lo que parecía y la posé en el suelo sin problemas con mucho cuidado.

"Con más peso no..." Dijo.

"Con un poco más de peso podrían lo mismo." Le dije sabiendo que se refería a que no podrían levantarla. "Así que haz el favor de comer más."

"No... mi estómago es... pequeño." Afirmó sentándose de nuevo y cogiendo el tenedor con suavidad.

"Tonterías, los estómagos son todos iguales." Afirmé. "Come."

Fue curioso, lo de comer como un pajarito no hacía justicia, comía a pequeños bocaditos y cuando partía el pollo era casi como si estuviese operando a corazón abierto. Cortaba trocitos pequeños y fácilmente masticables, masticaba como 33 veces antes de tragar cada trocito que se llevaba a la boca y cortaba la ensalada hasta reducirla a trozos más pequeños. Daban ganas de reírse viéndola tan concentrada en procesar los alimentos a su gusto antes de comérselos.

"Déjame adivinar, estás operando el pollo." Le dije. "Y a la ensalada. Aunque... no me extraña, la ensalada tiene gigantismo."

Eso la hizo sonreír.

"¿Y el pollo?" Me dijo suavemente.

"Sin lugar a dudas se trata de un tumor de esos, hay que extirparlo con cuidado de no dañar lo sano." Afirmé.

Seguí contándole más problemas que tenían los platos de comida mientras nos los comíamos y hasta que no quedó ni gota en los platos ni las fiambreras y ella acabó comiéndose poco menos de la mitad de las raciones.

Sonreí al darme cuenta que hacía el idiota inventándome esas historias para hacerla comer, como si fuese una niña pequeña. De pronto me hizo gracia, ella tenía mi edad, pero esto no distaba tanto de lo de Quil con Claire, con la pequeña diferencia de que Claire era una cría y se preocupaba más de sus muñecas y de hacer trastadas de niña pequeña y Holly era más mayor y podría entender otro tipo de relación que no fuese... amistad rallando con lo fraternal como el de Quil y Clarie. Él tendría que esperar para salir con ella y yo no con Holly.

"¿Sabes si sobró algo de tarta?" Le pregunté para que sacudiese la cabeza.

"Creo que tiene... 'monstruitos verdes' encima." Me dijo.

Con moho, claro que no me extrañaba, llevaría allí casi una semana; y antes de darme cuenta, tenía una manzana delante de la cabeza.

"¿Y esto?" Le dije.

"El postre." Afirmó. "Tengo dos."

"Gracias." Le dije suavemente cogiéndola.

Parecía tan convencida de que me gustaban las manzanas que me daba pena decirle que era más bien carnívoro.

Sonreía tranquila, y curiosamente, así como con otros me hubiese enfadado que sugiriesen que me gustaba hacer el tonto con la comida, que yo me hubiese sentido tonto inventándome cuentos para hacerla comer, con ella me parecía hasta normal.

Lo que no tenía tan claro era que ella fuese a tomárselo bien todo lo mío. No sé, me apetecía estar con ella, pero cuanto más sabía de ella, más me parecía que nuestros mundos eran demasiado diferentes. Ella era bailarina, suave, dulce, sutil y delicada como una mariposa, como un hada, y yo era todo lo contrario, era una bestia monstruosa en comparación. Ella estaba acostumbrada a la fineza y yo venía de un

"¿Sigues con lo de las leyendas?" Le pregunté.

Asintió como con duda y algo de temor.

Curioso… ¿acaso preveía que no me gustaría su respuesta?

"No sé, si es por lo del lobo… yo creo que es tontería." Le dije. "Seguro que fue otro animal y te confundiste. Que no es que te llame tonta, pero es probable que no lo vieses bien o que no fuera lo que dices."

"¿De verdad crees que...?" Me dijo.

"No te molestes, pero sí." Le dije. "Tú y cualquiera, un lobo monstruoso... somos indios, esos animales no existen ni siquiera en nuestra imagina..."

Vale, me quedé cortado cuando vi su cara, parecía haberse apenado, pero apenado de verdad. Nunca había imaginado que eso pudiese doler tanto, pero las órdenes de Sam no se podían desobedecer.

"Oye, no te preocupes." Le dije. "Le pasa a cualquiera, levantarse tan pronto no es sano..."

"Sí, supongo que es eso." Murmuró sonriendo.

No, no sonreía de verdad, era como si se estuviese forzando a sonreír, su sonrisa era triste, y eso que nunca he sido muy bueno en adivinar eso.

Y justo entonces llamaron a la puerta y Holly fue a abrir.

"¡Se acabó, no puedes estar sin comer!" Oí decir a Sam airado. "¡Esto es...!. ¿Cómo?"

Me levanté casi suspirando, Holly no se merecía que le gritase Sam, al menos no esta vez, no por esto.

"Hola, Sam." Le dije haciéndole mirarme.

"¿Es cierto que habéis comido ya?" Me dijo como si le sonase a bola de las gordas.

"No, hemos diseccionado el pollo y ella ha operado a la ensalada." Le dije. "Por lo que se ve estaban casi muertas y creo que Holly les ha salvado."

"Bien." Dijo como si le hubiese hablado en chino y aún no se lo creyese. "Vale, solo estaba preocupado."

"Creo que no te fías de mí." Le dije bromeando.

"No pensaba que pudieras convencerla." Me dijo. "Sobre todo tú."

"Pues confía un poco más en mí." Le dije levantando la cabeza orgulloso. "Tu prima se lo pasa bien conmigo ¿a que sí, Holly?"

Asintió sin mucha convicción pero al menos asintió.

"¿Lo ves?" Le dije.

"Vale, esto... ya hemos avisado y vienen a buscarte aquí ¿vale?" Le dijo Sam a Holly suavemente. "Oh, y por cierto, Marion dijo que no sería ella porque resulta que habían surgido problemas en la representación así que iba a mandar a Dar, que le había vuelto a contratar y que vendrían aquí."

"Ah..." Dijo ella.

"¿Quién es Dar?" Le pregunté.

"Es... una especie de amigo." Me dijo suavemente.

"Y dijo algo sobre un Carter." Dijo Sam.

"Carter es... el hijo de un... compañero de mi padre." Dijo suavemente.

"Mira, eso sí me parece bien." Dijo Sam. "Significa que probablemente pueda protegerte ¿no?"

"Sí." Dijo ella suavemente.

Un tío capaz de protegerle, por ser hijo de un compañero del Teniente. Sí, probablemente fuese así.


	9. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8: ENTRENAMIENTOS, GUARDASPALDAS Y OKUPAS.**

"¿Amigos?" Murmuré cuando vi que un coche que había aparecido de la nada en el camino y a toda mecha, se paraba allí mismo. "¡Amigos!"

"Eh, tú." Me llamaron aún sin acabar de abrir la puerta. "Aléjate de la chica."

"Calma, este es… Embry, es amigo mío." Oí decir a Holly.

"Vaya." Le dijo el conductor saliendo del coche por la puerta contraria al moreno que salió del asiento del copiloto. "Disculpas, Embry."

"¿Quiénes son estos?" Le susurré a Holly oliendo algo extraño en el rubio y sintiendo un mal presentimiento.

"Son mis amigos." Me dijo ella suavemente. "John Carter…" Me dijo mirando al moreno que me miraba con cara de 'qué molestia'. "Y Darien Morrison."

"Encantados." Me dijo Darien haciendo un gesto de saludo leve. "Vamos Holly, o llegaremos tarde."

Entonces ella asintió y le pasó la bolsa que cogió sin mirar siquiera para meter en el asiento trasero antes de tenderle la mano.

"Holl, habrás comido bien ¿no?" Le dijo John decidiendo dejar de mirarme como si fuese una amenaza.

"Le he hecho comer arroz, ensalada y pollo." Le dije.

"Bien por ti." Me dijo John. "Quiero decir… gracias, supongo."

"Ven aquí…" Le dijo Darien a Holly cogiéndola en un abrazo y levantándola para hacerla girar dos veces antes de ponerla junto a la puerta del coche con una sonrisa pero preocupación. "Cielo, tienes que comer más, has bajado un par de kilitos."

"¿Os parece normal el peso?" Le dije.

"No, está solo unos kilos por debajo de lo normal." Me dijo Darien. "Suele pesar poco."

"Venga ya, no puedes estar en…" Comencé.

"Vale, lo siento mucho pero hay que irse ya." Me dijo. "Otro rato seguimos con este tema."

"¿Sabes qué?" Le dije. "Que no tienes pinta de bailarín, así que me voy con vosotros y me lo cuentas de camino o en un bar, o en donde os salga de las narices, pero vamos a hablar, ya."

"Otro rato." Me dijo el moreno. "Nosotros no somos bailarines, pero nos dejan estar presentes mientras ensayan."

"Sí, por la cara bonita." Les dije.

"Embry..." Me llamó Holly suavemente para mandarme una mirada de perrillo suplicando. "Por favor, no discutais."

Vale, me daba pena verla así.

"Holly, que lo pases bien, y no te pases entrenando, o Sam y Emily se enfadarán." Le dije para que asintiera. "Y vosotros dos, ya hablaremos." Les dije a los dos tíos. "Y no dudéis que hablaré con la managre de Holly, que no me cuadra que de golpe y porrazo vengan dos desconocidos."

"Más qu... Como quieras." Me dijo el moreno cuando Holly le cogió de la muñeca suavemente casi en una caricia.

Quisiera haberles dicho algo más, pero no pude, se metieron en el coche y salieron zumbando de allí.

"¡Eh, tened más cuidado animales!" Les grite sin estar seguro de que me fuesen a oír.

Me preocupaba un poco que pudiesen causar un accidente, más aún, que pudiesen hacerle daño en él a Holly, era tan delicada que probablemente la matasen en un accidente, se rompería o algo; así que antes de que me diese cuenta, estaba descalzándome en el porche de la casa y estaba corriendo a perderme en la maleza para trasformarme y coger los vaqueros con los dientes mientras corría sin perder de vista el coche en la carretera. En algunos puntos les perdí de vista pero no de oído, en otras como no había apenas vegetación, tuve que correr con el estómago casi rozando el suelo para ocultarme en los campos de cereal circundantes.

Así hasta que llegaron a zona habitada y tuve que parar. Curiosamente, no habían tenido ni un accidente ni amago de ello, así que respiré un poco más tranquilo para iniciar el regreso.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Pero qué…?" Dije cuando vi un coche cargado pasando junto a la tienda de mi madre.

"Embry, a dónde vas." Me dijo cuando fui a asomarme.

"Ese coche iba cargado, solo voy a ver qué hacía un coche cargado aquí." Le dije.

"Eh, haz el favor, estás trabajando." Me dijo.

"Será solo un momento." Le dije quitándome el delantal y saliendo a la carrera para seguir las huellas en el suelo que había hecho el coche; y entonces lo vi claramente, se había parado frente a la casa de Holly y ya no estaba tan cargado, de hecho, tenían las puertas del maletero abiertas y la de la casa también.

"_Intrusos_." Pensé en cuanto me di cuenta que de la casa salían voces.

Si eran intrusos no tenía por qué tener consideración con ellos, así que me colé en la casa y me pegué bien a la pared.

"Val, esto está hecho una pocilga." Oí decir a una voz que se llevaría poco conmigo a juzgar por el timbre de la misma.

"No me cuadra que viva aquí." Dijo otra muy semejante por no decir igual salvo en un ligerísimo matiz. "No es de su estilo para nada."

"Oye, no os metáis con ella." Les dijo una voz femenina. "Además, recordad que John nos dijo que habían venido un acosador a molestarla."

"Por eso estamos aquí ¿no?" Dijo el primero. "Bueno, pues vamos a ver si colocamos todo."

"Val, la play." Dijo el segundo.

"No seáis críos." Les dijo la chica. "Dejadla por ahí y primero poned lo importante."

"Eh, que la play es importante." Le dijo el segundo.

"Pues con la caca cacharro este no vamos a hacer nada." Dijo el primero.

Ahora ya podía verle, el primero era un chico castaño algo pelirrojo con el pelo corto y en punta, camiseta roja y vaqueros oscuros con zapatos negros. De espaldas no parecía demasiado fuerte, pero cuando le vi cargando una caja y sacando de ella una pantalla plana que desde el suelo ya ocupaba como la tele de la antigua inquilina que estaba sobre la mesita de la tele y luego un video-DVD, me quedó claro que enclenque tampoco era.

"Vamos a ver… cable rojo, cable amarillo…" Dijo suavemente.

"Tay, cuidado con volver a electrocutarte." Le dijo la chica.

Justo entonces me encontré con una cuchilla contra el cuello y algo pinchándome en la espalda sin clavar.

"Vaya, vaya, mira qué tenemos aquí…" Me dijo el otro chico.

"¿Ocurre algo Joe?"

"Tenemos a un espía." Le dijo el que tenía a mi espalda tirando de mí para que fuese al salón. "Eh." Me dijo cuando intenté mover un músculo y pinchando un poco con la cuchilla. "Yo que tú no lo haría, soy muy bueno cortando cosas."

"Joe, ten cuidado, no sabes quién es." Le dijo la chica que estaba a nuestras espaldas.

"Soy un amigo de Holly." Le dije. "Y vosotros parecéis unos okupas."

"Huy… a este no le han enseñado a no meterse con la gente." Dijo el que me tenía cogido.

"No somos okupas." Me dijo el otro levantándose tras conectar los cables y limpiándose las manos. "Somos amigos suyos, y hemos venido a estar con ella."

"Qué casualidad, nunca ha hablado de vosotros." Les dije.

"¿Vas de listo?" Me dijo el que me tenía. "¿Quieres morir o qué?"

"¿Y tú?" Le dije. "¿Quieres que te reviente?"

Noté cómo se me clavaba un poco la cuchilla, así que le metí un codazo tras desviársela y que me la clavase en el hombro casi de refilón.

"Vale ya, por favor." Me dijo la chica suavemente. "Creo que ha habido una falta de comunicación."

Una chica rubia, bastante guapa y pálida a la vez. De hecho…

Gruñí entre dientes al darme cuenta de un detalle pequeño: no olía como los otros.

"Eh, tranquilito ¿eh?" Me dijo uno de los chavales.

"¿Qué hace ella aquí?" Les dije.

"¡¿Perdona?!" Me dijo el que llevaba la cuchilla aún en la mano tras cogerla. "¿Yo te amenazo con una cuchilla y la peligrosa es la chica?"

"¿A ti qué tornillo te falta?" Me dijo el otro.

Un momento, los chicos eran gemelos, o casi, porque si no lo eran se parecían demasiado.

"Vosotros no sois una amenaza, ella sí." Afirmé.

"Hum…" Dijo la chica mirándome. "Ya, claro. Chicos… tenemos un agujero enorme en la pared del baño ¿os encargáis?"

"Menos mal que tenemos ladrillos y cemento." Dijeron.

"¿Podrás encargarte sola del intruso?" Le dijo el otro.

"Claro." Dijo ella sonriendo. "Y le haré el ataque del brócoli asesino. Anda…"

"¿Qué pintas aquí, mestiza?" Le dije.

"Lo mismo que tú." Me dijo. "¿Eres un chucho? Porque desde luego un puro no, eres demasiado tostado."

"No sé quién eres pero como no te largues de aquí…" Le dije.

"Soy amiga de Holl, y antes de que lo preguntes, tengo una dieta mixta." Me dijo. "Me encanta el brócoli y los guisantes, y si me das un plato de pasta auténtica italiana soy tu chica; así que… me temo que no soy un peligro para nadie a no ser que intenten quitarme mi maquillaje, o que me intenten hacer algo malo. Pero claro, supongo que cualquier chica actuaría igual."

Otra Nessy, solo que si no mentía, cosa debatible, sus dietas eran diferentes. Pero eso había que verlo.

Debía serlo, tenía una manzana en la mano de las del postre y estaba comiéndola tranquilamente, sin vomitar ni poner mala cara.

"Vale, pongamos que me lo creo." Le dije. "¿Qué coño pintáis vosotros aquí?"

"Cuidar de una amiga. ¿Qué si no?" Me dijo. "Holly es especial para nosotros."

"Y para nosotros." Le dije.

"No lo dudo, pero necesita protección, y vosotros no sois demasiado de fiar." Me dijo.

"Y una mestiza es más protección ¿no?" Le dije.

"No, yo no, pero los chicos sí." Me dijo antes de oír un ruido. "¡Eh, no os carguéis la casa aún más!"

"Perdón." Le dijeron. "Lo arreglamos en un momento."

"Ya veo lo útiles que son." Le dije.

"Eh, son rápidos." Me dijo. "Y eficaces. Desde montaje y chapucillas en casa a trapicheos."

"Ya lo veo." Afirmé.

"Lo verás." Me dijo divertida. "Ahora… ¿quieres un té, amigo de Holly?"

"No, quiero que os deis la vuelta, salgáis de aquí y os volváis por donde habéis vuelto." Le dije intentando no perder los nervios puesto que los dos chavales no eran culpables de ser humanos.

"Muy bueno, pero no cuela." Me dijo tras unos segundos de silencio. "Si quieres sentarte bien, si no… aquí tenemos cosas que hacer."

"Claro que no me voy a ir de aquí." Le dije.

"Como quieras, yo voy a ver si aspiro un poco el polvo de por aquí." Dijo. "Somos de la brigada de limpieza."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Una vez más, me enteré de la llegada del resto antes de verles. Llevaba horas sentado en la misma posición, controlando a los tres intrusos. La chica había estado limpiando y los tíos habían ido de un lado a otro cargados con paletas de albañiles y demás; primero en el baño, luego en el final del pasillo… y luego se pusieron a limpiar con la chica una vez les cogió de la oreja.

"¿Piensas estar ahí todo el día?" Me dijeron.

"Hasta que venga Holly y os eche a patadas." Le había dicho.

"Entonces quita los pies del sofá, y de la mesa." Me había dicho la chica. "Eh, los pies al suelo."

De eso hacía ya un buen rato, y debo decir, que cuando salí corriendo para ir a la puerta me di cuenta de que la casa no parecía para nada la de siempre, sino una casa normal y corriente, con unos trozos en ladrillo desnudo pero casa.

"Vaya, que alucine." Murmuré antes de ir a la puerta. "¡HOlly, no te lo vas a creer, tienes ocupas en tu casa!"

"Aparta niño." Me dijo el moreno para sacar un arma del asiento del coche y sujetándola mientras el otro tío hacia a Holly colocarse tras de él.

"Holl, no te separes de mí." Le dijo.

"¿Qué hay chicos?" Les dijo uno de los tíos.

"Holl, cielo… no me puedo creer que vivas en esta pocilga." Le dijo la tía. "¿Aquí no hay caballeros o qué?"

"¿Por qué nadie te había arreglado los agujeros en las paredes?" Le dijo el otro tipo.

"¿Estos son los okupas?" Me dijo el moreno.

"¡Sí!" Dije.

"Embry, es… son amigos." Me dijo Holly suavemente.

"Si, mis hermanos." Me dijo el rubio dejando que Holly saliese de tras de él. "¿Habéis ayudado a la dama?"

"Tus hermanos son increíblemente rápidos." Le dijo ella sonriéndole. "¿Habéis traído comida?"

"Pizzas, están…" Dijo el moreno.

"¡¡Pizzas!!" Gritaron los chicos.

"… en el maletero." Acabó el moreno mientras los dos parecían hormigas atómicas atacando el maletero y sacando un par de cajas de pizza. "No sé ni para qué dije nada, las huelen a kilómetros."

"¿Conoces a estos kinkis?" Le dije a Holly.

"Son mis amigos." Me dijo.

"Holl, vives en la era de las cavernas." Le dijo un de los chicos ganándose un golpe del mayor que les quitó las pizzas y las puso en algo lejos de su alcance. "Por suerte… hemos traído… unos juguetes…" Dijo saltando para intentar coger las pizzas.

"Chicos, podéis entrar en la cocina." Dijo Holly. "Yo…"

"¿Has cenado, chaval?" Me dijo el rubio.

"No." Le dije.

"Perfecto, hay pizza de sobra, pasa y come." Me dijo. "Ya vale, enanos, es para todos."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Así que eres amigo de Holly." Me dijo suavemente el rubio.

"Así que vosotros también ¿no?" Contra-ataqué yo.

"Así es." Me dijo. "La conocemos desde la época de Seattle, luego yo fui con ella a la universidad y los chicos estudiaban con Val en casa… y creo que John la conoce de más tiempo ¿no?"

"Desde Old Royal, 6 años, hace unos… casi 14, sí." Afirmó el moreno. "¿Deberíamos llamar a las chicas?"

"Déjalas, estarán en la bañera." Dijo el rubio. "Holl tenía las piernas con dolores."

"Sí." Dijo el moreno asintiendo suavemente. "Hoy le han dado caña. Debería quejarse."

"No es profesional." Dijeron los gemelos devorando unas manzanas.

"¿Y vosotros qué?" Les dijo el rubio. "¿Habéis chupado más del bote?"

"Hemos arreglado los agujeros." Dijo el de la camiseta roja.

"Cambiado la tele." Dijo el de la blanca.

"Barrido y fregado el suelo." Añadió el de la roja de nuevo.

"Echado un ojo al cuadro de contadores." Afirmó el otro.

"Cambiado unos fusibles." Apoyó el primero.

"Y estamos pensando en reconstruirlo todo de los cimientos al techo." Afirmaron los dos a la vez.

Eran realmente siniestros en ese sentido, como si fuesen una sola persona desdoblada.

"No creo que a Holly le haga gracia." Sacudió la cabeza el moreno.

"No se dará cuenta." Afirmó el de la camiseta roja sonriendo.

"No dejaremos ni huella." Reafirmó el de la blanca antes de morder la manzana divertido.

"No podéis cambiar nada sin consentimiento." Les dije encontrando un resquicio de esperanza.

"¿El tuyo?" Me dijo uno de los chavales.

"No, el de los ancianos." Afirmé orgulloso. "Son como el alcande de por aquí, y Sam es uno de ellos."

"Sam, el primo de Holly ¿cierto?" Me dijo el rubio. "Hombre, no creo que se oponga, pero no te preocupes, le consultaremos primero. Además, la semana que viene Holly va a salir fuera, tienen que llevar la obra a más sitios, así que se va a pasar una semana y media fuera, viajando de aquí para allí y durmiendo en hoteles. ¿Os dará tiempo de revisarlo todo, chicos?"

"Y en una semana." Dijeron divertidos.

"¿Acaso tú no vas a estar?" Le dije.

"Carter y yo nos vamos con ella, para protegerla mientras no esté aquí." Afirmó señalando al moreno y a si mismo. "Pero Valeria y los chicos se quedan aquí. Y Carter…"

"En cuanto tengamos los permisos Barry y Mike vendrán a conectarlo todo." Dijo el moreno. "En unos días podría estar listo."

"Un momento, Holly se dará cuenta de todo." Les dije. "Además, esta no es vuestra casa, no podéis cambiar un solo grano de polvo."

"No vamos a cambiar nada visualmente." Me dijo el moreno. "Solo vamos a mejorarla, pero nada cambiará a ojos de nadie."

"Habéis recostruído los agujeros de la pared." Les dije. "Y este jarrón no estaba ahí." Afirmé cogiendo el que habían puesto en medio de la mesa para llevarlo al estante que le correspondía.

"Vale…" Me dijeron divertidos. "Lo que tú digas."

Les hubiese lanzado la amenaza para comenzar una pelea pero me aguanté oyendo voces en el pasillo, así que cuando oí que venían las chicas bajé la mano y miré sobre el hombro para verlas llegar caminando con zapatillas de andar por casa, las de la rubia normales y las de Holly…

"¿Ya has dado de comer a Bugs y Lola?" Le preguntó el rubio divertido mirando a las zapatillas con forma de conejitos de peluche para que ella asintiese.

"Ven a sentarte." Le dijo uno de los chavales. "Dar ha pedido una verde de musgo para tí."

"Deja de hacer el tonto." Le dijo el rubio dándole un golpe en la cabeza antes de mirar a las chicas. "No hagáis caso, son verduras."

"No puedo comer pizzas..." Le dijo Holly suavemente.

"Bueno, pues mañana vamos y compramos más verduras para tí." Le dijo el otro gemelo.

"Sí, buena idea." Dijo la rubia. "Así podremos comprar más comida sana, vosotros lo llenaríais de comida basura."

"No es cierto." Se quejaron los dos.

"Chicos, los brócoli de azúcar no existen, ni los tomates de gelatina, ni las lechugas de olea…" Les dijo el rubio. "Y tenéis que comer sano que aún estáis creciendo."

Al final Holly se sentó junto a mí, pero en vez de con un trozo de pizza, con unos yogures naturales y una manzana.

"Como sigas comiendo solo eso se te va a llevar un soplo de viento." Le susurré mientras los chicos discutían y la rubia intentaba poner calma entre ellos.

"No puedo comer pizza." Me dijo suavemente.

"Comienzo a pensar que ese Ballet tuyo es una secta." Le dije. "Por cierto, ya me he enterado, vas a irte la semana que viene fuera."

"Sí, tengo… actuamos en otros sitios." Murmuró suavemente.

"Vaya, espero que tengas suerte." Le dije intentando soportar el sentimiento malo que tenía dentro del pecho al saber que iba a irse con aquellos dos tipos y que no la vería en una semana y pico.

"Gracias." Me dijo suavemente.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Esa misma noche, cuando volví a casa, pasé por la de Sam cuando me llamó desde el camino.

"Jared ha encontrado un rastro cuando fue a Forks." Nos dijo. "Cree que podría ser algo fresco."

"¿Quieres que rondemos la casa de la chica fantasma?" Le dijo Paul.

"Ahora viven allí mas gente." Les dije.

"Creo que se han instalado allí dos tipos en calidad de guardaespaldas." Nos dijo. "Marion me llamó para informarme, como son amigos de la chica parece ser que no importa mucho porque desde que se fue a estudiar en la universidad han estado pululando junto a ella."

"Y debemos admitir que eso es normal." Le dije. "Que es normal que la chica viva con una semi-vampiro."

"¿Qué semi-vampiro?" Me dijeron.

"La chica, dice que se alimenta de comida normal y debe ser cierto porque hemos cenado pizzas y ella ha comido, como manzana también ha comido delante de mí y no la he oído vomitar."

"Vale, miraremos en el asunto." Dijo Sam. "Por otro lado…"

"Pretenden hacer reformas en la casa de Holly." Le dije cortándole de nuevo. "Y por lo que me han dicho, la semana que viene y media más tiene gira con lo del ballet. Así que pretenden hacerlo entonces, y así ella no se dará cuenta ni nada. Pero eso sí, van a venir a pedirte a ti permiso para poder hacer todas las reformas."

"Bien, cuando vengan me preocuparé." Me dijo.

"De momento han cerrado los agujeros, lo cual está bien, supongo, porque como se han quedado ya allí al menos no entrarán por ahí animales." Afirmé.

"Embry, cierra el hocico de una vez." Me dijeron.

Sí, vale, cerraría la boca, de momento; porque desde luego, eso no iba a quedar así, no señor.


	10. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9: DESCANSOS DE BALLET. EXTENUAMIENTO.**

Menuda semana pasamos en la reserva, al final Sam les dio permiso a los chicos de la casa para hacer las reformas y se pasaron la semana con gente viniendo y saliendo de la casa como si fuese normal ese trasiego, eso sí, no fueses a echar un ojo que no podías y tampoco te dejaban.

Se hacía raro que nadie pudiese entrar, pero finalmente, Holly regresó, estábamos patrullando por los alrededores, apenas fue un zumbido extraño, luego la melodía de música clásica en el aire... y finalmente su nombre.

"Holly vuelve a estar dormida." Oí decir suavemente.

"Después de una semana intensiva ya le toca descansar." Le dijo la voz del rubio. "Que la pobre no para de bailar y entrenar y volver a bailar. Menos mal que esos profes colgados y la compañía sectaria le han dejado unas semanitas de relax, para que se le recuperen los músculos."

"Carreras al amanecer, entrenamientos por las tardes…" Dijo la voz del moreno.

"Sí, pero a su bola, y si se cansa para, y si tiene hambre, para, y si se patina en una mancha de sudor, no le meten el pufo luego." Dijo la del rubio.

"_Embry, carroza con fantasma a las 12 y 10._" Me dijo Quil.

"_¡Sí, voy!_" Dije feliz. "_Y por cierto, dejad de llamarla así._"

Corrí y corrí hasta las inmediaciones de la casa donde me destransformé y mientras me acercaba, me fui poniendo los pantalones hasta que llegué al porche y me senté a esperar.

No me decepcionaron y no tardaron mucho, pero sin duda más de lo que esperaba.

Pararon el coche y oí que dentro se quejaban.

"No me digas que has estado montando guardia aquí todos los días." Me dijo el rubio mientras el moreno iba a abrir la puerta de atrás donde vi que Holly parecía un gato acurrucado en el asiento y durmiendo.

"Claro que no." Le dije. "Solo pasaba por aquí y me he parado un poco a descansar ¿acaso es ilegal?"

"¿Y no era mejor que esperases dentro?" Me dijo el moreno mientras el rubio le hacía apartar e iba a coger a Holly en brazos para sacarla y cerrar la puerta con un culazo.

"A ver, está claro que has venido a verla, así que… haz algo útil y entra." Me dijo el rubio suavemente. "A ver si dentro se le pasa el frío y se despierta, que venimos directos desde Sacramento en avión hasta Seattle y ahora en coche hasta aquí." Me dijo el moreno. "La pobre está muerta después de la última función, la fiesta de después, la espera al avión, el viaje en avión y ahora el de coche."

La verdad es que parecía una niña una vez más, iba vestida con falda y las piernas llevaba las zapatillas manoletinas y unos calentadores que salían bajo el abrigo gordo que llevaba siempre que hacía calor.

La vi tiritar, y sentí dolor al ver cómo la protegían los otros dos, cerré la puerta tras ellos y me di cuenta que tenía a los dos chavales mirándome mientras la chica rubia llevaba un pavo enorme en brazos en una bandeja.

"Estaba descansando en el porche, así que le hemos invitado a entrar." Les dijo el moreno mientras el rubio llevaba a Holly al sofá del salón.

"Holly, eh, venga, despierta… estamos en casa…" Le dijo acariciándole la cara suavemente.

Le vi intentando abrirle el abrigo y entonces sentí algo rugiendo dentro de mí.

"Aparta tus manos de ella." Le advertí.

"¿Eh?" Me dijo mirándome confuso.

"No la toques." Le dije.

"¿De qué vas tío?" Me dijo uno de los chavales mientras el rubio levantaba las manos.

"Cálmate." Me dijo el rubio. "No es lo que puedas pensar."

"Me da igual, pero no la toques, no le gusta que la toquen." Le dije.

"Muy bien, quítale tú el abrigo." Me dijo. "Y tócale la frente."

"Claro que le voy a tocar la frente." Le dije. "Si ella me deja, cuando despier…"

Un momento, algo no iba bien; le había rozado un poco la frente, pero estaba ardiendo. Le apoyé la mano por completo en la frente y miré a los tipos.

"El médico ha dicho que es sobre-esfuerzo." Me dijo el moreno. "Llevaba horas sin dormir, trabajando y forzando al límite. Han decidido darle dos mes de vacaciones, el verano entero, para que pueda recuperarse. No son vacaciones, es por su salud."

Salud. Estaba ardiendo, eso era malo.

"Voy a por hielo." Les dije incorporándome.

"Primero habría que quitarle el abrigo." Me dijo el rubio.

Vale, no podía decidir sola, a decir verdad parecía inconsciente si no fuese porque aún respiraba suavemente, como todo en ella.

Corrí a la cocina y saqué la barra de hielo, ahora había cubiteras con cubitos en forma de corazón, pero cogí la barra y piqué hielo en la bolsa de plástico que tenía para el congelador y la cerré para llevarla con cuidado de no tocarla yo hasta el salón donde le habían quitado el abrigo a Holly y la habían dejado con el bañador de la función, esta vez blanco en vez del negro que solía llevar en la reserva.

Casi atropellé a uno de los chavales cuando entré al salón y le puse a Holly la bolsa en la frente lo que la hizo quejarse en sueños.

"Anda que…" Me dijo el chico al que por poco atropello. "¿Aquí vivís en la época de las cavernas o qué?"

"Joe." Le dijo el rubio. "Chico, igual deberías… usar algo más médico."

"No me vengáis con monsergas, hay que bajarle la fiebre." Les dije. "Y lo único que sé así rápido es el hielo."

"¿Sabes algo de lo que tiene?" Me dijo el otro gemelo.

"No…" Sacudí la cabeza.

"Se llama extenuación." Me dijo el moreno poco preocupado viniendo con una especie de parche que frotó entre las manos antes de pasármela. "Quítale ese hielo y ponle esto."

"¿Cómo?" Le dije.

"Como una tirita." Me dijo para luego suspirar. "Primero extraes un parche frío del envoltorio y deje el parche sin usar dentro de la funda. Luego te aseguras de cerrar bien el precinto. Tiras de la lámina transparente separándola de la parte adhesiva…"

"Hecho." Le dije.

"Pues ahora le aplicas el parche frío sobre la piel, pero asegúrate que sigue limpia y seca." Me dijo desde la cocina. "Creo que es de su talla, pero si es necesario puedes recortar el parche frío a la medida adecuada."

No hacía falta, entraba justo.

"Ya está." Le dije. "¿Ahora qué?"

"Pues ahora a esperar un poco." Me dijo pasándome una taza de café humeante. "Puedes irte a casa, nosotros cuidaremos de ella."

"¿Y mañana qué?" Le dije. "¿Y si no le baja la fiebre?"

"El médico nos dijo que se le pasaría para mañana, pero que tenía que dormir." Me dijo el rubio suavemente. "Lleva tiempo forzándose, eso no es bueno. Por eso ahora tiene dos mes de vacaciones por navidades."

"Navidades son en diciembre." Le dije. "Estamos en noviembre."

"Pues eso, diciembre y enero." Me dijeron.

"¿Ya has cenado?" Me dijo la rubia.

"No, ya cenaré en casa." Le dije.

"Aquí hay asado, y si Holl no va a cenar..." Me dijo la chica entonces.

"¿Puede cenar?" Les pregunté.

"Podría, si se despertase, lo cual no es conveniente porque..."

Suficiente, había oído justo hasta que podía despertarse. La moví suavemente.

"Holly, eh, despierta." Le dije. "Oye, venga, tienes que cenar algo."

"Oye, déjala dormir." Me dijeron. "Es mejor que duerma y descanse."

"De eso nada, tiene que cenar." Les dije.

No me dejaron despertarla, y cuando se hizo más tarde, casi me echaron de casa, así que cuando entre en la mía, mi madre me echó una bronca increíble por no haber ido a cenar mientras veía a Jake en la cocina mirándome de arriba abajo.

No estaba para broncas, así que tras saludar a Jake me fui derecho a mi cuarto y me tiré en la cama, creo que mordí la almohada mientras me revolvía el estómago saber que Holly no estaba bien y nadie hacía nada por mejorarlo.

Decidí que al día siguiente iría a verla, y no iban a poder echarme.

Pasé mala noche imaginándome que de pronto todos en la reserva comenzaban a tener fiebre, cuando despertaba, pensé que era la impresión de la preocupación de ver a Holly enferma.

Suspiraba y me daba media vuelta, pero cada vez que dormía las desgracias volvían a mi mente, hasta que la última vez, soñé con una tumba abierta en la tierra, Emily lloraba contra Sam y las bailarinas estaban allí, entonces me asomé al ataud y me desperté de golpe al ver quién lo ocupaba.

Desperté jadeando y casi gritando, tenía la mano estirada y estaba empapado de sudor, miré alrededor confuso, no había salido de mi cuarto y fuera debía ser ya de día, el amanecer; miré el reloj de mi mesilla y vi la hora: las 8, no era muy pronto ni muy tarde, así que salí por la ventana y corrí a casa de Holly.

No me contestaron, así que aporreé con más fuerza pero no vino nadie.

Comencé a agobiarme y fui corriendo alrededor hasta que econtré la venta de los cuartos, estaban vacíos. Me colé por la puerta de atrás y entré dispuesto a ver qué pasaba, recorrí la casa entera pero no había vida dentro.

Y de pronto, sonó el teléfono sobresaltándome.

Al principio no lo cogí y saltó el contestador.

"A ver, chaval." Oí la voz del moreno. "No sé cómo has entrado en la casa pero ya estás largándote. Como has podido comprobar, no hay nadie en casa y vamos a tardar."

Un momento. ¡¿Me estaban viendo?!

Me giré deprisa y busqué al espía, pero no vi nada.

"No intentes encontrarme." Me dijo. "Estamos camino al hospital. Vete a casa y métete en tus asuntos."

Corrí a descolgar el auricular.

"¡¿Qué le habéis hecho a Holly?!" Le rugí. "¡¿Qué le ha hecho la mestiza?!"

"Valeria no le ha hecho nada." Me dijo. "La fiebre le subió y la hemos llevado al hospital, ya te diremos algo cuando sepamos algo." Afirmó antes de que se cortase la línea.

Aquello era raro, no me moví hasta que no llamaron a la puerta y vino Sam a sacarme de allí, me dijo que no pasaba nada, que todo iría bien, pero yo no podía olvidar la última pesadilla que había tenido, en la que en el ataud de la tumba recién excabada estaba Holly, muerta.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Pasaron un día, y volví a la casa, pero seguía vacía, esta vez no hubo llamada, me quedé en el sofá hasta que de nuevo vino Sam.

El segundo día fui al colegio y pasé por su despacho, pero estaba vacío y cuando volví me volví a colar en la casa y me tumbé en el sofá donde ella estuvo tumbada.

El tercer día la rutina se repitió, entré en la casa, fui a trabajar, miré si estaba, no estaba, fui a la casa y me tumbé en el sofá.

El cuarto día, el quinto... los días se convirtieron en una semana, la semana en una quincena... y cuando ya me planteaba ir al hospital a verla aunque se pusiera quien fuera por delante...

"Embry." Oí la voz de Carlisle al otro lado del teléfono.

"¿Carlisle?" Le dije.

"Jacob me ha contado algo." Me dijo. "¿Buscas a una chica llamada Holly McAllister?"

"Sí, desapareció hace casi dos semanas de su casa." Le dije preocupado.

"Está en el Jefferson de Philadelphia." Me dijo. "Parece ser que las cosas se complicaron."

"¡¿Filadelfia?!" Dije confuso. "¡¿Qué hace en la otra punta de los Estados Unidos?!"

"A ver, tranquilizate un poco." Me dijo. "No es nada demasiado grave, ya está siendo tratada y pronto estará recuperada. El problema va a ser más bien las secuelas que le puedan quedar."

"¿Secuelas?" Pregunté preocupado.

"Su novio nos ha dicho que hace ballet, Rosalie afirma que es buena, la vio hace un tiempo en una representación en Port Angels y hace más en NY; el problema es que va a tener que pasarse una temporadita sin hacer demasiados esfuerzos. Eso significa que nada de ejercicio físico continuado, aunque podrá seguir haciendo footing, pero nada de estar entrenando mañana, tarde y noche para dormir poco y volver al ejercicio."

Me había quedado en que nada de ejercicio físico demasiado fuerte.

"Espera, no puedes ir en serio." Le dije. "No puedes quitarle el ballet, es… para ella es toda su vida, no puedes decirle que lo deje."

Vale, no podía entender su estilo de vida, pero tenía muy pero que muy claro, clarísimo, que para ella el Ballet era toda su vida. Holly pasaba más de 5, entre 5 y 6 octavos del día dedicada al ballet, y el resto era lo que dormía y trabajaba. Si le quitaba eso…

"Embry, la cosa es seria." Me dijo. "Será solo un tiempo, pero si no lo hace..."

"Si no lo hace… qué." Le dije con cierto temor y duda.

"Si no lo hace podría tener un coma." Me dijo dejándome blanco como la leche, guardó unos segundos de silencio y continuó. "La fiebre que tenía no era causa solamente de la extenuación. Ha estado forzando su cuerpo al límite, parece ser que lleva una dieta rigurosa y un estilo de vida bastante duro. He podido hablar con unas compañeras suyas y una señora de mediana edad un tanto… gruñona. Las chicas me han dicho que siempre era la primera en llegar a ensayar y siempre era la última en irse. Eso ha provocado que su organismo vaya degenerando y le ha causado unos problemas cardiacos."

Oh, no. Eso sonaba como lo de Harry Clearwater, problemas cardiacos. Vale, estaban provocados por diferente causa, pero… todos sabíamos como había acabado Harry. ¿Y si le pasaba a ella, y si Holly tenía un ataque también?

"Y por eso…" Continuó su charla que yo me había perdido pensando en mis cosas.

"Carlisle, que no se mueva de allí." Le dije. "Voy a coger un par de cosas y voy a avisar a Sam para que lo sepa. En cuanto pueda estoy allí." Afirmé sin darle tiempo a que me dijese que era una tontería, locura o algo así.

Mientras metía de mala manera en mi exmochila de clase un par de mudas, unos vaqueros extra y un par de camisetas con un par de deportivas y calcetines para por si acaso y me cogía identificación y mi cartera con lo poco que pudiera llevar en ella, oí que me llamaban varias veces al móvil, pero no lo cogí. Debía ser Carlisle, y si lo cogía probablemente acabase convenciéndome de que abandonase la idea de ir hasta Philadelphia solo solamente para ver que Holly estuviese bien.

Ahora que caía, era todo una locura. Yo, cruzándome varios estados para ir a comprobar que una chica estaba bien… era absurdo, una locura; sin embargo, no podía parar de recoger las cosas hasta que hice un petate con todo lo que podía necesitar, entonces salí de mi cuarto y fui a la cocina. Por suerte mi madre estaba en la tienda, así que me ahorraría el show de irme contra su voluntad. Cogí un papel y garabateé una nota diciendo que estaría fuera unos días en una excursión en moto y que volvería cuando acabase, que no se preocupase y todas esas cosas que se suelen decir cuando te vas de viaje con los amigos para desconectar un poco.

El resto lo tenían más fácil, en sus casas sabían qué eran, bastaría con decirles que iban de misión fuera de la reserva y nadie les diría nada; pero yo no había querido decirle nada a mi madre, prefería que pensase que era un adolescente conflictivo y todo eso, total, me daba igual…

Salí de casa corriendo y fui al garaje a cogerme la moto, estaba llena de polvo, pero tiraría al menos hasta que pudiese llenar el depósito en una gasolinera.

De casa fui a casa de Sam y Emily y le conté a Emily lo que pasaba puesto que Sam había salido a atender una urgencia en la reserva. Obviamente se asustó e intentó disuadirme de que me cruzase los Estados Unidos de costa a costa en moto; pero no pudo hacer nada, salí de la reserva probablemente antes de que nadie supiese que me había ido o que a Emily le diese tiempo a avisar a nadie, crucé Forks sin problemas y solo paré en la gasolinera que había entre este y Port Angels, allí llené el depósito a tope y me clavaron un pico, pero el depósito me duró bastante.

El viaje se me hizo eterno aunque me llevó relativamente poco puesto que prácticamente avancé en línea recta por ser moto con neumático de monte y acortar por caminos de monte evitando así controles policiales y algunas poblaciones. No dormí ni paré en todo el viaje salvo a repostar y acabé llegando a la ciudad de Philadelphia donde sí que paré.

Pregunté a varias personas cómo llegar al hospital y al final acabé siguiendo a una ambulancia que me crucé en el camino y que me llevó hasta el hospital.

Aparqué la moto, le puse una cadena y un candado que llevaba encima para evitar robos y casi me estampé en el mostrador de información al entrar corriendo.

"Disculpe, busco a Holly McAllister, es una chica joven, rubia, albina y con gafas." Le dije.

"Coja aire, por favor." Me dijo la chica mientras consultaba las listas. "McAllister, McAllister… No tenemos… oh, ya veo." Dijo de pronto. "Habitación 407, es…"

"Muchas gracias." Le dije para salir casi corriendo al ascensor antes de que se cerrase y pulsar varias veces el botón del 4º piso.

Salí antes de que se acabaran de abrir las puertas en el piso y resultó que allí estaban las 300 a 360, así que casi volé escaleras arriba hasta la siguiente planta donde por fin encontré las 400 a 460 y casi corrí por el pasillo casi atropellando a una enfermera hasta encontrar la habitación 407 y jadear un poco antes de recuperar la respiración más o menos normal y llamar a la puerta para entrar tras asomar un poco la cabeza.

Estaba sola y parecía dormir, así que entré y me senté junto al bulto que hacían en las mantas y apoyé la mano en un lado de la cama mirándola.

"Menos mal que estás aquí." Murmuré. "Es… dios, me diste un susto de muerte cuando desaparecisteis así…"

Me costaba respirar, así que me callé unos segundos para recuperar el aliento y la observé.

Parecía igual de pequeña y desvalida bajo las sábanas, su pelo claro se extendía un poco por la almohada y parecían pequeñas hebras argénticas.

"Holl, es… no sabes el susto que me di." Le dije. "Estaba a punto de ir a todos los hospitales para ver si estabas allí… En serio, si no me hubiesen llamado para decirme que estabas aquí yo no… me hubiese vuelto loco…" Le confesé extrañándome de que esas palabras saliesen de mi boca.

Sin embargo, eran verdad, si no hubiese sabido donde estaba me hubiese vuelto loco, no podía no saber dónde estaba, si estaba bien, porque la última vez que la había visto estaba mal.

Estuve hablándole un buen rato hasta que entró Carlisle.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Me dijo confuso.

"Shh… no hables tan fuerte." Le dije suavemente. "Está dormida."

"No, si no lo dudo." Me dijo. "La señora Weitzner es mayor y duerme mucho tiempo."

"¿La señora Weitzner?" Dije confuso.

"Muchachito, si yo fuese tu Holl te aseguro que me hubiera derretido con esas palabras." Me dijo la anciana saliendo bajo las mantas.

"Lo siento señora, es… no se ofenda, pero no era para usted." Le dije.

"Si has venido a buscar a Holly McAllister me temo que no está aquí." Me dijo.

"¿Cómo que no está aquí?" Dije confuso. "¿A dónde os la habéis llevado?"

"Calmate un momento." Me dijo gesticulando con las manos. "No nos ha hemos llevado a ningún lado. Le están haciendo pruebas, solo eso."

Pruebas, suspiré un poco más tranquilo; pero lo de que le tuvieran que hacer pruebas tras más de 15 días allí no me calmaba lo más mínimo.

"¿Qué pruebas?" Le dije.

"Esta mañana han encontrado algo raro en su sangre, así que le han hecho una radiografía y creen que podría tener algo más gordo." Afirmó mientras movía a la señora mayor para hacerle lo que parecía un control rutinario.

"¿Cómo de gordo?" Le dije preocupado.

"Podría tener un osteosarcoma." Me dijo. "Además de tener anemia y síntomas de sobre-extenuación cuando vino aquí."

"Anemia, eso lo entiendo, come fatal y dice que es por su dieta para el ballet." Le dije analizando lo que había dicho. "¿Qué es eso del osteosarcoma?"

"Cáncer." Afirmó. "En el fémur. Si no está muy avanzado igual podría salvarse con quimioterapia y cirugía. El problema es…"

"El ballet." Murmuré suavemente.

"Exacto." Asintió suavemente. "Por lo que dices es su vida, pero si lo del osteosarcoma se corrobora… no va a poder seguir con eso en una temporada, por no contar con que tendría que tomar tratamientos de quimioterapia cada semana, más o menos."

No, aquello no podía ser cierto, era…

"¿Dónde están los acompañantes?" Me atreví a murmurar.

"Con ella." Me dijo. "Los jóvenes estuvieron durmiendo y el chico moreno y la chica se los llevaron al hotel donde están alojados. Su novio rubio está esperándola en el área de espera."

El rubio, eso me hizo rechinar los dientes. Su novio…

"Embry, deberías calmarte." Me dijo Carlisle. "Estás… temblando."

"Como pille a ese tío…" Murmuré entre dientes.

"No estás reaccionando con cabeza." Me dijo Carlisle. "Vamos, será mejor que salgamos de aquí."

"No me voy a ir a ningún lado sin ver que Holly está bien." Le dije soltándome.

"Está bien, vamos, te llevaré a la salida que tiene que usar." Me dijo.

No hizo falta que me rogase, le seguí sin rechistar hasta que se paró y me choqué contra él.

"Ah, doctor." Le dijo el rubio.

Fui a cogerle por el cuello pero antes de poder alcanzarle siquiera, me paré de golpe al sentir 1 mazazo en toda la cabeza al ver qué traía entre manos junto a un enfermero.

"Holl…" Murmuré sintiendo que me iba a estallar la cabeza y mi ira se quedaba por los suelos.

Estaba demasiado pálida, tenía ojeras y parecía asustada de nuevo.

"Holl, te he… ¿qué tal estás?" Le pregunté tras replantearme el contarle la verdad.

"Bien…" Murmuró suavemente. "¿Qué…?. ¿Cómo te has…?"

"No importa, el caso es que estás aquí." Le dije. "¿De verdad que te encuentras bien?"

"Sí." Dijo casi susurrando. "¿Por qué…?"

"Nada, pero no te ofendas, tienes mala cara…" Le dije susurrando y intentando que sonase a broma.

"¿Quieres quedarte con ella?" Me dijo el rubio. "Así el doctor y yo hablamos."

Ni le contesté, simplemente asentí mirando a Holly. Realmente no tenía buena pinta para nada, sobre todo contando con que para verla cara a cara tenía que agacharme puesto que iba en silla de ruedas.

"¿Llevas mucho aquí?" Le dije.

"Una semana." Me dijo suavemente tras dudar. "Y 4 días."

Once días de 16, era doloroso.

"Entonces supongo que no te importará enseñarme un poco esto." Le dije intentando sonreír a pesar del dolor dentro de mí; por lo del novio rubio, por cómo la veía, por el dolor que parecía tener antes de verme y la sorpresa cuando me vio…

"Holly, igual podrías llevarle a la sala de espera." Le dijo Carlisle sonriéndole. "Según recuerdo te gustaba el chocolate de la máquina."

Ella asintió y le murmuró que prefería café, Carlisle la oiría, pero solo sonrió y le pidió que hablara más alto porque no había podido entenderla.

"Yo…" Dijo.

"Creo que prefiere café." Acabé yo cuando ella se cortó.

"Ah, no puedes." Le dijo Carlisle. "Aún tienes que hacerte unas pruebas, además, nada de estimulantes para ti." Añadió sonriéndole y haciéndole un gesto confidente. "Embry, nada de café ¿te ocupas tú?"

"Déjalo en mis manos." Le dije para cogerle la silla a Holly y empujar. "Se ruega a los pasajeros que metan los brazos al regazo, está prohibido sacar los brazos o piernas de la atracción, comer y beber también está prohibido. Y ni se te ocurra fumar ¿ok?"

Asintió confusa y entonces sonreí y comencé a empujar.

"En… marcha." Le dije. "Carlisle, luego me cuentas. Os esperamos en la sala de espera esa. ¿Por dónde capitana?"

"Derecha." Murmuró.

"Me da la impresión que la chica hace lo que quiere con él." Oí decir al rubio.

"Me parece a mí que está improntado." Le dijo Carlisle.

"Para el carro matasanos que eso son ya palabras mayores." Le dijo el rubio.

"Izquierda." Murmuró entonces mientras perdía de oído las dos voces.

Era curioso, porque por poco la estampo contra una camilla, por suerte giré a tiempo y entonces me estampé contra su espalda y cuando paramos me di cuenta de que había puesto el freno de la silla y se miraba las manos como si le dolieran.

"¿Pero qué haces? A ver esas manos…" Le dije extendiendo la mano ante ella para que me diese sus manos y verla. "Pero bueno, si te las has rozado y todo… Tsk, para qué has parado la silla."

"La sala." Me dijo suavemente señalando a la derecha.

Entonces me giré suavemente. La sala de maternidad, o como quiera que se llamase, donde estaban las cunas con los bebés.

"Son bebés." Le dije.

"Es bonito verles." Me dijo quitando el freno para girarla y ponerse frente al cristal y ver los bebés.

Con cuidado me puse junto a ella y miré dentro. Estaba lleno de bebés en cunitas y cestas, etiquetados en el pie, y la mayoría durmiendo; era un peñazo, hasta que la miré a ella, parecía que se le iluminaba la mirada tras las gafas. Entonces sonreí y me quedé allí, me daban igual los niños, pero su cara era bonita; tanto que por un rato se me olvidó que aquello era un hospital, que habían llevado allí a Holly porque estaba peor y que talvez, solo talvez, tuviera cáncer en un hueso. Simplemente sonreí viéndola mirar a aquellos bebés recién nacidos con aquellos ojos brillantes de alegría; y aún con silla de ruedas y todo me pareció la chica más bella del mundo.


	11. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10: MALAS NOTICIAS. QUIMIOTERAPIA.**

Creo que había cantado victoria demasiado pronto. Después de ver los bebés recién nacidos habíamos ido a la sala de espera, una sala enorme y bien iluminada con sillas, unas mesas y una máquina de café.

Ahí ella me dijo que abriese la bolsa que había colgada en los cuernos de la silla de ruedas y sacase la cartera, y encontrarla no me costó demasiado. Era una cartera rosita, con volantes rosas en el borde y unas zapatillas de ballet pequeñas cosidas como motivo en la cartera. Casi hasta me daba miedo tocarla de lo 'rosita' que era, pero la cogí con dos dedos y se la tendí para que sacara dinero y me mirara.

"Otro." Le dije para que asintiese y sacase más y echase en la máquina una monedita tras otra hasta pinchar un botón que ponía 'chocolate' y la máquina se pusiese a zumbar hasta sacarlo, entonces repitió la operación hasta que salió otro y lo cogí yo tras que ella me ofreciese el primero y lo rechazase con caballerosidad.

Cuando tuvimos los dos, la empujé hasta una de las mesas y ella me desvió hasta acabar frente a las ventanas.

"¿Te gusta más la ventana?" Le dije para que asintiese. "Bueno, qué voy a decir, a mí me gusta también los espacios abiertos."

"Son... bonitos." Me dijo.

"Sí." Asentí.

No parecía estar demasiado habladora, hombre, de normal no solía estar habladora, pero estaba menos habladora aún que de costumbre, eso me preocupaba un poco.

La miré disimuladamente varias veces, tampoco parecía demasiado fina, estaba pálida y no tenía su aspecto habitual.

"No sabía que te habían traido aquí." Le dije.

"Desperté aquí de pronto." Me dijo suavemente. "Lo último que recuerdo era... ir en coche... a casa. Y luego... desperté aquí."

"Estuviste en casa." Le dije. "Pero estabas enferma. Me dijeron que era cansancio, que se te pasaría en cuanto descansases bien."

Ella entonces asintió.

"Me dijeron..." Me dijo. "Aquí. Pero no..."

"¿Qué es lo que tienes?" Le dije.

Pareció pensar y se encogió de hombros para sonreír.

"No soy fuerte." Me dijo sonriendo tontamente.

Eso me dejó congelado, cómo podía alguien decir eso. ¿Quién decía que no era fuerte con una sonrisa así?

Entonces me agaché dejando caer mi vaso y la abracé desde la espalda, fue algo incontrolable, no me di ni cuenta de que estaba haciéndolo, solo... solo lo hice.

Para cuando quise darme cuenta, nos miraba gente, ella estaba como un tomate y su vaso casi se había volcado.

"Tú no eres débil." Le dije antes de soltarla. "Has tenido mala suerte, eso es todo."

Entonces un carraspeo en mi espalda me hace girarme para encontrarme al tipo rubio y a Carlisle mirándome; solo que algo en la mirada del último me hace pensar que algo no va bien del todo y me preocupo.

"¿Ya habéis vuelto?" Les digo.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" Le pregunta el rubio agachándose junto a ella. "Vaya, estás roja ¿otra vez tienes fiebre?" Le dice poniéndole la boca en la frente en un beso. "Doctor, tiene otra vez algo de temperatura."

"A ver..." Dijo Carlisle suavemente para mirarle y ponerle un termómetro. "Vaya... un poco de temperatura sí tiene, pero yo no me preocuparía demasiado."

"Doctor, es... ¿es lo que...?" Preguntó casi susurrando Holly.

"Sí." Le dijo él suavemente. "Pero no te asustes, no es muy grave. Con tratamiento..."

No me hacía falta verle las lágrimas, había entendido de golpe a qué se referían viendo la cara larga que tenía el rubio también. Sentí que me fallaban las piernas y estuve a punto de caerme de culo pensando lo que acababa de oír y viéndola llorar. Me sentí tentado de volver a abrazarla, decirle que todo saldría bien... pero a la vez quería correr, salir de allí, perderme en el monte para no tener que ver a nadie y aullar todo lo fuerte que pudiera para dejar salir ese dolor. ¿Qué iba a hacer si ella desaparecía? No podría sobrevivir sabiendo que justo cuando las cosas parecian ir bien más o menos y podía decirse que eramos casi cercanos ella desaparecería para siempre, que tendría que hablar con una losa de piedra fría...

"Vamos, no seamos negativos." Dijo Carlisle. "Hay tratamiento."

"Las posibilidades son... pocas." Dijo ella.

"Holl, no seas pesimista." Le dijo el rubio cogiéndole la mano. "Aún no se ha acabado ¿me oyes? Aún hay posibilidades, no puedes rendirte sin intentarlo siquiera. ¿No me has dicho tú cientos de veces que el esfuerzo hace magia? Pues eso, esfuerzate, si te esfuerzas no hay nada imposible, tú me lo has dicho muchas veces. Como con Valeria ¿eh?" Le dijo sonriendo.

Sin embargo, en cuanto le soltó la mano, esta calló a plomo a su regazo, como sin vida; eso era descorazonador.

"Debería descansar un poco." Sentenció Carlisle. "Llevarla a la habitación."

"Carlisle." Le llamé cuando los dos estuvieron suficientemente lejos para no oírnos hablar. "Dime la verdad ¿tan grave es?"

"Es un osteosarcoma pequeño." Me dijo. "Somos positivos, creen que con tratamiento adecuado podría salir."

"¿Qué tratamiento?" Le dije.

"Quimioterapia, eso creen que podría frenar el crecimiento del tumor, y en cuanto deje de crecer y ella pueda soportarlo, su cuerpo pueda soportarlo." Puntualizó. "Cuando su cuerpo pueda soportarlo, la operarían para quitárselo. Luego piensan que tal vez con un par de sesiones de quimioterapia más podría..."

"No puede ser tan sencillo." Negué yo. "¿Ella sabe esto?"

"No lo sé." Me dijo. "Supongo que el chico se lo explicará. Le he acompañado a ver al traumatólogo que lleva su caso, él le ha explicado esto pero más extendido. Supongo que él se encargará de contarle a ella que probablemente pueda salvarse."

"No es posible..." Murmuré sacudiendo la cabeza. "No puede estar pasando... a ella no..."

"Embry, Jacob nos ha dicho..." Me dijo Carlisle. "Bueno, él cree que tal vez lo que tú sientes por ella pueda ser..."

"Quiero hacer las cosas bien ¿vale?" Le dije. "En el pasado hicimos las cosas mal, quiero arreglarlo. No se merece tenernos esos malos recuerdos."

"Muy honorable por tu parte." Me dijo. "Pero me temo que Jacob y por lo que se ve más gente aparte de él, piensan que es algo más... profundo."

¿Más profundo? Debían equivocarse, no había nada más.

"Piensan que puedes estar... improntado." Me dijo.

"¿A quién se le ha ocurrido esa tontería?" Le dije estallando en risa al ver la tontería tan gigante que se le había ocurrido. "Vamos hombre... yo no puedo estar improntado."

"¿Por qué?" Me dijo. "Por lo que sabéis podría ser."

"Te digo que no." Le dije.

"¿Acaso no te sientes mal si no sabes dónde está?" Me dijo. "¿No es cierto que hasta que te llamé has estado como alma en pena por la reserva, que incluso te colabas en su casa y te pasabas horas allí esperándo?"

¿Cómo se había enterado él?

"No." Mentí. "No sé quién te lo habrá dicho pero se equivocan."

"Entonces te debería dar igual lo que pueda tener Holly McAllister." Me dijo.

"No soy de piedra, es una conocida y duele que te digan que alguien tan joven como tú puede estirar la pata de cancer." Le dije.

"Duele..." Murmuró para sonreír. "Una persona normal hubiese dicho que era triste, no que duela."

"No me vas a liar." Le dije. "Voy a verla ya."

"Probablemente no quiera hacer el tratamiento." Me dijo reteniéndome. "Deberías intetar que lo hiciese, supongo que si alguien puede hacerlo sois sus amigos, especialmente tú."

"Claro que lo voy a intentar." Afirmé. "Va a hacer el tratamiento."

"No puedes obligarla." Me dijo. "No es un tratamiento sencillo ni tampoco placentero o agradable. Nadie lo hace a gusto, deberías tenerlo en cuenta."

"Se puede morir." Le dije. "Eso es suficiente para tomarlo." Añadí medio gruñéndole.

"Embry, escuchame un momento." Me dijo reteniéndome de nuevo y haciédnome mirarle. "Aún si el tratamiento tiene éxito es más que probable que no pueda bailar en una buena temporada."

"No... eso sí que no..." Le dije. "Cualquier cosa menos eso..."

Para ella era muy importante, a mí me parecía una chorrada increible, no lo entendía, pero para ella era vital.

"Carlisle, el ballet es su vida." Le dije. "Tiene que haber otra forma. Por favor..."

"Lo siento, no hay otra forma." Me dijo. "Y en el caso de que el tratamiento no funcionase..."

"¿Si no funcionase...?" Murmuré.

No podía haber noticia peor para ella que el que no iba a poder bailar en un tiempo.

"Si el osteosarcoma se extiende probablemente haya que cortar." Me dijo.

"Operar, dices." Le dije.

"No, amputar." Afirmó.

Me caí de rodillas; aquello no podía ser, tenía que ser una pesadilla. Ella no, lo del cancer era una pesadilla, para ella iba a ser terrible no poder bailar en un tiempo, pero si las cosas empeoraban... cortarle una pierna, aquello era demasiado, nadie podría soportarlo.

Carlisle se agachó y me puso una mano en el hombro, se quedó allí así hasta que me recompuse un poco y le aparté la mano para levantarme.

"Me encargaré personalmente de que haga la terapia." Afirmé.

Ya podía llevarme un mes, un año o una decada, pero iba a impedir que le amputaran lo más mínimo, si había que operarla para sacarle aquello bien, pero no iban a quitarle nada más.

Me levanté y fui al cuarto que tenía la chica con la abuela, llamé a la puerta por respeto y saludé a la señora mayor de pasada, pero en cuanto llegué a la parte de Holly la vi en la silla, tenía cara de haber llorado y el rubio estaba apoyado en la ventana, ambos me miraron cuando entré.

"Vamos a dar una vuelta." Le dije a Holly.

"¿Dónde...?" Murmuró confusa.

"Vamos a tomar un poco de aire." Le dije. "Esto es un hospital, tiene que haber algo donde los enfermos puedan tomar un poco el aire fresco y hoy hace buen tiempo, no hace frío." Afirmé echándole por encima mi chaqueta y cogiéndole los cuernos para empujar la silla rumbo a la puerta. "Tú, rubio, Darien o como te llames; si quieres quédate aquí o salte fuera y date una vuelta, como quieras, pero nosotros dos vamos a ir a hablar, solos."

No le di tiempo a decir nada más, solo me fui de allí con Holly, bajamos abajo y pregunté al primero que pillé dónde podíamos ir del hospital para estar al aire libre y poder hablar y me indicaron un jardincito donde cuando llegamos vimos a algún otro paciente paseando con abrigos y algún familiar. Entonces la seguí empujando un poco hasta llegar a un rincón resguardado de vientos y tranquilo y paré allí para sentarme junto a ella, ella en su silla de ruedas y yo en el banco de piedra que había. Entonces con cuidado le ajusté mejor mi abrigo encima, en silencio. Ni ella hablaba ni yo tampoco. Así estuvimos un poco hasta que rompí el silencio.

"¿Has pensado qué vas a hacer?" Le dije.

"¿Hacer...?" Me dijo.

"Sobre lo tuyo." Le dije.

"Descansaré." Afirmó suavemente mirando las manos en su regazo. "Si descanso..."

"¿Sabes lo que tienes?" Le pregunté deprisa.

Se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

"La verdad." Le dije. "Porque yo lo sé ya."

Entonces asintió perdiendo la sonrisa y mirando sus manos con más fijeza.

"¿Te han dicho ya las opciones?" Le dije.

Entonces sacudió la cabeza asustada.

"Deduzco que sí." Asentí. "¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"No voy a..." Me dijo para callarse de nuevo.

Estuve esperando un poco a que me dijese algo más, pero no habló. Al contrario, se quedó callada y no dijo más.

"Tienes que hacer el tratamiento." Le dije tras suspirar.

"No quiero..." Dijo con fuerza y sacudiendo la cabeza con igual fuerza. "No pueden..."

"Claro que no pueden obligarte." Le dije. "Pero... si no haces caso de lo que te dicen será peor. Con el tratamiento solo serán unos meses, pero si te tienen que amputar será peor." Le dije. "¿Has pensado en eso?"

La vi llorar, me sentía mal haciéndola llorar, pero esto era serio, y si con unas lágrimas conseguía que se sometiese al tratamiento y evitarle dolores futuros sería para bien.

"No quiero..." Me dijo. "Necesito el ballet..."

"Lo sé." Asentí haciéndola mirame. "Qué, que no entienda por qué os tienen a dieta y te matas a bailar no quiere decir que no pueda ver que es importante para tí." Le dije ofendiéndome un poco de que nadie pensase que yo podía ver la parte seria y real de las cosas. "Sé que necesitas el ballet, es tu forma de vida, pero si no haces la terapia será peor. Ahora será solo un tiempo, pero si no tomas la terapia podría ser para siempre."

Estaba llorando a mares, se me partía el corazón, de verdad, era como si me apuñalasen con cada lágrima que le caía de sus ojos por las mejillas empapándole la cara.

Entonces la abracé como pude, casi con cierta timidez puesto que no tenía seguro que pudiese tratarla así, pero no hizo nada, así que la abracé y le besé la cabeza.

"Vamos, por favor, dí que sí." Le pedí. "Yo estaré contigo todo el tiempo." Acabé diciendo. "Te llevaré a donde tengas que ir y te espearé hasta que salgas, te cuidaré y te protegeré si es necesario. Ya verás, vamos a pasar por esto los dos." Afirmé separándome un poco. "Yo voy a estar ahí para todo, no vas a estar sola ¿vale? Pero no llores..." Le dije volviéndo a abrazarla y secándole las lágrimas con mi camisa sin querer.

Entonces sentí algo más, apenas era como si fuese un citurón suelto, un par de bracitos de niña que se agarraron en unas manitas diminutas en mi espalda. Mientras la cara seguía enterrada en mi camisa.

No me moví lo más mínimo salvo para abrazarla de vuelta más y con más fuerza. Había hecho la oferta sin darme cuenta, pero me daba igual, haría lo que hiciera falta por ella, y si con eso lograba que aceptase someterse a la terapia, la acompañaría, la llevaría en brazos a donde fuera, la cudaría, la acompañaría a todos sitios y machacaría a quien se atreviera a componer la más mínima amenaza para ella, ya fuera un neófito que intentase colarse en su casa hasta un crío que se metiese con ella por ir en silla de ruedas.

Antes de que me diese cuenta ella estaba frita contra mí y su agarre perdió la poca fuerza que pudiera tener, así que la senté bien de nuevo y fui empujandola con suavidad de vuelta a la habitación donde la anciana volvía a estar dormida como un tronco salvo por que roncaba, con cuidado metí a Holly en la cama y la tapé con la sensación de estar arropando a una cría.

Entonces me senté junto a su cabecera y esperé hasta que llegaron los gemelos y la chica riñéndoles por ir a toda prisa por el pasillo.

Se quedaron allí hasta la hora de la cena y entonces se fueron pero se quedó el rubio allí.

"Deberías ir a cenar fuera." Me dijo.

"No pienso salir de aquí." Afirmé. "Hasta que ella no salga de aquí yo no voy a moverme."

"Déjate de tonterías, baja al restaurante del hospital y come algo." Me dijo. "Cuando vuelvas va a seguir aquí."

Al final habia bajado al maldito restaurante y había acabado devorando un bocadillo que me supo a plástico y que me llenó con el primer bocado puesto que no tenía hambre, no podía comer sabiendo que arriba Holly no había cenado apenas porque casi había vomitado lo poco que había intentado comer.

Así que acabé subiendo pasados los 25 minutos que me costó servirme el bocadillo y acabarmelo sin hambre.

Cuando llegué arriba, Holly y el rubio estaban viendo la tele y la señora volvía a roncar en su cama.

"Embry." Me dijo Holly sonriendo a medias. "Mira..." Afirmó señalando a la tele con un dedito de cristal y sonriendo.

Entonces miré la tele, era un documental sobre el ballet que había estado ella interpretando.

"Vaya, es como si hubiese estado allí todas las veces." Le dije sonriendo y sentándome al otro lado de la cama. "Pero ¿no deberías estar descansando?"

"Ha pasado horas durmiendo, déja que vea un poco la tele." Me dijo el rubio. "Mira Holly, ahí sale Carlos."

"¿Y por qué a él sí le entrevistan?" Le dije yo.

"Es de la Royal." Me dijo Holly sonriendo y mirando con adoración al tío.

"La Royal Company de NY." Me aclaró el rubio. "Es un bailarín famoso de la compañía, y joven."

Sí, eso no podía negarse. Era joven, famoso y apuesto.

Miré a Holly, le miraba como si estuviese viendo un ángel, por algún motivo que aun no alcanzaba a comprender, ella parecía absorvida por ese mundo de delicadeza y piruetas bailando, parecía admirar a ese 'mariquita' en mallas.

Sentí algo dentro de mí rugiéndome y supuse que ya me había vuelto el hambre, pero cuando intenté comerme una chocolatina de las que había en la mesilla no me entró y me extrañé.

¿Acaso estaba enfermando?

"Embry." Me llamó el rubio suavemente cuando Holly se quedó frita sentada en la cama. "Gracias."

"¿Hum?" Le dije sorpendido por esa salida. "¿Y eso?"

"Holly me ha contado lo que hablasteis ahí abajo." Me dijo. "Creo que la has convencido, va a aceptar someterse a la terapia. Solo te pido que intentes no defraudarla mucho."

"¿Por qué habría de defaudarla?" Le pregunté un poco molesto de que dudase de mí.

"No te ofendas, ha sido un buen gesto que le dijeses que estarías con ella, solo quiero que no le hagas daño cuando no lo hagas." Me contestó suavemente.

"Eh, no pienso faltar a mi palabra." Le dije casi gruñéndole. "No te va a necesitar, yo pienso encargarme de que llegue y vuelva sana y salva, voy a acompañarla al hospital para el tratamiento, le esperaré mientras esté en ello y la llevaré de vuelta a casa. Si hace falta estaré a todas horas con ella, pero no pienso dejarla que pase por eso sola."

"No sabes lo que dices." Me dijo tras unos segundos de silencio. "El tratamiento no es nada fácil."

"Me da igual, voy a estar ahí." Afirmé.

"Haz el favor y escucha primero." Me dijo cerrándome la boca. "La quimioterapia tiene bastantes efectos secundarios. Algunos efectos secundarios comunes que produce la quimioterapia son la fatiga, náuseas, vómitos, menos células en la sangre (conteo de sangre bajo), caída del pelo, lesiones en la boca y dolores que se producen por que la quimioterapia destruye las células cancerosas que crecen rápidamente. Pero también puede afectar las células sanas que crecen rápidamente. La quimioterapia causa efectos secundarios cuando daña las células sanas, tales como las de las partes húmedas dentro de la boca, de los intestinos, de la médula ósea, la cual produce las células en la sangre o las quele hacen crecer el pelo." Afirmó.

No sabía qué decir, no podía reaccionar, aquello era horrible, me dolía solo imaginármelo, conque no quería ni pensar en lo que le iba a doler a Holly.

"La mayoría de los efectos secundarios desaparece cuando termina la quimioterapia. Pero a veces pueden pasar meses, e incluso años, antes de que desaparezcan." Me dijo.

"¿Y no podemos hacer nada para ayudarla?" Le pregunté.

"Hay formas de calmar los efectos secundarios, pero no siempre funcionan." Me contestó como con bajón. "Podrían recetarle algo, pero solo sería temporal, acabaría por tener que cambiar de calmante."

"¿Y ella sabe eso?" Le pregunté preocupado.

Sacudió la cabeza.

"Sabe que no es agradable, pero cree que vamos a estar a su lado." Me dijo. "Nosotros vamos a estarlo, pero si no vas a poder estarlo tú será mejor que se lo digas desde ya."

"Yo voy a estar con ella, en todo." Le dije levantando la mirada para mirarle desafiante a él. "No pienso soltarle la mano en ningún momento, voy a estar con ella en todo momento. Y si me vomita encima ya echaré la ropa a lavar."

"Ahora lo ves todo muy sencillo." Me dijo. "¿Crees que lo verás igual cuando se le caiga el pelo a puñados?"

"No." Sacudí la cabeza mirando al suelo para luego levantar la cabeza y mirarle desafiante de nuevo. "No la voy a ver igual cuando esté medio calva, porque me da igual que tenga trenzas o que esté calva, voy a estar con ella en todo momento, y si no le gusta verse calva, yo encontraré la manera de que no tenga que hacerlo."

Eso le dejó callado, así que aproveché para destapar a Holly y tumbarla del todo para volver a cubrirla con las sabanas y a arroparla antes de moverle el pelo de la cara.

Estaba tan calmada y angelical así... me costaba imaginarme que en ningún momento pudiese estar doblada vomitando por los efectos del tratamiento, el verla mal... ¿cómo podía alguien pensar que a mí me importaría verla como un huevo duro cuando ella era la que iba a sufrir?

Apreté el puño con dolor imaginándome cómo estaría en unos meses.

Entonces el tipo me puso la mano en el hombro, lo que me hizo darme cuenta que estaba junto a mí.

"Si eres capaz de estar con ella incluso en esos momentos, entonces creo que nos habíamos equivocado contigo." Me dijo suavemente.

"Eso desde luego." Afirmé soltándome. "Y yo con vosotros. Porque quién puede preocuparse por si tendrá pelo o no cuando ella va a sufrir."

Eso le hizo medio sonreír.

"Quédate un poco con ella." Me dijo. "Voy a coger café. ¿Te traigo algo?"

"Uno doble." Le pedí.

Me esperaban unos días con noches muy largos, pensaba velarla aún cuando supongo que debería haber vuelto a casa ya. Pero no me movería de allí hasta que ella no saliese de allí con un alta firmada.

¿Y cuando volviesemos a la reserva?

Supongo que tendría que ir al hospital de Forks, o tal vez al de Port Angels, yo mismo la llevaría y me aseguraría de que estaba bien en el trayecto de ida, el de vuelta y aunque fuese incluso dentro de la sala de terapia. SI hacía falta que entrase para asegurarme que estaba bien, por dios que lo haría.


	12. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11: INVIERNO. LA QUIMIOTERAPIA AVANZA.**

((Vaya, lo siento mucho, Chilli. Desde aquí rezaré para que tu tío se recupere. Yo lo único que puedo hacer es pasarte los consejos que me dieron a mí para paliar un poco los efectos secundarios... No sé si son realmente buenos pero por lo que se ven funcionan. Ya verás algunos en próximos capítulos y sobre todo y principal: humor, si vosotros lo tomáis de buen humor eso se contagia y duele menos todo lo malo.))

Diez de diciembre, estoy en las puertas del hospital, parado en la camioneta que hemos reformado últimamente Quil, Jake y yo en casa de este último. Vale, no es que sea una maravilla, ni tampoco es un bólido, pero sirve de maravilla para desplazarse, y últimamente, hago un viaje cada dos días a Port Angels. En el trabajo no se lo toman demasiado mal porque dejo todo acabado antes de irme y en un día hago el trabajo de dos así que el anciano bedel puede arreglárselas perfectamente sin mi los días que falto.

Además, falto por una buena causa, y no es que esté siendo demasiado placentero para nadie, sobre todo para mí que últimamente parece que me he mudado a casa de los McAllister.

El ver a Holly cada vez más pálida, tenía nauseas y vomita cada dos por tres, parecía estar todo el día cansada y se movía como si le faltase la energía y aunque no se quejase era evidente que tenía bastantes dolores, no era para nada bueno para mí, yo creo que yo lo pasaba mucho peor que ella, y además, últimamente comenzaba a tener los mismos síntomas que ella de vez en cuando; vale, el dolor era por diferente motivo en ambos, pero no hacía ni medio día que ella había sentido nauseas y yo con ella, y al final habíamos acabado vomitando juntos.

Cuando ella no me veía, por ejemplo entonces, cuando esperaba a que saliera del hospital como entonces, sacaba mi malestar, mi tristeza y mi rabia. La vida no era justa. ¿Por qué si no habría permitido que alguien tan dulce e inocente como ella cayese enferma de eso?

Entonces la vi en el hall del hospital y quité las llaves del contacto para bajar a por ella. Seguía yendo en silla de ruedas y Jake me había enseñado cómo montar y desmontar a alguien anclado a ese trasto en un coche normal.

"¿Qué tal estás hoy?" Le dije agachándome en cuclillas ante la silla y volviendo a chocar con su atontamiento en el cual me miraba unos segundos como sin saber quién era o qué hacía allí y luego me sonreía.

"Estoy bien." Me dijo sonriendo como siempre. "Solo estoy un poco cansada."

"¿Puede al menos beber algo?" Le pregunté a la enfermera que había con ella.

Había leído que no podía comer nada en unas horas, para evitar problemas puesto que la quimio era bastante agresiva y afectaba a todo, incluido el estómago.

"No es conveniente, pero si no puede aguantar podría beber un poco de agua." Me dijo la chica.

Era doloroso verla paladear tras las sesiones mientras íbamos en el coche, como si necesitase beber algo pero no lo pedía, nunca se quejaba o pedía nada, y como no tenía nunca hambre, era peligroso dejarla sin vigilar o liarse con los turnos de vigilancia porque no comería y era importante que comiese bien.

La llevé con cuidado al coche y allí abrí su puerta y la cogí en brazos para sentarla en el coche, mientras ella se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad yo solía plegar la silla de ruedas y meterla atrás de la ranchera antes de saltar al otro lado y meterme en el asiento del copiloto. Siempre le echaba una ojeada a ella antes de meter la llave en el contacto y arrancar.

"Hoy otra vez se me ha caído un mechón de pelo en la camilla." Murmuró.

Últimamente se le caía el pelo a puñados, me habían dicho que era normal, los otros compañeros suyos, los médicos, Carlisle... ya me había pegado un par de veces con Paul y con Quil cuando me dijeron que daba pena verla, que parecía un cadáver y que pronto acabaría calva como un huevo. No le había dicho a nadie más que Holly tenía cáncer en un hueso de las piernas. Me podrían haber comprendido y tal vez hubiesen sido más cuidadosos con sus comentarios, pero no le había dicho nada a nadie.

De pronto, Holly me dio unas palmadas nerviosas en la pierna y la miré, arcadas. Paré el coche y abrí la puerta para salir y descubrir que ella había abierto la puerta y estaba asomada y a punto de caerse mientras casi vomitaba fuera del coche. Entonces le sujeté la cabeza y miré arriba mientras ella vomitaba.

No podía evitar que me doliese a mí también, sobre todo viendo cómo jadeaba presa del nerviosismo por vomitar en medio del camino a casa.

"Tranquila..." Le dije suavemente. "No pasa nada, podemos parar todo lo que necesites. Pensaba incluso parar un poco en Forks, así comprábamos un par de cosas que mi madre necesita para la tienda."

"Deberías ayudarla." Me dijo suavemente antes de volver a vomitar.

"No te preocupes, se las apaña bien sola." Le dije. "Kim va a ayudarla de vez en cuando. Y yo me ocupo de los portes y demás."

Entonces asintió. Parecía que las nauseas y los vómitos habían parado, y eso me dio a entender cuando se frotó la boca con un pañuelo de tela que sacó del bolsillo.

"¿Mejor ahora?" Le pregunté. "¿Sí, seguimos?"

Cuando asintió la volví a ayudar a sentarse bien y volví a rodear para ir a mi asiento y sentarme para volver a arrancar e ir un poco más lento para evitar que se marease de nuevo.

En el camino a Forks, ella se durmió, así que la rodeé con un brazo y seguí un poco más rápido hasta llegar a Forks.

Había leído en Internet una solución para lo del pelo, gente que había pasado por lo que Holly había escrito que se rapaban el pelo para que no cantase tanto la calvicie. El problema era que según todas las chicas que conocía, apreciaban demasiado su pelo tan largo como estaba. Incluso Leah se había negado a cortarse demasiado el pelo cuando se trasformó.

Paré delante de una peluquería bastante chula de Forks, tenía mis dudas sobre hacerlo allí, porque en ese pueblo todo se sabía, y de Forks a La Push, no había tanto tiempo en propagarse el cotilleo si era suficientemente grande, y 'la india-rostro pálido' que se rapase el pelo allí acompañada por uno de los 'indios cachas' de la reserva sería un cotilleo jugoso.

"¿Qué pasa?" Me preguntó Holly haciéndome ver que había despertado.

"Nada." Le dije suavemente acariciándole la cara. "Hemos llegado a Forks."

"¿Por qué hemos...?" Me dijo tras mirar la peluquería.

"Había pensado que igual querrías cortarte el pelo." Le dije. "Por lo de que se te cae y eso, así lo sanearías ¿no crees?"

Dudó un poco y luego asintió.

"No puedo... tengo que tener..." Murmuró.

"Holly, no suelo decirte qué hacer, pero creo que deberías." Le dije suavemente. "El pelo crecerá."

Sacudió la cabeza.

"Vámonos... por... por favor." Me dijo suavemente.

Era curioso, parecía asustada, nadie se asustaba de una peluquería, aún así, arranqué un poco el coche, y entonces frené de golpe y saqué la llave del contacto.

"Vamos." Le dije bajando y yendo a abrirle la puerta tras sacar la silla de ruedas.

"No... por favor..." Me dijo.

"No te harán nada que no quieras que te hagan." Le dije. "Voy a cortarme el pelo, así que a no ser que prefieras quedarte sola en el coche, te aconsejaría que entrases conmigo."

No parecía muy dispuesta a colaborar para que la bajase, pero acabó cediendo y estiró los brazos hacia mí para dejarse coger. La cogí en brazos y la senté en la silla de ruedas con cuidado.

Entonces empujé un poco la silla y entré en el salón donde me miraron un poco raro.

"Embry, creo que..." Murmuró Holly.

"Este sitio es perfecto." Le dije sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿El último, por favor?"

Un hombre levantó la mano.

"Gracias." Le dije para retirar una silla y poner a Holly allí para sentarme yo a su lado y cogerme una revista que puse en medio cuando vi que ella la miraba también.

"Perdonad, qué será." Nos dijo el peluquero mirándonos después de acabar con un par de hombres.

"Me molesta este pelo." Le dije frotándome el pelo. "Será algo rápido, una rapada al 3 o así y listo."

"Madre mía, los chicos de hoy en día..." Dijo el hombre.

"¿Vas a alistarte en el ejército, chaval?" Me preguntó uno de los polis de la ciudad.

"Nah, solo me molesta tan largo." Afirmé frotándome el pelo en broma. "Me apetece una esquilada."

"Está bien, pasa por aquí." Me dijo el peluquero cogiendo una de esas capas de barbero.

"Embry, qué..." Me dijo Holly confusa cuando me levanté.

"Ya verás, seguro que el pelo rapado tan corto queda bien." Afirmé. "Y si tú no quieres aprovecharte de esto... pues me aprovecho yo."

Si lo que tenía era hacer el ridículo con una pelada que según podía entender por lo poco que había oído, que no podía cortarse demasiado el pelo por el ballet. Claro que si tenía que llevar moño, no me extrañaba que tuviesen que llevar todas melena corta al menos.

El primer mechón costó un poco, dolió ver mi pelo que una vez fue largo, tan corto, pero cerré los ojos y apreté dientes, lo estaba haciendo por un motivo, y si conseguía convencerla para que colaborase...

"Ya estás." Me dijo el peluquero tras 10 minutos. "Espero que estés fresco, porque con el invierno encima se te van a helar las ideas."

Me pasé la mano por la cabeza, era justo lo cortito que lo quería, solo que me veía raro.

"Muchas gracias." Le dije antes de volverme a Holly. "¿Qué te parece?"

"Te queda... bien." Me dijo.

"¿Qué me dices, te animas?" Le dije intentando sonreír. "Así podemos decir que nos lo hicieron unos asaltantes o algo."

"Yo no... no puedo." Me dijo.

"Pues qué lástima." Le dije. "Lo pondré de moda yo solo. Además, he oído que en la época de un tal Luis XIV algunos de los mejores bailarines eran medio calvos, y algunas mujeres estaban rapadas y salían con pelucas." Añadí.

"Eso es cierto." Dijo el peluquero. "Yo también lo he oído. Y mira a la actriz esa de los piratas, se rapó el pelo y le quedaba genial."

"Keira Kingsley nunca se ha rapado." Dijo uno de los parroquianos que esperaban a cortarse el pelo.

"Pues claro que sí." Dijo otro. "Salió en los premios esos, con vestido y todo."

"Va Holl, hagamos un trato." Le dije. "Si te metes un buen corte te prometo que consigo entradas para ver una representación, y en primera fila." Añadí susurrándole de pie ante ella y agachándome para llegar a su oído de lado. "¿Qué me dices?"

"No." Dijo tambaleándose su seguridad.

"¿Y por unas entradas y una paliza a Paul?" Le dije.

Sacudió la cabeza asustada.

"Vale, vale, solo las entradas." Le dije. "¿Para dos obras distintas?"

Ahí si qué dudó mucho.

"No lo puedes entender." Murmuró. "Tú no... no tienes que raparte."

"Vale, tú córtatelo así y yo me lo corto más que tú." Le acabé diciendo. "Así no tendrás que pasar por esto sola. ¿Vale?"

"A ver, entonces qué." Dijo el peluquero. "¿Dejo la máquina, no la dejo?"

Holly entonces asintió suavemente y la cogí en brazos cuando extendió los suyos hacia mí, con cuidado la llevé al asiento del peluquero y la senté allí para girar la butaca.

"¿Le importa si lo corta sin que pueda verlo ella en el espejo?" Le dije. "Así." Afirmé pasándome la mano por el pelo corto. "Y yo le cogeré esto." Afirmé cogiéndole la maquinilla de afeitar cabezas a lo 'pelón-soldado'.

"¿Te importa...?" Me dijo Holly extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

"Claro." Le dije cogiéndola con suavidad. "Tú cierra los ojos, cuando los abras habrá acabado." Le dije sonriendo.

Increíblemente, me hizo caso, se quitó las gafas y las puso en el cuello de barco de su camiseta y cerró los ojos.

"Estos jóvenes..." Dijo suavemente el peluquero. "Menudo cambio."

"Es necesario." Dije asintiendo y besando la mano pequeña en mi mano aún con la máquina en la otra.

Tan pronto como Holly tuvo casi media cabeza hecha, yo enchufé la maquinilla mirando al espejo con firmeza, me tembló la mano en el primer surco, pero luego miré el resultado y volví a pasarla, no me haría cortes, y si lo hacía, cerraría al momento.

No, Holly no iba a pasar por todo aquello sola, y si me tenía que afeitar la cabeza al 2, lo haría. Al fin y al cabo, solo era pelo.

A ella tardó algo más, pero apenas un cuarto de hora, y cuando acabó yo asentí y la moví un poco porque estaba dormidísima.

"Holly." Le dije cuando el peluquero acabó y yo parecía un soldado con el pelo al uno, un poco más corto que el de ella ahora. "Holly, ya está, abre los ojos."

"Lo... lo siento, me he..." Dijo sonrojándose.

Se había dormido, estaba claro, no se había entrado siquiera que había entrado más gente. Con cuidado le puse las gafas y la miré.

Aún con el pelo tan corto estaba preciosa, dolía verla porque sabía por qué ese pelo, pero aún con todo estaba preciosa a mis ojos.

Vi a algún cliente sacudir la cabeza con negación y les lancé una mirada amenazadora.

"Estás preciosa." Le dije sonriendo.

"No puedo mirarme." Murmuró. "Es... tengo mi cartera..."

"Deja, yo pago." Le dije reteniéndole la mano en los vaqueros claros que llevaba.

"No es..." Comenzó.

"Ha sido mi capricho así que yo pago." Le corté sonriendo. "¿Sí?"

Intentó volver a sacar su monedero y volví a pararla.

"Por favor." Le dije.

"En mis tiempos solíamos ir a un bar." Dijo el guardia.

"Aquí tiene, cóbrese." Le dije al peluquero pasándole un billete antes de cogerla a ella en brazos para volver a sentarla en la silla de ruedas.

"Gracias." Me dijo Holly susurrando y frotándose el pelo.

"Eh, de nada, copito de nieve." Le dije frotándole el pelo pincho que le había quedado. "Jo, aún lo tienes largo." Le dije frotándome el mío. "Comparado con el mío, mira."

Con cuidado le cogí la mano y se la pasé por mi cabeza, fue extraño porque de pronto me entraron ganas de ronronear como un perro feliz.

"Pinchas." Me dijo sonriendo mientras el peluquero volvía con las vueltas y me las daba.

"Que tengan un buen día." Nos dijo el peluquero.

Con cuidado fui empujando la silla fuera del local hasta el coche, y aún así no pude evitar oírles hablar dentro.

"Que pareja más rara." Dijo uno de los hombres.

"Ya te digo, mira que afeitarse los dos la cabeza..." Dijo el poli.

"A ver si son skins de esos." Dijo uno de los más mayores.

"No lo creo, el tipo era un indio, de los de la reserva que está al oeste, o la del norte." Dijo el policía. "A veces se pasan por aquí."

"¿Pero los indios no llevan el pelo largo?" Dijo el primero.

"Al menos nunca había venido ninguno aquí." Dijo el peluquero.

Resoplé mientras echaba la silla plegada atrás antes de montar de nuevo en la camioneta, y cuando me monté vi a Holly de nuevo con la mano en el pelo pincho y con cara de estar aguantándose las lágrimas.

"Hey, estás preciosa." Le dije. "Y muy graciosa." Afirmé divertido volviendo a pasarle la mano por el pelo.

Era cierto, tenía calvas, pero con ese peinado se le quedaban un poco ocultas, además, parecía un ericito al tacto.

"Eh, ahora somos erizos." Le dije para hacerle pasar la mano por mi pelo. "¿Ves? Pincho y todo."

"Es... nunca había tenido el pelo tan..." Dijo.

Tan corto, cierto. Desde que la conocía tenía el pelo largo, en las dos trenzas o recogidos como en la actuación de ballet.

"El pelo crece, y si no pregúntale a Jake, él se lo cortó y se lo dejó crecer muchas veces." Le animé. "Tú pregúntale, que ya verás como te dice lo mismo que yo."

"Él y yo no…" Me dijo.

¿No se hablaban demasiado como con el resto?. ¿No se llevaban bien como con Paul?

"No qué." Le pregunté incapaz de acabarla por ella.

"No somos muy…" Me dijo. "No éramos… dudo que supiera que yo…"

No eran muy cercanos, no eran amigos y dudaba que supiera que existía ella.

"Eh, de eso nada." Le dije. "Claro que sabe que existías. Y ahora sabe que existes, aunque no sea muy de visitar y todo eso."

"Sí, claro." Me dijo suavemente.

"¿Qué no?" Me dijo. "Ahora verás." Afirmé cuando llegamos a la bifurcación. Cuando pasamos junto al desvío hacia la casa de los Black, di un volantazo que casi volcamos y que estampó a Holly contra la ventana dándole un coscorrón y haciéndola mirarme asustada mientras se frotaba el golpe.

"Ahora verás como sí te conoce." Le dije aparcando ante la puerta de la casa y notando cómo Billie nos espiaba desde la ventana un segundo antes de que le viese abrir la puerta mientras yo bajaba la silla de la ranchera e iba a coger a Holly en brazos para bajarla.

"Embry, vaya, hacía tiempo que no te pasabas por aquí." Me dijo.

"Qué hay, Billie." Le saludé sonriendo y sentando a Holly con cuidado en su silla. "Venía a ver a Jake. ¿Está por aquí?"

"Sí, claro, esta en casa." Me dijo. "Estaba echándose una siesta."

"Perfecto, si no te importa le esperaremos un rato." Le dije mientras Holly murmuraba algo.

"Claro, pero…" Me dijo.

"Ah, sí, cierto." Le dije. "Billie, te presento a Holly McAllister, Holly te presento a Billie Black, el padre de Jacob. Billie, tú conocerías a su padre y a su tía. Era mi vecina, la de la tribu de los Makah, y su padre era el coronel McAllister."

"Ah, sí." Me dijo asintiendo. "Lo que no sabía era que ella era del club de los 'ruedas de acero'."

"Circunstancias de la vida." Le dije. "Es un tema delicado."

"¿Y lo que te has hecho tú en la cabeza también lo es?" Me dijo.

"A que mola." Le dije frotándome el pelo esterilla que tenía.

"Sí, pero pareces un soldado." Me dijo.

"Pero a que ella está genial, a que parece a una actriz." Le dije haciéndola ponerse roja.

Creo que entonces Billie lo pilló a la primera y asintió sonriendo.

"Ya decía yo que me sonaba tu cara." Le dijo. "Eres la chica esa que salía en la película de los piratas. La echan todos los años por la tele, y la verdad, el pelo corto te queda mejor que las melenas esas que llevabas antes." Añadió guiñándole un ojo. "Tendrás que tener cuidado con mi hijo, te admira mucho."

"Yo no… no soy ninguna actriz." Dijo Holly suavemente.

"Perdona a este viejo." Le dijo Billie llevándose la mano a la oreja. "Creo que he perdido audición."

"No es culpa tuya, habla muy suave." Le dije.

"Yo no… no soy ninguna actriz." Repitió en un tono audible de nuevo. "Debe haberme… confundido."

"Lástima, eres demasiado guapa para ser normal." Le dijo él divertido. "¿Puedo ofreceros algo?"

"¿Leche, Holly?" Le dije. "La merienda, va. Con unas galletas y eso."

"Si queréis os puedo hacer unos bocadillos." Nos dijo Billie.

"No… no tengo hambre." Dijo Holly.

"Venga, la merienda, tienes que comer." Le dije. "Y lo tengo por escrito, no me hagas tener que ir a casa a por el papel porque entonces te comes el bocadillo, con bebida y con todo."

"No…" Dijo tocándose el estómago. "Tengo un…"

"Sí, un nudo." Asentí. "Ah, ya sé. Billie, no tendrás por casualidad un yogur natural."

"Y con esos de bifidus activo." Me dijo. "Primer estante, si os gustan comeros un par de los de con pasas, que Rachel me ha llenado el frigo con yogures con pasas y 'bifidus' de ese." Dijo bromeando.

"¿Con pasas mismo?" Le dije a Holly. "Venga, dos, y unas galletas, y no acepto un no por respuesta. Gracias Billie."

"Gracias a vosotros, que me vais a librar de comerme eso." Me dijo mirándome.

Fue curioso, porque fui a la cocina, cogí los yogures y me dijo Billie dónde encontrar las cucharillas que también cogí, y cuando salí, aquí viene lo curioso, me encontré a Billie y a Holly riéndose mientras él le contaba algo sobre la silla y hacía un giro en el sitio.

"Anda que..." Dije. "Me doy la vuelta y estáis jugando con la silla."

"No sabía que se podía…" Me dijo Holly sonriendo divertida.

"Huy, pues como te despistes te encontrarás haciendo carreras en silla de ruedas con el señor Black aquí presente." Le dije pasándole un yogur y la cucharilla que le tocaban.

"Eh, que lo de las carreras en silla de ruedas es muy exclusivo." Me dijo Billie. "Pero la señorita puede venir a echarme una cuando quiera. Y… ahí llega el bello durmiente." Afirmó cuando oímos abrirse la puerta de una habitación, de la de Jake. "Jake, hijo." Le llamó.

"Va…" Le dijo antes de llegar al salón frotándose la cabeza como recién despertado y quedándose mirándonos alucinado.

"Hey, buenos días, que ya es por la tarde." Le dije yo divertido.

"¿Qué coño te has hecho en la cabeza?" Me dijo mirándonos de uno a otro. "Bueno, los dos."

"Mola ¿eh?" Le dije. "Así me refresco las ideas. Pero no era eso, díselo a Holly. Tú has tenido el pelo largo y te lo has cortado un montón de veces ¿a que sí?"

"Sí." Me dijo de no pillarlo del todo.

"¿A que crece rápido?" Le dije.

"Sí, eso creo." Nos dijo asintiendo. "¿A qué viene todo eso?"

"Holly no quería cortarse el pelo porque lo necesita largo para lo del ballet." Le dije. "Pero para cuando vuelva a ese mundo ya lo tendrá largo otra vez, al menos como para hacerse un moño. Al menos uno de los del cogote." Afirmé.

"Er… supongo que le llevará un poco pero sí." Dijo confuso. "Creo que sí. Sí, claro."

"¿Lo ves?" Le dije para que asintiera. "Y Jacob también te habla ¿hum?"

"Es… sí." Dijo ella.

"Esto… no te ofendas pero creo que la que no me habla es ella." Me dijo Jacob. "En general, no nos habla."

"¿Recuerdas lo que hablaban todos de ella?" Le dije susurrando. "Bueno, pues nos oía."

"La cosa está… por qué habéis venido así, sin más." Me dijo igualmente susurrando mientras su padre distraía a Holly contándole no sé qué de las galletas que tenían algo y ella le contestaba algo sobre que eran buenas. "¿Y tu pelo?"

"Un trato." Afirmé frotándomelo.

"Sí, y qué casualidad que ese trato englobaba también a ella ¿no?" Me dijo.

"¿No te han dicho nada tus queridos chupasangres?" Le dije.

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso?" Me dijo. "Bella me dijo que Carlisle le dijo que estaba enferma, parecía preocupada."

"Está enferma." Le dije. "Y tenía que raparse el pelo, no quería así que lo hice yo primero para que viese que nadie se moría por raparse el pelo."

"Sí, claro." Me dijo. "Como que por estar enfermo tienes que llevar el pelo de una forma u otra."

"Haz el favor de decirle que está guapa así o ya verás." Le dije.

"Ya veré, qué." Me dijo.

"Tú ya verás." Le dije. "Ni se os ocurra hacerle daño, bastante tiene con lo que tiene."

"Ya te digo." Me dijo. "Es la única blanca de la reserva, es enana y encima ahora está tullida y calva."

Se acabó, ahí sí que le golpeé, furioso pero con una pizca de cordura como para saber que no me convenía enfurecerme y menos tan cerca de Holly o crearía una segunda Emily.

"Eh, a pelearos fuera." Nos dijo Billie.

"Nadie va a pelear." Dijo Jacob mirándome inquisidoramente.

"Sí, nadie va a pelear." Afirmé. "Holly será mejor que volvamos a casa, estás pálida y tienes que descansar, me he pasado un poco trayéndote aquí." Afirmé notando que la servilleta de papel que tenía estaba llena de yogur y babas con unas trazas de sangre. "Ya volveremos otro día."

"Hum." Asintió ella suavemente cubriéndose la boca de nuevo. "Gracias por la amabilidad…" Murmuró haciendo círculos en el vientre e inclinando la cabeza suavemente.

"De nada." Dijo Jake un poco flipado aún.

"De nada mujer." Le dijo Billie. "Y a ver si te pasas más veces, es un honor poder tener a alguien tan guapo por aquí, sobre todo contando con que es del club de la rueda también."

Justo entonces le dio otra arcada y apenas llegó a la servilleta a tiempo de no mancharse, se le cayeron unas gotas.

"Lo… siento." Dijo.

"¿Estás bien?" Le dijo Billie preocupado.

"Sí, tranquilos, se le pasará." Les dije. "Solo necesita descansar. No debería haberla entretenido tanto después de volver."

"Embry, cuando te asegures de que está bien, vuelve." Me dijo Jacob. "Tenemos que hablar."

"Otro rato." Le dije.

"Cuando acabes hoy." Me dijo serio. "Eh, y es urgente."

"Embry, deberías…" Murmuró Holly haciendo que Jake también la mirase.

"No, te acompaño." Le dije sacudiendo la cabeza. "Además, alguien tiene que hablar con esos cazurros que tienes por compañeros de casa."

"Son mis…" Dijo.

"Lo sé." Asentí. "Pero aún así. Vamos."

"Embry, lo digo en serio." Me dijo Jacob poniéndose más agresivo en gestos y mirada pero sin levantar la voz. "En cuanto acabes ven aquí."

Era una orden de alfa, a eso ya no podía escaquearme.


	13. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12: CHARLAS DE MANADA. SE DESCUBRE EL PASTEL. ¿YO, IMPRONTADO? ESTO NUNCA PODRÍA SER.**

"¿Seguro que podéis pasar sin mí?" Les dije a la chica y los chavales puesto que el moreno estaba fuera de nuevo en trabajo suyo y el otro, Darien, estaba haciendo unos recados para la casa.

"Claro." Me dijo Tay divertido desde el salón donde estaba echándole a su hermano una partida en la play station que tenían en la casa.

"Está tirado." Afirmó su hermano.

"Ha comido." Dijo Tay.

"Ha vomitado…" Añadió su hermano Joe.

"Ha ido al baño." Continuó Tay.

"Se ha tomado su medicación para los síntomas y…" Afirmó Joe.

"Está frita." Acabaron los dos a la vez.

"Vale, pues vuelvo en cuanto acabe la reunión." Les dije. "Eh, vosotros." Les llamé desde la puerta para hacerles un gesto de que les vigilaba. "Dais miedo."

"Buh." Me dijeron en broma.

Había salido corriendo, para llegar pronto y poder marcharme cuanto antes también, así que fui a casa de Jacob y me abrieron la puerta antes de que llamase siquiera.

"Pasa." Me dijo Leah con cara de querer matar.

"Has tardado mucho." Me riñó Jacob con cara de pocos amigos.

"Le han dado de cenar, se ha aseado y he esperado a que se quedase frita para venir." Le dije intentando mantenerme firme. "De separarme de ella prefiero que sea mientras duerme que la pueden cuidar."

Perfecto, creo que estaba allí todo el mundo: Jacob, Quil, Leah, Seth… pero también Sam, Jared y Paul.

"Collin y Brady ya se enterarán otro rato." Me dijeron. "Estaban castigados."

Estaban todos sentados a la mesa y eso parecía más un consejo de guerra de las películas que una reunión.

"Vale, a ver, qué pasa ahora." Le dije tirándome en una silla libre y cruzándome de brazos. "No es por nada pero me gustaría volver cuanto antes."

"¿Qué coño te pasa a ti?" Me dijo Jacob. "Tienes a todo el mundo preocupado. Tu madre está como loca porque no sabe nada de ti, en el trabajo afirman que te tomas días libres aunque tu rendimiento no se ve afectado, casi no te vemos el pelo, y desde luego no oímos tu mente."

"No tengo tiempo para andar por ahí correteando ¿sabes? A veces hay cosas importantes que hacer." Le dije. "Y en cuanto a mi madre, dejadla al margen de esto."

"No es solo tu madre." Me dijo Sam. "Llevas casi dos meses que no pareces tú. Casi no se te ve el pelo, y como a ti al resto de personas de esa casa."

"¿Qué casa?" Dijeron varios confusos.

"Embry se ha 'mudado' a casa de los Wolfe." Dijo Sam sin dejar de mirarme. "Con la sobrina 2ª de Emily y los quinquis con los que vive. Y qué casualidad, cuando vamos a visitar, nunca está o está dormida."

"No van a dejarte entrar si está dormida." Le dije. "Y tampoco vas a poder visitarla si no está."

"¿Y dónde está pues?" Me dijo Sam molesto.

"En el hos… ningún lado que te importe." Le dije.

Fue una suerte no ser ya de su manada, porque gruñó mucho, demasiado a lo animal y hasta dio miedo.

"Embry." Me dijo Jacob. "¿Dónde está?" Me preguntó con un tono de alfa. "¿Dónde va cuando no está aquí? Y dime la verdad porque no me creo que no lo sepas. Estás improntado de ella."

"¡Yo no estoy improntado de nadie, maldita sea!" Dije golpeando la mesa.

"Eh, vale ya." Me dijo Jake manteniendo la calma. "¿Dónde?"

"A Port Angels." Afirmé.

"¿Por qué tan lejos?" Me dijo con el mismo tono de alfa pero calmado.

"No… puedo… decírtelo." Le dije intentando oponerme.

"Dímelo ahora." Me dijo. "¡HABLA!"

"Al hospital." Gemí aunque intenté cerrar la boca y tapármela. "Vamos al hospital."

"¿Al hospital?" Me dijeron.

"¿Qué pinta ella allí?" Dijo Sam.

"Igual es que por fin han descubierto que le falta un tornillo." Dijo Paul casi envenenando las palabras. "Y por eso la llevan allí."

Se acabó, fue superior a mí, me convertí temblando de ira y rompí la silla y suerte que me aparté y no rompí la mesa, eso sí, derribé varios muebles al lanzarme contra Paul que se trasformó casi al instante para contestar mi ataque.

"¡NO PELEÉIS DENTRO DE MI CASA!" Oímos gritar a Jacob mientras Sam reforzaba su orden con una propia para Paul.

Al momento paramos de pelear gruñéndonos y echando espumarajos de rabia por la boca en mi caso.

"EMBRY DESTRASFORMATE, AHORA." Me dijo Jake.

((Por si aún no lo habíais sacado y para que quede claro, las mayúsculas en este caso no quiere decir que griten a no ser que yo lo diga con 'Me grito' o 'Gritó fulanito', son órdenes de alfa. Perdón por el inciso.))

No me quedó otra que hacerlo mientras Paul hacía lo mismo tras lanzarme un mordisco que me hizo un arañazo en el hombro antes de destransformarse también.

"SIÉNTATE EN LA SILLA Y CONTESTA A NUESTRAS PREGUNTAS." Me dijo Jake bastante calmado.

"Lo siento por tu silla tío." Le dije.

"Lo siento, tío." Me dijo Quil que también estaba en bolas mirándome con cara de que se hubiese muerto alguien. "Yo no… no sabía que…"

"¿No sabías?" Le dijo Jacob.

"No digas nada." Le gruñí yo.

Debía haberse conectado conmigo al convertirse para pararme.

"QUIL, DIME, NO SABÍAS QUÉ." Le dijo Jacob en tono inquisidor.

"Lo siento, tío." Me dijo antes de mirar a Jacob. "Holly tiene cáncer."

"Es osteosarcoma." Le dije tras pegarle y que me parasen Jared y Sam que eran junto con Jake los más grandes y los que estaban más cerca de mí sujetándome para evitar que volviese a ensañarme con Quil por chivato aunque sabía que no era culpa suya puesto que era imposible ignorar las órdenes de alfa. "Y es muy pequeño. Se recuperará."

"Osteosarcoma…" Dijo Sam soltándome y apartándose. "Eso es…"

"El pelo…" Murmuró Jake comprendiendo. "Los vómitos… sus pintas…"

"Le prometí estar con ella para que se sometiese a tratamiento." Les dije rabioso de dolor y pena por ella. "No pienso alejarme de su lado ni un segundo más. Y ahora que ya lo sabéis hacednos un favor y dejadla en paz, dejadnos en paz a todos." Afirmé antes de escaparme de allí saliendo por la puerta.

Tenía ganas de matar algo, de trasformarme y huir de aquel sitio, coger a Holly y llevármela lejos de aquel lugar, lejos de cotilleos, de enfermedades… a un lugar soleado con un buen hospital donde la operasen y le sacasen ese mal pútrido que tenía dentro, para que no tuviera que volver a pasar por esa pesadilla.

Quise gritar y antes de que pudiese evitarlo un grito rasgó el aire un segundo, entonces aceleré el paso aún más y aún con los pantalones hechos casi jirones, alcancé el porche de la casa donde vi a todos asomados y a Holly en la silla de ruedas que me miró preocupada.

"¿Estás loco?" Me dijo uno de los gemelos.

"¿Cómo se te ocurre gritar así?" Me dijo el otro.

"¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó Valeria que aunque era una mestiza parecía hacer de maravilla de madre allí.

"Jacob me ha interrogado." Les dije. "Es… estoy furioso."

"Deberías dar una vuelta." Me dijo Valeria.

"¿Quieres que vayamos a por ese Black?" Me dijo Tay chocando un puño contra la palma como su gemelo.

"¡Chicos!" Les dijo Valeria para ponerse a echarles la bronca del siglo.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" Le pregunté a Holly suavemente agachándome junto a su silla de ruedas.

Asintió suavemente y me tocó la marca del hombro que me había hecho el arañazo de Paul. Obviamente al no ser un corte normal tardaba un poco más en sanar.

"No es nada." Le dije. "No te preocupes. ¿Has vuelto a vomitar?"

Sacudió la cabeza con demasiada fuerza sonrojándose, o sea, que mentía para no preocuparme.

Suspiré, aquello era como un infierno, me dolía oler que había vomitado, me dolía verla pálida y cada vez que la miraba ahora a la cara y la veía pelona y calva puesto que su pelo era tan claro que ni se veía puesto que estaba tan corto, que me recordaba aún más lo que le pasaba.

Sonreí suavemente para cogerla en brazos y meterla dentro mientras los gemelos me miraban y luego cogían la silla mientras Valeria miraba por el porche algo.

Llevé a Holly hasta el sofá y allí la recosté tras apartar los mandos de allí, cogí una manta mientras me miraba y se la eché por encima para taparla mientras me miraba como una niña pequeña.

"No te preocupes y descansa." Le dije. "Nosotros estamos aquí para cuidarte."

"Gracias." Me dijo.

"Jo, Holl, nos has fastidiado la partida." Le dijo Joe haciéndole que se frotase la tripa sobre la manta haciendo círculos sobre la cabeza como rascándose el pelo.

"Bah… te disculpas demasiado." Afirmó Tay recogiendo su mando y sentándose en el suelo.

"No os ha dicho nada." Les dije.

Entonces repitieron el gesto, los dos casi a dudo.

"Esto es 'lo siento'." Me dijo Joe.

"No me digas que aún no te habías coscado." Añadió su hermano.

"Pues no." Le dije. "Yo pensaba que era que tenía hambre, listos. ¡¿A quién se le ocurre frotarse la tripa para pedir disculpas?!"

"Es lenguaje de sordomudos." Me dijo Holly suavemente tocándose en las orejas como orejeras y frente a la boca como tapándosela.

"A veces Holly no habla con palabras." Me dijo Valeria asomándose por el borde del sofá. "Pero eso no significa que no pueda hablar y comunicarse."

"Y no veas las charlas que se llevan Joe y ella," Me dijo Joe.

"Con eso de que los padres les enseñaron ese lenguaje desde críos se llevan una charla…" Añadió Tay antes de que Holly les tirase un cojín a cada uno.

"La verdad es que es gracioso verles a veces charlando en el desayuno cuando despertaban a la vez y muy temprano." Me dijo Valeria sonriendo. "Van muy deprisa y cuesta seguirles."

"Me lo puedo imaginar." Le dije.

"Por cierto, sobre lo de tu amigo Jacob…" Me dijo. "¿Qué le has contado exactamente?"

"Todo." Le dije. "He intentado resistirme, pero no se puede evitarle."

"Es tu alfa ¿no?" Me dijo preocupada y apenada.

"¿Cómo sabes tú…?" Le dije.

"No eres el único que conozco, aunque sí el único que conozco con manada." Me dijo.

"¿Los gemelos…?" Le dije para que sacudiese la cabeza.

"Dar." Me dijo haciéndome un gesto de silencio. "Holly, si quieres podríamos irnos a dormir ¿vale?"

"No, quiero... Jhon y Dar." Le contestó suavemente.

"Déjales." Le dijo Joe sin apartar la vista de la pantalla donde estaba regateando un balón a su hermano. "Seguro que vuelven a venir tarde."

"Deberías irte a dormir ya." Añadió Tay quitándole por fin el balón a su hermano. "Ya es tu hora."

"Tú eres más pequeño." Le dijimos Valeria, Holly y yo a la vez.

"No de tamaño." Dijeron casi a la vez los dos.

"Como os pille os voy a dar yo 'no de tamaño'…" Murmuré entre dientes antes de girarme a Holly. "Venga, vete a dormir y cuando vengan les decimos que vayan a verte."

De nuevo sacudió la cabeza.

"No lo…"

Que no lo haría. Hombre, no quería despertarla, pero si era tan importante…

"¿Qué no?" Le dije. "Tienen que ver lo guapa que estás con tu nuevo aspecto."

Eso hizo que se pasase la mano por la cabeza y luego intentó incorporarse por lo que la cogí en brazos y la llevé a la cama que era lo que hacía Darien cuando estaba él. Una vez allí la dejé sobre la cama y me giré.

"Me salgo para que puedas cambiarte." Le dije. "Estoy al otro lado de la puerta, así que si necesitas cualquier cosa…"

Asintió y salí de allí para esperarme al otro lado de la puerta y poner el oído a lo que pasaba dentro, así oí cómo removía la almohada y sacaba algo de allí, ropa removiéndose indicando que se estaba desnudando y poniéndose el pijama.

Entonces vi que los gemelos habían dejado de mirar la pantalla y estaban asomados sobre el sofá para verme aunque conservaban los mandos en las manos como si hubiesen parado para mirarme echándose hacia atrás.

Tan pronto pararon los ruidos dentro oí que me llamaban y giré el picaporte lentamente para abrir y entrar.

Al principio me costó un poco encontrarla, pero allí estaba, con el mismo camisón largo y blanco que la vi una vez en casa de Sam y Emily; solo que entonces tenía el pelo largo y ondulado debido a las trenzas, bastante poblado y enmarcado su cara de angelito blanco, le quedaba ajustado a las caderas y pecho a pesar de sus medidas de muñequita y ahora le quedaba más amplio que entonces, dejando más patente que nunca que estaba demasiado chupada debido al tratamiento que le causaba que vomitase cada dos por tres, con la cabeza pelada como un soldado y más pálida si cabía.

Oh, y acababa de volver a tener arcadas, tal y como revelaba el olor que salía de la boca, así que le pasé un vaso de agua con sales de fruta que tenía siempre junto a la cama para esos casos.

"¿Quieres que te traiga algo?" Le dije sentándome a su lado tras arroparla un poco como a una niña pequeña aunque ella no lo pedía nunca. "¿No?. ¿Le digo a Valeria que veng contigo? Bueno…" Murmuré cuando sacudió suavemente la cabeza y se encogió de hombros con delicadeza.

Me limité a quedarme con ella, solo que al cabo de medio minuto se había quedado casi dormida mientras tarareaba la música que venía del pasillo y que era suave, allí siempre era música suave últimamente, y la verdad, no me quejaba. Yo mismo hacía unos días que había conseguido hacerme con el magnetófono de su tía y estaba reparándolo cuando podía en el colegio. Igual para mañana podía tenerlo ya listo, entonces podría pinchar los discos de música clásica de la colección de su tía.

En la casa había un piano, pero yo no sabía tocarlo, y como yo, nadie más de la casa; a decir verdad, creo que ni Holly sabía, o al menos nunca lo había tocado.

Suspiré suavemente viendo que se había vuelto a dormir. Últimamente las cosas iban peor, vomitaba más, tenía más arcadas, su aspecto era francamente peor a ojos de cualquiera y parecía siempre cansada por lo que se dormía fácilmente. A mí me dolía cada vez más ver cómo se iba volviendo un cadáver viviente, pero por ella ponía buena cara.

Hubo un momento en el que agaché la cabeza contra el pecho sentado allí puesto que Holly acababa de coger mi antebrazo como si fuese un muñeco y no me atrevía a moverme por miedo a despertarla cuando oí ruidos en la puerta principal y abrí un ojo.

Oí murmurar a los que faltaban y me sorprendí al oír también hablar a Jared; antes de que pudiese preguntarme y responderme yo solo a la pregunta de qué hacía él allí, entraron los dos chicos con él en el cuarto con cuidado de no hacer ruido y yo les miré por lo que me saludaron, me señalaron con la mirada a Holly que dormía aún cogida a mí y les hice un gesto de que esperasen y pidiendo que no hiciesen ruido porque dormía que cogieron a la primera y sacaron de allí a Jared.

Con cuidado moví a Holly suavemente.

"Holly, hey, ya han venido." Le dije suavemente.

Esta vez no se despertó, así que cuando volvieron les dije susurrando que no parecía dispuesta a despertarse y asintieron para que Jhon me mirase el brazo y le indicase por gestos que no importaba por lo que el otro asintió y salieron.

Me moría de ganas de preguntarle sobre lo que me había enterado apenas un par de horas antes sobre él, pero eso tendría que esperar puesto que no podía soltarme de Holly que seguía usando mi antebrazo como osito de peluche sin despertarla; así que suspiré resignándome a dormir aquella noche allí mismo en aquella postura tan poco habitual; por suerte aquello parecía la cama de una muñeca y cogí un cojín para golpearlo en mi regazo con un puño para ablandarlo y ponérmelo en la cabeza a modo de almohada mientras me metía otro par en la espalda, al menos ya que dormiría en mala posición lo haría cómodo a medias.

Claro que cómo podría dormir con Holly tan cerca y en esa posición tan voluble ante mí… suspiré de nuevo, creo que nunca he suspirado tantas veces seguidas; y justo entonces oí ruidos acercándose y vi a Darien que se me acercaba con una taza caliente y un quemador de esencias donde había puesto una especie de masa vegetal con agua y lo encendió para que comenzase a soltar un humo de olor un tanto… peculiar.

Arrugué las cejas al darme cuenta de a qué olía y le miré amenazante.

"Me han dicho que esto calmará los síntomas." Susurró de forma que nadie salvo alguien con oído superior oiría. "Y tranquilo, no puede oírnos."

"¿Desde cuando sabe ella qué eres?" Le dije. "¿Ya sabe que vive con un licántropo y una mestiza?"

Entonces sacudió la cabeza y me hizo un gesto de que seguiríamos al día siguiente por lo que yo sacudí la cabeza también, aquello era serio, no iba a esperar hasta el día siguiente para saber toda la verdad.

"No me mientas." Le dije.

"Es la verdad." Me dijo. "Somos amigos, pero no sabe mi particularidad… ni mi edad."

"¿Cuantos?" Le dije.

"87." Me dijo. "Val y yo somos europeos. Joe y Tay son mis hermanos adoptivos, realmente son mis sobrinos nietos. Una historia larga."

"¿Y la novia de drácula?" Le dije.

"98." Afirmó. "Otra historia larga. Pero los chicos y Joe son humanos, como ella. En serio, hablamos mañana, vete a casa, tu madre estará preocupada de nuevo."

"No." Le dije para señalarle con la mirada a mi brazo.

"Oh, bueno, cuando suelte intenta ir a dormir." Me dijo.

Sacudí la cabeza y la eché hacia atrás golpeando varias veces los cojines tras de mí para indicarle que estaba preparado para pasar allí toda la noche si hacía falta. Ante esto sacudió la cabeza y se dio media vuelta.

"Deberías reconsiderar tu actitud." Me susurró desde la puerta. "Tú aún tienes madre a la que preocupar, los hay que no tenemos esa suerte."

Solté un bufido de aire antes de que cerrase la puerta y tan pronto se cerró, me acomodé de nuevo las almohadas y cerré los ojos.

No era una buena posición para dormir, pero podía echarme una buena cabezada allí, además, al día siguiente iba a tener que dar la cara con Holly por lo de su corte de pelo, por suerte no la verían su manager y los 'dioses del ballet' como llamaba yo a la vieja que según el resto era su profesora de ballet.

Entonces la volví a mirar. Antes había parecido una niña a mis ojos, bueno, a los míos y a los de cualquiera; pero ahora, sin las trenzas ni gafas aunque vestida con un camisón que casi abultaba más que ella, no me parecía tan niña, me parecía más bien una adolescente, aunque seguía pareciéndome un pajarillo pequeño que había que proteger.

Suspiré y retuve mi mano antes de tocarla. Ante todo, no quería despertarla, y de pronto volví a sentir dolor mientras la veía tener una especie de espasmo, apenas un movimiento de dolor que la hizo curvarse sobre si misma y que me hizo doler el pecho y tener arcadas, sobre todo cuando ella tuvo un par dormida aún lo que hizo que yo vomitase en el orinal que tenía para cuando se despertase con nauseas o dolor y necesitase vomitar.

Si alguna vez me hubiesen dicho que aquello iba a doler tanto no les hubiese creído, me hubiese reído de quien me lo dijera, que por estar improntado de… no, yo no estaba improntado de nadie. Eso nunca, una cosa era que ella despertase en mí deseos de protegerla y otra muy distinta que me pasase como al resto; aunque… Jake y Quil tenían el mismo instinto con sus improntas que yo… ¡Oh, no!. ¡¿Y si era cierto, y si estaba improntado de Holly?!

¡Imposible!

No, podría ser, tenía que comprobarlo, pero… cómo.

Me puse a pensar en lo que me habían dicho el resto que eran sus improntas.

Deseo de protección estaba claro que lo tenía, pero también lo tenía con mi madre y con mis amigos y eso no quería decir que estuviese improntado de ellos.

Ganas de estar con ella, era evidente que tenía, pero también me gustaba estar con mis amigos, así que eso tampoco servía.

Veamos… tenía que haber algo más.

¿Ganas de besarla?

Bueno, me inspiraba ternura, sí, supongo que también ganas de besarla como a cualquier chica que me gustase, pero nunca había sido demasiado… apremiante, la verdad. Un momento, antes le había dado un beso en el pelo. ¿Eso se podía considerar ganas de besarla?

No, tenía que haber algo más…

Y de pronto, tras unos minutos dándole vueltas, algo me golpeó la cabeza como un mazazo.

"_Es curioso, no puedo vivir con Nessy pero tampoco sin ella._" Me habían dicho Jake y Quil en una ocasión diferente. "_Cuando Claire no está a veces me sorprendo pensando en ella, y cuando está y estoy con ella me da igual lo que el resto piensen, que me utilicen de niñera o que podáis pensar que soy un pederasta, me basta con estar con ella._" Había dicho Quil, en cambio Jake cuando me lo dijo él había sido diferente. "_Sé que ella crecerá rápidamente, con menos de un año ya es capaz de razonar como una persona mayor, pero... el hecho de que dentro de unos años, cuando sea mayor, aunque yo la haya estado esperando ella pueda querer a otro… me supera, es como una tortura pensar que cuando sea lo suficientemente mayor para poder atraerme de otra forma ella pueda decidir no querer estar conmigo y sí con otro. Es enloquecedor, en serio._"

¡Ay, dios!. ¡¿Pues no estaba yo raro cuando Darien se acercaba a ella, cuando le hacía carantoñas o la trataba con amor?!. ¡¿Estaba celoso?!

Sacudí la cabeza con tanta fuerza que me di un buen coscorrón con la pared y me lo froté un poco más calmado.

Yo, celoso. Y si estaba celoso a saber cuánto más tardarían en aparecer el resto de síntomas. ¿Y si era cierto?. ¿Y si yo a Holly no la veía solo como un objeto de protección, un ser delicado al que cuidar y necesitado de cuidado y protección?. ¿Y si en algún momento ese 'algo' cambiaba y comenzaba a verla de otro modo?

"Mmmm." Oí gemir en sueños haciéndome mirarla de golpe y haciéndome daño en el cuello al girar bruscamente.

Era increíble, todo era cierto, había bastado un simple sonido de su boca o nariz, porque no tenía muy claro de dónde había salido, para hacerme abandonar todo pensamiento o cosa que estuviese haciendo y prestarle atención.

Aquello no podía ser, yo era demasiado joven para pensar en alguien para toda la vida. Entonces algo me alcanzó la mente con la última fibra de cordura que me quedaba antes de dormir y sonreí.

Nosotros no podíamos estar predestinados, yo estaba claro que no podría dejar la reserva puesto que era mi 'deber divino' protegerla y ella nunca dejaría su mundo de delicadezas, suavidad, elegancia y maneras que era ese mundo giraba entorno a lo que ella llamaba 'ballet' para quedarse allí conmigo, en una reserva cochambrosa comparado con lo que podía tener, con alguien como yo que era rudo, desaliñado y sin ningún tipo de maneras sociales como ella estaría acostumbrada por su 'trabajo' como bailarina de algo de fama. No, ella nunca dejaría eso por mí, tenía muchas posibilidades, superaría ese cáncer y todo volvería a ser como antes. Ella volvería a desaparecer desde la mediodía hasta la noche, volvería tarde y yo me quedaría comiéndome los mocos esperándola en un punto que pudiese ver el camino a su casa solo para saber que llegaba sana y salva.

Probablemente ella acabase con alguien como Darien, o tal vez ese Carlos compañero suyo en la obra que fuimos a ver; sí, ellos sí pegaban con alguien como ella… No tenía por qué preocuparme, ella estaría bien.

Nosotros no pegábamos juntos porque éramos como una mariposa y una bestia, de mundos opuestos, condenados a nunca poder estar juntos.

Aunque la verdad es que me dormí con la idea de que aunque fuese temporal y al final acabásemos vomitando o con arcadas y dolores los dos, ese tiempo estaba siendo el más chulo de mi vida. Es más, me hubiese gustado que cuando todo eso acabase, pudiésemos seguir pasando algo de rato los dos, aunque fuese con más gente, pero seguir siendo amigos o lo que fuera que fuésemos ahora.


	14. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13: TRABAJO ATRASADO.**

Al final el sueño me había alcanzado en aquella postura poco ortodoxa, y me desperté casi al amanecer cuando oír rascar en la ventana y sentí a Holly acurrucada en diferente postura lo que me hizo mirarla por el rabillo del ojo y ver que tenía los ojos abiertos y parecía asustada. Suavemente le acaricié la cabeza para hacerla mirarme y le indiqué que no se preocupase con una sonrisa intentando calmarla.

Entonces volví a mirar a la ventana y me solté con cuidado de ella para ir a la ventana y prepararme para atacar.

Fue todo muy rápido, abrí la ventana, tiré del intruso y lo derribé para comprobar que solo era Quil mientras Holly aguantaba un grito de miedo.

"¿Qué coño haces tú aquí?" Le pregunté. "Nos has asustado."

Creo que eso le hizo reparar en que Holly estaba sentada en la cama tapándose con las sábanas casi hasta la nariz asustada; no, sin el casi.

"¿Lo ves? , la has asustado." Le dije. "No te preocupes, Holly. Es que aquí a veces llamamos así para entrar sin que los padres se enteren."

Ella entonces pareció calmarse un poco pero solo bajó la sabana hasta poco más que el pecho.

"Ahora en serio, qué haces tú aquí." Le dije a Quil.

"Solo venía a decirte que hay neófitos sueltos." Me dijo. "Y a traer esto." Afirmó pasándome una botella y una especie de paquete. "Es un remedio de mi abuelo. Dice que hay que tomarlo en ayunas y que con eso se sentirá mejor, sirve para todas las dolencias que tengan que ver con el estómago."

"Buff, huele a perro muerto." Afirmé tras olerlo. "¿Qué lleva?"

"1zanahoria, 1 berenjena y un poco de agua." Me dijo intentando hacer un esfuerzo en recordarlo. "Eso es lo que he visto que echaban. Lo otro es jengibre, te lo manda mi madre, dice que es bueno para nauseas y vómitos, claro que ella lo tomaba cuando estaba embarazada, creo."

"Ella no está…"

"Gracias." Oí que murmuraba Holly suavemente.

Entonces me giré y vi que estaba sentada en la cama, obviamente no se había levantado puesto que no podía casi andar y las veces que lo había intentado se había caído y hecho moratones.

"No hay de qué." Le dijo Quil haciendo un gesto de cabeza.

"Vamos, Holly." Le dije suavemente. "Deberías seguir durmiendo."

Entonces sacudió la cabeza e intentó coger la silla por lo que suspiré y la cogí para montarla en la silla.

"Creo que primero deberías vestirte." Le dije suavemente. "Esperaremos fuera."

Asintió así que tras cogerse ropa y dejarla sobre la cama, la cogí de nuevo y la senté en esta para sacar a Quil casi a empujones con la excusa de que íbamos a dejar las cosas a la cocina.

"Dios, está…" Me susurró.

"Sí, pero a ella no se lo digas." Le dije. "¿Solo habías venido a traer esto?"

"Me preocupó." Me dijo. "La había visto en tu mente, pero es que, verla al natural es…"

"No le gusta que la vean, y ahora con lo del pelo creo que menos aún." Afirmé oyendo ruidos en la habitación de los chavales por lo que hice un gesto al pasillo de que todo iba bien. "Está siendo suficientemente duro para todos como para que vaya alguien a joderla ahora."

"No he venido a fastidiar, de verdad." Me dijo. "De verdad, deberías poder verte tus propios pensamientos desde nuestro punto de vista, es… solo los vi yo, pero… eran realmente dolorosos, como si todo esto te doliese a ti más que a ella."

"Me duele." Afirmé. "Es horrible, yo solo siento una pequeña parte de lo suyo y es horrible, con que no quiero ni imaginar lo que tiene ella encima."

"¿Y si te duele por qué sigues aquí?" Me dijo. "Porque Leah dijo que eres masóca y estúpido."

"Leah no está ni enamorada, no puede entender cómo me siento." Afirmé molesto. "Es… dios, comienzo a creer que es cierto. Yo… improntado…" Murmuré.

Entonces sentí una mano en el hombro y le miré, Quil me había puesto la mano en el hombro y sonreía.

"Intento no pensar mucho en eso, pero puedo entenderte." Me dijo. "Es… intenté imaginarme cómo me sentiría si estuviese en mi lugar y Claire estuviese enferma, sé que si estuviese aquí yo estaría con ella hasta que se recuperase; así que tú con más motivo."

"Disculpa, creo que me llaman." Afirmé oyendo la voz de Holly y luego oyendo un golpe sordo que me hizo correr y casi estampar la puerta contra la pared al abrirla para ver a Holly en el suelo.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté nervioso levantándola en vilo para sentarla en la silla de ruedas y agacharme frente a ella para mirarle los brazos levantándole las mangas y luego las rodillas. "¿Te has hecho daño?"

Sacudió la cabeza suavemente pero con firmeza mirándome y al no verle marcas suspiré aliviado.

"Holly, te he dicho mil veces que nos llames cuando necesites levantarte." Le dije casi susurrando aliviado.

"Creí que podía…" Me dijo.

"¿Estás bien?" Le dijo Quil desde la puerta.

"Sí." Dijo ella. "Solo me he…"

"Está bien, solo se ha caído." Le dije. "Creo que no habrá sido demasiado golpe, no parece tener marcas."

"Ah." Dijo él.

"Vamos, tomaremos un trago de la medicina de Quil y luego desayunaremos un poco ¿vale?" Le dije. "Creo que ayer cuando volvieron trajeron algo de fruta y verdura frescas."

Fruta y verdura frescas, legumbres, mucho agua… todo eso le habían dicho los médicos que tomase; además, me habían hablado de una cosa llamada 'risoterápia' que según los médicos me habían dicho que era beneficiosa para el paciente y los que le rodeaban y que consistía básicamente en reírse y tomarse las cosas con cierto humor. Como cuando yo me había pelado para dar ejemplo y había bromeado con ello, o como cuando intentaba bromear con ella para intentar divertirla.

"¿Qué te apetece más?" Le pregunté. "Asesinamos frutas o hurgamos dentro de los restos de cerebro."

"¿Eh?" Me dijo Quil.

"Asesinatos." Dijo Holly suavemente.

"¿De qué habláis?" Dijo Quil.

"Ya lo verás, si te quedas a desayunar." Le dije divertido. "¿Cuánto tiene que tomarse de esto?"

"Un vaso, supongo." Me dijo mientras le echaba un vaso a Holly y me ponía yo otro para pasarle el suyo y cogerme yo el mío para levantarlo. "¿Chin chic? Vamos… cuanto antes lo traguemos mejor." Le dije cuando la vi olerlo y tener arcadas. "Si no nos limpia el estómago haciéndonos vomitar nos cura seguro."

"Huele a perro muerto." Me dijo susurrando como intentando que Quil no la oyera.

"Lo sé, por eso, cuanto antes lo bebamos mejor." Le dije. "¿Has bebido alguna vez un chupito de tequila o de vodka?. ¿No? Pues mira, coges el vaso así, brindamos y para adentro de golpe. Fácil ¿no?" Le dije sonriendo divertido.

Asintió y lo cogió con una mano para mirarme y chocar con mi vaso.

"Chin chin." Le dije para ventilármelo de un golpe y apoyarlo con fuerza como si hubiese sido alcohol de verdad antes de sacudir la cabeza intentando quitarme ese sabor de la boca, que vale, no era tan malo como olía pero era muy pero que muy raro. Así que miré a Holly y vi que su cara tampoco era demasiado extraña.

"Si me dices que te gusta y te tomas otro te juro que mereces el premio." Le dije.

"No está tan…" Dijo.

"Si te gusta…" Dijimos los dos.

"Vale, asesinemos fruta." Le dije. "Y tenemos… manzanas, peras y… ostras, hay arándanos."

"Sangre." Me dijo sonriendo.

"¿Sangre?" Nos dijo Quil.

"La cocina no es una cocina." Le dije divertido sacando las frutas para ponernos a picarlas.

"¿Ah, no?" Me dijo Quil.

"No, en realidad es… un quirófano secreto." Dijo Holly suavemente.

"Diseccionamos cadáveres de comida, interrogamos sospechosos y les torturamos con cuchillo y tenedor…" Le dije. "Y hacemos experimentos prohibidos con frutas y demás. Ten Holly, un pulmón." Le dije pasándole una manzana.

"Tío, me quitáis el hambre." Afirmó Quil cogiéndose una pera.

"Higadillos." Me dijo Holly pasándome una pera pelada y sin corazón.

"Y ahora… sangre." Dijimos a la vez cogiendo arándanos y sonriendo al ver que las grandes mentes pensaban igual.

Las echamos en el cuenco que teníamos cada uno delante y divertido le pasé un cuchillo y cogí otro para Quil.

"Qué me dices, Quil." Le dije ofreciéndoselo. "¿Te apuntas a hacer picadillo?"

"Er… paso." Dijo.

"¿Holly, haces los honores?" Le dije.

Ella dio el primer corte y luego yo le seguí. Esta vez fueron disecciones de frutos alienígenas y luego mezclamos los trozos.

"¿Nunca os dijeron que no jugaseis con la comida?" Nos dijo Quil.

"Es divertido…" Dijo Holly.

"Ya has oído a la dama." Le dije yo. "Es divertido. Y además… **consigo que coma algo.**" Añadí susurrándole a Quil en quileute puesto que estaba junto a mí y sabía que me oiría.

"**¿Por qué juegas con ella con la comida como si fuese una cría pequeña?**" Me preguntó suavemente.

"**Prueba a cogerla.**" Le dije. "**Pesa muy poco, cada día menos, comienzo a creer que tiene malnutrición y todo… y encima ahora no tiene casi hambre. Efectos secundarios.**"

"**Y tú te comes eso con ella ¿no?**" Me dijo. "**La enfermedad, los cambios… todo.**"

"Es lo que tiene estar improntado." Le dije sin darme cuenta que lo hacía en lengua normal.

"¿Qué es…?" Me preguntó Holly justo mientras me daba cuenta que había metido la pata.

"Creo que habíamos dicho que trozos de diseccionar frutas alienígenas." Le dije intentando escurrir el bulto.

"Impronta." Me dijo tras negar con la cabeza.

Joder, y ahora cómo le explicaba yo eso sin revelar nada.

"Impronta, es la reproducción de imágenes en hueco o en relieve, en cualquier materia blanda o dúctil." Dijo Darien tras de nosotros.

"O puede que se refiera a la marca o huella, generalmente de orden moral, que deja una cosa en otra." Añadió Tay.

"Chicos." Les dije.

"Oh, claro…" Dijo Joe. "Que se refiere al proceso de aprendizaje que tiene lugar en los animales jóvenes durante un corto periodo de receptividad, como consecuencia del cual aprenden una serie de reacciones estereotipadas frente a un modelo."

"No tiene…" Dijo Holly.

Claro que no tenía sentido, esos eran medio lerdos.

"O tal vez..." Dijo Tay haciéndome rizar todos los nervios en tensión. "Tal vez se refiera a lo que pasa en humanos..."

"¿Qué...?" Murmuró Holly con interés.

"Sí, hombre." Dijo Joe con ironía. "Lo sabe todo el mundo. ¿Tay?"

"Es cuando un tío se enamora de una chica, así que como un animal la sigue a todas partes." Dijo.

Mieeeeeeerdaaaaaa...

"Haced el favor y dejar de hacer tonterías." Les dijo Darien apareciendo tras ellos y dándoles un capón a cada uno. "¿Qué tal has dormido, Holl?"

"Bien." Le dijo ella para ofrecerle fruta que él rechazó.

"¿Qué desayunáis hoy?" Le preguntó.

"Fruta." Le contestó.

"Me voy a tener que ir a trabajar." Le dije. "Creo que esta mañana no tenía nada así que luego me pasaré."

"Deberías ir primero a ver a tu madre." Me dijo. "Ayer la vi y parece preocupada por ti."

"No te preocupes." Le dije. "Pensaba ir a verla de todos modos, iba a ir esta tarde a trabajar allí un rato."

"Ah, esta tarde íbamos a salir." Me dijo. "Pensábamos..."

"No problem, puede venir." Le dije. "¿Te importa venir a la tienda esta tarde conmigo?" Le pregunté a ella sonriéndole. "Ya verás, te lo puedes pasar bien y todo allí."

Mentira, era un rollo increíble, lo sabía porque llevaba ayudando y trabajando allí desde que me gradué. Pero si ella venía supongo que podía ser más divertido.

"Claro, Holl." Le dijo uno de los chicos. "Deberías ir."

"Te lo pasarás bien etiquetando latas." Le dijo el otro para llevarse ambos un golpe de Darien.

"Deberías intentarlo." Le dijo entonces a ella con suavidad. "Últimamente apenas sales de aquí, creo que salir una tarde no te hará daño."

"Hum." Dijo ella.

"¿Eso es un sí?" Le dije.

"¿Qué hay...?" Dijo.

"Es muy sencillo." Afirmé feliz hasta casi poder afirmar que levitaría un buen rato. "Ya verás, es muy sencillo. Te voy a enseñar a usar la caja registradora y podrás cobrar, y te diré dónde está todo por si piden algo."

Oh, aquello iba a ser genial. Seguimos allí hasta que llegó la hora de que nos fuésemos y yo fuese al insti a trabajar.

"Oye, Embry." Me dijo Quil. "No es por meterme donde no me llaman, pero..."

"¿Pero?" Le dije.

"¿Qué es lo que te atrae exactamente de ella?" Me dijo. "Para decirle que vaya a ayudar a tu tienda quiero decir. Va en silla de ruedas, no es... bueno, tu tienda no está demasiado adaptada para un dependiente en silla de ruedas."

"¿Y?" Le dije. "Tiene que salir, desde que se puso mala no ha salido más que al hospital."

"Si se nota." Me dijo.

"¿En serio?" Dije con curiosidad.

"No te mosquees pero... está peor que nunca." Me dijo.

"¿Lo dices por la piel casi blanca, por los ojos irritados, los labios casi resecos o por el corte de pelo?" Le dije intentando no parecer demasiado preocupado.

"Un poco por todo. Y por las ojeras del tamaño de Alaska que tiene también." Me dijo. "Aunque creo que fue bonito que te solidarizases con ella en lo del pelo. Aún con todo ella sigue teniéndolo más largo que tú."

"Ese era el plan." Afirmé. "Además, así estoy muy fresquito, ayuda a 'mantener la cabeza fría' ¿sabes?" Le dije intentando bromear.

"¿Y ese humor?" Me preguntó mientras llegábamos a su casa. "Tío, si yo estuviese en tu lugar estaría por los suelos."

"Hay que tener humor para poder ayudarla." Le dije. "Si tú tienes buen humor se lo traspasas a ella, intentamos que todo lo malo suene a juego o al menos le quitamos hierro al asunto. Y luego pásate por la tienda y te veo." Le dije.

"Ya veremos." Me contestó.

De ahí ya fui corriendo al trabajo, derrapé y entré por la puerta rodando porque me patiné en algo resbaladizo en la puerta.

"Ay, ay, ay, chaval... que un día de estos te nos vas a desnucar…" Me dijo el conserje cojeando un poco.

"Creo que me he patinado." Afirmé.

"Es evidente." Asintió. "Vamos, hoy tienes mucho trabajo que hacer. ¿Qué tal esos asuntos personales?"

"Bien." Le dije.

"Y espero que ese corte de pelo tan radical no tenga que ver." Me dijo.

"Sí... algo tiene que ver..." Le dije frotándome el pelo. "¿No te gusta, con lo guapo que estoy?"

"Ahórrate tus ligoteos para las mozas." Me dijo. "Aquí tenemos trabajo."

Fue una mañana atareada, el día anterior habían pedido que colgásemos unos carteles nuevos y me tocó colgarlos a primera hora, luego me tuve que volver a subir a la escalera para pintar una gotera del techo y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que el hombre llevaba una boina.

"Qué pasa." Le dije bromeando. "¿Se te hielan las ideas?"

"Los jóvenes tenéis suerte." Me dijo. "No tenéis frío, además, tenéis todo el pelo. Yo tengo que taparme este claro que tengo por cogote."

Claro, como el tío tenía una calva por la edad seguro que se la tapaba para evitar coger frío en la calva.

Un momento... de pronto se me acababa de ocurrir una idea y sonreí mientras daba vueltas y veía cada vez más, que no solo era posible sino bastante fácil.

"¿Puedo hacer una llamada?" Le dije sacando el móvil y enseñándoselo. "Será solo un segundito."

No le di tiempo a contestar, simplemente marqué el número y sonreí aguantando el aguacero de la bronca que me estaba cayendo.

"¿Sí?" Me dijo Quil.

"Oye, necesito que me hagas un favor." Le dije.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bueno, a ver qué tal me va." Murmuré frente a la casa de los McAllister sujetando el paquete en mi mano.

La verdad es que esperaba que le gustase, pero no las acababa de tener todas conmigo. Igual me había precipitado eligiendo ese regalo, igual no le gustaba, igual...

"Ah, hola Embry." Me saludó Valeria abriéndome la puerta con una sonrisa. "¿Has comido?"

"Sí, con mi madre." Asentí. "Pero no ha ido demasiado bien."

"Pasa, estábamos comiendo." Me dijo sonriendo. "Si quieres puedes comer algo."

"Gracias." Le dije. "Es curioso pero llevo una temporada que como poco, la verdad."

"Sí, creo que salvo los gemelos y Jhon que pasan menos tiempo aquí y yo que ya comía poco, el resto están comiendo poco también."

La verdad es que sí, no sé si por solidaridad o por lo que debía tener yo pero el caso era que últimamente todos comíamos poco, y los gemelos comían menos que de normal, pero tragaban lo suyo también.

"Val, se te enfría la… Ah, hola Embry." Me dijo Darien. "Sí que te has dado prisa en volver."

"Me aburría, además, las cosas en casa no están como para tirar cohetes." Le dije. "Hey, que aproveche."

"Gracias." Contestaron en general.

"Vaya, veo que hoy hay hambre." Dije sentándome con Holly en la esquina que había junto a ella, entre ella y Darien. "¿Qué es?"

"Puré de patata y espinacas." Me dijeron los gemelos con cara de asco.

"Hum... que peligroso..." Les dije. "¿Seguro que no es masa verde y viscosa?"

"Yo diría…" Comenzó Holly para callarse.

"¿Sí?" Le dije. "Ah, olvídate de estos escépticos." Afirmé notando cómo parecía mirar con duda al resto. "¿Qué piensas que puede ser?"

"Ectoplasma." Me dijo casi susurrando incluso para mí.

"Hum... probablemente." Asentí. "Diría que podría ser de un Popeyum Espinacae, o tal vez de un Espinaceo del planeta Espinotato. Muy peligrosos, si te comes uno acabarás mal."

"¿El qué del planeta qué?" Me dijo Tay.

"Espinaceo del planeta Espinotato." Repetí.

"Te lo estás inventando." Afirmó Joe.

"De eso nada." Afirmé haciendo como que me ofendía como un experto. "El planeta de marras es un pequeño planeta de los anillos de neptuno archiconocidísimo por estar lleno de una variedad de espinacas mutantes por todos lados. En los cráteres, en los fosos… incluso hay quien asegura que el único agua que hay es agua de espinacas cocidas y el fango puré de espinacas. Me pregunto si no será esto. ¿Puedo?" Le dije a Valeria cogiendo un mini-cuenco y echándome un cazo en él para meter el dedo y probarlo. Asqueroso.

"¡Aha!" Dije sobresaltándoles. "Lo sabía. Jugo de extraterrestre. Compruébalo doctora McAllister. Su sabor es inconfundible."

Era curioso, porque a todo esto ya había comido algo más, y aunque le eché otro cazo para el 'compruébalo doctora McAllister', para cuando determinamos que era una gran muestra de fango del planeta ese, al que la pobre Valeria que participó de la broma con una sonrisa había confundido con comida normal y había añadido escamas de un raro pez abisal llamado 'Ajorejil' (Perejil + ajo) y una pizca de sal común, que debía ser lo único normal del guiso que había hecho del espacio, en el plato solo quedaban las manchas de puré y un par de goterones de las paredes del mismo y yo me había acabado el mini-cuenco.

"Tío, se te va." Dijo Joe divertido.

"Tienes que venir a comer más en familia." Añadió Tay.

"Pues esta noche hay brócoli y carne a la pimienta con puré de patata." Dijo Valeria.

"¡Aha!" Dije levantando un dedo. "Por fin la pelea del siglo."

"¿Pelea?" Dijo Darien levantando una ceja.

"Sí. ¿No lo habías oído?" Le dije. "El brócoli es un tipo muy duro, se rumorea que hizo puré a la señora patata que era de la banda del segundo, que se daba el filete con la carne…" Añadí como si fuese secreto para todos. "Así que había oído que la carne le andaba buscando las cosquillas para provocar un enfrentamiento. ¡Esto promete!" Afirmé dando un golpecito en la mesa sonriendo divertido.

A los gemelos les hice reír, pero es que a Holly la hice sonreír y con eso me hinché orgulloso, para mí era suficiente con saber que me quería a su lado y que gracias a mis esfuerzos, entre otros, comenzaba a tener algo de mejor color según pasaba el tiempo entre una sesión de quimio y otra lo que distaba unos 6 días, solo que en medio hacíamos otra visita al hospital para que le echasen un ojo y le midiesen niveles hasta de las pestañas. Y no, no exagero, apostaría a que también le contaban las pestañas que tenía, porque la tenían allí casi toda la mañana.

"¿Postre?" Dijo Valeria levantándose para coger los platos sucios y llevárselos con Darien a la cocina.

"¿Repetimos el puré de sesos alienígenas?" Le pregunté a Holly que se tocó la tripa, no para disculparse sino para darme a entender que estaba llena. "Oh… vamos…" Le pedí como un niño pequeño. "Un poco… va, a medias ¿qué me dices?"

Al final acabó cediendo; otro hubiese dicho que eran bochornosas las técnicas que usaba yo, pero la verdad es que me pasaba eso de las opiniones por el arco de triunfo siempre y cuando consiguiese lo que quería, y que Holly comiese era conseguir lo que quería.

Así que me levanté y fui a por un bol mediano donde eché cereales enriquecidos con plátano y frutos secos deshidratados y eché un par de yogures sin que Holly me viese aunque bajo la mirada de Valeria que me miraba sin perderse detalle. Luego, con su ayuda rayamos un poco de jengibre en la mezcla hasta hacer una cobertura y cogí dos cucharas para removerlo hasta hacer una pasta que realmente parecían sesos despanzurrados en el bol.

"Mira lo que traigo." Le dije poniendo el bol con las dos cucharas ante ella. "¿Qué te parecen las muestras de hoy?"

"Al sujeto le… explotó el cerebro." Me dijo pensándolo un poco.

"Buena suposición, doctora." Le dije. "¿Textura?"

Con cuidado cogió una cucharada y se la metió en la boca para masticarla haciendo crujir los cereales.

"Crujiente." Dijo medio sonriendo.

"Veamos…" Dije probándola yo. "¿Cree que podría ser debido a un enfriamiento de las… cómo era lo del cerebro?"

"¿Neuronas?" Me dijo suavemente.

"Eso, neuronas." Afirmé señalándole con la cuchara.

Entonces cogió otra cucharada y mastico para sacudir la cabeza.

"Parece… frito." Me dijo.

Así fuimos poco a poco comiéndonos todo el bol de postre, al menos más de 3 cuartos hasta que le comenzaron las arcadas en la 3ª cucharada y vomitó un poco, entonces comió un poco más de comida para asentarle el cuerpo y cuando volvieron a darle arcadas a los 3 cuartos paramos y dimos por terminada su comida aunque hubiese expulsado parte y ayude a recoger la mesa.

"Eres increíble." Me dijo Val.

"Solo echo una mano." Afirmé.

"No hombre." Me dijo divertida. "Lo digo por Holl. Eres el único que consigue hacerle comer todo."

"¿En serio?" Le dije.

"Sí, claro." Me dijo sonriendo mientras ponía los platos sucios con los suyos en el fregadero.

"¿Y eso?" Me dijo señalando al regalo que asomaba un poco de mi bolsillo.

"Nada, es... un regalo." Le dije. "Pero... creo que lo dejaré para otro rato."

"Eres buena persona." Me dijo sonriendo suavemente.

"Chicos, nos vamos." Me dijo Darien apareciendo por la puerta. "¿Val?"

"Esperad un poco, al menos hasta que acabe de secar los platos." Le dijo ella.

"Por cierto, Embry." Me dijo Joe. "No vas a comerte esto solito, no vais a estar solos."

"¿Te vas a quedar tú?" Le dije.

"No, uno que dice que es tu mejor amigo, otro amigo tuyo y una chica." Afirmó.

"Qué..." Dije para salir casi volando por la puerta. "¡Jake, Leah, Seth!"

"¿Qué hay?" Me dijo Leah saludando desde el sofá.

"No esperarías que te dejásemos solo con esto ¿no?" Dijo Seth

"A mí me han obligado..." Murmuró Jake. "Pero lo que pasa a uno le pasa a todos."ç

"Ya verás, te vamos a dejar relinda." Le dijo Leah.


	15. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14: UNA NOCHE EN EL HOSPITAL. PREOPERATORIO.**

Otra vez en Port Angels, parece mentira que hayan pasado ya 5 días. Como siempre, estoy esperando un rato en el coche después de ir a comprar más aloe vera para la bebida que Seth había encontrado en Internet que podía funcionar para los síntomas.

Como esta vez parecía que iba a tardar más porque tenía que hacer quimio y algo más, así que salí de allí y subí para encontrármela en el pasillo.

"¿Qué haces aquí fuera?" Le dije.

Una vez más tenía la mirada perdida, le costó apenas diez segundos verme y sonreír tras el sobresalto.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté para que asintiera. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Es... aún no han acabado de..." Dijo. "Las pruebas."

"Ah, entonces han comenzado por las pruebas." Le dije para que asintiese mientras veía que Carlisle pasaba cerca. "Carlisle." Le llamé para captar su atención y acercarme a él. "Oye, me ha dicho Holly que está esperando."

"Vamos un poco retrasados." Me dijo. "Ha habido un accidente en la 101 entre Port Angels y Sequim, así que estamos todos bastante retrasados porque estamos echando una mano."

"¿Podemos salir un poco?" Le dije.

"No creo que debáis, en cualquier momento le podrían llamar y..."

"Mírala un momento." Le dije. "Está echa un trapo, al menos podríamos ir a coger una revista o algo y volvemos, para intentar pasar el rato."

"La verdad es que... sí, bueno, esta un poco apagada." Me dijo. "Está bien, media hora. Intentaré arreglarlo para que no os toque en media hora."

"¿Puede comer algo?" Le dije.

"Aún no." Me dijo. "Por cierto, estuvimos consultando al médico que la lleva y cree que podrían recetársele medicamentos anti-inflamatorios no esteroidales de venta libre para el dolor."

"Tenemos eso bajo control." Le dije. "Y tampoco vomita tan a menudo como antes."

"Sí, ya me he enterado de que come algo más y vomita algo menos." Afirmó. "Entonces supongo que solo Epoetina o Eritropoyetina, un poco de Epogen, o tal vez Procrit."

"Vale, luego cuando esté en quimio la consigo."

"Necesitas receta." Me dijo. "Te la hago y te la dejo en recepción."

"Vale, nosotros vamos a salir a comprar revistas." Le dije. "Holl, buenas noticias." Le dije bromeando. "Acabo de sobornar al médico malo y nos dejan salir un poco."

"¿De v...?"

"De verdad de la buena." Le dije sonriendo. "Así que cógete el abrigo que nos vamos media hora fuera."

"Hum." Dijo asintiendo y moviendo la silla sola para coger el abrigo y ponérselo sin bajar.

"¡Eh!" Le dije asombrado y divertido. "¿Cuándo has aprendido a hacer eso?"

"Billie me..." Dijo. "Cree que podría ser... buena con esto."

"Hombre, hasta que llegues a hacer cabriolas como él te falta un poco, pero te has hecho rápido." Le dijo Carlisle.

"Gracias..." Le dijo ella.

Era divertido, a veces la envidiaba un poco, su ignorancia de el 'mundo de la noche' que podríamos decir para englobarnos a fríos y nosotros. Le acosaban neófitos y pensaba que eran simples acosadores, vivía con un licántropo y una mestiza, al menos; y ahora tenía un médico vampiro y un acompañante licántropo y no le afectaba lo más mínimo porque no sabía nada. Aunque recordé cómo había reaccionado ante mí cuando me vio como licántropo y me preocupé, si descubría que el lobo gigante era yo...

"Embry." Me llamó a las puertas del hospital.

"Lo siento, no empujaba." Le dije.

Ella entonces sacudió la cabeza y echó la mano hacia atrás en la cesta si llegar a tocarla.

"¿Quieres algo de la cesta?" Le dije para abrirla y ver los guantes. "¿Guantes?"

"Hace frío." Me dijo suavemente.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Divertido?" Le pregunté a Holly mientras veía su revista que acabábamos de comprar cuando salí del baño.

"Mira." Me dijo sonriendo y mostrándome un artículo sobre casos sobrenaturales.

"A ver..." Le dije mirándolo y viendo que hablaban de extraños hombres medio humanos medio lobos donde hablaban de extraños hombres que se trasformaban y de leyendas de hombres que se trasformaban en lobos gigantes. "_Oh, mierda..._"

"Sabía que no eran imaginaciones." Me dijo feliz.

"¿Y eso?" Le dije. "¿Les has vuelto a ver?"

"Son Angelina y Brad Pitt." Me dijo confusa. "Es... nunca les he..."

"Oh, pensaba que les vi en el reportaje de ballet." Le dije mientras la llamaban. "Vamos, ve entrando y yo te espero aquí."

Tan pronto como entró, arranqué las páginas de lo de los hombres lobo y las hice una pelota para tirarlas a la papelera.

"Muerto el perro... se acabó la rabia." Afirmé quitándome el polvo de las manos.

"Ah, ten, las recetas." Me dijo Carlisle pasándomelas. "¿Quieres algo para el estómago?"

"No, ya nos apañamos con los zumos, la dieta y el jengibre." Le dije. "Y hemos descubierto otra receta de zumo."

"¿Sí?" Me dijo.

"Sí, procesando 1 litro de miel pura de abejas , 2 cucharadas de wisky, coñac o aguardiente, 2 hojas grandes o 3 pequeñas de la planta áloe vera sin polvo ni espinas pero con la cáscara en licuadora." Le dije. "Hay que dárselo a beber a la persona 1 cada 15 minutos antes de las comidas y 3 veces por día."

"Interesante... ¿funciona?" Me dijo.

"No lo sé, supongo. No lo hemos probado aún." Le dije. "¿Qué tal es la cosa esa que le hacéis?"

"No lo he pasado nunca." Me dijo.

"¿Y hasta cuando va a seguir así?" Continué.

"La quimioterapia se administra en forma de **ciclos**, alternando periodos de tratamiento con periodos de descanso. Un ciclo es el periodo de tiempo que va desde la administración del tratamiento (e incluye el de descanso) hasta la siguiente administración. Y la **alternancia de tratamiento y descanso es fundamental porque**proporciona a las células sanas del organismo el tiempo necesario para recuperarse del daño provocado por los medicamentos. De esta forma, serán capaces de tolerar un nuevo ciclo de quimioterapia con una toxicidad o efectos secundarios aceptables."

"De tiempo de toda la terapia." Le dije.

"Unos 3 a 6 meses." Me dijo.

"Mierda... no creo que pueda aguantarlo mucho más..." Murmuré.

"Ya te dije que no sería fácil." Me dijo.

"No hombre." Le dije confundido de que se hubiese confundido. "Yo puedo aguantar esto y más, me refiero a ella."

"Eres tú quien tiene mala pata sin estar enfermo." Me dijo preocupado.

"¿Estás de broma?" Le dije. "Holly está casi demacrada, y calva."

"Sí, bueno, tú otro tanto, aunque sigues en forma." Me dijo. "Genética, supongo."

"Sí, genética." Afirmé.

"En cuanto a lo de la calvicie..." Me dijo. "Por lo que sé tienes algo al respecto."

El regalo, aún lo tenía en el bolsillo.

"¿Cómo sabías tú eso?" Le dije.

"Edward." Me dijo. "Jacob dijo que estaban preocupados por ti porque estás pegado a ella como si fuese siamés y..."

"¡Eso es!" Dije dándome cuenta de ello. "¡Alice!. ¡Holly es humana, dime que sabéis qué le pasará!"

"Estás a todas horas con ella." Me dijo Carlisle. "Pero sí, tiene una ligera idea."

"¿Y bien?" Le dije cuando se calló un poco.

"Dice que es confuso porque estás a todas horas con ella pero..." Dijo para sonreír.

"¡Sí, sí, sí!" Dije feliz para abrazarle y darle un beso en la cara. "¡Lo sabía!. ¡Yuck!" Dije cuando me di cuenta de qué le había dado un beso en la cara.

"Sí, creo que he hecho bien contándotelo." Me dijo sonriendo. "Aunque Alice está como loca porque está segura de que si sobrevive, será muy feliz."

"Feliz." Dije para alegrarme.

¿Qué? Iba a sobrevivir, iba a ser muy feliz. ¡Eso era genial, me hacía muy feliz!

Casi me puse a dar botes cuando sacaron a Holly en la silla de ruedas.

"¿Todo bien?" Le dijo Carlisle.

"Tarda medio minuto en reaccionar." Le dije.

Evidentemente, esa vez no fue diferente. Pasó medio minuto hasta que reaccionó.

"¿Qué tal te ha ido hoy?" Le preguntó.

"Bien." Asintió. "Estoy..."

"Ahora nos vamos." Le dije sabiendo que estaba cansada. "Y cuando lleguemos haremos una nueva disección."

"No..." Dijo con cansancio.

"He comprado ave, tienes que decirme qué es..." Le dije canturreando.

"Parece divertido." Dijo Carlisle. "Deberías probar."

"Sí." Dijo ella sonriendo.

"Eh, señorita." Le llamó un enfermero. "Así que aquí estabas… venga para adentro, que aún no te hemos hecho el 2º análisis."

"¿El 2º análisis?" Dije preocupado hacia Carlisle.

"Es… bueno, esta mañana han decidido que le harán una biopsia." Me dijo Carlisle. "Hoy le están haciendo las pruebas necesarias y esta noche…"

"¿Qué pasará esta noche?" Le pregunté.

"Bueno, si la biopsia es mañana tiene que quedarse aquí en preoperatorio." Me dijo Carlisle suavemente y con cierta preocupación. "Probablemente tenga que quedarse un día más, hasta que tengan los resultados."

Eso me hundió en la miseria.

"Pero tú vas a estar aquí ¿verdad?" Le dije.

"Sí." Asintió. "He venido a seguir su caso porque era competencia del Jefferson de Philadelphia, pero cuando acaben me iré. ¿Puedes llamar a su casa para informarles de lo que te he dicho, que tiene que pasar la noche aquí y probablemente hasta mañana o pasado mañana?"

Asentí suavemente. Ingresada, mañana le hacían una biopsia… aquello no sonaba nada bien y eso que no sabía muy bien qué era eso de la biopsia.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Biopsia es procedimiento diagnóstico que consiste en la extracción de una muestra de tejido obtenida por medio de métodos cruentos para examinarla al microscopio.

**Etimología**

La palabra biopsia es compuesta y procede del griego **bio**, vida, y **opsia**, ver.

**Tipos de biopsia**

La **biopsia** entrega la máxima certeza al diagnóstico. Hay distintas modalidades dependiendo de las circunstancias clínicas:

**Biopsia de tejido** como la bronquial o transbronquial en el curso de una fibrobroncoscopia.

**Biopsia ganglionar**

**Biopsia percutánea de ganglios palpables** se debe realizar una exploración física detallada y si existen adenopatías se suelen biopsiar.

**Biopsia de Daniel o biopsia de ganglios escalénicos:** consiste en extirpar la grasa preescalénica y estudiarla histopatológicamente. Si el estudio es positivo, es un criterio de inoperabilidad. La escasa correlación entre una biopsia negativa y la posibilidad de resección de un carcinoma de pulmón ha hecho que esta **técnica haya sido prácticamente abandonada**. Se tiene la impresión de que es poco útil por el pequeño número de posibilidades que proporciona, pero esto se debe, en gran parte, al error de efectuar la extirpación de la grasa preescalénica, cuando realmente lo que se debe examinar son los ganglios supraclaviculares de la confluencia yúgulosubclavia, que son los que drenan linfa pulmonar, y que se reconocen por contener contenido antracótico.

**Biopsia de masa de partes blandas:** se biopsiará las lesiones sospechosas accesibles si aún no se ha establecido el tratamiento o si la determinación del estadio se basa en el hecho de que una determinada lesión sea o no cáncer.

**Biopsia ósea de una lesión osteolítica:** se determina por la radiología del hueso afecto o por gammagrafía ósea.

**Biopsia de médula ósea:** se suele hacer una punción de cresta ilíaca sobre todo en el cáncer de pulmón que suele metastatizar en médula ósea frecuentemente.

**Biopsia pleural:** si es tumor periférico y existe derrame pleural. Se puede hacer con diferentes tipos de aguja, siendo la más empleada la de Vim-Silverman. Se requiere anestesia local y la existencia de una cámara líquida a aérea dentro de la cavidad pleural, que permita introducir la aguja de biopsia libremente y sin riesgo de lesionar el parénquima pulmonar. Si bien esto no es ningún inconveniente para la técnica, ya que su indicación principal es en aquellos procesos torácicos que cursan con la aparición de derrame pleural, cuyo origen no ha podido ser filiado por otros procedimientos. El único inconveniente que se puede poner a esta técnica viene dado por la imposibilidad de seleccionar el territorio pleural que se quiere biopsiar. Es decir, se trata de un procedimiento ciego, lo que repercute sobre la variabilidad de la rentabilidad. No obstante, dado su escasa o nula morbilidad, permite la repetición sucesiva de la técnica sin graves inconvenientes. No será un procedimiento ciego, cuando se visualicen masas pleurales en la TAC.

**Biopsia pulmonar percutánea o transparietal o transpleural:** se realiza generalmente con control radiológico. Existen diversos métodos como la biopsia aspirativa, la biopsia con aguja cortante y el taladro ultrarrápido de aire comprimido. La principal indicación es en aquellos tumores periféricos de difícil o imposible acceso por otros procedimientos. Lo cierto es que con el perfeccionamiento de la biopsia transbronquial, con control radiológico y la PAAF, los casos en los que es preciso realizar esta técnica son muy escasos. En más del 80% de los tumores se obtienen muestras suficientes para establecer el diagnóstico del tumor. Los inconvenientes son el neumotórax que ocurre en el 15 al 55%, a veces muy graves o la diseminación pleural de células tumorales. Las contraindicaciones son enfisema bulloso, sospecha de quiste hidatídico, sospecha de aneurisma o fístula arteriovenosa, neumonectomía contralateral, diátesis hemorrágica y cor pulmonale grave."

Ahí no me atreví a seguir leyendo más. Hacía apenas una hora que había llamado a casa de Holly para decirles cómo estaban las cosas y a mi casa para decirle a mi madre que una vez más no iba a dormir a casa. Se había cabreado, me había gritado por teléfono y luego se había echado a llorar diciendo que no confiaba en ella y que se había tenido que enterar de qué estaba haciendo realmente por Sam y el resto. Antes de que se pusiese en plan plañidera con lo de Holly le había colgado argumentando que me había quedado sin cobertura y acto seguido había llamado a Jacob para ponerle verde y lo mismo con Sam antes de cortarles y apagar el móvil. Entonces había ido al ordenador más cercano y había impreso rápidamente la página de la wikipedia sobre las biopsias y también algunas sobre osteosomas y cánceres en general. Así que ahora estaba muerto de asco, a punto de vomitar a la mínima que me diesen otra noticia así, en la puerta de la sala donde tenían a Holly aún.

Cuando la sacaron, esta vez no parecía tan zombi, me miró y se sorprendió de verme allí, ni que fuese a abandonarla ahora, por muy mal que lo pudiese estar pasando no pensaba dejarla sola; al menos así lo compartíamos y dolía menos ¿no?

"Hey, menos mal." Le dije. "Comenzaba a pensar que te habían raptado."

"No, estaban... haciéndome más pruebas." Me dijo. "Me han dicho que mañana… esta noche tengo que quedarme…"

"Lo sé, me lo han dicho para que llamase a casa." Le dije intentando mantener el humor. "Así que no te preocupes, me he encargado de avisar a todo el mundo que debía, incluso me he peleado con una enfermera para que te diesen una habitación sola aunque… bueno, las vistas no son las mejores. Pero para una noche creo que tampoco importa mucho ¿verdad?"

"¿Cómo sabes…?" Me dijo.

"Aha, ya me conoces, soy un sabueso." Afirmé bromeando. "Y ahora vamos, te llevaré a tu nuevo palacio."

"Embry, estoy…" Me dijo.

Parecía cansada, normalmente la quimioterapia le producía cansancio inusual, pero hoy realmente parecía muy cansada, pero cansada de verdad.

"Bueno, pues entonces vayamos al cuarto y te dejaré que te cambies en una de esas preciosas batas grises del hospital mientras espero fuera y luego te metes en la cama y descansas." Le dije intentando mantener la sonrisa. "No te preocupes, te avisaré cuando tengas la cena."

"Ah, tú debes de ser el acompañante." Me dijo un señor que venía con el médico habitual de Holly.

"Embry, este es el doctor Strocken, será el que opere mañana." Me dijo el doctor.

"La biopsia es una operación muy sencilla y no deja casi marca." Nos dijo el cirujano sonriendo y explicándonos todo lo concerniente a la dichosa operación; que si sería con anestesia general, que si Holly no se enteraría de nada… y que debía ayunar.

"Cuánto." Solté yo.

"Como es anestesia general son 8 horas." Me dijo. "La operación es a las 7 y media de la mañana así que no debe comer nada desde las once de hoy, por precaución."

"Ufff… menos mal." Dije más aliviado. "¿Has oído Holly? Vas a probar una de esas bandejas de cena de este sitio."

"Hum." Me dijo preocupada.

"Bueno, pues descansa bien, señorita." Le dijo el doctor que la operaría al día siguiente con una sonrisa. "Nos vemos mañana en el quirófano."

Era increíble, ellos parecían tan confiados que hasta parecía que lo del día siguiente no era más que un mero reconocimiento, sin embargo, mientras esperaba a que Holly se cambiase la ropa de calle por el camisón de operaciones del hospital me di cuenta que solo lo debían haber hecho para tenernos a los dos calmados. Curiosamente, allí ya nos conocían a los dos todos, porque íbamos bastante a menudo, porque yo siempre iba con ella…

"Embry." Me llamó casi susurrando.

Suerte que había dejado la puerta entornada y montando guardia ante esta, porque si no creo que incluso a mí me hubiese costado oírla, entré casi como una exhalación cuando oí un ruido fuerte.

"Holly. ¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, es que…" Dijo para hacerme ver que el ruido lo había hecho el mando de la cama al caerse de la mesilla.

"No te preocupes." Le dije cogiéndolo y metiéndole las pilas de nuevo en su sitio. "Ya está, como nuevo ¿ves?"

Asintió suavemente medio sonriendo cansada así que la hice recostarse en la cama y la tapé un poco antes de dejar la silla en una esquina plegada para que ocupase menos.

Cuando me giré estaba ya medio sopa, así que me senté junto a ella y le di la mano para que tardase menos de cinco minutos en dormirse del todo.

Entonces me entretuve mirando un poco el cuarto, no era nada del otro mundo, era pequeño y más o menos iluminado y bien ventilado.

Estaba bien, pero demasiado vacío, desnudo... aunque bueno, solo era por una noche, porque si no siempre podíamos arreglar aquello un poco; no sé, darle un toque más... hogareño. Quizas un par de posters, de ballet y algo más animado; y un atrapasueños, o dos, eso siempre traía buena suerte.

Entonces Holly se revolvió y la miré, no había sido una pesadilla, había sido más... un espasmo, de dolor.

Por suerte enseguida llegó una enfermera con la cena.

"¿Puede comer sandwiches?" Le pregunté.

"No, eso es para ti." Me dijo la chica sonriendo y pasándomelo. "Que no te lo vean ¿vale?"

Asentí sonriéndole y me giré para despertar a Holly, solo que ya estaba despierta y nos miraba.

"Vaya, iba a despertarte." Le dije.

Entonces sacudió la cabeza suavemente para incorporarse suavemente hasta sentarse mientras la enfermera le ponía una mesita auxiliar y la bandeja de comida encima.

"La cena, que aproveche, cielo." Le dijo antes de irse para seguir repartiendo bandejas.

"Vamos a ver..." Le dije para quitarle la tapa y descubrir un caldo, puré y un poco de pescado cocido. "Vaya, creo que cada vez se superan más... ¿esto es pescado cocido?"

Asintió. Bueno, si había alguien capaz de comerse esa comida tan insípida y asquerosa era Holly, se alimentaba de comida para conejos y pollo.

La vi juguetear con la comida y entonces sonreí. Creo que ni a ella le gustaba eso.

"Bueno, comamos esto primero." Le dije sonriendo.

"No tengo... hambre." Me dijo.

"Pero hay que cenar." Le dije. "Mira, hoy tenemos combate. Por un lado tenemos... al pescado de la banda de los cocidos, un tipo que parece muy blandito pero por dentro está... congelado." Afirmé al partir un trozo y darme cuenta que así era, por fuera bien hecho y por dentro medio crudo. "Y por otro lado... el pan, un tío muy duro, acaba de salir de prisión y está furioso." Afirmé sacándolo del plástico el pan que encima estaba algo durillo.

"¿Crees que se podría... usar como porra?" Me dijo Holly dándole golpecitos contra la mesilla.

"Probablemente." Le dije. "Aunque casca fácilmente." Afirmé al golpearla y que partiese. "Bueno, vamos a comer."

Una vez más, conseguí que comiese más o menos bien, aunque vomitó más que la última vez, claro que, cuando probabas la cena no te extrañaba tanto, estaba asquerosa...

"No puedo..." Me dijo.

"Bueno, pero al menos sí un poco de yogur." Le dije dejando los restos apilados en los platos y cerrando la bandeja para apartar la mesilla un poco con el yogur en la mano, por desgracia, como me costó un poco me pareció que el yogur se calentó un poco.

"Está..." Dijo poniendo cara de que estaba raro por lo que probé un poco.

Tibio, estaba tibio.

"No te preocupes." Le dije cogiéndolo con menos contacto de mi piel en el envase del yogur. "Como hemos tardado seguro que se ha calentado un poco."

El yogur sí que se lo comió fácilmente, y no vomitó aunque le dieron arcadas un par de veces. Gracias a dios, con el yogur había leído que el vomitar era menos agresivo para el estómago y el tubo ese que subía hasta la boca (esófago).

Con cuidado aparté el yogur para dejarlo en la bandeja y entonces la miré. Me miraba con cierta curiosidad; pero sin duda, la mirada que se llevó la palma de rareza en ella fue cuando volvió la enfermera a recoger los restos de la cena y sonreí, cuando me giré para ver a Holly la encontré mirándome con cara que expresaba algo bastante concreto y extraño de ver en ella que tenía las expresiones propias de una niña cuidado.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Le dije.

"No." Negó suavemente apartando la mirada.

"¿Seguro?" Le pregunté.

"Claro." Murmuró.

Claro... yo diría que claro que no, había algo que no iba bien, de otro modo no hubiese puesto ese gesto que había visto varias veces en chicas de mi edad, como de extrañeza, algo de envidia... Nah, Holly era incapaz de sentir envidia... seguro que me lo había imaginado.

"La enfermera era muy... simpática." Me dijo suavemente mientras se acostaba.

"Sí, la verdad es que sí." Afirmé. "Hasta me trajo un sándwich para cenar yo."

"Sí, muy... simpática." Me dijo con un cierto matiz en la voz que me pareció raro, como de envidia y a la vez tristeza.

"¿Estás bien?" Le dije.

"Sí... perfectamente." Afirmó. "Buenas noches." Añadió cerrando los ojos y estirando la mano para quitar la luz para tumbarse de lado y darme la espalda.

¿Pero qué narices le pasaba ahora? Nunca antes había actuado así, me pasé un rato mirándola, no se movió lo más mínimo. En algún momento le dieron arcadas y llegué muy justo a ayudarla a vomitar en una palangana otras tres veces.

Hasta que su respiración me indicó que por fin se había quedado frita pasamos un poco de mal rato por los vómitos y demás, porque yo vomité una vez también cuando me volvió el sabor del pescado cocido a la boca y olí los vómitos.

Cuando ya estaba dormida, me levanté un momento y fui a la máquina de café, tardaría menos de dos minutos y luego volvería allí con un vaso de café para poder mantenerme alerta por si acaso.

"¿Qué tal estás?" Me dijo la enfermera acercándoseme con ropa de calle. "He oído vomitar cuando pasé cerca."

"Sí, Holly ha vomitado parte de la cena, y yo he vomitado una vez también." Le dije.

"Ah, y... qué tal está ahora." Me dijo.

"Bien, duerme tranquilamente por fin." Afirmé mientras acababa de salir el café de la máquina.

"Es una chica afortunada." Me dijo sonriendo. "Tiene un novio que vale mucho."

"Ah, sí... Darien..." Murmuré.

"Eres un cielo, acompañándola a todos lados... es difícil tratar con un enfermo así." Afirmó.

¡¡¿¿Yo??!!. ¡¿Lo de su novio iba por mí?!

Sonreí feliz.

"Gracias." Le dije.

"En serio, yo mataría por tener un novio así." Me dijo. "No me extraña que se pusiera así cuando te vio sonriéndome."

"¿Así?" Le dije.

"Parecía celosa." Me dijo. "Claro que yo también lo estaría si mi novio sonriera así a otras chicas."

"No, no. Te equivocas." Le corté. "Holly no puede estar... celosa, además yo no soy su novio."

"¿Ah, no?" Me dijo confusa. "Pero... todos pensábamos..."

"Ya ves. Solo somos amigos." Le dije.

"Entonces creo que deberíamos tomar algo cuando todo esto acabe." Me dijo sonriendo y acercándose. "Ya sabes, fuera de aquí."

Era halagador, una enfermera, de las que podían ir con un uniforme blanco con falda corta y cofia de enfermera, que podía jugar conmigo a médicos y enfermeras calentorras...

"Lo siento." Le dije separándola suavemente de mí mientras la máquina pitaba mostrándome que el café ya estaba listo. "Creo que no puedo. Ya hay alguien que me gusta."

"No te preocupes." Me dijo sonriendo. "Es una chica con suerte."

No sé si era una chica con suerte o no, pero era la destinataria de mi impronta, y era cierto, ya no había razones para negarlo, acababa de rechazar al sueño de cualquier hombre por ella.

Holly estaba enferma, vomitaba, tenía aspecto horrible y estaba rapada porque perdía el pelo a puñados... pero aún así yo seguía viéndola preciosa, vale, no estaba ciego, pero me era imposible no sentirme atraído por ella y ser lo que necesitase.

Quería estar a su lado, y ahora mismo que yo pudiese estar con otra, por el motivo que fuera, era algo que estaba fuera de mi imaginación. Así que recogí mi café y tras esquivar en mi camino a la enfermera que solo me miraba, fui directo a la habitación para ver que nada había pasado en mi breve ausencia y Holly seguía durmiendo.

Sonreí viéndola tan tranquila y aún más al recordar lo que me había dicho la enfermera: Holly celosa por verme sonreírla... era de locos, ella era como una niña, tan inocente como Claire o incluso Nessy que no era tan inocente...

Un momento, aunque igual la mirada esa rara era por eso, y si estaba celosa significaba...

"¡Sí!" Dije haciendo un gesto de victoria.

Un momento, se supone que no debía estar tan contento sin saber si era cierto o no, pero... ¡sí!. ¡¿Qué más daba?!. ¡Era un buen sentimiento, me sentía genial con solo pensar que pudiera sentir algo por mí!

Necesitaba algo, necesitaba correr, necesitaba... fui a abrir la ventana y la abrí. Al menos un poco de aire fresco y...

"Cough, cough." Oí toser a Holly mientras la veía tiritar en la cama.

Suficiente motivo para cerrar la ventana. No quería que se pusiera peor, así que cerré y me puse junto a ella. Si tenía frío yo podía ayudarla, otra cosa no, pero era bastante calentito. Evidentemente ella pensó lo mismo, o lo hubiese hecho de haber visto algo.

"Dulces sueños." Susurré.


	16. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15: BIOPSIA. EL PAÑUELO.**

((Bueno, bueno, ya llegan las navidades y otra vez tengo trabajo para parar un tren así que... tomároslo con calma estas navidades que procuraré ir actualizando y ya el próximo capítulo no lo cuelgo hasta nochebuena o navidad, así que paciencia que tras ese la continuidad igual va un poco más lenta. Que tengáis unas felices fiestas.))

"¿Lista?" Le preguntaron a Holly a las 7.20 de la mañana mientras la preparaban para cambiarla de camilla para llevarla al quirófano donde le harían la biópsia.

Estaba un poco dormida, pero aún así asintió.

"No te preocupes." Le dije suavemente intentando sonreír para darle ánimos. "Será algo rápido, ya verás, para cuando quieras darte cuenta volverás a estar aquí."

Asintió suavemente aún frotándose los ojos.

"Y cuando vuelvas, desayunaremos y..." Le dije para apreciar que tenía una ligera traza de dolor y de miedo en la cara.

Era doloroso verla así. Entonces volví a tropezar con el paquete que aún estaba en mi bolsillo trasero y lo saqué. Lo miré y luego la miré a ella.

"Hey, Holl, tengo algo para tí." Le dije para pasarle el paquete.

"¿Qué...?" Me dijo.

"Ah, ah." Le dije. "Te lo doy luego, cuando salgas ¿sí? Así tienes un motivo más para despertarte cuando acabe."

"¿Y si no...?" Me dijo.

"Despertarás, lo sé." Afirmé rezando para que Alice tuviera razón una vez más.

Dejé ir su mano cuando me prohibieron el paso en la zona inferior, así que me quedé frente a las puertas con la mano aún levantada.

Me quedé allí todo el tiempo que ella estuvo dentro, me intentaron convencer para moverme, pero no pude, apenas sí cerré los ojos y descansé un poco, y antes de que me diese cuenta volvían a sacar la camilla, con Holly en ella, dormida como un angelito calvo.

Oh... que pequeña e indefensa se veía ahí...

"¿Está bien?" Le dije al que la llevaba en la camilla.

"Lo estará." Asintió con una sonrisa reconfortante. "De momento vamos a ponerla en la UVI hasta que despierte y le hagan un reconocimiento."

Más tiempo esperando, esta vez fuera de un cuarto acristalado, me recordó un poco a la sala de nursery que habíamos visto en la Jefferson cuando Holly paró la silla de golpe cuando la llevé a pasear el día que llegué allí, solo que en vez de bebés había gente que parecía estar medio muerta.

Sé que había más gente, por desgracia, yo solo veía a Holly que parecía dormida profundamente ante mis ojos. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que parecía muerta, pero yo podía percibir un leve movimiento en el torax, respiraba, lenta pero segura; así que me quedé allí, apollado en el cristal con una mano y mirando dentro.

Estuve pendiente de todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, deseando que de un momento a otro pudiese ver cómo abría los ojos mientras yo sujetaba con fuerza el paquete en la mano sin darme cuenta.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Embry." Me llamaron a la espalda. "Por amor de dios. ¿Qué haces aquí aún?"

"No... voy... a irme... sin ella." Dije molesto de que hasta allí tuviesen que venir a decirme lo que podía o no podía hacer.

"Haz el favor de irte a casa." Me dijo Sam. "Necesitas descansar."

"¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?" Le dije viendo a Jacob y también a Emily allí.

"Venimos a verla." Me dijo Sam.

"Carlisle nos llamó para decirme que llevabas aquí más de un día, que anoche cenaste poco, hoy no has desayunado y ya ha pasado la hora de comer y sigues aquí quieto."

"¿Qué parte del no me muevo de aquí sin ella no has pillado, Jake?" Le dije.

"Sabes que puedo ordenártelo." Me dijo.

Oh, no, si me lo ordenaba estaba perdido.

"No, por favor." Le dije nervioso. "Tiene que estar al despertar, no me mandes irme. He dormido unas cabezadas antes."

"¿Por qué ese interés en martirizarte?" Me dijo.

"Le prometí estar aquí cuando despertase." Le dije tocando el cristal sin darme cuenta mirándola con dolor. "No puedo moverme hasta que no despierte."

"No te preocupes, nosotros le diremos que..." Me contestó Sam.

"Está bien." Me dijo Jacob. "Pero tan solo dime la verdad. Por qué no puedes romper esa promesa."

"Porque prometí estar con ella en esto." Le dije. "Y porque estoy improntado."

Eso les calló la boca y Jake asintió.

"Lo sabía." Dijo.

"¡Claro!" Exclamó Emily suavemente. "¡Por eso no te separabas de ella!. ¡No puedes dejarla porque estás improntado de ella!"

"Pues sí, y ahora dejadme tranquilo." Les dije captando movimiento al otro lado y girando el cuello de golpe por lo que me dolió un poco.

Se me iluminaron los ojos al verla mover una mano y acercársela frente a la cara mirándola. Al momento, una enfermera se le acercó y fue a llamar a alguien.

"Ha despertado." Dijo Emily feliz.

"Pues claro." Le dije sonriendo puesto que apostaría a que no había nadie más feliz allí que yo en ese momento. "¿Acaso lo dudabas?"

"Está débil." Me dijo Jacob. "No hubiese sido raro que hubiese habido problemas."

"No." Le di la razón. "Pero alguien capaz de matarse a bailar no puede morir en una operación. Además, sabía que despertaría." Afirmé moviendo la mano en un saludo por si me veía.

El médico por fin llegó, entró y le hicieron unas pruebas, entonces le vi señalar a la ventana donde estábamos y la saludé puesto que nos miró confusa antes de devolverme el saludo suavemente.

"Va a salir de esta." Afirmé.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?" Me dijo Sam.

"Porque le preguntó a Carlisle por Alice." Dijo Jacob.

"No." Afirmé. "Va a salir de esta porque no la voy a dejar caer." Añadí con una sonrisa escribiendo 'ánimo' en el cristal tras cubrirlo de vaho para que lo leyese y sonriese divertida tapándose la boca.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos." Oí decir suavemente mientras me metía la última cabezada mientras Holly estaba con Sam, Emily y Jacob con Billie que había venido con un ramo a la habitación directamente.

Por fin habían sacado a Holly de la UVI aunque la habían dejado la alimentación intravenosa un rato más. Yo solo me había separado para bajar a comerme un sándwich y ahora que dormía junto a la cama en una de las 2 sillas de la habitación.

"¿Ya os váis?" Les dije.

"Sí, y tú deberías dormir más." Me dijo Sam.

"Holly díselo tú." Le dijo Jacob decidido a fastidiarme en mi opinión. "Dile que dormir poco es sano."

La vi abrir la boca pero yo me adelanté.

"Me he echado una siesta, y ya dormiré cuando sea la hora de dormir." Les dije.

"Le habíamos traído bombones, pero parece que no podrá comer ni uno hasta la noche, cuando cene." Me dijo Emily. "Procura no darte una panzada ¿vale?" Me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

"Claro que no." Le dije. "Son suyos, va a tener que engordar un poco."

"¿Lo ves?" Le dijo Emily. "Hasta Embry te lo dice."

Entonces Holly le dijo algo por el lenguaje ese de los mudos que usaba a veces y Emily sonrió divertida mientras Billie se aguantaba la risa.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntamos Jacob y yo. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Holly tiene ideas de bombero." Me dijo Emily. "No sé si la he entendido bien, pero ha sido muy gracioso si es lo que pienso." Afirmó para hacerle unas señas y que ella repitiese de nuevo una parte haciéndoles a los dos aguantar la risa.

"Cómo has pillado al chico." Le dijo Billie divertido.

"No creo que sea como tú dices." Le dijo Emily divertida.

"¿Qué dices Holly?" Le dije.

"Nada." Me dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Cosas de... del hospital."

"Ya te lo dirá ella." Me dijo Emily sonriendo. "Pero si te sirve de consuelo, no creo que lo hayas hecho."

"Muy bien..." Dije tras despedirnos y volver a quedarnos solos ella y yo. "¿Qué es lo que se supone que he hecho que según Emily cree que no haya hecho?"

"Nada." Me dijo sonrosándose ligeramente. "¿Me ayudas a...?" Me dijo suavemente para hacerme ver que necesitaba coger algo de abajo.

"Eh. ¿No acabas de salir de la UVI y ya quieres irte de aquí?" Le dije.

"Baño." Me dijo señalando al orinal, más o menos.

"Oh, claro." Le dije para darle el orinal. "Aquí tienes."

"No mires." Me dijo señalándome con un dedo antes de levantar la sábana con el orinal en el regazo.

"Vale, vale." Le dije divertido ante esa actitud. "Por cierto, tienes que enseñarme lo que te han hecho."

"Hum." Me dijo mientras oía remover telas y enseguida un corrillo de algo golpeando una superficie de plástico duro que duró apenas 10 segundos antes de parar y volver a oír el ruido de ropa removiéndose y que me tirase suavemente de la manga para pasarme el orinal con cuidado por lo que lo dejé en el suelo. Para cuando levanté la mirada para ver si seguía bien la vi que estaba destapada un poco.

"¿Hum?" Dije confuso.

"Mira." Me dijo suavemente tocándose apenas en una caricia el muslo para mirar a otro lado.

Entonces lo vi, tenía un parche ahí, no era demasiado grande, pero era un parche, seguramente también tuviese puntos, nunca había visto hacer una de esas biopsias pero se ve que eran una operación, así que también debía ser que llevase puntos. Sin embargo, tampoco paré ahí, sin querer me fijé en que aparte de la bata que se había colocado de forma que no se veía nada, no llevaba más ropa. En el torso era evidente puesto que el escote de la bata era triangular y podía ver que no había nada bajo esta puesto que además, salían un par de bultos ahí mientras dormía una vez que se revolvió y pareció gemir un no casi inaudible anoche.

Entonces vi que estaba rosa en las mejillas y aparté la vista de ella para taparle con cuidado.

"Seguro que parece más de lo que en realidad es." Le dije haciéndola mirarme. "Por cierto, tendrás que estar contenta, han venido a verte 4 personas ya."

Entonces asintió y sonrió.

"¿Y me has visto cuando has despertado?" Le dije. "Estaba allí, lo que pasa que no me dejaron entrar. Pero te he vigilado todo el rato."

"Te he visto." Me dijo. "El doctor me dijo que... bueno, que no te habías movido de allí."

"Así es." Le dije sonriendo y asintiendo suavemente ambas. "Tal y como te prometí, no me he movido de allí hasta que no has despertado, ni para ir al baño."

Eso la hizo sonreír divertida y entonces saqué el paquete del regalo.

"Ten, el regalo que te prometí." Le dije sonriendo y poniéndoselo en el regazo para darme cuenta que parecía fuera de lugar en manos de alguien tan fino y delicado como ella, un paquete envuelto en papel algo tosco y adornado con un intento de lazo hecho con uno de los lacitos de Claire.

"Ya siento lo del papel." Le dije para que levantase una mano sorprendida un poco hacia mí para que me callase.

"Gracias..." Me dijo suavemente.

"Pero si aún no sabes lo que es." Le dije.

Entonces la vi que con cuidado se ponía a desembalarlo hasta que vio un trozo de algo rojo saliendo por un lateral del paquete.

Sonreí al ver la cara que ponía de sorpresa al descubrir el pañuelo suave y mediano bien doblado dentro del paquete.

"Es un pañuelo." Le dije. "Para el cuello, o la cabeza... o lo que quieras."

Entonces lo vi, por su mejilla rodaba una lágrima así que me entristecí, igual no debería haberle regalado eso. Solo lo había hecho para que tuviese más confianza en ella misma y porque el rojo daba alegría y necesitábamos alegría; no pensé que igual una chica podría tomárselo a que le decía que no le quedaba bien el pelo tan corto y tenía que cubrírselo.

"Oye, no te pongas así. Si no te gusta no pasa nada, no me voy a..." Dije intentando alcanzarlo y ella retirándomelo del alcance para sacudir la cabeza.

"Me... me gusta." Murmuró. "Es... el primer regalo."

Sonreí y le froté la cabeza.

"Tonta..." Le dije divertido y feliz de que le hubiese gustado mi regalo.

La verdad es que era increíble, me hacía feliz verla a ella sonreír, y últimamente no solía sonreír como entonces y eso era un momento para atesorar.

"Y yo pensando y comiéndome la cabeza sobre si te gustará o no." Le dije bromeando divertido y feliz de verla a ella feliz con un simple trozo de tela.

"Es bonito." Me dijo más calmada. "¿Me…?"

"Claro." Le dije sonriendo y cogiéndolo para ir a ponérselo. "Listo, a ver cómo te queda… joe, que máquina." Le dije abriendo los ojos. "Tía, a ti es que te ponen una bolsa de plástico y pareces una modelo y todo." Afirmé haciéndola sonrojar suavemente y tocarse las mejillas suavemente.

"Estás…" Murmuró.

"De eso nada." Le dije. "Va muy en serio, estás preciosa."

"Yo... mientes." Murmuró sacudiendo la cabeza pero sonriendo. "Estoy... calva y... no tengo buen aspecto... pero... gracias." Dijo antes de taparse la cabeza con las sábanas mostrando solo el pañuelo rojo en la cabeza y haciéndome sonreír.

Estaba tan mona cuando hacía eso... y apostaría a que había vuelto a acertar, una vez más parecía que había vuelto a hacer algo bien, eso y que ella se tomaba las cosas a bien siempre.

Entonces me llegó un mensaje al móvil.

"_Eh, deja de mirarles el culo y el pecho a las enfermeras que Emily dice que Holly dice que si quieres que engorde es probablemente para que le crezcan un poco_." Ponía el mensaje de texto. "_Que te ha visto mirando a las enfermeras. Sam_."

Sonreí divertido. Es cierto que había mirado a las enfermeras, a los tíos nos ponían los uniformes de enfermera, al menos a mí, pero no había nada más que un simple gusto por el uniforme y demás. Estaba imprentado de ella, el resto no existían de ese modo.

Antes de que pudiese guardar el móvil me llegó otro.

"_Buen trabajo, tigre. Mi padre dice que parece que Holly está celosa de las enfermeras. Si sigues así probablemente acabes logrando algo. Jake._"

Eso definitivamente me hizo reírme y Holly me miró.

"¿Qué...?" Murmuró.

"Nada, un mensaje." Le dije. "No veas la de chistes que se pueden decir."

Ella no me había querido decir qué había dicho por gestos a Emily, pues yo tampoco lo que me habían dicho por mensaje Sam y Jacob. En paz.

Cuando le trajeron la comida fue otra vez un show, la tarde se echó una siestecilla, cenamos y luego no pudo dormirse, así que pusimos un rato la tele, luego echamos una mano a las cartas y resultó ser un poco mala jugando al póquer pero una estrella jugando a las 7 y media y al bridge.

Y a eso de las 4 se acabó durmiendo, así que apagué la luz y me decidí a echar una cabezadita con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado, o sea, que al menor ruido me despertaría, así descansé unas horas hasta que a las 8 y media vinieron con el desayuno y la desperté suavemente.

Tras el desayuno la llevaron a hacer unas pruebas y mientras estaba en las pruebas aproveché para contestar mensajes con un simple:

"_Imaginaciones. Las enfermeras están tope buenas y uno no es de piedra._" Escribí rápidamente. "_Pero por desgracia para ellas, yo solo tengo ojos para ella. Penoso ¿no? Aunque me viene genial que tenga celos, eso significa que no soy del todo del montón para ella, creo ¿no? Embry._"

Era sencillo y fácil. Suspiré y apagué el móvil. Se suponía que en el hospital no se podía poner el móvil encendido para evitar que las ondas fastidiasen aparatos, pero aún así lo tuve encendido mientras estábamos en zonas comunales, salas de espera, el cuarto... nunca cerca del área de trabajo.

El mensaje de Jacob fue... vale, casi tiro el móvil porque me envió un símple. "XD" múltiple. El muy capullo debía estar divirtiéndose de lo lindo con mi mensaje; sin embargo, luego me llegó otro más.

"_Embry, voy para allí. Llevo a Emily y Billie, te haremos el relevo para que puedas dormir. Darien._"

No, eso no era bueno. Yo no podía dormir hasta que ella no estuviese de vuelta en casa, así que no iba a quedarme dormido aunque vinieran a relevarme.

Suspiré suavemente. Me esperaban unas horas largas de espera por delante, por desgracia, costó menos de lo que pensaba llegar el relevo.

"Venga, sube arriba y descansa." Me dijo Emily.

"No voy a moverme de aquí hasta que no salga Holly." Les dije. "Es lo que siempre hago y es lo que haré hoy."

"Llevas horas sin dormir bien." Me dijo Emily. "Tienes unas ojeras que parecen moratones, tienes que dormir."

"Y qué." Le dije. "Aunque suba arriba no voy a poder dormir, estaré comiéndome la cabeza con lo de Holly y..."

"Está bien." Me dijo Darien. "Quédate, pero luego subes, en cuanto salga de las pruebas subes y duermes un rato. ¿Entendido? Y ahora venga, tienes un baño ahí mismo, ve a lavarte la cara y adecéntate un poco."

Vale, a eso no podía negarme, asentí y fui al baño donde me lavé la cara y me aseé un poco más para secarme con papel y mirarme en el espejo. Era cierto que tenía ojeras, e incluso había palidecido un tono solamente, pero algo pálido de apenas salir.

Intenté sonreír mientras me llamaba a mí mismo que parecía que había visto un fantasma; por lo menos aún podía sonreír convincentemente, supongo que el tener un motivo de peso para hacerlo aunque por dentro estuviese muriéndome de pena era suficientemente fuerte.

Salí al pasillo para ver a los tres hablando, lo único que pude pillar fue lo que dijo Darien para zanjar la conversación.

"Está imprentado, eso es suficiente motivo." Afirmó.

Hablaban de mí, y aparte de por eso, me quedó claro porque callaron cuando llegué y cambiaron de tema al tiempo.

Como siempre, las horas se me hicieron eternas esperando a que saliera Holly, solo que esta vez tardaron menos.

Esta vez, fue Carlisle el que la sacó y sonrió.

"Bueno, bueno, parece que la familia se reproduce." Dijo. "Ya veo que estás aquí, eras... ¿Darien?"

"Sí." Le dijo él. "Hey, Holl. ¿Cómo lo haces para estar hoy tan guapa?"

"Pañuelo nuevo." Le dijo Carlisle sonriendo y mirándome.

"Ah... ya decía yo." Dijo Darien. "Eh, te queda genial."

"¿Dónde te lo has comprado?" Le dijo Emily sonriendo. "Me pregunto si habrá de mi talla."

Entonces me miró a mi suavemente.

"Es un regalo." Dijo suavemente.

"¿No me digas?" Le dijeron mientras los tres me miraban.

"Qué." Dije. "Me apetecía darle algo para que le diese ánimos."

"Esa es la actitud." Dijo Billie asintiendo. "Por cierto, te he traído algo. No se lo digas a nadie." Le dijo susurrando. "Pero creo que la comida que ponen aquí es de plástico... y tú necesitas fuerzas."

Eso la hizo sonreír mientras Billie se volvía a sentar recto en su silla sonriendo complacido y con las manos en su regazo.

"Por favor, nada de dar de comer a los enfermos en el hospital." Le dijo Carlisle.

"Eso, por lo menos iros al solario." Les dije. "Hace frío ahora pero eso no es ya 'en el hospital' así que no os reñirán."

"Haré como que no he oído eso." Dijo Carlisle sonriendo. "Pero si la sacáis haced el favor de abrigarla bien, necesita sus defensas a tope."

"Claro." Dijeron sonriendo.

"Embry, un trato es un trato." Me dijo Darien. "Ya sabes lo que te toca."

"¿Cinco minutos?" Le dije. "Mientras lo del solario."

"Vete a dormir." Me pidió suavemente Holly. "Por favor..."

Parecía dolerle, así que aunque me doliera a mí más, asentí.

"Pues nada, cuidádmela bien ¿eh?" Les dije. "Y acordaros de darle la isotónica si vomita, y abrigarla bien. Oh, y los pañuelos de papel están en la bolsa esta de atrás. Y..."

"Y vete a dormir, petardo." Me dijo Billie. "Que yo soy mayor que tú y sé cómo hay que cuidar a la gente."

"Porque me da pena pelear con un anciano, que si no ya ibas a ver." Le dije bromeando.

"A que te pillo..." Me dijo amenazando con perseguirme en broma también.

La verdad es que no me apetecía mucho dormir, pero acabé yendo al cuarto y echándome en el sofá del cuarto para cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir; y aunque lo que me apetecía era estar con Holly, el cansancio acumulado por solo echar siestas me alcanzó de golpe y acabé durmiéndome con el pensamiento de que pronto sería navidad tal y como rezaban los adornos en las paredes del hospital, ventanas y sobre todo, ala de pediatría.

De pronto, la idea de que igual podía ir a hacer recena después de la cena con mi madre porque, sinceramente, todos estaban demasiado pesados con que debería dejar de darle esos quebraderos de cabeza.

Igual podía cenar en casa con mi madre y luego encontrar cualquier excusa para poder ir con Holly... sí, eso sería una gran idea.


	17. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16: NOCHEBUENA FAMILIAR.**

((Ya sé que prometí actualizar anoche, pero es que se me ha colado un virus y tengo que mandarlos desde el portátil, y esto es un infierno. De todas formas y aunque pueda llegar tarde... ¡Feliz navidad a todos!))"Embry, estás muy callado." Me dijo mi madre mientras la ayudaba a montar la decoración de navidad para esa noche. "¿Ocurre algo?"

"No." Le dije.

"Parece que no estés aquí." Afirmó. "Es por ella ¿no?"

¿Acaso sabía ella algo?

"Lo siento, pero estaba tan preocupada que pregunté a tus amigos." Me dijo. "Sé que has estado con la hija del coronel. Sé que está bastante enferma y..."

"Y nada, se va a recuperar." Le dije.

"¿Qué es lo que tiene?" Me dijo.

"Osteosarcoma." Le dije. "Pero va muy bien, así que se va a recuperar, estoy seguro."

Fue justo entonces cuando llamaron a la puerta. Fue mi madre la que abrió la puerta y la oí hablar con alguien animadamente, antes de que pudiesen contestarle vi que quien estaba con ella era nada más ni menos que Valeria sonriendo y vestida de rojo.

"Val, qué..." Le dije.

"Vengo a echar una mano." Me dijo sonriendo. "Ya sabes; bueno, aunque los gemelos están partiendo leña con Darien. Y Jhon y Holl están fuera, a ver si conseguían animarla un poco, que estaba la pobre un poco ida."

"Sí, pero... quiero decir, por qué has venido a ayudarnos, a nosotros, aquí." Le dije.

"No seas maleducado." Me dijo mi madre. "Era una sorpresa que te guardaba."

"¿Sorpresa?" Le dije.

"De Papá Noel, adelantado." Me dijo Valeria sonriéndome. "Pero Shhh..." Añadió haciéndome un gesto de silencio.

Un regalo de Papá Noel adelantado. Aquello sonaba raro, raro y olía mal. Claro que Valeria emitía un olor un tanto... molesto.

"¿Al final habéis conseguido que Holly salga un rato?" Les dije.

"No, la han secuestrado." Me dijo sonriendo. "Porque había un... 'ya sabes' cerca."

"No te sigo." Le dije.

Entonces me mostró un colmillo.

"¡¿Qué?!" Dije confuso y sorprendido casi tirando lo que llevaba en las manos.

"No te preocupes, Darien dijo que el rastro pasaba cerca, se internaba en el bosque y luego en el agua, siguieron el curso hasta que lo pillaron y me dijeron que el rastro se alejaba."

Al menos era un alivio, pero...

"Mamá, voy a hacer una visita a Jake y Billie." Le dije.

"Eh, es nochebuena, no te vayas." Me dijo.

"Es importante." Le dije antes de salir por patas.

Si había un rastro de vampiro cerca eso era malo y quería que se enterase Jake también.

Cuando llegué me encontré con la típica estampa navideña de Jake partiendo leña a la que se había añadido Paul que juraría que Jake estaba a punto de decidir decapitar a juzgar por la cara de estar aguantándose las ganas de hacerlo.

"Eh, tenemos problemas." Le dije.

"Sí, este lapa." Me dijo señalando a Paul.

"No, no me preguntes cómo pero he olido un rastro en el bosque." Le dije.

"Embry, seguro que era un conejo." Me dijo Paul.

"No." Le dije. "Es un vampiro."

"Ah, bueno." Me dijo Jake. "Llevamos un tiempo oliendo un rastro, pero no ha habido ataques salvo a animales y fuera de nuestras fronteras."

"¿Te has olvidado de que tenemos aquí dentro alguien normal que ha sido presa de unos neófitos?" Le pregunté.

"En primer lugar." Me dijo Paul. "Tu novia es una presa super-fácil ahora que ha dejado de ser tan 'chica-fantasma'. En segundo lugar, solo fue un neófito y lo cazamos en un suspiro. En tercer lugar, es Nochebuena. Y en cuarto lugar, si no hay ataques en los terrenos del tratado no tenemos por qué meternos."

"Y en quinto lugar, tú no eres de esta manada." Le dijo Jacob.

"Y en sexto, tú eres un maldito gruñón." Le dijo Paul. "Desde que se te fue tu 'bebé de chupóptero' estás de un insoportable…"

"¡El insoportable eres tú!" Le dijimos a la vez.

"¡Eh, no os metáis con Paul y seguid cortando la leña!" Les gritó Rachel desde la ventana. "Ah, hola Embry."

"Lo siento Rachel, problemas oficiales." Le dije.

"¿De verdad estoy más insoportable?" Me dijo Jacob mientras íbamos al granero.

"Un poquito." Le dije. "Pero bueno, no me voy a meter, yo estoy desaparecido."

"Pues alegraros, ya va a durar menos." Me dijo.

"¿Y eso?" Le pregunté.

"Carlisle, Esme, Bella y Edward van a volver. Eso significa que Nessy también." Me dijo feliz.

"¿Van a volver?" Le dije.

"Sí, así que mira, tengo que agradecerle algo a tu chica." Me dijo. "Carlisle vuelve para encargarse de ella aquí, así que Edward y Bella vendrán también con Nessy y van a estar en un escondite entre Forks y sus cazaderos. Según ellos están aislados y sería muy difícil que les encontrasen humanos, así que no tendrán que preocuparse por esconderse del todo."

"Me alegro por ti." Le dije feliz, no del todo por él sino más bien porque si Carlisle se ocupaba de lo de Holly, era mucho más que probable que mejorase y, además, no tendría que pasar tantos kilómetros en un día para ir y venir casi a diario a Port Angels para el tratamiento, que cuando no era quimio eran pruebas o análisis. Si Carlisle venía a verla y le hacía las pruebas en Forks aunque fuese, todo sería más fácil y Holly estaría sometida a menos estrés, lo que significaría menos cansancio y eso… eso eran mucho más que buenas noticias, eran noticias magníficas, extraordinarias; casi hasta me daban ganas de besar a Jake en mi alegría.

"Y ahora a lo serio." Me dijo. "¿En serio crees que podrían estar aquí por ella?"

"No lo sé, pero me preocupa que pudieran estar aquí por ella." Le dije. "Quil me dijo hace días que había habido algo relacionado con vampiros, si los Cullen no están cerca y además, no traspasarían la línea del tratado, eso nos deja con extraños, y ahora hay rastros de nuevo, lo que al menos a mí me suena a que hay algo dentro de los terrenos que les interesa. Lo único que conozco aquí dentro que pudiera atraerles es Holly."

Eso le dio qué pensar.

"Vaya, te has vuelto más prudente y agudo desde que la conoces." Me dijo.

"¿Acaso no tengo razón?" Le dije.

"Podrías tenerla." Me dijo. "Hablaré con el resto, pero hoy no podemos hacer nada, es Nochebuena y es para pasarla en familia."

"Y si ellos lo saben podrían aprovechar para entrar." Le dije.

"Ni siquiera los chupasangres son tan cabrones." Me dijo divertido.

Cabrones o no, yo no pensaba dejarles la posibilidad de pillarnos, y si Jake no pensaba ayudar…

"Claro, cuenta conmigo." Me dijo Seth con franqueza y los ojos un poco abiertos. "Y apostaría a que Leah se apunta también. Estaba intentando localizar amigas para salir de casa porque mamá ha invitado a Charlie y está insoportable revisando hasta el más mínimo detalle para que todo esté perfecto."

"¡Leah!" Le llamó Sue.

"¡Que solo voy a airearme un poco!" Le dijo Leah casi gritando para que la oyese y casi atropellando a Seth para casi chocar conmigo. "Eh, a hablar a la calle. Bloqueáis la salida."

"Leah, vamos a seguir unos rastros." Le dije. "¿Te apuntas?"

"¿Costará mucho?" Dijo.

"Pues… probablemente un buen rato." Le dije.

"¿Y Jake ya sabe algo?" Me dijo.

"Le he dicho y me ha dicho que hoy no porque era nochebuena." Confesé.

"¿Y entonces por qué vas tú?" Me preguntó.

"Porque son rastros de fríos, por lo que se ve son recurrentes y porque la única persona aquí dentro de la línea que haya tenido algo que ver con chupasangres siendo normal es Holly." Le dije contando con los dedos. "¿Suficiente?"

"¿Y eso ya lo sabe Sam?" Me dijo.

"No, pero Paul sí y no comparte mi idea de importancia del dato." Afirmé.

"Arreando, nos vamos a seguir rastros." Me dijo empujando a su hermano fuera y cerrando casi de golpe.

"¿Y eso?" Le dije un poco con la mosca tras la oreja puesto que ella nunca hacía nada que le dijésemos nadie salvo Jake y cuando era orden de alfa o a ella le daba la gana.

"Cuatro cosas; uno, yo no me quedo en casa hasta la cena ni harta de vino, dos, necesito correr; tres, me encanta hacer cosas que molesten a Sam y sobre todo a Paul y que Jacob no acabe de aprobar." Me dijo levantando un dedo tras otro hasta los 3 dedos.

"¿Y lo cuarto?" Le dije.

"Me cae bien Holly, inspira ganas de protección porque parece un bebé enorme." Me dijo.

Un medio-insulto, eso en Leah era que le caías bien. Sonreí complacido, con tres hocicos supongo que sobraba, y alertar a Quil significaría que Jake se enteraría en un suspiro también porque siempre habíamos sido los tres uña y carne, además, tendría que ayudar en casa y apostaría a que vería a Claire también.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Aquí vuelve a perderse." Me dijo Leah señalando a un acantilado que caía al mar entre Sekiu y Clallam Bay.

"Hacen lo mismo a lo largo de la costa." Afirmó Seth. "Es como si buscasen algo y…"

"No." Dije. "Si buscasen algo entrarían directamente. Hay al menos dos. Podrían entrar directamente."

"Es como si no se atreviesen." Dijo Seth.

"Igual son cobardes." Dijo Leah.

"Pod… un momento." Dije cuando me di cuenta que había una nueva hipótesis. "¿Y si no venían por eso?" Dije. "¿Y si se encontraron con algo inesperadamente, algo que no venían buscando pero que levantó su curiosidad?"

"¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido?" Me dijo Leah.

"Porque así fue como nos pasó ¿no recordáis?" Les dije. "No esperábamos que cuando nos trasformamos el negro amigo de la pelirroja viniese y saliese todo el rato buscando a Bella. Simplemente nos lo cruzamos antes de saber el motivo por que estaba allí."

Aquello cobraba sentido. No eran los primeros que pasaban cerca, el problema era que eran los primeros sin ser Cullen o los asesinos que habíamos matado ya que regresaban repetidamente y por muy breves periodos de tiempo y ponían tanto interés en que se perdiese el rastro en algún punto para poder reaparecer sin que nos diésemos cuenta.

¿Y si era cierto?. ¿Y si solo pasaban por allí y encontraron algo que llamó su atención y picó su curiosidad?

Desde luego no tenían el comportamiento de alguien que busca algo 'allí', era más bien… como si tuviesen curiosidad en algo que 'estaba dentro' de nuestros territorios.

"¿No deberíamos decírselo a Jake?" Me dijo Seth.

"¿Te apetece decirle que hemos rastreado sin que nos diese permiso?" Le dije.

"Me apunto." Dijo Leah con un gesto de diversión diabólica e irónica. "A ver si pillo a Paul aún allí y le puedo tocar un poco las narices con que nosotros tenemos algo y ellos comiéndose los mocos en la inopia. Además, soy la beta, es mi tarea."

"Mira, por una vez sirve de algo que seas beta." Le dije.

"Ja." Me dijo. "Ya me dirás si sirve de algo más cuando veas a tu 'princesa' hoy."

"Tú sabes algo…" Le dije mirándola con cierta curiosidad.

"Ahora te chinchas, por meterte con Leah Clearwater." Me dijo con ironía levantando la cabeza. "Y perderos un poco, voy a convertirme, paso de hacer estos kilómetros corriendo solo y medio en bolas."

Sí, la verdad es que seguía siendo ella misma.

Sin embargo, mientras habíamos compartido mente me había dado cuenta de algo más, y era de que había vistas de unas fotos en el ordenador, de unas universidades con grandes jardines, ciudades universitarias dentro de ciudades. Me preguntaba quién de los dos tendría esas imágenes.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Ya estoy de vuelta." Dije entrando por la puerta de casa.

"Ya era hora." Me dijo mamá. "¿Se pude saber dónde te habías metido?"

"Con Jake, te lo había dicho." Le dije. "Era importante."

"¿Tan importante como para no poder dejarlo para mañana o pasado?" Me dijo.

"Sí." Afirmé.

"Ya te han dicho estos lo que he encontrado ¿no?" Me dijo Darien entrando con una brazada de leña tras de mí.

"Sí, he ido a avisar al resto." Le dije. "Podría ser importante."

"Nos preocupa un poco." Me dijo. "Mis hermanos y John son normales, pero están al tanto de esto y se preocupan."

"A mí también me preocupa que haya vampiros de pronto tan cerca." Le dije. "Reincidentes en rastro." Remarqué. "Sobre todo contando con que Holly ha sufrido un ataque hace meses y nosotros matamos al que lo hizo."

"Sí, solo que no has contado con que no sois los únicos especiales aquí." Me dijo.

"¿Por ti?" Le dije. "Ni que fueras un tipo peligroso que pudiera tener enemigos."

"Soy pacífico." Me dijo. "Pero te olvidas de alguien. Valeria es medio-medio, hay gente que tiene interés en ella por curiosidad, otros con los que tiene asuntos pendientes… ha llevado una vida discreta, pero eso no quita para que haya gente que sepa lo que es."

¿Valeria?

"¿Me estás diciendo que podría ser por ella?" Le dije.

"No, te digo que hay una posibilidad, no que sea por eso." Me dijo. "Entre Holl y ella apostaría por Holl. Es conocida, tiene olor más atrayente y ha estado saliendo de aquí para ir al hospital. Es fácil encontrar información sobre ella si sabes por dónde buscar, cosa que de Valeria no hay datos desde su nacimiento, y de eso hace 98 años."

Eso era mucho tiempo, probablemente ya se hubiese perdido la memoria de ella, y según él, Valeria se había ocupado de llevar una existencia pacífica, tranquila y anodina sin llamar la atención. Claro que Holl no llamaba la atención a no ser que estuviese sobre un escenario, y ahí cambiaba mucho de verla bailando a verla normalmente.

"Hablando de…" Dijo Darien mirando algo tras de mí, del pasillo al salón.

Me giré lentamente y según entraba en mi campo de visión fui abriendo más y más los ojos.

Normalmente estaba increíble usase lo que usase, además, con ese aspecto tan menudito, la ropa le solía ir bien. Pero no hoy.

Hoy estaba… impactante, en el buen sentido.

Llevaba puesto un vestido largo y azul celeste tan solo un tono más o menos más oscuro que el color de sus ojos y a juego con los zapatos que reposaban suavemente en los peldaños de la silla de ruedas donde venía.

Traté de imaginármela de pie y el resultado fue espectacular, supongo que en otra época le hubiese quedado más ajustado, pero ahora en algún punto le quedaba algo holgado y por eso le caía suavemente ajustándosele a caderas y pecho un poco solo.

Igual si no hubiese llevado los guantes blancos hasta por encima del codo, podría haber pasado por un simple vestido largo, pero con los guantes, parecía recién sacada de alguna pasarela de trajes para eventos elegantes.

"Vaya, estás…" Le dije.

"Normalmente lo solíamos celebrar con otros compañeros del ballet o en familia con los Carter y otros amigos de sus padres." Me dijo Tay.

"Una panda de estirados." Añadió su hermano.

"Chicos…" Les riñó Darien. "Espero que no os importe que venga así."

"Para nada. ¿Verdad, mamá?" Le dije.

"Claro que no." Me dijo saliendo de la cocina bien vestida con ropa de los domingos. "Si nosotros también solemos arreglarnos para la cena."

Decidido, las mujeres eran un poco hipócritas y envidiosas. Mi madre hasta se había maquillado un poco. Ahora que me fijaba, Holly también estaba un poco maquillada pero muy '_au naturel__'_, con las lentillas y apenas un poco de sombra y cubre ojeras que ocultaban los moratones bajo sus ojos. Vista así nadie podría decir que estaba pasando por unos malos momentos.

"Vaya, ahora el que está fuera de lugar soy yo." Les dije sonriendo. "Voy a cambiarme de un momento y vuelvo."

"Como quieras." Me dijeron.

"Enseguida tendremos la cena lista, así que no te entretengas demasiado." Me dijo mi madre.

A saber a ella cuánto le habría costado maquillarse y demás… sin embargo, tampoco quería hacer esperar a la gente, así que abrí el armario, saqué la camisa de vestir y me puse unos vaqueros y los zapatos y una corbata y salí casi corriendo. Un momento, faltaba algo. Después de salir a rastrear no me había dado cuenta que mi olor no era exactamente… normal. Me di media vuelta y fui al baño para encerrarme y asearme un poco deprisa y con agua. Cogí un desodorante de mi época humana de instituto y me rocié con él hasta estar seguro que olía a eso en vez de a 'sudor de lobo'.

"Ahora sí." Me dije a mí mismo una vez estuve ya aseado y tapada mi escapada en busca de amenazas para esa noche.

Ya complacido con mi aspecto y mi olor a desodorante, salí y fui directo al salón donde vi que estaba ya la mesa dispuesta y todos estaban sentados en torno a ella.

"¿Dónde me siento?" Pregunté.

"¿No lo adivinas?" Me dijeron los gemelos divertidos con ironía.

"Entre las damas." Me dijo mi madre. "Porque supongo que no te importará estar al lado de tu madre ¿no?"

"Claro que no." Le dije divertido, al fin y al cabo estaba junto a Holly. "¿Qué te apetece comer hoy, Holly?"

"La cena de nochebuena." Me dijo suavemente. "No… no está bien jugar con la…"

Eso me hizo sonreír divertido. Al parecer el hábito sí hacía al monje, cuando iba bien vestida y sin gafas parecía tener etiqueta. Eso y que por lo que se veía solo jugaba con la comida conmigo.

"A ver si comes normal si la comida es asado y pasta con patatas y salsas." Le dije suavemente mientras Valeria y mi madre volvían con las fuentes de comida.

"Con guardar las formas y no…" Me dijo. "Me conformo con no dar un show…" Murmuró sonrojándose suavemente.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Y ahí va… por 6ª vez." Dijo Paul mientras Holly volvía a desaparecer en el porche.

"No tiene gracia, capullo." Le dijo Leah dándole un golpe molesta.

"Gracias Leah." Le dije antes de salir rápido para ir al porche sin correr pero deprisa y ver a Holly echada adelante en la silla de ruedas con la cabeza fuera del porche por un lado.

Gracias Billie por los consejos para mantenerse dentro de la silla sin caerse mientras hacía acrobacias en ella.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, es… creo que no estoy como para comer…" Me dijo.

"Sí, hoy no sé de dónde los han sacado." Le dije por quitarle hierro al asunto. "Los de Emily son mucho mejores."

"Sí, creo que sí…" Dijo. "Pero no es…"

¿Culpa suya? Desde luego que no, no era su culpa estar enferma.

"Nah, apostaría a que eran del fondo del cajón." Le dije. "A mí me sabían raro…" Afirmé tendiéndole un pañuelo de papel desenfadadamente.

Eso la hizo sonreír cogiéndolo.

"Gracias, eres… muy bueno… conmigo." Me dijo. "No pensaba…"

"Eh, lógico." Le dije. "Todos engañamos a la vista."

Y comenzando por que éramos una manada de licántropos y en esa fiesta tras la cena con las familias de cada uno, las únicas humanas eran Emily, Kim y ella.

"Oye, si estás cansada siempre puedo librarnos un poco." Le dije.

"No." Dijo sonriendo. "Tú… me estás ayudando mucho. Te… te mereces una noche con tus… amigos."

Una noche con los míos, siempre había tenido muy claro que los míos eran todos quileutes. Mi madre, mis amigos, los Black… pero ahora los míos era aquella 'blanquita', flacucha y enferma era ese 'los míos'.

"Como quieras, pero si te vuelves a encontrar mal, no salgas corriendo." Le dije. "Dímelo y te acompaño."

"Gracias." Me dijo suavemente y sonriendo.

Cuando volvimos dentro me di cuenta de que ella parecía más sonrojada aún y entonces me di cuenta que nos habían mirado cuando entramos y luego parecían haber seguido con algo más.

"Cotillas." Les dije.

Sin embargo, noté una manita en mi muñeca y bajé los ojos para ver a Holly sonriéndome y sacudiendo la cabeza para luego empujarse e irse al sofá donde estaban Emily con Leah y Kim hablando de algo.

"Así que… si se encuentra mal otra vez os vais." Me dijo Jared.

"Ya, no te metas con él." Me defendió Quil. "Tiene que protegerla."

"Bien venido al club de los que no nos sentimos atraídos físicamente por nuestra impronta sino que deseamos protegerla y cuidarla." Me dijo Jacob.

"Eh, hablar por vosotros, asalta-cunas." Les dije contento de que al final me hubiesen entendido. "Desde luego que yo me siento atraído por ella."

"No tienes por qué mentirnos." Me dijo Quil. "No esta… tiene mala pinta."

"Pero tiene los ojos más bonitos que he visto nunca." Les dije.

"Rodeados de moratones y ojeras." Puntualizó Jake.

"Pues tiene un carácter genial." Le dije.

"Cierto, se parece a la abuela que no tuviste." Me dijo Paul. "Es un fantasma con patas."

Hubiese saltado a por él de no ser porque me leyeron la mente y se interpusieron para evitarlo.

"Reconócelo, no tenéis nada en común." Me dijo Jake. "Ella es delicada y tú medio bestia, ella es menuda y tú mides más de 2 metros… venís de mundos completamente opuestos, además, puestos a ponernos en lo de impronta… dudo mucho que ella pueda… ya sabes." Me dijo haciendo un gesto de bombo.

"Podrá." Afirmé defendiéndola. "Lo que pasa que ahora la veis casi en el fondo. Pero es muy fuerte a su manera, saldrá de esta y hará lo que quiera hacer, no te quepa la menor duda. Además, no me gustan los críos."

"Eso lo dices porque no tienes con quién y tampoco estás en el supuesto." Me dijo Sam serio pero con cierta ternura.

"Ya, ni que tu estuvieses en el supuesto." Le dijo Jake para que Sam callase.

"Un momento." Le dije. "¿Lo estás?"

"Un lobo sabe esas cosas." Nos dijo.

Ahí se armó un ligero revuelo entre nosotros que le felicitamos y nos alegramos por él mientras las chicas nos miraron confusas.

"Estos tíos son raros, te lo digo yo." Les dijo Leah.

"Ya, pero qué haríamos sin ellos." Afirmó Kim.

"Nuestros hombres…" Añadió Emily.

No me hizo falta mirar, sabía que ante lo de Emily, Holly habría sonreído y se habría sonrojado, siempre se sonrojaba por cualquier cosa, así que sonreí.

Curiosamente, aguantó allí un buen rato más, hasta que dieron por finalizada la fiesta y nos mandaron a cada cual a su casa, con lo que cogí la silla y cuando llegamos al coche, la cogí en brazos para montarla mientras echaba la silla de ruedas atrás antes de montarme para llevarla a su casa donde pude sentir que alguien quedaba despierto mientras algunos dormían, pero ese o esos 'alguien' no hicieron acto de presencia mientras dejaba a Holly sobre su cama con el pijama a su alcance y salía para dejarla cambiarse en paz.

"Holl, si no te importa, creo que iré a casa esta noche." Le dije. "¿Te veo mañana?"

"Claro." Me dijo suavemente. "Es… hemos invitado a tu madre a venir a comer."

Perfecto, así no tenía que buscarme una excusa para comer con ellos mañana.

"Buenas noche, y… bueno, feliz navidad." Le dije.

"Buenas noches y feliz navidad." Me dijo con un tono que denotaba sonrisa antes de que yo fuese andando sin hacer ruido a la salida y saliese cerrando sin hacer casi ruido para irme directo a casa aunque por el camino casi levitase.

Aquello iba bien, con un poco de suerte pudiese pasar todas las navidades con ella sin tener que poner excusas.

Iba a alcanzar la casa cuando oí que me llamaban a mis espaldas y me giré para ver a los dos 'hombres de la casa' de Holly viniendo hacia mí vestidos por completo aunque Darien parecía llevar solo la chupa de cuero y John algo más pero cuero también.

"Vamos a ir de caza ¿te apuntas?" Me dijo Darien.

"No creo que sea una buena idea." Le dijo John mirándole.

"¿Qué se supone que vais a cazar?" Le dije.

"Algo que nos diga quiénes son los intrusos, por qué esta noche estaban a 30 kilómetros de vuestra casa y qué interés tienen y en quién de aquí dentro." Me dijo Darien. "¿Cómo lo ves?"

"Guay, no tenía mucho sueño." Afirmé. "Y puesto que mi alfa no parece interesado en hacer el trabajo pero no me ha dicho que no husmee un poco."

"Pues en marcha." Dijo John. "Mañana yo tengo que ir a comer con la familia. Y a ver cómo explico que este año voy solo."

"Diciéndoles que la princesa no estaba para viajes y que ha preferido quedarse en casa con los nuevos amigos." Le dije. "¿Tú no cazas?"

"John va a largo alcance y yo a corto, con esto me sobra." Afirmó mostrándome la mano y golpeándose el pecho con la otra y una sonrisa. "¿Y tú?"

"A corta distancia se ha dicho." Afirmé para deshacerme de los pantalones y trasformarme orgulloso de mi tamaño.

La verdad es que una cacería para poder liberar adrenalina, correr y encima proteger lo que quería era el final perfecto para aquella noche. Todo sería perfecto si no fuese por el pequeño detalle de que Holly no podía ni debía saber qué era, esa otra cara mía aparte de la humana que estaba con ella y la apoyaba, cuidaba y protegía en todo momento y de todo. Eso me partía el corazón.

"No te preocupes." Me dijo John sin variar su gesto serio. "Solo la estás protegiendo."

"Sí, hay cosas que es mejor que la gente que queremos no sepan." Afirmó Darien.

"_¿Acaso podéis leer mi mente?_" Les dije mentalmente.

"Yo soy bisnieto de un chamán." Afirmó Jhon. "Veo la mente de los animales, y eso es muy útil a la hora de tratar con un licántropo como Darien u otras cosas."

"John no se lleva muy bien con los que no somos humanos." Me dijo Darien sonriendo divertido. "Su cara de palo no es por ti por ser tú, es por ser lo que eres."

"_¿Y tú?_" Le dije.

"Soy un solitario." Me dijo. "Puedo ver la mente de todos puesto que no tengo manada."

"_¿Seguro que no desciendes del zorro en vez del lobo?_" Le dije con ironía y bromeando.

"Pues…"

"Eh, dejad de jugar y atentos." Nos dijo John. "Aquí hay rastros."

En efecto, ahora que lo decía sí podía ver un ligero rastro de peste a chupasangres. Fuesen quienes fuesen estaba claro que no pretendían tapar su olor, aunque sí era cierto que tampoco pretendían dejar rastros demasiado evidentes de su paso por allí.

"A currar." Dijimos casi a la vez los tres.


	18. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17: FELIZ NAVIDAD. EL REGALO DE SANTA. **

((Ya siento que este capitulo sea más cortito, me faltaba media página para acabar el número usual de páginas en word y me pareció que sería mejor cortar la escena con ese final aún a costa de dejarle un poquito más corto, espero que no os importe, seguimos el día en el capítulo 18.))

"Bufff..." Suspiré cubierto de sangre y con ese sabor metálico cuando llegamos a la reserva horas después del amanecer tras haber dado caza y exterminado a uno de los tipos que se nos colaban en los terrenos y que ni era conocido de los Cullen ni parecía tener demasiadas luces. Lo que sí nos había dicho era que no era el único y que por algún extraño motivo, nosotros teníamos algo dentro de los terrenos que resultaba atractivo para ellos. "Que noche…"

Darien y John se habían quedado rezagados, argumentando que John tenía que irse de allí directo a casa de su familia y Darien iba a retrasarse un poco.

Ya iba a llegar a casa cuando pasé delante de la del viejo Wahoo, que había muerto meses atrás dejando la casa a la anciana Wilma que era de la edad del viejo Quil Ateara, o lo que él aparentaba, y que en vida había sido algo así como su 'novia' o su amante, según se mirase puesto que él había estado casado pero por lo que nos dijo el abuelo de Quil, había amado a la vieja Wilma y ella al viejo Wac Wahoo hasta el punto de seguir ella soltera y volver a darse una oportunidad cuando la mujer del viejo murió. La anciana Wilma había seguido soltera toda su vida y había tenido algunos hijos bastardos de él, hijos que la habían abandonado. Curioso, yo también era hijo bastardo, medio Black, o Uley o Ateara, y a la vez hijo de ninguno. Estaba visto que allí el matrimonio no impedía darse un gusto de vez en cuando con una que no fuera tu esposa; en cierto modo podía entender a los hijos de la vieja Wilma, bastante bien.

Estaba todo nevado, así que me extrañó ver algo tirado en el porche puesto que en la casa no vivía nadie, así que me acerqué para percibir un gruñido y ver una cabeza color canela de lo que parecía una perra esquelética pero con la tripa bien hinchada.

"Shhh… tranquila bonita." Le dije acercándome más.

Era raro, de pronto se puso a emitir sonidos extraños y me preocupé, sobre todo cuando vi sangre bajo su trasero donde estaba tirada, pero cuando fui a acercarme, me alcanzó una dentellada que no me hizo apenas daño porque no parecía tener fuerza ya pero picó al clavarme los dientes.

Nunca había visto algo semejante, de pronto le salió una especie de almorrana enorme del culo y me preocupé hasta que la almorrana comenzó a convertirse en algo que preferiría no describir que nos pasaba a los tíos en caliente y distinguí un hocicó.

"Oh, por dios…" Dije para mirar a otro lado hasta que oí un golpe que me obligó a mirar y vi un cachorro cubierto de a saber qué y que no se movía aunque temblaba.

Pensé dejarlo ahí, pero al final me apresuré a recogerlo y ponerlo junto a su madre que seguía con los dientes clavados en mi brazo y soltando baba por los lados de la mandíbula.

"Vamos tonta, haz lo que quiera que tengas que hacer con eso." Le dije mientras comenzaba a salirle otra almorrana. "Oh, joder, ahí viene otro."

Uno, dos, tres… eso se repitió otras cuatro veces más, hasta tener 5 cachorros que coloqué uno tras otros según salían junto a su madre para darles calor. Y justo cuando estaba saliéndole otra almorrana más, ella soltó mi brazo y su cabeza calló laxa a plomo.

"Eh, eh, no pares ahora." Le dije.

"Eh, tú, qué haces." Oí que me gritaban sin gritar, quiero decir, en voz alta pero sin reñir ni nada así.

"Anciana, señora Wilma." La llamé reconociendo a esa señora pequeñita y regordeta que estaba en el camino a la casa. "Por favor, creo que esta perra necesita ayuda."

"¿Qué perra?" Me dijo para que levantase la cabeza del animal y la señora soltase lo que llevaba para remangarse las faldas y las pieles y viniese corriendo hasta mí. "¡Cielo santo, Tekila!" Exclamó abriendo los ojos como platos. "¡¿Pequeña, qué te han hecho?!"

"Señora, le ha salido… creo que ha sido madre." Le dije haciéndola notar que había 5 bolas de pelo a su lado y la 'almorrana' saliéndole del culo aún pero sin salir ni entrar lo más mínimo.

"¿La has ayudado tú?" Me dijo mientras la perra me ponía la cabeza en el regazo.

"Los ha sacado sola, es… dios, que cosa más asquerosa." Le dije.

"Pero no han llegado ahí solos." Me dijo.

"Salieron tiritando, y hace frío." Le dije. "Supongo que el calor de la madre era lo mejor."

Entonces la perra miró al cielo y lanzó una especie de aullido lastimero antes de que se le cayese la cabeza y la anciana murmurase algo en chinook antiguo antes de hacer un signo de cruz.

"¿Qué pasa?" Le dije.

"La pobre Tequila… por fin va a reunirse con su dueño." Me dijo.

¿Muerta? Pero no podía ser, acababa de ser madre.

"Chico, coge los cachorros y vamos a mi casa." Me dijo. "Está al final del camino."

Con cuidado recogí los cachorros, eran tan pequeños que pude llevarlos en las manos sin problemas, solo que cuando tiritaron más aún me los apreté un poco contra el cuerpo con suavidad para no hacerles el menor daño, al fin y al cabo, mi temperatura corporal era alta y supongo que eso sería bueno para mantenerlos con vida; no es que fuese mi problema, pero…

"Pasa." Me dijo la anciana que me di cuenta que había cargado con su cesta y la perra en brazos y la dejó en el suelo junto a la chimenea. "Trae a los cachorros aquí. Hay que calentarlos lentamente."

Asentí y se los levé junto a la chimenea donde ella puso un cestaño y una especie de manta de gato dentro y luego me fue cogiendo los cachorros uno a uno para ponerlos.

"Parece que están sanos." Me dijo hasta el 4º, sin embargo cuando cogió al 5º cambió de idea, la vi hacer un montón de cosas raras, como si lo intentase reanimar aunque el animal respiraba, sin embargo, me fijé en que tenía la tripa demasiado hinchada, o al menos más que el resto y eso me preocupó; sobre todo cuando la anciana dejó de intentarlo y sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Qué pasa?" Le dije. "¿Por qué no se mueve?"

"A veces los cachorros no sobreviven mucho." Me dijo. "Un cachorro muerto y este que acaba de morir y no pude reanimarlo… frota a esos suavemente. Voy a hacer algo."

"¿A dónde va?" Le pregunté para no recibir respuesta.

Con cuidado fui frotando los cachorros junto al fuego; la verdad es que al principio no había podido ver la diferencia entre estos y ratas, pero cuanto más los frotaba con cuidado y más sequitos los dejaba, más me parecían diferentes.

Eran raros, había uno de ellos como a corros canela y como beige, uno de color canela entero como la madre, otro de color más claro, pero el otro era completamente blanco y flacucho.

"Aquí están." Me dijo la anciana trayendo un guante de látex lleno de algo líquido. "Me ha costado encontrar las vitaminas, así que las he tenido que hacer con medicinas."

"Ah…" Le dije sin entender.

"Ten, coge a los cachorros y hazles que chupen los dedos." Me dijo pasándome el guante cerrado. "Me temo que yo estoy demasiado mayor para andar por los suelos…" Afirmó casi quejándose mientras se frotaba la espalda.

¿Por qué tenía yo que andar metido en esos fregados? Suspiré pero acabé cogiendo a los cachorros en mis piernas y les puse el guante cerca de los morros mojándoles porque al parecer tenían unos agujeritos diminutos, al momento en que una diminuta gotita les mojaba el paladar, se pusieron a buscar la fuente a ciegas y acabaron chupando y mordiendo el guante en busca de comida. Todos salvo…

"¿Qué le pasa a este?" Le dije a la señora señalándole al blanco. "Está tarado ¿o qué?"

"A veces pasa." Me dijo. "Suerte que preparé la jeringuilla por si acaso. Cuando acaben los otros métele a ese la jeringuilla con cuidado en el hocico y le echas el preparado suavemente."

Asentí y vi que la señora se iba hacia la cocina seguida por un gato negro.

"¡¿Hasta cuando tengo que estar haciendo esto?!" Le pregunté.

"Ellos dejarán de mamar cuando tengan hambre." Me dijo con tono jovial.

Efectivamente, los tres cachorritos siguieron mamando tranquilamente hasta que se llenaron y se separaron de los dedos del guante para intentar enterrarse en mi ropa donde estaban tumbados; entonces miré al blanquito y cogí la jeringuilla.

Esta vez me costó un poco porque no parecía dispuesto a abrir el morro, pero acabé metiéndole la boquilla de la jeringuilla sin aguja en la boca y junté ambas mandíbulas para ir echándole la comida por la garganta hasta llenarlo. Cuando acabé, también él buscó enterrarse en mi ropa, pero los cogí y los puse en la cestita, me iba a alejar pero me volví para taparlos con lo que parecía una especie de trapo-manta y entonces sí fui a la cocina.

"Ya he acabado." Le dije.

"Perfecto, aquí tienes." Me dijo pasándome una especie de garrafa de anisete llena de algo blanco que parecía leche. Lo levanté y lo miré, sí, tenía toda la pinta de ser leche.

"¿Y esta leche?" Le dije.

"No pretenderás que tomen la leche de vaca tan pequeños ¿no?" Me dijo. "Les da canalera…" Añadió como si fuese un secreto.

"Ya, pero los cachorros se los queda usted ¿no?" Le dije. "Al fin y al cabo era su perra."

"Ah, ah." Negó. "La vieja Tequila estaba mayor, era la perra de Wac, tú le conocerías por Sr. Wahoo."

"¿El señor Wahoo tenía una perra?" Le dije. "Pensaba que había muerto."

"La pobre… cuando murió su amo estuvo unos días por la tumba, pero cuando fueron a buscarla se había ido." Me dijo. "Y ahora que ha vuelto resulta que estaba preñada… pobres niños, no vivirán lo suficiente para poder ver algo…"

"Pero usted se los puede quedar ¿no?" Le dije.

"Me temo que estoy demasiado mayor para cachorros sin destetar." Me dijo. "Además, Medianoche se los comería."

"¿Quién?" Le dije.

"Medianoche, mi gata." Me dijo señalándola tirada en la silla pero mirando al salón donde estaban los cachorros. "No puedo tenerlos."

"En mi casa no podemos tener animales." Le dije.

"No pasa nada." Me dijo. "Al fin y al cabo ha sido un milagro que nacieran… dos ya han muerto, de hecho."

Malditas mujeres y malditas viejas, todo lo liaban y acababan embaucándonos para que hiciésemos lo que ellas querían.

"Está bien…" Acabé derrotado. "Solo dígame qué hay que hacer para cuidarlos y ya veré cómo lo hago…"

"Es muy fácil." Me dijo. "Te he dado leche como para una semana, pero si quieres hacer más solo tienes que mezclar una lata de 384.45 ml. (13 oz) de leche evaporada, la misma cantidad de agua, 118.29 gr. (4 oz) de yogur natural, 4 yemas de huevo y 1 cucharada de vitaminas líquidas." Me dijo. "Tienes que mantenerlos calientes, y también ponles un reloj de mesilla junto a ellos, tienen que oír el pulso de la madre, si no, no podrán estar tranquilos."

"Preparado, el reloj, mantenerlos calientes… ¿cada cuanto comen?" Le pregunté.

"Se les da cada 4 horas y luego poco a poco ira espaciando las tomas a cada 6 horas; no te preocupes si se te pasa porque llorarán intensamente si tienen hambre." Me dijo. "Y contrólales el peso, durante las 2 primeras semanas de vida debes pesarlo diariamente para asegurarte que crece normalmente y luego hasta el mes de vida lo tienes que pesar cada 3 días. Y recuerda, tienen que engordar entre 40 y 80 gr. Por día." Afirmó. "A los 7-10 días: dobla el peso que tenía al nacer; a las seis semanas tiene que haber multiplicado su peso de nacimiento de 6 a 10 veces; y a los 4 meses pesará la mitad de su peso de adulto."

"Creo que vendré a verla algún día." Afirmé ante la avalancha de datos que acababa de recibir. "¿Tienen que dormir en algún sitio concreto?"

"No, un sitio calentito que les mantenga calientes y lejos de corrientes." Me dijo. "Cuando comiencen a andar no te preocupes que ya se buscarán ellos la cama. Lo que sí tendrás que sacarles a pasear 3 veces al día si están siempre en casa."

Yo, con perro, aquello era raro. Nunca había pedido un perro a mi madre, tampoco me dejaría meter animales en casa porque decía que para animales ya me tenía a mí. Así que en casa no podía meterlo, en el garaje tampoco…

De pronto una idea me cruzó la mente y sonreí, tenía una solución, aunque fuese provisional pero la tenía.

Ya sabía dónde podía tenerlos que estarían seguros, tranquilos y habría espacio para corretear sin causar problemas porque había amor en el aire. Y además, seguro que podía matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Santo cielo, ya comenzabamos a preocuparnos." Me dijo Valeria cuando abrió la puerta de la casa. "Darien volvió hace un buen rato." Afirmó para mirarme y asustarme mirándome a la cara. "¡¿Se puede saber dónde te has metido?!"

"Hey, Holl." La saludé viéndola tras de Valeria y percibiendo de pronto que me miraba preocupada. "Lo siento, me entretuve en el camino. Era… bueno, fue una urgencia."

Entonces capté dos gestos diferentes: Valeria se abanicó como si apestase y Holly desvió la mirada hacia mi brazo en manga corta y abrió los ojos preocupada. Obviamente, la respuesta que primero vi fue la de Holly, así que me miré cuando vino y me tocó provocándome escalofrío de dolor para ver que aún tenía marcas de la pelea y el mordisco de la perra casi cicatrizado.

"Ah, no te preocupes." Le dije. "Me he caído en el hielo de camino aquí, por eso he perdido la chaqueta y el abrigo.

"Ven a calentarte en el…"

"Ay, serán…" Murmuré cuando su regalo comenzó a moverse en mi camiseta arañándome y haciéndome cosquillas puesto que lo llevaba en el costado en una bandolera hecha con una manta.

"Ya decía yo que olía raro." Dijo Valeria ayudándome a quitar la manta.

"Es mi regalo de navidad." Le dije rascándome los arañazos para ponérselo a Holly en el regazo mientras el bulto se movía y verla dudar. "Vamos a abrirlo junto a la chimenea ¿vale?" Le dije para empujar la silla suavemente hasta el salón donde paré cerca de la chimenea protegida con una especie de reja de metal. "Puedes abrirlo." Le animé.

Con cuidado la vi dudar antes de abrir un lado de la manta y luego otro para descubrir un morrito canela y dar un mini gritito antes de mover el resto de lados hasta abrirlo y ver los 4 cachorros.

"Sorpresa…" Le dije suavemente. "Son huérfanos, así que pensé que igual podrías hacerles de madre adoptiva unos meses, si no los quieres conservar les buscaré otro hogar, pero creo que hasta que crezcan un poco será mejor no separarlos."

"¡Oh, pero si son cachorros!" Dijo Valeria cogiendo uno en sus manos y haciéndole cosquillas con la nariz. "¡Qué suaves!"

La verdad es que viéndola así o cuando comía nadie podría decir que era como Nessy, era más bien… como la madre de la casa de la pradera, pronto llegaría a la personalidad de santa de Esme Cullen.

"Me alegra que os gusten." Le dije.

"Vaya, este regalo si que no lo esperábamos nadie." Dijo uno de los gemelos desde la puerta donde se habían congregado Darien y ellos para ver, probablemente alertados por los grititos de ambas.

"¿Os importa quedároslos?" Les dije. "Yo les daré de comer, lo que pasa es que en casa no entran animales por órdenes de mi madre."

"Hombre, a esta casa le faltaba eso." Me dijo Darien. "Significa que se pueden quedar, pero… por muy buenas intenciones que tuvieras, cuando se desteten van a tener que salir de aquí."

"Bueno, pero al menos uno es para Holly." Les dije. "¿Qué me dices, Holl?"

La vi debatirse mirando al resto, pero luego asintió feliz.

"Ya lo véis, la princesa ha hablado." Les dije.

"Pfff…" Dijeron los gemelos antes de irse y que pudiese oír el zumbido de la videoconsola de nuevo. "Será moñas…"

"Darien ¿necesitas ayuda?" Le dije viendo que las chicas tenían suficiente con los cachorros y con buscarles una cama para ponerlos cerca del fuego y llevarlos encima y todo eso.

"En realidad solo estaba acabando de recoger el salón mientras esos dos jugaban con su regalo sin dar un palo al agua." Me dijo mostrándome el salón donde estaba el árbol de navidad y había papeles de regalo en una papelera y más por ahí mientras había aún paquetes bajo el árbol de navidad. "Por cierto, buena la has hecho con traer esos cachorros." Me dijo cogiendo un trozo de papel de regalo y mirándolo como para evaluar si se podía guardar y reutilizar otra vez. "Val tiene debilidad por las cosas tiernas, bueno, solo hace falta verla con Holly."

"Entonces podríais quedaros uno." Le dije.

"Ya lo había pensado." Me dijo. "Al fin y al cabo, lo de tener sus propios críos es algo que parece estar fuera de su alcance."

"No lo creo, es una medio-medio." Le dije. "Jake está improntado de una y se supone que la impronta es algo así como para perpetuar la especie."

"Creo que no en ese caso." Me dijo. "Es… Val lo ha intentado, pero no ha conseguido nunca nada."

"Ya, y te lo ha dicho a ti ¿no?" Le dije.

"No." Me dijo. "Lo sé de primera mano." Afirmó dejándome clavado en el suelo. "Es… una vez estuvimos a punto de conseguirlo, pero murió a la mitad, y la siguiente antes incluso. Valeria se quedó tan hecha polvo que decidimos no volver a intentarlo siquiera."

Dios, ese tío era un monstruo, pobre Holly…

"¿Y Holly sabe que intentaste darle un niño a Valeria?" Le pregunté con acidez.

"¿Holl? Sí." Me dijo.

"Eres un… " Le dije. "Como le hicieses daño te voy a…"

"Un momento." Me dijo. "¿Me puedes decir a qué viene esto?. ¿Qué tiene que ver Holly en todo esto?"

"No te hagas el tonto." Le dije. "Holly es tu novia, lo sé ¿vale? Y tú sabes que estoy improntado de ella, así que deja de hacerte el tonto conmigo."

"Espera un segundo." Me dijo abriendo los ojos. "Te equivocas. Holly no es mi novia."

"No me vengas ahora con mentiras." Le dije.

"Te lo juro." Afirmó levantando la mano para sacar su cadena-collar fina de la que colgaba un anillo de oro que se colocó en el dedo anular de la mano derecha. "Estoy casado con Valeria. Holly es solo mi amiga, nada más."


	19. Chapter 18 y 19

**CAPITULO 18-19: HOSPITAL POR NAVIDAD.**

((BUeno, pues con este capítulo os digo... ¡Feliz año nuevo! Que este 2010 os traiga mucha felicidad y sea como el 2009 si no mucho mejor.))

"Oye, no corráis por aquí." Nos dijo una enfermera interponiéndose en el pasillo en nuestra especie de carrera para llegar a la sala de espera entre Holly, los gemelos y yo. "Anda, estos son nuevos."

"Nuestros hijos." Le dije. "¿A que son muy guapos? Se parecen a la madre." Afirmé para dejarla con la boca abierta, hacer a los gemelos partirse de risa mientras decían algo así como 'más quisieras' y a Holly ponerse color tomate no, lo siguiente. "Es broma, es broma. Solo son los hermanos de Darien, el rubio que todas miráis cuando viene."

"Eso ya me cuadra más." Nos dijo. "Y ahora, nada de correr por los pasillos. Por cierto, esos gorros..."

"A que molan." Le dije sonriendo y tocándome el gorro de Papá Noel con un cascabel en la bola que sonaba alegremente y haciéndolo repicar.

"Sois unos payasos." Nos dijo la enfermera simpática tras ella riéndose. "¿Volvéis a aparecer?"

"Eh, que todo el mundo necesita descansar por navidad." Le dijo Joe mientras Tay jugaba con la silla y Holly intentaba reñirle.

"Venga... vamos a comportarnos hasta que lleguemos a la sala de espera." Les dije. "Y hoy traemos... 5 revistas." Afirmé sacándolas de la espalda de la silla. "De moda, de cotilleos, una científica... y hasta unos cómics."

"Vaya, no había visto un grupo de ayuda tan jovial como vosotros." Nos dijo. "Ya sabéis el camino."

"Sí, señora." Le dije sonriendo y cuadrándome para ponerme a llevar la silla y que los gemelos me la intentasen quitar.

Cuando llegamos aparqué la silla de Holly en el habitual sitio que parecía tener ya nuestros nombres y nos pusimos los 4 más o menos juntos y nos pusimos a hacer el tonto con las revistas, metiéndonos con todo y riéndonos de todo, la verdad es que supongo que sonaría raro vernos riéndonos de tantas tonterías cuando Holly estaba hecha mierda, pero la risa era importante en su terapia.

Luego llegó una mujer con un bebé recién nacido y nos contó que el bebé tenía apenas una semana de edad, luego se lo dejó a Holly en brazos mientras iba al baño y la seguí con la mirada puesto que los gemelos se levantaron a coger café de la máquina del pasillo y daba miedo que fueran solos porque probablemente acabasen liándola.

Sonreí viéndoles avanzar deprisa como echándose carreras por el pasillo y luego me giré para llamar a Holly para decirle que acababa de ver al doctor y parecía ir consultando otro caso así que iba a llevar un poco que le tocase, pero me quedé callado viendo la escena.

Holly tenía al bebé en brazos y ambos parecían pequeños a mis ojos, parecía tan normal y natural en ella... como si el bebé fuese suyo; su cara estaba luminosa, como cuando cogía a los cachorritos para darles de comer. No sé, era como si tener algo más pequeño y desvalido que ella provocase ese efecto en ella, como si le brillase la cara con su sonrisa especial y el brillo de ojos que se le ponía últimamente solo en muy contadas ocasiones. Me apoyé en la pared mirándola y sonreí viéndola meciendo al bebé mientras este la tenía cogida del dedo estirado y mirando al infinito puesto que apostaría a que no sabía ni dónde estaba.

"Lo siento, las post-embarazadas... ¿Me he...?" Dijo la madre llegando a mis espaldas para asomarse y ver el espectáculo y sonreír.

"Es una estampa preciosa." Le dije.

"Una madre con su hija siempre lo es." Afirmó. "Estoy segura que será una madre perfecta."

Madre, eso estaba un poco lejos del presente.

"Holly, venga, tienes que devolver el bebé." Le dije entrando y sonriéndole.

"Lo siento, es..." Dijo Holly.

"No pasa nada, puedes tenerlo un poco más." Le dijo la madre.

"Deja, deja... que luego se aficiona." Le dije bromeando.

"¿Quieres tenerlo tú?" Me dijo la madre ofreciéndomelo.

"Uff... lo siento, pero entonces el niño aprendería a hacer puenting sin cuerda." Afirmé bromeando. "Lo siento, no sé cogerlos."

"Pero si es muy fácil." Me dijo la madre.

"¿Holly?" La llamaron entonces. "¿Holly McAllister?"

Ufff, salvado por la campana.

"Presente." Le dije. "Bueno, es ella."

"Ah, la parejita de recién casados." Nos dijo sonriendo. "Por aquí."

"Hum, mira Holly." Le dije susurrando mientras la veía como un tomate. "Ahora somos recién casados."

"Pero no..." Me dijo.

Sonreí divertido, bastaba una simple mención a cualquier cosa relacionada con nosotros o con que fuésemos novios o algo parecido y se ponía como un tomate.

"Eh, a dónde vais." Nos dijeron los gemelos.

"Nos toca consulta." Les dije.

"¿Son familia?" Nos dijo la enfermera.

"Son como nuestros hijos." Le dije bromeando. "Ya sabes, padres adolescentes y eso."

"Ni de broma eres tú nuestro padre." Me dijeron a la vez.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"El doctor Jaffe les atenderá en unos momentos." Nos dijo la enfermera entrando de nuevo.

"Sí, nos han dicho eso hace media hora." Afirmé.

"Y hace una..." Añadió Tay.

"Y nos lo dirán dentro de un rato." Añadió su hermano.

"Tranquilos." Nos dijo Holly suavemente. "Seguro que..."

"Perdón por el retraso." Nos dijo un señor algo mayor pero aún no anciano entrando. "Me temo que hemos tenido un retraso en un tratamiento."

"Doctor." Le dije levantándome para estrecharle la mano.

"¿Son familia?" Me preguntó.

"Algo así." Afirmé. "¿Ocurre algo?"

"Sí, verá, me gustaría hablar con su familia." Me dijo.

"Ellos son..." Dijo Holly tocándome la mano para que la dejase hablar. "Mi familia son ellos... Y mis primos y... Darien y Valeria."

"Está bien, pero me gustaría hablar con todos ellos." Nos dijo. "¿Podrían avisarles para que vinieran hoy mismo, por favor?"

"Claro, pero..." Dije. "¿Ocurre algo?"

"Parece que el osteosarcoma ha dejado de crecer." Dijo el hombre. "Bueno, no ha dejado de crecer, pero casi no se ha extendido, y eso es muy bueno."

De pronto se me iluminó la cara un poco. No sabía mucho de todo eso, pero me había informado, había acabado con un auténtico taco de información sobre el problema y había leído lo que estaba escrito y lo que no, desde páginas de medicina hasta páginas con testimonios de gente que pasó por ello. Y el que el 'bicho' hubiese dejado de crecer era muy buena noticia.

"¿Y eso qué significa?" Le dijo Tay.

"Pues que las esperanzas han aumentado mucho." Les dijo el hombre sonriendo. "Y eso significa que hay nuevas opciones disponibles."

"¿Has oído Holly?" Le dije feliz girándome hacia ella y cogiéndole las manos. "Te vas a curar."

"No quiero darles falsas esperanzas, pero... aún hay alguna posibilidad de que no funcione." Nos dijo el doctor.

"¿Posibilidades de que no funcione?" Dije confuso.

"¿Qué significa eso exactamente?" Le preguntó Joe con una cara que daba miedo. "¿Qué igual no sale?"

"Joe." Le dijo Holly suavemente.

"No, las probabilidades están a favor suya." Dijo el médico. "Casi todo apunta a que se recuperará, vencerá al osteosarcoma. Pero quería que supierais que hay alguna posibilidad de que no funcione; mínimas pero hay."

Había posibilidades, eso era como tocar el cielo con las manos.

"Pero no corramos aún." Dijo. "Tengo que hablar con la familia completa. Tienen que saber todas las opciones y demás."

"Perfecto, ahora Holly va a ir al tratamiento ¿no?" Le dije. "Llamaré ahora mismo, que vengan ahora y así..."

"Calma, señorito." Me dijo riéndose. "Aún con todo, habría que esperar un poco más, igual para primavera..."

"¿Primavera?" Dijimos.

"Pero no es posible... eso es muy tarde." Dije.

"Embry, calmaros." Nos dijo Holly suavemente.

"Embry, quédate con ella." Me dijo Tay. "Nosotros vamos a llamar al resto."

"¿Sabéis el número de Sam?" Le dije.

"Claro." Me dijo Joe mostrándomelo en la pantalla del móvil que tenían. "Número para emergencias."

"Tened." Les dije pasándoles mi móvil apagado. "Usad cada uno un móvil, así haréis antes."

Asintieron y salieron pitando.

"Bueno..." Dijo el doctor. "Holly, no te preocupes, estoy seguro que todo irá bien." Le dijo para que ella asintiese. "Ya verás, eres muy joven, tienes mucha fuerza para luchar, así que... seguro que todo saldrá bien. Pero tienes que luchar ¿vale?"

Holly volvió a asentir como si fuese un muñeco de atrás del coche.

"Así que... cuando hable con tus familiares y veamos qué se hace te lo comentaremos puesto que eres mayor de edad y por lo que veo en plenas capacidades mentales como para decidir qué quieres hacer y si coges lo que creo que vas a coger, lo primero que vas a hacer es hacer los deberes que te pondré ¿vale?"

De nuevo asintió.

"No se preocupe, nosotros nos encargaremos de que los haga." Le dije.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Dos horas después...

"Pero eso es bueno ¿no?" Dijo Sam confuso cuando el doctor nos abrumó con las pruebas de los exámenes médicos de Holly y las últimas pruebas que acababan de salir del horno.

"¡Es mejor que bueno!" Dijo Emily feliz.

"¡Si en estos meses consigue mejorar un poco su salud y el cancer no crece más podrían salvarla!" Dijo Valeria de la mano de Emily feliz como ella.

No sé, a mí todo eso me alegraba, pero... por algún motivo no conseguía estar tranquilo del todo. Que todo eso se solucionase con un simple tajo y que fuese algo tan sencillo como el doctor decía... no sé, me daba qué pensar.

"Siento ser agonías, pero... no sé, no me suena normal que todo sea tan fácil." Le dije un poco dudoso. "Es que... a ver, hemos vivido todo el infierno hasta ahora, me cuesta creer que con un simple tajo todo se solucione ya. Además, si todo fuese tan fácil ¿por qué nos está pidiendo permiso a nosotros también?"

"Para cualquier operación de este tipo se necesita permiso de algún familiar por la anestesia." Me dijo el doctor. "Y la operación será fácil, la anestesiaremos, operaremos y le cortaremos un trozo de hueso para hacerle un trasplante con un donante sano. Los problemas vienen con la tolerancia al trasplante. Al ser de un donante, aunque sea compatible, puede ocasionar rechazos, sin embargo, al tener familiares será más sencillo."

"Entonces va a ser más difícil." Dijo Darien suavemente. "Ninguno somos parientes de sangre con consanguineidad. Lo más cercano sería Emily y es una tía 2ª."

"Pero se podrá buscar a alguien ¿no?" Dijo Sam.

"Es muy difícil que haya un donante de hueso compatible." Dijo Darien suavemente. "A no ser que sus padres engendrasen un hermano y aún con todo, igual no podría hacerse."

"¿Y hacerle un hermano-probeta?" Le dije a la desesperada. "Se supone que la ciencia ha avanzado mucho, algo tiene que haber."

"Es una idea." Dijo el médico.

"Venga ya." Dijo Sam. "No le de cancha, diría lo que fuera con tal de..."

"No, no lo del hermano-probeta, es imposible sin un óvulo de la madre." Nos dijo el doctor. "Lo de fabricarlo artificialmente. Es tan solo una solución un poco desesperada, pero hay experimentos sobre el tema. Con tiempo podrían clonarle un trozo de tejido óseo. El problema de tolerancia teóricamente desaparecería pero el problema es el tiempo y el dinero." Dijo. "Además, tampoco hay garantías de que fuese a salir bien."

"Pero hay una opción." Dije. "Si hay una opción entonces habría que cogerla."

"¿Y de dónde sacas el dinero?" Me dijo Sam. "Estamos todos casi pelados. Nos da para vivir bien pero tampoco con lujos."

"Lo del dinero podría arreglarse." Dijo el médico. "Si acepta pasar, al ser experimental el costo sería más bajo."

"Holly tiene unos ahorros a buen recaudo." Afirmó Darien. "No son demasiado pero podrían ayudar."

¿Ahorros secretos, a buen recaudo?

"Entonces la decisión es de ella." Dije. "Eso sí que va a ser un problema…"

"¿Por qué?" Me dijo Tay. "Es por su bien."

"No sabes de lo que hablas." Le dije.

"Estamos hablando de que podrían operarla como muy pronto para primavera, y es una operación complicada, en la pierna. Eso supondrá una recuperación de meses." Le dijo su hermano Darien. "Ya se ha perdido esta temporada, sería un milagro que no se perdiera la siguiente porque para verano estuviese ya bien, aún así, en tanto tiempo ha perdido forma física y le llevará un tiempo reacondicionarse. ¿Crees que podremos convencerla así como así?"

Eso les hizo agachar las cabezas.

"Creo que vale la pena intentarlo." Nos dijo Emily. "Es… ya ha sufrido bastante, si hay una posibilidad por mínima que sea de que toda esta pesadilla acabe habría que intentarlo."

"Estoy contigo, Em." Le dije. "Pero no va a ser fácil."

"Bastará con que se lo pidas tú." Me dijo Sam. "No podrá negártelo."

"Igual que Emily nunca te dice que no a ti ¿no?" Le dije. "Holly no es Emily, Sam." Le dije un poco seco. "Ella también tiene su opinión sobre las cosas, no es justo que la trates como a una cría."

"¿Y cómo la tratas tú?" Me dijo. "Te dije que no te acercases a ella, que no te dejases descubrir, y va ella y te pilla en menos de un mes."

"Eso no fue mi culpa." Le dije.

"¿Y tampoco es tu culpa acosarla e imponerle tu compañía?" Me contestó.

"Él no le impone su compañía." Afirmó Joe mirándole con las cejas fruncidas mientras su hermano me tapaba la boca con las manos. "Es un canso."

"Y un bocazas." Añadió Tay.

"Y siempre está revoloteando por casa." Añadió Joe.

"Es un auténtico pesado." Añadió Tay.

"Pero Holly mataría si le echásemos de casa estando ella por ahí." Afirmaron los dos a la vez.

"Créeles." Le dijo Darien. "Un día le echaron con el cuento de que su madre estaba en casa y había llamado para que fuese a ayudarla y ella les quitó la videoconsola y se la escondió."

"Tíos, no vengáis con cuentos que nosotros no teníamos esos trastos y hemos sobrevivido." Le dijo Sam.

"Huy, no conoces a estos." Le dijo Valeria. "Para ellos sus videoconsolas son… como sus dedos o las manos, son parte de ellos."

"Nos costó casi una semana que nos la devolviese." Le dijo Tay. "¡Una semana, es de locos!" Añadieron los dos a coro.

"Yo incluso dudo que no sea una prolongación de sus manos…" Dijo Darien.

"Eh, que nos estamos apartando del tema." Les dije.

"No se le puede obligar." Nos dijo el médico. "Pero convendría que nos diesen una respuesta cuanto antes para ir haciendo los preparativos, se necesitan células óseas y del tuétano para clonar la parte del hueso."

"Intentaremos hacerla entrar en razón." Afirmó Darien.

"Me apunto." Afirmé. "Aunque aún no sé cómo."

"En realidad, ya te contaba en el 'nosotros'." Me dijo Darien suavemente y con calma.

¡¿Cómo?!

"Sí, no me miréis así." Dijo haciendo un gesto de mano. "Cualquiera que pase por esto como tú estás pasando, con Holly y nosotros, pero sobre todo con ella… cualquiera que esté de la mano con ella en todo esto, aún con los síntomas y todo, se merece ser considerado como familia." Asintió suavemente con un gesto que me recordó a los Cullen.

"Gracias." Afirmé con el mismo gesto aunque me costaba creérmelo también.

Pero aquello era bueno ¿no? Ser considerado parte de la 'familia' rara que formaban Darien, Valeria, los gemelos, John y Holly, y ahora también yo.

"Eh, tenemos otro hermano mayor." Dijo Joe.

"Di más bien primo." Afirmó su hermano. "Por cierto, ¿las relaciones entre primos es también incesto?"

"En otro lugar puede, en la reserva no." Dijo Sam.

Bueno, hasta que aceptasen que lo que yo tenía con Holly era puro y verdadero puesto que era una impronta y eso no se podía evitar ni podía uno escaquearse o dejar de estar improntado, supongo que llevaría un poco, pero no estaba tan mal.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"No." Dijo Holly sacudiendo la cabeza y tocándose el muslo donde aún tenía puntos bajo un parche pequeño sin darse cuenta.

"Holl, intenta ser razonable." Le dijo Darien. "Esto podría salvarte la vida."

"Estoy… tengo un tratamiento." Dijo ella con cierta firmeza a pesar de su tono suave.

"Os lo dije, no iba a aceptar." Le dije. "Ahora… ¿os importa dejarla descansar un poco? Necesita descanso, así que ala, a cascarla todos. Fus, fus, fuera de aquí, pesados."

"Vale, dejaremos esto para cuando estés mejor." Le dijo Darien tras mirarme mientras los gemelos me reñían algo. "Venga chicos, vamos al coche."

"Holly, vienes conmigo ¿no?" Le dije para que asintiese. "Por cierto, hoy tenía sorpresa."

"¿En…?" Me dijo mirándome.

"De verdad de la buena." Afirmé. "Espero que te guste la sorpresa, claro."

La verdad es que yo no era mucho de ese plan, me gustaba el plan con los amigos, ir con chicas era una pérdida de tiempo y por eso nunca había ido con una a ese plan; sin embargo, de pronto me había apetecido. Una tarde libre con Holly, lejos de la reserva, del hospital y de cualquier otra forma de vida conocida que podría compadecerla o molestarla; sonaba bien. Y ahora iba a ser una ocasión fantástica para atacarla con el tema de la operación.

Desde luego, no había esperado que accediese a la primera. La había visto cuando le hicieron la autopsia esa y sabía que no le había gustado la idea de una mini-operación, con que una donde le iban a quitar un trozo de hueso donde tenía el cáncer para meterle otro trozo sano, aún menos. Ya contaba con su negación y había elucubrado un plan de ataque donde iba a ir minando su resistencia poco a poco; solo rezaba para que llevasen razón y yo tuviese ese poder de convicción en ella.

Darien ya debía haberse dado cuenta de algo cuando yo les dije que la dejasen en paz y todo eso, iba a dejarlo pasar pero iba a ir comiéndole la cabeza poco a poco, desde luego no lo iba a dejar así, con su negativa; no, de eso nada, Holly se operaría y se salvaría, y yo iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para conseguir convencerla de que lo hiciera.

Con cuidado la ayudé a ajustarse el abrigo y la empujé en la silla para salir del hospital, paré junto al coche y abrí su puerta para levantarla y llevarla a sentarla en el asiento de copiloto antes de realizar el ritual que era cargar la silla y meterme yo en el asiento del conductor para poner rumbo al plan.

Había oído de aquella exposición itinerante que estaría en la ciudad durante un par de semanas por casualidad, así que supuse que a ella le gustaría y había cogido entradas en cuando pude en el hospital; había llamado por teléfono y las había dejado reservadas para recogerlas en taquilla con mi nombre, y después de la exposición, podíamos ir a hacer una sesión de cine en casa. Mi madre había ido a ver a unos parientes en su anterior hogar así que tenía la casa para mí solo y no molestaría a nadie si ponía una película en la tele y movía un poco el sofá para poner la silla de Holly allí, o mejor, podía dejarle a ella el sofá y sentarme yo en el suelo, o incluso hacerle de almohada.

Sí, eso era una gran idea. El problema era qué película coger…

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Cuál cojo… cuál cojo…" Murmuré pasándome por las estanterías de películas del videoclub de Forks.

La cosa estaba difícil, porque no podía coger una de miedo porque creo que ella se cagaría por la pata abajo con una, de acción no tenía muy claro que le gustasen por los ruidos fuertes que parecían sobresaltarla… y las románticas que tenía pinta de ser de esas que se las tragaban a pares no las tragaba yo, me daban arcadas y últimamente no estaba muy fino con esas.

"¿Problemas?" Me dijo el chico del videoclub.

"No." Afirmé un poco a la defensiva.

¿Qué pasa?. ¿Qué por no ser un rostro pálido ya no tenía derecho a estar allí mirando?. ¿Que iba a robar una peli o qué?

"Si quieres te ayudamos." Me dijo una de las ex-amigas de Bella, la de gafitas y pinta de tímida que iba del brazo del chico asiático que me miró un segundo. "¿Buscas algo concreto?"

"No, bueno sí." Le dije. "Pero no encuentro nada."

"A ver, dinos qué buscas." Me dijo el chico casi suspirando.

"Una peli." Afirmé.

"Muy buena, estás en un videoclub." Me dijo sonriendo. "¿Qué tipo de peli?"

"Una para ver con unos amigos y una chica especial." Le mentí. "No puede ser de miedo por ella, tampoco de las románticas por nosotros… y la verdad, no tiene pinta de que le gusten las aventuras."

"¿Qué tal un documental?" Dijo él.

"Oh, por favor, Eric." Le dijo la chica sonriendo. "No seas así, seguro que hay algo que pueda servirle… ¿algo histórico?"

"No parece muy interesante." Afirmé.

"Si estás con una chica especial no creo que te vaya a interesar la película." Me dijo el chico para que ella le diese un codazo.

"Yo estuve trabajando aquí una temporada." Me dijo ella sonriéndome. "Creo que igual hay algo… ¿qué tal estas?" Me dijo sacando tres películas. "Son dramas, pero no son demasiado fuertes y no son demasiado románticos."

"¿De qué van?" Le pregunté.

"Esta es de un padre en problemas económicos y cómo va luchando por su…" Comenzó.

"Paso. ¿Otra?" Le dije.

"Esta otra está bien, trata de unos chicos con discapacidades que…" Dijo mirándola. "Bueno, que se hacen amigos y cómo uno suple al otro y así."

"Podría servir, pero… ¿qué más opciones hay?" Le dije.

"Esta es de Moore, un genio de este género." Me dijo él. "Trata sobre la tragedia de Colombine, ya sabes 'Armas no' y todo eso."

"Hum… suena a documental." Le dije. "Además, un arma te protege de los osos si les tienes miedo."

"Esta otra es un experimento sobre qué pasa cuando comes a todas horas McDonals, solo comida de ese tipo." Me dijo él. "Es interesante."

"Si pongo eso le daré la razón a la chica, cree que comer como conejos es sano." Le dije.

"¿American History X?" Me dijo él casi dudando.

"Por favor, la he visto y mola, pero no se me ocurriría ponerle algo así a la chica." Le dije.

"¿Qué edad tiene?" Me dijeron.

"Es mayor de edad, pero para esos temas juraría que es como una niña de primaria." Les dije.

"¿Y qué tal esta?" Me dijo ella sonriendo y mostrándome el vídeo con unos chicos calvos tomando el sol en lo que parecía un patio, con gafas de sol y comiéndose unos helados de chocolate y palo y con otro chico calvo en portada mirandote te pusieses donde te pusieses con el título en plena frente en la portada para contarme el argumento de la película por encima. "Parece la opción perfecta, si no te afectan demasiado estas cosas."

"Te abrazaría." Le dije sintiendo el súbito impulso de abrazarla y besarla por haberme dado la opción perfecta para nosotros sin saberlo. "Me has salvado la vida. Si consigo lo que quiero, la próxima vez que te vea te juro que te doy uno de los grandes." Afirmé antes de correr al mostrador para pagar el alquiler y coger una caja con 4 bolsas de palomitas para el microondas que pensaba zamparme 2 o 3 bolsas con ayuda de Holly.

Dios, era perfecto, tenía película, europea para más INRI con lo que a ella le gustaría, palomitas y a la chica más bonita del mundo para compartirlas, y además, tenía con la película la oportunidad perfecta para bajar sus defensas y poder conseguir lo que quería.

Sí, con un poco de planificación todo iba a ir sobre ruedas hoy, con un poco de suerte si no conseguía que aceptase pasar por la operación, al menos quedaría a punto de huevo para que, con un simple empujoncito más, todo fuese sobre ruedas.


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20: PLANTA 4ª. LA NEGATIVA FLAQUEA.**

"Palomitas…" Dije llegando con un bol tamaño gigante lleno de palomitas y viendo a Holly mirando una foto de la manada en una hoguera. "Ya, lo sé, no tienes hambre, y yo tampoco, así que vamos a ir comiendo sin hambre solo por que mi madre no vea que he usado su ensaladera en el microondas ¿vale?"

Era mentira podrida, la ensaladera solo la había usado para vaciar el paquete de palomitas que había rociado con sal y removido con las manos, espero que no supiesen a sudor…

"Y ahora… te cedo el sofá y yo me siento en el suelo." Afirmé yendo a cogerla y que intentase escabullirse de mí.

"No, tú tienes que…" Me dijo.

"Nah, el mejor asiento para ver la tele es junto al sofá pero en el suelo." Le dije divertido. "No se lo digas a nadie, pero me gusta que vengan a ver pelis conmigo porque así tengo la excusa perfecta para sentarme en el suelo." Añadí sonriéndole y susurrándole como si le contase un secreto de verdad. "Y ahora, venga, ven aquí y… aquí estarás más cómoda." Afirmé poniéndola en el sofá. "Túmbate si quieres, yo prefiero el suelo."

Entonces noté cómo si se me hubiese enganchado la manga en algo y me giré para ver que no me había soltado la manga.

"Siéntate…" Me dijo sacudiendo la cabeza para mover la manta que le había puesto sobre las piernas.

Me atraía más la idea de sentarme en el suelo y dejarla a ella que estuviese tumbada y descansando, pero parecía decidida y la verdad… no podía decirle que no a caprichos tan sencillos como ese, así que le pasé el bol de palomitas y fui a poner la peli en el vídeo para ir a sentarme con ella y darle al play.

"Dichosos créditos…" Dije cuando salieron los créditos de los próximos estrenos de cine y vídeo y luego lo de las leyes contra la copia ilegal y lo de reproducirlo por dinero y esas cosas. ¡Tío, estábamos en la era del DVD! Una cosa era que no hubiese llegado a la reserva y otra que no lo supiésemos.

Al final llegamos a la parte de la película y la puse en avance normal para coger unas palomitas y llevármelas a la boca.

"Hum… están en su punto, pruébalas." Le dije a Holly para incitarla a comer y cogiendo una para ofrecérsela.

No pensé que fuese a costarme tan poco hacerla comerse una palomita, que con solo ofrecérsela ella fuese a comérsela, pero la cogió entre los dedos y se la comió como si fuese un ratoncito, mordisqueándola dos o tres veces antes de hacerla desaparecer del todo.

Era divertido, después de esa cogió más según veíamos la película, y la verdad es que viéndola me daba cuenta que Holly ya había tenido muchísima suerte, comparada con los chicos que mostraba la película de '_Planta 4ª_' ella era una tía con muchísima suerte; pero de igual manera, también me quedó muy claro que al menos algo habíamos hecho bien, y era el tomarnos las cosas con humor. Aquellos chicos no tenían una pierna y como ella se movían en silla de ruedas, hacían rehabilitación a diario en una especie de gimnasio especial y sobre todo, eran de lo que no había. Gastaban bromas a las enfermeras por los intercomunicadores, convertían el pasillo del hospital en una cuádriga, se escapaban por la noche a darse paseos por el hospital y se sacaban fotos del esqueleto con las máquinas de rayos-X. Se comportaban exactamente igual que si no estuviesen enfermos, y creo que Holly también se dio cuenta de todo viéndoles.

No podía entender por qué la chica de gafas me había dicho que era un drama, me parecía una visión bastante positiva de aquella enfermedad. Era cruda, pero la realidad también lo era. Holly llevaba casi medio año alejada de su mundo del ballet, alejada de entrenamientos, de escenarios y de focos que les iluminaban a ella y sus compañeros bailando y moviéndose por el escenario como si flotasen en el aire movidos por hilos invisibles; para cualquiera aquello sería una tontería, pero yo sabía que ella se moría lejos de ese mundo, por eso intentaba hacer todo lo que podía por ayudarla a sobrellevarlo, ya fuera jugando con la comida, convirtiéndola en una piloto de cohete-silla de ruedas movida por mí a toda velocidad, acompañándola en todo momento o rapándome el pelo por solidaridad.

Yo quería sujetar esa manita diminuta en la mía, ya fuera física o metafóricamente, y mientras veíamos cómo aún con ese veneno dentro de su hueso, la vida normal era posible dentro de unas limitaciones.

En varios momentos miré a Holly, parecía estar viviendo la película como si en vez de en el sofá estuviese allí, tras la cámara que había rodado aquello, como si ella también fuese parte de la película.

Cuando acabó, la miré, tenía la cara mojada en algún punto, pero parecía tranquila.

"Lo siento, debería haber mirado mejor lo que cogía." Le dije secándole la cara con la manga y mucho cuidado.

Sacudió la cabeza y me miró.

"Me gusta." Me dijo. "¿Podemos volver…?"

"¿Ahora?" Le dije mirando el reloj. "Es hora de cenar." Afirmé para verla entristecerse un poco. "Eh, pero mañana por la mañana es sábado. Podríamos volver a verla mañana por la mañana ¿vale? No tengo que devolverla hasta el lunes, tenemos 3 días para verla todas las veces que quieras."

Eso pareció animarla, así que sonrió y yo con ella. No sé, era contagioso, la sonrisa era como el bostezo, se acababa contagiando, y eso en nuestro caso era genial.

La ayudé a volver a su silla y luego la acompañé a su casa.

"Vaya, ya estáis aquí." Nos dijo Valeria sonriendo. "Darien me dijo que a la vuelta os habíais vuelto juntos, pero no me dijo dónde os quedasteis."

Darien le había dicho también lo que nos había dicho el médico, pero apostaría a que ella también tenía dos dedos de frente como para no achucharla para que accediese a la operación.

"Primero hemos estado en… Port Angels." Dijo suavemente. "Y luego fuimos a… Forks, y después… vinimos aquí y… vimos una película."

"¿En serio?" Dijo Valeria. "¡Eso es genial!"

"No te alegres tanto, solo era un vídeo en una tele normalita en mi casa." Le dije suavemente. "Eso sí, hemos comido palomitas."

"No… ¿en serio?" Me dijo sorprendida y luego feliz. "¡Eso es genial!. ¡Oh, espera a que se enteren todos!. ¡Palomitas!"

"Yo no…" Comenzó Holly.

"Va, déjales que se alegren un poco." Le dije sonriéndola mientras Valeria casi corría al salón a contarles a los gemelos que habíamos comido palomitas viendo una película en el salón de mi casa.

"Eh, y mañana tenemos que repetir." Le dije. "Y comeremos palomitas, en casa tenemos maíz para parar un tren. Podemos echarles azúcar o sal o incluso las echamos con algo de especias y a ver como saben ¿te imaginas? Palomitas al pimentón."

"¡Yuck!" Dijo divertida.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Holly, tienes que comer un poco más." Le dijo Darien. "¿Voy a tener que hacerte el avioncito para que comas o qué?"

Ella entonces sacudió la cabeza y se tapó la boca. Era divertido verla tan madura para algunas cosas y en cambio, actuando como una niña pequeña en lo referente a comidas.

"Embry, inténtalo tú." Me dijo Valeria pasándome un plato de estofado que por la cantidad sabía que era para Holly puesto que no tenía mucho pero sí una cantidad normal. "Tú siempre consigues hacerla comer."

"Sí, con trucos de niños." Afirmé sonriendo divertido de que yo consiguiese hacerla comer como quisiera y ellos no. "Bueno, vamos a probarlo otra vez. Ponme su comida en mi plato." Le pedí para que lo hiciera y cogí el plato de estofado en ambas manos. "Algún día se acabará cansando de esto, pero bueno."

Salí al salón con el plato y me senté junto a ella y me puse a comer para que acabase mirándome, pero la ignoré tras mirarla.

Conseguí que no solo ella me mirase sino también el resto.

"¿Qué?" Le dije. "¿Quieres?"

Asintió suavemente haciéndome notar que ella no tenía plato.

"Vaya por dios." Dije ocultando mi diversión. "Val, tía. Que no le has puesto plato. Anda que… nada, coge de mi plato. A medias."

Entonces ella asintió y yo seguí comiendo tras empujar un poco con disimulo el plato hacia ella.

Una vez más, con este nuevo truco, conseguí que comiera como yo quería, y no solo conseguí que comiese lo suyo sino que conseguí engañarla para que comiese más que lo que debía ante el asombro del resto que no dijeron ni mu para contribuir con mi engaño.

"Mmm… jo, esto está de muerte." Afirmé decidido a volver a engañarla un poco. "Val ¿crees que podría tomar un poco más?"

"Sí, claro." Me dijo cogiéndo el plato que le tendía para irse a volver a llenarlo un poco.

"Buff… me lo has llenado demasiado…" Le dije. "En fin, probaré a ver si puedo con todo. Sería un crimen tirarlo."

Comencé a comer, y después de un poco, comencé a hacer como que me costaba seguir comiendo pero comía; al cabo de un ratito, vi de reojo una cuchara que se sumergía en mi plato para llevare una auténtica cucharada de comida que, de reojo vi cómo era Holly la que la había quitado y se la llevaba a la boca para comérsela.

Curiosamente, eso se repitió alguna vez más y aunque yo me inflé a comer, había que reconocer que Holly también comió bastante mejor que normalmente.

Cuando acabé el plato, Darien había pillado la trampa y participó.

"¿Ves como si podías acabártelo?" Me dijo.

"Sí, ha sido magia." Afirmé. "¿No, Holly?"

"Pup, malo." Le riñó al cachorro que tenía en el regazo dándole un biberón.

"Así que ha sido el perro ¿no?" Le dije mirándolo. "Que malo. Gracias, Pup."

Eso la hizo sonreír y creo que al resto de mesa con ella.

Después de comer, estuvimos jugando un rato con los gemelos a un juego de la videoconsola que les había llevado Santa Claus, obviamente, ellos nos ganaban enseguida; pero al cabo de un rato, acabamos ganando nosotros una carrera cuando nos pusimos a hacer el tonto boicoteándonos los chicos y yo y ella se unió, luego volvimos al dos contra dos y cuando le fue a tocar a ella, nos dimos cuenta que estaba frita.

"Ya la llevo yo." Dije.

"Ah, no te preocupes." Me dijo Valeria. "Yo la llevo hoy. Así podemos hablar un poco."

"Si a mí no me importa." Afirmó Embry.

"Puaj, yo odio las sesiones rosas que tenían los viernes." Me dijo Tay sin apartar la vista del videojuego. "Se ponen a hablar de ballet y de trucos con comida en la cara…"

Sí recordaba lo de la sesión de aliens verdes en el salón de Sam y Emily y ella como alien blanco hablando con Sam y casi huyendo cuando yo llegué.

"Y eso cuando no hablan de tíos." Añadió Joe.

"¿Tíos?" Dije sorprendido con mi interés ante el tema.

"Carlos tiene unos buenos brazos…" Hizo Joe con voz en falsete de chica.

"Oh… pero Jared tiene esos ojos taaaaaaan bonitos…" Añadió su hermano.

"Pues mi Mich me llevó el lunes al Riiiitz… ¡y me regalo un ramo, tía!" Dijo Joe de nuevo actuando como una fan loca a la que su ídolo le ha dado un beso o algo en la cara.

Eso me hizo reír mientras Darien sonriendo les decía que no se riesen de las cosas de las chicas.

Era divertido verles, aquel par eran muy divertidos, los habían matriculado en el instituto de la reserva y la verdad es que por lo que sabía, nadie se había vuelto a meter con ellos desde una refriega con uno de los 'gallitos' de la reserva, además de ser el alma de la clase aún siendo 'rostros-pálidos'.

"Embry, muchas gracias por lo que estás haciendo." Me dijo Darien suavemente cuando dejé que los gemelos se retasen entre ellos con los juegos.

"Bah, soy malo con esos trastos." Le dije.

"No, por lo de Holl." Me dijo. "Por estar con ella en todo momento, por la película, hacerla comer…"

"La quiero, me preocupa mucho cómo está." Afirmé.

"¿Has conseguido que acceda?" Me preguntó.

"No, las cosas llevan su tiempo." Le dije. "Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, eres un abuelo atrapado en un cuerpo joven."

"Si lo miras así…" Me dijo.

"No he conseguido que acceda aún, pero creo que voy por muy buen camino." Le dije viendo cómo los dos jugaban a la play tranquilamente y haciéndose hacer fallos el uno al otro moviéndoles los mandos y demás. "La película iba sobre unos chicos en su situación, solo que a ellos les han cortado una pierna desde la rodilla hasta abajo. Y curiosamente, quiere volver a verla. A decir verdad, quería volver a verla cuando acabó, pero le dije que la veríamos mañana por la mañana y podíamos volver a verla todas las veces que quisiera hasta el lunes."

"Muy listo." Me dijo asintiendo. "¿Crees que funcionará?"

"No sé, pero de momento parece que está minando su control." Le dije. "Creo que igual para el final del fin de semana, si colaboramos podríamos conseguir que cambie de idea."

"Cómo." Me dijo.

"Yo le estoy poniendo pelis del tema, Valeria le cocina comida apetecible y deliciosa para tentarla y que coma… y vosotros la tratáis realmente bien y le estáis hablando sobre los pros de la operación, pero… creo que hay algo que no acabamos de hacer bien." Afirmé dándome cuenta. "Creo que no habría que centrarnos en darle solo los pros… Claro, eso eso." Afirmé sorprendido de mi propia genialidad. "La cosa tiene sus contras, ella lo sabe, pero nosotros solo le estamos dando los pros en vez de los contras. ¡Por eso le gusta la película!" Afirmé. "Te enseña todo, lo bueno y lo malo. Te enseña lo malo y que es posible seguir adelante a pesar de eso. ¡Eso es lo que tendríamos que hacer!. ¿No te das cuenta? Deberíamos hablarle también de lo malo, contarle la verdad y hacerle ver que hay soluciones. Como cuando se le caía el pelo, que conseguí que se lo rapase rapándome yo también y demostrándole que nadie se moría por un corte de pelo."

"Pero esto no es un corte de pelo." Me dijo Darien. "Es algo que le dejará una cicatriz de por vida."

"Y qué." Le dije. "Con cicatriz o sin ella es guapa, y en el ballet no se le ve porque lleva medias."

"Y entonces por qué no se lo dices." Le dijo Darien.

"Por qué no le digo el qué." Le pregunté con curiosidad.

"Que te gusta tanto." Me dijo.

"No digas tonterías." Le dije. "Se supone que tenías que decirme que estoy loco y que no es para mí porque somos totalmente diferentes o algo así."

"¿Y?" Me dijo. "Míranos a Valeria y a mí. Yo soy licántropo y ella es en parte vampiro. Se diría que lo nuestro es imposible, pero… en febrero haremos 24 años juntos. Y al año que viene las bodas de plata, sin estar casados, claro."

Eso era cierto. En el mundo no había nada más diferente que un licántropo y un vampiro, y aunque Valeria fuese medio-medio, seguía siendo vampiro, aunque fuese raro. Holly no era especial en ese sentido, era humana. Era mucho más sencillo en mi caso que en el suyo.

"¿Y bien?" Me dijo Darien.

"No tengo nada claro que deba hacerlo." Le dije. "Creo que no estoy listo y es obvio que no voy a hacer nada cuando ella no da signos de que se lo vaya a tomar bien. Necesito estar a su lado, si se lo toma mal… si no puedo estar con ella, no quiero ni pensar qué puede pasarme."

"Pero no creo que se lo vaya a tomar mal." Dijo Joe como si fuese evidente.

"Es evidente que tenéis rollito."

"Oh, sí, seguro." Dije.

"Eres a único que hace caso cuando le dice algo." Afirmó Joe.

"El único que deja que esté todo el rato zumbando a su alrededor…" Añadió Tay.

"Y el único que consigue hacerla comer lo que quieras." Me dijo Darien.

Hombre, visto así llevaban razón. Si se miraba desde su punto de vista era cierto que me permitía estar a todas horas a su alrededor aún cuando podía resultar pesado y un canso, al final siempre la convencía para hacer lo que quería, lo que no significaba que fuese a ser fácil, a menudo me tocaba ganarme que me hiciera caso y tenía que ser listo y rápido para poder encontrar la forma de engañarla.

"Son minucias." Afirmé. "Vosotros también podéis hacerlo. Mis amigos también… bueno, vale, mis amigos no me dejan hacer tantas cosas, pero eso da igual."

Porque lo daba ¿no?

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Palomitas…" Dije sonriendo a la mañana siguiente tras haber desayunado en casa un buen tazón de leche con bollos llenos de calorías camuflados como bollitos de frutas silvestres.

"No…" Me dijo.

"Eh, eh, eh. Son para mí." Le dije tendiéndole la trampa. "Hemos desayunado pero yo tengo un hambre de lobos."

Entonces asintió y se volvió a acomodarse en el sofá y cuando puse el vídeo me senté junto a ella con el bol encima. Una vez más, no falló, cogió unas con timidez y yo hice como que no me enteraba y sonreí cuando se comió unas cuantas.

Vimos la peli dos veces seguidas y en medio de una y otra me hice otro bol de palomitas.

Era divertido estar allí con ella y la verdad es que notaba algo.

"Cuando… si la quimioterapia no… no funciona, yo podría… me cortarían la…" Murmuró preocupada.

"Sí, pero antes de eso podrían probar la operación de lo del hueso." Le dije. "¿Sabes? Sería solo un cortecito pequeño y luego unos meses de descanso. Pero luego te librarías del trasto este y en unos meses… bailando, como cuando sale el grupo ese."

"Pero no… no se sabe si…" Me dijo.

"¿Si saldrá bien?" Le dije. "Bueno… por algo se llama experimental ¿no? Eso sí, yo estoy totalmente seguro que saldrá bien. ¿Sabes por qué?"

Pareció pensarlo unos segundos y negó.

"Porque tú eres una persona muy buena y pura y estoy seguro que aún te queda mucho tiempo por delante, y después de pasarlo tan mal como en los últimos meses, estoy seguro al cien por ciento que solo te quedan cosas muy buenas por delante."

Eso la hizo levantar la comisura un poco como en una sonrisa débil.

"No creo que sea… una buena idea." Dijo suavemente. "No puedo tener una…"

"Eh, ya tienes una, y apenas se nota." Le dije. "Además, será pequeñita y estoy seguro que a nadie le va a importar. Mira, yo tengo alguna. ¿Ves?" Afirmé levantándome la camiseta para dejarle ver uno de los mordiscos de Paul cuando nos peleábamos. "De esta me libré de chiripa en un ataque de un oso. Y esta… me la hice tallando con el abuelo de Quil." Le dije. "Tengo unas cuantas más, pero mejor no te las enseño. Así que… ¿ves? Yo tengo más que tú y más feas y nadie me ha dicho nunca nada."

"Visto así…" Murmuró.

"Eh, aún tenemos tiempo para verlo otra vez." Le dije. "Bueno, tal vez solo unos trozos."

Ya estaba casi tendida la trampa. Vimos la película por 4 vez y cuando estaba casi al final de la peli, oí algo que me dejó alucinado.

"¿Podríamos… ir una vez al… al cine antes de que me… me ingresen?" Murmuró.

"¿Cómo que te ingresen?" Le dije confuso.

"Para quitarme…" Murmuró temblando.

"Claro que sí." Le dije. "Iremos al cine, y a pasear. Haremos lo que quieras." Afirmé aún sin acabar de creerme lo que acababa de oír.

"Tengo miedo…" Murmuró casi a punto de llorar.

"Es normal." Cedí. "Pero no te preocupes, yo voy a estar ahí." Afirmé abrazándola con un poco más de firmeza.

Desde luego que iba a estar, no iba a poder moverme de su lado ni con agua hirviendo, la llevaría al cine varias veces y conseguiría que fuese a la operación más tranquila.

Haría lo que hiciera falta por ella, iría a donde fuera y haría lo que fuera con tal de protegerla, con tal de borrar su miedo. Y si hacía falta, iría hasta el quirófano y le daría la mano, y ningún médico podría impedírmelo.


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 21: LA OPERACIÓN. SUSTOS GORDOS.**

Olympic Medical Center (OMC, Port Angels), 4 de Julio (Día de la Independencia)

"Bueno…" Dijo el médico llegando a la habitación del hospital con los resultados de los análisis en la carpetita con pinza de médico que llevaba en la mano. "Hoy es el gran día. ¿Lista Holly?"

Miré a Holly, estaba en la camilla y en ayuna desde hacía casi 16 horas. Estaba temblándole las manos en el regazo pero tragó con valor y asintió sin decir nada.

"Muy bien, esa es mi chica." Dijo el médico sonriendo. "Vendrán a buscarte en 10 minutos, no te vayas a ir corriendo ¿eh?"

El tipo era simpático, pero cuando hacía chistes como ese me daban ganas de saltar a por él y acusarlo de ser un frío para poder arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco.

Me mantuve sentado mientras el resto le daban fuerzas y hablaban con ella, y entonces noté que Darien me miraba y abrió la boca.

"Bueno, pues ahora vamos a ver si hablamos con el cirujano." Dijo. "Te quedas con Embry ¿vale?"

Ella entonces asintió medio sonriendo y les dijo adiós con la mano.

"No tienes por qué sonreír y haciéndote la valiente todo el rato." Le dije suavemente cuando cerraron la puerta.

"Tengo que ser…" Murmuró borrando la sonrisa por fin.

"Lo sé." Asentí. "Pero a mí no me importa que no lo seas. Ya has sido muy valiente pasando casi un año por esto, eres muy valiente aceptando operarte aún cuando tienes miedo. No tienes por qué hacerte la valiente cuando ya lo eres." Afirmé yendo a sentarme en el borde de la cama para cogerle la manita donde vi la vía a 3 dedos de la muñeca ((tened en cuenta que los dedos de hombre son bastante más grandes y anchos que los de las mujeres)). Su mano parecía más diminuta que nunca en la mía, y era tremendamente suave y cálida incluso ahora que no estaba en su mejor momento y a pesar de no estar a demasiada temperatura la piel.

Entonces la sonreí suavemente.

"Ya verás, estoy segurísimo de que todo va a salir bien." Afirmé.

"Tú has cumplido tus… promesas." Murmuró tras asentir. "Me llevaste al cine… me has cuidado… Ya puedo…"

"No hables así." Le dije cortándole aunque ella no hubiera acabado aunque no lo hubiese hecho. "Vas a salir de esta." Afirmé oyendo pasos acercándose. "Vas a salir de esta y cuando estés mejor vamos a ir al cine, vamos a ver una película al menos cada semana, y te llevaré al mejor restaurante asequible de toda la ciudad. Aún tenemos que pasear en mi moto, y tú tienes que hacer muchas más obras, y aunque no me gustasen los ballets te juro que voy a estar siempre en primera fila, me vas a ver aunque esté a oscuras porque no te perderé de vista."

"Hora de irse." Canturreó uno de los camilleros.

"Holly, tienes que vencerlo." Le dije. "Y cuando te despiertes, tenemos que hablar." Afirmé besándole la mano. "Si tú eres valiente y luchas por salir de esta, te juro que yo sacaré el valor de donde haga falta y haré lo que tengo que hacer." Afirmé mientras se la llevaban.

Les seguí por el pasillo viendo cómo Holly me miraba mientras la llevaba de la mano, entonces hice algo que no pensaba que llegaría a tener valor para hacer, saqué una pulsera hecha con cuero trenzado a mano por mí y donde se veía un lobo colgando. Yo mismo lo había tallado en madera así como los otros tótems simbólicos para atraer a la suerte, conceder deseos y dar salud, de forma que ahora parecía una pulsera un poco de chamán, con tanto amuleto colgando y sobre todos ellos, resaltando el lobo.

Me dio tiempo a ponérsela antes de que pasara a un área donde me prohibieron el paso y me quedé como un estúpido en la puerta mirando por el cristal cómo se alejaba la camilla hasta entrar en otras puertas.

"Embry." Me llamó otro doctor, el que había coordinado las sesiones de quimio de Holly. "Hey, venga, ve a la sala de espera."

"No puedo." Afirmé. "Tengo que quedarme a esperarla."

"Aquí van a tardar horas." Me dijo.

"Poco más de siete horas, lo sé." Afirmé con voz queda. "Primer trasplante de fémur en Nicaragua, en el Hospital de la Amistad Japón-Nicaragua. Llevada a cabo con éxito por el médico norteamericano Robert Bernauer junto con los ortopedistas Juan Barberena, Marcos Parrales y Luis Bustos el día viernes 19 de Octubre de 2001. Los médicos ingresaron al quirófano a las 7 de la mañana y concluyeron a las 2 de la tarde con un éxito rotundo y la operación costó entre $4,000 a $5,000."

"¿Cómo sabes tú eso?" Me preguntó asombrado.

"Lo primero que hice en cuanto nos hablaron de esto fue informarme." Afirmé mirándole. "Ese día trasplantaron el fémur entero, así que esta vez que solo es un trozo creo que será menos."

El médico asintió suavemente sonriendo.

"Esa chica tiene mucha suerte de tener a alguien como tú a su lado." Me dijo.

"Yo tengo suerte por que ella me deje estar a su lado." Le corregí.

"Vamos, será mejor que vayas a esperar a la sala de espera, con el resto de familia." Me dijo.

"De verdad, prefiero esperarla aquí." Le dije.

"No puedes, lo siento." Me dijo. "Pero no te preocupes, en cuanto se sepa algo irán a avisaros."

Se me partía el corazón teniendo que separarme, pero entonces me dijo algo más.

"Cuando salga ella estará sedada, y en cuanto la lleven a que se recupere en la sala de la UVI, te avisaré para que puedas ir a verla por el cristal." Me dijo. "Probablemente seas la segunda persona que vea tras despertar, tras la enfermera que la vigile y el médico que la evalúe cuando despierte." Añadió sonriéndome conciliadoramente.

Asentí rindiéndome.

Llevaba razón, no podía quedarme allí y molestar al resto, tenía que ir a la sala de espera, y luego ya iría a ocupar un hueco en el cristal de la UVI para que fuese el primer rostro conocido que viese nada más despertase, tal y como le prometí siempre que la habían metido a quirófano.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Embry, haz el favor de sentarte, me estás poniendo de los nervios." Me dijo Sam con un tono duro.

Intenté sentarme y quedarme quieto, pero me fue imposible, cada vez que oía pasos al otro lado me ponía de pie de inmediato esperando que fuese el médico para decirnos que todo había salido bien y que Holly estaba bien, pero no era nunca él.

"¿No me has oído?" Me acabó gruñendo Sam. "Que te sientes y dejes de ponernos más nerviosos a todos."

"Ya han pasado 6 horas casi y media." Dije. "¿Por qué no han acabado aún?"

"Tu dijiste 7 horas." Me dijo Valeria. "Seguro que están teniendo mucho cuidado y por eso tardan."

Cuidado, como no lo hiciesen con mucho cuidado iban a ver lo que era un lobo del tamaño de un caballo y cabreado.

"Embry, ven aquí." Me dijo Darien.

"No pienso quedarme quieto." Afirmé. "Voy a ver si encuentro a alguien que me diga algo más."

"Tenemos unos vídeos en el teléfono." Me dijo Joe agitándolo suavemente en la mano con la pantalla iluminada hacia mí y una sonrisa divertida.

"Son vídeos caseros." Añadió Tay con ironía.

Dios, que bien me conocían. Casi salté para sentarme con ellos que encendieron el móvil.

"_Va, Holly._" Decía el que grababa. "_Saluda, estás en la tele._"

La vi sonreír y saludar mientras ensayaba y a Darien llevándoselos a rastras para que poco después volviesen a encontrarla. Sí, eran los gemelos, la vi bailar y ensayar.

"_Eh ahí una bailarina cagándose en los muertos de todos los viejos antes que ella._" Oí decir a uno de ellos susurrando mientras el otro parecía aguantarse la risa.

"¿Eso qué significa?" Dije puesto que el comentario venía al '_Merde_' que le había oído yo decir alguna vez.

"Básicamente que se caga en algo." Me dijo Joe.

"Oh, espera, este era mejor." Afirmó Tay cogiendo el móvil para poner un vídeo. "Sí… el último cumple que grabamos." Me dijo mientras en la pantalla salían ellos haciendo una cabriola y presentando sin salir nada mientras hacían reír a alguien. Entonces mostraron a Valeria que parecía maquillarse en el baño y tenía unas pintas graciosas.

"Eh, no tiene gracia." Les dijo Valeria real y la del vídeo mientras esta última cerraba la puerta sonriendo divertida pero obviamente molesta, entonces había un corte y luego se veía cómo se reían abriendo una puerta para ver a Holly vestida con un vestido amplio de andar por casa y cocinando algo mientras canturreaba algo en un lenguaje nativo pero con pinta de soul.

"_Hey, Holl._" La llamaron. "_Bonita voz._" Le dijo uno de los dos para que ella pareciese decir un 'gracias' algo suave sonrojándose y sonriéndoles. "_¿Qué haces?_"

"_Cocino._" Afirmó. "_Esto es un estofado receta de la tribu de mi tío…_" Afirmó mostrando un puchero donde había un cocido que originalmente era de ciervo al modo que lo hacían las mujeres de la reserva y Billie. "_Y esto de aquí es la sopa de pasta y verduras con pollo. Y aquí… hay galletas._"

"Vaya, creo que sabe cocinar." Dije.

"Sí, Holl es una buena cocinera." Afirmó Darien. "Solo que bastante ocupada, así que normalmente Valeria se divierte haciéndonos de madre a todos."

"Tú pareces el padre de la casa." Le di la razón.

"Mira, no te pierdas esto." Me dijo Joe.

La verdad es que no tenía desperdicio, ver a Holly feliz, en el tiempo que no estuvo en la reserva, ver cómo era su vida fuera de la reserva…

Me encantaba su sonrisa, me gustaba verla abrir los regalos en navidad, ensayando en su casa sin darse cuenta siquiera que le estaban grabando…

"Increíble, por fin alguien ha conseguido distraer a este caballerete." Dijo el médico.

"Ah, doctor." Le dije levantándome de golpe. "¿Ya han acabado?. ¿Cómo está?. ¿Dónde está?"

"Está bien." Me dijo. "La operación ha tenido éxito y ahora la han llevado a la UVI. Le han extirpado el trozo de hueso, le han implantado el trozo cultivado y sano en su lugar."

"Eso suena bien." Afirmamos.

"Que bien, se recuperará pronto." Dijo Valeria esperanzada.

"La cosa está en que aún hay problemas…" Dijo el doctor. "Pero creo que no habrá problemas en superarlos."

"¿Qué… tipo… de problemas…?" Le dijimos a la vez todos los chicos.

"Bueno… es largo." Dijo. "Podría no funcionar la compatibilidad con el trasplante, cosa poco probable… y eso por no contar con que la recuperación será algo lento."

"Pues bien." Dije. "Yo me encargo de eso."

"Todos nos ocupamos de eso." Me dijo Sam remarcándome el 'todos'.

"Muy bien, lo suponía." Nos dijo el médico. "Y luego nos queda el detalle de…"

"Disculpe." Dijo Carlisle irrumpiendo en la sala con cara de preocupación.

"Carlisle." Le llamé.

"Doctor Cullen." Le dijo el doctor.

"Doctor Stronghold, abajo tienen un problema." Dijo Carlisle. "En la habitación de UVI."

"Holly…" Murmuré para de pronto tener miedo.

"No te preocupes, pero creo que debería bajar, doctor." Le dijo Carlisle. "Igual deberían acompañarnos ellos." Afirmó mirándonos.

"YO iba a bajar en cuanto el doctor acabase de contarnos el estado de Holly." Le dije casi rechinando los dientes.

"Ya sabes el camino." Me dijo el médico. "No corráis."

Y una mierda. Tan pronto dejó de mirar, salí casi corriendo por los pasillos, no me paré a pensar que el resto estaban también allí, tan solo corrí sin importarme que pudiese llamar la atención por correr tan deprisa. Corrí y corrí hasta que llegué al cristal de la sala de UVI del hospital. No había estado allí, pero todos los hospitales la tenían en el mismo sitio y todas estaban bien señalizadas para llevar a una sala u otra.

Me paré casi estampándome contra el cristal y me temblaron las rodillas al ver cómo había un médico tapándome la vista de Holly mientras parecían estar haciéndole algo.

"Embry." Me llamó Carlisle llegando con el resto mientras el otro doctor entraba en la sala y parecía hablar con el que tenía a Holly.

"Carlisle, dime la verdad." Le dije suavemente y angustiado. "¿Qué está pasando?"

"Hay problemas con la anestesia." Me dijo. "Se han producido unos paros o fallos en sus sistemas y se esta en alerta roja con ella."

Le di un golpe al cristal. Aquello era mi culpa, si le pasaba algo iba a ser mi culpa, por haberla obligado a ceder, no debería haberlo hecho, debería haberla dejado hacer lo que quisiera.

"Embry, tranquilízate." Me dijo suavemente con un tono conciliador. "Están haciendo todo lo que pueden."

"No puedo estar tranquilo, no cuando ella está mal." Negué con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla.

"Embry, tú no eres médico, no puedes hacer nada." Me dijo Sam. "Como nosotros."

"En realidad…" Dijo Valeria pensativa. "No soy médico pero… considerando los últimos meses… creo que si alguien puede hacer algo ese es él."

"Podríamos intentarlo." Dijo Carlisle tras pensarlo un poco. "Embry." Me llamó. "¿Te gustaría intentarlo? Solo tendrías que entrar ahí con un traje especial e intentar hablar con ella."

"¿Dónde está ese traje?" Le dije sin dudarlo.

"Por aquí." Me dijo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Me parece que en mi vida no he estado nunca más cerca de algo que pudiera llamarse traje espacial como era ese traje.

"Se supone que no podemos meter microbios extraños en la sala." Me dijo Carlisle mientras me lo ponía. "Con esta mascarilla evitarás soltar bacterias del aliento."

"Por suerte como habla tan bajito me oirá igual." Le dije. "Y ahora… llévame con ella."

"Ahora mismo." Me dijo sonriendo.

Era curioso, fui siguiéndole hasta la sala, solo que entramos por una puerta aparte.

"Doctores, doctora." Les dijo Carlisle. "Disculpen la intromisión. Creo que tengo algo que podría ayudar."

"Doctor, quién es ese." Le dijo otro hombre allí.

"Ese se llama Embry Call." Le dije apartándole. "Holl, eh, vamos, despierta."

"Creemos que no…" Comenzó la doctora para que Carlisle le hiciese un gesto de que lo dejase pasar.

"Vamos, lucha…" Le dije cogiéndole la mano para frotársela. "No me digas que te vas a rendir ahora ¿eh?"

"Embry." Me dijo Carlisle. "Tienes que intentar algo más."

Asentí.

"Oye, en serio, tendrías que abrir los ojos." Le dije. "Estamos aquí todos. Sam, Emily, Darien, Valeria, los gemelos… Están todos ahí fuera, nos tienes a todos impacientes por verte despertar. Tienes que abrir esos ojazos tuyos, ahí fuera tenemos una discursión pendiente porque… je, Tay afirma que los tienes azul agrisado y su hermano que algo más oscuros, pero yo digo que los tienes azul celeste tan claro que el mismo cielo de verano te tiene envidia porque no hace falta mirar arriba para verlo." Le dije sonriendo y frotándole la mano. "Y además, no puedes dejar sin madre a los chicos. Aún tienes que ponerles nombres, y los gemelos no saben nombres Quileutes."

"Muy bien, sigue intentándolo." Me dijo Carlisle suavemente mientras le pinchaba algo.

Le seguí contando más cosas, pero nada parecía funcionar.

De pronto, un monitor comenzó a pitar y me apartaron para coger un par de palas de las que en las pelis daban descargas a los inconscientes y los llenaban de chispazos hasta que volvían a latir y vi cómo la convulsionaban con esas cosas.

"_¡HOLLY!_" Le gritó mi mente. "_¡POR FAVOR, NO TE VAYAS!_"

No sabía qué hacer, nunca me había tocado vivir algo así. Podía enfrentarme sin problemas a una horda de neófitos o enfrentar al trío de vampiros más poderosos del mundo para defender a la cría de un vampiro y una humana e impronta de Jake, podía incluso enfrentarme cara a cara con la muerte al enfrentarles, sabiendo que si no hubiésemos logrado convencerles, probablemente hubiese podido perder la vida allí mismo; pero lo de ver a Holly así, casi muerta… No podía.

"Se ha ido." Dijo uno de los médicos.

"_¡NOOOO!_" Rugió mi interior con agonía. "_¡HOLLY NO, POR FAVOR!_"

Me arrastré por el suelo hasta ella, entonces le cogí la mano y se la besé. Me senté junto a su cabeza y la abracé entre mis manos llorando contra su frente.

Es estúpido, los hombres no lloran, los guerreros no lloran… los licántropos no lloramos.

"Holl… por favor…" Gemí susurrando entre lágrimas. "Por favor, no me dejes…"

No podía parar de besarle la frente mojada por mis lágrimas. Aún aislados como estábamos, podía oír fuera en el pasillo que también lloraban, supe al instante que eran las chicas.

Entonces hice algo alucinante, ella estaba muerta, así que era una estupidez, pero lo hice igualmente. Le di un beso de los de verdad, y luego otro… entonces puse mi cara sobre su almohada con la nariz contra su piel.

Estaba helada, últimamente había dicho muchas veces que tenía frío, las cosas no habían ido tan bien como esperábamos.

"_Ya todo da igual._" Pensé sin pensarlo. "_¿Qué voy a hacer sin ella ahora?_"

Tenía varias salidas, se me ocurrieron varios planes.

Podía saltar desde el acantilado. Si no miraba y saltaba por una de las grietas de 'Hole End', nadie sabía lo que había al fondo salvo que eran peligrosas y que quien caía no volvía a subir nunca, si saltaba por ahí probablemente acabara muerto; o mejor aún, podía ir a buscar algún neófito, últimamente nos visitaban de vez en cuando algún chupasangres, podía incluso ir a buscar a los 'tres diablos' (los Vulturi) a su hogar, en cuanto pusiera un pie en su ciudad probablemente me olieran y vendrían por mí, no pondría ninguna resistencia, les dejaría…

Un pitido, era lento, pero era un pitido que me paró el corazón.

"¡Está viva!" Dijo uno de los doctores.

Era raro, pude percibir una contracción en sus músculos, un dedo que tembló, una ligera contracción en el brazo, otra en el cuello bajo mi nariz…

Flosh, flosh…

Entonces casi me quedo ciego cuando Carlisle sacó una mini-linterna para iluminarle los ojos uno tras otro a ella.

"Respuesta pupilar correcta." Dijo. "Bienvenida de nuevo al mundo de los vivos, Holly." Le dijo sonriéndole.

Ella hizo apenas una ligerísima inclinación de cabeza como respuesta y miró un poco perdida.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" Le preguntó mientras yo le llenaba la mano de besos puesto que era lo único que podía alcanzar de ella.

"Bien…" Murmuró casi sin voz. "Es… raro." Dijo.

"Acabas de despertarte de la anestesia." Le dijo Carlisle suavemente. "¿Has tenido pesadillas?"

Entonces sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Monstruos tal vez?" Le preguntó otro de los médicos mientras le volvían a meter la luz en las retinas y ella parecía intentar huir de la luz mientras sacudía la cabeza.

"Es… oí una voz." Dijo.

"¿Una voz?" Le preguntó Carlisle. "¿Y sabes quién te habló?"

Sacudió la cabeza suavemente.

"Era familiar, pero… no puedo ponerle… cara." Afirmó.

"¿Y qué decía esa voz?" Le preguntó la doctora.

"Me pedía que no me fuera." Murmuró haciéndome levantar la cabeza confuso. "Decía que no le dejase…"

Fue raro, eso había sido exactamente lo que yo había pedido, y creo que Carlisle intuyó algo porque me miró.

"¿Por eso despertaste?" Le preguntó Carlisle.

"Parecía… triste le… le dolía." Afirmó tras asentir. "No puedo recordar quién… yo sentí… debía volver."

Entonces Carlisle sonrió y le puso una mascarilla de oxígeno.

"Nos alegramos de que hayas vuelto." Le dijo. "Ahora descansa. Embry lleva aquí un buen rato. ¿Quieres que se quede aquí mientras tú descansas?"

Ella entonces me miró y le sonreí haciéndole una presión en la mano.

Entonces ella sacudió la cabeza parpadeando con suavidad y como si le costase mucho mantenerse consciente y se me paró el corazón con su negativa.

Con cuidado extendió la mano libre donde tenía los cables con las vias del suero y algo más que no sabía muy bien qué era y se la llevó a la mascarilla.

"¿No quieres que se quede?" Le dijo Carlisle tan confuso como yo.

Sacudió la cabeza y acabó de llegar a la mascarilla para retirársela un poco hasta la barbilla dejando la nariz y la boca destapadas.

"Embry…" Me llamó.

"Sí, estoy aquí." Le dije. "No voy a dejarte hasta que…"

"Vete a descansar." Me dijo. "Ahora."

Eso hizo que varios se aguantasen la risa tras un segundo de confusión que ella volvió a ponerse la mascarilla en su sitio para cerrar los ojos.

"Creo que te conoce demasiado bien." Me dijo Carlisle sonriendo divertido. "Deberías irte a casa y descansar. Ella va a estar aquí hasta mañana como mínimo, y en la UCI va a estar bien vigilada."

"Vale, pero no me voy a casa." Le dije. "Subiré a su habitación y me echaré un poco en el sofá. He dormido en sitios peores así que voy a estar de maravilla en ese."

"Como quieras." Me dijo sonriendo y asintiendo. "Pero estoy seguro que ella hubiese preferido que fueses a tu casa."

"Puede, pero no ha dicho eso." Afirmé cogiéndole la mano para darle otro beso. "Y no pienso separarme de su lado ni harto de vino."

"¿Entonces por qué vas a ir ahora a dormir un poco?" Me preguntó Carlisle pareciendo que solo estaba tanteando un poco el terreno.

"Porque ella me lo ha dicho." Afirmé girando un poco la cabeza desde la puerta.

En la sala donde me habían puesto el traje de la Nasa aquel, me lo quité, luego salí de allí directamente al pasillo.

"Bonita actuación." Me dijo Sam.

"El próximo pase es por la mañana." Afirmé. "De 7 a 10, no se admiten cámaras de video ni fotos con flash. El actor principal se va a la cama. Buenas noches. Ah, y pobre del que me despierte por una tontería. Tay y Joe, eso va por vosotros."

Pasé de lo que me dijeron, aunque vi a Emily y Valeria que me sonreían como si entendiesen de qué iba aquello cuando las pasé.

Cuando llegué a la habitación di la luz, había anochecido y las persianas seguían levantadas, así que las cerré y dejé una línea abierta para poder despertarme al día siguiente a las 7 de la mañana, con el sol de Junio que estábamos ya; me quité la camiseta para no sudarla más, me cogí la manta de viaje de la silla de ruedas y me tumbé en el sofá.

Aquel sitio no era como una cama, pero había que reconocer que era muy cómodo para ser un sofá, y aunque no podía dormir pensando que Holly estaba unas plantas más abajo con tubos saliéndole de los brazos y una mascarilla para ayudarla a respirar, ella me lo había pedido, así que cerré los ojos e intenté dormirme, cosa que me llevó un ratito pero que acabé consiguiendo.


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 22: DECLARACIÓN; POR DESGRACIA PARA EL MUNDO…**

Era muy temprano cuando me desperté con la luz del sol al caerme, así que estaba en el suelo y sudado hasta formar una película brillante sobre mi piel, eso sí, tenía a un par de personas mirándome, ambas enfermeras.

"Estabas gritando." Me dijo una sonriendo.

"Pobre… seguro que tenías pesadillas." Me dijo la otra.

"Con permiso." Les dije incorporándome casi de un salto para cogerme la camiseta y ponérmela a la carrera hacia abajo.

Bajé derrapando y por suerte, a esas horas, los enfermos estaban aún en sus cuartos durmiendo salvo por los que tenían pruebas a esas horas que eran los menos.

Me monté en el ascensor y casi atropellé a un par de personas en mi carrera hasta casi estamparme contra el cristal de la sala de la UCI.

"Tranquilo, por dios." Me dijo Jhon. "No se va a mover de ahí."

"¿Cómo está?" Le dije deprisa. "¿Se ha vuelto a despertar?. ¿Qué tal está?"

"Sí, mira." Me dijo. "Se ha despertado, preguntó por todos, se pidió un café y luego un chupito de tequila y se puso a bailar hasta el amanecer con todo el personal de dentro."

"Vete a la mierda." Le contesté molesto.

Le hubiese dado una paliza allí mismo, pero probablemente no le gustase a Holly cuando despertase y se enterase, me echarían por violento y me prohibirían el paso allí de nuevo, así que me aguanté las ganas y miré dentro. Holly seguía inconsciente allí, aunque los monitores estaban normales y no parecía estar en peligro ni nada por el estilo.

A eso de las 8 llegó por fin un médico que tras echarle un vistazo levantó un pulgar hacia nosotros y salió a darnos las noticias: Holly saldría de allí en cuanto llegase el traumatólogo y lo certificase de acuerdo con su punto de vista, así que media hora más tarde, el buen hombre dio el visto bueno al diagnóstico y unos minutos más tarde, unos camilleros entraron a coger la camilla para llevarla al cuarto donde nosotros nos habíamos adelantado y esperamos hasta que fijaron la camilla volviéndola de nuevo una especie de 'cama de hospital de diseño'.

"A las 9 te traerán algo de desayuno, campeona." Le dijo uno guiñándole el ojo lo que me hizo a mí mosquear un poco mientras ella asentía y se le subían un poco los colores.

"¿Qué tal estás?" Le pregunté cuando nos dejaron solos a los tres.

"Bien." Murmuró. "¿Tú has…?"

"Desde ayer hasta esta mañana." Asentí. "He cumplido mi parte del trato, así que… En paz."

"En paz." Afirmó suavemente.

"Eh, princesa." Le dijo Jhon. "Mira lo que te he traído."

"Unas hojas de té." Le dije. "No puede tomar estimulantes."

"No son para tomar." Me dijo Jhon pasándoselas. "Las huele. Son una mezcla que hace mi abuela de por parte de madre. La esposa del chamán. Me dijo que la ayudarían a recuperar energías y sentirse mejor."

"¿Holly?" Le pregunté.

"Creo que… funciona." Me dijo para ofrecerme la bolsita. "Huele."

Con cuidado me acerqué la bolsa a la nariz; la verdad es que no olía nada mal, era fresco pero con un tono cítrico.

"Huele bien." Concedí.

Oler olía bien, pero lo de hacerte sentir mejor… no notaba ninguna mejoría.

"¿Quieres que las queme?" Le dijo Jhon.

"Hum." Le dijo ella.

Estuvo oliéndolo un rato, la verdad es que quemadas olían mejor, y calmaban tanto, que al cabo de un rato se acabó quedando dormida.

"¿Tu abuela te dio esto?" Le pregunté a Jhon.

"No, mi abuelo." Me dijo. "Mi abuelo es el chamán."

"Pues tú tampoco pareces demasiado indígena." Le dije.

"No lo soy." Afirmó. "Mi abuela era medio, medio aunque siempre fue india en el alma. Mi padre nació con los genes de su abuelo, así que renegó de los orígenes y se alistó en el ejército. Luego conoció a mi madre que es 'blanquita' también, se casaron y tuvieron a Kideon, luego a Robert y Royce y luego me tuvieron a mí."

"Cuatro hermanos, no está mal." Le dije. "Nadie diría que tienes raíces indias."

"¿Como Holl?" Me dijo. "Por eso nunca cuajó en vuestro mundo, ni en el de blancos."

"El pasado es el pasado." Afirmé. "Y ni ella es la misma, ni nosotros tampoco."

"¿Y?" Me dijo. "¿Qué quiere decir eso?"

"Que me da igual que sea del color que sea." Afirmé. "Estoy cansado de esperar."

"Eso se dice muy fácil." Me dijo viniendo hacia mí. "Demuéstralo, pero te advierto. Hazle el menor daño, y te aseguro que no podrás vivir ni un solo segundo más en calma, lobo. Siempre habrá alguien dándote caza, no podrás mirar unas sombras sin sentir inseguridad porque podría estar allí tu cazador."

"Amenazas, amenazas." Le dije.

"No ibas a ser el primero." Me dijo. "Ni serías el último."

Así que eso pasaba. Todo hombre que se había atrevido a acercarse a 'copito de nieve' lo suficiente para hacerle daño, había acabado deshecho mentalmente.

"Descuida, si le hago daño, yo mismo me castigaré." Afirmé.

"Sí, eso decía mi abuelo." Afirmó. "Por cierto, me dijo que te dijese que domines a tu animal o la asustarás. Tú sabrás a qué se refería."

Dominar a mi animal, debía referirse a mi parte animal. Ya sabía qué pasaba cuando Holly veía el animal que era cuando me trasformaba, y por nada del mundo se me ocurriría volver a mostrarme así ante ella, así que asentí.

"Darme una mañana." Le dije. "Una sola mañana y estoy seguro que se nos abrirán los ojos a todos."

Pareció dudar, me pareció que incluso pensaba; y al final suspiró.

"Está bien, veamos que pasa." Me dijo. "No sé por qué pero creo que el resto confían en ti, aunque no es tan raro, los mayores son todos 'especiales' y los chavales venderían a su propio hermano si les pareciese divertido o sacasen algo de diversión de ello."

Sí, sonaba exactamente como cada uno de ellos.

"En fin, confiaré en ti también yo." Me dijo. "¿Te sirve mañana por la mañana?"

"Sería ideal, sí." Afirmé sin poder creerme del todo la suerte que estaba teniendo.

"Considéralo hecho." Me dijo asintiendo. "Llamaré al resto para que te den hasta la tarde."

Toda una mañana, era tiempo más que suficiente. Ella no iba a poder ir a ningún lado, pero no me parecía demasiado adecuado hacerlo allí, claro que… lo nuestro tampoco había sido demasiado normal.

"Gracias con adelanto." Le dije.

"Tú simplemente procura no hacerle daño." Me dijo.

Daño, si le hiciese daño yo mismo me haría más daño aún. Antes que hacer cualquier cosa que le hiciese daño me cortaría yo mismo una pata; el problema era… vale, la vergüenza que yo iba a pasar la mañana siguiente iba a ser de alucine, pero si las cosas iban mal y no salían como yo pensaba, entonces sí que más valía que me buscasen un buen hoyo porque iba a querer que la tierra se me tragase, OH sí.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

OMC (Port Angels), 5 de julio (2º día post-operación)

Amanece un nuevo día justo cuando Holly despierta, obviamente, yo no he pegado ojo más que unas cabezadas con un ojo cerrado y el otro abierto en las que el menor ruido me despertaba, pero Jhon durmió aún menos.

"Hey… buenos días, Holly." Le dije sonriéndole.

"Días." Me dijo asintiendo suavemente.

"Hey, Holl." Le dijo Jhon. "¿Has dormido bien?" Le preguntó sentándose junto a la cama y cogiéndole la mano suavemente para que ella asintiese mirándole. "No te preocupes por nosotros. Yo he montado guardia y aquí el amigo ha pegado unas cuantas cabezadas con un ojo abierto por si te pasaba lo más mínimo. Pero ha dormido como un bebé también."

Iba a haberle dicho que bebé su padre cuando vi que Holly asentía suavemente y sonriendo así que lo dejé pasar.

"Bueno, pues te dejo con el amigo aquí." Le dijo. "Yo tengo que dormir un rato, así que me vuelvo a casa. Lo que sí… lo sentimos mucho pero han surgido problemas para esta mañana, así que me parece que solo vas a tener aquí a este para que te entretenga un poco entre pruebas."

"¿Qué ha…?" Dijo Holly preocupada.

"Oh, nada grave." Le dijo. "Tus queridos 'hermanitos' han vuelto a sobrecargar la red eléctrica y la han frito, así que vamos a tirarnos toda la mañana de obras, Valeria y Emily querían haberse pasado, pero resulta que Val tiene que quedarse por lo de las obras y Emily tenía que hacer no sé qué y…"

Perfecto, acababa de tejer la mentira del siglo y sin que le temblase la voz lo más mínimo al tío. No sé a qué rama del ejército se dedicaba pero desde luego mentía que ni un jugador profesional de poker.

Antes de que me diese cuenta estábamos solos Holly y yo, con la promesa para mí de que no vendrían visitas a molestar, lo que me daba tiempo a prepararme psicológicamente para…

"Embry." La oí que me llamaba moviendo su mano ante mis ojos.

"Lo siento, estaba en otro planeta." Le dije frotándome la tripa.

Entonces sacudió la cabeza sonriendo y me cogió la mano para hacer círculos suavemente por el estómago al aire.

"Es así." Me dijo sonriendo.

"Eso." Le dije para hacerlo bien.

"No importa." Afirmó sonriendo y luego riéndose cuando le hice gestos que había visto que le hacía Jhon cuando la instaba a comer. "No tenemos sopa aquí."

"¿Esto es sopa?" Le dije repitiendo los gestos.

"No." Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Tienes- que comer- esa- sopa- aguada- de la bandeja." Me dijo repitiéndolo todo con más calma y con cada significado mostrándomelo.

"Vaya, creo que dejaré esto." Le dije sonriendo y viendo cómo al mover la mano le había tintineado la pulsera que le di para la operación. "Eh, voy a tener que decirles a los viejos de la reserva que eso funciona." Afirmé para hacerle mirarla y luego a mí.

"¿Tú crees que…?" Me dijo suavemente.

"Hombre, yo tampoco me lo creía del todo, pero mira, ha servido ¿no?" Le dije frotándola entre mis dedos. "Te ha ayudado."

"¿Qué significan los…?" Me dijo suavemente.

Con cuidado le levanté la mano por la muñeca para mostrarle los colgantes de la pulsera.

"Este de aquí trae la buena suerte." Le dije cogiendo el primer tótem. "Este, da salud. Suerte de nuevo, otro de salud…"

Uno a uno fui explicándole todos y cada uno de los tótems que llevaba la pulsera. La verdad es que igual me había pasado un poco poniendo tantos colgantes a la pulsera, pero tenía tanto miedo sin ser consciente de tenerlo que había pensado que todos los colgantes-tótem que le pudiera poner eran pocos.

"¿Y el lobo?" Me preguntó.

"Oh, es…"

¿Cómo podía explicarle que era la marca que teníamos el resto de la manada para algo así como que declararnos? Emily llevaba uno, Kim llevaba otro, Rachel otro… y Jake le había regalado uno a Bella cuando se enamoró como un tonto de ella aunque ella estaba por un frío, bueno, por Edward Cullen, que los Cullen no son unos fríos cualquiera.

"Es un regalo." Le dije. "Para darte coraje."

Bueno, en parte era verdad, los lobos eran fuertes y tenían mucho valor, si hacía falta se enfrentaban a enemigos de mayor tamaño que ellos mismos, por hembras o territorios; Holly también se había enfrentado a un enemigo mucho más grande y fuerte que ella, con coraje, valor y toda la fuerza que habíamos podido entre ella y nosotros, y lo mejor de todo… había ganado la batalla, y muy pronto, ganaría la guerra también.

"Es bonito." Me dijo.

"Lo que igual me he pasado un poco con todos esos adornos." Le dije. "No me he dado cuenta que tú no sueles llevar un estilo tan…"

Antes de que me diese cuenta tenía uno de sus deditos en mis labios para hacerme callar con una sonrisa y sacudiendo la cabeza antes de quitarlo y cogerse la pulsera llevándosela al pecho.

'_Me gusta_', parecía decir, o tal vez fuese un '_Es mía, no me la quites_'. No, ella no era para nada posesiva, probablemente fuese lo primero.

"Entonces no se la enseñes a los chicos, querrán que te la quites porque no es demasiado bonita." Le dije como si fuese un secreto haciéndola sonreír.

La verdad es que no me atrevía a contarle el verdadero significado del regalo. Para nosotros, los Quileutes, una pulsera hecha a mano por uno mismo era una versión algo trastocada de un anillo de compromiso: se lo dabas a la chica con la que querías pasar tu vida. Algo simple, sencillo y bastante moñas, Jake se lo había dado a Bella y luego a Nessy cuando se improntó de ella, Sam se lo había dado a Emily, Jared y Paul se los habían dado a Kim y Rachel respectivamente esas mismas navidades… se suponía que era romántico. Bah, si quería algo romántico ya le haría otra mejor, que esta parecía una pulsera de chamán de tantos adornos como llevaba; parecía ir diciendo '_soy una santera, tengo todos los amuletos imaginables_'.

"A mí me gusta." Me dijo saldando la discursión con una sonrisa suya.

"Di lo que quieras pero el lobo parece más bien una vaca." Le contesté.

"Es un lobo." Afirmó. "Se nota enseguida."

"Me alegro que tú lo veas tan fácilmente." Le dije sonriendo.

"Tengo…" Dijo para tocarse la frente suavemente.

Sí, era lista, de eso no cabía duda. Y también artística, o no podría hacer el segundo trabajo que tenía, de bailarina de ballet, que era como teatro pero mudo y con música.

"Embry." Me dijo volviéndome a sacar de mis pensamientos para hacerme reparar en que había un médico en la puerta.

"Disculpe, ahora mismo salgo." Afirmé.

Los médicos allí significaban pruebas, y si estas iban bien…

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Ya está." Le dijo el médico a Holly mientras yo seguía en el pasillo. "¿A que no duele tanto?"

La vi sacudir la cabeza suavemente.

"¿Cómo lo lleva?" Le pregunté.

"Es pronto para hablar, pero… de momento está reaccionando muy bien." Afirmó el médico sonriendo. "Ya le he dicho a esta jovencita que si sigue así tiene muchísimas posibilidades de recuperarse."

¡Sí, Dios existía!. ¡Iba a recuperarse!

"¿Puede salir un poco?" Le pregunté.

"Caballerete, es el segundo día tras la operación." Me dijo levantando la ceja. "Tiene que guardar cama."

Bueno, pues tendría que ser en su cuarto.

Lo que me había dicho Jhon fue cierto, en lo que llevábamos de mañana no había venido nadie. Como las pruebas habían ido para largo, había aprovechado para bajar al hall donde había una tiendita de revistas y regalos para las visitas a los enfermos que no hubiesen llevado nada, allí había cogido un ramo de flores que había escondido en el armario y un ejemplar de casi todas las revistas que tenían, entre ellas una donde pude leer cómo eran las citas ideales para las chicas y donde se me había caído el alma a los pies al ver cómo distaban mucho de las citas ideales de los chicos.

"Embry." Me llamó mientras veíamos la primera revista en su cuarto, ella en la famosa cama-camilla y yo sentado a su lado en una silla.

"¿Hum?" Le dije.

"Es… no recuerdo mucho de… la operación." Me dijo. "Pero… dijiste… antes de la…"

Antes de que la llevasen a quirófano. Habíamos dicho muchas cosas, pero sabía perfectamente a qué se refería:

"_Vas a salir de esta y cuando estés mejor vamos a ir al cine, vamos a ver una película al menos cada semana, y te llevaré al mejor restaurante asequible de toda la ciudad. Aún tenemos que pasear en mi moto, y tú tienes que hacer muchas más obras, y aunque no me gustasen los ballets te juro que voy a estar siempre en primera fila, me vas a ver aunque esté a oscuras porque no te perderé de vista…_ _Y cuando te despiertes, tenemos que hablar." Afirmé besándole la mano. "Si tú eres valiente y luchas por salir de esta, te juro que yo sacaré el valor de donde haga falta y haré lo que tengo que hacer._"

Lo primero se lo había dicho antes de que vinieran a buscarla, lo segundo, mientras se la llevaban.

"¿Sí?" Le dije.

"Si salía… prometiste muchas cosas y… teníamos que hablar." Murmuró.

Sí, se acordaba de todo.

"¿Qué querías que…?" Me dijo suavemente mirándome.

Se suponía que no tenía que ponerme así de nervioso, que tenía que ser todo muy sencillo; ¡Joder! Según los chicos era mucho más fácil. ¡Yo nunca me había puesto tan nervioso las otras veces! Claro que… nunca antes había sido tan serio como ahora.

Ya está, no podía. Levantaría los ojos y le diría que no po…

Ahí estaban, sus ojos. Eran claros y estaban brillantes. Me miraban con una expresión tranquila que me llenó de calma a mí también, me hicieron olvidar que en mis manos tenía ya un lago de sudor y que no podía hablar. No, ella había hecho lo imposible con todo aquello, ella había sido valiente como para pasar por todo eso aunque nosotros estuviésemos con ella, ahora era mi turno de ser valiente.

Tragué saliva y volví a mirarla.

"Verás, es… me resulta muy difícil decir esto, no… bueno, no me había pasado antes, no así, quiero decir." Dije.

Dios, parecía tonto. Yo llevaba razón, el amor y las improntas nos freían el cerebro, nos dejaban tontos y subnormales perdidos; y ahora yo era uno de esos.

"¿Estás…?" Me preguntó Holly suavemente.

Me había puesto su mano con tubos sobre la mía, la miré, parecía preocupada.

"Estoy bien." Asentí.

Perfecto, ahora la estaba preocupando.

Volví a coger aire, si le hacía el menor daño, y preocuparla era hacerle daño también, no me lo perdonaría nuca.

"Verás, es… para mí es muy difícil estar hablando de esto pero… no sé, he estado tanto tiempo a tu lado que… he visto cómo eres de verdad."

"Esto ha durado mucho." Murmuró soltándome la mano y juntando ambas en su regazo para mirarlas. "Ya sabía que… bueno, no soy como las otras. Yo no… no soy bonita, ni… ni resalto junto a uno de… y ahora estoy…" Murmuró asomándosele algo por los ojos y frotándose la cabeza.

"¿Qué dices?" Le dije asombrado y confuso por lo que decía de si misma.

"No pasa nada si no quieres… has aguantado mucho tiempo y…" Murmuró aguantando los sollozos.

¡No!. ¡Aquello estaba yendo fatal!

Entonces vi las gotas cayendo por su cara y el impulso fue superior a mí, me senté en el borde de su cama y la atraje contra mí sin importarme los cables ni nada que no fuera ella. La rodeé con mis brazos con cuidado de no sacarle ningún tubo y la hice enterrar a cara contra mí, solo la dejé separarla para poder hacer algo que me condenaría al infierno para siempre. Le di un beso largo pero bastante purillo, y cuando paré, nos miramos a los ojos y pude ver la sorpresa, la confusión y el susto en sus ojos junto a algo que no alcanzaba a poner nombre o distinguir.

"Holly, a la mierda con los modales, lo de suavizar las cosas y la corrección." Le dije seguro. "Las cartas sobre la mesa. Me gustas, me llevas gustando desde hace tiempo y lo que he intentado decirte es que mataría por poder salir contigo como una pareja. Porque para mí eres la chica más bonita del mundo, y me da igual que no seas morena como yo, que seas bailarina, que no acabe de entender por qué te tienes que matar a bailar y hacer dietas que considero estúpidas o lo que sea. Si hace falta haremos dieta juntos, no pienso volver a meterme con tu estilo de vida y aunque no lo creas puedo ser muy persistente, así que si ahora no quieres salir conmigo, no dudes que lo seguiré intentando y pienso remover cielo y tierra para que cambies de idea con respecto a mí."

Vale, ahora me estaba pasando de sincero, pero hacerlo así, vomitando palabras y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar o apartarme de ella me estaba dando la confianza y el valor que necesitaba.

Declararse finamente… Pfff, tonterías. Cada cual tenía que hacerlo a su manera, y lo de andarse con finezas y formas fijas no iba conmigo para nada.

"¿Entonces?" Le pregunté. "¿Qué me dices?" Añadí aflojando un poco.

Oye, si quería abofetearme bendita fuese, solo esperaba que no se partiese el puño al darme, porque lógicamente dudo que pudiese hacerme más que cosquillas con esas manitas que tenía.

La vi dudar, luego se puso roja y por unos segundo juré que me daría, pero cuando cerré los ojos para encajar el golpe, me encontré con que me cerraban la boca un par de cosas delicadas y calientes, noté que algo quedaba tirante junto a mi cuello y luego quedaba flojo mientras un par de bracitos de muñeca me rodeaban el cuello casi tirándome de la camilla mientras Holly me daba un beso del que nunca hubiese pensado que era capaz, quiero decir… ella no parecía del tipo de dar el primer paso o de contestar una petición de relación de ese modo, con un beso que, aunque era más bien un pico algo largo y suave, seguía siendo un beso.

Sonriendo, la rodeé con mis brazos de nuevo y participé del beso. Dentro de mí era fiesta nacional, era como si tuviese fuegos artificiales en mi cabeza, me dio un subidón de adrenalina increíble y tuve ganas de gritar de felicidad.

Muchas veces me había preguntado qué se sentía cuando una chica decidía darte la oportunidad, el resto no sabía cómo describirlo, y ahora entendía por qué.

La alegría era tan inmensa que no me di cuenta de lo que significaba lo del 'algo quedaba tirante junto a mi cuello y luego quedaba flojo' hasta que no fue demasiado tarde y noté algo cálido en mi cuello por la espalda y bajando de esta.

"¡Holly, por dios!" Le dije asustado al ver que con el tirón del cable, este se le había salido con parche y todo de donde estaba clavado y lo caliente por mi espalda era un hilillo de sangre. "¡Enfermera!"

"¡Cielo santo!" Dijo la enfermera asustada cuando vio la aguja con el parche colgando de mi mano puesto que no me acababa de atrever a tocar más que el cable-tubo al aire tras haber sido arrancado por accidente cuando Holly me abrazó. "¡¿Pero se puede saber qué habéis hecho para arrancarlo así?!"

Vi que Holly estaba como un tomate, apenas balbuceo algo.

"Creo que ha sido mi…"

"Yo he tenido la…" Dijo Holly. "Sin querer me he enganchado."

"Tienes que tener más cuidado, querida." Le dijo la enfermera volviendo a ponérselo un poco más arriba tras curarle el agujerito que le había quedado en la muñeca y ponerle una gasa con un poco de esparadrapo. "Y tú, chico. Haz el favor de vigilarla mejor."

"A las órdenes señora." Le dije medio en broma.

Tan pronto como se fue vi que Holly también se había estado aguantando la risa y acabamos estallando los dos en risa suave para evitar que se molestase la señora por reírnos de ella; pero qué podíamos hacer, estaba eufórico.

Acababa de declararme a la destinataria de mi impronta y ella me había aceptado como 'novio'; la vergüenza había valido la pena, y yo no podía estar más feliz.

Le di la mano sobre el colchón puesto que seguía tumbada y seguimos leyendo revistas mientras esperábamos que viniese el médico, cualquiera de los que la llevaban, ya fuera del de la quimio, el reumatólogo ese de los huesos, el anestesista, el cirujano o el papa.

Y por una vez en todos esos meses, sentí que había un foco de luz al final de aquel túnel oscuro, que el final del túnel estaba mucho más cerca de lo que pensábamos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Abre la boca…" Le dije a Holly intentando que acabase de comerse todo el puré de la maldita bandeja de 'comida asquerosa-dieta blanda' que le habían llevado. "Vamos… que yo también pienso que es asquerosa pero es lo que hay para comer, así que venga, no me hagas tener que metértelo a la fuerza."

"Eso son padres y no lo que sale por la tele." Me dijo una voz tras de mí en la puerta.

"Tendrás tú mucho de lo que quejarte." Le dijo su padre.

"Jake, Billie." Les dije. "Cuanto tiempo. Eh, tú no te aproveches, que te lo vas a acabar todo."

"¿Ya no vomita?" Me preguntó Sam.

Entonces fue cuando me giré para ver que no solo estaban Jake y su padre sino también Sam, con Emily, Darien, los gemelos, Valeria y hasta Nessy de la mano de Jake y con una apariencia de unos 13 o 14 años.

"¿Puedo?" Me dijo Emily.

"Claro." Afirmé. "Holl, me voy a por un café."

"¿Te metemos de contrabando un poco de leche?" Le dijo Darien.

"Déjalo que no puede comer lácteos de momento que no sean yogur para por si vomita que sea más suave todo." Le dije suavemente antes de irnos.

Bajamos en silencio casi hasta la misma máquina.

"¿Qué tal ha ido la mañana?" Me preguntó.

"Bien, le han hecho pruebas y parece que de momento va muy bien." Le contesté.

"Hubiésemos venido, pero Jhon nos dijo que tú te encargarías." Me dijo. "¿Qué tal?. ¿Te ha contestado algo?"

"¿Tú sabes algo que yo no?" Le pregunté.

"Supongo que habías pedido la mañana libre a Darien por algo." Me dijo. "¿Ya lo has hecho?"

"Sí." Le dije. "Y por desgracia para el mundo, me ha dicho que sí."

Eso pareció confundirle y hacerle pensar, lo que me hizo a mí sonreír entre dientes.

"Sigo sin pillarlo." Me dijo. "¿No se supone que tú estás imprimado de ella? Entonces sería algo bueno."

"Para mí." Afirmé. "He dicho 'por desgracia para el mundo', el mundo, no para mí." Le dije divertido.

"Felicidades." Me dijo.

"Gracias." Le dije de corazón. "Créeme, si la felicidad fuese energía ahora mismo el mundo entero podría abastecerse solo de mí por unos días."

Días o años, ahora mismo estaba en la cima del mundo, por desgracia, las cosas guardan un equilibrio, y cuando algo bueno pasa, siempre viene luego algo malo que lo jode, y eso íbamos a descubrirlo pronto, muy pronto.


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO 23: SALIDA DEL HOSPITAL. PRIMERA CITA.**

"Así que… con esto creo que ya está." Nos dijo el doctor en la consulta tras mostrarnos los resultados de los últimos análisis. "De momento y por unos meses lo mejor será que siga yendo en silla de ruedas hasta que pueda ir sola. Eso sí, señorita… ya puedes ir dándote pequeños paseos en muletas, tienes que ir fortaleciendo un poco las piernas."

"¿Cree que podría nadar?" Le pregunté. "Ya es Junio, comienza a hacer calor y vivimos a unos minutos de la playa."

"Precisamente nadar es un gran ejercicio." Nos dijo sonriendo. "Porque ejercita las piernas sin sujetar el peso real de la persona."

"Entonces no es un problema." Dije para bromear. "A Holly le da un aire y se la lleva volando."

Eso me valió un codazo suyo, pero tan suave que casi podría decirse que me hizo cosquillas; sin embargo ¿Qué quería que hiciera? Estaba tan contento que no podía evitar bromear. Era… dios, iba a salir, por fin.

La operación había sido todo un éxito, y tras un mes en el hospital donde yo había seguido estando a su lado, pero ya no como un pesado sino como su pareja, aunque de momento fuésemos algo así como novios adolescentes y encima sin que hubiese más que besos y poco más.

La había visitado todos los días, y como el conserje estaba fuerte y no tenía mucho trabajo, con ir algunas mañanas había bastado, lo que me dejaba con el resto de mañanas y todas las tardes para ir a visitarla y llevarle de todo. Al final había acabado llenándole la habitación de flores silvestres y ramos de flores, le llevaba dulces, le compraba revistas y se las llevaba, las leíamos y comentábamos juntos… Pasaba más tiempo con ella que con el resto de amigos o mi madre.

Y después de meses que el hospital había sido mi segunda casa, por fin hoy le iban a firmar el alta para que volviese a casa y fuese a las consultas de vez en cuando para revisiones y ver cómo le iba lo de la operación.

Carlisle mismo hacía días que se había ofrecido a echarle personalmente un ojo entre visitas al hospital cuando saliese y en cuanto le llamásemos en menos de media hora probablemente estuviese en la reserva. Tendría que informar a Sam y Jake sobre eso, no se saltaba ninguna norma puesto que le llamaría yo y por tanto estaría dentro de los límites de la reserva en misión de ayuda o como quiera que se dijese en el tratado de las narices, pero por si las moscas.

Después de la consulta, subimos de nuevo a Holly para que entre Emily y ella misma la cambiaran y en tanto, Darien y yo esperamos fuera.

"Supongo que a Sam no le habrá hecho mucha gracia tu cambio de pareja." Le dije medio bromeando.

"Bueno, él se ha quedado con Valeria." Me dijo. "Val tenía que quedarse para prepararlo todo y Sam tenía problemas propios en la reserva. No han podido venir, aunque hubieran querido hacerlo."

"Supongo." Afirmé.

"Creo que eres el que más contento está de todos." Me dijo sonriendo.

"¿Bromeas?" Le dije. "Es genial, por fin podemos irnos de aquí."

"Tú has estado yendo y viniendo." Me dijo. "Aunque debo decir que desde después de la operación has estado bastante feliz, como Holly."

"Ya ves, y yo negando los efectos de esto… tsk, que pérdida de tiempo." Le dije bromeando. "Si lo llego a saber me enamoro antes."

"Me alegro de que os hayáis repuesto tan rápido de todo lo malo." Me dijo asintiendo y sonriendo francamente. "Hasta Jhon me da la razón en que aunque eres un poco novato en esto, le estás haciendo mucho bien a Holl."

Si quería haberme hecho un regalo no podía haberme hecho uno mejor.

"Bueno." Dijo. "¿Y qué planes tienes para ahora que va a volver a estar por la reserva?"

"Cumplir promesas." Afirmé. "Para empezar, mañana es miércoles, las entradas de cine cuestan más baratas; vamos a ir al cine, no sé a qué película aún pero vamos a ir. Y luego pasearemos un poco por la ciudad. Lo de pasearla en mi moto tendrá que esperar un poco, al menos hasta que pueda andar de nuevo bien, y le haré ponerse protecciones, no voy a tener un accidente pero me quedo más tranquilo si lleva protecciones. Por cierto, tengo que mirar que talla de casco usa, y tengo que comprarme yo otro, no es justo que le haga ponérselo y yo no lleve otro. Oh, y cuando haga un poco más de calor iremos a la playa, aunque lleve la escayola estoy seguro que podremos encontrar una forma de que pueda nadar sin problemas, y pobre del que se meta con ella porque va a saber lo que es un tío cabreado."

"Veo que has pensado en todo." Me dijo sonriendo. "Me alegro mucho, por los dos."

"Gracias." Le dije. "No te preocupes, la voy a cuidar y proteger toda la vida, con mi propia vida."

"Lo sé." Asintió sonriendo.

Protegerla con mi propia vida, me había salido solo pero era cierto. Haría lo que fuera por ella, había perdido el hambre sin proponérmelo para ajustarme a su ritmo de vida, había potado con ella por solidaridad, había recurrido a jugar con la comida, algo casi prohibido para cualquiera por ella… y ahora haría cualquier cosa que hiciera falta por ella. Incluso iba a ir a ver espectáculos en teatro, con gente vestidos de nochevieja a lo estirado, cosa nunca pensada para mí, por ella.

Ahora entendía a qué se refería Quil cuando decía que la impronta te hacía cambiar.

"Vamos, Holly." Oí que decía Emily. "Estás preciosa."

Oí murmurar a Holly algo y entonces Emily contestó con un tono jovial.

"Vamos, es casi verano, no vas a poder ir por ahí con unos pantalones largos o te pillarás el sarampión." Le dijo para volver a oír murmullos con los pasos a la puerta que se abrió. "Que no mujer, ya verás como no." Afirmó antes de vernos y hacernos una seña con su pierna. "Vamos, Holly." Le dijo girándose para tirar de la silla un poco para sacarla de allí con Holly sentada en ella.

¿He dicho alguna vez que estaba tan preciosa?

Oh, sí, cierto, constantemente.

Pero es que hoy estaba impresionante de verdad, por lo sencilla que iba, más bien. Sencilla pero preciosa.

Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes blanca con bordados y unos bordados con cuentas y abalorios bastante étnico que sin duda era legado familiar aunque ella lo llenaba bastante bien en espalda y pecho quedándole ajustado hasta bajo este y luego acampanado hasta el final; bajo esto llevaba una minifalda hasta medio muslo en tonos rosas, más claro en el cuerpo de la falda y más oscuro en los pliegues con volantes de la misma; sin medias, ni calcetines… solo unos zapatos tipo manoletina rosas casi del mismo tono que la falda. Lo que sí… bueno, le salía la escayola del muslo hasta la rodilla bajo la falda, pero en ella quedaba graciosa.

"Emily, dónde has dejado a Holly." Le pregunté bromeando para que Holly se sonrojase moviendo la mano para hacerme ver que era ella. "Anda, no te había reconocido, como estás tan guapa…"

Definitivamente eso sí que la hizo sonrojar hasta las orejas mientras nosotros sonreíamos.

"Déjame, Emily." Le dije para ir a coger los cuernos de la silla para ser el motor de la misma.

"Bueno, pues entonces yo llevo la mochila." Dijo Darien. "¿Vais yendo mientras firmo los papeles?"

"Vale." Le dije. "¿Te vienes Emily?"

"Vale." Me dijo.

Hombre, hubiese preferido ir solos Holly y yo, pero bueno, ya habría tiempo para estar a solas como pareja y con tranquilidad.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bueno, pues… bienvenida a tu casa, de nuevo." Le dije cuando entramos con Emily a casa para oler la comida de Valeria pero sin que ella estuviese allí.

"Creo que debería descansar un poco." Dijo Emily.

"No estoy cansada." Dijo Holly sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Sí, sí. Eso dices siempre y luego bien que duermes." Le dije llevándola al sofá para bajarla con cuidado y tumbarla para echarle una mantita por encima. "Venga, échate una siesta mientras viene Valeria con los dos alborotadores."

Una vez más, apenas puso resistencia a mí, se acabó arropando y se quitó las gafas para acabar acurrucándose.

"Parece que te hace bastante caso." Me dijo Emily sonriendo.

"Parece." Asentí. "Ya veremos si me hace tanto caso como todos pensáis y le diga que nos vamos a la playa con escayola y todo, porque tiene escayola para mes y medio más como mínimo, pero tiene que ir moviendo poco a poco así que en la playa y nadando donde haga pie seguro que se le cura antes."

"Quién te ha visto y quién te ve." Me dijo Emily sonriendo. "Tú preocupado por alguien con nombre y apellidos. Te sabes todo hasta el más mínimo detalle."

"Quiero ayudar y puedo hacerlo." Le dije.

"¿Solo porque es tu impronta?" Me dijo. "¿Tu amiga?"

"Mi chica." Le dije. "Pero que no se te escape ¿vale? Paso de que se rían de mí."

"¡Lo sabía!" Me dijo feliz. "¿Hace cuanto?"

"Un tiempo." Afirmé. "Vaaaaleee… desde el día siguiente que la sacasen cuando la operaron. ¿Contenta?"

Hombre, no contestó, pero el gritito de felicidad que soltó habló solo. No estaba feliz, estaba felicisisisisisisisísima no, lo siguiente.

Sacudí la cabeza sonriendo mientras iba a dejar su maleta al cuarto que tenía y luego volvía para ver que Emily estaba hablando con ella y al verme cerró los ojos haciéndola sonreír y darle un toquecito en la mano para venir conmigo.

"No duerme ¿no?" Le dije en la cocina de nuevo.

"Ah, ah." Negó sonriendo. "Pero afirma que tú querías que durmiera así que para no preocuparte se hace la dormida."

Suspiré, era típico de ella. Lo de 'chica fantasma' no era solo porque en clase parecía no existir por no llamar la atención, sino también porque hacía todo lo que podía por no molestar tampoco.

"Ten paciencia." Me dijo Emily. "De verdad, hacéis una pareja muy mona."

"Sí, Jane y el lobo que crió a Mogli." Le dije cogiendo platos para poner la mesa. "¿Os quedáis a comer?"

"Ah, no." Me dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano de que no importaba y sonriendo. "Tenemos un montón de comida en el frigo, además… necesito descansar."

Lógico, tenía una panza ya algo abultada porque estaba ya casi de 6 meses y medio; tenía que descansar porque se cansaba más.

"Deberías comer comida cocinada cada día." Le dije. "Es bueno para los dos."

"Sam dice lo mismo." Me dijo mientras oía cómo venía gente.

"Hablando del rey de roma." Le dije. "Creo que no soy el único que se preocupa por su chica."

"Sam es un cielo." Me dijo sonriendo. "Como el resto de vosotros con vuestras chicas."

"Supongo que ya no tengo derecho a reírme del resto." Le dije.

"Serías tonto si lo hicieras." Afirmó yendo a la puerta para abrirles a Sam y Jake. "¿Ya habéis arreglado el mundo?"

"Solo era otro merodeador." Afirmó Sam. "¿Ya habéis vuelto?"

"Pasa, está en el salón." Le dijo.

"No estará dormida ¿no?" Le preguntó con cierta preocupación.

"Nah, solo se lo hace porque le he dicho que le convendría echarse una siesta mientras venían todos." Le dije. "Holl, mira, visita."

Supongo que de ser otra cosa hubiese seguido jugando a que estaba dormida, pero siendo como eran visitas de Sam, su 'tío-primo' o a saber qué, abrió los ojos y se intentó incorporar.

"No te molestes." Le dijo Sam yendo a su lado. "¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy?"

"Bien." Le dijo.

"¿Te duele mucho?"

Sacudió la cabeza.

"Pica." Afirmó haciendo gesto de rascarse sin hacerlo.

"Bueno, seguro que se pasa en un momento." Le dijo.

"¿Qué…?" Le preguntó Holly mirándole la cara y rozándose ella la suya para señalarle a Sam y a Jake que tenían unos cortes-arañazo.

"Ah, nada." Dijo Sam.

"Nos hemos peleado con unos amigos." Le dijo Jake para hacerle cubrirse la boca.

"Ni caso, Jake tiene que decir algo porque le da vergüenza admitir que nos los han hecho tus perros." Le dijo Sam mintiéndole. "Los han llevado a poner la vacuna del moquillo y la rabia y nos ha tocado sujetarles. No veas lo peleones que son."

"Pobres…" Murmuró Holly.

Menos mal que Sam era más rápido que Jake en ese sentido, supongo que Jake no esperaba que ella reaccionase así, porque desde luego le había mentido con lo de la pelea con unos 'amigos', eso se lo había hecho vampiros o le hubiese cicatrizado ya.

"Bueno, ahora que has vuelto supongo que no te importará que nos pasemos de vez en cuando." Le dijo Jake. "Billie ya estaba planeando venir a firmarte la escayola como un chaval. Lo que me recuerda…"

"Jake." Le dije lanzándole una mirada de aviso.

La escayola estaba en el muslo hasta casi el culo para permitirle mover la pierna y sentarse o tumbarse según se diese el caso puesto que el trozo trasplantado era más bien desde la ingle sentada hasta un palmo cerrado de la rodilla, por lo que la escayola salía de encima de la rodilla y se perdía en la falda.

"¿Qué?" Me dijo. "No puede firmarse o qué."

"Piensa un poco antes de decir las cosas." Le dijo Sam.

"Espera." Le dijo Holly para ponerse a moverse como intentando incorporarse.

"Eh, echa el freno, magdaleno…" Le dije. "¿A dónde te crees que vas, señorita?"

"Tengo que coger un… está en el cajón de…" Dijo señalando a la mesilla junto al otro sillón.

Fue Emily la que lo alcanzó primero y sacó un rotulador de punta fina que le enseñó para que le hiciese gestos de que se lo pasase y pasárselo a Jake.

"¿Entonces, te echo una firma?" Le preguntó confuso ante mi advertencia, la de Sam y ahora que ella le dijese lo contrario.

"Bien." Dijo asintiendo y mostrándole la parte inferior de la escayola.

Vale, era alucinante. Al principio no podía casi ni vernos sin asustarse e intentar esconderse de la vista donde quiera que estuviera, y ahora le dejaba a Jake firmarle la escayola.

"Eh, Jake." Le dije. "Eso merece que le hagas alguna visita de vez en cuando."

"Ya voy a venir con mi padre." Me contestó. "Lo que pasa es que yo no soy tan pesado como algunos." Afirmó medio bromeando.

Si él supiera lo de nuestro cambio de relación…

"Mientras a ella no le moleste no me pienso largar." Le dije. "¿Holly?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza suavemente.

"Me gusta que esté… por aquí." Murmuró suavemente y sonrojándose un poco.

"Ya lo has oído." Le dije divertido. "A la señorita le gusta mi compañía."

"Sí, eso parece." Asintió mirándola y luego mirándome a mí. "Un poco curioso."

"Y se supone que eres mi mejor amigo… para que te fíes tú de ellos." Dije bromeando y haciéndola sonreír.

"Ya te voy a dar yo mejores amigos…" Me dijo Jake uniéndose a la broma. "Por cierto, que sepas Holly que luego se pasará a veros más gente."

"Entre ellos mi madre." Le dije. "Buscando al joven fugado."

"Entonces soy una… criminal." Me dijo Holly uniéndose a la broma con una sonrisa.

"Robo, secuestro que en realidad es dar refugio a un joven fugado…" Le dije contando con los dedos. "Señorita, va a ir directa a los calabozos de la reserva."

"Algún día nos tenéis que contar de qué van los juegos raros que os traéis." Me dijo Sam. "Disecciones, asesinatos, criminalidad… estáis como una gaita."

Ante eso Holly se aguantó la risa y yo me reí. Después de todo lo malo, nos merecíamos unas cuantas risas.

"No, en serio Embry." Me dijo Jake. "Tu madre también quiere tenerte con ella. Deberías ir."

"Venga, no fastidies." Le dije. "Hoy estamos de celebración porque por fin la han sacado de allí y se va a poner bien."

"Embry." Me llamó Holly por lo que casi perdí el culo para apoyarme en el respaldo del asiento y mirarla a la cara.

"Dime." Le dije ansioso por saber qué necesitaba.

"Ve a casa." Me dijo. "Te mereces un descanso… como enfermero."

¿Cómo iba a descansar si no me cansaba de estar con ella? No, más aún. ¿Cómo podía decirle que lo que quería era estar con ella?

El problema era que parecía ir en serio aunque no del todo convencida.

"Prefiero estar aquí." Le dije.

"Si no te vas ahora mismo con tu madre…" Me dijo para pensar. "Me levantaré y… andaré, sin muletas."

"Ja." Le dije. "Vale, vale." Le dije cuando fue a moverse y todos extendimos inconscientemente un brazo hacia ella para intentar impedírselo. "Ahora mismo voy a casa, pero tú no te intentes mover sola."

Entonces levantó el meñique sonriendo y le copie el gesto, privado por cierto, que indicaba que había un pacto entre nosotros; en realidad ese gesto lo compartíamos con el resto de su familia puesto que al parecer era una variante de una seña en el idioma de los sordomudos para indicar que había un pacto.

"Hey, cuidarla un poco." Les dije. "Holl, volveré por la tarde ¿OK?"

Con cuidado pensó y luego pareció contar con los dedos antes de levantar 5.

"¿Qué es eso?" Dijo Jake.

"¿Por qué tan tarde?" Le dije entendiendo que se refería a las 5 de la tarde.

"Comida." Dijo levantando 1 dedo y luego 2, 3 y 4. "¿Siesta?"

"¿Y de 4 a 5?" Le dije.

"Asearme." Afirmó asintiendo con la cabeza para luego tocarse la venda y la silla.

"Eres muy dura contigo misma." Le dije sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza. "Y yo que pensaba que no era un impedimento…"

Entonces se encogió de hombros y me hizo el gesto de que podía irme.

"¿Me echas?" Le dije bromeando. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Te voy a quitar el cartel de agradable."

"Vete de una vez, canso." Me dijo Jake dándome un puntapié suave en el trasero.

"Eh, los pies quietos, macho." Le dije para mirar a Holly. "A las 5 pues. Dales recuerdos al resto."

Ella entonces asintió y sonrió, eso fue lo último que vi de ella antes de irme.

Sonriendo me fui a casa. Oye, esto comenzaba a parecer una relación normal y todo, con citas a una hora concreta y todo.

Entré en casa y oí la radio en la cocina, así que fui allí para encontrarme a mamá cocinando.

"Buenas." Le dije desde la puerta de la cocina. "No sé lo que es eso pero huele de muerte."

"Has vuelto." Me dijo sonriendo. "Holly está mejor ¿no?"

"Ya ves, ya le han dado el alta." Le dije para cogerme una manzana. "De otro modo no estaría por aquí." Añadí para darle un bocado y ver que me miraba como si estuviese comiéndome algo prohibido. "¿Ocurre algo?"

"Estás comiéndote una manzana." Me dijo.

"Sí. ¿Y?" Le dije. "No me digas que era para una tarta. O tiene gusanos, o…"

"Son de la tienda." Me dijo ofendida para luego sacudir la cabeza. "Es que… nunca antes habías comido fruta, desde los 14."

"Sí, bueno… digamos que me he metido en una secta." Le dije. "Es broma, pero parece ser que esto es sano." Afirmé levantando la manzana mordida. "Una manzana al día mantiene al doctor alejado." (N.A: "An apple a day, keeps the doctor away" es un dicho popular o refrán inglés que se traduce tal y como lo he puesto, de ahí el juego de palabras de Embry comiéndose una manzana y recordándole a su madre dicho refrán.)

"Quién te ha visto y quién te ve." Me dijo sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza. "Creo que te limitaré el tiempo con esa chica. Te influye demasiado, aunque para bien."

"Lo tomaré como un cumplido." Le dije. "Y lo de limitarme las horas… soy mayor de edad." Le dije levantando un dedo y luego otro con cada nuevo motivo. "Sé lo que me hago, es una buena chica, si no recuerdo mal te cae bien, y… aunque no te guste, lo cual sinceramente me da igual, esa chica me gusta mucho y lo pasamos de vicio juntos. Además, has afirmado que me está influyendo para bien." Añadí cruzándome de brazos y dándole los últimos bocados a la manzana. "Hummm… ¿Cuánto por una bolsa de papel de estas?"

"18 manzanas rojas normalitas son más o menos 25.75 dólares (aprox. 17.96 euros)." Me dijo. "¿Para ti?"

"Para regalar." Le dije. "Estas están buenas."

"Son para comer crudas." Me dijo. "Si quieres para tarta mejor usa de las Jonagold, 18 a 27.95 dólares (aprox. 19.50 euros), es un buen precio."

"Mejor cojo 6 rojas." Le dije. "No sea que se pongan malas. Come 4 piezas de fruta al día, pero su frutero tiene variedad, de eso se encarga Valeria."

"Es una buena mujer." Asintió.

"Sí, lo es." Asentí.

Valeria podía ser una mestiza como Nessy, sangre fría corría por sus venas aunque fuese la mitad solo, pero era realmente agradable y se preocupaba por el resto como una auténtica madre. No podía considerarla una enemiga como tampoco podíamos considerar a los Cullen como tales.

"Va a recuperarse ¿no?" Me dijo mi madre.

"Sí." Asentí. "Estoy totalmente seguro, y los médicos están conmigo y dicen que es seguro casi al 75 por ciento ya. Hay alguna probabilidad de recaída pero yo estoy seguro que son falsas."

"Eres muy optimista." Me dijo.

"Hay que serlo, bastante mal lo hemos pasado ya todos todo este tiempo como para que se prolongue más." Le dije cogiendo otra manzana y casi devorándola.

Es curioso, pero desde que había pasado por la operación y estaba casi fuera de peligro yo había recuperado bastante el apetito que tenía normalmente; ya solo que daba que Holly también recuperase su hambre para ser todo perfecto; bueno, lo normal no, algo más, habría que inflarla a carne de la buena en vez de ave para que cogiese algo de peso, y luego a hacer ejercicio.

"Hum. ¿Sabes qué?" Le dije a mamá divertido casi cuando acabé la 2ª manzana. "El médico me ha dicho que podríamos hacer ejercicio en el mar, para que vaya haciendo algo de rehabilitación para la pierna."

"Eso está bien." Me dijo. "Últimamente está haciendo buenos días, aunque el agua igual sigue un poco fría aún."

Para mí no estaba fría, podíamos nadar en un lago helado y derretiríamos el hielo que nos rodease en un rato.

En el mar nos bañábamos todo el año, hacíamos salto de acantilado durante todo el año siempre y cuando no hubiese amanecido demasiado revuelto el mar, el problema era Holly, supongo que estaría acostumbrada al mar fresco, no frío. Bueno, siempre podía abrazarla y darle calor luego.

La cosa iba a ser cómo hacerla mover las piernas sin que tuviese que apoyarse en ellas ni que se la llevase la corriente. Un momento, cómo se enseñaba a los niños a nada, ahí estaba la respuesta: la podía coger en alto para que no hiciese pie y que moviese las piernas en el agua, o también cogerla como se cogía a los críos para enseñarles a nadar, por la tripa y que patalease nadando. Sí, seguro que cualquiera de las dos servía. La cosa ahora estaba… ¿tenía un bañador?. ¿Un bikini para poder meterse en el mar?

Hombre, sabía que tenía algo porque bailaba con una especie de bañador, pero… ¿los mayots esos de baile eran bañadores o solo algo para poder bailar?

Tendría que preguntarle; claro que igual se lo tomaba mal, me daba a mí que no era de mostrarse demasiado ante la gente, en cambio, conmigo parecía divertirse y pasar un buen rato ¿no? Y allí ibamos a estar todos igual.


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO 24: PRIMERA CITA FRUSTRADA. EL RETORNO DE LOS CULLEN.**

((Siento la poca fluidez de publicación pero es que estoy en plenos exámenes y he estado bastante liada acabando unos trabajos, y aún así sigo un poco con el agua al cuello...

En fin, aquí va un capítulo, igual el siguiente viene el viernes que viene porque la semana que viene tengo los exámenes y ando un poco agobiada porque me parece que no sé si dormiré mucho y lo de comer con tranquilidad entre exámenes y las clases particulares que doy a niños me parece que voy a acabar más que desquiciada.

Pero bueno, cuando acabe con la locura prometo hacer como siempre y actualizar a la velocidad del rayo. Jeje. Así que nada, de momento habrá que contentarse un poco con esta sequía de publicaciones por una semana o dos más. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Espero que los capítulos y las tensiones de los mismos compensen un poco...))

Eran las 5 menos 1 cuando llamé a la puerta de casa de los McAllister y segundos más tarde me abría Valeria.

"Vaya, qué puntual." Me dijo sonriendo.

"Una cita es una cita." Le dije bromeando. "Aunque sea para alejarme y que esté un poco con mi madre."

"¡Embry! Tu madre es un cielo." Me dijo.

"Si no lo niego, y la quiero mucho." Le dije. "Pero hace tiempo que dejé de estar pegado a sus faldas."

"Ni que te hubiese hecho nada malo." Me dijo.

"Solo liarse con un casado que no tuvo valor para reconocerme." Le dije como que no quiere la cosa. "Mejor dejamos el tema. ¿Dónde está Holly?"

"Acabando de vestirse." Me contestó. "¿Pasas al salón?"

"Claro." Afirmé.

La verdad es que ya que tenía que esperar a Holly al menos podía hacerlo con el resto, cómodamente sentado en el sofá del salón, que cuando llegué vi que era ocupado de nuevo por los gemelos, solo que en vez de jugando a la videoconsola estaban haciendo deberes.

"¿Entonces el logaritmo de x2 + 5x es 5 o no?" Preguntaba Joe.

"Que no cazurro, es x+5." Dijo Tay. "A que sí, Embry."

"A mí no me miréis." Les dije. "En mates copiaba a Quil."

"JO, que buen alumno." Dijo Joe antes de volver a sus ecuaciones.

"Logaritmos, todo un mundo." Me dijo Darien sentado en uno de los tresillos con un periódico.

"Si alguna vez los entiendes me los explicas." Afirmé.

"¿Eras de letras?" Me preguntó.

"No, de tecnológicas." Le dije. "No hacíamos de eso más que en clase de mates."

"Por eso te copiabas." Me dijo. "Normalmente les ayudaba Holly, pero últimamente como ha estado mal han aprendido solos, y nosotros hacemos lo que podemos."

"Holly no sabe de esto." Le dije. "Es psicólogo, eso son letras."

"Mixta." Me cortó. "Es de ciencias y de letras. Además, ella es psicólogo clínica, especialista en la infancia y adolescencia."

"Como si me dices chino." Le dije.

"Su trabajo debería ser en un ala psiquiátrica, su carrera es para trabajar en hospitales, sin embargo, siempre ha preferido más bien los estudiantes, así que se ha centrado en atención a estudiantes, aunque estuvo haciendo las prácticas en el ala de maternidad del hospital-universitario. Trataba a embarazadas y recién paridas. Es un hacha tanto en depresiones post-parto y casos de madres con hijos de necesidades especiales, como en tratamiento de traumas y problemas de aprendizaje. De hecho, tiene un premio por una investigación que hizo estando estudiando aún en la universidad sobre trastornos alimentarios en la adolescencia."

"O sea, que es una hacha en lo suyo." Dijo Joe. "¿Coseno de 60º?"

"Un medio." Le dijimos a la vez Darien y yo.

"¿Mates?" Preguntó Holly suavemente tras nosotros.

"Ya hemos acabado." Dijo Joe. "Por cierto, tu caballero andante ha venido ya a buscarte."

"¿A dónde vais a ir?" Me preguntó Darien.

"Había pensado en ir dando una vuelta por la reserva." Le dije. "Así paseábamos a los perros."

"Embry… ¿recuerdas el trato?" Me dijo Darien.

"Claro." Asentí.

"¿Y cómo lo llevas?" Me dijo.

"Tres de 4 si no te has echado atrás." Afirmé. "Precisamente iba a llevarlos ahora."

"Ese no." Me dijo mirando al que era canela entero con una mancha marrón en el hocico.

"Ah, vale." Le dije. "¿Y el señor lo quiere con lacito o sin él?"

"¿Vas a…?" Le dijo Holly suavemente.

"Sí, pero no te chives." Le dijo suavemente. "Es un secreto."

Esta vez había cambiado la falda por unos pantalones vaqueros que aún dejaban ver algo de venda y se había puesto unas sandalias-chancla más apropiadas para la época que era.

"Hey, voy a ponerme celoso de 'Pup' y los otros." Le dije divertido para que me diese un golpecito en el costado en broma. "¿Lista para que correteen un poco?"

"Hum." Asintió.

La verdad es que lo de ponerme celoso de unos perros de casi 5 meses de edad que medían hasta la rodilla con la cabeza un poco por encima de esta, no iban sobre ella sino más bien correteando junto a ella como los pollitos siguen a la mamá gallina.

Todos tenían ya una personalidad, dos machos y dos hembras. El primero en nacer fue un macho, el más grande, marrón entero y con dotes de liderazgo sobre sus hermanos; la segunda era una hembra, marrón con manchas canelas, traviesa e hiperactiva, hacía de los machos lo que le daba la gana; la tercera fue la hembra que faltaba, canela entera con una mancha marrón en el hocico, juguetona y tranquila pero viva, era la que iba a quedarse Darien; por último, el cuarto superviviente era el macho más pequeño, blanco como la nieve, era el más canijo pero vivo como él solo aunque tranquilo, ese sí que tenía un destino desde que lo vi y me fijé en él.

Cuatro cachorros y tres con destino, dos ya escogidos y uno más entre los otros dos.

"Eh, quietos ahí, locos de la vida." Les dije cuando abrimos la puerta y saltaron fuera del porche mientras yo cogía la silla de ruedas con Holly para bajarla con cuidado en el pequeño 'ascensor' del porche que le había instalado Jhon. "Tenéis más peligro…" Añadí cuando vinieron a nuestro lado y se pararon moviendo las colas.

"Son cachorros." Me dijo Holly acariciando cabezas con una sonrisa antes de que los que no recibían caricias empujasen a los otros para coger caricias.

"Sí, y unos jetas de campeonato." Le dije divertido. "Eh, venga, tramposos, pero no os alejéis demasiado."

Eran divertidos, hacían lo que querían, cuando querían, pero no se alejaban demasiado tampoco, corretearon y yo mientras, fui paseando con Holly por el camino vacío de gente. En un par de ocasiones nos cruzamos con gente que iba o venía al centro y finalmente, acabamos llegando a casa de Sam y Emily donde nos recibieron y yo llamé a los perros.

"Vaya, hola chicos…" Nos dijo Emily, no sé muy bien si a los perros o a nosotros. "Pasad."

Sí, lo de la bienvenida era para los animales y la sonrisa para nosotros. Cogí a Holly en brazos con su ayuda sujetándose a mí y la llevé al sofá de Emily donde la senté y los perros entraron y se pusieron a brincar.

"Disculpa Emily." Le dije para coger pellejos y tirar para sentarles dándoles golpes en los culos puesto que aún no estaban adiestrados. "Aquí tienes, este o… este." Le dije mostrándole los dos más mayores. "Un macho y una hembra, los primogénitos. No te quejarás, hasta te dan a elegir el sexo del bebé y todo."

"Muy gracioso." Me dijo. "Lo he estado hablando con Sam, habíamos pensado que una hembra, para que fuese calmada y dócil."

"Te aseguro que esta es más como Leah." Le dije.

"Lo sé." Me dijo frotándole la cabeza. "¡Ey, cuidado!" Dijo riéndose cuando los otros se pusieron a hacerle cosquillas.

Fue justo entonces cuando el macho mayor movió a las dos hembras y apartó a Pup sin problemas antes de ponerle una pata en la tripa a Emily como dando la patita.

"Eh, no le toques la tripa." Le dije yendo a tirarle del pellejo y haciendo que Holly casi se cayera cuando me intentó parar.

"No le intenta… le gusta el niño." Dijo suavemente.

"Ay, me ha pegado una patada." Dijo Emily sonriendo. "Creo que al bebé le gusta también."

"Increíble, una relación comenzando antes de que una de las partes nazca." Me dijo Sam alucinado apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina para darle un beso en la cara a Holly que echo la cabeza hacia atrás para devolverlo. "Buenas tardes, Holly."

"Veníamos a traeros ya al cachorro que queráis de esos dos." Les dije.

"¿Tenéis casa ya para los otros dos?" Me dijo.

"Esa hembra es de Darien que se la va a dar a Valeria como su hijo, y adivina de quién es el chico." Le dije.

"No me digas que es tu hijo." Me dijo.

"Mío." Dijo Holly suavemente y sonrojándose.

"Ah, bueno, sí podría ser, si fueses animal, claro." Le dijo Sam dándose cuenta que ella no entendería el giro puesto que no tenía familia con 'el gen animal'.

"A que son clavados." Le dije cogiéndolo para ponerles las caras juntas y hacerla sonreír y relajarse de nuevo. "Cualquiera diría que este belleza es hijo suyo."

"Embry, es un macho, de perro." Me dijo Sam. "Y a juzgar por la cara juraría que o el padre o la madre era un lobo."

"Como no sea el padre… la madre era Tekila, la perra del anciano Wahoo." Le dije. "Y que conste que yo les hice de partera, pero no lo digáis, que uno tiene su imagen que mantener."

"A mí me parece… precioso." Me dijo Holly para hacer como si hubiese dicho en lugar de eso algo como que quería montárselo con alguien o algo así y mirase a Pup para tocarle la cabeza haciéndome sonreír.

"Cambiando de tema." Les dije. "¿Al final os quedáis con él?" Les dije.

"Bueno, un macho podría hacerme compañía mientras Sam anda por ahí salvando la reserva y el mundo, mi superman particular…" Dijo haciendo un gesto bastante tierno pero como bromeando.

"Odio cuando se olvidan que estamos por aquí." Le dije a Holly susurrando en broma.

"Me dan… envidia." Me dijo. "Su felicidad."

"Hombre, si es por mí… ahora mismo nos ponemos a ello." Le dije bromeando. "Es broma, es broma." Le dije divertido al ver cómo se le encendían las mejillas. "En un cine aún, pero aquí estamos con tu prima y primo apegado."

"Por suerte." Me dijo.

"A ver, que corra el aire." Nos dijo Sam. "¿Cómo se llama este?"

"El nombre se lo ponéis vosotros, nosotros le llamábamos chico porque es un macho y Pup le puso el mote Holly casi desde el principio."

"No sé, pero… parece todo un alfa." Dijo Sam. "Tiene que tener un nombre de alfa."

"Oh, sí, Sam." Le dije para llevarme un capón.

"¿Qué tal algo quileute?" Dijo Emily. "Abel o Elías."

"Ephraim fue uno de los grandes." Dije.

"Yo me… bueno, me enfadaría si le pusieran… el nombre de mi abuelo a un… aunque sea tan valiente y fuerte como…" Dijo Holly.

"Estoy con ella." Dijo Emily.

Seguimos debatiendo sobre el nombre hasta que amenazó con anochecer, entonces vi que Holly había estado escribiendo cosas en un papel y lo dejó en la mesita del té.

"Ya va siendo hora de irnos." Le dije. "Una visita muy agradable pero si no llegamos para la cena 'Mamá Val' me matará."

"¿Os acerco?" Me dijo Sam. "No tengo el coche adaptado para silla pero puede ir normal y luego la ayudamos a llegar a casa."

"Gracias." Le dijo Holly antes de que pudiese decir nada. "Pup, chicas."

"Alucina, con lo suave que es y el caso que le hacen esos perros." Dije.

"Los animales prefieren las mamis a los papis." Nos dijo Emily sonriendo.

"Ah, Emily." Le dije recordando algo. "Una advertencia. Si tenéis carne procura dejarla fuera del alcance, saben abrir puertas, no me digas como."

"Lo tendré en cuenta." Dijo sonriéndo.

Sam fue a cogerla, pero yo me adelanté y ella estiró los brazos hacia mí en el porche para facilitarme las cosas y al final Sam solo cogió la silla y vino tras nosotros.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté suavemente para que asintiera. "Igual no debería haberte cansado tanto. Has venido hasta aquí remando."

"Deberías haberla traído tú." Dijo Sam.

"Yo quería venir así." Dijo Holly antes de que pudiese yo abrir la boca.

"Deberías descansar." Le dijo Sam.

"Lo mismo le digo yo." Afirmé. "Pero es muy persistente. Digna prima de Emily, es imposible decirles que no, a ninguna de las dos."

"Tú no eres su marido." Me dijo Sam.

"Tiempo al tiempo." Le dije suavemente y haciéndola sonrojar por lo que sonreí y le pinché las mejillas rojas en broma haciéndola acabar sonriendo mientras le ponía el cinturón de seguridad porque Sam, eso sí, tenía muy metido que en su coche ibas con cinturón si lo tenías o no ibas, así que nosotros fuimos en la cabina y los perros atrás con la silla de ruedas.

No costó mucho llegar a casa, y curiosamente, no había nadie allí.

"¿Dónde está todo el mundo?" Dijo Sam mientras yo veía una nota en la cocina.

"Los gemelos pone que se han ido a casa de los Greyson y los 'papis' han aprovechado y se han ido al cine." Dije viendo la nota que nos lo comunicaba. "Eso sí, nos han dejado cena en el microondas y los chicos una película pirata y las instrucciones para verla en su videoconsola." Afirmé moviendo la nota ante sus ojos.

"Guay." Dijo Sam. "¿Os importa si…?"

"Di que te quedas y le digo a las chicas y a Pup que te ataquen." Le dije susurrando mientras Holly estaba en el baño.

"Les partiría el espinazo antes de que me hicieran nada." Me dijo susurrando y mirándome con aviso. "Que no me entere que te has pasado o ya verás."

"Sam." Oí que le llamaba Holly. "¿Quieres quedarte a…?"

"No quisiera ser maleducado, pero Emily me está esperando en casa." Le dijo. "¿Te veo mañana?"

"Claro." Asintió ella.

¡Sería perro!. ¡Lo tenía planeado desde el principio!. ¡Nadie me tomaba en serio!. ¡Todos se lo pasaban genial pinchándome con lo de Holly!

Estuve tentado de echarle a patadas, pero se fue solo y cerré la puerta con llave para girarme y ver que Holly estaba intentando levantarse sin levantarse para pulsar el microondas y ponerlo a calentar. Suspiré y fui a hacerlo yo por encima de su cabeza.

"No intentes forzarte desde el primer momento." Le dije. "Tienes que tomarte las cosas con un poco más de calma."

Pareció un poco alicaída pero asintió.

"_Y una vez más me llevo el premio a más bocazas._" Pensé dándome cuenta que había sido por mi comentario. "Eh, Holly. ¿Por qué no vas cogiendo los platos y ponemos la mesa?"

"Hum." Asintió para ir a hacerlo.

Era curioso, hacía todo lo que le decía o casi, no se quejaba nunca, no rebatía lo que le decía que hiciera… era bastante obediente, y no solo conmigo, en general con todo el mundo más o menos respetable; sin embargo, podía ver cuándo le gustaba hacer lo que le habían dicho y cuando lo hacía por obligación. Esta vez parecía más bien hacerlo casi por obligación.

Sonreí al verla que ponía la mesa con los platos en nuestro sitio habitual de comida, ambos uno junto al otro; primero los platos sobre su regazo, los cubiertos envueltos en una servilleta, luego fue a por los vasos a la cocina…

"Hey, esto es un calzone." Le dije. "¿Te apetece que nos la comamos en el salón? Podríamos ir viendo la peli mientras cenamos. ¿Qué te parece?"

"Bueno." Dijo suavemente.

"No te preocupes de recoger la mesa." Le dije sonriendo. "Esto se come a dedo, lo cortaré en trozos y se come con los dedos. Así que… servilletas." Le dije levantando un dedo y que levantase la mano con las servilletas que había puesto en la mesa. "¿Ves? Trabajamos bien juntos." Afirmé sonriendo. "Vamos a ir preparando todo… que a esto le cuesta aún mínimo 7 minutos." Añadí para ir hacia ella que fue remando al salón para poner una especie de mantel pequeño en la mesita de entre los sofás y un plato con las tazas mug y una botella de zumo de naranja natural o casi.

"Eh, que bonito." Le dije cogiendo la nota para ver las indicaciones para poner la peli en la videoconsola de los gemelos.

Yo ya sabía cómo se ponía el aparato para verlo en la tele, el problema era que no sabía cómo se hacía para poder ver una peli allí. Me costó un buen rato poder encontrar la forma de conectarla, y cuando lo hice me encontré con que Holly me estaba mirando sudar tras haberme peleado con los cables y los menús con las instrucciones de los gemelos hasta poner la película que nos habían dejado y que tenía como 10 pelis dentro del CD. Misteriosamente, mantenía el plato en su regazo mientras los 3 perros que quedaban lo miraban relamiéndose.

"¿Cómo…?" Dije sin poder entender cómo había llegado el plato allí.

"Pup." Dijo.

Oh, claro, todo lo hacía el perro blanco… sonreí al darme cuenta al asomarme a la cocina que había una banqueta pegando a la encimera y que de ahí, sentada, una persona llegaba perfectamente al microondas y a maniobrar allí sin problemas.

Debía haber encontrado la manera de llegar allí arriba ella sola, así que salté sobre el sofá y caí justo a su lado espantando a los perros que estaban allí unos pasos.

"Fus, fus, vosotros buscaros otra cosa, esto es nuestra cena." Les dije pasándole el brazo por la espalda a Holly y haciéndoles señas de que se fueran. "¿También la has partido? Vaya, eres una chica realmente lista."

"Gracias." Me dijo sonriendo mientras yo cogía un trozo de la pizza cuadrada y con forma de bolsa que había cortado, con mucho acierto en 8 trozos, 4 para cada uno. "La peli…"

"Oh, bueno, tenemos 10 para elegir." Le dije. "¿Haces los honores?"

La vi contar con los dedos y luego me mostró los 10 dedos para retirar una mano y hacer un puño con la otra y moverlo arriba y abajo.

"¿A pares o nones?" Le dije.

"No, número." Dijo ella.

Ah, vale, ya lo pillaba. Hice lo mismo y tras contar tres en voz alta saqué 3 dedos para unirlos a sus 2.

"Peli de la sala 5." Dije. "Marchando." Afirmé contando 5 y viendo que tocaba una de acción, más concretamente la de 'Trompazos 2'.

"Personalmente no había visto la primera." Le dije a Holly mientras comenzaba la película y tras tragar un trozo de comida. "Pero Jake dijo que era flojita."

"Yo… fui a verla, con… Joe y Tay." Me dijo. "Es… ellos la disfrutaron más."

Lógico, ella no tenía pinta de gustarle las de acción, cosa en la que me equivoqué, las escenas de acción le ponían el pulso acelerado y no parecía poder apartar la vista de allí, eso sí, cuando toco el turno del gore…

Oí un gemido al tiempo que noté que se me agarraban con fuerza al brazo y enterraba la cara en mi brazo y miré para ver cómo parecía tener miedo. Por suerte, ya habíamos acabado entre los dos la cena, así que sonriendo le froté la cabeza, hasta que me di cuenta de que realmente parecía aterrorizada y me preocupé, la cogí por las axilas y la senté sobre mi regazo.

"Tranquila, yo estoy aquí." Le dije dejándola que se acurrucase contra mí mientras sonaba el teléfono de la casa por lo que decidí parar la película y coger el teléfono con ella aún sentada sobre mí. "Casa de los McAllister."

"Embry." Me dijo Jake. "Cerrad todas las puertas y ventanas."

"¿Ocurre algo?" Le pregunté.

"Han entrado en la reserva." Me dijo. "Les hemos perseguido pero nos han dado esquinazo. Jared y Leah van a ir para allí. Leah va a entrar, así que ábrele."

"Yo estoy dentro." Afirmé.

"Lo sé, Sam me ha dicho que estabais solos hasta más tarde." Me dijo. "Tened cuidado." Afirmó antes de oír aullidos por el otro lado del teléfono y que me colgase.

Miré a Holly, estaba mirándome como preguntándose algo, así que intenté sonreír.

"Vamos, será mejor que busquemos otra película." Le dije. "¿Sabes si los gemelos tienen otras pelis?"

Asintió.

"En su cuarto." Me dijo.

"Vamos a buscarlo pues." Le dije.

La verdad es que no me podía imaginar nada peor que aquello. Que volvía a haber peligro por allí, una amenaza que ella desconocía pero que buscaban su sangre, y de la que podíamos protegerla nosotros pero que tampoco ella sabía ni podía saber qué éramos nosotros.

Cerré y atranqué la ventana de los gemelos antes de decirle que siguiese buscando mientras iba al baño, solo que en realidad fui a cerrar y atrancar todas las ventanas posibles. Efectivamente, llamaron a la puerta y me centré en percibir quién era, hasta que le dieron una patada.

"Abre de una vez capullo." Me dijo Leah sin gritar pero con furia al otro lado.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" Le dije.

"Órdenes de Jake, así que mueve el culo y déjame pasar." Afirmó. "¿Holly?"

"En el cuarto de los gemelos, esta buscando otra peli para poner." Le dije.

"¿Os he cortado el rollo?" Me dijo con ironía.

"Pues sí, pero pensaré que ha sido quien quiera que se nos haya colado y la tomaré con él o ella." Le dije cerrando y bloqueando la puerta también. "¿No venía también Jared?"

"Se queda fuera patrullando." Afirmó. "Hola Holly."

"Hola, qué…" Murmuró.

"Val le ha llamado para pedirle que viniera a hacernos de carabina." Dije más rápido que Leah.

"Pero tú no…" Me dijo confusa.

"Los tíos por aquí son como el lobo feroz." Le dijo Leah medio con ironía. "En cuanto te descuides, Caperucita, te saltan al cuello."

"Hum…" Murmuró mirándome para luego asentir.

"No le hagas caso." Le dije. "Somos muy machos, pero no violadores."

"Como sigas así la vas a asustar." Me dijo Leah divertida. "En fin. ¿Ponemos una romántica?"

"¡Leah!" Le dije mientras cogían una comedia y ella se llevaba a Holly hacia el salón.

La verdad es que sí, me había fastidiado la velada que tenía pensado pasar con Holly a solas y tranquilitos y ahora, gracias a ese intruso o intrusa se me había torcido porque tenía a todo el mundo en las dos manadas pendientes en parte de aquella casa y a Leah dentro con nosotros. Aquello sí que era no tener privacidad.

Al final me torturó Leah un poco con una comedia romántica que de verdad, no me cuadraba para nada que estuviera en el cajón de los gemelos.

Así que mi perfecta ocasión de velada romántica acabó siendo una tortura con Leah como verdugo.

Por desgracia, luego comenzamos a oír ruidos, y antes de que nos diésemos cuenta, estábamos en el suelo bajo el peso de unos chupasangres.

"¿Mira qué tenemos aquí?" Dijo una chica. "La chica se ha echado perros de presa. Tres de 4 patas y dos de 2…"

"¡Holly!" Grité desesperado.

No podíamos hacer nada porque estaba consciente, pero nadie había dicho nada de no pelear en nuestra forma humana.

Con un golpe me quité al tipo de encima mío y me lancé a por la tía que tenía a Holly, entonces noté dolor.

"Parece ser que nuestros poderes también sirven con chuchos." Dijo la criaja de los tres diablos.

"¡No les hagas daño!" Gritó Holly entonces con su grito de voz alta.

"¿Ahora hablas?" Le dijo la mujer que la sujetaba.

"Chicas, por favor…" Dijo un tipo desde la puerta del salón. "¿Qué formas son esas de tratar algo tan delicado?"

"¡Tú!" Dije siseando.

"Lo sabía." Afirmó Leah tan rabiosa como yo. "No podíamos fiarnos del clan del que salió la hembra que casi nos traiciona."

Fue algo superior a mí, sentí que la rabia me llenaba.

"Embry no." Me dijo Leah sacudiendo la cabeza tan furiosa como yo.

"Holly, cierra los ojos." Le dije.

"¿Qué…?" Murmuró.

"Hazme caso y cierra los ojos." Le dije. "Por favor, confía en mí."

Parecía asustada, por un momento pensé que no lo haría, pero al final acabó obedeciendo y cerró los ojos temblando de miedo mientras la mujer la sujetaba firmemente.

"**Jake y Sam dijeron que no nos dejásemos ver convertidos**." Le dije a Leah en Quileute. "**Nadie ve con los ojos cerrados.**"

Fue un estallido, seguido del de Leah, ambos nos convertimos y comenzamos la pelea, al poco vinieron los refuerzos, pero no todos eran los que pensábamos.

"_¡Cullen!_" Grité al ver a Emmet con Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Bella y Edward peleando hombro con hombro con los intrusos hasta que le arranqué un brazo a la que tenía a Holly provocando que ella callese desde una altura de un 2º piso, por suerte Sam estuvo listo y fue a ponerse como colchoneta mientras Holly gritaba de miedo al caer por el vacío pretando las manitas contra los ojos con fuerza y dejado escapar lágrimas por las rendijas, y gracias a dios, Emmet fue aún más rápido y la cogió en brazos antes de que pudiese llegar a caer sobre Sam para parar ante su hocico con ella en brazos.

"_¡Tapadle los ojos!_" Grité.

"¡Emmet, que no vea nada!" Le dijo Edward.

"Lo siento, princesa." Le dijo poniéndole las manazas sobre los ojos con una sonrisa para sujetarla con firmeza y dar un salto para subirse a un árbol.

Aquello era la guerra, no eran los que habíamos olido solo, allí había casi 20 vampiros, por suerte, la mayoría parecían neófitos, salvo al que estaba destrozando yo que acabó adoptando la imagen de un chico con diferentes rasgos que el que había hablado.

"_¿Pero qué…?_" Pensamos varios a la vez.

Entonces moví la cabeza para ver que no era el único al que le había pasado eso, de pronto los trozos de cabeza que habíamos quitado iban adoptando diferentes rasgos.

"Sam, Jacob." Les dijo Jasper. "Emmet y las chicas van a llevarla a nuestra casa. El resto nos quedamos. Cuando acabéis ir yendo."

"_Jake._" Le dije desesperado puesto que quería ir con ella.

"_Ve._" Me dijo asintiendo y atacando a un nuevo oponente.

No necesité que me lo repitieran, me libré a mordiscos de mi oponente y corrí para seguir a Emmet, solo que eran terriblemente rápidos y me costaba alcanzarles, por lo que acabé pillándoles a la altura de Forks dando un rodeo para evitar que nos viesen.

"Oh, perfecto, nos sigue un chucho." Dijo Rosalie.

"Rose." Le dijo Bella.

Por una vez pasé de la rubia, me importaba más Holly que seguía en brazos de Emmet, aplastada contra su frío y pétreo pecho a causa de la inercia de la velocidad a la que la llevaban y con los ojos tapados por su manaza. Le gruñí molesto por su sufrimiento, pero no hice nada puesto que no podía ser de otro modo.

"Oh, mierda." Dijo Alice cuando vimos a un tipo en medio.

"_Carlisle_." Dije más tranquilo al ver su pelo rubio mirándonos con cierta preocupación.

Nos siguió escoltando hasta su casa, donde Esme parecía estar esperándoles con evidente cara de preocupación.

Fue todo demasiado rápido, tan pronto como vi la cara de Emmet viendo cómo tenía sangre en el cuerpo le lancé un mordisco y me interpuse entre ellos y Holly con el pelo levantado y gruñéndoles.

"Quieto, Pluto." Me dijo Rosalie.

"Es… tenemos que salir." Dijo Alice que también la miraba con cara de tener un trozo de tarta ante sus narices.

"Tranquila Holly." Le dijo Carlisle haciéndome ver que me miraba con cara de susto.

Eso me dolió más aún, sobre todo cuando Carlisle la cogió en brazos y se la llevó de allí para meterse los dos en un cuarto.


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPITULO 25: ACCIDENTES. SUMA Y SIGUE LOS PROBLEMAS.**

Todo había sido demasiado rápido, tan pronto como había visto la cara de Emmet viendo cómo Holly tenía sangre en el cuerpo le había lanzado un mordisco y me había interpuesto entre ellos y Holly con el pelo levantado y gruñéndoles.

Todos la habían mirado con cara de tener un trozo de tarta ante sus narices en vez de una persona, y yo no iba a dejarles ponerle un dedo encima, menos aún un colmillo.

"Tranquila Holly." Le dijo Carlisle haciéndome ver que Holly me miraba con cara de susto.

Eso me había dolido más aún, sobre todo cuando Carlisle la cogió en brazos para llevársela de allí para meterse los dos en un cuarto.

Yo me había quedado atrás, mirando la puerta con dolor mientras los vampiros me miraban aún con cara de querer catar 'ese pastel'.

"Tranquilo." Me dijo Bella levantando las manos hacia mí. "Todo va bien."

"_Y un cuerno._" Pensé dirigido a ellos. "_Queréis comérosla._"

"¿Se puede saber quién es?" Preguntó Alice a Bella.

"¿Y qué más da?" Dijo la rubia con cara de asco. "Es un chucho, el resto da igual."

Fui a lanzarme contra ella pero Emmet se interpuso y me paró cogiéndome del rabo.

"Por encima de mí, amigo." Me dijo.

"Calmaros, todos, ahora." Nos dijo Esme. "La situación ya es bastante grave sin peleas, por favor."

"Esme tiene razón." Dijo Bella. "No es agradable que te ataquen cuando eres… bueno, humana."

"Lo que no entiendo es por qué la protegen tanto." Dijo Rosalie. "No sirve para nada, por mucho que Alice haya visto algo."

Alice había visto algo, la miré anhelante y ella me entendió.

"No he… visto gran cosa." Dijo como si le costase admitirlo. "Es… no puedo ver gran cosa. Le he… bueno, la he visto morir varias veces, pero… otras sigue viva."

Viva, muerta. Carlisle me había dicho que la había visto viva, en un futuro.

Entonces oí ruidos al otro lado de la puerta y vi asomar a Carlisle.

"Chicos, necesitamos sangre." Dijo Carlisle. "0+. Voy a tener que actuar rápido."

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Le preguntó Esme como por mí preocupada.

"Le han rozado." Dijo Carlisle. "Está perdiendo sangre, eso es lo que olía. Necesita sangre rápidamente, y además, voy a tener que quitarle aún más."

Abrí la boca paladeando mis babas preocupado. ¿Tenía que quitarle sangre?. ¿Iba a tener que meterle más sangre…? Aquello era una locura.

Fui a meter el morro, pero Carlisle me lo impidió.

"No deberías entrar." Me dijo, con lo que empujé con un poco más de fuerza. "De verdad, ahora no puedes entrar. Te avisaré cuando puedas, pero será mejor que entres… más calmado."

Me cerró la puerta en las narices y volví a paladear con preocupación. Algo me olía a podrido, aquello no iba bien. Di varias vueltas en el sitio y finalmente acabé rascando la puerta con la pata.

"Oye, será mejor que vengas a esperar aquí." Me dijo Nessy tirando de mí con su mano de adolescente de 13 años. "El abuelo la curará. El abuelito siempre cura a todo el mundo."

Intenté separarme, pero aún siendo semivampiro, consiguió moverme y tirar de mí hasta el salón donde se sentó en el sofá y me hizo caer a sus pies.

"Deberías destrasformarte." Me dijo Esme. "La espera es más fácil si eres..."

Humano. Ellos tampoco lo eran, por eso podían entender aún menos mi punto de vista. En la forma animal el espíritu del lobo nos ayudaba a llevar el dolor mejor, era más fácil pasar por lo malo siendo un animal que una persona.

Comencé quedándome mirando en mis cuartos traseros la puerta de entrada al despacho donde la habían llevado, llegaron el resto con unas cuantas bolsas de sangre de trasfusiones que luego me enteré que era robada y cada vez que iban a entrar, yo intentaba acceder al cuarto, pero antes de que pudiese ver nada, salían chocando conmigo y Nessy volvía a cogerme y a llevarme al sofá. Los minutos pasaron a ser horas, y acabé tumbándome en el suelo pasando del resto.

Solo tenía ojos para la puerta, cada vez que percibía el más mínimo movimiento al otro lado levantaba la cabeza.

El resto acabaron llegando y con ellos vinieron Sam y Seth como enviado de Jake, pero no levanté la cabeza más que para verles por el rabillo del ojo, ni siquiera cuando intentaron hablar conmigo. Solo me importaba la puerta, el resto podía irse al infierno.

Varias veces pensé que por fin Carlisle saldría, pero finalmente acabó apareciendo y levantó la mirada hasta verme incorporar del suelo y dar dos pasos hacia él.

"Ahora puedes." Me dijo suavemente. "Pero intenta no hacer nada. Está inconsciente."

¿Inconsciente?

Le pasé corriendo y casi lo tiré contra la pared sin querer, pero entré en la sala; era un despacho, decorado con gusto y bastante austero salvo por algunos cuadros y montañas de libros de medicina y demás. Allí, en una especie de diván de psicólogo estaba ella, tumbada y pálida, con una venda en el cuello y otra en el brazo y en la basura, quemándose, unas bolsas con restos de sangre y montones de gasas manchadas de sangre.

Había dejado la puerta abierta, así que pude oír lo que hablaban fuera.

"¿Cómo está?" Le preguntó Sam.

"Parece estable." Afirmó Carlisle. "He tenido que extraerle mucha sangre con un torniquete para evitar que siguiese pasando al resto del cuerpo, pero creo que he eliminado todo rastro de veneno. Sin embargo, la marca quedará."

"No…" Dijo Sam.

"¿La han podido alcanzar?" Preguntó Seth preocupado mientras mi corazón se retorcía al ver una marca fina saliendo bajo el parche de la curva del cuello.

"Ha sido más bien un arañazo." Dijo Carlisle. "No tengo muy claro que pretendiesen hacerlo, sin embargo… era evidente que presentaba algunos signos de mordedura, y tiene una poco profunda de un solo colmillo en el hombro al cuello."

No deberíamos haber atacado a ese tipo, si por haberle hecho mover habíamos provocado aquel accidente y a ella le pasaba algo, no podría perdonármelo nunca.

Con cuidado le moví la mano con el hocico gimiendo con dolor intentando despertarla.

"Embry." Me dijo Edward desde la puerta. "No va a despertar por que hagas eso, aunque entiendo muy bien tu dolor."

No él no podía saberlo; entonces noté que se ponía tras de mí.

"_¿En qué piensa?_" Pensé para él. "_¿Cómo vamos a poder explicarle lo que ha pasado hoy?_"

Entonces Edward la miró y luego me miró a mí.

"Tiene miedo." Afirmó.

Eso me acabó de hundir.

"_Lo sabía…_" Murmuré mentalmente.

Le habíamos causado miedo, la habíamos protegido, pero tendría miedo para siempre.

"No, no tiene miedo de eso, al menos no demasiado fuerte." Negó Edward suavemente para sorprenderse. "Ella ya había visto eso. Es… vaya, tiene miedo, por Leah y por ti. Piensa… tiene miedo que los vampiros os matasen. Sufre por no haber podido hacer más que llorar."

Eso era ridículo. Seguro que estaba mintiendo, mentía o fallaba al ver lo que ella pensaba; eso era, debía estar viendo la mente de otra persona.

"No me equivoco." Me dijo leyendo mi mente. "Es… Deberías poder ver lo que piensa." Añadió sonriendo. "Es increíble que una persona humana pueda albergar algo así por vosotros sin saber lo que sois…"

Eso llamó mi atención y la de Sam y Seth que estaban en la puerta.

"¿De qué hablas?" Le dijo Sam.

"Amor." Afirmó dudando. "De varios tipos, pero en conjunto amor. Amor de primos para el marido de su prima Emily, amor amistoso por Jacob y los que la habéis estado visitando cuando estaba enferma… cierto temor hacia Paul, bueno, es lógico."

"_¿Y qué hay de mí?_" Pensé empujando su mano suavemente con mi trufa animándola a despertar.

"Lo tuyo… lo tuyo es especial." Afirmó Edward. "Te profesa algo bastante complicado y complejo. No sé cómo llamarlo."

Le miré con curiosidad tras dar la vuelta a la mesa y apoyar mi cabeza enorme ahora sobre su abdomen inerte pegando la oreja a su pecho para oír su pulso suave pero débil.

"Ojala pudieras verte como ella te ve." Me dijo Edward. "Estoy seguro que incluso a alguien que odia los romanticismos le gustaría."

"Papá." Le dijo Nessy suavemente para darle una mano mirándole y haciéndole mirarla para luego asentir.

Entonces Nessy me miró a mí y vino hacia mí para poner su mano ante mí como si fuese a morderla, cuando fue a tocarme retiré la cabeza en un acto reflejo pero luego la volví a acercar a su mano hasta que la enterró sobre mi frente lupina.

De pronto, mi cabeza se llenó de imágenes de todo tipo, era como ver una película de las del móvil de los gemelos, las películas caseras.

Primero vi a Holly en clase, nosotros estábamos haciendo el tonto con otros chicos y chicas de la reserva, pero ella parecía estar en una esquina, veía el libro que estaba estudiando y nos veía a nosotros, como si su atención fuese de uno a otro tema alternativa.

Vi otros momentos, vi cómo todos se metían con ella, incluso yo.

Vi muchas otras cosas, pero luego vi algo más. Vi todo el tiempo desde que había enfermado cuando estuvo representando la obra de ballet fuera de la reserva. Sentí como si fuese mía su agonía cuando despertó en casa enferma y me vio allí, sentí su bochorno cuando se vio mostrándose tan desvalida ante mí, su sorpresa cuando me vio llegar al Jefferson de Philadelphia por el pasillo, su alegría cuando estaba con ella y algo frío y oscuro cuando no estaba. Era raro, casi todos los recuerdos referentes a mí eran alegres, cálidos; entonces llegó al ataque de esa noche, se mostró entrecortado, como si Nessy no supiera todo lo que pasaba en la mente de Holly para mostrármelo.

Vi el dolor y el miedo en mi propia cara desde los ojos de Holly y su dolor e impotencia viéndonos a Leah y a mí sufrir.

"Lo siento, no he podido ver mucho eso." Me dijo apartando sus manos de mi frente con cierta pesadumbre.

"_NO. Gracias…_" Murmuré mentalmente sacudiendo la cabeza sobre el regazo de Holly con suavidad. "_A los dos. A todos._"

"No hay de qué." Me dijo Edward. "¿Te prestamos ropa?"

Asentí. Ya llevaba bastante tiempo en esa forma, y si ella despertaba y me veía así…

"Aquí tienes." Me dijo Alice con Bella sonriéndome apenas 4 segundos más tarde con un pantalón que parecía de otra época y una camisa.

Los cogí con los dientes y fui a ocultarme tras las cortinas de la ventana.

"Uh… qué sugerente…" Dijo Seth bromeando.

"Embry, no." Me dijo Edward de pronto.

"¿No, qué?" Le dije acabando de destransformarme y saliendo con los pantalones a medio poner.

"Oh, oh…" Dijo Seth.

Vale, eso sí que me hizo asomar para ver cómo Edward sacudía la cabeza y Sam miraba a Holly.

"Holl." Le dije casi saltando hacia ella y haciendo que pestañease aún más mirándome.

Un momento, esos no eran sus ojos de siempre, la mirada no era la de siempre.

"Holl, qué…" Le dije.

"La leyenda…" Murmuró para de pronto parecer despertar de un sueño y apartarse para caerse del diván, sin embargo, cuando Sam fue a ayudarla, ella se volvió a apartar chocando con la estantería tras ella.

Nos tenía miedo, sentí como si algo dentro de mí se partiese.

"Salid todos." Dijo Carlisle. "Holly, tranquila, estás bien." Le dijo cogiéndole la cara entre las manos para hacerla mirarle a él. "Todo está bien, eh, soy yo."

"Dr.… Cullen." Le dijo.

"Eso es, tranquila." Le dijo. "Mira, casi te acabas de sacar la vía." Le dijo para metérsela mejor.

"Holly, estás…" Le dijo Sam para llevarse la mano avisando por parte de Carlisle.

"Por favor, está confundida." Dijo Carlisle.

"Será mejor que esperéis fuera." Nos dijo Esme poniéndose en medio de la puerta. "Vamos… todos fuera…"

Rechazo, Holly parecía tenerme miedo, no sé cual de las dos me había dolido más.

Entonces Bella vino y se acuclilló ante mí cogiéndome las manos.

"No te preocupes, estoy segura de que…" Me dijo.

"Bella, la chica es más lista de lo que parece." Le dijo Rosalie. "Le ha visto destransformarse y tiene miedo, que es lo más lógico cuando les conoces."

"Cierra la boca, rubia." Le dijo Seth contestando por primera vez mal a un Cullen.

"Embry." Me dijo Sam. "Eso le pasa a todas. Emily también tenía miedo cuando se enteró."

"Sam, estaba aterrorizada." Le dije. "Yo nunca le he visto a Emily mirarte así."

"Estaba asustada." Dijo Edward. "Está asustada, por lo de esta noche, porque acaba de ver a la persona que más quiere ahora mismo pasar de ser un lobo enorme a ser una persona tras unas cortinas, tiene miedo de lo desconocido, pero sobre todo está confusa. Carlisle la está calmando."

"Carlisle la calmará." Afirmó Bella. "Es… es realmente bueno para explicar estas cosas."

"Me debe odiar, le doy miedo…" Dije sintiendo una losa en el pecho.

"Solo está confusa y asustada por todo." Dijo Edward. "Ha sido demasiado en una sola noche."

"Embry." Me dijo Nessy tocándome el brazo y sobresaltándome. "Estoy segura que no pasará nada. Es… bueno, se supone que la impronta no es algo de lo que puedas escapar ¿no?"

"No…" Murmuré.

¿Qué más daba que pudiera o no escapar de esto? Ella me odiaba, yo la aterrorizaba.

"¿Me permites una pregunta?" Me cortó Edward mis pensamientos para hacerme mirarle y asentir. "¿Tanto te duele que te tema?. ¿Acaso no opinas que sea suficientemente fuerte como para aceptar lo que sois? Porque te tiene tanto miedo como a Sam o Seth."

"Es fuerte." Le dije. "Y supongo que si le damos tanto miedo como para alejarse de nosotros estará mejor."

"¿Acaso te parece que esos vampiros fuesen a por ella por vosotros?" Me dijo Jasper.

"Eso es cierto, Embry." Me dijo Sam. "Ella tiene algo que alguien quiere."

"O no." Dije recordando quiénes había. "No se me había ocurrido pero… ¿y si fuesen por ella para llegar a nosotros?"

"¿Es cierto eso?" Me dijo Edward preocupado.

No, no creo que estuviese preocupado por mi hipótesis, era más bien por la cara que podía ver en mi mente, así que asentí.

"¿Qué pasa?" Dijo Jasper.

"Jane." Dijo Edward. "Estaba allí cuando atacaron la casa."

"¿Los Vulturi?" Dijo Alice. "¿Qué pueden querer ellos de ella?"

"Si los Vulturi están en el ajo también, entonces igual la hipótesis de que vayan por ellos no es tan descabellada." Dijo Edward.

"Ojo por ojo y diente por diente." Dijo Jasper. "Las dos manadas estaban dispuestos a defendernos a muerte y ahora ellos podrían pretender varias cosas que tengan que mezclar a una humana normal y corriente en el plan."

"Ya estás empezando a…" Comencé.

"Han acabado." Dijo Edward torciendo la cara con el oído hacia el pasillo de la puerta del despacho como escuchando. "Creo que te van a llamar."

"Embry." Me llamó Carlisle. "¿Puedes venir, por favor?"

Recorrí el espacio en un tiempo record, y antes de girar el picaporte oí algo que me hizo dudar.

"Tranquila, no tienes que temer." Le dijo Carlisle.

Acabé de abrir la puerta y miré dentro para ver que Holly estaba recostada en el diván y Carlisle estaba a su lado. Joder, ahora entendía a Jake cuando lo de Bella, jode bastante que el objeto de tu amor más puro se fíe más de unos vampiros que de ti, claro que Holly no sabía lo que era su médico de cabecera.

"¿Me habéis llamado?" Pregunté.

"Tengo que ir a ocuparme de unas cosas." Me dijo Carlisle. "¿Te importa quedarte con ella un poco?"

"Claro." Asentí.

Mientras cerraba la puerta, yo fui a ocupar su asiento junto al lecho de Holly que no pareció perderme de vista, y cuando fui a cogerle la mano me la apartó unos centímetros, así que la dejé ahí.

"Lo siento." Acabé rompiendo el silencio. "Ojala hubiese podido decirte que…"

"No." Murmuró.

"Holl, para mí eres muy importante." Le dije. "Esa es la única verdad."

"¿Por qué no me lo…?" Murmuró mirándome como con miedo. "Cuando yo te… cuando vi el… tú me dijiste que me había… me sentí…"

"Y no sabes cómo lo lamento." Le dije. "Pero no podía decirte nada. Me dijeron… me ordenaron que te quitase la idea de lo que habías visto de la cabeza."

"¿Por qué?" Me dijo.

"Porque nadie debe saberlo." Le dije. "Es… ojala te lo hubiese dicho… Entiendo que ahora me odies."

"Yo no…" Me dijo suavemente pero alarmada. "No te odio."

"Pero me temes." Afirmé. "Aunque no lo sepas, para mí es como una tortura, saber que la persona que más quiero me tiene miedo es…"

Ahí guardamos silencio, era doloroso, notaba su miedo, lo olía, pero a la vez, ese rechazo y el miedo que le inspiraba yo era una tortura para mí.

"¿Sois… protectores?" Me dijo rompiendo el silencio.

"Sí." Asentí.

"Entonces, aquella vez que… tú estabas…" Murmuró.

"Cuando me viste esa mañana venía de investigar unos rastros." Le dije. "Nunca pretendí hacerte el menor daño, solo te seguí porque no me pareció seguro que estuvieras sola por allí."

Asintió sin mirarme del todo.

"No sabes lo difícil que ha sido para mí tener que ocultártelo, tener que hacerte sentir mal aquel día porque Sam me lo había ordenado y…" Me dijo.

"¿Sam?" Me dijo asombrada. "¿Qué tiene que ver…?"

Mierda… maldita bocaza mía…

Bueno, de perdidos al río.

"Sam es un alfa." Le dije. "Como su abuelo y como otros más. El problema es que… bueno, no puedo decirte nada. ¿Lo entiendes? Es…"

No podía mirarla, estaba así por mi culpa, le había hecho daño, la había aterrorizado… y entonces noté algo cálido en mi mano, así que miré donde estaba y vi su mano.

"Ha tenido que… ser duro." Me dijo.

"Mucho." Cedí. "Es… sé que no me vas a creer, pero… lo que más me duele es causarte a ti dolor, hacerte sentir mal por mi culpa…"

Entonces levantó la otra mano y me hizo una caricia en la cara, un simple contacto que me hizo derretir por dentro.

"¿Ya no te doy miedo?" Le dije.

"Sí." Murmuró. "Es… tengo miedo." Dijo. "Pero… no de ti. Sé que tú no…"

"¿No?" Dije.

"No me harías nada." Dijo. "Pero… los animales muy grandes y… carnívoros me dan…"

"Nosotros nunca te haremos nada." Afirmé cogiéndole y besándole las manos. "Todos saben quién eres, y si te pusieran un solo pelo encima se las tendrían que ver conmigo."

"No quiero que... te pelees... por mí." Me dijo antes de que pareciese darle una ola de dolor.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Le pregunté asustado. "Dime, qué te duele."

Con cuidado y temblando de dolor pareció llevarse la mano a las vendas del hombro.

"¡Carlisle!" Grité.

"Embry, aparta un momento, por favor." Me dijo Carlisle entrando de golpe por la puerta apareciendo a mi lado. "Holly, tienes que ser fuerte." Le dijo. "No luches contra ello, deja que pase."

"¿Qué está pasando?" Pregunté. "¿Por qué está así?"

"**Carlisle no ha podido eliminarlo todo.**" Me dijo Sam con la cara sombría. "**Le han inoculado un poco de veneno, él se lo ha sacado todo, pero cabía la posibilidad de que le quedase una minúscula gota sin filtrar.**"

"¡No!" Dije.

Aquello era lo más doloroso que me había pasado nunca, me desgarraba ver cómo Holly parecía convulsionarse, como si quisiera arrancarse el hombro y gritando de dolor.

Intenté ir con ella, pero me sujetaron entre todos los machos de la sala en el pasillo. Estiré mi mano hacia Holly, pero no podía tocarla, estaba demasiado lejos...

Pasó un buen rato antes de que pareciese quedar dormida.

"Le he pinchado un anestésico." Afirmó Carlisle con unas jeringuillas de sangre en la mano. "Espero que esto haya acabado con todo el veneno, pero... no puedo asegurarlo al 100 por ciento..."

"¿Insinúas que esto podría volver a pasarle?" Le dije.

"Podría ser." Me dijo. "Ahora hay que intentar saber si esto fue un accidente o intencionado."

"La mujer no pretendía convertirla." Afirmó Edward. "No sabía que le haría esto, aunque supongo que si se enterase le alegraría."

"Voy a... ¡MATARLES!" Acabé rugiendo. "¡OS JURO QUE LES VOY A IR A BUSCAR A SU MALDITO NIDO DE CHUPASANGRES Y LOS VOY A MATAR A TODOS!"

"¡Embry, calmate!" Me dijeron casi todos a su ritmo.

"Embry, cal-ma-te." Me dijo Edward. "No puedes ir allí y enfrentarte a ellos como si nada."

"¡SE HAN ATREVIDO A VENIR A NUESTRA CASA!" Les grité. "¡HAN HECHO DAÑO A MI CHICA!. ¡LES VOY A ARRANCAR LAS CABEZAS COMO SI FUESEN CORONAS DE BOTELLA DE CERVEZA!"

"Embry, cálmate de una maldita vez." Me dijo Sam. "Vamos a buscarles. Iremos cada día y cada noche a patrullar. No van a volver a pasar por nuestros terrenos y eso te lo aseguro."

"Embry, no sabemos lo que va a pasar, pero... ¿podemos contar contigo para que te encargues de vigilarla y cuidarla?" Me preguntó Carlisle. "Ya sé que lo llevas haciendo casi un año y medio; pero esto no es una simple enfermedad."

"Lo que tenía tampoco." Le dije. "Y la duda ofende, voy a protegerla y cuidarla con mi vida."

"Bien." Asintió. "Vigílala bien de cerca, no sabemos lo que puede pasar, está muy débil de por sí por su enfermedad, aún no se había recuperado del todo y ahora esto."

"No va a ir al lado oscuro." Afirmé comprendiendo lo que pretendía sugerir. "Yo no la voy a dejar perderse."

"Lo que Carlisle quiere decir es que no sabemos lo que le ha podido ocasionar." Me dijo Edward. "Nunca antes habíamos visto nadie nada parecido."

"Las cosas son sencillas." Afirmó Jasper. "Cuando nuestros colmillos tocan una presa esta, o muere o se convierte."

"La excepción es Bella." Afirmó Carlisle. "Pero sus condiciones eran, digamos... especiales."

"Además, le sacamos el veneno de inmediato." Dijo Edward.

"Pero le habéis sacado el veneno." Les dije.

"Sí, pero Bella solo sufrió cuando le metieron el veneno." Dijo Carlisle. "Ella ha sufrido aún cuando pensábamos que se lo habíamos sacado."

No podía ser, aquello no tenía sentido. Holly no...

Cualquiera menos ella.

Sacudí la cabeza con frustración.

Quería hacer algo por ella, pero no podía. Me sentía impotente sabiendo que ella sufría y no podía hacer nada por ella.

"¿Por qué no entras y la velas?" Me dijo Edward.

"Nosotros estaremos por aquí." Dijo Carlisle. "Tan solo danos una voz y estaremos ahí antes de que te des cuenta."

Asentí. Sí, estar con ella no ayudaría pero al menos haría algo.


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO 26: REUNION LICÁNTROPOS-CULLEN. **

**MÁS MISTERIO ACERCA DE HOLLY Y VALERIA.**

Suspiré suavemente con el corazón encogido al ver a Holly volviendo a removerse en sueños, con cuidado le puse otra vez el trapo calado y helado en la frente y Alice le puso las manos en la frente.

"No tienes por qué estar haciendo esto." Le dije.

"No importa." Me dijo. "Al menos así me siento útil."

"¿No deberías estar mirando cuando van a volver?" Le pregunté.

"Lo haría, si no pararais de mezclaros en la pelea." Me dijo suavemente. "Lo hacéis todo demasiado confuso."

"Alice. Dime la verdad." Le dije. "¿Tú has visto algo del futuro?"

Una vez más, pareció ponerse nerviosa.

"¿Qué has visto?" Le pregunté.

Entonces miró a todos lados.

"Es muy confuso." Afirmó. "Nunca había visto una persona cuyo futuro cambiase cada dos por tres. En lo que llevo de vigilancia hoy ya ha muerto de 15 formas diferentes y he visto 4 futuros diferentes repitiéndose varias veces."

"¿Cómo son esos futuros?" Le dije.

"Es que desde que comencé a verla he visto más de 40 futuros." Me dijo. "Y son solo fragmentos."

"¿Fragmentos?" Le dije.

"Sí, como si algo no me dejase ver demasiado." Me dijo.

De pronto se me iluminó la cara. No podía verlo todo, eso significaba que había un licántropo cerca.

"¿Quién?" Le dije sonriendo.

"No os puedo ver." Me dijo como si fuese tonto.

"No, pero puedes ver otras cosas." Le dije. "¿Has visto la casa?"

"Sí." Asintió. "Es tradicional, dos pisos, aislada..."

"Perfecto." Le dije. "¿Qué hay de la decoración?"

"No lo recuerdo." Dijo. "Pero hay unos animales. Perros. Uno blanco y uno castaño."

"Pup." Afirmé. "¿No recuerdas nada más?. ¿Cuadros, dibujos...?"

"Sí, había muchas cosas con bailarinas de ballet." Afirmó. "Cuadros con recortes de periódico, álbumes..."

"¿Y recuerdas alguna?" Le pregunté.

"Pues no, no la conocía, así que no me puse a mirar." Me dijo. "Pero si vuelvo a ver algo ya prestaré más atención a eso."

Suspiré, estaba visto que no podía ver nada, eso significaba sin lugar a dudas, que Holly iba a estar con un licántropo, espero que conmigo.

"Mmm..." Oí quejarse en sueños para que tanto Alice como yo bajásemos la mirada para ver a Holly.

"Holl." La llamé.

Fue curioso, porque respondió a mí llamada girando la cara suavemente hacia mi mano; sin embargo, cuando me miró, me di cuenta de que algo no iba como debiera porque me sonrió.

"Hola..." Murmuró.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté. "¿Te duele algo?"

Pareció pensar y luego movió los brazos y las manos suavemente para sacudir la cabeza. Gracias a dios... sonreí mientras le besaba una mano.

"Me alegro de que estés bien." Le dije sonriendo.

"Gracias." Me dijo para mirar a Alice.

"Hola, me llamo Alice." Le dijo ella sonriéndole. "Soy hija de Carlisle."

"Encantada, soy... Holly." Le dijo ella.

"Voy a avisar a Carlisle de que está mejor." Le dijo Alice sonriéndonos. "Seguro que le alegrará saberlo."

"¿Carlisle está...?" Preguntó Holly.

"Estamos en su casa." Le dije. "Tenía más medios médicos que en la reserva."

"Ah..." Me dijo asintiendo. "¿Cuándo puedo...?"

"¿Sí?" Le dije.

"Volver a casa." Me dijo. "Darien, Valeria y los chicos estarán..."

"No te preocupes, Sam ha estado aquí." Le dije. "Seguro que se lo cuenta él."

"Con permiso..." Dijo Carlisle suavemente.

"¿Puedo quedarme?" Le pregunté.

"Por mí sí." Afirmó. "¿Holly?"

Ella pareció dudar, pero al final asintió.

"Vamos a ver." Le dijo Carlisle sentándose a su lado y sacando una linterna del bolsillo. "Alice me ha dicho que no te duele nada. ¿Es cierto?"

"Sí." Dijo Holly. "Es... me tira un poco..." Le dijo tocándose la venda del cuello.

"Tenías heridas." Le dijo Carlisle sonriéndole suavemente. "Parece más de lo que es, pero como es una zona difícil de poner parches tienen que ser vendas y por eso parece más grave de lo que en realidad es. En un par de días se te curarán."

"Ah." Dijo ella.

Entonces sonrió suavemente.

"Me daba miedo preocupar..." Dijo suavemente.

"Si es por nosotros no te preocupes." Le dijo Carlisle. "Estoy acostumbrado a ver cosas más gordas que esto." Afirmó antes de mirarme por encima del hombro. "Hombre, creo que a él tampoco le has preocupado demasiado. Sorprende la fe tan férrea que tiene en que no te pasará nada y que te sobrepondrás de cualquier cosa."

Entonces la vi asentir y Carlisle le fue tomando el pulso, la hizo sacar la lengua e incluso le sacó un poco de sangre más.

"Bueno, pues ahora os dejo otra vez." Nos dijo.

"Doc... Carlisle." Le llamó Holly. "¿Cuándo podré volver... a casa?"

"Cuando quieras, pero de momento aquí no molestas." Le dijo sonriendo.

"Pup..." Murmuró.

"¿Quién?"

"Su perro." Le dije. "¿Ya no te preocupan más tu familia?"

"Sam." Dijo tras sacudir la cabeza indicándome que se fiaba de lo que le había dicho que él daría la voz de que estaba allí.

"Os dejo." Nos dijo Carlisle sonriendo. "Por cierto, igual ves por aquí a alguno de mis hijos, si ves a Edward y te intenta atender déjale, está estudiando medicina, último año."

"Ah." Dijo ella.

Anda que... si lo de engañarla se ve que no era cosa solo nuestra. Que Edward, que aparentaba los 17, estaba en último año... claro que nosotros tampoco aparentábamos la nuestra; teníamos 20 y yo aparentaba más y ella más o menos los 18 debido a su altura y constitución delicadas.

Era raro pero cierto.

"¿Tienes frío?" Le pregunté al verla retemblar y que asintiese suavemente. "Anda... ven aquí."

"Te voy a..." Dijo suavemente intentando revolverse.

"No te preocupes, yo estoy siempre caliente." Le dije echándome junto a ella para pasarle un brazo por los hombros y la espalda para atraerla un poco hacia mí y tener más superficie en contacto de ambos y calentarla mejor.

"Estás..." Me dijo para tocarme la frente preocupada.

"No te preocupes, son cosas de lobos." Añadí susurrándole la parte final con una sonrisa y haciéndola sonrojar con lo que sonreí y le di un toquecito en la barbilla con un dedo con suavidad antes de hacerla acurrucar contra mí.

Era extraño, de pronto ya no la noté tan pequeñita ni desvalida. Vale, seguía teniendo el mismo tamaño de siempre, pero... creo que de pronto comenzó a levantar otros... sentimientos en mí.

La miré mirándome mientras la miraba y noté algo más, era... no sé cómo explicarlo, pero de pronto tenía un hambre voraz, pero en vez de apetecerme comida lo que me apetecía eran esas fresas que tenía entreabiertas en su boca.

Vale, desde que la conocía solo me había dado por acercarme a ella para protegerla, pero... joder, uno tenía sus instintos, y comerme esos 'fresones' era uno de ellos; pero de pronto, me di cuenta de que esa noche ya había tenido suficiente violencia y sustos como para que ahora le diese yo otro atacándola sin más, apenas hacía 3 o 4 horas que había descubierto que yo no era todo lo humano que aparentaba ser, así que acabé frenando un poco y fui más lento, tanteé un poco el terreno acercándome con lentitud y esperando que ella diese un solo paso para acercarse, lo dio, se acercó lentamente, así que al final, tras unos segundos que me parecieron eternos acabamos juntándonos los labios, en algo suave.

Pero lo suave nunca ha quitado el hambre, así que acabé incrementando un poco el ritmo pero procurando no asustarla, así que al final, poco a poco acabé sintiendo que algo en mí se encendía.

"Ejem." Carraspearon en la puerta haciéndonos parar mientras me daba cuenta que Holly estaba roja hasta las orejas y con los ojos como platos. "Lamento interrumpir, pero tenéis visita." Nos dijo Rosalie.

"Así que estabais aquí." Dijo Jared. "Te necesitamos fuera, reunión."

"Sí, la rubia siempre tan delicada..." Dije.

"Si te he interrumpido digamos que no lo siento." Dijo Rosalie. "Piénsatelo mejor a la hora de ocupar la casa de otros, Pluto."

"Yo la mato." Dije intentando incorporarme pero encontrándome que tenía un 'cinturón de seguridad' delicado. "Holl..."

"No." Me dijo. "Sois protectores... no mates inocentes."

Inocentes... la rubia era de todo menos inocente, lástima que teníamos un pacto de silencio con los Cullen.

"Es una forma de hablar." Le dije. "Seguimos siendo normales, hablamos como cualquiera y lo único especial en nosotros es que cambiamos de forma para pelear."

"Hum." Murmuró. "Tengo mucho que..."

"¿Os importa?" Nos dijo Rosalie.

"Enseguida vuelvo." Le dije besándole las manos a Holly para soltarla y arroparla. "Eh, rubia. ¿Podéis darle una manta más, por favor?"

"No soy tu esclava." Me dijo.

"Rosalie." Le dijo Bella. "Tranquilo, yo me quedo con ella." Me dijo a mí. "Le cogeré una manta y vuelvo."

"Gracias Bells." Le dije suavemente antes de volver a besarle a Holly las manos. "No te preocupes, antes de que te de tiempo de echarme de menos estaré aquí de nuevo."

"Puedes tomarte tu... tiempo." Me dijo suavemente.

"Sí, que parece que tienes la mente en otra parte." Me dijo la rubia de nuevo. "Oh, no, si los animales no razonáis..."

"No te metas con él." Le dijo Holly más rápida que yo dejándome congelado.

"¿Y eso por qué?" Le dijo Rosalie. "¿Por qué tú lo digas?"

"Rose. Deja a los enfermos en paz, cielo." Le dijo Emmet sonriendo antes de girarse hacia Holly. "No te preocupes, chica. Rose es así con los chicos, además, está en esos días." Añadió haciéndome aguantar la risa mientras ella le daba un codazo y él le decía un qué susurrándose entre ellos mientras yo me iba con Jared. "Un segundo, que no me voy a chivar pero le voy a dar unos consejos."

"Tú no te vayas." Me dijo reteniéndome del brazo. "Primero la reunión y luego ya veremos."

Lo de reunió se quedaba un poco... impreciso. Allí estaban todos, las dos manadas y el resto de Cullen salvo por Esme.

"Bella viene y Esme va." Me dijo Edward cuando dudé. "No te preocupes, estará bien con Esme."

"No lo dudo, Esme es como una madre ideal y Holly creo que necesita una ahora mismo." Le dije. "Tenéis unas mantas ¿no?"

"Sí." Dijo Edward.

"Las chicas compraban a veces para aparentar normalidad." Me explicó Carlisle mientras Bella volvía y se sentaba con Edward. "Y ahora que estamos todos..."

"Esto es muy fácil." Dije. "Conocemos al chihuahua de los tres diablos, así que ellos están tras esto, así que vamos donde quiera que estén y les arrancamos la cabeza. Punto."

"Embry, calla un poco el morro." Me dijo Jake.

"No sabemos nada más que a uno de los atacantes le conocíamos." Afirmó Jake. "Pero al resto no, y no sabemos qué hacían con ellos."

"Un huevo de neófitos, que vienen, entran en la reserva y atacan una casa donde, qué casualidad, ya ha habido un ataque antes, que hemos estado oliendo rastros que entraban y salían de la reserva y que ahora encima vemos que están relacionados, del modo que sea, con los 3 demonios." Dijo Leah. "Habría que ser muy subnormal para seguir pensando que son casualidades."

"Apoyo a Leah." Afirmé.

"A ver, par de terroristas." Nos dijo Jasper. "Cierto que no parecen coincidencias ya, pero tampoco sería justo pensar que todos los Vulturi están metidos en esto puesto que solo habéis visto uno."

"Sí, y los tipos no eran moco de pavo." Dijo Paul. "Estiraron la pata todos los que pudimos, se nos han escapado 3 y la niña de las narices, y lo único que sacamos era que 'Albina' no es lo que parece."

"Es una chica normal." Dijo Carlisle. "Es humana y el hecho de que enfermase quiere decir que es bastante humana y mortal."

Eso era cierto, pero según Darien, Valeria también podía estar en peligro.

"Perdonad un momento." Dije levantándome. "Vosotros seguid, yo voy a... hacer una llamada."

"Embry, si eso es cierto deberías compartirlo cuando acabes." Me dijo Edward mirándome.

Allí era imposible tener secretos, cuando no era la manada viendo tu mente cuando eras un lobo era Edward Cullen cotilleándote la mente.

"Ya veremos." Le dije enviándole la idea de que eso era información secreta y top-secret. "Y no espíes, mirón."

"Sabes que no es algo que controle yo." Me dijo.

Sí, claro, seguro que era eso.

Me alejé un poco y salí de casa para meterme en el bosque y alejarme aún unos metros por si acaso, entonces cogí el móvil y marqué el número de la casa. La primera vez no me cogieron pero luego sí que me lo cogieron.

"¿Casa de los McAllister?" Me dijeron al otro lado.

"¿Joe?" Le dije. "Oye, pásame con tu hermano."

"Soy Tay, y mi hermano ha salido." Me dijo.

"¿Está Val por ahí?" Le dije.

"¡Val, al teléfono!" Oí que gritaban. "¡No, Embry!"

"Venga, que corre prisa." Le dije.

"¿Sí?" Me dijo. "Embry, dónde estáis. ¿Estáis bien?. ¡Ay, dios! Hemos venido a casa y había rastros de sangre y pelea y… ¡alguien había roto cosas!"

"Val, oye, Valeria, tranquila." Le dije. "Estamos vivos, estamos en casa de los Cullen, es un lugar seguro y encima estamos los 9 Cullen y las dos manadas."

"¿Y Holly?" Me dijo.

"Con nosotros." Le contesté. "Está a salvo, pero la pillaron en el ataque. Es… aquí creen que podrían haber ido a por ella, pero… no sé, Darien me dijo que tú también podrías ser presa así que… necesito que me digas por qué te podrían buscar a ti o si sabes qué podría querer alguien de nuestro mundo oscuro de alguien como Holly que no tiene ni idea de nada."

Silencio sepulcral.

"¿Valeria?" La llamé.

"Estoy aquí." Me dijo. "Es que… ¿Holly está bien, seguro?"

"Sí, está aquí, ahora duerme pero cuando se despierte le diré que te llame y marcaré el número de casa." Le dije. "Val, es importante. Por qué podrían quererte a ti o a Holly."

"Está… ¿le han hecho algo a Holly?" Me preguntó preocupada.

¿Por qué ese interés tan persistente por Holly?

"Tiene algunas heridas, pero Carlisle le ha curado ya." Le dije. "Afirma que son solo rasguños y en unos días se habrán ido."

"¿Dónde?" Me dijo Val.

"En los hombros." Afirmé. "Y un poco el cuello. La sujetaron con fuerza pero no parecieron romperle nada."

"No me preocupa que le rompan, es… casi imposible romperla aunque le rompas huesos, me preocupa más su salud mental."

"¿Su salud mental?" Le pregunté preocupado.

"Holly es especial, es… tiene una fuerza muy superior a cualquier fuerza física, pero… a la vez es taaaan frágil…" Me dijo con una voz bastante maternal y llena de preocupación. "No sabe nada de lo especial que es, no debe enterarse, tenemos que protegerla."

"Pero protegerla de qué." Le pregunté.

"Del mundo oscuro." Me dijo. "De todos salvo nosotros. Es… no puedo decirte mucho, pero si la quieres, si de verdad la quieres, protégela; no dejes que pongan en peligro su estabilidad, no dejes que nada oscuro la toque. Ella no debe tener oscuridad."

"Valeria, por qué os persiguen." Le dije.

"No… no puedo decírtelo." Me dijo antes de oír barullo al otro lado y luego la voz dura de Darien.

"¿Quién eres?" Me dijo Darien.

"Embry." Afirmé.

"Embry, dónde estáis." Me preguntó.

"Estamos con los Cullen." Le dije. "Han atacado la reserva, pretendían coger a Holly y los Cullen nos han traído a su casa, estamos a salvo aquí."

"¿Qué quieres de Valeria?" Me preguntó más fríamente pero con calma.

"Estamos intentando saber qué les ha atraído en la reserva." Le dije. "Todos piensan que fue por Holly, pero tú dijiste una vez que podría ser también por Valeria."

"A Valeria la protejo yo." Me dijo.

"NO lo dudo, yo protejo a Holly." Le dije. "Por eso necesito saber por qué podrían buscar a Valeria."

"Valeria huyó." Me dijo. "Su vida estuvo en peligro y se escapó de chiripa, si alguna vez la encuentran, probablemente vuelvan por ella. ¿Quién más ha visto a Holly?"

"Los Cullen." Le dije.

"Aparte de ellos." Me contestó.

"Los atacantes, pero matamos a casi todos." Afirmé.

"Lo sé, he visto los cadáveres." Me dijo. "Habéis dejado huir alguno."

"No lo sé." Le dije. "Yo estaba con Holly. No iba a permitir que se la llevasen, ni siquiera los Cullen. No me he movido de su lado en ningún momento."

"Bien." Asintió. "Protégela."

"Con mi vida." Afirmé antes de que me colgase el teléfono.

Aquella había sido la llamada más rara de toda mi vida. No sé muy bien si yo era quien preguntaba o había sido aquel par quien me había sonsacado a mí; el caso era que al final había conseguido acabar con más dudas aún, y lo único seguro era que Valeria parecía estar en búsqueda y captura y tenía que proteger a Holly física y mentalmente con mi vida.

Valeria había dicho que era especial, que Holly era especial y que no tenía una idea de ello; pero Holly era humana, no tenía nada de especial aparte de sus características, atributos y personalidad, pero eso no la hacía más in-humana.

Con la cabeza hecha un lío volví a la casa, trepé por un árbol y entré por el ventanuco por el que había salido para andar por el pasillo.

"¿Ya has acabado?" Me preguntaron.

"Sí, ha sido… necesitaba hacer algo." Afirmé. "Y aquí no tiene pinta de haber agua."

"Embry, creo que deberías hablar." Me dijo Edward.

"Eh, un poco de respeto a la privacidad." Le dije poniéndome las manos en la frente.

"¿Estás jugando a dos bandas?" Me dijo.

"Mira mejor, Edward." Le dije molesto hasta que asintió.

"Eso no les exime de nada." Me dijo.

"Para mí sí." Le dije.

"¿Qué estáis hablando?" Me preguntó Jacob.

"Cosas de familia." Afirmé.

"Embry…" Me dijo.

"Esta vez no." Le dije. "No es importante, concierne a Holly solo, así que por favor, no me hagas traicionarla."

"Es ella o nosotros." Me dijo Jake a punto de darme la orden del alfa.

"Jacob, esta vez déjalo pasar." Le dijo Edward. "De verdad que es más bien concerniente a la chica y él no sabe gran cosa."

"Pues le preguntaremos a ella." Dijo Paul para llevarse un gruñido mío y que Sam le abroncase más aún.

"Está descansando." Dijo Carlisle. "Le conviene reposar, no es una superheroína, es humana, acaba de salir de una pésima temporada y encima anoche la atacaron. Eso es demasiado para cualquier mortal."

Carlisle llevaba razón, ella era humana, por muy especial que fuese para mí o para su 'familia', seguía siendo humana, y eso no le quitaba que sufriese.

Por un momento pensé en que lo mejor sería alejarme de ella y alejar a todos de ella, que saliese de ese agujero que era la reserva y fuese a Nueva York o a donde fuera; ella tenía futuro, y yo no entraba en ese futuro.

Sé que siguieron comentando la situación y haciendo planes, pero yo no podía parar de pensar en ella, pensar que estaba solo a unas puertas de allí, que había tenido frío y yo podía calentarla un poco ya que no podía hacer más por ella…

"Embry." Me llamó Carlisle. "Ve."

"Estamos en una reunión." Afirmé.

"Deja de hacerte de rogar." Me dijo Jake. "Aquí no pareces ser de ayuda."

"Estoy seguro que allí harás mejor labor que aquí." Me dijo Carlisle.

Me costaba creer que me dejasen largarme así de fácil, pero parecía cierto, así que les hice un gesto de cabeza y fui a la puerta del despacho para llamar suavemente y entrar para ver a Holly tumbada en el mismo sitio, con Nessy y Esme junto a ella, ambas sonriendo.

"Vaya, te has despertado." Le dije. "Y… ¿te has cambiado?"

"Es un camisón mío." Me dijo Nessy. "¿A que mola que tenga la misma talla?"

"Nessy, Holly no tiene tu misma talla." Le dijo Esme.

"Sí, bueno, es un poco mayor." Dijo ella.

"La verdad es que… te queda bien." Le dije al verla metida en un camisón blanco parecido al que una vez le diese Emily, de manga corta y que, efectivamente, no era completamente de su talla puesto que le iba demasiado ajustado en pecho y caderas donde parecía a punto de saltar.

La verdad es que, viéndola así, me daba cuenta de cómo de dañada estaba. Tenía las vendas del cuello por los rasguños pero en el brazo me di cuenta que tenía una venda más en el antebrazo donde antes había habido sangre.

"¿Qué te pasó aquí?" Le pregunté cogiéndole suavemente esa mano.

"Corte." Me dijo haciéndolo al aire la marca de donde nacía hasta donde acababa. "Carlisle me ha… dado puntos. 23."

"Vaya por dios…" Le dije.

"Pero dice que no… sin marca." Añadió.

"Eso es bueno." Le dijo Esme. "Las chicas no deberían tener marcas."

"Pero ella sí tiene marcas." Dijo Nessy haciéndome que me diesen ganas de matarla por recordarle a Holly que tenía cicatrices debido a las 2 operaciones que había tenido en el último medio año.

"No te preocupes." Le dije. "Casi ni se te notan. Y lo importante es que estás bien."

Eso la hizo poner cara de confusión y tocarse las vendas.

"Sí, pero eso se curará y tú pareces estar bien." Le dije. "¿Te duele mucho?"

Sacudió la cabeza como siempre.

"¿Lo ves?" Le dije sonriendo y sentándome a su lado. "Buena chica."

"¿No deberías…?" Murmuró Holly.

"Me han dejado venir, dicen que no me necesitan." Le dije.

"Alucina." Dijo Nessy.

"Nessy, esa boca." Le dijo Esme.

"Bueno, pues flipa." Dijo ella como si lo corrigiese. "Es flipante, cómo podéis entenderos si ella hace medias frases."

"¿Cómo puedes saber tú lo que Jake piensa sin ser de los nuestros?" Le dije medio bromeando. "Además, es fácil. A Holly le tenían que dar un oscar en dicción. En clase ya era la ganadora del rodeo de deletreo, o lo hubiese sido si lo hubiésemos hecho. Sacaba muy buenas notas en todo."

"Me estás haciendo…" Murmuró Holly tocándose las mejillas para cubrirlas.

"Es que me encanta fardar de ti." Le dije pinchándoselas con un dedo suavemente y divertido.


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPITULO 27: PLANES DE VISITA A LOS ABUELOS CARTER. RECUPERACIÓN CASI MILAGROSA.**

Al final estuvimos un rato hablando y bromeando en el despacho de Carlisle hasta que Holly volvió a dormirse gracias a la 'estufa servicio 24 horas' que era yo. Esme y Nessy entonces salieron y dejaron la puerta vuelta, por lo que pude oír que fuera seguían con el debate entre ellos sobre qué hacer con el tema de aquella invasión tan descarada y el ataque, no solo a Holly sino a Leah y a mí cuando la protegimos.

Aunque intenté prestar atención, al final acabé durmiéndome y me desperté cuando oí ruidos tras de mí y vi un lobo escondiéndose tras las cortinas para salir Darien vestido sin más.

Me quedé mirándole asombrado por su rapidez en cambiarse.

"Siento el retraso." Me dijo susurrando. "He estado patrullando, sean quienes fueran los intrusos, los que no habéis matado han volado."

Entonces yo asentí y vi que nos miraba.

"No te equivoques, solo soy la estufa." Le dije.

"Te has ganado ese derecho." Me dijo. "¿Qué tal está?"

"Tranquila." Le dije. "Está dormida como un tronco, se asustó cuando descubrió lo que somos, pero ya parece haberlo superado."

"Igual deberías alejarte de ella un tiempo, hasta que lo asuma." Me dijo.

Sacudí la cabeza con cuidado de no despertar a Holly que seguía dormida contra mi pecho cogiéndome como si fuese un enorme osito de peluche.

"_Yo no…" Me dijo suavemente pero alarmada. "No te odio."_

"_Pero me temes." Afirmé. "Aunque no lo sepas, para mí es como una tortura, saber que la persona que más quiero me tiene miedo es…"_

Después de un poco hablando, al final me había cogido ella la mano que había rechazado al principio.

"_Ha tenido que… ser duro." Me dijo._

"_Mucho." Cedí. "Es… sé que no me vas a creer, pero… lo que más me duele es causarte a ti dolor, hacerte sentir mal por mi culpa…"_

_Entonces levantó la otra mano y me hizo una caricia en la cara, un simple contacto que me hizo derretir por dentro._

"_¿Ya no te doy miedo?" Le dije._

"_Sí." Murmuró. "Es… tengo miedo." Dijo. "Pero… no de ti. Sé que tú no…"_

"_¿No?" Dije._

"_No me harías nada." Dijo. "Pero… los animales muy grandes y… carnívoros me dan…"_

"_Nosotros nunca te haremos nada." Afirmé cogiéndole y besándole las manos. "Todos saben quién eres, y si te pusieran un solo pelo encima se las tendrían que ver conmigo."_

"_No quiero que... te pelees... por mí." Me dijo antes de que pareciese darle una ola de dolor._

"No me voy a ir." Le dije. "Ella no me tiene miedo a mí, le da miedo el animal en que me convierto, por el tamaño. Ella misma me lo ha dicho."

"Sería una estúpida si no lo hiciera." Me dijo.

"Las otras chicas que lo saben afirman que no nos tienen miedo." Le dije. "Yo prefiero su sinceridad admitiendo que tiene miedo, pero no de nosotros sino de la forma."

"Eres muy raro, Embry Call." Me dijo Darien. "Pero veo que eres buena gente, me alegro que fueses tú el que el destino sentenció que estuviese emparejado con ella."

¿Me estaba aceptando, de verdad y sin reparos ya?

Aquello no podía ser, tenía que estar alucinando por algún producto que Carlisle había echado en el despacho. Igual había puesto anestesia de esa del aire o algún tipo de vapor… eso era, seguro que eran solo alucinaciones. Para empezar, seguro que estaba dormido, sí eso era; estaba dormido y aquello era solo un sueño causado por el deseo de que la 'familia' de Holly me aceptase como su pareja.

Entonces Darien sacudió la cabeza.

"Eres de lo que no hay." Sentenció. "¿Estáis todos vosotros bien?"

"Sanamos extremadamente rápido." Le dije. "Y unos neófitos como esos no nos hacen más que cosquillas."

"Me alegro de ello." Me dijo suavemente. "Está claro que al menos tú vas a cuidar de nuestra Holl como se merece."

"Eso ni lo dudes." Afirmé tras asegurarme de que seguía dormida. "Daría mi vida por ella, no lo dudes."

"No lo dudo, ya no." Afirmó. "Será mejor que vaya a hablar con el matasanos."

"Llámalo Carlisle, es pacífico, pero no todos sus hijos se lo tomarían a bien." Le advertí.

"Es solo un apodo cariñoso." Me dijo. "Nunca se me ocurriría meterme con el médico de cabecera de uno de los míos."

"¿Qué tal está Val?" Le pregunté cuando ya abría la puerta frenándolo en el sitio.

"Un poco afectada." Me dijo. "Ya la conoces, quiere a Holly como si fuese su propia hermana pequeña, se asustó mucho cuando vio los destrozos y rastros en la casa."

"Lo siento." Le dije. "No pretendíamos causar eso."

"Solo pretendíais defender a Holly, lo sabemos." Me dijo. "Para nosotros una vida humana es lo más importante del mundo, vale millones de veces más que algo material."

"Creo que para todos los que estamos aquí." Le dije.

"Sí." Asintió. "Eso tengo oído."

"¿Para vosotros alguna vida tiene más valor que otra?" Le pregunté por simple curiosidad.

"No." Negó. "Aunque somos muy humanos, y evidentemente tenemos ciertas… prioridades." Añadió con una sonrisa. "Como vosotros. Que descanses…"

Le hice un gesto antes de que volviese a salir de allí y cuando cerró la puerta volví a acostar la cabeza tras asegurarme que Holly seguía dormida.

Esa chica era increíble, hacía algunas horas que se había enterado que yo era el lobo que la había asustado una vez y ahora era capaz de usarme como osito de peluche y dormir apaciblemente contra mí buscando el calorcillo que le daba. Suspiré enterrando mi cara contra su piel y pelo-pincho que al haber pasado unos meses sin rapar estaba ya suave aunque muy corto aún. Antes de darme cuenta estaba aspirando su olor que me pareció muy apetecible.

Antes de que pudiese darme cuenta de lo que pasaba, había pasado a oler la parte de atrás de su cuello, lo que me levantó unos deseos algo… curiosos hacia ella.

Por un segundo, su olor me hizo sentir cosas que no había sentido nunca antes por nadie, era estimulante, era excitante, era… hechizante.

Olía a hierba fresca en verano, con unas gotas de algo entre canela y vainilla pero a la vez con un toque cítrico… y todo eso unido, provocaba en mí un sentimiento complejo que era como si algo dentro de mi estallase como los fuegos artificiales, pero a la vez, viéndola allí, tan tranquila buscando mi calor 'licantrópico' en el pecho entre mis brazos, anulaba todo sentimiento animal que pudiera tener y me calmaban y relajaban hasta límites insospechados. Eran como una droga, como si teniéndola conmigo pudiese pasar de todo lo demás, como si ni la rubia ni un Paul mordaz o una Leah mosqueada por algo y pinchándonos a todos pudiesen siquiera rozarme, todo resbalaba contra mí antes de tocarme siquiera.

Así que la sujeté más cerca de mí y volví a enterrar la nariz contra su piel y pelo para aspirar hondo y cerrar los ojos intentando descansar también pero con los sentidos atentos al más mínimo ruido fuera de lo normal.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Creeek…

Un simple chirrido en la puerta justo mientras giraba el pomo me despertó y me di cuenta que había sol fuera. Había amanecido y por la luz colándose por la ventana, juraría que hacía un rato ya.

Miré a Holly y vi que acababa de abrir los ojos y los cerró en dos rendijas al verme despierto así que sonreí y miré serio a la puerta mientras la hacía soltarme un segundo.

Si estaba entrando alguien con tanto sigilo igual era que no era de los nuestros, así que me valía más estar preparado.

Entonces vi que quien asomaba la cabeza era Bella, casi hasta con cierto temor y cuando la vi suspiré.

"Bells, pasa." Le dije. "No deberías ir con tanto sigilo."

"Pensaba que estabais dormidos aún." Me dijo entrando con un bol lleno de frutas limpias pero enteras hasta el punto que parecía un frutero.

"Estábamos dormidos, pero me has alertado." Le dije. "Holly, mira, con servicio de habitaciones y todo."

Entonces ella me dio un golpecito suave en el costado mientras se incorporaba y se agarró el cuello con una pequeña mueca de dolor difuminado en la comisura de los labios.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntamos ambos para que asintiese y mirase las frutas.

"Bella, dime… ¿y esa fruta?" Le pregunté.

"Esme me dijo que si la podía subir." Dijo ofreciéndonosla. "Para que desayunarais."

"Gracias." Dijo Holly suavemente.

"¿Tienes hambre?" Le pregunté un poco asombrado de que así fuese.

"Hum." Murmuró asintiendo.

Era raro, no solía contestar que sí a esa pregunta, casi nunca; sin embargo, me alegré, que tuviera hambre era genial.

"Será mejor que me vaya ya." Dijo Bella con cara de ser excusa.

"Oh, vamos, quédate a desayunar con nosotros." La insté para que sacudiera la cabeza un poco abochornada. "Va, Holly, pídeselo tú."

"Es… me encantaría." Dijo Bella. "Pero… no debería. Es… lo siento."

"Bella." La llamé. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

Entonces ella asintió.

"Sí, es que… bueno, hay… me llaman." Afirmó sonriendo y señalando a la puerta antes de salir corriendo.

"¿Qué le pasa ahora?" Murmuré confuso antes de notar que Holly cogía una pieza de fruta y la miraba. "¿Hay hambre?"

"Me gusta la fruta." Dijo suavemente encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Qué le pasaba a…?"

"¿A Bella?" Le dije. "No lo sé, pero… te juro que no era así."

"¿Te gusta?" Me dijo mordiendo y tragando un trozo de pera y haciéndome toser.

"¡No!" Le dije. "Quiero decir… es una amiga. Era a Jake al que le iba."

"¿Jake?" Me dijo.

"Jacob." Me corregí recordando que así solo le llamábamos los amigos cercanos. "Era él al que le dio fuerte con ella, no a mí."

"Hum." Asintió. "Es… sería normal que ella a tí…"

"No me van las casadas, además, me gustan diferentes." Afirmé guiñándole el ojo para cogerle la mano y meterle un mordisco a su pera. "Bueno, esta gente siempre compra de primera…"

"¿Cómo de…?"

"¿De primera?" Le dije. "Porque esta fruta está de muerte. ¿No?" Le dije al ver que negaba.

"No, es… cómo de… diferente." Me dijo.

"Más menuditas, delicadas…" Le dije cogiéndole la mano con suavidad. "Pero fuertes a la vez, con uno preciosos ojos claros que brillen como el cielo." Añadí guiándole la mano hasta poder coger otro mordisco de su pera y darle a ella para que cogiese el siguiente. "Tengo muy claro lo que quiero." Afirmé quitándole una gota de zumo de la comisura de los labios y comiéndomela sin dejar de mirarle los ojos mientras una vez más, se sonrojaba al verme. "Ahora y siempre voy a querer lo mismo. Estoy total y completamente enamorado, de una chica muy graciosa y preciosa, aunque cada vez que estoy con ella sé que todos nos miran y dicen 'Eh, mírales, ahí van. No sé qué pueden hacer juntos…' Aún no me puedo creer mi suerte." Le dije. "¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan genial como tú pueda estar con alguien… como yo?"

"Tú también… eres especial." Me dijo. "Yo no… solo soy… yo."

"De eso nada." Le dije ofendido. "No, no y no. Tú eres especial, eres… eres una bailarina famosa, vale, igual todavía no eres primera bailarina o como quiera que se diga, pero estoy seguro que en la próxima función que hagáis te llevarás un oscar, como mínimo."

Eso la hizo reír, no sé muy bien por qué, pero me dio igual, me hizo feliz verla reír, aunque fuese reírse de mí.

"¿Y aún dices que no eres especial?" Le dije suavemente frotándole un mechón inexistente. "Tú eres el centro de mi vida. Mi mera existencia gira en torno a ti. Eres el centro de mi universo, la razón para vivir."

Era increíble, era tan moñas que en otra época hubiese potado, así, tal cual; para empezar no hubiese soltado esa pastelosidad, pero ahora me apetecía decírselo cada dos por tres, quería verla sonreír, reírse y ser feliz.

Y entonces la idea de que la hubiesen atacado para hacernos daño a nosotros me alcanzó y volví a la realidad.

Si le hacían el menor daño por nosotros, por mezclara en mi mundo… ahora ya sabía lo que éramos, había visto la parte de la luna visible; pero aún desconocía la otra cara, la oculta… los vampiros.

Y entonces fue cuando me encontré con la manzana ante mis ojos, roja y brillante, en sus manitas de muñeca y ofreciéndomela a mí con un mordisco, con una sonrisa franca y clara…

Sonriéndo la mordí, como Blancanieves mordió la manzana, como Adán mordió la manzana cuando Eva se la ofreció en el paraíso.

Yo no era una princesa, ni tampoco Adán, pero aquello también era una tentación, vivir con Holly, cuidarla y protegerla toda mi vida por estar improntado y enamorado de ella, meterla en mi mundo que parecía haber aceptado al aceptarme a mí y al resto de chicos de las manadas, poder tener un futuro juntos aún a pesar de ponerla en riesgo por tenerla conmigo. Aquella manzana era más que una simple manzana roja y brillante, era la promesa de un futuro, un futuro con ella, los mordiscos de ambos… y sin pensarlo, caí en la tentación.

Mordí la manzana en sus manos arrancando un buen trozo en el mordisco sin dejar de mirarla fijamente con una sonrisa en los labios, justo mientras veía cómo se quejaba luego porque me había llevado casi media manzana de un bocado, entonces ni lo pensé, la atraje hacia mí sin importarme los cables y la besé para pasarle un poco de manzana con ese beso.

Al principio parecí pillarla por sorpresa, dejó caer la manzana de la mano por la sorpresa, pero luego cedió al beso y se agarró suavemente a mis hombros.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Qué…?" Murmuraron de pronto en el salón cuando las luces de la casa se encendieron de golpe y parpadearon un par de veces para quedarse fijas y volver a titilar, así durante casi 4 minutos mientras todos salían al pasillo de los cuartos y se asomaban por las escaleras al salón con curiosidad viendo aquel fenómeno.

Entonces Darien movió la cabeza apenas 2 milímetros para mirar de reojo hacia atrás desde su asiento en el sofá.

Fue todo muy rápido, apenas un segundo más tarde se apagaron las luces de nuevo quedando la casa iluminada apenas por el poco sol del día nublado que había amanecido.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" Dijeron.

"Parecía… energía…" Dijo Bella.

"Darien ¿tú sabes algo?" Le dijo Edward para que este sacudiese la cabeza. "¿Seguro?"

"Sí, seguro." Afirmó él. "No sé si es cierto o no que lees la mente, pero puede leérmela y verás que no ha podido ser lo que creo."

"Pero tú tampoco sabes mucho." Le dijo Edward.

"No, no lo sé." Dijo. "Pero aún así, hago mi labor."

"Hum." Dijo Edward asintiendo una vez.

"Qué labor." Preguntó Bella.

"Cuidar y proteger." Afirmó. "Soy algo así como un hermano mayor."

"Es peor que un padre posesivo." Afirmó Jacob. "No puedes acercarte a ninguna de las dos rubias porque te fusila con la mirada."

"Eh, las rubias tienen nombre." Le dijo Darien. "Trátalas con un poco más de respeto."

"¿Lo véis?" Dijo Jacob mientras volvía la luz. "Joder, maldita compañía de la luz."

"Que casualidad que coincida todo el rato con lo mismo." Dijo Edward.

"¿Qué coincidencia sacas tú?" Le dijo Rosalie.

Entonces Edward apuntó al despacho de Carlisle con un dedo.

"Anda… y parecían tontos cuando los adoptamos." Dijo Emmet divertido.

"No es lo que tú piensas." Le dijo Edward. "Alguien ahí dentro tiene una mente demasiado pura para eso."

"Y todos sabemos que no es Embry." Afirmó Jared divertido.

"Como le haga algo…" Dijo Leah. "¡¿Qué?!" Dijo ante la mirada que le mandaron todos. "Me cae bien, es demasiado pardilla."

"Sí, claro." Le dijeron sin creérla.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Aquello era el paraíso, casi casi como tocar el cielo con las manos. Eso que solo eran besos, con que si hubiésemos pasado a mayores…

Mientras estábamos besándonos no me había enterado de nada de nada aparte de lo que pasaba ante mis ojos, pero cuando paramos porque Holly comenzaba a parecer estar a punto de ahogarse por mi culpa, aparte de estar pendiente de ella, me di cuenta que había pasado algo porque fuera parecían estar hablando de algo.

"Embry." Me llamó suavemente.

"Sí." Le dije volviendo mi atención de nuevo a ella. "Dime cielo. ¿Ocurre algo?"

"No… no quisiera ser… maleducada." Dijo como eligiendo las palabras.

"No me digas que no te ha gustado." Le dije preocupado. "Tsk, lo siento, no me he dado cuenta que igual era pasarse para la primera vez."

Sacudió la cabeza con tal violencia mientras se sonrojaba que me preocupó un poco.

"¿Qué pasa?" Le dije.

"A casa." Me dijo. "Es… no quiero molestar y… quiero volver… a casa."

"Pero si aún estás un poco mal." Le dije. "Mírate, hasta estás un poco pálida."

"Me siento… bien." Me dijo. "Es… no veo la necesidad de seguir… molestando."

"Me parece que no molestamos." Le dije.

"Pero yo quiero…" Me dijo.

Joder, cómo podía negarme ante esa carita tan rica.

"Está bien, hablaré con los Cullen." Le dije. "Pero que sepas que no molestamos, al contrario, Esme, Alice y Bella están encantadas de tenernos aquí. Les encanta cocinar y jugar a muñecas con las chicas. Y tú eres perfecta para eso."

"¿En serio crees que…?" Murmuró.

"¿Que no molestas?" Le dije. "Desde luego que no. Esta gente son muy hospitalarios, además, son amigos nuestros."

Ella pareció pensar y luego asintió.

"Pero Val y los chicos…" Murmuró.

"Saben que estás aquí, no te preocupes." Le dije para que sacudiese la cabeza.

"Es…" Murmuró.

"¿Sí?" Le dije para que sacudiese la cabeza mientras oíamos pasos fuera, en el pasillo justo antes de que en el despacho irrumpiese Darien con Bella casi colgando de él como impidiéndole que pasase.

"Lamento cortar el royo." Dijo. "Pero hay que moverse."

"¿Ocurre algo?" Pregunté.

"Holl, vamos a ir al sur." Le dijo Darien. "¿Te acuerdas del abuelo de Jhon?"

"Hum." Asintió ella.

"Nos han invitado a ir." Le dijo Darien. "Su abuela se ofendió porque no fuimos en navidades, así que se ha puesto hecha una furia por el teléfono. Bueno, ya sabes que no grita, pero… es imposible negarle nada a la santa."

"¿Y eso?" Le dije confuso intentando imaginarme a una señora mayor haciendo nada contra alguien mientras hablaban por teléfono.

"Vudú." Dijo Darien para que Holly le tirara el cojín que cogió a la primera. "Oye, sabes que es cierto."

"Es santera, no…" Le dijo ella molesta.

"Sí, sí, pero las patas de bichos que tiene me dan mala espina." Le dijo Darien.

"¿Colecciona patas de animales?" Dijo Bella.

"Conejos." Dijo Edward. "Y echa las cartas, lee la buenaventura en posos de té… y hace remedios a enfermedades."

"Es una santera." Dijo Holly suavemente. "Es…"

"Una cherokee, casada con un navajo." Afirmó Edward. "Aunque ella desciende de madre americana blanca."

"Sí, exacto." Le dijo Darien mientras Holly asentía. "Son muy buena gente, y desde luego, creo que no la seguirán hasta allí."

Noté que Edward le miraba y luego oí que hablaban en una frecuencia inferior al oído humano y que sonaba como susurros para el animal entre los Cullen hasta que Carlisle asintió.

"Creo que es buena idea que les hagáis una vista." Dijo Carlisle. "Nosotros podemos ayudaros a ocultar el rastro."

"Sería un gesto muy noble de vuestra parte." Afirmó Darien. "Mi familia está en deuda con vosotros por los cuidados que le prestaste a Holly mientras estuvo enferma, y ahora os debemos más aún por protegerla hace 2 noches y vamos a deberos otra si cubrís su olor."

"Cubrir el olor no será difícil." Afirmó Jasper. "El problema será el resto. Ya sabéis a qué me refiero."

"No." Dije yo.

"¿Qué…?" Me dijo Holly.

"No a lo que decía Jasper." Le dije. "El rubio."

"Pero yo no…" Dijo.

"¿Acaso nos has oído?" Dijo Carlisle preocupado para que ella sacudiese la cabeza.

"Nos ha leído los labios." Afirmó Edward.

"Holly tiene unos buenos conocimientos en ese campo." Afirmó Darien. "No encontraréis a nadie que hable sin soltar sonido y lea sin oír como ella."

"Eso es evidente." Dijo Emmet.

"Y bastante útil." Dijo Jasper mirándola por lo que me interpuse en su campo de visión como que no quiere la cosa.

"¿Cuándo querréis iros?" Preguntó Esme.

"No quisiéramos causar más… problemas." Afirmó Holly.

"Eso mismo iba a decir yo." Afirmó Darien. "Además, la abuela dijo que este fin de semana será la fiesta de la cosecha en la reserva."

"Suena bien." Dijo Bella.

"Música, feria de productos…" Dijo Edward leyéndole la mente a alguien. "Suena muy bien."

"Iré haciéndoos las maletas." Afirmó Rosalie sonriendo amablemente por primera vez.

"Embry." Me dijo Darien suavemente para indicarme por gestos que le acompañase fuera.

"Enseguida vuelvo, Holly." Le dije.

"No te preocupes, voy a ver cómo lleva esto." Me dijo Carlisle.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Por primera vez en toda la historia, voy a poner las cosas desde el punto de vista de otro personaje, solo para daros una idea de algo que Embry y el resto de 'allegados' a Holly no saben.)

Voz de Carlisle

"Vamos a ver cómo llevas ese cuello..." Le dije a la chica que tenía ante mí sentada con elegancia en mi diván del despacho.

La verdad es que cuando la había conocido me había parecido una chica hasta cierto punto delicada. Era menudita, bien cincelada y de rasgos elegantes y delicados, claro que también era una de las mejores bailarinas de ballet actualmente. Pero según había ido tratando con ella en su enfermedad que me había hecho volver a Washington para hacerles el favor a los chicos Quileutes y más concretamente a Sam y sobre todo Embry de tratarla en casa salvo por las sesiones de quimioterapia que le daban en el hospital, había descubierto que bajo esa apariencia delicada, había una personita preciosa y valiente, con una fortaleza interior envidiable que se había enfrentado a aquella enfermedad con la cabeza rapada y bien alta.

Miraba al frente con valor, aunque supongo que eso no solo era logro suyo, Embry había estado allí todo el tiempo. Casi podría hasta haberse dicho que se había mudado allí, porque por las noches se iba tarde y por las mañanas era el primero en estar allí, eso cuando no dormía allí por lo que decían en la casa. Él siempre sonreía y hacía sonreír a Holly, por decirlo así, había sido su pilar maestro durante todo ese tiempo.

La oí dar un respingo cuando solté el esparadrapo y me di cuenta de que en un punto se le había quedado pegado a la piel.

"Lo siento." Le dije suavemente para volver a desenrollar la venda enrollándola en mis manos mientras lo hacía. "Espero que no se te pegase en ninguna herida."

"Hum." Murmuró. "Siento... preocuparos."

"No te preocupes." Le dije sonriéndole ante su preocupación por nosotros. "Soy médico, es mi deber ocuparme de heridos si está en mi mano."

"Es muy amable." Me dijo.

"Y tú muy cortés." Afirmé divertido devolviéndole el cumplido para quedarme un poco asombrado al ver lo que ocultaban las vendas. "Dime ¿te duele mucho el cuello y los hombros?"

"A veces." Me dijo para pensar. "Es... como si quemasen... pero los toco y... junto a las vendas están... helados."

"Me alegro." Le dije. "Quiero decir, se están curando bien."

Y mejor que bien, lo que el día anterior habían sido heridas ahora eran meros arañazos que más bien parecían heridas hechas con látex en vez de en la carne. Era bastante extraño aquello en una persona normal, pero por su sangre, no había nada extraño.

"¿Van a quedar...?" Murmuró tocándose el hombro más sano.

"No creo que te queden marcas." Le dije sabiendo que cuando cerrasen probablemente no quedasen marcas y haciéndola suspirar calmada. "¿Por qué tanto interés en que no quede ninguna marca?"

"Ballet." Dijo. "Y..."

"¿Y?" Le dije para notar que se ponía como un tomate y miraba al suelo antes de murmurar casi inaudiblemente.

"Embry." Dijo casi susurrando.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Y vuelta al punto de vista de Embry)

"No puedes ir en serio." Le dije a Darien.

"Totalmente." Afirmó. "Los abuelos de Jhon son gente grande. Allí estaremos a salvo."

"Nadie está a salvo en ningún lado." Le dije. "No cuando se juega contra los diablos Vulturi."

"Ahí sí." Afirmó.

"Por qué estás tan seguro." Le dije escamado.

"Ya lo verás." Me dijo mientras oíamos aullidos lejanos. "Tus amigos han encontrado un rastro. Voy a verlo." Afirmó antes de saltar y perderse en el boscaje.

"¡Eh!" Le grité. "¡¿Por qué estás tan seguro?!"

Por desgracia, no me contestó salvo un aullido mientras veía vegetación agitarse alejándose de la casa.

Joder, aquella gente eran unos cabrones. Preguntaba y no contestaban, hacían lo que les daba la gana y no contaban conmigo. Era como si no confiasen del todo en mí, como si yo fuese el último mono para todo. Y eso era desesperante y me cabreaba.


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPITULO 28: LLEGADA A SMITH RIVER.**

((Tal y como prometí, he acabado los exámenes ayer y ya voy a colgar más capítulos porque voy en medio del 36 y con unos trozos más por ahí, a los que siguen el 2º libro de la saga esta, el viernes cuelgo el 2º capítulo y cuando acabe este libro cuelgo más para evitar hacer spoilers de lo que pasará futuramente en este.

En fin, ahora solo falta rezar por que los profesores sean buenos corrigiéndo mis exámenes y apruebe todas, de todas formas, esta semana y puede que la que viene colgaré capítulos a diestro y siniestro porque puedo, por fin, continuar la historia (que ya echaba de menos esta pareja y a vostros/as).

Pues nada, eso es todo por ahora. Ya veréis cómo se va a complicar todo y nos van a dar nueva información por medio de los personajes de la otra reserva sobre Holly que van a dar nueva luz, aunque Embry al principio le vamos a ver que no se muestra muy por la labor y... no sigo que hago spoilers. Besitos y a ver si os gusta este.))

"¿Listos?" Dijo Darien entrando en el cuarto donde yo había estado ayudando a Holly a montarse en la silla de ruedas que le había traído desde la reserva.

"Sí." Le dije. "Eh, y cuidármela bien, que la voy a echar mucho de menos. A ver cómo ocupo yo ahora el día." Dije bromeando.

"Hombre, yo pensaba que había quedado claro que tú también podías venir." Me dijo.

"¿Yo?" Dije sorprendido. "Pero si no... no conozco a esa gente y Jhon y yo no nos llevamos... bueno, no nos llevamos mal pero tampoco demasiado bien."

"Pensé que querías estar con ella." Me dijo. "Además, seguro que a Holly le gustaría que vinieras. ¿No, Holly?"

"Sí." Asintió ella. "Pero su madre..."

"He avisado, y a la madre le da igual." Dijo Darien. "De hecho, se alegró un poco, dijo que iba a visitar a unos familiares y que como Embry no querría ir se iba a tener que quedar en casa solo."

"Entonces claro que voy." Le dije. "Es... aunque tenga que dormir en el sofá. Si a Holly no le importa."

Ella sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.

"Por cierto, esa silla no la va a necesitar." Dijo Darien. "En la casa de los abuelos tienen una, me insistieron mucho en que no la llevásemos. Así que elige quién te lleva y ya está."

La miré, y la vi pensar antes de mirarme por lo que la sonreí y estiró los brazos hacia mí mientras me agachaba para cogerla en brazos.

"Bueno, vamos a llevarte." Le dije. "Por cierto, qué hacemos con la silla."

"La llevarán a la reserva los de fuera." Me dijo. "Por cierto, espero que no pretendáis largarnos sin decir ni adiós."

"Nos despediremos de los que estén." Le dije por los dos.

"Perfecto, están todos fuera." Nos dijo. "Creo que alguien ha cogido cierto cariño a cierta enfermita." Añadió casi bromeando.

La verdad es que lo de que estaban todos fuera era cierto, allí estaban los 4 hombres y las chicas, que salvo por Rosalie sonreían.

"Vaya, creo que alguien ha madurado." Dijo Bella sonriendo.

"Venga ya, es muy romántico." Le dijo Alice.

"Sí, suerte que él está fuerte." Dijo Emmet divertido. "Aunque ella está flaquita de narices."

"Pero qué graciosos." Le dije dándole a entender que no tenía gracia.

"Venga tío, no te enfades." Me dijo Jake sonriendo junto a Nessy. "Están de broma, además, es cierto."

"Pues no, listos." Les dije. "Está en su peso, y tiene que mantenerse así aunque yo prefiera que pese más. Porque pronto va a volver a entrenar y en la temporada que viene la vais a ver comiéndose los escenarios de todo el continente como primera bailarina."

"Eso sería fantástico." Dijo Esme.

"Eso si puede." Dijo Jasper sin intención de hacer daño.

"Claro que podrá." Dijo Carlisle sonriendo. "Lo que pasa que de momento tiene que centrarse en poder caminar de nuevo con tranquilidad."

"Además, en cuanto pueda nos vamos a ir los dos a correr para coger fuerza en las piernas." Les dije orgulloso. "¿Eh, Holly?"

"Sí." Asintió ella.

"No te embales que igual va más gente." Me dijo Darien sonriendo.

"¿Tú?" Le dije.

"Igual." Me dijo. "Pero me refería más bien a Sam y otros amigos vuestros."

"Ah, de ellos me encargo yo." Le dije mientras las Cullen mimaban un poco a Holly que seguía en mis brazos. "Chicas, por favor, que le va a dar un chungo con tanta ropa."

"Mejor bien abrigada que no que se pueda agarrar frío." Me dijo Esme sonriendo. "Además, si tiene que viajar con vosotros mejor que sea así."

"Vamos al sureste." Les dije. "En verano, me parece que lo que va a necesitar es ropa de manga corta."

"Allí hace calor en estas fechas." Dijo Darien encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero agradecemos la ropa." Afirmó cuando Holly le levantó la mano para indicarle algo y luego hizo el gesto de los mudos para agradecer algo.

"Eh, hacía tiempo que no hacías eso." Le dije sonriéndole justo un segundo antes de que sonase un claxon con fuerza.

"Es Jhon." Dijo Darien. "Creo que se impacienta."

"Podría haber entrado." Dijo Jasper.

"Prefería no entrar." Afirmó Darien.

"Sí, es cierto." Asintió Edward. "No parece el tipo de gente que le gusta entrar en casas de gente que acaba de conocer."

Apostaría a que había leído algo en la mente de Darien sobre Jhon, algo que él no quería que alguien de la sala supiera a juzgar por la mirada que le dedicó disimuladamente, por eso Edward lo había solucionado haciendo como que no sabía nada. Y me jugaría mi mano a que era algo que no querían que se enterase Holly; es más, apostaría a que ese misterio tenía que ver con que si Edward mostraba sus poderes, Holly se daría cuenta de que algo apestaba y no tardaría en decidir que había algo extraño en los Cullen. No, lo que no querían era que Holly se diese cuenta de que había algo oscuro en ese mundo.

"Bueno, Holl vete diciendo adiós y salimos nosotros para ir montándonos en el coche ¿te parece?"

Eso le daría tiempo suficiente a Darien para hablar de lo que fuese con ellos, al fin y al cabo, el oído de Holly era humano; así que cuando acabó de despedirse de todo el mundo y ellos de ella, la elevé un poco con un rebote suave para cogerla mejor y salí con ella en brazos por la puerta.

"Que romántico." Dijo Esme a nuestras espaldas desde la casa. "Es como estar de nuevo en nuestra época."

Sé que el siguiente en hablar fue Darien, pero lo hizo tan suave que no pude pillar lo que decían, en parte también, porque Holly me apoyó una mano en el pecho y me hizo mirarla para verla cabecear un poco con el bamboleo de mi andar sobre las escaleras.

"Lo siento." Le dije cogiéndola mejor.

La verdad es que no me extrañaba que le hubiesen puesto ropa, estaba un poco fresca, demasiado.

"¿Te encuentras bien de verdad?" Le dije para que asintiese aunque se rascó el hombro de forma casi inconsciente.

"No te preocupes, Carlisle ha dicho que se te curará pronto." Le dije.

Yo la verdad es que me preocupaba un poco, no podía evitarlo viendo cómo tenía la escayola en el muslo saliéndole bajo los shorts cortados y deshilachados en el muslo, la venda del antebrazo opuesto y la del cuello con el parche del hombro del lado de la escayola, que al ir con una camiseta de tirantes blanca se le veían y las chicas y yo le habíamos dicho que no pasaba nada, que casi ni se le notaban, lo cual no era tan raro puesto que me parecía guapísima aún tan herida; era superior a mí, le veía los ojos y me daba igual el resto, eran... hipnóticos.

Me derretían como un helado en el Sahara.

"Os ha costado." Me dijo Jhon abriéndome la puerta del monovolumen que parecía hasta blindado a juzgar porque se me escapó una piedra de bajo mis pies haciéndome que casi nos cayésemos al suelo Holly y yo y le diese al coche, no le hizo ni el más mínimo arañazo, ni un bollo... nada. "Cuidado, que aún vas a hacerle más daño."

"Me he tropezado ¿vale?" Le dije sin cedérsela. "Dime dónde se va a sentar para ayudarla."

"En el asiento entre los gemelos y tú." Me dijo haciéndome reparar en que había hueco justo junto a ellos que iban jugando con una videoconsola.

"Adictos a los videojuegos..." Murmuré para que me hiciesen un gesto obsceno levantando un dedo pero sin mirarme mientras Holly me daba un golpecito en el pecho riñéndome. "A ver esa cabeza…" Le dije para dejarla en el asiento trasero y luego moverla hasta ponerla junto a los gemelos.

"Bueno, Holl…" Le dijo Jhon mientras Darien bajaba al porche seguido de los 'papis' Cullen y enseguida el resto. "¿Tienes ganas de ver a mis abuelos?"

"Muchas." Le dijo.

"Sigo sin entender qué ves en ellos, la verdad." Le dijo Jhon. "Son unos indios algo pa'allá."

"¿Y dónde vamos?" Les dije.

"Smith River." Dijo Jhon. "California."

"Eh, esa sí que es la mejor reserva." Afirmó Tay divertido sin dejar de jugar.

"Hay unas olas de flipar." Añadió su hermano. "Y tienes que conocer a los Hó'nehe, son… la bomba." Acabaron los dos.

"Ah, que… bien." Dije mientras Darien se montaba en el coche.

"¿Listos?" Nos dijo.

"¡Listos!" Dijeron los gemelos con entusiasmo mientras Holly levantaba también un brazo sonriendo y diciéndolo más en su volumen habitual.

Aquel viaje prometía, aunque fuese a casa de unos ancianos, el viaje en sí parecía estar bien; iba a conocer otro sitio, nueva gente... y encima me decían los gemelos que iba a conocer a alguien divertido.

Pero el viaje se hizo eterno, en parte porque el tal Smith River estaba a dos estados de la reserva, sin contar Washington donde ya estábamos; tuvimos que pasar Oregón hasta la frontera con California donde, al poco, ya llegamos a la reserva tras varias paradas en el camino a comer, estirar un poco las piernas, pasar una noche fuera durmiendo en el coche puesto que al hacer bueno, los gemelos durmieron en una colchoneta en el techo y Darien y Jhon durmieron fuera en una tienda de campaña que llevaban mientras las chicas durmieron dentro en los asientos bien tumbadas y tapadas con unas mantas de viaje y yo en el maletero abierto para dormir ahí en una manta con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado.

Había pasado una noche no muy buena pero compensó porque al día siguiente llegamos a la reserva al atardecer y vimos cómo la gente con la que nos cruzábamos miraba el coche pasar.

"No están acostumbrados a este modelo." Dijo Jhon.

La verdad, no se le podía quitar la razón, los pocos coches que nos cruzamos eran más tirando a descapotables, coches de esos que salían por la tele en series de adolescentes calentorros que se pasaban media vida en la playa y la otra media en el instituto ligando con tías cañón y con problemas como si su pelo estaba bien o no.

"Bueno, pues bienvenidos a Smith River, California." Nos dijo Jhon parando el motor ante una casa bastante parecida a las de nuestra reserva en cuanto a distribución pero con aspecto de ser más cómoda y segura y de la cual salió inmediatamente a la puerta una señora que se puso a saludar con una sonrisa.

"¿Tu abuela?" Le dije.

"No, la tía-abuela Keezheekoni." Me dijo Jhon mientras los gemelos salían como con miedo. "Pero como cuesta llamarla así si no eres cheyene, la podemos llamar tranquilamente tía Keezhe."

Tía Keezhe, Keezhe, Keezhe… podía recordarlo.

"¡Pero mira qué grandes estáis ya!" Dijo la señora pellizcando mejillas a los gemelos y luego viniendo hacia nosotros. "¡Pero bueno!. ¡¿Así es como cuidáis de nuestra pequeña Holly?!. ¿Qué te han hecho estos animales, cielo?"

"Ellos no han..." Dijo Holly. "Me cuidan muy bien, tía Keezheekoni."

Anda, Holly podía pronunciar su nombre. Sorpresa, sorpresa.

"Hermana, deja que los chicos entren a casa." Le dijo una señora mayor pero con un rostro agradable. "Han hecho un largo camino hasta aquí. Se merecen un descanso."

"Hola abuela." Le dijo Jhon dándole un beso que la anciana le devolvió con un abrazo.

"Cielo, es un placer veros de nuevo por aquí." Le dijo la anciana a Holly viniendo hacia ella. "Yuma ha ido a conseguirte la silla, cielo."

"Gracias." Le dijo Holly suavemente y sonriéndole.

"Y tú debes de ser el visitante extranjero." Dijo la señora mirándome. "Vaya, eres más apuesto de lo que los posos decían... Nuestra Holly tiene suerte." Añadió casi para ella haciendo a la otra mujer soltar una risita de adolescente y a Holly sonrojarse mientras Jhon carraspeaba.

"Abuela, Embry debería descansar un poco los brazos, se negará a soltarla si no es en un buen asiento." Le dijo Jhon.

"Ah, sí, claro." Dijo la señora. "Por aquí."

"Gracias." Le dije pasando con Holly en brazos.

La verdad es que el interior de la casa ya dejaba a entender que nos habíamos movido de estado pero no tanto de... raza. El interior estaba amueblado con gusto pero con motivos indios y un poco étnicos, con cuidado puse a Holly suavemente sobre el sofá y ella se acomodó con bastante propiedad allí.

"¿Dejáis ahí vuestras bolsas o queréis que os enseñe dónde dormiréis?" Nos dijo la anciana.

"Yo lo que digan el resto." Dije.

"Podemos ir al ático." Dijo Jhon.

"De eso nada." Dijo la anciana. "Tu abuelo ha acabado ya la segunda, así que podéis ir allí. He dispuesto las habitaciones para que podáis estar allí sin problemas." Nos dijo sonriendo. "Así que venga, iros a hacer lo que queráis que Holly y yo nos quedamos aquí quietas." Dijo moviendo la mano como despachándonos con una sonrisa.

"No quisieramos molestar." Dijo Holly suavemente.

"¡Por dios!" Dijo la anciana riéndose. "Hija mía, vosotros nunca molestáis. Me alegro de que estés bien. Me asusté mucho cuando me enteré de lo que os pasó. Pero no te preocupes, aquí estaréis a salvo."

"¿Le parece que aquí estaremos tan seguros?" Le dije yo.

"Claro." Dijo la anciana. "Los Hó'nehe y la gente de Willow protegen la reserva."

"Eso si antes no se han matado." Dijo la otra señora, la tía Keezhe. "Aunque la chica es muy afortunada, con tanta flor en su jardín."

"Oh, tía Keezhe..." Le dijo Jhon. "Os he dicho cien veces que son solo familia."

"¿Eh?" Dije.

"Las mujeres aquí insisten en afirmar que estos lerdos son todos el harén de 'copito de nieve'." Dijo una voz desde la ventana.

"Ah, aquí." Dijo otra junto a Holly dejándome de piedra mientras un chaval de unos 19 años o así le robaba un beso para reírse mientras el que había estado en la ventana venía a hacer lo mismo y yo estiraba un brazo para que se lo tragase y rebotase.

"De eso nada." Les dije. "No sé quiénes sois pero nada de besar a la dama a traición."

"Pues te lo damos a ti." Me dijo el chaval robándomelo y siendo repelido al instante para solo derrapar riéndose a carcajadas con el otro.

Un momento, ahora que me daba cuenta, era imposible distinguir a uno de otro y hasta que no se pusieron juntos podría haberse dicho que eran el mismo corriendo a velocidad del rayo.

"¡Riven y Raider Hó'nehe!" Les dijo la anciana cogiéndoles a cada uno de una oreja y riñéndoles. "¿Cuántas veces tengo que deciros que uséis las puertas para entrar y que dejéis a las chicas en paz?"

"¡Ay, ay, ay, ay!" Se quejaron.

"Si les vas a dar, me pido primero." Le dije.

"No." Dijo Holly suavemente. "Son... amigos."

"¿Amigos, esos jetas?" Le dije para que asintiese.

"Jo, ya verás cuando veas a Qualetaqa." Le dijo uno de los gemelos cuando consiguieron soltarse.

"Habíamos oído que veníais, pero no pensábamos que fuese cierto." Dijo el otro.

"Vuestro hermano estaba informado, supongo." Les dijo Jhon.

"Sí, pero nosotros pensábamos que era una broma." Dijo el primero mirándole.

"Eh, esta vez no lo aviso más." Dijo entonces levantando la mano. "Como la liéis os meto de verdad."

"Los gemelos le... suelen gastar bromas." Me dijo Holly suavemente.

"¿A ti también?" Le dije.

"No, a ella solo la espiamos cuando se baña." Me dijeron.

"Pues como me entere yo os arranco la cabeza." Les dije.

"Molaría ver cómo lo intentas, tío duro." Dijo el otro uniéndose a su hermano con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"Nada de peleas en casa, chicos." Les dijo la anciana advirtiéndoles. "Además, este chico es 'hermano' ¿entendido?"

"Oh..." Dijeron como si entendiesen.

"¿Qué tal está vuestra... hermana?" Les preguntó Holly.

"Bien." Dijo uno de los dos, el de las mechas rojas.

Ahora que me fijaba, sí se diferenciaban en un minúsculo detalle: uno llevaba un par de mechas rojas en un lado y el otro las llevaba azules.

"Estarán deseando verte." Dijo el otro. "Sobre todo Qualetaqa."

"¿Sabes que vuelve a estar disponible?" Le dijo el de azules susurrándole al oído y haciéndola sonrojar.

"Vamos, vamos, dejarla descansar un poco." Les dijo Jhon. "¿No veis algo raro?"

"Tía, te han pelado a base de bien." Dijo el de las mechas rojas tras mirarla.

"Creo que se refería a las vendas." Afirmó Darien. "Holl, te he dejado las cosas en el cuarto de abajo, para que no tengas que subir y bajar todo el rato en brazos."

"Hum." Asintió ella.

"Ahí va, es cierto." Dijeron los gemelos.

"¿Qué te ha pasado 'blanquita'?" Le dijo el de las mechas azules.

"¿La atacaron en casa?" Dijo Tay.

"Tíos, os estáis quedando atrás." Afirmó Joe.

Ahí sí que fue una revolución, al parecer esos cuatro, además de ruidosos eran bastante amiguitos del alma.

"¿Por qué no... os vais a pasear... un poco?" Les dijo Holly suavemente.

"Una gran idea." Dijimos todos.

"Anda que..." Dijo el de las mechas azules.

"Los adultos sois un royo." Afirmó el de las rojas para, justo cuando pensábamos que se iban a largar, volver a entrar. "Por cierto, Quale dijo que se pasaría por aquí cuando acabase unos asuntos. Y Alex vendrá mañana a casa."

"¿Dónde anda ahora?" Dijo la anciana.

"Elk Valley." Dijo. "Un parto chungo, creo."

"Ya sabe tu hermano que podéis pasaros por aquí." Le dijo la anciana. "Nuestra casa es la vuestra."

"Gracias, pero Alex nos ha dejado comida sana. Así que..." Dijo. "¿A las 8?"

"Las 9, hoy somos muchos, cenaremos en el patio." Le dijo la anciana. "Haré ensalada de pasta y le diré a Yuma que haga algo de asado."

"¡Mola!" Oímos que decían los 4.

La verdad es que era bastante ruidosos, y la anciana me caía bien, era como una abuelita de las de cuento.

Y hablaba como tal, se puso a hablar con todos nosotros como si fuésemos más de la familia, era realmente un encanto de mujer aunque me miraba de forma extraña, como si supiese algo sobre mí, no solo lo que yo era sino... algo que yo no sabía, como si esperase algo de mí, como si supiese algo sobre mí que yo aún no.

"¿Ya se sabe cómo vamos a dormir aquí?" Le pregunté a Darien en un momento en que las mujeres se pusieron a hablar entre ellas.

"Sí." Me contestó en el mismo tono asintiendo. "Los gemelos compartirán un cuarto, Jhon duerme en su propio cuarto aquí, Valeria y yo dormiremos en el de invitados y Holly en el de la planta baja. Pero como es peligroso que duerma sola, hemos pensado que tú podrías dormir en el mismo cuarto si a ella no le importa, y si le importa, supongo que podríamos cambiar con Valeria."

"Ah..." Dije mientras rezaba para que no le importase.

La verdad era que no había pensado en ello. Holly necesitaba ayuda y desde luego, no podía quedarse sola por si acaso nos seguía alguien el rastro o la encontraban allí.

"¿Habéis estado por aquí antes?" Le pregunté.

"Yo sí." Me dijo. "Pero la verdad es que no hemos traído demasiado a Valeria, por su olor, ya sabes."

Claro, el ser una mestiza no le eximía de tener un poco de olor, lo que no sabía muy bien era por qué no iba a poder ella entrar con el resto en esos terrenos.

"¿Por qué no iba a poder entrar?" Le dije.

"Estas tierras están limpias de los de su tipo desde hace generaciones." Me dijo lacónicamente.

Limpias de los de su tipo, limpias de vampiros, era extraño, pero podía ser. En nuestras tierras habían pasado dos generaciones antes de que los Cullen regresaran, en ese tiempo no había habido ni un solo vampiro por allí y por eso la manada había acabado desapareciendo y saltándose dos generaciones hasta volver a aparecer en la 3ª, con nosotros.

¿Habría allí otros como nosotros?. ¿Significaba que no éramos los únicos?

Eso supondría un nuevo descubrimiento, que no éramos únicos, que lo nuestro no era un gen únicamente Quileute, que había más gente como nosotros; aunque bueno, Darien también lo era, se suponía, solo que no tenía manada.

¿Y si no éramos los únicos?

¿Tendríamos que asociarnos con los otros?

Hombre, al menos supongo que habría que estrechar lazos y conocernos mejor, intercambiar consejos… de pronto me imaginé un salón como los del Yatakon que salían por la tele, todo lleno de jóvenes y jóvenes-adultos en una especie de convención 'lupina', con algunos lobos de tamaño de caballos por los pasillos y peleas de broma entre ellos.

"¿En qué piensas?" Me preguntó Holly despertándome de ese sueño de lobos.

"Nada, cosas de lobos." Le dije sonriendo. "¿Y el resto?"

"La tía Keezheekoni se ha ido a su casa, y la abuela Nahimana está con Darien y Valeria preparando las habitaciones, te han… preguntado, pero… estabas en el limbo." Me dijo suavemente. "Y yo no…"

"Bueno, al menos te hago compañía." Le dije sonriendo. "Ya he visto que con ellos sí hablas sin problemas."

"Sí, son como familia." Afirmó. "Son como mis abuelos."

"Ya veo." Le dije. "Por cierto, los dos gemelos de antes…"

"¿Riven y Raider?" Me preguntó.

"Supongo, los morenos que uno te ha besado." Le dije. "¿Son primos?"

Sacudió la cabeza.

"Son unos Hó'nehe." Me dijo. "Son… amigos."

"Ah… no, como la abuela les ha invitado a cenar." Le dije como que no quiere la cosa.

"Son amigos." Me dijo sonriendo. "La abuela les ha… criado como si fuesen parte de su familia."

O sea, que no eran familia de sangre pero los ancianos de la casa les habían criado como si lo fuesen, aquello se ponía más interesante por momentos.

Fue justo entonces cuando oí silbar a alguien fuera de la puerta y oí ruidos ante esta para que se abriese suavemente y entrase un anciano algo arrugado pero bien conservado vistiendo una camisa holgada y llevando una especie de silla de ruedas bajo el brazo con el que no empujaba la puerta que al vernos sonrió y nos hizo un gesto de que nos calmásemos que Holly respondió de igual modo con una sonrisa.

"Esto…" Dije.

"Ah, tú debes ser el chico nuevo." Me dijo viniendo a darle dos besos a Holly y montando la silla de ruedas desplegándola antes de venir a estrecharme la mano con bastante efusividad y una firmeza y fuerza inusuales en una persona de aspecto tan anciano. "Mi esposa no ha parado de anunciar vuestra llegada."

"Ya ve, aquí hemos venido." Le dije.

"Oh, disculpa, me llamo Yuma." Me dijo. "Soy el abuelo de Jhon."

"Embry Call." Le dije.

"Encantado." Me dijo sonriendo. "Bueno, aquí te he traído esta silla de ruedas. Me ha costado un poco repararla y modernizarla." Afirmó mostrándola.

"¿Eso ya va a sostener su peso y moverse a la vez?" Le pregunté viendo que parecía más bien una manualidad que una silla de ruedas.

"¡Desde luego!" Dijo el hombre. "Soportó el de mi abuelo, el de mi padre y la he probado yo antes y me ha dado una buena vuelta. Y mira, hasta le he puesto un cojín especialmente para ella." Afirmó levantando el cojín con motivos indígenas para mostrármelo.

"No tenías que haberte molestado." Le dijo Holly suavemente.

"Todo es poco para mi chica favorita." Le dijo él levantándola en brazos para llevarla.

"¿Así que en cuanto me doy la vuelta ligando con jovencitas?" Le dijo la anciana apareciendo en la puerta donde sospecho que estaba hacía un segundo antes.

"Oh, mi Nahimana." Le dijo el hombre mirándola. "Ya sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para ti, querida."

"Más te vale." Le dijo la anciana. "Sabes que soy una experta en tiro con rodillo."

"Mi santa." Me dijo guiñandome un ojo mientras Holly se acomodaba en el asiento de la silla de ruedas y las mujeres iban hacia la cocina. "De joven era la más bella, pero lo mejor es su carácter." Afirmó. "Nunca te cases con una belleza, cuando creces la pierden y solo queda su lengua."

"Sabio consejo." Afirmé divertido. "Pero soy joven y me gusta la belleza tanto o más que a cualquier otro." Le dije haciéndole sonreír. "Por eso me gusta ella." Añadí para hacerle reír y darme unas palmadas en la espalda haciendo que Holly nos mirase.

"¿Te encuentras cómoda?" Le dije. "A ver, de unos pasos por la tienda para probar los zapatos."

Con cuidado avanzó un poco y luego hizo un par de maniobras de las que había aprendido de Billie antes de levantar los pulgares mientras el abuelo hacía lo mismo sonriendo.

"Te lo dije." Me dijo palmeándome el hombro. "No hay nada como lo que lleva generaciones en la familia."

"Me lo creo." Afirmé.

La verdad es que esa pareja era la caña, eran ancianos ya pero estaban de un vital que asustaba y su humor era envidiable, como el amor que se podía respirar entre allí, que el hecho de que les viese darse un beso a su edad reforzó y me hizo pensar si cuando yo llegase a esa edad estaría dándome besos también con una Holly arrugada y con unas trenzas grises como las de esa mujer. No, Holly llevaría un moño, como cuando bailaba, solo que en vez de rubio blanco y gris por la edad, y aún con las arrugas que pudiera tener por la edad, yo seguiría viéndola tan bella como siempre. Sonreí pensando en esa escena de Holly y yo como ancianitos y dándonos un beso tan tierno como aquel.

¡Ey!. ¡¿Por qué con eso no vomitaba como con las pelis rosas?!. ¡Era cien veces más asqueroso imaginarse un beso entre dos viejos!. ¡Puaj!


	29. Chapter 29

**CAPITULO 29: LOS JÓVENES HÓ'NEHE.**

"Yo abro." Dijo uno de los gemelos cuando llamaron a la puerta, solo que yo llegué antes y vi a los otros gemelos pero vestidos con ropa más o menos normal con unos vaqueros largos y una camiseta blanca de algodón.

"Perdón por el retraso." Dijo el de las mechas rojas tras hacer los dos un gesto de que me calmase.

"Estoy muy calmado. Pasad, os estábamos esperando." Les dije viendo que les seguía un crío de unos 14 años. "Anda, sois tres."

"Me llamo Joe." Me dijo el chaval haciendo el mismo gesto.

"¿Por qué todos me decís que me calme?" Les dije cerrando la puerta.

Entonces los gemelos se pusieron a reírse y el chaval sonrió.

"Esto…" Dijo el chico suavemente. "… es el saludo Cheyene."

"Oh, entonces más para el saco." Dije haciendo el resto de gestos que había aprendido de Holly y su lenguaje de mudos.

"Déjame adivinar." Me dijo el de las mechas azules. "Holly ¿no?"

"Sí, Holly." Les dije. "¿Vosotros también?"

"Son útiles si te toca hablar con otros ancianos de otras tribus." Me dijeron haciendo los gestos.

"O con ancianos aquí." Añadió Joe suavemente.

Era curioso, su cara no era tan suave y parecía serio, pero su tono era bastante agradable y no hablaba ni alto ni tampoco demasiado bajo, era más bien un tono calmado.

"Sí bueno, alguno hay medio sordo." Dijo el de las mechas rojas para repetir los tres el saludo a la gente que estaban ya llegando a la mesa.

"¿Y vuestro hermano?" Preguntó la abuela.

"Le han salido problemas." Dijo el de las mechas azules.

"Los hay por ahí que no saben cuando dejar a la gente de la reserva en paz." Añadió el de las rojas.

"Han vuelto a estar talando ¿no?" Preguntó el abuelo para llevarse una afirmativa. "Pero qué hijos de…"

"¡Eh!" Le dijo la abuela poniendo un puchero en la mesa. "No permito ese lenguaje en la mesa."

"Regla número uno." Me dijo Jhon. "Nada de palabrotas, política, enfermedades o futbol en la mesa. Tampoco trabajo a no ser que se pregunte por ello. Regla dos, no se quita la comida al resto."

"Eso va por vosotros chicos." Les dijo Holly sonriendo para que le hicieran cosquillas ambos al pasar junto a ella.

"Y regla tres, primero los invitados, los ancianos, luego las damas y por último el resto." Afirmó suavemente Darien mientras la abuela iba cogiendo los platos para servir primero a Holly, luego a Valeria, a mí, a los gemelos, al chavalín, luego a su marido, a Jhon y finalmente a ella misma antes de sentarse en la silla, sin embargo, cuando fui a coger la cuchara vi que todos juntaban las manos.

"Padre, estamos en la mesa para recibir estos agradables alimentos, son frutos del trabajo de muchos de tus hijos, como aquellos que sembraron la tierra, como los que pusieron su amor en prepararlos para nosotros, para todos ellos te pedimos tu bendición. Antes de comenzar su degustación, te agradecemos por el privilegio de tenerlo en la mesa y de todo corazón deseamos que te sientes con nosotros para acompañarnos de tu amor. Tu nos llamas a estar juntos en esta mesa y has proveído estos alimentos." Dijo el anciano mientras yo imitaba a todos un poco flipado por ver que hacían lo que salía en las películas de bendecir la mesa. "Que esta comida fortalezca nuestras mentes y cuerpos para que podamos hacer tu trabajo eficientemente. Te lo pedimos por Cristo Nuestro Señor."

"Amen." Dijeron todos a la vez para coger los cubiertos.

"¿Bendecís la mesa?" Les dije.

"Es de bien nacidos ser agradecidos." Me dijo el chico de las mechas azules.

"Gracias Dios nuestro, por estar en la misma mesa, por tener pan para comer, porque cuidas de nosotros." Dijo su hermano levantando las manos al aire en un gesto un poco sobreactuado.

"Chicos..." Les dijo el abuelo cogiendo otra cucharada de sopa.

"Lo importante es compartir un plato de comida." Dijo la abuela sonriendo. "Qué triste, a veces, comer solo."

"Recuerdo que alguien me enseñó, que cuando caía un trozo de comida al suelo, se limpiaba y se comía." Dijo Darien. "Claro que mi ambiente no era el mejor."

Como que seguro que había crecido en una lobera o algo.

"Lo siento, no pretendía sonar descortés." Les dije. "Es que en casa no se bendice la mesa."

"Pues qué..." Dijo el de las mechas pelirrojas para que Holly carraspease y le mirase.

"Chicos..." Les dijo Holly.

"Disculpales." Me dijo la abuela. "Los chicos se han criado con sus hermanos, y creo que aún no saben muy bien lo que son los modales de cortesía."

"Eh, que con los bestias de Willow no podemos aprender cortesía." Le dijo el de los mechones pelirrojos.

"Por favor, tengamos la fiesta en paz." Dijo el anciano.

"¿Otra vez peleando con ellos?" Les dijo Jhon.

"Tío, deberías ver cómo estaba Ascire hoy." Le dijo Tay.

"Casi nos echa de los recreativos porque entraba él." Afirmó Joe su hermano.

"Paciencia." Les dijo Holly.

"A ver, os he dicho cien veces que Ascire es parte del grupo de Willow." Les dijo el anciano. "Que no lo sepan los pelirrojos, vale, pero a vosotros os lo he dicho un millón de veces. Y espero que no hayáis dado pelea ¿verdad?"

"No." Dijeron.

"Había demasiada gente." Afirmó el de los mechones azules.

"No os peleéis, por favor." Les dijo Holly.

"Pues tú tampoco, copito." Le dijo el de mechar rojas. "Que esas vendas no son de bailar."

"No, son de un ataque." Les dije yo.

"¿Quién ha tenido la desfachatez de ponerle un dedo encima?" Dijeron cambiando de gesto a uno que rayaba con el enfado.

"Calmaros." Les dijo Holly suavemente mientras Darien parecía apoyar su orden con un gesto.

"Chicos, ya está bien." Les dijo el abuelo. "Regla número dos, nada de peleas en la mesa."

"Sí, Yuma..." Le dijeron.

La verdad es que esos dos eran la leche, parecían pasotillas y chulitos pero al final tenían genio como los que más. Lo sorprendente era qué había hecho que sacasen ese genio.

Entonces reparé en el único integrante que no había abierto aún la boca y parecía estar comiendo tranquilamente.

"¿Tú no dices nada?" Le pregunté entonces mientras el resto parecían debatir algo.

"Hum." Dijo para luego sacudir suavemente la cabeza. "No tengo nada nuevo que decir."

"Hombre, pero creo que todo el mundo puede hablar." Le dije. "¿Te intimida alguien?"

"No." Me dijo. "Es que no tengo nada que decir."

"Ah." Le dije. "Oye, por cierto. ¿Cuántos años tienes?" Le dije para que me mirase. "Yo te echo unos... 16."

"Tengo 14." Me dijo.

Jo, pues estaba enorme.

"Vaya, estás... mides bastante para tener solo 14." Le dije.

"Toda mi familia es grande." Me dijo.

Hombre, todos chicos, no me extrañaba.

"¿Y tú?" Me dijo.

"Yo 19." Le dije. "Pero todos me echan más."

"No pareces tener la edad." Me dijo. "¿También eres un cazador?"

Cazador, cazador...

"Podría decirse que algo parecido, sí." Le dije.

"Aquí todos somos cazadores." Dijo él. "Salvo las rubias y los pelirrojos."

Holly y Valeria, lo que me preocupaba era más los ancianos. Ellos no tenían pinta de ser licántropos, aunque ahora que caía, los gemelos tampoco lo eran y los hermanos no parecían tampoco.

"Por cierto, faltan hermanos ¿no?" Le dije.

"Hum." Asintió. "Qualetaqa está encargándose de unos asuntos de la reserva. Y Alex está atendiendo unas urgencias en otra reserva. Es el médico de esta zona del país."

"Vaya, así que tenéis un médico en la familia." Le dije para que asintiese. "Y un hermano policía."

"No. Qualetaqa es... del círculo." Me dijo. "Los jefes."

"Oh." Le dije dándome cuenta que era más o menos como en la nuestra. "¿Y no tenéis aquí justicia?"

"Willow y sus hombres." Me dijo. "Pero mis hermanos también se encargan de eso."

"Joe." Le llamó Holly con suavidad haciéndole mirarla. "¿Qué tal en... el instituto?"

"Bien." Le dijo él sonriéndole. "Mis amigos han ido. Estamos todos en la misma clase y..."

Era curioso verles hablar tan relajadamente, estuvieron así hasta que acabamos de cenar la sopa y también el asado después de ese primer plato, luego fruta de postre y al final salimos al salón donde los más pequeños se sentaron en el suelo haciendo un círculo con los sofás y seguimos hablando todos.

Me di cuenta enseguida que esa gente era realmente cálida y agradable aunque también tenían su genio.

"Lo sentimos." Dijo el gemelo de las mechas rojas que se llamaba Raider. "Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, mañana hay que madrugar y Joe tiene que dormir."

"Si queréis podéis quedaros aquí." Les dijo la abuela.

"No seas tan acaparadora, abuelita." Le dijo Riven sonriendo. "Ya tienes a tu nieto y sus amigos, deja un poco para el resto. Además, hay que guardar la casa."

"Pero tened cuidado." Les dijo la anciana.

La verdad era que era un poco raro, salieron despidiéndose y diciendo adiós en inglés y se perdieron en la noche mientras la abuela parecía preocupada.

"No te preocupes mujer." Le dijo el abuelo. "Ya sabes que están bien."

"¿Ocurre algo?" Pregunté.

"Los Hó'nehe son... como pandilleros." Dijo Holly suavemente.

"Bah, fama injusta." Dijo Tay mientras su hermano y Holly asentían.

"Nosotros conocemos a los chicos desde que nacieron." Dijo el abuelo. "No son para nada unos camorristas."

"¡Claro que no!" Dijo la abuela. "Son unos buenos chicos, lo que pasa es que Willow nunca tragó a su padre y por eso les tiene celos. Pobre chicos..."

"Vamos abuela." Le dijo Jhon. "No podéis negar que los gemelos van de chulos."

"Son jóvenes." Dijo la abuela.

"¿Tú qué dices, Holl?" Le pregunté a ella. "Eres psicólogo, algo sabrás ¿no?"

"Es... creo que es una salida cuando... un niño crece como ellos." Dijo. "Te haces más... atrevido y te metes en líos cuando te llegan como Riven y Raider, o... te vuelves más tímido, como Joe."

Así que era cierto, el benjamín era tímido.

"¿Tú no podrías hablar con ellos?" Le dijo la abuela. "Si tú les dijeses que..."

Holly sacudió la cabeza.

"No tienen nada mal." Dijo ella. "Son... normales."

"Pues parecen tener problemas." Dije.

"No tienen problemas." Dijo el abuelo. "Al menos ninguno que un loquero pueda tratar, no te ofendas Holly." Le dijo levantándole una mano a modo de disculpa. "Pero esos chavales no han tenido una vida fácil desde que murieron los padres."

"¿Los padres?" Dije asombrado ante ese nuevo dato.

"Sus padres murieron en un accidente cuando los gemelos tenían 6 y Joe era un bebé de 2 años." Me explicó el abuelo. "Así que Alex que tenía 9. Con 9 años y haciéndoles de madre a sus hermanos, su hermano mayor, Qualetaqa tenía 14, así que se puso a trabajar y con 16 años dejó la escuela y se puso a trabajar para mantenerles."

"Y eso que todos les ayudamos un poco." Dijo la abuela casi llorando. "¡Que desgracia más grande!. ¡Los pobrecitos...!"

Entonces Holly y Valeria fueron a consolarla mientras el abuelo le daba unas palmadas en la mano.

"¿Y qué les pasó?" Pregunté.

"Pues... todos dicen que tuvieron un accidente, pero la verdad fue que tuvieron un... 'accidente'."

Dios, eso era una plaga.

"Qualetaqa asumió el puesto de su padre en cuanto tuvo los 16, y Alex no tardó mucho más en seguirle y cambiar." Me dijo el abuelo. "Aunque las cosas han acabado saliendo bien, así que procuramos no recordarlo mucho. Ya sabes, hay cosas que es mejor no decir, esta es dolorosa."

Supongo, yo nunca había conocido a mi padre, no podía imaginarme que hubiese pasado si hubiese tenido una bonita familia feliz y de la noche a la mañana unos chupópteros locos me hubiesen arrebatado a mis padres, no podía ni imaginarme teniendo que trabajar para sacar adelante a mis hermanos menores, haciéndoles de madre siendo un chico... ¡yuca, yo con delantal!

Sacudí la cabeza intentando quitarme esa imagen y en lugar de eso apareció Holly en mi lugar, eso me probocó un cambio increíble, era... de casi vomitar a estar a punto de babear viéndola cocinar y girarse para sonreír al verme, vestida con una falda larga y un jersey que le iba grande y le caía con gracia por los hombros y un delantal encima con la cuchara de cocina en la mano.

Me gustaba la visión, pero se cortó de golpe cuando me golpeó una bolita de papel la frente y pillé a los gemelos riéndose mientras todos sonreían.

"Deberíais iros a dormir." Nos dijo la abuela sonriendo.

"¿Dónde...?" Preguntó Holly suavemente.

"Te hemos dejado el cuarto de la planta baja." Dijo la abuela.

"Lo que vas a tener que compartirlo." Le dijo Darien. "Estábamos dudando entre Valeria y Embry, porque evidentemente esos dos duermen juntos y sabes que Jhon tiene que quedarse aquí."

"Hum." Asintió ella.

"Bueno, pues tú eliges." Le dije cruzando los dedos.

"¿Embry?" Dijo como dudando.

"¿Quieres compartir cuarto con él?" Le dijo Darien.

"No es una cama de..." Dijo suavemente.

"No, son dos." Le dijo el abuelo. "Por si acaso. Ya sabes que aquí somos algo tradicionales, no está bien 'refocilarse' si no estáis unidos ante los ojos de los dioses."

Rezando como cristianos y adorando a varios dioses, pues bien, hombre.

"No se preocupe." Le dije sonriendo. "Yo no voy por ahí tocando damas en casas ajenas."

"Venga chico, que yo también he sido joven, hace tiempo." Dijo. "Sé lo que pasa por la mente de un chico joven."

"Ah..." Dije divertido levantando un dedo. "Por la mente, no por las manos." Afirmé haciéndole reír.

"Me gusta este chico." Dijo el abuelo riéndose.

"Yuma..." Le dijo la abuela. "Por favor, los chicos tienen un destino..."

"Lo sé, pero nada de pecado en nuestra casa." Dijo él. "Y ahora... ¡Venga!" Dijo chocando ambas manos en un único aplauso. "Cada cual a su cama, que aquí los días empiezan al amanecer."

"Eso, madruguemos un poco." Dije yo. "Y yo que pensaba que dormiríamos más..."

"Mañana por la mañana voy a ayudar un poco en la casa." Dijo Darien. "Pero tú puedes ir con Holly y hacerle de guardaspaldas; y los gemelos que se queden aquí a ayudar, que para eso no van a ir esta semana a clase."

"Siempre podríamos apuntarles al instituto aquí." Dijo la abuela. "Aunque total solo les quedan unos días."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bueno, pues este es el cuarto." Nos dijo la abuela abriendo la puerta a un cuarto que juraría que era sacada de una revista de decoración indígena puesto que todo eran materias naturales. "Hay dos camas, pero si queréis podéis juntarlas..." Añadió susurrando y sonriendo al ver nuestras caras.

"Oiga, nosotros..." Dije.

"No te preocupes, lo sé todo." Nos dijo feliz. "Lo he visto pasar."

"No me diga que es una de esas pitonisas de la tele." Le dije. "¿Tiene bola de cristal?"

"No." Dijo ella. "Los dioses me muestran cosas, veo cosas en el aire, el agua, los vientos y la naturaleza. Y ahora... venga, descansad, mañana va a ser un día duro. Buenas noches..." Dijo canturreando y dándole un beso a Holly y luego girándose a mí que por respeto me acerqué y le di un beso ligero en la mejilla haciéndola sonreír. Luego dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación dejándonos solos a Holly y a mí.

"Bueno... ¿te doy el pijama y salgo fuera para que te cambies?" Le dije.

"Gracias." Me dijo asintiendo y mostrándome el camisón de abuela pero de tirantes que había en su cama haciéndome caer en la cuenta que yo también tenía un pijama que ponerme del que solo cogí el pantalón para salirme fuera a ponérmelo al otro lado de la puerta.

Aquella casa estaba bien, era bastante indígena y decorada con gusto de manera tradicional. Había atrapasueños sobre las puertas y talismanes por los rincones pero bien disfrazados de adornos.

Viendo eso no me extrañaba que me hubiesen dicho que el abuelo era un chamán y la abuela algo parecido.

Los pantalones del pijama, francamente, me quedaban cortos y bastante ajustados, como si fuesen de alguien más pequeño que yo o al menos menos corpulento que yo.

"Embry." Oí que me llamaba Holly suavemente por lo que di unos toques en la puerta y entré.

"¿Ya estás?" Le dije para que asintiese desde su cama. "Bueno... pues nada, a dormir."

"¿Por qué no...?" Murmuró mirándome el pecho.

"¿La camisa?" Le dije. "Hace calor, además, dudo que me entrase. ¿Me has visto los pantalones? Sí, creo que sí." Afirmé al ver cómo se sonrojaba.

Apostaría a que había mirado la única pieza de ropa que llevaba encima cuando entré y me tumbé en la cama, así que sonreí.

"No me digas que te gusta." Le dije.

"Te queda... pequeño." Murmuró antes de cubrirse la cabeza casi susurrando. "Pero te va bien."

Eso me hizo sonreír feliz y divertido y de un salto acabé sobre un lateral de su colchón y la destapé viéndola que estaba como un tomate y me miró asustada.

"¡Lucha de cosquillas!" Le dije atacándola con cuidado de no hacerla daño y haciéndola estallar en risa intentando luchar para soltarse.

Era alucinante, parecía haber recuperado la fuerza, al menos nadie juraría que tenía esa fuerza, pero la tenía, y era evidente porque antes había sido capaz de pasarse horas bailando y bailando, de puntillas y deprisa, dando saltitos y haciendo giros en el sitio y en movimiento.

Luego me intentó atacar también ella y al final acabé a horcajadas sobre ella matándola a cosquillas.

Creo que nunca me lo había pasado igual de bien, era divertido verla reírse hasta quedarse casi sin respiración que fue cuando paré y me aparté un poco para dejarla respirar.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté preocupado al verla toser un momento.

Asintió y sonrió mirándome antes de pincharme con un dedo suavemente y volver a intentar recuperar la respiración tapándose de nuevo con las sábanas.

"Deb... ería... mos... dorm... ir." Me dijo.

"Como quieras." Le dije sonriendo. "Por cierto, mañana me vas a hacer de guía..."

Asintió.

"Es un... sitio... bonito." Me dijo.

"Te creo." Afirmé. "Si tú dices que es bonito estoy seguro de que yo también lo creeré."

¿Cómo no podía parecerme bonito algo que a ella le gustase?

Bueno, vale, no teníamos los mismos gustos del todo, pero me gustaba lo que a ella le gustaba, generalmente.


	30. Chapter 30

**CAPITULO 30: CELOS DE EMBRY. EL EX DE HOLLY.**

"Y este es el bar." Dijo ella suavemente cuando llegamos a una especie de cafetería de las de las películas.

"Parece sacado de una película." Le dije. "¿Entramos?"

"Vale." Me dijo asintiendo.

La verdad es que era curioso verla, parecía saber un poco dónde estaban todos los sitios, y llevaba un buen rato remando sola en la silla, así que cuando tocó subirle unos escalones para llegar a la puerta, la subí a pulso y ella abrió y empujó la puerta que le sujeté dejándola en el suelo para que pasase ella y luego pasé yo mientras ella hacía el saludo de aquella gente y yo intenté copiarlo.

"Hola." Me dijo la camarera sonriendo. "¿Son nuevos?"

"Hola Rozene." Le dijo Holly.

"¿Nos conocemos?" Le dijo la chica.

"Soy yo, Holly, la... amiga de Jhon, el nieto de Yuma y..." Dijo ella.

"¡Yaw, Holly!" Le dijo la chica feliz. "¡No te había reconocido!" Afirmó echándose sobre la barra del bar para alcanzarla y abrazarla. "¡Madre mía!. ¡¿Cómo has dejado que te hicieran eso en el pelo?!. ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?!. ¡Ay, dios, no me digas que te han atacado!"

"Joe, aquí te quiere todo el mundo." Le dije.

"Solo los... amigos de la familia." Me dijo ella mientras un tipo entraba y le tiraba a la chica del delantal para devolverla de nuevo tras la barra.

"Rozene, deja en paz a los clientes visitantes." Le dijo el chico.

"¡Oh, Kev!" Le dijo la chica. "¡Es 'Copito'!"

"¿En serio?" Dijo el tipo mirándola. "Vaya, Blanquita, cómo te has dejado hacer eso." Le dijo para volver a reparar una vez más en las vendas tras lo del pelo. "¿Y esto? No me digas que te lo han hecho aquí."

"No, es..." Dijo ella. "En otro sitio."

"Anda que... ¿ya lo saben mis primos?" Le dijo.

"No." Dijo ella.

"Pues Alex está fuera, cuando vuelva deberías decirle que te eche un ojo." Le dijo. "Por cierto, quién es tu nuevo acompañante."

"Embry Call." Le dije dándole la mano. "De Washington."

"Ah, Kev, de aquí." Me dijo.

"Kev es... primo de los Hó'nehe." Me dijo Holly.

Joder, qué eran esa familia, una secta ¿o qué?

"Ya veo quién es quien corta el bacalao por aquí." Le dije medio bromeando.

"Qualetaqa es del consejo." Me dijo Kev. "Pero Willow es el encargado de la seguridad por aquí. Me preocupaba que hubiesen podido meter a Blanquita en los disturbios de ayer."

"¿Pasó algo?" Le pregunté.

"Bueno... unos tarugos pálidos han vuelto a buscar pelea por aquí mandando sus máquinas de talar." Dijo Kev mientras la chica le servía un café. "Y además, anoche vinieron unos visitantes pálidos y hubo problemas en el disco-bar de Flo. Me preocupaba que esto se lo hubiese hecho entonces."

"Ah, no." Le dije. "Fue en Washington."

"Nah... lo que decía, los norteños están locos." Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Sois muy agresivos, a excepción de Holly, pero claro, ella es de otra pasta."

"Ten Holly." Le dijo la chica sonriéndole y poniéndole delante una copa enorme de algo rosado como batido, nata y una cereza en el pico de esta con una pajita pinchada en un lado. "Como a ti te gusta. Y baja en calorías." Añadí guiñándole un ojo.

"¿Qué es?" Le pregunté.

"Batido de frutas del bosque de temporada y soda." Me dijo la chica. "¡Voy! Kev, no me espantes a los clientes ¿vale? Enseguida estoy de vuelta."

La verdad era que aquello tenía una pinta deliciosa, sobre todo cuando Kev, el chico, volvió a pasar y pasó a la cocina para salir con una pila de tortitas que regó con jarabe de arce y al que le puso un pegote de mantequilla encima de la pila humeante.

"Venga, que tienes que engordar, que se te va a llevar una ola en la playa." Le dijo él cuando ella le preguntó por signos por eso. "Eh, invita la casa. Come…" Le dijo empujando un poco más el plato de tortitas hacia ella.

"Hombre, mira, otro que me da la razón." Le dije para sacar la cartera. "Ponme otro de esos a mí."

"Marchando otro batido de cereza para el caballero." Dijo.

"Y un plato de tortitas." Le dije.

La verdad era que lo del batido no sonaba demasiado… yo, pero todo fuera por incitarle a comer.

"Aquí tienes las tortitas y… enseguida te ponemos el batido, aunque la verdad, si quieres creo que hay más bebidas aparte de… lo rosa." Añadió. "Soda, café…"

"No pasa nada, el batido estará bien." Le dije. "Pero gracias."

"No hay de qué." Me dijo.

La verdad es que la comida tenía un aspecto delicioso, tanto que se hacía la boca agua oliendo ese olor tan característico de tortitas recién hechas. Sonreí y miré a Holly que me miraba con curiosidad.

"Ya sabes, siempre hay hueco para unas tortitas." Le dije sonriéndole. "¿Necesitas un cable para cortar las tuyas?"

"¡NO!" Me dijo ofendida. "Puedo sola."

"Vale, vale." Le dije divertido ante su reacción. "Como quieras, pero quiero verte hacer magia y hacerlas desaparecer."

"Haz caso al chico." Le dijo Rozane sonriéndole y secando unos vasos ante nosotros mientras Kev volvía a nuestro lado de la barra con un café ante él haciéndome reparar en que ya tenía un batido rosa con nata y una cereza ante mí también. "Curiosamente parece un tío listo."

"Gracias por el cumplido." Le dije. "Y venga, Holl, carrera de comer tortitas. Una… dos… ¡tres!" Le dije cortando un trozo a la vez que ella.

La verdad es que si los tipos esos no la conocían tanto supongo que no era raro que les sorprendiese ver cómo hacíamos esa tontería. Apostaría a que hasta entonces la tenían por una chica lista, calmada y suave que nunca haría una tontería como una carrera de comer tortitas contra un tiarrón alto y cachas como yo en un establecimiento público; no, ni en uno público ni en uno privado. Dudo mucho que pensasen que Holly haría nunca nada como eso.

Pero allí estábamos, comiendo tortitas y viendo a ver quién se las comía antes, y yo haciendo el tonto con lo de comérmelas más calmadamente que lo normal para que ella siguiese intentando ganarme a su ritmo de masticar con delicadeza.

Seguimos allí hasta que sonó la campanilla de la cafetería.

"Hola, hola…" Dijo una voz. "¡Mira dónde estaba Kev!"

"Kobu, contrólate un poco." Le dijo otra voz más alejada. "Como la vuelvas a liar no podré mediar entre Willow y tú. Hablando de… enseguida vuelvo."

"Va, Roz, ponme una pinta, pero de las que tú y yo sabemos…" Le dijo como vacilando. "¡No!" Dijo de pronto. "¡¿Copito de Nieve?!. ¡¿Eres tú?!. ¡Estás aquí!" Dijo mientras veía cómo Holly salía volando de la silla y volaba en brazos de un tipo rubio pero moreno y con un tipo que nada tenía que envidiar al mío.

"Kobu, yo también me alegro." Le dijo Holly sonriendo.

"Eh, tú, ya estás volviendo a ponerla en la silla de ruedas." Le dije. "No está bien molestar a la gente mientras re-desayuna. ¿No te lo han dicho nunca?"

"¿Y este quién es?" Dijo el tipo.

"Su guardaespaldas." Le dijo el 'perillas' llamado Kev.

"No sabía que necesitase uno." Dijo el rubio volviendo a sentarla. "¿Te han vuelto a acosar?"

"Sí." Dijo ella.

"Pero nosotros la hemos protegido." Le dije.

"¿Por cuanto?" Me dijo el rubio.

"¡Kobu!" Le dijo Holly. "Embry es… mi chico."

"¿Y qué hay de…?" Le dijo él mirándola.

"Eh, dejar de molestar." Les dijo la camarera, Rozane. "Si quieres tomarte tu pinta tranquilo, bien, si no, a la calle."

"Tranqui, Roz." Le dijo el rubio sentándose con nosotros. "Haz el amor, no la guerra…"

"En Fidel eso queda bien, en ti parece un chiste." Afirmó Rozane. "Ten cielo, un poco más de sirope." Le dijo a Holly sonriéndole.

"Coño, que suerte." Dije.

"Nah, es que esta chica hace que den ganas de mimarla y protegerla." Me dijo el rubio mientras Rozane le ponía la jarra delante y él le cogía la mano para besársela antes de girarse a Holly y abrazarla. "¡Pero qué mona es nuestra muñequita, dan ganas de abrazarla!"

Le aparté con un golpecito y él se sonrió con ironía antes de levantar las manos como disculpándose de broma.

Aquella gente estaba loca, pero la verdad era que daba gusto ver que Holly se había hecho un hueco no solo en su mundillo de 'ballet' sino también allí, que aunque nosotros se las hubiésemos hecho pasar putas, en este lugar tan alejado del estado de Washington había gente que la quería tanto.

"Oh, dios… Roz, ponme algo…" Dijo una voz grave viniendo por la puerta que volvió a abrirse con un sonido de campanillas de aire.

"Marchando un café." Le dijo la chica sonriéndole. "Por cierto, hoy también tenemos beignets. ¿Te pongo unos cuantos?"

"Eres un ángel Rozane." Le dijo el tipo sonriendo.

Entonces fue de alucinar, el rubio le saludó y él le devolvió el saludo, o eso creo porque oí cómo se nos acercaba mientras yo le hacía un dibujo en las tortitas a Holly en broma.

"Oh, dios." Dijo de pronto tras nosotros. "¿Quién lo ha hecho? Decídmelo que juro que voy y le arranco los miembros uno a uno."

"Tranqui, Quale." Le dijo Kobu sonriendo con ironía. "La dama opina que están en paz."

"Holl, cielo… qué te han hecho…" Dijo con voz algo apenada.

¿Holl? Nadie le llamaba así de no ser que fuese familia o yo. Me giré para verle mientras Holly salía volando de su asiento y vi a un indio descomunal y moreno, incluso de piel más morena que la mía, cogiéndola y haciéndola girar sobre si mismo en sus brazos mientras ella sonreía y luego le abrazaba el cuello.

"Eh. ¿Te importa bajarla?" Le dije. "Estamos desayunando por segunda vez y la vas a hacer vomitar."

"Lo siento, es que hacía mucho que no la veíamos." Dijo el tipo con una sonrisa digna de anuncio de dentífrico parando y sujetándola para sentarse en uno de los taburetes con ella encima. "Por cierto, tú eres nuevo."

"Hum." Dijo Holly.

"Qualetaqa, Embry; Embry, Qualetaqa." Dijo Kobu antes que Holly.

Dios, aquel tío era desesperante. Era demasiado guapo y parecía un auténtico supermodelo indio. Tenía unos músculos que darían envidia al mejor actor y hasta a mí me parecía que su cara era agradable con ese toque de madurez juvenil y esa sonrisa tan diáfana.

Y además, con una coleta de caballo baja que le llegaba hasta justo la parte baja de los pectorales con una elegancia propia de un modelo.

"Encantado, soy su chico." Le dije desafiante tras coger a Holly para volver a colocarla en su asiento. "Y no me digáis que no lo dijese porque seguro que ella no iba a decirlo porque le da vergüenza hablar tan claro." Afirmé mientras ella me daba un golpecito suave roja como un tomate.

"Vaya, eso es… genial." Dijo el tipo. "Espero que aprendas rápidamente algo más o de lo contrario…"

"¿De lo contrario?" Le dije desafiante pensando '_Venga valiente. Amenázame para que pueda darte una paliza que te enseñe a mirar a las hembras de los demás._'

"De lo contrario como se entere mi hermana te matará." Me dijo.

"Ugh, créetelo." Me dijo el rubio. "A su hermano por poco lo deja lisiado cuando un día Copito se cayó en la playa jugando con nosotros. Le dijo que un hombre debería estar pendiente de su chica en todo momento. Vamos, que aquí Qualetaqa tendría que haber sido superman y haberla cogido antes de que se hubiese hecho nada."

"Sí, pues mira, en eso le gano." Le dije.

"Ya lo veo." Me dijo Kev. "Por eso está en silla de ruedas."

"Alex se va a enfurecer." Me dijo Qualetaqa sacudiendo la cabeza y tomándose un sorbo de un café humeante para coger un beignet y devorar de un mordisco casi la mitad escurriéndosele azúcar glasé por todos lados.

Perfecto, otro tipo más al saco.

"Embry no ha… he estado enferma." Dijo Holly.

"Holl, no hace falta que digas nada." Le dije. "Me da igual lo que piensen, de verdad."

"A mí no." Me dijo mirándome. "Es… son mis amigos… y tú eres mi novio…"

"Holly tiene razón." Dijo Qualetaqa. "Hay que llevarse bien, por ella ¿si?"

"Sí…" Dijeron los dos tipos.

"Si ya lo decía yo." Dijo Rozane sonriendo. "No hay nada como una chica bonita para que los hombres coman de la mano. Por cierto, llevarle luego esto a Yuma y la abuelita Nahimana."

"¿Qué son?" Pregunté mientras Holly los cogía y se los ponía en la bolsa de la silla de ruedas.

"Los mejores beignets de todo Smith Riven." Me dijo sonriéndome y guiñándome el ojo. "A los dos les encantan nuestros beignets, pero suelen estar demasiado ocupados para poder comerlos a diario."

Entonces vi que Holly iba a echar mano a su cartera pero Qualetaqa fue más rápido y le paró la mano suavemente mientras sacaba un billete para ponerlo en el mostrador y que Rozane le rechazase el dinero.

"Invita la casa." Le dijo. "A eso y a lo de Holly, que como siga así se va a parecer a los niños esos de África. Y por cierto, eso me recuerda… vamos Holly." Le dijo saliendo de detrás de la barra para cogerle los cuernos de la silla y tirar para darle la vuelta. "Que aún no has saludado a Jeremy. Y además, tengo aquí un par de cosas que estoy segura que a ti te quedarán bien. Chicos… os la robo un momentito." Dijo antes de llevársela mientras nosotros la seguíamos con la mirada.

"Tío, deberías hacerla comer más." Me dijo Kobu.

"¿No me digas?" Le dije. "¿Y qué te crees que intento?"

"Tsk, los jóvenes de hoy en día tenéis el cerebro sorbido con las actrices y cantantes famélicas esas que tanto os gustan." Me dijo un anciano que no sé muy bien cómo pero que había pegado la oreja como más gente de los de la barra. "Donde esté una mujer con sus carnes y sus curvas donde agarrar que se quiten las palilludas esas."

"Eh, que a mí también me gustaría que pesase más y tuviese más carne." Les dije un poco molesto por sus ataques. "Joder, puedo levantar hasta 150 kilos." Les mentí rebajando la cifra un poco para no cantar demasiado. "Me da igual que tenga 50 kilos más, pero... la quiero y ella quiere al ballet así que... respeto que quiera pesar tan poco como pesaba antes." Añadí más tristemente y con suavidad.

"Nah, si las chicas delgaditas molan." Dijo Kobu. "Las bimbo y las animadoras son lo más."

"Kobu, cierra el morro." Le dijo Qualetaqa riñéndole como Darien solía reñir por lo mismo a los gemelos, entonces me miró. "¿De verdad no te importa que sea una bailarina de ballet?"

"Sí, mira, no me gusta que esté siempre comiendo menos que los conejos." Le dije suavemente pero un poco molesto. "Ni que siempre tenga que desaparecer de la reserva durante todo el día salvo lo que trabaja en el colegio-instituto, ni que tenga que irse de gira por ahí; pero ella es lo que ama así que yo me callo y punto. No pienso hacerla sufrir por decirle que no entiendo lo que hace."

"Eres más listo de lo que pensaba." Me dijo el tío sonriendo. "¿Y no crees que ella podría decir lo mismo de ti?" Afirmó cruzándose de brazos.

"¿De mí?" Le dije.

"Tus ausencias por las noches, que cuando te cabrees la apartes de tu lado... que pueda verte llegar del bosque con alguien en brazos o con heridas que no podrás explicar..."

¿De qué iba ese tío?. ¿Cómo sabía él todo eso?

"No sé de qué me hablas." Le dije.

"Yo creo que sí." Me dijo. "Riven y Raider me han dicho que Tay y Joe les dijeron que aparte de su hermano, tú también entendías del tema."

"Malditos chivatos... ¿cómo se atreven a ir por ahí cotorreando de lo que no les importa?" Dije.

"Vamos, vamos." Me dijo Kobu riéndose de mí y dándome unos golpecitos en el hombro. "Si aquí algunos también entendemos..."

"Kobu..." Le dijo Kev para señalar fuera justo para ver a un tipo enorme y con alguna cana en el pelo moreno y atado en una coleta que entró seguido de un tipo con pinta de ser un cachas de gimnasio.

"Hablando de pestes..." Dijo el aludido, Kobu, mientras entraba otro tipo más con los otros dos.

"¿Quiénes son?" Les pregunté mientras les veía venir hacia nosotros.

"Willow, Ascarn y Storm." Me dijo Kev mientras Qualetaqa se levantaba.

"Willow." Le dijo Qualetaqa.

"¿Qué hace él aquí?" Le dijo el de las canas mirando al rubio.

"Está de buenas, conmigo." Le dijo Qualetaqa. "Le he invitado yo a entrar."

"Te estás saltando las normas." Le dijo el cachas.

"Storm, que yo sepa tú sigues sin ser líder ni nada." Le dijo Kobu.

"Kobu, calla un poco." Le dijo Qualetaqa.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Le pregunté un poco confuso.

"¿Y este?" Dijo un tipo con una ligera barbita perilla fina y un par de canas pero negro como el carbón aunque con agrisados ya.

"Un visitante, Ascarn, no te preocupes por él." Le dijo Qualetaqa. "Será mejor que salgamos a discutir esto fuera."

Fue curioso, hubiese jurado que esos tres eran unos tarugos, pero el que parecía ser el líder de ellos que me había mirado como analizándome me hizo un gesto de despedida con la cabeza antes de irse con Qualetaqa fuera.

"Kobu, será mejor que vayáis a la playa cuando Roz acabe con Holly." Le dijo Qualetaqa antes de salir.

"Como digas, tío." Le dijo el rubio haciendo un gesto marcial medio en broma.

"Aquí hay algo que me huele a podrido." Le dije.

"Willow y su gente." Me dijo Kobu. "Son... Willow que es el alfa, Ascarn su beta, Storm el delta, Ascire el pringado y Malina, la dama. Son los putos abusones de la reserva."

"Ni caso, Willow es el encargado de la seguridad de la reserva." Me dijo Kev. "Por así decirlo, el líder militar; pero Qualetaqa es parte del círculo de ancianos." Añadió sonriendo. "Si el círculo decide permitir la estancia de quien sea, significa que Willow y sus compinches no pueden hacer nada. Y... ahí vuelven Roz con Copito."

"Eh. ¿Aún por aquí, primo?" Le dijo Roz a Kev para mirarnos. "Chico, te devuelvo a Copito."

"Ya pensaba que te la habías merendado." Le dije. "¿Y esa bolsa?"

"Ropa." Me dijo Holly suavemente.

"Tenía ropa en el desván de hacía tiempo, así que pensé en dársela a ella si le servía porque no sé exactamente su talla." Nos dijo Rozane. "Hasta bañadores tenía."

"¿En serio?" Dije esperanzado. "Oye, pues perfecto para la playa."

"¿Playa?" Dijo Holly confusa.

"Sí, tu amigo Qualetaqa nos ha dicho que vayamos." Le dije.

"En realidad me pidió a mí que os llevase allí." Le dijo Kobu. "Willow ha vuelto a verme y no le ha hecho mucha gracia." Dijo sonriendo y haciendo que Holly se preocupase. "Eh... Copito..." Le dijo en tono de vacilarle. "No te preocupes por mí... que sabes que a esos me los meriendo en dos trises. A mí me van a echar, sí hombre."

"Pero Willow y el resto son... las fuerzas de la reserva." Le dijo Holly.

"Sí, pero Qualetaqa y sus hermanos son los jefes por herencia así que..." Le dijo guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo pícaramente. "Si Qualetaqa dice que yo me quedo es que me quedo. Y ahora... ¡la playa nos espera!" Dijo levantando un dedo al aire. "¿Te llevo princesa?"

"A la princesa en todo caso la llevo yo." Le dije. "¿Verdad, Holl?"

"Hum." Asintió suavemente encogiéndose de hombros.

"Pues eso." Afirmé. "Que en la arena no creo que vayas a poder meter la silla."

"No." Dijo. "Pero..."

"¿Pero?" Le dije para que sacudiese la cabeza.

"¿Tenéis coche o vamos andando?" Nos dijo Kobu. "Kev, te apuntas ¿no?"

"Ah ah." Negó. "Curro. Hoy hay una comida de empresa."

"Vaya por dios." Dijo Kobu. "Entonces de lo de irnos la tarde por ahí todos ni hablar..."

"Se siente." Le dijo el tipo. "Pero bueno, no te quejes que vas a tener buena compañía."

"Pues sí." Dijo sonriendo y cogiendo la mano de Holly en la silla. "Tengo a la chica más especial del estado, y Alex viene hoy también."

"Cierto." Dijo Kev. "¿Ya sabe que estabas por aquí?"

"Se lo dije." Afirmó. "Pero por si acaso, me encantará ver cómo 'charla' con esos animales para convencerles para que me dejen quedarme un rato." Añadió con una sonrisa divertida.

"Ey, no te rías de eso." Le dijo Rozane señalándole acusadoramente con un dedo. "No es divertido que se gane líos por ti, jeta."

"Lo sé, lo sé..." Dijo divertido. "¿Bueno qué, nos vamos?"

"Claro." Dije con ironía. "Vamos a la playa. ¿Dónde le has puesto el bañador, Roz?"

"En la bolsa, tiene 3, así que tiene para elegir." Me dijo con una sonrisa.

"Mola, así no puede quejarse." Dije sonriendo mientras cogía las bolsas para dejar que Holly se empujase sola que era lo que parecía querer.

Cuando llegamos a la rampa le eché una mano y de ahí fuimos a montarnos al coche para que Kobu se montase entre ambos y se pusiese a hablar con Holly, entonces me molesté y procuré no demostrarlo.

"Este... ¿Te importa conducir tú que eres el que sabe dónde hay que ir, Kobu?" Le dije intentando no mostrar lo que de verdad sentía.

"Ah, claro." Dijo para montarse en el asiento del conductor por lo que le cambié el sitio y me puse yo con Holly. "Ya veréis, esto es California, las playas son las mejores."

"Las de La Push también." Le dije. "Aunque más frías."

Si ese tío tostado pensaba que me iba a achantar ante esos comentarios iba listo, no había nacido aún la persona que consiguiese achantarme, o... mejor dicho, había nacido pero no me achantaba porque no iba con ella.


	31. Chapter 31

**CAPITULO 31: CORMORAN BEACH. CALENTONES EN ROJO.**

((BUeno, pues hasta aquí el regalito post-exámenes que ya el lunes comienzo de nuevo las clases y volveré al ritmo de escritura normal, aún así que sepáis que ya acabé anoche el capítulo 37 así que tengo ya un rato planeado, ahora en el que estoy empezando hoy voy un poco más lenta porque tengo que ir con cuidado de no fastidiar la atmósfera que hay y no hacer demasiado rápidas las cosas, jeje.

A ver si os gusta el mini-regalito que os dejo aquí, sobre Embry y Holly, jeje. En fin, que os guste y si os sabe a poco... ¡no os preocupéis que hay más! Aunque pronto aparece el misterioso Alex y ya veréis que volveremos a tener líos pronto, jeje. Pero las cosas en su órden, lo que sí os diré, que veo que vais leyendo todos paralelamente la historia 2 es que los lobos que aprecen en la otra (y los que no aparecen también) aparecerán también por aquí por la relación que tienen con alguien de esta historia y que pronto tendrán con más gente de esta.

Y hasta aquí la información que puedo dar, jeje. Espero que os guste este capítulo. El lunes nos vemos de nuevo, espero.))

"Aquí es." Nos dijo Kobu parando el coche en un aparcamiento donde había un montón de jeeps y descapotables de baja gama o baratos y algunos con tablas. "Cormoran Beach, nuestra favorita."

"Esto está hasta arriba de gente." Dije mientras Holly miraba por el cristal la playa echándose hacia delante un poco. "¿Es siempre así?"

"Más o menos, solo cuando hace tan bueno." Nos dijo sonriendo. "Venga, vamos a salir ya. Hay que ponerse el bañador. Yo te ayudo, Holly."

"Ni lo sueñes." Le dije yo molesto separándole de ella para cogerla en brazos y bajarla a la silla de ruedas. "¿Dónde han dicho que estaban los bañadores?"

Como respuesta, cogió las bolsas y se puso a rebuscar hasta que sacó unas telas rojas y me las mostró en su puño.

"Voy a cambiarme." Me dijo suavemente. "¿Me llevas a...?"

"Claro." Asentí para agacharme ante ella. "¿Montas a caballito o prefieres que te lleve en brazos?"

"En..." Murmuró para hacerme girar y verla ligeramente sonrosada, aunque también podía ser por el calor que hacía allí, tío, parecía que nos íbamos a cocer vivos.

Con cuidado la cogí en brazos y miré a Kobu que nos miraba con curiosidad.

"No puede andar sola." Le dije. "Ahora... ¿nos dices dónde puede cambiarse sin que la vean?"

"Claro, por aquí." Nos dijo. "Aunque va a tener que cambiarse en el vestuario de hombres, creo que no te dejarán a ti entrar en el de mujeres..."

Como respuesta, Holly cerró los ojos y apretó la cara contra mi pecho haciéndome sonreír.

"Creo que eso significa que cerrará los ojos y así no verá nada." Le dije a Kobu divertido. "Porque habrá una cabina para que pueda cambiarse ¿no?"

"Claro." Me dijo asintiendo. "Pasando por un mar de tíos cambiándose y por tanto en bolas." Añadió haciéndola sonrojar ahora sí que seguro.

Divertido le acompañé hasta el cambiador de hombres y cuando llegamos a la puerta Holly volvió a repetir el gesto de cerrar los ojos y apretar cara contra mí haciéndome sonreír mientras Kobu abría la puerta y nos dejaba pasar. Lo de los tíos era cierto, nos miraron sonrieron divertidos pero no dijeron nada mientras yo iba a la mini-cabina con el único retrete en aquel sitio y la ponía sobre la tapa cerrando la puerta tras nosotros.

"Bueno, pues aquí te dejo." Le dije. "¿Podrás cambiarte sola?"

Asintió mirándome tapar la puerta y entonces sonreí mirando atrás y viendo que la puerta estaba cerrada tras de mí, así que me agaché un segundo hacia ella.

"No tardes mucho." Le susurré antes de girarme y notar que estaba mirándome por lo que salí y cerré tras de mí.

"Ey, aquí hay hueco." Me llamó Kobu levantando la mano.

La verdad es que era curioso, había unos tipos cambiándose ropa por unos bañadores, de todo tipo; los había con estampados hawaianos, a rayas, de un solo color... en colores claros, colores fluor e incluso unos que parecían llevar purpurina o ser metalizados, en lona, algodón e incluso algo que parecía neopreno, amplios y pegados, slips y boxers... de todo tipo.

Estaba poniéndome el mío que me había llevado por si acaso y atándome el cordón cuando Kobu rompió el silencio entre ambos puesto que allí la gente estaba hablando entre ellos.

"Bueno... por lo que se ve tú te sientes algo más que un simple amigo de Holly." Me dijo.

"Su novio, te lo ha dicho ella misma." Le dije. "Y tal vez a ella le de igual, pero a mí no me gusta demasiado que andes toqueteándola cada dos por tres."

"Pse, celoso, como no." Me dijo. "Aquí lo vas a llevar claro, tiene unos cuantos amigos. Así como Jhon es un poco borde, ella es un cielo, así que los Hó'nehe y familiares somos amigos, y todos nosotros la queremos mucho."

"Muy bien." Le dije. "Pero una cosa es ser amigos y otra aprovecharse, que te he calado, tío."

"Tranquilo, lobo." Me dijo riéndose. "Solo somos amigos. Te lo juro. Lo que pasa es que por aquí somos así, con la familia y amigos. Incluso damos dos besos a los conocidos."

"Bien, pues con ella al mínimo, tío listo." Le dije mientras oía unos toquecitos en la puerta. "Voy a cogerla."

"Te llevo la ropa." Me dijo.

Con cuidado abrí la puerta, no por miedo, si no por si le daba ya que los toquecitos sonaban a de nudillos y eso significaba que podía estar tras la puerta.

"Con permiso..." Le dije para entrar y verla sentada en el lavamanos. "Anda, no me digas que te has levantado sola." Le dije para que sonriese con los pantalones en la mano revelando que lo que iba a llevar era un bikini rojo normalito bajo la camiseta blanca de tirante ancho que había llevado. "Bueno, arriba." Le dije cogiéndola de nuevo en brazos y cogiendo el pantalón en la mano mientras ella se cogía a mi cuello para ayudarme.

Ahí sí que no me corté, fue un impulso, pero mientras la cogía le robé un beso y luego sonreí divertido ante su cara de pillarle por sorpresa.

"Eh, te he pillado." Le dije sonriendo. "¿Te ha molestado?"

Sacudió la cabeza suavemente.

"Me ha pillado... por sorpresa." Dijo aún un poco de no acabar de creérselo. "Es... me ha... gustado." Murmuró como susurrando mientras ponía su cabeza junto a mi oreja haciéndome sonreír ante la idea de que a ella parecía darle cierta vergüenza algo tan sencillo como admitir que le había gustado que le robase un beso.

"Entonces podemos repetir." Le dije girando un poco la cara.

Sin embargo, esta vez no pareció pillarle tan de sorpresa puesto que ella también se me acercó. Tío, la verdad es que puestos a elegir, prefería los besos que ella también compartía beso conmigo, y alucinantemente, creo que a ella también porque acabé poniéndole la espalda contra la pared y bloqueando a ciegas la puerta mientras ella parecía acomodarse un poco apoyando la mano en el lavamanos para moverse y conseguir sentarse de mis brazos al lavamanos sin parar de besarnos.

"Holl..." Murmuré un segundo. "Holl..."

Dios, eso estaba comenzando a escapársenos de las manos, no sé por qué pero acababa de subirme la temperatura y seguía subiendo por segundos; sin poder evitarlo, acabé poniendo mis manos a los lados de su camiseta y se la levanté un poco por los costados, que eran tan finos y suaves como había pensado, sin embargo, cuando oí un suave jadeo fue cuando me volvió la cordura y me di cuenta que estábamos en un baño, de unos cambiadores de hombres, rodeados de hombres a su bola fuera al otro lado de la puerta y un tipo que nos estaba esperando, así que apelé a toda mi fuerza de voluntad y paré las manos para parar el beso poco a poco.

"Holly, tenemos que salir." Le dije. "Es... dios, necesitamos parar y salir. Kobu está ahí fuera y... tenemos que ir a esa playa." Le dije cogiéndola en brazos con cuidado y desbloqueando la puerta. "Tiene que darte el sol en la pierna."

"S... sí." Dijo.

Dios, estaba de vicio, era como tener hambre y tener delante un plato a rebosar de carne y no poder tocarlo aunque lo tuvieras al alcance.

"Tío, ya comenzaba a pensar en tirar la puerta." Nos dijo Kobu. "¿Todo bien?"

"Sí, ten, sus pantalones." Le dije pasándoselos con la mano sin soltarla. "Por cierto, de dónde has sacado esa bolsa." Le pregunté.

"Ventajas de tener amigos en todos lados." Me dijo sonriendo. "Por cierto, Holly. Makawe dice que a ver si te pasabas luego por su puesto. Aunque le he dicho que esta vez no vas a poder hacerle de clienta."

"¿Clienta?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, ella solía alquilarle una piragua a medias con nosotros." Me dijo. "Pero ahora no puede por las vendas."

"Pero también podemos alquilarla." Le dije. "Yo remo, ¿Eh Holly?"

"Sí." Dijo. "Pero tus..." Me dijo rozándome los brazos suavemente. "Te dolerán."

"Nah, soy fuerte." Le dije sonriendo. "O también podríamos cogernos otra cosa. No sé... ¿una barca?"

"Suena bien." Dijo Holly sonriendo.

"Hombre, barcas no hay." Dijo Kobu. "Pero hay motos de agua, y pedalinas."

"Mejor no montarla en una moto aún." Le dije. "Y una pedalina para moverla yo solo... Además, tenemos que hacer rehabilitación, en el agua."

"Eso tengo que verlo." Dijo Kobu.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Venga, colabora un poco." Le dije a Holly cuando llegamos a donde me llegaba el agua hasta la cintura intentando bajarla de mi espalda donde se había puesto a caballito para aparentar un poco más de normalidad. "El agua no muerde."

"Está helada..." Dijo sin soltarse.

"Ah, bueno, eso no puedo arreglarlo, pero si no te sueltas y comienzas a moverte me sumergiré yo." Le dije bromeando. "Y yo aguanto bastante la respiración, pero te acabarás soltando."

"Vale, vale... me suelto..." Murmuró.

Fue divertido, porque acabó soltándose y dejándome cogerla por delante por las axilas.

"Vale, y ahora mueve las piernas." Le dije. "Con cuidado y lentamente. Eso es..." Le dije mientras las movía con cuidado. "Eh, tramposa, las dos, no solo la buena."

Era gracioso, acabó mirando sus piernas mientras yo la sujetaba con cuidado por los costados del tronco para que no se hundiese, entonces aproveché para echar un vistazo mejor.

Y digo 'entonces' porque se había quitado la camiseta justo antes de montarse en mi espalda como una segunda piel y obviamente, no iba a quedarme mirándola de arriba abajo cuando le estaba diciendo que patalease y me estaba mirando a mí.

Dios, no solo no tenía mala figura aunque estuviese aún flaca por la enfermedad, sino que tan mojada por las olas de ese mar y con ese contraste pálido y bañador rojo pasión que por lo que se veía era de la camarera, que era unos años más mayor que nosotros pero tampoco demasiado más mayor, de cuando era al menos, al menos, adolescente de unos 14 años, tal vez 16 y que por tanto le quedaba aplastándole un poco el pecho. Gracias a dios, parecían tener unas medidas parecidas de menudez y 'pechonalidad'.

Vale... no podía apartar la vista de ese punto de su anatomía, pero es que daban ganas de levantarla más y perderme entre la parte de arriba de su bikini, pero no se me podía culpar, era la chica que era ya mi chica, por lo que se veía era la única capaz de levantarme y no precisamente la moral... y además, me moría de ganas de tenerla ya en todos los sentidos y me tenía que reprimir para evitar acojonarla más que con el hecho de que estaba emparejada, ella pensaba que de momento y yo esperaba que de por vida, con un auténtico hombre que se trasformaba en un lobo tamaño caballo.

¡Qué narices!

Sonriendo la levanté un poco más mientras yo me agachaba para ponerme a su altura físicamente, es decir, a sus metro sesenta y pico, más concretamente 5'28 pies, compensando mis 6'56 pies, bueno, la diferencia de casi un pie y medio de altura.

"¿Qué...?" Me dijo.

"Sujétate a mis hombros que te suelto." Le dije. "Vamos a intentar que dejes de tiritar un poco." Le dije cogiéndole las manos y apoyándoselas en mis hombros para rodearla por la cintura con cuidado y seguir manteniéndola a flote y ahora además, cerca de mí.

"No... Puedo aguantar el..." Me dijo suavemente.

"Venga mujer, fíate de mí." Le dije sonriendo con picardía y pegándola a mí con cuidado de dejarla patalear un poco en el agua como andando. "Así te doy algo de calorcillo ¿ves?"

Bueno, la verdad es que era por dos motivos lo de tenerla así, como estábamos rodeados no podía pasar demasiado, y a Kobu lo habíamos perdido hacía un poco porque se quedó en la toalla ligando con unas chicas que parecía conocer y que estaban jugando a volley junto a las toallas. Estábamos solos pero sin estarlo, y aunque el agua estaba algo fresca, eso no servía para nada para enfriarme ya que tenía a la chica que quería entre mis brazos, dependiendo de mí, calada ante mis ojos y con un bañador demasiado sexy para obviarlo.

"Embry..." Murmuró haciéndome caer en la cuenta de que tenía la cabeza en el tirante de su bañador respirando su aroma mezclado con el salitre y ella había parado de patalear.

"Me controlo, me controlo." Le dije separándola. "Es que eres caperucita roja." Le dije bromeando. "Y yo el lobo feroz. No me puedes pedir que no tenga hambre."

Sí, pero otro hambre diferente al del lobo feroz con caperucita roja...

"Hum." Asintió sonrojándose.

No sé muy bien si no entendía lo que yo quería decirle con eso o que literalmente se pensó lo que no era, pero el caso es que pareció relajarse un poco, el caso es que volvió a patalear suavemente en el agua como haciendo el gesto de andar.

Era realmente mona, con su talla pequeña de estatura, su carita angelical ahora que no llevaba gafas puesto que estábamos en el agua y su confianza tan grande en mí, claro que si no confiaba lo llevaba claro porque dependía de mi para mantenerse a flote.

Fue divertido hasta que vimos venir un torpedo a toda velocidad y paró calándonos hasta arriba.

"Hey." Dijo una voz bastante bonita incluso para un tío como yo. "Cuanto tiempo, Copito."

"¿Tú estás loco?" Le dije molesto para ver a un tipo moreno subido en una moto de agua y apoyado contra el manillar de esta.

"Y tú debes de ser su amigo extranjero." Me dijo sonriéndome.

"Déjame adivinar, más para el saco ¿no?" Dije viendo cómo Holly parecía sonreírle.

"¿Eh?" Me dijo.

"Que me llamo Embry." Le dije para sujetar a Holly con una sola mano y darle la otra.

"Makawe." Me dijo. "El de la tienda de deportes acuáticos."

"Pues ahora la tienes sin vigilancia." Le contesté.

"Nah, la he dejado con Makenzy." Me dijo sonriendo. "Quería venir a saludar a Copito, por cierto, Fidel aún te está esperando sentado."

"Iremos... luego." Le dijo Holly.

"Oye, estaba pensando." Le dijo pasando de nuevo un poco de mí. "Kobu me ha contado que no puedes alquilar la piragua."

"Tengo la pierna... escayola." Le dijo tocándose el muslo.

"Ya veo." Dijo. "¿Y qué me dices de una de estas? Que yo recuerde te gustaba que te paseásemos atrás ¿no?"

"Creo que eso va a tener que esperar un..." Dije callándome al ver cómo Holly parecía dudar ante la mano que el tipo pelirrojo le estaba tendiendo.

"Vamos, cielo, no dudes." Le dijo él.

Suspiré un momento y la miré.

"Venga, no te hagas de rogar." Le dije suavemente. "Ve con él anda."

"Gracias tío, te debo una." Me dijo.

"Con que luego me dejes esa preciosidad para darle yo una vuelta sobra." Le dije.

"Eso está hecho, siempre y cuando tengas carné de conducir motos." Me dijo levantando a Holly a pulso para sentarla tras de él y que ella se agarrase a su cintura. "Y si es para darle una vuelta a nuestra Copito de Nieve más aún."

"Tú ten cuidado, que no está para muchos trotes." Le dije.

"¡Descuida!" Me dijo arrancando. "¡Yo la cuido!" Añadió perdiéndose.

"Eso espero, por tu bien." Murmuré casi gruñendo.

La verdad era que todo eso de estar imprentado era genial hasta que se cruzaba otro tío en el camino y ella le saludaba porque eran amigos. Entonces era un infierno.

No sé, yo nunca había sentido todo eso dentro de mí.

Aquello era raro, nunca he sido celoso, ni siquiera cuando Jake pasaba tanto tiempo con Bella y tan poco con nosotros. Pero ahora con ella era... Joder. ¿Pues acaso no estaba deseando matar a ese tipo de la moto, al tal Kobu e incluso al jefe Qualetaqa por cómo la trataban y la miraban?

"Oye, como sigas ahí tirado vas a tener problemas." Me dijo Tay.

"¿Qué coño haces tú aquí?" Le dije.

"Pues venir a la playa, como todo hijo de vecino." Me dijo. "Lo que no se me ocurriría sería meterme en la zona de hacer surf." Afirmó haciéndome levantar y mirar que me había alejado un montón de la orilla.

"Coño... por eso no oía casi ruidos..." Me quejé.

"¿Necesitas un paseo, pasmao?" Me dijo uno de los gemelos de allí con una sonrisa irónica.

"Aún puedo nadar." Afirmé.

"Sí, pero es más divertido ir en tabla." Me dijo su hermano con la misma sonrisa.

"Sigo prefiriendo nadar." Afirmé.

"¿Y Holly?" Me preguntó Tay.

"Con un tal Maka-no-sé-cuantos." Le dije.

"Makawe." Me dijo Raider. "Es el de la tienda de alquiler deportivo."

"¡Ah!" Dijeron los gemelos sonriendo.

"¿Le conocéis?" Les dije.

"Claro, es el que nos presta esto." Afirmó Joe palmeando la tabla.

"Sí, es muy amigo de Fidel, y de los Hó'nehe, y de Holly." Le dijo Tay.

"De nuestros hermanos mayores." Le corrigió Riven. "Que a nosotros no nos quiere ni pasar alcohol."

"Porque luego Alex le mata." Dijo Tay divertido.

"Me parece que tiene demasiado genio." Dijo Joe.

"Demasiado es poco." Afirmó Raider.

"Bueno, pues os dejo seguir discutiendo y me voy a la orilla." Les dije mientras se acercaba una moto de agua hasta cierta distancia.

"¡Eh, Embry!" Me gritó el pelirrojo desde la moto. "¡Vente hasta la orilla y te paso la moto!"

"¡Voy!" Le grité. "Lo siento chicos, mi turno de moto. Luego os veo..."

"Oye, no te olvides que tenemos que ir a comer a casa." Me dijeron los gemelos. "Y luego por la tarde igual podemos volver a la playa."

"Mola, Alex tiene que hacer de vigilante hoy." Dijo Riven sonriendo desde su tabla mientras yo me alejaba de ellos.

Dios, como si no fuera suficiente con lidiar con el mayor de todos, el amigo Kobu, el tal Makawe y su amigo Fidel, que sospechaba que iba a ser parecido, como para encima tener que lidiar con otro tío, el tal Alex, que a juzgar por lo que había oído, estaba en medio de Qualetaqa y los gemelos.


	32. Chapter 32

**CAPITULO 32: PLAYA PELICANO. ¿CÓMO QUE HABÉIS DEJADO QUE LA TOQUE UN FRÍO?**

"¿Seguro que lo tienes todo?" Me preguntó Makawe mirándome tras explicarme cómo iba la moto de agua que nos iba a prestar.

"Sí, es parecido a la de carretera." Le dije seguro de poder.

"Vale, pues... desde allí a allí, no te salgas de las boyas por si acaso." Me dijo señalando una franja de bastante distancia por donde podía ver a más motos de agua. "Y ajústate más ese chaleco." Añadió tirando más de la tira de sujeción del chaleco igual al que le había puesto a Holly.

"Que sí." Le dije al tipo soltándome. "¿Lista, Holl?"

"Sí." Me dijo.

Fue inmediato, salí de allí zumbando y dejando atrás al tipo que movió un poco la mano como despedida.

Poco a poco nos fuimos alejando un poco de la costa, y la verdad, debo decir que aunque no había conducido antes una de esas motos de agua, era bastante sencillo tras un minuto, y lo mejor de todo: Holly estaba abrazada a mi cintura con cierta fuerza en ella y casi suavemente para el resto de mortales para evitar caerse por la velocidad.

Sonreí mientras pisaba un poco más para saltar una ola y me reí cuando la oí soltar un respingo al dejar el agua unas milésimas de segundo.

Entonces me fijé en que había allí cerca lo que parecía una caleta en una roca, así que sonreí y paré la moto.

"Hey, Holl." Le dije. "¿Qué te parece si vamos a ese sitio?"

"No deberíamos..." Murmuró. "Makawe... la zona de uso es..."

"Bueno, yo no veo que sea tan lejos." Le dije.

"Por favor." Me dijo tirándome del agujero de la manga del chaleco.

"Vale, vale." Le dije. "Vamos a volver a montar olas."

La verdad es que hubiese preferido un poco de tranquilidad para eso, pero... si no podía ser, no podía ser. Estuvimos como media hora haciendo eso antes de que sugiriese devolver la moto y tumbarnos un poco al sol, cosa que ella aprobó sin dudarlo, así que tras entregar la moto y llevármela a caballito hasta la toalla cercana, la dejé tumbarse con cuidado y me tiré yo junto a ella en la arena.

La verdad es que estaba deliciosa, para comérsela y no dejar ni gota así tumbada y tan tranquila mientras tomaba el sol, lástima que estuviésemos rodeados, porque me estaba aumentando la temperatura y no creo que precisamente por el sol.

Suspirando, me tumbé bocabajo para ocultar la fiesta que había en mi bañador a la vista de cualquiera que pase por allí y me estuve un rato hasta que me subió tanto que me dolió al aplastarla bajo mi peso cuando Holly me puso el brazo por encima girándose hacia mí.

"Holl… nena me parece que no sabes lo que estás haciendo…" Le dije con ironía para no recibir respuesta alguna. "¿Holl?" Le dije para mirarla y ver que estaba sopa y por eso había acabado así. Dios estaba para comérsela, pero creo que despertarla por abalanzarme sobre ella no iba a ser bueno, así que suspiré y comencé a barajar la posibilidad de o bien dejarla un poco y luego intentar moverla o bien moverme yo cuando llegase alguno de los chicos e irme al baño a 'darme un homenaje' yo solito.

Al final acabé escogiendo la opción de moverme e ir al chiringuito del tipo para pedirle una sombrilla, al menos que la pobre no se quemase, porque con lo blancucha que estaba por su color de piel y su enfermedad recién salida de ella o casi, seguro pero seguro del todo que se quemaba aún a pesar de la crema solar que llevaba encima.

Fue solo medio minuto, el tipo me la dejó sin problemas y volví a tiempo de parar una pelota de un niño antes de que le diese a Holly en la cabeza, tras lo cual y más tranquilo por poder protegerla mejor, hinqué la sombrilla en el suelo y tras ajustar la sombra, me eché de nuevo junto a Holly.

"Cielo… si tú supieras lo que siento…" Murmuré más bien para mí que para ella.

Ella era un cielo, y curiosamente, aún con escayolas y vendas comenzaba a despertar en mí cosas que no había sentido nunca antes, para empezar ternura y deseo de protegerla porque parecía que todo era un peligro a mis ojos para ella o ella un imán para atraer los peligros; pero a la vez, y desde hacía demasiado poco, desde hacía 5 o 6 días, el 3º día en casa de los Cullen cuando mientras ella dormía, yo le había comenzado a oler la parte de atrás de su cuello antes de que pudiese darme cuenta de lo que pasaba; pero no había sido hasta hacía unas horas, en el cambiador de hombres, en el retrete de los mismos donde había puesto a Holly para que se cambiasen sin que le viese nadie ni ella viese a ningún pavo desnudo tampoco que no había perdido el control atacando y dándome cuenta de que, ahora, además de ternura, me levantaba una parte del cuerpo entre las piernas como si fuese… ejem, bueno, que me hacía tener un calor interno que no veas.

Entonces me volvía más loco aún porque me liaba aún más sintiendo esas dos cosas tan contradictorias a la vez.

Todo eso era nuevo, antes o sentía pena por las chicas porque eran tan delicadas, salvo por Leah, o me ponía 'contento', nunca las dos a la vez.

"Eh, pervertido." Me dijo uno de los gemelos de la reserva. "Deja en paz al angelito."

"Eh, que está dormida." Les dije.

"Joder, es que esta se queda sopa en cualquier lado." Dijo Raider, su hermano con cara de que no le pillaba de sorpresa.

"Deberíamos despertarla." Nos dijo.

"Como se os ocurra os meto de palos." Les dije. "¿No deberíais estar en clase?"

"Nah, estos días son para disfrutarlos." Me dijeron. "Además, ya hemos acabado, solo nos falta la ceremonia de graduación."

"Vale, pues disfrutarlos sin dar por saco al resto." Les dije.

"Vale, por cierto, Einstein." Me dijo Riven. "Te la vas a cargar."

"¿Pues?" Les dije notando un ligero movimiento entre mis brazos.

"¡Holl, tu amigo es malo!" Le dijo Raider lloriqueando y tirándose casi contra su espalda en la arena sin toalla. "¡Nos ha reñido!"

"Oye, tú no les hagas caso." Le dije viendo que me miraba con cara de confusión mientras le palmeaba al chico la cabeza suavemente como si fuese un niño pequeño.

"¡Di que sí, que nos ha reñido!" Le dijo Riven imitando a su hermano y por tanto haciendo que Holly abriese un poco los brazos para abarcarle también a él. "¡Por venir aquí!"

"Embry…" Me dijo Holly haciendo una cara de que ya me valía.

¡Serían cabrones!

Me quedé con ganas de bufar viéndoles manipular a mi chica para recibir mimos, mimos que debería estar recibiendo yo.

"Mira, hacer lo que queráis, yo me voy a bañar." Le dije molesto de que creyese a ese par y no a mí.

"Embry, por favor…" Me dijo suavemente como pidiéndome.

Como respuesta solo levanté la mano palmeándome para quitarme la arena antes de dar unos pasos, aunque me moría por quedarme y darle gusto, si lo hiciese solo iba a conseguir cabrearme aún más viendo cómo ellos le robaban mimos de niño pequeño y yo que era su novio y me moría por esas cosas me quedaba a dos velas.

Me puse a caminar y me metí un poco más en el agua antes de calmarme un poco y suspirar. Supongo que la edad era algo contra lo que no se podía pelar, ellos eran más pequeños y sabían cómo jugar sus cartas, aunque los tíos estaban fuertes.

Suspiré antes de volver a la sombrilla, pero no encontré más que una nota escrita en la arena "Estamos en el chiringuito_ Sambame_." Seguido de una flecha que seguí con la mirada para descubrir que apuntaba, tras varias toallas, sombrillas y personas más un campo de volley playa, a una especie de chiringuito playero que parecía una cabaña con un bonito mirado sobre una plataforma de madera que lo separaba de la arena y del que podía oír que venía música latina.

Sonriendo al ver que parecía tranquilo pero con gente a su bola y otros tomando algo o charlando con alguien en lo que podría llamarse 'porche', me dirigí allí.

Lo poco que conocía de aquella playa no está nada mal; música buena, montón de jóvenes y adolescentes tomando el sol y divirtiéndose… pero cuando llegué a ese chiringuito fue el colocón.

"Pero bueno, me voy a dar una vuelta y os vais a privar." Les dije para darle un beso por detrás a Holly en la mejilla como había visto que hacía allí todo el mundo para saludar.

"No nos ponen alcohol." Dijo Raider.

"Paso de movidas con vuestros hermanos." Dijo un tipo con acento cubano agitando una coctelera. "Aquí tienes cielo, mira a ver qué te parece." Afirmó sacando el líquido y poniéndoselo a Holly delante con una sombrillita en una copa bastante chula y adornada con azúcar en el borde.

"¿Qué es?" Le pregunté.

"Fidel tiene enchufadas a Alex y Holly." Dijo Tay. "Y a nosotros no nos quiere dar ni gota de alcohol."

"Eh, me gusta la gente maja." Dijo el tipo. "Y tú debes de ser el nuevo." Me dijo a mí sonriéndome con unos dientes súper-blancos. "Kobu se pasó por aquí hace un rato y me contó."

"Mmm… está bueno." Dijo Holly. "Un poco… cargado."

"¿Qué es?" Le dije mirándolo. "Tiene buena pinta, yo quiero."

"Es un Daiquiri Río." Me dijo el tipo mulato. "Ron oscuro, sirope de fruta de la pasión, sirope de menta, jugo de fruta de la pasión, hojas de menta y hielo en trozos. Pero que conste que aún no lo domino."

"¿Quieres?" Me dijo Holly.

No le contesté, en lugar de eso la cogí suavemente por la mano y me acerqué la copa a los labios para probar algo que parecía llevar todo el azúcar del mundo pero también algo cítrico y algo de alcohol.

"Puaj, tío, te has pasado con el azúcar." Le dije. "Y un poco menos de alcohol mejor."

"A mí me gusta." Dijo Holly.

"Vale, algo menos dulce para ti y… la próxima vez con un poco menos de ron para ti." Me dijo suavemente señalándome primero a mí y luego a Holly. "Apartar las manos de ahí chicos." Añadió disparándoles con una especie de manguerita de lavar vasos que había. "Os he dicho que nada de alcohol."

"Tío, esto es una maldita dictadura de Ley Seca." Le dijo Raider sacudiéndose como si fuese un animal igual que Tay.

"Nada de alcohol a menores." Dijo señalando un cartel de la pared.

"Oye tío, por una casualidad no tendrás algo de comer ¿no?" Le dije. "Tengo un hambre de lobos."

Justo entonces oímos una especie de aullido como los que soltábamos nosotros avisando de nuestra llegada cuando íbamos donde Emily y vimos a los dos gemelos, uno de cada, sonriendo mientras Raider repetía el aullidito para hacerme reparar en que venían Riven y Joe por el camino.

"Tío, pedazo olas que hay." Dijo Joe.

"¿Ya os habéis cansado?" Les dije bromeando.

"Nah." Dijo Riven. "Es que ha llegado la princesa de la playa con su séquito y a nuestros hermanos no les hace ni pizca de gracia que tengamos encontronazos con ellos."

"Ya sabes, tiene que haber paz entre las bandas." Me dijo su hermano pasándoles a los dos un par de botellas de cola que Fidel acababa de poner delante de ellos.

"Amen." Le dije.

"¿Vosotros también tenéis bandas?" Me preguntó Fidel.

"Sí." Le dije pensando en las manadas como bandas. "Sí, de hecho soy parte de una. Y sí, hay que mantener la paz entre ambas, en parte porque somos amigos, más o menos."

"Pues que bien." Dijo Riven. "Nosotros no."

"El otro grupo son unos bordes." Afirmó Raider.

"Y unos abuelos." Afirmó Riven. "Salvo por Malina y Ascire."

"Ascire es un niñato." Añadi Raider.

"¿Ascire es el emo-punk?" Dijo Tay.

"She." Le dijeron ambos asintiendo y tomando un trago de cola como si fuese cerveza.

"No me lo digas, os robó a la novia." Les dije bromeando.

"No, pero Malina es… en serio, no te fíes de ella." Me dijo Riven.

"¿Pues?" Les dije mientras les llamaba.

"Eh, os vemos luego." Nos dijeron.

"Blanquita, no te tuestes demasiado ¿eh?" Le dijo Riven sonriéndole antes de irse.

"¡Oye!" Les dije. "Dios, odio los gemelos, siempre que preguntas a cualquiera nunca contestan."

"No se llevan muy bien con Marlina." Dijo el camarero, Fidel. "Asuntos familiares."

"Somos todo oídos." Le dije.

"Antes eran amigas." Murmuró Holly. "Pero… hace unos años se… enfadaron."

"Vaya…" Dije. "Supongo que no sabréis por qué."

"Motivos de adolescentes." Afirmó Fidel. "Además, sus familias llevan unos años llevándose casi casi a matar."

"Vaya por dios." Dije. "Y apostaría a que los celos no tienen nada que ver."

"Hombre…" Dijo Fidel. "No descartaría yo que algo hubiese, sí."

Lo sabía, seguro que la chica tenía celos porque el tal Alex se las llevaba a todas de calle, no hacía falta más que ver a los hermanos para darse cuenta que el tipo seguro que tenía a todas locas porque todos parecían sacados de una revista, incluso el mayor que tenía unos rasgos un poco más maduros resultaba apetecible a cualquier chica y a mí me provocaba que desease convertirme para hacerle una cara nueva y conseguir que Holly dejase de mirarle como lo hacía.

"Eh, espero que eso que he visto en manos de los gemelos no sea alcohol de aquí." Dijo una voz conocida tras nosotros.

"Vamos, ni que no me conocieses." Le dijo Fidel el camarero. "Sabes que paso de líos, brother."

"Así me gusta, Fidel." Dijo Qualetaqa chocándole la mano y luego a mí que se la choqué más bien por compromiso. "Eh, Holly, espero que estos no te traten mal ¿hum?"

"No." Le dijo ella sonriendo.

"Pero bueno, Fidel." Dijo entonces tras reparar en la copa que tenía delante. "¿Se puede saber qué haces dándole alcohol tan temprano?"

"Está probando." Le dijo Holly.

"¿Encima?" Le dije yo al enterarme que ni siquiera sabía lo que se hacía. "¡Será posible!. ¡Que aún sigues convaleciente!"

"Fidel, córtate un poco a la hora de poner bebidas." Le dijo Qualetaqa seriamente pero sin llegar a echar la bronca gorda. "¿Tomas medicamentos?"

"Una pastilla." Le dijo Holly suavemente. "Solo si duele."

"Pues entonces no deberías tomar alcohol." Le dijo Qualetaqa frotándole el pelo. "¿Cuándo has dejado de tomar los batidos y los zumos milagrosos del cubano?"

Eso la hizo sonreír y a mí se me llevaron los demonios hasta el punto que le aparté la mano 'sin querer queriendo' con disimulo y rodeé a Holly con los brazos en broma.

"Ay, Holl… qué voy a hacer contigo…" Le dije bromeando mientras tanto. "Mira que no recordar que no puedes tomar alcohol por la pastilla…"

Ella se sonrojó sonriendo y eso hizo sonreír también a los dos hombres.

"Por cierto, esta noche hay hogueras." Nos dijo Fidel. "Espero que vengáis ¿no? Qualetaqa, tus hermanos van a venir, así que supongo que tú también. Creo que oí a Ascire que esta noche les toca a ellos."

"Sí, pero no me acabo de fiar." Dijo. "No sé, me huelo a que algo está a punto de estallar y no sé el qué. Además, hay… problemas extra."

"¿Y eso?" Dijo Fidel mientras yo prestaba más atención a eso.

"Yuma me ha comentado algo que le contó su nieto." Dijo Qualetaqa justo mientras venían los gemelos. "Eh, alborotadores, bajad un poco el tono."

"Lo siento." Dijeron los 4 a la vez. "Eh, Holl. Ven a bañarte, por fa." Le dijo Tay.

"Es que hay unos que dicen que no somos capaces de jugar con una chica guapa." Añadió Raider.

"Pero yo no… bueno, no sirvo." Dijo Holly sonriendo.

"Va, ve con ellos." Le dijo Qualetaqa sonriendo. "Si buscan una chica guapa que no sea familia tú eres la más guapa por aquí." Le dijo para que ella se tocase las vendas y la escayola con ironía. "Pse, menudeces. Ya sabes que si no se presenta ella tú eres la reina, eres miss playa 3 veranos seguidos, no lo olvides."

"Pero no…" Dijo Holly.

"Eh, ve con ellos y diviértete." Le dije yo también sonriendo. "Yo me voy a tomar una caña más y voy con vosotros."

La vi dudar un segundo y luego asintió.

"¡Me pido llevarla!" Dijeron los chicos a la vez.

"Mira, hasta puedes elegir caballo y todo." Le dije divertido.

"¿Y si la llevamos entre dos?" Dijo Tay.

"Eh, no me la rompáis la crisma por el camino." Les dije.

"Vale..." Me dijeron llevándola en brazos entre los Riven y Tay como si fuese la sillita la reina y corriendo para alejarse.

"Señor... me fío yo menos de esos..." Dije.

"¿Es cierto que la atacaron unos tipos?" Me dijo Qualetaqa.

"Sí." Le dije.

"¿Especiales?" Me dijo.

"Depende a qué llames tú especiales." Le contesté.

"Ya sabes a qué me refiero." Me dijo serio. "Gente que vive entre nosotros sin ser como nosotros, no son de ellos ni tampoco de los nuestros." Me dijo señalando primero al camarero y luego a él y a mí. "Gente que caza para beber en vez de para comer..."

"¿Cómo sabes tú...?" Le dije.

"Eres forastero, no sabes las cosas de nuestro hogar." Me dijo.

Claro, de pronto lo de que la reserva llevaba años teniendo el título de 'libre de vampiros desde...' cobraba sentido. ¿Cómo iba a estarlo si no hubiese alguien allí para defenderlo?

"Tú... ¿eres...?" Le dije un poco sorprendido.

"No solo yo, mis hermanos también." Me dijo. "Y Willow y su gente, incluyendo a Marlina."

Aquello era demasiado impactante para mi cerebro, no podía asimilar tanta información de golpe.

Respiré profundamente mirando a un lateral. Aquello era alucinante, si fuese cierto allí habría un mínimo de 8 licántropos como nosotros, y ahora con dos más visitantes como éramos Darien y yo hacía un número de 10.

"Es... 10 licántropos..." Dije. "No había oído hablar de... nosotros somos solo 9..."

"En realidad somos 10 y uno que no puede volver a su forma humana." Murmuró. "Por no contar a los aliados de Alex en otros puntos del estado y fuera."

No, 11 y más fuera... aquello se escapaba de nuestro concepto. Aunque fuesen 2 manadas, eso era una bestialidad de licántropos en un territorio demasiado pequeño... No me extrañaba que tuviesen problemas entre ellos, era demasiado pequeño para todos...

"Ten, toma un trago." Me dijo Fidel, el camarero poniéndome un vaso de agua con menta que cuando me tomé me ardió la garganta.

"¡¿Pero qué es esto?!" Le dije asustado.

"Un mojito concentrado." Me dijo como si fuese normal. "Necesitabas algo fuerte ¿no? Los mojitos normales son para nosotros como agua."

Respiré por la boca un par de veces antes de poder cerrarla porque me dolía con la quemazón del ron que llevaba ese vaso.

"No te preocupes, nosotros protejemos a la gente." Me dijo. "Muchos somos guerreros, pero no tomamos las armas."

"Salvo Kobu." Dijo Fidel. "Ese es un payaso. Por cierto, Keechak..."

"Con Alex." Le dijo Qualetaqa. "Pero diría que ha vuelto ya, me pareció ver un lobo rojo de camino aquí. Ya sabes que no le gustamos las personas demasiado."

"¿Quién es Keechak?" Le dije.

"El que te he dicho que no puede destrasformarse." Me dijo Qualetaqa. "Tiene la forma de un lobo ordinario, solo que pelirrojo, ojos verdes fluor y un poquito más grande que un lobo ordinario. Pero no nos desviemos del tema." Me dijo mirándome. "¿Cómo fue el ataque?"

Le conté palabra a palabra lo que había pasado y él me escuchó sin abrir la boca regando mi perorata con asentimientos o algún otro gesto, aunque la verdad es que era bastante difícil descifrar lo que pensaba puesto que no hizo apenas otros gestos.

Sin embargo, cuando acabé diciendo que los Cullen se habían metido para ayudarnos y que habían tocado a Holly fue cuando se molestó y cambió de cara por primera vez para mostrar una especie de furia rabiosa que te hacía querer dar un paso o dos atrás para separarte de él, por si acaso.

"¿Que un maldito chupasangres le ha puesto la mano encima?" Dijo casi rugiendo entre dientes.

"Pues sí, es... bueno, es nuestro médico." Le dije. "Considerando que es un vampiro tiene motivos para poder saber si le habían hecho algo más de lo que podíamos ver."

"¡No hay motivo para dejar a un chupóptero tocar a uno de nuestros seres queridos y/o protegidos!" Me dijo.

"Los Cullen son vegetarianos." Le dije intentando calmarle. "No se alimentan de sangre humana, solo animal."

"¡Falacias!" Dijo. "Ahora mismo voy a buscar a Holly y voy a llevarla a un médico."

"Espera un momento." Le dije poniéndole una mano en el hombro para obligarle a parar. "Piénsatelo un poco. Holly ha tenido ración de médicos y hospitales para toda una vida. No sabes lo estresante que es para ella hacerla pasar por un médico de nuevo cuando Carlisle ya se ocupó de hacerle una revisión."

"Un vampiro." Me dijo. "Seguro que el muy... Hijo de ***a le chupó la sangre..."

"Eso sí que no." Le dije. "No toman de ese tipo. Y si no me crees pregúntale a ella, le ha tratado varias veces."

"Nunca te fíes de uno de ellos." Me dijo pinchándome con el dedo en el pecho para poner un billete en la encimera y darse media vuelta para ir a la playa.

"Eh, oye, haz el favor de dejarla en paz." Le dije viendo que estaba jugando con los gemelos y Kobu a hacer peleas a caballo en el agua siendo Kobu la montura y los gemelos cada cual con su hermano en equipo.

"Eh, recoger las cosas, vamos a casa." Les dijo Qualetaqa desde la orilla.

"¿Qué dices?" Le dijeron los hermanos. "Si aún no son ni la una."

"Venga, no me hagáis tener que sacaros de las orejas." Les dijo Qualetaqa.

"Eh, Quale, tío." Le dijo Kobu. "Oye, relaja un poco, tus hermanos llevan razón. Es..."

"He dicho que fuera." Les dijo el tío. "Ya hablaremos en casa."

"Pufff... tío, a veces eres peor que Willow." Le dijo Kobu cogiéndo a Holly de las manos para hacerle hacer una voltereta por encima de su cabeza y cogerla bien en brazos para sacarla.

"Vamos Holly." Le dije extendiendo mis brazos hacia ella que vino a cogerse pero Qualetaqa la cogió antes.

"Ven, yo te llevo." Le dijo.

"De eso nada, la llevo yo." Le dije. "Díselo, Holly."

"Me da igual quién seas, pero la llevo yo." Me dijo Qualetaqa. "Con un poco de suerte ya habrá llegado y estará en casa."

"¿Ya habrá llegado quién?" Dije.

"Alex." Me contestaron los gemelos.


	33. Chapter 33

**CAPITULO 33: EL MISTERIOSO ALEX ES UNA CHICA. LEYENDAS HECHAS CARNE.**

"No pases de aquí." Me había dicho Qualetaqa parándome de golpe al parar y extender su brazo hacia mí para pararme con la mano en el pecho antes de llamar a la puerta y entrar.

Ahora hacía como 5 minutos que habían entrado y yo estaba fuera con los chicos esperando. Kobu se había ido a algún otro sitio y los gemelos habían ido a comer a casa, sin embargo, habían vuelto con unos quads del año Maricastaña y habían dicho que la abuela había dicho que esperaría a que acabásemos.

A eso de 7 minutos de llegar oímos ruidos y Qualetaqa salió zumbando por la puerta de espaldas antes de que se cerrase y dijese algo en otro idioma.

"Y luego nos dices que está mal insultarle en cherokee." Le dijo Raider.

"Hay que ver la muy perra." Dijo Qualetaqa. "Cada día más fuerte."

"¿Te han dado?" Le dije ocultando que me alegraba en cierto modo.

"Nah... solo me ha echado de la sala." Dijo frotándose la espalda antes de decir algo en voz alta y lo que debía ser ese tal lenguaje cherokee. "Alex se encargará de echarle un ojo a Holly y nos quedaremos todos más tranquilos."

"Nosotros confiamos en el criterio de Carlisle." Le dije.

"Pues nosotros no." Afirmó él. "Así que Alex le echará un ojo y punto. Y no me digas que a Holly le va a estresar porque son muy coleguitas."

"Lo que tú digas, pero como le haga estresarse te vas a enterar." Le dije.

"Oye, que si a ti te importa a mí también." Me dijo sentándose en el porche.

Creo que esos fueron los 5 minutos más largos de mi vida, sin contar con cuando las operaciones, pero claro, eso no eran 5 minutos solo.

Al final, 7 minutos más tarde que el tipo saliese de malas formas de aquella especie de ambulatorio de segunda, se volvió a abrir la puerta y salió Holly con un par de muletas.

"Eh, cuidado." Le dijo una voz fuerte pero femenina a la vez. "Sigo pensando que es demasiado pronto, cabezota."

"Puedo..." Dijo Holly mientras tanto Qualetaqa y yo perdíamos el culo por ir a ayudarla.

"Tse, aquí nadie toca a Copito más que yo." Dijo una chica morena apareciendo de la nada entre ella y nosotros y repeliéndonos con una sola mano para hacernos recular de la fuerza del bloqueo-rebote para ver a una chica de rasgos indígenas, vestida de blanco con un chaleco que dejaba al aire parte de la tripa así como los brazos y parte del escote por el que se podía adivinar algo dorado y completado con unos pantalones capri también blancos con un cinturón marrón en cuero con bordados beige en las costuras y una hebilla dorada y unas manoletinas de mujer blancas. Tenía los brazos en jarras y nos miraba con una mezcla de diversión pero seria como de echarnos la bronca.

"Con cuidado, Copito." Le dijo a Holly tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a bajar a pulso el par de peldaños junto a la mini-rampa para llegar a la puerta antes de girarse a nosotros con la cara seria. "¿Se puede saber quién ha sido el pedazo de tarugo borrico que ha dejado que le pusieran unas vendas a la pobre sin tener más que arañazos?"

"Oye, que cuando se lo vimos eran daños."

"Oh, sí." Dijo sin creérselo. "Unos arañazos, pedazo estúpidos."

"Haz el favor de comportarte, señora médico." Le dijo Qualetaqa. "Que no haces más que llegar y en vez de alegrarte porque tienes a tu querida amiga aquí te mosqueas más aún."

"No me cabrearía si el estúpido de mi hermano mayor no me la hubiese traído como si la hubiesen intentado matar." Dijo la tía encarándose a él mientras yo iba a ayudar a Holly.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté mirando donde hasta entonces habían estado los parches para ver que en efecto eran nada más que unos meros arañazos que ni hechos con unas uñas de bebé. "No deberías intentar andar aún con muletas."

"Estoy bien." Me dijo trastabillando un segundo.

"Ya lo veo, en serio, deberías montar en la silla de nuevo." Le dije. "Y cuando lleguemos a casa andas con las muletas un rato más ¿eh?" Le propuse. "Es que aquí el terreno es un poco accidentado, te vas a acabar matando de camino a casa."

Pareció dudar un segundo, y eso me dijo que, como siempre, me iba a salir con la mía.

"Y te dejaré que remes tú misma en vez de empujar yo." Le dije.

"Hum" Acabó asintiendo. "Pero en casa..."

"Sí, en casa podrás ir con muletas. ¿Tenemos trato?" Le dije bromeando.

"Vale." Dijo cogiendo mi meñique con el suyo y moviéndolos arriba y abajo un par de veces antes de volver a soltarnos.

"Aquí tienes... con cuidado..." Le dije acercándole la silla para que se sentase. "¿De quién son estas muletas?"

"De la consulta." Dijo la chica de blanco. "Las tengo para el que las necesite y luego se devuelven. Así que hasta que consigáis unas que se las lleve Copito. Así que venga, haz algo de provecho y cárgalas." Me dijo aplastándomelas contra el pecho antes de ponerse junto a Holly.

"¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres una borde?" Le dije.

"Sí, constantemente." Me dijo. "Empezando por mis hermanos. ¡Chack!" Gritó entonces levantándose para mirar alrededor. "¡Chack!. ¿Dónde estás?"

Como respuesta, vimos que algo se movía en un lateral de la casa y entonces descubrí un lobo pelirrojo con unos ojos verde fluor que fue a por la chica con paso lento y seguro sin perderme de vista mientras oía una voz que me hizo mirar alrededor en busca del intruso.

"Ya, Chack, lo sabíamos." Le dijo Qualetaqa.

"¿Quién es Chack?" Dije mientras oía de nuevo la voz y volvía a buscar su origen. "Eh, no me gusta un pelo, muéstrate y habla algo que entendamos todos."

"Cálmate, Chack." Le dijo Raider. "Es amigo de Copito."

"Sí." Añadió su hermano. "Aunque sea divertido veros pegaros, el chico es un hermano de otra reserva."

"Sí." Dijo Raider. "De la península de Olympic, Washington."

"¿Con quién habláis?" Les dije un poco mosqueado.

"Con Keechak." Me dijeron.

"Keechak..." Le llamó Holly palmeándose el regazo al perro rojo que fue a apoyar las patas en los costados de la silla y la cabeza en su regazo para olisquearle la cara y darle un lametón. "Bonito... Bonito..." Le dijo sonriendo y acariciándole la cabeza.

"Ahora echarás de menos a Pup ¿no?" Le dijo Tay sonriendo.

"¿Ese es Keechak?" Les dije mirando al chucho que me miró.

"_Norteños..._" Dijo con un acento un tanto raro de alguien como tropecientos años mayor, indígena y que no hablase apenas inglés. "_Son totalmente incrédulos..._"

"¡¿Pero qué coño...?!" Dije.

"_¿Quieres que te muerda una zona que no vas a poder regenerar?_" Me dijo gruñendo y dejando a Holly para adoptar una posición de amenaza hacia mí.

"Keechak, no." Le dijo Holly cogiéndole como pudo del pelo del lomo de los cuartos traseros para tirar de él. "Perro malo." Le dijo dándole unos golpecitos que seguro que le harían cosquillas en el morro como hacía cuando le reñía a Pup por hacer alguna travesura.

"Eh, Holl." Le dijo Qualetaqa. "Ya sabes que Keechak no soporta demasiado a otros machos."

"Keechak, Embry es mi amigo." Le dijo Holly suavemente al perro palmeándole el pelo suavemente. "No se muerde a los amigos..."

"_Por esta vez te has librado, 'niño bonito'._" Me dijo mirándome antes de darle unos golpecitos de hocico a Holly como bromeando y haciéndola sonreír.

"_Mecagüen el puñetero perro de las narices..._" Pensé.

"_A que aún te muerdo..._" Me dijo lanzándome una mirada amenazadora a la vez.

"Keechak, bueno." Le dijo Holly.

"Vamos, Copito." Le dijo la chica-médico. "Que como le sigas haciendo eso se va a entecar. Además, la abuelita Nahimana se va a enfadar si no llegáis a la hora." Le dijo sonriendo. "Ya sabes que es muy tradicional en ese sentido."

"¿Vais a...?" Les dijo Holly suavemente.

"¿Hum?" Le dijo. "Ah, no. Aunque el abuelo nos ha dicho que vayamos después de comer. Ya sabes, Quale y él tienen cosas que tratar por las 'alturas'."

"Alex, ya no eres una niña." Le dijo su hermano mayor. "Deberías comenzar a tratar al Consejo con un poco más de respeto. Sobre todo considerando que tú eres parte también por tu trabajo."

"Eh, yo soy como soy y punto." Dijo la chica. "Y ahora, babosos, Copito y yo nos vamos a casa de los abuelitos, así que vosotros, comportaros como buenos machos y buscar algo para llevarnos todos a la boca."

"¿Disculpa?" Le dije con ironía.

"Vamos, cogeremos unas botellas de casa." Me dijo.

"Holl lleva unos beignets en su bolsa de la espalda." Le dije. "Los que le dio Rozane o algo así."

"Para los abuelos, no para el resto." Asintió.

"Cierto." Afirmé.

La verdad es que esa familia, si es que era eso, eran un poco raritos. Los gemelos eran como un par de demonios, claro que los de Darien también lo eran, el mayor era como un viejo aunque cien mil veces más atractivo, que solo hacía falta ver cómo le miraban la mayoría de chicas que nos cruzábamos y le sonreían, el pequeño parecía tímido en contraste con cualquiera y aunque no hablaba demasiado parecía bastante espabilado, como sus hermanos. Pero quien se llevaba la palma era la hermana-hermano, Alex.

Esa tía era lo más parecido a un tío con cuerpo de mujer que me había encontrado, la gemela en espíritu de Leah. Era mandona, bastante guapa... y a juzgar por cómo le hablaba al mayor de la familia, jefe de todos junto a un círculo de ancianos y hermano suyo y a cualquier hombre que se le cruzase juraría yo, diría que era una de esas feministas a ultranza.

De todas formas, para cuando quise darme cuenta estábamos ya frente a una casa de construcción bastante similar al resto de casas por allí: 2 pisos, madera, un porche con un banco de madera... la única diferencia era que en esta no había tiestos ni nada decorativo cerca, y en el porche ponía muy claro un cartel de advertencia contra invasores de la propiedad privada.

"Con eso no recibiréis demasiadas visitas ¿no?" Le dije al tipo.

"No te pienses." Me dijo. "Solo disuade a la gente normal, y no está puesto por ellos."

"¿Gente normal?" Le dije soltando una risa nasal. "¿Acaso hay alguien normal?"

"Me refiero a que no sea como nosotros ni como los demonios." Dijo abriendo la puerta de la casa y entrando para inclinarse sobre una especie de portezuela de un mueble. "A ver... vino... vino... este es demasiado joven aún... demasiado fuerte... demasiada lluvia ese año... demasiado de cocina..."

"¿Tanto problema por un vino?" Le dije.

"Ya ves." Me dijo. "Ah, este creo que estará bien." Afirmó sacando un par de botellas y metiéndolas en una bolsa de papel antes de incorporarse. "Los hacemos nosotros, por eso sé qué tal estará cada uno."

"Así que haces vino." Le dije.

"Somos bastante naturistas." Me dijo. "Si podemos hacer algo no lo compramos, aunque hacemos gastos, hay que potenciar el comercio de la reserva. Claro que, tener una de las mejores playas de por aquí, a una de las mejores 10 socorristas del estado según los rankings de 3 revistas surferas durante unos 5 años y el de la _Men's_ durante 2 veranos que llevan haciéndola, y la única médico de las reservas a este lado del estado, también ayuda bastante al comercio, atrae a bastante turismo."

"Ya he visto." Afirmé.

"Oye, sobre lo de Holly..." Me dijo el tipo suavemente mientras íbamos hacia la casa de los abuelos de Jhon. "¿De verdad es tu chica?"

"Sí." Afirmé. "Es mi chica, y no pienso cederla a nadie, por nada del mundo."

"Supongo." Afirmó. "Yo tampoco la dejaría escapar de ser tú."

"Créeme, no voy a dejar que eso pase." Afirmé. "No puedes entenderlo pero lo que tengo con ella es muy fuerte y..."

"Y estás improntado." Me dijo asintiendo. "Tranquilo, el secreto está a salvo conmigo."

"¿Cómo coño sabes tú qué es...?" Le dije preocupado.

"No me digas que no te has dado cuenta aún." Me dijo. "Somos parecidos. Bueno, casi."

"¿Casi?" Le dije.

"¿Alguna vez habías oído hablar de los hijos de la luna?" Me dijo.

Hijos de la luna... hijos de la luna... No.

"Un momento." Dije recordando haber oído algo. "Sí, recuerdo algo. Alguien nombró eso para decir que nosotros no lo éramos."

"Claro." Me dijo. "Hay pocos de los nuestros ya. Y créeme, no es muy agradable vernos una vez hemos mutado."

"¿Mutado?" Le dije.

"Sí, es... bueno, por aquí los que saben algo dicen que es una maldición que tiene nuestra familia." Me dijo. "Ya sabes, la gente tiene que explicar todo lo sobrenatural de forma que lo entiendan, y una maldición es lo más fácil. El caso es que se supone que hace muchas generaciones, mi familia cometió un crimen contra los dioses y estos les castigaron, les convirtieron en lobos y les condenaron a nunca ser ni lobos ni humanos. De hecho... hasta mi hermana nunca había habido hembras, y ella es una hembra un poco rara de lobo, es... bueno, ya sabes cómo somos los machos, pero es que ella es... como nosotros, pero... con el pecho algo más abultado, y... bueno, conserva sus formas de mujer pero... aunque no vaya vestida no se le ve nada como a nosotros."

"Un momento, espera un segundo." Le dije. "¿Me estás diciendo que vosotros vais vestidos?"

"No es cómodo, pero sí, al menos con unos calzoncillos." Me dijo. "Salvo por los pequeños. Al parecer la maldición no les ha pillado a ellos aún."

"¿Cómo que aún?" Le dije.

"Sí, bueno, nacemos siendo como Alex y yo, pero no se muestra de igual modo." Me dijo. "A mí me llegó de pronto, y a Alex... bueno, lo suyo fue un accidente. Le comenzó a actuar la maldición cuando le mordieron unos demonios, creemos que fue lo que la salvó, pero no se lo digas, aún no le ha acabado de coger el gusto a esto de ser lo que somos. Prefiere lo que éramos antes."

"Y eso es..." Le dije.

"Parecido a lo vuestro, no podíamos adoptar la forma de 2 patas."

"Ah..." Le dije mientras llegamos a la casa.

"Por cierto, por una de esas... ¿Holly no habrá descubierto vuestro secreto, no?"

"Culpable." Le dije. "Sabe los que somos de mi manada y la de su primo. Pero no lo de Darien y sospecho que tampoco lo vuestro."

"No, aunque se sabe la leyenda sobre nuestra familia." Me dijo. "Y creo que no le importa demasiado. Eso o que no se lo cree. Buenas, ya estamos aquí..."

"Ya os ha costado." Nos dijo Alex. "Que estamos todos ya aquí."

"Pues yo solo te veo a ti con tus hermanos y la abuelita." Le dije.

"El resto están cambiándose." Me dijo la abuela. "Y Darien y Valeria han salido a encargarse de algo en Arcata. Así que igual vuelven mañana por la mañana."

"¿Y Jhon?" Le dije.

"Dijo que salía un momento, que no le esperásemos a comer." Dijo la anciana suspirando como desesperada. "Este chico... siempre como su padre, siempre liados con el trabajo... Eso no es sano."

"¿Y Holly?" Le dije.

"¿Cómo es eso de que dejasteis que un vampiro le rozase con los colmillos?" Me dijo la anciana perdiendo todo su gesto maternal de ancianita dulce.

"Esto..." Murmuré.

Por un momento ya no me sentía tan en casa como hasta entonces.

"¿Es cierto o no?" Me preguntó la anciana.

"Sí, pero no pudimos hacer nada." Le dije. "Nos retuvieron incluso cuando nos trasformamos. Evitamos que la mordiesen pero..."

"Esos inútiles dejaron que un chupasangres la tratase." Dijo la chica.

"Eh, es su médico de cabecera." Le dije. "Y es vegetariano, para tu información significa que se alimenta de animales, no de personas."

"Chicos, vale ya." Dijo la anciana cuando la chica y yo nos pusimos a discutir. "Embry, nuestra Holly es muy importante para nosotros. Es especial."

"¿Sí?" Les dije. "Pues estoy deseando que me contéis de una vez por qué, porque hasta ahora solo me han dicho que es importante y punto."

"Verás es..." Dijo la abuela.

"Nahimana, no veo por qué habríamos de decirle nada." Le dijo la chica.

"Alex, este chico está destinado a que sus destinos estarán unidos." Le dijo la anciana. "Para bien o para mal, los dioses han querido que sea él quien al final haga que estén fundidos sus destinos."

"**No digas tonterías, es mi hermano quien tiene su destino unido al de ella, no este... aspirante a pelele de chupasangres**." Le dijo la chica en un idioma extraño para mí.

"**Alex...**" Le dijo su hermano en el mismo idioma desconocido.

"**Alex, para bien o para mal, tu hermano como otros tantos tienen sus destinos unidos al de ella en varios puntos, pero luego, poco a poco, se irán separando y adoptando cursos paralelos pero separados.**" Le dijo la anciana en el mismo idioma desconocido. "**Los dioses han hablado, y los mortales no somos quienes para contradecirlos.**"

"¡Los dioses apestan!" Dijo la chica tirando el plato con frutas al suelo y dando una patada al suelo antes de largarse por la ventana.

"Déjala." Me dijo la abuela mientras Qualetaqa se agachaba a recoger los destrozos causados por su hermana.

Por un segundo podría jurar que algo le había dolido.

"Parecía cabreada." Le dije.

"Alex no acaba de aceptar que los dioses controlan nuestros destinos." Dijo Qualetaqa suavemente. "No le han tocado buenas cartas, así que tiene motivos para estar furiosa con los dioses."

"Hum." Dije. "Mira, no entiendo nada pero prefiero no saber a qué os referís con todo eso de los destinos unidos y eso." Afirmé sacudiendo la cabeza y moviendo las manos para indicarles que pasaba. "¿Dónde está Holly?"

"Enseguida vendrá." Dijo la abuelita. "Ha ido a quitarse el bañador y ponerse algo de ropa."

"No sé de qué va todo eso de lo de los dioses pero ya estáis olvidándoos de ello." Les dije antes de ir hacia el cuarto que compartíamos Holly y yo con nobles intenciones.

Cuando llegué llamé a la puerta y me dejó entrar para ver que estaba asomada a la ventana.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, es... me mareé y... me asomé a tomar el aire un poco." Me dijo suavemente.

Otra vez mareos. Eso no era bueno.

"¿Quieres que le diga a la chica que te eche un ojo?" Le dije. "¿Seguro?" Añadí ante su negación. "Vale, como quieras... Deberíamos ir a comer."

Fue raro, pero entonces se levantó de un momento y fue andando con un par de escobas vueltas del revés y apoyando su peso en la parte peluda por las axilas.

"Anda... espera que te traigo las buenas, que tienes un peligro..." Le dije divertido al ver cómo de cabezota era.

Era raro, cuando le di las muletas, caminó con un poco de esfuerzo como si no estuviese acostumbrada, pero la verdad es que no le iba nada mal para moverse, incluso daba gusto verla moverse con eso.

"Cuidado que vamos..." Dije para entrar en la cocina y ver que estaba todo de nuevo vacío salvo por la abuelita y que el abuelo había vuelto también. "¿Y el resto?"

"Han surgido problemas." Dijo el señor. "Espero que no os importe comer conmigo."

"Desde luego." Le dije. "Nosotros somos los que sobraríamos en todo caso."

"¿Qué tal?" Me dijo el anciano. "¿Te ha gustado la playa?"

"He conocido a bastante gente nueva." Le dije pensando en eso como algo positivo.

"¿Y qué te ha parecido esa gente nueva?" Me dijo.

"Simpáticos." Dije tras pensármelo.

La verdad es que era gente simpática, pero... bueno, no me acababa de gustar que fuesen tan abiertos con Holly, que la besasen, la abrazasen, la tratasen especial... era bueno pero me hacía rugir algo dentro.

Estuve oyendo al hombre hablar y comentamos cosas durante toda la comida, y fue solo cuando Holly y la abuela salieron a fregar los platos y luego a tender fuera, al patio, que el abuelo se dirigió a mí más especialmente.

"Nahimana me ha contado lo que ha pasado con la joven Alex." Me dijo.

"Si pretende echarme la bronca en mi defensa diré que no tengo ni idea de lo que se han dicho." Le dije.

"No hombre." Me dijo casi riéndose. "Aquí algunos hablamos cherokee, me sorprendería que supieras lo que dicen igual que me sorprendería que nosotros entendiésemos lo que dijeses tú por teléfono a tus amigos."

"Nosotros hablamos en inglés a no ser que queramos que alguien de fuera no sepa lo que decimos." Le dije.

"Eso es de caballeros, sí." Me dijo asintiendo. "Solo quería pedirte disculpas por el comportamiento de esos chicos. Les ha tocado unas malas cartas y aún así han conseguido no hundirse, la joven Alex tiene todo el derecho del mundo a estar mosqueada con los dioses."

"¿Por su supuesta maldición?" Le dije.

"Sí, en parte." Me dijo. "Lo de la maldición era más bien por lo que son, pero en su caso podría aplicarse a más; como al hecho de que sean huérfanos y a Qualetaqa y ella les haya tocado hacerles de padres al resto, o al hecho de que ella no podrá perpetuar el apellido familiar, o que Qualetaqa parece condenado a no tener pareja nunca porque en cuanto descubren la verdad se alejan y le borran de sus recuerdos para evitar sufrir."

"Eso tiene que ser terrible." Dije dándome cuenta de que así era.

"Lo es." Afirmó. "Por eso Alex se enfadó cuando 'mi santa', le contó lo que había visto que pasará."

"Disculpe si le ofendo, pero... ¿la abuelita es una vidente?" Le dije.

"Chamana." Me dijo. "Bueno, yo soy el medio-chamán, ella es la santera. Se dedica más a la adivinación, la buenaventura, deshacer males de ojo y hechizos malintencionados... y también medicina natural. Por eso nuestro hijo nos trata de viejos locos."

Hombre, yo en su lugar, si no fuese lo que era también hubiese pensado eso, pero considerando que era un hombre que se trasformaba en lobo gigante, no era quién para decir que ese matrimonio era una pareja de manicómio.

"¿Y qué es lo que ha dicho la abuelita para que la chica se haya cabreado así?" Le dije.

"Es sobre Holly." Me dijo. "Verás... no sé cómo o por dónde empezar..." Me dijo chupándose los labios. "Holly no es lo que piensa. Es humana, claro, pero... bueno, en cierto modo es especial."

"¿Especial?" Le dije.

"Su sangre..." Me susurró haciéndome acercar para susurrar. "Tiene poderes que ninguna de las especies puede siquiera soñar..."

¿Poderes?

"Pero eso no es posible." Le dije. "Holly no es..."

"¿No te has parado nunca a pensar por qué se mantiene tan joven?" Me dijo. "¿Por qué siempre logra lo que se propone? Tiene sus dones dormidos. Es... vosotros lo llamaríais bruja. Una bruja blanca, como mi santa."

¿Una bruja?

"Pero las brujas no..." Dije.

¿No existían?. ¿No era como la idea de que un hombre cambiara de forma a un lobo?. ¿Acaso lo imposible no tomaba forma en nosotros?. ¿Por qué no podía ser posible que una persona tuviese dones mágicos siendo humana?

"Como es lógico, nuestra tribu sabía de su existencia, sin embargo... bueno llevaba siglos sin haber una. Por eso, la sangre de los guardianes, que llevaba siglos dormida, ha vuelto a despertar. Personas marcadas en su espíritu para protegerla, cuyos destinos están atados al suyo a fin de protegerla."

"¿Quién?" Le dije.

"Qualetaqa y sus hermanos." Me dijo. "Jhon, Darien... y más, varios más; sin embargo, no todos tienen por qué despertar."

Los Hó'nehe, Jhon, Darien... todos menos yo. No había dicho mi nombre, eso me hizo mirar a otro lado. Ella era mi impronta, significaba que iba a mantenerme a su lado durante toda su vida o la mía, pero... si mi destino no estaba atado al suyo...

"Sin embargo, los destinos de estos guardianes, aunque unidos al suyo, tarde o temprano acabarán por separarse, salvo el de su (ah-dah-nuh-doe = Corazón en cherokee)."

"¿Su qué?" Le dije.

"La persona que está destinada a estar con ella para siempre." Me dijo. "Alguien cuyo destino estaba unido al suyo desde que nacieron."


	34. Chapter 34

**CAPITULO 34: LOS REYES DE LA HOGUERA.**

((MÚSICA DEL CAPÍTULO: La banda sonora de Dirty Dancing 2, me la pasó un amigo y me he pasado todo el fin de semana y hoy 1 de Febrero antes del examen oyéndola, es cierto que esos ritmos cubanos y latinos te suben la moral, jeje.

Me encanta la canción 03 que se titula_ Guajira_, del grupo Yerba Buena.

¡¡Arriba el buen royito sensual que es lo que va a regir este capítulo con sorpresa y todo!! Jejeje.))

Aquella tarde no pude parar de pensar en lo que me había dicho el anciano, lo de que Holly era algo así como una bruja blanca, lo de que su sangre tenía poderes… con eso, si los diablos italianos supieran… bueno, eso hubiese podido explicar mucho. Pero no, lo que más vueltas me estaba dando en la cabeza era lo de sus guardianes.

Había gente que tenía los destinos atados al suyo, aunque fuese momentáneamente, me daba celos pensar que el anciano no me había nombrado como parte de esa gente.

Y luego estaba el tal 'ah-dah-nuh-doe'; ¿qué coño significaba eso y quién era ese tal 'ah-dah-nuh-doe'?

"Eh, tío, despierta de una vez." Me llamó Tay.

"Ya, ya, estoy despierto." Le dije.

"Que si piensas ir así a la hoguera." Me dijo Raider haciéndome reparar que estaban allí los 2 pares de gemelos y la hermanita mayor que me miraba con cara de pocos amigos mientras Holly y ella hablaban de algo.

"Pues sí." Les dije. "¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?"

"Es una fiesta en la playa." Me dijeron.

"¿Ya llevas bañador?" Me preguntó Joe.

"Vale, esperarme 5 minutos, ahora vuelvo." Les dije.

La verdad es que todo el día pensando en lo que me había dicho el abuelo me había hecho perderme un poco el resto del mundo.

Me metí en el cuarto, saqué un bañador y me lo puse para cambiarme los pantalones por unos piratas de algodón y una camiseta normal. La verdad, no sé cómo podían sobrevivir con esa temperatura tan extraña, era invierno y estábamos yendo a la playa, la temperatura era de 61,7ºF (aprox. 17,5ºC) en contraste con nuestros 52,4ºF en esa misma época en La Push, que ya era calor.

Allí no me extrañaba que la gente joven fuese tan ligera de ropa, a mí mismo me estaban entrando ganas de despelotarme allí mismo y andar por allí en bañador o como dios me trajo al mundo.

"¿Mucho calor?" Me preguntó el abuelo cuando me vio llegando al salón principal donde estaban ya todos.

"Un poco." Le dije. "Comparado con nuestro hogar esto es un horno."

"Bueno… pasároslo bien." Nos dijo. "Y sobre todo, no hagáis demasiadas locuras, pero tampoco menos." Añadió sonriendo. "No, en serio, no hagáis nada que yo no haría."

Eh, la verdad es que el abuelito era un cachando mental, me caía bien.

"Descuide, yo me encargo de vigilarle un poco a los de casa." Le dije guiñándole un ojo mientras nos empujaban fuera de la puerta los gemelos. "Holly… ¿te cojo la silla por si acaso?"

"No." Dijo sacudiendo suavemente la cabeza con las muletas en los brazos para ayudarse a andar y una sonrisa. "Puedo con esto… por una noche."

"Hombre, en la arena no me fiaría yo mucho, pero… como quieras." Le dije. "Al menos habrá dónde sentarse ¿no, jinetes del apocalipsis?"

"Anda, cómo has sabído cómo nos llaman." Me dijo Raider.

"Tirado, sois 4, y por allí donde pasáis causáis el caos." Le dije bromeando.

"Eh, empanados." Les dijo la hermana mayor. "Vamos… que he estado a esto de largarme…"

"Vuestra hermana no es muy sociable que digamos ¿no?" Les susurré a esos dos.

"Os estoy oyendo, capuyos." Nos dijo.

"Vamos Holly, te llevo." Le dije abriéndole la puerta del coche.

"Eh, llevo llevándola yo desde que tengo carné." Me dijo la otra chica.

"No, Alex." Le dijo Holly. "Está bien, yo…"

"**¿Seguro que prefieres ir con este pringado?**" Le dijo la chica, Alex, en ese idioma que ellos hablaban pero yo no podía entender y sin perderme de vista con una voz suave hacia Holly. "**Ya sabes que yo siempre te he llevado.**"

"**No importa.**" Le dijo Holly suavemente sonriendo y con un poco de duda en la voz pero en el mismo idioma. "**Puedes fiarte de él, además, tú… tienes que llevar a tus hermanos.**"

"Hum…" Le dijo Alex mirándome. "Como quieras, si me necesitas dame un bocinazo, iré justo delante de vosotros." Afirmó antes de cambiar de voz a más dura para dirigirse a mí. "Y tú, no te voy a perder de vista por el retrovisor. Como le hagas algo te la cargas."

"¿A tu hermano también le hablas así?" Le dije con ironía.

"Embry, dejarlo ya, por favor." Me dijo Holly cogiéndome del brazo suavemente y mirándome con cara de perrito pidiendo mimos.

"Claro." Le dije. "Venga, te ayudo."

La verdad es que esa tía, Alex Hó'nehe no me caía bien, era… dios, era cien mil veces peor que Leah, al menos Leah no se metía en mis movidas con Holly de esas maneras.

"Embry." Me dijo Holly suavemente mientras íbamos en el coche. "Sobre Alex…"

"No sé cómo puedes ser su amiga." Le dije. "Dios, es insufrible. ¿Has visto cómo me mira? Ni que fuese a torturarte de un momento a otro, maldita sea." Afirmé molesto para que me pusiera suavemente una mano en el brazo mientras conducía.

"Lo ha pasado muy mal." Me dijo suavemente. "No se lo tengas en cuenta, ella… es como si fuésemos hermanas."

"Pues o es lesbiana o ya me dirás." Le dije. "Porque esa mala leche que tiene conmigo no es normal."

"Es por su hermano." Me dijo suavemente. "Es… Qualetaqa y yo fuimos… salimos juntos, un tiempo… fue… hace mucho."

¡¿Cómo?!

De pronto algo dentro de mí se puso a rugir; de pronto, todo ese trato tan cálido y esas miradas que el tipo le echaba cobraban sentido. No habían sido imaginaciones mías, ese tío la consideraba su pareja, y como era un lobo, seguro que también su hembra.

Le metí un golpe al volante antes de darme cuenta que acababa de asustar a Holly.

"Lo siento." Le dije suavemente calmándome de golpe al ver su miedo en los ojos. "Perdóname, es… no sé qué me ha pasado… a veces nos sube la furia más fácilmente que al resto de gente…"

La vi dudar un poco.

"Es que he recordado algo." Le dije decidiéndome a ser un poco sincero. "Me había parecido que ese tipo te trataba de forma un tanto… extraña para ser un simple amigo. Me he puesto celoso, lo siento mucho."

"¿Por qué?" Me dijo.

"Por ponerme celoso." Le dije para que negara.

"No, por… por qué te has puesto celoso de… de Qualetaqa." Me dijo.

"Joder, pues porque el tío es perfecto." Le dije dando un golpecito al volate molesto. "Es guapo, te trata con mucho cuidado, siempre está pendiente de ti… y encima parece saber mucho más sobre ti que yo."

"Pero…" Me dijo suavemente. "Bueno, es… tú también eres todo eso." Murmuró mirando al salpicadero. "Me tratas con cuidado, siempre estás pendiente de mí, siempre estás a mi lado… has estado conmigo cuando estaba enferma también y… bueno, también eres…" Dijo sonrojándose.

Sonreí, cómo podía ser tan mona una persona. Holly era tan diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado que era incluso perfecta. Era imposible que fuese una bruja. No, no había nada en ella sobrenatural, era perfecta, sí, pero para mí.

"Bueno, pues prometo no volver a sacar el tema si tú prometes dejarme invitarte a lo que sea que se tome en la playa en esas fiestas." Le dije. "¿Hecho?"

"Hum." Asintió dándome el meñique y enlazándolo con el que yo había estirado hacia ella.

La verdad es que era realmente mona, tan dulce, tan delicada…

Sonriendo le pasé un brazo por los hombros y la hice echarse contra mí mientras yo conducía con una sola mano siguiendo el coche donde iban los 2 pares de gemelos con la tía-médico-borde con los hombres, alias Alex.

"Por cierto." Rompí el silencio. "Solo por curiosidad… ¿quién dejó a quién?"

"Oh, Embry…" Me dijo sonriendo y dándome un golpecito en el pecho.

"Eh, solo quería saberlo, por curiosidad." Le dije.

"Los dos." Afirmó ella suavemente.

"Pues el tío ha bajado unos puntos más en mi ranking." Le dije. "En serio, tiene que ser un subnormal para dejar escapar a una chica como tú." Añadí divertido haciéndola sonreír.

"Es… bueno, él era de aquí y yo… viajo mucho." Me dijo. "Además, no… bueno, no soy como las otras chicas de… por aquí."

"Yo dejaría todo y me iría contigo." Le dije. "Bueno, creo que ya lo he demostrado ¿no?"

"Hum." Asintió suavemente en mi hombro sin moverse apenas.

Hombre, había dejado todo por ir con ella hasta esa reserva, sin saber hasta cuando nos quedaríamos allí en esas 'vacaciones' que cada vez más, me daba cuenta no era tan 'casuales' como Darien le había hecho ver a ella.

Y antes de que me diese cuenta, estábamos en el aparcamiento de la playa y salíamos para comprobar que se podía ver una hoguera grande y luego unas cuantas pequeñas más desperdigadas por ahí, desde luego, el chiringuito del cubano estaba bastante bien iluminado por la grande y la música parecía venir de allí.

"Vaaaayaaaa…" Dije asombrado.

"Bienvenido a tu primera fiesta de hogueras en la playa." Me dijo Riven con ironía.

"Eh, Copito." Le dijo su hermano. "Me reservas el primero ¿eh?"

"De eso nada, listo, me lo reserva a mí." Afirmó Joe.

"A ver, listos." Les dijo Holly. "De eso nada. El primero es como siempre."

"Y como siempre es…" Dije para Holly.

"Joder, tío, Quale es un suertudo." Se quejaron los 4 chicos.

Qualetaqa, como no.

"¿Qué pasa?" Le dije a Holly suavemente. "¿Qué no puede dejarte en paz o qué?"

"Es… bueno, fue el primero." Me dijo. "Es una… tradición."

Tradiciones, seguro.

"Pero si quieres que tú y yo…" Murmuró.

¿Cómo podía decir nada a esa carita tan dulce e inocente?

"Nah." Le dije suspirando. "Dejemos que don perfecto tenga su primer baile, pero luego pobre del que intente reclamarte porque pienso acapararte el resto de la fiesta." Le dije sonriendo y dándole un toquecito suave en la barbilla y haciéndola reír como una niña pequeña.

"A ver, los críos…" Nos dijo Alex con tono de cansancio. "¿Os importa? Tenéis que descalzaros, a no ser que queráis llenaros de arena."

La verdad es que Holly lo tenía fácil para calzarse y descalzarse esa noche, llevaba unas manoletinas blancas y planas a juego con la camiseta de vuelo y tirantes con bordados en cuentas por el pecho y tirantes combinada con una minifalda rosa ácido de volantes que no sabía ni que tenía.

La ayudé a recoger sus zapatos que puse en el coche antes de volver con ella y aydudarla a ir casi volando sobre la arena pero dejando que andase.

"En serio, deberías dejar que te llevase." Le dije.

"Tengo que andar." Me dijo desclavando la muleta.

"A ver, propongo dejar los trastos esos y yo te hago de muleta." Le dije. "Te juro que te dejo andar, pero es que eso se clava en la arena ¿ves?" Le dije mientras se le volvía a clavar en la arena y lo desclavaba.

"Vale..." Cedió por fin. "¿Vamos al _Sámbame_?"

"Una copa suena genial." Asentí cogiéndole las muletas para descubrir que era plegables y se convertían en un par de palos tan largos como dos rotuladores uno tras otro cada una, así que me las guardé en el bolso raro que me había prestado el abuelo y donde llevaba la cartera y las llaves de la casa donde estábamos para por si llegábamos tarde.

La verdad, al principio me había extrañado que nos tratasen tan bien aún sin ser nietos de sangre, pero viendo que el auténtico desaparecía cada dos por tres y Darien y Valeria iban un poco a su bola, no me extrañaba que considerasen a Holly como una nieta más.

"Ey, Brother." Nos dijo el camarero sonriéndonos. "¿Qué puedo ofreceros hoy para tentaros?"

"Mojito." Dijo Holly sonriendo y levantando dos dedos.

"¿Tú no estabas a pastillas?" Le dijo levantando una ceja.

"Estoy bien." Afirmó. "Hoy no he..."

"Va, ponle un mojito de esos y otro a mí, hoy se lo merece." Le dije. "Pero Holly, no te pases mucho ¿ok?"

"Marchando pues un par de mojitos cubanos especiales del tío Fidel para mi chica favorita y su acompañante." Dijo el cubano sonriendo y cogiendo un par de limones, unos hielos que echó en los vasos con un poco de menta que puso en un mortero y fue machacando mientras sonaba la música en el sistema de sonido del chiringuito a un volumen que hacía ver que sonaba hasta en las hogueras.

"¿Qué música es esa?" Le pregunté mientras le veía preparar los vasos al ritmo de esa canción.

"_Guajira_, de Yerba Buena." Dijo sonriendo y poniéndonos los vasos de algo transparente con trazas verdes de la menta machacada entre los hielos. "Música habanera. Por cierto, Holl, me debes un baile."

"Otro más." Dije.

"¿Eh?" Me dijo.

"Que qué suerte tiene." Le dije. "Todos queréis bailar con ella."

"Con ella, con Alex... chico, todos quieren bailar con chicas guapas." Me dijo divertido. "Pero primero le toca a Qualetaqa."

"Sí, eso tengo oído." Afirmé.

"No te desesperes." Me dijo Fidel sonriendo. "A mí me da igual ir detrás de ti."

"Gracias." Le dije. "Eres el primero que le da igual."

"Oye, brother." Me dijo. "No te preocupes por eso... ¡aquí es el paraíso! La gente es muy cálida, tanto que yo casi no echo de menos mi casa."

"Todo lo que tú quieras, y en otras condiciones me hubiese gustado y todo, pero ahora no." Afirmé.

"¿Pues?" Me dijo Holly.

"Porque todos los tíos aquí te conocen y no me gusta que otros te... bueno, te miren como si fuesen predadores." Le dije tergiversando un poco la verdad. "Debe ser aterrador."

"Hum." Dijo como sin acabar de creerme para luego sacudir la cabeza. "No me... mientras esté con..."

Sonreí y le di un toquecito suave. Mientras estuviese conmigo decía que no tenía miedo, era realmente dulce esta chica.

Cuando se metió el segundo chupito rápido me hizo gracia porque se sujetó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

"Cuidado, cielo." Le dijo Fidel sonriendo divertido. "Lento, mamita. No se te hiele el coco."

Eso me hizo reír suavemente al ver cómo Holly parecía sonreír pillada como si fuese cierto que se le había congelado la cabeza aún sujetándosela con cuidado.

"A ver... ven aquí..." Le dije para ponerle mis manos en la cabeza. "A ver si te descongelamos un poco..."

Era divertido, la verdad es que ahora entendía por qué a Holly le gustaba tanto ese sitio. El dueño cubano era la leche una vez te olvidabas de que era tan cercano con tu chica, bueno, con la tuya y con cualquiera con la que tuviese cierta cercanía.

Nos puso unos cuantos mojitos más y otros combinados más, y cuando Holly fue a echar el primer baile con Qualetaqa, me di cuenta de que aquello era tradición, nadie pareció extrañarse de que ellos bailasen juntos una canción mientras él la llevaba levitando del suelo debido a que por la escayola no podía andar bailoteando por ahí; sin embargo, aún con eso, tenía que reconocer que hacían una buena pareja y que ella estaba preciosa sonriendo como lo hacía en sus brazos durante un par de bailes.

"Hey, aquí tienes." Me dijo Fidel sonriendo y poniéndome un chupito delante de los ojos. "Ya verás, voy a enseñarte algo que a Copito le vuelve loca. Dice que es magia y la dejo ahí un rato alucinada intentando explicarse cómo lo hago."

"¿Te parece que estoy para truquitos de mágia?" Le pregunté.

"Me parece que necesitas uno, sí." Me dijo tapando el chupito con la mano haciendo una especie de vacío y cogiéndolo para darle un golpecito contra el mostrador.

"Un golpe." Le dije.

"Ah, ah." Negó levantando un dedo. "El toquecito mágico. Y ahora..."

Boom!

Un ligero estallido cuando quitó la mano salió del vaso como si hubiese explotado un petardo muy pequeño.

"¡¿Cómo has hecho eso?!" Le dije.

"Ah... secreto." Me dijo sonriendo. "A Holly la dejo siempre ahí un rato pensando dónde está el truco."

"Joder, es que no lo puedo ni encontrar yo." Le dije alucinado. "¿Cómo haces el estallido?"

"Secreto." Me dijo sonriendo. "Lo que sí, es un poco fuertecillo el combinado."

Me lo tomé de un trago y lo de fuerte se quedaba corto, era... ¡explosivo le haría más justicia en todos los sentidos!

Casi me tuve que abanicar la boca mientras Holly y Qualetaqa venían a la barra.

"¿Otra vez intentando quedarte sin clientes?" Le dijo a Fidel mientras Holly sonriendo me ponía una mano en el hombro para mantenerse de pie cambiando de muleta.

"Qué va, haciendo magia para el nuevo." Le dijo chocándole la mano con una sonrisa.

"Eh, estaba bueno." Le dije. "Holl ¿me concedes este baile?"

"Claro." Me dijo. "Pero..." Dijo mirando a Fidel.

"Yo puedo esperarme a otra." Le dijo Fidel sonriendo.

"Venga, chico." Le dije. "Te lo había pedido antes que yo."

"¿Seguro?" Me dijo. "Pues bueno, señorita..." Dijo saliendo de tras la barra y dándole a Holly la mano.

"Fidel, a pulso." Le dijimos Qualetaqa y yo a la vez.

"Lo siento." Me dijo cuando se hubieron ido. "No pensé que mi hermana hubiese sido tan borde contigo."

"Ya me he enterado que es tradición." Le dije intentando actuar como un adulto sin mostrar celos.

"Sí, bueno, es... hace unos veranos nos nombraron reyes de la playa." Me dijo. "Desde entonces inauguramos las hogueras juntos. Es... por votación popular."

"No tienes por qué explicarme." Le dije.

"Intento ponerme en tu piel." Me dijo. "A mí tampoco me gustaba que otros la mirasen así cuando estaba con ella."

"Menos mal que no es sello mío solo." Le dije.

"Cualquier hermano lo corroboraría." Me dijo.

Era raro, no nos estábamos mirando, en lugar de eso mirábamos a Holly y al cubano bailando lo que parecía un ritmo latino, y ¡eh! Sorpresa, Holly no lo hacía tan mal para tener una escayola, eso sí, procuraba no forzar demasiado la pierna esa y él sabía cómo mantenerle el peso un poco lejos de ese apoyo con sus movimientos.

"Parece que todos le tenéis mucho cariño." Le dije.

"Tienes una novia muy agradable." Me dijo. "No es usual encontrarte con una blanquita que cuando te mire no vea un indio, un extranjero o un trozo de carne apetecible. Nos trata como humanos, y eso siempre es de agradecer."

Sí, la verdad es que ella era así. Me daba cuenta que no parecía importarle nada los orígenes étnicos ni nada de cada uno, parecía ver solo personas.

"Eh, tu turno." Me dijo sonriendo. "Y cuando oigas otra vez el _Guajira_, yo que tú me quitaría los pantalones, la mayoría suelen tomarlo por una señal de que el baño está abierto."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"_Guajira__... I love U 2 much..._" Sonó la canción tras un poco de música latina y la última que fue más lenta.

Entonces sonreí, Holly ya llevaba solo la falda y la camiseta que había llevado había quedado olvidada en el chiringuito, con las muletas en mi bolsa, al cuidado de Fidel.

"Vamos, vamos, concurso de parejitas empalagosas." Dijo Fidel.

"Vamos, vayamos al agua ¿hum?" Le dije viendo que algunos iban, tal y como me había dicho Qualetaqa, al agua.

Primero me miró con cierta duda y luego sonrió y se soltó la falda para sacársela con cuidado por las piernas quedándose con un biquini de lazos en caderas y pecho en blanco.

Dios... si no conseguía un día de estos darme un ataque de alto voltaje al corazón con eso no me lo daba nada más.

Con cuidado la cogí de la cintura con cuidado para ayudarla hasta meternos en el agua donde sí que fue divertido. Estaba fría así que acabó cogiéndose a mí tras nadar en círculos en torno a mí al compás de la música que algunos bailaban en la arena.

Fue divertido, porque así como en tierra firme no podía bailar por no dañarse la pierna, allí parecía una auténtica sirena, bailando como cualquiera en torno a mí y haciéndome sonreír divertido para unirme a su baile hasta que acabó la canción entre mis brazos y agarrada con las piernas a mi cintura para, supongo, evitar ahogarse.

Estábamos tan cerca que no pude contenerme más y acabé besándola mientras le acariciaba un poco con las manos cruzadas por su espalda, que fuese tan finita y menuda era genial para poder acariciarla un poco los costados, espalda y un poco del frente mientras la abrazabas.

Y antes de darnos cuenta, volvíamos a estar bailando un poco sin darnos cuenta que nos iluminaban unos focos como si fuese una pista de baile.

Fue divertido, incluso en un momento dado, la lancé un poco fuera del agua cogiéndola como si fuese uno de esos pasos super-chungos de baile moderno que salían por las pelis que hacían los profesionales de verdad.

Y así seguimos una lenta y una latina más hasta que paramos para volver a besarnos al final de la 4 canción desde que estábamos allí dentro.

Solo que esta vez nos pararon un montón de silbidos y gritos de alegría que nos rompieron la burbuja de felicidad para hacernos fijar que los focos eran del chiringuito y que teníamos a casi todo el mundo mirándonos, lo que hizo que Holly se pusiera como un auténtico semáforo en rojo con la cara contra mi hombro.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?" Murmuré.

"Somos... los nuevos reyes de la hoguera..." Dijo Holly murmurando abochornada.

"Joder, a esto le llamo yo ganar." Le dije mientras la llevaba hacia la orilla con cuidado en brazos. "Ni siquiera nos habíamos presentado."

La verdad era que cuando se habían puesto todos a bailar nosotros habíamos ido al agua, para no molestar y que no nos molestase, bueno, eso último era mi idea.

Tan pronto salimos a la playa nos rodearon el grupo de gente y nos llevaron a la hoguera donde nos pusieron una corona de plástico fluorescente en mi caso y una especie de coronita de princesa y flores a Holly.

"Que se besen... que se besen..." Se pusieron a corear todos.

Con la mirada pude ver que la chica Alex parecía estar enfurruñada intentando acallar esos gritos mientras Qualetaqa y Fidel nos miraban sonriendo.

Entonces les hice un gesto de saludo con la cabeza y le guiñé un ojo a Holly antes de tumbarla en mis brazos y darle un beso que hizo que todos aplaudieran y ovacionasen mientras Holly primero parecía al borde del grito de sorpresa y luego se sujetaba a mis hombros y cuello suavemente hasta que la levanté.

"Eh, acabo de besar a una reina." Dije bromeando y haciéndola sonreír.


	35. Chapter 35

**CAPITULO 35: EL DESPERTAR. PREMONICIÓN.**

"_Guantanamera, guajira guantanamera. Guantanamera, guajira, guantanamera…_" Fui canturreando con la corona aún en el cuello donde había ido a parar después de un rato bailando con Holly en la playa. "_Cultivo una rosa blanca, en julio como en enero._" Canté quitando la llave del contacto. "_Cultivo una rosa blanca, en julio como en enero…_" Afirmé mirando a Holly dormida contra mí.

"_Para el amigo sincero, que me da su mano franca._" Concluí al ver una pipa encendida en el porche de la casa a la fresca. "Vamos, Holl… despierta… ya hemos llegado…"

"¿Hum?" Murmuró despertando poco a poco y mirándome para sonreír y volver a acurrucarse.

"Holl, que ya hemos llegado, y no estamos solos." Afirmé haciéndola mirar por el cristal frontal hacia el porche donde se podía ver a alguien sentado a la fresca en el porche fumando una pipa que relucía en la oscuridad y sacaba humo.

Eso la hizo incorporarse y sonriendo le di un beso antes de bajar para ayudarla a bajar con las muletas también.

"_Guantanamera, guajira guantanamera. Guantanamera, guajira, guantanamera…_" Canturreé sin darme cuenta mientras cogía las muletas de detrás del coche antes de ayudarla a bajar. "Buenas noches." Saludé al del porche que levantó la mano e hizo el gesto de 'tranquilos' con el que se saludaban allí en silencio. "Con cuidado, Holl… eso es." Dije cerrando la puerta tras ella con una sonrisa y acompañándola hasta ponerla en volandas al final de los 3 peldaños que separaban el porche del suelo natural.

"Vaya, veo que esta noche alguien está contento." Dijo el abuelo sonriendo.

"Sí." Dijimos a la vez Holly y yo sonriendo.

"Vaya, vaya…" Dijo el anciano sonriéndonos y dando otra calada a su pipa. "Me alegro por vosotros, qué narices, la noche es joven, si yo tuviera algún año menos en la piel os aseguro que estaría aún allí quemando la playa." Dijo alegre.

"Estoy un poco cansada." Dijo Holly suavemente. "Voy a… Buenas noches, abuelitoYuma." Le dijo dándole un beso en lo alto de la cabeza mientras él le cogía la mano del hombro para hacerle una caricia suave.

"Buenas noches, cielo." Le dijo. "Que descanses bien."

"Yo enseguida iré." Le dije. "Así te da tiempo a cambiarte."

"Primero me… ducho." Me dijo.

"Deberías acompañarla." Me dijo el abuelito como preocupado mientras Holly se iba dentro. "No sabes lo peligroso que es, podría resbalarse."

"¿En un baño pequeño y de piedra?" Le dije con ironía.

"Vaya, me has pillado." Me dijo sonriendo divertido y dándole otra calada a la pipa. "La verdad es que si tuviese vuestra juventud no iba a estarme ahí portándome como un buen chico, aunque una chica tan buena bien lo merece."

"Sí, lo merece." Afirmé suavemente sonriendo e recordando cómo había estado sonriendo feliz toda la noche y cómo sonreía feliz incluso ahora cuando nos dijo que se iba a dormir ya y que primero se ducharía.

"Me alegro de que os vaya tan bien." Me dijo el anciano sonriendo y palmeando el asiento junto al suyo para invitarme a sentar. "Va a necesitar a alguien que la entienda y la cuide a su lado."

"Pues mira, me has definido perfectamente." Le dije sonriendo. "No sé si acabo de entenderla pero desde luego lo intento todo lo que puedo, y voy a estar a su lado tanto como pueda y más." Afirmé haciéndole sonreír también.

"¿Y cómo lleva lo que eres?" Me dijo.

"Bueno…" Le dije.

"Espero que mi nieto te pasase el mensaje." Me dijo. "¿Ya te ha descubierto?"

"Sí, y… un momento ¿cómo sabía que me descubriría? Sí, ahora lo veo todo claro, usted le dijo que eso pasaría, que se asustaría del animal en mí." Le dije dándome cuenta que Jhon me había avisado cuando le dije que le iba a pedir salir formalmente. "¿Cómo lo sabía?"

"Mi santa." Me dijo riéndose. "Vio algo y se preocupó, así que yo pregunté a los espíritus de la naturaleza por vosotros y me dijeron eso."

"Sí, claro." Le dije. "¿En serio espera que me lo crea?"

"No tienes por qué." Me dijo divertido dándole otra calada a la pipa. "Pero mi santa puede ver lo que será y lo que no. Es una santera, y yo desciendo de un gran linaje de chamanes y líderes. Mi abuelo fue el gran chamán de la tribu, y su abuelo antes que él."

"Sí, claro, y se salta una generación porque sí." Le dije.

"No te lo creas." Me dijo. "Por cierto, Holly te asustará porque oirás un ruido sordo y te dirá que no ha sido nada."

"Sí, hombre." Le dije. "Y eso se lo ha dicho el…"

Boom!

"Estoy bien…" Oí gritar a Holly en el volumen de hablar normal o un poco alto cualquier persona normal.

"Muy bueno…" Le dije al anciano levantándome. "Casi me lo creo y todo."

"Ve con ella, anda." Me dijo riéndose.

No hizo falta que lo repitiese, corrí hasta la habitación que compartíamos para verla sentándose en la cama frotándose la cadera.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, es… solo me he caído de la cama." Afirmó suavemente. "Auch."

"A ver, déjame ver, anda." Le dije.

"Es…" Me dijo.

"Vamos, te he visto en bañador, y ahora llevas pantalón de pijama." Le dije para que me dejase comprobar que estaba bien, como mucho tenía un poco rojo en la cadera bajando por dentro del pantalón. "Nada, no creo ni que te salga moratón siquiera."

"Ya te… no es nada." Me dijo suavemente. "El abuelito…"

"Está fuera fumando su pipa de la paz." Le dije. "Puff, no sé qué le mete pero creo que yo quiero un poco, para una fiesta loca cuando volvamos." Añadí sonriendo. "Mira que decir que había visto qué pasaría…"

"¿Ha vuelto a ver…?" Me dijo Holly.

"No me digas que te lo crees." Le dije.

Dudó un poco antes de asentir como con duda. ¿Duda por la afirmación o por confesármelo a mí?

"Vamos mujer, ahora me dirás que crees en la magia." Le dije.

"Yo… no es un brujo es… un chamán." Me dijo dubitativa. "Tampoco creía en… pero hay… personas que son… lobos."

"Hombre, visto así… pero de lo nuestro tienes evidencias en mí y de lo del abuelo no hay evidencias." Le dije.

"Pero los abuelitos… ven cosas." Me dijo.

"Cualquiera con dos ojos." Le dije bromeando.

"NO, cosas… cosas que aún no han pasado." Me dijo. "Cosas que pasaron… y… bueno, y pasarán."

"Sí, yo también he visto de esos." Le dije bromeando. "En la tele."

"No te rías." Me dijo molesta.

"Lo siento, lo siento." Le dije divertido. "Lo siento, pero no me puedes decir que este par de ancianitos son videntes o algo así."

"Los chamanes no son… videntes." Me dijo. "Son… personas bendecidas. Es… pueden comunicarse con la naturaleza y los… espíritus. Curan por medios naturales."

"Sí, claro." Le dije.

"Es… para ser un hombre que se trasforma en un lobo eres un poco… escéptico." Me dijo como si le confundiese eso.

"¿Y la abuelita también ve espíritus?" Le pregunté.

"No, ella es… santera." Me dijo. "Se dedica al… culto a los ancestros muertos, y también hace… conjuros y… remedios a males."

Mira, eso ya podía creérmelo un poco más, medicina natural mezclado con algo de culto, seguía sonando raro pero al menos era algo un poco más creíble.

"¿También hace remedios para alejar los demonios?" Le pregunté.

"Hum." Asintió. "Es… según ellos la casa es segura porque… pusieron un cerco de hechizo alrededor para evitar que… bueno, que el mal entrase."

"Ah…" Le dije para recordar que me había extrañado ver un palo con unos espantapájaros extraños a lo lejos mientras nos alejábamos de la casa esa mañana. "No serán unos espantapájaros raros ¿no?"

"Podría ser." Me dijo para sacar una especie de muñeca vestida de blanco y hecha en paja y lana de debajo de la almohada.

"¿Qué es eso?" Le pregunté.

"Muñecos atrapasueños." Me dijo sonriendo y señalándome a mi almohada para que yo la levantase y viese un muñeco con pantalones y lo que parecía enhebro en la cabeza pero también vestido de blanco. "Traen buenos sueños y protegen a los que duermen." Me explicó sonriendo. "La abuelita también sabe hacer vudú, pero… dice que eso es magia mala y… bueno, no suele hacerlos."

"No dudes que sería capaz de hacer uno." Le dije bromeando.

"Hum." Asintió un poco tristemente. "La abuelita es… mujer santa, pero… si alguien hiciese daño a los suyos…"

No lo dudaba, esa mujer era una mujer, pero parecía llevar los pantalones de la casa tanto como su marido, y era más que evidente que su marido, el abuelito, tenía con ella algo muy fuerte, como un amor mezclado con adoración o algo rayando a la impronta como tenía yo con Holly.

Con cuidado la mentí en la cama y cuando fui a separarme me di cuenta que me estaba sujetando la mano mientras me miraba con una mirada que no podía alcanzar a descifrar.

"¿Me sueltas?" Le dije suavemente. "Ha sido un día largo, y hasta yo tengo que descansar."

Entonces hizo algo flipante, se apartó un poco más sin soltarme ni dejar de mirarme.

"¿Qué…?" Murmuré para que se moviese de nuevo unos milímetros más. "Holl, eh, oye, no creo que…"

"No te haré nada." Murmuró antes de enterrar la cabeza entre las sábanas, sin embargo pude ver que tenía las orejas rojas y sonreí.

"Bueno… entonces supongo que puedo fiarme de ti." Le dije bromeando. "Pero como te apartes un milímetro más te vas a caer, así que… yo me fío de ti si tú te fías de mí, que la cama es grandecita pero tampoco un campo de rugby." Afirmé metiéndome en la cama también y vestido con el pantalón corto y atrayéndola un poco hacia mí para separarla del borde que tenía el peligro de que se cayese para mantenerla entre mis brazos con cuidado y suavidad. "Ya está, así estarás bien. Y ahora duerme."

"Buenas noches." Murmuró contra mí.

"Buenas noches." Le contesté.

Dios, esta chica no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Invitarme a su cama… bueno, ya me había echado en su cama varias veces más, pero siempre por fuera y la última, en casa de los Cullen había sido porque tenía frío y yo soy, como el resto de las manadas, una estufas con patas.

Sin embargo, esta noche, ni hacía frío aunque su piel estaba algo fresca pero templada, ni ella estaba enferma, ni con fiebre, ni parecía dispuesta a dormirse tan fácilmente.

"Duerme…" Le dije suavemente riñéndola puesto que no dormía, con lo que cerró los ojos con fuerza demostrándome que no me equivocaba y seguía despierta y sonreí.

Con cuidado le froté la nuca y cerré también los ojos intentando obviar la tentación que suponía tenerla así de cerca y con un simple pijama de verano de a saber quién que distaba un poco de sus habituales camisones de chica o de muñequita de porcelana.

Al principio lo pasé mal, pero al final acabé durmiéndome y, curiosamente, no tuve sueños, eso sí, no sé qué hora sería pero me despertó Holly removiéndose como si estuviesen torturándola.

"Holly, eh, Holly, despierta." Le dije viendo que estaba dormida. "Por favor... despierta, venga..." Le dije moviéndola un poco y palmeándole suavemente la cara sin éxito. "¡AYUDA, POR FAVOR!" Grité al oír ruidos al otro lado. "¡POR FAVOR, NECESITO AYUDA!"

"¿Qué ocurre?" Me preguntó el abuelo entrando de estampida para ver a Holly gimiendo de dolor y casi gritando. "Oh, cielos..." Dijo preocupado.

"Apartaros." Dijo la abuelita llegando con una bacinilla llena de algo humeante.

"Oiga, señora." Le dije adivinando sus intenciones cuando mojó un trapo en el agua guarra y humeante que llevaba allí.

"Chico, esto ya es bastante doloroso como para que vengas ralentizándolo." Me dijo soltándose para volver a mojar el trapo y ponérselo a Holly en la frente y sobre los ojos goteando toda la cama. "Vamos..." Dijo sacando unas hierbas que masticó antes de ponérselas machacadas a poco de los agujeros de la nariz y meterle más hierbas en la boca a Holly. "Venga chica... un poco más... no luches contra ellos, déjate llevar..."

No luches contra ello, déjate llevar... eso mismo le había dicho Carlisle.

"¿Contra qué no tiene que luchar?" Le pregunté mientras notaba por primera vez que los gemelos con Darien y Valeria entre sus brazos con la boca cubierta estaban mirando desde la puerta.

"Está teniendo un contacto." Dijo la anciana. "No debe luchar contra los espíritus, tiene que dejar que pase. Ellos quieren contarle algo, por eso tiene que dejarles, para que puedan hablar e iluminarla y luego volver al limbo."

"Estoy más que harto de sus jueguecitos macabros." Le dije intentando retenerla pero en lugar de eso, fue el abuelito quien me retuvo mirándome con preocupación y decisión y sacudiendo la cabeza.

"No luches." Me dijo. "Esto es algo en lo que nosotros no podemos ayudar." Afirmó mientras la abuela le ponía la mano en la frente a Holly mientras canturreaba algo en algún idioma extraño.

Y tan pronto como todo había comenzado, cesó. Holly dejó de removerse y poco después abrió los ojos con debilidad.

"Holly..." Le llamé.

"Cielo... cómo te encuentras." Le dijo la anciana acariciándole la cara perlada de sudor con mucho cariño y suavidad mientras le sonreía.

"Es... me encuentro... rara." Dijo.

"¿Qué te han contado?" Le dijo la anciana.

"¿Quién?" Dijo Holly.

"Los del otro lado." Le dijo. "Te han hablado, qué te han dicho, qué te han mostrado."

"Es... no sé, era... había un campo, era verano y... de noche. De pronto algo se movía muy rápido en círculos, daba miedo... luego recuerdo dolor, fuego, hielo... había algo que me hacía estremecer y mucho dolor... entonces corría... algo distorsionaba el aire... y llegaba hasta una cascada... miraba hacia abajo y había mucha altura... intenté girarme, pero algo me golpeó y cuando caía con algo haciéndome daño..." Dijo agarrándose la garganta. "Algo golpeó ese algo y cesó el dolor, luego... solo recuerdo agua y frío, mucho frío..."

"¿Sabes si viste algo vivo?" Le preguntó el abuelo aún sujetándome. "¿Alguien, algún animal...?"

Holly pareció pensar y sacudió la cabeza.

"Había... huellas." Dijo. "Eran como las de Pup, pero... mucho más grandes y... con puntos al final de los dedos."

Lobos, y no unos cualquiera, huellas de licántropo. Miré al abuelo y vi que me miraba.

"No te preocupes cielo." Le dijo la abuela sonriéndole. "Descansa un poco. ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?"

"Hum." Dijo suavemente sacudiendo la cabeza e intentando incorporarse.

"No, no, no." Le dijo la abuela haciéndola volver a acostarse. "Descansa, al menos un buen rato. No tienes prisa por levantarte, cielo. Necesitas descansar." Afirmó antes de girarse al abuelo. "**Llama a Qualetaqa. Dile que mande a alguien a mirar todos y cada uno de los lugares de la reserva y alrededores. Que busquen algún sitio que se parezca a lo que ha descrito. Si hace falta que avise a Willow, pero que localicen ese lugar para antes de que anochezca.**"

"Sí." Asintió el hombre.

Un momento, aunque no hubiese entendido lo que habían dicho sí había entendido un nombre: Qualetaqa.

"Intenta descansar, cielito." Le dijo la abuela suavemente antes de besarle la frente a Holly. "Voy a prepararte algo que te hará sentir mejor cuando lo tomes."

"Nahimana, yo me quedaré con ella." Le dijo Valeria.

"Holly, Jhon y yo vamos a ir a Arcata." Le dijo Darien. "¿Quieres que te traigamos algo?"

"No." Dijo ella suavemente.

"¿Embry?" Me dijo.

"No, yo... me quedaré por aquí." Le contesté.

"¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?" Me dijo el abuelo.

"_Porque no quiero tener que ver a Qualetaqa._" Me pensé aunque contesté suavemente un 'Bien' algo insulso.

La verdad es que no me apetecía mucho alejarme de Holly, pero tener que ir a hablar con el chulo de Qualetaqa que seguramente hiciese su papel de 'yo soy el jefe por aquí y tú solo un visitante' lo hacía aún menos apetecible; sin embargo, era una forma de saber algo más, así que seguí al hombre hasta salir de la casa.

"¿Qué tiene que ver Qualetaqa en todo esto?" Solté cuando nos alejamos un poco de la casa y pude oír el motor de un coche que indicaba que Darien y Jhon se estarían alejando en ese preciso momento rumbo a donde quiera que fuese ese Arcata.

"Qualetaqa es parte del consejo, su familia y el grupo encabezado por Willow se encargan de la seguridad de estas tierras." Me dijo. "Si Holly ha visto lo que creemos que ha visto, entonces él también querrá saberlo."

"¿Y qué ha visto en sus sueños?" Le dije.

"No son sueños, chaval." Me dijo girándose serio y caminando de espaldas. "Holly ha despertado, no es la primera vez que los etéreos le hablan."

"¿No eran espíritus?" Le dije con desconfianza.

"Los etéreos son los espíritus mensajeros, suelen ser buenos espíritus que en vida estuvieron atados a la naturaleza. Nosotros seremos parte de ellos cuando muramos." Me dijo.

"Vale, y según vosotros qué es lo que ha visto." Le dije.

"Un ataque." Afirmó. "Hielo, fuego... eso son demonios y también lobos. Lo que significa que probablemente estemos a tiempo de impedirlo."

"Pero Holly dijo que sintió mucho dolor." Afirmé.

"No hemos querido preguntar, pero si como sospechamos lo vio desde el punto de vista del atacado, podría ser un viaje astral, los espíritus le quisieron alertar de que alguien podría morir para que ella nos lo contase y pudiésemos salvar esa vida."

Menos mal, al decir que lo había visto desde el punto de vista de la víctima me había temido lo peor, si solo era un viaje astral, fuese lo que fuese eso, entonces no había peligro ¿no?

"Y en el peor de los casos... también podría ser que viese ella misma lo que le pasaría en el futuro." Me dijo.

No, aquello no podía ser cierto, debía ser solo un sueño, una especie de pesadilla rara porque...

"Un momento, es imposible que fuese ella." Afirmé. "Ella tiene una escayola, anda con muletas. No podría correr."

"Nunca subestimes el poder del miedo." Me dijo. "Dijo que estaba aterrada, sentía mucho dolor; eso son fuerzas suficientes para hacer que un cojo sin piernas corra aunque sea con las manos."

Vale, ahí me había dado, pero... no, no podía ser cierto.

"Tengo que volver." Le dije. "Si podría ser ella, no me voy a separar ni un momento de su lado."

"Déjala, ahora está extenuada." Me dijo. "Conectar de esa manera con los espíritus es demasiado costoso, su alma se ha cansado, debe descansar un buen rato. Mi santa y la rubia mestiza no la dejarán moverse en un rato."

Era raro, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿Y si era cierto?. ¿Y si yo estaba confundido y sí existían esas cosas? Al fin y al cabo nosotros existíamos como prueba de licántropos y los Cullen era vampiros. ¿Y si había también personas con poderes mágicos?. ¿Qué impedía que hubiese brujas, chamanes y santeras?

De pronto estaba mareado.

"Lo sé, todo esto de descubrir los poderes es algo demencial." Me dijo el abuelo asintiendo como si lo supiese. "Yo apenas tenía 6 años menos que tú cuando lo descubrí."

Como yo con mis poderes, no, antes incluso.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Estás seguro?" Le dijo Qualetaqa al anciano mirándole preocupado. "¿No es posible que fuese solo un mal sueño?"

"Podría ser." Dijo el abuelo. "Pero era demasiado real y su descripción demasiado nítida para ser así. Además, creo que mi santa puso algo para evitar los malos sueños."

"¿Eso va por los muñequitos de vudú que había bajo las almohadas?" Le dije recordándolos.

"¡¿Qué vudú ni...?!" Dijo el abuelito. "Atrapasueños, son Muñecos atrapasueños." Me dijo más calmado. "Se usan para poner bajo la almohada y proteger las almas de los durmientes de los malos espíritus que moran en las pesadillas."

"Sí, eso." Le dije.

"No me digas." Le dijo Qualetaqa. "El chico no cree en el camanismo."

"No, ni chamanismo ni santería." Dijo el abuelo casi suspirando.

"Entonces con Holly lo va a llevar fatal." Dijo serio. "¿Ya sabe que...?"

"¿Que es una protectora?" Me dijo el abuelo. "No, hasta ahora ha estado dormido, pero ha despertado."

"Ella piensa que nosotros somos amigos suyos solo, lo cual es en parte verdad." Me dijo Qualetaqa. "Mis hermanos y yo somos amigos suyos, como Kobu, Keechak o Darien, bueno, Darien es más bien como una especie rara de hermano mayor para ella, y el bueno de Jhon es algo similar, claro que ellos dos se han criado casi juntos por sus padres."

Sí, algo así tenía oído.

"¿Y lo del ah-dah-nuh-doe ese o como se diga?" Les dije. "¿Ya sabe que su destino está atado?"

"No." Me dijeron ambos. "Holly no sabe nada de nada." Añadió el abuelito mientras la puerta se abría y entraba la tía que al verme allí torció el morro pero no dijo nada.

"¿A qué debemos esta visita?" Le preguntó al abuelo medio sonriendo y pasando de mí olímpicamente.

"Holly." Afirmó. "Ya ha despertado a su vida. Ha visto algo y creemos que podría ser un ataque."

"Alex, llama a los gemelos, cada uno intentaremos cubrir una dirección." Le dijo Qualetaqa. "Que Joe se quede cerca por si acaso."

"¿El pequeño?" Le dije.

"¿Tienes algo contra mi hermano pequeño?" Me dijo la chica molesta.

"No, pero... pensaba que para ser un licántropo tenías que ser lo menos adolescente." Le dije.

"Joe no lo ha elegido." Me dijo.

"Alex, **vale ya**." Le dijo su hermano añadiendo la última parte en cherokee por lo que no pillé nada aunque sonaba a órden que la hizo refunfuñar algo en el mismo idioma antes de coger un plano.

"Yo iré por aquí." Dijo su hermano marcando una zona. "Había pensado que tú cubrieras esta zona y los gemelos esta y esta." Le dijo haciendo círculos con el índice sobre el mapa cubriendo varias zonas. "No debería haber problemas de comunicación, al menos entre áreas circundantes y luego en cadena."

"Está bien." Dijo la chica. "¿Ya sabe Willow esto?"

"Mandaremos a Willow y su gente a esta zona." Dijo pinchando otra más. "Así evitaremos roces entre mandas."

"Preferiría no decirles nada y llevarnos la gloria, pero... tú sabrás." Le dijo ella. "**¿Y qué va a hacer el pelele de vampiros mientras?**" Añadió en cherokee de nuevo. "**¿Va a ayudarles a entrar?**"

"**¡Vale ya, Alex!**" Le dijo su hermano golpeando la mesa con la mano molesto. "**Te estás portando como una cría consentida en vez de cómo una adulta.**"

"**No es justo lo que te quieren hacer.**" Dijo ella. "**Tú aún la quieres, ella te acepta y os queréis. ¿Por qué tienen que hacer todos que ese pelele lo tenga tan fácil cuando tú estabas antes?**"

"**Alex, no te atrevas a enfadar a los espíritus.**" Le dijo el abuelo. "**Los espíritus que dan también pueden quitar.**"

"¡A mí ya me han quitado todo lo que podían quitarme!" Dijo ella golpeando la mesa con rabia. "Estoy harta de que siempre digáis eso."

"Alex, ve a buscar a los gemelos y cuéntales el plan." Le dijo su hermano. "Y no quiero oír más sobre el tema."

"Solo pido lo que es nuestro." Dijo.

"**Deja de meterte en eso y de decir que yo tengo más derecho.**" Le dijo él calmadamente. "**Cada vez que lo haces hurgas más en mis heridas y eso lo hace peor.**"

"¿Ocurre algo?" Pregunté suavemente confuso ante el giro que estaba tomando aquello.

"No." Me dijo Qualetaqa. "No te preocupes, vuelve a casa y encárgate de que todo marche bien allí. Si Holly ha despertado en su poder, va a necesitar a alguien cerca."


	36. Chapter 36

**CAPITULO 36: COMIENZOS DE BÚSQUEDA INFRUCTUOSOS.**

"Bueno... pues ya casi ha acabado la mañana y no ha pasado nada..." Dije suspirando tranquilo cuando salí del baño mientras Valeria y Holly estaban en el salón de la casa general cocinando lo que parecían malvaviscos en la chimenea pinchados en unos palos.

"Embry." Me llamó Holly suavemente. "¿Crees que… bueno, podríamos ir a la playa luego?"

"No sé yo, no me parece que sea buena idea." Le dije.

"No he salido." Me dijo. "Ya me encuentro bien." Afirmó con cara de cachorro.

"Oh, eres una tramposa." Le dije. "Sabes que cuando me pides así no puedo negarme."

"Por fa…" Me dijo.

"Hombre, la playa está cerca." Me dijo Valeria. "No creo que pase nada, además, estaréis rodeados de gente que os podría ayudar."

"Ya veremos, primero pregúntale a los abuelitos y luego ya veremos." Le dije atisbando una oportunidad de negación sin quedar yo como el malo de la película.

Sin embargo, hasta los viejos me fallaban, sobre todo la abuela, puesto que el marido estaba desaparecido en una reunión de emergencia del círculo o algo así.

"Bueno, supongo que si el caballero Call promete cuidarte podríais bajar." Le dijo la abuelita mientras poníamos la mesa para nosotros solo: la abuelita, Valeria, Holly, los gemelos que vendrían a comer y yo. "Necesitas hacer ejercicio para esa pierna, y el agua es el medio más natural de hacer partos y ejercicios en bebés."

"Señora… que Holly ni está embarazada ni es un bebé…" Le dije divertido.

"Bah, ya me entendéis." Me dijo moviendo las manos como dándome por perdido. "Y tú, échale un ojo." Afirmó mientras oíamos el sonido de aullido anunciando la llegada de alguien y oíamos entrar riéndose a los gemelos nuestros. "Un momento, señoritos. ¿Esas son formas de entrar en ningún lado?"

"Perdón." Le dijeron sonriendo antes de darle unas bolsas de beignets. "De parte de Rozane y la anciana Rozz."

"Rozz dice que le habías pedido esto." Afirmó el otro revelando que una de las bolsas estaba llena de plantas en otras bolsas de plástico como porosas.

"Ah, sí." Dijo. "¿Y las hojas y los capullos de Pie de Gato?"

"Si es lo que se recoge en luna llena dijo que no le quedaban, pero que en 4 días tendría." Dijo Joe.

"Pero si es lo que tenía que estar seco dijo que se le había meado Tabby en un descuido, pero que iba a tener otra remesa pronto." Añadió Tay.

"Maldito gato…" Dijo la mujer. "La próxima vez usaré a ese bicho como ofrenda en vez de pollos. Estoy segura que sus tripas serían perfectas para ver el futuro."

"Señora…" Le dije yo viendo cómo Holly parecía a punto de perder los ojos por las cuencas. "Seguro que bromea, Holl."

"Cielo, ya sabes que es broma." Le dijo la abuelita. "No se pueden leer tripas de animales domésticos."

Ya, claro, como que fuese lo más normal, andar por ahí sacándoles las tripas a los animales para ver el futuro… tonterías y locuras.

Sonriendo le saqué a Holly de la oreja una de las cucharillas de postre para ponerla en la mesa y con eso le quité de la cabeza la idea de la vieja destrozando un gato para sacarle las tripas y en lugar de eso se puso a intentar ver cómo había hecho el truco.

"Ten cielo." Le dijo la abuelita pasándole a Holly una bolsita de tela que cantaba bastante a algo dulzón.

"¿Qué es eso?" Le dije.

"Corazones de pollo." Me dijo haciendo que lo soltase de golpe para que cayera al suelo y haciéndola reír. "¡Que crédulo hombre! Solo es nepeta cateria, más conocida como hierba gatera porque los gatos se pirrian por ella." Me dijo cogiendo el puchero para llevarlo a la mesa. "Calma el sistema nervioso y se usa para la digestión. Aunque también ayuda a aliviar los síntomas del resfrío como las nauseas y la diarrea. A Holly le hará sentir mejor, huele muy bien."

"Sí, eso sí." Le dije. "¿Como a menta?"

"Olor y color parecido." Afirmó. "Solo que la menta es bajita y esto puede llegar perfectamente al metro de altura. Platos y a la mesa."

Una vez más, la abuela nos sirvió primero a Holly, luego Valeria, luego a mí, a Joe, los gemelos y por último se sirvió ella antes de apartar el puchero a sitio caliente y sentarse para juntar las manos y ponerse a bendecir la mesa.

"Amen." Dijimos todos a la vez para coger los cubiertos.

"¿Qué tal os ha ido fuera?" Les pregunté a los gemelos.

"Bien, estaba todo tranquilo por el monte." Dijo Riven.

"¿Y cuándo vais a preparar lo de la graduación?" Les dijo la abuela.

"Esto es más importante." Dijeron ambos.

"Lo que digo con eso es que deleguéis." Les dijo la abuela.

"Si no hace falta." Dijeron.

"Yo llevaré la túnica de Qualetaqa." Dijo Riven.

"Y yo la de Alex." Añadió Raider. "Aunque me queda un poco justa."

"Y de la comida se encargan los primos Kev y Rozane." Dijo Joe.

"Vale, pues no digáis que no es importante." Le dijo la abuelita.

"Y comparado con lo que tenemos entre manos no lo es." Afirmaron.

"Y yo que aún recuerdo mi graduación…" Les dije bromeando.

"Ni que fuese una boda." Me dijo Riven.

"Hombre, lo de la boda se puede arreglar." Le dije para mirar a Holly de reojo. "Siempre hay tiempo, y he oído que es mucho más feliz el día que cualquier otro."

"Ya, sigue soñando tío." Me dijeron los gemelos tras mirarme fijamente.

"Eh, algún día." Les dije divertido. "Y creo que antes que vosotros."

"Sí, ya." Me dijeron.

"Nosotros tenemos novias, chaval." Me dijo Riven.

"Desde hace 3 años y 1." Añadió Raider. "¿Hace cuanto que tienes tú novia?"

"Menos de 1 año." Les dije.

"1 mes, 1 semana y dos días." Me dijo Holly suavemente.

"Joe, hasta llevas la cuenta y todo." Le dije sorprendido. "Desde Julio ¿no?"

"El 6 de Julio." Dijo ella asintiendo.

"Ge, a eso se le llama memoria." Dijo Raider. "Como Joe, que se sabe el nombre de todos los lobos de los alrededores en un radio de 50 kilómetros a la redonda."

"Eso sí que es mérito." Asentí mientras el chaval se ponía un poco rojo.

"Y… aquí llega el asado especial de la abuela…" Dijo la anciana llevando un caldero enorme a la mesa.

"¡¡¡Sí!!!" Dijeron los gemelos felices.

"¿Y esa felicidad por un asado?" Les dije.

"Se come a mano." Me dijo la abuelita sonriendo. "A los muchachos les encanta el sabor y comer a mano."

"Ah." Dije.

La verdad es que no le veía la gracia, hasta que no me puse a mirar alrededor divertido ante la idea de comer solo con las manos y les vi comer tranquilamente.

La verdad es que la abuelita comía con ciertos modales y Holly igual, pero… los gemelos eran realmente como animales.

Entonces sacudí la cabeza y miré a Holly comer, con pellizcos certeros de comida y… dios… ¿era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo?

De pronto capté apenas un destello y busqué el origen para ver a la abuelita sonriendo al verme.

"¿Un poco más, jovencito?" Me dijo ofreciéndome el puchero de comida.

"Por favor." Le dije acercándole el plato levantándome para acercárselo.

Comida, eso podía distraerme y sustituir a todo lo que se me estaba pasando por la mente.

"Por cierto, si queréis bañaros os recomendaría que fueseis nada más comer." Nos dijo la abuelita sonriendo. "Si tardáis más de media hora os comenzará la digestión y más os vale que no me entere que os habéis metido en medio de la digestión."

"Descuide." Le dije sonriendo. "En cuanto acabemos le ayudamos un poco y vamos a…"

"Podéis iros cuando acabéis." Afirmó. "Yo puedo recoger esto sola."

"Y yo la ayudo." Dijo Valeria sonriendo.

"No creo que debamos…" Dijo Holly.

"Venga chica, ya sé que es por la escayola." Le dijo la abuelita. "Normalmente eres la mejor compañía que una abuela sin nietos cerca puede tener."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Lista?" Le pregunté a Holly mientras la veía doblar el pantalón en la toalla puesto que habíamos ido con los bañadores ya puestos bajo la ropa.

"Sí." Afirmó para sonreírme. "¿Me puedes…?"

"Aúpa." Dije cogiéndola en brazos para llevarle al agua donde fui metiéndome hasta que se le mojó el culo del bañador y se revolvió. "Hey… Holl, no te revuelvas. Si tampoco está tan fría."

"Está fría." Dijo ella volviendo a revolverse un poco.

Entonces se agarró un poco más y me intentó pinchar.

"¡Eh, a que te suelto y te pones a nadar sola!" Le dije divertido.

"¡No!" Dijo sujetándose con más fuerza.

Dios… primero comiendo con los dedos y ahora incluso retemblándose un poco contra mí intentando buscar mi calor.

Vale, su piel estaba fresca… pero aún así… ¡dios, que estaba pegada por completo!

Una vez más, tuve que apelar a toda mi fuerza de… ¡Qué coño, a la mierda la diplomacia!

Sonriendo me dejé caer en el agua y comencé a andar con ella en brazos calada hasta donde nos cubría hasta la cintura y me agaché un poco para dejarla medio metida en el agua con lo que ella intentó trepar un poco para salir y debo decir que… las vistas desde ahí eran inmejorables.

"Holly…" Le dije mirándola y sonriendo divertido. "Cualquiera diría que quieres volverme loco."

"¡Eres el diablo!" Me dijo temblando con frío. "¡Está helada!"

"Eso tiene solución…" Afirmé suavemente para atacar suavemente pero con decisión.

El primer ataque le pilló por sorpresa, así que pillé su respingo en mi boca divertido y la miré tras darle un beso profundo.

"¿Lo ves?" Le dije comprobando que le había hecho sonrojar. "Ya no tienes tanto frío ¿a que no?"

Con cuidado sacudió la cabeza suavemente y luego me miró con duda.

"Aún tengo…" Dijo suavemente teniendo un nuevo escalofrío.

"Eh, tiempo tenemos para calentarte un poco." Le dije sonriendo divertido y feliz ante la expectativa de, por fin, algo de tiempo solos.

Eh, y por primera vez, no nos cortaron hasta que tuve que volver a buscar todo el control que pude dentro de mí para evitar dar un show en una playa donde había menores de edad; vale, la intensísima mayoría estaría pensando en hacer eso mismo con alguna compañera o alguna de las chicas de la playa, que debo admitir que había un montón y algunas bastante atractivas.

"Holl…" Le dije suavemente.

"¿Mmm…?" Murmuró.

"Holl… tenemos que parar…" Le dije.

"¿Por…?" Murmuró casi sin voz.

"Porque si no paramos… dentro de nada voy a perder el control." Afirmé. "Y acabaremos haciendo algo de lo que luego nos arrepentiremos…"

Eso pareció ser suficiente, paró y aunque no se soltó, se apartó un poco mirando al agua.

"¿Comenzamos ya la rehabilitación ahora que ya no tienes tanto frío?" Le pregunté.

Al menos si estaba haciendo rehabilitación supongo que no me estaría torturando por tener que controlarme…

Así que la sujeté mejor y comenzó a mover un poco las piernas.

"Muy bien, vas mejorando." Le dije sonriendo.

"Gracias." Me contestó.

La verdad es que sí, lo hacía bastante bien, y de pronto me dio pena pensar que pronto tendría que volver a ir a algún médico para que le hiciese una revisión a la escayola, y si veían que estaba casi soldado el hueso, le quitarían la escayola. Ya no tendría que seguir llevándola en brazos o a caballito, ni me necesitaría para moverse siempre que no estuviese en el baño ni cambiándose… entonces pasaríamos a ser una simple pareja más, de las que quedaban a una hora y pasaban solo horas juntos.

"¿Qué te…?" Me dijo haciéndome mirarla.

"¿Eh?" Le dije saliendo de mis pensamientos y mirándola.

"¿Qué te… pasa?" Me dijo. "Estás…"

"Ah, nada." Le dije intentando sonreír. "Es que pensaba en lo bien que lo llevas ya."

"Pero no parecías…" Me dijo suavemente con duda.

"No, estoy… pletórico." Le dije. "Bah, tú no me hagas caso." Le dije sonriendo ampliamente de nuevo. "Estoy medio tonto, solo digo tonterías."

"Pero…" Dijo. "Está bien."

"Eh, en serio, no es nada." Le dije dándole un toquecito en la barbilla. "¿Tienes ganas de que te quiten esa escayola?"

"Sí." Me contestó sonriendo.

"Entonces podrás volver a los escenarios ¿no?" Le dije.

"Hum." Dijo sonriendo. "Pero primero tengo que volver… bueno, mi forma."

Dieta y ejercicio riguroso. Si antes era duro ahora no quería ni saber cómo iba a ser.

"Supongo que volverás a trabajar en la reserva por las mañanas y entrenar en la ciudad por la tarde." Le dije.

"Hum." Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Primero tengo que… correr, y… puedo entrenar en casa un tiempo."

"Hombre, pero ahí no tendrás a un entrenador físico para que te guíe." Le dije. "Esa madame, la señora…"

"¿Madame Maxime?" Me dijo levantando una ceja. "No… ella no…"

"Ella no qué." Le dije con la mosca tras la oreja.

"No me entrenará." Me dijo. "Es… no tengo la forma para…"

"Pffff… ¿solo por haber estado enferma?" Le dije. "No es por meterme donde no me llaman pero… ¿esa mujer está loca o es que es así de bruja?. ¿Cómo no va a darte clase?. ¿No se supone que eras su ojito derecho?"

"Sí, pero… no tengo la forma para… aguantar." Dijo. "Es… los entrenamientos son… duros. Primero tengo que… volver a ponerme en forma."

"Ah…" Le dije.

"Corre al amanecer y… entrenar en gimnasio." Me dijo suavemente.

"¡¿Gimnasio?!" Le dije alucinado para que asintiese.

"Es… Tansine entrenaba en uno y… me dijo que algunos aparatos son buenos para… fortalecer músculos y… entrenarlos." Dijo suavemente como si fuese un secreto. "Pero yo no… no sé."

"Pero puedes correr ¿no?" Le dije. "Yo te acompañaré ¿te importa?"

"No." Me dijo sonriendo antes de darme un beso suave. "Me encantará."

Iba a devolverle el beso cuando oímos un silbido y vimos que se acercaba alguien.

"Ey, perdonad pero… estáis en la zona de surf." Nos dijo una chica morena con trenzas tan largas como las había llevado Holly hacía tiempo atrás. "La zona de baño está por allí." Afirmó señalando a un costado.

"Perdón." Le dije suavemente.

Era raro, me estaba mirando como si me conociese; no, a mí no.

"¿Copito?" Le dijo la chica. "¿Eres tú?"

"¿Nos…Nos conocemos?" Le dijo ella.

"Chloe Gray." Le dijo ella sonriéndole sentada a horcajadas en la tabla de surf. "Soy la que quedó 4ª en el concurso de baile el año pasado. ¿No me recuerdas? Me frotaste con tu crema de manos con aloe vera cuando nos caímos sobre la parrilla."

"¡Ah, Chloe!" Le dijo Holly.

"¡Dios, espera a que Missy se entere!" Le dijo. "¡Alex y tú sois sus ídolos!. ¡Hasta ha estado practicando ballet para intentar parecerse a ti!"

"Vaya, vaya… ¿no decías que no tenías fans jóvenes?" Le dije a Holly caminando con ella casi en volandas sujeta por el codo para que hiciese el gesto de andar.

"Sí, es… Missy es una chica muy… femenina." Dijo.

"Si la llamas Bimbo sabes que no se ofende." Le dijo la morena sonriendo. "Por cierto ¿no quieres que te lleve?"

"No es necesario… gracias." Le dijo Holly sonriendo.

"¿Por qué todos la queréis llevar?" Le pregunté.

"Alex y Qualetaqa siempre la lleva de paquete." Me dijo la morena. "Es… hace la mejor pareja con cualquiera de los dos. ¿Te ha dicho que Alex y ella ganaron la competición de surf-pareja 3 años consecutivos? Y otro más con Qualetaqa hasta que se retiró para encargarse de los asuntos importantes."

Y una vez más… esos dos salían a colación sin más en la conversación.

"No, no me había dicho nada." Le dije fijándome que llevaba una especie de bañador de neopreno de surfista pero en vez de en una pieza, en dos, como si le hubiese cortado la zona de la tripa.

"¿En serio?" Dijo. "Oh, oh… no habré metido la pata ¿no?"

"No." Le dije. "Y sobre lo de llevarla…"

"Prefiero que…" Me dijo Holly suavemente. "Nadar."

"Vaya, iba a decir que podías ir con ella y yo os pillaba luego pero por lo que se ve tú has escogido ya." Le dije.

"Como queráis, pero… yo que vosotros salía pronto de aquí." Nos dijo la chica. "Ahí viene una ola con surfistas…"

"¡Agáchate!" Me dijo Holly cogiendo mucho aire para sumergirse por lo que la seguí.

Eh, alucinantemente, Holly se movía mejor bajo el agua que sobre esta, había que ver lo rápido que nadaba y solo se giró cuando me sumergí para ver que la seguía antes de ponerse a nadar como alma que lleva el diablo, tanto era así que hasta me costaba un poco seguirla. Al menos hasta que, acercándonos sin poder evitarlo hacia la superficie por necesitar más aire, la cogieron de un brazo y la sacaron del agua justo mientras otro brazo fuerte me sacaba a mí.

"¡Eh!" Grité para encontrarme cara a cara con Makawe sonriéndome.

"Anda que… sois un peligro." Me dijo divertido. "¿Nadando por la zona de surfistas?"

"Oye, que cuando nos han avisado nos hemos comenzado a intentar ir." Le dije comprobando que a Holly la tenían sentada en la parte de atrás la segunda moto bien sujeta a un tipo y una tercera, otra moto, con un chico con una chica rubia que parecía feliz agarrada al tipo. "¡¿No se suponía que vosotros estabais fuera?!" Le grité dándome cuenta que era uno de los gemelos de allí.

"Sí, pero hemos tenido un relevo." Dijo. "Por cierto, creo que aún no os conocéis, Missy, mi novia. Embry, el amigo de Copito y el nieto de Yuma y la abuelita."

"¡Yawwww, que guapo!" Gritó la rubia alzando los brazos como si fuese yo un cachorro extraño.

Hombre, la verdad es que la chica no estaba mal, un poco jovencita… pero bastante guapa, morena de piel de bronceado que acentuaba aún más con su bañador dorado, ojos azul claro pero oscuro y el pelo rubio cogido en una coleta lateral y bastante poblado y ondulado, casi como si llevase extensiones o algo.

Hubiese sido el sueño de cualquier chico, tal vez incluso el mío si no fuese tan joven y yo no hubiese tenido a Holly.

"Riven, o Raider, que con esos pelos no os distingo, pásame a Holly." Le dije.

"Se siente." Me dijo con una sonrisa de ironía. "Pero las motos son biplaza." Afirmó haciendo un giro en torno a nosotros para luego irse hacia la playa. "¡Os vemos en la orilla!"

"Ya verá ese cuando llegue." Murmuré entre dientes gruñendo. "Se va a comer la playa entera, con arena, sombrillas y todo."

"Tranquilo, lobo." Me dijo Makawe divertido. "No te preocupes, esos son de mucho ladrar pero poco morder, a Raider le interesa conservar a la rubia y te aseguro que Riven quiere demasiado a Chloe como para intentar nada serio con otra."

"Me da igual, yo le mato cuando llegue." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Puaj, puaj." Tosió Raider cuando llegaba al porche de casa de la abuela. "La madre que le parió a ese… desgraciado. Me ha hecho tragar arena y todo."

"Te lo tienes merecido, por listo." Le dije divertido desde el porche donde estaba con el móvil tras hablar un poco con mi madre que seguía en casa de su familia, fuera de la reserva.

"Eres un maldito hijo de mala perra." Me dijo. "Y ya verás cuando crezcamos un poco más y tú seas un maldito chucho viejo. No tendremos piedad de ti."

"Os estaré esperando." Le dije. "Que eres muy listo tú…" Afirmé frotándole la cabeza como hacía con los críos pequeños en broma. "Dedícate a tu novia y déja en paz a las del resto. O qué pasa, que tu animadora no te da lo que necesitas y tienes que venir a buscarlo a mi chica ¿o qué?"

"Le pienso decir a mi hermano que te la quite." Me dijo. "Y a ver qué haces tú contra él en una pelea de lobos, tío listo."

"¿Qué es eso de una pelea de lobos?" Les dijo su hermano mayor apareciendo por atrás.

"¿Qué hay?" Le dije intentando sonar hospitalario. "¿Habéis encontrado algo?"

"Nada." Negó suavemente. "Hay sitios parecidos, pero no iguales."

"Guay." Dije un poco de bajón. "Con lo poco que me gusta esto… en fin, ya os dije que era solo un sueño."

"Oye, que es tu hembra." Me dijo el rubio. "NO deberías despreciar así sus dones."

"Venga ya, no me digáis que os creéis lo de la brujería esa." Les dije divertido. "Son solo cuentos."

"Pufff… y pensar que el ah-dah-nuh-doe de Holly es este… pelele…" Dijo la chica apareciendo con un salto para bajar del árbol cercano sacudiéndose la piel que llevaba bajo una especie de camisa blanca que le iba como un vestido corto y que se ajustó con un cinturón.

"Alex." Le dijo su hermano para ponerse los dos a discutir en su idioma.

La verdad es que ya me iba acostumbrando.

"¿Y HOll?" Pregunté cuando entramos y no la vimos.

"Duchándose." Me dijo Darien. "¿Alguna novedad?"

"Aún nada." Dijeron uno tras otro.

"Aún nada." Dijo Qualetaqa. "Pero esta noche vamos a volver a buscar; no dudéis que lo vamos a acabar encontrando, aunque tengamos que peinar todo el monte."

"¿No podría Copito hacernos un croquis?" Dijo Raider. "Con la descripción solo no parece suficiente."

"Creo que no sabe dibujar tan bien." Dijo alguien.

"Pues yo he visto unas auténticas obras de arte, en su libro rojo." Dijo Joe.

"Sí, es… creo que sabía dibujar, más o menos." Le dije intentando recordar que en su despacho había visto dibujos a medio acabar y algunos eran bastante buenos.

"También podríamos llevarla con nosotros." Dijo Riven.

"Cuando tengamos algo más." Dijo el abuelo. "Aún está recuperándose. Por cierto, Embry." Añadió mirándome a mí. "¿Qué tal ha ido hoy la rehabilitación en el agua?"

"Bien, aunque sigue diciendo que tiene frío en el agua." Afirmé.

"Es raro." Dijo.

"Pues a mí me preocupa." Dijo la abuelita haciéndome caer en la cuenta que había aparecido de la nada en la cocina o al menos que no me había dado ni cuenta de que había ido allí.

"Nahimana." Le dijo el abuelo sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Qué pasa?" Le dije mirando de uno a otro.

"Nada, mi santa piensa que hay motivos para preocuparse." Me dijo el abuelo. "Pero yo opino que no hay motivos para preocuparse mientras no pase nada más."

"Hombres…" Dijo la abuelita medio refunfuñando. "Nunca es momento hasta que no es demasiado tarde…"

"¡Nahimana!" Le dijo el abuelo mientras Alex se reía y Darien sonreía como los gemelos como intentando no reírse.


	37. Chapter 37

**CAPITULO 37: ATAQUE-EMBOSCADA. EL LUGAR SECRETO DE HOLLY Y QUELETAQA.**

Otro día más atardece en la reserva y otro día más, no hay ni rastro de ningún tipo de amenaza. Es como si todo lo que había pasado fuese símplemente lo que yo había sugerido, un mal sueño; sin embargo, todos seguían patrullando y buscando ese lugar, de modo que, incluso llevábamos a Holly en una especie de quads que tenían los gemelos Hó'nehe y una especie de jeep que solía conducir Alex 'la borde' de vez en cuando y en el que no me gustaba mucho ir porque era una loca al volante y no dudaba en meter el coche por donde fuese aunque corriésemos el riesgo de volcar o salir alguien volando, si montaba era básicamente por hacerle a Holly de cinturón de seguridad.

"¿No puedes ir más despacio?" Le dije a la chica.

"Los tíos sois todos unos miedicas." Me dijo. "Mira a Holly, se lo está pasando de miedo."

Y tan de miedo, aunque sonreía estaba sin color.

Con un chirrido y un giro que casi vocó de lado el coche, paró en una especie de descampado.

"Bueno, de aquí en adelante hay que seguir a pie." Dijo. "Holly, si quieres te puedo llevar."

"No, es... Embry puede." Dijo ella suavemente para hacer un gesto de sacar bola con lo que sonreí complacido mirando a Alex y dándole a entender que estaba orgulloso de que Holly me hubiese elegido mientras ella casi bufaba ante mi gesto sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Eh, al menos procura no perderte." Me dijo. "Holly, creo que no conoces la zona ¿no?"

"Hum." Dijo suavemente negando y luego pensando. "Qualetaqa me... llevó una vez cerca del pico." Afirmó señalando a un montículo que había cerca.

"Bueno, pues en marcha." Nos dijo Alex mientras el lobo rojo reaparecía tras haber corrido siguiendo al coche o algo así porque aparecía a la vista y desaparecía como por arte de mágia. "Y no me pierdas de vista, aquí cerca hay una zona que es peligroso pisar sin mirar dónde."

"Hail, Hitler." Le dije bromeando mientras cogía a Holly a burriquito dejando que se cogiese a mis hombros con los brazos rodeándolos. "¿Estás cómoda?"

"Sí." Me dijo sonriendo.

"Tú pégate sin miedo, que no muerdo." Le dije sonriendo y dándole un beso en el brazo más cercano a mi boca para sonreírle. "Aún."

Eso hizo que alejase un poco el brazo y sonriese cuando le dije que era broma.

"Pufff... ¿os importa?" Nos dijo Alex. "Me revuelves las tripas, chaval. No me pierdas de vista, llevas a Holly y aunque me traiga sin cuidado que te hagas tú nada, no quiero que a ella le pase nada."

"Que sí, pesada." Le dije.

Solo por lo borde que era, ya me quedaba con ganas de seguir tonteando con Holly para ponerla enferma a ella, sin embargo, el puñetero chucho rojo parecía partidario de ella porque me lanzó un mordisco al aire y Holly le riñó.

(Salto Espacio-Temporal)

"Cuidado aquí." Dijo Alex suavemente esperándonos al final de la vegetación. "Aquí hay que dar un saltito. ¿Podrás con peso extra?"

"Sin problemas." Afirmé dando un salto largo y pasando la grieta que me recordaba un poco a las de 'Hole End' sin problema. "¿Falta mucho?"

"Unos 10 metros." Nos dijo recorriéndolos y apartando un poco de vegetación. "¿Se parece esto a lo que viste, Copito?"

"No." Dijo ella. "Es... se parece un poco, pero... no es esto."

"No te preocupes, aquí cerca hay más sitios parecidos." Le dijo. "Solo hay que seguir andando un poco."

"Eh, mola." Le dije sonriendo. "Mira, nuestra primera excursión de senderismo."

"Pero yo no..." Murmuró Holly.

"¿Ves?" Le dije sonriendo divertido. "Así tenemos un motivo para hacer una salida cuando te cures la pierna."

Eso la hizo sonreír mientras volvíamos a ponernos en camino para seguir la ruta de las narices que pasaba por los sitios que podrían ser lo que Holly se supone que vio en sueños.

(Salto Espacio-Temporal)

"¿Aquí?" Le dijo Alex mientras entrábamos a una especie de claro con hierbas altas entre dos trozos de boscaje.

"Hum." Sacudió Holly la cabeza suavemente. "No, es... demasiado bosque."

"Vaya..." Dijo Alex. "Bueno, seguiremos andando pues."

"Alex, es... ¿podemos parar un poco?" Le dijo Holly.

"¿Y eso?" Le dijo Alex para que Holly se frotase la escayola. "Sí, claro. Un poco más adelante hay un buen sitio para descansar un poco."

"Bueno, pues vamos allí ¿no?" Dije yo. "Tú guías, Alex."

"Desde luego." Me dijo "Como si no fuese evidente."

Evidente... Evidente era que por algún motivo a mí me tenía hecha una cruz mientras a Holly la tenía mimada, me metió por unos caminos en el bosque que eran para cabras y al final paró junto a una especie de arruyuelo con piedras gordas donde se sentó en una y se arrodilló para agacharse sobre el agua y coger agua para lavarse la cara un poco.

"¿Qué?" Me dijo cuando me pillo mirándola actuar mientras dejaba a Holly de pie en el suelo mientras se deslizaba por mi espalda para apoyarse en la pierna buena y luego la mala causándome escalofríos al roce con su pecho por mi espalda. "¿Nunca has visto una chica lavándose la cara un poco o qué?"

"Nunca había visto una chica lavarse la cara así." Afirmé mientras Holly caminaba con ayuda de un palo hasta una piedra donde se apoyó para sentarse y meter los pies antes de inclinarse un poco y coger agua con las manos para acercársela a la boca y beber.

Hombre, había que admitir que tenía maña, pero como siguiese así se le iba a hacer tarde antes de que pudiese beber demasiado, así que fui y con cuidado cogí yo agua con ambas manos antes de ofrecérsela.

"Como lo hagas tú, que no dudo que puedes, creo que nos tendremos que ir antes de que acabes de beber." Le dije suavemente.

"Gracias." Dijo suavemente para coger mis manos y beber un poco. Lástima que no pudiese controlar todo el agua dándole de beber, por lo que se me calló un poco y la mojé.

"Pfffff..." Oí quejarse a la tía tras nosotros. "A ver... que corra el aire o me largo. No estamos aquí para jugar, chaval."

"Ya, tranquila." Le dije. "Que sé muy bien a qué hemos venido."

Aquello era raro, Holly se estaba poniendo tocarse el cuello donde antes llevó las vendas.

"¿Te pasa algo?" Le pregunté.

"No." Dijo parando como si le hubiese pillado.

"¿Te ha picado un bicho?" Le preguntó Alex acercándosele para mirar. "Hum... ¿y esa marca?"

"¿Una picadura?" Le dije inclinándome.

"No sé, es... un punto un poco rasgado." Dijo. "Una picadura no deja rasgón, a no ser... Holly ¿te has matado algún bicho en el cuello?"

"No, es..." Me dijo. "Hace un par de días que tú..."

"Sí, pero cuando te lo quité no estaba… así." Le dijo ella. "Es… raro."

Raro y que no estaba así era motivo suficiente para provocar mi curiosidad, así que me acerqué y le miré.

"No parece más que una picadura que le haya rasgado un poco." Dije observándolo bien. "¿Holly?"

"Igual… no sé, igual no me di cuenta y… me maté un mosquito ahí." Dijo. "Sí, debe… debe haber sido eso. Que tonta…"

"No eres tonta." Le dije sonriendo. "La de veces que nos hemos matado todos bichos a tortazos y ni nos hemos dado cuenta."

"¿Te importa echarle un ojo?" Me dijo Alex. "Necesito unos arbustos.; además, mientras descansa, voy a mirar a ver si veo algo."

"No te preocupes." Le dije sentándome frente a Holly. "Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras."

"Hum…" Dijo. "Voy a tener un oído aquí todo el rato, que no se te olvide."

"Lo que quieras." Le dije divertido mientras ella se alejaba de espaldas hasta perderse y entonces miré a Holly que me miraba suavemente mientras chapoteaba un poco con las piernas hasta la mitad del gemelo en el agua. "Tú dirás lo que quieras pero yo sigo diciendo que Alex es marimacho y te quiere como si fuese un chico." Le dije susurrando y ganándome un golpecito mientras parecía sonreír pero también molesta.

"No te metas así con mis amigos." Me dijo sonriendo.

"No me gustaría tener que disputarte con una chica." Le dije bromeando y acariciándole la tripa que estaba visible puesto que llevaba lo que parecía un top de bañador deportivo o al menos de aerobic, blanco, combinado con los shorts vaqueros cortados que solía llevar últimamente por allí y antes había llevado unas deportivas con unos calcetines holgados y rosa claro pero como sucio de lavarlos y que algo destiñese.

"Así que… Qualetaqa y tú hacíais equipo en la tabla y ganásteis competiciones." Le dije suavemente.

Vale, si no lo decía reventaba.

"Hum." Asintió suavemente. "Es… me gustaba ir en la tabla, pero… como no sé hacer surf… bueno, solo era el paquete."

"Vaya, eso suena a más difícil." Le dije. "¿No desequilibras?"

Sacudió la cabeza sonriendo.

"Es divertido." Afirmó. "El de atrás tiene que…moverse para compensar los movimientos. Pero… hay dos modalidades."

"¿De verdad?" Le dije divertido de ver que hablaba tan bien de algo que no fuese ballet y que, al menos esta vez, podía entender, a la vez de sorprendido porque no sabía que podía haber modalidades de eso. "¿Y cuáles son?"

"Con Alex iba… sentada." Dijo. "Ella era la que movía y hacía todo y yo… solo iba de paquete." Afirmó. "Es… como para dar una vuelta a alguien."

Eso podía entenderlo, era lo que había visto hacer a gente allí, llevaban a alguien atrás de la tabla como paseándoles y el paquete parecía divertirse bastante; además, siendo aquella chica la que la llevaba no tenía nada que preocuparme, quiero decir… no la había visto nunca sobre una tabla, pero no se ganan competiciones siendo un manta, tenía que ser la mejor de verdad.

"¿Y la otra?" Le dije. "¿Qualetaqa te llevaba así?"

Sacudió la cabeza, justo como había supuesto y temido.

"Qualetaqa me… me lleva como Alex, pero… en las competiciones era… de la otra forma." Dijo como con miedo.

"Dime." Le dije intentando sonreír. "Soy todo oídos."

"Es… van ambos surfistas de pie, pero… uno es el que controla y el otro simplemente se deja controlar." Murmuró. "Es… como bailar, pero… sobre una tabla de surf."

Podía verles, a ella entre los brazos del modelo ese, ambos sonriendo y pasándoselo bien… Podía ver cómo hacían alguna pirueta en mi mente y cómo ganaban la competición.

"¿Entonces ya… ya salíais juntos?" Le pregunté.

Sacudió la cabeza y respiré aliviado.

"Al… bueno, al principio no." Dijo suavemente. "Es… solo nos presentamos 2 veces como…"

Aquello era frustrante, tal y como había imaginado por primera vez, a ambos ganando y al tipo dándole un beso cuando les daban una copa como las que se ganaban en la tele.

Me volvía loco la idea de que aquel nativo-modelo de pacotilla que la trataba siempre con ese amor y calidez que ella merecía, le hubiese podido tocar en el pasado, porque era más que evidente que en el presente aún conservaba expectativas de poder seguir con esa relación del pasado.

"Embry." La oí llamarme. "¿Estás…?"

Fue superior a mí, fui a alejarme de ella para evitar hacerle daño si no conseguía controlarlo y me trasformaba y al pisar una roca donde había una charca algo más profunda, esta se soltó, me resbalé y me caí de culo en la pocilla calándome entero y salpicándola a ella un poco.

"¿Te has hecho…?" Murmuró mirándome.

"Auch, ahora estoy hecho una sopa…" Me quejé para mí.

Entonces oí una risa suave y la miré para ver que estaba intentando aguantarse la risa al verme levantar calado y sacudirme un poco, eso me hizo sonreír con un enorme bajonazo de íra.

"¿Te hace gracia?" Le dije para salpicarla. "¡Ahora verás!" Afirmé saltando a por ella y consiguiendo que se pusiera de pie en el agua e intentase escaparse de mí sin lograrlo por lo que la cogí en un abrazo de espaldas por la cintura levantándola en el aire y la fui a mover para tropezar por el peso y caernos de nuevo al agua, esta vez los dos para reírnos.

"Eh, listillo." Oí que me llamaba Alex. "Ya estás quitándole las zarpas de encima pero ahora mismo."

"Llegó la generala y se acabó la diversión." Afirmé susurrando y levantándonos a ambos para colocar a Holly empapada sobre sus propios pies para darle la rama-bastón para que se apoyase en ella otra vez.

"Vamos, sigamos explorando más." Dijo Alex. "¿Puedes seguir, Holly?"

"Hum." Asintió suavemente.

La verdad es que la iba a llevar yo en la espalda por lo accidentado del terreno, pero podía estar cansada por los botes que daba en el terreno.

(Salto Espacio-Temporal)

"Y otro día sin resultados…" Dijo Alex suspirando decepcionada y/o cansada mientras entrábamos en la casa de los abuelos de Jhon. "Comienzo a pensar que Holly se confundió."

"Ya os dije que debía ser solo un mal sueño." Le dije.

"Eh, si la abuelita dice que Holly soñó eso como aviso de lo que iba a pasar, para que impidiésemos que pasase entonces eso es lo que es. No me vengas ahora con dudas baratas." Me dijo para luego suspirar. "Bueno, ahora a ver qué tiene el resto."

"¿Qué tal?" Nos preguntó la abuela nada más entramos. "¿Habéis encontrado algo? Vaya..." Dijo cuando le dimos el informe negativo.

"Yaya Nahimana..." Le dijo Holly. "Es... creo que voy a... ducharme mientras esperamos."

"Claro." Le dijo. "Te he lavado la toalla y como se ha secado la he vuelto a dejar en tu gancho. ¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"No." Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza suavemente mientras cogía las muletas que habíamos dejado en casa. "Puedo sola." Afirmó.

"Te dejaré algo de ropa limpia luego." Le dijo la abuelita para que ella asintiese y comenzase a irse.

"Eh, tú, deja de mirarla tanto que no se va a esfumar." Me dijo Alex.

"¿Acaso sugieres que debería mirarte más a ti?" Le pregunté.

"No, te estoy llamando baboso a la cara." Me contestó molesta. "Eres un pesado, baboso y da pena verte tan colgado."

"Chicos..." Nos dijo la abuela dándonos en la cabeza con un cucharón de madera para reñirnos. "Vale ya de discutir y ayudarme un poco. Alex, tú ya sabes las normas aquí."

"Nada de peleas en casa y los que están para preparar la mesa lo hacen." Dijo frotándose la cabeza.

"Pues venga, no me hagáis tener que empezar a cucharazos más fuertes." Le dijo la abuela. "Sabes que manejo el rodillo igual de bien para amasar que para golpear culos y cabezas de desobedientes."

"Sí, abuelita..." Le dijo ella.

"¿Quiere que la ayude con algo de trabajo pesado?" Le dije.

"No, gracias." Dijo agachándose sobre el puchero del fogón antes de levantarse y girarse sonriendo para mirar como buscando algo y luego a mí. "Aunque si salieses fuera y me cortases un poco de leña te lo agradeceríamos Yuma y yo. El tronco de partir está en el patio, la madera apilada en troncos pegando y el hacha la encontrarás en la caseta de herramientas junto al granero."

"Muy convincente." Afirmé sonriendo para ir a hacer eso.

Hombre, no es que yo fuese el increíble Hulk Hogan, pero al menos creo que sí era lo suficientemente como para partir unos troncos de leña y facilitarles la vida a ese par de ancianitos tan encantadores y dicharacheros.

Y la verdad es que la abuelita había dado las indicaciones muy bien, la leña estaba donde había dicho, el tronco de cortar igual... y el hacha tres cuartos de lo mismo; así que cogí el hacha y puse unos troncos para cortarlos.

Golpes secos, contundentes, con fuerza y certeros, esa era la clave.

Corté unos cuantos troncos antes de que mi oreja se moviese con vida propia captando música clásica saliendo de una ventana, y evidentemente, eso me hizo levantar la cabeza de mi trabajo para ver a Holly, mejor dicho, su silueta recortada contra una cortina tarareando esa música mientras oía agua cayendo sobre ella.

Con cuidado clavé el hacha en el tocón y me acerqué unos pasos para comprobar que no fuese una broma de mis sentidos; pero no, no lo era.

Sonreí para retomar mi tarea oyéndola tararear esa música y descargué mis ganas de volar por la ventana para observarla contra los troncos.

Entonces comencé a oír aullidos lejanos, más cercanos... y luego ruidos en la casa.

"¡Embry!" Oí que me gritaba entonces Alex desde la puerta trasera de la casa. "¡No te muevas de la casa!" Afirmó gritándome antes de ir a perderse por entre la vegetación.

Aquello no me olía bien, a decir verdad, cantaba que no veas cómo a peste, así que dejé lo que estaba haciendo pero conservé el hacha para ir hacia la casa para ir hacia el baño y tocar a la puerta llamándo dentro.

"Perdona, Holl." Le dije. "¿Te importa ir hablándome un poco?"

"¿Estás…?" Me dijo.

"Sí, dime ¿qué tal te encuentras después de una ducha?" Le dije.

"Bien, es… el agua caliente me ha ido bien." Afirmó suavemente. "¿Vas a…?"

"De momento no." Le dije. "¿Pues, apesto?"

"No." Me dijo suavemente.

"¿Puedo pasar?" Le pregunté.

"Voy a salir yo." Me dijo suavemente abriendo la puerta.

¿Es que en esa casa ningún cuarto tenía pestillo o qué?

Suspiré suavemente mientras abría la puerta y recordé que la abuela había dicho algo de que le dejaría ropa.

"¿Qué tal la ropa que te han dado?" Le dije.

"Me queda… bien, supongo." Dijo suavemente saliendo por la puerta con las muletas.

Era raro, pero la verdad es que era increíble cómo a pesar de su tamaño, cualquier cosa que se pusiese o casi cualquier cosa le quedaba de miedo.

"¿Eso es ropa de la abuela?" Le dije levantando una ceja.

"Creo que sí." Dijo suavemente.

Dios, era un vestido hindi blanco con bordados multicolores en el escote y los bajos de la falda y mangas globo acompañadas con sus manoletinas planas y blancas.

Era una visión preciosa.

"Bueno, vamos al salón un rato." Le dije intentando aparentar normalidad. "Creo que he pillado cómo se ponen los canales chulos." Afirmé guiñándole un ojo.

Asintió pero cuando llegamos al salón miró alrededor.

"¿Dónde…?" Murmuró.

"Han tenido que salir." Le dije. "Pero yo me he podido quedar. ¿No te sirvo?"

"Claro." Me dijo. "Es que… la abuelita…"

"Igual ha salido con el jefe." Le dije bromeando.

"Hum." Murmuró suavemente sentándose en el sofá para qué yo pusiese la tele y nos pusiésemos a verla un buen rato. Tanto rato que al final ella se acabó durmiendo.

Sonriendo le eché un poco la manta de regazo de los abuelos y sonriendo la tapé un poco, la verdad es que estaba fresca, sobre todo la espalda superior, los hombros, el cuello… vale, igual no debería estar tocándola así, pero… eh, si despertaba podría argumentar que estaba comprobando que no pasase frío o que no tuviese fiebre o algo así.

Tenía la piel muy suave, como de seda, y justo cuando iba a oler si olía igualmente, me sobresaltó encontrarme a Qualetaqa tras nosotros.

"Relevo." Me dijo. "El rubio necesita tu ayuda."

"Pero… tu hermana me había dicho que me quedara." Me dijo.

"Y yo soy el líder por aquí." Me dijo. "No te preocupes, la cuidaré."

Aquello no me gustaba un pelo.

"Corre o te quedarás sin chupasangres." Me dijo serio.

"No te preocupes, Holly." Le dije sin acabar de fiarme demasiado, supongo que porque no me agradaba la idea de que estuviese con ella a solas. "Iré a echar un ojo y luego vuelvo."

"No te… arriesgues." Me dijo suavemente. "Es… si te hacen daño…"

"No te preocupes." Le dije sonriendo feliz de que se preocupase por mí. "No me voy a dejar tocar un pelo." Añadí sonriendo y dándole un beso para marcar territorio ante mi 'mayor competidor'. "Antes de que te des cuenta estaré de vuelta." Afirmé mirando a Qualetaqa como advertencia antes de darme media vuelta para irme y salir de la casa.

Sonriendo me fui a esconder en el boscaje y allí me trasformé para correr hacia la zona donde tenía que encontrar a Alex.

Sin embargo, fue curioso, porque no quité la oreja de la casa ni por un segundo; así que oí cómo oían la tele un rato más.

"Hey. ¿Y si vamos a dar un paseo?" Le dijo Qualetaqa con un tono distendido. "No te preocupes." Añadió tras un silencio como si Holly le hubiese contestado. "Si vienes conmigo no pasará nada. ¿O no te fías de mí?... Claro que sí, no te preocupes, será solo un momento. Quiero comprobar algo."

Aquello no olía ni pizca de bien, él sabía lo que pasaba allí, así que… ¿a qué venía lo de sacarla de la casa?

"¿Embry?" Me llamó Joe, el menor de los Hó'nehe, mirándome confuso y en bolas. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Tu hermano ha venido a casa y me ha relevado." Le dije. "Dice que tu Darien necesitaba ayuda."

"Pero eso es imposible." Me dijo. "Qualetaqa estaba patrullando por la zona este, Darien por la oeste… Qualetaqa y Alex estaban buscando por los senderos más difíciles, y hace nada seguían patrullando, es imposible que haya ido Qualetaqa allí para…"

"¡Joder!" Dije dándome cuenta del engaño.

Qualetaqa era lo que fuese, pero siempre llamaba a Darien por el nombre, él nunca intentaría sacarla sabiendo como sabía que era peligroso, se creía lo de la premonición y por eso mismo no la hubiese sacado, y además y sobre todo, él NUNCA llamaba a Holly de otra forma que no fuese el nombre o un apodo cariñoso, nunca Copito o cualquier cosa cutre.

Me trasformé a la carrera y continué corriendo hasta que me dolieron las patas y llegué a casa que estaba vacía, llené el aire con mi aullido a pesar de llevar un rato oyendo aullidos siguiéndome y ver al chaval conmigo.

"_¡¡HOLLY!!_" Rugí con frustración.

Si ese cabrón le hacía el menor daño, fuese quien fuese… me daba igual quién fuese, pero le iba a arrancar la cabeza.

(Salto Espacio-Temporal)

(Voz de Holly)

Fue extraño, había ido hasta ese punto siguiendo a Qualetaqa, pero justo cuando pensé que le alcanzaría, se había perdido de vista.

"¿Embry?" Le había llamado para que me sonriese sin decir nada. "Embry, dónde… dónde me llevas." Le había preguntado varias veces para no obtener respuesta.

Entonces era cuando había desaparecido de mi vista tras pasar unos arbustos que, cuando yo los crucé, no le había visto.

Al final habíamos acabado llegando a un campo, había hierba alta y era como un claro tras unos arbustos. Yo conocía el lugar, Qualetaqa me lo había enseñado cuando me llevó a un lugar secreto a unos metros de allí, tras una cortina de vegetación.

Zius!

De pronto algo se movía muy rápido en círculos, daba miedo.

"¿Em… Embry?" Murmuré.

Dolor, fuego, hielo, había algo que me hacía estremecer y de pronto noté mucho dolor.

De pronto caí en la cuenta, aquello era exactamente igual que la pesadilla, pero yo no quería morir, no allí.

Entonces corrí como pude sin mirar hacia dónde.

"No…" Murmuré sintiendo golpes por todos lados.

Conocía el lugar bien, como ya había pensado, estaba muy cerca de la pequeña cámara que hacía la vegetación y que había sido el escondite secreto que teníamos Qualetaqa y yo cuando pasé un tiempo allí porque papá estaba con el padre de Jhon en una misión durante todo el verano y parte del primer trimestre y Jhon y yo fuimos al colegio de la reserva ese tiempo para poder estar al cuidado de los abuelos de Jhon.

Enseguida nos habíamos hecho uña y carne, y el joven Qualetaqa me había mostrado ese lugar al que a veces iba a estar en calma y descansar de problemas de reserva y familia; sin embargo, no podía ver bien, había algo que distorsionaba el aire; me caí y entonces perdí las gafas.

Aunque me levanté podía sentir algo tibio cayéndome por la pierna; me dolía mucho la pierna, hacía tanto que no corría…

"¡Socorro!" Grité con toda la fuerza que pude, sin embargo, nunca he tenido demasiada voz. "¡Auxilio!"

Volví a caerme, esta vez algo me había agarrado la pierna, así que pateé a ciegas y me soltó, pero no pude levantarme y corrí sin darme cuenta de a dónde y acabé llegando hasta una cascada.

Miré hacia abajo y, aún ciega como iba puesto que había perdido las gafas, sé que había mucha altura. Justo cuando intenté girarme, algo me golpeó y me agarró cayéndome con su peso al tambalearme y sentir cómo mi pierna me ardía.

Justo mientras caía con ese algo haciéndome daño, algo lo golpeó y cesó mi dolor.

Entonces caí a agua, un agua helada y fuerte, aunque intenté nadar contra la corriente no pude, algo me golpeó y me arrastró mientras me daba cuenta que no era más que un tronco que al tacto parecía haber sido roto a zarpazos de algún animal.

"¡Embry!" Grité rasgando el aire.

Entonces algo me cayó en la cabeza y creo que me desmayé; noté frío, mucho frío, pero de pronto todo cesó y noté calor, el dolor había desaparecido.

(Salto Espacio-Temporal)

(Voz de Embry, de nuevo)

"_¡NO!_" Rugí mientras veía cómo Holly caía al agua a pesar del intentó del lobo gris y negro que había causado que este se precipitase con el vampiro que ella tenía atacándola, pero no había podido frenar su caída.

"¡Embry, no!" Me gritó Qualetaqa a dos patas. "No te preocupes, el río pierde fuerza en 1 kilómetro y medio."

"_¡No puedo dejarla ahogarse!_" Le dije. "_¡Se va a ahogar!_" Afirmé mientras veía un tronco de un árbol que estaba un poco inclinado, entonces me ensañé con él. Le di todos los zarpazos todo lo fuerte que pude. "_Más rápido._" Me espetaba a mí mismo intentando hacer lo imposible, mordiendo y propinando zarpazos brutales al árbol que comenzó a temblar bajo mis embistes.

"Aparta." Me dijo el otro híbrido que era Alex mientras ella y su hermano me ayudaban.

En menos de 20 segundos habíamos reducido el árbol a un tronco lleno de marcas por todos lados que fui empujando con el lomo a golpes mientras ellos hacían lo que podían por ayudarme a empujar rugiendo por el esfuerzo.

Entonces, con un último empujón lo tiramos por el borde y vi paladeando con dolor cómo se caía al agua.

"¡Embry!" Oí gritar a Holly rasgando el aire.

Eso fue suficiente, nadie pudo evitar que saltase siguiendo su voz.

El agua estaba helada contra mi piel, a pesar de eso, me destransformé y me dejé arrastrar hasta que llegué al tronco donde estaba Holly sujeta y llegué a tiempo de evitar que se ahogase puesto que parecía estar desmayada. La sujeté sumergiéndome y la sujeté conmigo mismo al tronco.

"Holly, no te mueras…" Gemí con impotencia dejando que el río nos arrastrase.

Si le pasaba algo… dios, no sé que podría hacer.


	38. Chapter 38

**CAPITULO 38: SANTERÍA PROBLEMÁTICA.**

"¡Embry!" Oí gritar a Holly rasgando el aire.

Eso había sido suficiente, nadie había podido evitar que saltase siguiendo su voz.

El agua estaba helada contra mi piel, a pesar de eso, me había destransformado y me había dejado arrastrar hasta que llegué al tronco donde estaba Holly sujeta y había llegado a tiempo de evitar que se ahogase puesto que parecía estar desmayada. La había sujetado sumergiéndome y la sujeté conmigo mismo al tronco.

"Holly, no te mueras…" Había gemido con impotencia dejando que el río nos arrastrase.

Si le pasaba algo… dios, no sé que podría hacer.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Holly…" Gemí cuando la fuerza del río disminuyó y pude nadar con ella desmayada en mis brazos hasta la orilla.

Aquello era horrible, estaba… pálida, y desmayada, e inconsciente, y pálida, y desmayada, e inconsciente, y pálida, y…

"Cough, cough." Tosió suavemente.

"Holly." Le dije abrazándola. "Holly, por favor, despierta… dime algo."

Estaba helada, y vale, había tosido, pero no parecía despierta.

"Holly, por favor." Le dije.

Entonces oí unas respiraciones pesadas, y eso me hizo sujetarla con fuerza y ponerme a cuatro patas para trasformarme y esperar lo que fuese que estaba respirando así.

"Embry." Dijo una voz gutural antes de salir Kobu mirándome con unos ojos y unos rasgos un tanto animalizados. "No bajes la guardia."

Entonces le tiré un mordisco y él se apartó.

"¡Eh!" Me dijo. "Oh, lo siento." Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza hasta quedar con sus rasgos normales salvo por los ojos que tenía amarillos animal. "Tío, tú no has visto muchos de los nuestros ¿no?" Me dijo cuando volví a amenazar con atacarle.

"_No vas a tocarla._" Afirmé mentalmente.

Entonces oí aullidos demasiado cerca lo que me hizo levantar la cabeza para mirar hacia la dirección.

"Son más 'hermanos'." Me dijo. "Alex le comentó a Denah y ella ha hablado con otros de los suyos."

"_¿Los suyos?_" Pensé. "_¿Y quién narices es esa Denah?_"

Entonces volví a oír gemir a Holly y me giré para volver a gruñirle a Kobu cuando volvió a intentar acercarse.

"_Como vuelvas a acercarte te arranco el brazo._" Le gruñí mentalmente. "_Ya no me fío ni de mi sombra…_"

"_Ese es el Kobu verdadero._" Afirmó Keechak. "_Créeme, solo él tiene ese cerebro tan tostado…_"

Eso me hizo relajar un poco, si el chucho decía eso entonces supongo que podía creérmelo, pero… ¿qué impedía que ese chucho no fuese el auténtico?

"¿_A que te muerdo algo que no se pueda regenerar, chico lindo?_" Me dijo.

"_Vale, eres tú._" Cedí.

Solo él podía amenazar algo así de esa forma.

"_Chack, es… Holly no está bien._" Le dije.

"_Será mejor que la cojamos y la llevemos a casa de la abuelita._" Me dijo el lobo rojo mirándome. "_Es… no tiene buena pinta. Ojalá no haya pasado aún al siguiente paso._"

"_¿Qué paso?_" Le dijimos Kobu y yo a la vez.

"_Primero el grito abisal, luego el desmayo preventivo…_" Dijo intentando meterse bajo ella. "_Y si no es rescatada, digamos que su alma sale del cuerpo para percibir el cambio en el campo de… que corre el riesgo de que algún alma sin cuerpo encuentre su cuerpo mientras su alma está dando un paseo y lo allane._"

Genial, eso sonaba horrible.

"_¿Cómo se le salva?_" Pregunté.

"_No lo sé._" Dijo.

"_Pero sabías lo que puede pasar._" Le dije. "_Eso es porque ya lo habías visto._"

"_Pero es evidente que no lo conseguimos._" Afirmó antes de pensar y decir algo en otro idioma que Kobu le contestó. "_Todos creemos que lo mejor sería preguntarle a la abuelita._"

"Eh, qué pasa aquí." Dijo Qualetaqa apareciendo en bolas salvo por una especie de taparrabos de neopreno.

"_Tranquilo, este es el auténtico._" Afirmó Keechak. "_Tiene sus piercings, eso es imposible de imitar._"

Sí, ahora que me fijaba llevaba un par de piercings en los pezones y supongo que era cierto, aún si alguien hubiese podido copiarle, era la primera vez que le veía eso, así que si le habían copiado la apariencia era porque le habían observado y tampoco debían saber que llevaba eso ahí.

"_Chak, ayúdame a ponerme a Holly en el lomo._" Le dije agachándome. "_Será mejor que le pongas una pierna y un brazo a cada lado mío._"

"_Qualetaqa también puede…_" Me dijo el lobo.

"_No_." Afirmé colocándola bien con un solo botecito. "_Yo la llevo._" Afirmé cogiéndole los brazos cruzados en mi boca procurando no hacer siquiera presión.

Creo que nunca he corrido como entonces, y corrí, y corrí, y corrí hasta llegar a la casa de los abuelos de Jhon y allí entré y me encerré con Holly en la casa.

Con cuidado tiré de los cojines que pude encontrar hasta hacer una especie de colchón en el suelo y la tumbé allí. Entonces di una vuelta, dos, tres y me tumbé haciéndole un muro peludo.

Era realmente doloroso ver cómo se retorcía con espasmos de vez en cuando, me hubiese gustado poder destransformarme, pero… si continuaba en la forma animal tendría más probabilidades de protegerla.

Era extraño, pero por allí no pareció pasar nadie; pasaron las horas y lo único que podía oírse eran aullidos de lobo a lo lejos y de pronto…

Ring, ring… ring… ring…

¿Cómo coño quería nadie que lo cogiera si no era mi casa ni tampoco tenía manos en ese estado?

Sin embargo, como Holly se retembló, le di un lametón en la frente mientras saltaba el contestador.

"Hola, soy yo, Yuma." Dijo el abuelito por el contestador. "No sé si estáis todavía ahí o si es cierto que no estáis en casa, pero si lo estáis, yo que tú iría al bunker que hay en el granero. Es… digamos que ahí estaréis a salvo."

Vale, eso sí era suficiente para destransformarme, así que corrí a coger el teléfono desnudo.

"Yuma." Le dije. "Lo siento, estaba trasformado."

"¿Estáis todos bien?" Me dijo. "Mi esposa ha visto problemas."

"Sí, es… Holly está desmayada, el chucho rojo dijo que primero el grito abisal, luego el desmayo preventivo; y que si no era rescatada, su alma sale del cuerpo y que correría el riesgo de que algún alma sin cuerpo encuentre su cuerpo mientras su alma está dando un paseo y lo allane."

"Oh." Dijo. "Es… vamos a tener que investigar, pero… sí, claro… no, como lo que se supone que le pasó a Kaya."

"¿Kaya?" Le dije. "¿Quién es Kaya?"

"La que iba a ser la esposa de… Oh, cierto." Dijo. "Sí, de momento llévatela al granero, y cuídala hasta que amanezca. Mañana será un día soleado, no creo que los demonios vayan a aparecer por aquí a la luz del día."

"Vale." Le dije. "¿Y para despertarla?"

"No sabemos, pero… no te preocupes, tan pronto lo sepamos te lo diremos." Me dijo con un tono que no me tranquilizó lo más mínimo. "Pero no te preocupes, si entra alguien de seguro no será un demonio."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"A ver… aparta un poco…" Me dijo la abuelita sacando uno de los botes de un estante para volver a sentarse ante la tabla con huesos de bichos, plumas, guijarros y demás. "Ya lo tengo. ¿Seguros que con esto será suficiente?" Preguntó antes de coger las cosas en sus manos y dejarlas caer para mirar el resultado.

"Señor… nos ha tocado una Maruja." Dijo el abuelo para que la abuela le tirase algo a la cabeza.

"No te metas con los muertos." Le dijo.

"Te sigo diciendo que lo mejor es preguntarlo a la naturaleza." Le dijo el anciano.

"Esto… no es por ser descortés, pero… ¿les importa dejar las peleas de pareja para otro rato?" Les dije. "Holly no está bien."

"Juventud… siempre con prisas." Dijo el abuelo.

"¿Recuerdas cuando tú y yo éramos jóvenes?" Le dijo la abuelita volviendo a agitar las manos y lanzando las cosas con una sonrisa tras volver a repetir la pregunta.

"Sí, creo que sí." Dijo el abuelo.

Mentiroso… seguro que eso era hacía siglos lo menos.

"Vale, vamos allá." Dijo la abuela cogiendo una daga de plata. "Plata de las minas de San Luís de Potosí. Fue usada en unas cruces del vaticano y devuelta a su hogar, así que ahora, son cuchillos de santeros." Me dijo sonriendo y acercándole la punta al brazo de Holly antes de que Qualetaqa nos retuviese a su hermana y a mí de cogerle la muñeca para pararle. "Corta todo tipo de materia." Afirmó haciéndole una delgada línea de sangre a Holly en el brazo con la punta dejándola pinchando un punto por donde salió sangre con la que llenó una pequeña vasijilla plana tipo cuenco. "Incluidos los espíritus. Veamos…" Dijo añadiendo unas hierbas. "Sí… es justo lo que pensaba…" Añadió mojando uno de los guijarros en la sangre y volviendo a moverlos en sus manos antes de tirarlos tras formular la pregunta. "Decidme, grandes espíritus. ¿Qué debemos hacer para despertarla puesto que su sangre está en guerra consigo misma?"

"Qué dice." Le pregunté mirando la tabla donde habían aparecido los elementos que movía en sus manos mezclándolos y donde había manchas.

"Lo entiendo, lo entiendo." Dijo la anciana. "¿Y qué más?" Dijo volviendo a agitarlos todos y tirando de nuevo. "Sí, sí, cierto…" Afirmó repitiendo el gesto pero solo con una parte. "Vaya, eso no es tan sencillo…" Añadió tirándolo de nuevo. "Sí, cierto, eso se me olvidaba…"

Dios, en cuanto se despertase Holly de aquello juro que la sacaría de aquel sitio de gente supersticiosa y locos. Allí estaban el hombre algo madurito llamado Willow, una chica de ojos aguamarina llamada Marlina de la cual Alex se mantenía apartada y sus hermanos los gemelos con Qualetaqa que había estado con nosotros casi todo el rato.

"¿Qué dicen, Nahimana?" Le dijo Willow.

"Vamos a necesitar polvo de caléndula." Dijo la abuelita. "Y un pollo, pero tiene que ser blanco, rollizo y lleno de sangre, así que no lo hagáis trizas por el camino."

"Yo sé dónde hay una granja de Wyandottes." Dijo Marlina. "Puedo ir a conseguir una."

"Marlina, cielo." Le dijo Willow mirándola.

"Si quieres podría llevarte." Le dijo Joe.

"Llevaros mi coche." Les dijo el abuelo.

"Riven, ve con ellos." Le dijo Qualetaqa.

"¿Insinuas que mi hija no puede hacerlo sola?" Le dijo Willow.

"Insinúo que dos lobos cazan mejor que uno solo." Le dijo Qualetaqa. "Y que preferiría que dejásemos nuestros problemas de lado, por el bien de alguien que ni siquiera sabe lo que somos."

"Está bien." Dijo el hombre tras pensárselo. "Dejemos de lado todo esto hasta que todo acabe."

"Marlina, Joe y Riven id a conseguir el pollo." Les dijo el abuelo. "Qualetaqa, tú y yo vayamos a buscar la calénula."

"Con permiso." Dijo Alex dando un paso al frente. "Yo soy la médico de la zona y conozco la región como la palma de mi mano, he ido a buscar plantas medicinales en incontables ocasiones, reconoceré la planta mejor que mi hermano."

"Cierto." Dijo Qualetaqa.

"También necesitaré que consigáis algo de los diablos." Dijo la abuelita.

"Yo iré." Dijo Willow dándose un golpe en el pecho. "Se han burlado de nuestra seguridad, esto es asunto de honor ya."

"Yo voy contigo." Afirmó Qualetaqa. "Dos lobos cazan mejor que uno, además, Raider y Joe resultaron heridos por culpa de esos demonios."

"Procura que no te hagan daño." Le dijo el hombre ocultando algo que no pude detectar qué era completamente.

"¿Y yo qué hago?" Le dije a la anciana.

"Tú quédate aquí." Me dijo. "No conoces el lugar, no sabes dónde encontrar las cosas, pero tienes fuerza, me ayudarás a prepararlo todo. Dime… ¿qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por la chica a la que amas?"

"Daría mi vida por ella." Afirmé.

"Lo que suponía." Afirmó sonriendo. "No te preocupes, los etéreos la protegen, no va a morir esta vez. Pero vas a tener que hacer un sacrificio."

"¿Sacrificio?" Le dije.

"Ya lo verás cuando te toque." Me dijo sonriendo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Ten, usad esta tintura." Nos dijo la abuelita pasándonos a Alex y a mí un cuenco con una especie de pasta de hiervas donde destacaba la caléndula amarilla mezcladas con lo que parecía algo de sangre que había salido del pollo que ahora estaba rajado en canal en una especie de bandeja en piedra. "Ponérsela en las heridas que pueda tener, ten chico, mastica." Me dijo pasándome una bola de plantas. "Hazlas una pasta y cuando la tengas, pónsela bajo la lengua, y píntale los labios con esto." Añadió pasándome un cuenco vacío.

"Señora aquí no hay nada." Le dije metiéndome la bola en la boca para masticar aquella mezcla con sabor asqueroso y amargo que regó de sabia mi boca dejándomela con mal sabor.

"Pronto lo habrá." Afirmó suavemente.

Era doloroso ver a Holly, que seguía tumbada en el suelo, pálida como la nieve y fría como la piedra.

Poco a poco fuimos untándola de aquella pasta.

"Ya está." Le dijo Alex. "¿Ahora qué?"

"Ahora salgamos." Dijo la abuelita para mirar al resto que estaban donde podían por el granero. "Todos."

Sin embargo, cuando yo fui a moverme, el abuelito me puso la mano en el hombro y me sonrió negando suavemente.

"¿Abuela?" Le llamó Jhon desde la puerta.

"Ahora voy." Dijo. "Cerrar la puerta."

"Embry, te esperamos fuera." Me dijeron Qualetaqa sonriendo con los gemelos que estaban heridos aún siendo humanos puesto que habían vuelto armados con escopetas.

Asentí suavemente.

"Es hora." Me dijo la abuelita suavemente.

"¿De qué es hora?" Le dije.

"De tu sacrificio." Afirmó acercándome el cuchillo con el cuenco vacío que me había dado antes. "Dijiste que darías tu vida por ella."

¿En serio iba a reclamar mi vida?

"Sí." Asintió mi boca sin siquiera mandarlo yo.

"Entonces vas a tener que hacer un gran sacrificio." Me dijo. "Pero no hoy."

"¿No?" Dije sin entender una sola palabra.

"No." Dijo. "Eso ya lo he visto, pasará, pero no hoy. Hoy tan solo vas a tener que hacer un pequeño sacrificio. Vas a tener que cortarte y dejar que caiga sangre en este cuenco ritual." Me dijo pasándomelo de nuevo. "Cuando lo tengas, deberás mojar sus labios con ella, no sé cuánto le llevará despertar, pero… tú tendrás que protegerla, y si fuese demasiado tarde… entonces deberás ir hasta los mismísimos límites entre el mundo corpóreo y el de los etéreos y solicitar su alma. Te harán pasar por pruebas y si las pasas, su alma será tuya." Me dijo haciendo que se me crease un nudo en la garganta para luego sonreír. "Por suerte, creo que aún estamos a tiempo de rescatarla con solo esto."

"¿Entonces ese es todo el sacrificio?" Le dije. "¿Un poco de sangre?"

"La sangre es solo el principio." Me dijo. "El verdadero sacrificio vendrá después."

"¿Después?" Le dije.

"Primero vino la sangre y luego la tortura." Me dijo. "Pero yo apuesto por ti." Afirmó abriendo las puertas del granero lo justo para poder salir. "Los espíritus me lo han mostrado, despertará, pero tú debes ser fuerte." Afirmó cerrando la puerta.

Tragué como si fuese espino en vez de saliva. Holly iba a despertar, pero a cambio yo iba a tener que hacer un sacrificio, pero no sabía cual.

Miré la daga, la hoja parecía efectivamente de plata, era brillante a la luz de las velas que rodeaban a Holly. Con cuidado apoyé la punta en mi brazo. ¿Cómo debía hacer de profundo el corte? Debía ser profundo, los cortes se nos cerraban en cuestión de segundos gracias a la regeneración, si tenía que sacar bastante sangre entonces tenía que hacerme bastante sangre, clavé un poco la hoja en mi carne y me dolió horrores, era como si la hoja estuviese al rojo vivo, me quemaba la carne horrores, pero al momento comenzó a salir sangre que fue resbalando por mi antebrazo, así que cerré el puño y rasgué un poco sujetando el cuenco bajo el antebrazo por donde caía la sangre con la pierna para ajustarla.

Dolía horrores, y comenzaba a marearme un poco con el cuenco medio lleno cuando mi mano perdió la fuerza y la daba se cayó de mi mano, por suerte pude rescatar el cuenco de que se derramase mientras casi me caía hacia delante, me costó bastante moverme, pero acabé recostado cerca de Holly, entonces me senté de rodillas con dolor y esfuerzo y balanceándome hacia delante sintiendo que no tenía fuerzas dentro de mí, mojé el dedo en mi propia sangre para untársela en los labios a Holly.

"Vamos… por favor…" Le susurré repitiendo el gesto.

Aquello era una tortura, que no se moviese, mi dolor… sin embargo, seguí repitiendo el gesto; al cabo de un buen rato, el cuenco estaba más vacío y sus labios estaban rojos de mi sangre, algo había rodado en gotas hasta su boca y otras habían ido rodado por sus comisuras hacia las mejillas, por suerte yo había borrado todas y cada una de esas gotas antes de que manchasen de rojo su perfección blanca para volver a untarle los labios de mi sangre.

En otras circunstancias igual lo hubiese encontrado bien, sin embargo, mientras veía cómo ella estaba inconsciente y no reaccionaba a mi voz pidiéndole que despertase y me dijese algo, lo que estaba bien o mal, lo que era un asco o lo que era erótico no tenían sentido alguno, y solo rezaba para que, religión, secta, chamanismo, santería, dios o quien fuese o lo que fuese la hiciesen despertar.

Seguí untándole de sangre los labios y cortando gotas fugitivas hasta que casi perdí la fuerza.

"Lo… siento." Murmuré. "No he… podido… salvarte." Afirmé sintiendo que se me iban las fuerzas y me caía sobre ella.

Era… no sabía qué pasaba, por qué me había desmayado, pero… sin lugar a dudas tenía que ser por culpa de la herida. Seguro que me había desangrado yo solo y por eso me había acabado muriendo allí.

Que triste, yo muriendo sobre mi impronta…

Entonces noté algo, un leve movimiento y entonces un respingo antes de rodar.

"Ay, dios…" Oí murmurar. "Embry… Embry, por favor…"

"¿Holly?" Murmuré.

"Menos mal." Dijo sonriéndome suavemente. "Estás bien…"

"Gracias a dios, gracias a dios." Dije abrazándola. "Estás bien…"

Entonces rodé sin querer hasta ponerla sobre mí aún sujetándola entre mis brazos y la miré mirarme y abrazarme para enterrar la cara contra mi ropa del torso.

"Embry, es… pasé tanto miedo…" Me dijo llorando.

"Shhh… ya está, ya pasó…" Le dije. "No te preocupes, nos engañaron a todos."

Se había echado a llorar a mares, así que lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarle casi sin fuerzas porque no me quedaban y dejarla que me llenase de lágrimas y mocos la ropa. Y la verdad no sé qué era más doloroso, si la herida del brazo o el verla llorar tan desconsolada.

"Vamos, deja de llorar ¿sí?" Le dije dándole unas palmaditas. "Vamos a llamar al resto y…"

"¡No!" Dijo agarrándose con más fuerza.

"Holly." Le dije. "Es… ¡Oye!" Le dije cuando la oí aspirar. "¿Qué…?"

Alucinante, nunca había visto a alguien de su tipo actuando como un gato enorme.

"¿Holly?" Le dije cuando noté sus labios contra mi piel. "Oye, nena, que… bueno, no te creas que me importa mucho esto pero… como no dejes de hacer eso te aseguro que no voy a poder controlarme yo." Afirmé mientras notaba su calidez contra mí.

"Embry…" Murmuró suavemente.

Dios… hasta la voz la tenía bonita…

No, no podía ponerme a pensar en eso ahora.

"Holly, oye, va en serio." Le dije rezando para que no fuese un error pensar que el puñetero sacrificio era separarla, que era una tortura de hecho. "De verdad, para…"

Joder, nunca había tenido que separarme a una tía, a decir verdad, nunca ninguna se me había puesto así, y menos aún cuando se bajó las mangas y pude ver parte del pecho.

"Eh, que así me lo pones más difícil." Le dije apretándola un poco contra mí para evitar ver nada.

"Pero…" Me dijo.

"Ni pero ni nada." Le dije viendo un rayo de esperanza para el control. "Por ahora dejémoslo en quedarnos así de juntos y punto." Añadí suavemente para besarle el pelo pincho.

"Pero yo no…" Dijo suavemente. "No quiero." Afirmó intentando soltarse.

"A que te ataco." Le dije.

"Eso espero." Afirmó.

Un momento, esa no era ella. Le miré a los ojos, no eran los de siempre, era… era como si estuviese poseída.

"¿Holly?" Le dije.

"Llámame como quieras, guapo." Me dijo.

No, evidentemente, esa no era ella.

"No sé quién eres pero lo que sí es seguro es que no eres mi Holly." Afirmé inmovilizándola contra el suelo.

"Oh, Embry…" Dijo con suavidad, lo justo para hacerme bajar un poco la guardia y se soltó y acabó sobre mí. "No sé quién es esa Holly de la que hablas pero me da igual." Afirmó sonriéndome.

"Y una mierda." Afirmé revolviéndome y consiguiendo volver a colocarla bajo mí, esta vez de espaldas contra el suelo. "No sé quién eres pero no vas a volver a tomarme el pelo. Tú no eres mi Holly, y aunque ella antes se muere que dejarme meter mano y me da hasta vergüenza intentarlo porque la hago ponerse como un tomate incluso con decirle que está cañón con una ropa nueva, es mi Holly. La misma que se mata a bailar, hace dietas que me parecen estúpidas y que para que coma algo le tengo que engañar jugando con la comida. Y yo la quiero con todo eso, así que no pienso moverme ni soltar hasta que no te largues por ahí y me devuelvas a mi Holly."

No sé por qué pero de pronto, la tía había dejado de moverse intentando soltarse; al principio no dijo nada y luego suspiró.

"Tú la quieres mucho ¿verdad?" Me dijo.

"¿Tanto se nota?" Le pregunté sin aflojar lo más mínimo y con ironía.

"Rayas lo patético." Afirmó. "Pero me da envidia esa chica que dices, al menos tiene alguien que la quiere."

"Ni lo dudes." Afirmé de nuevo sin aflojar. "Y no soy el único. Ahí fuera tienes a gente como para llenar una aldea que está esperando y rezando para que se recupere. Y mira, aunque me muero de celos cuando unos de sus amigos ahí fuera se le pegan mucho o son cariñosos con ella, me hace feliz verla sonreír feliz con ellos. Tiene mucha gente que la quiere, y eso da aún más celos que ver cómo la tratan sus amigos como si la quisieran."

La verdad es que no sé quién coño estaba dentro de Holly, pero parecía haberse calmado y tranquilizado, no me dijo gran cosa sobre él o ella misma, pero me escuchó aún cuando la tenía inmovilizada cara al suelo contra este.

Y así fue pasando el tiempo hasta que noté que comenzaba a amanecer fuera.

"Oye, chico." Me dijo. "Es… creo que me voy a largar, pero… ha sido un placer conocerte, tu Holly tiene muchísima suerte de tener alguien como tú."

"Me siento honrado." Afirmé.

"Por cierto, se supone que no estamos permitidos a decir esto, pero… hay un hilo espiritual que une a dos personas en el mundo." Me dijo. "Nunca había visto uno tan fuerte como…"

Fin, de pronto se quedó callada y laxa.

"¿Holly?" La llamé. "Oye, seas quien seas, esto no tiene gracia." Le dije moviéndola suavemente y luego con un poco más de fuerza pero tampoco demasiada puesto que el cuerpo seguía siendo el de Holly y no quería hacerle el más mínimo daño. "Eh, despierta de una vez."

Fue curioso, porque poco a poco, noté cómo volvía en si hasta que pestañeó suavemente.

"¿Holly?" Le dije.

"Embry, qué..." Dijo abrazándome.

"Holl, cielo, tienes el vestido..." Le dije para comprobar que fuese ella.

Entonces se soltó y se hizo una pelota roja cubriéndose la parte del pecho del vestido ajustándosela al suyo.

"Dios, gracias a dios que has vuelto..." Dije abrazándola con fuerza.

La verdad es que me moría de ganas de poder abrazarla, solo abrazarla, estaba tan feliz de tenerla de vuelta que me daba igual que la situación hubiese sido la perfecta para otra cosa, solo quería abrazarla y punto; así que eso hice, la abracé sin importarme que siguiese sujetándose la ropa del torso a este ni que estuviese como un tomate.

"No puedes hacerte idea del miedo que he pasado..." Susurré casi gimiendo. "Pensar que lo pasaste mal... que podrías haber muerto..."

"Lo siento..." Murmuró tan bajo que casi hubiese podido decir que ni la oí.

Sin embargo, no la solté, y al cabo de un rato, ella me cubrió el abrazo con un brazo solo, justo antes de que se abriesen las puertas una rendija y la gente mirase dentro.

Y me dio igual el estruendo que se formó cuando abrieron la puerta y entraron en tropel dando gritos de alegría al vernos en el suelo pero ambos vivos; ni siquiera me importó cuando nos levantaron y cogieron a Holly haciéndola volar en abrazos. Yo solo podía verla a ella, estaba allí, conmigo, mi Holly...


	39. Chapter 39

**CAPITULO 39: LAS NOTICAS DE LOS ABUELOS. RITUALES.**

"¿De verdad que no te duele nada?" Le oí a Alex preguntarle a Holly mientras la abuelita y ella le hacían unos reconocimientos de medicina normal y santería a la pobre Holly que parecía estar aguantando ambos como una santa.

"No." Oí decir a Holly por 4 vez. "Es... estoy bien, estoy... preocupada por vosotros."

"Bah, nosotros estamos bien." Le dijo Alex. "Y si te preocupa el peluche ese que te has traído contigo, que sepas que el muy subnormal se tiró sin pensárselo al agua para ir por ti cuando gritaste su nombre. El muy subnormal... podría haberse ahogado también él."

"¡Alex!" Le gritamos su hermano y yo. "¡Deja de asusta a la pobre Holly!" Le gritó su hermano mientras yo le gritaba que dejase de preocuparla.

"Lloricas." Nos dijo ella molesta.

"Tío, tu hermana es un diablo." Le dije.

"Nah, solo está cabreada porque le hubiese gustado que Holly fuese de la familia." Me dijo él.

"¿Y a ti no?" Le pregunté.

"Desde luego que sí." Afirmó. "No puedo negarte que aún tenía esperanzas de poder lograrlo. Es... Holly ha sido la única a la que no le ha importado mi estilo de vida, pero a mí sí me hubiese importado el suyo. Sé que no hubiésemos podido ser felices, al menos no plenamente felices."

"Vamos, no te fustigues." Le dije dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. "Estoy seguro que al final conseguirás encontrar una chica que sea buena para ti."

"No lo creas." Me dijo. "Estamos malditos, Alex y yo." Afirmó. "Estamos condenados a vivir solos la eternidad que nos espera por delante hasta que alguien nos mate acabando con nuestra existencia."

Maldiciones, sonaba demasiado peliculero y desde luego malo.

"Ya, te entiendo." Afirmé suspirando.

"Lo dudo." Afirmó.

"Vale, no tanto, pero sí que te entiendo un poco." Afirmé. "Cuando yo me trasformé, pensé que era algo chulo, hasta que me enteré de la letra pequeña. No podemos decírselo a nadie que no sea del grupo, así que no podemos tener una novia porque no pueden entender que de pronto tengamos que acabar una cita porque hay peligro que no podemos contarles, o que tengamos que apartarlas para no hacerles daño. Solo puedes contárselo a la destinataria de tu impronta, y en mi caso, ni eso podía."

"Vaya..." Me dijo suavemente como si le pillase de sorpresa.

"Sam, el alfa de la otra manada, es el marido de una prima de la madre de Holly, pero como no se llevan tanto de edad, se tratan como primos." Continué yo. "Me prohibió que le dijese nada, y cuando me descubrió en mi forma de lobo, me hizo quitarle de la cabeza la idea de que pudieran existir lobos del tamaño de osos. Yo estaba imprentado y por eso necesitaba estar con ella, pero no puedes imaginarte lo que es estar imprentado y no poder decirle a ella lo que en realidad eres, tener que quitarle de la cabeza lo que vio y hacerla sentir estúpida por haber pensado siquiera que podía existir algo como lo que vio." Añadí un poco de bajón.

"Sí, puedo hacerme una idea." Me dijo. "Cuando Holly y yo lo... bueno, lo dejamos, hace mucho, pronto encontré una chica, pensé que era especial y en cierto modo la quería, luego cuando lo dejamos porque ella no podía entenderme sin saber el secreto, vino otra y pasó parecido, luego otra que es la última y que se apartó cuando supo la verdad sobre mí, llegó incluso a tener un accidente intentando suicidarse por lo que cuando despertó tenía amnesia y no recordaba nada del tiempo que habíamos estado juntos."

Dios, eso era cien mil veces peor.

"Yo las quería ¿sabes?" Me dijo. "Pero ninguna pudo entenderme ni aceptar lo que somos: malditos."

"¿Y Holly sí?" Le dije.

"No lo sabía." Me dijo. "Pero... siempre me ha aceptado, **nos** ha aceptado como somos. La verdad es que me hubiese gustado que fuese en un futuro mi hembra, pero... supongo que lo de la maldición es cierto y ni Alex ni yo podemos enamorarnos."

"No digas eso." Le dije. "Tenéis que tener esperanza."

"Y eso por qué." Me dijo. "¿No crees que ya es suficiente, que ya he hecho suficiente daño a las personas que he querido?"

"A Holly no se lo hiciste." Le dije intentando que se agarrase a lo que fuese.

Sabía que luego me arrepentiría, pero... supongo que intentar alentarle con lo que hubo entre Holly y él era una salida, aunque corriese el riesgo de alentar su rivalidad contra mí por Holly.

"Holly es una santa y aceptaría hasta a un vampiro que quisiera chuparle la sangre." Me dijo casi sonriendo. "Pero no te preocupes, no voy a intentar levantártela que dirían mis hermanos." Afirmó mirándome de reojo. "Lo que sí quiero que me prometas es que la vas a proteger siempre, que no vas a hacerle nunca daño."

"Por mi vida." Afirmé.

"Lo suponía." Me dijo sonriendo. "Solo hacía falta ver cómo saltaste al agua sin dudarlo aún cuando no conocías el terreno, porque ella te llamó llena de terror."

Sí, ahora que ya había pasado, me daba cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido por mi parte hacer aquello. No conocía aquel terreno, no conocía aquellas aguas, podría haberme ahogado perfectamente o incluso golpearme y ahogarme al quedar inconsciente por el golpe. Pero cuando había oído el grito de Holly no lo había pensado y había saltado para ir por ella.

"Ah." Me cortó mis pensamientos. "Aquí vienen." Afirmó mientras oíamos abrir la puerta para que saliesen la anciana y Alex que llevaba a Holly en brazos hasta que la dejó en el sofá del que nos levantamos todos.

"Y ahora no te muevas de aquí." Le dijo Alex antes de mirarme con cara de mala leche visible. "Tú, vigílala. Quale, vamos a buscar unas cuantas plantas, a ver si le puedo hacer un jarabe para su garganta."

"¿Vas a optar por un remedio natural?" Le dijo su hermano mientras se largaban y me dejaban aún flipando.

"Sí, por una vez creo que con un jarabe sintetizado y unos cataplasmas de la abuela será suficiente." La oí decir mientras cerraban la puerta.

Luego ya yo oí nada porque la verdad es que una manita en mi brazo atrajo mi atención haciéndome mirar a Holly que me miraba con curiosidad.

"¿Es impresión mía o esa tía me ha dejado al cargo?" Le dije levantando un dedo para señalar la puerta por la que había salido Alex.

Entonces sonrió y me dio un toquecito suave en el brazo para intentar recostarse por lo que la ayudé.

"Eh, que para ti no tendrá importancia pero es la primera vez que parece fiarse de mí para algo." Le dije. "A ver si la que va a estar enferma es ella…"

"Comienzas a caerle bien." Me dijo sonriendo. "Eso es bueno..."

"Tú intenta descansar." Le dije frotándole la mano que aún estaba fría.

"¿Es cierto que tú…?" Murmuró.

"¿Sí?"

"Saltaste." Me dijo. "Al agua, cuando yo… ¿por qué?"

"¿En serio necesitas preguntarlo?" Le pregunté acariciándole suavemente el pelo con una sonrisa.

"Es… quiero oírlo, por… por si no es lo que…" Me dijo.

Lo que ella pensaba, y seguro que sí lo era.

"Porque te quiero." Le susurré acercándome a su cara como si no fuese ya suficientemente obvio y sonriéndole. "Te oí gritar llamándome, así que ni lo pensé, salté para salvarte."

Eso la hizo sonreír sonrojándose y movió la cara para darme el cogote por así decirlo y al momento volver a mirarme.

"Yo… yo también." Dijo antes de volver a darme el cogote haciéndome aguantar la risa.

Ella estaba contenta, podía sentirlo, y yo estaba que iba a estallar de alegría. Por su alegría, porque ya parecía mucho mejor, porque estaba viva y sana y salva o más o menos.

Sonriendo le di un beso en la mano mirándola; no hacía falta ser vampiro para saber por el beso que la sangre latía con fuerza en sus venas bajo la piel donde había posado mis labios, se le había acelerado el pulso y aún dándome el cogote sabía que sonreía feliz.

Entonces la hice mirarme y le miré a los ojos sonriendo.

"Ya lo sabía." Le dije diciendo en voz alta lo que era evidente y antes de darle un beso.

Me volvía loco esa chica, era realmente una joya. Era delicada y fina, pero la verdad es que dentro de ese cuerpecillo frágil latía el corazón de una auténtica loba quileute. Era tan fuerte, tan dura a veces… tenía mucho valor para ser tan pequeña y frágil como era; se había encarado a la muerte varias veces y la última ni más ni menos que con vampiros, y aún así apostaría a que no dejaría de vivir ni perdería ni un solo segundo teniendo miedo a salir de casa, aunque tuviese miedo seguro que no dejaría de salir en cuanto pudiera, ya fuera en silla de ruedas, con muletas o en brazos, o incluso a la pata coja que estaba seguro que de no tener la escayola lo habría hecho.

Y cómo me volvía loco con algo tan sencillo como un simple beso, que otras parejas con el tiempo que llevábamos de relación seguro que hubiesen hecho algo más que solamente besarse o planes de adolescentes de 14 años o así.

Nos besábamos, nos cogíamos de la mano, íbamos al cine, paseábamos juntos, y yo no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, ya fuese ir con los suyos o con los míos.

Y además, para el resto ya había tiempo, porque eso sí, yo no pensaba permitir que nos separasen nunca, ni la gente de la reserva, ni sus amigos, ni siquiera un puñado de vampiros subnormales y locos que al parecer le habían puesto los ojos encima.

Y antes de que nos diésemos cuenta estábamos encendidos, lo cual no era tan extraño en mí, claro, Holly me ponía hasta unos límites insospechados, sobre todo cuando se veía o se adivinaba algo.

Pero ni yo era tan degenerado como para intentar nada con Holly recién venida del mundo de los muertos; así que la arropé mejor y me limité a sentarme junto a ella que me miró.

"Descansa, si vuelven y te encuentran tan alterada me matarán." Le dije sonriendo. "Así que descansa." Le repetí para que asintiese y cerrase los ojos.

Era extraño, pero me gustaba verla así, sonrojada, haciendo como que dormía… La verdad es que ya podía entender por qué a Jake o a Quil ya no les ponía ni una tía que se pasease en bolas ante sus ojos, cuando estás improntado, el resto de chicas no importan, es como si solo fueses capaz de ponerte como una moto con una sola persona, y si esa persona es alguien necesitada de protección, por muy buena que estuviese o por muy cachondo que te hubieses puesto con ella, bastaba una simple sonrisa suave o verla tan frágil para que se te bajase casi de golpe el deseo y se convirtiese en ese sentimiento de necesidad de protegerla de cualquier cosa.

Y tras un rato aparentando estar dormida, acabó durmiéndose de verdad, para que, poco después, apareciese de nuevo el abuelo y la abuela que ella se fue a la cocina y el abuelo vino a sentarse con nosotros.

Juraría que iba a decir algo pero se cogió un cojín y se sentó en una silla en silencio.

"¿Todo bien?" Le pregunté suavemente para que asintiese y mirase a Holly.

"Me alegro de que duerma." Me dijo suavemente también.

"Es tan increíble…" Le dije. "Hace poco que despertó de casi morirse, la atacaron para matarla y aún así sigue siendo capaz de dormir placidamente. Es… yo en su lugar no sé si podría siquiera cerrar los ojos."

"Yo creo que tiene motivos para dormir." Me dijo suavemente encendiéndose una pipa con una cerilla larga. "Está protegida y aunque no lo sepa…" Dijo tocándose con un dedo en golpecitos suaves la cabeza. "Lo puede sentir." Añadió dándose golpecitos con la otra mano en el pecho sobre, supongo, el corazón. "Está protegida y se siente segura, por eso puede dormir."

"Supongo que eso es bueno." Le dije sin poder evitar no sentirme para nada, nada más alegre o aliviado. "¿Qué es lo que esa gente quiere de ella? Porque al principio pensamos que podía ser por nosotros, pero ahora ya me parece evidente que no es por nosotros, que quieren algo de ella."

"No sabemos." Me dijo. "Pero esto no es la primera ni la última vez que van a venir por ella."

"La llevaré lejos." Afirmé. "Donde no la puedan encontrar."

"Esa no es la solución." Me dijo como chascando la lengua con dolor y como para él antes de mirarme. "Los demonios no son precisamente tontos, vale, la mayoría que se acercan por aquí sí lo son, pero esta vez parecen haber escapado dos, no creo que fuesen tan estúpidos. La acabarían encontrando, si no ellos otros como ellos."

"¿Entonces debo dejar que la encuentren?" Le dije. "¿Tengo que dejar que la maten?"

"No, tienes que protegerla." Me dijo. "Y no vas a estar solo en esto."

"Ya, los Hó'nehe, como no." Le dije.

"Pero no son los únicos." Me dijo mirándome. "Ellos son una parte."

"Darien también, lo sé." Afirmé.

"Hay… bueno, se supone que hay un grupo formado por gente de todo tipo llamada 'Alianza del Amanecer'." Me dijo.

"¿Alianza de qué?" Dije confuso.

"Del amanecer." Me dijo. "Es un grupo secreto, formado por demonios que desean una coexistencia pacífica, hombres-bestia… incluso lobos sin rabo." Afirmó. "Y humanos con poderes como nosotros tres: mi Santa, Holly y yo." Aclaró.

Aquello era cada vez más lío, no podía entenderlo. Hasta que llegó Bella Swan y después, Nessy, nosotros habíamos odiado a los vampiros y como nosotros todos los de nuestro tipo; y ahora que había ido a aquel sitio había visto a unos tipos convertidos en lobos antropomorfos, como los de las películas de miedo, unos ancianos podían ver cosas en el tiempo que pasarían a saber cuando y la chica que estaba destinado a estar atado de por vida y a ser la única a la que podría amar nunca, parecía tener los mismos poderes que los dos ancianitos.

"Se supone que son como guardianes." Continuó el hombre. "Se dedican a proteger la delgada línea que separa lo que llaman el 'mundo nocturno' del 'mundo diurno' al que nosotros pertenecemos. Median en conflictos antes de que canten demasiado y lleguen a oídos de los lideres de las especies…"

"¿Cómo?" Le dije confuso. "¿Qué líderes?"

"Pues no lo sé." Me dijo. "Los de mi tipo no tenemos desde la edad de las tribus."

Chamanes y santeras, lo que podría llamarse brujos y brujas, que tuvieron líderes, los vampiros ya sabía que tenían a los Vulturi en Volterra, Europa, pero nosotros… los licántropos no teníamos líderes.

Sin embargo, me siguió contando lo poco que sabía.

"¿Dónde están?" Le corté.

"No se sabe." Me dijo. "A decir verdad nosotros no los hemos visto nunca, quiero decir… conocemos a alguien que una vez estuvo dentro pero salió por motivos de convicciones o no sabemos muy bien por qué, pero aún parece que tiene amigos dentro."

"Bien." Dije pensándolo. "¿Cómo puedo contactarles?"

"No sabemos cómo hacerlo." Me dijo.

"Has dicho que conocéis a alguien que estuvo con ellos y que sigue teniendo amigos dentro ¿no?"

"Sí." Afirmó. "Pero…"

"Pues yo quiero conocerla." Afirmé notando cómo en el sofá Holly se movía suavemente y fijándome que estaba despertando.

"Ya te diré." Me dijo mientras Holly abría los ojos. "Buenos días, chikilla."

"Hola, qué…" Dijo. "¿Qué estabais…?"

"Nada, hablábamos un poco." Le dijo.

"No te preocupes, cielo." Le dije haciéndole una caricia. "¿Has descansado bien?"

"Hum." Asintió antes de frotarse un poco la tripa.

"¿Tienes hambre?" Le dije.

"Mi esposa debe estar acabando ya la comida." Le dijo el abuelo.

"Yo… con un poco de fruta será…" Murmuró incorporándose.

"De eso nada." Le dije. "Tienes que meter algo de comida en ese cuerpecillo esmirriado tuyo. Que te vas a quedar sin sombra."

"Mira, hasta tu novio te lo dice." Le dijo el abuelo. "Yo se lo tengo más que dicho a las chicas. "Que los hombres preferimos las chicas con carne donde agarrar." Afirmó mirándome y haciendo que Holly se sonrojase.

"¡Yuma!" Le gritó la abuela. "¡Deja en paz a Holly!"

"No pasa nada, abuelita." Le dijo Holly suavemente desde debajo de la manta.

"Que no, que no está bien que le tome el pelo." Dijo ella. "Y como me vuelva a enterar que estás molestándola…" Le amenazó blandiendo el cucharón de madera de guisar.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Un poco más?" Me dijo la abuelita.

"Por favor." Le dije acercándole un poco el plato con una sonrisa y viendo cómo Holly parecía extender también el plato. "Anda. ¿Tú repitiendo, Holly? Esto sí que es nuevo."

"Es que está muy bueno." Me dijo suavemente y sonriendo.

La verdad es que era divertido verle comer más que lo que solía comer, pero también me gustaba mucho más lo que llevábamos haciendo desde hacía un buen rato, como a 5 minutos de empezar a comer que había notado una caricia con el pie bajo la mesa, desde su lateral y subiendo y bajando por mi pierna, y cuando podía, yo bajaba la mano bajo la mesa y le hacía caricias en la pierna también, claro que procurábamos que no cantase mucho puesto que no estábamos, ni en casa, ni solos.

"Chicos..." Nos dijo el abuelo. "Veréis, es... no sé cómo contároslo, pero..."

"¿Ocurre algo, abuelito?" Le preguntó Holly parando.

"Es un poco... espinoso, pero... ¿creéis que podréis pasaros un día, dos como mucho, solos aquí?" Nos dijo.

¿Acaso era una broma cruel del destino?. ¡Desde luego que no nos importaba! Pues no había pedido yo a dios que nos diese una oportunidad tan buena...

"Ya sé que es todo un poco... súbito, pero... esta noche vamos a comenzar unos rituales y... bueno, entre que preparamos, comenzamos, los hacemos... probablemente no podamos volver en uno o dos días como mucho." Nos dijo el abuelo. "Y... bueno, como todos están fuera trabajando pues..."

"No os preocupéis por la comida." Nos dijo la abuelita. "Hay comida en las ollas, solo tenéis que calentarla, y os dejaré asado. Holly sabe cocinar ¿no? Tenéis la despensa llena de comida, por si os apetece algo más que no haya por aquí."

"Y seguro que el resto puede venir a las comidas." Afirmó el abuelo rápidamente. "Para que no os sintáis solos, claro."

Solos... ya me encargaría yo de que no nos sintiésemos solos.

"No os preocupéis." Les dijo Holly suavemente. "Es... no pasará nada."

"¿De verdad que no es demasiado súbito?" Le dijo el abuelo.

"No, tranquilo." Le dijo ella sonriéndole. "En casa también nos... bueno, Embry me cuidará." Afirmó mirándome.

"Eso por descontado." Afirmé sonriéndole y frotándole el brazo suavemente. "Y podemos ver una peli ¿eh? Con palomitas, o cereales, o lo que sea."

"Claro." Dijo Holly.

"¡Qué idea más buena!" Dijo la abuela feliz. "Hay maíz en la despensa, y tenéis películas en el mueble del salón."

"Oh, tenemos una auténtica colección de películas." Nos dijo el abuelo. "Hasta la de _Stagecoach _de Jhon Ford." Afirmó feliz. "Salía mi abuelo haciendo un papel de figurante."

"Oh, Yuma, cariño." Le dijo la abuela. "Otra vez no. Me ha hecho verla cien veces." Me dijo sonriendo. "Pero... le gusta tanto que no puedo decirle que no." Añadió riendo como una adolescente enamorada mientras el abuelo no podía oírla porque fue a la cocina a rellenar la jarra de agua de la mesa con agua fresca.

Eso me hizo sonreír mientras sujetaba la rodilla de Holly bajo la mesa con suavidad, más bien con la mano apoyada en su rodilla bajo la mesa.

Sonreímos y charlamos hasta que acabamos de comer, y luego los abuelitos se pusieron a recoger los dos.

"¿De verdad no te importa quedarnos solos?" Le dije a Holly dejándola en el sofá con cuidado y apartándole las muletas para poder sentarme junto a ella en el suelo tras poner la mesa.

"Hum... no." Me dijo. "Es... no pasa nada."

"¿Y no te da miedo que el lobo te ataque?" Le pregunté sonriendo y susurrándole cerca del oído.

"Un poco..." Me dijo suavemente y girando la cara, pero no suficientemente rápido como para que no pudiese ver cómo se sonrojaba haciéndome sonreír divertido.

Entonces me di cuenta que Holly no era tan incauta como parecía. Sabía perfectamente cómo jugar sus cartas, como había demostrado en la playa, en el agua antes del ataque, y como había demostrado hacía nada mientras comíamos; y apostaría por su sonrojo a que también sabía perfectamente a qué me refería con lo que le había dicho.

Así que la rodeé con un brazo y le hice unas cosquillas haciéndola reír y revolverse para que parase, así que paré y le di un beso en el pelo para mirar la tele.

"Estamos en casa de los abuelos." Me dijo suavemente. "No quiero..."

"No te preocupes, no voy a hacerte nada hasta que no estemos solos de verdad." Le dije sonriendo y susurrándole antes de volver a besarle el pelo y mirar la tele.

Si ella no quería hacer nada en aquel sitio con los abuelos por allí, cosa que yo podía entender y compartía, por mi estaba bien.

La verdad es que supongo que la idea de hacerle nada en contra de su voluntad o que aquella adorable pareja de ancianitos pudiese vernos o poder defraudar la confianza que estaban depositando en nosotros era superior también; así que nada, me quedé allí quieto, rodeándola con el brazo y sonriendo mientras veíamos la tele y ella se mantenía más o menos recta en el sofá pero con su mano apoyada en mí.

Bueno, algo era algo.

Sonriendo le cogí la mano con suavidad y le di otro beso, esta vez en los labios pero muy Light, puesto que podían pillarnos los abuelitos y tampoco era plan de que me dijesen que nos separásemos o se nos fastidiase el plan de quedarnos un buen rato solos.

Entonces ella me miró sin expresar nada y sonrió para mirar a un lado de reojo y devolverme el beso.

Eso me hizo sonreír y volver a besarla, esta vez más rato y con algo más de pasión para parar y mirar al lateral antes de sonreírle.

"Mejor lo dejamos un poco, no sea que vengan los abuelos y nos pillen." Le dije sonriendo.

"Sí, es... son como mis abuelos también." Me dijo suavemente asintiendo para volver a mirar la pantalla, cosa que yo imité.

Sonreí y miré la tele, sin embargo, me vi obligado a volver a mirarla de reojo para ver cómo se rozaba los labios con un solo dedo y sonriendo.

Eso me hizo sonreír a mí también y volver a rodearla con un brazo para atraerla un poco hacia mí con suavidad.


	40. Chapter 40

**CAPITULO 40: AL FIN SOLOS. LA COSA SE PONE CALIENTE.**

((Atención, aviso pero desde ya para que los que sean menores no lean el final; en este capítulo las cosas se ponen bastante caletitas. Yo, en mi línea, he preferido no ponerme muy gráfica, pero se entiende todo y era necesario poner según que cosas, así que... el que avisa no es traidor, MENORES O GENTE QUE SE SIENTA HERIDA LA SENSIBILIDAD CON ESCENAS PICANTES NO LEÁIS EL FINAL, se nota claramente cuando las cosas van a subir de calor, que lo dice Embry mismo así que cuando eso pase, dejar de leer o si seguís es bajo vuestra responsabiliad. Ahí queda el aviso, jeje. Y dicho esto, espero que os guste.))

((Por cierto, pido perdón si voy lenta, pero estoy clavada en el capitulo 45 y no encuentro salida. Lo que sí probablemente pronto haya que hacer un salto de tiempo gordito antes de acabar, y luego el capítulo 2 de la historia que tiene que ver con los Cullen, ya pondremos si hay tiempo lo que pasó en ese tiempo del corte para el salto en el tiempo a tiempo después. Jeje.))

"Y acordaros que hay comida en el frigorífico y la despensa." Nos dijo la abuelita.

"Nahimana, corazón." Le dijo el abuelo. "Que cuando antes nos vayamos antes volveremos."

"Claro que sí." Les dije sonriendo. "Además, no se preocupen que nosotros dos nos las arreglaremos bien solos."

Fuera chispeaba un poco, de esa lluvia que cala pero no te enteras de que te estás calando, y allí estábamos los 4, en el porche y fuera mojándonos sin darnos ni cuenta.

"Cuídamela ¿vale?" Me dijo el abuelo señalándome con el dedo como si fuese un arma y mirándome reforzándolo. "Y si necesitáis algo y no sabéis dónde está avisarme. Os he dejado el teléfono donde podéis encontrarme junto al teléfono de casa."

"Muy bien." Le dije.

"No os preocupéis." Les dijo Holly. "Yo sé dónde están las cosas que podemos necesitar."

"Hum..." Dijo el abuelo. "No sé, no sé... no me acabo de sentir bien dejándoos aquí solos a los dos."

"Vamos, querido." Le dijo la abuela sonriéndole y dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo con cariño. "Que estarán bien. ¿O acaso no te acuerdas de cómo eras tú a su edad?"

"Ya, por eso mismo." Le dijo mirándome. "Que me acuerdo de cómo era yo a su edad y sé lo que puede pasar si se quedan solos."

"No se preocupe, que no va a pasar nada." Le dije sonriendo.

"Eso espero." Me dijo el abuelo. "Que Holly es como una nieta para nosotros y como se te ocurra hacerle algo que ponga en entredicho su virtud..."

"¡Yuma!" Le dijeron a la vez Holly y la abuelita para que esta segunda se pusiese a hablarle en lo que ellos hablaban y que me dio la impresión que fue una discusión en todas las de la ley hasta que acabaron. "No os preocupéis." Nos dijo ya sonriendo. "El ritual nos puede llevar un buen rato, así que eso le mantendrá ocupado."

"Tranquilos, yo cuidaré de Holly." Afirmé. "Además, si pasa algo el resto están cerca."

"Esa es la actitud." Me dijo la abuelita sonriendo. "¿Nos vamos ya, querido? Cuanto antes nos vayamos antes volveremos."

"Portaros bien." Nos dijo el abuelo.

Les vimos irse por el camino en un viejo coche descapotable que parecía más bien un todoterreno-ranchera al que le habían cortado el techo para hacerlo descapotable a voluntad. Holly les despidió con la mano y cuando se perdieron de vista, yo me giré hacia ella.

"¿Entramos?" Le dije sonriendo. "Si nos lo montamos bien tenemos cine y de todo y sin salir de casa."

"Sí." Dijo. "¿Qué te apetece hacer?"

Muchas cosas, la mayoría que no se le podían decir y que me acababan de apetecer al verla mirarme sin darse cuenta que con la lluvia se había mojado un poco y se le trasparentaba algo la ropa interior puesto que llevaba el vestido hindi blanco de la abuela.

"¿Vemos un poco la tele?" Le pregunté tragándome el resto de cosas que me apetecía hacer, hacerle.

"Vale." Dijo asintiendo.

La verdad es que los canales de allí no eran demasiado divertidos, estaba claro que los abuelos habían contratado un servicio bastante básico y se habían molestado bastante bien en bloquear ciertos canales que ponían que estaban bloqueados, yo había aprendido a desbloquear uno, pero nada más, y obviamente, no iba a poner un canal X delante de alguien como Holly, así que al final acabamos viendo el canal de documentales donde hablan de la fiesta de la cosecha desde el punto de vista histórico-evolutivo.

Ya pensaba que Holly estaba frita cuando se movió y se incorporó haciéndome mirarla.

"Voy a poner la cena." Me dijo suavemente cogiendo sus muletas.

"Deja, puedo hacerlo yo." Afirmé levantándome para ir con ella.

"No, no." Afirmó. "Es… yo puedo."

"Oye, que en casa también cocinaba yo y no se me caían los anillos." Le dije bromeando.

"Lo sé, pero… insisto." Dijo.

"Bueno, si es lo que quieres..." Le dije sonriendo. "Pero yo te ayudo."

"Vale." Asintió sonriendo también y yendo cojeando a la cocina.

La ayudé a llegar y entonces sacamos comida del frigo y nos pusimos a calentarla. La verdad es que nunca antes me había parecido tan divertido calentar unos tuppers con comida casera, normalmente los cojo, les quito la tapa y los meto al microondas para que se calienten; pero Holly no.

Holly cogió los recipientes y los volteó para vaciarlos en un cazo y una sartén y así los puso al fuego para calentarlos con el fuego bajo.

"¿No sería más fácil hacerlo en el microondas?" Le pregunté apoyado en la mesa de cocina y mirándola cocinar.

"Aquí no hay..." Dijo. "Además, así sabe mejor." Afirmó metiendo el cucharón de madera en el cazo para mojarlo en salsa y cuando fue a llevárselo a la boca se lo comí antes abrazándola desde atrás.

"Mmm... cierto." Le dije suavemente mirándola. "Sabe mejor así."

"Sé cocinar." Me dijo sonriendo.

"Creo que no puedo dudarlo." Afirmé sin soltarla y mirándola mientras ella me miraba a mí. "Y la verdad es que llevas razón, creo que me gustan las cosas que se hacen a fuego lento."

No sé si ella pillaba por dónde iba, pero la verdad es que yo me refería a todo, ya fuera comida, logros... y sobre todo, nuestra relación. Hasta entonces yo había querido vivir las relaciones con las chicas a fuego rápido, pero ahora mismo eso era lo que menos tenía la nuestra, rapidez; no, lo nuestro era un amor que se estaba haciendo a fuego lento o incluso super-lento, claro que también había variables a tener en cuenta para ver que no íbamos tan mal, como el hecho de que la pobre parecía atraer los problemas, que no hubiésemos estado apenas solos desde que la atacaron en La Push y ahora aquí... pero aún con todo, teníamos momentos en los que tenía que apelar a toda mi fuerza de voluntad para dejar pasar el hecho de que me ponía a 100 por ella y me tenía que controlar de no saltarle encima para evitar asustarla.

Era increíble cómo no se daba ni cuenta del efecto que llegaba a producir en mí con su inocencia, pero también era increíble cómo, para lo poco que podíamos haber estado solos los dos, teníamos una cierta actitud de complicidad entre amantes o llámalo 'X' que se podía ver en el hecho de que en las hogueras hubiese preferido ir conmigo en el coche, que hubiese bailado conmigo en el agua o que entrenásemos en el agua y no le importase ir con unos bikinis que no sé al resto pero a mí me hacían enloquecer de gusto, o cuando lo de los retretes que la vi por primera vez en bikini... y desde luego, como en ese mismo momento que la tenía bien sujeta entre mis brazos mientras cocinaba y no parecía importarle estar tan pegada a mí ni el hecho de que yo me hubiese inclinado para poner la cabeza en la suya y olerle el pelo.

Me encantaba olerla sin que se diese cuenta o dándose cuenta pero sin decirme nada por ello; me encantaba el olor de su pelo, el de su piel mientras dormía a unos metros de mi cama, el de su piel mojada... y sobre todo, el de su piel cuando la hacía sonrojar con algún comentario sexy o romántico. Me había preguntado varias veces cómo sabría, pero por lo que he dicho de evitar asustarla, me había quedado con las ganas de siquiera sugerirle probarla.

"Embry." Me llamó. "¿Puedes poner la mesa?"

"Sí, claro." Afirmé soltándola. "Hoy te pienso hacer comer todo."

"La comida es... huele muy bien." Afirmó apagando el fuego del cazo y sacándolo para apoyarlo en una tabla de madera mientras yo ponía dos platos en la mesa con sus cubiertos. "¿Podrías...?"

"Claro que lo llevo." Afirmé apareciendo tras ella y cogiéndole el cazo con la tabla antes de besarla y sonreírle guiñándole un ojo. "Ya había contado con llevarla yo."

Entonces me dio un golpecito suave en el trasero con la muleta antes de venir siguiéndome a la mesa donde me encontró sirviendo el contenido en dos platos.

"Embry, eso es..." Comenzó a decirme mientras se sentaba.

"No me digas que es mucho porque mira lo que me voy a comer yo." Le dije mostrándole mi plato lleno hasta los topes.

Respiró casi suspirando y al final cogió la cuchara y miró mi plato.

"Supongo que no te importará que me siente aquí." Afirmé sentándome junto a ella. "Y así me aseguro que comas todo."

"Eres malo." Me dijo suavemente dándome un golpecito suave en el brazo antes de hundir la cuchara en la comida.

"Dame pan y llámame perro." Le dije.

"¿Tiene doble...?" Me dijo.

Dios, qué agilidad mental tenía la tía. Nadie lo esperaría de una chica como ella.

"Podría ser, sí." Asentí. "Pero lo decía más bien por el dicho. Come..." Le dije dándole unos toques en la mesa junto a su plato.

"Vale, ya va." Me dijo levantando las manos.

Para comer poco la verdad es que esa vez sí que se infló de comer, bueno, la inflé yo porque la hice comerse su plato y luego lo rellené un poco, lo que me valió que de segundo no pudiera acabarse el plato entero y me tocase a mí comerme sus restos también.

Y después de comer, fregamos lo que habíamos manchado haciendo cadena donde yo secaba mientras ella fregaba y así acabamos pronto para irnos al sofá a ver la tele y que ella se quedase dormida por lo que yo disfruté sintiéndola tan cerca y confiando en mí mientras dormía apoyada en mí y cubierta con la mantita de regazo de los abuelos.

Y a eso de las 4 se despertó y se disculpó por dormirse.

"No te preocupes, he visto una película de la tele. ¿Qué te apetece hacer ahora?" Le pregunté tras apagar la tele. "Porque por si acaso no podemos salir de casa y aquí no sé qué más se puede hacer. _Aparte de entretenernos juntos._" Pensé mirando cómo había sudado un poco por la manta y porque hacía un calor terrible en la casa puesto que se había averiado el aire acondicionado.

"Mmm…" Dijo pensando para encogerse de hombros.

Hombre, se me ocurrían muchas formas de pasar el rato con ella, pero…

"Póquer." Le dije para evitar pensar en lo que no debía. "¿Tienen aquí una baraja de cartas? Porque podríamos echar unas manos a algo."

"Hum." Asintió. "El abuelo tiene una baraja en el mini-bar." Afirmó levantándose para ir a cogerla de entre un montón de botellas diferentes.

"Joé con el anciano." Le dije viendo las botellas. "Tan mayor y con tanto alcohol."

"Es… ¿quieres algo?" Me dijo.

"No, pero solo por curiosidad, qué elixires tiene el abuelo." Le pregunté mirándola desde la mesa donde puse un mantel que había junto a esta y que se ponía para evitar mancharla cuando la usaban para escribir o jugar a algo.

"Brandy, Absenta, Whisky, Vino y licores." Me dijo.

"Y luego dicen que los viejos no beben." Dije sacudiendo la cabeza en broma. "Qué ejemplo nos están dando."

"No te metas con ellos." Me dijo con la baraja en un bolsillo y volviendo a sentarse al sofá mientras yo me sentaba en el suelo. "Son muy buena gente."

"Eso no se puede negar." Afirmé mientras me ofrecía la baraja. "¿A qué sabes jugar?"

"Varios juegos." Me dijo.

"Veamos… ¿poker?" Le dije para que sacudiera la cabeza. "Creo que también sabía al 7 y media ¿a ese sí sabes?" Le pregunté mientras sonreía asintiendo.

"Me gusta jugar." Afirmó.

"Vale, pues al 7 y media pues." Le dije comenzando a barajar las cartas.

La verdad es que era un juego de críos, pero oye, también me gustaba eso, tenía su punto. Comenzamos a echar manos a ese juego y nos divertimos bastante, luego cambiamos a la escoba que ella me explicó cómo se jugaba y al final acabé siendo hasta medio bueno y todo mientras nos reíamos.

"Enséñame." Me dijo.

"¿Eh?" Le dije confuso. "¿Cómo que te enseñe?"

"A jugar al poker." Me dijo. "Enséñame, por favor."

"Está bien..." Dije dudando un poco. "Bueno, supongo que si pudieron enseñarme yo también podré enseñarte a ti a jugar a poker."

"Aprendo rápido." Me dijo.

"Está bien..." Le dije volviendo a barajar. "Las cartas boca-arriba y así te enseño jugando."

"Vale." Asintió.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Vaya, es cierto, eres muy buena." Le dije a Holly cuando me volvió a ganar por tener una buena mano de cartas. "¿Te atreves a jugar con las cartas cubiertas?"

"Hum." Me dijo asintiendo.

La verdad es que era divertido estar allí jugando contra ella y enseñándole a jugar a poker, cosa que cuando jugaba con el resto no me pasaba. Así que solo por comprobar si solo era con ella, decidí gastar la broma que solíamos gastar entre nosotros.

"Aunque también podemos jugar al strip-poker." Le dije vacilándole un poco y haciendo la misma broma que hacíamos todos. "Se juega así y se apuesta con ropa y también..." Le dije notando que se ponía colorada así que me reí. "¡Era broma!" Le dije riéndome. "Con los chicos de la reserva hacemos esa broma muy..."

"Vale." Murmuró.

"... a menudo." Dije confuso. "¿Qué?"

"Que vale, es... podemos jugar a eso." Me dijo.

"¿Estás segura?" Le pregunté. "Es... no te niego que no me gustaría, pero era en broma, es... no se me ocurriría pedirte que..." Le dije un poco inseguro.

"No, es... está bien." Me dijo. "Podemos jugar a... eso."

"Mira que yo soy bueno a esto." Le dije.

"Ya... lo sé." Me dijo. "Pero... no me importa..."

Vale, igual me estaba aprovechando de ella, pero... eh, me apetecía, a ella parecía que también... y ya era hora de que pudiese tener algo bueno ¿no? Al fin y al cabo íbamos a estar solos.

"Vale, pero como mucho echamos partidas hasta quedarnos con la toalla." Le dije para que asintiera y me diese la mano. "Pues nada, seamos caballeros y dejemos a las damas barajar." Añadí pasándole la baraja.

Como siempre, barajó con suavidad y esa dulzura firme que la caracterizaban, y cuando repartió, lo hizo con un movimiento fluido y elegante que me hizo sonreír.

"Menudo crupier de lujo." Le dije bromeando y haciéndola sonreír.

Ambos miramos las cartas, yo tenía una pareja y un trío, un full en toda regla. Eso iba a ser difícil de superar, y de hecho, no lo fue porque ella consiguió una pareja y punto.

"Deja el vestido para cuando pierdas dos veces." Le dije cuando fue a moverlo.

"Pero..." Me dijo.

"Sí, bueno." Le dije. "Es que tu vestido vale por camisa y falda, y no sería justo si no." Añadí intentando sonreír.

Era extraño, pero... aunque me moría de ganas de verla perder, no podía evitar apiadarme de ella, sobre todo cuando volvió a tocarme una mano buena y ella volvió a perder por lo que me pasó el vestido mientras se abrazaba a la almohada contra su vientre con ese rubor en las mejillas.

Sonreí, pero la siguiente la perdí así que me deshice de la camiseta y me rasqué los abdominales que me picaron con un airecillo fresco.

"Bueno, pues ya estamos los dos a pecho descubierto." Le dije intentando echarle un poco de salero a la cosa para hacérselo más fácil puesto que ella no estaba acostumbrada a lo de quedarse en bolas cuando se destransformaba tras correr en forma de lobo durante horas.

Entonces se agarró un tirante del sujetador con un dedo y tiró un poco.

"Cierto, pero eso tiene solución." Afirmé susurrando.

Y tan solución, como que a la siguiente vez perdió y le tocó quitárselo por lo que le permití usar mi camiseta como protección y puesto que yo gastaba una XL y ella una S, le quedaba bastante grande y podía entreverse por el agujero de la manga la curva del pecho un poco mientras que por abajo le cubría hasta debajo del culo, como una micro-falda de esas.

Y curiosamente, la vez siguiente ella ganó con una escalera real y yo me quité los vaqueros echándolos a un lado y mirándola levantarse para ir camino al baño mientras me volvía a sentar con el calzoncillo visible.

"Voy al..." Me dijo.

"Tranquila." Le dije sonriendo y viéndola de pleno por detrás, con parte del trasero visible a pesar de las bragas debido a que con el bamboleo se le movía la camiseta.

La verdad es que acabé cayéndome hacia delante por mirarla ir al baño, y por ello me caí sobre su ropa y acabé levantándome y mirando su sujetador en mis manos.

Antes de que me diese cuenta estaba tocándolo y oliéndolo para descubrir que no solo era muy suave sino que además tenía un olor muy adictivo mezclado con un cierto olor a cítricos, como naranjas y algo afrutado pero cítrico más que no podía saber qué era.

Y mientras oía tirar de la cisterna lo dejé de nuevo en su sitio y volví a mirar para ver venir a Holly de camino aquí.

"Perdón, tenía que..." Me dijo. "Demasiada agua."

"Lo entiendo." Afirmé reparando en que estaba colorada y miraba para otro lado mientras se sentaba. "Esto... ¿ocurre algo?"

Sacudió la cabeza con demasiada fuerza y vi que giraba un poco la cara para mirar algo y volver a mirar a otro lado.

Entonces intenté seguir su mirada y descubrí que me había mirado a mí y me había visto el calzoncillo donde había aparecido un bonito bulto.

Sonreí cogiendo otro cojín para ocultarlo y la miré.

"Perdón." Le dije. "Es normal cuando tienes una chica que te gusta ante ti jugando a esto contigo."

"Ya." Me dijo mirando de nuevo y mirando al frente cuando vio el cojín.

"No me digas que no habías visto antes esto porque no me creo que tus compañeros de ballet no les pase constantemente y sobre todo con esos... maillots o lo que quiera que sean con lo que bailan." Le dije sin poder creérmelo.

"No, ellos no..." Me dijo.

"No me lo creo." Le dije.

"Tú has dicho que... es cuando te gusta la chica." Me dijo aún sonrosada.

"Sí, y si la chica está buena, y tú lo estas." Afirmé. "Y apostaría que también lo están el resto, porque feas no son." Añadí repartiendo la última mano de cartas.

"Son... guapas." Me dijo. "Y... tienen mejor forma que yo."

Hombre, la chica era menudita y las otras parecían un pelín más altas, pero lo de formas... Holly tenía unas formas muy bonitas para su talla.

"Y apuesto a que ellas no tiene pareja como tú." Le dije acabando de repartir la última de las 5 cartas. "La última mano de cartas, que el que pierda ya se queda en bolas."

"Hum." Asintió.

Una a una fui cogiendo las cartas, un 5, un 6, un 7, un 8... y el corazón me di un bote cuando vi un 9, escalera.

Suspiré aliviado, no me iba a tocar a mí pringar, sonreí.

"¿Qué tal lo llevas?" Le pregunté.

"Es..." Me dijo. "Creo que..."

"No pasa nada." Le dije bajando mi mano de cartas boca-abajo. "Dejémoslo en tablas."

La vi bajar la mano también y hacer lo mismo que yo, entonces fui a levantarme pero cuando fui a cogerla, me atacó ella suavemente y me besó ella, lo que al pillarme de sorpresa, se me resbaló y se calló de culo y luego hacia atrás dándose un coscorrón en el suelo.

"Au." Dijo frotándoselo.

"¡Dios, lo siento, lo siento!" Me intenté disculpar arrodillándome junto a ella para mirarle la cabeza. "Me has pillado por sorpresa, y..."

Esta vez fui yo el que atacó, igual no debería haberlo hecho, pero se me escapó y no pude evitarlo.

En el fondo, supuse que tras ese ataque ella se asustaría, que intentaría separarme o incluso que se podría a gritar como una loca o algo; pero no, aunque al principio movió un poco las manos como asustada, me las puso en la espalda y me rodeó el cuello con una.

((Para que no digáis que no aviso y ya siendo para los que lo quieran leer, pero... MENORES O GENTE QUE SE SIENTA HERIDA LA SENSIBILIDAD CON ESCENAS PICANTES NO LEÁIS DESDE AQUÍ HASTA EL FINAL, PASAD DE CAPÍTULO SI ESTÁ COLGADO EL SIGUIENTE Y PUNTO, muchas gracias y perdón para los que queríais leerlo por este pequeño inciso.))

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dios... aquello sí era excitante, que ella participase, porque me cogió el truco de los besos casi al momento y contestó a mi beso como si fuese una auténtica profesional.

Era curioso, pero cuando no pude evitarlo y bajé las manos para acariciarle un muslo y subir hasta la barrera de sus bragas y pasarla para subir por el costado notando la falta de grasa en ningún lado aunque la mayoría estaba de músculo suave y blando.

No hizo ninguna objeción cuando me di cuenta que la había atrapado contra el suelo y tenía mis manos sobre su piel y ella ni se había movido un pelo para evitarlo.

Entonces paré y me aparté para cogerla en brazos sin dejar de besarnos.

Paré y sonreí mirándola, entonces me miró con los labios rojos de besos y los ojos brillantes.

"Vamos a algún sitio más blando ¿qué te parece?" Le dije para que no dijese nada como si pensase.

"Hazme caso, es mejor." Le dije sonriendo y llevándola en brazos hasta la habitación más cercana donde había una cama grande de matrimonio con bordados y cosas indígenas.

Sonreí dejándola suavemente sobre la colcha que además, era algo áspera; no, mierda, no podía dejarlo así.

Miré alrededor y entonces me puse a abrir unos cajones grandes hasta que encontré más sábanas, entonces cogí una y la extendí sobre la colcha antes de cogerla a ella en brazos y estirar como pude el resto para tumbarla a ella.

"Ahora sí, pareces un ángel." Le dije viéndola contrastar con lo oscuro de las sábanas con motivos como aztecas que de hecho no eran sábanas sino lo que parecía una manta muy fina.

Eso la hizo sonrojar más aún y estiró una mano que puso en mi piel antes de moverse como dejando hueco para mí, así que me senté y me incliné hacia ella para quedar con la nariz a escasos milímetros de la suya.

"¿Estás segura de esto?" Le susurré para que pareciese dudar y luego me besase.

Sí, supongo que era un sí.

Sonreí y le di un beso para parar y comenzar a bajar con la punta de la lengua por la mandíbula y parar en su cuello mientras mis manos le estimulaban los costados del torso sin tocar 'zona prohibida'.

Fue extraño, porque me había supuesto siempre que las chicas eran tan ardientes como Leah demostraba ser con sus actos o como habíamos podido ver todos en las mentes de alguno de los emparejados, sin embargo, con Holly todo era más calmado y suave, y aún así, era todo de los más excitante, tanto que con solo eso ya estaba como una moto, así que cuando conseguí liberar las barreras que tenia en su torso debido a mi camiseta que a ella le quedaba enorme y a mí ajustada y pude verle completamente en bolas, sonreí y me deleité con las vistas.

Nunca, en toda la vida, había visto una chica tan diferente a los cánones que solía tener de tía maciza y capaz de levantársela a cualquier macho con dos ojos y a la vez que a mí me hiciese estar empalmado casi todo el día cuando la veía algo sensual, que no hacía falta que fuese excesivamente provocativa, también me ponía y horrores vestida del todo con la ropa que le había prestado la abuela desde que despertó.

Pero aún con el pelo casi rapado que tenía aún, su piel blanquecina de siempre y estando en proceso de recuperación de su osteosarcóma, verla allí y entregándose a mí, me ponía en sobremanera, por lo que volví a agacharme y ataqué su pecho con cuidado y dulzura puesto que incluso en eso me inspiraba esos sentimientos. Increíble, yo sintiendo ternura... claro que eso no impidió que cuando acabase con todas las barreras tanto suyas como mías, comencé a jugar con mucha suavidad con mis dedos en su centro de placer notando al momento casi cómo estaba haciéndolo bien no, lo siguiente.

En nada ya estaba lista para dar el siguiente paso y parecía estar en estado... a saber en qué estado pero desde luego totalmente dispuesta.

"Voy a ir con cuidado." Le susurré al oído como pude puesto que casi no me salía la voz. "Pero si te duele avísame y pararé." Afirmé antes de colocarme bien tras haber cogido uno de los 'caramelitos' que llevaba en la cartera desde que tenía edad para poder usarlos y que aún no había estrenado y que cambiaba cuando veía que iban a caducar.

El primer intento fue doloroso, noté sus uñas clavándose en mis hombros mientras yo estimulaba un poco su cuello.

"Duele..." Gimió.

"Un segundo." Le dije acariciándole la cara con cariño. "Al principio duele un poco, pero te prometo que dentro de un momento parará. Te lo juro." Afirmé antes de empujar un poco más.

AL final conseguí colarme por completo y entonces comenzó a casi lloriquear y salí.

"Holly, tranquila." Le dije parando y abrazándola. "No pasa nada, ya está."

La sostuve un poco así hasta que se calmó un poco.

"Cielo, la primera vez es normal." Le dije recordando algo que había visto en Leah sobre Sam y ella. "Pero es que si no me dejas estar dentro un poco más hasta que te hagas a mí te va a volver a doler otro día."

"Pero..." Me dijo.

"Eh, tú tranquila, podemos volver a intentarlo otro día, si quieres." Le dije resignándome puesto que me dolía más verla a ella que le dolía que lo que me iba a doler parar entonces.

Fue extraño, porque después de apenas unos minutos, noté algo pequeño deslizándose por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi... ejem, hasta ahí, y con cuidado lo rodeó y la movió.

"Holly, Holly... ¿qué haces, cielo?" Le dije.

"Quiero... volver a intentarlo." Me dijo aún casi sollozando.

"Pero has dicho que te duele." Le dije para suspirar dentro de mí y pararla. "Mira, no quiero hacerte daño."

"Yo... confío en ti." Me dijo. "Si tú dices que..."

"No, en serio, si tú no quieres no pasa nada." Me dijo. "No quiero que tú sufras, esto debería ser algo... agradable, y tú estabas llorando."

"Aguantaré." Me dijo. "Si dices que se me pasará entonces..."

"Eso dicen, es... yo estoy como tú." Le dije apoyándome con suavidad sobre ella. "Bueno, pues allá vamos." Le dije volviendo a estimularla antes de volver a intentarlo.

En nada volvía a estar dentro y noté el dolor que le estaba causando todo aquello, pero no dijo nada, por si acaso y para evitar que se moviese y se hiciese más daño aún, bajé sobre ella y me puse a besarla intentando distraerla del dolor, hasta que noté que se había olvidado del dolor o bien que este había cesado y me moví un poco para ver que era lo segundo, entonces las cosas ya fueron geniales, del todo.


	41. Chapter 41

**CAPITULO 41: ENERGÍA DESCONTROLADA. CALOR PARA LAS PIERNAS Y HIELO PARA LOS DOLORES ÍNTIMOS.**

Blink-blink, blink-blink, zzzzzzz…

"Pero qué…" Dijo Kev en la cafetería.

"Adivina." Le dijo Kobu que estaba dentro recuperándose de unas heridas gracias a la atención de Alex que hizo un giro de ojos.

"No seáis estúpidos." Dijo Alex. "Esto es muy raro. Hay que salir de aquí y buscar al maldito demonio que está causando que…"

"No te molestes, cielo." Le dijo Rozane sonriéndole. "Creo que no es obra de ningún demonio."

"¿Entonces cómo explicas que tengamos un apagón por la tormenta y de pronto vuelva la luz?" Dijo Alex cortando con violencia la costura de la ceja de Kobu. "Y encima esta intensidad." Afirmó cuando la luz fue aumentando de intensidad.

"¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!" Dijo uno de los clientes cuando la máquina de discos se puso a funcionar sola mientras los electrodomésticos que habían estado funcionando cobraban vida de nuevo haciendo que Rozane, Kobu y el cocinero fuesen a apagarlos antes de que se llenase todo de tostadas, café hirviendo y demás.

"Tranquilos, solo ha sido un aumento de tensión." Dijo Kobu levantándose e intentando calmar las cosas. "¡Ay!" Se quejó cuando Alex le dio un pinchazo y un capón.

"Siéntate y deja de hacerte el héroe, tonto." Le dijo ella.

"Es la fuerza del amol…" Dijo Fidel sonriendo con picardía y haciendo movimientos de manos como si fuese magia.

"¿Qué fuerza de…?" Dijo Alex.

¡¡¡Flush!!!

De pronto la luz se iluminó y todo comenzó a funcionar como loco, iluminando todo en un radio de 30 kilómetros a la redonda, más o menos y antes de explotar todas las bombillas haciendo que mucha gente se hiciese un ovillo para protegerse de las bombillas que estallaban de sobre-voltaje, y volver a sumirse en la oscuridad salvo por unas pocas luces.

"¿Pero qué coño…?" Dijo Alex. "¡**MALDITO BASTARDO EXTRANJERO**!" Rugió en cheyene. "**¡COMO SE HAYA ATREVIDO A PONERLE UN DEDO ENCIMA Y HACERLE DAÑO TE JURO QUE…!**"

"Tranquila, Alex." Le calmaron entre Kobu y Fidel sujetándola en el asiento.

"Creo que le habrá hecho de todo menos daño, cielo." Le dijo Fidel.

"Joder que suerte tiene el cabrón." Afirmó Kobu.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¡Ah!" Había gritado Holly cuando se fue entre mis brazos.

La verdad es que fue algo casi simultáneo, y al final acabé cayéndome sobre ella antes de salirme aún jadeando ambos y besarla con dulzura. Luego me separé y tiré los desperdicios y sonreí antes de volver a tumbarme con ella. Esta vez simplemente me limité a quedarme tumbado a su lado abrazándola hasta que se pegó a mí como buscando calor puesto que pareció retemblarse un poco.

"¿Tienes frío?" Le pregunté.

"Hum… tú… estás calentito." Afirmó abrazándose más cerca.

"Que valiente, abrazarte tanto y en bolas al chico con el que tienes una relación." Le dije medio bromeando y acariciándole el pelo.

"Eres como un enorme peluche." Murmuró. "Es… lo siento, no te ofendas."

"No me ofendo…" Le dije mirándole a los ojos y susurrándole antes de darle un beso y hacerla acurrucar contra mí. "Y ahora descansa, seguro que estás medio muerta."

No me dijo nada, simplemente se acurrucó contra mí y yo conseguí echarnos algo por encima.

Y al final, ella consiguió quedarse dormida contra mí puesto que su respiración se hizo mucho más suave y espaciada con los ojos cerrados.

No sé, después de haber conseguido llevar a cabo uno de mis sueños el tenerla allí, en bolas y abrazada a mí pero dormida apaciblemente, me parecía la culminación perfecta, era… dios, hacía nada que la había visto emitir de todo tipo de sonidos provocados por mí, entonces sonreí y la abracé antes de besarle el pelo y hacerla gemir en sueños.

Dios… cómo me ponía escucharla emitir ese sonido… aunque prefería ser el causante con otras acciones aparte de lo que acababa de hacer de besarle el pelo.

Me moría de ganas de volver a probarla, pero… de momento, era momento de hacerla descansar, con lo que acabábamos de hacer y encima el cansancio del día y que tenía que recuperarse aún del secuestro y la experiencia de muerte que había pasado, el volver a agotarla más aún; así que me acurruqué mejor con ella contra mi pecho y yo acurruqué mi cara entre su pelo y cerré los ojos.

Nunca había dormido tan cerca de una mujer, una vez Jake durmió con Bella para darle calor y evitar que se helase cuando nos preparábamos para la pelea contra Victoria y sus neófitos, las imágenes y las sensaciones nos habían inundado a todos durante meses, hasta que se vieron sustituidos por el dolor de saber que la fuente de su alegría y esperanza se casaba con un vampiro.

Ahora entendía por qué había sido tan placentero y sin vivirlo nosotros, vivirlo era cien mil veces mejor, podría entender por fin la alegría y el buen humor que tenían Sam o Jared cuando, a veces, venían de ver a Emily y Kim, diferentes días, claro, salvo San Valentín.

Ellos nos habían llenado de buen humor salvo a Leah muchas veces, y yo… yo con una era capaz de haber calmado incluso a Leah y Paul juntos en un lunes de mala leche con jaquecas y heridas de las que costaba curarse mucho tiempo, hasta el punto de que Leah se vistiese de rosa y saludase a Sam con una sonrisa y un beso como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida y Paul abrazase a los diablos Vulturi.

Y con esos pensamientos me quedé dormido.

Mientras estuve durmiendo, no tuve sueños, eso sí, noté una extraña paz aunque dormí con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado, listo para lo imprevisto, y al final acabé despertando con la misma calma horas más tarde para descubrir que ya era media mañana y nos habíamos saltado el desayuno.

Suspiré suavemente y la miré, seguía dormida del todo, contra mí como si fuese una enorme almohada calentita y con una paz en la cara que daba hasta envidia a los bebés más dulces del mundo.

Sonriendo volví a apoyar mis labios contra su pelo y cerré los ojos aspirando su olor, había cambiado, eso seguro. Ahora era mejor aún si cabía, era… como la hierba gatera a los gatos, embriagaba y todo.

Estuve así hasta que mi tripa comenzó a rugir suavemente.

"Oh, ¿quieres callarte, pesada?" Le dije a mi tripa.

Pero no me hizo caso, y al cabo de un rato que los ruidos se hicieron más fuertes, Holly se movió un poco junto a mí.

"¿Te he despertado?" Le pregunté.

"Tengo…" Murmuró negando con la cabeza justo antes de que le sonasen las tripas.

"Espera." Le dije mientras se me ocurría una idea perversa. "No te muevas de aquí."

"Embry, este es…" Comenzó.

Cierto, no era nuestro cuarto, era el de los abuelos.

"Vale, pues vamos al nuestro." Le dije para ir a cogerla en brazos envuelta en la manta fina para tapar de la vista su desnudez tras ponerme yo algo para tapar la mía. "Pero no te muevas de allí."

"Embry, me…" Comenzó a gemir como si le doliese algo.

"¿Estás bien?" Le dije preocupada para que sacudiese la cabeza por lo que me apresuré a llegar para dejarla con cuidado en la cama de nuestro cuarto. "Holly, cielo, dime qué tienes."

"Me duele…" Gimió casi con dolor.

"¿Qué te duele?" Le pregunté.

Con cuidado se llevó la mano hacia la parte interna del muslo y se tocó desde la ingle hasta medio muslo pero por dentro de este.

Con cuidado entonces me puse a masajearle la zona sin presionar demasiado y mirándola. Normalmente si te duele un músculo y te dan un masaje al principio duele, pero luego ya no duele tanto, y esta vez fue igual.

"¿Te sigue doliendo mucho?" Le pregunté suavemente.

"No." Dijo. "Es… como si tuviese agujetas." Afirmó.

"Bueno, pues entonces paro un momento y voy a poner algo de comida ¿vale?" Le dije sonriendo aliviado de que al menos se le hubiese pasado un poco.

"Embry." Me llamó cuando ya iba a la puerta haciéndome girar para mirarla.

"¿Sí?" Le dije.

"Es… deberías ponerte un…" Me dijo. "Además, estás…"

"Sí, creo que llevas razón." Afirmé tapándome el bulto del calzoncillo que se me había producido masajeándole una zona tan sensible para ella. "Creo que en esta casa entra cualquiera."

"No, están… la casa está protegida y…" Me dijo.

"Pero se coló un… mira, no quiero ni recordarlo." Afirmé poniéndome los shorts vaqueros.

"Nosotros le… le dejamos entrar." Me dijo. "Es… la casa tiene un cerco de protección." Afirmó sentándose en la cama mientras se ponía un vestido de los que le había regalado Rozane, sin tirantes y en verte con unas rallas amarillas en la zona de la falda.

Era increíble como cualquier cosa que se pusiera le quedaba de muerte y hacía que me entrasen ganas de quitárselo al momento para ver cómo le quedaba al suelo puesto hecho un mondongo.

Sacudí la cabeza y le di un beso.

"Voy a coger algo de comer." Le dije.

"Deberíamos… levantarnos y comer." Me dijo.

"Sí, claro." Le dije. "Pero si tú lo tenías antes difícil para andar, ahora lo tienes mucho peor. Y yo puedo coger algo de comida y traerlo aquí, no soy tan tonto como para no saber calentar un poco de comida."

"Sí, pero… se supone que es mi… tarea." Me dijo.

"Vale, pero ahora no puedes." Le dije acercándome para darle un beso y luego arroparla un poco el regazo puesto que estaba sentada.

"Está bien." Le dije. "Ahora quédate un rato aquí quieta y descansa. Yo enseguida vuelvo con algo de comer."

La verdad es que lo de cocinar no era lo mío, pero sí que sabía cocina de supervivencia y desde luego, calentaba la comida en el micro-ondas que era todo un experto. Gracias a dios la abuelita era bastante ordenada en el frigo y tras quedarme un poco pillado por encontrar en el frigo comida y no comida, y cuando digo 'no comida' me refiero a plantas en papel, cosas que no sabía muy bien que era pero llevaba sangre o incluso un bote que a primera vista parecían huevos en salmuela de diversos tamaños pero cuando se giraba alguno al moverlo un poco para llegar a lo que había atrás y se giraba alguno te dabas cuenta que eran ojos de a saber qué, encontré unos tuppers de comida donde elegí un par de lo que parecía arroz con verduras y luego otro con un poco de estofado de carne de la abuela.

Al arroz lo puse unos minutos al fuego para calentarlo un poco y dejé el estofado más rato hasta que comenzó a borbotear y lo saqué para ir de nuevo a la habitación con un trapo para evitar manchar lo más mínimo.

"Bueno… ¿he tardado mucho?" Le pregunté.

Sonriendo sacudió la cabeza y me miró sonriendo para estirar la mano hacia el trapo y ponérselo en el regazo para mirarme con una ceja levantada.

"¿Solo hay…?" Murmuró.

"Lo sé." Afirmé dejando la carne en la mesilla de noche y luego sentándome para poner el arroz sobre su regazo. "Pero no vamos a manchar mucho, comeremos del tupper y así menos para fregar; apiádate un poco de mí, luego voy a fregar yo, así que…"

"Pero yo puedo…" Me dijo.

"Si es fregar, no." Le dije cogiendo un tenedor de comida y soplándole antes de ofrecérselo y metérselo en la boca que abrió para comer. "Hasta ayer tenías que andar aún con muletas, y hoy tienes que descansar, así que yo me quedo de amo de casa y tú dejas que yo te mime un poco ¿vale?"

"Pero yo puedo…"

"¿Vas a negarme ese capricho?" Le dije fingiendo ofenderme. "Con el morbo que me da hacer como que dependes completamente de mí por un día…"

Vale, eso la hizo ponerse muy roja mientras comíamos un tenedor ella y otro yo, pero también consiguió que me saliese con la mía y dejase de discutir sobre quién cocinaba y limpiaba los platos ese día.

Y hombre, aunque la verdad es que había dicho eso en broma, sí que tenía cierto morbillo lo de que Holly fuese a depender de mí todo el día, era… excitante en cierto modo. Pensar que si necesitaba cualquier cosa tenía que hacerlo yo por ella, o que si tenía que moverse dependía de mí para hacerlo… por no contar si le entraban ganas de ir al baño; mmmm… ya podía saborear el gusto.

¿Y si le entraban ganas de ir al baño?

Sonreí pensando en la idea.

Tendría que cogerla en brazos, llevarla todo el camino y sentarla en el retrete para que hiciese las necesidades, con un poco de suerte podría incluso ayudarle a levantar la falda antes de sentarla mientras la bajaba, porque como solo llevaba ese vestido no tenía que bajarse las bragas antes; tendría que esperarla y aunque no le mirase, podía imaginármela tan desnuda como había estado esa noche.

¡Oh, oh, oh! ¿Y si por lo que sea necesitaba una ducha?

Ya podía incluso sentirlo y me recorrió un escalofrío de gustirrinín por la espalda que me hizo incluso poner los ojos en blancos.

"Embry." Me interrumpió los pensamientos Holly con su voz suave. "¿Estás…?"

"Lo siento, estaba pensando en mis cosas." Me disculpé.

"Agua." Me dijo.

Perfecto, no había llevado nada de beber.

"Disculpa un segundo." Le dije pasándole el tupper para levantarme. "No tardo nada."

El agua era lo más sencillo, bastaba con ir a la fregadera y coger una jarra, llenarla de agua allí puesto que según la gente, allí el agua salía limpia y pura de los grifos, y volver a la habitación con un vaso.

"Si no te importa compartimos vaso." Le dije.

"Pero yo… mi enfermedad…" Murmuró confusa.

"Bah, eso no se contagia así." Le dije confiando en no estar equivocado, de todas formas… ¿cómo se iba a contagiar una enfermedad que había tenido en un hueso y que encima se lo habían quitado por lo que estaba de maravilla de nuevo? "Y si lo hiciese, me daba igual."

"Pero a mí no." Afirmó separando el vaso que le ofrecía.

"Holly, no me vas a pegar nada, te lo garantizo." Me dijo. "Además, con la de veces que nos hemos besado yo creo que ya estaría condenado ¿no crees? Y además por lo de anoche que…"

Entonces me tapó la boca sonrosada como si le diese vergüenza hablar de ello.

"Vale." Le dije sonriendo y quitándome las manos de la boca tras mordisquearle un poco la punta de unos dedos mientras las separaba. "No diré nada, además, soy un caballero y no es de caballeros ir por ahí hablando de eso."

Hablando no, pero en el momento en que me convirtiese probablemente se enterase todo el mundo de la manada que pudiese andar cerca, por no contar que había algunos que podían oír mi mente sin ser de mi manada.

Sonriendo continué dándole de comer arroz hasta que entre los dos lo acabamos, entonces pasé al guiso que se comía sin cubiertos por lo cual era prefecto para la ocasión y también para comer ahí, en la cama.

Y una vez más, sentí escalofríos mientras le daba de comer a Holly solo por probar puesto que ella había estado cogiendo un par de bocados con sus manos. Fue… dios, sentir cómo eliminaba todo rastro de comida de mis dedos inconscientemente cuando se los puse en la boca fue el no va más. Los escalofríos de placer subiéndome por la espalda mientras intentaba aparentar que no pasaba nada… entonces cogió ella un poco y me lo ofreció. Ni lo dudé, abrí la boca y luego la cerré con cuidado cogiéndole sus dedos entre mis labios para lamer hasta la más mínima partícula de comida y salsa de sus dedos haciéndola producir un sonido característico cercano al suspiro que denotaba que tampoco era insensible a esas sensaciones que yo había sentido hacía unos segundos antes cuando fue a la inversa la situación de alimentación.

"Te gusta ¿eh?" Le susurré.

"S… sí." Murmuró como si dudase a qué me refería.

Sonriendo, volví a cargar un poco de comida y volví a ofrecérsela. No sé, nunca me había gustado lo que hacía la gente de las películas de enlazar copas para dar de beber al otro o lo de cortar un trozo de algo y dárselo a la persona con la que tenían la cita, pero… joder, es que viendo lo que se sentía dando de comer con los dedos a la persona que quieres como mujer no me extraña que gustase tanto.

Hasta que conocí a Holly siempre había pensado que los escalofríos eran algo malo, claro que solo conocía los malos; con ella había descubierto este otro tipo de escalofríos, los buenos, los que me daban cuando ella me hacía el más mínimo roce, me acariciaba aunque fuese la cara, cuando había dormido contra mi pecho, cuando la veía ya fuera con bañador o incluso con el vestido que le había prestado la abuela hacía días cuando se duchó en casa… y desde luego, cuando la tenía bajo mí en la cama aunque hubiese sido algo doloroso porque a ella le había dolido puesto que ella era menudita y yo era enorme corporalmente y eso se podía aplicar también al resto.

Ahora que me daba cuenta, igual me había pasado, no había caído en esa diferencia tan grande físicamente hablando que se podía aplicar también a nuestros tamaños de atributos. Vale, su pecho no era el de una niña de ese tamaño, pero tampoco eran excesivas como podían ser las de Pamela Anderson; pero su… ejem, llamémoslo rosa o flor para que no sea tan descarado, su flor era, igual demasiado grande para mi sable y probablemente por eso le hubiese resultado tan doloroso al principio, porque creo que luego no le dolió tanto ¿no?

Entonces me descubrí mirándole la falda del vestido sin parar de alimentarnos mutuamente, y ella se había dado cuenta porque me estaba mirando con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza, supongo.

"Lo siento es que… me preguntaba si aún duele." Le dije.

"¿Las…?" Me dijo tocándose las piernas. "Son… como agujetas."

"Sí, bueno, me refería también a entre ellas." Le dije suavemente.

Joder, viendo cómo a ella le daba vergüenza hablar de ello a mí me entraba también apuro hablar del tema con ella.

Entonces la vi llevarse las manos a las ingles mirando al suelo y murmuró algo.

"Lo… lo siento, no te he…" Le dije.

"Me quema… un poco." Me dijo poniéndose como un tomate no, lo siguiente. "Es… duele un poco."

"¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho?" Le dije apartando la comida a la mesilla.

"No quería…" Murmuró. "Se supone que no debería…"

Fue superior a mí, parecía a punto de llorar, así que la abracé para evitarlo y a la vez reconfortarla. Estúpido de mí, había creído que solo le había causado las agujetas que había visto que podían pasarle a veces si no estaban acostumbradas, y Holly, tras probablemente más de un año sin poder hacer deporte y meses sin poder ejercitar las piernas con su propio peso las tenía muy blanditas. Si tan solo pudiera ayudarla a hacerla sentir mejor…

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea y la miré la cabeza.

Sí, era un poco descabellada pero podía funcionar.

"Holly, creo que sé cómo ayudarte con lo de…" Le dije suavemente haciéndola mirarme. "Bueno, la verdad es que no sé muy bien si funcionará, pero creo que podría servir para ayudarte a calmarte un poco la quemazón."

Me miró confusa y luego pareció secarse la cara con la mano.

"¿Qué…?" Murmuró.

"Ya verás, tú solamente confía en mí, voy a preparar un baño." Afirmé dándole un beso antes de levantarme. "Si quieres puedo llevarte conmigo mientras llenamos la bañera así no te sientes sola." Añadí girándome y mirarla puesto que de pronto me parecía una idea genial y no me apetecía mucho separarme de ella mucho rato y menos aún cuando sabía que estaba en ese estado.

Asintió y extendió los brazos hacia mí por lo que la cogí en brazos mientras ella me rodeaba el cuello por los hombros y apoyaba la cabeza en mí con un gesto de confianza o bien sumisión a mi idea.

Entonces la llevé al baño y tras dejarla sentada en el retrete, cerré las cortinas a la vez que tomaba precauciones para evitar que nos viesen de fuera como ya me había pasado a mí con Holly y… ¿o se decía al revés? El caso es que yo había visto cómo se preparaba para una ducha cuando fui a cortar madera y no me apetecía mucho que nadie que pudiese pasar por allí o estar esperando fuera nos viese; ni los amigos, ni mucho menos los enemigos que pudiesen estar apostados vigilándonos.

Entonces encendí el agua caliente y me senté en el borde de la bañera con la mano metiéndola cada poco para comprobar que el agua no estuviese ni muy caliente ni fría tampoco, un templado-fresco agradable.

"¿Para qué…?" Murmuró Holly.

"Ya lo verás." Le dije suavemente intentando sonreír para reconfortarla. "Espero que haga el efecto, sé que para las agujetas es bueno el calor, pero creo que para lo otro lo que menos necesitas es más calor del que ya tienes."

"¿Vas a tomar un…?"

"Vamos." Le corregí cuando vi que no lo iba a acabar. "Vamos a tomar un baño, juntos. Creo que sola no vas a poder así que espero que no te importe compartirlo conmigo. Cerraré la puerta y echaré el pestillo para por si acaso alguien de la 'multi-panda-familiar' de aquí puede entrar sin llamar en la casa, que tampoco es plan que nos pillen aquí tomando un baño relajadamente y juntos y se piensen lo que no es."

Eso volvió a hacerla ponerse roja, ya estaba de por sí un poco sonrosada y había podido comprobar que no era por temperatura porque estaba fresca como una lechuga, así que creo que era porque era muy lista y podía ver lo que conllevaba todo aquello.

Finalmente el agua quedó tal y como yo quería y la bañera llena pero lo justo para que cuando nos metiéramos no se sobrase; entonces me giré hacia Holly completamente y me incorporé del borde de la bañera.

"El baño está listo, princesa." Le dije. "Desnúdate para que te meta primero y luego voy a buscar otra cosa más."

Con cuidado y poniéndose aún más roja en las mejillas, la vi quitarse el vestido y se tapó un poco, en qué hora, considerando que por la noche la había tenido totalmente expuesta a mí, creo que tampoco era necesario, pero me hizo sonreír su pudor mientras la metía con cuidado en la bañera donde pareció pasarle algo mientras se mojaba hasta las caderas.

"¿Todo bien?" Le dije.

"Es… creo que está demasiado… quema un poco." Me dijo.

Por si acaso volví a meter el dedo y comprobé que tampoco estaba tan caliente, así que lo saqué y lo sacudí mirándola.

"Tienes que aguantar un poco." Le dije. "El agua caliente te hará bien en las piernas, yo enseguida vuelvo." Afirmé dándole otro beso antes de irme a buscar lo que necesitaba y volver para quitarme la ropa y meterme en la bañera tras ella lo que creo que la preocupó o la asustó un poco.

"¿Qué pretendes hacer con…?" Me dijo cuando fui a meter el invento en el agua.

"Tú tranquila y confía en mí." Le dije metiéndolo con cuidado y deprisa antes de que se fastidiase.

Cuando lo coloqué entre sus piernas lo primero que hizo fue soltar un gemido de dolor, pero cuando lo sujeté con más firmeza para evitar que se lo moviese y pasaron unos segundos, pareció parar y se relajó la espalda contra mi pecho.

"¿Mejor ahora?" Le pregunté aflojando un poco para recibir una afirmación suave y casi tímida. "Bien… El hielo se deshará en el termo dentro de poco. Pero como es metal espero que aguante un poco más fresco." Afirmé rezando para que así fuera.

La verdad es que cuando noté que comenzaba a sentirse mejor, yo también me relajé un poco más aliviado.

Supongo que otro en mi lugar se hubiese puesto como loco; tener a tu chica tomando un baño apaciblemente con su espalda contra tu pecho, relajada entre tus brazos y al alcance de tus manos, sobre todo contando que estaba sujetando un termo lleno de cubitos de hielo contra sus partes más sensibles entre sus piernas, era el sueño de cualquier chico desde los 15 que descubrías que las chicas molaban más que ser tan tontas como siempre habías pensado que eran, hasta que se casaban, y aún así, yo creo que ni los casados abandonaban esa fantasía nunca. En cambio yo, que lo había conseguido, estaba gozando de un baño con compañía y me sentía más contento porque parecía haber calmado un poco los dolores de Holly que por tenerla a mi merced, en un espacio muy pequeño como era una bañera y desnudos puesto que estábamos bañándonos.

"Embry, tienes… tu…" Comenzó a balbucear Holly casi susurrando y haciéndome darme cuenta que comenzaba a 'alegrarme' por momentos mientras mi mente o mi subconsciente o lo que fuese pensaba en cómo estábamos, porque desde luego yo no estaba pensando para nada en aprovechar la situación.

"No te preocupes, es el agua caliente, que provoca esa reacción en esa parte." Le dije intentando tranquilizarla. "Además, te tengo entre mis brazos, y como psicólogo ya sabrás lo que dicen por ahí de que los chicos siempre estamos pensando en lo mismo ¿no?" Añadí intentando bromear un poco para quitarle peso al asunto de que me estaba poniendo con su mera cercanía piel de espalda con piel de pecho.

"Sí, pero… entonces te hubiese pasado cuando… llevamos un rato aquí y tu mano está…" Murmuró colocando su mano sobre la que aún mantenía sujetándole el termo helado contra su parte dolorida entre las piernas. "Aunque lo del agua caliente es…"

"Se me olvidaba que tú sabes de eso también." Le dije.


	42. Chapter 42

**CAPITULO 42: EL 'AH-DAH-NUH-DOE' DE HOLLY.**

"¿Te sigue doliendo?" Le pregunté a Holly mientras veíamos una película en la televisión pública.

"No, ya… casi no duele." Afirmó sacudiendo la cabeza suavemente.

"Me alegro." Afirmé dándole un beso en la cabeza. "Siento mucho haberte hecho daño."

"No importa." Me contestó suavemente antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarme. "Dijiste que… las próximas ya no…"

"Es lo que dicen." Le dije. "Y créeme, voy a rezar cada día, a cada momento, para que no vuelva a hacerte daño." Afirmé cogiéndole la mano y besándole la punta de los dedos con cariño y haciéndola sonreír y hacerme una caricia en la mejilla. "No sé cómo puedes confiar en mí, sabiendo lo que soy. Sabiendo que podría hacerte mucho daño si…"

Con cuidado me cerró la boca poniéndome un dedo en los labios y con una sonrisa.

"Yo sé que no eres…" Dijo suavemente. "Sé que no me harás daño a posta. Y además… confío en ti."

Sonreí inclinándome para besarla. No la merecía, era tan buena que incluso era capaz de engañarse a sí misma para justificarme.

"Alguien ahí arriba me debe querer mucho." Le dije. "Tengo una suerte que no la merezco. Ojalá pudiese pasarte algo a ti." Afirmé tristemente cuando volví a toparme con su escayola y las marcas del ataque de días atrás.

Entonces ella se miró seria lo que yo había visto y se tocó una de las magulladuras para volver a mirarme.

"No sé quién puede ser tan hijo de p… mala persona, como para hacerle esto a alguien tan puro como tú." Le dije acariciándole la cara con tristeza.

"No… no hay que lamentarse." Me dijo.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" Le dije sintiendo algo hirviendo dentro de mí, no hacia ella sino hacia los causantes de todos sus males.

"Hay un equilibrio." Dijo ella. "Es… como un día de lluvia."

"Un día de lluvia solo es deprimente, no… no te hace heridas y está a punto de matarte con violencia." Le dije.

"No, pero… es triste, te hace sentir… mal." Me dijo tristemente para luego cambiar de gesto y acabar sonriendo. "Pero no importa porque sabes que al día siguiente el sol volverá a salir."

Era cierto.

"O cuando te caes y te haces daño." Me dijo. "Duele, pero… sabes que al cabo de un rato todo habrá pasado."

"Visto así…" Le dije.

"Todo es cíclico." Me dijo. "Hay una especie de… equilibrio en el mundo, cuando algo malo pasa, luego solo puede pasar algo bueno."

"¿Qué hay de bueno en que casi te maten?" Le dije un poco molesto.

"Que no lo hicieron." Me dijo. "Solo me hirieron."

"¿Y eso es bueno?" Le dije.

"Tú me cuidas." Afirmó.

Eso era bueno para mí, no para ella, pero una vez más, llevaba razón.

"Cuando tocas fondo…" Dijo. "Ya solo puedes esperar algo bueno, porque lo único que puedes hacer es subir de nuevo." Sentenció sonriendo como una niña pequeña.

Esas palabras fueron extrañas, sin embargo, llevaba razón. Si te parabas a pensarlo, tocar fondo significaba que no podías seguir bajando, entonces, o te quedabas ahí o subías.

Entonces la vi mirar a un punto tras de mí y cuando fui a girarme noté que me sujetaba como intentando que no lo hiciese.

"Holl, qué pasa." Le pregunté.

"Hay alguien." Murmuró.

Eso hizo que me soltase y me girase listo para atacar para defenderla de la amenaza; sin embargo, no vi nada. Me puse a mirar alrededor, pero seguía sin haber nadie ni rastro de que hubiese habido alguien más que nosotros.

"Holly." La llamé. "¿Estás segura de que...?. ¿Holly?. ¿Qué...?"

Era curioso, estaba mirando a un punto, al mismo que había estado mirando antes, solo que esta vez, parecía más asustada.

"Holly." Volví a llamarla mirando a donde ella miraba sin poder ver más que aire. "¿Qué te ocurre?"

Entonces señaló a un punto y fue moviendo el dedo hasta llegar a mí.

"¡No!" Dijo entonces extendiendo las manos hacia mí. "¡Por favor!. ¡No le hagas daño, por favor!"

"¿Holly, qué te pasa?" Le pregunté comenzando a preocuparme, sobre todo cuando comenzó a moverse como si le estuviese acariciando el pelo y se intentase apartar.

Entonces fui a tocarla y se abrazó a mí enterrando su cara en mi pecho. "Holly..." le susurré. "¿Estás bien? Ya esta, estoy aquí... no te voy a dejar..."

"Es ese hombre." Murmuró sollozando. "Tengo miedo..."

"¿Qué hombre?" Le pregunté.

"El que está sentado en el reposabrazos." Me dijo. "No deja de mirarnos..."

Me giré esperando encontrar algo en el reposabrazos, pero no vi nada.

"¿Dónde estás?" Le grité. "¡Muéstrate, cobarde!"

"Pero si está..." Dijo Holly mirando al reposabrazos del sofá.

"Aquí no hay nadie ¿ves?" Le dije moviendo las manos en el reposabrazos que estaba frío pero vacío. "Me estás tomando el pelo ¿no?"

"Pero yo... le veo, está..." Me dijo.

"Holly, si es un juego no tiene gracia." Le dije dándome cuenta que parecía ir en serio y haciéndola sacudir la cabeza.

Un momento, igual era algo serio, igual pensaba que era cierto porque había recaído y deliraba porque tenía fiebre o algo.

Me acerqué y le miré la frente, no parecía demasiado caliente, pero un poco más que de costumbre sí.

"Acuéstate, creo que tienes un poco de fiebre." Le dije haciéndola tumbar de nuevo en el sofá. "Voy a coger un poco de hielo."

Fue extraño, fui a coger hielos y cuando volví estaba de nuevo sentada y parecía estar escuchando como si hablase con alguien junto a ella.

"Holly, deberías estar tumbada." Le dije sentándome junto a ella y levantándome al momento por el frío que hacía. "Dios, creo que voy a cerrar la ventana, aquí hace un frío que..."

"Embry, es... sé que suena raro pero... hay un niño en el viejo pozo, está... inconsciente." Me dijo. "Podrías..."

"Qué dices." Le dije notando de nuevo que el aire estaba tibio como siempre. "¿Cómo que hay un niño atrapado?"

"¿Podrías avisar a... alguien?" Me dijo.

"No voy a dejarte sola." Le dije.

"Embry es... es muy importante. Por favor, llama." Me dijo mostrándome el teléfono de la sala con el dedo.

"Está bien." Le dije. "Pero... no sé a qué número llamar."

Con voz suave me dictó un número y lo fui marcando.

"¿Por quién tengo que preguntar?" Le pregunté.

"Kev." Me dijo.

"¿Diga?" Me dijeron.

"Disculpe, quisiera hablar con Kev." Le dije.

"¡Kev!" Oí gritar. "¡Teléfono!... ¿Quién le llama?"

"Soy Embry Call, le llamo de parte de Holly." Le dije para que tapara el auricular y hablase con alguien.

"Es Copito." Oí que le contestaban cogiendo el teléfono. "¿Diga?"

"Kev, soy Embry, el amigo de Holly." Le dije.

"¿Está bien?. ¿Ha pasado algo?" Me preguntó preocupado y nervioso.

"No, tranquilo." Le dije. "Creo que tiene un par de décimas de fiebre, pero nada más. Me ha pedido que te llame."

"¿Puedes pasármela?" Me dijo.

"Está en el sofá, y esto no es un móvil." Le dije mirándola.

"Dile lo del niño." Me increpó Holly.

"Kev, oye, Holly quiere que te diga que hay un niño atrapado." Le dije.

"En el viejo pozo."

"En el viejo pozo." Le trasmití yo.

"Pero eso es imposible." Me dijo. "Ese pozo está sellado, los niños no se meten ahí."

"Dice que el pozo está..." Le dije yo a Holly.

"Dile que se le cayó una pelota dentro y cuando se asomó... una piedra cedió y..." Dijo antes de cubrirse la boca con las manos y asustarse.

"¿Estás bien?" Le dije.

"Se cayó y está sangrando." Me dijo nerviosa. "Tienen que sacarlo pronto."

"Dice que se le cayó una pelota dentro y cuando se asomó una piedra debió ceder y que ahora está sangrando y que hay que sacarlo rápido." Le dije yo al tío del otro lado.

"Está bien." Me dijo. "Solo para que se quede más tranquila iré a ver. Está a 3 minutos andando de donde estoy. Si veo algo ya os lo diré."

"Está bien." Le dije para despedirme y colgar. "¿Contenta? Ya he pasado el mensaje."

"Gracias." Me dijo.

"Bueno, pues ahora quédate tumbada y déjame que te ponga un poco de hielo en la frente." Le dije volviendo a su lado y haciéndola obedecerme antes de ponerle el hielo en la frente y darle un beso. "Si no te cuidas no te curarás nunca." Añadí suavemente tocándole la mejilla en una caricia. "¿O acaso quieres matarme de preocupación?"

Sacudió la cabeza sonriendo y miró hacia la mesilla para sonreír más aún mirándome.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Le dije para que sacudiera la cabeza. "¿Y esa sonrisa tan grande?"

"Elan dice que se nota que me quieres, mucho." Me dijo.

"¿Y quién es Elan?" Le dije con curiosidad de que no nos hubiesen presentado y le hubiese dicho eso.

"El padre de Chota." Me dijo suavemente.

"Y no me lo has presentado porque…" Le dije sentado a su lado.

"Dice que eres buena persona y muy divertido, pero que… no me entenderías." Me dijo sonriendo mientras sonaba el teléfono por lo que fui a cogerlo.

"¿Casa de los abuelitos, dígame?" Dije.

"Embry." Me llamó al otro lado el tal Kev. "Oye, no me lo puedo creer. ¿Cómo supiste que el niño se había caído en el pozo?"

Eso me hizo palidecer un momento. Yo no había creído en ningún momento que eso fuese cierto, había pensado que era un delirio febril, no que fuese algo de verdad; pero Holly había sabido que era cierto. Me giré sin soltar el teléfono y la miré, seguía tumbada en el sofá donde la había dejado pero me miraba.

"¿Cómo está el chico?" Le dije.

"Inconsciente." Me dijo. "Estamos intentando contactar con Alex para que haga algo para salvarle. ¿Cómo sabías que estaba ahí? Esta inconsciente, no había gritado y el pozo queda lejos de vuestra casa."

"Holly me lo dijo." Afirmé.

"¿Y cómo lo sabía ella?" Me dijo.

"No lo sé, un momento." Le dije cubriendo el auricular. "Holly, es… el niño del pozo… está vivo, pero… cómo supiste que…"

"Elan." Afirmó.

"Dice algo de Elan." Le dije.

"Pero no es posible." Me dijo. "Elan es el padre de Chota."

"Eso mismo me ha dicho." Le dije. "Pero no sé quiénes son."

"Chota es el niño que hemos rescatado." Me dijo. "Y su padre murió cuando él tenía 3, hará 6 años en Noviembre."

Eso hizo que se me cayese el teléfono de la mano y mirase a Holly mientras oía llamarme a gritos por el otro lado del teléfono.

Recogí el teléfono con cuidado y lo llevé al oído de nuevo.

"Lo siento, es…" Le dije.

"Embry, qué está pasando." Me dijo.

"No… no lo sé." Dije confuso. "Es… Holly se puso muy rara hace un buen rato, primero gritó como si viese algo que yo no, luego la calmé. Entonces dijo algo raro y luego me pidió que te llamase para decirte lo del niño." Afirmé. "Pensé… pensé que era un delirio febril." Le susurré. "Pero para ella parecía importante, así que te pasé el mensaje. Yo… pensé que irías y me llamarías para decirme que era una broma sin gracia…"

"Pues gracias a vosotros es posible que el niño se salve." Afirmó. "Es… no te voy a mentir, está bastante mal, pero Alex ya está en camino, y si le trata pronto es posible que todo quede en un susto."

Aquello era muy extraño. No podía ser, me negaba a creérmelo; miré a Holly, no parecía para nada a lo que tenía en mente. Holly no tenía pañuelos haciéndole un turbante y ocultándole el pelo, ni tampoco vestía togas de coro de iglesia con extraños bordados... y desde luego, antes le daba una crisis de ansiedad que hacer daño a un animal, con que menos aún jugar con huesos y fluidos recién extraídos de algo vivo.

"Por favor, cuando sepáis algo más del niño avisarnos." Le dije antes de despedirnos y colgar.

No podía digerirlo, Holly no, ella no. Era imposible que aquello fuese verdad, seguro que había sido solo una coincidencia.

"¿Qué te ha dicho?" Me preguntó cuando me senté en el suelo junto al sofá.

"Han encontrado al niño." Le dije suavemente. "Está mal pero dicen que si Alex le atiende rápido se salvará. Es… ¿cómo sabías que estaba ahí?"

"Elan me lo dijo." Afirmó.

"Pero Elan… Kev dice que está…" Le dije.

"Sí." Asintió ella.

Fantasmas, no era posible, ella no; la abuelita aún, pero no Holly, ella no era como ellos.

"No es posible." Le dije. "Es… tú no."

"Elan me dijo que no lo entenderías." Me dijo dándose la vuelta.

"¿Y cómo puedes saber que no es una imaginación?" Le dije.

"Es… me daba miedo, pero… no son tan malos." Me dijo. "Elan no era tan malo, me asustó verle porque las puertas estaban… Pero luego me di cuenta que no me haría nada."

"¿Cómo puedes saber que no es una imaginación?" Le dije confuso.

"Porque tú lo atravesaste, y siguió ahí." Me dijo cayendo dormida.

No, aquello no podía ser cierto. Tenía que ser imaginaciones, delirios febriles y había tenido suerte y había acertado.

Me alegraba de que hubiese servido de algo, pero ella no estaba loca, no podía ver fantasmas y desde luego, aquello tenía que ser delirios febriles, imaginaciones que parecían reales y nada más.

Estuvo dormida y yo velándola un buen rato, casi hasta el anochecer que llamaron a la puerta y fui a ver quién era para encontrarme al menor de los Hó'nehe con su hermana en la puerta. Una vez más, ella no llevaba buena cara.

"¿Quién va?" Les dije.

"Abre la puerta, capullo." Me dijo ella.

"De eso nada." Le dije. "Demuestra que eres tú."

"¡Pues claro que soy yo!" Dijo.

"_Hazle caso, chico bonito._" Oí la voz mental del lobo rojo. "_Somos nosotros de verdad. Y si quieres te doy una contraseña que seguro que te hace saber que soy yo de verdad._"

"A ver." Le dije.

"_Como no nos abras Alex tirará la puerta abajo y yo te morderé algo que no podrás regenerar._" Me dijo.

"Te has librado, tía burra." Le dije abriendo la puerta. "Porque el lobo me ha dicho que eras tú y como es el único que sabe lo que me ha dicho y dice que sois vosotros de verdad por esta vez vale."

Plaff, me dio un golpe que casi me derribó.

"Eso por capullo y estúpido, por no abrirnos a la primera." Me dijo. "¿Dónde está Holly?"

"Echando una siesta, en el sofá." Afirmé. "Y no le toques que como se despierte por tu culpa te reviento la cara de marimacho que tienes."

"Me gustaría verte intentarlo." Me dijo.

"Dejar de pelear." Nos dijo el chaval. "Holly está durmiendo."

"¿Habéis venido solo a verla?" Les dije.

"No, la abuelita nos dijo que nos pasásemos a cenar y viésemos cómo estabais." Me dijo Joe.

"Ah, bien, ahora mismo comienzo a calentar la cena." Les dije. "A ver qué hay... sí, tenemos algo de pescado con salsa."

"Bien, bien." Afirmaron.

"Pues nada, ahora mismo lo caliento." Afirmé cogiéndolo para ponerlo en el fuego para que se calentase.

"Aparta, lo vas a quemar." Me dijo Alex quitándome empujando con el costado para ponerse en mi sitio y dejándome a mí al otro lado. "Por cierto, Holly se ha despertado y ha preguntado por ti."

"Ahora mismo voy." Afirmé limpiándome las manos en un trapo y saliendo casi a la carrera para verla sentada en el sofá. "Holly. ¿Estás bien?"

"Hum." Asintió suavemente y sonriendo. "Chota se pondrá bien."

"¿Quién?" Dije recordando al momento que era el crío del pozo. "Ah, sí. Me alegro por él."

"Holly me estaba contando que te dijo que se lo había dicho Elan, el padre de Chota, pero que tú no pareces muy dispuesto a creerlo." Me dijo Joe.

"Es... admito que es un poco raro que diga que un fantasma le ha hablado, pero... si lo dice ella claro que lo creo." Afirmé intentando auto-convencerme.

"Más te vale." Me dijo Alex. "No quisiera que la ira de los dioses cayese de nuevo sobre nosotros por eliminar al 'ah-dah-nuh-doe' ¿sabes?"

"Cualquier cosa que tú digas me lo creo, incluso que eres una asesina." Le dije para llevarme un golpecito de Holly riñéndome.

"Ya, lo imagino." Me dijo divertida. "Id poniendo la mesa, la cena enseguida estará lista."

"Vamos Holl, te llevo." La dije cogiéndola en brazos para encontrarme un cuchillo de pan ante la cara al girar empuñado por Alex.

"Déjala en el suelo, puede andar." Me dijo.

"Hoy mejor que no." Le contesté para llevarme un cortecito en la cara. "¡¿EH?!"

"Eso por tu crimen." Me dijo simplemente girándose para ir a la mesa.

"¿A qué viene eso?" Murmuré antes de mirar a Holly que estaba roja. "Y luego me dices que no me meta con ella."

"Creo que... lo sabe." Me dijo susurrando. "Lo de anoche y..."

"Pues entonces es una puñetera mirona." Le contesté mirando cómo la tía se sentaba en el asiento del abuelito.

Por mi parte, dejé a Holly en el asiento de siempre y me senté a su lado.

"¿Estás ya mejor?" Le dijo Alex a Holly.

"Sí, pero... tu brazo." Le dijo ella.

"Ah, no te preocupes." Le dijo la india sonriéndole. "Se curará, no te preocupes. Por cierto, Darien se ha ido a Washington unos días a ver cómo están las cosas por allí. Me dijo que si necesitas que te traiga algo le avises."

"Hum." Asintió Holly. "Le… le llamaré cuando acabemos."

"Buena idea." Le dijo Alex sonriéndole. "Por cierto, no sé si recuerdas a mi amiga Denah, ha venido unos días para estar conmigo, y se ha traído a unos amigos con ella."

"¿Y qué dice Qualetaqa?" Le preguntó Holly.

"Ah, nada." Dijo. "Están durmiendo en la zona de acampada. Les he prestado mi 'bebé' para que estén más cómodos."

"Ah." Dijo Alex.

"Dime que Denah es una amiga normal." Le dije.

"Lo siento." Me dijo Alex sonriendo con ironía. "Es como yo, ya sabes, y además, es feminista."

Genial, más lobas hiper-hormonadas por ahí. Hundí mi cuchara en la crema del primer plato con algo de fuerza puesto que estaba molesto.

"Ten cuidado o romperás el plato." Me dijo Joe. "¿Estás molesto por algo?"

"¿Porque hay un 'ah-dah-nuh-doe' por ahí que se va a quedar con la chica de la que estoy imprentado, o porque ahora en vez de una mala bestia llamada Alex tengo dos que se llaman Alex y Denah?" Le dije.

"Ah, eso..." Me dijo. "Lo del 'ah-dah-nuh-doe' no tienes que preocuparte, a no ser que te asuste la idea de estar atado a ella de por vida, no solo como novio y lo que eso conlleva, sino también protegerla a toda costa."

"Dime algo que no sepa." Le dije.

"¿Qué tú eres el 'ah-dah-nuh-doe' que tantos celos te da?" Me dijo.

"Pero eso... eso no es... ¡¿Por qué nadie me había dicho nada?!" Dije abrumado por la nueva noticia.

"Porque todos dábamos por supuesto que te habrías dado cuenta ya." Me dijo. "Por eso mi hermana te trata así, porque ella esperaba que nuestro hermano fuese ese 'ah-dah-nuh-doe' de Holly."

De pronto me di cuenta, era cierto, había pensado que lo que le fastidiaba era yo, pero no era eso sino más bien el hecho de que era yo quien al final se quedaba con Holly y no su hermano, que él no estaba destinado a compartir su vida con ella.

La miré y vi que habían seguido hablando las dos a su bola sonriendo y charlando animadamente.

Era extraño, pero ahora entendía un poco más a aquella chica. Sabiendo lo de su supuesta 'maldición' no me extrañaba que hubiese querido que Holly fuese de su familia, que su hermano mayor estuviese unido a ella para poder tenerla en la familia puesto que Holly era como un angelito pequeño que destilaba algo cálido y a la que no parecían afectarle demasiado que los licántropos fuésemos un peligro si nos enfurecíamos.

"¿Qué miras, salido?" Me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"Nada, marimacho." Le contesté.

"¡Embry, Alex!" Nos dijo Holly.

"Lo sé, lo sé, nada de peleas en la mesa." Le dije levantando la mano.

"Pero mira qué calzonazos." Me dijo Alex con ironía.

"Alex, no te metas con él, por favor." Le dijo Holly.

"Está bien, pero aún sigo sin ver qué ves en él." Le dijo Alex. "Es un crío comparado con mi hermano, no tiene ni la mitad de cuerpo y encima es como un chihuahua."

"Me... me gusta." Dijo Holly sin darse cuenta que tenía la oreja puesta aunque estuviese escuchando cómo Joe me contaba los últimos adelantos de la pelea. "Es bueno, me cuida mucho y es muy tierno. Además... me hace reír y me gusta estar con él."

"Para eso cómprate un perro, que te da lo mismo y no dice tanta parida junta." Le dijo Alex.

"Me gusta hablar con él." Le dijo Holly sonriendo.

"Pues mi hermano es más guapo." Afirmó Alex enfurruñándose como una cría chica.

Eso me hizo sonreír a la vez que me enternecía puesto que Holly me había sacado virtudes que ni sabía que tenía, viendo cómo era a sus ojos.

"Se ve que te gusta mucho." Me dijo Joe haciéndome mirarle.

"Qué va." Le dije bromeando. "¿De dónde te lo sacas tú?"

Entonces la miró y luego a mí con cara de que era obvio.

"No soy un experto, pero diría yo que si miras demasiado a una chica concreta es que te gusta más que jugar a fútbol-playa con los amigos." Me dijo levantando una ceja como si fuese obvio. "Solo te falta tirarle pelotitas de pan."

Claro la forma de ligar cuando teníamos su edad, tirarle pelotillas en clase a la chica que te gustaba, meterte con ella en broma, mirarla hasta desgastarla...

"Digamos que me gusta mucho más que jugar a fútbol con los amigos." Le dije cruzando la mirada con Holly que seguía aguantando a Alex con estoicidad.

Más que el fútbol con los amigos, más que el cine, más que correr libre por el bosque... más incluso que un enorme plato de chuletones en su punto segregando juguillo pero hechos y que fuese entero para mí.

Vale, me daba cuenta que Holly era lo que más gustaba de este mundo y de cualquier otro que pudiese haber; y de pronto, la idea de que yo era esa persona destinada a compartir su camino, su alma gemela, el que al final iba a estar a su lado para toda la vida me volvió al coco y sonreí.

No podía ser más feliz.


	43. Chapter 43

**CAPITULO 43: VISTAS INDESEADAS. LOS 3 EMISARIOS MISTERIOSOS.**

"Por fin solos de nuevo." Le dije a Holly sonriendo y sentándome junto a ella en el sofá cuando despedí a Alex y Joe y atranqué de nuevo la puerta.

"Hace dos días que..." Me dijo. "Me preocupan."

"Ya has visto a esos dos, están bien." Afirmé. "Seguro que el resto igual."

"Sí, pero... los abuelitos..." Me dijo. "Dijeron que tardarían uno o dos días, y va a hacer..."

"Igual les está costando un poco más." Le dije. "Y no sabemos a ciencia cierta dónde fueron; igual fueron a otra reserva. Cuando llegamos mencionaron algo de una reserva por aquí cerca, Alex era médico de las reservas de por aquí. Igual han ido a otra."

"Hum... cierto." Asintió para sonreír más tranquila. "Estarán... en alguna reserva cercana."

"Claro que sí, y seguro que mañana por la mañana cuando despertemos y salgamos a desayunar, nos los encontraremos aquí y la abuelita me reñirá porque verá que sobra comida y me dirá que no me he preocupado de hacerte comer normal y todo eso." Afirmé besándole la cabeza suavemente. "Y ahora nos quedamos aquí y poco y luego, a la cama, que se va a hacer tarde ¿ok?"

"Hum." Afirmó echándose suavemente contra mí para apoyar la cabeza en mi pecho con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Estamos mimosos?" Le pregunté bromeando y dándome cuenta que había acertado cuando se sonrojó, haciéndome sonreír al darme cuenta de ello y pasarle un brazo por encima en una especie de abrazo raro. "Me gusta que estés así. Y si quieres algo solo tienes que pedirlo."

Sabía cómo era, comenzaba a poder preverla así que sabía que no me pediría nunca nada demasiado yo, sin embargo, tal vez me equivoqué pensando que no me pediría nada relacionado con besos o mayores.

"¿Podrías...?" Me dijo. "Abrazarme."

"Eso ni se pide." Afirmé divertido abrazándola en el sentido propio de la palabra, o sea, con ambos brazos y sonriéndole al estrecharla entre mis brazos contra mí. "¿Así que te gusta esto?"

"Hum." Afirmó asintiendo.

"Pues qué casualidad, a mí también." Le dije divertido.

Entonces levantó la cara hacia mí y me miró con los labios ligeramente separados para acercarse un poco más hacia mí.

No sé si pretendía lo que yo pensaba pero al menos en la reserva, que una chica hiciese eso significaba que quería un beso pero no se atrevía a dar ella el paso por si acaso; era una invitación al beso por lo que se quedaban a medio camino para evitar ser rechazadas y quedar como tontas.

Así que ni lo pensé, eliminé el espacio entre nuestros labios y la besé sin más, evidentemente, si me gustaban los abrazos, los abrazos con beso me chiflaban y creo que solo eran superados por alimentarnos con los dedos, verla vestir sexy o con ropa interior o bañador y, desde luego, el sexo con ella; así que acabamos pareciendo una cuerda trenzada puesto que nos acabamos enlazando todo lo enlazable estando vestidos.

Entonces el calor comenzó a subir y pasamos de la tele para darnos un homenaje sobre la alfombra de pieles mientras yo tenía cuidado de ni remostarla ni pasarme con la fuerza igual que lo había tenido la noche anterior.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Lo siento." Le dije mientras la llevaba medio desnuda como yo a nuestro cuarto.

Debía ser la centésima vez que se lo decía, pero es que verle unas lágrimas furtivas mientras me clavaba los dedos y las uñas en hombros y brazos aunque no parecía querer dejarlo me taladraba un poco el pecho con culpabilidad, cosa que no había sido traba para tocar el cielo con las manos.

Pero aún así, no me podía evitar sentir mal dentro por haberle hecho daño, aunque fuese normal o eso dijesen, no podía evitar dolerme ver cómo le hacía daño y ella no decía nada ni se quejaba.

"¿Por qué confías ciegamente en mí?" Le dije con dolor. "¿Por qué no te has quejado si te hacía daño?"

"No importa." Me dijo.

"No, sí importa, a mí sí." Le dije dejándola con cuidado sobre la cama para ayudarla a coger el camisón. "Es... te dije que dejaría de dolerte y acabo de hacerte daño, otra vez."

"Es..." Comenzó.

"A mí no me gusta hacerte daño." Le corté yo. "No quiero hacerte suf..."

"No." Me cortó ella cerrándome los labios con un dedo en ellos como pidiéndome silencio. "Hoy no... no dolía tanto. Tal vez la próxima vez..."

"Holly, es... lo siento, no quiero hacerte más daño." Le dije parándola y separando sus manos de mí con tristeza. "Se acabó, prometo no volver a intentarlo. Es... no soporto la idea de hacerte daño."

"Pero qué..." Murmuró. "Yo no... no me importa."

"Pero a mí sí." Le dije.

Entonces hizo algo extraño, se dejó caer en la cama a pesar de que le había quitado el vestido y aún no se había puesto el camisón y se giró hasta darme la espalda.

"Oye, venga, no seas así." Le dije. "Ponte ropa, que te vas a acatarrar."

Entonces sacudió la cabeza.

"Eh, venga, aún no estás a tope." Le dije intentando levantarla para que se zafase y volviese a su postura sacudiendo la cabeza de nuevo. "Por favor, te vas a poner enferma."

"Me da igual." Me dijo. "Es... no quieres tocarme..." Afirmó auto-abrazándose.

"No digas tonterías." Le dije. "Claro que quiero. Joder, me muero de ganas de tocarte cada vez que te veo, pero no soporto hacerte daño, así que no quiero volver a intentar meterme en ti, eso se acabó, pero no quiere decir que no me muera por tocarte, incluso ahora mismo. Eres lo más precioso que he visto nunca, me encanta mirarte, me encanta besarte y mucho más tocarte, y que me dejes tocarte de la forma en que lo hago... eso es lo que más me gusta, porque es algo que solo yo puedo hacer."

Eso pareció hacerla reflexionar, o al menos se quedó quieta y me dejó incorporarla mientras hipaba por haber llorado.

"Holly, yo me muero si no puedo tenerte, pero prefiero morirme de eso que hacerte el menor daño." Le dije pasándole el camisón por la cabeza para ir metiéndole un brazo por cada manga. "Porque si te hago daño, entonces es como si me estuviese muriendo. Me quiero morir cuando noto que te hago daño, por eso prefiero no entrar en ti, porque no quiero hacerte daño."

Parecía triste, había algo que no iba bien del todo.

"¿No puedes entenderlo?" Le dije. "Lo hago por ti, no soporto verte sufrir."

"Pero no... no me has preguntado qué..." Me dijo.

"Puedo notarlo, y te ha dolido." Le dije para que sacudiese la cabeza.

"No me has preguntado qué quiero... yo." Me dijo tocándose el pecho sobre la tela.

"¿Y qué quieres?" Le dije.

"A ti." Me dijo. "Es... sé que a los hombres os... necesitáis..." Comenzó sonrosándose.

"No, yo no lo necesito." Afirmé. "No lo sabía, pero puedo pasar sin acabar metiendo, y además, hay otras formas."

"Pero..." Me dijo.

"Shhhhh..." Le dije copiándole el gesto y poniéndole un dedo en los labios suavemente para hacerla callar. "Mañana te lo demuestro."

La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a hacerlo, pero tenía que haber alguna forma; tenía que haber alguna forma de demostrarle que no pasaba nada por no hundirme en ella porque se podía conseguir lo mismo con otros medios; el problema era que la única forma que conocía de llegar al mismo punto era en solitario y con la mano y mucho cuidado de no salpicar, desde luego algo que no se podía decir abiertamente a la pareja.

"Hum." Cedió echándose en la cama y metiéndose dentro. "¿Quieres...?" Me dijo palmeando suavemente junto a ella.

"Cielo." Le dije sonriendo divertido y echándome junto a ella para abrazarla y besarle el pelo separados por una sábana por si acaso. "Que sepas que los chicos siempre queremos."

Hombre, eso hacía referencia a otra cosa, pero también a esto, así que...

"Y ahora cierra tus preciosos ojos azul claro y duerme." Le dije. "O considero que no te dejo dormir y me largo a mi rincón." Añadí bromeando.

Eso hizo que, una vez más, cerrase los ojos y se intentase dormir, cosa que consiguió al cabo de un buen rato en el cual fingió dormir, cosa que comenzaba a pensar que era un juego entre los dos, el que ella se hiciese la dormida cuando le mandaba a dormir o descansar y el yo hacer como que me lo tragaba. Y cuando ella se dormía, entonces yo podía rendirme al sueño también, aunque cualquier mínimo ruido cerca me despertaba, y llevaba ya noches despertándome con pasos de ratón en el ático, un búho fuera en el bosque, lobos correteando demasiado cerca y que debían ser los de aquel sitio... y Keechak, no olvidarnos de ese chucho pelirrojo, por favor.

Era molesto estar durmiendo y de repente oírle en tu cerebro o despertarte por sus pasos demasiado cerca y que te dijese que siguieses durmiendo que no pasaba nada.

Las noches ahí se me pasaban demasiado rápido mientras tenía a Holly durmiendo en la misma cama, que por cierto, era la suya; y si las noches se pasaban demasiado rápido, los días que habíamos estado solos se habían escapado por nuestros dedos como el agua con la palma abierta. No sé, era como si el tiempo cuando estaba con ella pasase demasiado rápido y para cuando me quería dar cuenta ya era de noche. Había probado por fin su cuerpo no una sino dos veces ya, y al día siguiente iría una tercera, con un poco de suerte y si encontraba la forma de poder hacer lo mismo pero sin hacerle daño al meterme en ella, que siempre había pensado que me gustaría a juzgar por cómo se podía percibir en el resto que ya lo habían probado pero que ahora de pronto me disgustaba tanto como a ella le dolía aquello.

Y dándole vueltas al asunto me quedé frito con un ángel pequeñito entre los brazos contrastando en todo conmigo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Creeek...

Una puerta que chirriaba al abrirse fue lo que me despertó por la mañana. Aún tenía a Holly entre mis brazos, así que aparenté estar dormido mientras prestaba atención a los ruidos.

Había alguien, en el pasillo; oí pasos acercándose más a la cama y cuando estuvo a tiro… ¡Zas! Le golpeé derribándolo y me levanté despertando a Holly para encontrarme con un tipo moreno en todos los sentidos y con ojos dorados como los de un animal que me derribó poniéndose sobre mí. No, no fue él quien me derribó, fue un tipo de pelo castaño ceniza y que no dijo nada.

"Joe, por favor." Le dijo alguien que me hizo girar la cabeza para darme cuenta que acababa de aparecer entre la pared de la ventana y la cama otra persona más. "Nos dijeron que nada de pelea."

"Es él quien ha empezado todo." Afirmó el chico soltándome.

"Podía haberme defendido solo, gracias."Le dijo el que yo había derribado levantándose y sentándose en el suelo para palmearse la ropa. "Mira lo que has hecho, estúpido." Me dijo a mí mirándome. "Me has manchado la ropa." Afirmó quitándose la camiseta y palmeándola mientras yo me movía con un salto para interponerme entre el chico y Holly que estaba en la cama y algo asustada.

"Tranquila Holly, yo te protegeré." Le dije.

"¿Protegerla?" Me dijo el crío. "A ver si somos nosotros los que tenemos que protegerla de ti..."

"Para mí sería un auténtico placer." Dijo el moreno.

"Joe, Falcom, ya vale." Les dijo el que tenía ahora delante de mí y que ahora que me fijaba, no sé quién daba más miedo, si el moreno escultural con ojos de animal, el niñato con una venda en la mano, pelo pincho y una tremenda cicatriz en el ojo que le llegaba desde casi la comisura de la boca hasta perderse bajo el flequillo atravesándole el ojo izquierdo, o el tío que tenía delante que era pálido, con los ojos plateados y el pelo largo atado en una coleta con patilla de pelo largo y blanco por completo mientras tenía un gato negro a sus pies. "Me llamo Kyr pero todos me llaman Kat, por seguridad." Me dijo extendiendo la mano que miré pero no toqué. "Cierto, supongo que no te fiarás de extraños." Afirmó recogiéndola. "Hemos venido a echar una mano."

"¿Por qué?" Le dije.

"¡¿Por qué?!" Dijo el crío. "¡¿Dice que por qué?!"

"Joe, como no te calles te vas a la calle." Le dijo el moreno, Falcom mirándole antes de volver a mirarnos a nosotros.

Joe (Lic.) Nikolos Falcom (Mag.) Kyr-Kat (Mag.)

"Somos amigos." Me dijo Kat, el peliblanco con una sonrisa amplia que había mantenido desde que le vi. "En la 'Alianza del Amanecer' nos dedicamos a ayudar a salvar vidas y proteger a los nuestros y a los inocentes."

"Perfecto, pues largo, nosotros no somos de los vuestros." Les dije.

"No, pero tú eres un lobo y ella una Magi."

"Mira, no entiendo nada pero como no os larguéis esto es allanamiento de morada." Les dije ya casi gruñendo.

"Se acabó." Dijo el niñato. "Si no quiere colaborar habrá que hacerle colaborar."

Me preparé para encajar el golpe, sin embargo, Holly gritó y me giré para verla cogerse a mí con miedo pero a la vez como reteniéndome y supe que ese segundo de bajar la guardia me costaría que me golpeasen y de rebote le hiciesen daño a Holly al caer yo encima suyo, sin embargo, eso no pasó.

"¿Qué...?" Murmuré al ver que el tipo se había caído de culo como si le hubiese contra-atacado yo.

"No contábamos con esto." Dijo Falcom.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo?" Pregunté.

"Ella ha hecho un campo de protección." Afirmó Kat sonriendo con el gato en brazos y acariciándole la cabeza. "Para evitar violencia."

"¿Has hecho tú esto de verdad, Holl?" Le dije pasándola por debajo del brazo hasta mi costado y que me mirase confusa.

"Creo que no es consciente aún." Afirmó Falcom rascándose la cabeza.

"Eso podría ser un problema." Afirmó Kat perdiendo por primera vez la sonrisa.

"Eh, Holl, no sé quiénes son estos pero propongo largarnos." Le susurré. "Haremos como que vas al baño y de ahí podremos huir."

Creo que dudó antes de asentir pero al final lo hizo y asintió. Entonces comenzó a moverse como si se mease y la miramos todos.

"Creo que quiere ir al baño." Les dije. "Si nos disculpáis..."

"Claro." Dijeron.

La verdad es que me pareció hasta tirado el poder largarnos. Cuando llegamos al baño, cerré por dentro y miré a Holly que me miraba como esperando el siguiente paso.

"Por la ventana." Afirmé cogiéndole las muletas. "Vamos, sube." Le ofrecí para cogerla a caballito a mi espalda y abrir la ventana del baño para comenzar a salir hasta estar fuera. "Pues ya está, libres." Afirmé.

"¿Dando una vuelta?" Dijo una voz a mis espaldas haciéndome girar de golpe para ver a los 3 tipos tras nosotros mientras Kat sonreía de nuevo.

"¿Cómo...?" Le dije.

"Tenemos un buen oráculo entre nuestras filas." Afirmó Falcom. "Si ella puede nosotros también."

Genial, ahora teníamos un trío de tíos sabihondos contra mi fuerza y al parecer, Holly estaba indefensa hasta cierto punto, porque si había sido capaz de hacer un 'lo-que-sea' de energía, podía volver a hacerlo, o eso esperaba.

"Me da igual, no vais a ponerle un dedo encima." Les dije.

"A ver, que nosotros no somos los malos." Me dijo Falcom con tono de cansancio. "Que somos los buenos, aunque no seamos normales."

"Mira, ya he aprendido a no fiarme ni de mi sombra." Les dije.

"Joder, Denah no dijo que fuese a ser tan difícil." Se quejó el crío.

"Yo no conozco a ninguna Denah." Dije.

"Es... yo sí." Dijo Holly susurrando sin perderles de vista.

"¿Cómo?" Le pregunté.

"Denah es una amiga de Alex." Me dijo. "De la universidad."

"Ah, genial..." Le dije. "¿Y también conoces a estos pavos?"

"No." Sacudió la cabeza.

"Somos amigos de Denah." Le dijo Kat dando un paso adelante y yo uno atrás para alejarla de él. "Solíamos ser compañeros."

"Eso que nos lo diga ella." Le dije.

La verdad es que no me fiaba demasiado de ellos, así que al final, el de pelo blanco, Kat, movió un poco las manos y sacó unas fotos que me pasó.

Las cogí sin tocarle mucho y rápidamente para mirar y enseñarle a Holly la foto de una tía con ojos amarillos como Falcom pero de pelo largo, desgreñado y con mechas rojas.

"Muy bonita." Le dije con ironía.

"Esta es Denah." Me dijo Holly pinchando a la tía de la foto.

"Una 'Lic.', dejó el grupo por cuestiones de tolerancia hacia una parte de este." Nos dijo Kat.

"¿Y cómo sé que no está trucada?" Le dije.

"No podemos modificar realidades que conciernan a sentimientos." Me dijo Falcom bostezando. "Ni borrar dolor de estos."

"¿Has probado a hacer a alguien enamorarse de ti?" Me dijo Falcom. "Doloroso. Si consigues algo, parece que te quiere pero es solo una ilusión, en el fondo no puedes obligar a nadie a quererte si no quiere hacerlo."

"No intentes liarme que no lo vas a hacer." Afirmé sacudiendo la cabeza. "Además, ya tengo pareja y creo que me querrá por mí puesto que no tengo ningún otro tipo de habilidad."

"Y tu pareja es..." Me dijo el chaval.

"¿Tú qué crees?" Le dije con ironía.

"Vale, ahora en serio, tenéis que venir." Nos dijo Kat mientras oíamos aullidos lejos y el chaval asentía.

"Que nosotros no vamos a ningún lado." Les dije.

Aquello se ponía feo, tenía a 3 contra mí y Holly estaba allí, si la metía en casa por la ventana la ponía en peligro, pero si no la separaba de mi espalda no podría trasformarme y no podría defenderla.

"Eh, capullos." Oí una voz saliendo de detrás nuestro. "¿Se puede saber qué hacéis aquí aún?"

"No quieren colaborar." Afirmó el chaval.

"Pffff... nunca confíes a un chucho el trabajo de un hombre." Afirmó antes de que pudiese verle sintiendo un golpe en la nuca y cómo a Holly la despegaban de mí sin cuidado casi. "¡Ay!" Le oí gritar antes de ver cómo había soltado a Holly que se cayó al suelo y luego la cogió. "Tú, no intentes eso contra mí, pequeña bruja."

Entonces cargué contra el tío que me esquivó sin problemas pero dejó a Holly a mi alcance por lo que la cogí en brazos.

"No es una bruja, capullo." Le dije.

"No, que va." Dijo el crío. "Por eso prepara campos de protección tan fuertes así de primeras."

La verdad es que me fijé mejor, a los tres de antes acababa de unírseles un tipo algo y bien proporcionado con el pelo blanco en pincho y unos ojos marrón rojizo que me miraba con mala cara, bueno, a mí y a todos los que estábamos allí. Vestía de negro, sin mangas pero con una especie de guantes raros y como acolchados y botas de motero.

Thanatos (Caz.)

"Thanatos, hay que convencerles de que vengan, no intentar llevárnoslos por la fuerza." Le dijo Kat. "Son amigos, no lo olvides. Si coges a la chica su compañero se lo tomará como un intento de secuestro."

Menos mal, alguien con dos dedos de frente.

"Holly, no te preocupes, cuando yo te diga vuelve dentro y cierra todo." Le susurré aparentando besarla el pelo. "Cuando me haya librado de estos te diré que me dejes entrar, la contraseña es **Corazón**." Le dije poniendo un término quileute que seguro que allí ni sabían lo que había dicho.

Miré la ventana, no estaba muy lejos, con un movimiento rápido podía colarla por ahí y taponarla mientras la cerraba.

"Ahora." Le dije haciendo un movimiento rápido y metiéndola para taponar la entrada encarando a los tipos.

"¿La ha metido por la ventana?" Preguntó el crío con incredulidad.

"Eso parece." Le dijeron.

"Pse, como técnica de protección yo le doy un 4." Dijo el de pelo blanco. "Es evidente que no sirve para nada."

"¿Os reís de mí?" Les dije notando que la ventana se cerraba tras de mí dejando una raja justo. "Holly, he dicho del todo." Le susurré cerrándola yo del todo antes de girarme al resto.

"Ay, señor…" Dijo el moreno suspirando. "Lo que hay que ver…"

"Mira, chico." Me dijo Kat que parecía el más tranquilo. "¿Si llamamos a alguien que conozcas nos haces caso, aceptáis que aquí estáis en peligro y con nosotros a salvo, y os venís sin poner más pegas?"

"No puedes convencernos." Le dije.

"Llamad a la anciana." Dijo entonces Kat.

"¿Por qué no la llamas tú?" Le dijo el crío.

"Porque luego me cobran." Afirmó Kat sonriendo como un crío feliz.

"Joe, llama tú." Le dijo el moreno.

"Señora." Oí decir al último en aparecer. "Oiga, tenemos aquí a un chucho insolente y cabezota que se niega a cooperar y al que sin duda me gustaría matar sin… ah, ya, claro…" Dijo. "Sí, vale, lo tendré en cuenta. Ten, para ti." Me dijo pasándome un móvil bastante pequeño y fino.

"¿Sí?" Dije.

"Niño cabezota…" Me dijo la abuelita por teléfono.

"¿Abuelita?" Le dije.

"Eres un cabezota, sois todos iguales, sois unos malditos cabezotas deslenguados." Me dijo. "¿Por qué narices sigues resistiéndote?"

"Oiga, me dijo que no saliésemos de casa, que en casa estaríamos protegidos." Le dije yo entonces. "Y resulta que vienen tres tíos y pueden entrar como pedro por su casa. ¿Se puede saber dónde ve mi culpa?"

"A esos muchachos les dejó entrar mi marido." Me dijo. "Él me dijo que le dijo a Denah que se pusiera en contacto con alguien de su antiguo grupo para pedirles ayuda y consejo y ahora han llegado. Tienes suerte de que a ti si se muestren."

"Sí, ya." Le dije molesto pero intentando que no se me notase mientras veía a los tipos mirándome esperando algo. "¿Y sabía que ni han llamado a la puerta sino que han entrado sin más?. ¿Sabe que a Holly le han dado miedo? Tanto que confía en su 'sexto sentido', pues creo que a ella tampoco le han dado buena espina."

"Está bien, dile a Holly que deje de lado lo que ve con los ojos y mire con su ojo interior, ella te dirá si podéis confiar en ellos o no." Me dijo. "Y si te dice que sí, yo que tú comenzaría a cooperar un poco. Hay demonios buscándoos, pronto darán con vosotros a pesar de la barrera. Esa gente son de los buenos, se dedican a proteger a la gente que no sabe nada sobre lo que les aguarda en las sombras. Ellos os protegerán mientras nosotros nos preparamos."

"Hum…" Murmuré sin poder acabar de creérmelo. "Vale, está bien, confiaré en vosotras dos. Pero espero por su bien que no sea una equivocación, porque como le pase algo a ella le juro que va a saber lo que es un lobo super-hormonado y cabreado." Añadí antes de colgar y devolverle el móvil al tipo.

"¿Te convences ya?" Me dijo el de los ojos amarillos del grupo.

"Aún no." Les dije llamando a la ventana. "La abuelita me dijo algo más. Holl, cielo." La llamé para notar que se asomaba unos milímetros por la ventana. "**La abuelita me ha dicho que cierres los ojos e intentes ver a estos tipos, no con los ojos sino con el ojo interior.**" Le dije despacito en quileute para que me entendiese. "**No sé qué significa lo del ojo interior pero creo que quiere que cierres los ojos y te concentres en ellos, a ver qué ves o algo así.**"

"Vale." Me dijo casi susurrando al otro lado de la ventana cerrada.

Podía oírla respirar, sé que estaba haciendo lo que le había dicho mientras yo no les perdía de vista.

Pasó un minuto, luego otro, otro… cinco minutos. Al sexto comencé a preocuparme.

"No te preocupes, es nueva, le puede costar un poco hacer cualquier tipo de cosa." Me dijo Kat sonriendo. "Ante todo hay que dejarla concentrarse."

Otro minuto… otro más…

"No puedo esperar más." Dije decidido a girarme para llamar a la ventana sin darles la espalda del todo.

Justo entonces oí ruidos al otro lado y se abrió la ventana un poco para dejarme ver la mano de Holly.

"Holl, cielo…" La llamé.

"**Son buenos.**" Me dijo. "**Es… no son normales, pero… no percibo mal en ellos.**" Me dijo susurrando.

"**¿Estás segura?**" Le dije.

"Hum." Asintió.


	44. Chapter 44

**CAPITULO 44: MADRIGUERA DE LA ALIANZA DEL AMANECER.**

"**Son buenos.**" Me dijo. "**Es… no son normales, pero… no percibo mal en ellos.**" Me dijo susurrando.

"**¿Estás segura?**" Le dije.

"Hum." Asintió.

"**La abuelita me dijo que si decías esto les acompañásemos, que ellos nos mantendrían a salvo.**" Le dije. "**Pero si tú me dices que no quieres, no iremos.**"

La vi mirarles a través de la rendija y entonces la abrió.

"**No, algo me dice que tenemos que ir con ellos.**" Me dijo suavemente.

"Está bien." Dije para todos: ellos y Holly. "Iremos con vosotros, pero primero dejarnos coger algunas cosas."

"No hay tiempo." Me dijo el tío duro. "Hay que salir de aquí por patas."

"Habrá traspasado uno las barreras en menos de un minuto." Dijo el de los ojos dorados mirando el cielo. "Vamos a necesitar una distracción."

Entonces todos guardaron silencio.

"¡¿Por qué siempre yo?!" Dijo el crío.

"Vamos, Joe." Le dijo el de los ojos amarillos. "Todos sabemos que de nosotros ahora mismo aquí eres el que más hueles, seguirá tu olor."

"Además, te gusta correr ¿no?" Le dijo Kat.

"Está bien." Cedió el chaval. "Pero en cuanto llegue me vais a deber un buen chuletón, y esta vez no me sirve uno cualquiera, el chuletón del rey, con su grasita y todo."

"Ya veremos lo que se puede hacer." Le dijo Kat antes de que el chaval saliera corriendo y entonces se giró hacia nosotros. "¿Sabes usar magia del espacio o prefieres montar a lobo?"

Al instante comprendí que la pregunta no iba para mí y miré a Holly. No sé si sabía usar esa cosa de 'mágia del espacio' o no, pero desde luego lo de montar a lobo no creo que le fuese a hacer mucha gracia porque le dábamos miedo.

"Puedo llevarla a la espalda." Les dije.

"En todo caso la llevaríamos él o yo y usaríamos un poco de traslación." Dijo el de los ojos amarillos.

"Falcom, un poco de suavidad, por favor." Le dijo Kat.

"Dejar los modales para otro lado." Dijo el otro que había quedado. "En nada esto va a ser un punto rojo. Hay que moverse pero ya."

Cogí a Holly en brazos y entonces Kat extendió los brazos hacia mí por lo que se la negué.

"Hacer la tasposición espacial es algo costoso." Me dijo Kat. "Solo podemos hacerlo como mucho con una persona más. Yo os llevaré a uno y él a otro."

"Os recuerdo que yo sigo sin fiarme de vosotros." Le dije. "No pienso dejar a Holly en manos de nadie."

"Escucha, maldito crío crecido." Me dijo el borde. "Como no te…"

"Thanatos." Le riñó Kat antes de mirarme. "Puesto que no quieres hacerlo por la vía más rápida, será mejor que te trasformes y ella se agarre bien a ti, vas a tener que correr hasta desgastarte las almohadillas."

"Me da igual, pero no me separo de ella ni de broma." Le dije antes de girarme a ella con suavidad ablandando el gesto. "Holly, no te preocupes, no te haré daño, tienes que confiar en mí y agarrarte fuerte a mi pellejo. Sujétate al cuello y a mi cuerpo, no te preocupes por ahogarme que no vas a poder hacerlo y desde luego, prefiero que me duela un poco a que salgas volando en el camino."

"Yo…" Me dijo.

"No te preocupes, piensa en mí como un caballo raro ¿vale?" Le dije dándole un toquecito en la barbilla intentando reconfortarla con una sonrisa amplia. "Yo nunca te haré daño, ni como persona ni como bicho mutante enorme."

Eso pareció hacerla sonreír, había usado esa forma de definirme en mi forma animal para intentar quitarle hierro al asunto de que no dejaba de ser un lobo gigante y si mostraba los dientes la asustaría porque debían ocupar probablemente su antebrazo de codo a muñeca.

"Esto… voy a quedarme en bolas, así que…" Le dije. "No me importa que me veas, pero si prefieres… sí, eso tampoco me importa." Afirmé viendo que se había dado la vuelta y tenía las manos sobre los ojos.

La verdad es que contando con que lo habíamos echo un par de veces ya, creo que me había visto desnudo al menos ese par de veces mientras lo hacíamos, con lo cual, que me viese desnudarme para convertirme en lobo no me suponía ningún trauma tampoco, así que… pero supongo que seguía siendo demasiado para ella el pedirle que mirase mientras me trasformaba, lo que sí, lo hice todo lo rápido que pude y acabé siendo un lobo que casi como que también le pasaba una cabeza a ella, más o menos. Agaché la cabeza para tocarle con el morro el costado haciéndola sobresaltar y la miré viendo con dolor cómo parecía asustada de mí.

"Muy bien, pues ahora… arriba." Le dijo el borde subiéndola a mi lomo como si fuese una cría subiéndola a un caballo.

"Sujétate aquí." Le dijo Kat haciéndola clavarme los talones en los costados intentando sujetarla a mí antes de hacerla rodearme el cuello como pudo. "Y aquí. Sin miedo, todo esto es pellejo sin más." Afirmó tirándome del pellejo y haciéndome querer morderle por lo que asusté a Holly.

"_Lo siento._" Me disculpé aún sabiendo que no me entendería.

"Bueno, pues listos y a correr." Me dijeron antes de ponerse a correr a una leche que juraría que no eran humanos tras echarse Falcom y Kat lo que parecía unas luces a los pies que se apagaron según alejaban las manos de sus pies.

La verdad es que la carrera fue alucinante, y eso que procuré no moverme demasiado o dar saltos para evitar que Holly se moviese, noté cómo se agarraba con fuerza a mí, y aunque era pellejo lo del cuello, eso no quitaba para que notase cómo se agarraba con fuerza pero a la vez miedo de hacerme daño.

Corrimos y corrimos un buen trozo hasta que casi perdí a Holly cuando con un salto que no pude evitar puesto que íbamos monte a través a dios sabe dónde, entonces paré en seco para permitirle agarrarse mejor a mí.

"¡¿Qué hacéis?!" Me dijo Falcom retrocediendo con los otros dos. "¡¿Por qué te paras?!"

"_Holly se está a punto de caer._" Les dije sin éxito puesto que ellos no parecían poder entenderme y entonces ladrándoles y gruñéndoles. "_Necesitamos parar, se va a caer._" Afirmé antes de agacharme y tumbarme en el suelo.

"Oye, no te pares aquí." Me dijo el borde.

"Aguanta un poco más, hay que llegar hasta aquel maizal de allí." Me dijo Kat señalando a un punto algo lejano de donde venía olor a maíz fresco.

"_Dios… cuando acabe juro que les mataré._" Afirmé levantándome de nuevo para gemir pidiéndole a Holly que se sujetase mejor antes de ponerme a comenzar a correr hasta que volví a alcanzar algo de velocidad flaqueado en formación de triángulo con el borde y Falcom a mis lados, uno a cada lado, y Kat delante nuestro.

Y entonces…

¡Flash!

Me quedé ciego unos segundos antes de tropezar con algo y caerme de tripa para derrapar notando cómo el suelo de piedra me arañaba la tripa y luchando para no moverme de esa postura para evitar que Holly se hiciese daño sin poder evitar destransformarme por el golpe sujetando a Holly en un gesto protector contra mi pecho y notando cómo me dejaba la piel de la espalda en el suelo con harto dolor de espalda y pecho puesto que el pelo de mi pecho lupino no eliminaba para nada el golpe y el despellejamiento que debía tener.

"Vaya, perdón." Dijo Kat. "Se supone que no íbamos a entrar por aquí."

"¿Estás bien, Holl?" Le pregunté pasando del resto.

"Hum." Asintió frotándose la cabeza y luego la pierna.

"Es normal que le duela la cabeza, no parece acostumbrada a sus poderes, aún." Dijo Falcom.

"¿Os he preguntado?" Le dije mordiendo con la voz. "¿Dónde coño nos habéis traído?"

"A una madriguera del grupo." Me dijo el borde. "Por cierto, tu aterrizaje te quita puntos como protección, aunque hay que admitir que pareces consciente que 'mejor nosotros que ellos', y eso te ha impedido quedarte a 0, chaval."

"No lo hagas." Me dijo Holly abrazándome e impidiéndome moverme de allí para darle una paliza a ese tipo antes de ir a por los otros dos. "No quiero que mates a nadie…"

"Un momento." Le dije sorprendido. "¿Me habías oído?"

"No." Dijo asustada.

"Pues claro que te ha oído, idiota." Me dijo Falcom.

"Es curioso." Le dijo Kat. "Creo que eres una thyrsus, ya sabes, por lo que hace y eso."

"No te metas con ella." Le dije levantándome con ella.

"No es un insulto, es uno de los 5 tipos de magi que existen, por no hablar de los híbridos." Me dijo Falcom.

"¿Qué decís?" Le dije notando que no estábamos solos y tensándome a la vez que me disponía a adoptar una posición que me permitiese proteger a Holly y protegerme a mí mismo de la gente que comenzaba a ver.

"Los 'magi' nos dividimos en 5 tipos principales, pero luego hay gente que puede hacer otros." Me dijo Kat quitándose el polvo y mirándome. "Acanthus, Mastigos, Moros, Obrimos y Thyrsus." Afirmó levantando un dedo tras otro hasta los 5 dedos. "Entre los tipos hay… ciertas rivalidades en algunos casos, pero no son del tipo de pelear porque sí; entre nosotros, preferimos no pelear tan a la ligera." Me dijo como si fuese un secreto.

"¿Y por qué has dicho que ella era eso último?" Le dije sin recordar el nombre exacto de lo que le había llamado.

"¿Una Thyrsus?" Me dijo. "Creo que maneja los senderos de la Vida y el Espíritu. Crea escudos protectores, y además parece que puede entender el habla animal. Y apostaría a que también se comunica con los muertos, o tal vez no." Añadió mientras yo notaba a Holly temblar. "No todos los thyrsus somos iguales."

"¿Y los otros?" Le dije.

"Yo soy un Obrimo." Me dijo el de los ojos amarillos. "Los Obrimos solemos ser más del tipo… viajero, guerrero… ese tipo de cosas. Nuestro camino es la Fuerza, y lo Cardinal, la magia puramente dicha. Por aquí somos unos cuantos."

"Creo que hoy en día sois el tipo que más hay tras Thyrsus." Dijo un tipo de pelo corto y castaño algo más bajo que yo. "¿Qué hay? Yo soy Rhea, la híbrida de Acanthus y Mastigo. Y vosotros sois…"

"La chica que habíamos ido a recoger ¿te acuerdas, Rhea?" Le dijo Kat sonriendo. "La amiga de Denah."

"Ah, la primeriza." Dijo sonriendo. "Es un poco pequeñita ¿no?"

"No la toquéis." Le dije yo.

"¿Y este?" Les dijo por mí.

"Su 'ah-dah-nuh-doe'." Le dijo un chico de pelo blanco con gafas acercándose con cierto recelo. "La chica es la primera en años."

"¡Venga ya!" Dijo Rhea. "¡No me jodas que es…!"

"Esa boca, señorita." Le dijo alguien que no se mostraba.

"¡¿Eres una chica?!" Le dije atónito puesto que no parecía una salvo igual en la voz y no era tan femenina tampoco.

"No lo parezco ¿a que no?" Me dijo divertida.

"Rhea." Le dijo una señora que hizo que me relajase un poco más puesto que tenía pinta de abuela pero indígena. "Deberíais dejarles un poco en paz. Todos." Añadió mirando en torno a sí misma sin ocultarlo y haciéndome dar cuenta que por allí había gente rara pero rara de verdad. "Están ahora bajo nuestra protección, y están confundidos y desorientados, así que el verse abordados por todos a la vez no creo que sea para nada una ayuda."

"Oh, Lakeshis..." Le dijo la chica.

"No, Rhea, lleva razón." Le dijo Kat. "Él está a punto de atacar para protegerla, y créeme, no necesito ser vidente para saber cómo podría acabar todo esto."

"Está bien..." Se rindió la chica. "Por cierto, qué es ella."

"Thyrsus." Le dijo Falcom.

"¡Lo sabía!" Dijo antes de girarse hacia atrás. "¡Ya lo has oído, paga Jasyn!"

"Rhea, una hechicera." Me dijo Kat mirándola mientras se acercaba a un tío de pelo blanco que nos había mirado desde un rincón donde estaba leyendo algo. "Jasyn, que es con el que está, es un híbrido de acanthus y óbrimo, es un encantador-barra-guerrero. Y la señora que le ha llamado la atención se llama Laquesis, no sabemos la edad que tiene realmente pero es una chamana, una thyrsus también. Quitando a nuestro líder, ella es la que más sabe del tema."

"Kyr, deja de hablar tanto." Le dijo la anciana. "Estás abrumando a los chicos."

"Perdón." Dijo el chico bajando la cabeza con sumisión.

"**Holly, creo que esta gente están como una cabra.**" Le dije en quileute al oído fingiendo que le estaba consolando.

"**No lo sé, pero... he visto a la mujer antes.**" Me dijo. "**Cuando era pequeña. Era... conoce a la abuelita.**"

Eso me dejó un poco confuso, aquella mujer estaba claro que era más mayor que nosotros, pero no pasaría de la edad de tía o algo así, pero una tía joven.

"**Por eso mismo.**" Le dije. "**Esta gente no me huele bien, aquí huele a...**"

"Perfecto, se nos ha colado un animal." Oí decir a una voz mientras veía un destello a mis espaldas y captaba una tafarrada de olor pestilente que me hizo abrazarla con más fuerza para protegerla.

"Tranqui, Charm." Le dijo Rhea. "Es el 'ah-dah-nuh-doe' de la nueva."

"¿Esa cría de ahí?" Dijo un chico castaño claro. "Pfff... primero la retaca y ahora esta. Esto se está convirtiendo en una guardería."

"Haz el favor, bocazas." Le dijo otra persona dándole un golpe.

"Hey, Boss." Le llamó Kat tirándole algo. "Repartírosla, o Chad se cabreará."

"Embry, tranquilo." Me dijo Holly agarrándose con firmeza pero suavidad a mí. "Creo que son de aquí."

"Holly, no puedes entenderlo." Le dije. "Es... esta gente son como los que te atacaron."

Eso la hizo mirar a un lado y se asustó, entonces miré yo y me di cuenta que aquello era extraño, la inmensa mayoría de gente que había allí tenían el pelo blanco y de pronto, un cerco de ojos rojos nos estaban mirando, por lo que instintivamente levanté los labios para mostrar los colmillos como si fuese un lobo y sin darme cuenta que estaba haciendo eso.

"Vaya, vaya... mira qué tenemos aquí..." Dijo una voz tras Holly. "Buenos días, señorita."

Giré la cabeza con tanta rapidez que me dolió el cuello y vi a un tipo pálido con los ojos verdes amarillentos y pelo negro. Demasiado guapo para ser real y vestido de negro riguroso con una sonrisa de modelo de ropa.

"Tranquilo, chico." Me dijo divertido. "Me quitaría una lentilla, pero creo que hasta para un cerebro tan pequeño como el tuyo será evidente que no soy de los malos."

"Que no te alimentes de lo usual no quita para que puedas ser de los malos." Le dije mientras me daba cuenta que el color amarillo bajo las lentillas verdes que parecía llevar indicaba que no se alimentaba de gente.

"Bueno, ahí tienes razón." Dijo divertido. "Pero no, tengo una 'hermanita' que si se enterase de que hago el menor daño a alguien vivo y con alma me perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo."

"Chad, igual estás hablando demasiado." Le dijo un pelirrojo con una mecha blanca con la misma sonrisa y un color de ojos meloso.

"Nah, tengo buenas vibraciones." Le dijo el moreno divertido antes de volver a mirarnos. "Y además, su chica es bonita, me recuerda a mi última sobrina."

"¿Las gemelas Gillian y Lillian?" Le dijo.

"No, esas son de su primer marido, la segunda del segundo marido." Le dijo. "Victoria Valerius, pero todos la llamamos Vicky."

"¿Son tus...?" Le dijo Holly mirando a lo que parecía el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta.

"¿Eh?" Dijo el chico mirándose donde ella miraba y sonriendo para abrirse la chaqueta y sacar una especie de cartera del bolsillo para sacar unas tiras de tarjeteros solo que en vez de eso aparecieron fotos. "¿Esto?" Le dijo con ironía para que Holly asintiera y él se riera. "Hay que ver con el olfato de la nueva." Dijo divertido. "No señorita, esta gente son mi familia, pero ninguno de ellos es fruto mío."

"Joder, cuanta gente." Le dije.

Fue entonces cuando Holly se intentó levantar y trastabilló por lo que el tipo la sujetó y ella se valió de esa sujeción para sentarse en una piedra y el tipo con ella que le pinchó en una foto.

"Mi sobrinita adoptiva, Lily." Le dijo él. "La recogió mi hermana adoptiva hace años, allá por el 1938."

"Entonces es ya..." Dijo Holly.

"Sigue siendo un encanto." Le dijo él. "Dime, así a voz de pronto... ¿tú qué edad le echas a esta mujer?" Le dijo señalándole a otra foto.

Vi cómo Holly miraba la foto y parecía pensar.

"Unos... ¿20 a 22?" Le dijo. "¿Eres familia de...?"

"¡No!" Le dijo riéndose. "Esme es la mujer de un amigo de mi hermanita. Ella y su familia vinieron hará un año o menos de visita por el colegio. Buscaban un lugar seguro donde pasar unos meses. Esta es mi hermana." Afirmó señalando a una foto más. "Es guapa ¿no?"

"Hum." Dijo ella asintiendo.

Era extraño, aquel tipo era un vampiro, pero estaba tratando a Holly como si fuese una chica, sin más, ni una mirada de ver un plato suculento sobre la mesa, ni un intento de acercarse a su piel más de lo justo y necesario o normal... Nada, simplemente le estaba enseñando las fotos, que eran una larga tira de fotografías.

"Y esta es su hija mayor; Sarah Arianna, pero la llamamos todos Sari" Le dijo. "Mi primera sobrina de verdad."

"Parece..." Dijo Holly.

"Mi hermana es una fanática de las operaciones de cirugía." Le dijo. "Le gusta estar joven."

"¿Y ellos?" Le dijo señalando unas fotos más abajo.

"Sus hermanos, estos dos son gemelos y estos dos también." Le dijo señalando primero dos fotos y luego otras dos. "Cuatrillizos mellizos y gemelos 2 a 2. Jacky y Eddy son estos pelirrojos de aquí, y estos dos morenos son Carrick y Alexiel. Preciosos todos, los morenos son como tu novio ¿sabes? Pero los pelirrojos son como su madre."

Un momento; ¿unos eran vampiros y los otros licántropos?

"¿Cómo es posible eso?" Le pregunté confuso.

"Mi hermana adoptiva es como yo." Me dijo. "Pero su primer marido, Aidan es como tú."

((Para los que os hayáis leído Plenilunio, digamos que en vez del marido oficial de Isabella Alexandrine, ella se acabó casando con Aidan, el 2º hermano de Carrick puesto que el hecho de la muerte de estes es crucial para el desarroyo de la otra historia, y para no cambiar cosas y explicar cosas dejemos todo como está y solo cambiemos la pareja principal que en esta historia la dejamos como la de Meyer y cuando escribí la saga Plenilunios aún no había sacado Stephanie Meyer 'Amanecer'. Y dicho esto... sigamos con la historia.))

"Son guapos." Le dijo Holly sonriendo. "¿Es este?"

"No, este es Jackson, el hermano menor de Aidan." Le dijo para señalar otra foto. "Este es Aidan."

"Es guapo." Le dijo ella.

"¿Qué te crees?" Le dijo el tío divertido. "En mi familia hasta las mascotas son guapos."

"¿Y quién es esta?" Le dijo ella.

"Estas son las gemelas." Le dijo. "Van detrás de los cuatrillizos, se llaman Gillian y Lillian, y son mellizas de este de aquí que es el hijo de mi segundo cuñado, Rafael, pero le llamamos Rafa cariñosamente. Y él es hijo de... Ivvan." Afirmó señalando a otra foto.

"Ah, es..." Dijo.

"No me digas que os conocéis." Le dijo el chico con ironía.

"No, es... le he visto, en..." Dijo para callarse. "Nada."

"¿Has soñado con él?" Le dijo el tipo. "Vaya, se lo diré, seguro que le hace ilusión que alguien bueno sueñe con él. ¿Viste algo bueno?"

"N... no." Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza con cuidado. "Es... vi cómo... en Boston."

"Ah... eso..." Dijo. "Es..."

"Holly, cielo." Le dije. "Creo que ya has visto todas las fotos de la cartera. ¿Intentamos buscar algo de sol y salimos un poco?"

"Ah, yo no os lo recomendaría." Me dijo el modelo. "A ti supongo que da igual, por mi cuñado sé que os tumbáis ahí fuera y te das un baño, pero ella... me parece a mí que no le va a sentar demasiado bien el tiempo que hace fuera."

"¿Pues?" Le dije intentando ir a asomarme fuera y recibiendo una ráfaga de aire gélido. "¿Dónde coño estamos?"

"Esta semana creo que cerca de Alaska." Dijo un tío sentado en un rincón con un comic cabezabajo. "Pero la pasada estuvimos en Siberia porque elegía Fury."

"Pero la próxima vez me toca a mí." Dijo un tío entrando y frotándole la cabeza al niñato que había ido a casa en la reserva, Joe, con ironía. "Y yo voy a elegir... Australia. Surf, calorcito... y hectáreas y hectáreas para correr contra dingos sin que nos vea nadie."

"Que los aborígenes estén hechos al contacto con lo natural no quiere decir que esté bien." Le dijo el vampiro 'cara modelo'.

"Sí, pero vosotros siempre cogéis sitios donde se te hiela el culo." Le dijo el tipo. "Por cierto, que no me entere yo que le molestáis al amigo ¿eh?"

"Si lo que intentas es ligarte a la chica te avisamos que es su pareja." Le dijo Kat.

"Nah, demasiado frágil para nosotros, me cuesta creer que él sea su pareja." Le dijo el tipo.

"Vamos fuera, antes de que decida que paso de lo que digan." Le dije a Holl para ayudarla a andar.

La verdad es que el que les pareciera demasiado frágil y no quisieran intentar nada con ella era un alivio, no tenía que controlar a aquellos capullos; sin embargo cuando salimos y asomamos un poco la nariz fuera me di cuenta que tampoco mentían en lo del frío.

"¡Joder, que frío!" Dije frotándome los brazos al notar un frío helador y cogiendo a Holly para abrazarla y pasarle calor al verla temblar. "¡Ven no salgas de aquí!"

"Embry... tengo mucho frío..." Se quejó.

"Lo siento, no pensaba que hiciese este frío." Le dije para hacerla cogerse a mí y volver a entrar.

"¿Tan pronto volvéis?" Me preguntó el 'cara-modelo' sonriendo divertido.

"Pasad de nosotros." Le dije. "Fuera hacia demasiado frío."

"Ya te dijimos que estábamos por cerca de Alaska." Me dijo uno.

"A ver..." Dijo el cara-modelo buscando algo entre sus ropas y sacando un mechero con pinta de caro. "Perfecto, esto servirá. Ven aquí, canija." Le dijo a Holly moviendo el brazo para que se acercara mientras cogía lo que parecían unos hierbajos y unos papeles y prendiéndolos antes de echarlos al suelo con cuidado. "A ver, alguien que consiga madera o algo que aguante encendido un buen rato. Rhea... no miro a nadie..." Canturreó.

"No me jodas, Chad." Le dijo ella. "Ya sabes cómo va esto. No sacamos las cosas de la nada."

"Por ahí hay un montón de nieve." Le dijo él.

"Muy bien, pues tráeme un buen montón y tal vez consiga convertirla en madera." Le dijo ella frotándose el pelo. "Las moléculas líquidas de la nieve derretida que me vais a traer están semi-libres, y la madera son sólidos así que están compactados no, lo siguiente. Tendría que alterar la composición molecular y..."

"Vale, vale." Dijo. "Hechiceros... sois todos unos malditos amantes de las leyes de la física y la naturaleza... ¿Te sirve esto?" Le dijo mostrándole los huesos de un bicho.

"Claro, podré sacar para... dos o tres troncos." Dijo. "Llegarían para una hoguera de una o dos horas."

"A ver, gente... una colecta de cosas que puedan eliminarse..." Dijo levantándose y dando unas palmas para llamar la atención.

"Deja." Le dije sentándome junto a Holly y pasándole el brazo por encima para levantarla y sentarla sobre mí para rodearla todo lo que pudiese y calentarla un poco con mi calor por encima de lo humano mientras le frotaba la espalda con suavidad. "Como esperemos a que hagáis fuego se convierte en un cubito antes."

"Bah, otro incrédulo que no se cree lo nuestro." Dijo Rhea. "Tú, Chad, pásame algo que sea sólido y que podamos quemar y nosotros nos encargamos del resto. ¡Eh, Eri, échame una mano!"

"Erika está con Raven, de caza." Le dijo Thanatos afilando algo con filo. "Como el resto que faltan aquí."

"Así que cazando." Les dije.

"She... de los nuestros." Dijo Chad. "Los que le hicieron esto a ella." Añadió mostrándome su cuello y una especie de pinchazo con su propio dedo. "No sabéis en lo que os habéis metido, tío."

Entonces sí que me di cuenta que además de mí, Holly también le miraba, así que la sujeté mejor y la acuné un poco en las rodillas.

"¿Cómo que en lo que nos hemos metido?" Le dije.

"Verás... creo que no eres consciente de un punto que tiene ella para la gente como nosotros." Me dijo.

"¿Cómo...?" Dijo Holly.

"Chad, o modelo o como quieras que te llames." Le dije. "Cuidado que ella solo sabe qué somos nosotros, nada más."

"Oh, bueno." Dijo. "Pues eso complica un poco las cosas."

"¿Y eso?" Le dije.

"Porque al principio le buscaban unos tíos algo peligrosos, pero mindundis comparados con los que han puesto ahora sus ojos en ella." Me dijo mirándome.

"¿Qué dices?" Le dije.

"Digo que Aro, Cayo y Marcus se han enterado de que matasteis a unos tipos que les interesaban, mandaron a alguien a meter las narices colmilludas en qué pasó y por qué alguien como vosotros que se supone que sois perros de presa de los Cullen mataríais a otros como ellos." Me dijo. "Así que se enteraron que habían herido a una chica, que la habíais protegido, que uno de los Cullen la había curado y que luego habíais desaparecido."

Aquello no tenía sentido, los nombres que había dicho... los Vulturis habían puesto sus ojos en nosotros, en Holly... pero no podrían encontrarnos.

"Encontraron tu rastro." Me dijo sintiendo cómo se me desgarraba algo. "Pero los que os atacaron en la reserva no eran más que unos pringados controlados por los que estamos persiguiendo ahora. Nada más que una simple avanzadilla."

"¿Por qué...?" Dijo Holly dejando colgada la frase y provocando que Chad o como quiera que se llamase ese tío la mirase esperando el final.

"A ver... un traductor que lea la mente..." Se puso a pedir.

"No tiene gracía tío." Le dije medio gruñéndole. "Holly cielo, tienes que acabar tus frases, este capullo no tiene las neuronas para poder acabarlas."

"Hum." Me dijo antes de volver a mirar al tío. "¿Por qué... alguien querría...?"

"Que por qué querrían cogerla." Le dije yo acabándola por ella.

"Veamos..." Dijo el tío para mirar al techo como si pensase y obviamente con ironía. "Eres una chica bastante apetecible, tienes poderes y no me digas que no..." Le dijo tras contar el segundo dedo mirándonos antes de volver a mirar al techo. "Tercero, tenemos motivos para pensar que no saliste totalmente indemne del primer ataque, solo que por desgracia, no se te ha manifestado a penas y es evidente que tu corazón sigue latiendo; sí, justo así." Afirmó divertido mirándola mientras me daba cuenta que le latía el corazón más deprisa.

"Eres... eres un..." Le dijo ella.

"Jefe... te han pillado." Le dijo un tipo de pelo blanco y gafas que había estado tecleando un ordenador y haciendo que Holly se pegase más aún a mí como con miedo.

"Vaya, veo que por lo que se ve eres otra de las que han oído solo las cosas malas que dicen por ahí." Le dijo él divertido.

"Eres un demonio." Le dijo ella temblando como con miedo.

"Sip, podría decirse que sí." Dijo pensativo. "Pero no, no me bebo la gente, a no ser que se dejen, que da la casualidad que se dejan, pero no mato." Afirmó levantando la mano como para jurar bromeando. "Nunca."


	45. Chapter 45

**CAPITULO 45: HUÍDAS.**

((Jejeje, bueno, pues como ayer estuve en Francia como regalo de cumpleaños ese día y hoy acabo de llegar, os dejo aquí este capítulo, estoy muerta, me lo pasé muy bien, celebré mi cumple, mi móvil echó humo... y me voy a la camita, espero que os guste y cuando resucite os digo algo más, jejeje.

Buenas noches...))

"Eres un demonio." Le dijo ella temblando como con miedo.

"Sip, podría decirse que sí." Dijo pensativo. "Pero no, no me bebo la gente, a no ser que se dejen, que da la casualidad que se dejan, pero no mato." Afirmó levantando la mano como para jurar bromeando. "Nunca."

Aquello era increíble.

Los Cullen y sus amigos no eran los únicos en ser vegetarianos, había más gente que también lo era.

"¿Eres vegetariano?" Le pregunté haciendo que Holly me mirase confusa.

"Más bien 'ovo-lacto-vegetariano'." Me dijo el tipo como si fuese una broma. "No sabía que conocías el término que tienen esa gente."

"Conocemos y somos amigos de la familia afincada en la península de Washington." Le dije. "Tenemos un tratado con ellos de no desvelar su existencia al resto de gente y ellos tampoco la nuestra."

"Pero yo no soy parte de eso, así que... apuesto a que la chica no tiene ni idea de que la persona que le curó cuando la atacaron la primera vez es un... ¿cómo lo llamaste 'cielo'? Un demonio." Dijo con ironía.

"No... mientes." Le dijo ella acurrucándose con miedo más contra mí.

"No, cielo, no." Le dijo él moviendo el dedo con una sonrisa de que se lo estaba pasando de miedo. "Tu querido doctor Cullen es un vampiro, como yo. Solo que él y su maldita familia son vegetarianos rigurosos, solo beben animales."

"Y tú no." Le dije.

"Ya te he dicho que soy 'ovo-lacto-vegetariano'." Me dijo echándose hacia atrás mientras la tía y otro par conseguían pasarnos un tronco de leña y luego cogían más desperdicios rodeándolos. "Eso significa que me alimento de animales, sangre muerta o más conocida como para trasfusiones y fines médicos, y de donaciones nocturnas." Afirmó divertido. "Y créeme, lo hacen muy a gusto, siguen vivas y nunca recuerdan nada malo, además, les doy algo a cambio, una noche disfrutando de mi enorme pe..."

"¡¡CHEEEEEE!!" Le grité. "Córtate un pelo, no quiero que mi chica oiga obscenidades."

"Sí, claro." Dijo sonriendo con ironía. "Chica... si quieres pasar un buen rato dame un toque." Le dijo guiñándole un ojo. "Yo te lo doy a cambio de un chupito."

"Haz el favor." Le dijo la chica, Rhea dándole con un tronco en la nuca y haciéndole dar un bandazo con la cabeza hacia delante. "Nada de alimentarse en el grupo."

"Llevas razón." Dijo sonriendo divertido. "Para ti, cielo, te lo hago gratis."

"Holly no necesita ligones de medio pelo que le puedan hacer daño." Le dije abrazándola más. "Me tiene a mí."

"Ya, claro, tratándola como si fuese una cría." Me dijo. "Oye, que no pasa nada, entiendo que te gusten menuditas, dicen que son las que mejor la..."

"¡PERO TE QUIERES CALLAR DE UNA VEZ, SALIDO DE LAS NARICES!" Le riñó la tía. "¡A VER CUANDO TE ENTERAS DE QUE LA CHICA ES UNA SEÑORITA Y NO UNA FULANA COMO LAS QUE SE LÍAN CONTIGO!"

"Holly, tenemos que irnos." Le susurré. "Estos están como una regadera. Tienes que aguantar un poco el frío. Yo te voy a estar abrazando todo el rato para quitarte frío, pero..."

"Hum." Dijo.

Con cuidado la cogí en brazos antes de comenzar a recular, ya casi estábamos fuera cuando me cogieron por los hombros.

"Eh, quién se ha traído un aperitivo y su mascota." Gritó el que me sujetaba como si fuesen cables de acero.

"Charm, cálamte un poco ¿eh?" Le dijo un vampiro pelirrojo pasándonos mientras el tal Charm nos empujaba de nuevo dentro. "La chica no es de los nuestros."

Fue justo entonces cuando el tío que me sujetaba soltó un alarido de dolor y me soltó mientras me daba cuenta que Holly había extendido sus manos sobrepasando mis hombros y ahora las sujetaba en su regazo mientras se le escapaban lágrimas de dolor antes de que nos cayese un cubazo de agua.

"Joder, con la cría." Dijo el vampiro-modelo que sujetaba el cubo vacío y húmedo dejándome bien claro que había sido él el que nos había tirado el agua.

"¡Se acabó, yo os mato!" Dije a punto de dejar a Holly para trasformarme mientras temblaba de rabia y notando cómo ella se me sujetaba al cuello.

"No te embales, tío." Me dijo. "Mírale las manos a tu novia."

"¿Son pareja?" Dijo el pelirrojo. "Oh, no me digas que una vez más era cierto que habían visto a la chica-especial en problemas y este es su pareja."

"Pues sí." Le dijo el modelo mientras yo hacía que Holly me soltara el pelo del cuello y me mostrara la mano.

Gemí con dolor al ver que tenía ampollas en las manos y eso me hizo destransformar mientras sacaba la lengua para chuparle las palmas quemadas como si hubiese cogido fuego en ellas.

"La chica ha sacado fuego por las manos y le ha hecho bastante daño a Charm." Me dijo Kat acercándose para llevarse mi gruñido de aviso que le hizo dar un paso atrás.

"Yo no sabía que los Thyrsus podían hacer fuego." Dijo Rhea asombrada.

"Y no pueden." Dijo la anciana. "Un aprendiz de la fuerza puede controlar un fuego existente, un discípulo podría hacerlo más grande o más pequeño, un adepto incluso podría convertir una energía o luz en fuego, pero crearlo de la nada..." Afirmó ofreciéndonos un bote con algo maloliente que rechacé con un medio gruñido. "No seas tonto, chico. Es solo un ungüento, algunos son aún iniciados en algún campo, practicar un hechizo nuevo suele acabar en daños, tenemos que estar preparados."

No acababa de fiarme de ellos.

"Holly, no te preocupes." Le susurré acariciándole el pelo. "**Voy a sacarte de aquí ¿vale? Te llevaré a algún lugar seguro, lejos de estos... locos.**"

"**Creo... creo que no... esto es... seguro.**" Me dijo casi sollozando mientras le miraba la mano y se la intentaba curar o al menos aliviar usando un trozo de tela de mis ropas rotas mojado en babas.

"**No digas tonterías, esta gente están todos locos.**" Le dije.

"**Estamos lejos de casa.**" Murmuró. "**Fuera hace mucho frío... tengo frío...**"

Me dolía verle así, así que estiré mis brazos y la abracé atrayéndola hasta ponerla contra mí, sin embargo, aquello no parecía demasiado.

"**Voy a volver a trasformarme**." Le susurré besándole el pelo. "**Cuando sea el animal agárrate fuerte a mí, piensa que soy un oso de peluche enorme; como soy peludo te daré más calor, puedo hacer de manta si quieres.**"

"**Gracias, pero... no quiero que te hagas daño por...**" Murmuró. "**No podemos salir, hace mucho frío y tú... si te trasformas te harás daño y yo no quiero que...**"

"**Holly, es... trasformarme no me duele.**" Le dije besándole la cabeza mientras le frotaba un poco sobre la ropa puesto que estábamos cerca de la salida y se colaba un poco de aire demasiado fresco. "**Me duele millones de veces más tu dolor; y estar aquí creo que no nos hará demasiado bien. Aunque no sepamos dónde estamos cualquier sitio debe ser mejor que este.**"

La vi dudar, su decisión parecía estar tambaleándose un poco, podía verlo y sentirlo dentro de mí también.

"**Si quieres podemos perdernos por ahí, pero lejos de esta gente.**" Le dije. "**Iremos hacia el sur, seguro que allí hará más calor. Yo corro deprisa, así que no te preocupes.**"

"Hum." Acabó murmurando agarrándose a mí con suavidad.

Con cuidado me la coloqué a la espalda y comencé a trasformarme.

"**Sujetate con más fuerza. No temas, no me harás daño.**" Le dije antes de perder la voz en el hocico lupino y salir con un salto.

Esta vez no me pararon, corrí y corrí y seguí corriendo mientras me aseguraba de que no nos siguiesen y solo paré cuando se acabó la tierra en un barranco que daba al mar, entonces me puse a correr hacia otro lado para encontrar más mar.

Seguí y seguí hasta poder encontrar una población donde me desconvertí con Holly bien sujeta a mi pelo por lo que al destrasformarme se calló a mis manos que la sujeté cuando desapareció el pelo.

"Vamos, cogeremos algún tipo de algo que flote." Le dije.

"No podemos..." Me dijo.

"No vamos a robarla." Afirmé viendo un hombre que parecía un pescador. "Vamos, le pediremos a ese hombre si podría acercarnos a algún sitio pero fuera de aquí." Le dije cogiéndola con cuidado.

"Embry, estás..." Me dijo mientras notaba que me miraba el hombre de arriba abajo.

Mierda, no me había acordado que había reventado mi ropa y estaba desnudo, así que bajé un poco a Holly para taparme de la vista las vergüenzas.

"Disculpe, es... nos han atracado." Le dije al hombre que me miraba de arriba debajo de nuevo con un gesto de desconfianza en la mirada. "¿Podría sacarnos de aquí?"

Entonces oí hablar a un hombre a nuestras espaldas con el pescador y este debatirle algo antes de que me mirase el otro hombre también mientras Holly se retemblaba.

"Seguidme." Me dijo con un acento un poco raro.

"¿Habla nuestro idioma?" Le dije.

"Hum, por aquí se habla un dialecto del esquimal, pero sí." Me dijo.

"Disculpe, hemos tenido un accidente." Le dije. "Somos americanos, nos gustaría volver a tierra firme para poder regresar a nuestro hogar."

"Claro, pero primero... deberíais vestirte y calentaros un poco." Me dijo. "La chica parece al borde de una hipotermia."

Miré a Holly, era cierto, estaba helada y tenía los labios morados. Hubiese preferido encontrar la forma de salir de allí, pero el hombre tenía razón, Holly no tenía buen aspecto, así que la sujeté mejor y le seguí.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Te queda bien?" Me preguntó el hombre fumando la pipa en la silla de la mesa donde estaba con Holly.

"Creo que sí, muchas gracias." Le dije estirándome las ropas de piel que me había prestado. "No sé cómo puedo pagárselo."

"No importa." Me dijo moviendo la mano suavemente. "La señorita lo ha hecho por ti; me ha leído los posos del café." Me dijo haciéndome reparar en que ella llevaba también un abrigo de pieles de algún animal y tenía una jarra de algo humeante entre las manos como si la reconfortase el calor. "Y me ha dicho que aunque estoy pasando por una mala racha, todo cambiará a mi favor muy pronto."

"¿Usted cree en la magia?" Le dije confuso.

"Desde luego." Afirmó. "Normalmente no confío en esos charlatanes que salen por la tele diciendo que ven el futuro y todo eso, si pueden hacerlo por qué no ven el número de la lotería y se hacen ricos de una vez en vez de intentar aprovecharse de la pobre gente."

"¿Entonces por qué se cree lo que le ha dicho ella?" Le dije con curiosidad por ello.

No es que yo no confiase en lo que Holly viese, al fin y al cabo Alice podía ver cosas de vez en cuando, pero... ¿Holly podía hacerlo también?

"La chica no quería hacerlo." Me dijo. "Se ha pasado todo el rato diciendo que eran tonterías y que no sabía interpretarlos." Afirmó sonriendo. "Esos son los auténticos privilegiados con el don." Añadió señalándome con la boquilla de la pipa. "Además, es una señorita realmente increíble y muy agradable y educada. Siempre es agradable ver que queda gente decente por ahí. En fin, primero calentar un poco los cuerpos y luego... os daré un paseo hasta el continente. Eso si no os importa que mientras os lleve podamos hacer una o dos paradas a echar un poco las redes si vemos algo bueno por ahí."

"No, claro." Afirmé sonriendo aliviado de que por fin pudiésemos salir de allí. "Donde nos pueda llevar será suficiente."

La verdad es que con que nos llevase lejos de aquella panda de locos de la que habíamos escapado me sobraba.

Y eso fue lo que hizo, cuando acabó Holly su taza, recogió unos termos de la barra y pagó todo antes de decirnos que saliésemos por lo que cogí a Holly de la cintura para llevarla andando y que me usase como muletas y nos guió al puerto donde vimos una barca pesquera pequeña que más bien era un bote.

Me hubiese gustado poder quejarme, pero no estábamos en condición de hacerlo así que me callé y ayudé a Holly a subir cogiéndola en brazos antes de sentarla donde me dijo el hombre y sentarme con ella en el regazo para echarnos por encima una manta para resguardarla del viendo gélido que soplaba y a la vez hacerle de estufa.

Tan pronto como estuvimos en mar respiré tranquilo mientras nos alejábamos de tierra.

El viaje no fue excesivamente mal, daba un poco de miedo cuando la barca comenzó a moverse por el oleaje y me dio la impresión de que acabaríamos volcando a pesar de la confianza del hombre que de rato en rato fumaba la pipa, cayó la noche y seguíamos en el mar, la pipa iluminaba un poco la noche que estaba clara, pasó la noche y por fin pudimos distinguir costa un poco lejos por el lateral mientras veíamos al hombre recoger unas redes con peces, no muchos pero suficientes para comer y poder vender unas cajas.

"No os preocupéis, di un pequeño rodeo para poder pescar algo." Nos dijo. "Ya tengo suficiente así que... vayamos a tierra. Nos dirigiremos hacia Yakutat, cerca de la frontera con la Columbia Británica, allí podréis coger algún vehículo para que os lleve a algún sitio donde podáis coger un tren o un avión para volver a vuestra casa."

"Gracias." Le dijo Holly sujetando un termo que nos había pasado y que misteriosamente seguía estando caliente.

"¿Qué es esto?" Le dije.

"Caldo caliente." Nos dijo sirviéndose una taza en la tapa del termo. "Ayudará a calentaros un poco y alimenta. Ya siento no poder ofreceros más, pero en pleno mar es eso y pescado crudo."

"Gracias." Le dije también yo.

La verdad es que lo del caldo no sonaba nada bien, pero al menos era algo reconfortante poder echarte un poco de algo caliente al estómago. Y lo increíble es que para todo lo que yo comía, le dejé a Holly llenarse antes de tomar yo nada, yo podía aguantar lo que me echasen, pero ella me inspiraba la sensación de no ser así, así que mi prioridad era ella: si ella estaba caliente, si había dormido suficiente, si había comido suficiente, si estaba bien... la abracé ajustando de nuevo la capa de pieles para evitar que le entrase el más mínimo frío.

"¡Mira!" Me dijo de pronto sacando su manita de la ropa para señalar a un lateral.

"Ah, tenéis suerte." Nos dijo el señor sonriendo mientras veíamos unas ballenas en el mar. "No todo el mundo puede ver algo semejante."

"Ya lo vemos." Le dije un poco alucinado de estar viendo unas ballenas tan cerca, sobre todo cuando vimos una pasando bajo nosotros y salió algo más allá mientras Holly estaba sonriendo y alucinada a la vez.

"¿Veis esa ballena de allí?" Nos dijo señalando a una cola. "Esa es una jorobada, vienen aquí a alimentarse y a finales de mes tendrán sus bebés, se quedarán por aquí hasta que sus crías sean capaces de poder viajar y entonces volverán al sur hasta el siguiente verano. ¿Y veis aquella otra?" Dijo señalando una aleta negra. "Eso es una orca. Hay de 3 tipos, pero creo que esa es de las malas, las transeúntes. Se alimentan de mamíferos de sangre caliente, pero tranquilos." Añadió sonriendo y frotándole a Holly el pelo cortito que tenía. "Nunca atacan las barcas, al menos nunca en esta época ¿sí?"

"¿Y si son tan peligrosas por qué estamos tan tranquilos?" Le dije.

"Ya te he dicho que no atacan barcas." Afirmó. "Solo comen focas, pingüinos... y crías de ballena que se salgan del grupo. Por eso siguen a ese grupo, dentro de poco algunas hembras tendrán crías y si una se separa del grupo tendrán una comida muy sabrosa."

Eso hizo a Holly retemblar y el hombre sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza antes de seguir moviendo la barca.

La verdad es que el hombre era agradable; nos encontraba a mí en bolas y a Holly medio mal y se ofrecía a ayudarnos y luego llevarnos a tierra firme, nos alimentaba con algo caliente...

Sonriendo le di un toquecito con la nariz en la cara a Holly mientras me miraba y yo a ella sonriendo. Y para no ser loba la verdad es que era bastante buena en jugar como si lo fuera.

Entonces capté que el hombre sonreía aguantándose la risa.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Le pregunté parando de hacer el tonto con Holly.

"No, hombre." Me dijo sonriendo. "Es solo que me hacía gracia veros. Sois como un par de cachorros emparejados."

"Ya ve, nos gusta lo natural." Afirmé.

"Eso es evidente." Me dijo riéndose. "Te recuerdo que tú apareciste como dios te trajo al mundo. "

"Sí, eso..." Le dije. "Nos atracaron."

"Claro, claro..." Dijo dándome a ver que no nos creía. "No te preocupes, soy discreto. Mi lema es 'nunca preguntes lo que prefieres no saber'. Prefiero no saber lo que os hizo que soltaras esa mentira en un sitio donde lo más cercano son lobos y osos blancos."

Sonreí, al menos el anciano era legal.

Seguimos un buen rato así y al final acabamos llegando a tierra.

"Si no os importa... prefiero entrar por aquí." Dijo atracando. "Tengo que hacer una visita a alguien, así que..."

"No se preocupe." Le dije. "Muchas gracias por el paseo pero creo que de por aquí podemos seguir solos."

"Mira que esto está en medio de ningún lado." Me dijo. "Anda, vamos. No nos cuesta nada acompañarme y luego os llevo a algún sitio más grande."

"No pasa nada." Le dije. "Podemos ir solos de aquí. Tan solo nos dice hacia dónde está el sur y listo."

"Claro, es hacia allí, pero..." Dijo el hombre.

"Muchas gracias." Le dije. "Y si algún día pasa por Washington no dude en visitarnos, La Push, al final del río Quileute. ¿Eh, Holl?"

"Sí." Afirmó ella asintiendo. "Muchas gracias."

"De nada." Dijo.

"Solo una curiosidad." Le dije mientras Holly comenzaba a recoger las cosas. "¿Cómo es que tenía estas ropas con usted? No tienen pinta de ser de su talla."

"Mi hijo." Afirmó. "Desapareció hace unos meses, aún tengo la esperanza de encontrarle, así que siempre llevo algo de ropa, por si acaso le veo."

Entonces Holly le posó la mano en el brazo y la subió y bajó un poco como si le reconfortase y entonces el hombre le puso una suya sobre la suya y sonrió.

"Si podemos ayudarle..." Le ofrecí movido por el gesto de Holly con el hombre.

"No os preocupéis." Me dijo. "Seguro que no habrá ido tan al sur. Los Estados Unidos... no creo que se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza siquiera."

"¿Y no tiene ningún retrato?" Le dije.

Pareció dudar, pero entonces buscó algo entre sus ropas y sacó una cartera de cuero de esa que tiene un bolsillo y el resto es tipo billetera para carnés y demás, buscó hasta que encontró y sacó una foto y la miró antes de mostrárnosla.

"Esta es mi mujer." Afirmó señalando a la mujer de la foto. "Murió hace tiempo, así que me casé con su hermana y con ella sigo casado. Este es nuestro hijo, se llama Ferry, tenía 19 años."

De pronto, todo me bailó cuando vi a un chico de los que había en la cueva, uno con el que no habíamos hablado, que se había mantenido sentado en un rincón mirándome sin parar y al que había ignorado puesto que solo podía fijarme en Holly y en pensar en sacarla de aquel lugar de locos.

"Si le veis... por favor, decidle que su padre no le olvida, que vuelva a casa." Nos dijo el hombre. "Me gustaría verle aunque fuese una sola vez antes de morir."

Aquel chico no era normal, nadie de los de aquella cueva eran normales, pero no podía decírselo a aquel hombre.

"Si le vemos se lo diremos." Le dije.

"Dios os bendiga." Me dijo antes de que cogiese a Holly en brazos y le diese la espalda para alejarme de la vista.

Tan pronto como nos alejamos y le perdimos de vista deposité a Holly en el suelo.

"Vamos, agárrate fuerte a mí." Le dije. "Tenemos que irnos ya."

"¿Qué...?" Me dijo confusa.

"El hijo del señor." Le dije. "Estaba en la cueva, era parte de ellos. Si ese chico era de por aquí, entonces estamos en peligro."

"K nunca vendría por aquí." Afirmó una voz tras nosotros mientras notaba que me abandonaban las fuerzas. "Huyó de su casa por algo."

"Fury, vale ya." Le dijo el moreno que conocíamos. "¿Os parece bonito haberos largado así? Rhea y Erika están cansadísimas por haber tenido que hacernos el portal para alcanzaros."

"¡No la toquéis!" Les grité aún sin fuerzas en mí intentando levantarme.

"Cierra la boca, chucho del demonio." Dijo el tipo que había hablado el primero.

"¡No, por favor!" Gritó Holly mientras el tipo me levantaba.

"Fury, vale ya." Le dijo el moreno-modelo.

"No necesitamos otro chucho." Le dijo el tipo mientras notaba que me dolía el cuello con algo clavándose en él.

"He dicho que ya vale." Afirmó el tipo.

¡Flush!

Antes de que pudiese pasar nada, noté que me comenzaba a quemar, y luego frescor mientras caía sobre algo blando antes de darme cuenta que era Holly sobre lo que había caído y que a nuestro alrededor había mucho fuego aunque nosotros estábamos en una especie de capullo pero aún así era demasiado pequeño y notaba algo quemándome.

Entonces la sujeté con fuerza entre mis brazos, ella podía morir si le rozaba el fuego, pero yo... dios me librase de quemarme por un poco de fuego como aquello.

Noté mucho dolor en mi espalda, entre mis brazos Holly pareció quedarse inconsciente y entonces noté cómo la burbuja desaparecía y poco a poco el fuego pareció ir extinguiéndose antes de quedarme yo también inconsciente.


	46. Chapter 46

**CAPITULO 46: SEPARADOS. LA VIDA PASA PERO SIN TÍ NO ES IGUAL.**

Tuve un sueño raro, yo estaba dormido pero me despertaba, no era en ningún lugar conocido. Estaba en una especie de prado, con hierba alta pero si te levantabas llegaba solo hasta poco más o menos la rodilla de Holly; y allí estaba ella, estaba sentada, y no estaba sola.

"Holly." La llamé, entonces la otra persona desapareció. "Holly, qué..."

Ella entonces me sonrió.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Le pregunté. "¿Qué es este lugar?"

"Estás en casa." Me dijo sonriendo.

¿En casa?

"Holly, esto no es mi casa." Le dije. "Ni siquiera parece la reserva."

"Tú estás en casa." Me dijo. "Estás inconsciente, pero a salvo en casa. Cuando despiertes no estarás solo."

"¿Qué dices?" Le dije confuso. "¿Dónde estás?. ¿Estás bien?"

Sonriendo asintió y me cogió la mano que le había cogido.

Su tacto era cálido, casi tanto como el de alguien de la manada, era como una especie de piel calentada al sol, pero lo que más me iluminaba era su sonrisa.

"Sí, estoy bien." Me dijo antes de volver la cabeza preocupada y luego volver a mirarme. "No me queda mucho tiempo. Voy a aprender a ser más fuerte." Me dijo rápidamente. "Me haré más fuerte y aprenderé a controlar mis dones, no te preocupes, estaremos en contacto. Aunque no me dejen estoy segura que habrá algún modo."

"Holly, no me dejes." Le dije notando que iba a soltarse y sujetándola más fuertemente contra mí. "Por favor, no me abandones. No te separes de mí."

"Lo siento, es... ya estamos separados." Me dijo. "Nuestros cuerpos están separados, pero nuestras esencias están juntas, o eso creo."

"Cómo que nuestras esencias están juntas." Le dije.

"No lo sé." Me dijo para luego sonreír y darme un toquecito en el pecho con suavidad y dulzura. "Pero sé que es cierto. Puedo notarlo, y supongo... si ahora estamos juntos en este sitio debe significar algo."

"Sí..." Afirmé antes de notar cómo parecía desvanecerse y asustarme para volver a intentar sujetarla conmigo. "¡Holly!. ¡Holly no te vayas!"

Fue extraño, me dio un beso mientras se volvía transparente hasta desaparecer y entonces noté cómo me dolía todo.

"¡Holly, no!" Grité cayéndome de rodillas entre la hierba, solo que en lugar de eso, el suelo se abrió bajo mí y caí por un sitio negro antes de levantarme en la cama asustado y sujeto a algo.

"Tranquilo Embry, todo está bien." Me dijo Jacob. "Suéltale el cuello a Quil."

Le solté asustado, no era lo que había pensado que cogía, era el cuello de uno de los chicos que había sido mi mejor amigo durante toda mi vida.

"Lo siento." Le dije.

"No importa." Afirmó frotándoselo. "Sé que no estabas consciente de lo que hacías."

"¿Dónde está Holly?" Les dije buscándola y viendo solo mi cuarto en mi casa.

Les vi cambiar miradas de preocupación y tristeza y entonces sí que les cogí por los cuellos de la ropa amenazante.

"¡¿Dónde está Holly?!" Les repetí.

"No lo sabemos." Me dijo Jacob. "Te trajeron aquí pero no sabemos quienes. Te dejaron ante mi casa con una nota que nos decía que te devolvían y que ibas a necesitar ayuda. No sabemos nada más, pero en la carta ponía que ella estará bien. Creemos que sugerían algo de que estaba en una escuela o algo..."

Le quité el papel de las manos con rapidez y me puse a repasarlo, no pasaba de nota como la que dejaban en el pecho de los bebés que abandonaban y donde decían que iba a necesitar unos cuidados por unos días, que me despertaría y que estaba bien; no decían nada de Holly ni de lo que iba a pasar.

"Me voy a buscarla." Les dije.

"No seas tonto." Me dijo Quil. "No sabes dónde está, no puedes ir sin más y..."

"¡No pienso dejarla en manos de esos locos!" Les dije.

"¿Qué locos?" Me dijeron.

"¡Los locos que la tienen secuestrada!" Afirmé.

"¿Secuestrada?" Me dijo Jacob.

"Tío, no es por dudar pero... ¿tú te estás oyendo?" Me dijo Quil. "Ahí dice que está en algo así como una escuela, instituto o universidad o lo que sea. Eso es más creíble que lo que tú dices de que la han secuestrado."

"¡Pues es la verdad!" Afirmé.

"Está bien." Me dijo Jake tras unos segundos de silencio. "Descansa, nosotros miraremos a ver si podemos encontrar algo. Les pediré ayuda a los Cullen, tal vez ellos puedan encontrar algo."

"Es una alianza." Afirmé.

"¿Alianza has dicho?" Me dijo Jake confuso de golpe.

"Sí, es... dijeron algo de una alianza." Afirmé. "Ellos son los que la han secuestrado."

"Quil, ve a buscar a Seth." Le dijo Jake.

"Voy." Afirmó él saliendo antes de que pudiese darme cuenta.

"Jake, qué tiene que ver Seth con esto." Le pregunté.

"Hace mucho que no estás por aquí." Me dijo. "Seth conoce a alguien que es parte de una cosa llamada Alianza."

"¿Eh?" Dije.

"Mi tía-abuela." Me dijo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Lo siento." Me dijo Seth cuando le conté todo lo que sabía. "No creo que sea la misma."

"Por favor, tenemos que encontrarla." Le dije.

"Lo sé, pero es que la Alianza que yo puedo llegar a investigar dudo mucho que sea esa porque al miembro que conozco ni muerta colaboraría con un vampiro, mucho menos trabajar codo con codo con uno." Afirmó. "Y desde luego, esos tipos no son válidos para tratar con humanos."

A Seth le habían secuestrado unos tipos cuando yo estuve al principio con lo de Holly en el hospital, él se había imprentado de la tía-abuela de Jake y esta le había abandonado. Lo poco que la había conocido cuando no estaba yo con Holly la tía me había parecido borde y una mala bestia, y de pronto, un día había desaparecido, que si no hubiese estado preocupado por Holly probablemente me hubiese planteado algo más, pero ahora mismo... no podía.

"Lo siento mucho." Me dijo Seth.

Esa noche volví a verla, a Holly. Tan pronto me dormí noté cómo mi alma parecía abandonar mi cuerpo y poco después abrí los ojos en el prado de nuevo, entonces la vi, estaba cantando a la orilla de lo que parecía una lagunita sentada con los pies en el agua.

La abracé por detrás y la sobresalté.

"Hoy tengo más tiempo." Me dijo sonriendo.

"Estoy a punto de volverme loco." Le dije. "Es... no sé dónde estás y..."

"No te preocupes, la gente me trata bien." Me dijo sonriendo y dejándose abrazar. "Ya estoy mucho mejor, vuelvo a andar."

"Eso es genial." Le dije alegre por oírlo.

"Y hoy además conseguí encender un fuego a posta." Me dijo sonriendo. "Y le di un baño a los chicos, es... son buenos, pero ya sabes, los animales grandes me..."

"Si alguno de esos tipos te pone la mano encima..." Le dije furioso.

"No, es... me dan miedo porque son grandes, no... bueno, a veces juegan conmigo." Me dijo suavemente. "Dicen que soy... bueno, como una niña, y me cuidan y juegan conmigo."

Eso me hizo sentir un poco mejor.

"Hay algunas chicas." Me dijo. "He conocido a la hermana de Erika, se llama Raven. Es un poco dura pero... siempre me protege mucho, como a su hermana. Y también está Rhea, ellas dos son también magi." Afirmó. "Es como llaman a la gente con... dones. Y luego están... Karen y las gemelas Emily y Cissy, y Darcy. Ellas son... frías." Dijo casi susurrando antes de ponerse a manotear asustada. "¡Ah, pero son buenas! No... bueno, no comen personas son..."

"¿Vegetarianas?" Le dije.

"Sí, cómo... ¿cómo lo sabías?" Me dijo confusa.

"Conozco a otros como ellas." Afirmé.

"Chad dice que los que están allí son todos así, aunque... si la gente son asesinos entonces..." Me dijo retemblándose.

"Si se les ha ocurrido alimentarse delante de ti..." Le dije sintiendo furia de nuevo y haciéndola sacudir la cabeza asustada. "Más les vale, porque no dudes que les mataría."

Era extraño, esa noche me contó bastantes cosas, nada demasiado relevante y cuando le pregunté por dónde estaban me dijo que acababan de llegar a un sitio soleado pero no sabía exactamente dónde porque no hacían más que moverse de un lado para otro.

"Embry, yo... pronto amanecerá." Me dijo de pronto. "Tengo que irme pronto."

"Espera un momento, no puedes irte así." Le dije intentando cogerle la mano. "Necesito estar contigo. ¿Cuándo podré verte de nuevo?"

Eso la hizo sonreír y me abrazó suavemente.

"Cada noche si tú quieres podríamos... vernos." Afirmó. "Aquí."

"¿Aquí?" Le dije para que asintiese. "Pero esto es... no es..."

"No, pero... al menos aquí podremos estar solos." Me dijo. "Rhea me enseñó a hacerlo. Es... para nosotros. Nadie más puede entrar en mis... sueños."

Entonces volvió a pasar, poco a poco fue desapareciendo entre mis brazos hasta quedar solo aire.

Fue extraño, cuando lo dije por la mañana no me creyeron, me dieron la razón como si estuviese loco, pero yo sabía lo que había visto, no había sido un sueño, había sido algo real.

"No digas tonterías." Me dijo Sam. "Ha tenido que ser una imaginación, solo eso."

"Embry es... no quisiera sonar como que no te creo porque lo hago, pero..." Comenzó Quil como si estuviese pensando qué decir. "Creo que eso suena simplemente como un mero sueño. Tú quieres verla, y nadie te puede culpar por ello, pero... ella no está, y estarás de acuerdo con nosotros en que si hubiese sido otro el que te lo contase y tú estuvieses en nuestro lugar a ti también te hubiese sonado como a sueño."

No podía creérmelo, ni ellos me creían, pero yo sabía que era cierto.

Esa noche volví a verla, la charla volvió a ser entre los dos, qué habíamos hecho, cómo había ido el día...

Al día siguiente pasó igual, pero al siguiente faltó durante 3 noches.

Pronto aprendí que aquel sitio era un pequeño punto de unión creado por ella para vernos y seguir en contacto. No siempre salía bien, pero muchas noches podíamos estar allí hablando y haciendo otras cosas que no eran hablar precisamente.

Por desgracia, nadie me creía cuando lo decía, hasta que un día...

"Embry, qué es..." Me dijo Jake mirándome algo en el cuello. "¡¿Tienes un chupetón?!"

"Joder tío." Me dijo Quil. "Que se supone que tienes novia, desaparecida pero novia." Añadió. "¿Y si vuelve y te ve así?"

"Ha sido ella ¿vale?" Les dije. "Anoche la volví a ver y me hizo esto."

"Embry, ya vale." Me dijo Jacob. "No tiene gracia. No puedes verla más que en sueños, los sueños no hacen eso. Si te lías con otra prefecto, es tu vida, pero luego no nos vengas llorando cuando vuelva tu chica y descubra que te has ido liando por ahí con otra."

Me enfadé pero no dije nada, era absurdo intentar discutir ese punto con ellos, no me creían y tampoco parecían dispuestos a hacerlo; sin embargo, Seth fue diferente.

"¿Qué?" Le dije cuando le vi mirándome. "Tú tampoco me crees ¿no?"

"No." Me dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "No te podía creer, pero sé que es imposible que te hayas liado con otra, aunque seas tú." Afirmó. "Si tú dices que eso te lo hizo ella yo te creo, es... demasiado increíble, pero es lo que más sentido tiene ahora mismo." Sentenció suavemente.

Era increíble, el benjamín del grupo era el único que parecía creerme, y precisamente tenía que ser el otro integrante cuya chica estaba lejos.

"Tiene que ser maravilloso tener noticias de ella." Me dijo suspirando. "Al menos tú puedes verla aunque sea en sueños."

"¿Lo ves? No me crees." Le dije puesto que había usado la expresión 'en sueños'.

"No, si te creo." Dijo mirándome. "Pero evidentemente no ha sido cara a cara porque no está aquí. Es... debe ser algún tipo de cosa que se escapa a toda lógica, un sueño pero a la vez real."

Increíble, ni yo podía haberlo explicado mejor y eso que era yo el que lo vivía.

"Al menos tú la puedes ver y sabes algo de ella." Me dijo deprimido.

"Estoy seguro que la 'dama-dragona' también está bien." Le dije decidiendo usar el término con que el resto se referían a su chica puesto que yo casi no la había conocido más que de un par de veces por Quil y poco más puesto que había estado más liado con ir de hospitales con la mía. "Vamos, nos dejó su casa como centro social. Eso debe significar que va a volver ¿no? Nos lo dejó para darle un uso y evitar que se le llenase de ratas y se cayese a cachos."

Eso pareció hacerle sonreír un poco, vale, igual me había pasado de gracioso, pero la verdad es que entendía muy bien cómo se sentía, Holly estaba lejos pero al menos podía verla de vez en cuando mientras dormía, en aquel lugar extraño entre los sueños y la realidad; Seth no podía ver a su chica ni tampoco recibía apenas noticias de ella.

Por desgracia, él recibió la visita de su dama mucho antes que yo.

Un día La'akil Black regresó con él, vale, no volvió sola, pero volvió. La acompañaban unos niños que al cabo de poco descubrimos que eran sus hijos, suyos y de la bestia parda que había amenazado la paz de nuestra parte del estado hacía casi 5 años.

Ya habían pasado 5 años desde que todo pasó, en mi caso, 4 desde que abracé por última vez a Holly en el mundo real.

El verla solo en mis sueños comenzaba a no ser suficiente, sobre todo cuando veía cómo Seth cada día estaba más tonto con su chica y al resto les iba genial con las suyas.

Laki, la chica de Seth, trajo cambios a la reserva, y eso fue un poco de aire fresco para todos. Laki montó una escuela para lobos allí, se trajo a un montón de chicos y jóvenes que parecían más bien criminales para ser sus discípulos y comenzar a formar lo que decían que era una nueva 'Alianza' de la que ella era alfa en Europa pero formar una facción en América, y la verdad... los tíos eran asesinos y criminales en potencia.

De vez en cuando entrenábamos con ellos, sus métodos eran casi sobrehumanos para llevarlos a diario: maratones imposibles, saltos al mar para luego trepar por paredes rocosas a pelo pero sujetos por cuerdas por mera protección para evitar que si alguien caía se partiese la espalda... y peleas, pero no peleas como las nuestras, no, ellos peleaban a hacer daño pero nada serio.

No sé si el resto se dieron cuenta pero pronto caí en la cuenta que aquellos tipos no eran protectores como nosotros, ellos eran el ejército de la protección, cazadores por así decirlos, ellos no parecían estar dispuestos a estar quietos esperando que les estallasen los problemas, no, ellos rastrearían los problemas para atajarlos antes de que surgiesen verdaderos problemas. Allí estaban formando auténticos cazadores-asesinos listos para defender la humanidad por la vía activa en vez de por la pasiva como nosotros.

Y de pronto, la noticia que había estado esperando estalló. Seth dejó la manada y su chica lo recogió en su grupo, más concretamente en la 'manada' que formaban sus hijos y ella, así que Seth pasó a ser un miembro de nuestra manada al beta de la suya.

A pesar de eso, ambos seguimos hablandonos, al fin y al cabo con el que tenía algo era con Jake puesto que hubo problemas pero como a su chica la tenían atada de pies y manos para que no atacase a los Cullen que, dicho sea de paso, era totalmente opuesta a cualquier vampiro, aunque fuesen vegetarianos.

Pero los problemas comenzaron a crecer, los vampiros que perseguíamos se salieron de madre y no hubo más remedio que tragarse el orgullo y acceder a las peticiones de aquella 'loca' como pasó a llamársela entre los nuestros.

Acabamos firmando una alianza entre su grupo y nuestras manadas, la reserva y la comuna que formaban los Cullen y que nos englobaba a todos.

Y justo cuando parecía que habíamos llegado a algún acuerdo porque ellos se habían retirado a deliberar y Edward les había leído la mente diciéndonos que estaban dispuestos a aceptar pero que si poníamos alguno alguna otra pega se acabaría y se irían de las tierras dejándonos a merced del enemigo y matándolo ellos cuando salieran fuera de los términos del tratado a su nueva demarcación, la chica saltó algo.

"¿Habéis decidido algo?" Le dijo Carlisle.

"Así es." Dijo ella. "Pero primero quiero dejar algo... claro."

"¿Hum?" Dijo Jared que estaba junto a nosotros, tan sorprendido como la mayoría de gente.

"Tres cosas." Dijo ella levantando un dedo. "Primero, quiero que también pongáis por escrito que los cachorros son intocables. Yo tengo dos y tal vez en un futuro podría tener más y vosotros tenéis a... tu nieta..." Dijo casi como ocultando que no era del todo de su agrado. "Tenéis interés también en esa cláusula."

Obviamente, los Cullen tenían interés porque Nessy no estaba muy claro que en un futuro no pudiera tener descendencia y aquello también les protegería a ellos; pero lo que más me sorprendió fue el hecho de que ella dijo 'y tal vez en un futuro podría tener más', que al estar con Seth y ser sabido por todos, me dejó muy claro que si fuese por ella, aquellos dos iban a tener hijos.

"Me parece razonable." Dijo Jared medio susurrando.

"Curiosidad aparte." Dijo Sam. "Estoy de acuerdo, yo también tengo hijos y creo que el resto algún día tendrán también."

"¿Qué os parece?" Nos preguntó Jake.

"A mí me gusta." Dijo Quil. "Desde luego yo pienso tener hijos con Claire si nos casamos algún día."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Le dije. "Cuando me case ten por seguro que intentaré tener una familia grande, a mí también me interesa. Y además, tu chica queda protegida por dos cláusulas."

"Nosotros también estamos de acuerdo." Dijo Jacob en alto para todos los congregados.

"Bien..." Dijo Laki antes de levantar dos dedos. "Segundo, solo por divertirnos un poco, una vez me pararon una pelea contra él." Dijo señalando a Emmet. "Antes de que se firme una alianza y solo por curiosidad me gustaría una pelea 'amistosa' con él."

"Eh, eso sí que mola." Dijo Emmet frotándose las manos.

"¿Te interesaría pelearte con alguien que te de guerra?" Le dijo Edward dándo a entender que había vuelto a leerle la mente. "Jasper es algo así como un estratega magnífico."

"Suma y sigue." Dijo ella divertida. "Donde pelean dos pelean tres."

"No creo que sea bueno que..." Dijo Jared para nosotros con algo de preocupación 'no-manifiesta' en su voz.

"Vamos, Curandero." Le dijo ella. "Es un poco de diversión sana. No nos vamos a matar ¿sí?"

"Pero luego no llores si te desmembramos." Le dijo Emmet.

"Eso será si me dejo." Le dijo ella con ironía.

Aquello se puso interesante, y más interesante aún fueron las peleas que se llevaron a cabo días posteriores. Sobre todo cuando en la pelea que iba a tener lugar entre Laki y Jasper Jake molestó a uno de los hijos de Laki y acabó en una pelea entre Jacob y Paul contra el chaval.

La opción de ver la pelea entre el estratega de los Cullen y la loba más peligrosa por allí que se rumoreaba que tenía algo que la diferenciaba del resto de nosotros era fuerte, pero de pronto la idea de que un crío pudiese salir mal parado al pelearse contra dos lobos adultos fue más grande y decidí ir primero a la del crío porque luego sobraría tiempo para ir a ver a la madre en acción. Y debo decir... ¡qué pelea!

Nunca había visto algo similar. Los tres se metieron en una especie de jaula de baloncesto que dijeron era 'el campo de entrenamiento 3'.

Nadie hubiese pensado que un crío de unos 9 años en apariencia y 4 o 5 en realidad, pudiese pelear así, mucho menos levantar a un tío que abultaba casi 2 veces y media él sobre su cabeza y tirarlo contra un poste de metal hasta abollarlo con el espinazo de Paul, y eso que eran 2 adultos contra él. Obviamente el chico perdió pero no por ello dio un espectáculo peor, y dicho sea de paso, le aplaudimos más al chaval aunque había perdido que a mi alfa y un compañero como eran Jake y Paul, hasta ellos le felicitaron un poco alucinados por cómo había peleado el chaval.

Pero si el chaval había sido un alucine, la madre fue algo extremo. Peleaba en su forma humana hasta que se perdió entre las ramas de un árbol en su terreno de pelea y salió tirándose por Jasper que había intentado alcanzarla, convertida en una loba tremendo de grande y no menos peligrosa o ágil por ello.

Quedaron en tablas, algo bastante alucinante contando que era una sola loba contra un vampiro estratega con amplia experiencia en peleas a su espalda.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Dios, desearía que estuvieses aquí..." Le dije a Holly aquella noche. "¿Sabes Laki, la chica de Seth?"

"Sí, qué..." Me dijo aún desnuda en mis brazos.

Una de las ventajas de aquel sitio era que no había daño, así que podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos sin hacerle daño a ella, con lo que la abracé para darle un beso en los hombros.

"Está embarazada, de Seth." Le dije. "El sábado le pidió que se casara con él y por lo que se ve le dijo que sí."

Eso la puso alegre de verdad y sonrió.

"La boda va a ser en un mes o dos, para evitar que esté demasiado gorda o algo así." Le dije. "Estamos todos invitados, lógicamente, pero... me gustaría poder ir contigo."

"Yo... no puedo." Afirmó. "Me falta muy poco para..."

"Es una lástima." Le dije. "Me hubiese gustado poder ir contigo del brazo."

La vi, parecía bastante triste, así que me arrepentí de haberle dicho aquello.

"Bah, no te preocupes." Le dije intentando sonar a broma. "Seguro que puedo ir con alguien más. Tengo una prima que..."

Procuré no poner demasiado bien a una persona que no existía y a la que solo había nombrado por hacerla sentir un poco mejor. Noté que la treta parecía surtir algo de efecto y la verdad, me alegré de verla un poco mejor.

Lo de aquellas reuniones diarias cada vez que dormíamos siguió repitiéndose a diario, solo faltamos un par de noches o así cada uno porque tuvimos problemas.

Ella había pasado a echar una mano en asuntos de la 'Alianza del amanecer' solo para entrenar un poco sus dones, y siempre hacía especial hincapié en que lo suyo era más bien proteger, nunca se ponía al alcance del peligro y la verdad es que hablaba bastante bien de sus compañeros.

Me habló de todo lo que había visto, el mundo que había recorrido, países en todo el mundo y sus vivencias. La verdad es que quitando el dolor que parecía causarnos a los dos no poder estar juntos mientras estábamos despiertos ella estaba pasando un tiempo algo bueno y todo. Por lo que sabía por nuestras charlas ella estaba aprendiendo muy rápido a controlar sus dones, cada día se la notaba más segura y más bella.

Su pelo había vuelto a crecer pero ahora lo llevaba suelto y le llega por debajo de los hombros.

Y conforme se acercaba el día 'B' de Seth, las comunicaciones fueron más cortas, fue realmente extraño.

En la reserva las cosas se pusieron un poco patas arriba entre nosotros con lo de la boda, Seth apenas podía ir a trabajar, así que entre Jake y yo nos ocupábamos bastante bien de ayudar en el taller que había sido de su 'futura esposa' y que ella le legó mientras estaba fuera. Ya había ido por allí algunos días, los tíos allí era la leche de majos y trabajaban duro mientras oías música que ponían para trabajar más a gusto; entre eso por las tardes y el trabajo de ayudante del bedel de día puesto que el hombre me había cogido cariño y cuando se enteró que había vuelto a estar normal tras aparecer de nuevo en la reserva de la noche a la mañana, me había devuelto el trabajo, los días se me pasaron volando.

Y llegó el día anterior al día 'B', el día de la boda entre la 'mujer dragona', más conocida como Laki, y Seth. Todas las chicas asociadas a la manada estaban como locas, y como la boda era del benjamín más querido del grupo en ambas manadas y ahora la de su chica, todos habíamos puesto un granito de arena de nuestra parte.

En casa teníamos una bolsa de arroz que nos había llegado con la invitación y mi madre andaba de aquí para allí.

"Para que luego digan que las cosas andan bien." Afirmé ayudando a montar la capilla al aire libre, al crepúsculo para que estuviese lista para la mañana siguiente. "Qué cantidad de flores que se van a echar a perder..." Afirmé refiriéndome a las que estaban poniendo las chicas.

"No te quejes tanto." Me dijo Quil suavemente. "Pronto podrías necesitar tú esta misma ayuda. Y tira un poco más para arriba de esa cuerda."

"¿Así?" Le dije tensando un poco más.

"Aha." Afirmó mientras veíamos cómo se iba cubriendo el cielo un poco. "Vaya, como llueva ahora van a fastidiar la boda."

"No parece que vaya a llover." Afirmé mirándolo. "¿Te imaginas a Laki cabreada si se le fastidia la boda?"

"No la has visto últimamente ¿no?" Me dijo Quil divertido. "Según Seth está realmente mal. Anda nerviosa perdida y todo. Por cierto, creo que a Seth le dio un poco de pena que no fueses a ir con ninguna chica del brazo."

"Lo siento." Le dije. "Lo de ir por ahí del brazo de una chica..."

"Sigues echándola de menos ¿no?" Me dijo acabando de fijar las cuerdas que habíamos tenido entre manos.

"¿Tú qué crees?" Le dije. "Además, hace días que no sueño con ella."

"Vaya, eso sí es raro." Me dijo.

Hombre, no le contaba todos los días que la veía, pero sí les decía de vez en cuando que la veía y eso me hacía tener esperanzas, que yo supiese las mentiras piadosas nunca habían matado a nadie.

Suspiré mientras veíamos algunos resplandores.

"Esto va a ser inútil." Afirmó Jake frotándose la frente tras haber estado con el resto montando la capilla donde se darían esos dos el sí quiero. "Al final van a tener que tragar y hacerla en la iglesia, como todo el mundo."

"Bueno, podemos montarlo y si se fastidia por la noche hacerlo mañana en la iglesia." Les dije. "Al fin y al cabo tenemos horas antes de la boda. Arrimando todo el mundo un poco el hombro podemos hacerlo."

"Como se nota que no puedes dormir últimamente así que quieres amargarnos a todos..." Me dijo Paul.

¡Brooom!

El primer trueno resonó por todo el lugar.

"Será mejor dejarlo." Afirmó Billie. "Esto tiene pinta que en nada se planta ya aquí."

"Al final la boda en la iglesia." Dijo Paul.

Fue extraño, porque aquella tormenta no parecía muy normal, hasta hacía poco había estado buena noche, el día había sido perfecto y de pronto comenzaban a formarse nubes de la nada... raro; sin embargo, comencé a recoger las herramientas con el resto y cogí las flores que habían sobrado y que la hermana de Jake andaba colocando artísticamente y ayudándola a recogerlas.

De pronto, unas rosas blancas me devolvieron la imagen de Holly a la mente.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Me preguntó.

"No, nada." Afirmé sacudiendo la cabeza en una negativa para sonreír. "Será mejor que pongas a resguardo estas preciosidades, mañana van a tener que estar radiantes para adornar la iglesia."

De nuevo otro trueno, esta vez sonó demasiado cerca y comenzaron los resplandores, eso nos hizo a todos alzar la vista hacia el cielo para mirar.


	47. Chapter 47

**CAPITULO 47: EL RETORNO DE LA BRUJITA.**

¡Brooom!

El primer trueno resonó por todo el lugar.

"Será mejor dejarlo." Afirmó Billie. "Esto tiene pinta que en nada se planta ya aquí."

"Al final la boda en la iglesia." Dijo Paul.

Fue extraño, porque aquella tormenta no parecía muy normal, hasta hacía poco había estado buena noche, el día había sido perfecto y de pronto comenzaban a formarse nubes de la nada... raro; sin embargo, comencé a recoger las herramientas con el resto y cogí las flores que habían sobrado y que la hermana de Jake andaba colocando artísticamente y ayudándola a recogerlas.

De pronto, unas rosas blancas me devolvieron la imagen de Holly a la mente.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Me preguntó.

"No, nada." Afirmé sacudiendo la cabeza en una negativa para sonreír. "Será mejor que pongas a resguardo estas preciosidades, mañana van a tener que estar radiantes para adornar la iglesia."

De nuevo otro trueno, esta vez sonó demasiado cerca y comenzaron los resplandores, eso nos hizo a todos alzar la vista hacia el cielo para mirar.

Aquello no era ni medio normal; y de pronto, un rayo calló demasiado cerca, y se produjo un trueno a la vez que un destello en el bosque cerca de nosotros.

Flash... flash... flash...

Algo no iba bien, los rayos no caían así de cerca, y de pronto, hubo otro que cayó justo en la línea de bosque frente a nosotros y nos tambaleamos por la onda expansiva que se formó.

"¿Seguro que es por aquí...?" Oímos susurrar en el bosque.

"Os digo que sí..." Le contestó otra voz.

"Aquí huele a chucho que tira para atrás." Se quejó una voz susurrando.

Eso nos hizo poner en guardia y entonces vimos sombras entre el boscaje, estaban apostadas y nos vigilaban.

De pronto había ojos destellando en rojo entre las sombras y eso hizo que nos trasformásemos y oyésemos siseos.

Justo íbamos a saltar cuando cayó otro más, esta vez, justo frente a nosotros.

¡Flash!

Y esta vez, la onda expansiva de la energía del impacto estuvo a punto de derribarnos e hizo que Rachel se cayese al suelo tras tambalearse y la silla de Billie casi volcó moviéndose unos centímetros hacia atrás.

Con un nuevo destello que nos cegó noté calor y vi algo luminoso haciendo una especie de paraguas abierto en vertical frente a nosotros en vez de horizontal.

"Ya vale." Dijo una voz suave. "¿Estáis bien?"

Jake fue a atacar a pesar de haberse destransformado y entonces yo me puse en medio parándole y clavando los pies en tierra antes de repelirle y girarme con los ojos como paltos para ver una figura menuda de alrededor de metro 60 y poco mirándome por encima del hombro al estar dándome la espalda y con la mano extendida aún hacia el resto.

"¿Son ellos?" Le preguntó alguien del otro lado.

"Sí." Afirmó bajando la mano y haciendo desaparecer esa cosa que había estado entre nosotros. "Son ellos."

No podía creérmelo. Aquella figura era una chica, rubia casi blanco, con el pelo suelto y ondulado en las puntas colgándole con gracia hasta poco más de la mitad del pecho, vestida totalmente de negro con lo que parecía cuero o falso cuero en pantalones que se perdían bajo una especie de chupa de motero con cremallera hasta un cinturón de cuero y herrajes con tachuelas y por dentro de unas botas con cremalleras para abrirlas hasta por el gemelo, de tacón y pinta de ser como una segunda piel a la mujer que las llevaba, además, sus manos estaban recubiertas con unos guantes que olían a piel y la única piel que se le veía era desde la cara al escote.

Su piel era pálida sin llegar a lo vampírico que podía apreciarse en algunos de los tipos que estaban frente a ella y el pelo, como ya había dicho, rubio casi blanco.

Mi mandíbula ya había caído hasta casi el suelo al verla, pero cuando ya sí que me caí de rodillas fue cuando vi sus ojos, aquel par de ojos brillantes y azules tan claros que parecían el mismo cielo blanquecino.

"H... H... Holl..." Gemí con miedo de haber llegado ya a un punto de locura tal que confundiese a alguien con ella.

Entonces sonrió suavemente girándose hacia mí y moviendo los brazos suavemente para abrirlos un poco. Fue de libro, me lancé contra ella y casi la derribé al tiempo que la levantaba en un abrazo y besaba cada milímetro posible de piel y pelo repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez.

"¿Esa es...?" Murmuró la única persona que había quedado despierta tras su aparición.

Noté cómo ella lloraba, sus lágrimas me mojaban la cara y sus brazos estaban aferrados con firmeza a mi cuello en un abrazo mientras sus piernas se aferraban a mi cintura.

"Bueno... parece que hemos acertado." Dijo alguien.

"Pues claro." Dijo una voz que podía reconocer de haber oído cuando estuvimos en la cueva. "De todos los magi ella es la mejor y lo sabéis."

"Secuestrador." Le llamé mirándole.

"Chucho." Me saludó con una sonrisa. "Veo que me recuerdas."

"Eres el jefe de los hijos de p--- que la han tenido retenida." Le dije.

"¿Jefe? Solo de la parte de guerreros." Me dijo con ironía. "Además, no te la hemos raptado, te la estamos devolviendo ¿no?"

"Embry, ellos... no me raptaron." Me dijo Holly sin soltarme pero separándose un poco para cogerme la cara con una mano enguantada en la mejilla. "Me han ayudado a... controlarme."

"¿Ayudado?" Le dije con ironía.

"Sí, mis..." Dijo suavemente.

"Ella ha sido la que nos ha abierto un jirón de una cueva cerca de nuestra madriguera hasta Siberia, el Amazonas, la muralla china... y tras 5 botes más, aquí." Me dijo el vampiro-modelo señalando a la tierra que pisaba. "La verdad que es la misión que más hemos viajado y más vueltas hemos dado antes de llegar."

"¿Misión?" Le dije.

"Aha, traerte de vuelta a la mejor de nosotros." Me dijo abriendo los ojos con una sonrisa para remarcar su sentido irónico.

"Puedo regresar." Me dijo Holly volviendo a poner los brazos en un abrazo suave por mis hombros. "Pero algún día pueden llamarme para que les ayude con algo."

"Entendemos que ella no es... parte de lo nuestro." Me dijo un tipo con pinta de indio extraño. "Ella es una protectora, pero al tener... su especialidad y debido a su negación a hacer más que proteger, creemos que no podría seguirnos en nuestra labor así que... está mejor aquí, con su 'ah-dah-nuh-doe'."

"Protégela bien, eh, campeón." Me dijo el modelo guiñándome un ojo. "Si no vendremos y nos la volveremos a llevar."

"Por encima de mi cadáver." Afirmé mostrándole un colmillo sin que Holly se diese cuenta y ganándome un capón.

"¿Qué?" Le dije a Holly.

"Para cuando amenaces a la gente." Me dijo.

"Sus visiones se han pulido un poco." Me dijo el indio. "Pero supongo que al estar con alguien como vosotros que tenéis un futuro caótico estará mejor porque no le vienen tan fuertes."

Como a Alice, supongo.

"Oh." Me dijo el modelo. "Y creo que el equipo 'mami-magi' te harán unos preciosos vudús si, a ver si me acuerdo, si: le haces daño, se te ocurre ponerla en peligro grave, le pasa algo que pudieras haber evitado... ¿y cuál era la otra?" Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

"Traición." Le dijo una voz desde mi sombra haciendo que Holly le tirase un gesto y los ojos rojos que habían estado hasta entonces allí apareciese un tipo negro como una sombra volando de la nada hasta chocar con uno de los tipos de la otra vez.

"Sí, como 'Sombra' ha dicho, si se te ocurre traicionarla o traicionarnos a nosotros." Me dijo Chad sonriendo. "¿Se nos olvida algo Thyrsus?" Dijo mirando al indio.

"No." Negó él. "Holly, no te olvides de practicar un poco de vez en cuando. Lo que no se practica se oxida y luego es peor."

"Hum." Asintió ella suavemente. "Darles recuerdos a..."

"De tu parte." Le dijeron antes de ir girándose, salvo por el indio.

Entonces Chad se giró de nuevo.

"Esto... Holly... ¿crees que podrías...?" Le dijo.

"Claro." Le dijo ella sonriendo antes de hacerme que la soltase y sacar lo que parecía una daga de sus ropas para cortar el aire en una especie de luminosidad y apartarse dejando pasar a todo el mundo por allí mientras le hacían gestos de despedida, le cogían unos segundos de los hombros como despedida y Chad le daba un beso antes de saltar y perderse haciendo que la grieta de luz desapareciese en apenas una voluta de humo.

"Holl." La llamé para ver cómo le temblaban las piernas. "¡Holl!. ¿Estás...?"

"Estoy bien." Asintió suavemente. "Es solo que... las grietas son... cuestan bastante energía. Y con las de antes y ahora esta..."

"No vuelvas a hacerlo, por favor." Le dije acariciándole la cara para quitarle el pelo de ella.

"Ahora no tengo necesidad." Me dijo sonriendo y cogiéndose a mí dejándome que la levantase en brazos.

Fue extraño, porque entonces fueron despertando poco a poco todos cuando ella movió un poco la mano.

"¿Qué ha...?" Fueron diciendo mientras ella sonriendo me guiñaba un ojo.

"Creo que os habéis desmayado." Dijo ella suavemente.

"¡Ah!" Gritaron en general y poniéndose a la defensiva. "¡¿Dónde están esos tipos?!"

"¿Qué tipos?" Dijo Holly tapándome la boca suavemente con la mano.

"¡Había unos vampiros allí!" Afirmó Jake señalando los árboles cercanos donde habían estado escondidos los tipos.

"Solo he llegado yo." Dijo ella. "Es... ese rayo casi os da..."

"¡Pero si todos les hemos visto!" Afirmó Quil.

"Yo no he visto nada." Afirmó Billie. "Y he estado todo el rato despierto. La chica ha llegado, Embry y ella han dado un bonito espectáculo de reencuentro que os habéis perdido y ahora os acabáis de despertar dando voces y..."

De pronto notaba a Holly algo ida en mis brazos y su cabeza cayó contra mi pecho.

"Disculpadme, pero tengo que irme." Le dije. "Es... mañana por la mañana iré a ayudar en la iglesia, pero..."

"Deberías irte." Me dijo Billie mientras el resto comenzaban a ir a buscar algo a los árboles. "Yo voy a ver si consigo convencer a estos cabezones de que ha sido todo un sueño... además, la señorita no tiene buena pinta."

"El viaje ha sido bastante cansado." Afirmó ella casi sin fuerzas. "Me gustaría poder descansar un poco en casa..."

"Como has llegado no tendrás invitación, pero... bueno, mañana se casa el benjamín del grupo y..."

"La invitación mía ponía 'Embry Call y acompañante'." Le dije. "Eso la atañe directamente a ella."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿En serio estás bien?" Le pregunté a Holly mientras la llevaba con un brazo por los hombros hasta el porche de su casa.

"Sí..." Asintió suavemente como si hasta hablar le costase horrores.

"¿Qué ha pasado ahí atrás?" Le dije abriendo la puerta de su casa puesto que tenía sus llaves en mi casa gracias a que Darien y Valeria me las habían pasado antes de mudarse de nuevo a la gran ciudad para que cuidase la casa yo mismo con la esperanza de que Holly regresase algún día.

"He alterado la memoria de Billie." Me dijo suavemente. "Es... modificar memorias es magia avanzada y tiene un costo algo alto, como estaba cansada por las grietas de espacio-tiempo y la protección para vosotros más mantener al resto dormidos..."

"Si sirve de algo, no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo." Le dije cerrando la puerta tras nosotros mientras ella andaba un poco sola y tropezaba por lo que volví a cogerla. "Ya sé que no tengo derecho a decírtelo, pero tengo mis motivos. No sabes lo que me duele tu dolor."

"No sé." Afirmó suavemente. "Es... puedo sentirlo, si es fuerte."

"¿Más poderes al saco?" Le dije para hacerla sonreír. "Mi brujita... no veas lo que te he echado de menos." Afirmé antes de inclinarme un poco con intención de besarla y darle un beso suave.

Ya, ya sé que soy patético, pero es que me moría de ganas de besarla, volver a poder tenerla entre mis brazos, poder tocarla y saber que era de verdad, sentir su piel y poder volver a olerla era algo que me llenaba y me desbordaba de forma que me anulaba todo sentimiento de pasión que pudiera tener, y lo tenía porque comenzaba a notar cómo me alegraba.

"Embry, creo que voy... necesito dormir." Me dijo. "Es... el cansancio y... llevo casi un día sin dormir."

"De eso nada." Afirmé poniéndome recto. "Ahora mismo a dormir. Mañana se casa Seth ¿te acuerdas de él? El hijo de los Clearwater, el hermano de Leah, el primo de Emily, que supongo que también es primo tuyo en cierto modo."

"Hum." Asintió para sonreír. "Me alegro por él. Sabía que iban a ser felices."

"¿Y eso?" Le dije mientras entrábamos en su cuarto que había mantenido yo mismo limpio puesto que de vez en cuando iba a dormir a su casa para evitar molestar a mi madre y puestos a coger, cogía siempre su cuarto porque era suyo. "No me digas que lo habéis visto."

"Los posos." Asintió sonriendo. "Como a ti."

"¿A mí?" Le dije confuso mientras ella cogía un pijama y yo me quitaba la camiseta para dormir.

"Sí, es... hace una semana vi 'reencuentros' y también salía un corazón, así que... supuse que era que volveríamos a encontrarnos." Me dijo cogiendo uno de sus viejos camisones para girarse. "Voy un momento al... baño." Me dijo señalando a la puerta. "Tengo que hacer... y así aprovecho y me cambio."

"Como quieras." Le dije.

Cachis... me iba a perder ver cuánto había cambiado su cuerpo en este tiempo... en fin, paciencia, no necesitaba saber leer posos como las pitonisas de la tele para saber que íbamos a estar mucho tiempo juntos.

Cuando volvió la verdad es que estaba como la recordaba; no, estaba mucho mejor, estaba preciosa, pero preciosa de verdad.

Estaba casi tal y como la recordaba de cuando la vi por primera vez con aquel camisón del año de Maricastaña, solo que con el pelo más corto aunque en este tiempo separados le había crecido bastante y ahora mismo ya nadie podría decir que hacía tiempo había pasado por un osteosarcoma, tenía un aspecto más que saludable, seguía siendo menudita pero ya no estaba tan flaca como cuando salió del hospital, tenía la piel perfecta y estaba preciosa vestida de blanco aunque fuese un camisón que le cortaría las ganas a cualquiera; solo que a mí la modelo aunque llevase aquella ropa me ponía a cien solo con mirarla.

Sonriendo le hice señas para que viniese mientras abría la cama por su lado para dejarla meterse dentro.

"¿Te importa si duermo hoy aquí contigo?" Le dije. "Antes de que me digas algo, en mi casa ya se ha acostumbrado a que pase noches fuera, así que no me dirá nada y mañana por la mañana voy a ir pronto a la iglesia a ayudar a ponerla bien, aunque... mejor pensado, creo que me quedaré aquí, contigo. No me apetece pasar ni un solo segundo más separados."

Eso la hizo reír mientras se metía en la cama y golpearme el pecho con suavidad.

"Tienes que ir." Me dijo sonriendo. "Habías dado tu palabra."

"Sí, pero eso fue antes de que regresases." Le dije. "Ya saben lo que siento por ti, no pueden echarme la bronca por querer exprimir hasta el último segundo que tenga para estar contigo."

Eso la hizo sonreír divertida mientras se acurrucaba un poco como un gato contra mí y mientras le besaba la cabeza volvió a hablar.

"Yo creo que tendrías que ir." Me dijo. "Yo prometo ir contigo a la ceremonia, y prometo hacer el paseo también."

"¿Qué paseo?" Le dije para que sonriese sin contestar. "¿Qué paseo, señorita?"

"Tienes que poner las flores." Me dijo sonriendo y poniéndose un dedo en un gesto de silencio en los labios. "Y ahora... a dormir."

"De eso nada." Le dije divertido haciéndole cosquillas. "Me vas a decir qué paseo decías."

Ya sabía que mientras la hiciese reírse así no me iba a poder decir nada, pero me dio igual, verla reírse era reconfortante, hasta que recordé lo que había dicho de la energía que había gastado y todo eso y paré de hacerle cosquillas.

"Venga, y ahora a dormir." Le dije decidiendo dejarlo pasar por aquella noche y darle un poco de tiempo para recuperar energías. "Por cierto, lo del vestido..."

"Tengo uno." Me dijo. "Lo compré cuando me dijiste lo de la boda."

"¿Ya sabías que llegarías el día justo para poder ir?" Le dije.

"No." Afirmó. "Laquesis me dijo todo lo que quería saber. Los etéreos se lo dijeron a ella." Dijo soltando el primer bostezo.

"Hum..." Dije. "Creo que dejaré de preguntar. Comienzas a darme miedo. Pero mañana, me tienes que decir más cosas sobre lo que has estado haciendo."

Asintió un poco amodorrada y minutos más tarde noté que se había quedado frita del todo, así que sonreí ampliamente enterrando mis labios en su pelo y besándoselo mientras olía ese aroma tan particular que solo ella desprendía.

Era real, podía abrazarla y tocarla y tras pellizcarme, también me dolió, así que era cierto, no era otro sueño compartido, estaba allí, en aquella cama, conmigo, y por lo que habían dicho sus acompañantes, no iban a volver a arrebatármela, estaría allí conmigo.

La había echado tanto de menos que ahora me parecía un sueño tenerla de nuevo allí conmigo.

Sonreí demostrando lo feliz que era, y aunque intenté dormir no podía pegar ojo de la felicidad de saber que estaba allí, conmigo.

Pasé toda la noche mirándola dormir, hasta que casi al amanecer me despertó el móvil y supe que era hora de moverse e ir a la iglesia; sin embargo, no me moví, tras ver un segundo a Holly dormida entre aquellas sábanas blancas decidí que no me apetecía cumplir como amigo y tiré el móvil por encima del hombro a mi ropa antes de volver a la cama con Holly, por desgracia, ella se despertó entonces mientras mi móvil volvía a vibrar entre la ropa.

"¿Y ese...?" Me dijo mirando perdida alrededor como buscando el origen del zumbido.

"No te preocupes, son unos pesados para que vaya." Afirmé besándole suavemente. "Venga, vuelve a dormirte."

Entonces se revolvió.

"Son tus amigos para la iglesia ¿no?" Me dijo parándome con las manos en mi boca para apartarme.

"Sí." Le dije. "Pero paso de ir, prefiero quedarme contigo."

Esta vez sí que se dejó besar pero volvió a pararme.

"Vete." Me dijo sonriendo. "Vamos, vete con ellos."

"Prefiero quedarme contigo." Afirmé volviendo a atacar.

"No." Me dijo. "Me gustan las bodas, regálame una preciosa."

"¿Y si nos casamos?" Le dije en broma. "Es broma... ahora me visto. Pero lo de preparar la boda perfecta tendrás que esperar a la nuestra." Afirmé haciéndola sonrojar mientras me levantaba. "¿Te veré luego?"

"Claro." Asintió escondiéndose bajo las sábanas.

"Estaré esperando a ver tu precioso vestido para la boda..." Afirmé saliendo calzándome por la puerta.

La verdad es que no me apetecía lo más mínimo ir, pero acabé yendo a ayudar.

"Así que… ayer llegó alguien misterioso ¿no?" Me dijo Sam que debía ser el único que no se había enterado aún de que Holly había vuelto.

"Holly ha regresado." Le dije. "Es… anoche apareció en el claro, había hecho todo el camino sola…. ¿No es alucinante?"

"Sí, es… cuesta creérselo, pero…" Me dijo dudando un poco. "¿Por qué no se pasó primero por casa? Al fin y al cabo Emily y ella son primas."

"Estaba muerta de cansancio después de un viaje tan largo." Le dije. "Así que la llevé a su casa y me aseguré de que descansaba. La he dejado durmiendo, así que…"

"¿Va a venir a la boda?" Me preguntó.

"Eso espero." Le dije dándome cuenta que no me había asegurado de que lo supiese. "Me dijo que nos veríamos luego, así que… supongo que sí, vendrá."

"Entonces será mejor que hables con Emily." Me dijo. "Tú eras uno de los acompañantes de damas de honor, así que… creo que habrá un problema con lo de su vestido y con tan poco tiempo…"

"Ah, dijo que se había traído un vestido." Afirmé. "Y la verdad, creo que lo de ser 'damos de honor' no va con nosotros."

"Es casi una tradición." Me dijo Jake. "Cuando Sam… Jared planea lo mismo para cuando se case y apuesta a que Paul igual aunque solo sea por jorobar. Y yo también querré si algún día me caso con Nessy."

"Y cuando me case con Claire tenéis que ser los damos de honor ¿eh?" Nos dijo Quil. "A ver si el único que se quede sin esto voy a ser yo."

"Vale, vale, mensaje pillado." Les dije. "Si queréis voy y le digo que vaya a donde Emily a cogerse el vestido o a ver cómo se lo montan para que haga su papel de dama de honor."

"Creo que iban todas de blanco largo porque a la novia se la traía al pairo." Dijo Jake. "¿Sabes si tiene algún vestido blanco largo?"

"No lo sé, pero…" Dije.

"No os confundáis." Dijo Sam. "Iban todas de azul claro, como azulón o algo así, yo vi a Emily ayer por la noche mientras se probaba su vestido de dama de honor."

"Vale, hagamos una cosa." Les dije. "Llamemos a la gente a ver si les sobra un vestido, se puede conseguir otro o algo."

"Déjame intentarlo a mí." Dijo Jake. "Si alguien puede conseguir algo esos son mi futura familia." Afirmó sacando un móvil.

Ya casi se me había olvidado lo suyo, en unos años, en cuanto Nessy alcanzase la madurez, Jake comenzaría a cortejarla en serio en vez de en plan niñera como hasta entonces, además, la había visto una vez hacía meses y la tía ya aparentaba casi los 14 años, seguro que iba a estar hasta bonita vestida de dama de honor.

"Sin problemas." Me dijo Jake colgando. "Nessy ha vuelto a dar un estirón y tiene el vestido que ha tenido que cambiarlo, así que con un par de retoques dicen que seguramente le entre a tu… ¿impronta?" Me dijo levantando una ceja como dudando cómo llamarla.

"Novia, y no me tires más de la lengua." Le dije.

"Eso será hasta que te trasformes de nuevo." Me dijo Quil bromeando.


	48. Chapter 48

**CAPITULO 48: LA BODA DE LA DAMA DRAGONA. ¿ESA ES HOLLY?**

"¿Listas?" Les preguntaron todos a sus correspondientes acompañantes de damas de honor.

"¿Y mi dama?" Pregunté al no verla con el resto.

"No sabíamos que al final habías conseguido acompañante." Me dijo Kim cogiéndose del brazo de Jared.

"Yo le he dejado mi antiguo vestido." Dijo Nessy feliz. "Mamá y tía Alice la han ido a ayudar a vestir."

"Huy…. No te ofendas pero qué poco me fío yo de vosotras…" Le dije medio en broma y bastante más 'en serio'.

"A ver… paso que pisamos…" Dijeron las dos chicas saliendo del baño. "Embry, estamos seguras que no podrás quejarte." Me dijo Bella sonriendo.

"Hemos tenido que soltarle un poco el pecho y le hemos cogido un poco en la cadera." Añadió Alice sonriendo. "Pero ahora le queda como un guante. Es… increíble cómo ha mejorado."

"Sí, a mí también me alegró mucho verla mucho mejor." Asentí yo. "Al parecer el tiempo fuera le…"

"Luego seguimos." Me dijeron. "Como tardemos mucho más a Seth le va a dar algo." Añadieron antes de desaparecer por la puerta a la iglesia mientras oía un respingo tras de mí que me hizo girar y ver cómo la gente se había quedado aluci-flipados cuando salió la tercera persona del cuarto de baño y que esta se había quedado plantada mirándoles como cohibida antes de ponerse un poco rosa en las mejillas haciéndome sonreír e ir a buscarla para pasarle un brazo por la espalda y cogerle de ambos brazos con cariño.

"Estás preciosa." Le susurré llevándola a nuestra posición en la fila.

Pero como no iba a estarlo; sería baja de estatura comparada con el resto de chicas, pero era evidente que le habían puesto tacones, que sabía usarlos y que ahora, con unos centímetros más de altura estaba simplemente deslumbrante, tanto que mis amigos y compañeros estaban boquiabiertos mirándola como si fuese un fantasma o algo.

"No me lo puedo creer…" Murmuró Jared.

"Es imposible que sea ella." Le dijo Paul susurrando también. "¿No ves que no es ella?"

"Tú pasa de ellos." Le susurré divertido. "Lo que les pasa es que les pica la envidia."

Eso la hizo sonreír un poco cohibida aún y hacerme una ligera presión en la mano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Entonces vinieron Emily y Quil que eran los últimos y ambos nos miraron mientras se colocaban en sus posiciones y Emily hacía la cuenta atrás.

"Son 3 segundos cuando salga el de delante y salimos." Me chivaron de delante y atrás.

Eso era fácil, fueron saliendo y cuando nos tocó a nosotros conseguimos captar algo de la atención, supongo que al verme con alguien tan guapo a mi lado, y es que Holly estaba deslumbrante para mí y creo que más que guapa para el resto, claro que como todas las damas de honor de Laki.

El vestido azul, aunque más fuerte que sus ojos, le hacía juego con estos y el escote le quedaba de infarto puesto que el vestido no tenía tirantes, un palabra de honor que caía con gracia sobre su cuerpo, con unos dobladillos haciendo una especie de tira con chorreras hasta el final y ajustándoselo hasta las caderas donde ya caía formando una falda holgada con bordados azul celeste a blanco roto en la parte baja haciendo motivos vegetales como indios y con la parte inferior del vestido en una especie de greca color azul celeste casi blanco, como el de sus ojos. Además llevaba joyas que debían de ser suyas y que podía recordar de haber visto en su casa esa mañana, unos pendientes de brillantes con destellos azulados a juego con una pulsera y un anillo de pedrusco enorme en cristal porque dudo mucho que hubiese un diamante tan grande como eso.

Sin amargo, lo que nunca le había visto era el collar que llevaba y que parecía plata con una especie de blasón plateado que no alcanzaba a distinguir qué era.

Todo eso hubiese estado normal si no hubiese llevado el pelo suelto como lo llevaba calléndole con gracia por los hombros y la parte superior de la espalda tal y como había llegado el día anterior pero mucho más brillante, como si se lo hubiera lavado ese mismo día, segundos antes de entrar pero teniéndolo seco.

Tan pronto llegamos a nuestro puesto y nos pudimos sentar noté que tras nosotros los 'papis Cullen' sonreían al igual que Alice y Bella mientras Rosalie nos miraba un segundo con confusión al igual que Edward; antes de ponerse a mirar a los novios, el día era su día, así que nosotros solo éramos la novedad y punto.

Y la boda fue sobre ruedas, creo que me pasé todo el rato con mi mano enlazada en la suya mientras veíamos la boda. Para mí era la boda de Seth, un amigo, un compañero y también el benjamín de la manada, y para ella debería haber sido una simple boda; sin embargo, no pude evitar reparar en que estaba mirándola alucinada y se emocionaba con la boda, así que sonreí al verla tan emocionada por una boda donde como mucho conocería un poco de vista al novio porque, desde luego, a la novia yo creo que no la conocía del todo ni Seth que se iba a casar con ella.

Cuando la boda acabó salimos fuera con ella cogida de mi brazo y sonriendo agaché un poco la cabeza para darle un beso en la sien y sonreírle.

"¿Te ha gustado?" Le pregunté.

"Sí." Asintió feliz. "Ha sido una boda preciosa. Van a ser tan felices…"

"Confiemos en ello." Le dije decidiendo que no servía de nada decirle que no era posible puesto que no Seth se había largado de nuestra manada para unirse a una de animales en ambos sentidos de la palabra, donde los entrenamientos te hacían sangrar y heridas y no era la primera vez que alguien salía con el brazo en cabestrillo un día o así.

"Sé que lo serán." Me dijo sonriendo y asintiendo suavemente pero con decisión. "A pesar de las dificultades."

"¿Y lo has visto también?" Le dije.

"No, me lo dijo Laquesis." Afirmó sonrosándose un poco no sé si porque no era así o porque le daba vergüenza no haber sido ella la que lo viese.

"¿Tú puedes ver el futuro?" Le dije. "Porque te podría presentar a alguien que también puede."

"No, yo… no lo veo, es… sueño con cosas y… leo posos y también… signos en el aire y el humo…" Dijo como dudando un poco. "Pero aún no soy… digamos, buena."

"Seguro que no eres tan mala." Le dije intentando animarla con una sonrisa. "Además, a mí me da igual que no sepas qué pasará. Me basta con que estés aquí, conmigo."

Eso la hizo sonreír y apoyar la cabeza en mi brazo puesto que no llegaba al hombro ni con los tacones que llevaba, y así la mantuvo hasta que se abrieron las puertas y salieron los testigos y 'testigas' y avisaron que enseguida salían los novios, así que cogí el paquete de arroz y mi madre nos dio unos pétalos de rosa y le di un poco a HOlly para armarnos.

"Sabes cómo va ¿no?" Le dije para que asintiese sonriendo.

Ese fue el momento en que se soltó de mí, más que nada para poder coger más arroz del paquete que sujetaba yo cuando les lanzase lo que tenía en las manos.

"¡Vivan los novios!" Nos pusimos a gritar en masa mientras regábamos a Seth y a su afortunada esposa con aquella amalgama de arroz y pétalos de flores y ambos se reían a pesar de estar siendo regados con comida.

Era extraño, si a mí me estuviesen regando con comida cruda no estaría tan sonriente como él, sobre todo cuando vi que los 'bestias pardas' de los alumnos de la pareja estaban también allí tirando arroz como con intención de dar en vez de hacerles una lluvia y ella parecía usar el ramo como escudo disimuladamente; eso me hizo sonreír divertido, por mucho que se empeñasen en decir que no eran un peligro aquellos tíos eran realmente bestias y no solo en los entrenamientos como estaban demostrando entonces, claro que tampoco se podía llamar un 'ataque de arroz' porque no parecían estar tirando muy fuerte, solo 'tirándo a dar', sin demasiada fuerza.

Y finalmente la pareja acabó el paseo entre la lluvia de arroz y pétalos y se montaron en el coche que al parecer les habían prestado del taller donde trabajaba a veces Seth y que había sido de ella hacía tiempo.

Y en cuanto se perdió de vista rumbo a que les hiciesen las fotos del album de boda que Seth se había emperrado en hacerse y ella no se había negado a complacer, volví a coger la mano de Holly con suavidad.

"¿Vamos al banquete o te apetece algo de calma?" Le dije suavemente derritiéndome al verla sonreírme tras unos segundos de perplejidad.

"Banquete." Me dijo. "Seth es… parte de tu… ¿manada, grupo? Es amigo tuyo." Acabó sentenciando como si no hubiese sabido cómo denominarlo. "Tienes que ir."

"Hombre, me apetecía más estar contigo y además, él ya no es de mi misma manada pero… es cierto, sigue siendo un amigo." Afirmé sonriendo. "Aunque no sé qué perra te ha dado ahora con esto."

"Los amigos son lo más importante que uno tiene." Me dijo apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro y mirando a la gente con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa. "Sin amigos no tienes nada…"

Un momento, allí algo olía mal, a podrido. ¿De pronto Holly se ponía a hablar de amistad y el valor y todo eso?

"¿Qué te ha ocurrido?" Le dije escamado pasándole un brazo por la espalda para moverla y ponerla ante mí para mirarla a la cara. "¿Te han hecho algo los locos esos con los que has estado?"

Sacudió la cabeza y casi se rió.

"Claro que no." Dijo. "Pero es que con ellos me he dado cuenta que los amigos son un enorme tesoro, porque puedes confiar en ellos para ayudarte aún cuando no les pidas ayuda… te apoyan, te sujetan cuando vas a caerte… siempre están ahí para ti. Eso es algo realmente valioso, creeme."

Hombre, era cierto pero… no sé, no le había oído hablar así antes.

"Vaya, pareces más… ¿sabia?" Le dije dudando que no se lo pudiese tomar a mal. "No me malinterpretes, eres terriblemente lista pero… pareces más sabia."

"He aprendido muchas cosas." Dijo lacónicamente pero sonriéndome antes de separarse y volver a cogerse a mi brazo mientras el resto comenzaban a moverse y se nos acercaban más gente.

"Al final has venido." Me dijo Kim sonriéndo.

"Ya ves, al final he podido fardar de acompañante y todo." Afirmé bromeando.

"Es… dios, casi ni se te reconoce." Le dijo Jared. "¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?"

"Estudiando." Le dijo Holly suavemente pero sonriendo mientras me cogía suavemente la mano que tenía pasada por su espalda dejándose mimar un poco.

"Pues menos mal que has vuelto." Le dijo Kim. "Es genial volver a tenerte por aquí."

"Gracias." Le dijo sonriendo.

La verdad es que al parecer ese tiempo alejados también le había hecho bien en su timidez, seguía pareciendo un poco tímida pero al menos parecía algo más suelta y ya casi no se cortaba en las frases, y eso me hacía bastante feliz aunque a mí me gustaba igual con su timidez.

"Creo que no hay nadie aquí al que le oigas decir que no se alegre de tenerte por aquí ¿sabes?" Le dije suavemente acercándome a su cabeza.

"Anda que…" Me dijo Rachel dándome un golpecito en el cuello. "A ver cuándo superamos la adolescencia, os ponéis muy babosos a esas edades."

"Oye, que ya tengo 24." Le dije. "Y no estoy baboso."

"Que va, solo estás hasta las trancas." Me dijo Jared divertido. "Pero no es malo, siempre y cuando tu chica no te denuncie por acoso."

Evidentemente, eso, aunque era broma pensé que sería demasiado para Holly, sin embargo, ella sonrió y ocultó su cara en mi brazo sonriendo antes de mirarle por el rabillo del ojo y volver a hacerlo para no mover la cara haciéndoles reírse suavemente.

"Vamos, vamos." Les dije bromeando. "¿Lo veis, ya la habéis asustado?"

La verdad es que me gustaba ver que no había cambiado del todo, aunque más que asustada parecía hacer como que le daba vergüenza lo que le decían.

"¿Vamos yendo?" Nos dijeron.

"Ir yendo." Les dije. "Si no le importa a Holly, nosotros vamos en mi moto."

"¿Con esos vestidos?" Me dijo Sam. "Mejor id en coche."

"Creo que lleva razón." Me dijo Holly sin perder la sonrisa. "Será mejor ir… la moto nos mancharía y oleríamos raro."

"Hay que ver… que conste que aún me acuerdo de que te prometí llevarte algún día en moto." Le dije levantando un dedo. "¿Cabe mi moto atrás, Sam?"

"Tumbada puede." Me dijo tras abrir y quitándose la camisa para remangarse. "Va, te echo una mano."

"Gracias." Le dije mirando a las chicas. "¿Van montando, señoritas?"

Emily se rió ante lo de que le llamase 'señorita' cuando ya era 'Señora de Uley' pero ambas se montaron mientras Sam y yo ibamos a coger mi moto de unos metros.

"Me alegro mucho que haya vuelto y parezca que no haya pasado nada." Me dijo Sam.

"Pues imagínate cómo estoy yo." Le dije quitando la pata de cabra de la moto para ponerla en muerto para llevarla a la ranchera de Sam. "Llevo más de medio día para uno en una puñetera nube. Ni siquiera me ha importado que viniesen los Cullen, y créeme, la rubia y yo aún tenemos algunos puntos pendientes."

"Sí, se te veía bastante ido en la ceremonia." Me dijo. "Espero que recuerdes aún que la protejo como primo 'apegado'."

"Tranquilo, si se te queja te dejo que me des una paliza." Le dije divertido.

"Eh, lo digo en serio." Me dijo mirándome avisando que no era una broma. "Emily confía en mí para que me asegure de protegerla de otros machos, incluido tú."

"Confía un poco en mí, hombre." Le dije divertido de que no tenía una idea de que su querida 'primita-protegida' no era como se pensaba y contento de que lo que había pasado en la reserva de California, Smith Riven o algo así, fuese secreto para ellos que solo habían preguntado qué había pasado allí una vez y que sabía que Darien se lo había contado antes de desaparecer. "Estoy improntado de ella, eso tiene que contar como punto para tener un poco de confianza en mí ¿no?"

"Sí, pero creo que ya sabes a qué me refiero." Me dijo.

"Tranqui, tío. Que no la voy a tocar." Le dije. "A no ser que ella me lo pida." Añadí más rápido para entrar de un salto y casi caerme sobre las chicas que estaban riéndose de algo en las posiciones centrales del asiento. "Disculpen, señoritas…"

"Disculpado." Me dijeron casi a la vez mientras Sam se montaba con cara de pocas migas puesto que apostaría a que había pillado lo que le había dicho en broma, o tal vez en 'no-broma'.

"¿Se puede saber de qué hablabais?" Les dije.

"Secretos femeninos." Me dijo Holly divertida.

"La curiosidad mató al lobo…" Me dijo Emily divertida también y bromeando.

"Pues que sepáis que nosotros los chicos también tenemos secretos de chicos." Les dije mientras rodeaba a Holly con un brazo.

"Ese brazo…" Me dijo Sam.

"Sí, papi…" Le dije en broma quitándolo de donde lo tenía para que al cabo de unos segundos Holly me la cogiese mirándome con una sonrisa mientras Emily también sonreía junto a ella y yo mirando a Holly.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"No puedo creerme lo cambiada que has vuelto." Le decían una y otra vez a Holly alternándolo con lo que le decían los mayores. "¿En serio esta chica tan guapa es nuestra Holly?"

La verdad es que cada vez que le llamaban o insinuaban que estaba muy pero que muy guapa y mucho más bella que nunca yo no podía evitar hincharme, salvo cuando se lo decía alguien que no estaba emparejado, entonces no podía evitar sentir algo rugiéndome en el pecho.

A lo largo de la noche, algunos de los alumnos de 'la dama de hierro loca' parecieron intentar tirarle la caña a Holly, y bailó con varios hasta que me harté y la saqué yo mismo a bailar para evitar que volviesen a levantármela.

Estábamos bailando modernas cuando comenzó la hora de las lentas y le ofrecí a Holly la mano.

"No sé bailar ballet pero creo que esto sí podré manejarme." Afirmé. "¿Me concedes este baile?"

"_Enchantez_." Me dijo sonriendo.

"¿Y eso?" Le dije divertido.

"Francés." Afirmó. "Más de la mitad de vocabulario de ballet es francés, aunque se inventó en Rusia, o eso dice Ivvana."

"Tu compañera." Le dije para que asintiera mientras se dejaba guiar por mí.

La verdad es que lo de los bailes esos no estaba hecho para nosotros.

"Lo siento." Le dije cuando le pisé por centésima vez. "Vale, creo que esto no es lo mío."

"No, es… tranquilo." Dijo reprimiendo un ligero gesto de dolor cuando volví a pisarle sin querer.

"Mejor lo dejamos ¿no?" Le dije cuando volví a pisarla. "El próximo creo que te acabará de remostar el pie."

Sonrió y me la llevé de la mano, entonces ella me adelantó con fluidez y fue la que me llevó de la mano hasta la terraza.

"¿Te agobiabas dentro?" Le dije suavemente viéndola apoyarse en la barandilla y que sacudiese la cabeza para girarse hacia mí con una sonrisa.

"Me apetecía separarme un poco de allí." Me dijo suavemente. "Vamos a bailar."

"¿Aquí?" Le dije. "En serio, creo que no es buena idea, te reventaré los pies."

Sacudió la cabeza y me cogió una mano para ponérmela en su espalda suavemente y guiarla por el antebrazo hasta colocársela en medio de la espalda.

"La mano en medio de la espalda, ni más arriba ni desde luego más baja." Me dijo "Y la otra…" Añadió cogiéndomela y arreglándoselas para ponermela en un gesto sujetándosela como en las pelis para besarle los dedos pero separada por un lado de nuestros cuerpos mientras se ponía más cerca de mí. "Un paso hacia mí… lentamente… y otro atrás con el otro pie… bien…" Dijo suavemente y musicalmente. "Otra vez…"

La verdad es que haciéndolo así de lento no estaba tan difícil, le pisé un par de veces hasta que lo hice bien, entonces sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

Creo que yo no había tenido baile de fin de curso ni baile de graduación, ambos los pasé patrullando por los bosques en busca de la tal Victoria, la vampiro asesina, el primero y de neófitos el segundo; pero ahora sabía lo que se debía sentir en una noche como esa.

Sintiendo algo realmente cálido en mi interior, sujeté a Holly con más firmeza pero a la vez suavidad como si fuese algo delicado y sonreí. ¿Qué podía decir? Me encantaba tenerla conmigo, entre mis brazos, y que tuviese la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho al hombro lo hacía simplemente más perfecto.

"Holly, te he echado tanto de menos…" Le dije. "Verte en mis sueños no estaba mal, pero… ya sé que sonará ñoño pero prefiero miles de veces el tenerte donde pueda tocarte. No lo malinterpretes, es… me refería a abrazarte, poder consolarte si te duele algo o te haces daño, hacerte una caricia en la cara simplemente por sentir la suavidad de tu piel…" Le dije haciendo el gesto que le estaba diciendo en su mejilla y viéndola sonreír.

"Yo también te he echado de menos." Me dijo. "Es... una noche intenté venir a verte pero... acabé en un bosque y tuve tanto miedo porque oí animales cerca que regresé de inmediato, y luego... otra vez antes había acabado en a saber dónde y... luego ya me pillaron, además, creo que no acababa de controlar bien lo de hacer jirones de espacio-tiempo hasta una persona concreta. Aún no lo acabo de diminar demasiado bien."

"Entonces lo que hiciste para venir aquí..." Le dije. "Era uno de esos jirones."

Asintió mirándome y sonriendo.

"Pero es que entonces era demasiado fuerte y... me tomé mi tiempo." Me dijo. "Y para los de perder el rastro usaba lugares que había visto por fotos y los imaginaba a una hora concreta del día."

Claro, eso tenía lógica, al menos la lógica que podía tener aquella locura que le pasaba y... ¡un momento!. ¡Ella no conocía el lugar donde estábamos poniendo la capilla!. ¡Y había aparecido justo ante mí!

"No lo entiendo." Le dije. "Es... dijiste que no podías crear jirones de esos hasta una persona concreta."

Asintió suavemente.

"Pero te apareciste justo delante de mí justo cuando debías." Afirmé haciéndola sonreír de oreja a oreja. "¿Cómo...?"

"Oí tu llamada." Afirmó. "Tu llamada y mi deseo de verte creo que fueron suficientemente fuertes como para llegar hasta ti."

Vale, no podía pillar la mitad de lo que decía, que yo le había llamado... lo que sí había pillado era lo que había dicho de deseo de verme. Eso me hizo sonreír más feliz y abrazarla con suavidad pero fuerza para pegármela hasta el último milímetro de piel posible.

"No quiero que vuelvan a separarte de mí..." Susurré suavemente. "Si volvieses a desaparecer..."

"Tranquilo, no volveré a irme tanto tiempo." Murmuró. "Es... es posible que en algún momento pueda venir a buscarme alguien para que ayude con algo, pero... no volveré a alejarme tanto tiempo seguido de ti."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Le dije.

"No lo sé." Afirmó sacudiendo la cabeza. "Pero puedo sentirlo." Añadió cogiéndome una mano para ponérsela en el corazón que latía demasiado suave, lento y acompasado y de pronto se aceleró al pulso normal pero aún algo lento.

Entonces no le di importancia, me bastaba con que ella estuviese allí, me hacía tan feliz...

Ni me di cuenta que nuestra ausencia no había pasado desapercibida y había gente que se había dado cuenta de dónde estábamos e incluso lo que estábamos pensando.

"Me alegré mucho de verte tan bien." Le dije suavemente.

"Yo tenía miedo de que no me reconocieras ya." Me dijo. "Es... sé cómo te gustaba el pelo corto y..."

"Eh, ya te lo dije antes. A mí me gustas de todas formas." Le dije sonriendo. "El pelo es solo pelo, lo cortas y crece, lo que me importa eres tú."

"Es... me halagas." Afirmó sonrosándose.

"Ey, ya echaba de menos ese color." Le dije bromeando y sonriéndole ampliamente mientras le hacía mirarme.

Sin embargo había algo raro en ella, me di cuenta tras unos minutos.

"¿En qué piensas?" Le dije.

"Es... algo que me dijeron en... en la 'Alianza del amanecer'." Afirmó casi susurrando y mirando alrededor cuando dijo lo de la Alianza de las narices.

"¿Y qué te dijeron?" Le dije. "Mira que si es alguna amenaza les busco y..."

"¡No!" Me dijo alarmada. "Es... ¿qué es la impronta?" Me soltó dejándome pasmado.

"¿De dónde has sacado eso?" Le dije sorprendido de que lo supiera si no sabía siquiera lo que era.

"Es... 'Bite' y los demás dijeron algo de eso." Me dijo. "Dusk me dijo que mataron a su impronta, y CJ me dijo que él tuvo q ue matar a la suya porque se había improntado de una híbrida de lo que eran el equipo de Chad y normal que enloqueció al probar su primera vez de alimento líquido carnívoro."

Dios, no podía imaginarme que cualquiera de esos dos casos se diese en mí. Me resultaba terriblemente doloroso pensar que podían volver a por Holly y que ella pudiese sufrir el menor daño, con que no quería ni pensar en que ella pudiese morir, ya lo había 'casi-vivido' hacía unos años en La Push y sobre todo en Smith Riven, California y no quería volver a pensar en ello porque no podía imaginarme que hubiera pasado si no hubiésemos reaccionado a tiempo, si ella hubiese muerto...

Entonces la miré asustado y la vi mirarme con esa carita de niña pequeña con ojitos de cachorro y expectante de lo que saldría de mi boca y me acabó hechizando, sin el significado negativo.

"La impronta es algo que pasa, es... no sabemos por qué pasa, pero solo pasa." Comencé. "Una vez das el paso y te trasformas en lo que soy estás expuesto a que te pase, solo que no le pasa a todo el mundo, es... nosotros no sabíamos que pasaría tantas veces en nuestra manada."

"¿Vuestra manada están...?" Me dijo.

"Contando las dos en una somos unos 10, de los cuales improntados hay 7, descuenta a Leah que no sabíamos nada de ella hasta hoy que ha vuelto para la boda y te quedan sin improntar 2 que son demasiado críos aún para pensar en emparejarse de por vida." Confesé.

"¿Y estar improntado conlleva emparejarse de... de por vida?" Me dijo.

"Sí." Afirmé suavemente. "Hasta que tu impronta muera. Es... eres incapaz de hacer nada que sepas que puede hacerle daño a ella, y el resto de chicas no existen, al menos no como chicas, aunque puedes seguir viéndola y oyéndolas y todo eso."

Eso pareció hacerle pensar.

"¿Y tú...?" Me dijo.

"¿Eh?" Le dije sorprendido porque me pilló de sorpresa.

"Los chicos que son como tú y de 2 patas decían que... que tú... de mí... que estabas..."

"Aún a riesgo de espantarte... sí." Asentí sintiendo que no podía mentirle.

La noté alejarse dos pasos de mí, no había que tener sentidos desarroyados y oler su temor para saber que le había confundido y tal vez asustado por su reacción.

"¿Y cuánto hace que...?" Me dijo.

"Desde la primera vez que te vi después de mi paso." Confesé. "Es... no puedo evitarlo, hay cosas que necesito y hay cosas que no puedo hacer, y la más primordiales son la necesidad de estar contigo, la de protegerte de cualquier peligro desde astillas a amenazas de vampiros, y la total y completa incapacidad de hacerte el menor daño a sabiendas de que te lo haré."

"Por eso..." Murmuró. "Es... no era por mí, era por..."

"Holly." Le dije dando un paso hacia ella y haciendo que ella diese otro más atrás separándose de mí.

"No era por mí... era solo por instintos..." Murmuró.

Ahora sí que me estaba muriendo, podía notar su miedo y su tristeza como si fuesen míos, cuando se apartó más intenté seguirla, pero solo conseguí que se alejase más y volviese a donde la música atronaba de nuevo con música actual.

"Embry." Me llamó Jared. "¿Todo bien? Hemos visto a tu dama cruzar deprisa para ir a los baños, no parecía del todo bien."

"Creo que le he hecho daño." Le dije. "Creo que se ha pensado que si la quiero es por instintos, ve la impronta como un instinto en vez de que la quiero demasiado como para ser solo amor."

"Oh, vaya, eso es... son problemas." Me dijo.

"¿Y Kim?" Le dije.

"Creo que la ha seguido." Me dijo.

"Tío es... no sabes cómo me ha dolido." Le dije.

"Confesar esto es difícil." Me dijo.

"NO, no me ha dolido confesar, ha sido... he sentido su miedo y su rechazo, estaba... dios, la he puesto muy triste." Le dije. "Odio sentirme así."

Fue extraño, que me palmease la espalda se me hacía realmente raro.

"Vamos a por una copa." Me dijo. "Invitan los novios."

"No necesito alcohol." Afirmé. "Necesito saber que está bien."

"Yo creo que lo estará." Me dijo. "Debe ser la primera que vea la impronta como un simple instinto, pero..."


	49. Chapter 49

**CAPITULO 49: DE LA IMPRONTA Y OTRAS LEYENDAS.**

((Y... por primera vez va a salir la voz de otra persona en La Push que no sea Embry, jejeje.

No, no es Holly, lo siento.

De momento. ;) Ya me entendéis, jeje.))

.

.

.

(Voz de Kim)

"Holly, sé que estás ahí, abre." Le llamé a la que siempre había sido la 'chica fantasma' de la clase porque nunca se la oía ni siquiera nos solíamos dar cuenta que estaba en clase salvo cuando la llamaba el o la profesora directamente y salía a la pizarra porque le mandaban para bordar lo que le pidieran que escribiera, contestase o expusiese. "Oye, venga mujer, ábreme."

Al momento la puerta se abrió y me la encontré allí. La verdad es que era cierto, de lo que podía recordar ella nunca había sido tan... bueno, no se había sacado ese partido.

"¿Estás bien?" Le dije.

"Sí." Asintió suavemente frotándose un brazo.

"Es que como has pasado tan rápido por nuestro lado pensé que te había pasado algo." Le dije intentando ser suave. "Ay, no me lo digas. Ese bruto de Embry te ha hecho algo ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué?. ¡No!" Me dijo casi riéndose para volver a poner cara seria. "Quiero decir... no, claro que no, él... no es su culpa, creo."

"¿Entonces?" Le dije.

"Es... lo siento, no... no puedo contártelo." Me dijo.

"Ah, entonces es por algo sobre el grupo..." Le dije entendiendo que debía ser por eso.

"Sí..." Dijo mirándome confusa.

"No te preocupes, yo soy parte de las... 'amantes del lobo' que hay por aquí." Le dije sonriendo. "Jared."

"Oh, es... lo siento." Me dijo. "No sabía... Embry no me dijo que tú..."

"¿Acaso te dijo algo sobre Jared?" Le dije divertida al ver cómo estaba reaccionando.

"No, es... yo le vi destransformarse por... era un lobo y... entonces tras las cortinas... puff, fue..." Comenzó a balbucear rápidamente y nerviosa.

"¡Tranquila!" Le dije riéndome. "No tienes por qué ponerte nerviosa, ya sé lo que es verles por primera vez convertidos. Pero te acabas haciendo a ello."

"Yo no." Casi susurró.

"¿Eh?" Le dije.

"Que yo no... no puedo." Afirmó. "Es... sé que no me haría nada pero... me dan miedo los animales tan... grandes y con... colmillos afilados."

Hombre, eso sí que me pilló de sorpresa; vale, al principio daba miedo la primera vez que les veías convertidos en lobos del tamaño de percherones de los grandes, pero enseguida te hacías ya que eran protectores de nuestras tierras y nunca te hacían daño, ni siquiera solían pelear cerca siquiera de nosotros.

"¿A él también le tienes miedo?" Le pregunté refiriéndome a Embry que se suponía que era quien estaba enamorado al menos de ella si no improntado.

"¿Embry?" Me dijo para mirar al suelo. "Sí, pero... sé que no me haría daño, pero... aún así no puedo evitar tener miedo a que..."

"¿A que se transforme en la bestia?" Le dije.

"Hum." Asintió suavemente. "Es... tiene que dolerle mucho y..."

"Espera un momento, alto, alto, alto." Le dije haciéndole señas con las manos para que parase. "¿Te da miedo que se trasforme porque temes que le duela?"

"Hum." Asintió de nuevo con suavidad.

Eso me hizo aguantarme la risa para evitar ofenderla.

"Disculpa es... ¿te da miedo en lo que se transforma y lo único que piensas es en si le dolerá?" Le dije. "Es gracioso."

"No tiene gracia." Me dijo seria y colorada. "Es terrible."

"Sí, pero es lo que nos protege de lo que hay ahí fuera." Le dije.

"Hum..."

Curiosamente esta vez ese 'Hum' no fue de asentir fue más bien de que supiese algo que yo no, y eso me llevaba a preguntarme hasta dónde sabía.

"Bueno, que te desvías." Le dije decidida a centrarnos en lo suyo. "¿Qué te ha pasado con Embry? Porque antes estabais los dos como tortolitos bailando en la terraza y de pronto tú pareces estar escapando para encerrarte aquí."

"Es... Embry no me quiere es solo... instintos." Me dijo.

"¡¿Eh?!" Le dije totalmente confusa.

"Sí, me ha dicho... está improntado." Me dijo. "Me ha dicho que es algo que no puede controlar y... le obliga a estar así conmigo, a... mirarme como lo hace y..."

"¿Y?" Le corté. "¿Qué tiene de malo que te quiera así?"

"Que no es auténtico, es solo... impulsos, como los... como los animales." Me dijo serio.

"Vale, nunca lo había visto así, pero... dime qué hay de malo en que te quiera." Le dije yo. "Aunque sea así, no es malo." Afirmé. "Jared también está improntado de mí, no es malo, al contrario, es genial. Al menos puedes estar segura de que eres la única para él."

"Pero no es algo que haya pasado voluntariamente." Me dijo.

"¿Y el amor sí?" Le dije. "Quiero decir... tú no escoges de quién enamorarte ¿no? Simplemente pasa y ya está. Un día descubres que estás enamorada y entonces cambias tu actitud."

La ví, parecía pensar.

"Vamos, reconoce que aunque sea un poco tengo razón." Le dije divertida. "Embry te gusta, reconócelo, le has mirado durante todo el día con una cara que te delata sola. Estás totalmente hasta las trancas con él." Afirmé sonriendo.

"Pero..." Me dijo.

"Pero nada." Afirmé. "Deberías aprovechar lo que tienes. Tienes mucha suerte de tener a un chico que sienta algo así por ti. Aunque sea animal o de instintos o lo que quieras pensar es algo que está ahí, lo puedes ver, lo puedes sentir... ¿qué puede haber más real que eso?"

Me hacía gracia ver a alguien tan... así por algo tan tonto a mi punto de vista. Vale, nunca antes me había parado a analizar lo que Jared tenía conmigo desde que se trasformó en lo que es, que esa impronta pudiera ser algo instintivo o que eso pudiese ser malo; pero desde luego, algo que hacía que alguien como Jared se fijase en mí, que sintiese esa cosa muchísimo más potente, fuerte y duradera que el amor que me iba a garantizar que estaría ahí para siempre conmigo, que yo iba a ser la única para él y que le hacía tratarme como a una reina casi y tener solo ojos para mí no podía ser malo. No podía entender cómo ella podía verlo como algo malo.

"¿Entonces qué?" Le pregunté. "¿Estás ya más calmada?. ¿Vas a darle una oportunidad a esos instintos?"

La vi dudar pero al final acabó pareciendo asentir hacia el suelo sin apartar la vista del mismo antes de levantar la cara y mirarme.

"¿De verdad es tan bueno?" Me dijo. "¿Que alguien te quiera sin poder tener opción a elegir por sí mismo es tan bueno?"

"Si él está conforme, yo creo que sí." Afirmé dudando ahora yo ante la segunda pregunta que había hecho.

Entonces la vi suspirar.

"Holly, que alguien te quiera tanto no es malo." Le dije. "Se supone que el amor no es algo malo, es bueno. Y cualquiera de los chicos preferirían morirse a hacernos daño a nosotras, sus parejas. Si no quieres verlo con romance, al menos míralo por el lado práctico, tienes a alguien que haría lo que fuera por ti, nunca te va a dejar y va a ser lo que tú quieras."

"Ya, pero..." Me dijo. "Yo no quiero que me quiera por... fuerza, me gustaría..."

"Holly, escucha." Le dije suavemente. "No creo que en el caso de Embry te quiera por eso solo. Es... no sé si te has dado cuenta pero eres bastante bonita, y tienes muchas cualidades que apuesto que le han conquistado. Mira a Jacob, él está improntado de una cría, una mestiza de vampiro y humana, él es solo un hermano mayor y un amigo para su impronta, como Quil con tu prima Claire. ¿Te los puedes imaginar enamorados de ellas? No ¿verdad? La impronta no es por necesidad amor, pero Embry si te ama, eso es algo que deberías apreciar."

Eso pareció darle qué pensar y al final acabó mirándome.

"Creo que voy a... tengo que salir a tomar el aire." Dijo.

"Claro, pero deberías esperar a..." Le dije.

"Necesito ir sola." Dijo. "Volveré en un rato, lo prometo."

"De acuerdo..." Le dije un poco con la mosca tras la oreja. "Supongo que no pasa nada mientras no te alejes demasiado. Jared me ha dicho algo que pasó hace tiempo y..."

"Ahora es seguro." Me dijo suavemente. "Es... Embry me estará buscando, podrías..."

"Le diré que has salido." Asentí para que sacudiera la cabeza.

"No, encúbreme." Me pidió. "No tardaré, lo juro."

"Está bien, como quieras." Le dije. "Pero te aviso que no creo que pueda distraerle demasiado."

"Gracias." Me dijo suavemente.

Yo salí antes que ella y vi que tanto Jared como Embry y también Quil y Jake estaban en la barra, así que me acerqué por detrás y abracé a Jared para darle un beso en la mejilla.

"Ah, ya has vuelto." Me dijo contestando a mi beso con un pico.

"¿Y Holly?" Me dijo Embry mirando la entrada al baño.

"Ah, no te preocupes." Le dije haciendo que me mirase casi a la fuerza pero con suavidad. "Estaba... le costará un poco más acabar."

"¿Está bien?" Me dijo preocupado.

"Sí, tranquilo." Le contesté.

No entendía cómo Holly podía pensar que lo que él tenía con ella, aunque fuese por impronta, no fuese amor verdaderamente.

"¿De verdad que no le pasa nada?" Me preguntó de nuevo. "Creo que se asustó por algo que dije y..."

"Ay, chico, está cagando, que hay que decírtelo todo." Le solté. "Si quieres entrar adelante, pero había más chicas y si te ven se pondrán a gritar."

"Creo que a la novia no le gustaría que un invitado molestase a una chica." Le dijo Jared sonriendo medio en broma.

"Eh, lo que me parece flipante es que aún no me haya venído a dar un golpe por llevar con Nessy tanto rato." Dijo Jake.

"Por cierto, dónde está ahora." Le dije buscándola con su familia por la sala.

"Se han ido." Me dijo. "Carlisle sigue opinando que no es bueno que la futura-mamá sufra estrés y han decidido que ya habían tentado su paciencia y aguante suficiente, así que se han despedido y se han largado."

"Ahá." Asentí.

"¿Vamos a bailar?" Me dijo Jared ofreciendome la mano aún sentado.

"Nah, esperemos aquí un poco con 'Romeo' ¿no?" Le dije bromeando. "No acabamos con los de la boda y tenemos de nuevo otro lobo en problemas amorosos."

"No tengo 'problemas amorosos'." Me dijo Embry. "Bueno, vale, un poco..."

"Normal." Le dijo Jacob. "Si es que... nuestra manada estamos malditos, nos hemos tenido que improntar todos de lo más difícil que existe: yo con una semi-vampiro, Seth con la dama dragona que también tiene lo suyo y es la más agresiva del mundo cuando le da la gana, Quil creo que es el más normal y su chica tiene aún 13..."

"A ver qué tienes tú que decir de mi chica." Le dijo Embry un poco molesto.

"¿Tengo que decírtelo?" Le dijo Jacob molesto.

"No, si prefieres salís y lo discutís fuera." Dijo una voz tras nosotros. "En mi boda no quiero peleas."

"Felicidades de nuevo Seth." Le dijo Embry. "¿No deberías estar bailando con tu mujer?"

"Gracias, pero está bailando con alguien." Le dijo. "¿Se puede saber qué reunión os habéis montado aquí?"

"Comité de crisis de los imprentados para con el más novato de todos, que tú eres el último pero tío, al menos tú has acabado consiguiendo a tu dama." Le dijo Quil.

"Embry le ha dicho a Holly lo de la impronta y ella piensa que... no me ha quedado muy claro si es por él o por ella pero afirma que es algo de instintos y ella no quiere algo así."

"No os ofendáis, Embry, Kim." Le dijo Seth. "Pero si queréis que se le vayan esas ideas creo que con quien tiene que hablar es con Laki."

"Gracias, pero todos sabemos cómo suele sacar tu esposa las cosas de la cabeza y Holly tiene la cabeza más delicada que nosotros y no aguantaría ni un solo golpe sin partirsele el cráneo." Le dijo Embry. "Y dudo mucho que pueda seguir a tu esposa cuando entrena."

"Bueno, ahora se va a pasar una temporada dentro de poco que solo va a estar en casa y a cocinar la comida para la escuela o a practicar tiro." Le dijo Seth.

"Eh, eso sí es una buena idea." Dije encontrando un resquicio. "Igual conocer a los lobos es demasiado para ella, pero seguro que con las 'lobas' se lleva genial. Igual si se viene un poco más con nosotras se da cuenta que estamos todas parecido y no hay nada malo en ello. Incluso podríamos hablar de las cosas de ser 'hembras' de la manada."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Y de nuevo...

(Voz de Embry)

Era extraño, por mucho que hablase con el resto de chicos de mi manada, aún cuando Seth volvió a llevarse a su mujer cuando acabó de bailar con todo el carro de estudiantes que estaban por allí, y creo que más de la mitad de invitados, yo no me sentía para nada mejor. Tenía que hablar con Holly, al menos saber que estaba bien, aunque siguiese intentando evitarme, pero al menos tenía que saber que estaba bien cuando sentí su presencia y giré deprisa la cabeza para verla entrando por la salida a la zona ajardinada de la que estaba volviendo.

Creo que para otros hubiese pasado desapercibido, pero yo podía ver que no estaba normal, para nada.

Entonces reparé en los bajos del vestido que llevaba y vi algo de humedad en algunas zonas y no dije nada al resto mientras daba unos pasos hacia ella que vino tras verme y sonreír.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté. "Es... pensaba que estabas en el baño."

"Hum, es... bueno, salí al jardín un momento." Me dijo mirando hacia atrás un momento.

"En el jardín no hay agua." Le dije casi al oído haciéndola sonrojar al saber que no me la había acabado de dar. "¿Qué has estado haciendo?"

"Es... fui a ver una cosa, pero... no vi demasiado." Dijo casi tartamudeando con nerviosismo.

"Eh... tranquila, tranquila." Le dije deprisa intentando calmarla. "No te preocupes, no pretendía acorralarte. Ven, vamos a la barra."

Era extraño, parecía habérsele alterado el pulso un poco, pero no me había dicho nada sobre lo de sentirse acorralada o algo.

"¿Tienen infusiones?" Pidió Holly suavemente al camarero.

"Sí." Le dijo. "¿Té, menta poleo, manzanilla infusión de diversas hierbas aromáticas y azahar... o tal vez prefiere una tila?"

"Té, por favor." Le dijo.

"Para mí una cerveza." Dije. "¿Lo cogemos y lo llevamos a fuera?" Le sugerí a Holly haciéndole notar que quería hablar y con la música no íbamos a poder.

Asintió suavemente mirándome y cuando nos lo dieron ella pidió un plato de la taza y salimos fuera tras despedirnos del resto.

Fuera no había más que un par de mesas y por desgracia estaban ocupadas, así que fuimos un poco más allá hasta llegar a la pérgola circular que había un poco más allí en el jardín donde cada año se celebraban los bailes de fin de curso al aire libre y donde los Quileutes solíamos celebrar las fiestas cuando no eran en las casas.

Entonces me apoyé en la barandilla y tomé un trago mirándola remangarse el vestido con intención como de sentarse en el suelo por lo que dejé el botellín en la barandilla para correr quitándome la chaqueta.

"Espera, permíteme." Le dije dejando la chaqueta en el suelo para que se sentase allí. "Ya está... sería una pena que te manchases el vestido." Le dije intentando sonreír.

"Gracias." Me dijo suavemente dejando la taza aparte un momento y mirando a su otro lado y luego a mí. "¿Quieres...?"

"Claro." Le dije agachándome tras coger el botellín de cerveza para sentarme junto a ella en una manga, de mancharme mejor yo que ella, la verdad.

La vi un poco extraña, cogió la taza y la revolvió un poco antes de tomar un trago con unos modales tan refinados que darían envidia a la misma reina de Inglaterra y su camarilla dejándome un poco confuso antes de echar otro traguito para disimular.

"Siento lo de antes." Le dije rompiendo el silencio.

"No, es... lo siento yo." Me dijo. "No debería... lo siento, supongo que reaccioné mal."

"Debería aprender que mi espontaneidad y franqueza no siempre están bien." Le dije.

"No, es... agradezco que seas así." Me dijo. "Es que... me asusté. No... no acabo de conocer bien a tu especie y... bueno, a veces reacciono un poco raro. La tarada soy yo."

"Tú no tienes taras." Le dije cogiéndola la mano y casi haciendo que se le cayese la taza. "Lo dejaremos en que la culpa es de los dos; el caso es que no sabía que eso te causaría un problema y... temía que te hubiese asustado demasiado."

"No es... soy un poco tonta." Me dijo. "Pensé... bueno, no creía que pudiese llegar a gustarme algo que no es... voluntario, que es... instintivo. Como... como en los animales."

"No es exactamente así." Le dije. "Es... vale, ni nosotros sabemos del todo cómo va esto, pero... lo que sí tengo muy claro es que impronta o no, yo te quiero."

"Ya, pero... no te hubieses fijado en mí si no hubieses tenido la..." Me dijo.

¿Ser franco o no serlo?

Bueno, mejor ser franco que no que me pillase mintiendo; eso sí, sería franco pero suavizándolo un poco.

"Hombre, probablemente fuese como dices pero... te aseguro que tarde o temprano me hubiese fijado en ti." Le dije. "Créeme, es... si es cierto que me fijé en ti por lo de la impronta soy muy feliz de que me pasase. Me permitió conocerte, y aunque hay cosas que no acabo de comprender de ti, te aseguro que lo de encantarme con cómo eres se queda corto. Eres realmente dulce, eres tierna, me dan ganas de protegerte si me dejas, me encanta oírte hablar aunque no siempre pueda contestarte... eres la mujer perfecta, o casi." Afirmé sonriendo al recordar lo que tenía con el ballet y sabiendo que aunque lo intentase yo nunca iba a ser tan importante como lo era eso.

"Pero... somos casi opuestos." Me dijo.

"Aha, pero los polos opuestos se atraen." Le dije bromeando y dándole un toquecito en la cara suavemente. "Reconócelo, nos complementamos en casi todo. Yo soy alto y tú no, tú eres blanca y yo negro, tú eres dulce y yo no, tú eres delicada y suave y yo soy casi una bestia. Yo soy el cachas y tú la inteligente. Encajamos perfectamente, y me da igual lo que pueda pensar nadie, para mí solo existe tu opinión."

Eso la hizo sonreír suavemente y mirar su taza para darle otro sorbo.

"Por cierto, no sabía que te gustaban las infusiones." Le dije cambiando de tema a otro más neutral.

"Ah, es... sí, no me disgustan." Me dijo.

"¿Ya puedes tomar alcohol?" Le dije.

"Sí, la última vez que fui al médico hace meses, casi un año, me dijo que estaba perfectamente sana." Me dijo.

"¿Y no has ido en un año?" Le pregunté confuso.

"Sí, es... no se puede ir cuando quieras siendo un... estando escondido del mundo." Me dijo sonrosándose y apartándome la mirada. "Pero el resto me llevaban siempre que quisiera."

"Bueno, mira, un punto a su favor." Le dije bromeando. "¿Y solo ibas a que te echasen un ojo?"

"Sí, es... puedo hacer remedios para muchas cosas." Afirmó.

Supongo que había tomado el camino de la anciana abuela de Jhon, por cierto, un día de estos tendría que ponerme en contacto con él, hacía meses que no sabía nada de ellos.

"Eso suena bien." Le dije. "Así si me pongo enfermo me puedes curar tú."

Eso la hizo sonreír.

"Y cuando me acatarre o me duela la cabeza o esté malito me puedes cuidar tú." Añadí suavemente. "Con caldos de gallina... y ponerme compresas frías..." Añadí acariciándole el brazo con suavidad y percibiendo que no hacía el menor gesto de intentar apartarse o de pararme.

"Creo que nunca he visto a ninguno de tu tipo enfermo." Me dijo casi riendo. "Como mucho volvían alguna vez con alguna herida sin curar, pero... sanaban muy rápido."

"Sí, tenemos regeneración superior a lo humano." Asentí. "Pero bueno, podía pasar ¿no?"

"Sí." Me dijo. "Entonces te cuidaría."

¡Sí!

Eso debía significar que no seguía cabreada conmigo, que había un futuro.

Fue raro, porque mientras acababa de pensar en eso ella se acabó su taza y la vi moverla a derecha y luego a izquierda antes de darle la vuelta en el platillo y levantarla en ambas manos para mirarla.

"¿Hum?" Dije dándome cuenta. "No me digas que has visto un bicho dentro." Le dije para echar un ojo.

"No." Me dijo suavemente. "Es... solo miraba."

"Oh." Dije acabándome mi cerveza e intentando mirar algo. "Yo no veo nada más que espuma en el mío." Afirmé parando de mirar cuando la oí aguantarse la risa por lo que sonreí al verla tan alegre.

"¿Tú ves algo ahí?" Le dije.

"Intento ver formas." Me dijo suavemente apoyando su cabeza con suavidad contra la mía. "Esto parece un corazón ¿no?"

"Podría ser." Le dije. "¿Puedo jugar también yo?" Le pregunté levantando la cabeza para mirarla mientras le rodeaba con mi brazo por la espalda.

"Claro." Me dijo sonriendo.

Con cuidado miré. La verdad es que solo podía ver un montón de posos de infusión desperdigados por la taza, pero era cierto en cuando me había dicho que una cosa parecía un corazón le había dado esa forma identificándolo.

"Mira, esto parece una 'E'." Le dije divertido viendo tres palos cortando otro un poco sinuoso justo junto al agujero de el asa y no muy lejos del supuesto corazón.

"Cierto." Me dijo. "Y yo he encontrado cruces." Afirmó señalándolas. "Y eso."

"A ver... yo digo que es... un gato." Dije. "¿Ves? Eso parece el culo, algo y la cola."

"Pero el culo parece una... mariposa." Me dijo. "Pero no llevan colas."

"¡Oh, ya lo sé!" Afirmé. "Un elefante. ¡¡¡Prrrrr!!!" Dije haciendo la trompa con el brazo e intentando imitar el sonido de esos animales haciéndola reír.

"Podría ser." Me dijo sonriendo y dejándola aparte para apoyar la cabeza en mí de nuevo.

"¿Ya te has cansado de jugar?" Le dije.

"No, pero... no parecía poder verse más." Me dijo sonriendo. "Y con eso me contento."

"Como quieras." Le dije.

Hombre, era un poco rara, pero me daba igual, porque si era rara era la rara que yo necesitaba a mi lado.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

((Bueno, un breve resquicio que espero que os guste))

En cuanto acabé de ver los dibujos que los posos del té habían dejado en mi taza mientras lo bebía elevando al cielo mi petición de desvelarme el futuro de mi pregunta sobre lo nuestro, dejé la taza a un lado sonriendo; no era aún demasiado buena leyendo los posos, aún necesitaba mucho entrenamiento en ese campo, pero sabía lo que significaba lo que habíamos visto: el elefante significa serenidad, filosofia y paz, era algo que aconsejaba amor, mientras que las cruces significan malos presagios, pero en cambio, al ser 3 eso cambiaba; por otro lado estaba lo primero que había visto, el corazón, que significaba amor, cariño, romanticismo, ternura... y las letras se asociaban a iniciales de nombres y cuanto más cerca del asa significaba más importantes para uno, así que la 'E' parecía gritar 'Embry' y estar casi sobre el agujero del asa me avisaba como siempre que intentábamos leer su futuro en los posos con la anciana Laquesis, que Embry estaba ligado a mí por destino.

Aunque al estar combinados así, podían haber cambiado el significado, pero no me importaba lo que significase, porque tenía muy claro que habían contestado a mi pregunta y podía saber que era algo más que bueno.

¿Por qué?

Pues porque había visto otra taza semejante: la de los abuelitos Yuma y Nahimana. Ellos habían tenido una vida larga y muy feliz juntos, eran la pareja perfecta, y si a mí me salía la taza igual salvo por la letra eso era motivo más que suficiente para saber que los 'etéreos' querían decirme que lo que había relativo a nosotros dos y si tenía el beneplácito de los 'etéreos' y los dioses para nuestra relación no solo lo teníamos sino que era algo casi profetizado y divino. Para mí ya era suficiente motivo, y aunque no hubiese salido algo así... tenía más que claro que me hubiese importado bien poco, por mucho que no pudiese gustarme lo de el punto 'instinto' con lo de la impronta, yo no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía por Embry, y tenía que ser del bueno porque en los años separados no había perdido para nada fuerza, al contrario, al verle de nuevo había sentido algo que hacía todo ese tiempo que no sentía, algo que solo podía sentir con él y cuando él estaba conmigo.

"Holly." Me despertó entonces de mi nube emocional que tenía en ese momento. "Oye, supongo que estarás cansada, además, no tenemos por qué quedarnos aquí todo el tiempo. Me preguntaba... ¿quieres que vayamos y nos despedimos y vamos a casa?"

Era adorable porque me di cuenta que estaba dudando, así que sonreí y asentí.

"Me disculparé con los novios." Me dijo.

"No te preocupes, les diré que acabas de llegar y aún estabas un poco cansada." Me dijo sonriendo y ayudandome a levantar antes de coger su chaqueta donde habíamos estado sentados y sacudirla para quitarle el polvo antes de colgarsela al brazo y ofrecerme el otro para que me cogiese y llevarme con elegancia de vuelta dentro de la fiesta donde una vez más solo conseguimos atraer atención de algunas personas, básicamente de sus amigos que se supone también eran... bueno, lobos, y sus compañeras.

"Claro, no te preocupes." Le dijo Seth junto a su nueva esposa a la que yo ni conocía pero que me miraba con un gesto bastante particular como si fuese un animal analizándome de arriba abajo y sonriendo como si le gustase. "Holly, nos alegramos todos de que hayas vuelto." Me dijo a mí sonriendo. "Vete a descansar y no te preocupes, ya nos veremos de nuevo, al fin y al cabo vivimos todos en la misma tierra."

"Gracias por vuestra comprensión." Le dije contestando a su sonrisa con ganas. "Me sentía un poco mal por tener que marcharme después de que me invitaseis sabiéndolo con tan poco tiempo."

"No te preocupes, mujer." Me dijo la mujer. "Nosotros pagamos, y donde comen dos comen tres. Además, tú y yo tenemos que quedar algún día. Estoy segura que tendremos mucho de qué hablar."

"Laki, tía." Le dijo Embry. "Cuidadito que no me gustaría tener que cabrearme porque la asustáis."

"¡Serás animal!" Le dijo ella. "¡¿Desde cuando le hago yo el menor daño a una chica, so cazurro?!"

La verdad es que por lo que se veía estaba condenada a que todas las mujeres que me rodeasen fuesen duras y fuertes, como Alex, como esta nueva chica...

Al final tuve que volver a mediar, como hacía con Alex para evitar que la novia se pegase con Embry aún con el vestido de novia y todo, además, me había dado cuenta que le salía un pequeño bulto en la zona abdominal y no creía que fuese simple grasa sino algo más, algo... especial que me había hecho sonreír y alegrarme por ellos.


	50. Chapter 50

**CAPITULO 50: TENTACIÓN. LA FELICIDAD DE ESTAR JUNTOS.**

((De nuevo voz de Embry, cuando no ponga nada digamos que es él y punto, si es otra persona aviso y cuando vuelva a él lo indico también, pero de normal esto está puesto desde el punto de vista del lobito, jeje.))

"Bueno, pues de nuevo en casa." Le dije a Holly sonriendo cuando abrió la puerta. "¿Te importa si...?"

"Claro." Me dijo suavemente. "Es... puedes quedarte si..."

"No te preocupes, te ayudaré a todo." Le dije sonriendo. "Es que mi madre estará aún en la boda y no me apetece que me despierte cuando llegue."

"Ah…" Me dijo. "Te importa si…"

"Oh, claro, si quieres te dejo un rato para que te cambies y eso." Le dije.

Le iba a dejar cambiarse, eso desde luego, pero eso no quitaba para que no supiese qué hacía a cada segundo imaginándomelo por los sonidos.

"No, es… voy a tomar un… necesito un baño." Me dijo medio sonriendo suavemente.

"Ah, bueno, eso está bien." Le dije. "¿Necesitas que te frote la espalda?"

"Hum." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Lo que sí necesito es ayuda con la…" Murmuró poniéndose de espaldas y levantándose el pelo hacia un lado para mostrarme una cremallera casi invisible en los pliegues de la ropa.

"Con permiso." Le dije sonriendo.

.

((Bueno, pues ahora volvemos a lo del aviso de rating. Niños influenciables, a las personas que no les apetezca ver cómo se calientan las cosas y demás… NO SIGÁIS LEYENDO, por favor.

Preferiría que no me acusasen de corrupción de menores y aunque creo que esto no llega a M, no sé si cuela tampoco como una categoría menos, pero desde luego, erótico es aunque no porno (eso ya lo sabéis vosotros, jeje)

En fin, que como prefiero hacer el aviso y por avisar no pasa nada, avisados quedáis todos. Pondré los famosos puntos para hacer hueco y luego seguís vosotros. Gracias por respetar mis manías. XD

Espero que os guste también esto.))

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La verdad es que mientras descorría la cremallera comenzaron a subirme por las piernas hasta la entrepierna unas descargas eléctricas de lo más placenteras mientras descubría su piel perfecta y suave como seda que se escondía en la espalda bajo la tela del vestido y que debido al diseño del mismo, no tenían barreras puesto que la ropa interior del torso parecía haber desaparecido.

No pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco cuando le abrí la cremallera del todo y descubrí qué había completado el conjunto de ropa interior.

"Creo que ya estás." Le dije casi sin fuerzas porque como hablase normal seguro que la asustaba puesto que mi voz salía casi de las tripas y por tanto era gutural casi.

"Gracias." Me dijo suavemente mientras parecía sujetar aún el vestido contra su pecho, sin embargo, no se movió, lo que hubiese sido mejor dado que comenzaba a notar muchas cosas de golpe y había enterrado mi nariz en su pelo superficialmente oliéndolo y embriagándome con su olor. Si se hubiese movido hubiese podido evitarme, pero no se movió un pelo y sin darme cuenta, antes de que pudiese hacer nada yo tenía mis manos en torno a su cintura y estaba agachado sobre la piel de su cuello esparciendo unos besos, por desgracia ahí me desperté del trance.

"Oh, dios. Perdón." Le dije intentando soltar y dándome cuenta que ella tenía una sola mano sujetándose la ropa y la otra estaba cruzada sobre mis brazos reteniéndolos allí.

"¿Holly?" Le dije.

Entonces ella giró un poco la cara para mirarme y sentí que me derretía por dentro, me iba a costar mucho decirle aquello, más aún cuando se giró para ponerse cara a cara a milímetros de mi cuerpo y sin apartarme la vista soltó ambas manos para ponérmelas a mí en los hombros estirándose un poco haciendo que el vestido largo que había llevado de dama de honor acabase casi en el suelo puesto que cayó hasta sus caderas donde pareció hacer malabarismos para no seguir cayendo.

"¿Qué estás…?" Le dije para que bajase un poco las manos sobre mi camisa separándose un poco lo que me hizo poder contemplar las vistas a la perfección y solapar las de las veces anteriores en la cabaña del abuelo que eran las que había estado teniendo hasta entonces también en el refugio ese mental que habíamos tenido donde era como siempre antes de la operación.

"Holly, es…" Comencé para notar que me daba un tironcito en la corbata y me hacía agachar para darme un beso como con miedo.

Vale, a la mierda lo de ser correctos, me apetecía comérmela entera y no había nada malo en ello siempre y cuando no acabase metiéndome en ella.

La atraje con más fuerza hacia mí y torné el beso tan tímido suyo en algo con más fuerza mientras la rodeaba con mis brazos pegándola a mí. Curiosamente, me alegraba de ser el único en todo el mundo que sabía que Holly tenía una faceta algo… ejem, normal en lo que se refería a besos y el tipo de cosas que se hacen ligeros de ropa o en bolas. Vale, la primera vez había sido bastante claro que era la primera para ambos, para ella más que para mí puesto que yo al menos tenía, como todo joven sano, la experiencia visual de los vídeos, cosa que ella no parecía haber visto nunca, sin embargo, esta vez, me quedaba bastante claro que ese tipo de experiencia había mejorado aunque fuese un poco. Y digo esto porque roja estaba tan roja como las otras veces, pero aunque con timidez parecía saber qué hacer en cada momento.

Cuando la cogí en brazos, antes obligué a su vestido que se había resistido a acabar en el suelo a soltar sus caderas para caerse antes de levantarla con tacones y todo y ponerme su cabeza a la altura de la mía estirándome, no hizo falta que hiciese yo nada porque ella, casi hasta podría parecer instintivamente, me rodeó los abdominales con sus piernas pegándose a mí más mientras yo la abrazaba pegándome su pecho al mío casi sobre la clavícula.

Dios, aquello era… era una auténtica locura, por fin podía sentir todo lo que hacíamos, era… podía sentir cómo la tela tapando su zona más privada comenzaba a humedecerse ligerísimamente mientras en el abrazo aprovechaba que mis brazos podían rodearla entera con solo uno para meter las manos entre ambos y acariciarle el pecho y los botones que allí salían duros como peones de ajedrez de los de los abuelos de la reserva mientras recibía los diversos ruidos que ambos hacíamos en mi boca pegada a la suya mientras nuestras lenguas parecía pelearse allí.

Y entonces paramos, bueno, paré yo y sin dejar de mirarnos decidí llevarla a otro sitio, así que volví a acaparar su boca mientras nos desplazaba a los dos por el pasillo al dormitorio que fue y ahora sería de nuevo suyo donde había una cama más grande que una individual pero más pequeña que una de matrimonio, perfecta para poder dormir juntos sin problemas y bastante juntitos.

Allí la dejé sobre la cama con cuidado tras abrirla un poco y entonces sin parar de mirarla casi rasgué camisa y corbata quitándome los botones y soltando el lazo de la corbata con prisa y algo de impaciencia hasta quedarme sin ellas que volaron contra el armario sin perderla a ella de vista mientras me miraba.

Era extraño, podía ver muchas cosas en ella, pero desde luego, miedo no había ni siquiera el más mínimo rastro de él, cuando me quité el cinturón sin soltar nada más de los pantalones, me di cuenta que comenzó a morderse el labio suavemente por un lado solo y eso me hizo hervir por dentro antes de volver junto a ella que se apartó un poco para abrirme hueco y yo me eché junto a ella para echarme ligeramente por encima y seguir besándola.

La verdad es que ahora no podría decirse que estaba abusando yo, ella no tenía el vestido y yo la camisa, ambos estábamos iguales en el sentido de 'de cintura para arriba' puesto que ambos estábamos solo con la piel al aire, y eso parecía gustarnos a ambos.

Esta vez, mientras nos besábamos y yo recorría su contorno con las manos sintiendo la suavidad de su cuerpo contra mis palmas, ella se dedicó a recorrer el mío con las suyas, como si quisiera sentir cada centímetro de mi piel.

No puedo decir que no fuese excitante, y de hecho, lo que provocaba en mí eran no solo impulsos eléctricos que llenaban todo mi cuerpo sino además el impulso irrefrenable de rasgar nuestras ropas que aún quedaban en nosotros y tomarla allí mismo en ese preciso instante, cosa que hacía tambalear mi auto-control puesto que aún podía recordar lo que pasaba cuando yo me metía en ella y cómo le dolía aunque nunca me había dicho nada pero podía notárselo en sus gestos y en que me clavaba las uñas en la espalda cuando lo hacíamos. Sin embargo, aunque entonces le había prometido no intentarlo siquiera y confiaba en que hubiese otras formas de poder conseguir lo mismo sin tener que mojar, ahora sí que estaba seguro porque me había informado.

Por desgracia para cuando me di cuenta ella ya había conseguido meter una mano por mi pantalón que no sé cuando había acabado abierto y dentro de mi ropa interior y estaba acariciándome el miembro con mucha suavidad tras sacarlo.

Eso me enloqueció de una manera que nunca había podido pensar y lo siguiente que recuerdo había sido despertar mientras me hundía en ella con ella de espaldas y sobre sus rodillas mientras yo estaba detrás moviéndonos rítmicamente pero rápidamente y mis manos sobre su pecho mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello y los hombros suavemente mezclándolos con besos, justo segundos antes de sentir ese momento que parece que se te salía el alma del cuerpo en forma de… ejem, se salía el alma del cuerpo y punto.

Ella cayó hacia delante contra mis brazos mientras yo la sujetaba y la dejé con cuidado en el colchón terriblemente preocupado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

((Vale, ahora podemos retomarlo todos, que no es tan fuerte pero como charlan si no nos perdemos las cosas.))

.

"Dios, no debería haber tomado tanta cerveza." Dije muerto de dolor y preocupación por haber podido hacerle daño. "¿Te he hecho daño?"

Entonces ella se giró sonriendo casi como un bebé y estiró los brazos para cogerme en una especie de abrazo por el cuello y atraerme hacia ella en un gesto casi maternal y terriblemente tierno.

"Un poco." Me dijo suavemente. "Pero no me importa porque es solo una centésima del tiempo."

"He roto mi promesa." Le dije cogiéndole una de las manos y llevándomela a la boca para besársela. "Te prometí que no volvería a hacer esto, yo… me odio cuando te hago daño."

Entonces ella me besó con suavidad pero bastante eróticamente y me sonrió.

"Casi no me ha dolido." Me dijo.

"Pero tú… tú tienes un aspecto tan delicado y… eres más pequeña de tamaño y yo soy… realmente grande y…" Le dije antes de que me volviese a cerrar la boca con otro beso antes de ir hacia mi oído y pasar la punta de la lengua por el lóbulo antes de abrir la boca.

"Si lo que tienes miedo es de romperme…" Susurró. "Piensa que por ahí sale la cabeza de un bebé."

Eso me hizo a mí ponerme, por primera vez, del mismo color rojo que ella tenía en ese momento mientras la miraba.

"Cómo no ibas a caber tú." Acabó susurrando mientras nos mirábamos con mi cabeza en su pecho en un gesto algo tierno aunque estuviésemos ella en bolas y yo casi.

Eso era cierto, si te ponías a pensar por ahí algún día podría salir uno de esos aliens arrugados y llorones que eran fábricas de mocos y 'mancha-pañales' con patas, y no eran precisamente pequeños, tenían un cabezón enorme comparado con el resto.

"Dios es… me está doliendo hasta mí." Afirmé sujetándome el paquete con dolor y topándome con su nido de rizos que protegían su mayor tesoro por lo que en un arranque de ternura posé mi mano para notarlo claramente.

Estaba casi hirviendo, aún mojado pero demasiado caliente, eso me hizo sentir un poco de dolor por dentro al darme cuenta que cada vez que hacíamos eso ella sufría.

"Odio hacerte esto." Le dije acariciándola suavemente.

"Eso no es cierto, antes…" Murmuró. "Ha sido genial, es… hace cosquillas."

"Sí, es… joder, es casi algo divino, pero… luego me siento mal." Le dije. "Odio hacerte daño."

"Pasará." Me dijo. "Ya no me duele nada, con el tiempo ya no dolerá."

"Pero ahora te hago daño." Afirmé. "Es… no quiero hacerte daño."

Ahí hubo un momento de silencio donde yo seguí acariciándole suavemente para calmarla y ella simplemente me pasó los dedos por el pelo mientras yo miraba a un lado con dolor.

Entonces noté cómo su pecho se hinchaba dándome a ver que iba a hablar y levanté un poco la cara para mirarla. Sonreía, sí, era… sonreía ampliamente y con un gesto bastante dulce.

"¿Sabes que una vez Aston y Laquesis me leyeron el futuro?" Me dijo.

"¿Se puede hacer eso?" Le pregunté con curiosidad levantando la cabeza para mirarla. "Quiero decir… conozco a alguien que ve cosas del futuro, tú sueñas cosas, pero… ¿leerlo?"

"Claro, es… yo puedo leer cosas en los posos, las cartas… soy mala pero… Aston puede predecir cosas y cambiarlas, y Laquesis ve." Me dijo.

"¿Y qué dijeron?" Le pregunté con curiosidad poniéndome tumbado entre sus piernas y sobre su vientre con la cabeza mirándole con suavidad.

"No me quisieron decir todo lo que habían visto, dicen que hay cosas que podrían cambiar y no estaban muy claras y otras prefirieron no decírmelas. Pero me hablaron de mi vida normal." Afirmó. "Me dijeron qué tenía mi vida normal preparado para mí."

"¿Vida normal?" Le dije con curiosidad puesto que no había oído hablar nunca de ello.

"Sí." Asintió. "Es… familia, casa, trabajo…"

"Oh, eso se pone interesante." Le dije moviéndome para subir un poco más y apoyarme con los codos a sus lados del pecho y mi cara en mis manos mirándola. "¿Qué han visto?"

"Que voy a ser feliz." Me dijo sonriendo. "Tendré una pareja que me complementará al 100 por 100 pero no supieron decirme si habría vínculo religioso o no. Viviremos en una casa normal y vieron algo anexo. Volveré a bailar, pero no creían que fuese bajo focos." Me dijo.

Vaya, eso sí que era algo malo, para mí no pero para ella…

"Vaya, lo siento." Le dije. "Sé que para ti eso lo era todo."

"No." Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriéndome. "Porque tendré cosas más importantes."

"¿Hay algo más importante?" Le dije un poco sorprendido de que hubiese algo para ella más importante que su amado ballet.

Entonces sonriendo me puso una mano en la mejilla y yo moví mi cara contra ella sujetándola para que no se doblase con mi mano y haciéndola sonreír el doble.

Un momento. ¡¿Yo?!. ¡¿Yo era lo que era más importante que el ballet?!

Me quedé petrificado mirándola con los ojos como platos ante ese pensamiento y ella pareció sonreír a punto de reír.

"Voy a tener una familia." Me dijo sonriendo. "5 hijos. Dos eran mayores cuando… nació el 3º."

Wow, 5 hijos no era moco de pavo; iba a tener que hacer dobletes, tripletes o a saber qué para poder tenerlos todos, sobre todo contando que su constitución dudo mucho que soportase eso.

"Suena bien." Le dije. "¿De quién?"

"¡¿Tú qué crees?!" Me dijo riéndose.

Míos, podía saberlo, no, no saberlo, podía intuirlo.

Entonces me puse a hacerle cosquillas haciéndola reírse y sacudirse y cuando acabé con mi cara cerca de su pecho volví a sentir impulsos salvajes, y ella lo debió intuir o notar o algo.

"Déjame intentar una cosa." Le dije sonriendo y mirándola pícaramente.

"¿Quieres… otra vez?" Me dijo casi dudando.

"Solo quiero intentar algo." Afirmé. "Y esta vez quiero ver si te hago daño también o no. ¿Lo intentamos?"

La vi dudar un segundo como si no acabase de creer y me besó, pero de esos besos suaves que parecían ser una invitación no-específica para pasar a más.

"Lo tomo como un 'adelante'. Pero primero…" Afirmé separándome un momento para ir a recoger mis calzoncillos que al final habían acabado en Sebastopol. "Solo por seguridad." Afirmé sonriendo y poniéndomelos.

Aquello iba a ser interesante, no había probado nunca antes a hacer algo así, en parte porque desde que la vi a ella el resto de chicas no existían, aunque lo hubiese intentado para pasar el tiempo me era imposible encontrar a una chica que me pareciese guapa. No sé cómo Quil o Jake podrían pasar con pelis y revistas pero lo que era a mí no daba muestras de vida si no era con ella, así que si quería consolarme un poco tenía que cerrar los ojos y pensar en ella, o esperar que pudiese intentarlo en mis sueños cuando ella venía a mí por sueños.

Pero ahora la tenía allí, conmigo, no iba a entrar nadie en la casa porque solo vivía ella, no iba a venir el marimacho de los Hó'nehe para amargarnos la fiesta… solos nosotros dos.

Sonreí preparándome a 'jugar' un rato con ella, y según iba recordando cosas las iba haciendo además de lo que me apetecía hacerle; así pues nos pusimos como motos en nada de tiempo y al no haber peligro de hacerle daño salvo que me pasase de fuerza, aquello fue alucinante y digno de recordarlo.

Al final acabamos los dos muertos en la cama y yo abrazándola a ella sobre mi pecho.

Nos costó un poco recuperar la respiración, pero la podía ver sonreír feliz a pesar de no tener casi respiración.

Era tan bella cuando estaba así… me encantaba su olor cuando estaba a cien o después de ese tipo de juegos, sentir sus contracciones suaves en mis piernas cuando sus piernas las sufrían, la caricia de su pelo ahora largo sobre mi pecho donde tenía su cabeza… toda ella me volvía loco.

No podía parar de abrazarla, de besarla aunque fuesen besos tiernos y picos… ahora entendía cuando alguien, no recuerdo quién dijo una vez que Bella era su marca personal de heroína. Holly era como una droga, por mucho que te inflases de tomarla al momento siempre querías más, y estabas muerto y solo podía pensar en mantenerla conmigo, piel con piel. En ese gesto ya no había nada de erotismo, me gustaba sentirla cerca y no podía pensar siquiera en que ella pudiese irse lejos de mí.

"Embry." Me dijo. "Necesito agua. ¿Te importa soltarme para…?"

"No, tú quédate aquí." Le dije rodando para ponerme yo sobre ella a horcajadas sin soltarla antes de levantarme y soltarla. "Tú descansa y yo te traigo agua."

"Pero ahora ya no tengo…" Dijo tocándose el muslo donde tenía una muy pero que muy ligera marca alargada y rosa donde una vez tuvo la escayola para protegerle el hueso que le habían operado.

Con cuidado se la besé y sonreí.

"Aún así, déjame que te mime un poco." Le dije. "Me encanta mimarte."

Eso la hizo sonreír y asintió. Me costaba horrores separarme de ella porque tenía la impresión de que si salía, no estaría allí cuando volviese, como si fuese un sueño; así que fui corriendo a la cocina para descubrir que nos habíamos quedado sin luz, bueno, no sin luz, que las bombillas habían estallado tal y como comprobé cuando me clavé unos cristales en el pie y al sacármelos me di cuenta que había sido la bombilla estallada.

"Joder con las subidas de tensión." Dije mirando que no era la única sino que por todas las lámparas las bombillas habían, literalmente, estallado.

Cogí el vaso y volví a la habitación.

"Holl, mañana quédate aquí durmiendo." Le dije. "Si me despierto pronto iré a hacer unas compras. Tienes el frigo medio vacío salvo por algo con moho y líquidos y además, tus… bombillas has sufrido un accidente. Ha habido una sobrecarga de tensión así que se han fundido."

"Ah, vale." Me dijo sonrosándose. "Es… no ha sido exactamente una subida de tensión."

En lo que lleva de mes había habido como 5 apagones y al menos 3 subidas de tensión causadas por tormentas, eso por no contar el apagón que causaron los alumnos de la escuela especial cuando la liaron y gorda con unos entrenamientos.

"Estoy seguro que sí, ya van dándose varias en lo que llevamos de mes." Le dije.

"Sí, pero…" Dijo acurrucándose de nuevo como buscando mi calor.

La verdad es que no parecía igual que siempre, era… ahora que me fijaba desde que había llegado había dado muestras de más cosas, empezando por que al parecer no solo había cambiado de peinado dejándoselo parcialmente largo sino que además parecía haber perdido también un poco de timidez.

Sonreí complacido ya que eso era mejor que genial, era colosal, ahora probablemente pudiese juntar un poco más nuestros mundos.

"Así que en tu futuro se ve familia." Le dije.

"E hijos." Afirmó.

"Eso, familia e hijos." Dije sonriendo. "¿Y se ve algo más?"

"A Pup." Dijo.

Eso era divertido de verdad, me costó bastante no reírme porque hiciese esa matización de que su perro también estaba.

"Hablando de Pup, que sepas que tu Pup se ha encariñado demasiado de Viv, es la perra de mi madre, bueno, no de mi madre, mi madre la adoptó, es… se supone que son hermanos así que… ¿se puede considerar incesto eso?"

"Creo que no." Me dijo sonriendo contra mi pecho. "Pero eso tendrías que decírselo a ellos."

"Hombre, cada vez que les veo que van a intentar algo les meto un par de pisotones fuertes al suelo y los separo." Afirmé divertido. "Aunque la verdad es que hemos estado especulando sobre qué saldría de ahí."

"Cachorros." Sentenció tras unos segundos que pareció pensarlo.

Eso, definitivamente, sí que me hizo reírme suavemente al unirse a lo anterior y ella sonrió ampliamente como cuando le agradaba que me riese, en cambio rara vez la había visto reírse ella.

"Cachorros… anda, será mejor que cerremos ya los ojos." Le dije. "Aún estabas cansada y hoy ha sido un día largo."

"Me ha gustado la boda." Me dijo sonriendo. "Los novios parecían felices."

"Es una de las mayores felicidades que puedes tener." Le dije peinándola con los dedos tras echarnos la sábana y el edredón por encima. "Casarte con tu impronta, que toda la historia acabe bien… el día de la boda de un licántropo imprentado es, según Sam, el día más feliz de sus vidas, hasta que nacen los niños, eso es algo que ya se sale de la carta."

"¿Y tú?" Me dijo. "¿También esperas tener… hijos, camada…?" Dijo como dudando qué podía salir de alguien como nosotros.

"Hijos." Le dije susurrando y pidiéndole que dejase de darle vueltas al caso. "No había pensado nunca en eso. Soy más de vivir al día, y para mí con estar contigo me es suficiente."

Eso la hizo sonreír y acurrucar más la cabeza contra mí con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

Hombre, no me había parado a pensarlo antes, pero era cierto, por extraño que pareciese a mí con estar con ella como ahora me bastaba, si quería pasar por el altar antes por mi perfecto, pero lo único que necesitaba era saber que yo era su macho y ella mi hembra, los únicos, el resto de cosas, es decir boda, banquete, noviazgo declarado… lo que dijesen el resto de personas del mundo me daba igual, solo me importaba lo que ella quisiera.

"¿Y tú?" Le dije. "¿Alguna vez habías pensado en algo así?"

"De pequeña." Me dijo. "Es… las chicas fantaseamos con… casarnos. Vestirnos de blanco y pasear camino hacia el altar… es un sueño."

"¿Entonces sí que te gustaría casarte?" Le dije.

"Sí, pero… me moriría de vergüenza." Afirmó buscando esconderse en mi piel del pecho y las sábanas. "¿Has visto cómo me miraban todos? Es… me quería morir de vergüenza…"

"Si te miraban era porque eras la más bella." Le dije destapándole la cabeza y volviendo a colocarla bien contra mí para que pudiese dormir en algún momento. "Y seguro que si nos casásemos todo el mundo sería incapaz de quitar los ojos de la novia. Porque serías la novia más bella de toda la historia."

Una vez más volvió a esconderse entre las sábanas haciéndome sonreír, si ella quería esconderse yo sabía cómo sacarla de allí, así que bajé la mano que tenía en su espalda hacia su trasero y cuando lo fui a alcanzar me paró la mano, por lo que la moví y acabé colándosela entre las piernas haciendo sobresaltar y sacar la cabeza de golpe.

"Eso ya me gusta más." Le dije bromeando. "Cabeza fuera donde pueda verla, que si no te vas a ahogar ahí abajo."

"Eres malo." Me dijo mientras yo paraba y devolvía mi mano a su espalda.

"Eh, es una manera genial de hacerte sacar la cabeza del agujero." Le dije bromeando antes de besarle. "Y ahora a dormir princesa. Es tarde, estabas extenuada hace un rato y mañana vas a dormir hasta tarde porque no pienso despertarte."


	51. Chapter 51

**CAPITULO 51: CONOCIENDO A LA MANADA.**

((Bueno, pues feliz Semana Santa para los que la tengáis o la celebréis y para los que no pues sabed que estoy de fiesta y aprovechamos para salir de la ciudad un poco y no tengo internet ni ordenador porque mi portatil pasó a mejor vida gracias a un virus que creo que le ha borrado el programa de mostrar los iconos del escritorio así que no puedo usarlo.

Y otra vez me enrroyo de más, así que os dejo este capítulo y os deseo feliz Semana Santa una vez más.

Espero que os guste...))

"Eh, 'Romeo'." Me llamaron mientras iba a comprar unas cuantas cosas al supermercado de la reserva. "¿Ibas a algún lado?"

"Hay que comprar unas cosas para la casa." Les dije a Quil y Jared. "¿Venir por Kim?"

"Pasábamos por aquí y te vimos." Me dijo Jared divertido. "Además, Kim no es de la tienda, también libra días ¿sabes?"

"Me lo suponía, pero gracias por la aclaración." Le dije. "En serio, me gustaría comprar unas cosas, y tengo que buscar cosas concretas, no 'harina'."

"Uggg... te estás trasformando en una Maruja." Me dijo Jake bromeando también.

"Oh, ya lo pillo." Dije dándome cuenta que parecían estar todos allí. "Hoy es día de 'vamos a reírnos de Embry' y no me había enterado."

"Noooop." Me dijeron Quil y Jake haciéndome girar cogiéndome con los brazos por los hombros. "Hoy es el día en que nos hemos enterado que alguien más sabe lo nuestro a pesar de nuestras órdenes." Afirmó Jake.

"Me descubrió ¿vale?" Le dije soltándome. "Como se os ocurra ponerle un dedo encima..."

"¡Tranqui tío!" Me dijeron riéndose. "Es tu impronta, eso hace que sea una 'intocable' para nosotros."

"A mí no me hace gracia." Afirmé. "Y pararos quietos de una vez, leches. Tengo que conseguir lo que me he dicho que conseguiría."

"¿Y por qué no ha venido ella?" Me dijo Jake.

"La he dejado dormir, así que he cogido la lista de la compra y me vengo a cogerlo." Les dije. "¿Y ahora me dejáis entrar o tengo que abrirme camino?"

"Eh, te has convertido en su perro de compañía." Me dijo Jake cuando los pasé y abrí la puerta.

"Le dijo el perro de compañía de los vampiros al de la chica humana." Le dije pasando de él con una broma.

"Ness no es una completa." Me dijo antes de que se cerrasen las puertas.

La verdad es que mientras cogía las cosas que ponía la lista me di cuenta que, si me paraba a pensarlo, sí que me había suavizado bastante, había dejado de lado correr en moto cuando ella estaba por allí, había comenzado a pasar de la cerveza por quedarme con ella… incluso estaba comprando verduras y frutas intentando mirar la mejor para poder darle lo mejor. Y lo peor era que no me importaba para nada el cambiar, no si era por ella.

"¿Puede ponerme un par de pollos gordos?" Le dije al carnicero cuando acabé en el supermercado y pasé cerca de la casa de Jebredíah Southcome que tenía los mejores capones de toda la reserva y las criaba para consumo propio y algunas las vendía en el mercado.

"Claro, aunque… es raro que tú vengas a coger mis pollos…" Me dijo como desconfiando. "Pensaba que los jóvenes de tu cuadrilla erais más de los bóvidos, hamburguesas y salchichas incluidas."

"A veces hay que variar un poco la alimentación." Le dije. "Además, no son para mí."

"¿Tu madre?" Me dijo levantando una ceja. "Vaya, el otro día me compró una gallina para caldo y asado… las cosas marchan bien ¿no?" Me dijo sonriendo. "Me alegro mucho."

"Gracias." Le dije.

La verdad es que me daba igual que dijese que eran para mi madre, me había felicitado porque las cosas últimamente iban mejor y yo me alegraba y se lo agradecía, tampoco le corregía para decirle que las gallinas no eran para mi casa sino para la de Holly, que probablemente nos comeríamos entre los dos pero eran para ella pero bueno.

"Muchas gracias." Le dije cargándome las gallinas tras retorcerle el pescuezo a una y decidirme a coger otra más para poder llevarlas vivas. "¿Cuánto?"

"$2,76 por cada gallina, así que… eso hacen $8,28, por ser tú te las dejo en 8." Me dijo.

"Mola." Afirmé.

"Lo que si quieres criarlas te aconsejaría que hicieras con un gallo, o no tendrás huevos." Me dijo.

"Vale, pues… ¿tiene alguno de sobra?" Le dije.

"Pollos macho." Me dijo.

"Vale, pues… póngame un par de pollos macho y… ya puestos me das un par de gallinas de esas negras." Le dije señalando a unas que tenía en una jaula.

"Te llevas 3 Buff Minorcas y quieres dos negras." Me dijo levantando una ceja. "Espero que no quieras hacerme competencia."

"Dios me libre." Le dije. "Son para criarlas."

"¿Tu madre ya lo sabe?" Me dijo cogiéndome un par de gallinas jóvenes y gordas. Para ponérmelas en la misma cesta que las otras dos vivas.

"No." Le dije. "¿Estas ponen huevos?"

"No, ponedoras son esos pollos de allí." Me dijo. "Estoy comenzando a criarlas así que…"

"¿Cuánto me cobras por un par de hembras y otro par de machos?" Le dije.

"Si te llevas tan pocos $2.32 por las hembras y $1.53 por los machos, pero te aviso que por ese precio te doy 10 hembras que tengo un puñado y 5 machos." Me dijo. "Pero me tienes que decir dónde los vas a tener o no te los vendo."

"Creo que haré un gallinero yo mismo." Le dije. "Recuerdo que los Moose tienen unas jaulas de ponedoras que no usan, igual puedo sacársela barata y…"

"Nah… eso servirá para los pollitos, pero cuando crezcan ¿qué?" Me dijo.

"Haré un gallinero como dios manda en cuanto pueda." Afirmé. "Al paso que llevamos comiendo esos bichos creo que nos conviene mejor criarlos nosotros."

"Vaaaale…" Dijo aún dudando un poco y rascándose la cabeza. "Bueno, mira, yo te los vendo, pero mejor te ayudo a saber cómo tienes que hacerlo porque me veo a las pobres aves muertas en un mes o menos."

"Sería de ayuda, sí." Afirmé. "¿Entonces me las vende?"

"Si hijo, sí." Me dijo. "Pero nada de torturarlas."

"Descuide." Le dije sonriendo. "Las tendremos cuidadas, no se preocupe."

"Dime por dónde tengo que pasarme para hacerte unos planos para el gallinero." Me dijo.

"Claro, apunte." Le dije para dictarle la dirección de la casa de Holly.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Pero bueno…" Murmuré al ver el rastro de un par de coches delante de la puerta de Holly. "Esto no estaba aquí cuando salí por la mañana…" Afirmé bajando de la furgoneta de mi madre que había tomado prestada para poder llevar todas las compras mejor que en mi moto. "Ya estoy en casa…" Canturreé suavemente mientras entraba en la casa y dejaba la compra en la mesa y las gallinas en las cestas con los pollos en la cocina antes de ir a sacar de la parte trasera del coche las jaulas de gallinas ponedoras para llevarlas a la parte trasera de la casa donde estaba el granero, lo que todas las casas que conocía de la reserva, y eso que esta era más de diseño debido a que la tía de Holly había sido una mujer algo fina. Estaba clavando las jaulas al suelo a pedradas cuando me di cuenta de algo, allí había demasiada calma, así que clavé más deprisa antes de tirar las piedras y entrar corriendo en la casa.

"Holly." La llamé mientras iba por el pasillo hacia su habitación para verla vacía. "Joder, esto no tiene gracia." Murmuré antes de ponerme a abrir todas y cada una de las puertas para buscarla sin éxito antes de ir a la puerta principal. "¡Holly!" La llamé en el aire.

Eso no tenía gracia, Holly no se iría de casa así, entonces me fijé mejor. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ciego de no verlo antes?

Justo tras bajar los escalones de la casa había signos de que alguien había sido arrastrado de espaldas pero de pie, eso llevaba hasta las marcas de neumáticos y eso no me gustaba nada.

No me lo pensé a la hora de coger las llaves de repuesto de nuevo y cerrar la puerta con un portazo antes de ponerme a correr tal y como estaba siguiendo las marcas de neumáticos en la tierra.

"¡No!" La oí gritar cuando ya comenzaba a alejarme de la parte con casas.

Eso me puso furioso y me solté la deportiva para quitarle el cordón antes de colocarlas en una rama atadas con el cordón de la otra y usar el que había quitado para atarme las llaves de la casa al cuello con bastante holgura para evitar perderlas aún cuando me convirtiese, entonces corrí sacándome los pantalones por entre los árboles y atándomelos a la pata con la goma y me trasformé en el aire. En esa forma corría mucho más rápido, así que fui siguiendo las marcas hasta que percibí su olor y cambié de rumbo.

"¡Dejarme!" La oí gritar mientras oía unas risas.

Fue increíble, estaban en una zona despoblada y me daba igual, salté al frente y caí sobre mis patas antes de saltar sobre los que la tenían sujeta por la muñeca mientras ella estaba caída en el suelo.

Tiré un par de mordiscos antes de darme cuenta que los 'atacantes' eran ni más ni menos que los chicos de las manadas, salvo por Sam que no estaba y al momento tenía a un par de lobos tamaño 'vaca-hiperhormonada' casi derribando a los chicos.

"Tranquis." Nos dijo Jake estirando las manos. "Tranquilos que no pasaba nada."

"¡Mis huevos no pasaba nada!" Les dije destransformándome antes de cogerle las manos a Holly para frotárselas. "¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté antes de mirar al resto por encima del hombro. "¿Qué coño le estabais haciendo, animales?"

"Solo la habíamos sacado a dar una vuelta." Me dijo Quil. "Para... bueno, para pasar un rato juntos."

"¡Pero no os había dicho que la dejaseis en paz!" Les dije. "¡¿Cómo tengo que decíroslo?!. ¡Que la dejéis en paz!"

"Tranquilo, Embry." Me dijeron a la vez que notaba cómo el par de bracitos de Holly me abrazaban por la espalda haciéndome mirarla como pude.

"Embry, no... no te pongas furioso..." Me dijo. "Es... fue mi culpa por..."

"A ver, nosotros solo la hemos cogido de su casa, la hemos traído aquí para intentar hacer algo para llevarnos bien." Me dijo Jake. "Hasta Paul ha venido ¿ves?"

"No ha sido nuestra culpa." Me dijo Paul medio gruñendo y con los brazos cruzados. "Ha sido tu novia que está como una cabra y se ha puesto a gritar cuando la hemos cogido para que no se cayese al tropezarse."

"¿Es eso cierto?" Le dije a Holly.

"Sí." Asintió contra mi espalda. "Es... Paul me ha asustado cuando..."

Se acabó, le solté el agarre y volví a estallar mientras me tiraba contra él mientras los otros dos lobos se sentaban en los cuartos traseros y el más pequeño iba a por Holly para tumbarse y arrastrase bajo ella que soltó un gritito de susto mientras se agarraba a él y yo me peleaba con Paul que se había trasformado para hacerme frente mientras caíamos por un socavón del terreno.

Y de nuevo un grito de Holly me hizo parar y ganarme un mordisco en el pellejo por parte de Paul, lo que hizo que le tirase lejos y saliese corriendo con él tras mí mientras oía un grito de lobo y de nuevo a Holly gritar como con susto. Sin embargo, cuando llegué donde estaban me encontré a Jake, Quil y Jared riéndose mientras Holly parecía estar montando de espaldas a uno de los lobos y les tiraban entre todos de los rabos y los lobos se giraban tirando mordiscos suaves al aire. Entonces se cayó y Jared la cogió al aire poniéndola de pie para que ella le diese un tironcillo que apostaría a que ni le picó al lobo que se giró y la cogió entre las fauces para tirarla al aire y cogerla en el lobo haciéndole de colchoneta peluda mientras ella volvía a soltar el mismo gritillo sonriendo.

"Venga tío." Me dijo Jacob cuando me vio. "Apúntate, estamos jugando a tirarle del rabo a los dos lobos."

Sonriendo me destransformé y cogí a Holly en brazos para echarla sobre un lobo que la cogió a caballito.

"¡Cógete bien al pelo, que no le haces daño!" Le dije riéndome.

"Qué." Me dijo Jake parando un poco. "¿Te convences ya de que solo jugábamos con ella para intentar llevarnos mejor o no?"

"Sí, pero la próxima vez avisarme antes y os podría decir que le damos miedo." Le dije.

"¿Le damos miedo y tú te la tiras?" Me dijo confuso. "Joder, lo vuestro es un expediente 'X', tío."

Sí él supiese cómo de expediente 'X' era... el lobo y la niña de la profecía que el poder más suave que tenía era hacer capullos que pobre del que se tirase contra ellos porque salía repelido y a juzgar por la cara que había visto del último que lo hizo, doloroso era un rato.

"Ya ves." Le dije sonriendo al ver cómo Holly estaba a punto de caerse de nuevo y el otro lobo la empujaba con el morro para ponerla recta. "Pero es lo que hay."

"¡Eh, vosotros dos!" Dijo la dama dragona apareciendo con la piel un poco más oscura que de costumbre para tirarles del rabo con fuerza de verdad echándolos para atrás y dándoles unos capones justo a los segundos de que Holly se hubiese caído de nuevo y Quil la cogiese. "¡Se supone que estabais en el área de entrenamiento!"

"Perdón, jefa." Dijo uno destransformándose con un calzoncillo negro raro y mostrando el culo pero no lo de delante. "Es que pensábamos que había disturbio y vinimos a proteger a la dama."

"Ah, sois vosotros..." Dijo Laki dándose cuenta por fin de que estábamos allí. "¿Se puede saber qué hacéis vosotros con la pobre chica? Sois una panda de machos bestias y sin maneras. Arriba, señorita." Afirmó dándole la mano a Holly para levantarla del suelo donde se había caído al tropezarse en una piedra. "¿Te han hecho daño estos animales?"

"No." Dijo Holly. "Es... solo estábamos..."

"Estos dos jugando como vulgares críos." Dijo ella. "Que ni mis hijos hacen eso."

"Eh, Laki, tranquila un poco." Le dijimos nosotros.

"Vosotros a callar que no estaba hablando con vosotros." Nos dijo.

"Ellos están... conmigo." Le dijo Holly. "Estaban... intentando acercar posiciones."

"Ah, bueno... ¿pero tú estás bien?" Le dijo.

"Sí, es... estábamos jugando con... tus hijos." Le dijo.

"¿Estos?" Dijo Laki señalando a Leo y Pierre. "Estos no son mis hijos, son mis alumnos. Mis hijos son más guapos que estos dos."

"¿Eres profesora?" Le dijo Holly.

"Sí, de un montón de chavales con problemas." Dijo Laki. "Te diría que pasases algún día, pero... estos acabarían por hacerte algún daño."

"¿Te importa?" Le dije yo. "No me parece bien que vaya, a saber lo que le hacéis vosotros hacer."

"¡Embry!" Me dijo Holly.

"No Holl." Le dije. "Que va en serio, esta tía y sus amigos son como nosotros, y no, tía, no te cabrées que ella sabe lo que somos."

"Es más que evidente cuando vengo y la pillo jugando a saber a qué con vosotros y estos... dos." Dijo dándoles un par de capones a ambos haciéndoles quejarse y rascarse las nucas. "En fin, Holly ¿no?" Le dijo mirándola. "Si te apetece algún día pasarte y nos echamos unas cañas estos saben dónde vivo, y si no, pásate algún día por la escuela, Seth y yo estamos por allí o en el taller todas las mañanas, eso sí, por las tardes... te recomendaría que no te pasases más que en la comida o una hora tras ella que estamos dando clases en el edificio, más tarde nos vamos a entrenar y... creo que si estos blandengues no aguantan el entrenamiento dudo mucho que tú puedas."

"Esto... no sé muy bien." Dijo Holly.

"¿Venir a hacerme de cobaya para mis recetas?" Le dijo Laki. "Seth se traga todo lo que hago y mis hijos parecido, así que no me sirven demasiado como críticos."

"Bien." Dijo suavemente Holly. "Es... está bien."

"Holly, cielo." Le dije cogiéndola por atrás y susurrándole al oído sin perder de vista a los más bestias de los bestias. "No creo que sea una buena idea, tú no la conoces pero sus galletas las usamos como proyectiles..."

Eso la hizo sonreír.

"Ya, pero es que si nadie se ofrece es difícil aprender." Me dijo ella susurrando también antes de darme un beso.

"Puaj... por favor..." Dijeron los chicos de Laki antes de que ella les diese unos capones.

"Enanos..." Dijo ella. "Os dejo, confieso que me gusta el romanticismo, pero tío, lo tuyo es... me da arcadas pensar qué puedas estar haciéndole a alguien tan diferente como ella. Además, tengo a Seth encargándose de recoger la comida en mi coche y preferiría no dejarle a él todo el trabajo."

"¿Catering?" Le dijo Holly.

"No, la gente cocina para ella peroladas de comida para la cantina del colegio." Dijo Jake.

"Les damos la comida y ellas, voluntariamente, nos la cocinan." Le dijo Laki. "La verdad es que, personalmente, he intentado pagarles, pero se niegan y afirman que les sirve como entretenimiento."

"Hablando de comida." Dije. "Será mejor que dejemos todo esto de momento, es hora de la comida y se siente pero yo me tengo que encargar de que alguien, y no miro a nadie... coma algo."

"Así que haciendo de niñera." Me dijo Laki con ironía. "Bueno... pues os dejo, que como lleguen antes que Seth se va a liar y gorda."

"Como quieras." Le dijimos mientras yo rodeaba a Holly con mi brazo para marcarle a la 'hembra-rara' de Seth que Holly era mía y como le hiciese algo la mataba y me daba igual que fuese la mujer de uno de los nuestros y haciéndola sonreír como si supiese lo que le estaba intentando decir.

Se fueron antes de que nos diésemos cuenta, dejándonos solos a los chicos y a mí.

"Bueno... eh, a la tarde vamos a ir a saltar." Me dijo Quil. "Podríais veniros."

"Paso de hacerla ver eso." Les dije.

"Algún día tendrá que vernos ¿no?" Me dijo Jake. "El resto ya nos han visto saltando."

"Sí, pero el resto son el resto y ella es ella." Le dije. "Holl ¿te apetece ver cómo todos saltamos por el acantilado para caer al mar?"

"Cosa que llevamos haciendo desde que somos lo que somos y aquí estamos…" Puntualizó Jake.

"Es… creo que pasaré." Dijo ella suavemente poniendo cara de que podía imaginárselo y era algo que no le iba a gustar. "Pero vosotros podéis… yo me quedaré en casa, hay… muchas cosas que hacer."

"¿Ya? Pero si acabas de llegar." Le dijo Jared. "¿Qué cosas puedes tener pendientes si no llevas aquí ni dos días?"

"Hacer compras." Dijo.

"Tu querido caballero andante las ha hecho por ti." Le dijo Jacob señalándome antes de sonreír con ironía. "Como un buen chico obediente."

"Gracias, Embry." Me dijo ella. "Pero… no soy una inválida, podía haber ido…"

"Prefería que descansases del viaje y demás." Le dije. "Además, tenía que hacer unas compras también para mi casa." Añadí mirando como aviso al resto para que se callasen de una vez.

"Entonces gracias, supongo." Me dijo. "Hasta luego." Le dijo al resto.

"Eh, tranquila, os llevamos." Le dijo Jacob.

"Pero somos…" Dijo ella contando mentalmente a los presentes.

"Embry y tú podéis venir conmigo en la cabina, y Quil y Jared…" Dijo.

"Yo iré corriendo." Dijo Quil sonriendo. "Mi casa tampoco pilla tan lejos monte a través."

"Gracias." Le dijo Holly a Jacob suavemente dando unos pasos hacia donde quedaba el coche.

"He visto que tu casa necesita unos cuantos arreglos." Le dije poniéndome a su lado. "Si no te importa yo puedo echarles un ojo."

"Y yo ayudarte." Me dijo Jacob.

"Gracias, sois muy amables, pero… supongo que sería mejor pedir un especialista para… pero no os ofendáis." Nos dijo manoteando nerviosa como si le diese apuro.

"No es molestia." Le dije. "Y sinceramente… ¿para qué pagar un profesional para que haga algo que nosotros igual podríamos?"

"Eso es cierto." Dijo Jacob. "Si quieres mi padre podría echarte un ojo a algunas cosas. No lo parece pero el abuelo de Quil y él son unos hachas para chapuzas domésticas."

"Cosa que no acabo de entender porque tu padre lleva años en silla de ruedas, tío." Le dije yo para que me diese un golpe de broma mientras llegábamos a su coche flaqueando a Holly y sonriendo divertidos.

"Ah, las damas primero." Dije abriéndole la puerta a Holly para que entrase y montando yo a su lado atrás para montar en el Volkswagen Rabbit de 1986 de Jake con este y Paul delante y Jared, ella y yo apretujados atrás.

"Jake, deberías ponerle cinturón de seguridad a esta chatarra." Le dije pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Holly para hacerle las veces de cinturón de seguridad.

"Oye, vete a meterte con el coche de otro." Me dijo. "Además, no los necesitamos."

"Lo que no sé si sabrás que ahora que vas a ser de nuestra gran 'familia' aunque no puedas hablar de esto…" Comenzó Jared.

"Ja, para ella no es problema." Murmuró Paul con su mordacidad usual ganándose una patada al respaldo por mi parte mientras Jared continuaba.

"Si no te importa nos pasaremos de vez en cuando a ver cómo estás." Acabó Jared. "¿te importará que lo hagamos?"

"No." Dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza. "Pero… por las mañanas voy a trabajar."

"¿Vas a seguir como psicólogo escolar?" Le dije para que asintiese.

"Pobre 'chivo', ya creo que se iba haciendo al rebaño que tenía." Le dije bromeando y haciendo sonreír a todos. "Y a lo de venir a trabajar al culo del mundo."

Entonces comenzamos a vacilar sobre el pobre hombre que además de tener barba de chivo estaba gordo y tenía una ligera manía a psicoanalizarte en cuanto te conocía y que ya le había valido algún que otro susto por nuestra parte y alguna que otra broma por parte de los chavales.

"No, ahora en serio." Le dijo Jared. "Si te hacen algo los chavales no dudes en chivarte, nosotros nos encargaremos de que no vuelvan a hacerlo."

El gritito que soltó Holly me hizo sonreír al recordar el pasado.

"Es broma, mujer." Le dije. "Ya te acostumbrarás, nuestras bromas suelen ir por ahí."

"Sigues tan delicada como siempre." Le dijo Jake sonriendo y mirándola por el retrovisor.

"Es… no tengo motivos para no creer que habléis en serio." Le dijo ella.

"La brutalidad policial no va con nosotros." Dijo Jake divertido. "A no ser que seas un vampiro."

"Pero no de los Cullen." Le dije para llevarme una mala mirada del resto. "Qué, ella lo sabía ya."

"Hum." Asintió ella. "Los Cullen son… vegetarianos, de los decentes."

"¿Y sabes alguno de los malos?" Le preguntó Paul. "¿O para ti también son todos buenos?"

"No, es… hay vampiros malos, la mayoría." Afirmó suavemente como con miedo. "Y también hay buenos."

"¿Y sabes quiénes son los cabezas?" Le dijo Jared para que ella sacudiera la cabeza.

"Lo siento, no… no me explicaron mucho." Dijo sonrojándose como con vergüenza.

"No te preocupes, ya sabes más que la mayoría de gente." Le dije frotándole el hombro suavemente con la mano libre mientras pasábamos por un bache. "Jake, tío, mira a ver si no pillas muchos de esos."

"Eh, las carreteras han quedado un poco mal desde lo de la loca y su ejército." Me dijo él. "Si quieres presenta una queja a los Vulturi y a ver qué te contestan."

"¿Quiénes son los…?" Dijo ella.

"Los malos." Afirmamos a la vez.

"¿Recuerdas cuando te atacaron aquí hace años?" Le dije cuando me miraron todos por el rabillo del ojo como pidiéndome que lo explicase yo. "Bueno, pues uno de los que estaban allí era una de las perras de presa de esos tres."

"Pero… se supone que era un vampiro que…" Dijo ella.

"¿Hum?" Dijimos mirándola como podían y Jared y yo de frente.

"¿Sabes quiénes te perseguían?" Le dije para que sacudiera la cabeza con fuerza dándome a entender, y supongo que el resto igual, que era una bola como una catedral.

Holly sabía más de lo que pretendía dar a entender, y aunque el resto no pudieran sacárselo, yo sí.

En cuanto llegamos a su casa y Jake nos dejó allí y se perdieron de vista por el camino, yo me giré para ver a Holly abriendo la puerta de su casa.

"¿Quieres venir a comer a casa?" Le dije. "Hoy mi madre trabaja, así que supongo que no comerá conmigo."

"Hum, es… pensaba comer aquí y… luego iba a cocinar unas cosas." Dijo.

"¿Qué cosas?" Le dije.

"Ungüentos y pomadas." Afirmó. "Para tener guardadas."

"¿Vas a hacer un abracadabra?" Le dije bromeando y haciéndola palidecer y casi saltar para taparme la boca con sus manitas.

"¡Shhhh, no lo digas muy alto!" Me pidió casi rogando entre susurros.

"Vale, vale." Le dije soltándome y mordisqueándole la punta de los dedos. "Pero al menos comamos juntos. Dos es mejor que uno más uno."

La vi ponerse a hace cuentas con cara de confusión y concentración y entonces sonreí y le di un beso suave cerrando la puerta tras nosotros.

"Me encanta cuando te consigo sorprender." Afirmé divertido.


	52. Chapter 52

**CAPITULO 52: DESCUBIERTA. NO SABEMOS AÚN LOS EFECTOS.**

"Y aquí tienes… la hierbabuena." Le dije pasándole una bolsita con hojas que había podido recoger cuando me hizo una lista con hierbas que necesitaba y estábamos en los alrededores de la reserva con mi moto recogiendo una mochila de plantas y demás cosas que necesitaba y mientras parecía estar anocheciendo. "Y ahora será mejor que volvamos a casa, comienza a anochecer."

"Cierto." Me dijo. "Es… no me gusta la noche."

"Pero ahora estás conmigo." Le dije sonriéndole. "No tienes por qué temer a los peligros nocturnos, yo te protejo ¿cierto?"

"Sí." Dijo sonriendo.

"Por cierto, esta noche sí que sí, te tienes que venir a cenar a casa." Le dije. "Haremos los dos la cena y le daremos una sorpresa a mi madre. ¿Te apetece?"

A mí no, me apetecía más cenar los dos solos, en su casa, sin mi madre, pero sabía que para ella la familia sí era importante y por tanto supongo que le apetecería más una cena con mi madre que los dos solos; y no me equivoqué, la idea pareció gustarle tanto como para ampliar aún más su sonrisa subiéndosele un poco el rubor a las mejillas mientras aceptaba mi invitación.

"Pero primero tenemos que llevar las plantas." Me dijo.

"Desde luego." Afirmé. "Mañana podemos ponernos a…"

"Es… lo siento, mañana tengo que…" Dijo tartamudeando como cuando le daba apuro algo. "Iba a ir a hablar con Madame Maxime y… igual estoy fuera un par de días."

Mieeeeeeeerdaaaaaaaa…

Joder, no había caído en que en cuanto llegase iba a intentar volver a los ensayos puesto que, como había comprobado, sus piernas volvían a estar en perfecta forma y por el tacto diría que hasta fuertes de nuevo.

"Es… ¿te importa?" Me dijo.

"Nah, no te preocupes." Le dije intentando sonreír. "Seguro que te vuelve a adorar, eres adorable y eres la mejor, y si esa vieja no lo sabe ver aunque hayas estado fuera de circulación un tiempo entonces es que está ciega y es más bruja de lo que pensaba." Sentencié haciéndola reírse tapándose la boca lo que me hizo sonreír feliz.

Esa chica era genial, me encantaba esa dulzura que irradiaba, la pureza de su ser solo mancillada por mí.

Era extraño, cada vez que pensaba en ella como chica comenzaba a entrarme calores raros que solo me entraban con ella, con cuidado la ayudé a sentarse en el asiento trasero de mi moto y fui con cuidado y no demasiado rápido por el camino de vuelta a la reserva.

Aunque creo que a ella no le hacía demasiada gracia moverse en una moto a mí me gustaba que por precaución se agarrase con fuerza a mí, pegándose por completo a mí y haciéndome sonreír mientras circulaba hasta llegar a casa.

"¿Vas dejando eso mientras yo voy preparando la cocina?" Le dije mientras me daba su casco que yo le había dado para que pudiese ir más segura.

"Sí, es... voy a tardar un poco, tengo que poner algunas a secar y otras... ponerlas en botes." Me dijo.

"¿Necesitas una mano?" Le dije.

"No, tranquilo." Me dijo sonriendo. "Puedo sola."

La verdad es que aunque no supiese hacerlo me hubiese gustado echarle una mano, ahora y siempre y para lo que necesitase.

Pisé en el suelo arrancando para dar la vuelta en el sitio antes de apresurarme a casa y aparcar la moto en casa para echarle por encima el trapo de guardarla y antes de entrar no pude evitar echar una ojeada rápida hacia la casa de Holly y verla a través de una ventana poniendo unas hojas en papeles de periódico peleándose para ponerlas bien lo que me hizo sonreír al ver cómo Pup le quitaba el periódico y oírla gritarle cuando se dio cuenta para perseguirle.

Con esa imagen entré en casa y fui a la cocina, abrí el frigorífico para buscar algo que pudiésemos hacer de cena y encontrando un buen pescado que podíamos asar si ella sabía cómo y creo que lo sabía y verduras como para hacer una ensalada y sacándolas a la mesa para ver qué podíamos hacer con eso.

Entonces volví a la ventana para mirar a ver cómo le iba, fue extraño, porque vi flases dentro de su casa y cuando vi un tipo cerrando las cortinas fue cuando reaccioné y casi destrozo la puerta al abrirla de golpe y cerrar con un portazo antes de hacer los 300 metros lisos en tiempo record para llegar de mi casa a la suya y entrar sacando la puerta de sus goznes con un empujón antes de ir furioso al salón donde podía oír las voces antes de entrar. En cuanto llegué allí me encontré con unos tíos raros allí vestidos con abrigos negros y la mayoría con capuchas de ropa bajo estos o alguno con una especie de gorros raros, todos rodeando a Holly que estaba de rodillas en el suelo.

"¡Hijos de....!" Rugí antes de explotar para convertirme en lobo y enseñarles los dientes.

"¡Tranquilos todos!" Dijo Holly poniéndose en medio de ellos y de mí con una asombrosa rapidez. "Embry, tranquilo." Me dijo moviendo su manita hacia mí indicándome que me calmase. "No pasa nada... todo está bien..."

"¿Quién es este, blanquita?" Le dijo un tipo de pelo blanco que le salía un mechón bajo la capucha y mirándome tras ella.

"Es mi pareja." Le dijo Holly suavemente sin bajar la mano de cómo la tenía hacia mí y sin moverse. "Creo que piensa que sois una amenaza."

"Como que tener un lobo del tamaño de una vaca en tu casa es normal." Le dijo otro.

"Nosotros no somos los que hemos roto la puerta." Dijo un tercero que ocultaba su identidad con una especie de casco bajo la capucha de la capa y por la que salía un poco de pelo blanco también.

No fallaba, todos tenían los ojos rojos salvo uno que los tenía amarillo luminoso como un animal salvaje y alguien que apareció entre ellos abriéndose paso entre ellos.

"¿Estás bien?" Me dijo haciéndome caer en la cuenta que no era la primera vez que le veía y poniéndome en posición de defensa hacia ellos preparándome para saltar por encima de lo que Holly medía para pillarles si hacía falta.

"Embry, no." Me dijo ella dando unos pasos más hacia mí. "No están aquí para hacernos daño."

"_Permíteme que lo dude._" Pensé sin dejar de gruñirles a todos.

"Está bien." Me dijo. "Todo va bien."

Era raro, mientras me abrazaba me di cuenta de algo, olía a sangre, aquello no era bueno, así que me senté en los cuartos traseros sin perder de vista al resto y con una pata la estampé contra mi pecho puesto que me estaba abrazando el cuello.

"Tranquilo, todo está bien..." Me dijo.

"Blanquita, tenemos que acabar." Le dijo el pelirrojo que parecía ser el jefe allí. "¡Woha!" Exclamó cuando fui a tirarle un mordisco cuando fue a tocarla haciéndola que se agarrase con fuerza porque casi la derribo sin querer y yo la levantase de nuevo en sus pies. "Chica, deberías tener a tus perros atados."

Eso me hizo gruñir.

"Tranquilo, no lo decían en serio." Me dijo acariciándome la cabeza con cariño. "¿Te importa volver a ser tú?"

Entonces la miré y sacudí la cabeza para mirar a los tipos.

"No nos harán nada, tranquilo." Me dijo. "Han venido por mí."

"Estamos aquí para ayudarla." Me dijo el pelirrojo. "Venga chicos, capuchas fuera. Shadow, aparece, porfavor."

Fue extraño, todos fueron quitándose las cosas que llevaban tapándoles la cabeza y entonces me di cuenta que salvo el jefe y el tal Shadow que apareció de la nada tras nosotros el resto tenían el pelo blanco.

"Embry, por favor, destrasformate." Me dijo Holly.

Aún un poco con la mosca tras la oreja comencé a destrasformarme abrazándola para protegerla sin perderles de vista al resto de tipos, todos apestaban que no veas delatándoles al momento que me acerqué a la casa.

"¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?" Le dije.

"¿Ya te acuerdas de nosotros?" Me dijo el pelirrojo-castaño de mecha blanca en el flequillo, el jefe allí.

"De vosotros dos, el resto no los conozco." Afirmé señalándole al castaño ceniza y a él.

"Son el resto del sector Vam. del equipo." Me dijo. "Charm, y yo que nos conoces, Dark que es el más viejo del grupo, Icy, Fury que como el nombre indica es el más rabioso, Shadow que no sabemos el nombre pero le llamamos así porque se mete en las sombras y no hay dios que le pille, y Silence que tampoco sabemos el nombre pero no habla."

"A mí sí." Dijo Holly sonriendo. "Es divertido hablar con él."

"Sí, y tú le llamas hablar hasta a conversar con animales." Le dijo el tal Charm. "¿Ya la has visto hablando de lo que han visto unos animales en el bosque cuando busca algún rastro?" Me dijo a mí.

"NO, y no pienso hacerla hacer cosas raras." Le dije. "Y otra vez, ¿qué estáis haciendo aquí?"

"Ayudándola." Me dijo el jefe. "Con su problema."

"Boss, es... creo que no sabe nada." Le dijo Holly suavemente.

"¿De qué no sé nada?" Le dije.

Entonces me soltó suavemente y dio unos pasos atrás para bajarse el cuello de la ropa y echarse el pelo de un lado hacia al otro revelando un costado del cuello con un gesto fluido y suave.

Entonces me fijé en el resto.

"Cuando Carlisle me curó cuando me atacaron no... creo que no acabó de quitar todo lo que había." Me dijo suavemente poniéndose un dedo sobre una de las cicatrices casi imperceptibles que le habían quedado del primer ataque.

"No..." Le dije viendo por dónde iba.

"No sabemos del todo cómo le ha afectado." Dijo el tal Boss que al parecer era el pelirrojo-castaño. "El caso es que una vez al mes más o menos tenemos que acudir nosotros a echarle un ojo e intentar comprobar un par de detalles."

"No... no es posible..." Dije.

Primero lo de sus poderes, y ahora esto... era demasiado. Tenía que ser una pesadilla, pero siempre podía haber algo peor.

Con cuidado se apartó un poco la falda levantándola un poco y parando mientras se mordía el labio.

"No tienes por qué seguir." Le dijo Charm. "Esa no nos la has enseñado a nadie aquí, así que... da igual que la vea un chucho del demonio."

"Eh, no es ningún chucho." Le dijo Holly como le contestaría yo a mis amigos.

"Vale, vale… lo que tú digas." Le dijo el tipo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Le dije.

"Es… hace uno o dos años estuvieron a punto de…" Murmuró.

"¿A punto de qué?" Le dije.

"De convertirme." Afirmó levantando un poco más y dejándome ver una especie de mancha de media luna solo en el pico inferior que desde luego la vez anterior no estaba ahí.

Eso me hizo dar dos pasos atrás y caerme de culo al tropezar con la mesilla tirando la lámpara también.

"No… no es posible…" Dije. "Tú también no…"

"Pues si se pone así por decirle que casi la convierten a saber qué pasaba si se entera del resto." Masculló el tal Fury.

"Embry, eh, tranquilo." Me dijo Holly. "Es… todo está bien. ¿Ves? Estoy aquí, soy yo…" Afirmó viniendo y arrodillándose junto a mí.

Aquello no podía ser real, debía ser una pesadilla.

"A ver, tenemos muy claro que no te gustamos y tú a nosotros tampoco nos haces demasiada gracia." Me dijo uno de los callados, el de pelo blanco y semi-casco que tenía una cicatriz terrible en la mejilla. "¿Te importa dejarnos acabar y nos vamos?"

"Primero hay que cerciorarse que ella está bien." Le dijo Boss antes de mirarme. "Será mejor que esperes fuera."

"No." Me negué.

Entonces todos miraron a Holly.

"Embry, por favor…" Me pidió Holly susurrando como con dolor. "Esto solo te hará más daño, es… por favor, espera fuera…"

"**Cielo, no puedo dejarte a solas con estos tíos.**" Le dije en Quileute. "**Si te hiciesen el menor daño… no podría perdonármelo.**"

"**Embry, sé cómo veis vosotros lo que vamos a hacer, no quiero que sufras tú también.**" Me dijo.

"**¿También?**" Le dije. "**¿Eso significa que tú sufres mientras te hacen lo que sea que te hagan? Ahora con más motivo me quedo.**"

"Por favor…" Me rogó. "**Tú dices que te mueres si me haces daño… yo no soporto la idea de hacértelo yo a ti.**"

Sentí que mi voluntad comenzaba a doblegarse ante su insistencia, pero entonces sacudí la cabeza y recuperé la fuerza.

"No." Repetí.

La vi poner una cara de dolor y entonces el que parecía el jefe pareció dar vueltas a algo antes de que Holly le mirase.

"Vale, quédate bajo tu responsabilidad." Me dijo. "Pero puesto que ella no quiere que lo veas… yo que tú no miraría y para evitar tentaciones creo que te vendaremos los ojos."

Aquello no me gustaba, pero al menos fue Holly la que lo hizo.

"¿No será peligroso que…?" Dijo ella.

"Si él promete no hacer nada, no." Afirmó Boss.

"No haré nada siempre y cuando no le hagáis el menor daño." Les dije.

"Es…" Murmuró Holly. "Duele, pero… lo prefiero a… perder la conciencia."

"¿Cómo que perder la conciencia?" Le dije.

"Por ser… tengo que tener la sangre bajo control para…" Dijo.

¡Así que eso era!. ¡Iban a tocar su sangre!

Fui a incorporarme pero noté un par de brazos sujetándome abajo.

"Lo siento." Me dijo Charm. "Será mejor que no te muevas."

"¡Suéltame!" Le dije. "¡¿Qué le vais a hacer?!"

"Es mejor que no lo sepas." Me dijo alguien.

Entonces noté algo extraño, como si se me durmiesen todos los músculos a la vez.

"Eh, a este le pasa algo." Dijo el que me sujetaba.

"Cielo, será mejor que dejes de hacer eso." Le dijo Boss. "Si gastas energía es peor."

"No quiero que Embry…" Dijo suavemente.

"Ya, pero eso no ayudará nada." Le dijo él. "En fin… comencemos. ¿Lista?"

"Hum." Asintió ella suavemente.

Fue extraño, aunque no podía ver porque tenía la venda, aunque no podía moverme para soltarme… podía oírla, olí su temor, pero no la oí moverse lo más mínimo.

Oí algo metálico tras un plop como si hubiesen descorchado algo y entonces oí el siseo con gemido de Holly.

"Shhh…" Le dijo el tío con cierto tono de cariño como si estuviese dirigiéndose a una niña. "Tranquila… ya está… ya pasó…"

Fue demasiado raro, aunque hice todo lo que pude por soltarme no pude moverme, mis músculos no me hacían caso.

"¡Dejadla en paz, malditos cobardes!" Les grité.

"Eh, no le toquéis un pelo." Dijo una voz que podía reconocer como el jefe. "Va, cielo. Un poco más."

Pasó un minuto, dos, tres… y entonces todo volvió a la calma y oí de nuevo el siseo de Holly.

"Tranquila, ya pasó…" Le dijo el jefe mientras yo notaba de nuevo mis fuerzas de vuelta. "¿Cómo estás ahora?"

"Mejor." Dijo ella suavemente mientras yo me arrancaba la venda de los ojos. "Pica…"

"Ahora será mejor que descanses un par de minutos." Le dijo el tipo sujetándole un pañuelo contra el cuello con cierta firmeza y fuerza pero sin hacerle daño siquiera. "Ya sabes cómo va; lo que si quieres… la próxima vez podríamos llevarte a otro sitio para evitar visitas e interrupciones indeseadas."

"No, es… no voy a moverme de aquí." Negó ella suavemente mientras yo corría a rodearla en mis brazos.

Entonces lo vi. Aquel tipo le había sacado sangre, mi primer instinto fue levantar los labios para mostrarle los colmillos en un gesto de amenaza.

"¿Qué le habéis hecho?" Le dije.

"Solo le hemos quitado sangre para evitar que se envenenase y la hemos cambiado por sangre de trasfusiones de su grupo." Me dijo. "Aún estamos intentando encontrar la forma de eliminarla del todo y su cuerpo parece bloquear la expansión del veneno, pero no es totipotente y el veneno es muy rápido para reproducirse, y si se cansa, aún más."

Por un segundo, por primera vez en ese tiempo, me di cuenta de a qué se referían. No hacía ni 3 días que estaba de vuelta y yo solo la había conseguido cansar cada vez que la poseía, solo había sido una vez, pero al parecer debía haber sido fuerte.

"Ha sido mi culpa." Murmuré.

"Eh, eres un tío." Me dijo Charm divertido dándome una palmada. "Cada cual tiene unas necesidades. ¡Ay!" Dijo como si le hubiese quemado. "¡Blanquita!"

"Eh, guarda tus poderes para fines mejores." Le dijo el tal Boss señalándola con el dedo.

"¿Le habéis encontrado?" Le preguntó ella.

"Aún no, pero no te preocupes, esto es paraíso seguro." Le dijo guiñándole un ojo. "En fin, nos vemos al mes que viene."

"Por encima de mi cadáver frío y sin vida." Mascullé cuando desaparecieron por la puerta de la despensa y salía un destello fuerte por debajo de la puerta unos segundos antes de centrarme de nuevo en Holly. "¿Estás bien?"

"Lo estaré." Asintió suavemente. "¿Te importa…? Abrázame para que se me pase, por favor…" Acabó susurrando con los ojos cerrados enterrando su cara en mi pecho desnudo.

"Eso ni se pide." Afirmé abrazándola firmemente pero con mucho cuidado y notándola que estaba algo fría por lo que la pegué más a mí y comencé a frotarle la espalda intentando hacerla entrar en calor.

Aquello era extraño, casi no parecía ni real, pero allí estaba y la prueba era que parecían haberle sacado litros de sangre y ella seguía como siempre solo que mucho más fría, como supongo que estaría Nessy puesto que no llegaba al frío 'vampírico'; sin embargo, enseguida pareció recuperar el color pálido de siempre y su cuerpo volvió a coger su temperatura de humana 'fresca'.

"¿Te encuentras ya mejor?" Le dije mirándole de nuevo la marca del cuello sin poder entender cómo era posible que no me hubiese dado cuenta la noche anterior ni las anteriores que había dormido con ella en la misma cama con ella entre mis brazos; por no decir cuando habíamos acabado fusionándonos en uno solo o cuando exploramos el uno el cuerpo del otro después.

"Hum." Asintió suavemente sin separarse. "Es… me gusta estar así."

Sonreí divertido, a mí también me encantaba aquel simple gesto íntimo que no pasaba de abrazo y punto, así que apoyé mi cabeza sobre la suya y después de unos segundos la bajé para besarla.

"Deberíamos ir a preparar la cena." Le dije. "Si no, no será una sorpresa para mi madre."

"Cierto." Dijo suavemente pero sin separarse tampoco. "Un minuto más, por favor…"

"¡Eh, tú lo que intentas es robarme mi energía!" Le dije bromeando y haciéndola sonreír.

"Me recargas con tu calor." Me susurró haciéndome sonreír como ella.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Vaya… esto sí que es un trato de reina." Dijo mi madre mientras llevábamos la comida a la mesa. "Llego a casa y tengo la cena ya hecha. ¡Y qué mesa! Digna de un restaurante de lujo."

"Lo ha hecho Holly." Le dije sonriendo. "Pero creo que lo podías adivinar, a mí… no se me dan demasiado bien estas cosas."

"Pero tú has hecho el pescado al horno." Me dijo Holly suavemente.

"Supervisado por ti." Le dije divertido.

"Menos mal que al menos ahora has vuelto, hija." Le dijo mi madre. "Mi hijo estaba tan preocupado que no parecía ni él. Lo que sí, por las noches no me digas cómo eso no le robaba el sueño. Yo creo que soñaba con algún ángel…" Afirmó sonriendo y haciéndole a Holly sonreír.

"¡Mamá!" Me quejé.

"Ay, hijo, no seas así." Me dijo. "Para una vez que me presentas a tu novia…"

"¿Y quién te ha dicho que sea mi novia?" Le dije.

"Una madre sabe esas cosas." Me contestó divertida y orgullosa.

"Ya, muy lista eres tú, mamá." Le dije mientras Holly servía la cena.

"Pues que sepas que no puedo estar más contenta." Me dijo. "Está claro que por una vez has sentado la cabeza y has elegido bien. Lo que no entiendo es qué hace una chica tan lista, educada, mañosa y elegante como nuestra pequeña Holly con alguien como tú, hijo."

"Embry es muy bueno conmigo." Le dijo Holly sonriendo y sirviéndose su plato tras habernos servido a nosotros. "Me cuida mucho y me ayudó mucho cuando estuve enferma."

"Hombre, otra cosa no, pero corazón… mi hijo tiene un corazón que no le cabe en el pecho, y no lo digo porque sea su madre, que conste."

"Desde luego." Le dijo Holly sonriendo y cogiendo la cuchara para coger sopa y soplarla con mucha delicadeza antes de llevársela a la boca con un gesto fluido y elegante haciéndome que se me cayese la sopa de mi cuchara mirándola.

"Hijo mío, a ver si comes con un poco más de recato." Me dijo mi madre frotándome con una servilleta. "Mira cómo te has puesto; claro, como luego la que tiene que lavártelo soy yo…"

"Mamá, por favor, que no soy un niño de teta." Le dije parándola.

"Si quiere yo puedo…" Dijo Holly suavemente. "Si las quita ahora salen mejor."

"No, mujer." Le dijo mi madre. "Faltaría más, tú eres la invitada. Encima de que has hecho la cena… ya la quitaré yo cuando la eche hoy a lavar."

"No me improta, de verdad." Le dijo Holly levantándose. "Venga Embry, déjamela, intentaré sacar la mancha y así se lavará mejor."

"De verdad, no te molestes." Le dije. "Ya lo hago yo." Afirmé yendo a la cocina para coger el jabón de piedra y mojar las manchas sin camisa para frotarlas con fuerza hasta casi romper la camiseta, eso sí, de las manchas ni rastro.

"Hay que ver, que suerte tengo." Dijo mi madre. "Sabes qué. Me gustas."

Eso sí que me dejó a cuadros y supongo que a Holly también, no sabía que mi madre tenía esas tendencias.

"Sí, sí, me gustas." Afirmó mamá. "Me caes bien, ojalá este estúpido de hijo mío no la fastidie y te pierda. Me parece que serías una nuera de bandera."

"¡Mamá!" Le dije volviendo deprisa como quien no quiere la cosa y viendo que Holly estaba sonriendo pero como un tomate. "Por dios, vas a asustarla."

"Haz el favor de echar eso a la ropa sucia. Y ponte algo más encima." Me dijo. "Y date prisa, chico, se te va a enfriar la cena."

La verdad es que mi madre era la repera. Como siguiese haciendo eso iba a conseguir asustar a Holly, eso por no decir que cuando acabamos de cenar nos hizo esperar en el salón mientras ella fregaba y cuando acabó me dijo que saliese a por la perra porque iba a llover.

Cuando volví Holly estaba de nuevo como un tomate mientras mi madre le decía que estábamos teniendo una temporada malísima para las tormentas porque la noche anterior había habido una sobrecarga de nuevo y habían saltado algunas bombillas por ahí además de que los perros habían andado inquietos.

Luego se había reído diciendo que íbamos a ser familia porque Pup y nuestra perra estaban haciendo incesto y que estaba pensando en esterilizar a la perra para evitar que entre los dos llenasen la casa y la reserva de cachorritos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Menuda noche…" Dije mientras acompañaba a Holly a su casa. "Oye, disculpa a mi madre, es… eres la primera chica que llevo a casa no de la familia ni Leah y creo que se ha emocionado y todo."

"No importa." Afirmó ella sonriendo. "Es… me cae bien tu madre. Es cálida."

"Sí, pero de vez en cuando tiene unos puntazos… como lo de que le gustabas, parecía a saber qué." Le dije mientras llegábamos al porche y se apoyaba para sentarse allí.

"No, es… ya ha dicho que pretendía decir que le caía bien." Me dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Supongo que le he caído bien."

"Coño, de toda la vida le has caído bien." Le dije dándome cuenta tras decirlo de que había soltado un taco. "Tu tía y ella eran amigas, le dolió cuando murió."

"Sí, es… la tía era muy buena persona." Me dijo asintiendo suavemente. "Murió de un achaque de edad, pero al menos creo que murió feliz."

"Sí, eso tengo oído." Asentí. "Por cierto, qué tal te encuentras tú de lo tuyo."

"Mejor." Afirmó. "Es… estoy un poco mareada y confusa al principio, pero… luego se pasa."

"¿Quieres que le diga a mi madre y me quedo para cuidarte?" Le dije.

"No hace falta." Me dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Me gusta tu compañía, pero… tu madre también querrá estar contigo."

"Sí, bueno…" Le dije. "Mi madre no sabe lo mío. Después de lo que le pasó a Harry Clearwater dejé lo de no decírselo porque me sentó mal darme cuenta que mi padre no era mi padre sino o el de Sam, el de Quil o del de Jake y que mi madre no me hubiese dicho nunca nada, y lo cambié por el temor de que le diese algo al enterarse."

"Tendría sus motivos." Me dijo ella. "Y la verdad es que respeto tu decisión."

"¿En serio?" Le dije sorprendido. "¿Tú no me vas a decir que debería contárselo y que podría asumirlo sin más?"

"No." Dijo suavemente. "Eso es tu decisión, entiendo que temas hacerle daño, pero…"

"¿Pero?" Le dije.

"Puedo entender a tu madre." Afirmó. "Supongo que no tiene que ser fácil ver que tu hijo no está en casa y no saber qué estará haciendo o dónde."

"Ya, pero supongo que estarás de acuerdo en que es mejor un hijo díscolo que un hijo que se trasforma en lobo para matar vampiros locos." Le dije.

Pareció pensar un poco y luego se encogió de hombros.

"Supongo." Me dijo. "Pero si fuese yo creo que me gustaría saberlo, me… a mí me ayudó a entenderte un poco mejor, aunque aún hay cosas que no entiendo del todo."

"Ya tendremos tiempo." Le dije besándole la cabeza antes de pasar a la frente, la mejilla y luego a los labios.

En este caso era un 'buenas noches', pero la verdad es que si fuese por mí estaría diciéndole eso así toda la vida; cada noche durante el resto de nuestras vidas.


	53. Chapter 53

**CAPITULO 53: UN DÍA SIN TI.**

Cuando me levanté por la mañana no recordaba lo que Holly me había dicho sobre sus planes para ese día y posiblemente el siguiente, así que me levanté, me aseé y cogí una tostada y un par de magdalenas para el camino tras darle un beso de buenos días a mi madre y salir por patas hacia su casa para llamar a la puerta.

Nada. Volví a intentarlo.

De nuevo nada, así que como sabía dónde tenía la llave de emergencia escondida la cogí y entré.

"Holly." La llamé sin obtener respuesta. "Holly…" La volví a llamar mientras iba a su cuarto suponiendo que estaría dormida.

De nuevo nada. Su cama hecha, la habitación limpia y ventilada lo que indicaba que ya debía haberse despertado. Fui a la cocina de nuevo; el fregadero estaba mojado lo que parecía indicar que había desayunado y limpiado los cacharros; y tan pronto como reparé en que el armario estaba abierto y fui a abrirlo del todo y vi que la ropa de entrenamiento del ballet no estaba recordé lo que me había dicho:

"_Es… lo siento, mañana tengo que…Iba a ir a hablar con Madame Maxime y… igual estoy fuera un par de días._"

"Vaya, se me había olvidado." Murmuré.

Ahora tenía el día entero libre para mí puesto que aunque quisiera seguirla no sabía a qué parte de Port Angels había ido, eso por no contar con que podría haber ido incluso a Seattle ya que en coche costaba hora y 34 minutos cubrir las 78 millas y media (aprox. 110'2 Km.) en coche y si quería llegar a tiempo para encontrar a la vieja bruja esa habría tenido que madrugar, cosa que al parecer, no le había impedido mantener la casa perfecta y limpia hasta que volviese.

Así que antes de darme cuenta había vuelto a salir de la casa, guardado la llave en su sitio y estaba de camino a la tienda de los padres de Quil a ver si con un poco de suerte le veía allí, y hubo suerte.

"¿Qué haces por aquí y despierto tan pronto?" Me dijo.

"Paseaba ¿tú qué crees?" Le dije.

"Pensábamos que no te separabas de tu chica ni para mear." Afirmó tras avisar a sus padres de que descargaba las cajas y venía conmigo por ahí.

"Sí, bueno, ha tenido que salir a hacer unos asuntos fuera." Le dije.

"¿Y la has dejado ir sola?" Me dijo.

"Sí, además, se ha largado muy temprano, lo que no sé cómo." Afirmé.

"Ya, no tiene coche." Me dijo él. "¿Crees que se lo habrá pedido a alguien?"

"Seguro." Le dije dándome cuenta que podía haber ido sin vehículo ni problemas igual que había llegado a la reserva de vuelta tras haber estado tiempo fuera entrenando con aquel grupo de chalados que aún ahora le seguían vigilando y haciendo visitas para sacarle sangre y hacerle una transfusión de más o algo así.

"Pero llamará ¿no? O la llamarás tú o algo ¿verdad?" Me dijo. "Ya sabes que ha habido algo de actividad hace menos de una semana."

Joder, se me había olvidado ese detalle.

"Creo que voy a llamarla ahora mismo." Afirmé sacando mi móvil del bolsillo.

"¿Y vas a decirle que hay vampiros dispuestos a chuparle la sangre?" Me dijo. "Vamos tío, no te creerá."

"Sabe lo que somos." Afirmé oyendo el tono de que estaba llamando por el otro lado de la línea. "Estoy seguro que se lo creería, pero solo voy a decirle que tenga cuidado y no vaya por las sombras ni se acerque a callejones."

"Con permiso, creo que no se acercaría." Me dijo. "Parece a punto de mearse de miedo con lo más mínimo."

"Eh, como te metas con ella ya verás." Le amenacé.

"Perdona pero lo pone fácil." Afirmó. "No nos meteríamos con Laki a su cara, probablemente tampoco a sus espaldas porque da miedo porque amenaza y sabemos que probablemente lo cumpliría; tampoco con Emily porque no nos da motivos y además es como una madre; Kim y Rachel no nos lo ponen fácil tampoco; pero ¿Holly?... Tío, admite que te lo pone tirado con cómo actúa."

Ahí era cuando me moría de ganas por decirle lo que había tenido que soportar de un tiempo a esta parte: vampiros, licántropos… y otros brujos como ella, si es que se les podía llamar así.

"Pues yo creo que ya es muy valiente por venir con nosotros." Le dije.

"Sí, y se podía oler su miedo a kilómetros cuando has aparecido trasformado o cuando solo jugábamos con ella." Me dijo. "No hacía falta estar convertidos para oler su miedo."

"Joder, somos lobos, cualquiera teme a los lobos, sobre todo a unos tan grandes." Le dije. "¿Vais a partiros porque ella a diferencia de Kim, por ejemplo, nos ha visto y le damos un poco de miedo?"

"Se muere de terror." Me dijo.

"Sí, pero no huye." Le dije. "Y no huye porque sabe quienes somos y porque confía en nosotros."

"Hombre, eso parece cierto." Me dijo dudando un poco.

"Claro que sí." Le dije. "Lo parece porque lo es. Y a mí me parece mucho más valiente saber lo que somos y que le demos miedo y aún así siga viniendo con nosotros. Que me abrace el cuello para detenerme y me pida que me destransforme aún cuando debe saber que puedo moverla con una uña."

"Vale, eso sí tiene sentido." Afirmó. "¿Y dónde ha ido ahora?"

"No lo sé, a buscar a su profesora para pedirle que vuelva a entrenarla y vuelva a los escenarios." Le dije. "Y tío, yo voy a estar en primera fila para verle todas las noches que actúe."

"Pero si ella hace ballet y a ti no te gusta." Me dijo.

"Sí cuando baila ella." Afirmé divertido. "Es… tú no la has visto, no es como el resto, flota como si no tocase el suelo, se tira horas y horas moviéndose de puntillas y sus piernas se pegan a su cabeza rectas que parece que no están sujetas al cuerpo o son de goma. Tiene una forma de moverse como si flotara y con una elegancia que…"

"Eh, pues si es tan buena igual podría hacer algo aquí." Me dijo Quil. "Es… si tú dices eso entonces yo creo que merece la pena verlo por nosotros mismos."

"Se lo diré." Afirmé. "Y estoy seguro que cuando la veas a ti también te parecerá magnífica. Es… vale, para mí lo de que no haya diálogo es un poco… aburrido, pero cuando ella está en escena me da igual todo, no puedo quitarle los ojos de encima."

"Pufff… espero que cuando Claire crezca más no me quede tan ciego como tú." Me dijo para sonreír. "Que incluso cuando estaba medio calva y esquelética te parecía una reina de la belleza."

"Eh, yo no dije eso." Le dije dándole un codazo suave. "Dije que para mí estaba preciosa, no que fuese Miss La Push. Ya sabía que no estaba bien, pero es que me era imposible verla fea."

"¿Y qué vas a hacer?" Me dijo de pronto tras unos segundos de silencio. "En algún momento tendrás que decidir qué hacer." Me dijo. "Ella… ¿le preguntarás a mi abuelo cómo lo hizo él?"

Dejar de trasformarme a cambio de poder vivir mi tiempo con ella, envejecer juntos; no me había parado a pensarlo; sin embargo, no sabía si siendo lo que era envejecería, ni siquiera si en algún momento moriría o no.

Pero, qué era realmente.

Sabía que tenía poderes y decían que era una especie de bruja o algo así, y el día anterior por lo que se veía decían que tenía algo de veneno de vampiro dentro, sin embargo su corazón seguía latiendo y su piel era templada aunque algo fresca en humano pero no fría.

Aquello era superior a mí, tanta información junta y de golpe era demasiado para mí. En dos días había visto que se había hecho más fuerte con el dominio de sus dones y había descubierto que le habían conseguido acabar medio vampirizando y que la única forma de que siguiese siendo humana era extraérselo una vez al mes o así, pero que si usaba demasiadas veces sus poderes, eso se aceleraba y tenían que venir antes.

Sacudí la cabeza para quitarme aquella idea de la cabeza; Holly no era vampiro, tampoco era del todo una semi-inmortal, así que no tenía sentido todo aquello puesto que ni los locos que habían estado con ella sabían cómo podía haberle afectado aquello.

"Si en algún momento me decido, entonces le preguntaré a tu abuelo." Afirmé intentando que el 'si en algún momento' pasase un poco desapercibido para que, con un poco de suerte, no se diese cuenta de que igual no era necesario.

¿Y si una de las cosas que le había afectado era que no envejecería?. ¿Y si no moría nunca? Entonces yo no iba a dejarme morir para dejarla a ella sola. No, primero miraría a ver si ella envejecía, aunque pudiese dolerme vivir más que ella, si ella me pasase solo unos años, yo no creo que tardase mucho en morir tras ella.

"Eh, creo que hoy sí que me apuntaré a lo de saltar con vosotros." Le dije. "Como no está Holly no habrá problema y hace mucho que no salto."

"Como quieras, pero igual el resto tienen razón y deberías llevarla algún día." Me dijo con suavidad. "No digo que la hagas saltar, pero sabes que solemos ir allí a quemar adrenalina de forma sana en grupo, así que... bueno, es parte de nosotros."

"Ya veremos." Le dije.

"¿Eso es un sí?" Me dijo con un tono de esperanza en la voz.

"Eso es 'no' pero de forma educada." Le dije bromeando. "Paso de llevarla y que se piense que nos vamos a romper la crisma saltando. A ver si os queda claro que no me gusta hacerle daño, y hacerla pasar miedo por nosotros es también una forma de hacerle daño."

"Ya." Me dijo. "Pero supongo que no has pensado en que si va a ser parte de la manada y sabe lo que somos vas a tener que hacerla pasar tarde o temprano por esto o al menos algo parecido. De vez en cuando entrenamos, podrías traértela a vernos."

"El día que tú traigas a Claire." Le dije.

"No es igual."

"Sí, sí lo es." Afirmé.

"No, no lo es porque Holly es de nuestra edad y Claire tiene 12." Me dijo. "Claire no sabe lo que hago cuando me cabreo o me voy de caza y Holly sí." Añadió mientras nos acercábamos a casa de Jake que parecía estar esperándonos en la puerta porque debía habernos oído ir hacia allí por lo que le saludamos.

"Así que hablando de novias." Nos dijo con ironía.

"Embry sigue en sus trece de no mezclar a Holly demasiado en lo que hacemos que se pase de normal." Le dijo Quil.

"Déjale que haga lo que quiera, pero por si te sirve de algo, yo estoy con Quil." Me dijo como que no quiere la cosa. "Nessy lo sabe desde que nació y no le ha hecho ningún mal."

"Nessy es un híbrido de vampiro y humana, toda su familia es ya vampiros y sus amigos son chicos que se trasforman en lobos, salvo su abuelo el resto de personas somos bichos raros. No me sirve como ejemplo."

"¿Y qué tal Emily?" Me dijo Quil. "Ella también lo sabe y no le ha pasado nada."

"O mi hermana Rachel, sabe que tiene un hermano que se trasforma en lobo y su novio al que sin saberlo está irremediablemente ligada igual." Me dijo Jake. "Por desgracia."

"Sí, pero tu hermana no nos ha visto nunca convertidos." Le dije.

"¿Y Holly sí?" Me dijo Jake. "Aparte de aquella vez que te pillo mientras correteabas haciendo el tonto como siempre y ella hacía jogging."

"Sí." Asentí. "En condiciones especiales. Te recuerdo que la han atacado varias veces y la han intentado matar. Además, nos…"

Un momento, ellos no sabían nada de lo que había pasado fuera de la reserva y tampoco había necesidad de que lo supiesen.

"¿Os…?" Me instó Jake con Quil.

"Nos hemos tenido que encarar a un oso y yo me trasformé." Les dije. "La pobre aún está traumatizada, creo."

"Ya pensaba que había sido algo peor." Dijo Quil.

"Eh, que te ataque un oso no es moco de pavo." Les dije molesto. "Y a dónde vamos de todos modos."

"Vamos a la playa." Me dijo Jake. "Haremos unos saltos. Y por la tarde podríamos ir a entrenar un poco con los de la escuela, de vez en cuando deberíamos pasarnos a controlar, sobre todo ahora que mi tía está aún más pirada por la sobrecarga de hormonas que Seth se niega a admitir."

La verdad es que nos había caído una buena con la 'tía' de Jake. La mujer era la dragona de la reserva, vale, era como nosotros, pero su carácter era peor y era bastante más mandona, se le notaba a la legua que era la alfa de su grupo, dentro y fuera de la escuela, porque esa era otra, Laki tenía un grupo de estudiantes en la escuela y un pelotón de locos dementes fuera de esta, en Europa se supone.

Y ahora que estaba embarazada de casi 2 o 3 meses de Seth, la cosa era mucho peor, con ese cóctel de hormonas que tenía encima sus desequilibrios eran aún mayores, estaba mucho más agresiva cuando le daba mal que era casi todo el tiempo, y más comprensiva en los menos momentos, cuando le daba bien. Además, para que se quedara un poco más tranquila y por petición de Carlisle y sobre todo, en solidaridad con Seth que habría dejado la manada pero seguía siendo amigo nuestro, habíamos ofrecido echar una mano a Seth en su papel de beta de aquel grupo para hacer que ella se tomase la vida con más calma y no estuviese haciendo burradas todo el rato.

Pero primero era pasar la mañana divirtiéndonos.

"¿Hace una carrera hasta el acantilado?" Dijo Jake.

"Tonto el último." Afirmamos Quil y yo antes de ponernos a correr.

Nos encantaba hacer aquello, la carrera hasta el acantilado, corriendo por entre los bosques y saltando en nuestra forma humana pero con la velocidad y agilidades superiores a las de simples personas, luego llegábamos al borde del acantilado y nos peleábamos por quién sería el primero en saltar y al final saltábamos uno tras otro para luego subir por unas escaleras abiertas en roca gracias a la grieta en el relieve y la erosión de la misma hasta hacer un relieve en túnel como de peldaños de escalera a varias paredes.

"¡Jerónimo!" Gritó alguien mientras nosotros llegábamos.

"Sam." Le dijo Jake cuando salimos a la vista y les vimos que estaban allí.

"¿También habéis venido a saltar?" Nos dijo hasta que me vio a mí. "¿Tú no estabas con Holly?"

"Se ha ido a la ciudad." Le contesté. "Creo que iba a buscar a su antigua 'Madamme' para pedirle que la dejase volver a entrenar con ellas o algo así y volver a actuar."

"Hum… deberías haber ido con ella." Me dijo.

"¿Saltas o salto yo?" Le dijo Quil.

"Ve tú primero." Le dijo Sam antes de volverse a mí. "No sabemos si sigue en peligro o no."

"No lo creo." Afirmé recordando lo poco que había hablado del tema con ella y sus compañeros.

"¿Y sabes algo de por qué ha estado fuera tanto tiempo?" Me dijo.

"Creo que ha estado viviendo en la gran ciudad." Afirmé. "Habrá estado recuperándose de la operación y volviendo a ponerse en forma. Por si no te has dado cuenta vuelve a tener gemelos de piedra."

"¿Qué habíamos quedado de toquetearla?" Me dijo frunciendo la ceja.

"Tío, es un gemelo. Eso no es nada erótico." Le dije preparándome para saltar en un salto del ángel casi perfecto antes de zambullirme con los brazos por delante y salir a unos metros de la zona de caída para ver volar a Jake por el borde por lo que rodeé para ir a las escaleras.

Me preguntaba si Holly querría que Sam, precisamente, se enterase de su pequeño secretito, aunque la verdad, si se lo hubiese contado seguro que hubiese pensado que me lo había inventado todo.

¿Creerse que alguien como ella era capaz de hacer burbujas de protección, fuego de la nada o leer futuro en sueños y posos de té y café? La verdad sonaba un poco raro, salvo lo de leer los posos del té, pero sí que los leyese acertadamente.

Entonces me volvió a la cabeza lo que había dicho de su futuro y sonreí.

"¿Pensando en tu chica?" Me dijo Jared divertido estirando en el borde para prepararse a saltar.

"Más o menos." Le dije. "Pensaba en algo que dijo de que le habían leído el futuro."

"¿Y habían visto un lobo enorme en él?" Me dijo como bromeando.

"No, la vida de una blanquita pija." Afirmé. "Una casa perfecta, una familia perfecta… y niños. Cinco hijos."

"Vaya, eso son muchos niños." Me dijo casi riéndose. "¿Y tú se los vas a dar? Si no te gustan los niños."

"Dijo que estará unida, no sabe por qué tipo de vínculo si con anillo o sin él, a alguien que la complementa al 100 por ciento." Afirmé sonriendo. "Y creo que no hay nada que se complemente mejor que los opuestos."

"Y en eso llevas ventaja." Me dijo. "Me alegro por ti." Afirmó antes de saltar.

Me hacía feliz que se alegrase por mí, pero apostaría a que quien más se iba a alegrar de nuestra familia numerosa, o mejor dicho, FUTURA familia numerosa, iba a ser mi madre. Cinco nietos para poder mimar, eso era genial.

Sonreí al volver a saltar por el acantilado y volví a caer con estilo.

La vida parecía que iba a ser buena, y eso era más que genial.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Eh, casanova." Me dijo Laki mientras veíamos a los chavales trepar la pared vertical coordinados por Seth y un grupo parecía trepar a toda leche con dedos oscuros y reclamados en uñas-garra. "¿Y tu princesa? Ya os dije que podías traértela contigo."

"En primer lugar, sois un peligro." Le dije.

"De eso nada." Me dijo ofendida. "No pegamos a mujeres, además, yo la protegería."

"Para eso estoy yo." Le dije. "Y segundo, hoy no está por aquí, ha salido fuera a hacer sus cosas."

"Ya lo sabía, bobo." Me dijo con ironía. "Una mujer no puede caminar tanto como ella pretendía. La vimos esperando al autobús y la cogimos Seth y yo para llevarla hasta el centro de Port Angels. Dijo que cogería un autobús hasta Seattle o algo así."

"¿Te he dicho alguna vez ya que eres un maldito demonio?" Le dije.

"Sí, me lo dicen constantemente, aunque creo que tú aún no lo habías dicho." Afirmó contando con los dedos. "Veamos… me has llamado loca, marimacho, demente… pero demonio nunca, no, ni una sola vez."

"Debes de ser la única persona que encuentre divertido que se metan con ella." Afirmé.

"Probablemente porque sé que no tenéis oportuniad contra mí." Me dijo.

"Seth no podrá defenderte eternamente." Afirmé.

"Lo sé, pero ya sabes, tengo mis secretos en la manga." Afirmó moviendo la manga ante mí y abriéndosela en broma.

Y luego decía que no estaba como una cabra, solo había que estar con ella un rato y te dabas cuenta que algo en ella estaba defectuoso, comenzando por lo bestia que era y siguiendo porque en vez de una mujer parecía un macho hasta que se mezclaba a sus hijos.

"¿Estás acosando a mamá?" Me dijo Rómulo cuando apareció por el borde.

De tal palo tal astilla.

"No te preocupes, Kitsune." Le dijo ella para hacerle una pedorreta a su hermano cuando Seth lo llevó en el hombro. "Sabes que a mamá no la acosa ni un fantasma muerto."

Bueno, al menos en eso sí parecía un poco una hembra.

"Hoy se ha portado como un campeón ¿verdad, Remo?" Le dijo Seth sonriendo. "Ha subido casi 5 metros más que la semana pasada."

"¡No me digas!" Le dijo ella. "¡Pero qué bien!"

"Claro que sí." Dijo su hermano mientras Seth le frotaba la cabeza y esquivaba un golpe que le tiró el canijo para quejarse. "Remo es fuerte también."

"Eso ni se duda." Afirmó Seth.

Dios, me daban un poco de envidia. Seth no era el padre biológico de aquellos gemelos, pero ahora ya verles era como ver a una familia normal. Los hijos de ella le querían como a un padre, ella era evidente que le quería, un poco a su manera, y Seth simplemente les adoraba a los 3; y cuando él puso la mano en su vientre, aunque me dieron ganas de vomitar al verles besarse, me dieron una envidia terrible.

No pude salvo imaginarme a Holly embarazada, sí, yo también estaría deseando tocar su tripa para ver si nuestro hijo o hija me contestaba algo, estaría pendiente de ella las 24 horas del día, como ahora pero con mucha más atención.

"Supongo que soy penoso." Me dijo Seth mientras Laki se iba a los bidones de agua a limpiar a sus hijos como una buena madre loba-animal que era pero sin dejar de seguirla con la vista.

"Un poco." Le dije. "Pero creo que puedo entenderte un poco."

"¿En serio?" Me dijo sorprendido.

"Sí, bueno, tú tienes a una tía que no se muere ni con balas." Le dije. "Y yo a una chica que lo primero que te inspira es ternura de la de hacia una cría, pero bueno."

"A mí Holly me parece guay." Me dijo sonriendo. "Vale, no es como el resto, pero es buena gente. Aunque parece que tiene miedo yo creo que es bastante fuerte. Tiene que serlo para aguantar de pie cuando todos se metían con ella o bien la ignoraban cuando iba al instituto."

Eso me hizo sonreír, era cierto que Seth siempre había sido el más maleable y empático de la manada. Él había sido el primero en simpatizar con los Cullen y gustarle Edward y Bella a pesar de que fuesen vampiro y partidaria de vampiros.

"Creo que eres el único al que le gusta aparte de a mí." Le dije.

"Que va, a Laki le cae bien." Me dijo. "Aunque creo que por otro lado le hace gracia por lo menudita que es y lo delicada también." Afirmó un poco serio como de dudar algo antes de volver a sonreír. "Pero dijo que es muy mona y cuca y que le parece uno de esos cachorritos-pompón con la varicilla rosa y la lengua suave. Dan ganas de abrazarla y mimarla."

"Tío, Holly no es un perro, y tu esposa es un poco animal, como le de un abrazo me la desmonta." Le dije bromeando.

"Creo que Laki le tiene un poco de envidia." Me dijo. "Ya sabes, porque ella no es demasiado femenina. No se da cuenta que para mí es femenina también aunque no sepa coser ropa ni hacer cocina como otras, pero cocina para nosotros y remienda la ropa de sus hijos que da gusto." Afirmó sonriendo.

"Se os ve muy enamorados." Afirmé mientras Laki se ponía a gritar de nuevo como un camionero. "Y lo siento pero tienes que estar ciego para decir que ella es para nada femenina."

"Sí, bueno, cuesta un poco verlo." Me dijo sonriendo. "Pero así sé que no tengo que temer que venga otro a quitármela."

Hombre, eso era cierto, pero yo con Holly tampoco tenía por qué tener miedo, o era alguien del mundo de ballet o nadie parecía interesado en una chica tan menuda que podría pasar por una alumna de instituto y con un aspecto tan delicado que parece que se la llevará un golpe de aire o que si la tocas se romperá.

Era la chica de cristal y yo el chico-bestia, totalmente opuestos pero a la vez perfectos, ella como cristal me protegía de mojarme y yo como bestia la protegía de que nada la rompiese. Vale, creo que tendría que currarme un poco más la comparación… supongo que debería empezar a buscar algo más con qué comparar a Holly, porque si era cristal sin duda era un antibalas, aguantaba lo que le echasen amoldándose a la nueva situación.


	54. Chapter 54

**CAPITULO 54: ATAQUE DEL ASESINO.**

(Voz de Holly)

Era de noche y estaba sola en la habitación del hotel. Me hubiese gustado llamar a Embry, con él me sentía a salvo y las noches ya no me daban miedo. Aunque no estuviese en mi cuarto sino en su casa... vale, seguía despertándome con dolor en las marcas del muslo, pero al menos podía dormir un poco. Si él estaba conmigo en mi cama o mi dormitorio entonces era cuando podía dormir perfectamente.

Pero cuando estaba sola...

Las imágenes de lo que me había pasado volvían a mi mente con total claridad, podía volver a sentirlo y verlo todo como si fuese en aquel preciso momento en vez de hacía más de un año, tal vez dos ya.

Entonces el tono de llamada entrante de mi móvil me sobresaltó y me caí de la cama hasta que me di cuenta que era mi móvil y me acerqué a cogerlo con miedo.

"... ¿Sí?..." Murmuré con miedo.

"¿Holly?" Me llamó la voz de Embry al otro lado. "Holly ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Sí, sí." Asentí. "Es solo que me has sobresaltado, no esperaba que llamases y... es un poco tarde."

"Lo siento, hemos estado corriendo un poco por ahí con los chavales de la escuela de la mujer de Seth, bueno, y de Seth también ya." Me dijo. "Hoy hemos estado todo el tiempo por ahí."

"Ah, me alegro." Afirmé sintiendome mejor al oír eso. "Tus amigos son... majos."

"Ya siento lo de ayer." Me dijo. "No se lo tengas en cuenta, es... no somos demasiado suaves y creo que no saben demasiado bien cómo tratar con alguien de nuestra edad que sea como tú. Quiero decir..." Dijo rápidamente. "Tan femenina como tú."

"Piensan que soy frágil, no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada." Afirmé.

"Eres demasiado comprensiva, no nos lo merecemos." Me dijo divertido. "En fin. ¿Y tú?. ¿Qué tal te ha ido?" Me dijo.

"Bien, bien..." Afirmé. "Estuve hablando con Madame Maxime, pero no tenía demasiado tiempo, me dijo que tenía que irse a Seattle por un viaje a Nueva York y... bueno, cuando vuelva me llamará y va a venir a Forks para hablar tranquilamente. Es... creo que no le gusta la idea de ir a casa porque no le gusta demasiado la reserva porque no es..."

"Se la ve estirada." Me dijo divertido.

"Un poco." Asentí concediendo un poco y sonriendo.

"¿Pero te ha dado impresión de que te va a dejar volver?" Me dijo.

"No lo sé, es... llevo demasiado fuera de juego y... me contentaría con que accediese a volver a entrenarme, aunque sea desde cero." Afirmé. "Aunque aún recuerdo muchas cosas y sigo siendo capaz de hacer bastante."

"Si me permites... esa mujer debe ser ciega si no puede ver lo que vales." Me dijo como si la ofensa fuese suya. "Y si no te quiere entrenar, eso que se pierde. Esto seguro que tiene que haber gente mucho mejor que ella y que se peguen por darte clase."

Eso me hizo sonreír.

"Eres un cielo." Le dije sonriendo como si pudiése verme.

"Eh, es cierto." Me dijo. "Eres la mejor, te lo aseguro, a mí nunca me ha gustado el ballet y cuando bailas tú no podía dejar de..."

¡Creeeeek...! Sonó una puerta en un piso superior.

"¡Ay!" Grité asustada sin darme cuenta que lo hacía al auricular.

"¡Holly!" Me dijo Embry. "¡¿Qué ha pasado?!"

Fue algo superior a mí, deseé estar en casa y antes de darme cuenta había dejado el frío suelo del cuarto del hotel y estaba sobre algo blando por lo que golpeé y grité cayéndome al suelo.

"Holly, tranquila, estás en casa." Me dijo sujetándome. "Estás bien, estás en casa..."

No estaba EN casa, estábamos en el porche de su casa y nuestros móviles estaban en el suelo mientras yo estaba en la tierra tras haberme caído de las escaleras donde al parecer había estado él.

"Embry..." Gemí enterrando mi cara en su pecho.

"Tranquila, estoy aquí..." Me dijo abrazándome para reconfortarme mientras me frotaba la espalda. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Me he asustado..." Gemí entre sollozos. "Estaba sola en mi habitación y estaba oyendo ruidos... no podía dormir... pensé que habían vuelto..."

"¿Quiénes?" Me preguntó.

Entonces sacudí la cabeza sollozando.

"Por favor, Holly, tienes que contármelo." Me pidió como si le doliese algo.

No debería, pero él llevaba razón, merecía una explicación de por qué acababa de aparecer ante él hablando raro, llorando y muerta de miedo por oír ruidos.

"El tipo que me hizo esto..." Murmuré entre lágrimas tocándome las piernas y cerca de la ingle donde aún llevaba las marcas de sus mordiscos.

"¿No lo matasteis?" Me preguntó.

Sacudí la cabeza. Había logrado escapar, no había podido hacerle nada porque estaba muerta de miedo y eso me paralizó además de que él era terriblemente fuerte, y mis compañeros llegaron tarde a ayudarme y se les consiguió escapar cuando les dio esquinazo a kilómetros de allí donde le habían podido perseguir, simplemente había acabado escapándosenos por los pelos y no le habíamos vuelto a ver ni siquiera su rastro.

De pronto noté la furia de Embry y eso me asustó por lo que me abracé con fuerza a él.

"Por favor... llévame a casa..." Le rogué llorando.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Estás ya mejor?" Me preguntó Embry mientras yo me tomaba una infusión relajante de hierbas.

Asentí suavemente y él me frotó las manos con preocupación.

"Lo siento, te he… asustado." Murmuré.

"No te preocupes por mí." Me dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Me preocupa más qué te ha hecho ponerte así; pero no tienes por qué temer, aquí estás segura."

Le miré. Él no podía entenderlo, estaba segura de aquel hombre y otros como él, pero ni siquiera allí dentro podía estar a salvo de mis propios demonios. Y cada vez que estuviese sola, volverían.

Mientras estuviese con él no pasaría nada, pero cuando me quedase sola, y no podía pedirle que se quedase las 24 horas del día conmigo solo porque me diese miedo cada ruido nocturno que oyese, cualquier ruido extraño que no pudiese ver, con miedo de salir a correr sola por caminos desiertos porque era demasiado temprano para cualquiera por miedo a que me hubiese encontrado y me atacase él u otro asesino.

"Es… tuve miedo." Reconocí.

"¿Miedo del tipo que te atacó?" Me dijo por lo que asentí. "Dios… pobre… ¿te ha pasado esto a menudo?"

"No…" Dije sacudiendo suavemente la cabeza. "Es… cuando estoy con vosotros o con la gente del 'Amanecer' no me… no me pasa tanto. Y cuando estoy contigo… parece que no… es como si no hubiese pasado, como… como si fuese todo un mal sueño y… ese tipo no pudiese ponerme un dedo encima."

Le vi hacer un gesto bastante animal, me recordaba a los chicos-lobo, cuando se trasformaban en lobos de tamaño normal que pasaban por perros raros solo para no asustarme, era la misma expresión que los animales ponían cuando pensaban algo que les dolía o les ponía tristes y tenían que ver conmigo antes de mirarme de nuevo.

Fue exactamente el mismo gesto, punto por punto, así que supe que le había dolido algo de lo que me pasaba.

"Lo siento, no… no debería habértelo dicho." Me disculpé.

"No, me alegra saberlo." Me dijo. "Me hace feliz poder proporcionarte esa sensación de protección, ser de algún alivio para ti."

"Pero tú…" Murmuré.

"Me ha dolido imaginar cómo te has debido sentir." Le dije. "Vale, me cuesta rememorar el sentimiento de miedo porque me acosen, creo que no me ha pasado nunca. Incluso cuando me trasformé en esto, nunca han venido por mí, era por otros: por Bella Cullen, por su hija Nessy… nunca por Embry Call. Me siento un poco impotente por no poder sentir lo que tú debes sentir."

"No me gustaría que lo sintieras." Reconocí.

Era extraño, no pensé que podría volver a hablar de ello con nadie, había podido contar algo cuando me encontraron y me tranquilicé un poco; pero en ese momento podía sentir la frustración de Embry como propia, mi dolor le hacía a él dolor, mi miedo le causaba dolor, tal vez no el mismo que a mí, pero seguía siendo dolor.

Tomé aire, intenté encontrar la fuerza necesaria para hablar con él, para poder recordar lo mejor que pudiera aquella noche y los días anteriores, mes y casi medio antes del ataque.

Me mojé los labios pensando y mirando a un lado y a otro intentando pensar qué decir, qué palabras escoger para poder rememorarlo sin hacerme daño con ello o hacérselo a él.

No, era imposible no hacerme daño, cada recuerdo que tenía de aquello era algo que me arañaría hasta la última fibra al sacarlo.

Entonces le miré y en sus ojos que me miraban sin entender y con expectativa dolorosa lo que intentaba decirle.

Bajé la vista a la taza.

"Un vampiro andaba suelto matando víctimas, ejecutando humanos y vampiros a voluntad." Comencé a contarle sin levantar la vista de mi taza.

"No es necesario que me lo cuentes si no..." Comenzó él.

"No, es... quiero hacerlo." Afirmé antes de carraspear y volver a rememorar los sucesos con los detalles que recordaba. "Su trabajo resultaba impecable ya que la policía lo tenía por un simple asesino; pero la verdad era que se trataba de un peligroso asesino vampírico y casi siempre solía desgarrar a las víctimas sin dejar huellas que permitiesen identificarlo. Sus crímenes eran atroces, desgarraba a sus víctimas entre risas de maniaco dejando un rastro de sangre y muerte a su paso."

Aún podía recordar las imágenes de lo que había causado a su paso; los escenarios llenos de sangre, los cadáveres que habíamos encontrado mal enterrados o escondidos no muy lejos...

"Pero un día, el asesino perdió algo, y yo tuve la suerte de encontrarlo mientras trabajabamos en el escenario del último crímen." Le dije.

"¿Qué era?" Me preguntó con curiosidad.

"Una foto." Afirmé. "Una foto de una mujer joven que no pude identificar, parecía proceder de una familia acomodada y sostenía un bebé en brazos que miraba a la cámara mientras ella lo mostraba a esta." Añadí. "Sobre la foto había una etiqueta de 'Post-It' donde se podía leer en letra pulcra y de caligrafía algo anticuada: "New Objective" (Nuevo objetivo)"

Embry me observaba sin decir nada, parecía pendiente a cada palabra que yo decía, así que continué.

"Incluso cuando decidí decírselo al resto, no le dieron mucha importancia a los malos presentimientos que me levantaba la foto y me dijeron que era demasiado sensible a esas cosas; así que mientras buscábamos más pistas que nos pudiesen indicar algo más sobre el asesino, yo decidí volver al lugar del crimen anterior donde había visto la foto."

"Qué cabrones..." Murmuró furioso Embry.

"Ellos tenían sus razones para pensar eso." Le dije.

"Yo nunca habría dudado de ti." Me dijo. "Aunque me costase creérte, sé que tú también tienes motivos para pensar así, por lo poco que sé, la última vez que tuviste un presagio este acabó cumpliéndose."

Eso me hizo sentir un poco mejor, que él me dijese eso y aún más, reconociendo que no acababa de comprender del todo lo que yo hacía puesto que él era un 'lic.' de tipo B y yo una 'magi.' era algo que me hacía muy feliz.

"¿Qué más pasó?" Me preguntó instándome a continuar con el recuento de mis recuerdos de aquel incidente tan doloroso.

"El siguiente asesinato fue en una aldea, pero por desgracia, yo tuve un mal presagio mientras oía una voz llamándome en mi cabeza pidiendo auxilio y fui a buscar en un castillo abandonado." Le dije. "Estaba buscando por una sala grande cuando de pronto, la puerta se abrió y vi una figura recortada en la luz de la luna que se colaba por ella. Olía a sangre y su posición era la de un animal salvaje al acecho de la presa ante sus ojos. Entonces..."

(Flashback)

"_¡Tú!" Le dije al darme cuenta al momento de que tenía ante mí al asesino._

_Sonriendo cerró la puerta tras él impidiéndome la huída._

"_Sabía que vendrías." Me dijo sonriendo. "Las buenas chicas siempre vuelven al lugar de los hechos para buscar supervivientes que salvar."_

"_Tú eres el asesino." Le dije._

"_Asesino es una palabra muy fea, señorita." Afirmó él sonriendo como si todo eso le produjese un tremendo gusto y algo de diversión también. "Yo solo cumplo con mi trabajo, y además, no puedes culpar a alguien por alimentarse, cielo." Afirmó dando unos pasos hacia mí que me hicieron retroceder haciéndole sonreír._

_En ese momento comencé a sentir miedo._

"_¿Por qué haces esto?" Le dije._

"_Fácil, aquella chica sabía demasiado, había que eliminarla." Me dijo mirándose las uñas. "Como comprenderás no podemos dejar que vuelva a comenzarse una caza de los nuestros por algo tan tonto como una humana que sabía nuestro secreto. No podíamos darle la oportunidad de que soltase su preciosa y deliciosa lengua. Por suerte sabía bien, pero por desgracia, no era suficiente como para poder calmar mi hambre. Así que busqué otros platos. Ella solo fue el primer plato y los que la siguieron lo completaron."_

_Podía ver sus ojos, eran rojos como el vino y a la vez parecían ser luminosos y brillar en la oscuridad._

_Su pelo era blanco como casi todo el resto de mis compañeros de su especie salvo por Chad y 'Boss', sin embargo su piel no era tan pálida como la del resto sino un moreno demasiado pálido pero a la vez con un ligero toque azulado que recordaba a alguien que se hubiese congelado._

"_¿Por qué mataste al resto?" Le dije intentando ganar tiempo para que alguien se diese cuenta de mi desaparición._

"_Simplemente porque me apetecía y seguía teniendo hambre." Me dijo mirándome con una sonrisa que no me gustó demasiado. "La muy guarra que había matado me había clavado una estaca en el hombro, como si eso fuese a hacerme más que cosquillas. Así que... me moría de hambre." Afirmó apareciendo tras de mí y asustándome por lo que me giré de golpe al oírle acabar desde allí y di unos pasos atrás para alejarme de él lo que solo le hizo reírse._

"_¿Me tienes miedo?" Me dijo abriendo los brazos y revelando a mis ojos al darle la luz directamente de frente que llevaba un traje negro con la camisa del mismo color y una corbata roja. "Me encanta ese olor de tu miedo... ver el miedo en los ojos de tu comida mientras puedes oler su miedo... es algo casi orgásmico." Afirmó tras oler el aire mirándome con una sensación que no podía identificar pero no me daba para nada buenas vibraciones. "Ah... me encanta olerlo. ¿Y juguetera con ellos antes de comértelos?" Afirmó volviendo a desaparecer para de pronto notar dolor y apartarme para verle de nuevo a mis espaldas y con los dedos manchados de mi sangre que olió y luego mirándome chupó como si fuese un animal. "Dios, eres increíble incluso en tu sangre." Afirmó sonriendo y mirándome. "No me extraña que seas tan interesante para el resto. Tienes buen sabor y verte tan asustada es algo realmente excitante. Mira, hasta se me está poniendo dura y todo." Afirmó señalándose a la entrepierna que ni siquiera miré decidida a hacer caso a lo que no hacían más que repetirme los de la parte ofensiva del grupo que me instaban a aprender a defenderme y donde la lección número 1 había sido nunca perder de vista al oponente ni darle la espalda. Solo que a este tipo no hacía falta darle la espalda, él mismo conseguía ponerse a mi espalda cada vez que quería._

"_Cielo, eres el ejemplar más caliente que he visto nunca de nuestra especie." Me había dicho con una sonrisa diabólica mientras me miraba como si fuese un trozo de carne comestible en vez de yo. "Eres tan completamente excitante..."_

"_¡Yo no soy como tú, demonio!" Le había gritado dándome contra la pared con mi espalda._

_Entonces se había reído._

"_¡Mis amigos no tardarán en llegar!" Le había dicho intentando disuadirlo de que siguiese acercándoseme. "¡En cuanto te vean entenderán todo y te matarán!"_

"_No les dará tiempo." Me había dicho riéndose. "Ya he visto que correteas por ahí con un hatajo de ganado estúpido jugando a ser cazadores, un puñado de chuchos asquerosos que son peores que perros domésticos y unos deshechos vampíricos que no llegan ni a simples juguetes de ganado." Había afirmado poniéndose el guante que me hizo darme cuenta de por qué nunca había huellas en el escenario del crímen._

"_Eh, cielo. Te voy a enseñar la verdadera cara de lo que eres." Me dijo señalándome con un dedo del guante-mitón mientras se recorría los labios con la lengua en un gesto lujurioso que me hizo temblar de la cabeza a los pies._

"_¡¡Ayuda!!" Había gritado con todas mis fuerzas chillando de terror._

_Había repetido aquello una y otra vez mientras intentaba correr de aquel tipo por lo que podía del castillo._

_Aunque intenté hacer algo con mis dones no pude y esa noche descubrí que cuando estaba aterrada mis dones no me servían de nada. Lo primero que sentí fueron sus arañazos mientras yo corría a ciegas yendo por pasillos y escaleras y encontrándomelo de frente cada vez que intentaba escaparme por alguna ventana abierta o algo._

_Por desgracia, no había logrado más que provocarle más deseo y aumentar su deseo, me di cuenta cuando se cansó de jugar conmigo y yo estaba comenzando a hiperventilar._

_Me calló del techo derribándome justo sobre la cama del cuarto donde acababa de terminar y desde cuya ventana había pensado saltar aunque me hiciese daño al chocar contra el agua del mar a los pies de las rocas, si es que estas no me destrozaban cuando cayese sobre alguna, claro._

_Había luchado intentando soltarme pero sin poder acercarme siquiera a lograrlo._

_Él me había retenido contra el colchón y solo había conseguido ponerlo más caliente aún._

_Comenzó por mi cuello y fue bajando._

_En un momento dado se soltó el cinturón y lo usó para atarme las manos al poste de la cama por lo que me las inutilizó._

"_No queremos hacernos daño ¿hum cielo?" Me había dicho mientras me metía su camisa con fuerza en la boca haciéndome abrirla a la fuerza tirando de mi mandíbula desde la barbilla por lo que me había hecho daño antes de amordazarme con su camisa casi hasta la garganta._

_Aún puedo recordar como sentí ganas de morirme, incluso intenté morderme la lengua para matarme antes de seguir aguantando aquel tormento y las heridas superficiales que me estaba haciendo para lamerlas con los ojos brillantes._

_Antes de matar mi alma del todo me mordió suavemente dos veces en las piernas y finalmente la más profunda fue a la ingle donde sentí debilitarme hasta casi perder el conocimiento, por desgracia no lo perdí y tuve que aguantar los primeros envistes que me dio con brutalidad ni ningún cuidado._

_Me quedé desmayada antes de que pudiese ver cómo oía cómo había puertas siendo derribadas acercándose hacia donde estábamos y él acabó explotando en las puertas de mi interior en uno de los movimientos antes de salir por pies tras vestirse y correr escapando de mis compañeros que le persiguieron mientras Kat y 'K' me soltaban para atenderme como pudieron y cogiéndome en brazos antes de salir de allí conmigo colgando flácida y desmayada en sus brazos._

(Fin del Flashback)

.

"No puedo recordar mucho más." Le dije tras contarle lo que había sentido y pasado y viéndole temblar de rabia antes de abrazarme con fuerza.

"Espero que no se le ocurra nunca jamás acercarse a ti de nuevo a ese cabrón." Me dijo temblando de rabia mientras me sujetaba. "Porque juro que si vuelve a hacerlo yo voy a estar ahí y lo pienso destrozar de la peor y más dolorosa manera posible."

Intenté rodearle con mis brazos pero lo único que conseguí fue tocar el pelo que comenzaba a formársele en el cuerpo con pasmosa lentitud.

"Holly, voy a tener que salir." Me dijo.

"Embry, por favor, no salgas." Le dije ilusa de mí pensando que podría controlarle.

"Tengo que salir, no puedo controlarlo." Me dijo. "Estoy furioso, necesito alejarme un poco. Ve corriendo a mi casa." Añadió dándome unas llaves. "Métete en el salón y no salgas. Yo iré en cuanto pueda controlarme." Afirmó antes de separarme y abrir la puerta con violencia antes de salir y convertirse del todo en el lobo monstruoso.

Me quedé unos segundos congelada por el miedo, pero al final mis piernas me forzaron a levantarme y obedecer, por lo que salí corriendo hasta su casa y abrí con muchos problemas dado que me temblaban las manos y se me calló el llavero con las llaves varias veces; pero acabé entrando y me tiré al suelo tras el sofá para esconderme sin poder dejar de temblar de miedo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz del asesino en Flashback)

.

((Ya, ya sé que no tiene ni nombre, pero es importante que lo ponga puesto que al escaparse no hay otro personaje conocido que pudiese poner lo que oyó aquella noche y creo que podría ser importante para que arroje un poco más de luz al asunto, así que... un poco de paciencia y comprensión con la pobre Lily que hace lo que puede...))

.

Era casi el amanecer cuando salí del agua en la playa de un puerto de las costas de Iberia, y vi una presa fantástica para poder sopesar el hambre que me había surgido por la caminata bajo el agua cruzando el atlántico entero.

El tentempié tampoco fue nada del otro mundo, pero me dio ropa seca y quemé la mía en uno de los bidones de basura que incendié antes de sacar mi cigarrillo e intentar encenderlo. El agua del mar lo había empapado dejándolo inservible, así que me costó bastante encenderlo con el mechero, pero finalmente lo logré y entonces saqué el móvil de mi última presa para marcar el teléfono de la recepción de la gente a la que había servido.

La muy idiota le costó un poco hacer llegar mi llamada a los peces gordos, pero cuando oí la voz del de pelo blanco contesté con lo más breve.

"Misión conseguida." Afirmé. "La he asustado y he aprovechado el rato, una sangre deliciosa de veras."

"¡¡Te dijimos que no la lastimases estúpido!!" Me gritó el moreno hablador.

"Por favor, un poco de calma, hermano." Le dijo el de pelo blanco. "Bien hecho, pero la próxima vez limítate a hacer lo que se dice y punto."

"Tsk." Chasqué la lengua reventando el móvil y tirándolo al fuego que lo hizo explotar por la batería. "Como si hubiese tenido más opción. Ese malditos trío de príncipes vampiros. Algún día verán..."

Seguía sin entender demasiado el interés de los señores por la chica, era algo enclenque, no servía casi ni para gritar pidiendo auxilio y desde luego, no tenía de especial salvo que su sangre era muy atrayente, pero para tener tentempiés ya tenían a una buena cazadora que actuaba de reclamo así que para qué enviarme a mí.

"Bueno…" Dije observando la foto que me habían dado donde se la veía solo la cara en casa de unos traidores a la sangre llamados 'Familia Cullen' entre los nuestros y acariciando con el pulgar el contorno de su mandíbula de la foto para sonreír. "Esta vez me la guardo, por si acaso."

No solía guardar las fotos de mis víctimas, en parte también porque generalmente acababan secas y muertas tras conocernos y no servía de nada guardar tantas fotos sin ninguna utilidad ya que no volvería a cruzármelas. Pero esta vez era especial, la víctima había quedado casi sin daños, solo muy asustada, iba a ser divertido jugar a cazarla cuando los señores se cansasen de buscarla, tal vez en uno o dos siglos… con el don que le había dado tendría suficiente para sobrevivir a cualquier protector que tuviese, aunque fuese el grupo del estúpido del hermanastro pegado de mi prima. Otra persona a la que estaba deseando encontrarme, la querida 'Matriarca' del clan Valerius que ahora llevaba su hija de sangre.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

Me había costado un buen rato calmarme, pero al final lo había conseguido. Calado hasta los huesos, cagado de miedo porque había una tormenta tremenda de truenos sin rayos...

Entré a casa con cuidado y por la puerta, pero tan pronto como lo hice me arrepentí. Me cayó un vaso de hierro y nosotros nunca habíamos tenido eso en casa.

"¡Ay!" Me quejé mientras el vaso me hacía sentir que me había roto el cráneo.

Entonces oí un ruido tras el sofá y vi a Holly asomándose por ahí y soltando un gritito de dolor para correr y tropezarse en la alfombra por lo que la cogí casi en volandas.

"Cuidado, que te matas." Le dije ayudándola a ponerse sobre sus pies. "¿Estás bien?"

"Lo siento... no sabía que..." Me dijo llorando. "Tenía miedo, pensé..."

"Un momento." Le dije. "¿Has sido tú?"

"Cuando tengo miedo... no controlo." Me dijo tras asentir tocándome la cabeza asustada. "¡Estás sangrando!. ¡Te he roto la cabeza!"

"Shhhh... tranquila... no despiertes a mi madre." Le dije pidiéndole con un gesto que bajase la voz. "No me has hecho nada. La sangre seguro que ya ha dejado de sangrar. ¿Ves?" Le dije tocándome donde me había golpeado el vaso que volvía a ser de cristal y estaba rajado en el suelo. "Las heridas se nos cierran en un trís, pero supongo que lo sabrías ya ¿no?"

"Hum." Asintió suavemente. "Pero, aún no me he... acostumbrado."

"Sí... a veces yo también pienso que hay cosas que me cuesta acostumbrarme." Murmuré para sacudir la cabeza. "No importa. ¿Vamos a dormir?"

"Pero estamos en... en tu casa." Me dijo. "Tu madre..."

Claro, se me había olvidado.

"Pero podemos ir a la tuya." Le dije. "O mañana cuando la veamos le digo que te encontraste una rata en casa y te asustaste, así que hoy vamos a ir a cazarla o algo."

"Hum... pero... ¿tu madre no sabía...?" Me dijo.

"Sí, pero como se piense que hemos dormido juntos igual me corta el cuello o algo." Le dije. "Que parece muy moderna pero te tiene un cariño como si fuese tu madre que..."

Entonces la hizo sonrosar y sonreí.

"Pero no te preocupes, ya la has oído, cree que eres la nuera perfecta." Le dije sonriendo y pinchándole la mejilla. "Y venga, ahora mismo te vienes conmigo y atranco la puerta, como me despierto por nada si va a intentar entrar doy un salto y me tumbo en la alfombra y decimos que no podías dormir en tu casa o algo."

Bueno, lo de la excusa era una caca, hasta ella sonrió por no reírse de mí y la llevé con un brazo por los hombros hacia mi cuarto.

"No está muy ordenado pero... bueno, ya sabes, soy un chico tipo, lo del orden es una asignatura pendiente." Le dije.

"He... he pasado algún tiempo en loberas unos días." Me dijo. "Esto no es nada comparado con eso."

"¿Te tenían en cuevas?" Le pregunté sacando un pijama de los míos y viendo que la camisa solo ya le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas por lo que comenzó a darse la vuelta a las mangas.

"No, es... vivíamos en sitios bien, no eran... lujosos, pero eran casas normales." Afirmó suavemente. "Lo de las cuevas y... sitios abandonados era solo unos días... para que no encontrasen los rastros cuando estábamos cazando."

"¿Y tú también cazabas?" Le dije sorprendido de que pudiese haber sido así.

"No." Afirmó sacudiendo la cabeza suavemente mientras yo acababa de bloquear la puerta con el pestillo y me giraba para mirarla mientras estaba sentada en la cama. "Yo solo era... defensiva." Afirmó. "Aprendía a hacer cosas y... ayudaba con los trasportes y... trasformaba cosas."

"Oh, vaya." Le dije. "¿Pues sabes qué? Que me alegro." Añadí dándole un beso en la frente antes de darle otro en la nariz. "Por nada del mundo hubiese soportado que te hubiesen hecho nada." Afirmé antes de darle un beso en la boca y hacerle sonreír. "¿Y sabes por qué?" Sacudió suavemente la cabeza y le volví a besar mientras nos tapaba a los dos antes de abrazarla. "Pues porque te quiero..." Le susurré antes de volver a besarla, esta vez más profundamente.

No sé por qué pero... me daba la impresión que ese tiempo alejados había servido y de mucho, no solo para ella para que controlase sus poderes o lo que fuera que tuviese sino además para aumentar lo que teníamos y madurar un poco nuestra relación.

Y señor... ¡eso me encantaba!


	55. Chapter 55

**CAPITULO 55: NECESITAMOS ENTRENAMIENTO DE LAKI.**

Pom, pom, pom.

"¡Embry, sé que estás ahí!" Oí gritar a mi madre airada.

Pom, pom, pom.

"¡Abre la puerta de una vez!" Me dijo. "¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!"

Miré la puerta y luego al despertador de mi mesilla para ver que eran casi las 10 de la mañana.

"Oh, coño." Murmuré. "Me he quedado dormido."

Entonces recordé todo lo de la noche y miré entre mis brazos. Holly seguía durmiendo apaciblemente, así que sonreí hasta que mi madre volvió a llamarme golpeando la puerta. Entonces suspiré y solté con cuidado a Holly tapándola mejor con la ropa de cama para protegerla de que la vea mi madre y tiro un par de cojines y la manta extra al suelo sobre la alfombra moviéndola con el pie para dar la impresión de que alguien había dormido allí.

"¿Te importa, mama?" Le digo mientras abro la puerta. "Estaba durmiendo."

"¿Se puede saber por qué has cerrado la puerta?" Me dijo.

"Shhhh... baja la voz, por favor." Le digo con voz baja. "Holly llegó anoche, estaba muy asustada, así que le he dejado mi cama y yo he dormido en la alfombra."

"¿Holly está aquí?" Me dijo.

Con cuidado me aparto un poco para dejarle ver la cama.

"Estaba muerta de miedo, tiene ratas en su casa, así que le dije que podía pasar la noche." Le dije.

"Por dios... pobre chica." Me dijo. "Parece que todo le pase a ella."

"¿Venías a despertarme?" Le dije.

"Tus amigos han venido a verte." Me dijo señalando al salón donde pude ver que efectivamente, allí estaban Jake y Quil esperándome y me hicieron un gesto de saludo.

Con cuidado cerré la puerta de mi habitación antes de ir hacia ellos.

"Buenos días." Me dijeron.

"Buenos días." Contesté. "¿Queríais algo?"

"Veníamos a decirte que habíamos decidido comenzar a entrenar en serio por si aparecen de nuevo buscando camorra con nosotros." Me dijo Jake. "Y esta vez iba a decirte que había que llevar a las mujeres a alguna sesión. Solo falta avisar a Seth."

"A Holly dejarla al margen." Les dije.

"Precisamente ella es la que más interesa que vaya." Me dijo Quil. "Si van a por alguien ahora va a ser a por ella."

Eso tenía sentido, pero... no, ella podía defenderse con su magia, claro que si pudiese supongo que no tenía razones para estar tan asustada como anoche.

"Y nosotros la defenderemos." Le dije.

"Claro, pero si la pillan cuando no estemos..." Me dijo Quil.

"Ayer por ejemplo, salió sin nadie." Me dijo Jacob. "Podrían haberla atacado y no habríamos estado para protegerla."

"Vale, sí, pero no le pasó nada." Les dije.

No, sí hubiese podido hacer algo, había tenido miedo y me había aparecido de la nada en el regazo. Si la hubiesen atacado o los churruscaba vivos o desaparecía en la nada o a saber qué.

"No sé." Les dije. "En fin, vayamos a ver lo de entrenarse. Mamá, voy a salir, vuelvo para comer ¿vale?"

"Vale." Me dijo. "No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de todo."

"Gracias, eres la mejor." Le dije dándole un beso en la cabeza antes de ir a la puerta. "¿Qué, salimos?"

"Vamos." Me dijeron.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bueno, pues entonces estamos todos de acuerdo ¿no?" Dijo Sam. "Vamos a entrenarnos. No sabemos qué hay fuera pero han vuelto a desaparecer campistas en el bosque y nosotros somos los responsables de acabar con ello."

"Eh, no te olvides de nosotros." Dijo Laki. "Nosotros no seremos los protectores de la reserva, pero sabéis que somos cazadores y para nosotros, la caza del frío es un auténtico deporte."

"Sí, que ya hemos visto que tenéis hasta medallas y todo." Dijo Paul con desprecio refiriéndose a un par de cosas parecidas a medallas colgadas de una especie de vitrina en la entrada.

"Eh, eso son conmemorativos de la última cacería." Dijo antes de sonreír con esa sonrisa tan propia suya que te helaba la sangre. "Además, no es culpa nuestra que vosotros tengáis amistad con ellos."

"Te recuerdo que ahora vosotros tampoco podéis tocar a los Cullen." Le dijo Jake. "Ni a sus hijos."

"Hija." Dijo ella levantando un dedo. "Y tranquilo, que no le voy a poner un dedo encima, sobrino."

"Al menos parece que ya te has hecho a la idea de que ambos nos queremos." Le dijo Jacob.

"No." Sentenció. "Me he hecho a la idea de que parece ser unilateral, pero como se os ocurra ir por ahí procreando o... a saber qué, te aseguro que yo misma os arranco los corazones con las garras desnudas y os los haré tragar, eso si ella tiene uno, claro."

Jake se puso a hervir la sangre y Seth intentó hacer que ella se callase ese tipo de comentarios, pero por desgracia, creo que aún no había nacido la persona que le hiciese a la 'dama dragona' tragarse sus palabras, aunque Seth estaba demasiado cerca de conseguirlo, y eso me hizo sonreír.

"Parece que lo del bombo no te ha relajado ni un poquito ¿no?" Le dije bromeando.

"Eh, con mi feto no te metas ¿oyes?" Me dijo.

"No me tomes a mal." Le dije. "Era una broma, y era por ti. Estoy seguro que tu 'feto' va a ser una ricura que llore, duerma y os fabrique toneladas de caca y mocos."

"Mira, en eso tienes parte de razón." Dijo suavemente antes de cambiar de gesto de nuevo a mosqueo leve. "Eh, que es mi futuro hijo o hija, deja ya de meterte con él o ella."

"Era broma mujer." Le dije. "Deberías cultivar un poco ese sentido del humor. No solo los chistes de vampiros que acaban mal son buenos ¿sabes?"

"A ver, centrémonos un poco." Dijo Sam poniendo orden de nuevo. "Estamos todos de acuerdo con que tenemos que entrenar ¿no? Bueno, pues vamos a hacerlo."

"Podéis usar nuestras instalaciones." Nos dijo Seth. "Hay campos de entrenamiento en bosque, en pared y en campo, todos vallados y protegidos de la vista de civiles."

"Eso suena bien." Afirmamos.

"Bueno, pues en marcha." Dijo Jacob. "Vamos a empezar cuanto antes para estar preparados."

"Deberíais llamar a vuestras costillas." Nos dijo Laki suspirando.

"¿A quiénes?" Dijimos confusos.

"A las chicas." Nos dijo Seth. "Es que me he enterado que entre la gente como ella les llaman así en vez de improntas."

"¿Costillas?" Le dije. "¿Costillas como las de cerdo?"

"Costillas como la de Adán, Eva salió de una de sus costillas ¿sabéis?" Me dijo Laki con los brazos cruzados y esa sonrisa que siempre ponía cuando se alegraba por saber o poder hacer algo que el resto no podíamos o sabíamos y que te daban unas ganas de retorcerle el cuello a pesar de Seth y lo cachas que se había puesto desde que estaba con ellos allí. "Usamos ese término para referirnos a nuestra pareja fuerte, como vuestras improntas pero más... a nuestro estilo." Afirmó levantando una comisura con ironía volviendo a cruzar los brazos tras gesticular un poco acompañando a sus palabras.

"Yo sigo pensando que eres un tío disfrazado de tía." Le dije bromeando con cara seria.

"Los machos no parís crías, idiota." Me dijo gruñendo.

"Bueno, pues nuestras 'costillas' no las vamos a traer porque algunas no saben aún qué somos y también porque a saber lo que nos haces hacer tú."

"Queréis estar preparados, y como habéis venido a mí supongo que es porque queréis hacerlo a nuestra forma." Nos dijo.

"Pero sin matarnos." Le dijo Jacob. "Tus entrenamientos son criminales."

"Tranqui, sobrino." Le dijo ella con ironía. "Esos se los reservo a mis chicos. No, con vosotros haremos un poco de vista gorda y no seré tan exigente. Y ya puestos, os enseñaré a usar algo más que estas para matar." Afirmó moviendo las manos y los dedos frente a su cara oscureciéndolos un poco solo y con su sonrisa de que se lo estaba pasando de muerte riéndose de nosotros. "Aunque sé que no sois asesinos ni soldados así que os haré solo lo básico."

"Y es..." Dijo Jared.

"Lo básico, un poco de manejo de armas a distancia, tiro de proyectiles manualmente, algo de esgrima aunque no os veo tanto de filo... y desde luego artes marciales. Arriba."

"Para qué." Le dijimos.

"Quiero ver una cosa." Nos dijo tirándonos de los hombros a unos tras otros para ponernos de pie. "Brazos estirados a los lados... hum..." Dijo pasándose entre nosotros y evaluándonos como si fuésemos simples animales o trozos de carne; no, trozos de carne desde luego que no, le habíamos visto mirar trozos de carne incluso cruda y desde luego no era la misma mirada, ni se relamía ni era la misma mirada. "Creo que vais a tener que hacer también algo de acondicionamiento."

"¿Ya sigues tus propios consejos?" Le dijo Paul molesto soltándose para llevarse una patada que lo dejó clavado en la pared.

"Laki, te he dicho que nada de pasarte." Le dijo Seth cogiéndola por los brazos y abrazándola.

"Ha sido él." Le susurró ella haciéndole una caricia en la cabeza por lo que la soltó antes de girarse a nosotros. "¿Alguna duda de que sigo entrenando aunque este canso no me deje hacer todo?"

"Creo que no." Negamos.

"Tía, tienes que enseñarme cómo haces para clavar a alguien con nuestra estructura ósea en un armario." Le dije.

"Fuerza y entrenamiento." Afirmó. "Está todo en el ángulo del golpe y de proyección del cuerpo. Pero ya lo aprenderéis."

"Yo voto por hacerlo." Dije levantando la mano. "Si me enseña a hacer eso con vampiros me apunto."

"Y te enseñaré a volarles la cabeza de un golpe." Me dijo divertida.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Dios... eres un demonio..." Gemimos cuando regresamos con Laki a su escuela puesto que la gente estaba comiendo y nosotros habíamos hecho eso antes de ir a entrenar.

"¿Quieres matarnos?" Le dijo Paul jadeando tan pesadamente como nosotros.

"Vergüenza debería daros, yo con bombo y os gano." Nos dijo sonriendo divertida y doblada por lo que Seth que había estado en el comedor hasta que debió vernos llegar se le acercó y se pusieron a hablar entre ellos.

"Eh, ahora vamos a ir a empezar con el entrenamiento de lucha." Nos dijo Laki secándose el agua que se le había caído por la comisura de la boca tras beber y sonriendo divertida.

"¿Con tus chavales?" Le dijimos.

"No." Dijo ella. "Conmigo. Ellos tienen carrerita, historia la darán cuando caiga la noche, ahora hay que aprovechar las horas de sol."

Era rara de narices, los horarios cambiaban como le daba la gana para ajustarse a lo que ella decía 'horas de sol' por algún motivo que no alcanzábamos a entender.

Nos llevó a una de las áreas de entrenamiento con tamaño cancha de baloncesto cercanas donde además había unos troncos horizontales.

"¿Vamos a luchar aquí?" Le dijo Sam frunciendo las cejas.

"No, ahí arriba." Afirmó señalando los troncos que parecían un sistema de vayas de atletismo pero bastante altas. "Os he visto luchar, podéis pelear ahí arriba. Hasta mis hijos pueden, claro que ellos a veces se caen cuando se pelean con los mayores..." Dijo más bien como para ella misma.

Hombre, aunque cuando la oías hablar parecía que a sus hijos los maltrataba te dabas cuenta de que probablemente no habría una madre más protectora que ella en la capa de la tierra.

Así que comenzamos a pelearnos, lo de que los lobos no podíamos volar era una bola increíble, no hacíamos más que caernos con las tortas que nos metía. Y la verdad es que no esperabas que embarazada como estaba fuera tan fuerte.

Y estábamos peleando cuando saltamos a otro poste y antes de caernos nos fuimos al bosque por lo que la pelea fue peor.

Sin embargo, había algo peor que una hembra agresiva embarazada y que nos entrenase por la forma dolorosa de entrenamiento.

"¡¡¡Ahhh!!!" Oí gritar en ese volumen de grito de Holly que solo los animales y nosotros podíamos oír.

Corrí hacia donde salían los gritos y la encontré con que Laki estaba tirándole golpes con cara de confusión y Holly los estaba esquivando sin problemas.

"¡Para de una vez!" Le dije sujetando a Laki por la espalda con los brazos en alto sabiendo que me iba a ganar un golpe y sorprendiéndome cuando este no llegó.

"Joder con la muñequita." Dijo soltándose de mí dándome un pisotón y un golpe en la nariz para separarme y mirando a Holly con cara de sorpresa, cosa que no se veía demasiado a menudo en ella.

"¿Tú sabías pelear, Holl?" Le dijo Sam.

"No..." Dijo ella suavemente claramente mintiendo.

"Joder, pues para no saber la leche cómo esquivas." Le dijo Jared.

"Es... sé esquivar, un poco." Dijo.

Me fijé un poco más en ella, no parecía tener ningún daño visible, como si aquella loca no le hubiese alcanzado o algo. Luego me fijé en el resto, hoy iba vestida con unos vaqueros pegados o pitillo y la camiseta del conejito blanca que parecía de niña pequeña pero a ella le quedaba ancha en los hombros cubiertos con su pelo mientras llevaba manoletinas saliéndole de debajo de unos calentadores blancos a juego ambos y la cinta que llevaba en la cabeza mientras que llevaba una botella de agua con tapón-biberón en la mano lo que me hizo pensar que quizás estaba allí por error.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté. "¿Te ha hecho daño?"

"Estoy bien." Afirmó. "No me ha rozado..."

"¿Se puede saber qué hacías tú aquí?" Le dijo Sam con un gesto bastante protector a lo padre o algo así.

"Estaba... he salido a andar y... me dijeron que estarías aquí así que... solo me pasé a veros." Dijo casi vomitando palabras.

"Eh, deja en paz a la dama Uley." Le dijo dándole un capón que resonó y todo. "Lo siento, es solo que me has dejado alucinada. No pensaba que alguien como tú pudiese tener esa agilidad y los reflejos."

"Oh, es… no es…" Dijo suavemente.

"Estábamos entrenándoles." Le dijo. "¿Y si te unes?"

"Yo no…" Dijo suavemente. "No peleo."

"Laki, ella no pelea, es…" Comencé.

"Es pacifista." Dijo Quil. "De las que prefieren el silencio a la disputa."

"Tsk… lástima de chica." Dijo Laki. "En fín… ¡No bajéis esa guardia!" Nos dijo tirándonos un golpe.

"No te preocupes." Le dije sonriendo a Holly. "En seguida acabaremos, no te muevas de aquí, creo que es más seguro vernos desde aquí."

"Hum." Asintió. "Ten cuidado."

"No te preocupes, lo tendré." Afirmé sonriéndole y dándole un beso en el pelo como despedida y para tranquilizarla antes de saltar al poste y trepar con problemas.

"Ya te ha costado." Me dijo Laki cuando se tiró a por mí según subía por lo que salté y que quedé colgando del poste de suelo antes de trepar a este para encontrarme a Laki que me calzó un golpe solo que se lo sujeté impidiéndoselo aunque me acabó calzando el golpe igualmente haciendo gemir debajo de dolor a Holly.

"Procura no darme demasiado fuerte mientras esté ella cerca." Le dije.

"Me parece que un chupasangres no tendría esa consideración contigo." Me dijo ella con una sonrisa de ironía mientras Paul y Jared le caían encima y ella se los quitaba con una facilidad pasmosa para su estado.

Fue curioso, porque después de un rato peleándonos oí un gritito que me hizo desconcentrar y me costó que Laki se me tirase encima y me tirase con cierta fuerza contra el suelo, por suerte me pude enganchar a un poste y bajé quemándome los dedos por la fricción lo que no hizo que no me golpease pero sí que lo frenó un poco.

"¡A ver si nos concentramos!" Me gritó desde arriba Laki.

"¡Holly!" La llamé para verla que se había quedado congelada con uno de los gemelos en brazos y el otro casi sobre ella que parecía que habían estado los tres jugando a algo y se habían quedado congelados, ella al menos con cara de susto.

"Embry, estás…"

"Está bien." Le dijo el gemelo malo mirándome con cara seria antes de ponerse a golpearle la cara con la suya suavemente como haría un perro en vez de un crío humano que solo le faltaba darle un lametazo en la nariz. "Lo que pasa es que los chicos de la reserva son un poco flojos."

"Eh, a ver si aprendes modales de una vez." Le dije para que me cayera la madre frente a mí entre ellos y yo.

"¿Tienes algo en contra de mis hijos?" Me dijo.

"Mamá, déjamelo a mí." Le dijo su hijo llendo a intentar empujarla para apartarla sin éxito casi.

"Cielo, yo puedo…" Comenzó Laki.

"Que no, se ha metido conmigo, Seth me deja encargarme solo." Le dijo.

"Creo que Seth te malcría." Le dijo ella apartándose. "Vale, vale, todo tuyo, hombre de la casa."

"Qué tienes tú que decir de mí ¿eh?" Me dijo.

"Que a ver si mejoras tus humos, chaval." Le dije. "Que no está bien ir por ahí metiéndote con tus adultos y llamando a la gente 'blandos'."

"Qué, ahora me dices que no lo sois ¿no?" Me dijo. "Hasta yo trepo antes por la pared que tú."

"¿No me digas?" Le dije. "¿No será porque tú tienes unos dedos con garra y nosotros no?"

"Embry, vale ya." Me dijo Holly viniendo a meterse en medio mientras el chaval me intentaba intimidar dándome toques pecho con abdominales puesto que no llegaba al mío. "Por amor de dios, mírate, le pasas unos cuantos años."

"Holly, apártate." Le dijo el chico. "Esto es una cosa entre hombres."

"No me parece bien que os peleéis cuando hay tanta diferencia de todo." Le dijo.

"No soy un crío." Le dijo él separándola de nosotros.

Entonces Holly hizo algo increíble, lo cogió por la cintura y lo levantó para ponerse a hacerle cosquillas.

"Pues si ya eres un adulto no pienso volver a jugar contigo." Le dijo ella parando. "Porque los adultos no juegan con chicas y además, una chica tiene que protegerse de los chicos malos, así que jugaré con tu hermano que no es un adulto como tú."

Vale, ahora era cuando el chaval se enganchaba otra de sus rabietas de 'yo soy mayor, yo tengo que defender a las chicas y a mi familia' y o su madre le daba un capón al chaval o se lo daba yo como intentase hacer algo a Holly; pero me quedé con las ganas.

Como Holly se había girado y había cogido al otro gemelo, al gemelo bueno en brazos y le estaba haciendo cosquillas y demás, entonces fue a ella y le tiró de la camiseta hacia abajo para que ella girase un poco la cara para mirarle aún sin muestra alguna de haber dejado de estar seria.

"Yo también quiero." Le dijo suavemente rascándose la nariz.

"No, tú eres demasiado mayor para jugar con nosotros." Le dijo ella volviendo a darle la espalda mientras todos flipábamos.

"Vale, no soy tan mayor." Le dijo frotándose la nuca y luego la cara como si le produjese frustración. "Yo también quiero jugar con vosotros…"

"¿Entonces ya no eres tan mayor como él?" Le dijo ella mirándole sin cambiar el gesto pero con una chispa de alegría en los ojos.

"No, ellos son ya casi unos viejos." Le dijo mirándonos con ironía y volviendo a poner carita de niño bueno y arrepentido. "¿Puedo volver a jugar con vosotros…?"

"Vale." Le dijo ella cogiéndolo también en el otro brazo junto a su hermano. "Pero entonces deja de meterte con los mayores, y haz caso… te lo dicen por tu bien."

Aquello era flipante, hasta la propia madre tenía cara de '¿Qué?' mientras Holly tenía a los dos gemelos agarrados como si fuesen críos de teta a su cintura ya que con el tamaño de chavales de 9 años, ella solo les pasaba entre 25 y 34 centímetros, no sabría decir exactamente cuanto, y parecían más bien hermanos que una chica adulta jugando con dos críos.

"Esto…" Dije.

"¿A quién más le parece raro esto?" Dijo Jake.

Todos levantamos la mano, incluída Laki que no podía parar de mirarlos y pasó de la cara de confusión a la de sonrisa que creo que no solía sacar casi nunca y… no, creo que solo la había visto una vez muy de pasada.

Así que esa era la mítica cara sonriente normal y femenina de Laki…

"Holly era ¿no?" Le dijo Laki.

"Oh, lo siento, es… estamos molestando ¿no?" Dijo ella.

"No mujer." Le dijo Laki. "Te iba a decir que ya que estabais juntos y parecéis llevaros tan bien podías echarles un ojo. Son mis hijos, ellos te pueden acompañar por aquí si quieres ir a algún lado."

"Ah." Dijo ella dudando.

"¿Os importa, chicos?" Les dijo la madre a los hijos.

"Claro que no." Dijo Rómulo mientras Remo sacudía la cabeza e intentaba hacerle cosquillas a Holly y entonces ella le intentaba hacer a él y al final, mientras volvíamos a pelearnos, vi que estaban los 3 haciendo una pelea de cosquillas en el suelo.

Y el prestarles atención hizo que me callesen algunos golpes, no solo de Laki sino de otros puesto que íbamos todos contra todos.

"¡Demasiado despistado!" Canturreó Jared saltando alejándose de mí.

"¡Ahora verás!" Le dije.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Uffff…" Suspiré cuando acabamos de entrenar y bajamos de nuevo a suelo firme. "Eh. ¿Y Holly?" Pregunté al mirar alrededor.

"Se fue hace un rato con mis hijos a la escuela." Me dijo Laki. "Y por cosas como estas es por lo que hasta mis hijos os llaman blandos. Si fueses un buen guerrero no te hubiese hecho falta verlo para saber que se iban rumbo al edificio de la escuela."

"Me da igual lo que digas." Le dije. "Te hemos alcanzado al menos 3 veces."

"Sí, en grupo y para cuando me habéis pillado por primera vez os había pillado yo unas 30 a cada uno." Me dijo. "Tenéis que mejorar, pero bueno, con entrenamiento y algo de tiempo supongo que os pondréis al día enseguida. Bien, a tiro."

La verdad es que en tiro tampoco vimos a Holly, y no nos la cruzamos hasta la hora de cenar que volvió con los gemelos y Seth acompañados del pelotón de dementes sudados.

"Venga, a las duchas y a cenar." Les dijo Seth. "Y al que apeste se volverá a duchar y perderá el turno de comida. ¿Le enseñáis a Holly dónde puede ir para asearse, chicos?"

"Por aquí." Le dijeron cogiéndola de una mano cada uno y tirando de ella.

"¿Os importa?" Les dije.

"Tú a las duchas de chicos." Me dijo el gemelo malo empujándome con la mano libre y haciendo que Holly tirase de la que le sujetaba para tirarlo contra ella y hacerle una envolvente para que él se librase riéndose.

"Eh, que podemos ducharnos todos." Le dije.

"No está bien que te bañes con una mujer que no es tu esposa." Me dijo.

Maldito crío… por lo que se veía ni Seth había sido capaz de quitarle esas ideas de 'padre anticuado' de la cabeza.

"Eh, déja en paz a la señorita y mis hijos." Me dijo Laki dándome un capón.

"Lo siento Embry." Me dijo Seth. "Lo de los modales de cortesía son algo que tampoco pretendo quitarle de la cabeza."

"Pues qué bien." Murmuré. "Ni que no nos hubiésemos visto…"

"¡¿Perdona?!" Me dijo Laki.

"Nada." Dije rápidamente.

"Cielo, te recuerdo que tú te bañabas desnuda y te daba igual quién mirase." Le dijo Seth sonriendo. "Según tú era lo natural."

"Y no digo que no lo sea." Le dijo ella. "Es solo que dudo mucho que alguien tan femenino haga eso hoy en día contando con que por lo que se ve todas las casas tienen agua corriente y caliente."

"Sí, y ahora somos más modernos." Le dije.

"Mira, ya sé que sois como animales y cuando estáis en celo es que estáis en celo de verdad." Me dijo. "Pero como se te ocurra hacerle algo malo te juro que lo tomaré como algo personal."

"Tú siempre te lo tomas como algo personal cuando atañe a nuestras chicas." Le dijo Sam.

"Será porque necesitan que se las proteja de vosotros." Nos dijo como si fuese evidente que era cierto. "Y ahora venga, a las duchas que vosotros también estáis empapados de sudor."

"Mandona." Le dije.

Yo hubiese preferido ir con Holly y ducharnos juntos, pero no, el gemelo malo tenía que acaparar hasta a mi propia novia.

Me duché recordando que algunas duchas estaban ya cogidas aunque no tuviesen cartel y cogiéndome otra de las otras para ducharme rápidamente.

"Cada vez odio más a ese puñetero retaco." Le dije a Quil mientras me sacudía antes de ponerme a secarme.

"¿Qué te ha hecho ahora?" Me preguntó.

"Pues que ya no solo está en plan protector con la madre sino también con mi chica." Le dije molesto.

"Con la tuya y con cualquiera se le acerque." Afirmó uno de los alumnos.

"¿Qué pasa?" Les dije. "Que aquí las conversaciones no son privadas ¿o qué?"

"Pues si no quieres saberlo nada." Me dijo otro.

"No, no, dínoslo." Le dijo Quil.

"Que esos dos son protectores con las chicas." Dijo el chaval. "En general. La jefa les ha educado para que no le pongan un dedo encima a una chica indefensa."

Me quedé con ganas de que Holly les hiciese algo en el baño, pero por lo que se ve, no hubo suerte.

Cuando entramos al comedor, los niños y ella estaban ya allí sentados en la mesa, con Holly con un secador secándose el pelo y los gemelos que parecían unos pompones cuando les echaba aire sonriendo.

"Jo, parecen hermanos." Dijo Seth divertido.

"A ver, chicos… ese secador fuera del comedor, ahora mismo." Les dijo Laki.

"Perdona ha sido... culpa mía." Le dijo HOlly.

"No les riño, les digo que el aparato fuera del comedor." Le dijo Laki. "Por cierto, me tienes que enseñar cómo hacías lo de antes."

"¿El qué?" Le dijo Holly.

"Lo de esquivarme así." Le dijo Laki. "Es… una persona normal no te acertaría."

Eso la hizo sonrosar y dijo algo pero demasiado bajito y no pude oírlo.

"¡¿En serio?!" Le dijo Laki asombrada a lo que Holly asintió. "Pues tienes que venir, te enseñaré más."

"Pero yo no… no quiero hacerlo." Le dijo Holly suavemente.

"**¿No quieres proteger a los tuyos?**" Le preguntó Laki suavemente en Quileute.

Aparté la vista de ellas antes de notar que Holly me miraba.

"**Claro que sí, pero… no soy capaz de hacer daño, es… no puedo.**" Dijo Holly.

"**No es hacer daño, es defenderte y defender a los tuyos.**" Le dijo Laki. "**Eso es algo que todas las mujeres deberíamos saber.**"

Defenderse y defender a los suyos. En Laki no sonaba tan raro, pero en Holly… ellas eran como el día y la mañana.

"**Está bien.**" Acabó diciendo Holly suavemente. "**Es… intentaré venir algún día.**"

"Eso suena mucho mejor." Le dijo Laki. "Ya verás, cuando acabemos podrás defender a los tuyos."

"No sé de lo que hablabais pero Holly ya es capaz de proteger a los suyos." Le dije pasándole a Holly la mejor tajada de todo lo que había cogido por dos para darle a ella lo suyo.

"Eso déjame decidirlo a mí." Dijo Laki. "Porque que sea capaz de esquivar un par de golpes míos no quiere decir que sea capaz de hacerlo con el resto de seres. Le hubiese acertado si hubiese querido."

"Ya, seguro." Le dije.

Fue algo instantáneo, Laki fue a darle un toquecito con el dedo a Holly sin mirarla siquiera y ella levantó la cuchara de postre parándoselo con un gritito de susto haciendo que Laki se quedase pasmada.

Desde luego, si Laki pretendía haberle dado Holly se las había arreglado para evitarlo.

Cuando acabamos, acompañé a Holly a casa pero no pude hacer gran cosa por hablar con ella sobre la tarde y cómo había conseguido evitar a Laki y sus ataques suaves tantas veces ese día, nos acompañaron hasta la puerta y cuando me dejaron, esperé unos minutos antes de asegurarme que no estaban cerca y salir por la ventana de mi cuarto para entrar a casa de Holly y encontrarla echada en su cama tranquilamente, supongo que porque al entrar había ido hablando para que supiese que era yo y no cualquier loco.

Por desgracia, en cuanto estuve con ella se quedó sopa en nada y tampoco pude enterarme de todo.


	56. Chapter 56

**CAPITULO 56: LA ESCUELA. ENTRENAMIENTOS DE TRUCOS.**

Era temprano cuando me desperté en la cama con Holly, bueno, no me desperté yo, me despertó ella y cuando abrí los ojos vi que me miraba.

"Lo siento." Me dijo.

"¿Pues?"

"Te he despertado." Murmuró acurrucándose.

"No te preocupes, no soy de dormir demasiado." Afirmé sonriendo y dándole un beso en la cabeza. "¿Has vuelto a tener un mal sueño?"

"No, es… a estas horas solía entrenar un poco." Me dijo.

"¿Haciendo?" Le pregunté para que moviese las piernas sin decir nada. "¿Corres todas las mañanas?"

"Sin falta." Asintió.

"Bueno… pues nada, levantémonos y corramos un poco." Le dije. "¿Tienes que practicar también con tus poderes?" Le pregunté recordando algo.

"Humm…" Murmuró como si dudase de contestarme algo u otro.

"Eh, recuerdo que el indio del grupo que te trajo de vuelta te dijo que tenías que practicar." Le dije.

"Sí, pero… no puedo… pedir ayuda." Me dijo. "No debo… ya sabes, mostrar que tengo…" Murmuró moviendo los dedos.

"Bueno, pero puedes contar conmigo." Le dije. "Yo ya lo sé, no hay peligro en que me uses como cobaya para practicar."

"Ya pero… si no me sale bien…" Murmuró para sacudir la cabeza como intentando sacarse la idea de la cabeza. "No puedo hacerlo así."

"Bueno, pues con otro." Le dije. "Mira, si no quieres que se entere más gente úsame a mí." Le dije cuando negó la cabeza. "Yo no te dejaré que me aciertes ¿vale? Y así entreno yo también, si evito tus ataques podré evitar a otros."

Ahí ya pareció pensar un poco.

"Además, supongo que las que necesites un blanco no serán realmente peligrosos ¿no?" Le dije.

"Es… alguno sí, pero… solo los hago cuando… no queda otra opción." Me dijo. "Vale, es… entrenemos juntos." Cedió. "Pero no voy a entrenar todos en ti."

"Vale." Acepté para abrazarla y buscar unos besos que no tardaron demasiado en llegar.

Era raro, no había pensado nunca que podría sentirme así con nadie, que iba a tener esta sensación de calentón con simples besos con una chica y menos aún con una chica así.

Sin embargo, con Holly allí era una montaña rusa de emociones las 24 horas del día, cuando no tenía ganas de abrazarla como si fuese una niña que necesitase protección era esa alegría que solo me faltaba mover la cola como a Pup o Tallula (agua que salta), la perra de mamá y hermana de Pup, y cuando no era nada de eso era dolor porque le hacía algo daño a ella y por último, como era el caso ahora, unas ganas de comérmela entera y no en sentido literal sino metafórico de la frase; pero tenía que controlarme y últimamente lo hacía bastante bien.

Me limité ha saborear sus labios un poco antes de pasar más abajo, pero no pasé la barrera de sus braguitas mientras le hacía producir una serie de sonidos que me calentaban aún más. Es curioso, jamás pensé que con eso me bastaría, oírla producir esos sonidos por y para mí, saborear su piel, jugar con ella en ese sentido… no necesitaba colarme en ella para fundirnos juntos, me bastaba con conseguir lo mismo sin eso, y se podía conseguir, de hecho lo estaba consiguiendo en ese mismo momento.

Yo también estuve a punto de estallar cuando ella lo hizo contra mi mano, pero aguanté un poco más, hasta que ella comenzó a frotarse contra mí y sin darse cuenta a acariciarme creo que con las piernas y eso ya sí que minó mi control y acabé estallando también mientras la sujetaba con, igual, demasiada fuerza.

Hubiese matado por poder acabar eso como cualquier pareja, pero la sola visión del recuerdo del dolor que le producía y ella no quería expresar pero su cuerpo la delataba fue suficiente para disuadirme de la idea; así que al final acabamos cayendo al colchón juntos y la abracé contra mí suavemente.

"Cinco minutos más." Dijimos a la vez riéndonos de la sincronización.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¡Ay!" Me quejé al recibir el impacto de algo invisible que me hizo sentir poco a poco más lleno de energía. "Hey, me gusta este." Afirmé mirándome las manos. "¿Qué es?"

"Para dar más energía." Me dijo ella.

"Pues yo me siento a tope." Afirmé sonriendo. "¿Cuál es el siguiente?"

La vi parpadear como la imagen de un video un segundo y luego estiró y encogió los dedos como había hecho yo.

"Lo mismo pero conmigo." Me dijo.

"¿Y funciona?"

"Casi siempre." Asintió.

Eso parecía interesante, si era capaz de hacer sentir a alguien así eso era bueno.

Habíamos llegado a aquel punto corriendo, justo en la dirección opuesta a lo que normalmente solían usar en la escuela de Seth y Laki, así pensé que evitaría la indeseada suerte de que nos descubriesen.

Holly había usado varios trucos en mí, un par de ellos me habían hecho un poco de daño porque uno me había hecho sentir mal y el anterior a este me había hecho sentir mal de golpe, por suerte el siguiente pareció cortarlo y este me había hecho sentir de nuevo como un toro.

"¿Cuál va ahora?" Le dije.

"Es… antes de volver me enseñaron un par más, son… me cuestan un poco." Me dijo suavemente y como con vergüenza.

"Venga, pues dispara." Le dije.

Como con miedo, levantó un dedo hacia mí y justo mientras yo sentía algo de picor y cierto dolor en la mandíbula, ella miró a otro lado.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Le pregunté.

"Me da miedo mirar el resultado." Murmuró. "Es… no sé si me habrá salido."

"¿Qué tenía que pasar?" Le dije.

"Trasformación." Me dijo.

Entonces me miré el cuerpo, seguía siendo yo.

"Creo que no te ha salido." Le dije. "Yo me veo normal."

Eso la hizo mirarme y entonces abrió los ojos como platos y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

"¿Qué pasa?" Le dije, solo que esta vez no salió exactamente eso sino algo incomprensible.

Entonces ella movió las manos, los pies y se señaló algo saliendo del culo y yo me di la vuelta mirando a mi espalda y dándome un golpe en el hombro que me dolió la boca, solo que ya no era una boca tal y como comprobé al tocarla asustado sino lo que parecía un morro de caballo, y mis manos no eran ya manos ni mis pies eso sino que eran pezuñas, y de mi culo salía una especie de cola rara.

"Ejem… ¿por favor?" Le dije tocándome.

"Voy a ver si puedo… revertirlo." Me dijo.

Fue extraño, porque mientras notaba algo, ella acabó cayéndose y la recogí antes de que se golpeara.

"Cuidado, cielo." Le dije normal de nuevo. "¿Estás bien?"

"S… Sí." Asintió antes de mirarme y volver a poner cara de susto.

Entonces me miré y me di cuenta que mis manos eran ahora como de lobo o algo así.

"Oh, genial." Murmuré. "¿Y cómo tapo ahora esto?"

Fue lo peor de lo peor, porque justo entonces oímos algo acercándose y aunque intentamos escaparnos acabamos con Seth casi encima nuestro.

"Oh, perdón." Nos dijo. "Es…"

"¡Te pillé!" Le dijo Laki cayéndole encima y por tanto encima nuestro también.

"Tía… pesas un huevo…" Gemí quejándome.

"Ahí va, lo siento." Nos dijo solo que solo ayudó a levantar a Holly. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí." Le dijo Holly.

"Lo siento mucho." Le dijo. "De todas formas, ¿qué hacéis tan lejos de la población?"

"Corríamos." Le dije yo. "Holly tiene que entrenar a diario."

"¿Por aquí?" Nos dijo.

"Sí." Asentimos.

Demasiado tarde me di cuenta de que había sacado las manos y se me podía ver un poco.

"¿Qué es eso?" Me dijo Seth.

"Nada." Le dije apresurándome a ocultarlas.

"No, no, es… ¡la leche!" Dijo cuando me la sacó y vi las zarpas.

"Es mi…" Comenzó Holly.

"Su culpa." Dije. "Se asutó cuando estaba a medio trasformar y al intentar cortarlo y destransformarme me he quedado así. Pero ya te he dicho que no es culpa tuya."

"Pero mira que sois raros." Me dijo Laki.

"Laki." Le dijo Seth como riñéndola y que le hiciese un gesto de 'qué' antes de girarse a mí. "No nos había pasado antes."

"Ya, tampoco antes habíamos tenido que revertirnos la forma a medio camino." Le contesté. "Y yo no soy tus hijastros."

"Hijos 'no-de-sangre', chaval." Me puntualizó Laki. "Seth es más padre que el padre biológico."

"Lo que sea." Le dije.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer?" Me dijo Seth. "A casa no puedes volver así, tu madre se morirá del susto."

No podía volver así a casa, pero tampoco podía decirle a Holly nada porque si no la descubrirían.

"Yo creía que… os convertíais si os concentrábais." Dijo Holly.

"No es cuando… Oh, bueno, tal vez funcione." Asentí dándome cuenta de a qué se refería.

"¿Tú crees que concentrándote lograrás… volver a ser tú?" Me dijo Seth.

"Que precisamente tú digas eso…" Le dije intentando remarcar el hecho de que su familia por matrimonio tenían todos garras en vez de manos cuando les daba la gana.

Miré a Holly con disumulo antes de cerrar los ojos y hacer como que me concentraba.

Al principio no noté nada, pero luego… primero un ligero picorcillo, luego calor en la piel y finalmente, decidí abrir los ojos para ver mis manos de nuevo casi iguales.

"Puffff… menos mal." Dije sonriendo.

Y tan menos mal, si llega a seguir como estaba Holly tendría problemas porque comenzarían a plantearse qué pasaba.

"Hey, mola." Afirmaron.

"¿Vais a venir hoy a entrenar?" Nos dijo Laki mirándonos.

"Yo iré por la tarde." Afirmé. "Esta mañana tengo que ayudar a mi madre en la tienda."

"¿Por qué no vienes tú, copito?" Le dijo a Holly.

"Hum." Dijo ella mirándome.

"Mira, con ella estarás protegida." Le dije. "Y supongo que Seth podría echaros un ojo."

"Claro." Dijo Seth asintiendo.

Hombre, no me hacía demasiada gracia dejar a Holly con Laki, pero… al menos con Seth sé que estaría protegida de ella y ellos dos le protegerían si pasaba algo malo.

"¿No te importa?" Me dijo a mí.

"Nah, creo que deberías ir." Le dije. "Seguro que Laki te puede enseñar bien."

No había duda, el problema era cómo le iba a enseñar.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

((Y de nuevo la voz de alguien ajeno a la parejita…))

.

.

(Voz de Seth)

"¿Preparada?" Le dijo Laki a Holly.

"Hum." Asintió esta.

"Laki, ten cuidado ¿ok?" Le dije. "Recuerda que solo es una chica."

La verdad es que personalmente pensaba que aquello iba a acabar mal para la rubia, no había color en compararla con mi esposa, eran realmente los polos opuestos, como con cualquiera del resto de nosotros, con la diferencia que en la escala evolutiva entre humanos y lobos, Holly estaba en la punta de los humanos, nosotros en medio y Laki justo pegando al lobo animal. Si ya era casi opuesta a nosotros, a Laki se salía de las tablas.

"Bueno, preparada… esa guarda." Dijo ella. "Un poco más alta, por favor. Alta, así." Le dijo poniéndose tras ella para ponerla en posición.

La verdad es que la rubia estaba un poco rara, a punto de pelearse con Laki que le pasaba un par de cabezas y vestía con la ropa de entrenamiento mientras ella vestía una camiseta blanca con pedrería y shorts vaqueros deshilachados.

Era divertido ver la diferencia entre ellas, sin embargo, no podía evitar preocuparme por la rubia ya que Laki tenía fuerza y estaba acostumbrada a pelear contra gente con la que casi no tenía que medir las fuerzas con las que les daba porque, con tal de no romperles nada, el resto podían curárselas solos en cuestión de minutos como mucho, pero no era el caso de Holly. No, ella era delicada y humana, un golpe demasiado fuerte y le haría demasiado daño, tal vez incluso irreparable.

"Preparada… lista…" Dijo Laki suavemente pero preparándose.

Holly tenía algo de temor, podía olerlo.

"Laki, sobra decir que tengas cuidado ¿verdad?" Le dije.

"Tranquilo." Me dijo.

No, tranquilo mis narices. Los golpes que tiró no eran para nada suaves, sin embargo no podía acertarle a la rubia que la esquivaba por los pelos pero la esquivaba.

No sé, una vez era curioso, hasta 3 raro, a partir de la 4ª a la 5ª o 6ª ya te ponía la mosca tras la oreja, ya a partir de ahí era alucinante, y cuando llevaba casi 30 golpes de Laki sin acertar ni uno aunque usaba piernas y brazos ya me caí de culo cuando Holly se parapetó tras el tablón de separación y Laki lo atravesó para clavarlo en la pared y ver que Holly estaba hecha un ovillo en el suelo de haberse agachado súbitamente.

Era extraño de verdad, yo corrí hacia ella.

"¿Estás bien?" Le dije. "Laki, te dije que tuvieses cuidado."

"No la he pillado." Me dijo con una cara que dejaba entrever que le había molestado con mis palabras pero a la vez de estar alucinando con la chica albina entre mis brazos.

"Por dios, si hasta has atravesado la pared." Le dije.

"No, es… he golpeado algo frío y lo he roto antes de dar en la pared." Me dijo Laki mientras levantaba a al chica que parecía asustada.

"Cielo, aquí no hay nada." Le dije. "O le has dado a ella o te estás confundiendo."

"Eh, sé lo que he notado." Me dijo.

"¿Te ha dado?" Le pregunté a Holly que sacudió la cabeza por lo que me quedé más tranquilo. "Menos mal… por cierto, dónde aprendiste a esquivar así."

"Hum." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Chica… comienzo a pensar que no eres tan como todos piensan." Le dijo Laki mirándola más fijamente. "Y eso no sé si es bueno o no."

"Eh, Laki, déjala un poco ¿sí?" Le dije. "La estás asustando."

"¿La asusto yo o le asusta otra cosa?" Me dijo.

"Es… te recuerdo." Le dijo Holly asustándose. "Tú eras… del grupo de…"

"¿De qué grupo?" Le dijo Laki.

"Chicas." Les dije notando a Holly temblando.

"Me he equivocado." Dijo Holly.

Eso me hizo suspirar, me preguntaba qué hubiese pasado si Holly hubiese dicho algo.

"Bueno, yo me voy a buscar la comida." Dijo Laki. "Seth, cielo. ¿Te quedas con ella un poco?"

"Claro." Le dije.

"Yo tengo que ir a casa para… hacer la comida." Dijo Holly suavemente.

"Te acompaño." Me ofrecí. "No te preocupes, cariño, volveré para comer." Le dije a Laki dándole un beso para que me apartara sonriendo.

"No te comas a caperucita por el camino, lobo." Me dijo bromeando.

"Me gustan más los lobos." Le dije divertido viéndola mover el trasero mientras se iba.

Cuando me giré me di cuenta que Holly parecía estar acariciándose la cabeza.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté. "No te habrá acertado algún golpe ¿no?"

"No, es… no pasa nada." Me dijo. "Gracias por ofrecerte a acompañarme."

"No hay de qué." Le dije sonriendo. "No me cuesta nada."

Era curioso, su sonrisa era realmente dulce y tierna, hasta a mí que estaba casado me daban ganas de abrazarla como un osito de peluche; así que sonreí de vuelta.

"Bueno. ¿Vamos?" Le dije.

"Vale." Dijo asintiendo.

"No te recordaba así." Le dije mientras salíamos para ponernos de camino a su casa para dejarla sana y salva. "La verdad es que creo que Embry y tú nos robasteis parte de la atención en la boda."

"Lo siento mucho." Me dijo poniéndose como un semáforo en rojo.

"¡Que era broma!" Le dije riéndome. "Mujer, no te lo tomes en serio…"

"Sí, es… os gusta bromear." Me dijo asintiendo. "Lo sé."

"Parece que sabes bastante de nosotros." Le dije sonriendo. "¿Has visto al resto pelear en forma de lobo?"

"No a ellos." Afirmó. "Es… me dan miedo los animales carnívoros tan… grandes."

"Oh, entonces es por eso." Dije.

Claro, eso explicaba bastante. El por qué cuando habíamos estado entrenando el día anterior ella se había mantenido al margen con los gemelos.

"Oh, pues… bueno, para ser la novia de Embry es un poco… raro." Le dije.

"¿Todas saben…?" Me dijo.

"En mi caso Laki era la excepción, es… toda su familia era como nosotros, salvo su madre." Le dije.

"Pero no es…" Dijo. "Ella no es…"

¿Ella sabía algo?

"¿Ella no es qué?" Le dije.

De pronto se tapó la boca con las manos como si se le hubiese ido la lengua.

"¿Ella no es qué?" Repetí. "¿Qué es lo que sabes de ella?"

"Nada." Dijo asustada.

"No, en serio, qué es lo que sabes de ella." Le dije.

"Que era… una loba." Dijo. "No me tires más de la lengua."

¿Cómo podía saberlo ella?. ¿Acaso sabía Holly la verdad sobre el secreto que ocultaba Laki?

"¿Te importa definir 'loba'?" Le pregunté.

Sacudió la cabeza asustada.

"Yo no sé nada." Dijo. "No quiero morir, no sé nada…" Comenzó a gimotear.

Entonces miré a un lado, aquello no lo esperaba. Que una chica normal y de hecho incluso de aspecto frágil supiese un secreto tan gordo y brutal como la existencia de aquel 'otro tipo de licántropos' que se suponía que debía se secreto era algo malo. Ahora había dos opciones, o Laki como alfa de su especie aceptaba que lo supiera y no los desvelaría, o la mataban, y eso iba a ser peor puesto que sería hacer daño a la impronta de otro 'hermano', cosa prohibida en las reglas de la 'Alianza'. Y al parecer ella también lo sabía.

"¿Dónde has visto otro como ella?" Le pregunté susurrando tras abrir la puerta de un cobertizo del camino y meterla allí.

"No sé de qué me hablas, lo juro." Me dijo gimiendo y dando unos pasos atrás asustada y llorando.

"Shhh… tranquila, no te voy a hacer nada." Le dije.

"Estás infectado…" Lloró intentando separarse de mí.

"¿Cómo que infectado?" Le dije preocupado. "¿Quién te ha dicho eso?"

No podía parar de llorar, así que fui a intentar tocarla y comencé a notar un dolor intenso en el brazo.

Antes de que me diese cuenta tenía la piel del brazo roja y ampollada.

"Holly, por favor, yo no estoy infectado de nada." Le dije. "Tranquilízate, por favor. No voy a hacerte nada."

Tan pronto como volví a intentar tocarla, el dolor volvió, solo que esta vez, el depósito de gasolina que había colgado de un clavo, estalló y se derramó, y cuando ella golpeó un soldador que se cayó justo donde el líquido se prendió.

Cuando intenté cogerla se volvió a revolver y no pude llegar a tocarla porque entonces sentí que me faltaba el aire y acabé desmayándome mientras la veía a ella estar aovillándose en el suelo.

Aunque fui a gritar, no pude salvo hacer algo que quedó en voz un poco alta la primera vez y luego ya en voz normal.

"Ayuda…" Dije.

Era extraño, aunque intentaba levantarme para sacarnos a los dos, no podía, era como si me hubiesen atado de pies y manos.

Y entonces, me quedé dormido.


	57. Chapter 57

**CAPITULO 57: INFECTADOS Y MALDITOS I. LA HIERBA SANADORA.**

"¡Holly!" Grité sacándola del granero que había estallado en llamas mientras Sam iba a sacar a Seth.

Estaba desmayada, como desmayado estaba Seth.

"Llevémoslos a casa." Dije yo.

"¿Ahora eres el jefe?" Me dijo Paul.

"Paul." Le riñó Sam. "Vamos, pondremos a Seth en el comedor."

Supuse que tendríamos un problema, pero mientras estábamos llevándolos a casa Holly despertó entre mis brazos y se revolvió por lo que la atraje con más fuerza hacia mí.

"Eh, ey, tranquila, soy yo." Le dije. "Soy Embry, estás conmigo…"

"Embry… qué susto…" Me dijo abrazándose a mí. "Es… tuve que hacerlo, estaba infectado…"

"Shhh… calmate, vamos a llevaros a casa." Le dije.

Entonces pareció reparar en Sam que llevaba a Seth a la espalda y se puso nerviosa.

"Tranquila." Le dije. "Todo está bien, el incendio está sofocado."

"No lo entiendes." Me dijo. "Me asusté."

"Cualquiera se hubiese asustado." Afirmé. "Lo que no entiendo es por qué Seth no pudo…"

"No me entiendes." Me dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y susurrando. "Me 'asusté'..."

No veía por dónde… ¡Oh, mierda!

La miré mejor, no me parecía capaz de hacer todo aquello, pero… ¿y si era cierto?. ¿Y si ella había sido quien había prendido el cobertizo?

Respiré suavemente.

"En mi casa está mi madre." Les dije señalando con la cabeza hacia la suya. "Será mejor que vayamos a la suya."

"De acuerdo." Dijo Sam. "¿Y las llaves?"

"Suele llevarlas encima." Afirmé para que ella me las diese con disimulo. "¿Lo ves?"

"Porque no te he visto meterle mano que si no te ibas a enterar." Me dijo. "Abre la puerta."

La verdad es que me costaba creerme que no se diese cuenta de que Holly estaba despierta, aunque no se moviese, los ojos los llevaba abiertos.

"Vamos a dejarles aquí." Me dijo Sam apoyando a Seth en el sofá. "Creo que será mejor que vaya a buscar al médico."

"Ve tranquilo." Le dije. "Yo me quedaré cuidando de Seth."

"¿Y de Holly no?" Me dijo.

"Sí, desde luego." Afirmé mirándola que mantenía la posición como de desmayada pero con los ojos abiertos. "De ella la primera."

"Volveré en unos minutos." Afirmó abriendo la puerta. "Si se despiertan que no se muevan, por si acaso."

Asentí y entonces salió y cerró.

"Tengo que mejorar." Afirmó moviéndose por fin. "Cada vez me cuesta más."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Le dije.

"A hacer que la gente vea ilusiones." Me dijo.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Le dije. "El granero…"

"Fue un accidente." Balbuceó. "Yo no… no quería quemar nada. Es… solo me defendía."

"Defenderte de quién." Le pregunté.

"De él." Afirmó señalando a Seth.

"¿De Seth?" Le dije confuso. "¿Del más canijo de la manada?"

"Es… no es lo que parece." Me dijo. "Su novia… su novia es una maldita, y él para ahora ya estará infectado."

"Pero infectado de qué." Le dije. "Oye, no le habrás matado ¿no?"

Sacudió la cabeza, eso me alivió un poco.

"Solo le mantengo dormido, porque… son peligrosos." Me dijo.

"¿Eh?" Dije. "Un momento… ¿tu lo mantienes inconsciente? No… tienes que despertarle."

"Pero si lo hago él… me matará." Me dijo.

"No digas tonterías." Le dije casi riéndome y viendo que iba en serio. "Ey, tranquila, no te va a hacer nada. Es solo Seth."

"No, es… a estas alturas estará ya infectado." Me dijo.

"Infectado de qué." Le dije.

"De… la maldición." Susurró. "La… bueno, la maldición, ya sabes…"

"No… no sé…" Contesté. "¿Por qué no despiertas a Seth?"

"Pero…" Murmuró.

"Mantenerlo dormido te chupa energía." Le dije. "Aunque esté infectado o… maldito o lo que sea que se llame lo que tiene, yo prefiero que tú estés bien, y como tengan que volver tus colegas chupópteros aquí te juro que te mato, metafóricamente."

"Vaaaaaleeeeeeee." Me dijo para cerrar los ojos tras mirar a Seth.

"No me gusta que te agotes haciendo cosas sin necesidad." Le dije.

"No lo puedes entender es… están malditos." Me dijo. "Su esposa está maldita, y yo no puedo decir nada porque si lo hago me… me matarán, ellos."

"¿Ellos?" Le dije para que mirase asustada por encima de mi hombro a donde Seth gimió.

"Seth." Le dije para cogerle y que Holly se colgase de mi brazo.

"No le toques, está…" Me dijo.

"Sí, ya lo sé." Le dije. "Pero es mi amigo."

"Embry… es… su mujer es una maldita." Me dijo.

"Seth." Le llamé mientras parecía despertar. "Seth, por qué dice Holly algo sobre Laki y sobre tú."

"¿Eh?" Me dijo.

"Embry, no…" Me dijo Holly.

"Que por qué Holly dice que la mataréis." Le dije. "¿Le has amenazado?"

"Claro que no." Me dijo.

"Dice que estás infectado y que la vais a matar por ello." Le dije levantándole del cuello.

"Bájame." Me dijo. "Te estás equivocando."

"Hay una ley no escrita." Le dije intentando parecer molesto ante Holly. "Nunca tocarás la impronta de ninguno de tus compañeros."

"No le voy a hacer nada." Me dijo. "Bájame y te explicaré."

Con cuidado le bajé pero me puse en una posición protectora con Holly mientras él tosía, y justo cuando fue a levantar la mano, vi cómo tenía la piel fina como si fuese nueva.

"No le toques." Le dijo Holly estirando una mano hacia él. "Si te acercas… te haré daño."

"Holly, tranquila, yo puedo encargarme." Le dije. "¿Qué está pasando, Seth?"

"No lo sé, ella… ella comenzó a hablar de cosas." Me dijo.

"Qué cosas." Le dije.

Entonces la miró y volví a preguntarle.

"Cosas que no debería saber." Me dijo mirándome. "Es… no conocéis cómo son las cosas en el grupo de Laki, en nuestro grupo."

"Tú eres como ella." Le dijo Holly. "Es… estás infectado."

"No, no lo estoy." Afirmó él. "No sé lo que sabes, pero… te aseguro que yo sigo siendo yo."

Noté que Holly le miraba con recelo, pero no dijo nada.

"Holly, aquí nadie te va a hacer nada." Le dije.

"No, ellos me matarán porque lo sé." Me dijo.

"¿Ellos quienes?" Le dije.

"Creo que Holly también sabe el secreto de Laki." Dijo Seth. "Por eso tiene miedo."

"Pero miedo de qué." Le dije.

"Holly." La llamó Seth pasando de mí. "Te juro que no te vamos a poner una mano encima."

"Mentira, ellos… ellos matan a todos los que les descubren…" Dijo Holly desde detrás de mí.

"No, a mí no me mataron." Le dijo Seth. "Estoy casado con Laki, lo sé desde antes, la vi hace un tiempo."

"Pero tú eres su marido." Le dijo ella tras mirar a los lados pensando y volviendo a mirarle.

"Sí, pero cuando lo descubrí no lo era." Afirmó. "Y yo puedo asegurarte que no vas a morir. Lo único que se te espera de ti va a ser que no reveles la existencia de su tipo. ¿Vas a decírselo a alguien?"

No podía entender nada, pero vi que Holly me miraba.

"No, de momento, no." Le dijo Seth.

"Pero él… tienen que saber…" Dijo. "Si enloquecéis…"

"Holly, aquí no hay casi como ellos." Afirmó Seth. "Y los que hay están totalmente bajo control."

"Eso no es…"

"Te lo juro." Le dijo poniéndose la mano en el pecho. "Por mi vida."

Holly pareció dudar mirando a los lados pensativa y finalmente acabó y le volvió a mirar.

"¿Y si infectan a más?" Le dijo Holly. "¿Y si es un inocente?"

"Te juro por lo más sagrado que ni Laki ni yo permitiríamos eso." Le dijo Seth. "Hay normas contra ello. A nadie en esa escuela se les permite hacer el más mínimo daño a…"

"¿Y mientras están enloquecidos?" Dijo ella. "¿Cómo podéis controlarles entonces? He… he visto cómo… son demasiado…" Dijo poniéndose a temblar.

"¿Por qué parece que habláis en código?" Les pregunté.

"Porque hablamos de algo secreto." Me dijo Seth. "No te ofendas, pero ya sabes, se supone que es secreto."

Sí, allí todos tenían secretos. Laki y Seth por un lado, Holly y yo por otro…

Me hubiese molestado el secreto que tenían los dos de no ser porque Holly también tenía un secreto, bueno, no tenía por qué ser secreto, pero obviamente ambos parecíamos preferir no decir nada a nadie más.

"¿Entonces vais a hacer algo a Holly o ya no?" Le dije un poco perdido.

"No, en ningún momento he pensado hacerle nada." Dijo Seth. "Lo que sí… mejor ocultárselo a Laki."

"Esto… viene alguien." Murmuró Holly suavemente.

Entonces paramos de hablar para oír que, en efecto, alguien parecía acercarse.

"Oh, genial, se me había olvidado Sam." Afirmé. "Se había ido a buscar ayuda. Pensábamos que estabais mal."

"Yo aún estoy un poco dolido." Afirmó Seth. "La cabeza me da vueltas."

"Se te pasará en un momento." Murmuré deseando que fuese así mientras llamaban a la puerta e iba a abrir a Sam que vino que el abuelo de Quil.

"Me han dicho lo que ha pasado." Dijo mirando a Holly y a Seth. "¿Cómo os encontráis?"

"Me da vueltas la cabeza." Dijo Seth.

"Yo estoy un poco mareada." Afirmó Holly sentándose en el sofá casi sobre Seth.

Sonreí casi imperceptiblemente viendo a Holly que parecía hacer una actuación espectacular de estar enferma cuando ella misma había sido la causante de todo.

"Embry, deberías llevarla al médico." Me dijo el anciano mirándome. "¿Te encuentras mejor ya, Seth?"

"Sí, claro." Dijo levantándose y dando un pequeño traspiés. "Solo necesito un poco de aire fresco."

"Será mejor que yo lleve a Holly a Forks." Dije suavemente. "Voy a por la moto."

"Deberías pensar en comprarte un coche." Dijo Sam. "Es más seguro."

"Yo estaba pensando…" Dijo Holly. "Quiero comprarme uno de… segunda, o… tercera mano. Para ir y volver a casa."

"¿Sabes conducir?" Le preguntó Sam.

"Sí." Dijo ella. "Es… tengo el carné desde… los 16." Murmuró como si le diese apuro.

"Si quieres puedo conseguirte uno a buen precio." Le dijo Seth. "Trabajo en un taller mecánico. Sé dónde conseguirlos."

"Seth te consigue buenos coches." Afirmé recordando que le había oído hablar de que habían vendido algún coche chulo.

"Yo solo quiero… uno que funcione." Dijo. "Me… me da igual cual."

"¿Ranchera o algo más robusto?" Dijo Seth para que ella se encogiese de hombros.

"Me basta con que funcione bien." Dijo. "Y que no sea… demasiado caro ni… ostentoso."

Curioso cuando los coches en los que se había montado que había visto yo eran buenos, incluso los de la reserva de los abuelos de John, que allí eran 'nada del otro mundo' eran buenos aquí.

"¿Qué tal uno de esos Hammer?" Le dije. "O un Dodge. ¿Podrías Seth?"

"Claro, consultaré a mis contactos." Dijo.

Increíble, desde que Laki 'la loca' había vuelto, Seth se había vuelto peligrosamente como un mafioso. Daba un poco de miedo, la verdad. Pero nos iba a venir genial que fuese así, al menos podría encontrarle un buen coche a Holly, uno que la mantuviera protegida.

"De momento sería mejor ir al médico en moto." Dije. "Holly, prometí darte una vuelta en moto, lástima que sea para ir al médico."

"¿De qué hablas?" Me dijo Sam.

"Bah, cosas nuestras." Le dije. "¿Vamos, Holly?"

"Hasta luego." Dijo ella suavemente cogiéndose un poco de mi brazo como si estuviese mareada también por lo que le pasé la mano por la espalda. "Lo siento, creo que… no me encuentro muy bien."

"¿Podrás sujetarte a mí?" Le pregunté para que asintiese.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Gira ahí." Me dijo Holly suavemente cuando fuimos a llegar a la entrada de Forks.

"¿Pues?" Le dije.

"No necesito ir al médico." Me dijo.

"Pero parecías mareada." Le dije.

"Un poco, pero no necesito ir a médico." Afirmó. "Si voy tal vez…"

"Tal vez qué." Pregunté.

"Mi sangre." Dijo. "Es… me harán análisis y… igual descubren lo de…" Me dijo tocándose las cicatrices de ex-agujeros del cuello.

Se me había olvidado, no solo era por ser especial por lo que podía hacer sino también por los 'ataques' que había sufrido y cómo le habían afectado.

"¿Y qué sugieres?" Le dije.

"Es… deberíamos ir a algún sitio tranquilo." Dijo. "Si descanso un poco en tierra me sentiré mejor."

"Aquí cerca hay un parque natural." Le contesté. "¿Sirve eso?"

"Eso espero." Me dijo.

La verdad es que me sonaba raro, y notaba que normal no estaba porque su agarre, aunque parecía tener cierta fuerza era un poco demasiado sin fuerzas casi y parecía temblar, cuando paré y la ayudé a bajar me pareció un poco mareada, vale, igual debería haberle hecho ir a un médico y pasar de los análisis.

"No tienes buena pinta." Le dije.

"No debería haberle quitado el oxígeno a Seth rodeados de fuego accidental." Dijo suavemente frotándose la cabeza. "Creo que hemos tragado humo y además, no controlé demasiado el área y creo que me afectó también a mí."

"¿Le quitaste el oxígeno del aire?" Le pregunté confuso y sorprendido.

"Es… no suelo hacerlo, no se me da… muy bien." Dijo sonrosándose como si estuviese abochornada.

"¡Pero eso es peligroso!" Le dije. "¡¿Y si se te hubiese ido la mano?!. ¡¿Y si te hubieses muerto asfixiada o hubieses matado a Seth?!"

"Lo siento, tenía miedo, no… no pensé en eso ¿vale?" Me dijo parándose, soltándome y sentándose en el suelo allanándolo para recostarse boca-arriba estirada y con las palmas hacia arriba.

"¿Te has vuelto a marear?" Le dije.

"No, tengo que recargarme." Me dijo suavemente negando.

"¿Te importa si…?" Le pregunté tras unos segundos en silencio mirándola descansar con los ojos cerrados.

"Claro." Me dijo.

Con cuidado me tumbé en el suelo y la imité, pero no sentía nada.

"¿Cómo funciona?" Le pregunté.

"Tienes que conectar con la naturaleza." Me dijo suavemente casi como un susurro. "Si sintonizas con ella puedes llegar a recargar energía, si vives de acuerdo con la naturaleza, conviviendo y colaborando con ella respetándola y apreciándola puedes llegar a conseguir que esta te ayude."

"Suena a un discurso de esos de la gente esa que abraza árboles y eso." Le dije bromeando y llevándome un golpecito suave. "Eh, es cierto."

"Mis dones provienen de la naturaleza." Me dijo. "Mi camino es el de la vida, por eso no… no suelo matar."

"Pensaba que era porque eras buena persona." Le dije.

"Sí." Dijo. "Es… tampoco puedo matar. Soy… bueno, un poco…"

"No sigas." Le dije divertido. "Para matar hay que tener valor, pero para no hacerlo y perdonar una vida hay que tener mucho más." Afirmé sonriendo inclinándome hacia ella y acariciándole el pelo.

"Vosotros matáis, pero yo… soy incapaz de matar aunque me vaya la vida en ello." Me dijo tristemente.

"¿Y qué?" Le dije. "Pfffff… si eso es un problema piensa que estoy casi todo el tiempo contigo, y si no soy yo es cualquiera de los chicos o de los secuestradores, cualquiera creo que mataría fácilmente por ti."

"¿De verdad?" Me dijo.

"De la buena." Afirmé dándole un beso suave y haciéndola sonreír al separarme.

"Ey, eso me gusta…" Dijo.

"¿Qué diga que mataremos para que tú no tengas que hacerlo?" Le dije.

"No…" Dijo sonriendo.

"Oh…" Dije divertido para volver a besarla. "¿Esto?"

"Sí." Afirmó sonriendo.

La verdad es que a mí también, y me gustaba besarla, tocarla, sentirla conmigo aunque estuviese frita…

Cuando paramos de besarnos tenía mejor cara, al menos sonreía.

"Bueno, pues ahora enséñame cómo haces lo de recargarte estando tirada." Le dije volviendo a tumbarme.

"Tienes que dejar la mente en blanco." Me dijo.

"Vale, mente en blanco." Afirmé.

"Ahora coge aire lentamente y suéltalo igual." Afirmó haciéndolo ella bien marcado para que lo intentase hacer igual.

Sin embargo no me salió para nada igual.

"No, tienes que respirar lentamente." Me dijo cogiéndome la mano para ponérsela sobre el esternón mientras se levantaba y bajaba lentametne. "Así… Disfruta el aire, intenta captar todo lo que hay en él, nota cada una de las fibras de hierba bajo ti… la caricia del aire en tu piel…"

Vale, sonaba a royo barato de clases de yoga o pilates o meditación o a saber qué para viejas ricachonas y señoras de mediana edad con más dinero y tiempo libre que años tenían más lo que reconocían tener; pero me gustaba tener la mano donde la tenía y tampoco se estaba tan mal ahí tumbado sin hacer nada más.

"¿Qué tal lo llevas?" Me dijo.

"Bien, no está nada mal estar aquí haciendo esto." Reconocí.

Vale, no sabía hacerlo, pero eso no quitaba para que me gustase aquel plan.

"Creo que ya estoy casi al tope de nuevo." Me dijo. "¿Quieres que te eche una mano?"

"Como quieras." Le dije sonriendo.

Ni la oí moverse junto a mí y antes de darme cuenta estaba tras mi cabeza.

"Levanta un poco la cabeza." Me dijo por lo que lo hizo y se puso un par de centímetros más hacia mí y me bajó la cabeza sobre su regazo. "Ahora tienes que cerrar los ojos y dejarme hacer."

"Claro." Dije para carraspear y notar cómo ponía sus dedos sobre mis sienes para comenzar a masajear suavemente la cabeza con los dedos separados desde las sienes hacia la mandíbula. "No sabía que eras tan silenciosa, ni que sabías hacer masajes."

"Puedo dar masajes." Me dijo. "Es… parte de lo que sé hacer."

"¿Das masajes?" Le dije.

"Hum." Asintió. "Para quitar dolores, aliviar penas y cargas del alma, aligerar las penurias… y también curo enfermedades."

"¿Con masajes?" Le dije.

"Aha, es… me parece un mejor uso para mi… para mis dones." Dijo. "No hago daño a nadie. Me gusta ayudar."

"Sí, suena como tú." Asentí sin moverme.

La verdad es que esas manos eran milagrosas, de no ser porque me sonó el móvil me hubiese quedado frito.

"¿Diga?" Contesté molesto porque me hubiesen reventado la burbuja.

"¿Embry?" Me llamó mamá. "¿Qué tal estáis? Me he encontrado a Quil Sr. Y me ha dicho que te habías ido a llevar a Holly al médico porque se había incendiado el granero donde estaba y se había quedado inconsciente y…"

"Estamos bien." Le dije. "Estaba un poco mareada pero le han visto y le han dicho que estaba bien."

"Uffff… menos mal… no sabes lo tranquila que me dejas." Me dijo. "¿Quieres hablar con ella, te la paso?"

"No hace falta que…"

"Ten Holl, para ti." Le dije sonriendo y pasándole el móvil a Holly. "Es mi madre."

"¿Sí?" Contestó. "Ah, no es... estaba un poco mareada, así que Embry me llevó al médico para que me hiciese una revisión y descartar posibles complicaciones... No, no. Simplemente respiré dióxido procedente de la combustión del incendio."

La verdad es que era un poco extraño oírla hablar de seguido y con aquel vocabulario que a mí se me escapaba un poco. La oí hablar con mi madre y cuando colgó me devolvió el móvil.

"¿Quieres que volvamos ya?" Le pregunté.

"¿Podemos esperar 5 minutos más?" Me dijo. "No he encontrado una hierba más interesante antes."

"Interesante." Le dije.

"Aha, es como ver una película." Afirmó sonriendo y volviendo a echarse en la hierba.


	58. Chapter 58

**CAPITULO 58: EMBRUJOS Y CHARLAS CON LOBOS ADULTOS.**

"Cuidado al bajar." Le dije a Holly ayudándola a bajar de la moto ante la puerta de casa.

"Gracias, ya estoy." Afirmó sonriéndome mientras la ponía en el suelo tras bajarla a pulso fuera del charco que había por el suelo puesto que había llovido y nos había pillado fuera también por lo que estábamos calados. "Vamos dentro." Añadí sonriendo y frotándole los brazos sobre la tela calada que casi se trasparentaba ligeramente. "Será mejor que nos sequemos antes de nada."

Ella sonrió mientras ambos corríamos al porche donde al menos ya no te calabas antes de abrir la puerta a mi casa y dejarla entrar antes de ir a coger unas toallas al armarito donde mi madre tenía todo el textil, desde sábanas hasta toallas y saqué dos limpias para pasarle una toalla a ella.

"Ten, no es mucho pero al menos te ayudará un poco." Le dije.

"Gracias, es..."

"Mi madre no está." Afirmé pasándole una toalla. "Debe andar trabajando."

"¿No es demasiado duro para ella?" Me preguntó.

"No te creas, algún día voy yo a ayudarla." Le dije. "Pero por lo que se ve hoy no."

La vi sonreír mientras se secaba el pelo y siguió secándoselo con cuidado. Acabé de secarme y ella se había secado ya y entonces vi que ella parecía seguir intentando secarse pero sin conseguir más que tener la piel no cubierta por tela seca.

"Mujer, quítate la ropa y te secas." Le dije. "Te traeré algo mío. Una camiseta que queda casi como un vestido corto."

"Hum." Dijo suavemente por lo que fui a buscarle la ropa.

La verdad es que ya tenía preparadas algunas cosas para por si acaso, así que volví demasiado pronto y la encontré de espaldas a la puerta, quitándose los pantalones con la camiseta aún puesta y metiéndose la toalla por los laterales de las braguitas para secarse un poco la piel de los costados.

El calentón fue imparable y de inmediato, solo me paré cuando me asaltó la idea de tumbarla allí mismo y tomarla y recordé el dolor en sus manos mientras yo me había hundido en ella las otras veces y se giró sobresaltada.

"Tranquila, soy solo yo." Le dije besándole el hombro desnudo porque la camiseta se le había bajado un poco sobre él y acariciándole los costados de las piernas con suavidad.

"Me has asustado." Me dijo. "No te oí buscar ni llegar."

"Lo siento." Le dije. "No pretendía asustarte, mira, te he traído una camiseta mía, creo que te irá muy grande, pero al menos te servirá hasta que se te seque un poco la ropa."

"Sí." Dijo suavemente.

"Ya te dejo que te seques." Le dije. "Mira, te daré la espalda." Afirmé girándome para ponerme de espaldas a ella. "¿Mejor así?"

"Hum." Dijo sin dejarme demasiado claro si era una afirmación o una negación.

Sin embargo, me quedó claro después de poco, cuando el impulso fue demasiado grande y giré un poco la cara para espiarla, estaba solo con las bragas secándose bien y cuando me reñí a mí mismo por hacerlo y aparté la mirada para volver a lo mío, a los 4 segundos noté un par de cojines contra mi espalda y sus brazos rodeándome mientras me ponía la mejilla en la espalda.

"Holly, qué..." Le dije.

"Nada, es que tengo frío." Me dijo.

Frío... ¿y si se había constipado? Era cierto que tenía su piel que me tocaba algo fría, al menos más que de costumbre, así que me giré y me puse a frotarla con las manos. Y cuanto más frotaba menos control podía ejercer ya sobre mí mismo. Hasta que nos besamos, que fue cuando me subió una locura extraña y la levanté por lo que ella se agarró con las piernas a mi cintura.

Intenté controlarme y apelar a mi razón pero no pude y acabé cediendo y me puse de rodillas ante ella que se puso de pie, así tenía la altura justa para ella, bueno, para hasta su pecho.

Enterré la cara allí un poco y luego miré a su cara, me encantaba esa cara y me encantaba toda ella.

Los chicos siempre me habían dicho que casi era mejor que no abriese la boca, porque cada vez que hacía una broma la mayoría de veces no tenía gracia porque no era muy hablador con el resto de gente y porque muchas veces solía hacer bromas o hablaba a destiempo y la gente se lo tomaba a mal.

"Holly, te quiero." Le dije. "Cásate conmigo..."

Eso fue extraño, se quedó parada y rígida como un trozo de hielo y yo me asusté.

"¿Qué... qué has...?" Balbuceó.

"Es... te quiero, me gustaría..." Comencé para encontrarme con que me tapaba la boca.

"No... por favor, no... no me digas eso..." Me dijo.

"¿Por qué?" Le dije.

"Por favor, no me digas eso..." Lloriqueó.

"Esto es muy raro." Afirmé. "Es... pensaba que te gustaría casarte."

"Pero no puedo." Lloró. "Yo... he colaborado en la muerte de gente, no puedo... no puedo casarme."

"Pues me da igual." Le dije. "Si no quieres que nos casemos podemos hacer como que lo estamos." Afirmé. "No pasemos por la boda, pero hagámoslo, quiero estar contigo para siempre, quiero se solo tuyo y que tú seas solo mía. Y si tú quieres niños tengamos niños. ¿5 dijiste? Por mí como si son 20, si tu quieres niños yo te los daré, si quieres una casa grande, haré lo que sea para conseguírtela, si esa bruja no te quiere admitir, soy capaz de aprender dónde buscar a gente como ella y conseguir que alguien te ayude a volver a actuar." Afirmé. "Si quieres actuar y tienes que salir de aquí, yo te acompañaré, aunque tenga que encargarme de la casa yo porque tú tengas que pasar todo el tiempo en el escenario o entrenando. Vale, no sé, pero aprenderé. Mi madre trabaja y lleva la casa, lo ha hecho durante toda la vida, así que yo también puedo aprender."

Holly se había quedado muda, era como si no fuese ella, estaba petrificada y me miraba con los ojos como platos.

"Por... por qué quieres hacer eso." Me dijo. "¿Por qué quieres hacerte eso? Es... tú eres de aquí, toda tu vida está aquí. ¿Por qué dejarías todo para seguirme a... un sitio que no es el tuyo?"

"Pues por ti." Le dije. "Porque no puedo vivir sin ti."

Eso hizo que se alejase unos pasos sin dejar de mirarme como con miedo mientras sacudía la cabeza.

Entonces cogió sus ropas rápidamente y antes de que pudiese cogerla se había escapado por la puerta tras vestirse de nuevo, la seguí y cuando la cogí del brazo noté que me quemaba el contacto, luego sentí que me faltaba el aire mientras ella corría y solo cuando se giró y me miró que soltó un gritito pareció parar esa sensación mientras la veía desaparecer.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Sam)

Fue demasiado extraño, estaba con Paul y Jared en casa, habían venido a hablarme sobre el último incidente en la escuela de Laki donde Collin se había astillado un hueso en un entrenamiento, cuando al asomarme por la puerta para dejar entrar a nuestro perro vi pasar una sombra blanca y entonces la reconocí.

"¡Eh, Holly!" La llamé haciendo que se girase a verme.

Lo sabía era ella.

"¡Ven aquí mujer, te estás calando!" Le grité.

Pareció dudar, pero luego comenzó a correr hacia mí y llegó al porche.

"Pero mírate... estás calada..." Le dije viéndola incluso gotear. "Pasa, anda. Vas a enfermarte si sigues calada."

"Lo siento, no... no debería haber venido." Me dijo.

"No digas tonterías, Emily no está ahora aquí, pero pasa." Le dije. "Voy a cogerte una toalla, colócate junto al fuego, anda."

"No es necesario, de verdad." Me dijo para ver que miraba a la mesa.

"Estás lejos de casa, será mejor que te seques un poco y esperes hasta que pare." Le dije. "No te preocupes por ellos, no te harán nada."

"Lo sé." Dijo suavemente.

"Ve a la calefacción..." Le dije señalándole a la silla junto a la estufa que estaba encendida en un rincón antes de ir a buscar algo de Emily y encontrando un vestido que hacía tiempo que no se ponía y que podría irle bien a ella y volver. "Ten, es... tenéis diferente talla, espero que te sirva hasta que se seque tu ropa."

"Gracias, eres muy amable." Me dijo.

La verdad es que volvía a estar rara, miré a Paul que me hizo un gesto de no saber a qué venía.

"Esta vez no ha sido él." Me dijo Jared cuando fui a coger un vaso de los que había en la mesa y que aún no habíamos usado. "Holly, aquí hay magdalenas de tu prima." Le dijo mostrándole una.

"No te he ofrecido nada, pero creo que hay zumo y tenemos café soluble." Le dije.

"Sois muy amables, pero no tengo hambre." Nos dijo suavemente.

"Pareces tener frío." Le dije reparando en que temblaba. "Será mejor que primero te calientes un poco. Voy a mirar a ver si hay algo que pueda servirte para calentarte un poco por dentro."

"No, por favor." Me dijo intentando levantarse. "Por favor, seguir con lo vuestro, yo... prometo no molestar."

"Lo nuestro era una simple charla." Le dijo Jared divertido. "Vinimos de visita y comenzó a llover, así que nos hemos quedado un rato más charlando."

"¿Tú estás bien?" Le dije puesto que no parecía tan tranquila.

"Sí, es... son cosas mías." Me dijo.

Miré un momento a Jared y Paul y luego volvía a mirarla.

"Se supone que ahora eres parte de los nuestros." Le dije. "¿No es nada que podamos ayudarte?"

Dudó un poco y sacudió la cabeza sin mucha convicción.

"Déjame adivinar..." Dijo Paul. "Es un asunto de lobos, pero como eres una chica crees que no lo entenderemos ¿cierto?"

Por lo que se ve no iba desencaminado y si no había dado en el clavo, al menos había ido muy cerca.

"¿Es eso de verdad?" Le dije para darme cuenta que 'problemas de lobo' podía tener ella. "Embry... Le mato, yo te juro que le mato y luego que venga Jacob a decirme nada."

"¡No!" Dijo ella asustada. "No ha sido por su culpa, lo juro..."

"¿Entonces qué ha pasado?" Le dije.

"Es... Embry está bajo un embrujo." Afirmó mirando a la leña crepitando en la estufa.

"¿Un embrujo?" Le dije mientras Paul y Jared se echaban hacia delante con curiosidad y sonriendo divertidos. "¿Cómo que un embrujo?"

"Es... Kim me dijo que no era... que era normal y bueno y... pero es mentira, Embry está embrujado." Dijo ella. "Tiene que serlo, es..."

"A ver, para un momento." Le dije. "¿Qué es eso del embrujo?"

"Improntado, está... improntado." Dijo haciéndonos reír, solo que yo por respeto intenté no reírme como el resto.

"Mujer, eso ya lo sabíamos." Le dije. "Pero no es un embrujo."

"Embry quiere seguirme, quiere que nos vayamos a la ciudad, dice... dice que aprenderá a cuidar la casa para que yo pueda pasar el tiempo ensayando y actuando." Dijo asustada y cogiéndose el pelo. "Pero eso no puede ser normal, es... tiene que ser algún embrujo."

Debería habérmelo tomado a broma, pero la verdad es que parecía decirlo muy en serio, así que intenté no reírme.

"A ver, por favor." Les dije a Jared y Paul. "Holly, lo de la impronta no es ningún embrujo. No existe es magia. Es algo que asegura la supervivencia o algo así, y cada cual elige lo que quiere o puede hacer por estar improntado de alguien."

"¿Y por qué querría dejar todo lo que conoce para seguirme?" Me dijo. "Es... su vida está aquí, con vosotros, sus amigos, con su familia..."

"Sí, pero para él ahora lo más importante eres tú." Le dijo Jared. "Si tu vida es bailar con esa... cosa que lleváis, entonces él va a seguirte a donde quiera que tengas que ir."

"Por eso es un embrujo." Dijo ella preocupada. "Anula su voluntad, no hace lo que quiere, hace lo que otra persona quiere, y yo ni siquiera quiero eso."

"Un momento." Les corté yo. "Jared está equivocado. No tienes por qué seguir a tu impronta. Paul, tú estás improntado de Rachel, ella no vive aquí, viene a veces con su familia. Y Jacob, él está improntado de una niña cuya familia no puede estar mucho tiempo por aquí porque canta que no envejezcan, y él tampoco la ha seguido. El que estés improntado no quiere decir necesariamente seguir al objeto de esta a todos lados."

"Pero Embry está conmigo casi a todas horas." Me dijo. "Vosotros estáis con vuestras novias siempre que podéis."

"Porque es un amor demasiado fuerte." Dijo Jared. "Además, tú es que tienes un cartel luminoso en la frente que pone 'Blanco de Peligro' pero con neones." Afirmó tocándose la frente. "Le dará miedo dejarte sola para que no te hagas daño. "

"Pero no soy... no soy tan torpe." Afirmó.

"No, pero te persiguen vampiros porque sí, te caes corriendo, tienes pinta de que te vayas a romper y encima por aquí no todos somos nosotros." Le dijo Paul.

"Paul." Le dije.

"Qué, es la verdad ¿no?" Me dijo.

"Sí, pero hay formas mejores de decirlo." Afirmé para volver a mirar a Holly. "¿Y te ha hecho pensar que estaba embrujado porque te ha dicho que te seguiría donde fueras?"

Asintió como dudando.

"Bueno, puedes pensar lo que quieras." Le dije. "Pero si quieres mi opinión, eso lo hace porque quiere. Está demostrado que el estar improntado no quiere decir que tengas que seguirla a donde sea. Hombre, creo que nosotros lo haríamos, pero no tiene por qué. La prueba son Quil, Jacob y Paul."

"Yo también me iría con Rachel fuera de aquí." Dijo él. "No porque tenga que hacerlo sino porque la quiero y la verdad, entiendo que quiera trabajar en la carrera que ha estudiado, y aquí no tiene dónde hacerlo."

Era curioso, Holly era más lista de lo que parecía, por eso a veces parecía hasta un poco parada porque se ponía a darle vueltas a la cabeza, a veces demasiado y todo, pero sin duda, era muy lista y pareció entender que lo que decíamos tenía algo de sentido.

"¿Sigues pensando que Embry está embrujado?" Le pregunté. "Porque si quieres se lo quitamos a golpes."

"No hay mejor exorcismo que un par de leches bien dadas." Afirmó Jared. "Al menos para estos casos."

"¡No!" Dijo ella asustada.

"Para ser una de las 'chicas-lobo' pareces asustada de lo que hacemos." Le dijo Paul.

"Paul, nosotros no vamos por ahí dando palizas." Le dije.

"Ya, pero sí nos peleamos entre nosotros." Afirmó.

"Sí, pero no delante de la gente." Le dije. "Holly, ven aquí, anda." Le dije señalándole una silla con nosotros en la mesa.

Pareció dudar un poco pero al final acabó levantándose y viniendo con nosotros.

"Vale, ahora ve a cambiarte al baño y vuelve con la ropa seca." Le dije. "Pondremos la ropa en la calefacción y se secará."

Asintió suavemente y se volvió para coger la ropa que le había dejado y que a juzgar por lo que era la caja, debía ser de su talla, más o menos.

"Creo que Embry está en problemas." Dijo Jared suavemente.

"Si su impronta desconfía de él y habla de embrujos eso es que la impronta esta como una auténtica regadera." Afirmó Paul.

"Paul, deja de hablar así." Le dije. "Holly no está mal de la cabeza. Desconfía de nosotros y no sin razón. Punto."

"No me refería a eso." Me dijo Jared. "Me refería a lo de que le haya dicho que se quería ir con ella a la ciudad para que pueda volver a bailar profesionalmente. Cuando Jake se entere que va a perder a otra unidad más de su manada y que van a ser solamente 2 ya creo que no se lo va a tomar nada bien."

Eso era cierto, con lo de la deserción de los Clearwater, primero Leah que había huído de la reserva para comenzar su propia vida lejos de todo lo que le recordase a licántropo y luego Seth que había dejado la manada para unirse a la dichosa 'Alianza' de la cual Laki, su esposa, era la alfa, su manada eran solo 3 frente a nosotros que éramos 7, si Embry se iba serían solo 2; claro que Jacob tampoco tenía mucho tiempo por delante para vivir allí. Su impronta era Nessy, una semi-vampiro que nunca podría entrar en la reserva de manera legal debido al contrato y a que Laki sí vivía allí y era bastante clara con respecto a lo de que un vampiro entrase en nuestros terrenos rompiendo el tratado: 'Si un vampiro entraba en nuestras tierras, inmediatamente era considerado una amenaza y perseguido hasta la muerte', a excepción de Carlisle en caso de necesidad médica y sobre todo nuestra ya que era el único médico que podría atendernos, y Nessy siempre y cuando no entrase en su casa ni en la escuela ni supusiese un peligro para nadie porque estuviese con Jake, pero si estaba sola era una amenaza para ella y se arriesgaba a que la persiguiese para matarla.

"Sí, pero creo que cuando eso pase, Jacob también va a renunciar." Les dije. "Su tía-abuela no traga a su impronta, parece que mientras venga aquí con alguno de nosotros no hay problema, pero si viene sola no lo tengo tan claro, puede buscar muchas razones para hacer algo sin violar el tratado. Jacob no es tonto, aquí no va a poder ser así que también irá lejos, y Seth probablemente se quede, pero sin manada o se queda con nosotros en la manada o se une a la de Seth y Laki."

"Pues qué bien." Dijo Jared. "Sin Embry ni el resto, esto se va a quedar muerto."

"No." Dijo una voz tras nosotros. "Embry no se va a ir, es... yo voy a quedarme aquí, pero él no quiero que vaya a la ciudad y se... se separe de vosotros y de aquí."

"Holly, qué..." Dije.

"La ropa, me quedaba grande, pero... gracias por esta otra." Me dijo mientras la miraba vestida como una símple bimbo-animadora en negro y amarillo que le quedaba... nunca la había visto así de preciosa aparte de la boda de Seth, parecía realmente una de ellas; y creo que como yo, el resto también pensaban lo mismo.

"Ya sé que estoy rara, pero... esto me queda mejor que el vestido." Dijo. "Pensaba que no... que no lo conservaba."

"¿Tu conocías esta ropa?" Le dije yo.

"Hum." Asintió. "Es el uniforme de animadora del... su antiguo instituto y nuestra universidad."

"¿Vuestra universidad y su antiguo instituto?" Le preguntó Jared.

"De la reserva." Dijo. "Y la universidad de... Psicología."

"Un momento." Dijo Paul moviendo las manos. "¿Tú... eres... animadora?"

"¡No!" Dijo ella asustada. "Es... no soy... animadora. Pero... Tasha sí lo era y... yo era la del... banquillo. Solo para hacer bulto y… porque a Tasha le hacía ilusión que fuese algo así como… como el resto de ellas. Ya sabes porque sé… bailar y eso."

"No sabía que habías sido animadora, suena bien." Le dije intentando ocultar lo de sorpresa que me había pillado ese dato.

Quiero decir, Holly no era del tipo 'animadora', no solía arreglarse tanto, no solía ponerse a gritar, no parecía cotillear ni hacer fiestas de pijama en casa de otras chicas, a decir verdad, quitando a las otras chicas del ballet, a Emily y ahora al resto de 'novias' de las manadas, creo que no tenía tampoco amigos y que Embry solo se quejaba de imaginaciones suyas porque, desde luego, no me podía acabar de creer que ella fuese lo más en cualquier otro sitio que no fuera su mundillo de baile con tutús y música clásica.

"¿Y sabías hacer los bailes esos?" Le dijo Jared sonriendo.

"Er…" Dijo ella.

"Sí, sabía, lo sabía. ¡Uh!" Dijo dando una palmada y asustándola un poco por el ruido puesto que siguió normal pero miró un momento a Jared como si fuese un bicho o algo.

"Pues yo no me lo creo." Dijo Paul. "Lo siento pero no das el pego. ¿Puedes demostrarlo?"

"Paul, no molestes, anda." Le dije.

"¡¿Qué?!" Dijo molesto. "¡No es molestar! Admite que a ti tampoco te cuadra."

Entonces oímos una palmada tras nosotros y me giré para ver a Holly de pié un poco temblando y dando unas palmadas acompasadas.

"_¿Listos?... ¡Adelante!_" Dijo con una voz de alguien suave intentando sonar alto. "_No os preocupéis, lo conseguirán. Tienen gasolina para dar y tomar._" Dijo repitiéndolo dos veces antes de parar y cambiar de ritmo."_Hacedles correr, hacedles caer, aún les podéis vencer. ¡Vencer!_" Que repitió un par de veces más antes de volver a parar y pensar algo antes de volver a hacer algún movimiento.

"_Eeeeeeescuchad, genial, _

_su juego no tiene rival._

_A los Águilas tenemos que animar _

_para verlos triunfar._

_._

_Aaaaaaasí, mortal,_

_por vencidos nunca se darán._

_Desafiando al marcador,_

_lo pondremos a nuestro favor._

_._

_Los Á-gui-las, los Á-gui-las,_

_los po-de-ro-sos Á-gui-las._

_._

_Nuestro equipo es el mejor_

_y va a vencer sin compasión._

_Somos muy buenas,_

_no les tememos,_

_a esas memas_

_echaremos._"

Ahí sí que nos quedamos en silencio mientras ella se quedaba con la mano arriba y casi jadeando por el esfuerzo del movimiento que había hecho. Y la verdad… vaya movimiento…

"Joder…" Dijo Jared con una voz de estar alucinando. "Si todas eran la mitad de buenas que tú, con ese baile yo iba a ver los partidos aunque fuesen unos mantas."

"Vaya, no sabía que también habías hecho animación." Le dije un poco sorprendido.

"No era… animadora, solo… calentaba el banquillo." Afirmó poniéndose roja. "Era terrible con esto. No… yo no sirvo para…" Dijo moviendo las manos como si estuviese animando y lanzando la pierna hasta por detrás de su cabeza lateralmente lo que dejaba bastante patente que sí sabía y valía para eso.

"Es increíble." Le dijo Paul. "Ni las animadoras de la reserva son tan buenas, bueno, no lo serían si las tuviésemos."

Aquello era increíble. Hasta ahora creo que ni Emily había sabido que Holly había sido animadora, y aunque fuese una 'calienta-banquillos' como ella se definía, era buena y se notaba que había ensañado, pero nadie se había enterado de que era así de buena.

"No soy tan buena." Afirmó sentándose en la silla junto a la mía recta como un palo y al parecer cohibida ante nosotros. "Yo solo era la sustituta si alguna no iba, pero… siempre iban."

"Entonces eras animadora, en la universidad." Le dije.

"No, yo… si hacía eso por ellas, me dejaban usar el gimnasio para entrenar." Nos dijo quitándose un mechón de pelo de la cara. "A veces costaba… ir a los entrenamientos de Madame Maxime, así que… Tasha y yo ensayábamos allí."

"Así que todas tenéis carreras." Le dije.

"Solo Tansine y yo." Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Tansine es esteticien y yo soy… psicólogo clínica, pero enfocado al área de la educación." Afirmó más rápidamente como si quisiera aclararlo pero le diese algo de vergüenza.

"¿No te encuentras cómoda con nosotros?" Le pregunté.

"No es… no me gusta la tormenta." Afirmó tras una mirada de reojo a Paul que duró ni una milésima de segundo.

No era del todo sincera, eso podía vérselo.

"Menos mal." Le dije con normalidad. "Es que te veo un poco tensa."

"Perdón, no pretendía ofenderos." Dijo preocupada.

"No ofendes." Le dije lanzando una mirada de aviso al resto que se estaban aguantando la risa. "Es que me chocaba que el resto parezca más tranquilas que tú en nuestra compañía."

"Lo siento, es… intentaré parecer más tranquila la próxima vez." Afirmó levantándose de nuevo.

"No irás a salir de nuevo bajo la lluvia ¿no?" Le dijo Jared cuando se encaminó hacia la puerta trasera.

"Ah, no es… el baño." Dijo. "Por ahí."

"Lo recuerdas aún." Le dije mientras ella asentía antes de perderse por el pasillo al baño, entonces me giré al resto.

"Jo, tan lanzada para los bailes esos y luego se pone tensa con nosotros." Dijo Jared.

"Espero que no le hayas dado motivos ¿no, Paul?" Le dije.

"Pues claro que no." Dijo.

"Pues entonces intenta alegrar un poco más la cara con ella delante." Le dije. "A ver si conseguimos que deje de tenerte miedo."

"Ni que la fuese a atacar." Me dijo levantando la nariz ofendido. "Solo porque hace años nos riésemos de ella no es motivo para que ahora reaccione así."

"Meteros con ella, ya." Le dije con desconfianza.

Al final cuando volvió parecía un poco más relajada y aunque no parecía muy por la labor de hablar como si nos conociésemos de toda la vida, al menos sí que pareció un poco más tranquila con nosotros. Pero tampoco se le podía pedir más, cuando estaba solo con Emily y conmigo hace tiempo tampoco había hablado demasiado, al menos conmigo o cuando yo estaba presente. Era como si nos tuviese miedo a todos aunque a unos más que a otros y al menos en mí ya confiaba.

"Y dime." Le dije. "¿Qué tal llevas lo de nuestro secreto?"

"Ah, te refieres a lo de…" Murmuró. "Bien, es… se me sigue haciendo raro pero… bueno, sé que sois buenos y… bueno, protectores y que no haríais daño a nadie, aunque… lo de Emily creo que no fue un…"

Genial, se había dado cuenta de lo que le había hecho a Emily por error, eso iba a complicar las cosas.

"Es cierto que somos peligrosos." Le dije decidiendo que ocultarle datos no iba a ser beneficioso para nada. "Pero te aseguro que cada día me muero pensando en lo que hice, fue un error y voy a pagar por ello toda mi vida. Ojalá pudiera volver atrás y no haberme enfadado tanto ahora que sé que ella no estaba lejos."

Eso pareció primero asustarla pero luego sonrió mirando su taza de cacao caliente entre sus manos.

"Perdón por haberte asustado." Le dije.

"No." Me dijo. "Es… me asusto fácilmente." Afirmó. "Estaba pensando que eso que has dicho es algo bastante tierno. ¿Emily sabe que te sientes así?"

Era cierto lo que decían en broma de que era rara, desde luego a nadie que le diésemos miedo en nuestra forma animal se arriesgaría a corretear por ahí con uno de nosotros en nuestra forma humana ni estaría hablando tan clara y francamente, pero ella lo hacía. Y ahora, cuando a una persona le decías que sí, que eras tú quien en un arranque de rabia habías deformado con tres cicatrices profundas la mitad de la cara de alguien de su familia, que le habías hecho mucho daño a alguien de su familia, a alguien querido de su familia, no te decía que era tierno porque te arrepentías de ello cada día.

Sin embargo, que me dijese eso, me hizo sonreír y sentir un poquito mejor con respecto al tema de mis remordimientos.

"No, no se lo he dicho nunca." Le dije.

"Ella lo sabe." Afirmó asintiendo suavemente. "Yo lo sabría si fuese ella y me mirases como lo haces con ella cada vez que llegas a casa y le besas antes de besarle las cicatrices."

Eso me hizo sonreír de nuevo y darle un apretoncillo muy suave en el hombro para evitar hacerle daño. Me parecía curioso que se hubiese fijado en eso aún cuando no lo hacía a propósito.

"Eres muy observadora." Le dijo Jared. "Nosotros ni le habíamos dado ese significado."

"Los chicos sois más… no soléis entender eso." Les dijo sonrosándose un poco.

"¿Eso era un insulto?" Le dijo Paul.

"No, un hecho científico." Dijo ella. "Es… los hombres tenéis más facilidad para la sinceridad, pero las mujeres como somos más complejas solemos tener más facilidad para interpretar los gestos y lo que quieren trasmitir."

"Dijo la doctora de la mente." Afirmó Jared bromeando, cosa que, curiosamente, Holly se tomó a broma que pretendía ser.

"Sí, puede que sea también por eso." Nos dijo. "Aunque no lo hago a posta."

Bueno, era la primera vez que la veía riéndose con alguien que no fuese familia, ni de la edad de ser sus madres, ni Embry, claro.

Eso era un gran avance, supongo.


	59. Chapter 59

**CAPITULO 59: VUELVE A CASA HOLLY. ME QUIERO MUDAR.**

Era bastante tarde cuando comencé a llamar a las casas de la gente para ver si sabían algo de Holly, hacía horas que se había ido corriendo y angustiada bajo la lluvia y me había dejado KO cuando fui a cogerla para detenerla y calmarla. Cuando me había recuperado había ido a buscarla persiguiendo un rastro que era ya tan tenue que lo acabé perdiendo porque se había borrado al poco de salir de su casa.

Había estado dando vueltas por toda la reserva buscándola hasta que se me ocurrió comenzar a buscarla por las casas del resto por si sabían algo o la habían visto pasar.

Jake no sabía nada, Quil tampoco, ni Collin, ni Brady… iba a comprobar con Sam antes de ir a casa de Seth y Laki porque sin duda les pondría sobre aviso y Laki se pondría a buscarla removiendo cielos y tierra por encontrar a 'una chica indefensa e inocente', sin duda tras darme una paliza a mí sin importar que estuviese embarazada o que eso pudiese afectarle al feto. Así que acabé corriendo hacia la casa de los Uley donde pude notar que había gente como para poder decirse que había una reunión.

Toc, toc, toc.

Llamé a la puerta por cortesía y luego entré cerrando tras de mí.

"Buenas, estoy buscando a…" Dije para ver que en la mesa Emily y Holly estaban jugando juntas a algo de cartas contra Sam, Jared y Paul separados.

"Pasa y siéntate." Me dijo Emily sonriendo. "Estamos teniendo una gran suerte."

"Sí, sí… que os dejamos ganar." Dijo Jared. "Cualquiera gana a la 'lideresa en las sombras' de la manada y nuestra más nueva incorporación del 'club de chicas-lobo'."

"A ver… se pone en pausa la partida…" Dijo Sam cuando tras ganar las chicas fueron a repartir otra mano de cartas. "Embry tenía algo que decir."

"Sí, que llevo horas buscando a Holly y la veo tan campante aquí." Les dije.

"Me parece que estaba ella más preocupada por ti cuando la encontramos que tú por ella." Me contestó Jared.

"La vi corriendo por casualidad fuera de casa y la hice entrar porque se estaba calando hasta los huesos." Me comentó Sam. "Más o menos como tú ahora."

"Sí, y decía unas cosas raras de que si estabas embrujado o algo así." Dijo Paul. "Pero nos ha quedado bien claro que era una confusión porque es ella."

"¡Paul!" Le riñó Emily dándole un golpe en el cuello. "Que no hables así de la gente, maleducado."

Emily y su complejo de madre o cuidadora del zoo de lobos de la reserva. Sin embargo, no pude evitar mirar a Holly que estaba vestida bastante raro.

"¿Qué haces disfrazada de animadora?" Le dije.

"Ah, esto." Dijo tocándose la tela. "Mi ropa está secándose y Sam me prestó esto de Emily."

"Ya ni recordaba que lo tenía." Afirmó esta sonriendo. "Por cierto, deberías cuidar un poco mejor de tu chica ¿no crées?"

"Es ella la que ha salido corriendo y huido de mí." Le dije preocupado por ella.

"Estoy bien." Dijo ella. "Es… lo siento, me volví a asustar por una tontería y… supongo que me equivoqué haciéndolo."

"¿Pero ya estás bien?" Le pregunté. "Es… te juro que no quería asustarte."

"Lo sé." Asintió ella suavemente.

La verdad es que verla allí, tranquila y a salvo, incluso seca y sonriendo era un alivio. Un momento, ella nunca sonreía si Paul estaba allí.

"¿Le habéis puesto droga o algo?" Le dije para que me mirasen con mala cara y Holly se pusiese las manos en la boca. "Tenéis que haber hecho algo, esto no es normal."

"¿Qué es lo que no es normal?" Me dijo Sam. "¿Tal vez que vengas diciendo que hemos puesto drogas en la comida o la bebida?"

"No, Holly y Paul en la misma habitación y que esté relajada." Le dije.

"Embry, nadie ha puesto nada en nada." Me dijo Holly. "Es… Paul no es el único aquí, no me ha hecho nada. Nos lo estábamos pasando bien hasta…"

"Vale, perdón, es que… ¿sabes lo preocupado que he estado?" Le dije. "Tan preocupado como para ver cosas donde no las hay."

"Holly, creo que deberías ir a casa con él." Le dijo Emily sonriendo suavemente mientras me miraba. "Por lo que se ve tenéis cosas de qué hablar."

"Hum." Asintió Holly. "Siento mucho lo de las… y haber aparecido sin más y…"

"Bah, no te preocupes." Le dijo Emily. "Creo que os habéis entretenido bien aquí ¿no?"

"Sí, ha sido… revelador." Dijo ella mirando al resto.

"Bueno, pues que paséis una buena tarde y eso." Les dije yendo hacia la puerta y teniéndola para Holly.

"Esperad, llevaros el paraguas." Nos dijo Sam aún serio y señalando al paragüero donde había un par de ellos. "Aún llueve y llegaréis a casa mojados."

"Os devolveré esto cuando lo haya lavado." Dijo Holly para Emily.

"No te preocupes, ahora ya no me lo pongo, lo conservo porque me trae buenos recuerdos." Le explicó sonriendo.

"Aún así." Le dijo ella. "Te lo devolveré cuando pueda. Es... son tus recuerdos."

"Está bien, como quieras." Le dijo Emily sonriendo y aceptando dar su brazo a torcer. "A ver si la próxima vez que vengas de visita podemos pasar más tiempo juntas."

"Claro." Dijo Holly sonriendo antes de venir conmigo.

Cuando salimos abrí el paraguas pero más bien para protegerla a ella en vez de a mí mismo. Curiosamente, ella se agarró a mi brazo con cuidado aunque perdió un poco la sonrisa.

"¿No vas a darme una explicación?" Le pregunté.

"No quiero que me sigas a la ciudad." Me dijo. "No voy a irme de aquí, así que olvida de una vez lo de la idea de venirte conmigo a la ciudad." Afirmó con voz seria.

"¿Por qué?" Le dije. "Es que no te entiendo. ¿Por qué vas a desperdiciar tu talento en los escenarios quedándote aquí?"

"¿Por qué quieres seguirme allá donde vaya dejando todo lo que conoces atrás?" Me contra-atacó ella mirándome seria.

"Porque te quiero." Afirmé. "¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?"

"Yo también te quiero y no soporto la idea de separarte de los tuyos." Me dijo. "Y además, no me gusta la ciudad, me gusta más esto. Es tu hogar y por un tiempo fue el mío, es tranquilo y la gente es cálida; además, está cerca de una pequeña ciudad y a hora y media más o menos de otra más grande. Y a entre 3 o 4 de Seattle. Para mí este sitio es perfecto y con lo que sabes que hay tras de mí, aquí puedo estar bien escondida."

"Pero tú echabas de menos..." Le dije confuso. "Fuiste a ver a tu madame."

"Para preguntarle por la posibilidad de entrenar aquí y poder actuar en las representaciones, como cuando me conociste." Afirmó. "No para irme a vivir a Seattle."

Aquello por un lado me entristecía porque ella merecía vivir en algún sitio mejor que una casa, vale, de las mejores y desde luego la más elegante de la reserva, pero era eso, en la reserva, rodeada de bosques y casas que no estaban demasiado cerca tampoco.

"Holly, tú... tú mereces vivir en algo mejor que aquí." Le dije suspirando. "Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti."

"¿Y me has preguntado lo que yo quiero?" Me dijo. "¿Qué me gusta?. ¿Qué es lo que quiero o lo que pienso de las cosas?"

"Es que se te nota." Le dije.

"¿También se me nota que me gustan las cosas sencillas?" Me dijo casi atacando con las palabras. "¿Qué me da igual que me hagas daño porque eres tú y sé que te duele más que a mí?. ¿Qué siempre he soñado con tener una familia en un sito tan bueno como este? No, solo te has limitado a dar por sentado que necesito lujos y cosas delicadas para vivir. Y vengo de pasarme casi 5 años viviendo en cuevas cuando teníamos que escondernos y de piso en piso. Y he podido disfrutar de la vida y he pasado muy buenos ratos también."

"Pero... tu ropa y tus formas y... te gusta el ballet." Le dije.

"Era mi vida ¿y qué?" Me dijo. "Las cosas han cambiado."

"Pero por mí no tienes que dejar de hacerlo." Le dije. "Es más, no quiero que dejes de hacerlo. Me gusta verte bailar."

"Yo no... no lo sabía." Dijo titubeando.

Sí, ahora volvía a ser mi Holly, no sé de qué habían hablado en casa de Sam o qué le habían dicho o hecho pero todo lo que había dicho, el tono que había usado, no parecía suyo sino de alguien como Leah, sin llegar al de Laki.

"Pues sí." Afirmé rodeándole con un brazo mientras andábamos. "Me gusta verte bailar, pero solo a ti, es como ver auténtica magia porque pareces flotar y haces que moverse así parezca lo más fácil del mundo. Y por eso quiero que todo el mundo lo vea."

"Es... dicho por ti suena a cumplido." Me dijo.

"Eh, que hasta pensaba comenzar a hacer dieta por ti." Le dije sonriendo.

"No... no tienes por qué hacerlo, de verdad." Me dijo. "Yo... puedo cocinar de todo, no tienes por qué comer lo mismo que yo cuando..."

"Pero quiero hacerlo." Le dije.

"Entonces comeremos algo intermedio." Me dijo tras pensar mirando a un lado un poco y volviendo a mirarme y sonriéndome. "Estoy segura que podemos conseguir que ni tú ni yo tengamos que cambiar demasiado la dieta para poder comer."

Entonces sentí algo dentro de mí dando un salto. Adaptar las costumbres alimenticias de ambos para poder comer lo mismo, eso significaba que íbamos a comer muchas veces juntos, eso significaba que había un futuro también en su mente para mí.

Sonreí y casi di un salto lo que pareció asustarla.

"Verás, acabo de pensar en algo." Le dije. "Tengo un dinero ahorrado, no es mucho pero como tengo un trabajo fijo ya cobro un sueldo fijo y tú llevas un tiempo sin cobrar, además, hasta que consigas bailar no cobrarás un suelto demasiado grande."

"Embry, como psicólogo cobro casi tanto como un maestro." Me dijo. "Y antes no gastaba todo lo que cobraba entre ambos trabajos."

Mierda, eso complicaba las cosas bastante.

"Bueno, da igual." Le dije. "Guarda eso para cuando lo necesites. El caso es que pensaba independizarme de mi madre, y además, como había decidido mudarme contigo a la ciudad pues..."

"Pero no voy a moverme de aquí." Me dijo.

"Lo sé, lo que me facilita mucho las cosas." Afirmé sonriendo. "Puesto que no quieres que nos casemos..."

"No, Embry." Me dijo cortándome. "Por favor, no comiences con eso ahora."

"No me has dejado terminar." Le dije. "No quieres que nos casemos, no sé por qué pero respeto que no quieras contármelo, al menos haz la prueba, a ver si viendo cómo podría ser las cosas cambias de opinión."

"Es... no creo que..." Dijo.

"Por favor..." Le dije. "Porfi, porfi, porfi..." Añadí bromeando y haciendo como un perrillo pidiendo comida. "Venga... si total no va a cambiar demasiado... solo que pagaré la mitad de las facturas y puedo ocuparme de algunas cosas, además, no tendrás que darte panzadas de limpiar porque yo puedo ayudar."

No la veía demasiado contenta, pero al menos no dijo que no de inmediato.

"Piensa en lo que va a facilitar todo, la casa en muy grande para ti sola ¿no? Además, así no tengo que buscar excusas para mi madre cuando no voy a dormir porque prefiero quedarme contigo." Le dije.

"Ya, pero... tu madre no creo que lo vea bien." Me dijo. "Y Emily no sé qué va a decir, pero Sam..."

"Que diga misa." Le dije. "Sam no es tu padre."

"No, pero no tengo hermanos y mi padre murió." Afirmó. "Sam es... el único familiar que me queda."

"¿Qué coño tenéis las mujeres con lo del hombre de la casa?" Le dije.

Primero Laki y sus hijos, ahora ella también...

"Es..." Comenzó.

"Lo sé, lo sé." Gemí. "Las mujeres necesitáis una figura masculina que vele por vuestra seguridad y eso."

"Sí, pero... yo te tengo a ti." Murmuró para cubrirse la boca con las manos sorprendiéndome con sus palabras y haciéndome mirarla con los ojos como platos. "Lo siento no... no quería decir eso."

"¡No, lo has dicho!" Dije feliz. "¡Has dicho que me tienes a mí!. ¡Tú confías en mí para que te proteja!"

"No, no he dicho eso." Afirmé.

"Sí, lo has dicho." Le dije pinchándole suavemente en la mejilla con un dedo. "Has dicho que me tienes a mí..." Canturreé.

"Sí, pero no debería haberlo dicho." Dijo separándose por lo que tuve que hacer malabarismos para cubrirla con el paraguas. "Es... tú no eres..."

"No, porque no quieres considerar mi matrimonio." Afirmé. "Por cierto, ya hemos llegado a casa. ¿Puedo pasar?"

"Claro." Afirmó suavemente asintiendo. "Entra, al menos... hasta que pare de llover."

Sonreí mientras la dejaba entrar y luego me giraba para sacudir el paraguas y cerrarlo para pasar por la puerta abierta de la casa para cerrar tras de mí y poner el paraguas en el baño tras cruzar la casa para llegar a la bañera y dejar el paraguas para que se secara antes de volver al salón donde Holly había encendido la chimenea decorativa y las luces y estaba calentándose las manos en la proximidad del fuego.

"He dejado el paraguas en la bañera." Le dije.

"Gracias." Me dijo suavemente. "Voy a hacer algo caliente. ¿Te apetece algo?"

"No, gracias." Le dije. "Aunque..."

"Sí." Me dijo. "Dime lo que quieras, si lo tengo lo haré."

"¿Un poco de leche con miel?" Le dije. "O no, no, mejor chocolate, pero hirviendo y todo."

"Vale." Me dijo casi riendo yendo a la cocina. "Haré chocolate pues. ¿Sabes si hay galletas?"

"No, pero... ah, compré magdalenas." Afirmé acercándome por detrás y abriendo el armario en la parte alta para sacar una bolsa de magdalenas y bajarlas para ponérselas a la vista pero retirándoselas cuando fue a cogerlas. "Ah, son mías."

"Una." Me dijo.

"Vale, cógela." Le dije volviendo a bajarlas a su campo de captura y volviendo a retirarlas en broma. "¿Vamos mujer? Cógelas ¿no?"

"Me las estás quitando." Me dijo.

"Va, prometo no hacerlo de nuevo." Le dije.

Se lo repetí un par de veces y ella se estiró riéndose e intentando cogerla hasta que dio unos saltitos intentando alcanzarlas y yo se las seguía retirando entre risas.

"¡No seas malo!" Me dijo divertida.

"Pero si no soy malo..." Gemí en broma. "Solo me divierto un poco."

Entonces se rió y noté un calambre en la mano y se abrió un agujero en la bolsa por el que cayó una magdalena que atrapé en el aire.

"No hagas trampas." Le dije.

"Por fa..." Me pidió bromeando como una niña pequeña.

"Va, abre la boca." Le dije.

Sonriendo abrió la boca un poco mientras yo arrancaba un trocito de magdalena y luego se lo metía en la boca para cuando saqué los dedos que lo masticase con ganas y sonriese.

"¡Que buena!" Dijo feliz.

"¿Más?" Le dije para que asintiese. "Ah, primero pon a hacer el chocolate caliente."

La verdad es que me gustaba mucho las vistas, cuando se giró sobre si misma y cogió un cazo para luego moverse lateralmente y coger una tableta de chocolate apolillada y leche de la nevera para ponerlas al fuego y mover un poco antes de girar solo la cara sonriendo y mirarme.

"Muy bien, otra miga." Dije arrancando otra miga para volver a ponérsela en la boca y que la comiera, pero la tercera lo que hice fue robarle un beso antes de metérsela divertido ante su sorpresa. "Me encanta compartir mis magdalena con una animadora guapa. Por cierto, creía que no podías comer ni chocolate ni magdalenas por lo de mantener la forma."

"Luego puedo... correr un poco." Me dijo sonriendo. "Trocito."

Sonriendo arranqué otro trozo y se lo volví a dar sonriendo.

"¿Ya no estás cabreada conmigo?" Le dije divertido sin darme cuenta.

"Si me das otra magdalena luego te lo perdono." Me dijo chupándose un dedo.

"Trato hecho." Le susurré agachándome y guiñándole un ojo antes de volver a levantarme. "Voy a poner un par de tazas (mug) en la mesa."

"Enseguida estará hecho." Me dijo.

Sonriendo fui a la barra americana para poner allí un par de mugs que esperaba que ella llenase luego con líquido; sin embargo cuando la vi verter el chocolate líquido pero a la vez algo espeso y dejó el cazo tras de sí y se giró para mirarme la vi mirar el salón.

"Pensé tomarlo aquí." Le dije.

"Mejor... en el salón estaremos más cómodos." Me dijo.

"Sí, pero podemos manchar algo." Afirmé.

Entonces negó con la cabeza y se giró para buscar algo hasta que se agachó y abrió un cajón del armarito-cajonera que tenía bajo la encimera junto a la cocina y sacó un par de bandejas pequeñas que me mostró antes de poner una taza en cada una.

"Vaya, no había visto esto." Afirmé.

"Están debajo de los trapos, yo... no suelo usarlas mucho." Me dijo.

"Vale, pues con esto entonces sí que vamos al salón." Afirmé cogiendo ambas bandejas y manteniéndolas fuera de su alcance mientras decía que podía llevar una al menos, así que cuando las dejé en la mesita de café del salón la cogí de la cintura y tiré de ella levantándola. "Te recuerdo que sigo teniendo más fuerza física que tú." Afirmé divertido antes de darle un beso.

Al segundo beso ya estaba poniéndo los brazos por mis hombros rodeando mi cuello, y la verdad es que tengo que decir que me gustaba aquello, con su piel oliendo a chocolate que había estado haciendose tras ella, la suavidad de su piel... Me volvía loco, me calentaba y de qué forma.

Tanto que antes de darnos cuenta estábamos yo sentado en el sofá con ella sentada sobre mí con una pierna a cada lado de las mías y sin parar de darnos besos.

Sonreí un momento que paramos y me fijé en su cuerpo enfundado en el traje de animadora que supongo fue de Emily en algún momento de su adolescencia. Estaba demasiado bonita para pasarlo desapercibido, con el escote que le hacía la parte de arriba de uniforme y esa falda tan corta que le hacía las piernas largas y mostraba los muslos bien toneados que sin duda le daba el ejercicio para prepararse para bailar de nuevo; no podía creerme que esas piernas fuesen de verdad así que sin darme cuenta había acabado poniendo mis manos en sus muslos y acariciándolos, por fuera y luego por dentro cuando me di cuenta que Holly sentía hasta la más mínima caricia que le hacía aunque fuese en la cara.

Al ver su cara sonrosada y con los ojos entornados mientras la tenía casi pegada a mí sonreí divertido y gratamente complacido por lo que veía y volví a besarla antes de ir bajando por su mandíbula al cuello y luego a la clavícula.

"Embry, el... el chocolate..." Me dijo.

"Da igual que se enfríe un poco." Afirmé atacando la parte de pecho que dejaba a descubierto la parte superior del traje.

Con una oportunidad así, con ella tan mojada por la lluvia y lo que no era lluvia y yo tan 'contento' que sentía que me dolía la ropa, el chocolate era lo último que tenía en mente, y cuando me puse a jugar un poco, me di cuenta que ella también comenzaba a olvidarse del chocolate.

Antes de que se diese cuenta había soltado la cremallera de la parte superior de su ropa y sonreí viéndola, yo no llevaba camiseta, como la mayor parte del tiempo ahora que hacía calor fuera, así que le cogí una mano y me la puse en el pecho incitándola a que me tocase también. Por desgracia, su timidez seguía frenándola bastante, eso sí, cuando volví a besarla, al poco su mano comenzó a moverse por mi pecho y luego hacia los abdominales.

Era extraño, pero por más que lo intentaba yo no podía controlarme ni calmar ese hambre que tenía de ella, y las vistas unido al olor de su piel y el del chocolate caliente que había en el aire me hacían enloquecer y de qué manera.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Vaya, creo que el chocolate está ya casi frío." Dije después de un rato de obligado descanso sobre el sofá.

Una vez más, la respiración de Holly seguía agitada y sabía que no podía casi ni hablar, había vuelto a ser algo brutal, en el buen sentido en el de alucinante, había vuelto a ser sin meterme dentro pero de igual modo estaba claro que se podía hacer lo mismo y con los mismos resultados sin eso y por tanto, sin hacerle daño.

"Me ofrecería a calentarlo de nuevo, pero... ¡soy un crío y quiero estar contigo así!" Afirmé divertido y abrazándola sobre mí como si fuese un peluche.

La miré, estaba realmente imponente, blanco sobre mi negro y con esa sonrisa enmaracada de fresas de verano brillantes y con su piel de nieve pura brillando con perlitas a la luz del fuego como si fuesen estrellitas en su piel; pero sin duda, lo que más me atraía eran ese par de ojos color cielo de verano muy pálido que brillaban por lo que acababa de pasar y también por alegría. Era superior a mí, no podía parar de mirarlos.

Entonces ella se movió un poco para besarme tiernamente antes de volver a dejar caer su cabeza sobre mi pecho acurrucándose de nuevo sobre mí con una sonrisa.

Debería haberla dejado seguir así, haberla dejado descansar, pero en lugar de eso me guié por mis instintos y volví a levantarle la cara para besarla y volvimos a comenzar a calentarnos de nuevo.

No sé si existía el infierno de verdad, pero seguro que si existiese, yo tendría ya un lugar guardado para cuando muriese, solo por lo que estaba haciendo al mancillar aquella pureza celestial. Pero me daba igual, cuando más la manchaba, más igual me daba.

Seguro que eso me condenaría al infierno, por mancillar a un ángel.

"¿En qué piensas?" Me dijo cuando por fin paramos.

"En que voy a ir al infierno por esto." Afirmé.

"¿Por qué?" Me dijo confusa y asustada.

"Le hago el amor a un ángel." Afirmé sonriendo con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho de seda blanca. "Eso tiene que ser pecado."

Eso la hizo sonreír y luego noté cómo su pecho se balanceaba con la risa que chocaba contra su mano, así que la miré y sonriendo le quité las manos de la boca para besárselas y oír su risa.

"Yo no soy ningún ángel." Me dijo riéndose. "Solo soy una chica normal, de hecho soy una cosa como una bruja."

"Ah, entonces irémos los dos al infierno." Afirmé. "Eso ya me gusta más." Añadí volviendo a apoyar mi cabeza en su piel antes de notar cómo usaba sus dedos para pasármelos por el pelo como si me lo peinase.

"¿Por qué no podemos ir al cielo?" Me susurró sonriendo. "Tú no eres malo, no mereces ir al infierno."

"Tú eres la que no eres mala." Afirmé. "Si alguien se merece el cielo eres tú, eres como un ángel, como si lo que tú sabes hacer no fuesen poderes malos, sino… no sé, algún don divino que los dioses te dieron para poder ser su guardia aquí en la tierra."

No había pensado nunca algo así, pero salió sin más justo en el momento que parecía más apropiado.

"Entonces… si soy un ángel…" Comenzó a decir casi como si dudase. "Significaría que los dioses me escucharían."

"Eres la mano de los dioses en la tierra." Le dije bromeando. "Apostaría a que sí."

"Yo no dejaría que tú fueses al infierno." Sentenció. "Es… matáis gente, pero… son demonios, los matáis para salvar al resto de la humanidad, así que… creo que no merecéis ir al infierno tampoco."

Eso me hizo sonreír, era extraño oírla decir esas cosas, claro que yo había empezado y hasta yo mismo consideraba que estaba soltando una tontería tras otra por mi boca, ella solo me había seguido el juego.

Sonriendo volví a levantarme y la besé, una y otra vez pero poniendo cuidado de no dar pie a volver a llegar a mayores de nuevo.

"Ojalá pudiésemos estar toda la vida juntos." Le dije.

"Eso es mucho tiempo." Me dijo suavemente.

"Da miedo pensar que podamos vivir tanto tiempo ¿no?" Le dije.

"Los… en la… el grupo de…" Dijo dubitativa. "Me dijeron que… bueno, que los lobos vivís…"

"No tiene por qué." Le dije. "Es cierto que mientras te sigas trasformando no envejeces pero… bueno, puedes envejecer para estar con la persona a quien quieres. Solo haría falta dejar de trasformarse para siempre y la humanidad vuelve a ti."

"Ya, pero tú…" Me dijo.

"Yo dejaré de trasformarme cuando me asegure que estás a salvo." Le dije. "Lo he pensado mientras estábamos separados, y… bueno, la vida no tiene mucho sentido si no es a tu lado, así que… quiero vivir una sola vida y es a tu lado."

"Pero entonces… ya no podrás volver a tener aventura en tu…" Dijo.

"Bueno, envejecer y criar a ese carro de hijos que dices que habéis visto en tu futuro es una aventura mucho más peligrosa que ser lo que soy." Afirmé sonriendo. "Luchar con el banco para pagar las facturas, hacer malabarismos con mi sueldo para pagar la casa… que si tú quieres trabajar yo no te voy a decir nada, seguro que con los dos sueldos que ganemos podemos hacer maravillas." Afirmé haciéndola sonreír. "Oh, y no veas el cague que me da la peor aventura que se me puede ocurrir." Afirmé parando para observar su cara de estar esperando mi respuesta con mucho interés. "Cambiar pañales, eso sí que da miedo y no pelear contra un vampiro."

Eso la hizo reírse tapándose la boca como intentando aguantarse la risa, pero no dijo nada como '¡Qué cosas se te ocurren!' o 'Es muy pronto para pensar en hijos' o algo así, y eso me hizo a mí sonreír.

"No me has dicho nada al contrario." Le dije suavemente sonriéndole y acariciándole la cara. "¿Supone eso que puedo ir pensando en hacer una mudanza doble y buscar una casa para los dos?"

"No." Me dijo con un tono serio pero sonriendo.

"¿No?" Le dije.

"No, digo que… no busques casa." Afirmó. "Esta es suficiente grande para los dos. Es… seguro que a mi tía le hubiese gustado saber que seré feliz aquí."

¡¡SÍIIIIIIIIIII!!

¡Por fin iba a dar un paso adelante en aquello!

Ya podía verlo, me mudaría allí, comenzaría a vivir una vida con ella y le demostraría que no era tan terrible estar casados y acabaría convenciéndola para engancharla de por vida a mí y evitar que nadie me la quitase cuando viesen un anillo de casada en oro en su dedo anular. Tendríamos unos hijos aunque lo del carro me sonaba un poco mal y por tanto habría que negociar ese punto y yo iba a envejecer a su lado y nos convertiríamos en un par de abuelos que verían crecer a sus nietos jugando con nos hijos de nuestros perros y viendo atardecer desde el porche de la casa.

Invitaríamos a nuestros amigos a casa y probablemente alguno seguiría siendo joven junto a sus parejas, Jake por ejemplo.

Ya casi podía paladearlo, era genial, tanto que volvía a besarla con toda la alegría que me daba aquello e imaginarme lo que podía ser y sería nuestro futuro.

"No puedo esperar para hacer las maletas." Afirmé abrazándola y levantándola para bailotear en el salón con ella en brazos.

"Sobre eso… será mejor que te lo tomes con calma." Me dijo cortándome el royo. "Es… ya cuento los días que faltan pero… tu madre no creo que quiera perder a su hijo y por eso… creo que deberías hacer las cosas bien y hablarlo con ella, para que se haga a la idea y no sea tan duro."

"Pero bueno, si un día u otro iba a pasar, un día me iría de casa, tarde o temprano." Le dije.

"Sí, pero… no sería por vivir con una chica." Me dijo. "Tienes que hacerlo bien, y eso significa tomarte las cosas con calma. Aunque… creo que calma no va con los tuyos."

"No, no va con nosotros lo de 'calma', de todas formas… ¿por qué siempre dices 'los tuyos', por qué no licántropos?"

"Es… lo siento, no quería…" Dijo. "Es que no sois…"

"No somos qué." Le dije para que se tapase la boca como si hubiese metido la gamba así que se la destapé mirándola y volvía repetir la pregunta. "No somos qué."

"Licántropos." Me dijo. "Es… vale, lo sois pero… no auténticos."

Eso sí que era la leche. Casi me eché a reír y todo hasta que la bombillita de la razón que en mí tenía hasta telarañas se iluminó y recordé dónde y quién más decía eso y el lío que se había armado con Seth y ella misma y la cogí por las muñecas procurando no hacerle daño.

"Holly, ya estás explicándome ahora mismo de qué va eso de que no somos auténticos, porque la otra persona que conozco que dice algo parecido no quiere hablar y creo que tú no eres ni por asomo como ella." Le dije.

"Es… no puedo, si digo algo ella me matará." Me dijo.

"Aquí no te va a matar nadie." Afirmé.

"No lo entiendes." Afirmó.

Vale, era cierto, Laki también decía algo como lo que Holly decía que quien sabía el secreto o pasaba a ser parte de las filas o estiraba la pata y de la peor manera posible.

"Vale, no me digas qué es, pero al menos dime por qué dices que no somos auténticos." Le pedí.

Pareció pensárselo y luego me miró.

"Hay leyendas y… rumores." Me dijo. "Sobre cómo se crearon."

"Vale, eso ya me gusta más." Afirmé soltándola. "Dime más."

Pareció morderse un poco un labio y entonces dijo algo que también había oído ya.

"Están infectados." Afirmó.

.

.

.

((Jias, jias, jias, y ahora a esperarse como otros dos capítulos o así más a saber cómo sigue porque en el siguiente hago un parón temporal para explicar y unir algo de otra historia con esto, jajajaja.

Ahora sí podéis decírmelo como una amiga mía que me lo dice costantemente, soy mala de verdad porque os dejo con el enganche ahí, jeje.))


	60. Chapter 60

**CAPITULO 60 O EXTRA I: SORPRESAS CON COLMILLOS.**

((Bueno, este capítulo no tiene gran cosa que ver con la historia, aparentemente. De todas formas, me gustaría ponerlo para que os hagáis una idea de algo que pasará en el futuro. Y sí, sé que voy a romper las reglas, pero... apuesto a que os gusta también, jeje.))

.

.

(Voz de Bella)

Es curioso cómo cuando no te lo esperabas, siempre puede pasarte algo... extraño.

"Hola, hola..." Dijo la hija adoptiva de la fundadora y directora de la escuela donde Carlisle había ido a pasar una temporada por petición de una 'antigua amiga 'ex-Vulturi' rehabilitada' que había sido dada por muerta hacía ya una década o así y que ahora se dedicaba a ir por libre con un grupo de compañeros, principalmente lo que ellos consideraban una familia y sus amigos, y a ser la directora de una escuela en medio del culo del mundo, helado, eso sí, y oculto del mundo normal y 'nocturno' que decían ellos. "¿Nessy?"

"¿Sí?" Dijo mi hija mirándola.

"¡Que guay, era cierto!" Dijo la cría pelirroja llamada Lily. "¡Lillian tenía razón!"

"Lily... deja en paz a los invitados, cielo." Le dijo la mujer-vampiro que era exactamente la palabra que la describía mejor. "Carlisle, es un honor volver a verte."

"Veo que casi no has cambiado nada desde la última vez que te vi." Le dijo Carlisle sonriendo. "¿Y tus vestidos de dama?"

"Aún conservo alguno por ahí." Dijo señalando en círculos. "Pero la mayoría los quemé, eran basura y además, ahora me es más cómodo vestir así."

"¿Todo cuero es femenino siquiera?" Preguntó Rosalie susurrando a nadie en concreto y haciendo que la mujer la mirase.

"No sé si es femenino, señorita, pero te aseguro que hace su tarea a la perfección." Afirmó casi con cierta calma. "Además... ¡ha!" Dijo sacando una llamarada de la mano y poniéndola bajo la manga que movió el brazo dentro para moverlo en la llama. "Es totalmente ignífuga, se ajusta como una segunda piel lo que hace mucho más fácil pasar desapercibido y moverse en las sombras y ¡hey! A mi me encanta el olor que desprende."

"Tapa tu olor." Afirmó Jasper. "Muy inteligente."

"Gracias." Dijo. "Venid, os enseñaré la escuela un poco."

"Eres muy amable." Le dijo Carlisle sonriéndole.

Amable o no, aquella mujer era cuanto menos curiosa, hasta ahora las mujeres que había conocido vestían como personas normales, pero esta... parecía una motera rara y encima parecía que su ropa estaba casi blindada.

"Bueno, comenzaremos por los cuartos que os he preparado." Dijo. "Por lo que sé hay al menos uno de vosotros que aún duerme aunque sea poco así que he preparado una habitación con cama, que es... esta." Dijo abriendo una puerta a una habitación donde se veía una cama que parecía casi del ejército por lo poco decorada y lo simple de su estructura. "Me hubiese gustado poder conseguir algo mejor, pero quitando mis niños, y no duermen más de una o dos horas al día, el resto de gente que duerme aún creo que no os agradarían un pelo." Afirmó justo antes de hacer un movimiento rápido que nos hizo poner en guardia antes de ver que había una estrella ninja de las de las películas clavada en la pared justo en el centro de lo que parecía una mosca.

"Bella." Dijo Carlisle.

"¿Sí?" Dije.

"Perdón, quería decir Isabella." Dijo. "Bella Alexandrine."

"Esa soy yo." Dijo la tía levantando una mano con la mosca pinchada en la estrella y sacándola. "Disculpad por lo de la estrella, pero creo que no os interesaría tener esto rondando por aquí." Afirmó mostrándonos que en el agujero había una lente rota.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntamos.

"Una mosca espía." Afirmó como si fuese algo como un peine o algo cotidiano. "Es un juguetito de los 'Mac', pero ya les enseñaré a no soltarlas porque sí. Bueno, a lo que íbamos, habitación para la persona que dormía que apuesto a que es..."

"Es ella, es ella." Dijo la cría señalando a mi hija feliz.

"Sí, Lily." Le dijo ella. "Muy aguda, cielito."

"¿Es tu hija?" Le preguntó Alice sonriendo.

"Aha." Asintió. "Mi primera."

"Mami me recogió y me cuidó." Dijo la niña.

"Vamos cielo, hay que seguir enseñando la casa." Dijo la mujer.

"Vaya, es una ricura." Dijo Esme.

"Sí, y además sorprende lo madura que es para la edad que se quedó." Afirmó la mujer sonriendo.

"Pero mami no me deja conducir cuando salimos fuera de los terrenos." Dijo ella. "Porque los niños fuera no pueden conducir. ¡Y no es justo!"

"¿Sabes que esto es peligroso?" Le dijo Edward. "Me sorprende que los Vulturi no te hayan matado aún."

"Se cuidarían mucho de intentarlo siquiera." Dijo ella con un tono irónico que ponía los pelos de punta y una sonrisa del mismo efecto. "Bien, y estas dos son dos habitaciones más de invitados y me temo que tendréis que compartirla una dos parejas y otra supongo y espero que sea para los padres. No hay camas pero sí tenéis mesa de escritorio, unas sillas bastante cómodas, un par de divanes dobles y armarios grandes."

"Más que suficiente, gracias." Le dijo Esme.

"Bueno, pues ahora el resto." Dijo dando una palmada. "Si seguís por esta zona son dormitorios, la gente entra y sale cuando quiere de sus cuartos que comparten entre de 2 a 4 personas dependiendo el cuarto. Me he tomado la licencia de instalaros en el ala de profesores porque es la más tranquila, pero si subís un nivel más encontraréis el ala de infantil y eso sí que es un caos. Por cierto, Lily, creo que alguien no está ganándose su chupachups hoy."

"¡Estaban en la siesta!" Dijo la niña haciendo pucheros. "Además, Vivian está con ellos y..."

"Y sube de una vez." Le dijo ella suavemente y sonriendo. "Vamos, tienes que hacer de hermana-pollo-mayor ¿recuerdas?"

"Vaaaaaleeeeee." Dijo haciendo de nuevo pucheros. "¿Pero puedo volver a verles a la hora de cenar?"

"Claro." Dijo.

"¿Hora de cenar?" Pregunté confundida como el resto.

"Aquí no solo vivimos 'lunas', también hay 'soles', así que pusimos una hora especial de desayunos, comidas y cenas para fomentar la convivencia pacífica de ambos tipos." Dijo Bella Alexandrine. "Aunque algunos 'lunas' aún están acostumbrándose al olor."

"Oh, te refieres a vampiros y licántropos." Dijo Emmet dándose cuenta y haciéndome caer en que eso tenía más sentido.

"Sí, efectivamente, vampiros y licántropos." Dijo. "Es que ya nos hemos encontrado con tantas formas académicas de llamar a unos y otros que hemos puesto esta nomenclatura cariñosa para referirnos a unos u otros. En fin, llegamos al área de investigaciones. Por aquí tenemos a los famosos 'Mac'." Afirmó abriendo una puerta para mostrarnos a un grupo de chavales y algún joven-adulto como Carlisle y Esme, tecleando como locos en portátiles y teclados con pantallas sin torre. "Chicos, un saludo a los nuevos..."

"Hola." Dijeron en varios idiomas mientras en la pantalla general en vez de un mapa con puntos moviéndose aparecía una enorme mano intermitente que parpadeaba saludando.

"Los 'Mac', son un poco raritos, pero siempre nos hacen un trabajo impecable." Nos dijo. "Si seguimos un poco más nos encontramos los talleres, hay desde desarrollo de armas hasta arreglos de cosas. También tenemos un auténtico equipo de científicos que están investigando con sangre y en una de esas salas tenemos a un grupo que se dedica a crearnos las reservas de comida pero clonando células. Tenemos unas cuantas buenas cosechas."

"¿De que está hablando?" Le pregunté a Edward.

"Sangre." Me dijo.

"Chicos listos." Afirmó ella. "Cuidado ahora, vamos a pasar a la zona central para ir a la zona de clases."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Y... ahora sí que sí, mucho cuidado y poneros esto, por favor." Dijo pasándonos unos cuantos monos de algo que parecía neopreno.

"¿Para qué es esto?" Preguntó Jasper.

"Yo ni muerta me pongo esta horterada." Sentenció Rosalie.

"Eso es algo que todos llevan si quieren entrar en esta área." Afirmó. "Y como por lo que sé os habéis codeado con lobos supongo que no necesitáis la mascarilla, pero si alguno no soporta o se pone malo con el olor de los lobos que hable ahora o calle para siempre." Afirmó antes de mirarnos. "¿Nadie? Bueno, pues en cuanto os pongáis eso podemos seguir."

Monos de neopreno, mascarillas anti-gas... aquello parecía una locura enorme.

"Bueno." Dijo cuando todos estuvimos ya vestidos. "Pues bienvenidos al territorio lobo. Por vuestra seguridad os recomendaría que no pasaseis nunca de estas puertas solos, la mayoría están ya acostumbrados a según quienes y muchos trabajan de maravilla en coordinación con los nuestros, pero..."

"¡Eh, Durkham, vuelve aquí!" Oímos gritar mientras oíamos un tronar como de elefante descontrolado acercándose.

"Disculpad un segundo..." Dijo la mujer levantando un dedo antes de verla moverse a una velocidad que hasta a nosotros nos costaba pillarla hasta ponerse a casi 100 metros de nosotros en medio de un cruce con los brazos abiertos antes de prepararse para algo que chocó contra su brazo y entonces saltó a la espalda de un lobo gigantesco para ponerse a hacer lucha libre con él hasta que le metió un brazo en la boca y él lo mordió con lo que de pronto, se calló al suelo redondo y ella sacó el brazo del hocico mientras se iba convirtiendo en una boca humana.

"Coño, Chayton, un poco más de cuidado." Dijo la mujer mientras de las paredes caían un par de bolas colgadas del techo y luego el tío al que parecía referirse que llegó corriendo por el pasillo con un pantalón corto de neopreno y un agujero en el culo.

"Lo sentimos, se escapó sin más cuando íbamos a ponerle el inhibidor." Dijo otra voz tras él.

"Uhhhh...." Dijo Nessy sonriendo por lo que le tapé los ojos puesto que había aparecido un tío más joven que el primero pero mucho más guapo y medio en bolas puesto que su ropa parecía estar medio rasgada.

"Quale, tienes que tener más cuidado chico." Le dijo ella. "¡Y vosotros dos!. ¡¿Cuántas veces os tengo que decir que nada de correr por las paredes, maleducados?!" Acabó diciendo girándose a las bolas que habíamos visto en las paredes que ahora estaban sobre nuestras cabezas.

"Perdón." Dijeron cayendo entre nosotros que nos abrimos al sentir que algo caía de arriba para ver un par de críos en las mismas condiciones de vestimenta que el adulto.

"Vaya, esos chicos..." Dijo Carlisle.

"Los gemelos lobo." Dijo ella tras darles un par de golpes en los cogotes que no parecían demasiado fuertes. "¿Y papá?"

"Aidan estaba encargándose de entrenar la lucha." Dijo el adulto. "Pero volverá para comer."

"Genial, Ivvan también venía hoy de trabajar." Dijo ella.

"Mira, vuelves a tener a tus dos caballeros." Le dijo el tipo. "En fin, nos llevaremos a este."

"Os robo a estos dos." Le dijo ella cogiendo del hombro a los gemelos. "Sé que Eddy está ocupado y Jacky está con Sari, venía hoy ya."

"¿Sari también?" Le preguntaron.

"No, ella no." Dijo la mujer. "Creo que vuelve a haber problemas porque alguien que debería estar durmiendo no lo está o alguien que tenía que despertar y no ha despertado... Ya sabes, con ellos siempre son problemas..."

"¿Problemas por aquí?" Le dijo Carlisle.

"No, mi familia predecesora." Dijo. "Ya sabes, primos, tíos, tías... por suerte salvo Sari el resto de mis crías andan por aquí."

"¿Has vuelto a dejar a las gemelas en la guardería?" Le dijo uno de los chicos.

"Sí, pero esta vez les he puesto un campo de anulación por si acaso." Dijo ella antes de girarse a Carlisle. "Nos han salido bastante peligrosillas si no controlan."

"Con una madre así no me cabe la menor duda." Le dijo Carlisle.

"Sí, bueno, Lillian y Gillian han salido que una es telequinética y lee y pasa información al tacto y la otra tiene premonición y lectura mental. Unas joyas. Pero el premio gordo se lo lleva el pequeño Gabriel. Señor, ese crío ha sacado lo del padre y lo de la madre."

"Por eso le cuidamos muy bien." Afirmó uno de los gemelos.

"Venga, vosotros dos iros a asear un poco." Les dijo la mujer. "Si me disculpáis, yo voy a ver si encuentro al trío Calatrava que apostaría a que andan causando líos en la guardería y luego a encargarme de un par de asuntos. Si necesitáis algo preguntarle a cualquiera dónde están las cosas. Oh, pero cuidado con los que tienen tatuajes, probablemente intenten engañaros."

"¿Disculpa?" Dije.

"Nah, no me hagas caso, es mi labor desconfiar de muchos." Dijo sonriendo. "Os veo en el comedor. A las 2, según entras por la principal todo recto hasta el centro, luego por la izquierda y la 4ª puerta por la derecha hasta la 6ª, allí es el comedor." Afirmó saliendo casi corriendo con los dos chavales que parecían tener unos 12 años más o menos.

"Qué mujer más rara." Afirmé y no fui la única.

"La verdad es que Bella Alexandrine siempre ha sido un poco... peculiar." Dijo Carlisle con tranquilidad. "Incluso cuando era una dama de la corte de los Vulturi."

"¿Esa mujer es una de ellos?" Dijo Rosalie.

"Fue, fue una de ellos." Dijo Carlisle asintiendo. "He oído rumores, era la joya secreta de la corona de los Vulturis."

"¿Y qué pasó?" Pregunté yo.

"Que esos malnacidos mataron a su pareja por ser un lobo y casi mataron a sus hermanos, si ella no hubiese aparecido lo más probable es que ahora los 3 estuviesen muertos mientras ella vivía." Afirmó una voz más tras nosotros haciéndonos reparar que había aparecido un tipo alto, fuerte y vestido con los shorts de neopreno con el agujero en el culo. "Pero los 3 eran unos grandes guerreros, valientes como ellos solos."

"¿Saben esto los Vulturi?" Dijo Edward junto a mí.

"¿El qué?" Dijo el tipo.

"Que ella está aquí, que tu hermano y tú seguís vivo aunque su objetivo principal fuese aniquilado y que ahora ella y tú estáis unidos en santo matrimonio. Oh, bi-matrimonio." Puntualizó de pronto.

"¿Otro mentalista?" Dijo para reírse. "No sé de qué me extraño, mi _a-ghra_ es un demonio extraño y tiene amigos hasta en el infierno. Vosotros debéis ser los Cullen."

"Yo soy Carlisle y esta es mi esposa Esme, mis hijos Edward y Bella con su hija Nessy, mis hijos Jasper y Alice, y Emmet y Rosalie."

"Vaya, otra familia numerosa." Dijo sonriendo y secándose el pelo semi-largo y negro con una toalla.

"Vosotros sois más." Le dijo Edward.

"Sí, bueno, mi familia ahora mismo es un circo." Afirmó. "Es lo que tiene casarte con una chica tan vieja y noble cuna."

"¿Cuántos sois?" Le preguntó Esme.

"Veamos... una madre, dos padres, por mi parte son 7 hijos, por la de Ivvan solo uno y Lily que es de ellos pero adoptada, no sé si me explico."

"Hemos conocido a Lily antes." Afirmó Nessy. "Es muy mona."

"Sí, y tiene unos 76 o 78 años." Le dijo. "Y no te creas, aunque tiene sus puntazos de adulto y es bastante adulta sigue siendo una cría en el fondo. Pero se controla mejor que muchos adultos. ¡Cuidado, animales!" Dijo apartándose de unas ráfagas de aire.

"Perdón cuatro patas." Le dijeron.

"Ya os voy a dar yo 4 patas, colmilludos." Le dijo él.

"¿Ya sabe ella que os llamáis así?" Dijo Alice divertida.

"Claro que no, aunque la hemos pillado varias veces vacilando con eso también." Dijo sonriendo. "En fin, voy a ver si subo a ducharme al cuarto, tardaré un poco si tengo a la directora por ahí para echarme la bronca, ya me entendéis." Dijo sonriendo y guiñándonos un ojo.

La verdad es que esa gente era rara, vale que en mi vida me he cruzado con mucha gente rara, sobre todo en la última década que es desde que conozco a Edward, su familia y que hay criaturas haciéndose pasar por humanas y viviendo entre ellos, entre ellos ahora yo también; pero es que estos se llevaban la palma.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Ah, por fin." Dijo Bella Alexandrine sonriéndonos cuando entramos en lo que se supone que era ya el comedor siguiendo al chico que nos había acompañado allí y que llevaba unos cascos conectados a un i-pod nano algo raro como si lo hubiesen alterado y en el que se veía algo como un radar además de un título de música y que llevaba conectado solo en una oreja que se despidió de nosotros antes de ir hablando en alto a una mesa con más gente que parecían como él, uno de ellos que estaba montando lo que parecía un arma sin tocarla siquiera. "Ya pensábamos que habíais decidido saltaros la cena."

"Hubiese sido una descortesía terrible." Le dijo Esme sonriendo. "Aunque nosotros no…"

"No coméis comida, lo imaginaba." Le dijo ella sonriendo. "No todo aquí es comida. Venid, hoy nos ha tocado AB-, reserva del 1968, todo un clásico con ese toque característico que le da la edad y la cultura. Todo un logro de los cultivadores."

"Pero no será…" Le dijo Alice poniendo un gesto de asco y tapándose la nariz con la mano al ver que los que no estaban comiendo lo que parecía un estofado tenían platos soperos llenos de sangre que se podían servir de soperas llenas hasta los topes y con cazos de plata.

"Sangre, sí." Afirmó ella. "Pero obtenida por genética. Por aquí, os hemos guardado un hueco en la mesa de profes y familia. Tad, usa el bote, es tu segunda vez, así que procura no forzarte tanto."

"Sí, señorita." Le dijo un chaval.

La verdad es que aquel sitio era enorme, me sonaba demasiado a la película de Harry Potter, al menos en el comedor.

"Vaya, es impresionante lo que estás haciendo aquí." Le dijo Carlisle.

"Te gusta ¿eh?" Le dijo ella sonriendo. "La verdad es que ya hacía falta algo así, con Johan campando aún libre por ahí y unos cuantos neófitos locos que no saben hacer las cosas y en vez de matar convierten por error más veteranos que intentan crear ejércitos de neófitos antes de que les pillásemos, y lo de las guerras que estallan y acaban antes de salirse de madre estamos bastante bien surtidos. Troy, esos modales, chico." Le dijo a un chaval que roía un hueso de animal que había en el estofado. "No sois perros para andar royendo huesos."

"Perdón, señorita." Le dijo el chico depositando el hueso en su mano extendida hacia él por lo que ella lo tiró sobre el hombro encestando limpiamente en una papelera junto a la salida sin mirar siquiera dónde apuntaba.

"Isabella, es la hora de cenar." Le dijo un hombre impresionante en altura, constitución y sobre todo apariencia ya que parecía realmente sacado de algún sueño caliente salvo por el pelo que era extra-largo que le llegaba hasta el culo probablemente y blanco como la nieve, vestía de cuero con una especie de camiseta sin mangas con tiras cruzadas como si se abrochase con ello, un chaleco negro encima y unos pantalones de cuero que se ajustaban a su piel a la perfección sujetos con un cinturón de hebilla plateada del que colgaba un reloj de bolsillo sujeto por una cadena y otra que iba a perderse a un bolsillo y no sabía a qué estaba sujeta al otro lado.

"Voy, Ivvan." Le dijo.

"¿Ese es tu marido?" Le dijo Esme.

"Mi 2º marido." Afirmó levantando un dedo mientras veíamos que había un hueco entre el tipo que habíamos visto antes que era un licántropo y el tal Ivvan que era donde le habían indicado que se sentase. "Es una historia larga. Pero por favor, sentaros a compartir nuestra cena." Afirmó abriendo las manos para señalar unos asientos que habían sido dispuestos en la misma mesa donde estaban los 3 adultos y 3 niños pequeños con los gemelos morenos que habíamos visto primero.

"Vaya, parece que alguien se ha saltado unas cuantas normas." Me dijo Edward suavemente mientras la veíamos sonriendo y dándole un beso al moreno de los chicos y luego al de pelo blanco mientras se sentaba.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Le susurré.

"Un marido licántropo y el otro vampiro, y todos los niños que ves en esta mesa son suyos." Me dijo.

"¡¿Qué?!" Dije sorprendida haciendo que nos mirasen.

"Disculpad, se ha acordado de algo." Me disculpó Edward.

"No te alarmes." Me dijo la mujer tras mirarme como intentando atravesarme con la mirada sin expresión para luego sonreír con ironía. "Esto es una practica bastante antigua de nobles, y sí, tal y como piensas son nuestros esos 6 y nos falta una chica que anda haciéndose cargo de mi papel como matriarca, y nuestros estos 2." Afirmó señalando primero a los gemelos con un par de chicos pelirrojos que acababan de aparecer de la nada en los sitios que quedaban vacíos junto a los morenos y al hombre lobo y luego al crío de pelo plateado y la niña pelirroja con el hombre vampiro de pelo blanco. "Y sí, efectivamente puedo ver lo que piensas."

"Isabella." Le dijo el vampiro. "Deberías comportarte mejor."

"El talento de Bella Alexandrine es bastante curioso." Le dijo Carlisle.

"Podría decirse que soy una coleccionista." Dijo ella sonriendo y llevándose una cucharada de sangre a la boca sin problema y con bastante habilidad y modales casi refinados. "Una coleccionista que estuvo en la colección Vulturis, chistoso ¿verdad?"

"Pero pensaba que uno no salía de los Vulturis." Dijo Jasper.

"Después de que te den por muerta y te intente matar alguien mucho peor que los Vulturi, te quiten el apellido y tu hija tenga que heredarlo… ya te digo yo que escapas de los Vulturis, chico."

"Ahora en vez de Valerius es simplemente O'Faolain Crawlen." Dijo el lobo.

"O'Faolain por papá y Crawlen por Ivvan." Nos dijo uno de los pelirrojos.

"Él es Eddy y su gemelos es Jacky." Nos dijo ella. "Los gemelos Carrick en honor a su hermano muerto y Alexiel, y las gemelas Gillian y Lillian. Cuidado con ellas que no solo muerden sino que además os pueden hacer volar por los aires."

"Son unas hijas superdotadas." Dijo el padre sonriendo orgulloso.

"Y por el otro lado de la familia está Lily que ya la conocéis, y el principito es Gabriel." Nos dijo sonriendo.

"¿Y son todos tuyos?" Le pregunté intentando imaginarme cómo era posible que alguien que hubiese trabajado para los Vulturis hubiese podido tener 8 hijos.

"Sí, pero Lily es…" Dijo.

"Mami me mordió." Dijo la niña feliz. "Así que es mi mami."

"Independientemente de lo que parezca Lily tiene la madurez de un adulto." Nos dijo Ivvan. "Pero evidentemente también conserva bastante de la edad que fue mordida."

"Como que espera que Papá Noel venga todas las navidades." Dijo uno de los pelirrojos bromeando. "Y, eh, que la chica lleva razón, siempre viene aunque no seamos buenos."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

3 semanas más tarde…

(Voz de Bella)

De nuevo vómitos cuando estamos cenando, esta vez han sido más fuertes y no he podido evitarlos, así que todos se dan cuenta y me siento fatal porque todos me están mirando.

"Bella ¿estás bien?" Me pregunta Edward.

"Esto no es normal." Afirman varios de mis hermanos preocupados.

"Si quieres podemos hacerte una revisión en el departamento médico." Afirma Ivvan. "Isabella es una buena médico de los nuestros."

"Es la cabeza del departamento de medicina tri-especie." Afirma el otro marido, Aidan mirándome mientras ella parece estar mirándome con atención.

"No importa, Carlisle…" Dije.

"Yo te atenderé, pero… creo que todos nos quedaríamos más tranquilos si te atendiese también alguien que sepa de medicina para los nuestros." Me dijo.

Claro, sonaba razonable, pero no quería que me viese nadie más que él, no confiaba en nadie más que en él.

"Tranquila, yo estaré con vosotros." Afirmó Edward.

Eso me dejaba un poco más tranquila.

"¿Podemos ver sin hacer nada?" Preguntó uno de los chavales levantando la mano.

"No, Curtis, no podéis." Dijo la mujer. "Esto es un caso cerrado **y** privado."

"Joooo…" Dijeron varios.

"No soy ningún animal de circo." Dije.

"Desde luego que no." Afirmó ella. "Es que les estamos formando a un grupo de 6 para que sepan medicina tri-especie."

"Hablando de, ¿qué es eso de tri-especie?" Preguntó Alice.

"Las tres especies: humanos, vampiros y licántropos, en cualquiera de las dos fases, solo que por desgracia, los auténticos no sobrevivieron al exterminio de los Vulturi en las guerras ancestrales así que no hay demasiados datos por si volviese a surgir algún brote."

"Una verdadera lástima." Susurró uno de los que parecían profesores mientras comía sacudiendo la cabeza apenado.

"¿Os importa?" Les pregunté sintiendo de nuevo arcadas cuando vi a un vampiro vomitando la manzana que había estado comiendo. "No me encuentro muy bien."

"Desde luego, por aquí." Dijo la directora señalando la puerta de salida.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Pero no es posible…" Dijo Carlisle cuando me hicieron unas cuantas pruebas.

"Sí, bueno, es más que raro." Dijo la mujer. "Pero te aseguro que no es la primera, claro que yo al ser 'hija de' y además por mi habilidad que me hizo chupar algo más que un don a alguien pasado no es tan extraño."

"¿Qué tengo?" Pregunté temiéndome lo peor.

"A ver, solo por corroborarlo." Dijo la mujer mirándome con un papel en la mano. "Te sientes mareada a veces, llevas unos días con algo de arcadas, antes has vomitado hasta la primera sangre arriba en el comedor y además dices que tienes algunos dolores ¿no?"

"Más o menos." Asentí. "¿Ocurre algo?"

Tanto Edward como Carlisle y la mujer se miraron, solo que Edward parecía preocupado, Carlisle algo desconcertado pero más tranquilo y la mujer era la que más tranquila aunque sin mostrar emoción alguna en la cara estaba, entonces sonrió cuando Edward pareció asentir y me cogió la mano para ponérmela en su antebrazo.

"Sujétate con fuerza." Me dijo mientras me ponía un estetoscopio en los oídos antes de poner la punta sobre mi tripa apretando un poco y haciéndome algo de daño como cuando estas estreñido y te aprietan la tripa, lo que me hizo apretarle con fuerza el brazo.

"No te preocupes por eso y escucha." Me dijo.

No veía nada, oía mi corazón y punto, entonces me di cuenta de a qué se refería y me puse lívida. No era un 'pum-pum' el que oía, era un 'pum-pum-pum' con el segundo 'pum' doble.

"Felicidades." Me dijo sonriendo divertida. "En unos días podremos decirte si es chico o chica escuchando lo que tenga que decirnos. Aunque también podría ser una indigestión con la sangre, que no serías la primera porque no estás acostumbrada a este tipo de cultivos y que se te haya mezclado con que el paso te produjo un problema cardiaco que no te cierra bien un ventrículo, que tampoco serías la primera ni la última solo que por lo que sé tú tienes ya años como vampiro y los otros morían al acabar su periodo de neófitos. Principalmente niños, créeme, es doloroso incluso para alguien sin demasiado instinto maternal como yo."

Yo, embarazada de nuevo… casi di por hecho que era la otra opción aunque fuese mucho peor, hasta que al cabo de una semana más, tenía la tripa bastante hinchada y me quedó más que claro que por algún tipo de milagro o broma rara, me había vuelto a quedar embarazada de Edward. Por desgracia, también me hicieron un estudio allí y lo dejaron cuando me quejé porque comenzaba a sentirme como una cobaya, solo había aceptado a pasar por eso porque estaba confusa, pero dejé que me siguiesen estudiando tras hablar con la mujer en el ala de guardaría de la escuela mientras Carlisle, Jasper, Emmet, Edward y Alice hacía las veces de profesores de medicina tri-especie, estrategias de combate en la historia, preparación física y ayuda de entrenamiento de combate con licántropos, ayuda de Carlisle y conjunto de Emmet, y ayuda a un grupo de alumnas mentalistas respectivamente, y Esme, Rosalie, Nessy y yo solíamos ayudar en el ala de guardería con los niños entre los cuales estaba la niña pelirroja: Lily como profesora y sus hermanas como compañeras de juegos del resto de niños-vampiro.

"Me han dicho que has dejado lo de la investigación." Me dijo Isabella Alexandrine.

"Es horrible, es… no soy una cobaya." Afirmé.

"Sí, lo sé, a mí tampoco me gustaba mucho, la verdad." Afirmó.

"Dudo mucho que a ti te hayan hecho eso." Le dije.

"Eh, tengo 8 hijos, de los cuales una es híbrido entre licántropo y vampiro, los cuatrillizos son dos gemelos vampiro y dos gemelos lobo, las pequeñas son vampiro y su mellizo que es de mi otro marido también es vampiro." Me dijo divertida. "Soy un bicho raro donde los haya."

Raro y asqueroso, embarazada de dos personas a la vez, es… no podía ni imaginármelo.

"Y si no te gusta por qué te dejaste estudiar también." Le dije molesta.

"Tu suegra, o madre o lo que sea la mujer de Carlisle no es la única mujer que conozco que quiere tener hijos." Me dijo casi susurrando. "Tu hermana la rubia es un suplicio, al menos para mí, no me entiende y por eso es tan borde conmigo, pero soy buena observando, es parte de mi trabajo así que soy bastante buena en eso, sí. Veo cómo trata a estos niños, puedo ver que le gustaría tener su propio hijo y te tiene algo de envidia por tu hija y lo que ahora está creciendo dentro de ti."

En eso llevaba razón, Esme siempre había querido hijos y por eso Carlisle le había dado una familia convertida que habían ido salvando a lo largo de décadas y ahora ya más de un siglo; y Rosalie… era casi como una segunda madre para Nessy, era cierto que apostaría a que echaba un poco de menos ser madre.

"Yo me dejaría meter astillitas de bambú bajo las uñas si con ello consiguiese ayudar a gente como ellas." Afirmó la mujer. "Y créeme, lo de las astillitas de bambú bajo las uñas es una técnica de tortura usada por los ejércitos chinos para hacer confesar hace siglos, creo que aún se sigue usando."

"Pero por qué." Le dije. "Parece que tú tampoco sientas gusto por hacerlo."

"No." Afirmó. "Pero piensa un poco, si hubiese sido al revés, si tú hubieses sido ellas… ¿no te hubiese gustado que alguien se hubiese dejado explorar e investigar analizando todo lo posible para poder encontrar cómo conseguir algo semejante? Piénsalo un poco, gracias a que alguien donó sangre voluntariamente y algunos vampiros y humanos antes que ellos también, ahora hemos conseguido clonar sangre, eso supone que tenemos sangre humana sin necesidad de atacar o cazar humanos para secarlos, y la convivencia entre especies, aquí dentro viven 2 de las 3 especies, las que más se odiaban durante toda la eternidad, y ahora conviven juntas aquí. ¿No crees que merece la pena pasar por un poco de molestia si es por un bien común?"

Eso me había hecho pensar, no me gustaba la idea de tener que ser una cobaya humana, vampiro en mi caso, pero la verdad es que si con ello conseguía que Rosalie o Esme pudiesen llegar algún día a poder quedarse embarazadas también y tuviesen su propios hijos… entonces supongo que sí que quería hacerlo.


	61. Chapter 61

**CAPITULO 61: LEYENDAS DE INFECTADOS. UN PARTO COMPLICADO.**

"Vale, no me digas qué es, pero al menos dime por qué dices que no somos auténticos." Le pedí a Holly cuando me dijo que no podía contármelo porque si no la matarían.

Pareció pensárselo y luego me miró.

"Hay leyendas y… rumores." Me dijo. "Sobre cómo se crearon."

"Vale, eso ya me gusta más." Afirmé soltándola. "Dime más."

Pareció morderse un poco un labio y entonces dijo algo que también había oído ya.

"Están infectados." Afirmó.

"¿Infectados?" Le dije confuso. "¿Cómo que infectados?"

"No lo sé, es… creo que es un virus." Me dijo.

"¿Qué virus?" Dije aún más confuso de que lo nuestro pudiera tener un factor médico en vez de genético como siempre habíamos pensado.

"¡No lo sé, no soy médico!" Me dijo nerviosa.

"Tranquila, no te enfades." Le dije cogiéndole las manos suavemente. "Es que estoy alucinando y no veas cómo. Siempre habíamos pensado que lo nuestro era por genética, que no había cura aparte de dejar de trasformarte y eso lleva su tiempo, como una desintoxicación."

"¡No es por vosotros!" Dijo alarmada.

"¿A no?" Le dije. "¿Entonces de quién?"

Se calló mordiéndose el labio y mirando a un lado antes de mirarme, así una, dos y hasta tres veces, y cuando ya iba a hablar yo a la cuarta, ella me miró fijamente.

"Hay… otro tipo de lobos." Me dijo. "Son… los malditos."

"¿Quiénes son los malditos?" Pregunté para volver a encontrarme con silencio. "Vale, sí, no puedes decírmelo por miedo a Laki y el resto. Entonces dime algo de lo de las leyendas. Si son leyendas entonces supongo que no es un problema que me digas nada ¿no? Al fin y al cabo las leyendas son solo cuentos."

"Sí, pero… basadas en algo real." Me dijo.

"Bueno, pero es que me da la impresión que todo ese asunto no te está haciendo ningún bien, así que…" Le dije.

De nuevo pareció dudar un poco.

"Nadie te va a hacer nada, te lo prometo." Le dije.

"Es… no sé nada, de verdad." Me dijo.

"No me lo creo." Le dije. "Di lo que quieras pero sé cuando no estás siendo del todo sincera, y ahora es uno de esos momentos."

Tragó sonoramente y entonces miró a un lado pensativamente y de nuevo volvió a mirarme.

"Es… no se mucho, pero… he oído leyendas sobre una maldición, un… virus." Me dijo suavemente. "No sé casi nada, de verdad."

"Vale, pero sabes leyendas." Afirmé. "Soy todo oídos."

Pareció pensarse algo y luego tragó saliva antes de mirar el fuego.

"Dicen que el primer infectado del que se habla es de la mitología griega." Me dijo. "Un rey griego que ofendió a los dioses invitándoles a cenar y sirviendo carne humana, así que cuando estos se enteraron lo maldijeron y le trasformaron en bestia como castigo, también he oído que el castigo fue eterno, hasta que… murieran como perros, y que la enfermedad pasaría a su descendencia."

Sí, salvo la última parte también había oído esa historia, pensaba que era solo un cuento, claro que eso lo pensaba cuando no era esto, luego no me lo había vuelto a plantear.

"Pero en Europa hay muchas leyendas al respecto." Me dijo. "Leyendas de personas infectadas, personas malditas que…"

"¿Que qué?" Le dije.

"Se trasforman en… lobos." Me dijo.

"Como nosotros." Afirmé para que sacudiese la cabeza asustada. "¿No son como nosotros?"

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

"Son… malditos." Me dijo. "No… no controlan su forma."

"¿Y cómo se contagiaban?" Le pregunté.

"Hay… he oído muchas cosas." Afirmó.

"Dime la más común." Afirmé.

"Mordisco, o… bueno, un conjuro de cambio de forma mezclado con una maldición, es… es malo hacer esa… parte de los dones." Dijo.

"¿Por un mordisco?" Le dije. "Un momento, para, para, para. ¿Seguro que son hombres bestia, no serán vampiros?"

"¡Son…!" Dijo para bajar la voz de nuevo preocupada como con miedo. "Son lobos…" Susurró.

"Vale, son lobos." Le dije. "Pero es que lo de que les muerda un lobo me suena… los mataría probablemente."

"No son… los lobos no son… normales." Me dijo. "Son… están infectados también y son…"

"Lobos rabiosos." Asentí. "Cobra sentido."

"Es… en la edad media sí pensaban que era por la rabia." Me dijo. "Pero… he visto imágenes de uno y no… no son…"

"¿Y no sería una broma de alguien?" Le dije. "Por lo que sé tus ex-compañeros son muy graciosos y son perfectamente capaces de haberte intentado engañar con eso para meterte miedo y poder reírse un poco a tus espaldas."

"Sí, pero…" Me dijo. "No se lo he dicho a nadie pero… he visto marcas de garra, y… ni vosotros hubieseis podido llegar a aquel lugar." Afirmó casi susurrando.

Marcas de garra, en un sitio donde un lobo como nosotros no llegaría, sonaba raro, pero aunque fuese difícil de creer no podía evitar darme cuenta que ella sí iba en serio.

"¿Dónde viste eso?" Le dije.

"No sé." Me dijo. "Era una zona fría, era un… acantilado." Afirmó. "Había marcas en la roca como… como si algo con zarpas hubiese trepado y no… las zarpas eran demasiado grandes para ser un animal."

Eso cada vez sonaba más raro pero viniendo de ella me lo creía, era… vale, podría hacerlo pero sé que no me mentía, nunca me había mentido así que si ella decía que había visto eso entonces era cierto que lo había visto.

Y también hay… los chicos bebedores del grupo me dijeron… me contaron cosas de la historia de los vampiros y me dijeron… bueno, que había habido guerras en la antigüedad, mucho antes que cualquiera de ellos naciera, con…

"¿Te hablaron de alguna concreta?" Le pregunté.

Fue diciendo una serie de nombres según parecía ir recordándolos, no me sonaba ninguno, fue contándome una tras otra la información que tenía de cada uno. Todo sonaban a guerras parecidas a las que habíamos dado en historia quileute por territorios, historia americana y algo de historia mundial que habíamos dado en el instituto, no me llamó nada la atención salvo el hecho de quienes peleaban no eran humanos sino bandos de vampiros contra lobos de dos patas como ella decía que les llamaban las historias que sabía, hasta que salió un nombre.

"Entonces Cayo Vulturis ordenó el exterminio de todos los que había y…"

"Un momento." Le corté. "¿Has dicho Vulturis?"

"Sí." Asintió.

"¿Qué tienen que ver ellos en esto?" Pregunté.

"Es… son vampiros, los… reyes entre los vampiros." Me dijo. "Fueron… ellos mandaron matar y exterminaron a todos los lobos de 2 patas que existían."

Aquel dato me hizo abrir los ojos como platos al darme cuenta que muchas cosas cobraban sentido al saber eso: el odio de Laki hacia los vampiros en general, que los Vulturi hubiesen querido matarnos por confundirnos con aquella otra raza extinta ya, que Laki pidiese a los Cullen que guardasen el secreto de su identidad…

Los famosos lobos de 2 patas no estaban extintos, Laki no era como nosotros aunque le hubiésemos visto solo en nuestra forma, debía ser una especie de híbrido entre ambas especies o bien que los lobos de 2 patas podían convertirse en nuestra forma también.

"Embry, qué…" Me dijo Holly preocupada.

"Acabo de darme cuenta de que muchas piezas que no cobraban sentido de toda nuestra existencia acaban de encajar en un entramado, y dios, si antes esto era difícil, ahora es una auténtica locura de lío." Afirmé antes de poder controlarme para no hablar.

"¿Qué es un lío?" Me dijo.

"Acabo de darme cuenta por qué decías que Seth estaba infectado, acabo de darme cuenta de qué secreto guarda su mujer y por tanto él mismo, acabo de enterarme por qué hay dos categorías en su escuela y acabo de enterarme de por qué ellos odian tanto a los vampiros que costó sangre, sudor y lágrimas que aceptasen un poco a los Cullen como para firmar un tratado de que no les harían daño a no ser que ellos se pasasen de la raya." Le dije para darme cuenta que podía ser un auténtico lío para ella y sonreírle. "No me hagas caso. Estoy como una regadera, ni caso."

"No es… ya no soy la única que piensa que…" Dijo ella. "Sabía que la había visto… estaba segura…"

"Un momento, no le irás a hacer nada ¿no?" Le dije.

"¡No!" Me dijo. "Es… es al contrario, si ella se entera de que lo sabemos…"

"No nos hará nada." Le dije. "Tenemos un contrato firmado de que no nos hará daño. Para los que lo saben hay dos opciones, y te aseguro que yo me encargaré de que sepa que nosotros cogemos la de guardar el secreto. No te preocupes." Afirmé abrazándola y dándole un beso. "Yo voy a protegerte de todo."

Al menos esa era mi intención, y mientras le besaba el pelo me di cuenta de eso; podía protegerla con mi vida, pero… ¿y si atacasen los 3 viejos demonios?. ¿Podría protegerla yo solo contra ellos?

Y en el caso de poder convencer al resto de las 2 manadas o incluso a Laki y su banda de plantar cara a los Vulturi… ¿acaso podríamos ganar?

Ahora que caía, no les habíamos visto nunca pelear, habíamos peleado contra la pelirroja y su horda de neófitos y no habían sido demasiado peligro, nos habían causado daños, pero no había muerto nadie en nuestro bando, pero… ¿y contra los Vulturi?

La última vez que vinieron, cuando vinieron decididos a matar a Nessy no habían venido solos, habían venido un montón de personas más de los que supusimos cuando nos dijeron que eran 3 más 2 mujeres y algún guardaespaldas. Si ahora volvían a por Holly seguramente no viniesen solos porque sabrían perfectamente que al menos yo iba a estar ahí para protegerla, traerían a toda la gente que pudieran porque sabiendo que estaba yo podrían intuir, tal vez erróneamente para mi pesar, que el resto de las manadas también vendrían.

Y de pronto se me iluminó la bombillita de nuevo. Los Cullen.

Si les llamaba, si conseguíamos localizarles y conseguía convencerles de que me… nos, nos prestaran su apoyo, tal vez podríamos tener una oportunidad contra ellos.

Y entonces noté los brazos de Holly haciendo algo más de fuerza en su abrazo así que la miré y vi que me miraba con cara de interés.

"Perdón, estaba pensando en mis cosas." Le dije.

"Parecías concentrado en algo." Me dijo. "Serio."

"Sí, bueno, cosas mías." Le dije.

"¿Era por mí?" Me preguntó con curiosidad y un punto de preocupación.

"No del todo." Contesté sonriendo para darle un toquecito suave en la cara. "Era más bien por nosotros. Supongo que soy un tonto y me preocupo por nada, pero me preocupaba que volviesen a intentar atacarte en nuestras tierras."

"Es…"

Eso llamó mi atención, era como si no quisiera hablar de algo, parecía dudar de algo así que me di cuenta casi al momento que había cosas que no había dicho, como el que no era completamente mortal gracias a un desgraciado accidente o que necesitaba que le tuviesen bajo control la sangre envenenada que tenía bloqueada en la suya propia, o el hecho de por qué había vuelto tan cambiada o cómo había logrado hacer ciertas cosas como por ejemplo haberme dejado inconsciente sin tocarme siquiera cuando escapó de mí hacía horas.

"Holly…" Le dije temiéndome que ahora me soltaba otra bomba. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"No van a encontrarme aquí." Me dijo.

"¿Y por qué estás tan segura?" Le pregunté.

"Estamos en una… cúpula." Afirmó. "Es… un antiguo hechizo de protección, no… bueno, no podrán saber que estoy aquí ni seguir mi rastro mientras esté dentro del alcance de protección."

Una cúpula, sonaba demasiado raro.

"No entiendo de qué hablas." Le dije. "¿Quién ha hecho eso?"

"Entre todos los magi." Me dijo. "Es… Thyrsus, Laquesis, Kyr y yo apelamos a la naturaleza, Aston lo amplió en el dominio del tiempo, Erika y Rhea se encargaron de ampliarlo al espacio y Falcom nos potenció el hechizo para que… funcionase mejor."

Seguía sin entender nada, pero al menos ahora entendía algo más.

"Pero has salido, y yo he ido a Forks con Jake, no hemos visto nada." Le dije.

"No… es invisible, no se ve." Me dijo. "Es magia no… cristal."

"Perdón, lo siento, no sé de… eso." Le dije. "¿Y por qué crees que te protegerá?"

"Nos, nos protegerá." Afirmó. "Estamos escondidos en tiempo y espacio. Solo alguien invitado por nosotros puede entrar y salir con un hechizo y nadie puede localizarnos con ningún tipo de habilidad que no sea humana."

Eso me dejó un poco más tranquilo, si fuese cierto porque… un momento, era cierto, me dijo que ya nadie iría a buscarla allí y era cierto, llevaba ya un poco por la reserva y aún no había habido ni rastro de vampiros por la zona, ni siquiera había habido el menor rastro de actividad extraña fuera de las fronteras.

"Cómo es posible que…" Murmuré sin poder acabar de creérmelo y viendo que me sonreía.

"El resto me ayudaron a proteger lo que más quería a conciencia." Me dijo cogiéndome una mano y restregando la cara contra mi palma como si fuese un cachorro de algo.

Lo que más le importaba, eso éramos nosotros.

Sonreí acariciándole la cara antes de besarla.

"Gracias, por pensar también en nosotros." Le susurré.

Eso la hizo sonreír aún más ampliamente y se acercó un poco por lo que la besé de pleno y ella se dejó, participando de hecho cuando pudo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Bella)

"¡Ay!" Me quejé mientras la criatura que tenía dentro de mí me daba otra patada involuntaria y notaba que me crujían las costillas.

"Bella, deberías tumbarte un poco." Me dijo Esme.

"Bella, Bella…" Me dijo Lily. "Mira, aquí." Afirmó llevándome de la mano a una colchoneta donde saltaban unas niñas a las que despachó con mucha facilidad antes de hacerme a mí tumbar. "No la molestéis, tiene que tener un bebé sano."

"Hay que ver la niña esta." Dijo Rosalie preocupada a mi lado. "Es un peligro, parece una niña dulce e inocente y tiene el cerebro de una mujer infantil ahí dentro."

"Es una auténtica ricura." Afirmó Esme sonriendo a pesar de su preocupación por mí como el resto de chicas y niños que habían dejado de jugar un poco para mirarme.

"Estoy bien." Les dije. "Solo ha sido otra vez las costillas."

"Mami dice que habría que sacarla ya." Me dijo Lily mirándome. "Pero yo creo que ella quiere quedarse ahí dentro." Añadió sonriendo feliz. "Gillian dice que le gusta estar dentro."

"Ah, o sea, que tu hermana ha vuelto a estar hablando con el bebé ¿no?" Le dijo Rosalie.

"Rose." Le reñí yo. "Lily, me parece que el bebé va a tener que salir tarde o temprano."

"Sí, pero es que le gusta estar ahí dentro." Afirmó ella.

"¿Y qué más le gusta?" Le dije intentando distraerme de los dolores.

"Los cuentos de Esme." Afirmó sonriendo tras pensarlo un poco. "Y también le gusta la música que toca Edward." Afirmó para dar una palmada. "¡Y la Beta-43-positiva de los lunes!"

Increíble, las crías decían que a mi futuro bebé le gustaba la sangre falsa en vez de la auténtica.

"Ay." Gemí volviendo a notar el dolor.

"Bella, deberíamos llamar a Carlisle." Me dijo Esme. "La vez anterior con Nessy no te dolió tanto."

La vez anterior había sido como ahora, los moratones causados por los golpes internos del bebé, la sed de sangre aumentada, el enflaquecimiento causado por el bebé que me robaba hasta la última gota de alimento que me llevaba a la boca… y los dolores al romperme cosas al moverse lo más mínimo. Edward afirmaba que no lo hacía aposta y yo le creía, pero él también sufría con esto.

"¿Cómo va a sacárselo si no puede cortarla?" Preguntó Rosalie.

"Tiene que haber alguna manera." Afirmó Alice. "Yo… he visto a Bella con un niño desde que le descubrieron que estaba otra vez… ¿embarazada?"

"A ver… qué pasa aquí que no hay la algarabía de siempre…" Dijo Isabella Alexandrine canturreando a la vez que entraba mientras volvía a sentir dolor. "Oh, vaya. ¿Duele mucho?"

"¿Tú qué crees?" Le dije.

"A ver, apartaros todos y dejarme ver." Les dijo.

"No creo que sea lo mejor, Carlisle…" Le dijo Esme.

"Carlisle no ha tenido que ayudar a un parto de los nuestros." Le dijo ella dándome la mano por el antebrazo como para ayudarme a levantar pero sin hacerlo. "Bien, tú y yo nos vamos a dar una vuelta por aquí." Me dijo sonriendo. "Vámonos de copas, invito yo."

"¿Te parece un buen momento?" Le dijimos todas a la vez.

"Inmejorable." Me dijo esta vez sí que levantándome con la mano. "Yo tuve a los cuatrillizos casi de pie. En la cena de Nochebuena, así que venga, a andar. Chicos, cuidarme de las chicas ¿ok? Bella y yo nos vamos de copas."

"Pero…" Le dije.

"Eh, yo invito." Me dijo. "No querrás ofenderme ¿no?"

"Te digo que no me apetece irme de copas." Le dije soltándome cuando salimos y estábamos ya a unos metros de la puerta.

"Como quieras, pero ingerir un poco de sangre antes de lo que te toca pasar ayuda bastante, de verdad." Me dijo. "Como caminar, ayudará a que te duela menos. Hazme caso, he sido madre 3 veces que valen por 8, sé de qué hablo."

Aunque fuese cierto a mí me sonaba más bien como una loca que como algo digno de confianza, sin embargo, me hizo seguirla.

"¿Qué me va a pasar?" Le pregunté.

"Digamos que vas a tener un bebé de vampiro bastante sano." Me dijo. "El cómo creo que mejor no lo sepas. Si estás despierta te aseguro que no lo olvidas y si tenemos que dejarte KO te aseguro que no te interesa saber cómo lo hacemos, solo el resultado final y me podría poner desnuda aquí mismo y no sabrías en nada que he tenido nunca tantos hijos. Por cierto, no te he preguntado. ¿Dónde prefieres que pase?. ¿Un cuarto, el quirófano, sobre la nieve, en la bañera…?"

"¿Cómo?" Le dije.

"Personalmente creo que si es la primera vez que ves lo que sale el que pase en una bañera de hielo es lo mejor." Me dijo. "Sale de algo frío y palpitante a un medio que recoge tus latidos también y…"

Definitivamente estaba loca, sin embargo el dolor que se hizo insoportable no me dejó pensar demasiado y no pude evitar gritar.

Entonces noté un par de agarres muy fuertes y antes de darme cuenta estaba tumbada en una especie de frigorífico tumbado junto al que había un montón de utensilios que me dieron miedo por lo que intenté zafarme pero sin éxito porque noté que ella me sujetaba abajo y solo aflojó para atarme unas tiras de cuero a las muñecas mirándome.

"Tú cógete fuerte de aquí, están reforzadas con acero con una aleación de plata." Me dijo. "Respira hondo… tranquila… y empuja cuando te diga." Me dijo poniéndome la mano sobre el vientre por lo que noté que le sudaba y enseguida dejé de notar tanto dolor.

"¿Para qué… son todos esos…?" Comencé a jadear con dolor.

"Tú olvídate de eso." Me dijo. "No son para ti, a no ser que seas un espía de los Vulturi, cosa que dudo porque les conozco a todos y no estarías con Carlisle. Ahora, empuja con fuerza."

Hice fuerzas por empujar, pero me dolía horrores.

"Vale, tranquila, tranquila." Me dijo. "No vas a morirte pro esto, piensa que ya estás muerta así que no puedes volver a morir. Y ahora, respira… empuja con fuerza."

Volví a intentarlo y volví a gritar con dolor.

Entonces la puerta casi estalló al abrirse.

"Si no vais a ayudar largo." Dijo ella. "Carlisle, hazme el favor y dile cómo se respira para dar a luz. Ivvan, tráeme hielo y nieve, hay que llenar la bañera. Aidan, no te va a gustar este espectáculo, créeme. Mantén a todos alejados de aquí."

"¿Cómo puedes saber que estamos aquí?" Le dijo Carlisle.

"Otro rato." Le dijo ella. "Respiración, dale. Bella, cuando te diga y… empuja."

"¡Aaaaahhhhg!" Grité empujando y parando con dolor jadeando con dolor mientras Carlisle me decía cómo respirar.

La verdad es que era horrible, con Nessy había dolido, pero al menos cuando rasgaron mi tripa había dejado de doler tanto, pero luego había muerto y todo había pasado; ahora sentía que algo dentro se me estaba desgarrando, podía oler mi propia sangre.

Entonces perdí el oído y luego la vista y finalmente, todo pasó.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Edward)

"Felicidades Papá, ha sido un chico." Me dijo Isabella Alexandrine saliendo con un bebé envuelto en trapos y ensangrentado. "Os dejo que le limpiéis vosotros, Carlisle y yo vamos a hacer la reconstrucción."

"¿Qué reconstrucción?" Pregunté abrumado por lo que acababa de oír y el bebé en mis brazos, su olor a sangre...

"El útero de tu mujer." Afirmó tranquilamente. "En menos de una semana habrá sanado y en nada estará como nueva de nuevo. Pero hay que tratar ya, y tú, vete pensándote el nombre del niño." Afirmó sonriendo antes de cerrarnos la puerta en las narices de nuevo.

Podía oír su mente un poco, era como si quisiera que la escuchase, estaba tranquila, no pensaba para nada que Bella estuviese en peligro.

Miré a mi hijo, era grande para ser un recién nacido, estaba pasando exactamente como con Nessy salvo por el pequeño hecho de que el bebé tenía los irises rojos anaranjados en vez de miel como Nessy cuando nació.

"¿Qué le pasa a mi hijo?" Dije preocupado. "¿Por qué no tiene los ojos normales?"

"¿Me permites?" Me dijo Aidan para ponerse tras de mí. "No te preocupes, suelen nacer con colores inusuales. A nosotros como Bella Alexandrine no tomaba más que bolsas y animales salieron con los ojos verdes flúor, bueno, aún los tienen así, solo que un poco menos luminosos, eran… como un par de faros." Afirmó haciéndose luces en los ojos antes de coger un par de crías cabeza-abajo por la cintura una bajo cada brazo. "Eh, vosotras dos. ¿A dónde creéis que vais, listillas?"

"Con mami." Dijeron sonriendo.

"De eso nada." Les dijo tirándolas al aire y cogiéndolas como si fuesen solo plumas bien cogidas en brazos. "Mami está ocupada y no quiere que nadie entre, además… ¡hay aliens ahí dentro y se os comerán esos cerebritos fríos que tenéis!"

La verdad es que era un poco raro, igual del hecho de que fuese un licántropo y estuviese casado con una vampiro o que tuviesen varios hijos en común, pero como padre parecía ser genial aunque fuese diferente a mí.

"Deberías lavarle." Me dijo la chica pelirroja frente a mí con una cara de curiosidad. "Si ha salido de dentro de Bella estará sucio… ¿Puedo…?"

"Claro." Le dije agachando un poco para mostrárselo y que él le mirase y estirase su mano riéndose hacia ella para cogerle un dedo mientras ella se reía y las gemelas bajaban de brazos de su padre casi tirándose desde ahí arriba para venir a ver a mi hijo haciendo sonreír a las chicas mientras Rosalie venía a controlarlas para que no me molestasen.

"Déjalas." Le dije suavemente. "Tienen unas mentes relajantes."

"Oh, bueno." Me dijo. "Como quieras."

"¿Quieres que te enseñe dónde puedes bañarle?" Me dijo Aidan sonriéndome para coger a las crías por las gomas de las bragas y las faldas.

"Por favor." Le dije.

La verdad es que antes de que pudiésemos irnos salió Carlisle para ir a coger algo y al vernos sonrió.

"¿Cómo está Bella?" Le pregunté.

"Bien." Afirmó sonriendo. "Isabella dice que se recuperará en unos días, y la verdad es que me lo creo. Parece una experta en este tipo de cosas."

"Si le diesen un dólar por cada vez que le han tenido que hacer tendríamos unos ahorrillos." Me dijo Aidan. "De las 3 veces que se puso de parto 2 han tenido que reconstruirle el útero, y creo que no le ha quedado ni una sola cicatriz."

Eso me tranquilizó un poco, pude ver uno de los partos desde sus ojos, ella se había desmayado sacando unos huevos muy extraños por entre las piernas, a él no le habían dado niños, le habían dado un niño y un huevo con un hueco revelando dentro un niño comiéndose las paredes carnosas del huevo.

"Al menos mi hijo no come esas cochinadas." Murmuré.


	62. Chapter 62

**CAPITULO 62: ENTRENAMIENTO CON LOBOS. OOH-LA Y V-GI-DOS. **

"Embry." Me dijo Holly sin mirarme al día siguiente mientras íbamos a la escuela puesto que ella había estado entrenando sus hechizos conmigo otra vez antes de eso. "Creo que voy a hacerlo."

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Le dije.

"Aprender a pelear con vosotros." Afirmó segura solo que su voz no acababa de decir exactamente lo mismo.

"Cielo, no es necesario que lo hagas." Le dije. "Tú eres buena en lo tuyo, lo nuestro…"

"Aún así quiero aprender." Me dijo. "Es… sé defenderme, y aunque no quiero atacar primero es… me gustaría poder ser capaz de estar con vosotros si pasase algo y… al menos no molestar."

"Tú no eres una molestia." Le dije.

"Yo… sé que te distraerías y… no soportaría que te pasase algo por despistarte por mi culpa." Me dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

En cierto modo sonreí, una vez más no se preocupaba por ella misma, se preocupaba por mí, por nosotros. Era consciente que cualquiera la protegeríamos a riesgo de nuestra vida, y aunque no veía nada malo en que aprendiese a defenderse mejor, sí lo veía en que fuese de mano de Laki de quien lo hiciese.

Sin embargo, cuando iba a abrir la boca para hablar yo, ella volvió a hablar.

"Estoy preparada para lo que sea." Me dijo. "Estoy decidida a hacerlo, así que si nos entrenamos todos juntos creo que serviría de algo."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Estás segura?" Le dijo Laki. "No es por dudar de ti, pero… creo que si estos blandengues no aguantan el entrenamiento dudo mucho que tú puedas."

"Podría ir sobre alguno." Dijo Holly suavemente.

"¿Sobre un lobo?" Le dijo Laki levantando una ceja. "Permíteme que lo dude."

"Pero..." Dijo Holly mirándome antes de volver a ella. "Yo quiero aprender."

"Mira, Laki." Le dije. "A mí tampoco me convence demasiado. Conozco vuestro entrenamientos y me da miedo que ella pueda participar, pero si lo que quiere es perdernos el miedo, creo que no hay nadie como tú para ser terrorífica. Si puede con vosotros, puede con cualquiera."

Laki pareció dudar un poco pero al final la miró y suspiró.

"Está bien, admiro tus agallas, chica." Le dijo. "Vente hoy con nosotros y a ver cómo te va."

"Gracias." Le dijo Holly sonriéndole y moviendo la cabeza con efusividad. "Muchas gracias, no sabes lo que significa para mí que…"

"Sí, bueno… ya veremos si sigues pensando eso cuando estés en medio del entrenamiento." Le dijo Laki. "Si quieres ve con mis hijos, creo que son un poco más rápidos que tú pero al menos podrán ayudarte un poco."

"No te preocupes, yo iré con ella." Le dije.

"De eso nada." Me dijo tirándome de la oreja. "Tú con nosotros, tienes que entrenarte, no te preocupes que mis hijos cuidarán bien de ella." Afirmó sacándome fuera de allí con el tirón de orejas. "Bueno, y ahora déjanos un poco para que se cambie. No puede hacer lo que pretendemos vestida con vaqueros aunque sean shorts." Afirmó antes de cerrarme la puerta en las narices por lo que solté unos cuantos tacos contra sus muertos antes de calmarme.

"Por lo menos supongo que podré echarles un ojo." Pensé.

"Eh." Me llamó Seth a mis espaldas. "¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí? No estarás pensando en espiar a mi mujer ¿no?"

"Por favor… no me gusta ver marimachos en pelotas." Le dije. "Estoy esperando a Holly, Laki se ha encerrado con ella con la excusa de que va a ver si le puede dejar algo de ropa."

"A ver si puede, creo que sus tallas son bastante diferentes." Me dijo Seth. "Debe de tener… casi la edad de los gemelos."

"No es tan pequeña." Le dije.

"Sí, les debe pasar… ¿qué, 30 o 40 centímetros? Poco más que una cabeza y un poco."

"Pues eso ya es mucho." Le dije.

"Pero tú le pasas a ella casi medio metro."

"46 cm." Le dije. "Eso no es medio metro."

"Sí, claro." Me dijo mientras oíamos ruidos al otro lado.

"Te digo que estás perfecta." Afirmó Laki mientras se abría la puerta. "Para entrenar con nosotros tienes que llevar ropa elástica y resistente."

Laki llevaba su uniforme de siempre, shorts de neopreno y un top que parecía un sujetador deportivo sin aros en negro.

"Sí, pero…" Dijo Holly por detrás de ella por lo que la vi y me quedé ojoplático al verla vestida con lo mismo que Laki pero en una sola pieza, como una especie de bañador de abuela en neopreno negro completado con sus deportivas negras y amarillas y los calentadores negros que había llevado además de la pulsera que no se quitaba ni para dormir y un collar de cuero que le había visto varias veces pero que iba y venía a voluntad.

"Qué." Me dijo Laki sonriendo con ironía. "¿A que está para comérsela vestida con el uniforme de deporte?"

"Estás…" Dije haciéndola sonrosar. "Así estarás más cómoda; para entrenar con nosotros, digo." Afirmé tras carraspear.

"La chica es alucinante." Me dijo Laki. "Yo pensaba que igual le iba grande, pero no, le va como un guante; hombre, igual un poco suelto para ser lo que debe pero como parece que ella no se trasforma no importa demasiado que no sea justo."

"Te has recogido el pelo." Le dije.

"Sí, es… para correr suelo hacerme una…" Dijo tocándose la coleta atada con un lazo negro también que se había hecho y de la que salían dos mechones sueltos a los lados de la cara.

"Estás preciosa." Afirmé dándole un beso en la cabeza disimuladamente mientras Seth y Laki hablaban de algo deprisa. "No te preocupes, voy a estar con un ojo puesto en ti todo el rato."

"Es… gracias pero…" Me dijo sonrojándose más aún.

"¿No quieres que me asegure que estás bien?" Le dije.

"No es que… no soy tan rápida como vosotros, ni tan ágil y… creo que me… me va a dar vergüenza ser la peor." Afirmó susurrando la última parte y haciéndome sonreír divertido.

"No te preocupes, para mí ya eres la mejor del grupo entero solo por venir con nosotros." Afirmé susurrándole al oído antes de darle un beso mejor para oír carraspear junto a nosotros.

"Si habéis acabado será mejor ir saliendo ya." Nos dijo Laki. "El resto esperan fuera."

"Muy oportuna." Le dije.

"Es tu culpa por ir por ahí morreándote con tu chica." Me dijo sin darle importancia, como casi siempre que hablaba de temas como ese. "Holly… si no puedes seguir en algún momento solo avisa, alguno te recogerá ¿ok?"

"Voy a hacer lo que pueda." Dijo ella.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Jo, qué marcha llevamos." Dijo Seth.

"¿Quién dijo que 'Copito' no podía seguirnos?" Preguntó Quil mientras llegábamos a donde solíamos saltar al mar embravecido y veíamos que estaba con los gemelos que parecían estar explicándole que tenía que saltar.

"Yo te doy la mano, ya verás." Le decía Rómulo ofreciéndole la mano. "No es tan peligroso como parece. Nosotros lo hacemos todos los días."

"No puedo saltar." Decía ella susurrando. "Lo siento, no puedo." Afirmó tras intentarlo de nuevo.

Entonces Remo le dio la mano y se acercó al borde para señalarle el mar a sus pies y taparse los ojos.

"No podemos." Dijo mientras un par de sombras les saltaban por encima haciendo que gritase asustada y se agachase arrastrando a ambos puesto que estaban sujetándola de las manos.

"Tranquila, son solo el resto." Le dijo Rómulo.

"Ahí os quedáis, enanos." Le dijeron otros de los estudiantes saltando.

"Vamos Holly, tenemos que saltar." Le dijo Rómulo. "No podemos dejar que nos ganen después de llegar aquí los primeros."

"Holly, tampoco tienes porqué saltar." Le dije yo. "Mira, sigue por aquí y cuando llegues a aquel hueco de allí verás unos bidones de agua, por allí es por donde salimos. Espéranos por allí."

"Pero tiene que saltar." Me dijo Rómulo. "Para entrenar hay que saltar también."

"Pues salta tú." Le dije. "Ella no tiene por qué saltar."

"Tú, para abajo." Me dijo la madre empujándome y tirándome antes de saltar ella a los pocos segundos.

"Eres una animal." Le dije nadando para pegarme a la pared.

"Sabes que no me gusta que os quedéis parados por tonterías." Me dijo. "Tú deja que mis hijos se encarguen, que ya veremos lo que pasa. Y ahora nada, que estás aquí para entrenar, no para hacer el canelo. ¡Venga!"

No sé muy bien por qué le hice caso, pero con la corriente que había allí la verdad es que no me extrañaba tanto porque o me movía o me llevaba la corriente, así que fui nadando hasta la zona de trepar y me até a la cuerda preparándome para trepar. Y ya iba casi a la mitad de la pared cuando oí grititos abajo.

"¡Eh, no hagáis el…! Ah, sois vosotros…" Dijo Laki por la pared sin atar con las garras de manos y pies clavadas en la piedra y colgando de un brazo y una pierna girada para mirar abajo. "Cuidado Rómulo, que casi no puedes ni contigo, que se ponga alguien más con vosotros. 'Inferno', por favor, encárgate tú de ser el anclaje por si acaso."

"¿No puede ser otro?" Le pregunté.

"No, él es el más fuerte de los de nuestro tipo." Me dijo. "Solo va a ser el anclaje, si se caen la caída es cojonuda, él podrá sujetarles bien."

La verdad es que el tío estaba fuerte, y evidentemente sabía cómo usar sus herramientas porque trepaba y bajaba que daba gusto, lo que pasa es que el aspecto que tenía daba miedo y evidentemente a Holly no fue menos. Podía oler su miedo desde donde estaba, y estuve a punto de soltarme y saltar para poder llegar a su altura pero me cogió de la muñeca y tiró de mí para hacerme seguir.

"Déjala un poco hacer." Me dijo Laki. "Por mucho que te apetezca mimarla tienes que dejarla hacerse un poco de daño también, que no es de cristal."

"Tú no puedes entenderlo." Le dije.

"Eh, te recuerdo que Seth podría ser mi nieto." Me dijo. "¿Sabes lo que me costó dejar de verle como un crío y verle como todo el hombre que era? Pero al final lo consigues, así que déjala un poco de cancha, que si se cae ya tiene a 3 que le recojan y te la traigan hasta arriba."

Más que 3 diría que 1, y no me acababa de fiar de ese 'uno'. Así que cuando acabé de trepar me tiré en el suelo y saqué la cabeza para ver al tipo aburrido colgado de la pared y bostezando mientras miraba hacia abajo con cara de mala leche y a Holly con un gemelo a cada lado intentando trepar.

"¿Qué tal si antes que mirar abajo intentas lavarte un poco?" Me dijo Laki. "Tu chica está bien sujeta, no le pasará nada si se cae y no creo que se vaya a caer mientras tú te echas un poco de agua por encima."

"Déjame, quiero verla." Le dije.

"Hum." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Era extraño, Holly estaba subiendo, le temblaban las extremidades pero aún así seguía subiendo sin quejarse mientras Rómulo parecía darle directrices sobre cómo hacerlo.

Entonces me cayó un chorro de agua encima.

"¡Agua va!" Dijo Laki mientras me mojaba tirándome un bidón de agua por encima que había sido el chorro para enseguida oír soltar un gritito abajo lo que me hizo preocupar para ver que Holly seguía pegada a la pared pero calada como los gemelos.

"¡Mamá, no tires agua mientras subimos!" Le gritó Rómulo blandiendo un puño.

"Disculpa cariño." Le dijo ella. "Es que Embry se negaba a darse un agua."

"Embry, cochino." Me dijeron los 3 escaladores salvo el oscuro que simplemente me miró sonriendo.

"Vosotros dos, no os metáis conmigo, enanos." Les dije a los gemelos bromeando. "Y tú Holly, ya te vale, yo defendiéndote ante todos y tú llamándome cochino."

La vi decir algo y entonces Rómulo me hizo de altavoz.

"Dice que no te lo diría si te hubieses lavado como todos." Me dijo para que ella pareciese reñirle. "Bueno, vale, concretamente dijo que tras el ejercicio hay que lavarse, por respeto al resto. ¿Y qué es lo que he dicho?" Le dijo a Holly. "Ya, otra vez lo de las maneras, a la mierda las maneras."

"Ese es mi chico…" Dijo Laki orgullosa.

La verdad es que a Holly le costó un poco trepar, y en un momento dado, pareció resbalar y no se cayó de chiripa porque Rómulo la sujetó de nuevo a la pared.

El primero de los tres en caer fue como siempre Remo, y luego Holly pareció volver a resbalar pero el tío la sujetó la cuerda y la volvió a pegar a la pared.

"La verdad es que la chica tiene agallas." Afirmó Laki casi 10 minutos más tarde de llegar nosotros al borde que Holly y los gemelos seguían trepando como podían mientras el oscuro seguía en cabeza haciéndoles de anclaje. "Hasta a Remo le cuesta aguantar trepar tanto."

"Tiene unas piernas duras." Afirmé. "Solo le falta endurecer los brazos, pero parece que se las apaña."

"Bueno, tanto como apañárselas bien…" Me dijo.

"Yo he dicho solamente 'se las apaña', lo de bien lo has dicho tú." Le dije divertido para llevarme una colleja.

"Va, 'Inferno', súbeles ya tú." Le dijo Laki al oscuro. "Ya está bien por hoy para ellos."

Asintiendo el tío tiró de la cuerda hasta ponerse a los tres liados en las cuerdas a su espalda y entonces trepó como una centella hasta el borde para parar, dar la vuelta y dejarles a los 3 en el suelo a salvo.

"¿Estás bien?" Le dije a Holly.

"Me duelen un poco los brazos." Afirmó suavemente. "Soy terrible, me he patinado."

"Dos veces, te he visto." Asentí. "Pero no lo has hecho tan mal. Solo un poco lenta, pero es que no puedes comparar tu tipo al nuestro."

"No, lo suyo tiene más mérito." Afirmó Laki recogiendo a su rebaño que ya había comenzado a entrenar pelea allí mismo y con cuidado de no hacer nada a nadie ni dañar los alrededores. "¿Podrás seguir corriendo?"

"Preferiría… descansar un poco." Dijo suavemente.

"Ok, mis hijos saben dónde llevarte." Les dijo. "Chicos, os dejo al cargo."

"Vale, mamá." Afirmaron los dos sonriendo.

La verdad es que era cuanto menos curioso verles allí, y me quería haber quedado pero Seth tiró de mí y me hizo acompañarles.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Aing!" Se me quejó el líder de grupo cuando le pillé de lleno la paletilla tras haberme alcanzado él varias veces pellejo por lo que se destrasformó. "Ay, eso duele."

"_Quejicas…_" Dije en mi forma de lobo divertido.

La verdad es que así como de fuerza podía ser que ellos tuviesen más porque estaban haciendo pesas antes de entrenar a pelear unos contra otros, en lo que era pelear estábamos empatados, el que ellos hubiesen metido más horas que nosotros no quería decir que fuesen para nada mejores.

Y entonces comencé a oír risas y me giré para ver qué las causaba y entonces vi un lobo del tamaño de un dogo, alias 'perro-caballo', que llevaba montada a Holly agarrada al pelo del cuello del animal y casi tumbada sobre él cuando este dio un salto.

"Eh, pues no lo hace tan mal." Dijo alguien.

"Para, para." Le dijo Holly a su montura palmeándolo suavemente para que parase y se agachase un poco permitiéndola apoyar los pies y poder bajarse con cuidado antes de destrasformarse en el gemelo bueno, Remo. "Gracias."

"De nada." Le dijo el chaval suavemente sonriendo.

"Oye, oye, si quieres te llevo yo." Le ofreció otro de los más grandes que los gemelos.

Entonces yo salté entre Holly y ellos gruñendo.

"Solo era una broma, tío." Me dijo el chaval.

"Broma o no, no es tan mala idea." Me dijo Seth. "Holly, si no te importa deberías intentar montar en uno un poco más grande."

"Es… son personas." Le dijo ella.

"No, cuando estamos así somos animales." Le dijo él. "Bueno, personas con forma animal, pero animales a ojos de cualquiera. Mira, por ejemplo haz la prueba sobre Embry." Le dijo indicándome que me acercase a ellos por lo que me acerqué a ella y la rodeé para darle un lametón en la cara que casi la tiró de espaldas por inercia mientras me ponía las manos a los lados de la cabeza sonriendo.

"Ala… que baboso…" Dijo alguien.

"Lo siento, es…" Dijo Holly suavemente pero sonriendo. "Está muy alto."

"Seth, igual debería probar primero con nosotros que somos más bajitos." Le dijo Rómulo. "Para que vaya cogiendo práctica y eso."

"Tiene sentido." Afirmó Seth. "Vale, pero con cuidado ¿vale? Primero tiene que aprender a aguantar sentada y recta sin hacer el bestia, luego ya aprenderá con movimientos rápidos."

"Claro." Dijo el chaval mientras Holly parecía ir a hablar y Remo le decía algo al oído.

"Holly, si quieres puedo…" Le fui a ofrecer para que me cortase negando.

"Primero aprenderé sobre ellos." Me dijo sonriendo.

No sé, no acababa de fiarme del todo del chaval, de su hermano aún, pero de él… Sin embargo, podía ver la determinación de Holly en su cara y eso me ablandó.

"Está bien, como quieras." Acabé cediendo. "Pero no te pases."

"Descuida." Me dijeron los tres sonriendo, Rómulo con ironía, y Holly y Remo complacidos y felices.

La verdad es que ahora me daba cuenta dónde más había visto esas expresiones de Holly, en Remo, en un crío de 5 años atrapado en un cuerpo de 9.

Hice un giro de ojos antes de darle un tironcito del brazo a Holly y plantarle un beso en el pelo para hacerle una caricia en la mejilla antes de volver con el resto de adultos.

"Huy… que me parece a mí que tenemos un lobo de peluche…" Dijo uno de los críos, Leo creo que se llamaba, con ironía mirándome y sonriendo con el mismo sentimiento antes de llevarse un capón de Seth.

"No te rías de algo que te puede tocar a ti." Le dijo antes de sonreírme. "No te preocupes, ninguno de los niños haría daño a una chica, su madre los tiene muy bien entrenados en eso."

"No, si de Remo me fío." Afirmé. "En quien no confío es en el gemelo diabólico."

"Eh, no te metas así con ellos que me enfado." Me dijo poniéndose serio.

"Menos lobos, caperucita." Le dije bromeando.

La verdad es que si no había recibido castigo con sus palabras, Seth se encargó de dejarme muy claro que desde que se había separado de nuestro grupo había mejorado mucho gracias a los entrenamientos allí. Ahora era mucho más rápido, más ágil y desde luego, más capaz de hacer bastante más daño, porque incluso jugando hacía un poco de daño con los mordiscos y estos habían adquirido muchísima más precisión que los nuestros.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Holly)

"_Tranquila…_" Me dijo Remo que era sobre el que iba montada cuando dio un pequeño saltito para esquivar un bache en el camino.

"Holly, tienes que agarrarte con más fuerza o te caerás." Me dijo Rómulo que iba de pie junto a nosotros y me daba indicaciones.

"No quiero hacerle…"

"No te preocupes, no nos haces daño ¿ves?" Me dijo metiéndole un tirón de pelo a su hermano que estaba haciéndome de montura en su forma de lobo algo grandecito pero sin llegar al tamaño que podían tener el resto y haciéndole soltar una ligera queja. "Vale, lo siento, le he tirado demasiado fuerte. Pero tú no vas a estirar, solo te vas a sujetar ¿sí?"

"_Si solo te sujetas no me haces mucho daño._" Me dijo Remo en mi cabeza. "_Es que él me ha metido un tirón. Papá solía hacerlo también._" Afirmó retemblándose bajo mí.

Entonces solté una mano echándome un poco sobre él y le acaricié el morro escurriéndome un poco hacia un lado puesto que estábamos girando casi en el sitio y haciendo que Rómulo me sujetase como si fuese a caerme.

"No te sueltes." Me dijo quitándome la mano de la mejilla peluda de su hermano para volver a hacerme agarrar al pellejo del cuello. "¿Quieres descansar un poco?" Me dijo suspirando.

"Por favor." Asentí suavemente.

Entonces Remo paró y comenzó a agacharse.

"La forma correcta es dejar que se tumbe y entonces pasas una pierna y… eh, eso lo haces bien." Me dijo Rómulo divertido.

"Gracias." Le dije sonriendo.

"_¿Y si echamos una carrera hasta donde entrenan los grupos lobos?_" Dijo Remo.

"Buena idea." Dijo su hermano. "Oh, oh." Dijo casi aplaudiendo como si se acordase de algo de pronto. "Podríamos enseñarle también a Holly a defenderse de los lobos."

"De momento creo que comenzaré por aprender a montar sin caerme." Le dije sonriendo.

Fue algo rápido, en menos de un segundo tenía a Rómulo encima mío y haciéndome soltar un gritito de susto antes de notar sus cosquillas como si fuese un ataque por lo que me puse a intentar devolvérselas tras revolverme intentando soltarme.

Por desgracia eran dos contra mí sola y cuando atacaba a uno el otro venía y me separaba al cabo de segundos para atacarme él.

Estuvimos así hasta que casi no me quedó aliento y les pedí clemencia para poder respirar.

"Yo creo que serías una buena jineta, ooh-la." Me dijo Remo desconvertido y sonriendo antes de taparse la boca asustado.

"¿Cómo has…?" Le dije reparando en que se estaba tapando la boca con cara de susto o preocupación.

Entonces sonreí y le hice un par de cosquillas hasta que se destapó la boca para reírse de mis cosquillas.

"Gracias, v-gi-do." Le dije sonriendo y haciéndole un gesto de silencio para hacerle reír mientras su hermano me atacaba derribándome y haciéndome rodar mientras me hacía cosquilla a las que yo contesté.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

"Au." Se quejó Holly suavemente cuando le pasé el algodón empapado de alcohol por las magulladuras.

"Lo siento." Le dije. "¿Cómo te has hecho esto al caerte? Te dije que tuvieseis cuidado."

"Son solo arañazos." Me dijo suavemente. "No son siquiera… profundos."

"Sí, pero aún así significa que te has hecho daño." Le dije.

"Me he caído, un par de veces." Afirmó.

"Creo que deberías dejarlo." Le contesté guardando las cosas puesto que había acabado de atenderla. "Lo digo en serio, no es necesario que te hagas daño por intentar hacer esto."

"NO." Se negó suavemente pero con decisión. "Yo quiero hacerlo. Voy a hacerlo. Aprenderé a montar en lobo." Añadió remarcando que lo iba a hacer sí o sí. "Y cuando consiga montar bien en los pequeños, pasaré a alguno mediano, y cuando consiga montar bien en ese, entonces pasaré a montar sobre alguno grande."

Alguno grande.

No podía verla montada en uno de nosotros, los 'lobos grandes', al menos no cuando nadie antes lo había hecho y cuando no era capaz de aguantar una carrera sobre uno de los hijos de Laki.

Sin embargo, pronto me quedó demostrado que no era así, que si algo le sobraba a Holly era tozudez y fortaleza de decisión.

Había decidido que montaría tarde o temprano en lobo como si fuese un jinete y eso haría, al contrario de lo que yo había supuesto.


	63. Chapter 63

**CAPITULO 63: LA JINETA DE LOBOS. LOBOS GRANDES.**

"¡Muy bien!. ¡Eso es!" Oí gritar a Laki mientras llegaba con el resto de manadas a la escuela y al campo de entrenamiento con algunos árboles y imitando bosque medio despoblado que tenían en sus terrenos. "¡Sigue así!"

"¡Vamos!" Oíamos animar a algunos de los chavales.

"¿Otra vez están peleando dos chavales?" Le preguntó Jake a Seth.

"Que va, es Holly." Dijo sonriendo. "Está haciendo rodeo."

"¡La madre que os…!" Dije alarmado. "¡Ya la estáis sacando de ahí, animales!"

"¿Quieres hacer el favor de callarte y mirar?" Me dijo haciéndome un placaje contra la verja de maya que rodeaba el terreno.

Aunque forcejeé un poco más, no pude evitar mirar lo que pasaba dentro de la verja y entonces vi cómo había un lobo mediano dentro con lo que parecía una mochila vestida de negro con neopreno y una maraña de fibras doradas volando en todas direcciones mientras el animal daba vueltas sobre sí mismo, saltaba, trepaba por los árboles y volvía a caer y curiosamente, la mochila que se agarraba con fuerza a su cuerpo, soltaba unos extraños sonidos solo de aire cada vez que había un cambio súbito de acción.

Emitía sonidos de que le impresionaba la cosa pero no se soltaba, ni un ápice; estaba pegada al cuerpo como si fuese parte de él y aunque en un par de ocasiones pudieron ver que salían un par de piernas elevándose al soltarse, al momento volvían a estar firmemente atadas al cuerpo del animal de nuevo; hasta que el animal cayó al suelo jadeando.

"Muy bueno, Leo." Le dijo Laki mientras el lobo se destransformaba en uno de los críos, el de pelo pincho que siempre iba con una cazadora vaquera con pelo saliendo del cuello casi idéntica a la de su jefe que la llevaba en negro vaquero deslavado y más grande jadeando y agachó la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento al cumplido de su alfa antes de darle un toquecito suave a Holly que volvía a estar casi incorporada pero de rodillas por lo que le tendió la mano para levantarla casi en vilo para ponerla sobre sus pies y aplaudiendo mientras miraba a Holly. "Bravo, bravo, bravo." Afirmó aplaudiendo y parando. "No tengo palabras para premiarte, chica." Le dijo sonriendo. "No solo te propones montar en lobo para poder ir a nuestra velocidad sino que además eres capaz de mantenerte sobre este haga lo que haga."

"Gracias…" Le dijo Holly jadeando también y frotándose las manos. "Es… un honor, creo."

Eso hizo que Laki se riese a carcajadas y el resto sonriesen o se aguantasen la risa.

"Lo ha conseguido." Murmuré.

"Ya te digo." Me dijo Seth divertido aplaudiendo suavemente con el resto. "Tienes suerte de tener una impronta así de fuerte, aunque no lo demuestre."

"Es…" Dije. "No me lo puedo creer. ¡Pero si tiene miedo a cualquier cosa carnívora que pase el tamaño de un perro!"

"Pues ya ves, ya no tiene tanto miedo." Me dijo sonriendo. "Al menos no para montar sobre alguno de nosotros."

Aquello era increíble, tanto que hasta me pellizqué para comprobar que no era un tipo raro de sueño.

"Au… es real…" Murmuré.

No podía creérmelo, justo cuando había vuelto a haber problemas, de hecho volvía de eso, de una excursión de 2 días con el resto para vigilar unos rastros encontrados fuera de lo que Holly me había dicho que abarcaba el capullo o campo de protección para que no pudiesen encontrarla los que la perseguían, de investigar unos animales deshechos encontrados así como la desaparición de un par de senderistas hacía apenas un par de días a 3.

A mi partida me había despedido de Holly tras pedirle a Seth que le echase un ojo puesto que últimamente los hijos de Laki y ella parecían bastante amigos y Holly ayudaba a Laki un poco con sus desequilibrios hormonales; y volvía y me encontraba con aquello. Holly parecía más que capaz de montar un lobo haciendo rodeo.

"¡Embry!" Me dijo al verme sonriéndome feliz. "¿Me has visto?" Dijo preocupada.

"Sí." Asentí.

"Lo siento, es…"

"Ha sido genial." Afirmé sonriéndole y rindiéndome ante la evidencia de que Holly no era la chica que yo quería ver, que era capaz de lo que se propusiera aunque eso conllevase pasar por dolores físicos tal y como indicaban los ligeros moratones y rasponazos que tenía por piernas, brazos y la mandíbula que le acaricié. "Te debo una felicitación."

Al principio pasó un par de segundos perpleja y luego sonrió y puso la cara en mi pecho cerrando los ojos.

"Te he echado de menos." Me dijo susurrando.

"Y yo a ti." Afirmé para besarle el pelo.

Holly no era una cría, era toda una mujer, y yo no tenía derecho a tratarla como si fuese una niña a la que proteger. De pronto me di cuenta, la había visto como una mujer solo para divertirnos juntos y para pedirle que se casara conmigo, para el resto yo había actuado como un estúpido al querer protegerla de todo y todos.

"Embry, qué te ocurre." Me dijo suavemente y con el rostro teñido de preocupación que me hizo doler algo. "¿Estás bien? Yo… lo siento, te he hecho enfadar con esto ¿no?"

"No, para nada." Le dije sonriendo tristemente. "Es que me has hecho pensar y me he dado cuenta que he actuado como un auténtico capullo."

"Tú no eres un capullo." Negó con vehemencia.

"Creo que solo tú me ves así." Afirmé sonriendo tristemente pero un poco más divertido.

"No, es… estoy segura que todos te ven igual." Afirmó. "A que sí, Seth. ¿A que ninguno pensáis que Embry sea un capullo?"

"Claro que no." Me dijo divertido.

"Solo un poco 'sobreprotector'." Afirmó Quil. "Pero bueno, puedo entenderte."

Eso me hizo sonreír. Me había portado como un auténtico capullo y nadie parecía tenérmelo en cuenta, para nada. Todos parecían comprenderme y perdonarme, sobre todo Holly.

Entonces la separé un poco y le cogí las manos para besarle los dedos.

"Creo que no te merezco." Le dije.

"Desde luego que no." Me dijo Laki. "Pero bueno, esto ya no tiene remedio así que… creo que no vale la pena lamentarse. Así que venga, todo el mundo adentro que tenemos historia. Niños, despediros de los chicos y adentro."

"Hasta luego, Ohh-la." Le dijo Remo suavemente.

"Eh, cuidarla bien ¿oís?" Nos dijo Rómulo. "Como le hagáis algo nos enfadaremos."

"Será posible el enano este…" Dijo Paul. "Tenía que salir como la madre."

"Y nos lo dice uno que está con una gente que le ha hecho moratones y todo." Afirmó Jacob.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó Sam. "Tienes un montón de moratones."

"Se irán en unos días." Dijo ella sonriendo. "¿Habéis encontrado algo?"

"No, nada." Afirmaron mintiéndole.

"Es raro…" Dijo ella pensativa antes de mirarme. "¿Embry?"

"Lo siento." Le dije.

"Pero es que yo…" Dijo.

"Tú qué." Le dijo Paul para ganarse un golpe en las costillas de Jared y Sam disimuladamente.

"Nada, pensé que había sentido algo." Dijo para luego sonreír. "Igual es otra vez una falsa alarma."

"Podemos buscar de nuevo." Le dije.

La verdad es que si había sentido o visto algo, entonces merecía la pena mirar de nuevo, de las 3 predicciones a corto tiempo que me había hecho, 2 y media se habían cumplido, y digo media porque la 3ª se había cumplido pero no exactamente como dijo sino un poco diferente.

"¿Por qué estás segura que hay alguien ahí fuera?" Le preguntó Jake.

"No sé, es... no estoy segura." Afirmó ella.

"Jacob, me parece que si ella piensa que sigue habiendo alguien por ahí fuera lo que deberíamos hacer es echar un ojo." Le dije yo para defenderla.

"Sí, pero es que no sé por qué afirma que hay alguien cuando no hemos visto ningún rastro que fuese demasiado reciente." Me dijo.

"Igual nos ayudaría saber algo más." Dije destinado a Holly pero sin mirarla directamente. "Si se esconden por eso no les pillamos, si entran por agua..."

"Sí, eso ayudaría bastante." Suspiró Quil. "Pero no hay manera de saberlo."

Miré de reojo a Holly y la vi asentirme casi imperceptiblemente así que le devolví el gesto.

"Vale, de momento está Sam con su grupo buscando." Dijo Jake. "Descansaremos un rato y luego volveremos a tomar el relevo. Embry, descansa un poco ¿vale? Supongo que a Holly no le importará si descansas un poco, ella también parece cansada."

"Descuida, me encargaré de que esté como nuevo." Le dijo Holly suavemente asintiendo mientras yo le rodeaba con un brazo y le daba un beso en el pelo mirando al resto.

"A las 7, no te olvides Embry." Me dijo Jacob.

"Descuida, estaré ahí." Afirmé.

Era extraño, pero tan pronto como se fueron levanté a Holly en el aire en un abrazo besándola con ganas y deprisa para poder darle muchos besos por donde pillaba.

"¿Me has echado mucho de menos?" Le dije.

"Un poco." Asintió sonriéndome. "¿Y tú?"

"A cada paso." Afirmé.

"Lo siento mucho." Me dijo. "Estaba segura que había un..."

"Eh, si tú estás segura yo te creo." Le dije. "Seguro que esa cosa habrá encontrado algún modo de evitarnos."

"Por hoy he acabado aquí." Me dijo mirando al colegio antes de volver a mirarme a mí sonriendo. "¿Quieres que vayamos al bosque?"

"Vale, pero no podemos alejarnos demasiado del pueblo." Cedí.

"Bien, es... vamos a descansar un poco." Me dijo. "Voy a intentar algo."

"A mí todo lo que tú intentes me parecerá genial." Afirmé volviendo a besarla antes de ponerla de nuevo en el suelo. "Vamos, sé de un sitio cerca que te gustará."

"Hum." Asintió.

Entonces sonreí.

"Vamos en el coche." Le dije. "¿O tal vez prefieras ir en mi espalda peluda?" Añadí bromeando.

"No, por favor." Me dijo para frotarse los riñones. "Por hoy... ya he tenido suficiente."

"Eso suponía." Le dije sonriendo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Aún no..." Le dije a Holly tapándole los ojos con la mano. "Aún no... aún no... tachán..." Le dije descubriéndole los ojos para ponerla en el claro donde una vez Bella fue atacada por el secuaz negro de la pelirroja. "¿Te gusta?" Le pregunté sonriendo al ver su cara de sorpresa y emoción.

"Es... es..." Balbuceó.

"Ya veo que te gusta." Afirmé para darle una palmadita en el hombro y ponerme de un salto frente a ella para tentarla a correr. "¿A que no me pillas?"

La vi sonreír antes de ponerse a correr a por mí, sin embargo, yo era más rápido y la burlaba más fácilmente, hasta que me dejé pillar cuando se tropezó y nos caímos los dos al suelo mullido por la hierba riéndonos.

Hacía mucho que no habíamos podido estar así, riéndonos y tranquilos, sin profesoras locas ni compañeros que casi exigían que estuvieses con ellos.

Rodamos unas cuantas veces, besándonos y riéndonos, jugando a ser lobos en forma de personas, como si nuestras bocas fuesen morros y nos intentásemos tirar mordiscos, riéndonos y pasando un rato perfecto hasta que acabamos tirados, medio desnudos y casi jadeando mientras nos reíamos.

Entonces me dijo un golpecito con el dorso de la mano en el pecho.

"Para." Me dijo divertida.

"¿Y eso?" Le dije divertido para meterle mano y hacerla soltar un ruido de gusto. "No quieres que lo haga."

"No..." Dijo riéndose. "Pero le prometí a Jacob que te haría descansar."

"Bah, pasa de él." Le dije volviendo a atacar con suavidad. "Lo que le pasa es que es un amargado porque no tiene a su chica con él."

"¡No!" Me dijo riéndose como si en vez de tocarle le hubiese hecho cosquillas y parándome. "Eso no lo sé, pero creo que tienes que descansar, además, tengo que intentar escuchar y... creo que puedo devolverte..."

"Ah, sí, claro." Le dije. "Con el chute ese que echas ¿no?"

"Sí, pero... me gustaría intentar hacerlo diferente." Afirmó.

"Vale, como quieras." Le dije. "Qué tengo que hacer."

"Túmbate." Me dijo sentándose y palmeándose las piernas. "Apoya la cabeza en mí y cierra los ojos."

Suspiré sonriendo y apoyé la cabeza en su regazo y poniendo una mano en su muslo.

"Cierra los ojos." Me dijo sonriendo pero sin apartarme la mano.

Sonriendo cerré los ojos y enseguida noté sus manos en mis sienes y un poco de presión en círculos por lo que abrí un ojo y la vi verme y sonreírme.

"Cierra..." Me dijo sonriéndome.

Era raro, noté la presión pero no era para nada molesta, era más bien... un masaje; y enseguida comencé a notar calor donde me daba el masaje, como si me estuviese dando un rayo de sol de verano en cada uno de los puntos donde sus yemas estaban apoyadas, entrando por mi piel y recorriendo mi cuerpo como corrientes eléctricas.

Enseguida estaba relajado, 5 minutos más tarde notaba cómo tenía más fuerza, al cabo de 10 estaba listo para cualquier cosa y con sueño; un minuto más tarde estaba frito.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Boing, boing.

Sonriendo moví las manos sabiendo qué era lo que había agarrado y soltándolo para abrazar a la dueña entre mis brazos, hasta que me cruzaron la cara.

"Será guarro el chucho este..." Dijo una voz familiar.

"Le leche, que ostia le has calzado." Le dijo Seth.

"¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?" Les dije a Alice y Seth que estaban allí.

Y por cierto, 'allí' era un sitio desconocido.

"Te recogimos de la pradera antes de que os encontrasen." Me dijo Alice. "Jasper y el resto de la manada de ellos están despistando dejando rastros con ropa de Holly."

"¿Y ella?" Pregunté.

"Aquí." Me dijo vestida con una sudadera enorme que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas con las mangas remangadas. "Lo siento, es... no debería haber hecho aquello."

"Preferimos no saber qué es 'aquello'." Me dijo Seth.

"Eh, aquello era un masaje en la cabeza." Le dije. "Creo que no está prohibido y ella tiene unas manos de ángel. De todas formas, por qué estáis aquí." Le pregunté a Alice mirándola mientras hablaba de algo de la ropa de Holly con una sonrisa. "Pensaba que estabais lejos."

"Estábamos en Europa." Me dijo Alice. "Están todos a salvo, Bella ha sido madre otra vez. De un precioso y sano niño." Afirmó sonriendo. "No preguntéis cómo. El caso es que estaba con una chicas y... vimos que aquí iba a haber problemas, así que Jasper y yo decidimos venir para ayudar un poco, Emmet vendrá en cuanto consiga acabar unas cosas donde estábamos."

"¿Has visto algo malo?" Le dije.

"Ahá, algo muy malo." Me dijo. "Pero por suerte ya no lo he vuelto a ver." Afirmó sonriendo. "Así que es posible que haya cambiado algo, que algo cambiará."

Entonces miré a Holly, ella estaba mirando a Alice con una mirada suave, no parecía asustada, ni alarmada... a decir verdad no parecía siquiera que la noticia le hubiese pillado por sorpresa.

"¿Qué ha podido cambiar?" Le dije.

"No lo sé." Afirmó Alice. "Tal vez que ahora estamos al tanto y podemos prevenirlo."

"No." Soltó Holly haciendo que la mirásemos. "Quiero decir... no sé mucho de... pero creo que no deberíamos prevenirlo. Es... no creo que debiéramos... dejar ver que lo sabéis."

"No sabes lo que dices." Le dijo Alice. "Van a venir por vosotros. En lo que vimos tú..."

"Vienen por mí." Afirmó tocándose el pecho con la manga colgando de la mano. "Lo sé, pero no soy en único blanco. Quiero decir... también irán a por el resto."

"¿Tú sabes algo?" Le dijo Alice.

"Puedo... no sé mucho pero... sé de alguien que sí." Me dijo. "Me han avisado."

"¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?" Le dije.

"No sabía cuándo..." Me dijo. "No son temporales, son solo... augurios."

"¿Tú puedes ver lo que pasará?" Le dijo Alice.

Entonces Holly sacudió la cabeza suavemente. Mentirosa...

"Yo no... no puedo ver cosas." Dijo ella.

Bueno, técnicamente no las veía, solo las soñaba, así que tampoco era tan mentira y sonreí levantando solo un lado del labio con ironía.

Holly no estaba tan necesitada de protección como pensaba, era obvio que sabía cómo hablar para protegerse y no mentir del todo.

Suspiré aliviado de que Edward no estuviese por allí para poder ver la semi-mentira de Holly.

"Por cierto, creo que Laki no estaba muy de acuerdo conque estuviésemos por aquí." Me dijo Alice sonriendo.

"Bendita mujer." Le dije bromeando. "Era broma. Ya la conoces, no le gustáis ninguno de los de tu tipo."

"Sí, cierto." Asintió. "Pero aún no hemos entrado en vuestras tierras."

"Ya, pero ya la conoces, es perra vieja." Afirmé sonriendo y levantándome para ir con Holly. "¿Qué tal estás?" Le susurré cerca del oído.

"Bien, es... yo también descansé." Me dijo sonriendo.

"Cuando os encontramos estabas dormido y ella estaba recostada en el césped." Me dijo Alice. "Nos costó un poco que nos dejase traeros aquí."

"Es una chica lista." Afirmé sonriendo. "No se fía ni de su sombra cuando se huele el peligro."

"Embry..." Me dijo Holly suavemente.

"Embry, la cosa está peliaguda." Me dijo Seth. "No sabemos muy bien qué está pasando, pero parece que hay alguien husmeando cerca de nosotros."

"No entrará en la reserva." Afirmó Holly.

"Y supongo que eso tendrá algo que ver con el hecho de que nos ha costado encontrarte." Le dijo Alice para que Holly hiciese un gesto de 'secreto' poniendo un dedo en 'silencio' pero sonriendo.

"¿Cómo que os ha costado encontrarla?" Le dije.

"Llevábamos 2 días buscando su rastro fuera de la reserva para no violar el tratado entrando y no encontrábamos nada." Afirmó Alice. "Como si no estuviese."

"¿Es eso cierto?" Le pregunté a Holly mirándola.

"Te lo dije." Murmuró sin hacer ningún sonido poniendo cuidado de que no la viesen.

Era raro, parecía sonreír solo en ese momento, porque enseguida se puso seria y preocupada y me di cuenta que ella podía ver algo de gravedad en el asunto.

"¿Tú sabes algo de por qué es así?" Me preguntó Alice.

"No." Afirmé.

"¿Por qué parece que tenéis un secreto?" Me dijo Seth.

"Cosas de pareja." Afirmé. "¿Verdad Holly?"

"Hum." Asintió.

"Estáis raros." Afirmó Alice suavemente. "Esto no huele bien."

"Es que estoy en... en esos días." Le dijo Holly. "Creo que le he... contagiado." Afirmó pasándome una mano por el brazo como despistada y deprisa antes de volver a ponerlas frente a ella.

Genial, hasta se había sonrojado y todo, eso era perfecto para hacerlo creíble.

"Bueno... puede ser." Dijo Alice. "Sí, bueno, Bella también se ponía rara cuando..."

"Esto... ¿os importa?" Les dije. "Seth y yo somos tíos... no nos gusta hablar de esas cosas..." Les dije canturreando.

"Perdón." Me dijo Holly.

Estaba más que perdonada. Con eso al menos nos dejarían en paz un poco, y eso me daría tiempo para pensar cómo hacer para que ni se diesen cuenta de lo que pasaba con Holly.

"A ver, para empezar, quién es el que nos sigue." Pregunté.

"No sabemos." Afirmó Holly. "Hay gente que está investigando sobre algunos... puntos de lo que vi."

"¿Pero son...?" Pregunté.

"Sí." Afirmó Alice. "Puedo verlos cuando no estabais vosotros. Es... la vi con ellos." Afirmó mirando a Holly un segundo.

"Holly, creo que deberías ir a asearte un poco." Le dije puesto que podía ver que estaba pálida. "Tienes un poco de mala cara."

Me estaba mirando a los ojos y entonces cambió el gesto suavemente y asintió para levantarse donde se mareó y casi se cayó al suelo mientras la sujetaba antes de que cayese.

"Holly, estás..." Murmuré.

Fue todo demasiado rápido, vi unas imágenes y tan pronto como se soltó de mi mano asustada todo se fue.

"¿Estáis bien?" Nos dijo Seth.

"Sí, ha sido... corriente electrostática." Dijo Holly suavemente frotándose la mano como si le doliese. "Voy a echarme un poco de agua."

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?" Le dije.

"No, puedo sola." Me dijo rechazando mi mano.

Aquello era muy extraño, y sé que el resto lo sentía también por cómo la miraron irse y luego cómo Seth miró a Alice y ella a mí.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Le dije. "Qué es lo que has visto exactamente."

"La tenían a ella." Me dijo. "Parecía aterrada, pero no pude ver por qué. Había gente encapuchada, así que no pude verles la cara, pero por el color de la piel de las manos que pude ver cuando las extendieron hacia ella... juraría que eran... vampiros." Dijo como con cierto temor.

Y nosotros conocíamos a gente que daba ese perfil.

"Os lo dije." Le dije a Seth enfadado. "Os dije que eran ellos."

"No tenemos pruebas de que lo fueran." Me dijo Alice.

"¿A quiénes conocemos nosotros que sean vampiros y vayan con capas?" Le dije. "¡Es que somos tontos!"

"Podría ser cualquiera." Me dijo.

"¡Sabíamos que el chihuahua estaba aquí, tras los pasos de ella y no hicimos nada!" Afirmé.

Entonces oímos gritar en el baño.

"¡HOlly!" Grité mientras corría hacia la puerta del baño.


	64. Chapter 64

**CAPITULO 64: LA PRIMERA AYUDA DE LA ESCUELA. PESADILLAS QUE PRESAGIAN ALGO MALO.**

"¡HOlly!" Grité llamándola cuando la oí gritar en el baño.

Abrí las puertas una tras otra hasta que la volví a oír gritar y entonces casi derribé de un golpe la puerta del baño para ver a Holly contra la bañera en el suelo con un tipo agarrándole la mano.

No lo pensé, salté a por el tipo y entonces fue cuando me encontré colgando del techo.

"Te dije que no te colases." Le dijo una voz femenina.

"Embry, Seth, tranquilos." Nos dijo Alice mientras yo intentaba soltarme. "Anuska, por favor, bájale."

"Está intentando atacar a Jacky." Dijo ella.

"Nadie va a hacer nada a nadie." Dijo Alice con las manos extendidas hacia ellos y hacia Seth que estaba tras ella lista para atacar también. "Jacky, por favor, apártate de ella."

"Creo que la he asustado." Dijo el chaval levantándose y apartándose dos pasos hacia la ventana. "Solo estaba intentando darle la mano para ayudarla a levantarse."

"Por favor, calmaros todos." Dijo Alice.

"Pues yo no lo bajo hasta que no esté segura que no va a hacernos nada." Dijo la chica, Anuska.

"Anuska, él es su compañero." Le dijo Alice. "Está imprentado de ella, matará a cualquiera que crea que es una amenaza para ella."

"Pero nosotros no somos una amenaza." Dijo el chico, Jacky. "Te repito que solo intentaba ayudarla, creo que la hemos asustado cuando llegamos."

"Holly, por favor, díle a Embry que no intente nada absurdo para que le bajen." Le pidió Alice mientras yo intentaba volver a soltarme.

Entonces miré a Holly mientras lo que quiera que me sujetase se fuese y me callese; pero justo cuando fui a atacar, me encontré con sus brazos rodeándome el cuello y enterró su cabeza en mi pelaje junto a la oreja.

"No lo hagas." Me rogó susurrando. "No te manches de sangre por mí..."

No dejé de gruñir a los desconocidos, pero tampoco les ataqué, mucho menos teniendo como tenía a Holly casi colgando de mi cuello en su abrazo suave.

"Jacky, Anuska, qué hacéis aquí." Les dijo Alice.

"Tío Louie se ha enterado de algo." Le dijo él. "Mamá me pidió que viniese para echar un ojo mientras ella se ponía en contacto con el tío Chad."

"¿Chad?" Dijo Holly mirándole preocupada. "¿Chad Crawlen?"

"Quién si no." Me dijo. "¿Acaso lo conoces?"

"**Chad era el jefe de la parte fría de la 'Alianza del Amanecer'.**" Me susurró Holly en quileute antes de separar la cara de mi pelaje y mirarme.

"**¿El moreno?**" Le pregunté destrasformándome sorprendido con ella colgando de mi cuello por lo que la sujeté en brazos.

"Joder, y encima el tío se queda en bolas delante de señoritas." Dijo la chica, Anuska mientras Holly asentía.

"Eh, la tiene más grande que mi padre, y mira que es difícil." Afirmó el chaval por lo que bajé a Holly suavemente en brazos para taparme mis... ejem, partes nobles. "Y con vergüenza."

"Eh, me gustaría ver cómo lo hacías tú en mi lugar." Le dije.

"Será mejor que te de algo de ropa, pero... creo que la de Edward no te va a caber." Me dijo Alice suavemente. "Pero cuando venga Emmet igual puede prestarte algo."

"O yo ir a casa a cogerme algo de ropa." Les dije.

"Sí, eso también." Me dijo Alice. "Si quieres que te sigan hasta aquí o perderte en el camino."

"Yo siempre encuentro el camino a ella." Afirmé bromeando y señalando Holly al mirarla haciéndola sonrojar un poco.

"Fantasma." Murmuraron todos.

"Eh, bromas aparte." Dijo el chaval, Jacky. "Mi padre tiene el mismo super-poder, no me digas cómo pero siempre encuentra el camino hasta mamá, y eso que mamá es una experta en no dejar ni rastro, por lo que dicen los '4 patas' que no son ni papá ni mis hermanos, ni siquiera huele."

"Tu madre es un poco 'bicho raro'." Le dijo Alice. "En el sentido bueno, claro."

"Entonces creo que no me interesa conocerla." Le dije. "¿Eh, Holly?"

"Hum." Dijo ella sin hacer nada.

"¿Tú quieres conocerla?" Le pregunté escamado.

"Es… es la hermana de Chad, creo que es… buena persona." Me dijo.

"Es la directora de una escuela para vampiros por accidente, vampiros que se cambian al buen camino y licántropos que deseen aprender a cooperar y convivir con vampiros."

Holly estaba asintiendo a todo, y eso me pareció raro.

"¿Tú lo sabías?" Le dije.

"Cooperación, tolerancia y afán protector hacia la sociedad del día." Me dijo suavemente. "Son los pilares de… 'ya sabes qué'."

No, no sabía… un momento, debía estar refiriéndose a la alianza esa de locos donde había estado; vale, le habían entrenado y parecían haberle enseñado a manejar sus dones, pero no quitaba para que fuesen una panda de pirados y colgados, algunos peligrosos incluso.

"Sí, creo que sí." Asentí.

"Así que conoces a tío Chad." Le dijo el pelirrojo, Jacky, sonriendo como con ironía.

"Sí, es… he viajado un poco con ellos." Asintió Holly.

"Mira, no quiero saber nada." Afirmó Alice. "Ahí llega Jaz, vamos a ver qué ha descubierto y qué sabe y dejaremos esta conversación tan extraña para nunca más."

En efecto, si con Alice allí aquello había olido mal, ahora el olor se hizo más fuerte con la presencia de Jasper Hale Cullen en las proximidades y Holly se puso un poco más tensa por lo que bajé la vista a ella y eso hizo que me mirase a los ojos.

"No te preocupes." Le dije suavemente. "Jasper es de confianza ¿recuerdas?"

"Sí." Asintió.

Sí, sí, pero no se relajó por ello. Al contrario, hasta que no salimos al salón para recibirlo y él entró a la casa-cabaña, no pareció relajarse un poco.

"Buenas tardes." Dijo como mirando a los chavales y finalmente a Holly.

"Jasper, dinos que todo está bien y que eso te lo ha hecho alguno de los nuestros en broma." Le dije.

"Lamentablemente no." Me dijo. "Nos hemos encontrado a un par de neófitos que no tendrían más de 1 semana de experiencia y a alguien de los tuyos se le ha ido un momento un colmillo, por suerte es solo un arañazo."

"¿Entonces es cierto?" Le dijo Alice. "¿Han encontrado algo?"

"Creemos que no." Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Pero no tardarán en darse cuenta y atar cabos con lo de la zona donde no hay rastros de nada raro, sabiendo como saben que hay lobos en algún punto dentro."

Eso hizo temblar a Holly y pareció darse cuenta.

"¿Quieres que busquemos algo de ropa?" Me ofreció por segunda vez contando a Alice antes.

"Me encantaría, pero Alice cree que no hay nada de Edward que me pueda servir." Le dije.

"¿Puedo…?" Dijo Holly.

"Holly, no conoces la casa." Le dije intuyendo qué pretendía realmente. "Además, de momento eres lo único que me tapa algo."

"¿Una nueva moda?" Me dijo Alice. "Usar chicas para cubriros de la vista, digo."

"Muy graciosos." Le dije.

"Si quieres puedo ir al límite del tratado y pedir un par de vaqueros." Se ofreció Jasper.

"Si quieres puedes comprarte unos que no estén rotos." Afirmó Alice como si fuese una oferta.

"Prefiero los míos, si se rompen porque me vuelvo a trasformar para morder a alguien no me dará pena romperlos." Le dije con ironía ácida.

"De momento podrías usar una toalla." Dijo Alice. "O tal vez mejor una sábana de Nessy, no sería moral descolgar una cortina para eso."

"Me conformo con la sábana, gracias."

"Creo que a Edward no le importará darle un juego de ropa interior." Dijo Jasper apareciendo de la nada con un pack de 3 calzoncillos sin abrir siquiera que me puso sobre Holly.

"¿Os importa?" Les dije sin bajar a Holly. "No me gusta que me miren mientras me cambio."

"Deberías haberlo pensado antes de trasformarte en el baño." Me dijo Alice sonriendo para darse la vuelta cubriéndose los ojos cosa que la otra chica copió.

"Eh, aquí somos todos salvo ella ya hombres." Me dijo Jacky con ironía divertido.

"A mirársela a otro, mariquita." Le dije mientras Jasper cerraba los ojos sentado en un sofá.

"Mariquita tu padre." Me dijo el chaval irónicamente divertido antes de cerrar también él los ojos sacando un móvil. "Voy a avisar al resto de que la hemos encontrado y está bien, de momento."

Con cuidado bajé a Holly y extendí una mano para cogerle un par de calzoncillos mientras ella cerraba los ojos, entonces me acerqué a su oído sonriendo.

"**Tú no me importa que mires**." Le susurré en quileute haciéndola ponerse roja hasta las orejas sin abrir los ojos sino apretándolos más aún.

Sonriendo divertido, me puse los calzoncillos, un par de los buenos, sin costuras y elásticos que a mí me quedaban bastante ajustados pero no me molestaban para moverme, entonces vi a Holly que seguía con los otros dos en el paquete entre las manos y con los ojos firmemente cerrados y sonreí antes de volver a agacharme un poco para cogerla de la barbilla y besarla haciéndola abrir los ojos de golpe.

"**Esta noche, si nos libramos de estos cansos y el mirón…**" Le dije dejando el final en el aire y besándola para jugar con la lengua y la suya un momento antes de parar guiñándole un ojo sonriendo y sabiendo que había entendido todo al verla sonrosar de nuevo. "Ya estoy."

Uno a uno fueron abriendo los ojos y Jacky, que seguía hablando por teléfono deprisa en algún idioma desconocido para mí, y Alice sonrieron mientras Jasper asentía suavemente y la otra tía no hacía nada.

"Jasper, quieren que te pongas." Le dijo de pronto el chaval tras hacer un par de cosas que sonaron a afirmaciones y ofreciéndole el teléfono.

"¿Diga?" Dijo. "Disculpad un segundo." Nos dijo tapando el auricular tras un breve silencio y antes de salir de allí.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Le pregunté al chaval.

"Las cosas se están poniendo más difíciles de lo que pensábamos cualquiera." Dijo un poco serio para lo divertido que había parecido antes. "Mi madre y su familia querían hablar con Jasper porque parece ser el único con conocimientos militares y experiencia en este techo."

Entonces dejé de prestarle atención justo para observar que Holly no parecía encontrarse muy bien puesto que se acababa de tocar la frente y apoyarse en el sofá y de pronto se cayó.

"¡Holly!" Le dije cogiéndola justo a milímetros antes de golpear el suelo con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados. "Por dios, Holl, no me asustes." Le dije dándole unas palmaditas suaves en la cara porque parecía desmayada. "Vamos, Holl, abre esos ojos, preciosa..."

"Jaz…" Le llamó Alice. "Tenemos problemas…"

"Creo que bastantes." Afirmó desde la puerta de entrada.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

((Lo sé, lo sé… no hago más que marearos con todo esto de los cambios de voz… lo siento mucho, pero una vez más, apuesto a que no os importará cuando leáis el trocito. *sonrisa ámplia* Seguro que os da una idea más aproximada de la situación que lo que van a tener el resto de seres en la historia, jeje.))

.

.

(Voz de Holly)

No sé por qué pero cuando comenzó a hablar el chico pelirrojo, de pronto mi cabeza comenzó a dolerme y comencé a sentir los mareos típicos.

No me asusté, al menos no demasiado, ya me había pasado esto otro par de veces, y siempre, siempre, siempre, era el presagio de que algo gordo estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Reconocer los indicios de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrirme me ayudó a prepararme, aunque uno nunca esta preparado para esto. En cuando comencé a notar el malestar me apoyé en lo primero que pillé, el sofá. Me hubiese ido mejor rodearlo y sentarme en él, pero no me dio tiempo, desde que comenzó todo esto puedo afirmar casi con total seguridad que cuando los 'etéreos' tienen prisa ya puedes ser el papa que no esperarán a que te pongas cómodo, te tumbes en el suelo o salgas de donde estés, te mostrarán lo que tengan que mostrarte estés donde estés o estés haciendo lo que estés haciendo.

Así que de pronto me abandonaron todas las fuerzas y creo que me caí porque aún estaba de pie y te quedas totalmente sin control de tu cuerpo, inconsciente.

Oí que me llamaban a lo lejos, pero era casi como oír algo bajo el agua, inútil y muy difícil, así que simplemente intenté dejarme ir y rezando por que pasase todo cuanto antes para poder volver a mí misma y calmar a Embry que juraría que era el que me llamaba.

Me daba pena, no le había dicho nunca que me había pasado eso ya dos veces, que podría volver a pasarme aunque no esperaba que pasase. Debía estar pasándolo fatal, sobre todo contando con que no se podía saber a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo te iba a durar. Según Erika, una vez habían enterrado a una persona de su tipo que había tenido una de estas y que le había durado como 4 días, así que se había despertado metido en un ataúd bajo unos cuantos metros de tierra y tras un ataque de miedo que había causado que tuviese claustrofobia de por vida, había conseguido romper la puerta y cavar un agujero para salir, le había costado y casi mató de un susto a la gente cuando hizo estallar un agujero en tierra y sacó la mano como si fuese un zombi de una película de serie B.

No, basta, tenía que poner mi mente en blanco, dejarme ir para facilitar todo, y rezar para que la gente fuera no interpretasen mi estado catártico como muerte y me enterrasen como al pobre hombre ese.

Nada…

Nada…

Cuando ya comenzaba a sentir una especie de mezcla entre sueño pacífico y amenaza de ataque de nervios inconsciente por la angustia de hacer daño con eso a Embry y el miedo a que me pudiesen enterrar, me encontré en un bosque.

Miré alrededor para buscar algo que me indicase algo más puesto que estaba sola y entonces me caí de culo al encontrarme cara a cara con un lobo enorme reflejado en un charco, solo que cuando me caí, me dolió la cola, pero yo no tenía cola, así que me asusté. Y algo dentro de mí me instó a calmarme.

Lo intenté y curiosamente me pareció hasta demasiado sencillo, entonces me volví a mirar, el lobo gigante era yo, pero no era como Embry o el resto de ellos que vi en la Alianza del Amanecer, ni siquiera uno de los monstruos que vi por ahí, no era como Embry pero en vez de eso era etéreo, como formado por una condensación de humo y un par de ojos brillantes.

Entonces algo dentro de mí me hizo mover, miré alrededor y la derecha me pareció una buena dirección, así que me moví hacia allí. Al principio caminé lentamente, pero enseguida sentí que debía correr, como si se me acabase el tiempo para algo que no podía ver, y entonces llegué y casi choqué contra alguien, solo que en realidad lo atravesé derrapando, o mejor dicho, hice que me traspasase a mí, de pronto noté movimientos extremadamente veloces pasando cerca, uno incluso me traspasó y me giré a ver demonios bebedores de sangre alejándose.

Le seguí atravesando los bosques como si no pesase nada, como si fuese solo viento, pude ver fuego, oía caos por todos lados, como si el bosque amplificase aún más esos sonidos.

Entonces llegué a un cortado y frené viendo personas paradas por las paredes; algo me instó a saltar y mis patas se movieron solas y corrí por la pared en vertical como si las leyes de la física no existiesen.

Frené en seco y salté, solo que mi salto fue de casi 100 metros hasta la pared opuesta y de ahí a un árbol donde caí encima de otro demonio.

Entonces vi todo con claridad, todo pasaba a una velocidad pasmosa ante mis ojos, escenas que se desarrollaban por todo el terreno a nuestro alrededor, personas que no conocía peleando contra demonios, auténticos cazadores con capas negras de capucha peleando contra semejantes, una rubia que reconocí como la hija rubia de Carlisle peleando con una mujer, su hermano castaño y fuerte estaba a punto de romper el dos el cráneo de otro tipo mientras un monstruo enorme de lobo, un maldito con algo de pecho haciéndole parecer una hembra arrancaba trozos de demonio de dos en dos mientras demonios novatos se tiraban en grupo sobre ella, en un momento dado, un lobo gigante se tiró para ayudarle y dos monstruos-lobo negros y blancos más pequeños que la madre se tiraban como locos contra los atacantes de esta arrastrando sus propios enemigos tras ellos.

Intenté gritar, pero nadie me oía; entonces vi algo más, fue lo último que vi, tres diablos con pintas reales (principescas, nobles… llámalo 'X', todos sabemos quienes son) apostados en un alto a kilómetros de allí con una sola persona que permanecía un poco más atrás mirando por todos lados como buscando algo, pero lo último que vi no fue eso, fue la entrada en acción de algo más, apenas dos remolinos más y vi a un par de demonios que parecían un viento de destrucción, y mientras todo se oscurecía y veía todo llenarse de sangre intentando gritar para avisar a aquella gente, aunque algunos fuesen monstruos malditos y llorando lágrimas inexistentes que nadie vería al ver a los rostros conocidos casi siendo aniquilados, uno de esos 'vientos de muerte' paró y pareció mirarme directamente haciéndome temblar y gritar al ver cara a cara a mi peor pesadilla: el diablo de pelo blanco y una cicatriz en la cara que me había herido el alma.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

"Esto no funciona." Dijo Alice cuando quemamos la bola que había recogido de hierbas de todo tipo para no arriesgarme a confundir y olvidar ninguna hierba medicinal del monte donde estábamos que había metido casi cegando la chimenea para encenderlos sin cuidado ahumando la casa. "Por dios, apagar eso, vais a ahumar la casa entera."

"Holly, por favor, despierta." Le rogaba en inglés y en quileute mezclados balanceándome sobre ella y por consecuencia a ella conmigo. "**No me dejes**, por favor, **despierta**."

Llevaba horas así, Emmet había llegado, habían llamado a Carlisle para pedirle indicaciones pero ni él parecía saber nada de por qué parecía muerta, cada vez más, y en cambio, su pulso era casi inexistente que todos pensaban que había desaparecido pero Jasper afirmaba que conservaba aunque demasiado lento para un humano.

Hubiese matado por poder saber qué hacer, qué tenía o cómo ayudarla, pero no tenía nada. Podría estar muriéndose de a saber qué y seguiría sin tener nada.

No podía evitar estar junto a ella, y entonces la escena que había inspirado la vuelta de ese recuerdo, apareció en mi cabeza.

Holly anestesiada tras ser operada de su fémur… tampoco despertaba, estaba viva pero… no despertaba, como ahora.

"Embry, Carlisle dice que Bella Alexandrine dice que deberías quedarte ahí, pero que conociéndoos a los de tu tipo evites lo de tirarte encima de ella aunque deberías convertirte en, cito textualmente, un peluche gigante porque le mantendrás caliente y así evitarás que acabe muriendo porque le baje demasiado la temperatura." Me dijo Alice con el móvil aún en la oreja. "Cree que si su temperatura se mantiene constante no le pasará nada."

"¿Y quién es esa Bella Alexandrine?" Le dije. "¿Por qué debería creerla?"

"Porque ahora mismo es la única opción que tenemos." Me dijo preocupada. "Confía en ella, es… está casada con un licántropo." Me dijo como si le costase decirlo antes de mirarme. "Es vampiro y está casada con un licántropo como tú. Se preocupa por mantener el secreto de los que somos unos y otros y… está creando un auténtico colegio para enseñar a los que puede y quieran cómo convivir y actuar nuestras dos especies, juntas."

Me quedé en silencio, aquello era dudoso; para empezar, una cosa era que los Cullen nos tuviesen aprecio y nos considerásemos mutuamente 'compañeros' y en algún caso 'amigos' y/o 'novia' y otra era que un vampiro por completo (dejando a Nessy a parte y habría que ver si al final no acababa mal…), un vampiro quisiera casarse con uno de los nuestros. Sin embargo, aunque todo me sonaba a cuento, Alice tenía razón, aquello era la única opción que teníamos de momento porque no sabíamos cómo hacerlo.

"Está bien." Le dije. "Dame más instrucciones cuando vuelva." Añadí antes de irme a quitar la ropa a la cocina y trasformarme sin que me viesen desnudo para volver con la ropa entre los dientes y dejarla sobre el sofá antes de mover con el morro a Holly e intentar indicarles por gestos que como no podía ponerme en el sofá que tenían, que la bajasen a ella a la alfombra persa.

"Ah, cierto." Dijeron los chicos para cogerla Emmet con cuidado y dejarla en el suelo sobre la alfombra. "Cuidado no te eches encima ¿vale?" Añadió medio bromeando.

Le solté un bufido de nariz y me puse a hacer unos círculos, malditas costumbres de lobo… finalmente me tumbé y me arrastré un poco sobre la tripa para pegarme bien a ella curvándome un poco para rodearla tanto como pudiese antes de poner la cabeza junto a la suya.

"Ya está tumbado." Dijo Alice por el móvil. "Aha… ahá… Embry, dice que no sabe si servirá de algo pero que las veces que alguien estaba en peligro y desmayado, todos dicen que servía de algo que te hablaran y te dijesen cosas y… hey, es un lobo, no puede hablar… oh, pero ella es humana… Dice que lo intentes de todas maneras, que tenéis una forma de comunicación casi verbal que se entiende bastante bien y que si sirve de algo bien y si no al menos tú estarás más tranquilo."

Eso para que te fiases de vampiros, suspiré y casi me dieron ganas de cogerla y largarnos, pero me quedé allí y apoyé la cabeza casi en su hombro para moverla un poco más hacia mí.

"_Vamos… Holly, cielo… no te rindas…_" Le dije deseando que me oyese el pensamiento como siempre. "_No me hagas esto… Mira, si quieres me quedo así, me quedaré así contigo todo lo que quieras, pero despiértate. Por favor…_"

No sé cuánto tiempo me tiré pidiéndole, un par de veces le di también lametones en la cara, le moví el pelo cuando respiré con fuerza cerca del mismo…

El resto vinieron y salieron a visitar, luego Alice se sentó con nosotros un rato y estuvo hablándome, solo que no me enteré siquiera de lo que me decía, la oía hablar pero no sabía de qué porque no le prestaba atención. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar a Holly inconsciente e intentar que se despertase.

Debía ser medianoche cuando me desperté al notar presión en el costado y algo enterrándose en mi pelo de la tripa y agarrándose ahí haciendo fuerza por lo que me desperté alarmado y dolorido mientras oía gritar junto a mí.

"_¡¡HOLLY!!_" Grité.

Dios, aquello era peor, ahora que había reaccionado era peor. Estaba temblando como loca y haciéndome daño al clavarme las uñas y gritando como una poseída.

"_¡POR FAVOR, AYUDA!_" Grité. "_Holly, por favor, estoy aquí…_"

Mierda, era un puñetero lobo, no me oía.

Fue solo un impulso, le di un lametazo que por desgracia le pilló toda la cara y cuando fui a intentar desconvertirme la presión cedió y me di cuenta que Holly acababa de abrir los ojos y me miraba antes de enterrar la cara con fuerza en mi pelaje.

No sé por qué lo hice pero me eché sobre la espalda y ella acabó encima mío mientras le rodeaba con las patas de forma extraña debido a que eran unas patas animales, así que le metí otro lametazo y le despeiné dejándole el pelo despeinado y mojado de babas.

Noté humedad en mi pecho, así que volví a darle un lametazo tras otro. Estaba llorando, y a mí se me estaba partiendo el corazón.

A la mierda con lo de ser animal, intenté destransformarme y acabé sujetándola contra mí en bolas, sí, el pecho estaba mojado ya.

"Tranquila... tranquila... yo estoy aquí..." Le susurré deprisa abrazándola contra mí. "Estás a salvo... ya ha pasado... estoy aquí..."


	65. Chapter 65

**CAPITULO 65: PROFECÍAS. LA GUERRA ESTÁ A PUNTO DE ESTALLAR.**

"¿Estás ya mejor?" Le pregunté a Holly suavemente mientras se tomaba una infusión de hierbas de los alrededores que parecían haberla calmado un poco.

La vi asentir mientras movía un poco la taza.

"¿Puedes decirnos qué ha pasado?" Le dijo el chaval vampiro moviendo la mano suavemente.

"Ha sido solo... un mal sueño." Dijo ella mirando el culo de la taza como cohibida. "No pasa nada, ha sido solo... parecía demasiado real."

"Pero ahora estás despierta." Le dijo Emmet. "¿Tan mala podía ser la pesadilla?"

"Hum." Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros y moviendo la taza suavemente entre sus manos.

Entonces me incliné un poco para mirar en el interior, esperaba ver infusión y el azúcar abajo porque no se había disuelto del todo y por eso lo movía, pero en lugar de eso me encontré con posos y un poco de líquido aún, pero casi nada de líquido y más bien solo posos.

"¿Qué es lo que soñaste?" Le pregunté dándome cuenta de por qué podía haberse asustado tanto por una simple pesadilla que aún despierta seguía teniendo el pulso agitado y la espalda tensa y dura como una piedra.

Entonces me miró, la mirada que tenía parecía decirlo todo: 'por favor, no', 'no me hagas esto'... algo como eso seguro.

"Eh, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer." Dijo Emmet. "Igual si nos dices nos entretenemos un poco."

Entonces Holly le miró y Jasper le dio un golpecito a Emmet sin dejar de mirarnos con Alice.

"No es... no fue nada." Dijo ella.

"Si me disculpáis..." Les dije.

Si me convertía en lobo de nuevo no solo podía darle algo de calor sino que además podría hablar con ella un poco sin que nadie más se enterase puesto que ella no podía contestarme así pero al menos podía ver lo que le decía; así que me fui a trasformarme a la cocina y volví para encontrarme que estaban molestando de nuevo a Holly con lo de que hablase, les gruñí y se callaron mientras me ponía en el sofá a los pies de Holly con la cabeza en su regazo.

"_¿De verdad estás bien?_" Le pregunté. "_Pareces asustada._"

Entonces se puso a acariciarme la cabeza suavemente y poco después de un poco noté cómo me encontraba mejor así que moví el morro un poco hacia su tripa y la acaricié un poco haciéndola sonreír.

"_Mamma mia_…" Dijo el pelirrojo. "Y luego dicen que los 'cuatro patas' no son babosos… esperemos que los gemelos no sean así cuando lleguen a nuestra edad."

"Técnicamente son de vuestra edad." Le dijo Jasper.

"Sí, pero están en un crecimiento normal, y nosotros somos ya adolescentes desde hace años." Dijo el pelirrojo.

"_Como le dé yo 'chucho baboso'…_" Dije para Holly bromeando. "_Ahora en serio. ¿De verdad estás bien?_"

"**Sí.**" Me dijo en quileute casi susurrando. "**Es… he tenido un mal presagio y no… bueno, no sé si era cierto. Así que…**"

"¿Decías algo?" Me dijo Alice.

"Estaba hablando, la he oído." Afirmó Emmet.

"_Sí cotillas, conmigo._" Afirmé.

"¿Y qué has dicho?" Dijo Alice.

"Le he pedido a Embry que aparte un poco el hocico de mi…" Dijo ella suavemente moviéndome el hocico un poco más hacia arriba y adelante puesto que lo había puesto en una posición poco… loable.

"Chucho salido, malo, malo." Me dijo Emmet bromeando. "Tú no te cortes porque sea tu novio, dale con un periódico enrollado."

"Con los de la escuela funciona." Afirmó Ivvana, la chica. "Hasta que aprendieron a coger el periódico."

"_Yo te lo advierto de ya, si me das tú me enfado, pero como lo intenten ellos…_" Le dije a Holly mirando al resto y gruñéndoles sin mover mi cabeza de su regazo.

"Shhhh… Tranquilo, Embry." Me dijo acariciándome la cabeza.

Entonces fue cuando sí que levanté la cabeza y le di un lametón.

"A lo dicho, un chucho salido." Dijo Emmet. "Lo siguiente será ponerse a fornicar con tu pierna, claro que... con tu altura diría que llega bien a... ¡Ay!" Se quejó cuando Jasper le dio un codazo y yo le gruñí furioso.

"No te preocupes, no me ha afectado." Me dijo Holly acariciándome entre los ojos a la nuca con cuidado.

"_¿A Pup también le haces esto?_" Le pregunté sin perder de vista a los vampiros y que ella sacudiese la cabeza suavemente.

"**Pup no se enfada como tú.**" Me dijo. "**Y no me hagas hablar más, comienza a sonar raro.**"

"¿Por qué hablas así?" Le dijo Jacky.

"Es... le decía a Embry que no se enfadase." Dijo ella.

"_Ojalá se fuesen un rato, no aguanto al tipo._" Le dije a Holly.

Entonces se puso a toser como si se ahogase y se sujetó la garganta preocupándome.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Le preguntaron varios.

"¿Estás bien?" Le dijo Alice para que sacudiese la cabeza. "¿Qué necesitas?"

"Agua..." Gimió Holly. "Y... manzanilla con... unos granos de... anis silv... estre. Y... frutas ro... jas del... monte."

"Vale, lo tenemos." Dijo Alice. "¿Tienes eso en tu casa?"

"NO, es... hay... un plano con... dónde cogerlos." Dijo tosiendo aún.

Entonces me apretó en un lado de la mandíbula y me hizo gemir por el pinchazo así que enterró la cara aún tosiendo en mi pelo y fue frenando un poco las toses hasta quedar inmóvil.

Entonces me destrasformé y la cogí.

"Holly, Holly, por dios, despierta." Le dije. "Por favor, traerle lo que os ha dicho. Holly..."

"Intenta despertarla." Me dijo Jasper. "Nosotros... nosotros iremos a buscar lo que ha pedido."

En efecto, en un segundo había gente allí y al siguiente estábamos de nuevo solos.

Entonces sentí un toquecito y luego otro y otro... como contando, y cuando llegó al 10, abrió los ojos en unas rendijas.

"**¿Se han ido ya?**" Susurró.

"Sí." Asentí. "¿Estás bien?"

"**Perfectamente, necesitaba alejarles.**" Me dijo sonriendo e intentando incorporándose pero al parecer se lo pensó dos veces y se quedó como estaba. "**Al menos ahora podemos hablar un poco.**"

"**¿Qué quieres decirme?**" Le dije.

"**Tengo que irme.**" Afirmó. "**Si me quedo... no quiero que lo que he visto pase...**" Gimió con dolor.

"**¿Y qué has visto?**" Le pregunté.

"**Van a venir.**" Me dijo. "**El Apocalipsis que traerán los tres reyes demonio...**"

No entendía lo que me decía, pero 'Apocalipsis' y 'demonio' no me sonaban nada bien.

"**No sé lo que quieres decir pero no me suena nada bien.**" Le dije. "**Tenemos que quedarnos, yo te voy a proteger, bueno, nos protegeremos todos juntos, pero yo no pienso dejarte que te pase nada. Lo juro.**"

La vi dudar, pareció pensar y darle vueltas a algo.

"**¿Estás bien?**" Le dije.

"**No mucho, la verdad.**" Me dijo. "**Es... van a pasar cosas malas, muy malas, por aquí. No sé si vamos a poder hacerles frente y... cambiar lo que he visto, pero... si tú crees que tenemos que quedarnos... nos quedaremos.**"

"**¿Estás segura?**" Le pregunté confuso porque no diese más pelea que eso.

"**No, pero... estoy de acuerdo contigo, creo que harían daño primero a todos en la reserva porque sabe que hay gente que son importantes para mí. No quiero que les hagan daño.**"

"**Eh, ¿te persigue gente y lo único que te preocupa somos nosotros?**" Le dije. "**Deberías echarte un ojo a eso, puede ser peligroso.**"

"**Estoy bien.**" Me dijo. "**Es que... estoy harta de huir. He encontrado un buen sitio y no pienso dejar que me echen de allí.**"

"Vale, eso te lo ha dicho Laki." Le dije normal de nuevo.

"No, es mío." Afirmó.

"Aquí traemos las plantas." Le dijo Alice. "¿Qué hay que hacer ahora?"

"Infusión." Dijo Holly pareciendo mareada. "Me la tomaré en cuanto la hagamos."

"No, tú quédate ahí." Le dijo Alice puesto que Holly se había levantado. "Lo último que queremos es que te caigas."

"Pareces un poco debilucha." Le dijo Emmet para llevarse una mirada recriminatoria de sus hermanos y mía. "Qué, me refería a que se pone enferma fácilmente."

"No es su culpa." Le dije yo.

La verdad es que hasta cierto punto hasta me alegraba de que Holly no pareciese la típica chica normal, la había visto montando un lobo y desde luego, 'débil' era lo último que te venía a la mente cuando veías eso.

"Por cierto, Embry." Me dijo Jasper. "Nos hemos cruzado con Laki, creo que quería hablar con todos. Ellos, vosotros, nosotros…"

"Puedes hablar." Le dije. "Holly está al tanto de todo."

"¿Lo nuestro también?" Dijo levantando una ceja.

"Aha, pero nosotros no le dijimos nada." Afirmé. "Ni Laki tampoco, palabra de lobo."

"Fue mi tío." Dijo el pelirrojo. "Ya sabéis, es un poco bocazas a veces."

"¿Y de qué conoces tú a esa cucaracha pálida?" Le preguntó Emmet para que Holly se encogiese de hombros.

"Lo conocí hace tiempo, viajando." Afirmó suavemente.

"No sé yo…" Dijo Emmet. "Bueno, da igual. Si lo sabes y sabes lo que es este y sus amigos entonces mucho mejor, eso facilitará bastante las cosas."

"Entonces supongo que sabrás también qué es lo que te persigue." Le dijo Jasper.

"Es… no, no sé qué me persigue o por qué lo hace esta vez." Dijo Holly. "Pero… sí sé qué era quién lo hizo la última vez que os ví y… sé qué era lo que me atacó la última vez."

No me di cuenta pero le miré el muslo, allí, en algún lugar oculto bajo la ropa, había una cicatriz casi invisible de un mordisco muy ligero de uno de ellos.

Y una vez más, como cada vez que lo recordaba, la bestia en mi interior se agitó y rugió clamando por el cuello del culpable.

"Eso no es posible." Afirmó Jasper sacudiendo la cabeza y despertándome. "No puedes irte sin más, si sales ahí fuera estarás en peligro."

"Si me buscan a mí no pienso quedarme aquí." Dijo ella. "Yo… iré a otro sitio, eso les despistará."

"Y yo voy contigo, para protegerte." Afirmé.

"A ver, penarlo un poco." Dijo Jasper. "Ya hemos pasado por esto antes. Con Bella."

"Jasper, las otras veces eran pacíficas." Le dije.

"Y esta no tiene por qué ser diferente." Afirmó. "Ellos reunirán a sus aliados, vosotros nos tenéis a nosotros, vosotros y si las cosas se ponen feas supongo que tenéis un as en la manga. Ellos no saben de Laki y su grupo."

"Podéis soltarles los chuchos rabiosos hablando de los cuales…" Dijo Emmet para estirar un brazo y parar un lobo que entró por el hueco de la puerta que Alice abrió o hubiese roto y asustando a Holly que soltó un gritito.

"Muñeca, como te asustes así por un ataque sorpresa que se olía venir a kilómetros ya verás cuando todo esto comience." Le dijo Emmet divertido y peleando con la loba enorme mientras sus cachorros entraban y protegían a Holly que les abrazó con un brazo por el cuello a cada uno.

"Rómulo, Remo." Los llamó.

"Anda, pues sí que han crecido esas bolas de pelo." Dijo Emmet. "Joder, Jazz, una manita, por favor."

"De eso nada, te lo has ganado." Le dijo el gemelo malo destrasformándose y sentándose en el suelo.

"No seas malo." Le riñó Holly dándole un golpecito en el cuello que no pasaba de caricia. "Laki, para por favor."

"Pero déjales que se diviertan un poco, mujer." Le dije divertido.

"Eh, a pelear fuera." Les dijo Alice intentando empujarles y haciendo que Laki tuviese que sujetar a Rómulo mientras Remo le chupaba la cara con su lengua de cachorro de loba hiper-hormonada.

"Tío, esto cada día es más circo." Dije divertido. "Mamá Loba y Emmet peleando fuera de la puerta, Alice intentando empujarles fuera y Holly que casi la arrastra un cachorro de loba chunga y con el otro que se porta como un cachorrito normal chupándole la cara. Esto lo compra la Fox seguro."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"No podéis retenerla aquí, Cullen." Les dijo Rómulo mientras Holly le rascaba la tripa peluda a su hermano en el suelo tras haber repetido que quería salir.

"A ver, tú no lo entiendes porque no has vivido esto antes." Le dijo Jasper. "Lo único que has visto ha sido a unos aspirantes a vampiros acosando a vuestra madre. Pero estos son la madre de todos los problemas. Vendrán y no vendrán solos, van a traerse a armadas y cien mil veces más eficaces que los que conocéis."

"Holly." Le dijo Laki levantando la mano para callar a su hijo y a Jasper tapándoles la boca a ambos. "¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto? Va a ser muy peligroso y casi seguro que te van a hacer daño."

"No puedo dejar que hagan daño al resto si a quien quieren es a mí." Afirmó Holly.

"Sí, pero es que no son cualquiera, son los Vulturi, los más viejos que quedan." Le dijo suavemente como si estuviese de nuevo en el modo 'madre' en vez del de 'loba asesina de vampiros'. "Están mucho más organizados, son mucho más fuertes, rápidos y letales. Puedes perder la vida si sales ahí fuera y te encuentran."

"Tú me dijiste que si aprendía a pelear podría…" Le dijo Holly. "¿Me… me estabas… mintiendo?"

"Claro que no." Le dijo sonriendo. "Venga, nos vamos. Rómulo, llévala tú, Embry y yo nos encargaremos de cubriros las espaldas a los tres."

"Eh, no puedes hablar en serio." Dijo Emmet. "Que ella es una humana, no puedes ponerla en peligro porque sí."

"Ella es la que quiere ponerse en peligro." Afirmó Holly. "Además, es alumna mía, no le van a poder hacer nada mientras la llevamos a casa. Los peces gordos aún no han venido por aquí. Por cierto, Holly. Gran idea la de ponerte una sudadera que apesta a vampiro a kilómetros, eso tapará tu olor un poco."

"De nada ¿eh?" Le dijo Emmet.

"Holly, tú agárrate bien." Le dije saliendo con ellos y pasando de los 3 Cullen. "Esto no va a ser un entrenamiento, vamos a ir todo lo rápido que podamos y si te caes te puedes hacer mucho daño."

"No te preocupes que para eso ya habrá tiempo luego." Le dijo Laki.

"Sí, y además, yo no la voy a perder." Me dijo Rómulo. "Sabía montar en nosotros desde mucho antes que en ti."

Sería… cualquier día ese chaval aparecía muerto, cualquiera de nosotros le mataría con mucho gusto.

"Oye, no podéis ir en serio." Nos dijo Alice. "Vais a llevarla a la muerte."

"Descuida, Alice." Le dije. "Nosotros la protegeremos. Y por cierto, apostaría a que el resto querrá hablar con vosotros, si es que vais a echar una mano aunque sean asuntos nuestros."

"Pues claro que vamos a echar una mano." Afirmó Jasper. "Vosotros hicisteis lo mismo por nosotros hace años."

Eso me hizo sonreír mientras iba trasformándome.

"Entonces venid luego y…" Dije perdiendo la boca en un morro y emitiendo sonidos animales.

Bueno, apostaría a que habían pillado la idea.

Entonces Laki comenzó a correr y le siguieron sus hijos, así que di un giro en el sitio antes de salir corriendo tras ellos con un salto.

Hay que admitir que en lo de despistar esa tía era la leche, Laki nos condujo por caminos difíciles, saltamos lejos de las tierras al mar y luego se volvieron a trasformar en híbridos y Holly siguió agarrada al chico que la llevaba mientras nadábamos por el mar, curiosamente, no parecía demasiado movido a pesar del aire que había, y cuando llegamos a la pared rocosa que llevaba a la reserva me pareció por cómo Holly parecía estar un poco cansada antes de emitir un ligero destello-flash demasiado suave como para haberlo visto de no haberla estado mirando para parecer de nuevo como nueva mientras se ataba a Laki y esta subía por la roca deprisa con sus hijos subiendo detrás como podían pero deprisa también y Holly resollando y más lenta hasta que la subieron con un tiró y se quedó colgando mientras la subían al trepar los otros más rápidos y yo un poco menos.

"Vamos, Embry." Me dijo Laki desde el borde. "Date vida que ya estamos aquí arriba y tenemos que movernos rápido."

"Eh, hago lo que puedo." Afirmé notando lo mismo que cuando me metía Holly un chute practicando sus poderes y notándome de pronto mucho más ligero y lleno de energía por lo que subí un poco más rápido para encontrarles a los 4 arriba mientras los pequeños bebían algo de agua y Holly se frotaba la cabeza con suavidad así como los brazos y movía los dedos como si le doliesen y Laki le miraba diciéndole que no se preocupase porque pasaría como siempre en unos momentos y se echaba un poco de agua en las axilas.

"¿Seguimos?" Les dije.

"En marcha." Afirmó Laki para ponerse a correr con las manos y los pies negros y los ojos raros.

"¿Quieres que te eche una mano, Holly?" Le dije alcanzándola mientras corría con los gemelos a los lados.

"No, tranquilo." Me dijo. "Soy una de las mejores… corredoras de su escuela."

"Eh, tienes mucha más práctica que nosotros." Afirmé sonriéndole. "No me extraña que puedas aguantar nuestro ritmo sin cansarte."

Eso la hizo sonreír y me alegré de verla sonreír aunque los tiempos fuesen a ponerse tan oscuros.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Eh, Embry, despierta y venga." Me dijo Jacob mientras estaba con Holly y el resto de chavales y los hijos de Laki en la sala de la tele donde les habían dejado. "Ya están todos en la zona de reuniones con los Cullen."

"¿Seguro que estarás bien aquí dentro?" Le dije para que asintiera. "No quisiera asustarte pero… estos chicos…"

"Lo sé." Afirmó asintiendo. "Pero no pasará nada. Vamos a ver la tele."

"Eh, que no me entere yo que ponéis nada raro, que hay damas delante." Les dije para que me tirasen lo que tenían a mano, desde cojines a latas vacías de refresco. "Eh, lo digo bien en serio."

"Vamos, pesado." Me dijo Jacob tirando de mí con Seth. "Hay que ver lo canso que te pones cuando está la chica delante."

"Prefiero evitarle ningún mal." Afirmé.

"Te entiendo." Me dijo Seth. "Pero Holly ya es mayor, y creo que sabe defenderse solita, además, no se va a romper."

"Ya lo sé." Afirmé. "Pero... no puedo evitarlo. ¿Sabéis?" Les dije para no recibir respuesta, entonces me giré y vi que estaban quietos como estátuas en movimiento. "¿Jake?. ¿Seth?" Les llamé moviendo una mano ante la cara de cada uno. "¿Pero qué...?"

"Tranquilo, están congelados en el tiempo." Afirmó una voz detrás de mí para girarme de golpe y ver al final del pasillo y acercándose a mí para descubrir a Kat con otro tipo de pelo blanco y aspecto apuesto y a Falcom franqueándole.

"¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?" Les dije.

"Ha estallado una guerra." Afirmó Kat que había perdido su sonrisa permanente y parecía serio y preocupado. "No tenéis ni idea a lo que os enfrentáis."

"Son los Vulturi, lo sabemos." Afirmé. "No es la primera vez que les vemos."

"¿Y no os ha dicho Holly nada?" Me dijo Falcom para ganarse un codazo.

"¿Decirme nada de qué?" Dije.

"Nada, igual no lo ha visto aún." Afirmó Kat.

"Me extraña." Afirmó el otro.

"Es posible, no siempre veía todo." Afirmó Kat para el tipo antes de girarse hacia mí.

De pronto me acordé de lo que le había pasado en la cabaña donde habían ido los Cullen.

"Un momento." Afirmé. "Holly dijo que tuvo una pesadilla."

"¿Una pesadilla?"

"Sí, dijo algo de... que iban a venir." Afirmé. "Algo también sobre una cosa de... El Apocalipsis que traerán los tres reyes demonio. Que iban a pasar cosas malas, muy malas, por aquí." Sentencié. "Dijo que no sabía si ivamos a poder hacerles frente y algo sobre cambiar lo que había visto."

"Los tres no están aún ni siquiera cerca." Me dijo Kat. "Pero sí lo están algunos de sus sabuesos. Alguien ha encontrado la cúpula de protección y le ha olido raro, así que han dado la voz de alerta y pronto vendrá más gente."

Mierda, eso sonaba fatal; no, fatal no, peor que fatal.

"Embry, es muy importante que no la dejéis sola ni un segundo, si tiene dos personas mejor que una, y si son multitud mejor aún." Me dijo Kat. "Nosotros vamos a intentar echar una mano, algunos de los nuestros vendrán aquí. Movilizaremos a todos los que podamos, pero aquí tenéis que echar una mano."

"Holly quería haberse ido para protegernos." Sentencié tristemente antes de mirarles a la cara decidido. "Pero luego dijo que estaba harta de huir. Que había encontrado un buen sitio y no pensaba dejar que le echen de aquí." Afirmé. "Y si ella no quiere irse, te aseguro que no vamos a dejar que se la lleven, ni los Vulturi, ni Satanás mismo que venga a por ella."

"Bien dicho, pero te las vas a llevar bien gordas." Afirmó Falcom. "Eres un chucho estúpido, no podrás hacer nada."

Iba a enfurecerme pero entonces noté un dolor punzante en la espalda y me costó aguantarme pero acabé calléndome al suelo de rodillas antes de ver a una mujer mayor con largas trenzas negras y el flequillo blanco rodeándome con una cuchilla de piedra manchada de sangre fresca en la mano y vestida de pieles como si fuese mucho más vieja que cualquiera de las personas de la reserva, casi-casi de la época en que los inidios éramos dueños y señores de aquellas tierras.

"Tienes un espíritu valiente." Me dijo tras tocar, oler y... probar la sangre. "Tu corazón es enorme y está lleno de amor hacia esa chica, la protegerías como dices incluso del señor de los infiernos, pero Nicolos Falcom... el futuro nunca está escrito del todo hasta que no pasa. Y aún hay formas de cambiarlo y reescribirlo a nuestro favor."

"Gran Lakesis." Le dijeron los tres con gran reverencia casi como si fuese una diosa.

"Por favor, ilumínanos con tu sabiduría." Dijo Kat que solo le faltaba echarse al suelo para lamerle las botas peludas que llevaba.

Entonces me miró a mí y sentí un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con el dolor al ver que tenía un ojo dorado y el otro azul casi blanco pero a la vez lleno de algo que ponía los pelos de punta.

"Chico-lobo." Dijo, me di cuenta inmediatamente que era a mí. "Dime. ¿Es cierto lo que me dijeron de que tú estarías dispuesto a dar tu vida por ella?"

"Mi vida y mi alma, si fuese preciso." Afirmé sin control alguno sobre mi boca. "Le pedí que nos casásemos y estar unidos hasta el fin de nuestros días, cuando esto acabe, yo dejaré de convertirme y recuperaré mi mortalidad, deseo vivir y morir con ella. Pero ella no desea lo mismo de mí."

Entonces la mujer sonrió.

"Ella también desea lo mismo." Me dijo sonriendo. "Sin embargo, los dioses nunca bendecirán la unión que pueda hacerse entre ambos."

Eso me rompió el corazón.

"Estoy... estoy dispuesto a vivir junto a ella, aunque no sea mi mujer." Murmuré casi sin fuerzas.

"Entonces creo que hay una solución que podría convenceros, a ambos." Me dijo sonriendo y haciéndome levantar la cabeza tan deprisa y súbitamente que me hice daño en el cuello.

"Laquesis..." Le dijeron los hombres mirándola.

"Existe una ceremonia, un ritual en el cual ambos quedaréis unidos de por vida." Me dijo. "Por desgracia, este podría saliros más caro de lo que estaríais dispuestos a pagar por ello."

"El dinero no será un problema." Afirmé tragando con impaciéncia. "Haré lo que haga falta para reunirlo."

"No se trata de dinero." Me dijo. "Sino de otras cosas; es un precio demasiado alto por lo que tú pretendes conseguir."

Un precio demasiado alto...

"Pagaré el precio que haga falta." Afirmé.

"¿De verdad podrías aceptar el precio de arriesgarte a perder tu alma en el camino?" Me dijo. "¿Dejar tu destino en manos de alguien al que parece ser no consideras demasiado fuerte como para cargar con algo tan pesado?. ¿Enlazar tu esencia a la de alguien condenado al infierno?"

Tragué sonoramente, nadie me había dicho que para casarte hacía falta todo eso. Sin embargo, no dudé.

Asentí casi sin fuerzas.

"Haré lo que sea." Afirmé.

Entonces volví a mirarla intentando parecer más decidido de lo que realmente estaba, y entonces me quedé helado por la confusión.

La mujer sonreía, pero no era una sonrisa que pusiera los pelos de punta, era una sonrisa comparable a la de un bebé feliz.

"Me alegra saber eso." Me dijo. "Esta vez saldrá bien, tengo el presentimiento de que lo conseguiréis." Afirmó antes de que hubiese un destello cuando chocó sus palmas por encima de su cabeza cegándome y cuando abrí los ojos todo estaba como siempre.

"¿Estás tonto?" Me dijo Jacob. "No es momento de tirarse en el suelo."

"¿Qué...?. ¿Cuándo...?. ¿Cómo...?" Dije confuso al verles allí delante de mí de nuevo.

"¿Eres tonto?" Me dijo Seth. "Ibamos al consejo y de repente de tiras de culo al suelo, nos volvemos y te pones a balbucear cosas sin sentido. ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, es... me he debido tropezar." Les dije.

Creo que no iba a poder acostumbrarme a eso de parones del tiempo, agujeros de espacio-tiempo en donde y cuando menos te lo esperas... todo eso de la 'mágia' a mí me venía muy grande, demasiado.

Sacudí la cabeza siguiéndoles hasta la reunión y allí fue de nuevo el descontrol, claro que con unos vampiros: los Cullen y el pelirrojo y su amiguita la rara; los licántropos chungos y que encima odiaban a muerte a los vampiros, representados por Laki, Seth y los jefes de grupo salvo el par de ellos más joven; y nosotros, el que fuese un circo tampoco era de extrañar.

Y de nuevo lo que había dicho la señora antes de desaparecer volvió a mi mente. Una boda que no era una boda, con un ritual con un precio más alto de lo que cualquiera pagaría y la probabilidad de que no saliera bien, pero estar unido a Holly de por vida en todos los sentidos... y encima la mujer que parecía haber querido acojonarme luego se alegraba de corazón.

¡MENUDO CIRCO DE LOCOS QUE ESTABA RODEADO!


	66. Chapter 66

**CAPITULO 66: DECISIONES. LA AVANZADILLA NOCTURNA DE RASTREO DE VAMPIROS.**

"Bueno, entonces... ¿todos de acuerdo?" Preguntaron.

La verdad es que aquello iba a ser un auténtico hecho histórico, vampiros y lobos colaborando para salvar a una chica humana. Y esta vez... los Vulturis sí que querían cogerla, al parecer, costase lo que costase. Pero vive dios que si se atrevían a acercarse lo más mínimo, se darían de bruces con nosotros, y antes de tocarla a ella, iban a tener que pasar por encima de nosotros, y sobre todo, por encima de mi cadáver sin vida y frío y aún con esas, como se acercasen, reviviría de los muertos aunque fuese en forma de espíritu y no dejaría que la tocasen.

"Yo creo que habría que llevársela de aquí." Dijo Jacob. "¿Embry?"

"Sí." Asentí.

Desde luego que había que sacarla de allí, pero...

"Jake." Le paré. "Jake, es... yo también quiero sacarla pero... no vamos a poder separarla de aquí."

"¿Y eso por qué?" Me dijo mientras todos me miraban como si estuviese loco.

"Desde luego que yo estaría más tranquilo si estuviese en algún sitio a salvo, pero... ella no quiere irse." Afirmé. "Quiero decir... al principio quería irse, pensaba que así les separaría de nosotros y no causarían daños aquí, pero luego... bueno, dijo que se quedaría, que se había cansado de huir y que no iba a dejar que nadie le echase de sus tierras nunca más."

"Ella no sabe lo que le persigue." Dijo Sam. "No sabe que son..."

"Sí, sí lo sabe." Afirmé. "Y también sabe lo que somos todos aquí." Afirmé.

"Si se me permite hablar y si no me da igual porque voy a hacerlo de todas formas..." Dijo Laki sonriendo para ponerse seria al hablar. "Yo estoy con ella. Si quiere quedarse yo creo que debería."

"Perdona que te lo diga pero tú no eres muy fiable." Le dijo Paul.

Entonces Laki hizo un gesto rápido de ir a darle sin moverse del sitio y él casi se calló de la silla hacia atrás haciéndole sonreír divertida mientras se cruzaba de brazos y Seth le reñía sonriendo entre dientes.

"Bravuconerías aparte." Le dijo Jasper. "Creo que no estás en tu sano juicio sugiriendo siquiera eso."

"¿Por qué?" Dijo Laki. "La chica se ha estado entrenando. Corre rápido y aguanta largas distancias, aunque no sea tan buena con las armas, te aseguro que es bastante buena en lo de no dejarse tocar, por muy rápido que sea el atacante o la cantidad de enemigos que haya. Y también..."

"¿También?" Le dijimos echándonos hacia delante.

"También están un par de truquitos más que ha aprendido con nosotros." Afirmó sonriendo. "Pero eso son secretos entre profesores y alumnos."

"Vete al cuerno, tía." Le dijeron la mayoría.

"Eh, más respeto, que es mi mujer." Les dijo Seth.

La verdad es que estaba comenzando a cogerle el puntillo a esa tía, parecía medio loca pero la verdad es que es maja.

Sonreí. Por suerte, yo sí que podía intuir a qué se refería con lo de 'unos truquitos más'; no había dicho que sabía y podía montar en forma 'rodeo' a lobos de gran tamaño, así que debía ser eso.

Me imaginé cómo podía ser lo de que te montase encima como si fueses un caballo, sentirla a tu espalda mientras rebotaba suavemente contra ti debido a la carrera...

Creo que estuve fantaseando demasiado rato, porque para cuando Quil me dio un codazo estaban ya disolviendo la reunión.

"Qué se ha decidido." Le pregunté.

"De momento vamos a hacer grupos para cuidar las fronteras y rastrear." Me dijo. "El pelirrojo y la chica forasteros van a intentar encontrar algo más, dicen que podemos contar con la ayuda de los suyos, así que si contamos a todos... somos un auténtico ejército, aunque Laki y los especiales aquí no puedan ni asomar el morro para evitar descubrirse."

Laki y su manía de que no podían exponerse, ni ella ni bastantes más en Europa y ahora aquí. Con ella no había nada fácil, así que tampoco me extrañaba como al parecer no extrañaba a nadie allí.

"Eh, Romeo." Me dijo Laki de pronto aunque no se había levantado nadie más. "Mira a ver qué pasa en el salón."

"No se oye nada fuera de lugar." Afirmé.

"Pues por eso." Dijo. "Me preocupan, y si a mí me preocupan, a ti más ¿me equivoco?"

"Como le hayan hecho algo se van a enterar." Afirmé levantándome y saliendo casi a la carrera al pasillo.

Creo que llegué al salón en tiempo record, y cuando abrí la puerta me di cuenta que lo que había dicho Laki era una bola, allí dentro estaban todos portándose como cachorritos con Holly que estaba frita contra el pellejo de un lobo negro.

Suspiré y me froté el pelo por atrás antes de dejar caer la mano y acercarme.

"¿Lleva mucho rato dormida?" Les pregunté.

"Más o menos desde que Remo se ha convertido para hacerle de almohada peluda." Me dijo uno.

"Bueno… genial…" Dije un poco molesto porque se hubiese dormido contra otro lobo que no fuese yo y al momento dándome cuenta que era una tontería enorme sentir eso de un crío que era hasta dulce. "Gracias Remo." Le dije sonriendo y frotándole la cabeza suavemente. "¿Cómo ha estado?"

"Calmada." Me dijo uno de los mayores.

"Estuvo viendo un poco la tele con nosotros y luego se acabó quedando dormida." Afirmó otro.

"¿Qué habéis decidido?" Me preguntó alguien.

"Eso mejor preguntárselo a vuestra jefa." Les dije sentándome y poniéndome a Holly con la cabeza en mi regazo. "Pero creo que muchos vais a ir con Seth a defender."

Con cuidado cogí a Holly en brazos y entonces me sujetaron varias manos.

"No te la lleves." Me dijo Rómulo.

"La llevo a casa." Afirmé.

"No puedes." Repitió.

"Claro que sí." Afirmé. "Además, vamos a hacer cosas juntos y paso de hacerlas aquí y que nos oigáis."

Al momento me soltaron todas las manos salvo las de Rómulo.

"Rómulo..." Le dije.

"No puedes irte." Repitió.

"Rómulo, les dejo irse yo." Afirmó el tipo de pelo blanco por la puerta. "Llévala a la sala del gimnasio. No lo vamos a usar en un buen rato y allí hay colchonetas para que duerma un poco cuando terminéis."

"A ver, que vamos a ir a casa." Le dije.

"No puedes dejarles irse." Le dijo Rómulo al tipo.

"Rómulo, en las cosas de mayores no metas el hocico." Le dijo el tipo.

"Ya lo entenderás cuando crezcas, campeón." Le dijo uno de los adolescentes.

"Lo sentimos pero hasta que todo esto no pase lo mejor será que no salgáis de aquí." Me dijo el de pelo blanco.

Me lo pensé un poco, yo lo que quería era hablar con ella, necesitaba saber más sobre la gente con la que había estado y que le habían enseñado a manejarse con sus dones, pero si nos quedábamos en algún sitio de la escuela podrían oírnos.

Quileute, si hablábamos en quileute entonces... entonces nada, Laki y Seth entendían quileute, Laki de hecho incluso el antiguo que ya no se hablaba más que por el abuelo de Quil y cuatro viejos más.

Pero tampoco podía ponerme cabezón o se darían cuenta que no era a lo que había dicho a lo que quería ir a su casa.

"Está bien." Le dije suavemente. "Tranquilo, sé dónde está la sala. Espero que no os acerquéis por allí, los ruidos que hace mi chica son solo para mí."

"Descuida que no nos vamos a traumatizar." Me dijeron varios para llevarse una bronca breve del tipo que volvió a mirarme.

"Se puede cerrar por dentro." Me dijo. "La llave está en la puerta, y si la dejas metida costará más entrar y oirías a cualquiera que lo intentase."

"Vale, gracias." Le dije antes de salir de allí con Holly en brazos, y cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos, la miré. "Ya puedes abrir los ojos, sé que estás despierta."

"Hum." Me dijo suavemente mirándome. "¿Cómo supiste...?"

"Te conozco bien." Le dije sonriendo antes de meterle la nariz en el pelo y volver a levantarme sonriendo. "Sé cuando duermes y cuando no aunque intentes mentir."

Entonces me sonrió y se acurrucó un poco más contra mí.

"¿Qué tal ha ido la reunión?" Me preguntó suavemente.

"Bien, van a ayudar y vamos a pelear." Le dije. "Laki y algunos de sus alumnos han dicho que no pueden ir porque se supone que no deben saber siquiera que existen, pero si las cosas se pusiesen demasiado mal nos echarían una mano también."

"Hum..." Dijo.

"¿Tan malo es?" Le dije.

"Es... no los conoces, sé que irán y... será de noche, es... es muy peligroso." Me dijo.

"Venga ya, la hemos visto pelear y hemos peleado juntos por la noche." Le dije.

"Supongo..." Dijo como si se rindiese mientras entrábamos al gimnasio y cerraba la puerta para dejarla un poco en pie y cerrar la puerta con llave para dejarla puesta pero bloqueada de salir.

Fue raro, porque cuando la dejé sobre las colchonetas, ella se apartó un poco dejando hueco y me puso la mano en la tripa, cuando la miré estaba rosa en las mejillas.

"Ya, que lo has oído ¿no?" Le dije para que asintiera. "Solo era una excusa para intentar salir."

"¿Entonces no...?" Me dijo.

"Tranquila, estás a salvo, caperucita." Le dije bromeando. "Anda, duerme." Le dije echándome junto a ella. "¿Humano o animal?"

"No soy... zoo... fílica." Me dijo.

¿Zoo-qué? No entendía nada hasta qué...

"¿Holly?" Le dije mientras miraba la mano que tenía en la tripa de nuevo.

Estaba roja, pero no movió la mano de donde estaba, al contrario, la movió de nuevo como en una caricia y se acercó más a mí para pasarme el otro brazo por debajo del cuello antes de pasar el otro también y acariciarme la espalda.

Se estaba comportando de modo extraño, sin embargo, cuando me quedó bien claro que era lo que pensaba era cuando me besó y una de sus manos bajó por mi brazo, mi costado hasta mis vaqueros donde paró dudosa antes de meter un par de dedos peleando contra la cintura del vaquero.

"Holly, no..." Le dije divertido recuperando el control. "Si yo lo decía en broma..."

"Pero yo..." Dijo sin moverse lo más mínimo, unos segundos, porque luego se pegó un poco más y noté hasta el hueco que le hacía el ombligo en la ropa contra mi piel. "A mí me apetece."

Me había sonado raro, pero por si acaso quedaban dudas, al final consiguió meter la mano por la cintura del pantalón a mi cadera, pero por delante.

"¿Sabes qué?" Le dije. "A la mierda la escuela y a la mierda el voto de castidad y a la mierda todo." Afirmé levantándome y soltándome los vaqueros sin quitarlos. "¿Estás cómoda? Pues venga, que oportunidades como esta no hay demasiadas."

Sonrió y se dejó sentar por mí, entonces sonriendo, le puse una mano en la tripa bajo su camiseta y le hice unas caricias en la tripa y la espalda antes de levantarla lentamente por debajo de la camiseta y la levanté lentamente descubriendo su piel pálida bajo ella.

Cuando le quité del todo la camiseta, ella se dejó y me ayudó levantando las manos tras su cabeza y estirándolas con delicadeza. Pero cuando se la quité y la olí la hice sonreír y la miré antes de tirar la camiseta a un lado.

Me encantaban sus ojos, eran preciosos, me encantaba su color y... ahora también ese brillo que tenían.

"Dios... eres tan hermosa..." Le dije.

La vi acariciarse inconscientemente el muslo y entonces la hice tumbar y fui esparciendo besos lentamente por su piel, hasta llegar a sus piernas donde besé la delgada línea más clara que formaba la marca de la cicatriz de la operación del hueso hacía tiempo. La besé con cuidado, la recorrí con los labios acariciándola...

La vi temer pero luego se relajó y sonrió poniendo la mano en mi pelo. Entonces sonreí y pasé a la otra cicatriz que tenía, eso le hizo abrir los ojos como platos y cuando fue a moverme, le retuve la mano besándole la marca en forma de media luna.

"Me da igual esto." Afirmé rozándola con mis dientes haciéndola escalofriar. "Eres mi Holly, ya seas humana, loba o lo que quiera que seas. Y yo te voy a querer siempre, aunque en algún momento tengas que hacerme cortes y tenga que alimentarte con mi sangre porque no pueda cazar el alimento que necesites."

Eso la hizo escalofriar, hasta que le besé los dedos trepando de nuevo por su tronco apoyado en mis codos a sus lados, entonces sonrió feliz.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Lo..." Comencé cuando acabamos.

"¿Vas a disculparte siempre?" Me susurró sonriendo al oído tras ponerme un dedo en los labios y atraerme hacia ella para susurrar porque parecía no tener fuerzas ni para hablar y aún jadeando un poco.

"Eternamente, si es necesario." Afirmé.

Entonces sacudió la cabeza y me besó para sujetarme la cara entre las manos sonriendo.

"Yo no quiero que lo hagas." Me dijo sonriendo. "Porque a mí también me gusta, pero solo si eres tú."

Eso me hizo feliz, el 'solo si eres tú' me llenó de felicidad, así que la besé por todos lados que pude.

"Yo no quiero que tú no puedas... disfrutar también." Me susurró.

Entonces sacudí la cabeza besándola de nuevo y paré.

"Yo disfruto igual si lo hacemos como siempre que si hacemos esto y tú no tienes tanto dolor." Afirmé.

"No me importa." Afirmó sacudiendo la cabeza. "Si es contigo me gusta el dolor. Además... ya no duele igual."

"¿Cómo?" Le dije.

"Era cierto." Me dijo. "Tenías razón, cada vez duele menos."

Entonces sonreí y le acaricié la cara quitándole el pelo que tenía ahí.

"Me alegro de haber acertado." Afirmé sonriéndole. "De verdad que sí."

Sonriendo, volvió a besarme y entonces se recostó un poco contra mí sobre las colchonetas, así que sonreí y la tapé un poco con nuestra ropa a modo de sábana extra-hyper-mega-corta que le cubría apenas la espalda y poco más.

"Madre mía… me estás convirtiendo en el lobo de caperucita…" Le dije besándola sin poder ni querer parar. "Que no lo único que quiero es comerte enterita." Afirmé haciéndola reír mientras le besaba por la cara.

Y hubiése seguido de no ser porque llamaron a la puerta.

"Eh, sabemos que estáis ahí." Llamó Laki aporreando la puerta. "Abre, maldito descerebrado."

"Te jodes y te esperas." Le dije. "Ahora no estamos visibles."

"Como se te ocurra forzarla te juro que te mato, maldito cabrón." Me dijo.

"Bueno…" Suspiré sentándome y recogiendo ropas para pasarle las suyas a Holly. "Al menos ahora no ha dicho 'violes'… se está refinando poco a poco."

Entonces Holly me dio un golpecito sonriendo y poniéndose ropa encima antes de levantarse e ir a abrir con suavidad.

"¿Estás bien?" Le dijo Laki tocándola y mirándola como si buscase algo. "¿Te ha hecho algo?"

"No, tranquila." Le dijo Holly sonriendo. "Es mi hombre." Añadió mirándome a mí para volver a mirarla.

"Da igual, si te intenta hacer algo que no quieras tú llámame." Le dijo.

"En todo caso será al revés." Le dije bromeando. "Que ella carda la lana y nosotros nos llevamos la fama."

"Mira, antes me creo que llega el Apocalipsis que ella te fuerce a ti." Me dijo Laki medio a malas. "Oh, y por si no te acuerdas, lo primero está a punto de comenzar en esta región."

"Sí, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes, gracias." Afirmé.

"Vamos a salir a hacer la primera guardia." Me dijo Laki. "Y adivina qué. Te toca."

"Genial, y apuesto a que ha sido idea de Paul." Afirmé.

"Laki, es… ¿podría acompañarme Embry a… a mi casa?" Le dijo Holly. "Necesito…"

"¿Sí?" Le dijo.

"Tengo que coger unas… cosas." Dijo ella suavemente.

"Claro." Le dijo Seth confuso. "Es… lo primordial es que ella siga con vida y no caiga en sus manos."

"Va, os acompaño." Dijo Sam. "Laki, igual tú y tus hijos…"

"No, mejor que coja el pijama y venga a dormir con nosotros." Dijo esta. "Yo me tengo que quedar a controlar aquí."

"Vamos pues, cuanto antes hagamos, antes volveremos." Afirmó Sam.

Había previsto que viniese Sam, pero la verdad es que Jared también se apuntó, así que fuimos los cuatro a cada de Holly y allí entramos y mientras Jared esperaba fuera, Sam entró en todas las habitaciones registrando el más mínimo rastro de presencia extraña y cuando decidió que era seguro, asintió y dejó pasar a Holly que fue a su habitación.

"¿Todo este control es lo que tú dirías normal?" Le pregunté sin inmutarme lo más mínimo.

"Dadas las condiciones sí." Me dijo. "Te recuerdo que buscan a esta chica. Tú deberías ser el primero en estar de acuerdo con esto."

"Me parece una invasión de su hogar innecesaria." Afirmé. "Si hubiese alguien lo sabríamos nada más cruzar el umbral."

"Nada es demasiado para proteger a la gente." Me dijo mirándome como si me estuviese gruñendo amenazadoramente. "No lo olvides."

"Tranqui, Alfa-Sam." Le dije bromeando.

No me cupo duda que me hubiese caído la de dios de no ser porque entonces oímos abrirse una puerta y oímos pasos extraños que nos hicieron mirar.

"Quién va." Preguntó Sam.

"Soy yo." Afirmó Holly suavemente saliendo a la vista y haciéndome caérseme la mandíbula igual que pasó con Sam. "¿Ocurre…?" Murmuró al vernos.

"Estás… estás… muy…" Balbuceé yo incapaz de decir más.

"¿Qué haces vestida así?" Le dijo Sam. "Por dios… ¿eso es un látigo?"

"Hum." Asintió ella suavemente tras mirarse la mano donde llevaba, efectivamente, un látigo. "Es… por si acaso." Afirmó poniéndose una chaqueta de cuero sobre el resto de indumentaria.

Indumentaria que dicho sea de paso era la que le había visto cuando regresó, solo que no me había fijado en que lo que llevaba por dentro era una camiseta de tirante ancho negra, unos pantalones de cuero que se perdían bajo la camiseta y dentro de unas botas altas con cremallera desde el empeine hasta casi la rodilla y un cinturón de cuero con cosas en plata adornándolo, completado todo ello con un corsé con varias tiras de cuero y hebillas para cerrarlo marcando demasiado bien su cuerpo como si fuese todo el atuendo su segunda piel y atándose el pelo con el lazo negro que la había visto que llevaba entrenando con nosotros en la escuela y dejando los dos mechones enmarcando la cara de ángel que tenía.

"¿Lista para cazar?"

Entonces carraspeó ligeramente.

"Yo… quiero ir con vosotros." Afirmó suavemente.

"De eso nada." Afirmó Sam. "No puedes arriesgarte a que te pillen."

"No… no lo harán." Afirmó ella mirándolo con firmeza. "Hoy no." Afirmó mirándome a mí.

"Yo la llevo." Le dije.

"¿Qué dices?" Me dijo Sam.

"Pues digo que no eres mi alfa y que la llevo yo." Afirmé. "Solo vamos a inspeccionar el terreno un poco y a buscar rastros. Y digáis lo que digáis, no me gusta demasiado dejarla sola en la escuela de esa loca."

"No me parece bien." Dijo Sam. "Holly, cógete el pijama y te llevamos de vuelta a la escuela."

Entonces Holly hizo algo que nunca antes había soñado que haría.

"No." Dijo firmemente.

"¿Cómo que no?" Le dijo Sam frunciendo las cejas. "Harás lo que te diga."

"No." Volvió a negarse.

"No me obligues a…" Comenzó Sam.

Entonces fue algo curioso, Holly se plantó con apenas un salto tras él y cerca de la puerta y la abrió para salir, pero Sam la retuvo y la cogió sobre un hombro como si fuese una cría, hubiese hecho algo, pero antes de que pudiese hacer gran cosa, ella había sacado el látigo y se lo había enrollado a Sam en los pies haciéndolo caer hacia delante soltándola, cosa que ella aprovechó para escurrírsele hacia atrás y con una voltereta quedarse en cuclillas tirando del látigo.

"¡Ay!" Se quejó Sam.

"No voy a soltarte." Dijo ella.

"Holly, qué narices estás haciendo y… vestida así." Le dijo Jared yendo a ayudar a Sam para quedarse enredado las manos gracias a unos movimientos de Holly. "¿Qué haces?"

"Sam se niega a dejarla ir con nosotros." Le resumí. "Cree… que la podría secuestrar."

Les vi seguir forcejeando hasta que comencé a oler sangre y supe que se estaban cortando con el látigo.

"Dejar de forcejar." Les dije yo dándome cuenta que cuando más forcejaban intentando romperlo más se cortaban y más apresados estaban.

"¡Holly, suéltanos ahora mismo!" Le dijeron.

"No hasta que me dejéis ir." Afirmó ella firmemente aunque parecía estar sufriendo por ellos también.

"Holly, creo que deberías reconsiderarlo." Le dije. "Están sangrando y…"

"Lo sé." Asintió suavemente. "Es… si dejasen de forcejear no… no les haría tanto daño."

"Pero somos todos cabezotas." Le dije. "No vamos a admitir que una chica normal y corriente nos ha atrapado en una trampa."

"Si aceptasen…" Murmuró.

No dije nada, y pasaron cinco minutos y seguían así, pasaron diez… y por fin a los quince, se calmaron y finalmente Sam habló.

"Vale, ve con Embry." Le dijo. "Pero al menor signo de peligro corre y no te detengas hasta llegar aquí. **Y tú, Embry, protégela con tu vida.**" Me dijo en quileute. "**Como le pase algo…**"

"**Tranquilo, no voy a dejar que le pase nada.**" Afirmé. "Holly, por favor…"

Asintió y se acercó a ellos para soltarles el látigo un poco y luego, con un tirón, que quedase libre.

"Joder con la chica." Dijo Jared frotándose las muñecas heridas que ya deberían haber comenzado a cerrar pero que seguían igual. "Eh, por qué narices no se cierran las heridas."

"Dí más bien de qué coño es esa cosa." Dijo Sam. "Es imposible romperla."

"Aleación de acero y… plata." Dijo ella. "Forrada con… una planta seca y trenzada que… evita que se cierren las heridas que hacen. Por si acaso… lo unto cada mes al menos."

"Coño, y luego dicen que necesita protección…" Dijo Jared. "Corre tanto como nosotros, monta a los alumnos de la escuela… y ahora tiene un látigo especial. ¿Quién decía que necesitaba protección? Los que necesitamos somos nosotros de ella y esa… cosa."

"Vamos, Holl." Le dije sonriendo y tapándole los ojos. "Me desnudo y te montas en mi espalda ¿ok?"

"Hum." Asintió con los ojos cerrados mientras me desnudaba y me convertía con el resto antes de darle un lengüetazo asustándola un poco y sonriendo al verme para volver a ponerse tensa viendo al resto.

Entonces le metí el morro bajo el brazo animándola y ella me palmeó la cabeza mientras me agachaba para que ella trepase a mi espalda y me pusiese un pie en cada una de las axilas de lobo antes de agarrarse con firmeza al pellejo del cuello donde, por más que mordieses, tirases o enganchases, no hacías daño; así que sonriendo me levanté y comencé a andar lentamente.

"_Tened mucho cuidado ¿me oyes?_" Me dijo Sam en mi mente. "_No sabemos lo que hay por ahí y por mucho que pueda defenderse, duraría poco ante un soldado Vulturis._"

"_No temas, sabes que la protegeré con mi vida._" Afirmé notando los pies de Holly presionando suavemente indicándome que acelerase un poco si quereía así que salí corriendo lentamente seguido por Sam y Jared que pronto se desbandaron para ir a abarcar más terrenos.


	67. Chapter 67

**CAPITULO 67: EL ANUNCIO DEL APOCALIPSIS. **

**LOS MUERTOS CAMINAN ENTRE NOSOTROS.**

"_¿Alguna noticia?_" Me preguntó Quil en mi mente mientras me movía lentamente con Holly sobre mí con los ojos cerrados.

"_No, aún nada._" Afirmé.

Llevábamos ya 10 días rastreando, habíamos pillado varios rastros y ninguno parecía importante. Sin embargo, aunque nosotros nos esforzábamos bastante para conseguir resultados para el final del turno y no parábamos más que a dormir un rato cada día o cada dos, la que más se esforzaba era Holly.

"_Holly, tenemos que volver, tienes que descansar._" Le dije directamente a ella.

"Aún no." Afirmó sin abrir los ojos. "Estoy comenzando a ver cosas..."

Llevaba así días, que le decía que nos fuésemos para que descansase ella y se negaba diciendo que estaba comenzando a ver cosas.

"Ve por ahí." Me dijo señalando una dirección a ciegas.

"_Eso va a un barranco._" Le dije girando la cabeza suavemente.

"Por ahí." Repitió agarrándose con fuerza a mí.

Sacudí la cabeza y comencé a correr hasta parar en el borde.

"_¿Y ahora por dónde?_" Le pregunté.

La noté erguirse y volvió a adoptar la pose de estatua durante un poco.

"Estuvieron aquí y... ¡volvamos!" Me dijo agarrándose con fuerza como si tuviese miedo a mí.

"_¿Qué ocurre?_" Le dije.

"¡Sácame de aquí, por favor!" Me dijo rogando.

Con cuidado de no tirarla me di media vuelta y salí corriendo con ella a la espalda hasta que me dijo que parase y antes de que pudiese, ella saltó y rodó un poco haciéndome girar en el sitio dañándome las almohadillas y desconvirtiéndome para correr hacia ella.

"¡¿Estás loca?!" Le dije.

Entonces sacudió la cabeza y señaló frotándose las piernas hacia un lado donde había una montaña de pelo.

"No te separes de mí." Le dije sujetándola y buscando peligros.

"No." Me dijo ella. "Es..."

"Está muerto." Le dije.

Entonces le miró y sacudió la cabeza.

"Holly." Le dije cuando se soltó y fue a levantarse por lo que la cogí mejor. "¿Qué haces?"

"Está vivo." Me dijo. "Pero su alma está... rasgada."

"¿Qué?" Le dije confuso.

"Tengo que ayudarle." Me dijo.

"Holly, es un humano." Le dije. "No le toques."

"Tengo que ayudarle." Me dijo. "Necesita que le ayude."

No podía entenderlo, pero entonces fue cuando aprovechó mi confusión para soltarse y casi correr hasta el cazador cuya arma estaba partida por una mano a metros de él y que yo fui a coger.

"Holly." Le dije. "Ten cuidado, le ha atacado..."

"Lo sé." Afirmó sacando una cámara de fotos y sacandole al cuerpo unas cuantas fotos antes de moverlo un poco y sacarle unas cuantas fotos más antes de rebuscar entre sus ropas.

"¿Qué haces?" Le dije cogiendo el arma para quitarla de allí.

"Necesitamos fotos de esto." Me dijo encontrando y sacando una daga mientras tocaba el cuello del cazador con los dedos desnudos poniéndose a murmurar algo en un lenguaje que desde luego no entendía además de hacerlo demasiado bajo como para enterarme bien de lo que decía.

"Holly, no te atreverás..." Le dije cuando vi que levantaba la daguela.

Antes de que pudiese pararla le había clavado el arma en el cuello y luego fue al corazón y tras clavarla sin que pudiese predecirlo siquiera la giró un pocotirando hacia la axila por debajo de la piel.

Entonces vi que el cazador abría los ojos que tenía en blanco totalmente y luego el gesto se ablandó hasta el sueño plácido como si fuese un bebé.

"_Réquiem Cantim pace_." Dijo suavemente poniéndole un par de flores en los ojos y cruzándole las manos sobre el pecho suavemente. "Descansa en paz." Susurró antes de ponerle un puñado de hierba encima del cuerpo y luego ir moviendo la mano suavemente mientras yo oía ruidos a lo lejos y giraba la cabeza rápidamente para mirar hacia donde venían intentando identificar que los causaba.

"Holly." La llamé suavemente girando lo suficiente para mirarla y ver que en lugar de un muerto había un montículo pequeño de tierra y hierba que parecía estar hundiéndose suavemente en el suelo. "¿Qué es...?" Murmuré antes de sacudir la cabeza e ir a ponerle una mano en el hombro. "Holly, no me gusta nada esto. Tenemos que irnos."

"Un momento." Me dijo moviendo la mano sobre el montón. "Tiene que enterrarse un poco más..."

"No tenemos tiempo." Le dije captando algo acercándose deprisa y cargándomela en la espalda. "Ese está ya muerto. No voy a dejar que te hagan daño a ti también." Afirmé cargándomela en la espalda y trasformándome a la carrera. "_¡Agarrate fuerte!_" Le dije antes de intentar buscar mentes amigas cerca. "_¡Alguien, por dios, ayudadme!_" Les dije gritándole en la mente a cualquiera que estuviese cerca.

"_¡Por favor, ayuda, hay algo no identificado siguiéndonos!_" Afirmé.

"_Vamos hacia ti, Embry._" Me dijo Sam.

Sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde, de pronto nos encontramos con una tía algo alta pero de aspecto delicado parada en medio del camino y aunque intenté esquivarla, no logué dejarla atrás.

"¿Quién es esa?" Me preguntó Holly en mi oído.

"_No lo sé, pero no pienso dejarte a su merced._" Afirmé.

Con un poco de suerte, no habría podido verla porque lo único claro que se le podría ver sería el pelo, y entonces volvió a aparecer la tía en medio tirándome hacia atrás en un claro de bosque.

"_¡Holly!_" Dije levantándome con dolor mientras notaba que seguía en mi espalda.

"**Estoy bien.**" Afirmó suavemente a la oreja. "**No te preocupes, estoy en tu espalda.**"

"_Voy a distraerla, escápate._" Le dije.

"**No puedo moverme de tu espalda.**" Afirmó suavemente. "**Si me muevo me verá.**"

"_No puedo dejar que te hagas daño así._" Afirmé.

"**No lo harán.**" Afirmó suavemente.

La mujer me estaba mirando como si buscase algo en mí, sin embargo, no pareció encontrar nada, y aunque me levanté y la encaré sin acercarme, no parecía decidida a atacarme, era como si supiese que tenía a Holly la estuviese buscando sin verla.

Y gracias a dios, cuando me atacó, antes de que pudiese saltarle yo, un par de lobos gigantes que conocía y otros dos que no le cayeron encima, por delante, por los lados y por detrás, haciéndole imposible la huída.

Durar duró apenas 4 minutos más mientras entre los cuatro lobos arrancaban y lanzaban trozos de vampiro por todos lados, mientras un lobo más pequeño se encargaba de reducir los trozos más grandes a apenas el tamaño de guijarros con rapidez.

"¿Dónde está la chica?" Me preguntó Alice preocupada mientras Jasper y Emmet entraban en escena para ayudar a los lobos mientras la mujer y otro tipo que acababa de entrar en escena intentaban hacerles daño.

Con cuidado levanté una pata lentamente.

"¿La has perdido?" Me dijo preocupada mientras ante nosotros acababa la pelea y todos se acercaban mientras Paul en su forma de lobo se ensañaba con algunos de los últimos trozos que habían hecho al reducir al par a trozos de carne ensangrentados.

"_Embry, dónde está Holly_." Me rugió Sam ante mí enseñándome los dientes.

Entonces volví a levantar la pata y poco a poco, una parte de mi pelo fue volviendo a aclarase hasta que Holly apareció por entre mi pellejo de abajo, colgando y soltando las piernas de su agarre en mis muslos traseros por las ingles casi donde se había enganchado camuflando su forma contra mi pelaje.

Tan pronto se cayó al suelo, le lamí la cara y supe que estaba casi agotada además de que tenía la cara perlada por el sudor mordiendo el pelo para sujetarlo contra ella misma y que no saliese lo más mínimo y manchado en la parte visible en mi pecho con barro.

Entonces le lamí la cara y eso hizo que soltase su pelo escupiéndolo y levantase las manos para frenar mis lametones.

"¿Estaba pegada a tu tripa?" Me dijo Alice.

"Parece que su camuflaje es increíble." Afirmó Jasper. "Aunque..."

"Creo que va a necesitar un baño." Afirmó Emmet mientras el lobo que era Sam se ponía a lamerla también y yo le gruñía para que la dejase. "¡Hey! Mantened las peleas de lobos al mínimo con nosotros por aquí." Afirmó apartándose de nosotros mientras yo me ponía de pie con las patas a los lados del su cuerpo para protegerla y Sam me tiraba un mordisco al aire.

"_Será mejor volver ya_." Me dijo Jacob. "_Sam, que se quede alguien vigilando por si acaso._"

"_Paul y Collin y Brady._" Dijo Sam asintiendo. "_Yo iré a hacer una pequeña ronda e iré a buscaros._"

"_Iremos a casa de Laki._" Le dijo Seth. "_Allí estará segura._"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Qué sitio es este?" Me preguntó Holly mientras entrábamos al granero de Laki donde Seth se destrasformó tras el coche y tras unos segundos salía vestido con unos pantalones y un montón más en las manos.

"Tranquila, es nuestra casa." Le dijo mientras nos pasaba los pantalones por el aire y los cogíamos al aire. "Es la casa de Laki, pero nos la deja usar como cuartel general. Y... bueno, si no te importa... mejor tápate los ojos, a no ser que no te importe ver a todos desnudos."

"¡No!" Dijo asustada tapándose la cara.

"Espera..." Le dijo Seth dándole la mano. "Mira, aquí tienes... las llaves." Le dijo dándole un llavero. "Dale dos vueltas arriba a la derecha, otra más a la izquierda, luego otra abajo a la izquierda y dos a la derecha y abrirás. Enseguida vienen estos."

Entonces ella le dio un tirón en la mano y tras mirarla, la cogió suavemente y asintió.

"Esto... ¿vamos?" Le dijo confuso como todos por cómo había reaccionado.

"Hum." Asintió.

La verdad es que hasta a mí me había parecido raro cómo había reaccionado, y mientras nos destransformábamos y nos poníamos la ropa que Seth nos había pasado, el resto dijeron lo mismo.

"De verdad, a veces pienso que no está muy en sus cabales." Dijo Jake mientras íbamos a la casa.

"No juzguéis tan a la ligera." Les dije. "No sabemos por qué lo ha hecho, tal vez solo estuviese comprobando algo."

Claro, Holly pensaba que lo de la esposa de Seth era una maldición, que se pasaba por un mordisco, y por eso no acababa de fiarse del todo de Seth, porque pensaba que Laki podía morderle de un momento a otro. Mira, algo que tendría que preguntarles a ambos cuando estuviésemos solos, tal vez si era yo el que le sacaba del error a Holly, ella se lo creyese más fácilmente.

"¿Todo bien por aquí?" Preguntó cuando entramos.

"Sí, Holly está ahí." Afirmó señalándola sentada ante la chimenea con las manos estiradas hacia el fuego y mirando dentro.

"Anda mujer, levanta que te vas a derritir los ojos como sigas mirando ahí." Le dije cogiéndola por las axilas para ayudarla a levantar.

"Estoy mirando." Me dijo.

"No, si eso ya lo vemos." Le dijeron.

"Callaros un poco." Les dije molesto puesto que podía ver la ironía en sus voces antes de girarme a Holly. "¿Ves algo?"

"Sí, pero… no es muy claro aún." Afirmó.

"Dime, qué ves." Le dije. "Veo… hay figuras, pero no puedo saber quiénes. Veo peleas, muerte… y veo una cabeza de algo que no puedo saber qué es…"

"Estás ardiendo." Le dije viéndole la piel perlada por sudor y tocándole para comprobar que estaba demasiado caliente por estar tan cerca del fuego. "Por favor, vamos al sofá."

Ya iba a dejarme levantarla cuando de pronto me cogió del brazo mirando con más interés al fuego.

"Espera." Me dijo.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunté.

"Ha cambiado." Afirmó. "Es… veo una cara con total claridad."

"¿Le conoces?" Le pregunté intentando verlo yo también.

"No." Dijo tras unos segundos y sacudiendo la cabeza. "No sé quién es."

"¿Hombre o mujer?" Le dije mientras el resto nos miraban en silencio.

"Hombre." Me dijo.

"Bien." Asentí. "Chicos, vamos a jugar a algo." Les dije al resto. "Se llama 'Adivina quién es el siguiente'."

"¿Te parece momento para jugar?" Me dijo Jake.

"Seth." Le llamó Holly. "¿Puedo… tienes un papel?"

"Sí, claro." Afirmó buscando un papel y cogiendo una hoja de calendario vieja y un lápiz. "Aquí tienes."

Con cuidado ella fue dibujando algo mientras seguía mirando dentro de la chimenea, al fuego con los ojos llorosos por el calor y la luz intensa de este. Cara alargada pero con rasgos cuadrados, ojos oscuros, pelo largo y rasgos indígenas, pero por desgracia, nadie conocido, así que miré al resto mientras Holly seguía dibujando más cosas como si fuese una de esas policías que hacen caricaturas de principales sospechosos para los carteles de 'Se Busca'.

Todos fueron dándome signos de que no lo conocían.

Entonces Holly acabó de dibujar en una mitad y miró al fuego.

"Le… ¿Le conocéis?" Nos dijo sin apartar la vista del fuego.

"No." Dijimos todos.

"¿Es alguien que te has inventado?" Le dijo Jake.

"No es… él es el siguiente." Dijo asustándose y dejando de mirar al fuego antes de mirarme a mí mostrando que se había asustado por lo que le hice un gesto para preguntarle y ella sacudió la cabeza.

"¿El siguiente de qué?" Le dijo Quil.

"El siguiente ataque." Murmuré dándome cuenta. "Hay que encontrarle. Tiene que haber alguien que le conozca."

"Oh, sí, perfecto." Dijo Jared. "Saquemos fotocopias y ofrezcamos una recompensa en caramelos para el ganador del juego. ¿Os parece normal?"

Fue entonces cuando oímos aporrear la puerta y Seth fue a ver.

"Son las chicas." Nos dijo mientras hacía el ritual para abrir la puerta.

"¿Qué hacéis todos aquí?" Nos preguntó Sue mientras veíamos a todas nuestras chicas allí, incluída esta vez también mi madre con Sam.

"Hay que irnos." Dijo Sam. "Han encontrado otro cadáver."

Ya iba a salir cuando noté que Holly me retenía la mano sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Sam, creo que aquí hay gente asustada. Ir yendo, yo iré en nada." Afirmé.

"Embry, no es momento." Me dijo Sam serio. "Tenemos que ir cuantos más mejor."

Entonces Holly se levantó y me saltó al cuello por lo que la abracé un segundo antes de que se soltase y fuese al sofá de nuevo donde se sentó con las rodillas al pecho balanceándose un poco mientras Jacob me arrastraba con Quil fuera de allí y yo la miraba sorprendido de lo que acababa de susurrarme al oído mientras me abrazaba como despedida.

"Tranquila." Oí que decían las chicas. "No les pasará nada."

"Ellos siempre ganan." Afirmó Kim.

Nosotros no dijimos, nada, solo corrimos como descosidos hasta llegar a la zona del ataque donde olfateamos el cadáver mientras Charlie estaba distrayendo a su compañero haciéndole buscar con él alguna pista de rastro unos metros más allá del cadáver.

En cuanto lo ví, mejor dicho, vi lo que quedaba de él, me di cuenta de algo: el juego de Holly no era ninguna broma, no sé lo que había hecho pero había visto eso.

"_Mujer, metro sesenta y poco, desangrada y decapitada_." Me había dicho. "_Bethany…_"

"Están aquí…" Murmuré.

"Charlie ¿no has oído eso?" Oímos que decía el compañero del jefe Swan.

Volvimos a convertirnos y huimos de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, no paramos hasta estar bastante lejos de allí y de vuelta en nuestros terrenos y cerca de la casa de Billie y Jake.

"¿A qué ha venido eso de hablar en la escena de un crímen?" Me dijo Jacob cabreado.

"Lo siento." Me disculpé.

"Lo siento no." Dijeron. "A mí me huele el culo a pólvora." Añadió Paul mostrándome que tenía un punto más oscuro y con unas gotitas de sangre secas donde debía haberle alcanzado algún proyectil. "¿Sabes lo que duele?"

"¿Papá?" Le llamó entonces Jake haciéndonos ver que acababa de salir de la casa en la silla de ruedas.

"Ah, menos mal que estáis aquí." Nos dijo. "Acaba de llamarme Sue, me ha dicho que por seguridad lo mejor será que vaya a casa de… Laki y Seth."

"¿Ocurre algo?" Le dijo Seth.

"No, pero afirma que cree que es importante que fuese allí, así que…" Dijo mientras bajaba por la rampa del porche y paraba ajustándose mejor la bolsa de deporte que llevaba en el regazo. "Me voy a llevar unas cuantas cosas para ir tirando."

"¿Tú también vas a quedarte allí?" Le dijo Seth.

"Eso parece." Asintió. "Oh, Embry. También me dijo algo que creo que te interesará."

"Dime." Le dije ansioso.

"Creo que no deberías asustarte pero… Holly no parece encontrarse bien." Me dijo. "No te asustes pero… dijo que estaba haciendo unas cosas muy raras."

"Mirando el fuego fijamente y bebiendo infusiones hasta casi acabarlas y mirar el culo de la taza ¿no?" Le dije.

"¿Lo sabías?" Me dijo sorprendido de que se lo hubiese dicho.

"Sí, es… es normal." Afirmé.

"Embry, tu chica se está volviendo loca." Me dijo Paul.

"¡NO TE METAS CON ELLA!" Le rugí a punto de convertirme si no me hubiesen parado entre Sam y Jake. "¡NO TE PERMITO QUE TE METAS CON ELLA!"

"¡Embry, calmate!" Me dijo Jake casi con el tono de alfa. "Los hechos son los hechos. Holly parece estar perdiendo la cabeza, no la culpamos. Ha visto un vampiro casi desmembrado, ha visto cómo nosotros lo acabábamos de matar y desmembrar, la han atacado vampiros varias veces. Eso haría que cualquiera perdiera el juicio un poco."

"Holly no está loca." Les dije furioso y soltándome. "Y no os permito a ninguno que lo insinuéis siquiera."

Sin embargo cuando llegamos y vimos que Holly estaba jugando con unas piedras en un cuenco mientras el resto la miraban y la manada me miraron igual que Billie, comencé a preocuparme.

"Holly, déja eso ya." Le dije yendo a quitárselo para que Sue me parase las manos.

"No, déjala." Me dijo.

"Sue, está jugando con unos huesos de a saber qué y… ¿eso es sangre?" Le dijo Jake.

"Os digo que la dejéis hacer." Nos dijo poniéndose ante nosotros con los brazos en jarras y poniendo cara de madre que solo le faltaba el cucharón en la mano. "No os preocupéis."

"Será en 2 días." Afirmó suavemente Holly. "Hay… va a haber problemas."

"¿Qué clase de problemas?" Le dijo Emily.

Entonces Holly volvió a meter la mano en el cuenco y cogió con ambas manos todo el contenido, quitó una piedra cambiándola por otra y entonces las movió como quien mueve los dados en las manos y los echó todo dentro del cuenco para que todo quedase disperso por el culo del mismo.

"Veo… lucha y… veo la muerte." Afirmó. "Pero no la veo pegada a nadie como si… muriese alguien. Es más bien… como si estuviese acechando."

"¿A quién acecha?" Le dijo Kim preocupada y blanca.

Entonces volvió a repetir lo de recoger, cambiar algo y echarlo todo otra vez y mirar.

"No lo sé, no se ve nada claro." Afirmó.

"¿De qué va todo esto?" Preguntó Jake.

"Holly, qué…" Le dije yendo a ponerme ante ella.

"Cuidado con Bethany." Me dijo dándome un tirón de la muñeca para hacerme dar dos pasos al frente.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" Le pregunté.

"Te habías metido en ella." Me dijo suavemente.

Por un momento había notado frío y cuando me dio el tirón, de nuevo la temperatura normal. Y de pronto, la neurona tonta me hizo conexión y recordé el nombre.

"¿Qué haces?" Le dije. "No me digas que lo has hecho, otra vez."

"Yo no lo hago." Me dijo. "Son ellos los que vienen."

"Pensaba que no querías hacer eso aquí." Le dije frunciendo las cejas.

"¡Yo no soy quien los llama!" Me dijo nerviosa y molesta.

Entonces noté de nuevo frío y dolor y ella estiró la mano hacia mí.

"No, por favor, no le hagáis nada." Dijo preocupada.

"Se acabó." Dijo Jake. "Esto se está pasando de castaño oscuro. No puede seguir así."

"No, no la toques." Le dije parándole como si fuese un muro. "Ya sé lo que le pasa, no te preocupes."

"¿Cómo que no me preocupe?" Me dijo. "Ha perdido la chaveta. Juega con piedras y huesos, habla cosas de demente."

"Bethany es la chica que hemos visto muerta." Le dije.

"¡Ahhhh!" Oímos gritar entonces.

"¡Jake, no!" Le dijo Sue. "¡Mira eso!"

De pronto, había comenzado a aparecer en una baldosa de la chimenea una letra escrita en sangre del bol que había estado usando Holly, la miré y ella estaba inconsciente mientras las mujeres gritaban asustadas.

"¡Holly!" Le dije llendo a cogerla en el sofá. "¡Holly, por dios, despierta!"

"¡Dile que pare de hacer lo que sea que esté haciendo!" Me dijo Paul asustado mientras la letra se veía seguida de varias más.

"¡Ella no está haciendo nada!" Le dije moviéndola un poco.

Y entonces oí que algo se rompía y Billie soltaba un ruido de sobrecogimiento mientras Sue casi gritaba con Emily antes de desmayarse la última haciendo que Sam corriese a por ella asustado y blanco como la leche.

Entonces me giré con Holly abrazada entre mis brazos y abrí los ojos como platos.

"Holly es la nuestra vocal." Ponía en la baldosa y las siguientes. "aquel que ose ponerle un dedo encima, se las verá con la manada quileute.

Ephraim black"

"Virgen santa…" Se puso a decir Sue haciendo señales de la cruz. "Que los dioses nos protejan…"

Entonces me di cuenta, Holly era imposible que hubiese hecho eso usando algún tipo de truco puesto que estaba escrito en Quileute mezclado con quileute antiguo, y Holly sabía a duras penas el quileute actual porque se daba en una única asignatura del instituto y ella había pasado poco tiempo en el nuestro.

"Que los dioses nos amparen de este mal." Afirmó Billie uniéndose a Sue en las señales de las cruces y juntando las manos para rezar.

"Ephraim." Le llamé casi gimiendo. "Si es cierto que estás ahí, dimos qué has venido a buscar a esta casa. ¿Por qué la habéis cogido a ella y no a otra persona?"

Entonces vimos cómo bajo la primera parte del mensaje anterior comenzaba a aprecer una línea de sangre como si quisieran remarcarla y luego, comenzamos a ver aparecer letras nuevas, esta vez en la pared misma como si la sangre rezumase de ahí.

"Apocalipsis." Ponía.

Entonces noté de nuevo el frío como si me tocase el pecho una mano helada y me forzase a mirar a Holly cuyo flequillo se apartó lentamente como si una mano invisible lo retirase con amor antes de que comenzase a aparecer letras en su frente haciendo una única palabra "Ángel – Custodio"

"Que los dioses nos amparen en esta hora sombría…" Afirmó Billie suavemente. "Pues hoy es el día en que los muertos caminan entre nosotros…"


	68. Chapter 68

**CAPITULO 68: LA PREOCUPACIÓN DE EMBRY.**

"Y si era cierto entonces por qué ahora no escriben nada." Decía alguien fuera en el salón.

"Embry." Me llamó Sue haciéndome reparar en que estaba junto a mí y no la había oído ni acercarse mientras me pasaba un trapo húmedo y fresco. "Esto le hará bien."

"No sabía que podía ser algo tan fuerte…" Murmuré cogiéndolo y poniéndoselo. "No puedo hacer nada…"

"Embry." Me dijo Sue suavemente apoyándome la mano en el hombro. "A veces, las cosas pasan porque sí."

"Hay almas por ahí." Le dije. "Almas que se quieren comunicar con nosotros, y nosotros no podemos oírles."

"Nosotros no." Me dijo. "Pero ella sí." Afirmó sonriendo maternalmente. "No sabemos lo que es, pero desde luego, si es locura, es evidente que puede protegerla, y ella nos protegerá a nosotros."

"¿Por qué?" Murmuré. "¿Por qué siempre ella?. ¿Por qué no podía ser alguien más preparado? Hay mucha gente más fuerte y preparada por ahí. ¿Por qué a Holly que tiene un cuerpo delicado?"

"¿Por qué mi hija tenía que convertirse en un lobo con forma humana?" Me dijo Sue suavemente. "¿O por qué habiendo familias con más hijos tuvo que tocarnos a nosotros que solo teníamos uno, o a mis dos hijos?" Añadió haciéndome mirarla y verla sonriendo tristemente. "A veces, los dioses eligen a las personas que menos lo esperas para hacer su obra en la tierra. Y como vosotros sois especiales, ella también lo es. Has tenido mucha suerte improntándote de ella."

"A veces pienso que con eso le he jodido la vida para siempre." Afirmé. "Si no me hubiese imprentado de ella, si no hubiese vuelto…"

"Entonces tal vez hubiese estado en más peligro." Afirmó otra voz a nuestras espaldas haciéndome girar casi de golpe y haciéndome daño en el cuello al ver a Alice Cullen allí. "Los senderos del destino son insondables. A veces vasta un granito de arena para que todo cambie." Afirmó acercándose y mirándola con cierto punto de dulzura en el gesto antes de ponerse seria y mirarme a mí. "¿Dijo algo antes de quedar inconsciente?"

"Estaba hablando con las mujeres." Afirmé.

"Estaba prediciendo peligro sobre nosotros." Le dijo Sue. "Dijo que sería en 2 días; que iba a haber problemas. Vio lucha y la muerte." Continuó. "Pero no la vió pegada a nadie como si muriese alguien sino más bien… como si estuviese acechando."

"¿Dijo a quién acecha?" Preguntó entonces Alice.

"No, dijo que no se veía nada claro." Afirmé yo. "¿Qué está pasando?"

"No lo sé." Me dijo. "Yo ví problemas, pero al estar vosotros mezclados, no puedo ver más allá."

Se me había olvidado ese detalle: las premoniciones de Alice no servían cuando uno de nosotros andaba cerca, y como este conflicto era con alguien de los nuestros…

"Entonces, estamos a ciegas." Dijo Sue.

"No." Negué yo. "Aunque sea poco, Holly puede saber cosas. Puede ver el futuro, no es la primera vez que predice un ataque y hay lobos mezclados."

Bueno, de perdidos al río. Era confesar a la gente adecuada o seguir dejando que pensasen que estaba loca y acabasen llamando a los 'loqueros' para que la encerrasen.

"¿Estás diciendo que no es la primera vez que hace eso?" Me dijo Alice.

"Ya le ha pasado antes." Afirmé. "Yo ya sabía que podía hablar con fantasmas, o que puede predecir cosas aún cuando nosotros andamos mezclados en el ajo."

"¡¿Tú eres tonto?!" Me dijo Alice cogiéndome del pecho de la camiseta que me había puesto. "¡Podrías haber ahorrado muchas cosas y no dices nada!"

"Eh, cuesta creer que tu chica hable con muertos y vea cosas cuando se queda idiotizada mirando el fuego o cosas en los líquidos." Me defendí soltándome.

No iba a decirles 'todo' lo que podía hacer, pero al menos ahora que se había descubierto el pastel, sí podía decirles que Holly podía comunicarse con fantasmas que iban a buscarla para advertirle de cosas relacionadas con sus seres queridos y que era capaz de ver cosas sobre el futuro leyendo lo más inusual que pudieses pensar, y lo último era leer cosas en un cuenco con huesos, piedras y sangre de a saber qué.

"Antes estaba haciendo lectura de huesos y runas." Me dijo Alice. "¿Sabías que podía hacerlo?"

"No." Sentencié firmemente. "Pensaba que solo veía cosas en el fuego de leña o en aguas estancadas. Y sueños."

Creo que iba a decir algo más, pero entonces irrumpieron en la habitación una Laki furiosa y un Seth con más gente intentando pararla.

"¡¿Quién te ha dado permiso para entrar aquí?!" Le rugió Laki.

"Tranquila, solo vine para ver cómo iba." Le dijo Alice. "No tengo ningún interés en estar cerca de ti o de los tuyos."

"¡LARGATE ANTES DE QUE TE ARRANQUE LA CABEZA!" Le rugió Laki.

"Ya me voy, tranquila." Dijo. "Solo quería comprobar que ella estaba bien."

"Ella no es de vuestra incumbencia." Le dijo Laki.

"Tal vez sí." Dijo Alice lacónicamente mirándome a mí antes de salir por la puerta y pasar ante todos para perderse.

"Espera un momento, enseguida vuelvo." Afirmé antes de salir por la ventana.

Aquella afirmación de Alice me había dejado la mosca detrás de la oreja. ¿Acaso ella sabía algo sobre Holly?

Por suerte, la pillé enseguida no demasiado lejos de la reserva.

"¿A qué ha venido lo de que tal vez sea de vuestra incumbencia?" Le dije a punto de jadear por la expectación y la carrerita que me había dado en mi forma humana.

"Tú también lo sabes ¿no?" Me dijo. "Lo de las marcas."

"¿Qué sabes tú de sus marcas?" Le dije escamado.

"Vi todo." Me dijo. "Por desgracia, lo vi en pasado, cuando ya era demasiado tarde."

Aquello me hizo apretar los puños recordando el miedo de Holly mientras me contaba lo que le había pasado.

"Tú también lo sabías ¿no?" Me dijo.

"Ella me lo contó hace tiempo." Afirmé. "Pero ella no es como vosotros." Sentencié mirándola desafiante. "Ella come normal, no bebe sangre como vosotros."

"Lo sabemos." Afirmó suavemente. "No hay rastros de actividad dentro de vuestras tierras, ni tampoco fuera. Pero… hay algo… en ella." Afirmó.

"¿Algo?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, es… no es exactamente su olor." Me dijo. "Pero… hay algo en ella que te impulsa a acercarte cuando captas su rastro. Como si fuese un imán, pero… no es su olor como el resto de veces."

"¿Cómo que te impulsa a acercarte?" Le dije.

"Yo." Dijo tocándose el pecho suavemente. "Soy una mujer, estoy felizmente casada con Jasper que es el hombre de mi vida." Afirmó suavemente destilando amor en sus palabras hacia su compañero rubio antes de volver adoptar el tono de preocupación a juego con su voz. "Y mientras aún vivíamos aquí, alguna vez capté su rastro hasta adentrarse en vuestros territorios, cuando estuvo en casa, aunque sentía lástima por ella, había un terrible impulso contra el que luchar. Sabíamos que estaba tras las puertas del despacho de Carlisle, que era humana y que era tu pareja, pero… aún así… había algo que nos impulsaba a querer entrar, como si fuese un imán que nos atrajese…"

Entonces recordé a Bella, nos había llevado comida y de pronto se había escaqueado como si tuviésemos la peste.

"Bella una vez huyó de ella." Le dije. "Cuando la atacaron justo al poco de salir de la operación del osteosarcoma, lo recuerdo perfectamente, estaba allí."

"Bella fue la que nos dio la voz de alarma." Me dijo. "Es… se sintió mal, nos dijo que por un momento había deseado matar un humano sin razón, beberse su sangre hasta no dejar ni gota y hacer muchas otras cosas más mientras le robaba la vida. Y créeme… ninguna de nosotras tiene inclinación alguna por el cuerpo femenino."

La cabeza comenzaba a darme vueltas, cuando más oía, cuanto más sabía de todo, más confuso, perdido y mareado me sentía.

"¿Estás bien?" Me dijo.

"No lo sé." Afirmé. "Todo esto me supera, no entiendo nada. Es de locos…"

"Lo sé." Afirmó poniéndome una mano en la mejilla mientras oíamos unos aullidos que la hicieron mirar. "Será mejor que me vaya ya. Los vuestros rondan por dentro y fuera de los límites del tratado porque es un código rojo y no quisiera que me pillasen dentro del área." Afirmó antes de comenzar a correr suavemente. "Tenemos el número de la casa, si necesitamos algo os llamaremos. Jacob sabe dónde llamar para localizarnos."

Asentí antes de verla perderse convertida en un borrón de lo rápido que corría, entonces yo emprendí la vuelta a la casa de Laki, solo que esta vez, me encontré a lobos de los normales cerca y me miraron extrañados pero no me cortaron el paso, así que entré dentro sin problemas.

"¿Dónde te habías metido?" Me dijo Rachel.

"Necesitaba correr un poco." Afirmé. "¿Cómo está?"

"Ha vuelto a despertar." Me dijo. "Sue y Emily están con ella. Está... parece asustada, creo que todo eso del truquito de los fantasmas le ha asustado a ella más que a nosotras."

"Es que le asusta más que a vosotros." Afirmé pasando de todos y llendo al cuarto donde estaba Holly con Emily y con Sue.

Según entraba, saludé con la mano y fui a sentarme junto a Holly en el hueco que Sue me dejó.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" Le dije.

"Bien." Me dijo. "Un poco..."

"No te preocupes, estás a salvo." Afirmé. "Te daría una galleta pero... no estoy muy seguro que sean comestibles del todo."

"La cena no costará mucho hacerse." Me dijo Sue. "Debería descansar hasta entonces."

"Si nos disculpáis, me quedaré a cenar con Holly aquí." Les dije suavemente. "Diga lo que diga ella, no le conviene levantase aún."

"No os preocupéis." Nos dijo Emily sacudiendo la cabeza. "Por una vez no pasará nada si cena en la cama."

"Pero no... no está bien que..." Dijo Holly.

"Y si quieres te doy de cenar yo." Le corté sin dudar puesto que esta vez seguro que hubiese acabado la frase. "¿Qué te parece?"

"Es..." Dijo.

"Venga hija, deja que te cuide un poco ¿eh?" Le dijo Sue sonriendo. "Os dejamos. Embry." Me llamó a mí. "Contamos contigo para que la tranquilices un poco ¿de acuerdo?"

"Echo." Afirmé.

La verdad es que podía sentir los latidos de Holly como si fuesen los propios, y desde que había entrado y me había sentado junto a ella, habían bajado el ritmo bastante.

"¿Te gusta que esté aquí, contigo?" Le dije.

"Sí..." Asintió suavemente.

"Me han dicho que tenías miedo." Afirmé frotándole suavemente el pelo.

"Es... no me gusta verlos." Me dijo. "Son... sé que son naturales, pero... aún así."

"Sí, bueno... supongo que a mí me pasaría igual." Le dije.

"Yo no soy la que los llama." Afirmó.

"Lo sé." Asentí. "Me parece increíble lo que haces. Lo de hacer esas...." Dije moviendo las manos como si estuviese haciendo magia. "Y ver fantasmas. Cuesta aceptarlo."

Sonreía, tristemente pero sonreía, como si lo supiese o se esperase eso.

"Pero bueno, supongo que no más que el creerse que un chaval como nosotros pueda trasformarse en un lobo gigante." Afirmé. "Así que, mira, ya no somos tan diferentes. Seguimos siendo casi opuestos... pero al menos tenemos algo más en común."

Esta vez, la sonrisa sí que fue sincera y me dio un toquecito en el pecho.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Emily)

"¿Dónde está Embry?" Me dijo Jacob volviendo tras haber ido a hacer una mini-ronda y coger unas cuantas cosas que nos faltaban en la casa.

"Dentro, con Holly." Afirmé.

"Genial, voy a sacarlo." Me dijo.

"De eso nada." Afirmé reteniéndole de la oreja. "Ahora mismo hace más falta ahí que con vosotros fuera."

"Los lobos somos protectores." Me dijo serio. "No... caniches de niñas bailarinas que juegan a ser la niña del 6º sentido. ¡Ay!"

"Te estás metiendo con alguien de mi familia." Le dije. "Y creo que nadie es capaz de falsificar la letra de un muerto. Si no quieres creerte que había fantasmas no te lo creas, pero deja de meterte con mi prima Y, deja a Embry donde está un rato más."

"Tiene que hacer guardia fuera." Me dijo.

"De acuerdo, pero espera a que pase la cena." Le dije.

"Jake, hijo, deja de molestar a las damas ¿vale?" Le dijo Billie respaldándome.

"¿Tú también?" Le dijo.

"Eh, voy a quedarme aquí un tiempo." Dijo. "Así que no me interesa tener a todas enfadadas con el género masculino o lo llevaré bastante mal."

"Hombres..." Dijo Sue sacudiendo la cabeza mientras iba poniendo la comida al fogón y el resto ponían la mesa.

"¿Qué tal está la niña del 6º sentido?" Me dijo.

"Un poco mejor." Afirmé volviendo a preparar todo. "Parece más estable y ahora que Embry está con ella parece más calmada."

"Embry se ha vuelto un blando y un moñas." Me dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.

"¿A qué viene eso?" Le dijo Billie.

"Está tarareando música clásica." Afirmó Jacob.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

"Ta...raaaan..." Acabé suavemente.

En mi pecho, Holly sonreía suavemente y entonces me dio un toquecito.

"Otra..." Murmuró medio sopa.

"¿Otra más?" Le dije divertido intentando parecer que me parecía increíble. "Pero bueno, tú no te cansas nunca de esto ¿o qué?"

"Me gusta..." Afirmó suavemente.

La verdad es que me había escuchado todos los discos de la biblioteca de la reserva que tenían que ver con música clásica mientras ella no estuvo, la mayoría de canciones me parecían un tostón increíble, pero alguna había que estaba bien.

Comencé a tararearle una de las que me habían gustado, era casi como una nana, así que noté cómo su respiración que era lenta desde hacía un rato se hacía además, más suave, pero cuando paré de tararear, al poco me dio un toquecito.

"¿No dormías?" Le dije divertido.

"No." Contestó.

"Estabas tan tranquila que me parecía que estabas dormida." Afirmé.

"Me gusta cómo lo haces." Afirmó suavemente.

"Ojala supiese tocar el piano también." Dije peinándole suavemente con los dedos.

"No importa." Afirmó. "La música clásica no solo se toca... también se vive."

"Como tú." Le dije sonriendo. "Estoy deseando volver a verte bailando, en un escenario con cientos de personas mirándote con embelesamiento..."

"No sé si voy a volver a subir a un escenario." Me dijo.

"¿Por qué?" Le dije confuso.

"Ahora tengo cosas más importantes." Afirmó casi adormilada contra mí. "Y nadie querrá verme después de tanto tiempo fuera..."

"Yo estoy deseando volver a verte." Le dije. "Y como yo cientos de personas."

"No... no lo hacen..." Afirmó antes de quedarse frita.

Cuando le repliqué y no me contestó me di cuenta de que estaba ya dormida, así que suspiré y miré al techo.

Que no estaban deseando volver a verla interpretando... menuda tontería, era imposible que se hubiesen olvidado tan pronto de ella. ¿Había estado casi 5 años fuera? Sí, y qué. Era buena, todos lo habían dicho, era imposible que se hubiesen olvidado todos de ella tan pronto...

Entonces, tras unos minutos en silencio, llamaron a la puerta y abrieron con suavidad.

"Traigo un poco de cena." Nos dijo Rachel entrando.

"Shhhh..." Le dije suavemente. "Está dormida..."

"Oh, vaya..." Dijo para sonreír al verla tras acercarse y poner la cena en una bandeja de plástico en una silla junto a la cama. "Vaya... parece un angelito ahí acurrucada..."

"Se ha quedado dormida con la música clásica." Le dije.

"Lo sabemos." Susurró. "No te ofendas, pero Jake estuvo ahí hace un rato y nos dijo que te estaba oyendo cantar mariconadas..."

"Pffff... tu hermano nunca ha sabido distinguir música buena..." Le dije.

"Ya, pero es que eso tampoco te pegaba a ti..." Afirmó.

"Ya ves, he descubierto que esta música tampoco está tan mal." Afirmé suavemente pero ya sin susurrar.

"No, claro que no." Afirmó mientras movía yo suavemente a Holly.

"Holl..." Le dije acariciándole la cara suavemente cuando movió un poco los ojos. "Vamos bonita... despierta... hay que cenar..."

"Mmmm?" Dijo parpadeando con sueño.

"La cena." Le dije suavemente. "Rachel ha sido tan amable de traérnosla."

"Lo... lo siento." Se disculpó sentándose. "Ahora mismo..."

"Alto ahí, fitipaldi..." Le dije sujetándola. "Tú tienes permiso para cenar hoy en la cama."

"Hoy descansa." Le dijo Rachel. "Mañana ya volverás a socializar un poco. Por cierto, Embry, Jake dijo que se pasaría a buscarte luego."

"Primero cena y cuando se duerma ya iré." Afirmé refiriéndome a Holly.

"¿Por qué le bucaban?" Dijo Holly.

"Están haciendo todos ronda para vigilar." Le dijo Rachel antes de que pudiese evitarlo.

"No te preocupes." Le dije sonriendo y poniéndole la bandeja en el regazo para cogerme yo mi comida y sentarme en la silla. "No me necesitan con tanta prisa."

"Embry, yo... puedo sola, deberías ir." Me dijo.

"¿Tanta prisa tienes por librarte de mí?" Le dije ocultando tras el tono bromista mi decepción porque así fuese.

"No, es solo que... deberías ir." Afirmó. "Así mañana puedes..."

"Primero cenar." Le dije. "Y luego ya iré."

"Hum." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Embry, cuando salgas sacas los cacharros sucios ¿vale?" Me dijo Emily desde la puerta. "Cuidado que... quema." Afirmó para hacerme dar cuenta que Holly se había metido una cucharada de guiso a la boca y se abanicaba como si le doliese.

"A ver, quieta, quieta." Le dije dejando mi comida aparte y sentándome con ella. "A ver, déjame ver... bueno... no es mucho." Afirmé viéndole que se había quemado un poco la lengua antes de darle un beso y tocarle las zonas doloridas con mi lengua con cuidado antes de parar con suavidad. "¿A que ya no duele tanto?"

"No..." Murmuró suavemente.

"Eso es jeta y no lo demás." Afirmó Kim desde la puerta.

"¿Cotillas?" Les dije sonriendo en broma mientras Holly se ponía como un tomate.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿De verdad no quieres que me quede hasta que te duermas?" Le dije a Holly desde la puerta del cuarto que compartiría con Kim y Rachel mientras Billie dormía en el sofá y las literas que Laki y unos alumnos habían montado de nuevo en el salón quedaban libres para por si venía algún herido o alguno necesitábamos dormir de día.

"De verdad." Asintió suavemente.

"Bueno, pues... me voy, pero primero..." Le dije antes de darle un beso como despedida y sonreírle. "Buenas noches, princesa."

"Noches." Murmuró suavemente. "Embry." Me llamó cuando ya estaba otra vez por la puerta. "Ten cuidado."

"Descuida, lo tendré." Afirmé sonriendo.

La verdad es que me costaba dejarla allí, aunque supiese que eso era un auténtico bunker, pero no me quedaba más remedio que hacerlo.

"_¿Preocupado por tu chica?_" Me preguntó Quil cuando me trasformé y llevaba un poco corriendo por el bosque.

"_Un poco._" Afirmé. "_Diréis lo que queráis pero no me siento bien dejándola sola. No parecía demasiado bien._"

"_Tranquilo._" Me dijo Jake. "_Está con mi padre y las chicas. Estará bien._"

Sí, claro que estaría bien, el problema era que prefería estar yo con ellas.


	69. Chapter 69

**CAPITULO 69: LA PLAYA. LA GENTE NO DEJA DE LLEGAR.**

((Una vez más y como acostumbro, aviso que en este capítulo las cosas se pueden poner un poco rojas casi al final, así que... avisados estáis, como siempre haré el parón de 'SI SOIS MENORES DE EDAD O CONTENIDO SUBIDO DE TONO PUEDE DAÑAROS LA SENSIBILIDAD, NO SIGÁIS LEYENDO' para avisar y listo.

Y dicho esto... espero que os guste y que me dejéis muchos reviews. Jejeje.))

"Buenos días…" Saludé entrando por la puerta de la casa blindada de Laki.

"Me parece que todos duermen." Me dijo Seth.

"Bueno, pues… yo me voy a dormir un poco con Holly." Afirmé sonriendo.

"Holly está en el sofá." Afirmó señalándomela.

"¿Y Billie?" Dije puesto que normalmente él era quien dormía ahí porque era el 'ahora hombre de la casa' y el resto eran cuartos femeninos.

"Billie está despierto pero fuera de servicio." Afirmó desde su asiento en la silla de ruedas.

"¿Qué hace Holly en tu cama?" Le dije.

"Se despertó pronto con una pesadilla y como no podía dormir le dije que se quedase aquí, pusimos la tele y se durmió enseguida." Afirmó haciéndonos reparar que la tele estaba puesta pero sin volumen casi aunque sí subtítulos.

"¿Te dijo qué era la pesadilla?" Le pregunté con curiosidad.

"Un ataque, en un sitio nevado." Afirmó. "Pero desde luego no es por aquí porque decía que había lobos árticos y de esos por aquí…" Dijo torciendo el morro.

"Pues si no os importa, me voy a dormir." Afirmé.

"Eh, un poco de decencia, muchacho." Me dijo Billie.

"¿Por qué?" Le dije. "Cuando todo esto acabe me voy a ir a vivir con ella."

"Oh… sí… claro…" Me dijeron irónicamente mostrando que no me creían.

"Sí, ya está decidido." Afirmé quitándome la ropa hasta quedarme en calzoncillos tipo bañador slip para sentarme y hacer mover un poco a Holly en el sofá cama que estaba extendido.

"Y ya has contado con ella." Me dijo Billie.

"Pues sí, he contado con ella." Afirmé. "Y está de acuerdo. Además, que conste que si no me he ido ya de casa para vivir con ella donde fuese ha sido porque ella me ha dicho que o me tomaba mi tiempo para hacer que mi madre se acostumbrase a la idea y prepararla o se negaba en redondo. Y cuando quiere sabe ser muy convincente." Afirmé moviéndola y metiéndome tras ella contra el respaldo del sofá para que pudiese salirse cuando despertase y abrazándola para mantenerla en el colchón.

"Jo, hay que ver qué echada para adelante…" Dijo Seth.

"En mis tiempos, o te casabas o no catabas." Afirmó Billie apostaría que sacudiendo la cabeza oponiéndose a la idea. "Y aunque los tiempos cambien… eso que hacéis ahora de iros a vivir juntos sin estar siquiera prometidos… Lo siento, chavales, pero no lo puedo ver. Si quieres vivir con una mujer es que la quieres y si la quieres de verdad lo único que puedes hacer es casarte con ella."

Si ellos supiesen… la que no quería casarse era ella. Casi le salía hasta sarpullido cuando se lo decía, aunque le hubiese gustado casarse.

"_Existe una ceremonia, un ritual en el cual ambos quedaréis unidos de por vida. Por desgracia, este podría saliros más caro de lo que estaríais dispuestos a pagar por ello."_

Un precio demasiado alto...

"_Pagaré el precio que haga falta." _Había afirmado.

"_¿De verdad podrías aceptar el precio de arriesgarte a perder tu alma en el camino?" _Me había dicho._ "¿Dejar tu destino en manos de alguien al que parece ser no consideras demasiado fuerte como para cargar con algo tan pesado?. ¿Enlazar tu esencia a la de alguien condenado al infierno?"_

Ahora que lo pensaba, todo aquello sonaba demasiado mal, sin embargo, había asentido sin dudarlo. Ahora que lo pienso, volvería a asentir sin dudarlo si lo volviese a pedir.

"_Me alegra saber eso." _Me había dicho sonriendo como un bebé feliz._ "Esta vez saldrá bien, tengo el presentimiento de que lo conseguiréis."_

Eso significaba que ya había pasado antes, que alguien lo había intentado antes.

Me preguntaba qué habría pasado, y una vez más, sin darme cuenta, acabé besando la cabeza de Holly con los ojos cerrados y aspirando su aroma.

Sí, si era por ella cruzaría hasta los peores infiernos llenos de vampiros locos y miembros Vulturis, para llegar a casa y poder reconfortarme en ella, con su olor y su calor. No necesitaba demasiado, me daba cuenta ahora. Yo iría a donde fuera y volvería solo para verla sonriéndome en la cocina. E imaginármela así, vestida con su ropa normal y con un delantal cocinando y sonriéndome cuando llegase a casa tras salvar al mundo una vez más… vale, me puse demasiado contento y eso hizo que Holly se quejase en sueños.

"Lo siento, preciosa…" Susurré sonriendo y besándole el pelo apartándome un poco las caderas de ella hacia el respaldo.

La verdad es que me encantaba todo en ella, desde lo pequeñita que era hasta su olor o cómo dormía y cuando conseguía ponerme contento cuando ella dormía se movía para adaptarse y separase del bulto.

Creo que una vez más, me quedé dormido con una sonrisa en los labios.

Y seguí durmiendo hasta que noté que se movía y abrí un ojo.

"Lo siento." Me dijo suavemente. "Te he…"

"Eh, estaba protegiéndote." Le dije suavemente cerrando los ojos de nuevo. "A dónde vas…"

"Yo… tengo que levantarme." Afirmó. "Es… estáis durmiendo y… tengo que levantarme."

"¿Ahora?" Le dije. "Cinco minutos más…"

"Es… nos están mirando todos." Afirmó cortándome el royo y haciéndome abrir los ojos para ver que Sam, Jared, como las chicas y Billie nos miraban.

Le di un beso en la mano sin perder de vista a Sam y Jared y la dejé levantarse.

"Jeta." Me dijeron ambos sin soltar ningún sonido.

Entonces les hice un gesto obsceno y enterré la cara en la almohada.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Holly)

"Hay que ver…" Me dijo Kim sonriendo mientras ambas doblábamos unas cuantas cosas en el patio al sol, en el porche y con la puerta abierta. "Que pasión por las mañanas."

"¿A qué… a qué te refieres?" Le dije.

"Lo del sofá, chica. Lo hemos visto todo." Me dijo sonriendo. "Eh, pero no te preocupes, si a mí Jared me tratase así…" Dijo soñadoramente.

"Pero yo no…" Murmuré abochornada. "No sabía que…"

"Bueno, estabas en el 'cuarto lobo'." Dijo sonriendo y cogiendo un mantel para doblar y sonriendo mientras yo cogía dos puntas tras dejar lo anterior en la cesta de ropa limpia que tenía al lado. "Además, estabais de lo más tierno. Apuesto a que cuando te has dado cuenta no salías porque estabas en el cielo ahí."

"Es… me siento segura." Cedí. "Pero no debería haberlo hecho." Añadí volviendo a ponerme seria. "Había más gente, además, Billie y Sue…"

"¡Tranquila!" me dijo riéndose. "Ninguno nos vamos a alarmar ni a echarnos las manos a la cabeza por veros en la misma cama. De hecho, si quieres hasta podríamos dejaros algún cuarto una noche."

"Yo no…" Dije.

"Dime una cosa." Me dijo aprovechando que acababa de doblar el mantel para acercarse casi hasta el oído. "¿Ya lo habéis hecho?"

"¡¿Qué?" Le dije alarmada dejando caer el mantel y recogiéndola sintiendo que me quemaba al cara. "Yo… nosotros…"

"Tranqui." Me dijo casi riéndose. "Si aquí todos sabemos lo que hay. Los hombres de hoy en día solo tienen una cosa en la cabeza. ¿A que mola ver lo duro que tienen todo?"

"¡Kim, por dios!" Le dije recogiendo el cesto de la colada. "Eso…"

"Qué." Me dijo. "Ni que no supieses lo que es."

"¿Hablando de sexo sin mí?" Dijo Laki apareciendo de la nada por el patio.

"Laki, por dios." Le dije. "Dentro hay gente durmiendo…"

"Sí, y por eso os habéis salido a doblar sábanas y manteles aquí fuera." Me dijo. "Bah, esos lobos son un poco blanditos. Suerte que Seth les dejó y se unió a mí."

"Pero no deberías..." Dije. "Por las noches estáis todos... y ahora están..."

"Pffff... pareces la madre de la casa de la pradera." Me dijo. "Mano dura, chica." Afirmó golpeándose la mano con el canto de la otra mano. "Eso es lo que necesitan estos lobos, mano dura o se te comerán enterita, caperucita."

"Eso no es..." Comencé.

"Huy... tenemos a caperucita en vez de una chica lobo..." Dijo Laki. "Mano dura, no lo olvides." Afirmó entrando en la casa y menos mal que Seth estaba allí y se la llevó a un cuarto que ahora estaban libres antes de que se pusiera a gritar algo.

"Traemos la colada." Dijo Kim. "¿La dejamos junto al fuego por si acaso?"

"Claro." Dijo Sue que era la mayor de la casa junto con Billie y que por tanto, era la portavoz de la casa mientras Laki no estuviese. "Ah, Holly. ¿Puedes venir a ayudarme con esto? Estoy un poco... desorientada con estas plantas."

"Voy." Asentí suavemente antes de ir a la cocina donde estaban Billie trasteando en el fogón con Jacob con cara de dormirse de pie y Sue en la mesa de cocinar con un montón de plantas. "¿Qué necesitas?"

"Se han caído las plantas que había en las bolsas de la cesta y... creo que se han mezclado." Afirmó. "Estoy intentando volver a ponerlas bien, pero..."

"Está bien, voy a ver." Afirmé cogiéndome un taburete para ponerme a intentar ordenarlas.

"Mira, los chicos nos han traído estos botes." Me dijo mostrándome un montón de botes y cajas de cartón.

"Algunas habría que dejarlas que secaran un poco más." Le dije. "Pero... estas podemos guardarlas ya." Afirmé poniendo unas cuantas ramitas de pasiflora en uno de los botes de cristal. "Estas..." Añadí poniendo las amapolas en otro y luego otras hierbas arbustivas en el resto.

"¿Qué hacemos con el enebro?" Me dijo.

"¿Lo dejaremos secar un poco más?" Le dije suavemente separando unas platas que eran como briznas de hierbas muy largas como hilos. "Estas también..." Añadí suavemente poniéndolas estiradas sobre uno de los papeles de periódico.

"A mí me gusta la menta." Afirmó Jacob. "Sé dónde hay un montón. ¿Queréis que os traiga un poco?"

"Un poco de menta vendría bien." Afirmé. "Y para cocinar..."

"Le dará un sabor mejor a las cosas, sí." Afirmó Sue.

"Vale, pues cuando vuelva a salir si paso cerca cogeré un buen puñado." Dijo.

"Gracias." Le dijimos.

"Eh, tú a lo tuyo." Le dijo Billie. "Que a este paso hoy no acabamos..."

"Que ya va." Afirmó Jacob. "Además, esto es más difícil de lo que decías."

"Pues acaba cuanto antes y así te vas a dormir." Le dijo su padre.

"Igual debería... irse a dormir ya." Le dije suavemente.

"¿Lo veis?" Dijo Jacob. "Al menos alguien que ve las cosas como yo... Gracias, Cop... Holly."

"No pasa nada." Le dije sacudiendo la cabeza suavemente. "Es... algunos amigos me llaman Copito."

"Vale, Copito." Me dijo mirándome con la cara manchada de suciedad. "¿Os importa pasarme un poco de aceite?"

"Claro, aquí tienes." Le dijo Sue.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

Debía ser mediodía cuando me desperté de nuevo, en el sofá, solo y con el resto fritos en las literas, aunque podía oír voces tras el sofá y el olor que llegaba a comida era realmente atractivo, así que me incorporé para mirar y ver a Jake, con las chicas, Billie y Sam que se frotaba los ojos como si acabase de despertarse, sentados a la mesa mientras Sue y Emily llevaban la comida caliente a la mesa y Holly llevaba una tabla de madera para apoyar cosas recién sacadas del fuego y no quemar la mesa ni el mantel.

La miré un momento, estaba sonriendo, parecía feliz allí dentro, aunque fuese casi como una prisión preventiva para mantenerlas a salvo y todo eso.

"Oh, mirad quién ha despertado." Afirmó Kim al verle puesto que estaba de frente.

"Buenos días." Afirmé para que todos me contestasen. "¿Estáis comiendo?"

"Vamos a comenzar." Me dijo Sam para señalarme una silla que supuse que era una invitación a que la cogiese y fuese con ellos, así que eso hice, me levanté, fui a por la silla y la llevé a la mesa donde me abrieron un hueco entre Sam y Holly.

"¿Tienes mucha hambre?" Me dijo Holly suavemente.

"Un hambre de lobos." Asentí sonriendo y haciéndola sonreír.

"Estos chicos…" Dijo Sue divertida. "Siempre comiendo tanto. No sé dónde lo meten."

"Es bueno que tengan hambre, aunque no demasiado económico." Afirmó Emily sonriendo y sirviendo la comida para ponernos a los chicos unas auténticas montañas de comida siendo menor la de Billie pero mayor que las de las chicas.

"Holly, pensaba que ya comías más." Le dije.

"Ah, hoy no… no he hecho demasiados esfuerzos." Afirmó.

Era curioso, ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a que no comiese demasiado, de todas las raciones, la suya siempre era la menor, y si le ponían como al resto, al final una parte acababa en mi plato, que no es que no me importase comérmelo, pero siempre le decía que tenía que comer más y el resto me decían que parecía su madre.

Fuimos comiendo, y de vez en cuando, alguno se despertaba y se unía a la comida, así que acabamos tomando el postre casi a la hora de haber empezado a comer por esperar a que todos acabasen de comer el segundo plato.

Y cuando acabamos, Kim y Jared fueron a lavar los platos mientras los chicos barríamos un poco alrededor de la mesa de comida y hacíamos un cambio de turno.

"¿Podríamos ir hoy a la playa?" Soltó Holly de pronto volviendo de coger un par de tinajas de agua del pozo-fuente de esas de manivela del patio.

"¿A la playa?" Le dijeron.

"Sí, es… hace mucho que no voy y…" Dijo.

"Si quieres te acompaño, pero… diría que no vas a poder hacer gran cosa porque está nublado." Afirmé.

"Yo diría incluso que va a llover." Afirmó Billie.

"Sí, pero… creo que me… gustaría ir." Afirmó.

Bueno, a veces se ponía un poco cabezota, yo ya me imaginaba que lo de querer ir con tanta pasión no era un simple capricho pero tampoco decía nada porque al parecer tampoco ella se fiaba demasiado de sus dones y seguía costándole controlar algunos, pero lo que era sanación a través de ungüentos y brebajes, cremas y demás era un hacha.

"No pasa nada, yo voy con ella." Afirmé. "Y si se pone a llover volvemos rápidamente, o nos refugiamos en tu tienda, Quil, a esperar un poco a que acabe de llover. ¿Qué son en esta época?. ¿Cuatro gotas?"

"Está bien, como queráis." Acabaron cediendo los mayores que eran los amos del fuerte en ausencia de Laki.

"Holly… a veces tienes unos caprichos un poco raritos." Le dijo Jacob acabándose un yogur más sin mirarnos.

"¿Significa que podemos?" Le dije.

"Claro, y así cuando volváis empapados podremos deciros 'Ya os lo dijimos' o algo así." Afirmó casi diría que hasta divertido por la idea.

"Voy a cogerme un bañador, por si acaso." Afirmé. "¿Holly?"

"Hum." Asintió suavemente.

La verdad es que no apetecía demasiado bañarse, pero… nunca sabías cuando iba a escampar y a picar el sol además del calor que ya hacía de por sí y el que teníamos nosotros por tener la temperatura más alta que el resto de mortales.

Así que apenas un cuarto de hora más tarde, estábamos saliendo de allí con dirección a la playa.

"Bueno… por fin un ratito a solas…" Dije a medio camino. "La verdad es que si no estamos rastreando y eso ya casi no podemos ni pasar un rato a solas." Afirmé mirándola y viendo que me sonreía.

"Ese era parte del plan." Asintió casi sin oírsele.

Entonces levanté una comisura en una medio sonrisa.

"No, si al final vas a ser muy lista y todo." Afirmé. "¿Por qué no has dicho simplemente que querías que estuviésemos a solas un poco con intimidad?"

"No hubiese estado bien." Afirmó suavemente. "Además, uno de los 'etereos' me dijo que sentía algo en la playa. Pero no peligro."

"En serio, cuando haces eso das miedo." Afirmé.

"Lo siento, no…" Murmuró.

"Nah, no te preocupes." Afirmé sonriendo. "Es bueno saber cosas de antemano. Y si te lo dicen fantasmas que no podemos ver pues tampoco es tan gordo. Al menos tú no hablas sola por ahí. Aunque lo de escribir cosas por ahí es algo un poco… ¡brrrrrr! Escalofriante, la verdad."

"Procuro no… les dije que no hiciesen eso." Me dijo. "Asusta un poco."

"¿Y no tienes miedo de ellos?" Le dije para que sacudiese la cabeza.

"Al principio… un poco." Afirmó. "Pero son buenos, no quieren hacer daño a nadie. No… no pueden porque no tienen… cuerpo."

"Menos mal, estoy más tranquilo." Afirmé.

"Pero sí pueden meterse dentro de gente." Afirmó.

"¿Meterse dentro de gente?" Pregunté confuso"¿Cómo, como posesiones?"

"Solo mientras duermes." Afirmó. "Te muestran cosas, te susurran cosas al oído mientras duermes."

"Oh, entonces ¿así es como funciona la cosa esa de tus sueños?" Le dije.

"A veces." Afirmó mientras veíamos el camino de bajada a la playa. "Otras veces, recogen mi espíritu cuando sale de mi cuerpo o lo sacan ellos y lo llevan con ellos en el tiempo, por eso me resulta difícil saber cuándo… cuándo pasarán las cosas."

Posesiones en todas las de la ley, solo que en vez de hacerlo para vivir la vida, lo hacían para mostrarle cosas y avisarle de peligros, para ella o para otros.

"Y cuando te pasa eso… ¿no tienes miedo?"

"Al principio." Asintió. "Pero luego… te acostumbras, tienes que dejarte guiar, así que lo mejor es aceptarlo y dejarles."

"No me parece justo." Afirmé.

"No, es…"

"Venga ya." Le dije. "No es justo que te hagan eso sin preguntarte primero si es lo que quieres."

"Ya, pero… salva vidas." Me dijo. "Y al final… sirve de algo y no… no es tan malo como parece."

"Pero te dan miedo." Afirmé. "La última que tuviste… la penúltima, la de la casa de los Cullen, estuviste a punto de un ataque de corazón del miedo que te dio." Afirmé recordando que hacía unos días había tenido otro de los sueños avisándole que iban a atacarnos a uno que iba solo y eso había servido para que pillase un neófito a Quil y uno de los chicos de la escuela en vez de solos a alguno de los dos. "La penúltima vez, te asustaste. Y aún no me has dicho lo que viste."

"Es... no importa." Afirmó suavemente. "No lo he vuelto a ver así que... significa que no va a pasar porque algo ha cambiado."

Fuese lo que fuese era evidente que no iba a contármelo, así que llegamos a la playa y seguía sin haberle sonsacado nada.

Era extraño, pero cuando vio la playa con algo de gente y me miró, sonrió.

"No me digas, quieres meterte al agua." Le dije.

"Sí, pero no…" Dijo. "No tenemos bañadores como...."

"No, pero… sí tenemos ropa ¿no?" Afirmé.

"Sí." Afirmó. "Pero no…"

"Ya sé, espera un momento, aquí no tenemos un camarero internacional, pero… tenemos a un equipo de lobos muy pero que muy rápidos y la familia de uno de ellos tiene una tienda de playa." Afirmé sonriendo. "Te traeré un bañador en menos que canta un gallo."

Salí corriendo tras dejarla en el bosque viendo el mar, para cualquiera supongo que hubiese sido una cosa fea de hacer, pero para los lobos, las cosas no funcionaba tan sencillo ni como en el resto de gente. Dejar a Holly allí mientras iba a buscar cosas a unos metros de allí no era tan malo.

"Embry." Dijo la señora Ateara. "Vaya, pensaba que estabas con Quil."

"No." Dije. "He sacado a alguien de allí para que tomase un poco el aire. Venía a ver si podíais prestarme algún bañador de neopreno de mujer."

"Pero tú eres un hombre." Me dijo el señor Ateara.

"Sí, yo puedo ir con el que llevo normal, pero… mi acompañante me temo que no puede ir con un bikini." Afirmé.

"Está bien… creo que tenemos uno de nuestra sobrina lejana… Laki." Me dijo la señora Ateara. "Voy a traértelo."

"Así que… sacando a tomar el aire a alguien de la casa-bunker…" Me dijo el señor Ateara.

"Así es." Asentí.

"Eso está bien… muy bien." Afirmó asintiendo. "¿Y te está funcionando?"

"Bueno, de momento he tenido que venir a pedir un bañador de neopreno porque quiere bañarse, así que… diría que sí."

"Bien, eso está muy bien." Afirmó. "Es que no sé, en mis tiempos era un pelín diferente, las llevábamos a la mejor cafetería de Forks, al auto-cine… no a nadar cuando el tiempo es perfecto para el surf."

"Igual es también surfera." Afirmé.

"Hombre, eso cambiaría las cosas." Me dijo mientras la señora Ateara llegaba y me daba el bañador de neopreno corto para surf de Laki que al parecer había dejado allí.

"Dale recuerdos a nuestro hijo de nuestra parte." Me dijo el señor Ateara. "No se ha pasado a vernos en una semana."

"Lo siento." Afirmé. "Es un poco raro y cuesta creerlo, pero… entre los turnos dobles de vigilancia y ayudar un poco en la casa… casi no nos queda tiempo ni para descansar."

"Se te ve un poco cansado." Me dijo la señora Ateara. "¿Has dormido algo?"

"Claro." Afirmé. "Desde las 7 y media hasta casi las 3. Y hoy comenzamos la ronda a las 8 hasta las 4 de la mañana. Así que nadar un poco me servirá para una duchita y luego cenar pronto y hacer mi turno fresco."

"Procurad no cansaros mucho." Me dijo el señor Ateara.

"Descuide señor Ateara." Le dije saliendo de su tienda.

La verdad es que no le habíamos dicho a nadie fuera del grupo y los amenazados nada, pero ni siquiera a familia. La verdad es que supongo que si los padres de Quil supiesen que tarde o temprano, un montón de Chupasangres vendrían a nuestras tierras y todo el mundo corría el riesgo de que les devorasen y matasen a gente, cundiría el terror y sería peor para todos.

"Es posible…" Dijo Holly suavemente sentada en la arena, sola, y gesticulando mientras hablaba. "Sí, claro que se lo diré."

Era extraño, porque entonces se puso a hacer gestos sin decir nada y me di cuenta que no miraba a ningún lado como pensaba, sino a una especie de charco en el agua que la marea había dejado, y allí… ni más ni menos que una cara.

Y entonces fue muy rápido, un olor súbito e inesperado justo mientras me derribaban al suelo.

Luché y forcejeé, pero me fue imposible liberarme de ellos.

"¡No!" Oí decir a Holly cuando tuve un lobo de dos patas colgado de mi cuello por su puño. "¡Por favor, no!"

"Cirian, para." Dijo otra voz. "¿Estás segura, 'angel'?"

"Es…" Dijo Holly. "Embry es mi… a'ghara."

"Dos cosas, cielo." Dijo una tercera voz. "Primero, el término 'a-ghara' es para chicas, y esto parece un chico. Y segundo, no deberías hacer eso en público a no ser que quieras que te consideren una bruja."

"Cirian, suéltale." Dijo una voz más dura.

"Estoy con Cirian." Afirmó el de la voz más tierna. "No parece demasiado de fiar."

"Cirian, he dicho que le sueltes, ahora." Dijo la chica.

Tardó unos segundos y entonces me soltaron.

Tosí antes de ver al lobo de dos patas sujeto por un tipo moreno de pelo largo de espaldas a mí.

"Vale, ahora tú, tienes muchas cosas que contarnos." Afirmó la chica haciéndome girar para ver a una tía uno o dos dedos solo más baja que yo si no llevase los tacones que llevaba; vaqueros negros con rasgaduras sin acabar de cortar como si los hubiesen arañado o arrastrado por allí, cinturón doble en la cadera del cual colgaba una cadena con ciertas cosas y una camiseta negra con algo de escote y manga francesa.

Hubiese pasado por una simple tía algo rara si no fuese porque llevaba un sombrero de ala sumiendo la mitad de su cara en sombras y unas gafas de sol bastante opacas tapándole lo poco de los ojos que hubiese podido verse a pesar del sombrero.

"Quiénes sois." Dije tosiendo debido al agarre del lobo a mi cuello que me había dejado casi sin respiración.

"La pregunta es quién eres tú y cómo se te ha ocurrido dejar al angelito solo." Afirmó un crío de pelo blanco y gafas de sol también mientras veía a un tío moreno de pelo muy largo rodeando con un brazo a Holly mientras se susurraba algo y ella se reía por lo que la besó y ella se apartó la cara pero no parecía asustada mientras yo me caía redondo.


	70. Chapter 70

**CAPITULO 70: EL FUERTE. CONOCIENDO ALIADOS Y EL JUEGOS DEL ESCONDITE.**

((Bueno, de momento voy a parar un poco aquí, que comienzo los exámenes, voy más lenta escribiendo y encima ahora me voy a coger las maletas para irme de puente así que no puedo publicar nada porque estoy escribiendo el capítulo 74 y voy un poco retrasada por lo que os he dicho antes y porque estoy un poco atascada de nuevo, ya sabéis que lo de cubrir peleas gordas se me da un poco mal y ahora esta va a ser, creo que con diferencia, la madre de todas las peleas hasta ahora. Que ya veréis por qué, porque hasta el capítulo 73 o 74 no se ve dónde va lo gordo, pero se va advirtiendo a partir de este ya. Jeje.

En fin, que no me matéis pero ahora voy a ir más lenta por exámenes y este año tengo en Junio y Julio. Así que... lo siento pero iré más lenta. Perdonadme.))

Me estuve retorciendo un rato, sé que lo hice. La imagen de otro tío besando a mi hembra fue demasiado fuerte, quería levantarme y matar a aquel bastardo, pero en lugar de eso, lo único que pude hacer fue revolverme.

Entonces me desperté y noté cómo me sujetaban correas.

"Eh, 'Angel', ha despertado ya." Afirmó una voz. "Déjalo ya."

Entonces vi a la tía rubia allí al lado mío que paró de murmurar algo y cerró un libro para mirarme.

"¿Cómo estás?" Me dijo.

"¡Me habéis atado!" Dije.

"Es peligroso dejar a los poseídos sueltos." Afirmó echándome unas gotas de algo mojándome.

"¡Para ya, lunática!" Afirmé.

"Sí, está curado." Afirmó para ponerse a soltarme las correas. "Eh, 'Angelito'. ¿Lo has oído? Está bien."

"Sí, claro." Afirmó la otra tía.

Fue algo raro, apenas un movimiento rápido y tenía a un par de tíos medio en bolas que habían entrado por la ventana, y ninguno era de los míos.

"Está dormida." Afirmó uno de ellos.

"Tsk, qué territoriales…" Dijo la chica pequeñita que parecía salida de algún tipo de película de indios y vaqueros antigua vestida con un poncho y trenzas pero con vaqueros.

"¿Quién coño…?" Dije para notar alguien más y ver a Holly dormida junto a la cama.

"Ha estado ahí todo el rato." Afirmó la rara del sombrero, ahora que me fijaba, ya no lo llevaba, aunque se había vuelto a poner las gafas de sol. "Va, 'Angelito', despierta…"

"Yo que tú no lo haría, asesi…" Dijo uno de los lobos.

"¿A quién llamas a eso?" Dijo el moreno que me había cogido del brazo sujetándole desde atrás por el cuello.

"A la mano tras los chuchos de presa, vendetta." Le dijo el tipo.

"Chicos…" Les dijo la rubia. "La pequeña angelito despierta…"

"Holly." Le dije mientras despertaba y me miraba.

"¿Estás…?" Me dijo.

"Lo estaré en cuanto mate a ese…" Dije viendo el tipo que la había besado en mis sueños y encontrándome con la rubia en medio con la mano estirada hacia mí mientras Holly colgaba en mi pecho por mi cuello.

"Holly, calma a tu compañero." Le dijo la rubia. "En estos momentos, aunque el señor esté de nuestro lado, no podemos permitirnos rencillas internas."

"Perdón, es…" Dijo Holly. "Embry no sabía que Kirian…"

"¿Así que ese es el nombre?" Dije molesto. "¿Kirian el levanta-novias?"

"Tío, no sabes de qué hablas." Me dijo el tipo.

"¿Ah, no?" Le dije.

"El 'angelito' tiene una particular afinidad con los animales." Afirmó el más joven de ellos, Cirian. "Y nosotros somos animales como los que más."

"¿Animales?" Afirmé.

"Animales de verdad." Afirmó el mayor. "Auténticos lobos."

"¿Auténticos lobos?" Pregunté.

"Algo que... tendemos a ocultar a los vampiros a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario." Afirmó el chaval.

Fue extraño, demasiado raro, pero de pronto, la imagen de lobos a dos patas, seres a medio camino entre humano y lobo, lobos a dos patas, con brazos de lobo pero humanizados.

Era raro, era extraño, tanto que... lo hacía real.

"Sois... hijos de la luna." Afirmé.

"Son demonios lupinos al servicio de dios." Afirmó la rubia. "La mano de dios en la tierra. Como otros aparte de nosotros."

"Como la manada detrás del 'angelito'." Afirmó el moreno dándole un beso en la cara.

Entonces le di un ligero empujón mirándole desafiante.

"No hagas eso." Le dije.

"Kirian, aquí." Le dijo la rubia para que el hombre fuese y se pusiese de rodillas ante ella que le hizo unos gestos en la frente. "¿Qué os digo siempre?"

"La ira es un pecado muy feo." Afirmó el tipo.

"Orgullo." Le dijo ella.

"Pecado." Afirmó el tipo mientras el crío se tiraba también de rodillas junto a ella.

"¿Qué eres, una gurú de secta?" Le dije para que apretase los hombros de ambos chicos.

"Pastora Mary Elizabeth Gabrielle Cullen." Me dijo.

"¿Pastora?" Le dije. "¿Cullen?"

"Sí, pastora." Afirmó ella. "La única hija del anterior pastor Cullen que sobrevivió. La sucesora de mi padre."

"¿Eres descendiente de Carlisle?" Le dije.

"No, tenemos un antepasado común." Afirmó.

"Embry." Me llamó Holly. "Lizzy es... no se llevan bien con... Carlisle ni... con la mayoría de..."

"Lo que quiere decir es que somos protectores de los humanos." Me dijo el moreno. "Así que todo lo que no sea humano, es un demonio."

"Y nosotros exterminamos a los demonios." Afirmó el menor de ellos.

"Entonces largo." Dije. "Nosotros no somos demonios."

"Solo porque el 'angelito' ha afirmado eso." Afirmó el moreno. "Es lo único que podemos hacer. Así que de momento, estáis en la lista gris."

"¿Y qué hay de vosotros?" Le dije. "¿Sois de la lista VIP blanca?"

"Estamos en una gris más clara." Afirmó la pastora. "Nosotros somos el brazo de dios en la tierra, así que... no está mal matar porque solo matamos a los demonios."

"Que somos todos." Afirmé.

"Hay... gente que se libra." Afirmó la pastora.

"Hemos aceptado que no somos los únicos designados por dios para proteger a la gente." Me dijo Kirian.

"¿Nosotros?" Le dije.

"Ella." Me dijo señalándola.

"Sabemos lo que es." Afirmó la pastora. "Es... cuando la conocimos estuve investigando, resulta que en su rama de demonios había dos corrientes: negra y blanca. Lógicamente eso del color era por ideologías. Y ella... es una bruja blanca."

Sonreían, eso significaba algo, y cuando la tocaron, me di cuenta que para aquellos tipos también era algo delicado, la tratarían con cuidado y la cuidarían bien.

Era extraño, no podía saberlo, pero lo sabía.

"Bueno, pues nosotros nos vamos un poco." Afirmó la chica. "Tengo que prepararme para hacer la misa y pedir por las almas de todos."

"Pero." Dijo el crío.

"Vamos..." Le dijo cogiendo al moreno y al crío de los brazos y tirando de ambos hasta salir los tres y cerrar tras ellos.

"Que raros." Afirmé. "Parece que os conocéis bien."

"Son... aliados." Me dijo Holly suavemente. "Pensaron que tú... se confundieron y pensaron que eras malo."

"Están locos." Afirmé.

"Todos estamos un poco..." Murmuró.

"Eran extraños." Le dije. "Nosotros no pensamos que..."

"¿Qué todos los vampiros son malos por naturaleza?" Me dijo. "Es... las leyendas siempre lo decían."

"Sí, pero ya no." Afirmé. "Los Cullen..."

"Lo sé." Afirmó. "Pero... tienes que entender que no todos los... cazadores son como... nosotros. A cada cual le cuesta un... tiempo diferente acostumbrarse a... lo que hay ahí fuera."

"Pero tú ya no nos temes ¿no?" Le dije sonriendo y acercándome al beso peligrosamente.

"Sí." Afirmó. "Es... a vosotros no, pero..."

"¿Pero?" Le dije.

"No todos son como los que estáis aquí." Afirmó. "Eres... aquí sois todos... buenos, pero... he conocido también algunos que..."

"Holly." Le dije cogiéndole las manos. "Te juro, por lo más sagrado, que si alguno de ellos se acerca a ti con malas intenciones, lo mataré con mis propias manos."

"Embry, no..." Murmuró. "Eres... bueno, no deberías..."

"Como dijo la pastora, no todos los que matan son malos." Afirmé. "Yo mataría por protegerte, por proteger un ángel."

La verdad era a veces dura, y yo ya era un asesino, protector pero asesino al fin y al cabo.

Sus labios eran dulces a pesar de los tiempos que estábamos pasando, mientras la besaba, sentía que me sentía mejor, que todo aquello que había fuera no era más que una pesadilla, algo que no fuese real, y lo real era aquella habitación, con aquella chica; Holly era mi pequeña isla de paz, era mi realidad y mi todo.

Solo era extraño.

"Embry, ahora mismo... están todos... fuera." Me dijo suavemente. "¿Crees que podríamos...?"

Sonreí y me quité la camisa.

"Eso siempre que tú quieras." Afirmé.

Bueno, eso con ella era algo realmente reconfortante también, era algo suave pero siempre era genial y como siempre era algo escaso en el sentido de que no podíamos hacerlo tantas veces como quisiera.

Sonreí y me dispuse mientras la echaba sobre la cama antes de cerrar puertas y ventanas antes de acudir junto a ella.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Era extraño, me gustaba estar con Holly, y cuando acabábamos, ella siempre estaba más cansada que yo y yo como una rosa, al menos últimamente.

"Cielo, espero que no estés haciendo cosas malas conmigo ¿hum?" Le dije haciéndola sonrojar. "¿Lo haces?" Le dije sorprendido. "¡¿Estás haciendo magia conmigo?"

"Solo... tienes que estar siempre en forma." Me dijo ocultándose bajo la ropa. "Por eso... te lleno de energía."

"¿Hechizo?" Le dije para que asintiese bajo las ropas haciéndome suspirar. "Cielo... no deberías cansarte así."

"No te preocupes." Me dijo. "Iré a la charca del bosque con los lobos. Creen que... bueno, la playa es lugar de riesgo porque dicen que podrían haber entrado por ahí en algún momento, porque en el agua y cuando están mojados, su olor es casi imperceptible." Afirmó. "Además... hay algunos... fríos que no... ocultan sus olores."

"El crío pelirrojo." Afirmé para que sacudiese la cabeza. "¿No?"

"La familia entera." Afirmó. "Chad también. Me había... me avisó y... he visto a su cuñado."

"¿Su cuñado?" Le dije. "Sí, tiene un... cuñado como él y otro... como tú."

"Esto se está llenando de criaturas nocturnas." Afirmé.

"Sí." Me dijo. "Pero no... no estamos en... la reserva."

"¿Ah, no?" Le dije. "¿Entonces dónde... dónde estamos?"

"En... en un antiguo fuerte, cerca de... en el Great Basin Dessert, la parte de Idaho." Me dijo mostrándome por la ventana que todo fuera de allí era un fuerte como el de las películas de indios y vaqueros, pero era extrañamente moderno y bastante poblado.

"¿Quiénes son esos?" Le dije.

"Aliados." Afirmó suavemente. "Gente que va a darnos una mano."

"¿Por qué?" Le dije.

"Amistad, intereses, convicciones... cada cual tiene sus motivos." Me dijo suavemente antes de mirarme. "Las cosas han girado demasiado, se han comenzado a salir de madre."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Y ese de ahí?" Le dije a Holly mientras avanzábamos por un comedor cubierto por unas lonas lleno de gente donde, a pesar de todo, había gente que emitía algunos destellos.

"Creo que es uno de los de la escuela." Afirmó suavemente.

"Nos miran." Afirmé. "¿Por qué nos miran como con hambre?"

"Son... vampiros." Me dijo. "Algunos son... jóvenes."

"No huelen como vampiros." Afirmé.

"Porque Alexandrine... llevan un... producto especial." Afirmó. "Se... se lo ponen para evitar..."

"¿A qué viene tantas ganas de agradar?" Murmuré.

"Coexistencia pacífica." Afirmó una voz a nuestras espaldas. "Ah, aquí, chaval." Afirmó apareciendo delante por lo que estuve a punto de pillar a una mujer pálida y morena vestida de negro y con unas gafas de sol grandes de cristal de reflejo blanco pero ocultando sus ojos y una sonrisa puesta y pintada de un color Burdeos.

Sin embargo, una vez te fijabas, su atuendo no era muy diferente al de Holly la primera vez que la vi cuando volvió para la boda de Laki y Seth; y un mechón granate en el lado izquierdo de la cara.

"¿Aquí las mujeres sois del club de las gafas de sol o qué?" Le dije bromeando.

"Hay que cuidar los ojos, chico." Me dijo sonriendo. "Isabella Alexandrine, pero la gente me llama Bella o Alex, claro que como hay por aquí otras con el mismo nombre pues me lo deforman llamándome Bella Alexandrine. ¿Y tú eres...?"

"Embry Call." Afirmé dándole la mano amistosamente. "Soy del grupo de La Push."

"Sí, lo he imaginado." Afirmó pasándome un bote. "Ten, regalito y bienvenido al grupo."

"¿Colonia?" le dije descubriendo un spray.

"Sí, 'Eau de La Push' que le llaman." Dijo.

"Bella Crawlen se encarga de los olores." Me dijo Alice. "Así nos distinguimos todos por el olor y el enemigo se descoloca porque son olores normales. ¿Tienes hambre?"

"A lo dicho, sois todas del club de las gafas de sol." Afirmé.

"El sol tan intenso es un poco molesto." Afirmó.

"Yo pensaba que era para pasar inadvertida y todo..." Le dije bromeando.

"En el caso de la pastora sí." Afirmó Bella Alexandrine. "Oh, ahí viene. Me largo antes de que vuelva a hacer lo de tirarme agua bendita. El agua y el cuero no se llevan demasiado bien, y ya me ha fastidiado unos pantalones. Por cierto, gracias Holly."

"Me alegro de que te sirvieran." Dijo Holly sonriendo.

Así que no me había confundido, ropa de Holly.

"¿Le has dado tu uniforme?" Le dije mientras nos sentábamos en una mesa.

"Tenía varios." Afirmó ella. "Le he prestado uno."

"Bueno, dime más." Afirmé decidiendo dejar el tema. "¿Esto es el comedor?"

"Sí." Me dijo. "Ahora es el turno de comida normal. Tenemos las horas usuales."

"¿Acaso hay más horas?" Pregunté.

"Hum." Asintió suavemente. "Los... vampiros y gente que beba... tienen un turno extra por las... tardes, al crepúsculo."

"¿Y de dónde sacan la...?" Le dije.

"Bella Alexandrine." Afirmó. "No sabemos de dónde la saca pero... Hay un almacén lleno de barriles y botellas. Su familia se encarga de racionarla y parece que nadie se queda con... sed."

Eso sonaba bien, sin embargo, esa mujer me confundía bastante. Estaba sentada con unos adolescentes pelirrojos y otros más cachas morenos, unas crías castañas y un bebé de pelo blanco, flanqueados todos de un tipo de pelo blanco con gafas de sol por un lado y otro moreno por el otro.

"Parecen una familia de catálogo ¿no?" Le dije. "Dan hasta mal yuyu y todo. Suerte que no lo sean, o si no menudo asco."

Creo que me habían oído, porque me miraron casi todos y no de muy buenas maneras diría yo por lo que levanté las manos para disculparme mientras Holly me daba un toquecito riñéndome.

"Son todos familia y… a mí me parecen... adorables." Afirmó ella suavemente cogiéndose una ración normal tirando a pobre de comida de la bandeja ante nosotros. "Ah, no te he preguntado si te gusta el..."

"Yo como de todo." Afirmé sonriendo y frotándole la nariz con la mía cogiéndole la bandeja para servirme. "Y si lo que quieres es una familia numerosa todo es ponerse."

Esta vez no me dio fuerte, apenas me dio un codazo suave sonrojándose y sonriendo por la espalda. Así que sí le apetecía tener algún crío, tal vez uno o dos, supongo que tampoco ese carro de críos que había allí, que también había que tener cuajo para llevar unas crías y un bebé allí, a la guerra.

"Embry." Me dijo Holly. "Deberías… no mires fijamente a la gente. No es… educado."

"Lo siento." Afirmé mirándola a ella. "¿Te importa si te miro a ti en vez de a estos… esta gente?"

"Hum." Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza suavemente para hacerme mover la cara para mirarla y seguir comiendo.

"Entonces deduzco que no era a ti a la que le molesta." Le dije.

"No, es…" Dijo para tragar. "Se sienten incómodos sin les miras fijamente, yo… puedo sentirlo y eso."

"¿Por lo de que empalizas con los animales?" Le dije.

Asintió demasiado suavemente, pero asintió y me miró unos segundos.

"Es como cuando os oigo hablar cuando estáis… sois lobos." Me dijo.

"¿Nos oyes?" Le dije.

"Si presto atención." Asintió. "Es… a veces no puedo evitarlo. Es… como si quisierais que os oyese."

"Lo siento." Le dije dándome cuenta que la mayoría de veces era de noche porque la mayoría de los chavales de Laki no era muy seguro que saliesen en plena noche. "No lo sabíamos, por eso a veces tienes cara de no haber dormido demasiado ¿no?"

"Hum." Dijo negando. "Eso es… por otros motivos."

"¿Qué otros…? Oh, creo que ya lo pillo." Afirmé dándome cuenta de que probablemente fuesen de nuevo pesadillas.

No me di cuenta mientras la miraba de que no estábamos solos y que además de estar atrayendo ciertas atenciones, algunos tipos se estaban acercando.

"Hey, blanquita." Le dijo un tipo cachas sonriéndole. "¿Este es el famoso lobo que faltaba?"

"Es Embry." Le dijo ella acariciándome el brazo suavemente pero mirándoles a ellos con una sonrisa.

"Encantado, me llamo Kostos, Kostos Kattalakis." Me dijo estirando una mano hacia mí con una sonrisa.

"Blanquita, deberías echarte un rato cuando acabemos." Le dijo otro. "Ya sabes, te necesitamos fresca por si acaso."

"Eh, acosadores." Les dijo la pastora desde su asiento tirándoles unas bolitas de pan a cada uno. "Dejarla un poco en paz, chavales. Que sois unos babosos."

"A ver qué tienes que decir, 'monjíta'." Le dijo un tipo de aspecto un tanto salvaje.

"Fatty, la pastora tiene razón." Les dijo la morena de familia numerosa mirándole calmadamente pero como si le advirtiese. "Vosotros estáis solteros y ella está pillada por el lobo a su lado."

"Sí, jefa." Le dijo el tipo.

"Discúlpale." Dijo otro tipo moreno de piel y pelo acercándose. "Fatty parece que se ha criado en el carromato de los cerdos. Oh, perdona, yo soy Chayton. Mi esposa Marah y Holly son amigas ya, y eso que no llevamos casi nada aquí."

"¡Pero bueno!.¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo?" Dije suavemente para Holly.

"Pues así a voz de pronto diría que unas… 2 días o así." Afirmó un pelirrojo adulto. "Todo un record para un lobo adulto."

"Jackson." Le llamó la atención el moreno del trío de adultos de la familia numerosa que debía ser el marido a juzgar por los críos. "Te digo lo mismo que al resto, dejar al nuevo tranquilo un poco. Acaba de despertar y todo esto le parecerá raro."

"¿Me lo parece a mí o sois todos incapaces de no pegar la oreja a lo que se habla aquí?" Les dije medio con ironía medio molesto ocultándolo tras broma.

"Aquí es imposible tener intimidad." Me dijo uno de los críos pelirrojos, diría que gemelos si no fuese por que se llevaban un tono de rojo en el pelo y diría que el aire que tenía cada uno eran un poco diferente de uno a otro. "A mí ni siquiera me dejan hablar tranquilamente con una preciosidad que…"

"Jacky." Le dijo uno de los morenos. "¿No te cansas de que te digan que es la pareja de ese lobo?"

"Sí, cada vez que intentas algo viene el macho y te echa." Añadió el otro. "Y ya está siendo demasiado paciente."

"Dios, esto es de locos…" Murmuré.

"Bueno, a lo que íbamos." Dijo el tal Kostos. "Luego vamos a echar una partida al escondite, y nos preguntábamos si te apuntas puesto que ya ha despertado él." Añadió mientras me señalaba.

"¿Embry?" Me dijo Holly mirándome.

Dios, me estaba mirando como una niña pequeña pidiendo un cachorrito por navidad…

"Está bien." Afirmé. "Pero primero comamos."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Esto no es un juego de críos?" Les pregunté.

"Sí, lo difícil es que no te pillen." Afirmó uno de los chavalitos jóvenes estirando divertido. "Correr sin atropellar a nadie… y que no te pillen los otros vampiros cuando los pasas a toda leche."

"Oh, si os chocáis con los tipos con pinta de aristócratas yo que vosotros salía por patas a donde se os vea." Nos dijo uno de los lobos del grupo de internacionales.

"Venga ya, los tíos no son tan así." Dijo uno de los pelirrojos, Jacky.

"No, en serio, os intentarán matar." Afirmó el griego, Kostos.

"Y luego dices que es normal jugar con esta gente." Le dije a Holly.

"Sí, hasta los... Cullen juegan con ellos." Me dijo haciéndome notar que Nessy se había juntado a pesar de que Jake no parecía tan por la labor.

"Bueno, a Alice no siempre la dejan jugar porque... dicen que hace trampas." Afirmó Holly. "Pero yo no creo que... se supone que no puede ver a los..."

"Claro, no puede vernos a nosotros." Asentí.

"A ver, cómo lo hacéis." Nos dijo la vampiro morena. "¿Os escondéis la primera vez juntos o cada cual por su cuenta?"

"Si no os importa, la primera juntos." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Seguro que esto es seguro?" Le pregunté a Holly mientras nos metíamos en lo que parecía un pozo negro que apestaba que no veas después de haberlo intentado en un pozo abandonado donde había al menos otro par de personas, uno en el agua y el otro en una pared colgando, el cobertizo de los animales de comer con moderación de los vampiros donde nos habíamos encontrado a la tal Bella Alexandrine dándose el lote a lo bestia con un tío que supuse era su marido o al menos uno de los dos que el resto afirmaba que tenía y un comedero volcado por el que se podía pasar y donde había alguien colgado sin que se le viese.

"Hum." Asintió ella. "Es... tapará nuestro olor."

"Eso si no nos deja a nosotros sin él." Afirmé.

"Sí, pero esto nos eliminará el olor, ya lo verás." Me dijo. "Se la queda Titus, es un..."

"Otro lobo." Afirmé entendiendo que él nos buscaría por nuestro olor.

"De dos patas." Me dijo.

"¿Dos patas?" Le dije.

"Sí, como... Laki, la mujer de..." Me dijo como si le diese nervios hacerlo. "Ellos son lobos de dos patas y vosotros sois... de cuatro patas."

Dos patas y cuatro patas, no era la primera vez que lo oía, había sido en la escuela.

"Bella Alexandrine no se lleva muy bien con ellos, pero... al final los ha aceptado también." Me dijo. "Laki se puso como loca. Afirma que los que no conocía su existencia deberían haberse identificado antes a lo que ella llama 'Alianza', pero aquí no sabemos muy bien de qué va porque no les dejan salir."

Aquello era raro, pero...

"Vamos, que aquí no hay intimidad." Le dije.

"Bueno... siempre se puede conseguir un poco..." Afirmó suavemente andando con un par de dedos en mi pecho.


	71. Chapter 71

**CAPITULO 71: LOS JUEGOS DEL FUERTE. LA DAMA DE LOS LOBOS.**

((Bueno... seguimos pidiendo perdón por ir tan lenta y dando las gracias por vuestra comprensión para conmigo y mis agobiantes periodos de exámenes tres veces al año. T.T

Aquí os dejo otro capítulo más puesto que acabo de acabar el capítulo 74 y sigo yendo muy lenta. De momento continuaré un poco por la vía 'emocional' para preparar a los personajes para lo que se les acaba de llegar ya encima y pondré cómo van llegando las cosas al fuerte mientras los personajes vamos viendo la parte de 'dentro del fuerte' en vez de la batalla 'fuera del fuerte'.

Y una vez más... pido perdón y comprensión por ir tan lenta.))

"¿Segura que aquí se puede?" Le pregunté a Holly cuando nos escondimos en lo que parecía el pajar y ella lo selló moviendo una mano. "¿No se supone que no se pueden usar dones para jugar?" Añadí con ironía.

"Querías un poco de intimidad ¿no?" Murmuró suavemente.

"Sí, pero..." Dije notando que allí había caballos. "Creo que nos van a ver los caballos. Además, aquí han estado antes gente, a ver si se ha quedado alguien dentro..."

Entonces sonrió y fue a una escalera para subirse al segundo piso donde había una red con lo que parecía heno para dejase caer allí; bueno, si las puertas estaban atrancadas y ella afirmaba que no nos encontrarían y que tendríamos privacidad un ratito... ¿quién era yo para oponerme a sus caprichos?

Sonriendo subí con un par de apoyos a la red e hice caer un poco de heno abajo al pisar y casi sacar un pie por uno de los agujeros de la red.

"Cuidado." Me dijo Holly riéndose mientras iba hacia ella hasta acabar cayéndome junto a ella y reírnos.

"Lo siento." Le dije aún riéndome. "¿Te he hecho daño?"

"No, tranquilo." Negó divertida.

"Bueno, pues ahora ya estamos aquí arriba." Afirmé divertido. "¿Y ahora qué?"

"No sé... tú qué crees que podíamos hacer aquí." Me dijo evidentemente divertida y casi con ironía.

Sonreí con picardía al saber que estábamos pensando en lo mismo.

"No me lo digas..." Le dije besándola con suavidad para aumentar el ritmo poco a poco puesto que cuando más la besaba más ganas tenía de más. "A ti también te ha puesto como una moto ver a la vampiresa bígama montándoselo con el marido..."

"Se llama Bella Alexandrine..." Me dijo.

Como siempre, no decía ni que sí ni tampoco que no, así que sonreí.

No sé cómo podía haber estado tan ciego tanto tiempo; Holly no era tan delicada ni tan pura como yo había querido verla, vale, era pura, pero me encantaba corromperla conmigo, y el hecho de que hubiese hecho aquello, demostraba mi teoría de que ella, como cualquier otra mujer, también tenía sus apetencias y deseos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Eh, tramposos." Nos dijo el lobo que había tenido que buscar. "¿Se puede saber por qué habíais cerrado el granero?"

"Ay, Pedro..." Le dijo su hermano mayor. "Es que hay que decírtelo todo..."

En los 2 días que llevábamos allí sin salir había conocido a más gente, aquello parecía casi una ciudad dentro de un fuerte, sin embargo, entre un tercio y la mitad de la gente solía estar fuera vigilando, así que se suponía que ya había visto a todos los de nuestro tipo y a bastantes vampiros, aunque algunos de estos solían aparecer más bien nada por la vista puesto que, según algunos cuchicheos para que no llegasen a sus oídos, eran unos vampiros antiguos y no les gustaba demasiado lo de tener que trabajar codo con codo con nosotros o lo de mezclarse con según que vampiros.

"Eh, esperemos que os lo hayáis pasado bien." Nos dijo Jake. "Hoy toca vigilar, que ya te has saltado un turno por estar K.O."

"Vale, voy a prepararme pues." Afirmé.

"Por cierto, ten." Me dijo la vampiresa bígama tirándome una cosa tras desaparecer una milésima de segundo.

"¿Qué es esto?" Le dije descubriendo una especie de silla de montar rara y enorme. "¿Para qué quiero yo esto?"

"No esperarás que ella vaya sin nada de protección sobre ti ¿no?" Me dijo. "No es una vampiresa para seguir viva si la tiras por error."

"Yo no soy un caballo." Afirmé.

"Ya, pero siempre que la ha llevado alguien a rastrear algo ha ido sobre eso, así que…" Me dijo devolviéndomela.

"Puedo… también puedo montar sin…" Dijo Holly.

"Bueno… supongo que por llevarlo no me va a pasar nada…" Dije.

"Y ten esto también." Me dijo Laki pasándome una cosa que parecía un esparadrapo y un sonotone.

"No estoy tan mal de oído." Le dije.

"Son… trasmisores." Me dijo Holly mostrándome que llevaba ella un pendiente que se le metía en la oreja y una especie de gargantilla de curo pegada a la garganta ocultando el celo.

"¿Y el celo?" Le pregunté.

Con cuidado lo cogió y me apartó el cuello de la ropa para ponérmelo sobre la garganta un poco baja.

"Ah, gracias, pero… ten en cuenta que nos trasformamos y eso se cae." Le dije.

"Ella no lo necesita, y cuando vayas en forma de lobo, tampoco tú." Me dijo la tía. "Vamos, será mejor que vayamos saliendo. ¿Holly?" Me rendí.

"Hum." Asintió ella.

Era extraño, parecía estar de acuerdo con todo, pero cuando salieron, yo me giré.

"Vale, entonces… ¿yo me trasformo y tú me pones la silla esa?" Le dije.

"Sí, es… lo siento." Me dijo. "Sé que no os gusta, pero…"

"Nah, no te preocupes." Afirmé sonriéndole para intentar darle ánimos. "Entiendo que si la llevo puesta te será más fácil montar." Afirmé antes de desnudarme para destransformarme.

"Ya, pero…" Me dijo poniéndome la silla encima con cuidado antes de meterse por debajo de mí para atarme las correas bien puestas. "No eres un caballo y… tampoco estás acostumbrado a tener que llevar…"

"_Cierto, pero con esto seguro que podemos correr más._" Afirmé sonriendo con mi hocico lupino y poniéndome serio al recordar que tal vez seguiría asustándose si veía un lobo haciendo muecas raras. "_Y creo que ahora lo vamos a necesitar. Si es cierto que ahí fuera nos están esperando para cogernos… para cogerte a ti y matar a todo el que se atreva a meterse en su paso… entonces ir más sujeta a mí creo que te irá mejor._"

"Sí." Asintió subiéndose cuando me agaché de nuevo un poco para que montase con un salto algo ágil. "Además, yo… soy un arma a tu espalda." Afirmó antes de ponerme una mano en la frente y hacerme ver cómo había montado en uno de los gemelos de Laki y cómo la única vez que se habían cruzado con algún vampiro, les habían caído fulminados casi a los pies del lobito corriendo.

"_¿No se suponía que no lo enseñabas?_" Le pregunté.

"Sí." Asintió suavemente. "Yo… no hago nada que llame la atención. Pero… si de verdad vienen a por mí… ya pueden prepararse porque atacaré con lo más fuerte que tenga."

Eso me hizo sonreír de nuevo. Me hacía feliz oírla decir eso.

No sabía hasta que punto tenía fuerza dentro pero era evidente que la tenía, de otra manera no hubiese aprendido a ir montada en nuestras espaldas, sin silla de montar y camuflarse con nuestro pelaje como si fuese parte de nosotros aunque nos tuviese miedo al principio.

"_Por cierto, no te he preguntado._" Le dije. "_¿Ya no nos tienes miedo?_"

"Un poco." Me dijo. "Es… os he visto pelear y… tengo un poco de miedo, pero… puedo hacer esto bien."

"_Me alegra oírte decir eso._" Afirmé antes de ver una rama baja. "_Cuidado con esa rama._"

"Gracias." Afirmó mientras notaba cómo se tumbaba sobre mí.

Claro, ahora entendía la forma de la silla de montar que llevaba a mi espalda, era para dejarla que se tumbase, igual que el hecho de que llevase una capa de lobo de un color muy semejante al mío. Todo eso era para permitirla camuflarse, aunque por lo que sabía, no lo necesitaba para nada porque ella podía hacerlo con sus dones.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Por aquí tampoco hay nada." Afirmó cuando nos preguntaron por el sonotone tocándose el oído para ajustárselo mejor mientras bajábamos por una rocosa pared con salientes formando parte de una especie de garganta de piedras altas. "No, estamos en la garganta."

"**¿Seguros que no hay nadie?**" Le dijeron por el pingajillo.

Entonces asentí con la cabeza.

"Sí, estamos seguros." Afirmó ella. "Embry dice que no huele nada raro."

"**Ya, tampoco nos olería a nosotros si no llevásemos colonia.**" Le dijo la bigama haciéndome gruñirle entre dientes.

"Bella Alexandrine, creo… yo confío en el olfato de Embry." Afirmó Holly haciéndome hinchar de orgullo.

"**Eso para que luego digas de la muñequita.**" Le dijo otra voz divertida.

"**Jacky, tú a lo tuyo y no te distraigas con el canal.**" Le dijo otra voz masculina. "**Pero cielo, ella tiene razón. Confía un poco más en el olfato de los chicos.**"

"**Ya, claro...**" Dijo la mujer.

Desde luego... cuando no era Laki eran otras locas más, y últimamente estábamos rodeados de locas. Hasta teníamos a una 'reverenda' que se dedicaba a matar todo lo que no fuese humano...

Seguimos patrullando por la zona que nos había tocado hasta el amanecer que nos tocó volver y volvimos directos para encontrarnos por el camino con algún rezagado en el turno matinal de vigilancia que iba hacia su zona.

"Bueno... ¿habéis tenido una buena noche?" Nos preguntó mientras Holly me quitaba la silla de montar, una de las chicas vampiro con tres humanas pareja de alguno de los que estábamos dentro, que había allí y que hacían las veces de escuderos/as y eran las que se encargaban de cocinar y limpiar un poco porque los que salíamos a pelear y rastrear no teníamos tiempo ni fuerzas para hacerlo una vez volvíamos. "Había oído que alguien se encontró con unos neófitos."

"En el este." Dijo Holly. "Nosotros tuvimos suerte y no hemos encontrado ninguno."

"Que suerte." Me dijo. "He oído que ha habido heridos."

"Un par de chavales se despeñaron por un terreno inestable." Afirmé. "Pero creo que se han curado al momento."

"Sí, pero Terrence se calló y se ha debido hacer daño en la pata." Afirmó Holly. "Y peleando me parece que le han hecho daño en la cola a 'K', y Joe vuelve a tener un corte de colmillo en la cara."

"Anda que..." Dije. "Eso es lo que pasa por tener críos peleando."

"No son críos." Me dijeron a la vez ambas chicas.

"Darcy." Le dijo Holly. "Es... ¿Hoy también van a ir al granero?"

"Sí." Le dijo la pelirroja sonriéndole. "De hecho ya estaban esperándo."

"Yo voy a ir a ducharme." Afirmé. "Después de la duchita de barro apesto bastante. ¿Vienes?"

"No, es... tengo que ocuparme de algo antes." Me dijo Holly cogiendo una flecha al vuelo casi.

"Apártate de ellos, 'chupóptera'." Le dijo un poco mosqueada una tía que parecía mezcla entre gótica y Buffy con los ojos claros y pelo negro y pinta de que había estado destrenzándoselo y una ballesta en la mano.

"Demonah, no deberías seguir disparándoles así." Le dijo Holly.

"Tranquila, esa no era de las de matar." Afirmó la chica recogiéndola de mis manos sin cuidado. "Tengo muy claro a quién matar y a quién no."

"¿Otra loca?" Murmuré a la vampiro pelirroja cuando se fue la loca con Holly fuera o más bien Holly con ella para sacarla y que dejase en paz a la pelirroja.

"Ah, no." Me dijo. "Es Demonah, del grupo de cazadores de nuestro lado. Hay que conocerla un poco para apreciarla."

"Sí, eso decís todos de todos." Afirmé. "En fin, me voy a duchar, a ver si hay suerte y las pillo antes de que lleguen los bestias pardas del colegio, no me gusta los juegos que se traen para coger la piedra del jabón y pillar sitio bajo el chorro."

La verdad es que lo de llamaros 'duchas' era más bien por puro romanticismo, porque en realidad era una charca algo honda pero que se hacía pie, con una barrica de agua como las de las pelis de fuertes de vaqueros e indios donde guardaban el agua potable y que, quitándole un tapón, soltaba un chorro que parecía una ducha múltiple.

Y una vez más, no hubo suerte, había gente allí, por suerte, la mayoría de la escuela de la 'dama bígama' y vampiros.

"¿Qué hay?" Le dije saludando al marido-lobo de la tía. "¿Dónde habéis dejado a la parienta?"

"Está ocupándose de la sanación con Carlisle e intentando convencer a unos petardos que no quieren dejarse curar por vampiros ni aunque les afirmemos que son los pioneros de la medicina 'tri-especie', que tontería ¿verdad?"

"Hombre, si yo fuese ellos me fiaría porque no les queda más remedio." Afirmé. "¿Ha habido demasiadas bajas esta noche?"

"Nah, heridas, magulladuras... y un par de huesos mal puestos." Me dijo el marido-vampiro. "Nada que no se cure rápido. El problema es los que no se han dejado ver que... ¿Ese no estaba con la pata en cabestrillo?"

"Debería." Afirmó el marido-lobo haciéndome ver que había uno de los chicos de la 'Alianza del Amanecer' yendo con la toalla a modo de falda, como todos íbamos alí pr respeto al resto de damas por allí, que no eran demasiadas pero más de lo que nadie hubiese supuesto.

"Yo le veo muy bien." Afirmé.

"Tenía la pata en un ángulo raro." Afirmó Ivvan, el marido-vampiro.

"Ahora mismo voy a ver qué pasaba." Afirmé separándome para ir a verle. "Hey, Barret."

"Es Garret." Me dijo casi gruñendo antes de ver quién era y cambiar de gesto a casi sonreír. "Hola, 'Ah-Dah-no sé qué'"

"Sabéis que también podéis llamarme Embry ¿no?" Le dije mirando por encima del hombro que no nos hubiesen oído, pero como siempre no había habido esa suerte.

"Sí, claro." Afirmó. "Embry."

"¿Qué te ha pasado?" Le dije. "Había oído que te habían herido."

"Ah, un cúbito roto y el codo de lobo dislocado." Me dijo. "Nunca le metas un zarpazo a un neófito y le des a la piedra de detrás suyo porque se aparte." Susurró como si fuese un secreto. "Pero estoy bien. Ya sabes, el yin de tu yan me ha curado."

Holly.

"¿Dónde está?" Le dije.

"Pues curando un poco." Afirmó. "Nosotros preferimos a los del grupo, son más rápidos, menos dolorosos y más eficaces, pero ya lo debes de saber ¿no?"

"No, no me ha tenido que recomponer huesos nunca." Negué yo. "Pero sí... me da mucha energía buena."

"Bueno, pues mejor nos duchamos y luego si quieres... a dormir." Me dijo. "Hoy nos toca el granero grande. Así que cabemos todos."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Holly…" La llamé abriendo la puerta del granero para ganarme un mordisco al pisar una cola peluda. "Lo siento." Afirmé frotándome el mordisco con dolor puesto que el lobo que me lo había metido no era precisamente pequeño y me dolía puesto que había querido hacerme daño. "¿Está Holly aquí?"

No me respondió, se volvió a tumbar y apartó el rabo de mi paso mientras me daba cuenta que llegar a ningún lado allí iba a ser tarea casi imposible puesto que estaba lleno de lobos, como si todos los aliados lobo estuviesen allí.

"_¿Buscabas algo, norteño?_" Me dijo una voz en mi mente.

"¿Chack?" Le dije. "¿Estás aquí?. ¿Dónde estás que no te veo?"

Entonces vi un reflejo rojizo en un piso frente a mí superior levantándose lentamente.

"_No me gusta que me llame así nadie que no sea familia._" Me dijo. "_Y habla más bajo, aquí la gente intenta dormir y algunos descansar porque están heridos y baldados._"

"Vale, lo siento." Le dije bajando también la voz. "Es que todos te llamaban Chack así que no recuerdo tu nombre entero."

"_Keechak_." Me dijo bostezando. "_¿Buscabas algo?_"

"Busco a Holly." Afirmé.

Entonces miró a un punto bajo su posición donde parecía haber un cúmulo mayor de lobos, alguno con vendas y me miró con su habitual seriedad para hacerme un gesto con la cabeza para que fuese.

"Voy a ver si puedo llegar si pisar a nadie." Afirmé para ponerme a intentar avanzar lentamente para oír suspirar en otro idioma en mi mente.

"_¿Por qué no pruebas convertido en lobo?_" Me dijo. "_Las patas de un lobo son más estrechas que los enormes pies humanos._"

"Si no lo recuerdas, luego aparezco desnudo al destrasformarme." Afirmé viendo unos travesaños por el techo por donde acaba de pasar algo muy deprisa y jadeando al soltar aire a golpes según cogía otro agarre.

"Eh." Le llamé a los dos que habían pasado por encima mío.

"Los de tu tribu sois muy lentos." Me dijo el tío alto con un cigarrillo en la boca que apagó contra una viga cerca de Holly perdiendo el resto de pelo que le había quedado.

"Sí, sois unos matados pasando por las vigas." Afirmó otro de los tres que habían llegado moviéndose por las vigas como si fuesen monos casi, el castaño tirando a pelirrojo.

"Y como sigas así, te quedas sin sitio para dormir." Afirmó el otro que tiraba más a castaño tirando a rubio.

"¿Se puede saber qué hacéis todos aquí?" Le dije pasando sin parar y con mucho cuidado para ir acercándome poco a poco despertando a varios lobos que me miraron acercarme a donde se suponía que estaba Holly.

Entonces uno de los lobos se levantó y fue trasformándose poco a poco en Qualetaqa con una pierna atada sobre si misma con el gemelo al culo como si hubiese estado en cabestrillo siendo una pata.

"Qué hay, Embry." Me dijo.

Vaya, se acordaba de mi nombre…

"Si buscas a Holly está aquí." Afirmó señalándomela y haciéndome ver que estaba entre los lobos de menor tamaño salvo por uno enorme y blanco que no dejaba de mirarme con sus ojos ambarino lechoso como si fuese a atacarme si daba aunque fuese un paso más. "Es curioso pero cuando ella se echa la siesta aquí todo el pabellón parece poder dormir tranquilamente. Así que nos han dejado este pabellón entero para esto."

"Aquí no sé yo si cabéis todos." Afirmé. "Tenéis lobos hasta por los techos." Añadí al darme cuenta que Keechack no era el único durmiendo en lo alto y que había incluso un par de ellos durmiendo por las vigas con alguna pata colgando como si durmiesen sobre un tronco en vez de a bastantes metros del suelo.

"Ah, bueno, esto es un poco pequeño para todo el mundo." Me dijo moviendo un brazo.

"¿Qué te ha pasado en la pierna?" Le pregunté sin poder contenerme puesto que era muy raro cómo la tenía atada y se dejaba.

"Ah, nada." Afirmó. "Me la partieron por varios puntos de una pedrada que no pude esquivar y me la ha curado, pero por si acaso… todos preferimos llevar las vendas hasta que nos toque movernos, nos fiamos de que nos haya curado pero por si acaso. Total, por llevarlas un poco más no pasa nada."

Sacudí la cabeza y fui a coger a Holly, pero vi su cara mirándome ir a cogerla y paré.

"¿Qué?" Le dije.

"Esto… nada, pero…" Me dijo. "¿Te importaría dormir aquí? Puedes dormir con ella, pero…"

"No me digas que os habéis vuelto tan adictos a ella que no podéis dormir separados de ella." Le dije bromeando.

"No, es que… no te ofendas, pero… tiene algo." Afirmó.

"Vale, pues me tumbo por aquí y me lo cuentas." Le dije viendo que había algún tío más por allí, tumbado encima de algún lobo y varios haciéndose de almohadas entre ellos y tumbándome con la cabeza en la tripa de Holly que se movió y me puso un brazo sobre mi pecho por lo que se lo cogí y le besé la mano antes de volver a ponérmelo sobre el pecho con las manos enlazadas. "Vale, ya estoy. A ver, comienza."

"Me encantaría poder decirte que es ese 'algo' que tiene, pero…" Me dijo. "No sé muy bien qué es, solo que a todos los lobos nos encanta, es… es muy reconfortante estar en sus proximidades, como un aura limpia y clara que calma. Además, parece que nos tiene algo de miedo, pero nunca se aleja de nosotros."

Sí, eso cuadraba y bastante bien.

"Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte." Le dije cayendo en la cuenta. "No acabo de entender muy bien la diferencia, pero… hay hijos de la luna y luego nosotros. Tú eras…"

"De los primeros, sí." Me dijo. "La maldición familiar ¿recuerdas?"

"Sí, claro." Asentí sin moverme para evitar despertar a Holly. "No puedo imaginarme lo que se sufre siendo eso."

"Bueno, nosotros lo tenemos más fácil por ser machos. Hombre, cuesta hacerse a lo de tener que controlar el temperamento en el campo de la ira porque si no puedes romper huesos y llegar a matar a las personas con un simple apretón."

"Uggg…" Dije imaginándomelo. "Ahora entiendo por qué tú eres tan calmado. ¿Y tu hermana?"

"Bueno… ya la conoces." Me dijo. "Está un poco amargada porque no es lo que una chica quisiera."

"Sí, conozco a otra igual." Le dije. "Si quieres se la podría presentar."

"No creo que tener un miembro más en su club de 'super-hembras' sea productivo, y ya han adoptado a una tal La'akil Clearwater."

"Uffff… no me extraña que estéis todos aquí." Afirmé divertido al imaginarme a Alex con Laki, y eso que Laki había cambiado un poco desde que estaba con Seth. "Con ellas dos juntas esto tiene que ser un suplicio para los machos."

"Eso sin contar con que están con Denah." Me dijo. "No sé si la conoces aún, tiene también pinta de indígena como las otras. Y para no variar, parecen haber adoptado a tu pareja bajo sus patas para protegerla."

"Sí, bueno… Laki tiene predilección por niños y chicas." Le dije. "Si no hubiese tenido la historia que tiene con Seth hubiese llegado a afirmar que era lesbiana."

"Bueno…" Me dijo sonriendo mientras alguno gruñía quejándose porque estábamos molestando con nuestra charla. "Será mejor que dejemos esto. Se supone que tienen que dormir."

"Claro." Afirmé. "Y a ver si cuando despierte le digo a Holly que me avise y vengo aquí a dormir."

"¿Significa que ya no te importa que duerma aquí con todos?" Me dijo sonriendo.

"Significa que entiendo que os guste la calma que emana, y como estamos en malos tiempos, un poco de calma siempre viene bien." Cedí.

"Sí." Afirmó sonriendo antes de convertirse de nuevo en un lobo enorme. "En estos tiempos un poco de calma viene como del cielo."

Sonreí. Supongo que tal y como había dicho, un poco de calma para todos los que estábamos allí, aliados por lo que se veía, nunca venía mal, aunque para ello tuviese que tener menos tiempo a solas con Holly y compartirla con una carreta o unas cuantas de lobos y gente que se trasformaba en estos animales.

Sonreí y suspiré una vez acomodándome mejor con los ojos cerrados y entonces mi oreja fue a parar al diafragma de Holly y comencé a oír su pulso contra mi oreja a la vez que notaba los movimientos de su diafragma haciendo entre ambos una curiosa nana de ritmo calmado y armonioso y un sonido regular y tranquilizador.

"_Sí, ahora comprendo por qué todos quieren que duerma cerca._" Pensé antes de dormirme.

Con una nana así de relajante y natural como la vida misma que era la que la componía, hasta el lobo más agresivo se calmaría convirtiéndose en un mero corderito.


	72. Chapter 72

**CAPITULO 72: LA CALMA PREVIA A LA BATALLA. TODO ESTO ES INJUSTO.**

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado esta vez dormido entre pieles suaves y cálidas, pero lo que sí sé es que me despertó un mordisco en pleno costado y me di cuenta que había acabado de ponerle la pierna encima del morro a uno de los lobos de la 'Alianza del Amanecer' y se había molestado.

"Perdón." Le dije.

"Va, CJ." Le dijo Holly inclinándose hacia él. "Ah, sí, lo siento, ya la veo… no parece muy grave, te importa si…"

Entonces el lobo le sopló en la cara sonriendo y le metió un golpecito con la cabeza para sentarla de nuevo por lo que ella se agarró sonriendo a los pellejos de pegando a las orejas para no caerse.

"Gracias." Le dijo.

"¿Qué le agradeces exactamente?" Le dije.

"CJ, no seas así." Le riñó ella ofendida. "Claro que no, y lo sabes perfectamente." Le volvió a reñir antes de girarse a mí y sonreírme. "CJ es de la parte animal de la Alianza del Amanecer, ya sabe lo que me pasa y ha entendido que necesitaba descansar y por eso no podía encargarme del corte que tiene en el hocico y que como le has puesto tu pierna encima dice que le dolía."

"Ah…" Le dije. "Bueno, pues vuelve a dormir un poco."

"No creo que…" Dijo suavemente mirando el reloj mientras oía rugir tripas y entonces algunos levantaron la pata. "Ya veo."

"¿Ocurre algo?" Le pregunté.

"Creo que tienen hambre." Me contestó mientras nos gruñían las tripas. "Como nosotros."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Ah... ¿otra vez por aquí?" Nos dijo Bella Alexandrine, alias 'vampira bígama', cuando llegamos al comedor de campaña que teníamos. "Vaya, ya pensaba que os había pasado algo."

"Estábamos durmiendo." Le dijo Holly.

"Os he visto en medio de los lobos." Afirmó Aidan, el marido lobo sonriendo. "Ya sabía que ella se echaba alguna cabezadita que otra allí, pero tú..."

"Hay que apoyar a la pareja en lo que haga." Afirmé quitándole importancia y haciéndoles sonreír.

Era curioso, de toda la gente que estaba allí, aquella familia parecía incluso hasta normal y de lo más agradable, claro que, como ya había oído, había rumores sobre que precisamente ellos venían de un colegio perdido de la mano de dios donde se estaba formando una nueva generación bastante más grande a juzgar por los que habían ido, donde vampiros y licántropos como nosotros trabajaban codo con codo complementándose ambas especies con los otros.

"La utopía es posible, chico." Me dijo ella divertida antes de coger otro trozo de pasta del plato del marido lobo y mojarlo un poco en la sangre del otro.

"Cariño, por favor, deja de hacer esas guarradas." Le dijo él. "O de mi plato o del de Ivvan, pero no mezcles que se me revuelven las tripas."

"No es de buen gusto, la verdad." Dijo el de pelo blanco suavemente.

Era curioso, si no fuese posible diría que eran el trío perfecto por sus formas de ser. Aidan era algo calmado para ser un lobo pero era alegre y bastante extrovertido, en cambio Ivvan, como un buen vampiro, era calmado, racional y bastante educado, se notaba que tenía bastante edad y realmente, creo que nunca le habíamos oído nadie dar una voz más alta que otra puesto que su tono era bastante homogéneo y calmado y rara vez montaba en cólera.

"Ya ves." Afirmó divertida sin mirarme por lo que al principio pensaba que era a uno de los suyos. "Tengo todo lo que cualquier mujer podría soñar: un sueldo genial, un trabajo que adoro y el trabajo de directora, un montón de hijos preciosos y más que sanos que es casi imposible que enfermen nunca... y el mejor par de maridos que puedas pensar. Que me quieren con locura y yo también a ellos."

"¿Cómo puedes saber lo que...?" Le dije para hacerla sonreír y mostrarme la mano.

"Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero." Afirmó moviendo los dedos. "Soy algo así como una coleccionista de lujos."

"Bella Alexandrine puede copiar los dones de otros y almacenarlos para usarlos ella." Me dijo Holly.

"No funciona del todo así, chica." Le dijo ella sonriendo. "Es más bien para practicarlos, si no los practico se acaban perdiendo. Y no, no puedo copiar todo, tiene que ser de vampiros o licántropos, nunca de otra especie."

Luego ya sabía que había algo entre el mundo oscuro y los humanos.

"Tenía mis sospechas pero ahora gracias a ti y al Cullen que le copié esto de leer la mente, sí, lo sé." Afirmó sonriendo.

"Tía, te digo lo mismo que a Edward, cortaros un poco." Le dije. "A nadie le gusta que le andéis hurgando la mente."

"Quita, quita, con lo divertido que es este nuevo don." Me dijo. "No veas de las cosas que me estoy enterando. Sois todos unos mentirosillos y escondéis cosas al resto."

"Vale, como digas algo muy privado alguien te matará." Le dije mientras me llevaba a Holly con Seth que estaba eligiendo algo de las perolas de comida con dos bandejas en brazos. "Hola."

"Hola y adiós." Me dijo. "No te ofendas, no pretendía cabrear." Afirmó. "Pero es que Laki está un poco... bueno, ya sabes, tiene que estar de reposo y no lo conseguimos."

"¿De cuánto está ya?" Le pregunté.

"Está casi a punto ya." Afirmó. "Pero no quiere quedarse quieta. Me tiene preocupado."

Se supone que no debería hacer eso pero... Seth parecía realmente al borde de un ataque de preocupado que estaba por su mujer.

"¿Qué opinas, Holl?" Le pregunté mirándola.

No es que quisiera que revelase que podía ver el futuro así de fácil, pero sé que ella sabía algo y no podía evitar sentir la preocupación de Seth aunque ya no fuésemos de la misma manada.

"Yo creo que... deberías estar con ella, porque aunque se lo impidas sé que tendrá el niño pronto y en el campo de pelea." Afirmó preocupada mirándome de poco en poco por el rabillo del ojo.

"¿Y no hay forma de que se quede quieta?" Le preguntó Seth. "No sé, no parece estar pasándolo precisamente bien con el embarazo."

"Si quieres puedo... creo que tenemos unas hierbas, si consiguiese hacer unas cápsulas con ellas tal vez podría..."

"¡¿Harías eso por mí?" Le dijo Seth esperanzado de nuevo.

"Sí." Asintió ella. "Pero... necesitaré hierbas."

"Dime qué necesitas." Le dijo.

Entonces pareció pensárselo un poco y finalmente le miró.

"Frambuesas." Afirmó. "Un poco de alfalfa y algo de ortiga. Y necesitaré también un cazo limpio, no puedo... no puedo hacerlo en los cazos de cocinar ni tampoco voy a pedir los pucheros al resto para..."

"¡Te los traeré!" Le dijo cogiéndole las manos. "Ahora mismo voy a darle a Laki la comida y me iré a buscarlas." Afirmó antes de salir casi a la carrera a punto de tirar la comida por el camino.

"Madre mía, qué prisas." Dije mirándole ir antes de girarme a Holly que ya iba hacia unos asientos libres. "¿Para qué era todo eso?"

"La frambuesa es un relajante muscular, servirá para aliviar los dolores propios del parto, además es sedante y sabe bien, pero... necesito las hojas para hacerle infusiones." Me explicó suavemente. "La ortiga es para mineralizar y darle energía extra, aunque no creo que la necesite es... es realmente fuerte y actúa como si tuviese demasiada energía."

"Sí, creo que no se le gastan las pilas nunca." Afirmé. "¿Y lo otro?"

"La alfalfa tiene un efecto sedante." Afirmó. "La ayudará a calmarse un poco."

"Vaya, no sabía que supieses tanto sobre hierbas." Le dije.

"No... yo no sé... demasiado." Me dijo nerviosa. "Es... aprendí un poco con Laquesis, pero... aún no sé demasiado."

"Cálmate, por favor." Le dije casi riéndome ante la cara que ponía cuando se ponía nerviosa como entonces. "Tranquila, estoy seguro que eres buena en lo que te propongas, tú siempre eres así."

Eso la hizo sonreír y apoyó un poco la cabeza contra mi hombro mientras eso se llenaba cada vez más de lobos con forma humana y muchos vampiros comenzaban a irse supongo que por el olor; sin embargo, eso no hizo que dejase de venir gente, a pesar de que estuviésemos con Quil, Jared y Paul allí.

"Buenas." Nos saludó el moreno de la jauría de la pastora Cullen. "¿Os importa si nos sentamos aquí?"

"Claro." Le dijimos. "Hay hueco."

"Lizzy, aquí hay hueco." Le llamó a la pastora. "Bueno... qué tal lo lleváis."

"No nos podemos quejar." Le dijo Quil.

"Cada guardia hay algo de acción." Afirmó Paul.

"Sí, bueno... nosotros nos preguntábamos si esto era normal." Afirmó. "Quiero decir... no hemos participado antes de ninguna guerra como esta, pero... resulta un poco raro que solo vengan pardillos neófitos."

"Lo sorprendente es que aquí seamos tantos y tan variados." Afirmó Jared. "Hay vampiros, 'semis', lobos y humanos."

"Sí, bueno." Afirmó mientras llegaban por fin los otros dos hermanos y la pastora que se sentaron con él.

"Había visto otro hueco por ahí." Dijo el más joven de los tres.

"Cirian, aquí estamos entre amigos." Le dijo Aidan Gilmore, el mediano. "Por cierto, 'angelito', como ves el canijo está mejor."

"Que no me llaméis canijo." Se quejó este molesto.

"Claro que no, Cirian." Le dijo Holly sonriendo. "Eres ya adulto."

"Algo menos." Le dijo la pastora. "Al año que viene, si consigue graduarse por fin en el instituto del pueblo entonces ya será un adulto, pero hasta entonces... canijo."

"Lizzy, no deberías ser tan dura con él." Le dijo Holly. "Al fin y al cabo os ayuda... bastante."

"Ya, pero..." Dijo uno de los hermanos.

"No." Les dijo Holly. "A mí no tenéis que darme explicaciones."

"Anda, que... ahora te nos has vuelto casi una mami más." Le dijo Quil bromeando y haciéndola sonrosar y al resto sonreír.

"Los chicos me han contado que estuviste en territorio lobo." Le dijo la pastora. "Yo sigo diciendo que les consientes a todos demasiado."

"Ya, pero..." Dijo Holly encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Cómo que has estado en territorio lobo?" Le preguntó Jared confuso.

"Holly cura a los lobos que no se fían de Carlisle." Le dijo la pastora. "Y como muchos son unos malditos caprichosos, se queda un rato con ellos para dormirles."

"Eh, que nadie la toca un pelo." Afirmó Kirian.

"Además, yo estaba con ella." Dije.

"Es peligroso que haga eso y lo sabes." Me dijo Jared.

"Sí. ¿Qué es, una amante de perros o qué?" Preguntó Paul.

Entonces monté en cólera y fui demasiado rápido para él, le atenacé contra el suelo saltando sobre la mesa y casi volcándola.

"No se te ocurra volver a meterte con ella." Le dije casi siseando de furia.

"¡Embry!" Me gritó Holly.

"Como se te ocurra volver a insultarla o hacerle nada te juro que te mataré." Le amenacé.

"¡EMBRY CALL!" Me gritó Holly casi al oído haciéndome reparar en que estaba prácticamente colgada de mí y todo el mundo nos miraba muchos levantados dispuestos a entrar en acción si pasaba la línea de la cordura. "¡Estate quieto, ahora!"

"No soporto que..." Dije.

"Holly." Afirmó uno de los tipos de la 'Alianza del Amanecer' acercándose. "Holly, creo que deberías reconsiderar lo que te ofrecieron los..."

"No hay nada que reconsiderar." Le dijo ella negando mientras me separaba yo mismo de Paul obedeciéndola y causando que Paul le diese sin querer cuando fue a darme un golpe a mí y ella fue a pararlo, solo que lo paró con la cara haciéndola chocar contra mi pecho de cara.

Entonces sí que fue tan espesa la tensión que se podría cortar con un simple cuchillo de plástico.

Aparté a Holly casi estampándola contra el pecho de Jared que estaba junto a nosotros y le metí un empujón a Paul que le sacó de allí mientras yo corría trasformándome en el proceso para pillarle.

Ahora sí que iba a arrancarle la cabeza de los hombros.

O lo hubiese hecho de no ser porque en nada se nos plantaron varios lobos en medio de ambos antes de que tanto Paul como yo nos cayéramos al suelo enrollados por unas cuerdas de cuero que amenazaron con partirnos las patas y la columna cuando más nos movíamos.

Entonces nos destrasformamos con la esperanza de que al cambiar de volumen, las cuerdas quedaran flojas y se soltaran, pero por el contrario, fue peor aún porque según íbamos cambiando, las cuerdas seguían apretándose a nosotros hasta volver a quedarnos atrapados.

"¡Soltarnos!" Gritaba Paul furioso agitándose y haciendo que los vampiros saltasen para alejarse de nosotros mientras algunos daban realmente miedo porque comenzaron a brillarles los ojos como si fuésemos comida.

"¡Paul, deja de forcejear, eso solo lo hace peor!" Dije.

"¡SOLTADME, AHORA MISMO!" Dijo.

Uno a uno, los lobos fueron destransformándose en los tres hermanos y el Aidan el marido lobo con los gemelos lobos de su camada.

"Joder con el angelito." Dijo el crío de los 3 hermanos.

"¿Estás ya mejor?" Preguntó la pastora haciéndome ver a pesar de estar totalmente liado con las cuerdas o lo que fuese que fuera aquello puesto que debía ser más largo que el látigo de Holly y podía ver a los gemelos pelirrojos del trío-casados con las cuerdas atadas a unas barras de metal de las que trepaban por el armazón del silo de agua del comedor en los postes verticales como si fuese el suelo y mirándonos.

"Sí." Asintió Holly suavemente. "Embry, Paul, calmaros... por favor."

"Eso intento." Afirmé.

Entonces vi cómo la pastora cogía un auténtico cubo de agua del comedor y se acercaba a donde estábamos antes de tirárnoslo encima a Paul y a mí y tirarlo a un lado donde alguien lo cogió al aire.

"Bueno." Afirmó limpiándose las manos con palmadas suaves. "A ver quién es el listo que sigue furioso ahora."

"Zorra..." Le dijo Paul.

"Vaya, vaya... va a ser que necesito otro." Afirmó. "Chicos..."

"Eh, yo ya estoy calmado." Le dije. "No me tires otro cubo de agua."

"Agua, el truco más viejo para parar a un par de perros peleándose." Afirmó la pastora sonriendo y tirándole otro cubo de agua a Paul y preparando un tercero.

"¡Vale, vale, me calmo!" Dijo rindiéndose tras tragarse el tercer cubo de agua por ir a protestar.

Fue curioso, porque esta vez, Holly tuvo que hacer auténticos esfuerzos para poder controlar las correas al soltarnos y entonces se puso a enrollarlas hasta formar casi un ovillo no demasiado grande que se metió en el bolso que llevaba.

"Joder, qué coño era eso." Dijo Paul frotándose las heridas que ya estaban cerrando pero demasiado lento. "Casi me corta las manos y los pies."

"Yo pensaba que solo tenías tu látigo." Le dije.

"Pensamos que íbamos a necesitar algo más grande." Afirmó Holly suavemente. "No... no me gusta usarla contra... aliados. No deberíais pelearos, sois..."

"Di amigos y te juro que te tragas la bola esa." Le dijo Paul para llevarse una pedrada que paró de chiripa y que le diese otra en pleno estómago.

"No te metas con nuestra _ooh-la_." Le dijo Kitsune con otra piedra aún en el empeine listo para disparársela. "La próxima acertaré en la cabeza."

"Joder, cada día os parecéis más a vuestra madre." Les dije para coger a Holly suavemente de la mano y mirarle la cara. "¿Te duele mucho?"

"No." Dijo negando con la cabeza.

"Ufff... esto dejará moratón." Le dije.

"Lo siento, Holly." Le dijo Paul pasando por nuestro lado. "Pero tú tampoco deberías meterte en nuestras peleas. Por mucho que tengas esas cosas a mano."

"Vaya, a ese le pasa algo." Le dije. "¿Le has hecho algo?"

"He sido yo." Afirmó Jasper. "Habéis hecho llorar a Carlie."

"¿Y quién es Carlie?" Le pregunté.

"Carlisle-Charlie, nuestro sobrino más joven." Afirmó. "Hermanito de Nessy."

"Desde luego... con igual de mal gusto para los nombres." Murmuré para llevarme un codazo de Holly.

"Pensaba que no ibais a comer con nosotros." Le dijo Bella Alexandrine sonriendo.

"Bella me envía a decir que si no sois capaces de controlar las peleas de perros en la hora de la siesta de los niños saldrá ella a mataros personalmente. Y creo que Rosalie se apuntaría también."

"Que lo intenten." Dijo Paul con orgullo.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Dijo la pastora volviendo a su sitio con sus escoltas familiares. "Esto está lleno de pecadores..."

"Por favor." Les dijo Holly. "Perdón, no queríamos..."

"Eh, no es tu culpa." Le dijo Jasper. "Por cierto, ¿y eso que tienes en la cara?"

"El motivo de la pelea." Afirmé lacónicamente. "No te preocupes, no se volverá a repetir por ahora."

"¿Está pasando bien lo de los dientes?" Le preguntó Holly. "Deberías... probar el... anis. Solo un dedal de meñique..."

"Esto... no sé de qué me hablas." Le dijo Jasper. "¿Los dientes de quién?"

"Nadie." Dijo tapándose la boca. "Olvídalo, me he... es una tontería."

No, seguro que no era tontería, apostaría lo que fuese a que había visto algo.

"¿Otra vez has visto algo?" Le susurré cuando volvimos a estar en la mesa para que mirara alrededor y asintiese suavemente.

"Es... el bebé de los Cullen va a... le vi con dolor por los colmillos." Me susurró.

"Últimamente estás viendo más cosas que de costumbre." Le dije. "¿Estás bien?"

"No, estoy... preocupada." Afirmó. "He visto... había una señora mayor que no para de visitarme en sueños, ella es la que me muestra lo de ese bebé."

"Me gustaría poder saber hacer algo para ayudarte cuando te pasa eso." Le dije sintiéndolo de verdad. "Poder protegerte en sueños..."

"Ya estoy suficientemente protegida cuando estoy despierta." Me dijo sonriendo y acariciándome el antebrazo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Hey." Dije sonriendo cuando fui a cenar y apareció Holly de la nada para cogerme del brazo y sacarme del camino. "¿Ocurre algo?"

"No, es... ven conmigo." Me dijo.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Le pregunté ya un poco menos alegre puesto que podía ver su cara de seriedad.

"Ya lo verás." Afirmó llevándome hacia la puerta de salida.

"Oye, no podemos salir." Afirmé. "Mañana tenemos que salir pronto. Hoy vamos a dormir pronto y mucho."

"Lo sé, pero..." Me dijo. "Vamos a cenar."

"Claro, pero el comedor está por allí." Afirmé señalando al camino por allí al comedor.

"No, ahí no." Murmuró. "Es por aquí."

Me dejé llevar de la mano hasta casi los retretes donde entramos y cerró la puerta del cubículo estrecho.

"Cielo, no creas que me supone un problema estar tan pegados, pero... ¿no podría ser en otro sitio que no apestase tanto?" Le pregunté divertido.

"No, tiene que ser aquí." Afirmó. "No quiero que... no quiero que me vean hacer esto."

"Uhhhh..." Le dije divertido. "Y qué es exactamente, un beso o tal vez algo más ¿hum?"

"No, esto." Afirmó mostrándome un pintalabios.

"Uhhh... qué sexy." Le dije divertido suponiendo que se pintaría los labios y confundiéndome cuando lo guardó y entonces comencé a notar calor en la espalda y un resplandor más tarde, ya no había nada a mis espaldas sino que me caía sobre algo blando con Holly contra mí debido a que esa postura habíamos tenido en el baño y yo la había atraído contra mí con el resplandor.

"¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó.

"Sí, alguien debería comprobar la consistencia de las paredes." Afirmé para mirar alrededor y darme cuenta que eso no era el baño. "¿Dónde estamos?"

"Es... estamos en una isla del Pacífico." Me dijo.

"¿Y hemos llegado...?" Continué.

Entonces me mostró el pintalabios y lo volvió a guardar.

"He puesto la alarma para poder volver a tiempo y... si hay problemas pueden localizarnos."

"Vale, me gusta el plan." Afirmé. "Solo nos falta la comida."

"Hay una cabaña y..." Me dijo mostrándome que había llevado la bolsa demasiado abultada.

"No me digas que hasta te has traído comida." Le dije. "No me lo puedo creer, eres la mejor." Afirmé levantándola del suelo en un abrazo.

"¿Te apetece cenar ya?" Me dijo.

"Vale, pero luego me tienes que enseñar esto mejor." Afirmé.

"Vale." Me dijo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Abre la boca..." Le dije a Holly sosteniendo un trozo de patata delante de su boca para metérselo con suavidad en la boca cuando la abrió. "Esto me gusta." Afirmé haciendo lo mismo para dejarle que me metiese otro trozo ella. "¿Cómo es que conocías este lugar?"

"Lo descubrí en uno de mis intentos por usar los agujeros." Me dijo. "Es... me gustaba venir aquí a veces cuando decía que iba a pasear por la nieve, aquí hace más calor."

"¿Te da muchos problemas lo de...?" Le pregunté rozándole suavemente la marca del mordisco en el muslo.

"No." Dijo tras un momento. "Es... no tengo demasiados problemas solo... cuando uso demasiado mis habilidades y acabo... agotándome."

"¿Y no te importa tener que...?" Le dije.

"Sí, es... no me gusta." Afirmó. "Por eso... bueno, solo lo hago cuando enfermo o me lo dan mezclada con algo en vasos opacos, pero... sé que la tomo porque tiene un sabor... metálico y a veces... siento náuseas."

"Vaya..." Le dije sintiendo pena.

Estaba claro que no le gustaba hacer eso, pero la había visto bebiendo sangre de otro vampiro, del tal Chad Crawlen, el modelo de la 'Alianza del Amanecer'. Aunque no le gustase y le diesen náuseas era algo que debía hacer para poder mantenerse bien.

Entonces vi mi mano, aún tenía la marca de la vez que estuvo a punto de morir y la abuela de Jhon, la 'abuelita Nahimana', me hizo un corte con una daga para sacarme sangre que tuve que darle a Holly mojándole los labios, los mismos labios que ahora estaba acariciándole inconscientemente mientras la miraba con dolor.

Ella nunca había decidido ser lo que era, y no era justo que la torturasen con esto, no a ella, ella era la persona más buena que había visto nunca.

No era justo.

"Embry, es... ¿estás bien?" Me dijo Holly.

"Sí, lo siento." Afirmé. "Me gusta estar aquí, contigo."

"A mí también." Afirmó sonriendo y recostándose un poco más contra mí.

"¿Podremos volver otro día?" Le pregunté mirándole la cara desde arriba.

"Sí, cuando quieras y... bueno, siempre y cuando no haya guerra." Afirmó.

"¿Y cuánto tiempo tenemos?" Le pregunté.

"Hasta que suene." Afirmó mostrándome un reloj de muñeca digital donde se veía una cuenta atrás donde aún quedaba mucho.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Ah, ya habéis aparecido de nuevo." Nos dijo Jacob. "Esto... ¿estáis bien?"

"Mejor que nunca." Afirmé sonriendo. "Por cierto, Holly ha dicho que se viene conmigo hoy."

"No creo que sea demasiado cabal." Afirmó Jacob mirándola.

"Te aseguro que puede defenderse sola." Afirmé puesto que había cogido armas y peores de las que podrían imaginarse nadie, además, contando con que me había confesado que una vez había conseguido hacer algo realmente duro con sus poderes pero que había salvado bastantes vidas, creo que si se diese el caso, podría volver a usarlo y pobre del blanco que escogiese.

"Está... bien... supongo." Dijo dudando. "Mientras no se baje de ti supongo que no estará tan mal."

Claro que no, Holly rara vez se bajaba de mi espalda fuera del fuerte ese, además, con ella las guardias eran más amenas y no es que fuese precisamente un estorbo porque ella también ayudaba a encontrar rastros y pistas. Así que, sonriendo, me trasformé y me dejé ensillar antes de agachar un poco para que Holly pudiera montar sin problemas y salir con ella corriendo de allí hacia el lugar que nos tocaba vigilar.

Y la noche prometía, solo hacía falta ir con ella para tener una buena vigilancia.


	73. Chapter 73

**CAPÍTULO 73: POR FIN LA BATALLA. LA BOTELLA MEDIO LLENA.**

"_¡Cuidado!_" Grita una voz a mis espaldas mientras percibo un movimiento demasiado rápido hacia mí y otro a su vez saltando hacia ese haciéndome agachar justo a tiempo de sentir algo cortándome un poco en el lomo.

"Puaj, puaj." Oigo escupir. "Sangre de chucho..."

Es inmediato, salto también yo junto con otro lobo menor hacia el vampiro encapuchado que tenemos a nada y ambos somos repelidos al momento con un par de golpes de puño que sientan como mazazos en el pecho y que juraría, a juzgar por el dolor en mi pecho, que me han roto alguna costilla.

En el momento que veo un par de sombras más volando sobre su cabeza y esta esquivarlos haciéndole caer la capucha y revelando un hombre moreno con rostro más que pálido y pelo cortado casi a cepillo y reconozco la cara me pongo a gruñir y soltar espumarajos por la boca.

"_¡Vulturis!_" Grito mentalmente todo lo alto que puedo sin importarme que haya de los nuestros cerca, al momento oigo a Edward por el comunicador gritando el aviso y luego se le unen multitud de voces más.

Al parecer no somos los únicos que están siendo atacados, y por desgracia, en bastantes casos, ya no son neófitos o peleles como hasta ahora.

"_Por fin los peces gordos han llegado._" Oigo la voz de Laki en mi mente.

"_¿Laki?_" Pregunto confuso puesto que no lo esperaba para nada. "_¡¿Tú no decías que no podías dejarte ver?_"

"_Y no iba a dejarme ver a no ser que estuviese segura al 100 por 100 de que los mataríamos._" Afirmó. "_Pero la abuela esa que se cree bruja me ha dado un brebaje que sabía a perro muerto y aunque sea de noche nos está impidiendo convertirnos a no ser que sea a cualquier forma no híbrida._"

"**Los de Seth tened cuidado.**" Oí decir a Edward juraría que por Laki y el resto de especialitos de la escuela. "**Que no podáis trasformaros como siempre no es garantía absoluta de que no puedan descubriros**."

"_Bah... odio tener garrapatas que nos hurguen la mente._" Afirmó otra mente.

"_Por cierto._" Oí a Qualetaqa. "_¿Cómo es que nos oímos la mente todos los lobos?_"

"_Ni idea._" Afirmaron uno tras otro hasta que alguien que no pude ubicar por la voz dijo algo como "_Parece cosa de magia._"

Entonces ya fue bastante unánime por parte de los que contestaron algo.

"_Holl/ Holly._" Dijimos a la vez los que sabíamos el 'secretito' que tenía.

De pronto no me extrañaba el pensar que Holly hubiese hecho alguna cosa para sincronizarnos a todos las mentes y que pudiésemos hablar entre los lobos como teníamos a Edward que nos leía y traducía para el resto de pinganillos que no pudiesen oírnos.

Y de pronto, comenzó a llover tras cubrirse el cielo lentamente y poco después comenzaron a caer rayos del cielo hasta dar uno al tipo con el que peleábamos tras fallar como 4 veces.

"_Coño, aquí uno ha quedado frito con un rayo._" Afirmó mi compañero pinchando con la pata al tipo mientras un lobito blanco se ponía a destrozar el cuerpo de este mientras arrastraba un mechón de pelo rojo de sangre y de color también del mismo enganchado aún en algún colmillo y olía un poco a humo.

"_¿Rómulo?_" Le dije.

"_No os quedéis dormidos._" Nos dijo el 'gemelo lobo malo' como le llamábamos puesto que había otros dos pares de gemelos-lobo: Riven y Raider Ho'nehe de Smith River, California; y unos tal Alexiel y Carrick O'Faorlain de la escuela de Bella Alexandrine, gemelos entre ellos y parte de los cuatrillizos que se completaba con un par de gemelos pelirrojos y vampiros, todos parte del carro de hijos de la propia Bella Alexandrine con su marido lobo. Un cisco de familia. "_Hay que despedazarlos cuanto antes y por ahí hay una vampira loca que además los quema tras hacerlos casi polvo de lo pequeños que hace los trocitos._"

"**Bella Alexandrine.**" Nos dijo Edward.

"**¿Qué?**" Dijo ella. "**¿Ocurre algo?**"

"**Uno de los lobos comentaba tus... métodos para evitar que se levanten tras matarlos.**" Le dijo.

"**Al que no le guste que no mire.**" Afirmó ella antes de que sus maridos le dijesen algo.

"_Odio ese culebrón..._" Afirmé mientras corría hacia donde se suponía que estaba metida Holly con otros cuantos como ella que no peleaban sino que eran más bien defensivos, y sorpresa, sorpresa... de allí no hacían más que salir flashes.

"_Holly sigue en el fuerte._" Afirmé.

"_Sí, es... estoy con ella._" Me dijo Remo. "_Es muy buena en lo suyo..._"

"_¿En lo suyo?_" Dijo alguien.

"_Sí, es muy buena._" Afirmé.

"_¿Sabías que ha frito a un tipo desde aquí?_" Me dijo. "_Uno fuerte y muy rápido._"

Así que ha sido ella.

"_Dile por favor que se lo agradezco._" Afirmé.

"**Te había oído, Embry**." Me dijo suavemente. "**Por cierto, Laquesis dice que hay unos pelirrojos en peligro.**"

"**Todos los pelirrojos que tengan cuidado**." Afirmó otra voz femenina.

Entonces me cayó un rayo de luz encima y al cabo de un par de minutos sentado me encontré pleno.

"_No deberías hacer eso._" Le dije. "_Pero gracias._"

"**De nada.**" Me dijo sonriendo. "**Y por cierto...**"

Fue un flash y tenía un ligero peso a mi espalda antes de sentir que enterraban una cara en mi cuello por las orejas y me ponían un beso bajo esta.

"Cuídate." Me dijo sonriendo.

"_¡Por dios...!_" Oí quejarse a varias voces a la vez.

"_Eh, al que no le guste que no mire._" Afirmé mientras Holly volvía a desaparecer con un flash.

"**Tranquilos, vuelve a estar aquí.**" Nos dijo una persona.

La verdad es que estaba siendo todo muy difícil, y así siguió bastante rato hasta que salió otra tanda a relevarnos y pude volver al fuerte.

"Lobos heridos, por aquí." Gritaban Carlisle, Alex que iba herida ella también y Holly, que a ella casi no se le oía pero hacía los gestos y podía verla gritarlo en su voz de grito usual.

Miré a las otras dos opciones y entonces decidí ir con ella.

La pelea seguía fuera, podíamos oírla desde allí dentro, y Holly fue pidiendo a los lobos que se fuesen tumbando en unas filas donde se puso a toquetear a varios mientras yo me convertía en humano para ponerme los calzoncillos de neopreno como el resto de lobos que podían hacerlo aún, tras una tela colgada de una viga que nos hacía las veces de biombo.

Entonces uno tras otro fueron tendiéndose en el suelo.

Era extraño, podía ver cómo Holly hacía su magia, uno tras otro, uno tras otro… de vez en cuando sacaba unos botecitos enanos y se tomaba lo de dentro, daba un flashecillo de muy baja intensidad y casi de dos milésimas de segundo y volvía a continuar.

"Holly, deberías descansar." Le dije cuando me acerqué por fin a ella tras ver cómo acababa de curar bastantes lobos y podía sentir el cansancio en su cara.

"Estoy ayudando." Me dijo.

"Hay médicos." Afirmé.

"Sabes que tengo que ser yo." Afirmó. "Quédate un rato más tumbado sin moverte." Le pidió al tipo antes de pasar al siguiente y ponerse a tocarle mientras le decía el otro lo que le habían hecho. "Vale…"

La verdad es que si lo veías sin saber exactamente lo que había de especial en ella, parecía una loca de esas que salen en la tele que afirman ser ángeles o enviadas de dios para sanar a la gente, imponían las manos, decían cuatro chorradas y el gancho se levantaba afirmando ver la luz o algo similar, solo que Holly no decía nada, como mucho, en algún momento, murmuraba algo; no, ella daba potingues y pastillitas herbales y hacía luces salir de sus manos entrando en el cuerpo de los heridos, y ella sí que tenía ese 'don'.

"Embry, túmbate." Me pidió cuando acabó con el resto.

"Holly, tienes que descansar." Afirmé mientras se tomaba otro botecito de los suyos. "Y además, qué es eso. Llevas bebiéndolo todo el rato."

"Me ayuda a recuperar fuerzas instantáneamente casi." Me dijo. "Por favor, túmbate, parece que tienes alguna costilla rota."

"Holly, yo…"

"Túmbate." Me dijo ya casi ordenándomelo por lo que obedecí.

Me fue pasando las manos por el pecho tocando con cuidado, entonces se mojó los dedos en la sangre que tenía de algo clavado en el brazo haciendo una rajita pequeña y volvió a tocar, solo que con los dedos limpios y poniendo un punto de sangre de vez en cuando hasta que pareció terminar de contar costillas y cogió el cuchillo brillante para volver a cortarme en el brazo pero dejando la punta dentro un poco y hurgando lo que me hizo agarrarme al suelo casi clavando los dedos en el cemento.

"Lo siento." Me dijo para volver a hurgarme en la herida.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Le dije.

"Intento sacarte lo que se te ha clavado." Afirmó.

"¿Ya has hecho esto antes?" Le pregunté.

"Hum." Asintió. "Esta es la tercera vez que lo hago."

Tercera vez… eso no me daba demasiada confianza, pero tampoco tenía ninguna opción mejor y quería confiar en ella, necesitaba hacerlo.

"Aguanta un poco…" Me dijo mientras notaba dolor al chocar la punta con algo dentro de mi carne y hacerme daño la cosa contra la que chocó.

Dolía, pero noté cómo la punta de la cuchilla pasaba por un lateral de lo que tenía clavado y poco a poco este fue cediendo y subiendo contra la punta de la cuchilla haciéndome daño en la carne hasta que salió y dejé de notar dolor, hasta que me echó algo dentro y luego me pinchó algo en el cuello que solté un taco dirigido a una mujer en quileute.

"Lo siento." Me disculpé jadeando al calmarse un poco el dolor. "No pretendía…"

"Quema mucho, lo sé. No me importa que me hayas dicho…" Murmuró.

"Qué era…" Le dije.

Entonces cogió lo que me había sacado con unas pinzas de depilar y me lo mostró.

"Parece un…" Murmuré.

"Es un diente." Asintió. "Un trozo de diente de… frío." Afirmó haciendo surgir un coro de gruñidos animales y humanos ante la palabra frío. "No eres el primero, es… solo la saliva fresca y los colmillos os matan, creo."

"Alguien debería avisar al resto." Gemí.

"Ya lo sabrán." Afirmó ella sacudiendo la cabeza para pasar a otro. "Edward Cullen y Bella Alexandrine pueden leer la mente, y la 'Alianza del amanecer' ya había visto esto antes."

"¿Fueron ellos los que te enseñaron esto?" Le dije para que asintiera.

"Llevan… mucho tiempo en… esto." Afirmó.

No lo dudaba, con vampiros y licántropos como compañeros lo raro sería que fuesen aficionados de dos días.

Estaba viendo cómo acababa con la gente cuando comenzaron a gruñir y en nada oímos llamar a la puerta antes de oír hablar en un lenguaje desconocido y a uno de los lobos que se destransformó para contestar de malas maneras, que le contestasen algo y entonces gruñir antes de mirar a Holly.

"La niña del pozo quiere saber si tenemos más botecitos de medicina que tenga enebro con diente de león." Le dijo el tipo.

"Ah, no." Dijo ella. "No, Sadako."

Entonces oí hablar de nuevo la voz suave y al cabo de dos segundos el lobo se relajó y volvió a ir a tumbarse en el enrejado de madera del suelo.

"¿Sadako?" Le pregunté. "¿Sadako como la de la peli?"

"La misma." Afirmó un lobo. "Dios… es odiosa."

"No lo es." Afirmó Holly escalofriándose.

"¿Entonces por qué te escalofrías?" Le dije acariciándole la espalda.

"Es… vale, da un poco de miedo, pero… no es mala." Afirmó. "Se… se ocupa de la medicina a otros que se dejan curar por…"

"Es una fría." Afirmó uno de los lobos. "Lo que me pregunto es qué hace esa sádica por aquí, o si ha venido el resto del escuadrón."

Ante eso todos se encogieron de hombros y al final no dijeron nada.

"**¿Tú sabes algo?**" Le pregunté a Holly suave y lentamente en quileute actual.

"Hum." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "**Últimamente no paro de ver cosas, es… los animales no dejan de salir en mis predicciones.**"

Lobos y el animal que fuesen los vampiros, probablemente sanguijuelas.

Sonreí ante esa idea y entonces vi que me miraba mientras ataba unas vendas.

"Acabo de oler la comida." Mentí. "¿Vendrás a desayunar-comer conmigo?"

"Eso se llama brunch." Me dijo al que había curado antes que ese. "Y primero tiene que encargarse de todos."

"Eh, iros a hablar con los médicos de verdad." Le dije molesto antes de mirar a Holly. "¿Y bien?"

"Claro, pero… primero tengo que curar a…" Me dijo.

"Claro." Me rendí.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Vaya, hoy hay superpoblación." Afirmé divertido al ver gente vendada en todo el comedor y a alguno incluso en las vigas del techo por la parte donde podía caber alguien sentado en ellas con platos de comida y mirándote cuando entrabas.

"Ha venido más gente." Nos dijo la pastora desde atrás. "Lo siento. ¿Os he asustado?"

"¿Sabes que eres muy sigilosa?" Le dije.

"Una deformación profesional." Afirmó medio sonriendo. "Ya me he enterado de lo que has hecho, 'angelito'. Eres una auténtica chica de Dios."

"Gracias." Dijo Holly sonrosándose.

"No, no, en serio." Le dijo. "Tienes una candidez y pureza inusitadas."

"Venga ya." Le dije. "La vas a lavar el cerebro con vuestros rollos religiosos o lo que sea que tengas."

"No, es… no es nada religioso." Me dijo Holly. "Pero… yo no soy eso. No… no estoy tan limpia de… he… mis manos están…"

"Ayudar a morir a algo o alguien que esté muriendo no cuenta." Le dije.

"Claro." Afirmó la pastora. "Míranos a nosotros, también hemos roto el 5º mandamiento. Pero lo hemos hecho en nombre de Dios, hemos matado demonios, eso no es pecado. Y hablando de pecadores…" Murmuró de no muy buenas maneras.

Con cuidado giré la cabeza para mirar donde ella había mirado y vi 4 chicas, las cuatro charlando entre ellas como si fuesen modelos de Victoria Secret y las cuatro con el mismo atuendo de enfermeras con los gorritos que se estaban o habían quitado en la mano.

"¿Y esas?" Murmuré.

"Ah, son… enfermeras." Dijo Holly. "Del grupo de…"

"Aliadas de la pecadora." Afirmó la pastora torciendo el morro.

"Ah, estabas aquí." Dijo entonces una de las dos con el pelo suelto mirándome. "Carlisle te estaba buscando."

No, a mí no, a Holly, me di cuenta cuando se levantó y vi a la otra de pelo suelto mirarla como si fuese comestible, así que me levanté con las manos apoyadas en la mesa mirándola desafiante y casi se me heló la sangre al ver sus ojos, que si los de Holly eran claros estos eran directamente blancos, con el iris separado del resto del ojo pero blancos, así que al verme sonrió e hizo un gesto de cabeza leve mientras Holly me daba unas palmaditas en el brazo como invitándome a calmarme.

"¿Y quién es…?" Le dijo una que tenía un flequillo en curva hacia dentro haciéndole la cara más redondeada de lo que ya de por sí la tenía; ahora que me fijaba mejor, todas ellas tenían la cara un poco extraña, con los ojos ligeramente más rasgados que los de los 'rostros-pálidos' y todas con un color algo amarillento pálido en vez del pálido que tenían el resto de vampiros.

"Estamos cenando." Les dije.

"Lo sentimos mucho." Se disculpó sinceramente la primera que había hablado. "Somos conscientes de que estáis cenando pero… creo que era importante."

"¿Dónde estaba?" Preguntó Holly.

"En el cuarto de hospital." Le dijo la misma.

"Ahora mismo voy, Sayuri." Le dijo Holly.

"**¿Os conocéis?**" Le susurré en quileute.

"Hum." Asintió Holly. "Sayuri y Sadako son hermanas y… Sayuri es la nieta de… Bossly."

"Y él es…" Le dije.

"El pelirrojo con un mechón blanco de…" Me dijo para recordar al momento aquel pelo y su dueño.

"Ya." Asentí. "Bueno, pues te acompaño."

"Lobos no, por favor." Me dijeron las 'enfermeras calientes' poniéndose en medio.

"No, está bien." Afirmó Holly. "Es… Embry viene conmigo."

"No está bien que entre en el hospital." Le dijo la única que no había hablado aún y que llevaba el pelo largo pero recogido en un moño por la cabeza del que salían varios moños más y un mechón de flequillo lateral.

"Está conmigo." Repitió Holly.

Bueno, lo de ser cabezota por lo que se veía era algo que usaba para defenderse en todos los grupos; así que al final, las acompañé hasta uno de los edificios que desde varios metros de distancia olía a medicinas y humo.

"¿Qué les hacéis a vuestros enfermos?" Les dije. "¿Incinerarlos?"

"Quemamos la sangre para evitar enloquecer a nadie con el olor." Me explicó Sayuri que parecía la más amable de todas las locas esas.

"Ah…" Dije viendo que era algo con su lógica.

Sin embargo, cuando entramos, volví a ponerme en guardia al notar el pestazo a vampiro que había allí.

"Holly, menos mal que has llegado." Le dijo Carlisle aliviado. "Tenemos un problema."

"Ya te digo." Afirmé. "Pensaba que no podáis resultar heridos más que si os mataban."

"Hay cosas que pueden hacernos daño." Afirmó Edward apareciendo ante nosotros con una jeringuilla en la mano y más en bolsillos de una bata rara.

"Edward afirma que cree que tú podrías hacer algo con… un caso que tenemos." Le dijo Carlisle.

"¿Qué caso?" Preguntó Holly.

"Es… no te hubiésemos llamado si no fuese cuestión de vida o muerte." Le dijo Carlisle como anticipación antes de dar unos pasos hacia el interior.

Vi a Holly dudar un segundo pero entonces dio unos pasos algo vacilantes antes de hacerse seguros mientras avanzaba tras Carlisle.

"Eres un caballero acompañándola por esos motivos." Me soltó Edward dejando de mirarles para mirarme a mí. "Pero Sayuri tiene razón, no es demasiado seguro para ti estar aquí."

"Donde vaya Holly iré yo, sobre todo si ese 'donde vaya' significa a un lugar con muchos tíos y tías heridos deseando beberse su sangre." Afirmé antes de oírla soltar un sonido de sorpresa y luego jadear como si estuviese asustada tras haberse perdido tras unos biombos hechos con mantas y demás telas que parecían haber encontrado por ahí y que Edward y Jasper me sujetasen.

"Ella está bien." Me dijo Edward. "Solo se ha asustado por lo que ha visto."

"Motivo de más para ir." Afirmé soltándome y consiguiendo avanzar apenas medio centímetro más sin que me pillaran.

"Embry, la hemos traído porque es un caso más que grave." Me dijo Jasper. "Ni Carlisle, ni Edward, ni ningún médico podría hacer nada por él. Por favor, déjanos intentarlo con ella."

"No pienso dejar… que le hagáis daño." Afirmé hinchando los músculos para encontrarme con más enfermo con vendas y demás cortándome el paso.

"Embry." La oí llamarme.

"Holly, estoy aquí." Le dije preocupado y nervioso. "¿Estás bien? Tranquila, voy a sacarte de aquí."

"No, es… necesito que me traigas algo del hospital de los…" Dijo con la voz con un ligero temblor. "Hay un baúl. Necesito que me traigas el metálico grande con una cruz y una 'H' en donde pondría 'INRI'."

"Baúl metálico grande con una 'H' en una cruz." Afirmé. "Vale, lo tengo. ¿De verdad que estás bien?"

"Sí, es… no estoy acostumbrada a… ver esto to… todos los días." Afirmó.

"Vuelvo en un segundo." Afirmé antes de salir corriendo para ir a buscarle lo que me había pedido.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Voz de Carlisle

"¿Estás segura de esto?" Le preguntó Emmet entre sudores mientras yo me esforzaba por controlar los apaños de cura que le había hecho y que hicieron que la pobre chica palideciera hasta el blanco trasparente casi y adquiriese un aspecto de haberse puesto enferma que me preocupó hasta que me levantó una mano cuando fui a atenderla indicándome que estaba bien.

"No, es… no he tenido que hacer esto antes." Le dijo. "Y no sé… no sé si con vosotros funcionará."

"Holly, aquí tienes el maletín." Le dijo Sayuri que era la más agradable de las enfermeras que habían llegado desde algún país oriental pasándole un auténtico baúl metálico que parecía pesar a juzgar por cómo lo llevaba y eso que tenía la fuerza superior a cualquier humano.

"Gracias." Dijo.

"Holly." La llamó Embry. "¿De verdad que estás bien?"

"Sí, es… necesito silencio." Le dijo ella.

"Holly, tranquila." Le dije viendo que sudaba demasiado reforzando mi idea de que estaba casi al borde de la taquicardia. "Ya sabemos que no eres médico, y créeme, de poder nosotros no te hubiésemos molestado. Eres… eres nuestra última esperanza."

"Lo… lo entiendo." Afirmó asintiendo y tragando.

El caso de Emmet había sido algo malo, pero al menos era mejor que el de Rosalie. A ambos los habían pillado Vulturi propios y gracias a dios, a ambos los habían podido sacar de allí alguien casi al momento. El hecho de que Jasper supiera algo de primeros auxilios en casos de guerra había sido una ayuda bastante grande y luego, al encargarnos los médicos 'sanadores tri-especie' y yo había sido más fácil, pero lo único que habíamos logrado era remendar lo más normal y estabilizarles un poco aquello.

"Carlisle, es…" Dijo Holly con la aguja en alto tras mojar la carne donde había sufrido mayor daño con un botecito que había llevado encima. "Lo siento, no… no sé qué partes hay…"

"Yo iré cosiendo." Le dije poniéndome junto a ella para indicarle que tomaría su puesto para coser y que me lo cediese suavemente tambaleándose al dar dos pasos seguidos y poniéndose de rodillas ante el maletín en el suelo. "No has tenido que coser carne antes ¿no?"

"Sí, he… tenido que coser cejas partidas y… heridas. Nunca…" Murmuró toqueteando los cierres del maletín hasta abrirlo y hacer un ruido de bisagras, entonces eché un ojo al ver a Sayuri e incluso a su hermana con cara de asombro y no esperarse algo y no pude evitar asombrarme también yo al ver un auténtico arsenal de botellines, botes y botecitos perfectamente ordenados en una estructura de bandejas de mecanismos que se extendían hacia fuera del maletín y las paredes de este que se tumbaban hasta ocupar casi 3 veces lo que el maletín mientras Holly parecía buscar algo entre todo aquello.

"¿Qué es eso?" Le dije.

"Es mi… mi almacén de sanación." Murmuró sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía buscando y cogiendo diversos recipientes para separar algunos o dejar otros o incluso, coger algo de unos y otros y echarlos en lo que parecía un pequeño morterillo antes de decidir que tenía lo que necesitaba y girarse con el regazo lleno de botecitos ordenados tal y como mostraba sus gestos. "Este es… hay que echárselo en los tendones antes de únirlos, pero este otro es para los músculos antes de coserlos, primero este, luego este y también hay que usar un poco de este pero en sentido a las fases lunares, no en contra."

La verdad es que era un auténtico desbarajuste de extraño y poco convencional, pero era claro y bastante específico. Cada cosa para un punto en una acción clara, sencilla y concreta, sobre todo muy concreta.

Esto para el músculo, esto para el hueso, esto para los cartílagos… frotar, untar, masajear hasta que quede una peliculilla de apariencia oleosa… en sentido de las agujas del reloj, en sentido de crecimiento de la luna, en círculos concéntricos de dentro a fuera… todo bastante claro y preciso.

"Ten." Le dijo a Emmet en un momento dado tras un buen rato comprobando que aguantaba el dolor muy pero que muy a duras penas a base de morderse los labios hasta el punto de que en algún momento juraría que oí crujir algo de su mandíbula tal era la fuerza que parecía estar imprimiendo en su mordisco.

"Qué es eso." Le dijo tras apartar la nariz del curso de lo que sería el olor.

"Por favor, ten." Le dijo ella volviendo a ponérselo junto a la boca. "Te ayudará a llevarlo mejor."

"¿Mejor?" Le dijo. "¿Qué es, anestesia?"

"Holly, la anestesia no nos hace nada." Le dije casi a la vez que Sayuri.

"No es…" Dijo. "Es una mezcla de plantas. Solían mascarla los otros…"

"Huele a perro muerto." Afirmó Emmet.

"Te anulará un poco los sentidos y no notarás tanto dolor." Le dijo ella volviendo a ponérselo a su alcance.

La verdad es que mirándole la cara a la chica podías ver que estaba realmente preocupada por él y que estaba siendo sincera, así que me dirigí a Emmet mientras volvía a mi labor de usar los productos en el orden que me había dicho y del modo que me había indicado para dirigirme a él.

"Emmet, tómatelo." Le dije.

"Pero Carlisle…" Me dijo.

"Haz caso." Le contesté. "Confía un poco en ella, parece que sabe lo que se hace."

Dudó un poco y finalmente movió un poco la cabeza para dejar que ella se lo echase a la boca como quien tira un cacahuete a otro para que lo atrape en la boca, cosa que Emmet hacía a la perfección.

"Tres puntos por el tiro, menos cien por el sabor." Afirmó Emmet con mala cara.

"Dentro de unos minutos no notarás nada." Le dijo Holly suavemente para ponerse a ocuparse de los untados del resto para dejar que Sayuri luego se pusiese a coser como yo mientras su hermana y Holly pasaban a Rosalie que estaba tumbada sin sentido a escasos metros de Emmet y se pusiesen a inspeccionarla mientras Sadako, la hermana oscura de Sayuri, le iba murmurando lo que yo le había encontrado a Rosalie y Holly asentía.

"Pero está…" Sentenció tras parecer mirarle el pulso y ponerle un espejo del maletín frente a la nariz.

"Nosotros no necesitamos respirar." Afirmé. "Y por tanto, tampoco tenemos latido."

"Hum." Asintió. "Lo siento, a veces se me olvida que sois…"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

El tiempo pasa lento cuando eres un vampiro. Pero cuando estás en código rojo, el tiempo pasa aún más lento, parece que cada segundo fuese un día entero.

En la zona de hospital tenemos un reloj, no es de utilidad apenas puesto que no tenemos un horario, pero ahora mismo, es algo realmente en uso, creo que lo miramos, si no unos otros al menos cada minuto.

Emmet duerme en un falso sueño producido por algo que Holly le ha dado. Evidentemente no es un auténtico sueño puesto que no podemos dormir, pero verle es casi como ver a alguien durmiendo solo que sin respirar; Rosalie sigue inconsciente y Alice sigue teniendo la venda en los ojos lo cual afirma que es una molestia. Llevamos horas sentados sin hacer nada tras haber acabado de unir tejidos.

"¿Ha pasado tiempo?" Le pregunto viendo que esta vez es Jasper quien ha mirado de nuevo el reloj.

"Un minuto desde la última vez." Afirma, al cabo de un rato otra persona mira y le miramos.

"Apenas medio minuto más." Afirman.

El tiempo se hace eterno, así que al final acabo haciendo algo impropio de mí puesto que no puedo percibir nada al otro lado de la cortina, me levanto y a pesar de que Holly nos hizo jurar que no miraríamos, echo un ojo.

Nada ha cambiado salvo el hecho de que Holly parece estar dormida contra la camilla de Rosalie como si estuviese extenuada, eso me preocupa, pero puedo oír sus constantes y su respiración así como su pulso y demás funciones parecen normales, así que cierro la cortina y vuelvo a mi sitio entre las miradas de todos.

"No hay cambios." Afirmo para causar malestar de nuevo. "Eso significa que tampoco hay cambios a peor."

Bueno, hay dos formas de ver la botella, medio llena y medio vacía. Debemos verla medio llena. Sí, eso es lo que debemos hacer.


	74. Chapter 74

**CAPITULO 74: LA ISLA DEL TIEMPO. DOS DÍAS ALLÍ SON MEDIA HORA AQUÍ EN EL DESIERTO. **

((Bueno... pues varias cosas, en primer lugar... ¡acabé con la tortura de junio y aprobé todas las asignaturas! Un hurra por mí, que parece que el trabajo duro da sus frutos XD. Pero bueno, aún no estoy libre del todo porque tengo en nada la tortura de Julio (que nos cambiaron Septiembre a Julio) y aún me queda otro último empujón y sufrimiento antes de poder acabar. T.T

Bueno, segundo punto, que va de la manita con el primero es que ya voy por el capítulo 80 (lo acabo de empezar) y hay un nuevo giro enooooooorme e inesperaaaaaaaaado en la acción, lo que sí tened un poquito de paciencia que ya he dicho que volveré a tener que ir algo lenta hasta mediados pasado de Julio.

Y tercera, atendiendo a las peticiones de algunas y puesto que he conseguido recuperar las imágenes o al menos la mayoría de las que se me perdieron de 'Hija de la luna', he hecho otro par de vídeos con la rama de familia y escuela de Bella Alexandrine y otra con la de la Alianza del norte, y sí, esta vez sí que salen Lycaon y los gemelitos XD.

los bandos:

youtube . com/ watch?v=rziEeMvm-V8

la familia y colegio de Bella Alexandrine:

youtube . com/ watch?v=XfL1rVl7Otg

Como siempre, añadirles las www. al principio y quitarles los espacios que tenga y tenéis la dirección lista para cortar y pegar en la barra para ir a verlas.

Y eso es todo de momento, un besazo y que os guste el nuevo capítulo.

Por cierto, lo que ve HOlly no lo digo porque saldrá más adelante deducido y mola más si intentáis imaginarlo vosotros/as de qué va lo que ve. Jejejeje.))

.

.

Voz de Embry

Es casi al amanecer cuando acaba mi turno y regreso al fuerte, como cada día desde hace casi una semana que empezó todo, mi aspecto no es el mejor y tengo heridas a medio cerrar debido a lo que tienen los vampiros en sus dientes, pero al menos, el equipo de lo que ellos mismos denominan 'magis'del grupo del 'Amanecer' como llamamos al grupo de la 'Alianza del amanecer' para distinguirlos de la 'Alianza' de la cual Laki es Alfa, nos dieron una especie de frascos de colonia que aunque escuecen horrores hacen que las heridas que costaría curarse en nosotros tiempo por ser hechas con partes de vampiros, curen no a velocidad de heridas normales en nosotros sino a una velocidad intermedia. Y como cada vez que acaba mi turno, voy al hospital 'frío' donde están Carlisle que no pelea sino que se encarga de la parte de 'sanación' junto con un grupo de 'sanadores tri-especie' de la escuela de Bella Alexandrine y su familia.

"¿Alguna novedad?" Le pregunto a Carlisle cada día y él siempre contesta lo mismo. "No, ninguna."

Solo que hoy es diferente, y debería haberme dado cuenta nada más entrar.

"¿Alguna novedad?" Pregunto ya esperando la misma respuesta que siempre.

"Holly está echando un ojo." Me contesta Alice casi sonriendo, solo que esta vez hay algo raro en ella.

"No llevas… ¿y tu venda?" Le pregunto.

"No la necesito." Afirma mientras oímos algo al otro lado de la cortina y vemos a Esme entrar para acto seguido soltar un gritito de júbilo antes de poder oír gemir a Holly.

Y esta vez no pueden pararme, soy más rápido que ellos y entro casi rodando a través de la cortina para ver a Emmet sujetando en un abrazo algo fuerte a Holly riéndose y casi bailando en el sitio mientras Rosalie parece estar probando un poco las piernas con unas muletas y una bufanda cubriéndole el cuello casi hasta con estilo a pesar de llevar nada más que un camisón de los que se llevan en hospitales con lazos atándolos a la espalda.

Aquello es un circo:

Esme llora sin lágrimas, Carlisle parece sonreír a punto de llorar como un hombre, Emmet sujetando a Holly en alto en un abrazo y moviéndose en círculos con ella abrazada en el aire, Edward con cara de estar alucinando pero sonriendo… y Emmet sujetando a Holly fuertemente en un abrazo que supongo que es sin querer pero haciéndole algo de daño.

"Suéltala, pedazo animal." Le dije cogiéndola. "¿Qué quieres, romperle la columna?"

"¡Lo siento, es que estoy… tan contento!" Me dijo feliz.

"Es un milagro." Balbucea Esme feliz.

"Milagro o no, no podéis ir cogiendo a gente humana con esas fuerzas." Le dije frotándole a Holly la columna.

"Estoy bien." Me dice ella sonriendo suavemente. "Me alegro de que haya salido bien."

"¡Ha sido casi milagroso!" Afirman.

"Holly, no habrás hecho… 'tú ya sabes qué' ¿verdad?" Le pregunto aprovechando que hay demasiado júbilo allí para que no me oigan.

"Es… no creo que se haya notado." Me susurra. "No podía dejar que…"

"Eres un ángel." Afirma Carlisle. "Lo que decía Mary Elizabeth era cierto, eres un ángel, de verdad."

"No, yo solo… solo sabía algo en… el momento adecuado." Dijo Holly. "No ha… no ha sido milagro, ha sido… medicina."

Ninguno dijo nada, Carlisle y Edward se miraron pero sonrieron y no dijeron nada.

"Será mejor que os dejemos." Les dije. "Holly lleva aquí dentro mucho tiempo y ya es hora de que tome un poco el aire."

"Necesito…" Murmuró suavemente sonriendo. "Nos veremos otro rato."

"Pásatelo bien en el descanso." Le dijo Carlisle mientras Edward me miraba y sacudía la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa.

La verdad es que me alegraba de poder llevármela de allí; vale que fueran los Cullen, pero seguía sin gustarme un pelo que hubiese estado allí dentro tanto tiempo.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" Le dije.

"Bien, estoy contenta de que hayan podido…"

"Me refería a ti." Afirmé.

"Bien, es… solo estoy un poco cansada." Afirmó suavemente. "Unir miembros amputados es… cuesta mucho y desgasta demasiado."

Así que eso había sido, le había unido algo amputado a los 3 Cullen.

"Ven, vamos a descansar un poco." Le dije sonriendo y cogiéndola en brazos para que, al principio intentase soltarse y finalmente se dejase llevar a pesar de que nos mirasen pasar y algunos incluso se parasen para mirarnos.

"Bájame, me da…" Murmuró escondiendo la cara en mi pecho.

"Bah, pasa del resto." Afirmé.

"Embry, tengo que ir al baño." Me dijo. "Vamos a las… cabinas."

"Claro." Le dije.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"No voy a poder acostumbrarme a esto." Afirmé para mirar alrededor y darme cuenta que, una vez más, aquello no era el baño. "¿Dónde estamos?"

"Es... estamos en una isla del Pacífico." Me dijo.

"Vaya…" Dije reconociendo el lugar. "Me encanta volver aquí, pero… tú tienes que descansar y estamos en guerra."

Entonces sacudió la cabeza suavemente y se descalzó para coger los zapatos en la mano suavemente.

"He puesto la alarma para poder volver a tiempo, Jasyn va a cubrirnos con un truco, nos da dos días para poder descansar un poco en el tiempo, y... si hay problemas pueden localizarnos."

"Vale, me gusta el plan." Afirmé. "Solo nos falta… ahora entiendo por qué traías esa bolsa que te has encontrado en la cabina."

"Podemos dormir en la cabaña y..." Me dijo tras mostrarme la bolsa demasiado abultada que había llevado tras encontrarla en el baño.

"No me digas que, además de comida, hasta te has traído ropa y toallas." Le dije. "No me lo puedo creer, eres la mejor." Afirmé levantándola del suelo en un abrazo.

"¿Te apetece comer algo?" Me dijo.

"Hombre, tengo algo de hambre, pero…" Le dije. "Creo que has venido a descansar."

"Podemos comer y luego… echamos una siesta." Me dijo como si pensase un plan y acabando sonriendo.

"Me gusta la idea." Afirmé. "Tú túmbate y yo trabajo. Al fin y al cabo solo hay que poner una toalla y usarlas como mantel."

Yo nunca he sido de irnos a comer de picnic, pero la verdad es que mientras lo preparaba y recordando lo de las otras veces, aquello sonaba de maravilla. Holly sacó bastante comida, y la verdad es que estaba genial. Me puse las botas y conseguí que comiese bastante para ser ella, y cuando acabamos la ayudé a limpiar y secar los recipientes y tras guardarlos de nuevo, nos echamos un rato sobre las toallas para echarnos una siesta a la sombra de unas palmeras.

Primero se durmió ella y poco después, yo la seguí.

Soñé con chuletones grandes y jugosos que se acababan convirtiendo en una chica menudita pero preciosa con el pelo como el oro plateado y los ojos de un azul celeste hipnótico, con aquella isla paradisíaca donde al parecer solo estábamos nosotros dos y donde teníamos tranquilidad como para descansar perfectamente e intimidad, mucha intimidad.

En sueños abracé a Holly y me desperté al darme cuenta que no la estaba abrazando en la realidad, estaba solo.

"¿Holly?" Murmuré. "¡Holly!" La llamé a gritos.

Entonces me fijé en el suelo, había pisadas de unos pies pequeñitos y las seguí hasta que se perdieron en la zona de romper las olas contra la arena, allí las huellas se perdían pero volvían a aparecer bastante difuminadas en el agua, entonces miré mar adentro buscándola, pero no la encontraba, hasta que me sumergí. El agua era tan clara que podías ver bastantes metros bajo esta, y allí fue donde la vi, estaba sumergida bajo el agua y parecía estar contando mientras apilaba piedrecitas de un tamaño medio, casi como galletas de grandes una sobre otra moviéndolas en dos montones; así que me preocupé y comencé a nadar a toda máquina para llegar hasta donde estaba sumergida y sumergirme, y como si hubiese adivinado mis intenciones, me sonrió y se negó a coger mi ayuda haciéndome gestos y mirándome como si esperase algo de mí.

Me encogí de hombros y entonces lo repitió por lo que volví a encogerme de hombros y salí a tomar aire para volver a bajar, entonces volvió a hacer gestos y cuando una vez más no conseguí entenderla, comenzó a hacer algo con las manos en la arena, como si la juntase, solo que no era arena sino algo transparente que poco a poco fue pasando de granitos de arena a bolitas, a canicas cristalinas y finalmente bolas de pinpon, pelotas de tenis, una de fútbol entre estas… y finalmente una bola tan grande como un casco que me enseñó y me pasó para hacerme gestos de que me la pusiera en la cabeza.

Tan pronto como lo hice noté mejoría puesto que ya podía respirar.

"Holly, te vas a ahogar." Le dije para que sonriese y me indicase que no entendía.

Entonces movió las manos, pero esta vez sí que podía ir entendiendo algo.

Primero se señaló a ella misma, hizo un gesto de nadar, señaló al suelo y me mostró su posición sentada en el suelo con las piernas a un lado para taparse la nariz como si contuviese la respiración.

O sea, que estaba bien porque contenía la respiración bajo el agua.

Sonriendo sacudió un poco la cabeza y me cogió una mano para llevársela al cuello y mover uno de mis dedos en los suyos por el cuello hasta que encontró algo y paró. En ese punto de su cuello la piel parecía más fina, eso y un poco más áspera también, entonces me acerqué un poco para mirar y me di cuenta que tenía pegadas unas bolitas minúsculas de lo que podría ser gotitas minúsculas de aire y la miré sonreírme y hacerme un gesto como si sorbiese agua y lo echaba por la boca antes de sonreír y hacer lo mismo con gestos de manos como si cogiese aire al coger agua y luego lo sacase al echarla fuera de nuevo.

No podía entenderla y se lo hice saber, entonces sonrió y comenzó a dibujar letras en mi palma de la mano hasta formar palabras.

"_Teng…_" Escribió para borrarlo y indicarme que comenzaba de nuevo. "_Cojo-aire-del-agua-por-la-piel-del-cuello-y-respiro._"

Con cuidado le cogí su mano y escribí yo.

"_¿Acaso-tienes-agallas-en-el-cuello?_"

Sonriendo movió la mano haciendo el gesto de que más o menos y me sorprendí, eso antes de notar cómo comenzaba a quedarme sin aire tras casi 8 minutos bajo el agua y ella me cogió la mano para indicarme que me calmara y repitió el proceso de hacer una burbuja de aire en el agua y acercarla a mi cara por lo que la que tenía volvió a hacerse respirable y más grande.

"Dios… si tras esto vuelvo a no creerme algo mándame una señal que ponga animal estúpido…" Murmuré en mi burbuja para hacerle a Holly poner cara de no saber y de pronto sonreír y cogerme la mano.

"_Tú-no-eres-estúpido._" Escribió. "_A-veces-cuesta-creerse-lo-que-ves._"

Esa chica era alucinante, entonces me di cuenta de un detalle y le hice gestos de que si podía leer mis labios a lo que sonriendo asintió, sin embargo, la cosa no quedó ahí; aún sonriendo, se incorporó y nadó un poco hasta ponerse conmigo, literalmente.

Se sentó tras de mí y me cogió las manos desde atrás para ponérmelas sobre las piernas con las suyas suavemente sobre mis manos para marcarme la posición.

Y la leche con la posición, nunca me había gustado lo de los gurús esos raros que salen por la tele diciendo que la felicidad está en adoptar posturas raras y mantenerlas mientras respiras, pero es que si era ella la que me marcaba la posición… joder, como si me decía que tenía que ponerme un gorro de pollo en la cabeza y cacarear, me daba igual siempre y cuando no se moviese de esa posición.

Estuvimos así un buen rato, hasta que comencé a quedarme sin aliento de nuevo y ella volvió a hacerme una burbuja sin separarnos.

Y oye, tal y como estábamos… aquello era el paraíso para mí; tan juntitos, tan desnuda ella con la ropa interior calada como yo solo que la suya era clara y la mía no… tan caliente yo que podía hervir el agua yo solo si no hubiese sido en el mar… en fin, sobra explicar nada más. El caso es que tras la 4 burbuja me di cuenta que por allí había tiburones y me puse nervioso, pero ella me puso la mano en los ojos y me indicó que me calmase.

Era extraño, aquellos asesinos del mar no nos hacían nada, se acercaban, nos miraban, podía sentirlo, pero no atacaban. Si no les parecíamos comida o bien decidieron que no valíamos la pena no lo sé, el caso es que no nos hicieron nada y poco a poco fuimos caminando bajo el agua de la mano como si fuese por fuera mientras notaba que mi oxígeno cada vez estaba más escaso, hasta que hice pie de nuevo y pude sacar la cabeza para coger aire y volver a sumergirme.

Y finalmente, hasta Holly hizo pie y se tocó el cuello haciendo relucir un poco su mano antes de sacar la cabeza y coger una buena bocanada de aire.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" Le pregunté.

"Estaba practicando para adquirir características animales." Me dijo. "Respirar bajo el agua, a través de la piel." Afirmó sonriendo.

Esa chica era increíble, me hacía gracia y era muy mona, así que no pude ni molestarme siquiera con ella, al contrario, la cogí en brazos en broma y le dije que era su castigo por preocuparme al despertar y no verla conmigo.

Y de pronto, volvió a pasarle, se quedó quieta y vi su cara, la primera vez que la veía en todo el proceso. Me miró con cara de susto un segundo y se le fueron las fuerzas por lo que la sujeté mientras caía inconsciente en mis brazos.

"Holly…" La llamé acariciándole la cara.

Le tomé el pulso, de nuevo era casi inexistente, su aliento estaba casi desvanecido de nuevo, así que casi corrí por encima del agua para sacarla y al llegar a tierra la dejé con mucha suavidad en la arena para ponerme a moverle el pelo paladeando el aire preocupado.

"No tengo que hacer nada, no tengo que hacer nada." Me repetía yo solo. "Es normal. Le ha pasado antes. Será solo un rato y pasará, eso es."

Por más que me lo repetía, no podía evitarlo; vale, se supone que no era raro en ella, y vale, lo había visto pasarle antes dos veces, una con sueños y la última vez como ahora, sin más se desvaneció, los mismos síntomas que parecía muerta… pero aún así, no podía evitar estar de los nervios, hasta que la vi revolverse y abrió los ojos asustada para volver a enterrar su cara contra mí.

Paladeé preocupado de nuevo, estaba pasando como siempre, solo que esta vez, le duró menos y se recuperó antes.

"Será mejor que volvamos." Le dije.

"No." Negó con fuerza.

"Holly…"

"No vamos a llegar tarde, y no es justo." Me dijo. "Solo soy un peón en algo que no me gusta. Estoy harta de tener que ser buena, tener que… dejar que me usen. No han pasado ni diez segundo en el fuerte, no quiero volver aún."

"Holly, no digas tonterías." Le dije abrazándola. "Tú no eres un simple peón. No dejaré que vuelvas a sentirte usada, te lo aseguro. Pero tenemos que volver, si has visto algo…"

"Puede esperar." Afirmó. "Allí no han pasado ni diez segundos. Tenemos que descansar y quiero estar contigo, solos. Si volvemos… iré a dormir entre los lobos al 'cobertizo lobo' y tú volverás a ponerte celoso."

Para ser como era había que ver lo aguda que era…

Sonreí y me acurruqué contra ella amoldándola a mi cuerpo y besándola en el pelo feliz.

"Creo que la pastora llevaba razón, he corrompido un ángel." Afirmé.

"¿Eh?" Me dijo silenciada por un nuevo beso, esta vez más largo y apasionado para parar mirándola a los ojos y sonriendo al ver su gesto.

"No me gusta compartirte con otros lobos." Le dije. "Pero seguiré haciéndolo hasta que acabe esta pesadilla de guerra."

Suavemente se cogió a mí, sin embargo, a pesar de la suavidad había algo en ese gesto que no me dejaba del todo tranquilo, era bastante más que un abrazo, me trasmitía muchas cosas, y una de ellas era como si no quisiera soltarse.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Le dije.

"No."

"Cielo, me estás abrazando como si no quisieras dejarme marchar." Le dije. "Ya lo creo que te pasa algo." Añadí susurrándole lo evidente. "Va, confía en mí. ¿Es por lo que has visto?"

"Tal vez."

Una respuesta no directa. Me engañaba, bueno, me ocultaba algo, no sé qué era peor de ambas.

"¿Qué has visto?"

"No… no puedo decírtelo." Me dijo.

"¿Has visto algo sobre mí?" Le dije para que guardase silencio sorprendiéndome.

Joder, Alice no podía ver nada referente a nosotros ni nada donde estuviésemos implicados o cerca nosotros. ¿Me estaba diciendo que Holly sí podía ver nuestro futuro en sus sueños?

Me moría de ganas de preguntar, pero viendo cómo estaba Holly me resigné y las ganas de consolarla fueron mayores, así que la abracé con fuerza y me aguanté.

Le cubrí la cabeza con besos.

"Holly, hagamos un pacto." Le pedí casi susurrando y haciéndola levantar la cara con mi mano para que me mirase abrazados aún. "Yo prometo no preguntar si tú no me quieres contarme lo que ves, pero… por favor, no me mientas. ¿Vale?"

Me miró en silencio un poco, pero su cara era como un libro abierto para mí y tras confusión, duda, preocupación y otro sinfín de sentimientos mezclándose uno tras otro y repitiéndose a ratos, acabó reflejando lo que quería, que me saldría con la mía porque acababa de bajar sus defensas.

"Te juro que no voy a preguntarte por mucho que me muera de ganas de saber algo." Le dije. "Si tú no quieres contarme algo bien, pero no me mientas diciendo que no pasa nada."

"¿Y qué… qué vas a hacer en vez de…?" Me dijo.

"Pues por ejemplo…" Le dije abrazándola con ternura pero firmeza a a la vez antes de acunarla un poco tras hacerla poner el oído en mi pecho, sobre el corazón y acariciándole el pelo suavemente. "Si te asustas o te aterroriza algo que veas y no quieres decirme el qué, me mantendré a tu lado y te consolaré, te diré que mientras estés conmigo no tienes nada que temer… si algo te preocupa, aunque no puedas contármelo, intentaré reconfortarte y calmarte…"

Noté las lágrimas aún antes de que mojasen siquiera, y eso me preocupó un poco, pero no se movió lo más mínimo cuando intenté moverla yo.

"¿Por qué eres tan comprensivo conmigo?" Me preguntó sollozando. "¿Por qué siempre te conformas con lo poco que puedo darte?"

"Oye, eso sí que no." Le dije separándola y viendo cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a empaparle la cara. "Yo te quiero y para mí, todo lo que me das es grande. Yo te quiero, y eso me deja tan tonto, no lo voy a negar porque es verdad… me deja tan tonto, que me basta con cualquier cosa que me cuentes. Estás aquí, conmigo, podría haberte perdido para siempre cuando fuiste con esos… frikis locos, pero volviste, y estás conmigo. Así que si no quieres o puedes contarme algo, no me importa, me basta con saber que no me vas a mentir, y que voy a ser el que pueda consolarte. Me basta con saber que soy el único especial para ti."

"Siempre." Murmuró tras tragar y sorberse los mocos hipando.

Eso me hizo sonreír feliz y comencé a limpiarle la cara con el pulgar y mucha suavidad.

"Pues con eso me basta y me sobra." Afirmé. "Y si tienes que dormir con lobos… pues bueno, yo soy uno, puedo tirarme cerca de ti también. Entonces… ¿sin mentiras?"

Asintió cogiéndome la mano, y tras sellar el trato, se la llevó a la cara y se la acarició con mi mano cerrando los ojos, como si fuese un gato frotándose contra mi mano en busca de caricias; así que, sonriendo, le di esas caricias que buscaba y más.

Volví a abrazarla acariciándola la cara suavemente hasta que se durmió, y enseguida, yo me dormí con ella, con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado a pesar de saber que estábamos solos en aquel lugar.

Sin embargo, no me preocupaba que allí pudiese salir alguien a cogernos, lo que más miedo me daba en esos momentos que le hiciese daño eran sus propios 'dones', y por desgracia, ante eso me sentía impotente.

Por mucho que lo desease, yo solo podía protegerla físicamente y ayudarla cuando hubiese pasado por visiones o contactos con fantasmas indeseables, porque por mucho que lo intentase, yo era total y completamente inútil a la hora de protegerla de pesadillas proféticas y seres intangibles que ni siquiera podía ver ni sentir.


	75. Chapter 75

**CAPITULO 75: LAS CHICAS DE LAS PREMONICIONES. NO PUEDO MÁS.**

"Vaya pareja… a saber qué habéis hecho en este cuarto de hora, pero se os ve la mar de 'happys' y relajados." Nos dijo Aidan Gilmore, del grupo de la pastora Cullen, irlandeses y con acento encima.

"Eso es secreto." Afirmé sonriendo.

"Seguro que la chica ha probado lo que es un lobo feroz." Afirmó Aston, uno de los lobos adultos de la escuela de Laki.

"Oye, vosotros la gozáis vacilándonos a vuestros vecinos ¿no?" Le dije.

"Sí, es uno de nuestros hobbies favoritos" Afirmó largándose.

"Embry, voy a ir a hablar con los 'magi' de la 'Alianza del Amanecer'" Me dijo. "Y si creen lo que yo, con las damas de la guerra."

"¿No deberías hablarlo primero con Jake y Sam?" Le dije.

"No, ellos… ellos no lo entenderían." Afirmó. "Además, igual… tal vez fuese solo una tontería."

Debía ser por lo de la pesadilla, habíamos pasado juntos ese día casi, que había sido un cuarto de hora en esa dimensión, y casi se me había olvidado que había tenido uno de sus sueños proféticos, más bien una pesadilla.

"Espera un momento." Le dije cogiéndola suavemente por la muñeca para mirar alrededor y abrazarla para disimular poniendo mi boca junto a su oído.

"Tal vez yo no pueda ayudarte." Le dije. "Pero sé de alguien que sí puede y de la que me fío más."

Eso la hizo mirarme y entonces volví a mirar que no nos mirasen antes de extender la mano hacia ella.

"¿Confías en mí?" Le dije.

"Claro." Asintió cogiéndola sin dudar ni dejar de mirarme.

Eso me hizo feliz, no había habido ni el más mínimo atisbo de duda en su voz, había sido muy rápida y firme, eso era que confiaba tan ciegamente en mí como yo lo hacía en ella.

Sonriendo la rodeé por los hombros y me dispuse a llevarla con alguien que tal vez sí pudiera ayudarla a sobrellevar lo de las visiones, ya que parecía imposible que pudiese dejar de tenerlas.

"Embry." Me dijo. "Yo… gracias."

"Eh, estoy contigo para todo." Afirmé. "Para lo bueno, lo malo... Y lo más malo aún. No te preocupes, acabaremos pronto y podrás ir a hablar con los 'magi' esos en nada. ¿Corría mucha prisa?"

"Un poco." Me dijo negando. "Pero aún hay tiempo de hablarlo."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alice)

"Alice." Me llamó Embry llamando a la puerta del cobertizo donde teníamos alimento vivo los vampiros y donde estaba con Jasper 'bebiéndonos un poco de un caballo'. "¿Estás ahí?"

"Embry." Le dije saliendo tras frotarme un poco los labios para limpiarme los restos de comida. "Ah, hola Holly." Añadí sonriéndoles. "¿Qué os trae por aquí?"

"Verás, es algo… largo de explicar." Me dijo Embry. "¿Podrías dedicarnos un momento, por favor? Necesitamos tu consejo."

"Esto… sí, claro." Les dije. "Estaba… bueno, da igual. Sí, ahora voy, estaba con Jasper."

"¿Todo bien?" Le preguntó Jasper viendo a mi espalda y mirándoles.

"Tranquilo, Jaz." Le dije dándole una palmadita en el hombro sonriéndole. "Sigue comiendo, yo voy un momento con ellos y vuelvo."

Asintió, supongo que él como yo tenía una ligera sospecha ante esa petición tan extraña, pero bueno, los chicos quileutes y nosotros teníamos cierta amistad, y Holly… bueno, ella dudo mucho que fuese a hacernos el menor daño.

Fui con ellos un buen trozo hasta un recinto blindado donde solían esconderse la gente de Laki cuando la luna era demasiado intensa.

"Esto… disculpad pero si necesitáis ayuda con… problemas de pareja, creo que no soy la más indicada." Les dije dándome cuenta que Embry cerraba tras entrar en uno de los sitios que tenía cadenas y de todo.

"NO es por eso." Me dijo Embry. "Verás, es… bueno, es más bien por ella. Tiene, tenemos, tenemos un problemilla y creo que podrías ayudarnos."

"Embry, sabes que no puedo…" Le dijo ella.

"Confía en mí." Le dijo. "Ella puede ayudarte. Alice, necesito que nos guardes el secreto, por favor."

"Claro." Le dije un poco confusa. "Me gustan los cotilleos y sé guardar un secreto muy bien. Ya lo sabéis."

"Esto es diferente." Me dijeron ambos para que Embry tomara la palabra. "Verás, es… si alguien se enterase de esto, Holly podría tener problemas, problemas gordos."

"Un momento, si es de lo que puede hacer no quiero saber nada." Afirmé recordando el último dato que Jacob nos había filtrado y que tras un poco de pensar que estaba bromeando, al menos a nosotras nos había hecho escalofriar y a Carlisle hacer una cruz inconscientemente antes de preguntar para saber algo más y dar muestras de creérselo y que fuese algo… hasta cierto punto normal aunque bastante raro de ver.

"¿Cómo sabes tú lo de mis…?" Dijo Holly un poco asustada.

"Jake nos contó lo de su bisabuelo." Le dije. "Y lo siento mucho pero considero que los muertos es mejor dejarlos donde están si no han dado nuestro paso."

"No es por lo de los fantasmas." Me dijo Embry para ver que Holly intentaba negar con la cabeza y él le dijo algo en quileute que me sonó como una disculpa o algo para calmarla antes de volver a mirarme a mí. "Alice, tienes que prometernos que no vas a decir nada, a nadie. Por favor."

"Está bien." Le dije un poco con la mosca tras la oreja sobre qué iba a contarme que fuese tan secreto. "Prometo no decir nada."

Hubo un momento de silencio y entonces él asintió para Holly que negó asustada.

"Tranquila, ella también puede verlo." Le dijo. "Yo no puedo ayudarte con eso, pero ella sí podrá porque también ve premoniciones de lo que pasará."

"Sí, claro." Asentí un poco perdida. "Ya lo sabías."

"Pero ella no." Me dijo haciéndome caer en la cuenta que Holly parecía un poco asombrada de que pudiese ver yo el futuro. "¿Te importa hablar un poco con ella? Es… me ha parecido asustada antes."

"¿Asustada de qué?" Le dije puesto que la chica era imposible hablar con ella puesto que hablaba más bien poco.

"Del futuro que me mostraron." Afirmó ella suavemente.

Vale, ahora era mi turno de estar alucinando a colores.

¿Ella podía ver el futuro?. ¿A qué venía eso de 'el futuro que me mostraron'?

"Me temo que no entiendo nada." Afirmé. "¿Cómo es eso del futuro que le han mostrado?"

"Holly tiene… poderes también." Me dijo Embry. "Además de que los fantasmas la acosen a veces para que ella les arregle problemas antes de que pasen, también tiene visiones de futuro, creo."

Entonces la miré, no me extrañaba que se pudiese ver el futuro, yo lo veía a veces y sabía perfectamente cómo me veían los que estaban a mi lado cuando me pasaba. No se me notaba mucho, pero alguien que supiese lo mío me podía notar; pero a ella no le había visto que le pasase lo que a mí.

"¿Te asombra que vea el futuro?" Me dijo Embry confuso.

"No, es… me confunde un poco que sea ella." Le dije mirándola. "Es… lo siento, pero la mires por donde la mires no puedo acabar de sentirme confusa ante esa nueva… noticia."

"Alice, sé que no vas a atacarla, así que… como el único que no ve cosas aquí soy yo… os esperaré fuera." Me dijo Embry. "Os dejo que habléis a solas."

Era razonable, sin embargo, cuando fue a irse, Holly le cogió de la cintura del pantalón puesto que iba descamisado de nuevo y lo retuvo.

"Puedes quedarte." Le dijo. "A mí no me importa porque… bueno, lo sabes todo."

"A mí tampoco me importa." Le dije conmovida por aquella muestra de confianza de la chica en él y aún un poco alucinada en el fondo por lo de que podía ver el futuro.

Entonces fue aún más raro, porque estuvimos en silencio un buen rato, hasta que ella decidí romper el silencio.

"No sabía que podías ver el futuro." Le dije.

"Ah, es… me pasa… a veces." Me dijo. "¿Tú también tienes…?"

"A veces." Reconocí. "Es extraño saber qué va a pasar antes de que pase."

"Sí." Asintió. "Pero… la mayoría de las veces son… un aviso, de que algo malo va a pasar."

"¿Solo ves cosas malas?" Le pregunté. "Quiero decir… yo también veo cosas buenas, y si me concentro en algo de alguien concreto puedo ver casi lo que sea."

"Yo… no puedo verlo así." Me dijo. "Me pasa… no sé por qué me pasa, pero veo cosas. Nunca sé cuándo me van a mostrar algo…"

"Eso doy yo fe." Afirmó Embry ante el silencio que se hizo de dos segundos. "Esta vez le pasó en el agua. Podría haberse ahogado."

"Eso es peligroso." Afirmé mirándola confusa y viéndola sacudir la cabeza.

"Embry estaba ahí." Me dijo como si fuese una garantía.

Bueno, era cierto que esta vez probablemente le había salvado de ahogarse, pero qué pasaría cuando él no estuviese ahí.

"Aún es peligroso." Le dije. "No dudo que Embry te salvará cuando sea y de lo que sea, pero… si no estuviese ahí sería peligroso, si estuvieses sola…"

"Confío en los 'etéreos', no me pondrían en auténtico riesgo para mostrarme lo que me quisieran mostrar." Afirmó.

No pude evitar reparar en que Embry no parecía tan convencido como ella, y podía entender perfectamente por qué.

"Muy bien, y qué has visto que te haya asustado." Le dije.

"Muerte." Me dijo. "Es… cada vez que cierro los ojos y duermo veo eso. No para de perseguirme."

"Estamos en guerra." Le dije. "No es tan raro, te lo digo yo. Bells también tiene pesadillas con muerte, pero eso no quiere decir que…"

"Ya había visto que tu hermano grande, tu hermana rubia y tú vendríais…" Le dijo.

"¿Sabías que vendríamos así el otro día?" Le dije sorprendida de que lo hubiese dicho y no hubiese dicho nada.

"Fue… cuando me llamaron Sayuri y Sadako…" Me dijo dudando.

"Está bien, no pasa nada." Afirmé al darme cuenta de que parecía cohibida. "Lo importante es que hicieses lo que hicieses les salvaste, nos salvaste a los tres."

"No… no tiene importancia." Me dijo ahora sí, nerviosa y cohibida haciendo que Embry la rodease con un brazo y le susurrase algo en quileute y ella le contestase para que le susurrase algo al oído que la hizo sonreír y él darle unas palmaditas suaves en la cabeza.

Era curioso ver a aquella pareja. Parecían totalmente opuestos, pero no hacía falta tener poderes para detectar auras para ver que destilaban algo que te hacía sonreír quisieras o no cuando estaban juntos. Y Embry… oh… era evidente que ya había encontrado el camino que seguir, algo que proteger con uñas y dientes y que a su vez le daba ese remanso de paz que todos ellos parecían necesitar debido a su naturaleza dada a la irascibilidad sin llegar a lo de los 'hijos de la luna', que haberlos habíalos.

Les veía susurrarse cosas en quileute, pero no me parecían para nada malas, no me daban para nada la sensación de que fuese por mí o que tuviese que sentirme molesta por ellos.

Y de pronto Holly me miró mientras Embry le susurraba algo sonriéndole y luego besándole la cara cerca del oído.

"¿Es eso cierto?" Me dijo suavemente.

"No lo sé, me temo que no sé vuestro idioma." Afirmé.

"Embry dice que… que no puedes ver nada ahora porque no puedes ver lo que tenga a alguno de ellos mezclado." Afirmó suavemente apartándose con dulzura al lobo.

"Sí, es cierto." Afirmé. "Tengo limitaciones, y entre eso y que no siempre veo lo que quiero cuando soy yo la que lo busca es un poco molesto a veces."

"Yo tampoco… no me pasa cuando quiero." Me dijo. "Pero… puedo ver cosas en… otros sitios."

¿Era impresión mía o la pobre tartamudeaba y hablaba entrecortadamente cuando estaba nerviosa por algo?

"¿Por ejemplo?" Le dije.

Suavemente extendió una mano hacia mí parándose a veces con duda, pero al final acabó rozándome la mano y cogiéndola para volvérmela y mirarme la mano.

No dije nada, pero me extrañó un poco aquello; me miró un poco la mano, la palma de la mano recorriendo de vez en cuando alguna línea de la mano con su dedo y tocando en algún punto donde tenía alguna cicatriz imperceptible al ojo humano con un gesto como de no entender algo.

"Los humanos no podéis ver nuestras pequeñas imperfecciones." Le expliqué suavemente.

"Lo siento, no debería… no me encajaba lo que tocaba con lo que…" Me dijo cohibida haciéndome sonreír.

"Debes ser la única fuera de nosotros que haya podido ver algo." Le dije sonriendo. "O casi, más bien tocado algo. ¿Has visto algo más?"

Asintió suavemente para mirar a Embry que asintió y entonces me miró a mí.

"He visto que estabas sola, alguien traicionó tu corazón, pero alguien entró en tu vida y te lo curó." Me dijo dejándome asombrada ante la precisión bastante cercana a la verdad de lo que me estaba diciendo y que era imposible que se lo hubiesen contado porque solo lo sabían mi familia y yo, y la parte de cómo me había sentido antes de encontrarles no se lo había contado a nadie. "Encontraste a… ¿familia? Y ellos te ayudaron con algo, te salvaron de tu oscuridad y…"

Retiré la mano asustada.

"Lo siento." Le dije viendo que la había asustado por mi reacción brusca. "Es que… ¿cómo sabes todo eso?"

"Lo siento, he… he vuelto a hablar más de…" Me dijo balbuceando mientras Embry la rodeaba con un brazo protectoramente mirándonos de ella a mí sin entender.

"¿Cómo lo sabías?" Le dije atónita.

"¿Ha acertado?" Me dijo Embry sin comprender tampoco. "¿Tú has tenido algo oscuro en tu vida?"

"Lo siento, he hablado demasiado…" Me dijo Holly.

"No, es… No le había contado a nadie la parte de antes de perder mis recuerdos." Le dije. "Ni siquiera he sabido tanto durante años, y tú… en un momento has averiguado tanto sobre mí…"

"Te lo dije." Me dijo Embry abrazándola para calmarla y besándole el pelo suavemente a ratos. "Holly es especial. Ve cosas que han pasado o que van a pasar."

Aquello era alucinante, si era cierto aquella chica tan menuda y fina tenía más poder que el que nadie podría haber imaginado.

"Lo siento, es que… no sé qué decir." Afirmé. "No estoy acostumbrada a ver… yo veo el futuro a veces, pero esto es…"

"Alice, es muy importante que no digas nada." Me dijo Embry. "Por favor, no debe enterarse nadie de esto. Nadie puede saber que Holly es especial por ningún motivo aparte de ser mi impronta."

"Claro." Afirmé.

"Necesitamos ayuda." Continuó sin soltarla y consolarla mientras hablábamos. "Hoy ha tenido otra pesadilla, pero se niega a contarme nada y aunque quiero ayudarla no puedo. Es… no sabes cómo duele saber que lo pasa mal y no poder ayudarla."

Entonces los papeles se cambiaron un poco y ella le susurró algo en quileute rodeándole también con sus bracitos que no llegaban ni a tocarse a su espalda.

"Yo haré lo que pueda." Afirmé. "Pero es que parece que no tenemos lo mismo."

"Será suficiente con que podáis hablar de eso las dos y pueda acudir a ti en busca de ayuda y consejo." Me dijo Embry.

"Desde luego que puede." Afirmé. "Siempre que lo necesite, incluso si no es para eso, sabéis que podéis venir a hablar con nosotros cuando queráis."

Entonces oímos gritos y estallidos fuera.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" Pregunté.

"Ha comenzado." Afirmó Holly suavemente mirando a la pared tras nosotros. "Están tirando explosivos en el campo de batalla, y el enemigo sabe lo que son las… flechas incendiarias."

"No nos gusta el fuego." Afirmé temblando.

"Están haciendo llover." Me contestó. "Ahogando el fuego."

"Eso no me deja demasiado tranquila." Afirmé.

Fuego, uno de los pocos métodos de matarnos aparte de reducirnos a trozos o decapitarnos.

"No te preocupes." Me dijo suavemente. "No vas a quemarte."

"¿Lo has visto?" Le pregunté.

"Más… más o menos." Murmuró.

"Más o menos qué." Le pregunté.

"Es que… no veo demasiado claro nada." Me dijo. "Cuando intento interpretar cosas me vienen contradicciones así que… estoy perdida."

"No te preocupes." Le dijo Embry susurrándole y supongo que pensando que no le oiría yo. "Estás haciendo lo que puedes… no es culpa tuya si no se aclaran los que te den los chivatazos de futuro…"

Justo entonces volvió a estallar algo fuera y me preocupé. Allí dentro era evidente que no me necesitaban tando y fuera…

"Disculpadme." Les dije incorporándome preocupada por mi familia. "Mi familia está fuera, estoy preocupada."

"Vamos contigo." Me dijo Holly suavemente.

"Yo voy a buscar a mi familia." Afirmé antes de irme corriendo. "Lo siento."

Salí corriendo todo lo deprisa que podía para ir a donde Bella tenía a su hijo que, al contrario que Nessy, seguía siendo un bebé y por tanto, necesitaba cuidados.

El resto de madres de aquel sitio habían creado algo así como un 'servicio de canguros 24 horas' entre las mujeres que no podían pelear, y había un colegio para los niños que aún eran dependientes de las madres porque estaban peleando y no querían o no habían podido dejarlos en casa; pero aún así, Bella tenía un enorme sufrimiento de 'Síndrome de la separación' peor aún que el niño y Esme… bueno, estaba claro que Esme era parte de ese servicio de 'guardería', así que el pequeño Carlie se quedaba allí, dormido y feliz con su abuela.

Sin embargo, esta vez no estaba en casa, así que fui a buscarla al sitio donde estaba la guardería y vi a Esme y el resto de mujeres, entre ellas Emily, con los niños en corro tratando de mantener la sonrisa y jugando con ellos a pesar de los ruidos tan fuertes de fuera.

"Esme, dónde están todos." Le pregunté.

"Están todos fuera." Me dijo mostrando su preocupación tras separarse del resto y con Carlie en brazos acunándolo debido a que estaba demasiado nervioso aunque no llorase.

"Voy a ayudarles." Afirmé.

Si me centraba mucho, podía ver con anticipación los movimientos del enemigo, siempre y cuando no se metiese algún lobo por medio.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

"Espera." Me frenó Holly cuando fuimos a salir de la cabaña donde tenían todas las cosas los llamados 'magi'.

"Holly, no podemos quedarnos aquí." Le dije. "Esto puede estallar de un momento a otro."

"Tengo que coger algo más." Afirmó suavemente antes de coger algo y guardárselo. "Ya está."

Era alucinante, ella no parecía tener miedo, al menos no de aquellas explosiones, como si supiese que no nos harían nada; sin embargo, podía percibir su miedo en los gestos corporales que intentaba ocultar.

Podía oler su miedo, pero por desgracia, no podía hacer nada salvo sentirme mal por ella y dolerme su miedo.

"No te preocupes, seguro que todo sale bien." Le dije intentando animarla.

"Embry, esto es… es la guerra." Murmuró.

Creo que dijo algo más, pero me lo perdí porque me estaban llamando a gritos y de pronto me vi arrastrado por un lado mientras a ella la recogía una de las colgadas del grupo de la 'Alianza del Amanecer'.

"¡¿Por qué me habéis arrastrado?" Le grité a Jake y Quil.

"Te necesitamos fuera." Me dijo Jake que tenía quemaduras casi curadas y puntos donde la piel era más fina y rosada indicando que había sufrido daños ahí también. "Estamos en medio de una guerra y esto comienza a ponerse peor que negro. Vamos a salir todos los que podamos, algunos están saliendo incluso sin acabar de recuperar."

"¡Joder!" Dije.

Estaba harto; por un lado era evidente que tenía un deber con el mundo y que debía salir a luchar, pero por otro e igual de importante o más, Holly estaba muy agobiada y asustada y mi único deseo era quedarme junto a ella hasta conseguir calmarla y quitarle el miedo, pero una cosa era contraria a la otra así que ahora estaba tentado de coger un cuchillo y partirme por la mitad para poder ir a ambos sitios.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Holly)

"¡AHHHH!" Grité convulsionándome en el suelo abrazándome las rodillas.

Mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, las visiones no paraban de venirme y había estado a punto de caerme de donde estaba para ayudar con la parte de protección debido a que me había asaltado una cerca del borde.

"Holly, tranquila, estás bien." Me dijo Rhea mientras el resto hacían lo que sabían hacer mejor debido a sus especializaciones de poderes.

Me cogí a ella y enterré mi cara en su ropa llorando a mares.

"No puedo más…" Gemí. "No puedo más…"

Aquello era un infierno, no solo por las visiones sino también porque cada vez que alguien moría, el espíritu se quedaba allí e intentaba decirme algo, tenía como entre diez y cuarenta voces hablándome casi a la vez a pesar de los esfuerzos de algunos de los fantasmas por poner orden; mis intentos por adivinar algo de la forma usual, ya fuese por runas, uija, tarot o posos no dejaba de confundirme, eso cuando conseguía que me saliese algo porque aún estaba aprendiendo a hacer los últimos.

La gente no paraba de llegar herida y entre todos los que sabían medicina, que no eran pocos, más los sanadores con mágia y yo no podíamos dar abasto, la gente estaba destilando malestar, odio, miedo y todo tipo de cosas oscuras en el ambiente, ellos no eran conscientes y los que podían notarlo podían bloquearlos también, pero yo no, yo lo percibía todo y lo absorbía mi cuerpo como si fuese una esponja.

No podía aguantar más, me estaba volviendo loca, y por más que llorase o patalease o intentase negarme a mis poderes, estos no paraban ni sentían la menor consideración hacia mí.

"¡Laquesis!" Oí gritar a Rhea mientras yo sentía que me iba a deshidratar por los ojos. "¡Alguien, por favor, ayuda!" Gritaba asustada. "¡Por dios, Holly se nos va!" Gritó. "¡Ayuda, por favor!"

Aquello era superior a mí. Yo nunca había pedido aquello, yo nunca había querido ser diferente al resto de gente. Siempre había buscado no destacar del grupo salvo por el ballet que era mi única vía de escape sentimental. Había pasado toda mi vida hasta aquel ataque siendo casi invisible salvo en el escenario interpretando complejos movimientos con mi cuerpo y trasmitiendo emociones mientras yo las sentía por mi sangre y todo el cuerpo.

Entonces noté como si todo me abandonase.


	76. Chapter 76

**CAPITULO 76: ¿RENDICIÓN PACÍFICA? EL SACRIFICIO DE UN ÁNGEL.**

"¿Dónde estoy?" Murmuré pestañeando y viendo solo blanco, como si no hubiese nada, curiosamente, ni siquiera iluminación aunque veía con total claridad y no sentía nada, ni suelo, ni presencias, ni las voces que me atormentaban, ni ruidos fuertes… nada, ni siquiera que flotase.

"Estás aquí." Afirmó una voz.

"¿Quién eres?" Le pregunté.

"Soy quien soy."

Vale, eso daba un poco de miedo, sin embargo, tampoco podía sentir ninguna emoción.

"¿Por qué estoy aquí?" Pregunté de nuevo. "¿Qué quieres de mí?"

"Mostrarte." Afirmó.

"¿Mostrarme el qué?"

No me contestó.

De pronto, todo comenzó a cambiar, no fuera, sino dentro de mi mente.

Pude ver a tres hombres, los tres demonios mayores, estaban en una sala parecida a un palacio de los de película, vestidos con chorreras y ropas regias, fui viendo cosas, muchas cosas, hasta que…

"Heidi querida… ¿te importa coger el teléfono?" Preguntó el moreno que hablaba de los dos morenos del trío.

Entonces una chica pelirroja de apariencia exuberante y sexy descolgó el teléfono y pulsó un botón para que sonase otra voz diferente.

"Misión conseguida." Afirmó la voz del hombre que me había convertido en lo que era, que me había hecho necesitar sangre para sobrevivir si me extralimitaba en el uso de mis poderes. "La he asustado y he aprovechado el rato, una sangre deliciosa de veras."

"¡Te dijimos que no la lastimases estúpido!" Le gritó el moreno hablador.

"Por favor, un poco de calma, hermano." Le dijo el de pelo blanco. "Bien hecho, pero la próxima vez limítate a hacer lo que se dice y punto."

Ahí se colgó la comunicación. De haber podido sentir algo, hubiese sentido auténtico terror, sabía que era lo que debía estar sintiendo, solo que no lo podía sentir.

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?" Dijo el de pelo moreno suspirando. "Ese idiota… esto no estaba planeado."

"En mi opinión, si sobrevive no será tanto problema." Dijo el de pelo blanco. "Hará más interesante la caza si la chica está asustada. De todas formas, tarde o temprano íbamos a tener que pasar por eso."

"Debería ser ilegal poder reunir tal capacidad de poder." Dijo el moreno sonriendo y aplaudiendo. "No puedo esperar a conocerla."

"Si consigue llegar a manos equivocadas no nos la cederán así como así." Afirmó el de pelo blanco.

"Nosotros somos más." Afirmó una mujer junto a él. "Aunque se aliasen, nosotros también podemos jugar a eso."

"No entiendo por qué queréis a ese ser tan… enclenque." Dijo una niña que debía ser poco más baja que yo y desde luego mucho más joven, al menos en apariencia puesto que sus ojos rojos y brillantes gritaban a los cuatro vientos su naturaleza.

"A veces, un frasco pequeño o delicado, puede encerrar el mejor de los perfumes." Afirmó otra mujer de aspecto tan regio como la que había hablado junto al de pelo blanco.

"Por favor, por favor… señoras y señorita." Les dijo el moreno sonriéndoles. "No vale la pena debatir sobre eso. Habrá que esperar un poco, pero cuando madure… cogeremos nuestra nueva perla y estoy seguro que vamos a tratarla todos como merece una dama de su… apariencia. ¿Verdad?" Dijo para mirar alrededor.

"Desde luego, amo." Le dijo la niña con otro par de tipos fuertes y una mujer que se había mantenido tras ellos como si fuese una guardaspaldas.

"Aro, no deberías entusiasmarte tanto con alguien con quien aún no hemos hablado." Le dijo el de pelo blanco. "Aún no hemos conseguido todos los individuos que has deseado."

"Sí, bueno… tiempo al tiempo." Dijo el moreno perdiendo la sonrisa con las manos aún juntas. "Sin embargo estoy seguro de que esta vez lo conseguiremos. Me huele que pronto tendremos a alguien más."

"No parece demasiado útil." Afirmó la mujer junto al de pelo blanco mirando una foto mía.

"Como ya ha dicho mi querida Sulpicio ha dicho, que no nos engañe su apariencia." Dijo sonriendo. "La chica tiene dones, unos cuantos, eso nos vendría muy bien para nuestra gran familia."

Familia, no podía ser cierto, aquel grupo no parecía para nada una familia. Los Cullen eran una familia de fríos, no había consanguineidad entre ellos salvo por los hijos de Bella y Edward pero eran familia y era evidente porque desprendían ese aura; pero aquella gente… no, ellos no podían ser una familia.

Seguí viéndoles, parecía una tele rota que saltase de un canal a otro mostrándome muchas cosas, pero siempre era el gran interés de aquel moreno por mí, hasta el punto de convencer al resto de personas que parecían los amos allí de la enorme necesidad que tenían todos de tenerme con ellos.

Y pronto, pasaron a la parte que debía pertenecer al comienzo de aquella guerra y el desarroyo de la misma.

Se habían enterado de nuestra salida masiva al desierto, sabían que había lobos de 4 patas y vampiros trabajando codo con codo y destruyendo todas y cada una de las salvas de soldados que nos habían mandado, inexpertos y algo más entrenados.

El plan había sido en todo momento el cansar a la gente de nuestro bando antes de enviar contra nosotros la artillería pesada.

"Basta, por favor." Gemí y rogué cuando tuve miedo de lo que podía pasar oyendo aquellas conversaciones. "Por favor, no lo aguanto más…"

Entonces todo volvió al blanco y no sentir nada y dejé de ver las cosas en mi mente.

De no haber estado en aquel sitio tan extraño probablemente ya hubiese estado hiperventilando presa del pánico, el terror y el dolor que me causaría ver todo aquello, sin embargo, allí, apenas podía notar nada.

"¿Qué quieres de mí?" Gemí. "¿Por qué me torturas con eso…?"

"Tú tienes la respuesta." Me dijo la voz.

"Yo no sé nada." Afirmé.

"Mira en tu interior." Afirmó. "Tú sabes la respuesta." Repitió.

Yo no sabía nada, aquello daba miedo aunque no pudiera sentirlo precisamente por eso, por no poder sentir nada, por no sentir miedo ni frustración… nada.

Cerré los ojos, pensé que tal vez fuera un sueño.

"Busca en tu interior." Me dijo la voz.

No, yo quería regresar. Seguro que todos estarían preocupados por mí.

Prefería mil veces el dolor de aquella guerra, las mil voces en mi cabeza a la vez, la oleada de sentimientos oscuros y dolorosos que todos desprendían y que parecían venir a mí como si yo fuese un enorme filtro que purificase el aire de aquel veneno… prefería todo aquello a pasar un segundo más allí.

"Quiero volver." Afirmé.

"No puedes." Afirmó.

"Quiero volver." Repetí.

"No puedes." Me repitió.

Seguimos repitiendo esas dos frases hasta la saciedad. De vez en cuando, su respuesta cambiaba añadiendo un "No hasta que no encuentres la respuesta." tras su contestación, pero yo perseveraba pidiendo que me devolviese a mi plano, a mi realidad.

Hasta que perdí la voz y me sumí en algo parecido al sueño pero despierta, aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados, sabía que podía abrirlos cuando quisiera, pero no quería hacerlo, porque eso implicaría volver a ver aquella dimensión tan terrorífica.

Pasó el tiempo, o lo debería haber hecho, no sé si en aquel lugar el concepto "tiempo" tenía algún significado, porque el concepto "espacio" era evidente que no.

"Ya sé lo que debo hacer." Afirmé como si mi boca ya no fuese mía sino que tuviese vida propia, como el resto de mí, abriendo los ojos y mirando al infinito. "Sé quien eres, y sé lo que tengo que hacer."

"No tengas miedo." Me dijo.

"No lo tengo." Afirmé.

"Tener miedo es normal, pero no debes dejar que eso guíe tu vida, porque entonces no tendrás vida; solo miedo." Afirmó.

"Sé lo que tengo que hacer." Afirmé. "Conozco las leyendas de tu pueblo a la perfección, no me equivocaré. Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por acabar con esta estúpida guerra."

Fue apenas un segundo, vi su cara sonriendo junto a un lobo enorme que me olió y la miró. Entonces me desperté.

"Holly, no te muevas." Me dijo la hija de los Cullen. "Una chica que parece un chico me dijo que no lo hicieras, y me dio esto para que te lo tomaras cuando despertaras."

"Gracias, y lo siento." Afirmé suavemente antes de ponerle la mano en la frente haciendo que el tiempo parase un momento para ella congelándola en el tiempo mientras cogía la cápsula antes de centrarme en congelar el resto de tiempo y a la gente en un radio de casi cien kilómetros a la redonda con este para acabar jadeando por el cansancio antes de tomarme la cápsula y una extra que siempre llevaba encima con 'medicina roja' como me gustaba considerar aquel líquido tibio, untuoso y con sabor metálico antes de enterrar el frasquito en el suelo con cuidado.

Me dolía la cabeza por las voces, sin embargo, seguía teniendo bien claro lo que tenía que hacer.

Me levanté y me vestí con mi traje, sin embargo, aquello no podía funcionar, me tenían como alguien delicado, y alguien delicado no vestía así.

Estuve rebuscando un rato hasta que encontré un vestido de niña, del estilo 'niña pequeña', en rosa y curiosamente, de mi talla, así que me di cuenta que debía ser de Nessy, le cogí unos zapatos y un bolso rosas también, el bolso con flecos y un pañuelo rosa de cuello de otro sitio y entonces me miré en el agua para observar mi reflejo y suspirar.

Aquella chica no era más que un reflejo de mi anterior yo, pero los ojos que me miraban no eran los mismos.

Aquella chica había tenido miedo, era asustadiza y esquiva; pero los ojos que me miraban desde el agua reflejaban valor y fuerza, entonces medio sonreí y cogí papel y un lapicero para escribir unas notas que dejé en los sitios apropiados antes de mirar alrededor y salir fuera moviendo la puerta sin problema para volver a cerrarla y pasar corriendo a pesar de los tacones por el camino que mi corazón me decía que debía seguir.

A mi alrededor, todo estaba congelado en el tiempo, ataques parados, me dolía ver aquello, pero si me parase a separarles, la 'mágia' se acabaría.

Era la primera vez que usaba aquel truco aprendido de Aston y Alaine, los dos compañeros que dominaban tiempo y destino; la primera y la última. No necesitaba leer nada para saber dónde me estaba metiendo y qué pasaría.

Y entonces me encontré con alguien más, alguien que me hizo parar a pesar de mi determinación.

"Embry…" Murmuré sin voz.

Debería haber seguido, la primera norma que Aston y Alaine me enseñaron y me hicieron memorizar de memoria era que NUNCA, BAJO NINGÚN CONCEPTO, debía alterarse el destino ni el pasado. Era duro, era doloroso a muerte, pero necesario; sin cambiabas lo más mínimo, corrías el riesgo de alterar el llamado 'contínuo espacio-tiempo' y eso SIEMPRE acababa fatal. La última vez que alguien alteró el pasado causó la extinción de los dinosaurios, y la primera y última vez que habían visto alterar un destino para salvar a una persona destinada a morir de un accidente, en lugar de esa persona había muerto un inocente mucho más violenta y dolorosamente que lo que se había destinado al otro.

Pero yo lo hice, di media vuelta y no pude aguantarlo y alteré el destino retirando a Embry del centro de los 5 vampiros que se lanzaban contra él mientras él amenazaba con destrozar al que tenía enfrente y poniéndole a salvo casi a la espalda de uno que amenazaba a uno de los jóvenes de la manada de Sam, disponiendo una hoguera en el lugar que había ocupado antes de que le salvase.

Entonces le abracé, tal vez esa fuese la última vez que le abrazase, y desde luego, si alguien que conociese muriese prematuramente, no pudiese perdonármelo yo misma nunca, y desde luego, tal vez nunca pudiese borrarlo de mi mente, las consecuencias de mi acto al salvarle, al alterar el futuro de una forma tan drástica, porque había visto a Embry, eso había sido lo que me había aterrorizado tanto en la playa: había visto a Embry muriendo junto con otros tantos.

Enterré mi cara entre su pelo congelado en el tiempo y este se movió acomodando mi cara, solo el pelo.

Podía sentir su calor, iba a añorarlo, pero no podía más. Me costó horrores separarme de él, pero una voz en mi cabeza me hizo recordar que me quedaba sin tiempo y que probablemente, la acción del hechizo acabase antes de que pudiese alejarme lo necesario. Así que me alejé dos pasos de él con una sola frase en quileute en mis labios y dejando un reguero de lágrimas a mi paso.

Para cuando el rugido de la guerra regresó, yo tenía los pies molidos por los tacones y estaba trepando por una montaña de piedras sabiendo que me sería más fácil encontrar mi objetivo allí.

Y efectivamente, cuando iba a llegar al último cuarto antes del borde, algo tiró de mí con violencia y me vi levantada de golpe antes de que me soltasen como si quemase.

"Así que sabes defenderte ¿hum?" Dijo una voz que reconocí a pesar de no haber visto al dueño nunca, al menos no en la realidad.

"Cayo… por favor…" Dijo el otro demonio con un falso tono sonriente y cálido. "La dama…"

"Quiero…" Balbuceé.

De pronto, me fallaba la voz y mi seguridad se tambaleaba; entonces la imagen de Embry volvió a mi mente y me volví a llenar de fuerzas.

Debía mantenerme firme, por Embry, por los chicos, por las chicas que sufrirían si perdían a sus machos… por Laki y sus hijos que me tenían casi como de la familia… y por toda esa gente que se había unido a nuestra causa en cuanto habían oído qué pasaba y que yo estaba mezclada.

Me llamé estúpida al no haberme dado cuenta como todo el mundo parecía haberlo hecho nada más les contaron los detalles.

"Quiero proponeros algo." Les dije.

"¿Tú, a nosotros?" Me dijo divertido el de pelo blanco mientras las dos hembras aparecían rodeadas de un par de guardaspaldas, una de ellos la chica que había visto como tal en las visiones, todos encapuchados solo que los tres jefes se las habían retirado o quitado.

"Querido…" Le dijo la que tenía el mismo color de pelo que él.

"Qué divertido." Dijo el moreno, Aro, juntando las manos mostrando lo bien que se lo estaba pasando y lo feliz que parecía. "Cayo, escuchémosla. Adelante, niña, somos… todo oído." Me dijo sonriendo.

"Sé que me buscáis a mí." Afirmé sin bajar la guardia ni el capullo de protección en torno a mí. "Estoy harta de esta guerra. No quiero que continúe más."

"Suena bien." Me dijo el moreno. "Pareces una chica lista."

"Primero tenéis que dejar en paz a todos." Le dije dando un paso atrás. "Yo iré con vosotros pero quiero que acabe la guerra."

"Imposible." Afirmó el de pelo blanco, Cayo. "Esa gente se ha atrevido a revelarse contra nosotros, merecen morir."

"Solo me protegían." Afirmé mirando a las mujeres. "Y si no acabáis ahora mismo la guerra… no iré con vosotros."

"Un momento, por favor." Me dijo Aro levantando las manos. "Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero… no vamos a poder escapar sin más."

Entonces, y por primera vez desde que les había visto tanto en imágenes como ahora, el otro moreno habló.

"No se puede huir sin más, nos perseguirán." Afirmó. "Aunque… si tocamos retirada…"

"La retirada nunca es una opción." Afirmó el de pelo blanco.

"¿Si dejamos la batalla… tú vienes con nosotros?" Me dijo Aro. "¿Sin quejas?"

Dudé un poco y asentí.

"Bueno… alguna forma tendrá que haber." Dijo. "Trudi, ve a dar la señal, nos retiramos. Y ahora señorita…" Me dijo tendiéndome la mano.

"No hasta que no acabe eso." Afirmé. "Sabré cuando ha acabado."

"Bueno… eso habrá que verlo." Me dijo Aro.

Creo que esperaba que bajase la guardia, pero desde luego, ante ellos yo pensaba mantener mi protección hasta que muriera de agotamiento.

"Así que… eres parte de nuestra raza." Me dijo Aro como quien habla del tiempo.

"No." Afirmé.

"Bien, bien… eso puede arreglarse." Afirmó sonriendo.

"No pienso dejarme morder." Contesté suavemente.

"Crees que podrías impedírnoslo." Me dijo Cayo.

"Sí." Asentí suavemente.

No pensaba dejarles ver más de lo que ya sabían, sin embargo, sabía que estaba un poco segura.

"Ayo, Cayo." Le dijo la otra mujer.

"Cayo, seamos educados…" Le dijo Aro como si se lo tomase a broma. "Mis disculpas, señorita." Me dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia de cabeza con un gesto de la mano de canto al pecho para disculparse que había visto solo en películas de la época renacentista. "No estamos acostumbrados a alguien… como tú."

Por un momento, un escalofrío me recorrió de arriba abajo sabiendo el destino que corría cuando nos quedásemos solos y tuviese que irme con ellos para cumplir mi parte del plan.

"Bueno, puesto que de una forma u otra vas a venirte con nosotros… será mejor que nos presentemos." Me dijo el moreno. "Mi nombre es Aro Vulturi, y este es mi cuñado Cayo Vulturi y él es nuestro cuñado Marco Vultri."

"Hum." Asentí haciéndole un gesto de 'encantada' sin bajar la guardia.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bueno, aquí están todos." Me dijo Aro.

"Mentira." Afirmé tras mirar por encima de mi hombro hacia la lejanía.

Hacía rato ya que mantenía el hechizo suave, en el caso de que alguien se acercase se reforzaría con mi magia y yo tendría que mantener la potencia, y el cansancio comenzaba a hacerme mella ya.

"¡Pero qué chica más lista!" Afirmó Aro aplaudiendo una sola vez como si eso le entusiasmase como a un niño pequeño. "Me gusta, parece una muñequita de esas de porcelana. ¿Verdad, querida?. ¿Verdad que parece una de esas adorables muñecas de porcelana que vendían en la ciudad hace siglos?" Le dijo a la mujer que parecía su compañera y esposa antes de mirarme a mí sonriendo con las manos juntas. "Me parece que vamos a llevarnos bien." Afirmó con voz suave y modulada.

Según iba viendo llegar más y más gente, comenzaba a minarse mi seguridad y mi control personal de los sentimientos que mostraba, y creo que aquella gente notaba algo porque los que iban llegando no me perdían de vista mirándome como si fuese un delicioso plato y los jefes, Marco 'el silencioso' me miraba con curiosidad hasta cierto punto delicada o buena, Cayo 'el belicoso', con curiosidad que me ponía los pelos de punta porque me parecía que me analizaba y miraba mis venas en vez de a mí, y Aro… no sabía qué pensar de él, era el que me miraba con más interés, hablaba conmigo pero me daba la impresión que intentaba saber más cosas de mí siendo agradable y con modales, al menos en apariencia ambas, pero a la vez me miraba como si esperase ver algo en mí de un momento a otro.

Tan pronto como llegaron una pareja más, me hizo un gesto con la mano y supe que me invitaba a comprobar si estaban todos, entonces volví a mirar hacia un lado reforzando la barrera y me concentré.

Podría sentir todo lo que había abajo hasta el fuerte, y desde luego, estaban perdido y no quedaban más de aquella gente por abajo, aunque…

"Aún hay gente." Afirmé.

"Símples peones." Me dijo Aro. "No son de la familia."

"Aro, si tenemos que retirarnos lo mejor sería hacerlo ya." Le dijo un hombre alto y de piel olivácea a lo 'frío' mirándome también.

"Hemos cumplido, señorita." Me dijo Aro extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

No le toqué, Laki me había contado los secretitos que aquellos tres guardaban así como Bella Alexandrine me había contado el de más gente de aquel grupo, solo que aún no les había ubicado.

Un plan que había parecido sabio había sido matarlos a todos allí mismo, de un solo plumazo, con una enfermedad, parándoles las constantes vitales… pero los 'fríos' no podían enfermar, no necesitaban respirar y no tener pulso no era un problema para ellos. Estaban muertos, y no sabía cortar miembros a tantas unidades a la vez por lo que me pillarían antes de tiempo y lo de achicharrarlos no era una opción porque podrían salir fácilmente del cerco de fuego que pudiera crear, así que di un paso hacia él pero no le di la mano.

"¿No confías en mí, pequeña?" Me dijo.

Sacudí la cabeza suavemente y seguí sin tocarle.

"No te preocupes." Me dijo Marco volviendo a hablar. "No te harán daño, eres demasiado valiosa."

"Marco… esas no son formas de hablar a nuestra nueva familiar." Le dijo Aro con ironía regañándole. "Por cierto, Felix te llevará a su espalda, a no ser que prefieras correr y puedas correr tan rápido como nosotros, cosa que… sinceramente… dudo."

"No puedo." Le dije suavemente dándole la razón.

"Bien, pues ya hemos arreglado cómo te moverás y… te recomendaría que no intentases hacer nada raro." Me dijo. "Hay buenos rastreadores y no todos parecían contentos contigo."

"Lo tendré en cuenta." Afirmé mientras un tipo delgado y con los ojos hambrientos me miraba fijamente y un cachas muy alto y con el pelo cortado demasiado corto se me acercaba haciéndome dar un par de pasos atrás haciéndoles sonreír.

"Oh, nuestro campeón." Me dijo. "Demetri, te encontraría hasta si ocultases el rastro. Y él es Felix, tu 'montura' por esta vez."

"¿Es de verdad ella?" Dijo una de las chicas.

"A mí me huele muy bien." Dijo otra relamiéndose y sonriendo. "Si no es la que buscábais… me pido el primer sorbo."

"¡Nadie la va a tocar!. ¿Oís?" Dijo Aro por primera vez desde que le había visto perdiendo ese tono calmado. "Oh, lamento haberte asustado." Me dijo mientras un par de chavales más bajos que yo y una pelirroja se ponían cara a cara contra la mujer como retándola y oía sisear a la pelirroja.

"Monta." Me dijo el cachas.

Con cuidado me sujeté las manos a su espalda para intentar trepar, pero tras fallar una vez, Demetri me cogió con una sola mano y me puso a la espalda de Felix.

"No intentes ninguna tontería." Me susurró. "Te cazaría antes de que pudieses dar 10 pasos."

Entonces, toda la seguridad que había tenido en mí misma desapareció. Aquella gente eran totalmente diferentes a los que conocía. Eran el enemigo, eran mucho más fríos y letales que los 'fríos' que había conocido en el fuerte.

Los del fuerte me daban respeto, pero de pronto, estos 'fríos bebedores de sangre' me aterrorizaban hasta sentir escalofríos, lo que pareció hacer gracia a mi montura mientras me sujetaba con todas mis fuerzas a él debido a que el aire me impedía respirar y me azotaba por todos lados de lo rápido que nos estábamos moviendo.

Al final acabé enterrando mi cara en sus ropas de forma que me fue difícil pero no tan imposible respirar; hasta que llegamos al mar todo fue bien, más o menos, porque decidieron que debían y podían cruzar el mar a nado independientemente de que yo necesitase respirar oxígeno, y lo único que hicieron en consideración de ese impedimento que yo tenía frente a ellos fue que mataron al dueño de un buen velero y nos montaron a los 3 jefes y las 2 compañeras de Aro y Cayo junto con un par de guardaespaldas y a mí y algunos fueron tirando de varias cuerdas anudadas para hacerlas extra-largas y moviendo el barco a demasiada velocidad haciéndome marear un poco y desear estar en otro lugar, con otra gente para haber creado una grieta 'espacio-temporal' que me llevase a tierra firme en vez del horroroso viaje en barco donde apenas me dejaron dormir en parte también porque algo dentro de mí me impedía darles la espalda ni un solo segundo.


	77. Chapter 77

**CAPITULO 77: RETIRADA MISTERIOSA. LA 3ª ESPOSA Y HOLLY.**

(Voz de Embry)

Fue alucinante, primero había estado atacando a un vampiro consciente de que la había cagado cuando vi como otros 5 vampiros me atacaban por los lados antes de que pudiese evitarles.

Pero antes de que pudiese prepararme para el dolor, había aparecido tras la espalda de mi objetivo y lo había destrozado mientras el resto caían en una hoguera que estaba justo donde yo había estado. Barbacoa de vampiros que destrocé mientras intentaban apagarse.

Pero sin duda lo más extraño había sido que de pronto, todos habían comenzado a replegarse cuando un sonido extraño llenó el aire varias veces, como si dudasen de retirarse, pero finalmente, el enemigo comenzó a huir, en todos lados.

Muchos les habíamos perseguido, pero nos cortaron el paso y cuando conseguí llegar hasta donde deberían haber estado solo me encontré con la niña del grupo que me miró y noté un dolor demasiado intenso hasta que Quil vino y les atacó también, entonces me dejó y desapareció corriendo.

"_¿Qué coño está pasando aquí?_" Dije mentalmente.

"_No sabemos pero parece que se han rendido._" Afirmó Quil.

Efectivamente, hicimos una ronda y en todos los casos, los rastros se alejaban demasiado, muy concentrados como si se hubiesen reunido todos antes de huir.

"Han huído." Afirmamos por los comunicadores.

"Es imposible." Afirmó Jasper. "Los Vulturi nunca huirían. Saben que tenían la sartén por el mango. Nosotros estamos todos tocados de una u otra forma, y ellos son muchos, buenos y estaban frescos como rosas."

"¡Hemos ganado!" Comenzó a decir la gente.

"¿A quién más le parece que esto es demasiado extraño?" Pregunté a los que habíamos ido.

Todo aquello era demasiado extraño, hasta que oímos, y no solo yo sino todos, unos gritos rasgando el aire; pero gritos no desde cerca sino de bastantes millas de distancia, y aún así, se oía claramente.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" Preguntamos varios casi a la vez por el comunicador.

"Chicos, tenéis que volver." Nos dijo Carlisle por el comunicador con la frecuencia de radio lo que indicaba que estaba en la reserva. "Ha… ha pasado algo, por favor, volved todos. Hay que rastrear todo el fuerte."

"Carlisle, qué ha pasado." Le pregunté junto a más gente.

"Embry, regresa ahora mismo." Me dijo Carlisle. "Por favor."

"Ahora mismo voy." Afirmé para girarme a Quil que estaba conmigo. "Voy a ver qué pasa."

Me hinché de correr, hasta el fuerte en el desierto, cuando llegué me dolían las patas y también el resto de marcas que me habían hecho ese día.

Al final iba a tener que pedirle a Holly que gastase algo de su poder en mí; pero en lugar de encontrar la habitual 'calma', me encontré un auténtico revuelo de gente buscando hasta debajo de las piedras, literalmente, y gritos, rugidos…

Fui andando un poco confuso ante aquello hasta que encontré a Sam, o mejor dicho, él me encontró a mí.

"Embry, dime por dios que sabes dónde está." Me dijo cogiéndome de los hombros y sacudiéndome como si fuese un monigote. "Dime que está a salvo."

"No entiendo de qué me hablas." Afirmé. "¿De quién estás hablando?"

"Sam, tranquilízate." Le dijo Edward. "Él tampoco sabe dónde está."

"Pero que no sé dónde está quién." Le dije.

"Ha desaparecido, Holly." Me dijo Sam casi llorando sin llorar debido a su hombría.

"Ten, esto es para ti." Me dijo Edward tendiéndome un papel doblado en forma de carta para mirarme. "Deberías abrirla."

"Qué pone." Le dije moviéndola ante él dudando.

"No lo sé, no la hemos leído." Afirmó. "Pone bien claro que es para ti. Creemos que hay más porque nosotros teníamos otra, Bella Alexandrine sospechamos que también porque han salido sus hijos a rastrear algo, Laki…"

"Dime qué pone." Me dijo Sam. "¡Dimelo!" Rugió cuando dudé. "Estamos desquiciados, Emily está sufriendo. Díme qué está pasando."

"No lo sé." Afirmé.

"Sam, dale un rato para leérselo." Me defendió Edward. "Las cartas son personales. Emily ha leído su carta sin que nadie la molestase."

Así que Emily también tenía carta.

"Embry, la carta." Me dijo Edward. "Por favor. Vete y léela, tal vez a ti te cuente algo más."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Querido Embry:

Ya sé que esta no es forma de decírtelo, pero…tenía que hacerlo y no tenía casi tiempo.

Vaya… no sé, nunca se me ha dado bien lo de escribir cartas de despedida, prefiero hacerlas para mantener contacto con la gente, pero… bueno, esto es lo que hay.

No tengo mucho tiempo, estoy intentando despedirme de todos los que he podido, explicando porqué mientras estáis leyendo esto yo no estoy allí y es probable que para cuando leas esto, ya se haya descubierto mi desaparición y me estén buscando.

Pero la verdad es que me he ido por mi propia voluntad.

Lo siento, probablemente pienses que soy una estúpida o una cobarde o… dios sabe qué, y probablemente tengas razón, pero no podía más. Estaba comenzando a volverme loca, aún no estaba preparada para algo así, fantasmas gritándome a todas horas, gente muriendo y volviendo casi muertos… llevaba años viviendo eso, pero no estaba preparada para todo esto, es… dios, es miles de veces más fuerte que lo de siempre.

Todo el mundo tiene miedo, todos desprendemos un aura que… me hace daño, y yo parezco una esponja o su diana, porque por mucho que lo he intentado, me es imposible evitarlos como el resto, siempre vienen a mí y solo sirven para hacerme daño. Así que me he hartado.

Hace un rato tuve una visión, sé lo que tengo que hacer, sé qué buscaban con esta guerra y sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer.

No tengo miedo, sé qué debo hacer, sé cómo hacerlo y por eso voy a hacerlo.

Me gustaría que no te doliese mi partida, pero… sé que esto te matará, porque a mí me va a matar, pero si me quedase y siguiese permitiendo todo eso, si siguiese oyendo las voces en mi cabeza… me iba a volver loca.

Así que hice lo que debía, voy al encuentro de mi destino y no quiero que intentéis nada.

Yo voy a encargarme de todo, conseguiré que esta guerra acabe. No me gustan las guerras. Siempre se pierde más de lo que hay que ganar, y yo no quiero que todos perdáis más, ya es suficiente.

No voy a seguir de brazos cruzados, en la retaguardia, mientras todos os jugáis la vida para protegernos.

Nuestra historia quileute no la han escrito solo los lobos de las manadas, desde Taha Aki hasta vosotros, también está escrita por todos aquellos humanos como el hijo de Taha Aki, que murieron por salvar al resto. Y no sé si la historia hablará de mí o si solo seré la cobarde que se rindió, pero os quiero y estoy dispuesta a lo que sea por salvaros.

Las lágrimas van al suelo, se juntan con más agua y al final acaban evaporándose también.

Todos nosotros formamos parte de un plan de alguien superior a nosotros, y no sabes si lo que has decidido será el buen camino o uno equivocado hasta que no lo has elegido y caminado por él.

Pero yo estoy segura de la decisión que he tomado, aunque por ella muera hoy, sin embargo, alguien me dijo que valgo mucho más viva que muerta, así que tengo la ligera impresión de que mi muerte se pospondrá algo más.

Ahí había una mancha enorme de que algo le había mojado y se había borrado la letra, pero enseguida continuaba.

Me gustaría que hablases con las chicas, alguien necesitará calmarlas y tú eres increíble dando ánimos y calmándome, así que sé que calmarás a mi prima y al resto.

Me he despedido de ellas por carta, pero no será suficiente. Adoro a mi prima Emily con todo mi alma, las chicas son como mi familia, así que quisiera que pudiesen superarlo cuanto antes mejor.

Y por cierto, me he llevado ropas rositas de chica, creo que son de Nessy, pero de todas formas discúlpate tú por mí también.

Por cierto, seguiremos viéndonos aunque estemos separados, donde siempre, solo tendrás que ir allí y estaremos juntos, en mis sueños, en el único sitio donde nadie podrá encontrarnos, el único sitio sin dolor ni nada, solo nuestro, de los dos.

Te quiero, te querré eternamente, y por mucho que pase el tiempo, nunca te voy a olvidar.

Holly.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Plegué la carta y la besé, había ido atada con un lazo, el lazo negro que ella había llevado atándole el pelo y me la até a la muñeca tras besarla y olerla y ver que conservaba su olor.

Me tomé mi tiempo escondido y llorando.

Holly se había ido, nos había abandonado, y aunque dijesen, si es que lo decían, que era una cobarde, yo me negaba a creérmelo.

Su huída me dolió horrores, me sentí abandonado, traicionado y… a pesar de todo… algo en mis entrañas me decía que me quería, tanto como yo a ella, y que era cierto que se moriría por separarse de mí, de nosotros, pero sobre todo de mí.

Así que cuando oí a uno de los niños llorando fuera, me levanté, me guardé la carta a buen recaudo en mi pantalón y me sequé las lágrimas antes de salir de mi escondite y ver al hijo mayor de Sam y Emily escondido tras un barril junto a la puerta.

"Eh, qué pasa." Le dije. "Ven aquí…"

"Tía Holly…" Me dijo hipando. "Dicen que la han secuestrado…"

"Pues claro que no." Le dije moviéndolo arriba y abajo en los brazos. "La tía Holly se ha ido de viaje ¿sabes? No podía quedarse aquí porque estaba un poco malita y se ha ido a otro sitio, a alguno calentito donde pueda descansar un poco."

Me sentía mal mintiendo a un niño, pero no era tanta mentira. Holly no había sido secuestrada, se había ido por voluntad propia, se había decidido inmolar por salvarnos, y de pronto… todo lo que había pasado en menos del último día cobró sentido.

Que todos los enemigos huyeran dejando atrás solo a los más nuevos, casi rayando con neófitos, que los rastros se perdieran…

Holly debía haber conseguido tratar de algún modo; ellos la querían a ella y ella se había cambiado por salvarnos a nosotros, porque nos dejasen con vida.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Holly)

"Bienvenida a lo que va a ser tu nuevo hogar." Me dijo Aro, Mr. Falsa amabilidad, sonriéndome de nuevo. "Como puedes ver, es todo un tesoro arquitectónico."

No dije nada, me fijé bien alrededor mío.

Se parecía bastante a lo que había visto en las visiones.

"Y aquí… está el salón de audiencias." Afirmó mostrándome una sala circular en mármol, con altas columnas de piedra y escalinatas para acceder aun punto donde había 3 sillas como tronos.

"Disculpe, estoy… necesito…" Dije frotándome los ojos.

"Creo que la chica quiere dormir." Dijo la más pequeña.

"Oh, claro, no habíamos contado con eso." Dijo poniéndose un dedo entre los labios pensativo y mirándome. "Lo siento, pero no tenemos camas."

"Tenemos un sofá en la sala central." Le dijo la pelirroja para mirarme. "¿Te sirve?"

"Eso creo." Afirmé intentando que no me temblase la voz.

"Bien… Perfecto." Dijo Aro. "Ve, ve. Descansa, y cuando despiertes… tenemos mucho de qué hablar." Me dijo sonriendo. "Jane te acompañará." Afirmó señalando a la niña.

"Por aquí." Me dijo para guiarme por un pasillo oscuro. "No te entretengas, yo no pienso cargarte." Afirmó diría que sonriendo con ironía oculto tras ese rostro de ángel marmóreo.

Aquel sitio tan oscuro me daba miedo, podía sentir 'mal' allí dentro, así que preferí no ver y seguí caminando hasta que la niña paró y cogió lo que parecía una antorcha a cierta distancia de mí suspirando.

"Por-aquí." Me dijo.

"Lo siento, no…" Le dije.

"Me da igual." Afirmó. "Yo solo tengo que llevarte al atrio."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

"Es imposible." Afirmamos confusos.

"¿Por qué habría de hacer esa estupidez?" Preguntó otro.

"Tal vez pensó que haciendo eso estaría a salvo." Afirmó Bella. "Que nos pondría a todos a salvo."

"Alice tiene una ligera idea más." Afirmó Edward.

"No es más que una suposición." Dijo casi sin voz. "En ningún momento dijo nada."

"Yo también creo que tiene algo de sentido." Afirmó Edward.

"Dinos, qué crees." Le dijo Sam.

Era alucinante cómo era, junto conmigo y las chicas, sobre todo Emily, el más preocupado y afectado por lo que había pasado.

"Bueno, es que…" Dijo mirándome a mí. "Me pareció que estaba un poco… agobiada con todo esto. Si es cierto que se enteró de que la buscaban a ella…. Probablemente haya hecho alguna… tontería."

"Tontería como…" La animaron a continuar alguien.

"Rendirse a los Vulturi para salvarnos a todos." Dijo.

"Eso no tiene sentido." Dijeron varios.

"Mierda, eso tiene sentido." Murmuré mientras se volvía a armar un poco de revuelo. "Alice, lo que has dicho de los Vulturis…"

"Sí, supongo que tú tampoco me crees." Me dijo.

"No, te creo." Le dije. "De todo lo que han dicho hasta ahora es lo único que me cobra sentido."

"¿Te cobra sentido que Holly haya huido para rendirse a los Vulturi?" Me dijo frunciendo las cejas.

"La leyenda de la 3ª esposa." Afirmé. "En vez de cortarse las venas para distraer a los vampiros, ha ido a rendirse para conseguir que nos dejasen en paz."

"No tengo ni idea de lo que dices." Me dijo. "Pero ojalá no tenga razón y solo se haya perdido."

No, era imposible que Holly se perdiese. Podía encontrar el camino a casa desde donde fuera porque podía hacer agujeros espacio-temporales para desplazarse sin dejar ni un solo rastro para nadie que no tuviese dones como ella. No, tenía que haber sido eso, había conseguido hacer un trato para que acabasen la guerra.

Entonces noté un sueño repentino y me di cuenta de qué significaba recordando lo que había dicho.

Sonriendo me aparté un poco y me acomodé para cerrar los ojos y relajarme. Era lento, pero al menos acabé por dormirme arrullado por la discusión entre todos los grupos sobre qué hacer, qué significaría la huída del enemigo.

Y entonces regresé a aquel sitio sin nada malo, y para comprobarlo, me pellizqué y no noté dolor aunque sí el olor de la pradera.

"Holly…" La llamé. "Holly, dónde estás."

"Aquí." Contestó.

Entonces la vi sonriéndome tras incorporarse sentada en el prado cerca del lago y sonreí.

"¿Dónde estás?" Le dije rezando para que me dijese cualquier cosa lejos de aquellos diablos.

"Estoy en Italia, pero no te preocupes. Estoy bien." Afirmó. "¿Le… leíste mi…?"

"Ah, sí." Afirmé. "Tienes una letra preciosa. No sabes lo preocupado que estoy, estamos todos como locos buscándote."

"No, por favor." Me dijo. "Tienes que convencerles para que no hagan nada. Yo… no me gustan las guerras, estábamos perdiendo más de lo que había que ganar."

"De eso nada." Le dije. "Tu seguridad es cien mil veces más importante que las pérdidas que estábamos teniendo. Hay gente que lo estaban haciendo por reivindicar sus convicciones, otros por protegerte…"

"No me harán daño." Afirmó.

"¿Cómo estás tan segura?" Le dije.

"Les interesa más mantenerme viva que matarme." Afirmó. "Además, no puedo morir, al menos no aún."

"No eres inmortal." Le dije.

"No, pero no puedo morir." Me dijo. "No soportaría tener que visitarte y que no me vieses."

Al principio no lo pillé, pero me di cuenta de que no lo había sabido tan pronto.

"Un momento. ¿Te refieres a… fantasma?" Le dije.

Sonriendo asintió.

"No puedo morirme y dejarte solo." Me dijo. "No quiero. Así que… prométeme que no harás ninguna locura, que no intentarás buscarme."

"Pero es que yo quiero buscarte." Le dije.

"¡No!" Me dijo alarmada. "¡No debes buscarme!. ¡Si me buscas te matarán!. ¡No quiero que mueras!"

Su negación era increíblemente fuerte, su afirmación de que me matarían y ella no quería que yo muriese, potente, me llegaron muy dentro, pero no lo suficiente para hacerme cambiar de idea.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte en manos de esos… tipos." Le dije. "Me niego a hacerlo. Son peligrosos, no quiero que te hagan daño."

"Ya lo sé." Afirmó haciéndome una caricia que me calentó por dentro. "Pero de momento me tratan bien."

"No te fíes de ellos." Le dije.

"No lo hago." Afirmó. "Cayo es… muy borde, y Aro… da un poco de repelús. Parece un abuelo contento con su nieta, pero… me parece anatural, así que no me fío demasiado."

Chica lista, pensé sonriendo.

Se me había olvidado lo intuitiva que podía llegar a ser, era frágil y delicada como una mariposa, pero dentro… oh, señor; dentro tenía una auténtica fuerza de acero que la mantenía de pie y la hacía aguantar de pie pasase lo que pasase.

Y había intuído que no debía ni podía fiarse de aquella gente.

"Y la gente me mira como si fuese comestible." Añadió. "Me dan un poco de miedo."

"Si te ponen un dedo encima, dímelo." Afirmé. "Les mataré."

Eso la hizo sonreír y me volvió a acariciar suavemente la cara apoyándose en mí.

"Sin embargo… Marcus parece sufrir, mucho." Afirmó suavemente.

"¿Quién es Marcus?" Le dije.

Iba a contestar, pero no llegué a oír la respuesta porque alguien me movió y me despertó.

"Tío, ya te vale." Me dijeron. "Te has quedado sopa."

"Holly está bien." Afirmé. "Se ha ido con ellos a cambio de que se retirasen y nos dejasen en paz. Pero está bien, no le han hecho nada."

"¿Cómo sabes tú eso?" Me dijo Sam temblando con algo nada bueno.

"¿Desde cuando te pasa eso?" Me preguntó Edward.

"Cada vez que estamos separados." Le dije. "Siempre que ella quiere."

"Podría ser peligroso." Me dijo.

"No, ella no deja entrar a nadie más." Afirmé. "Es nuestro lugar y no va a cambiar eso."

"Yo solo he visto el sitio." Afirmó. "Es como ver instantáneas, solo sé el sitio y parece que hablabais, pero si piensas en ello… desde luego no puedo oír nada."

Holly, sin duda.

"¿Te dijo algo?" Me preguntaron.

"Sí." Asentí sabiendo que podía compartir parte de la información con ellos. "Que está con los Vulturi, que está bien y que no confía en ellos. También me pidió que no la fuésemos a buscar."

"¡Inaudito!" Afirmaron todos para volver a estallar las discusiones.

"¿Te dijo por qué no quería que la salvásemos?" Me dijo Carlisle.

"Sí." Asentí. "No quiere que nos pase nada. No quiere que me pase nada, pero yo tampoco a ella."

"Se me ha ocurrido algo." Afirmó Alice susurrándome. "No te preocupes, estará bien."

"¿Lo has visto acaso?" Le pregunté. "¿Sabes qué le pasará?"

"He visto algo." Afirmó para sonreír. "Parecía bien cuidada."

Bien cuidada, eso era algo, parecía bueno.

"Holly me dijo algo." Afirmé. "Es muy buena calando a la gente. Mencionó a un Cayo que no parecía demasiado contento con tenerla allí, a Aro que le parecía algo siniestro por cómo se comportaba demasiado amablemente y alegre… y la gente que la miraba como si fuese comida. Y Marcus, que parecía sufrir por algo."

"Mientras siga pensando eso no habrá problemas." Me dijo Carlisle que parecía al margen de la conversación general también. "Ella tiene algo que ellos quieren, si se comporta la tratarán como una viuda a su mascota. La tendrán bien cuidada y le darán ciertos caprichos para tenerla contenta y que se quede con ellos."

"Yo no quiero que se quede allí." Afirmé. "Cada día se juega el cuello, no me gusta ni un pelo. Quiero ir a buscarla, quiero sacarla de ese nido de Chupasangres…"

"¿Y por qué no lo haces?" Me dijo Remo.

"Porque sería un suicidio." Afirmó Carlisle. "Es un sitio con muchas medidas de seguridad, solo vampiros podemos entrar, y antes de poder acercarnos siquiera a la puerta, ellos nos recibirían."

"Holly me pidió que no fuese a por ella." Afirmé. "Y yo quiero confiar en ella, aunque me cueste no… ir allí y llevármela de sus brazos a… a la fuerza."

"No te preocupes, le darán todo lo que quiera." Me dijo Alice.

"Eso espero." Afirmé. "Se ha sacrificado por todos, espero que esos diablos la traten tan bien como merece. Ella merece ser feliz."

Ella realmente lo merecía, la vida no le había tratado bien, la vida le había mostrado mucha crueldad, ahora se merecía todo lo bueno que pudiera darle.

"Ella merece ser feliz…" Murmuré.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Holly)

Había sido muy raro, alguien había despertado a Embry, no había otra explicación; él nunca se había ido antes que yo a no ser que hubiese sido porque tenía trabajo en la noche. Y yo me quedé sola en mi refugio mental; sin embargo, no me duró demasiado.

Me despertó alguien que me miraba y descubrí a uno de ellos mirándome de cerca, así que me sobresalté y estuve a punto de caerme de mi 'lecho'.

"No veo por qué se han traído a un aperitivo como mascota." Me dijo.

"Trudi." Le llamó uno de los dos críos que había allí. "A los amos no les va a gustar que le hagas el menor daño."

"Solo la miraba." Le dijo. "No entiendo por qué la han traído si no es para comida."

"**No la toques**." Le dijo el chico en otro idioma que no entendí. "**No debe pasarle nada**."

"Claro." Dijo la mujer antes de que el niño me mirase.

"Ven por aquí." Me dijo. "Aro quiere verte."

"Hum." Asentí levantándome suavemente.

De nuevo me llevaron a través del túnel oscuro mientras el chico llevaba una antorcha delante de mí.

"No te quedes atrás." Me dijo el chaval.

Bueno… supongo que yo tampoco era de su agrado; además, me consideraban comida.

"Ah, aquí está nuestra invitada." Me dijo Aro con esa felicidad suya tan falsa haciéndome reparar que aparte de un guardaespaldas más no había más gente. "¿Has descansado bien?"

"Más o menos." Asentí.

"Bien, eso es bueno." Afirmó. "¿Te importa si comemos? Se nos ha colado alguien."

"Yo no… no como eso." Le dije.

"¿A no?" Me dijo. "Una lástima… En fin, habrá que conseguir… comida, nor…mal."

"Hum." Asentí suavemente. "Puedo… cocinar."

"No, por favor." Me dijo. "Seguro que alguien ahí fuera puede conseguir algo para ti. Ya sé, Alec, dile a Gianna que consiga comida para ella."

"Gianna nos sirvió de alimento." Le dijo el chico. "La nueva se llama Kiara."

"Pues dile a Kiara que la consiga." Afirmó haciéndole un gesto de mano para que se fuese. "Ya sabes, el servicio está fatal. Bah, no me hagas caso querida." Afirmó cogiéndome la mano. "Dime. ¿Has pasado buena noche?"

"Sí." Asentí.

"Oh, bueno, entonces bien." Afirmó. "No te preocupes por lo de la espalda, Chelsea ha ido a buscar algo mejor para que duermas."

"No pasa nada." Afirmé. "Puedo… puedo dormir en… el sofá."

"Te duele la espalda." Afirmo. "Y una chica con dolores es algo maaaaaalo."

Dijese lo que dijese, eso sonaba a que estaba riéndose de mí, pero no dije nada.

"De hecho, aquí hay dependencias de sobra, creo que te daremos una habitación, con la cama y un armario, no puedes… ir siempre con un vestido."

"Yo no… no tengo más ropa… aquí." Le dije.

"No te preocupes." Afirmó. "Eso se puede solucionar."


	78. Chapter 78

**CAPITULO 78: COMIENZOS CON LOS VULTURI.**

((Jias, jias, jias. Acabo de comenzar el capítulo 87 y creo que para entonces, cuando leáis los anteriores, habré conseguido probocar varias sensaciones, creedme, me ha costado más que a vosotras hacer el esfuerzo y escribir los últimos capítulos mis dedos volaban solos por el teclado, tuve que parar varias veces porque estoy con los nervios hechos cisco y las hormonas alborotadas y eso me causa más problemas de los que creía (entre ellos que me pongo sentimental), así que... nada, solo para informar de cómo vamos, ya solo me quedan 2 semanitas más de exámenes y podré ser libre para mataros a leer publicando más a menudo, jajaja.

Hasta entonces... devolvemos la conexión a Holly desde el hogar de los Vulturi en Volterra, Italia.))

"Y bien, dime algo más sobre ti." Me dijo haciéndome coger a su brazo para subir unas escaleras hacia una especie de palco.

"¿Por qué… le interesa?" Le pregunté.

"Por favor, señorita, llámame Aro ¿quieres?" Me dijo riendo.

"El resto le llaman…" Murmuré.

"Maestro." Asintió. "Pero creo que tú eres más… actual. Aro está bien."

"Aro." Asentí.

"Bueno, pues cuéntame más sobre ti." Me dijo paseando por un pasillo más iluminado conmigo cogida a su brazo por insistencia suya. "¿Cómo te llamas?. ¿Tienes familia?. ¿Qué cosas te gustan?"

"Eso es… mucho." Murmuré.

"Oh, es que estoy tan entusiasmado de que por fin te hayas unido a nosotros…" Me dijo soltándose. "Está bien, con calma, tenemos mucho tiempo por delante." Afirmó juntando las manos parado ante un cuadro algo antiguo mirándome. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Holly." Afirmé.

"¿Familia?"

"Primos, tíos…"

"¿No tienes padres?"

"Mi madre murió siendo pequeña, casi no lo recuerdo." Afirmé. "Mi padre murió hace unos años."

"Entonces nadie que se preocupe." Dijo complacido.

"Mis primos." Afirmé. "¿Podría… mantener contacto con ellos?"

"¿Contacto?" Me dijo un poco sorprendido.

"Sí, es… si no tienen noticias mías se preocuparán." Afirmé. "Si mantengo contacto con ellos de vez en cuando con algo de regularidad… al menos estarían más tranquilos."

"Sí, eso cobra sentido." Afirmó. "Pero no tenemos teléfono."

"¿Correo?" Sugerí.

"Una gran idea." Afirmó sonriendo. "Yo también soy un enamorado de las costumbres. Las cartas son un buen método, los nervios de la espera, la emoción al recibirlas… Oh, podríamos ayudarte."

Un método de controlar lo que decía y lo que no de forma muy natural.

"Claro." Afirmé.

Si me negase sería aún más raro que el hecho de que quisiera escribir a la familia regularmente; sin embargo, aún me quedaba una última baza en el sombrero.

"Muy bien, sigamos." Me dijo. "¿Qué más te gusta aparte de las cartas?"

"No sé." Murmuré viendo una escultura. "¿Eso es un 'Michelangelo'?"

"¡Sí!. ¿Te gusta el arte?" Me dijo feliz sonriendo por lo que me encogí de hombros asintiendo. "Vaya… poca gente sabe distinguir un 'Michelangelo' auténtico. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?"

"¿Los… rasgos?" Dije dudando.

"Qué chica más lista." Afirmó haciéndome volver a tener la impresión de que se reía de mí. "Estoy seguro que vamos a poder tener unas grandes charlas de arte."

"¿Dónde están…?" Murmuré.

"¿Buscabas a alguien?"

"El resto." Murmuré.

"Cayo y Marcus están a sus asuntos, y el resto tenían cosas que hacer." Afirmó. "Nosotros también descansamos ¿sabes?" Añadió antes de ponerse a hablar en un rizo contándome cosas de aquel sitio.

Lo de que descansaban no lo ponía en duda, conocía más como ellos, sabía que a veces les gustaba simplemente tumbarse y leer cosas, escuchar música o, si estábamos en alguna casa en plan 'okupa', ver la tele; el problema era que no había visto en aquel lugar rastro de tecnologías salvo en el puesto de la recepcionista, así que me preguntaba cómo lo hacían allí, pero no quise preguntar.

Estuve escuchándole un buen rato hasta que terminamos en una sala con una mesa larga.

"Por favor, siéntate." Me dijo sonriendo y moviendo la mano para indicarme que me sentase. "¿Fruta?"

"Gracias." Afirmé esperando que cogiese él.

"Oh, sírvete, por favor." Me dijo dándose cuenta de lo que esperaba. "Nosotros no la probamos."

"Entonces…." Murmuré.

"Ah, la fruta no debe faltar en ninguna mesa de categoría." Afirmó. "Natural, desde luego."

Una vez más, noté que me miraba como con hambre, de hecho, los guardaespaldas uno incluso se relamió y paré de comer asustada, lo que hizo que Aro me mirase y luego a los otros para acabar sonriéndome.

"No te preocupes." Me dijo. "No hay duda de que hacía mucho que no veíamos a nadie comiendo fruta con ese entusiasmo."

Levanté una ceja, pero no dije nada.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Y… aquí está la comida." Me dijeron los dos críos.

"Mmmm.… huele bien." Dijo una de las mujeres.

"Y es todo para ti, señorita." Me dijo Aro.

"Gracias, pero…" Dije observando que solo había mi comida.

"Oh, no te preocupes, nosotros no comemos." Me dijo. "Al menos no eso."

Con un poco de duda, cogí el tenedor de plata y lo miré confusa.

"Qué, que no comamos no quiere decir que no podamos tener cubiertos." Dijo la pelirroja.

"¿Por qué…?" Dije. "¿Qué interés tiene…?"

"Oh, es que hace mucho que no vemos comer." Dijo Aro sonriendo.

Aquello olía a gato encerrado, pero no podía quejarme porque no estaba en disposición de hacerlo, además, me habían llevado muchos recipientes de comida. Cogí uno de los platos y comencé a comer sintiendo todos los pares de ojos puestos en mí, algunos como si yo fuese la comida.

Daban miedo, pero yo había elegido aquello, no podía quejarme por nada.

Comí un plato y parte de otro bajo la atenta mirada de todos y finalmente dejé los cubiertos en la mesa.

"¿No es de tu agrado?" Me preguntó una de las mujeres de los líderes.

"Sí, es que… no suelo comer demasiado." Afirmé.

"Vaya, debimos preverlo." Dijo Aro. "Habrá que tirar el resto."

"No, es… podría comérmelo otro día." Le dije.

"No tenemos cuarto de la nieve." Me dijo Cayo. "Además, ¿insinúas que no podemos permitirnos alimentar una mascota?"

De parte de la familia a mascota.

"¡No, no!" Dije asustada ante la idea de que pudiese ser atacada. "Es que… no me gusta tirar nada."

"Ha pasado casi un día." Dijo una de las mujeres. "¿Por qué lleva la misma ropa?"

"Solo tengo esta." Dije sonrojándome.

"Yo podría dejarle algo, ama Sulpicia." Le dijo la pelirroja. "Tengo ropa que ya no uso."

"Es muy amable de tu parte, pero dudo que esa flacucha entre en tus ropas." Le dijo Cayo.

"Cayo, por favor." Le dijo Aro. "Heidi, eres muy amable, estoy seguro que entre vosotras podréis encontrar algo que le sirva."

"Gracias por su confianza, maestro." Le dijo la chica.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Dios, es imposible." Dijo la pelirroja tras mirar el armario con ropas que a ella le quedaría genial pero a mí me quedaba raro, al menos el único vestido que me había probado.

"Era evidente, Heidi." Le dijo la niña. "Tenéis… medidas diferentes."

"Oye, tú tienes su misma talla." Le dijo. "¿Por qué no le das algo?"

"El maestro me dijo que le diese algo de ropa." Afirmó la chica. "Pero como a ti, tampoco la ve de negro." Afirmó mirándome de una forma rara.

"Bueno, es evidente que parece una muñeca a tamaño natural." Afirmó la pelirroja. "¿Qué tiene, 16, 17?"

"26." Dije.

"¿Eh?"

"Tengo… 26 años." Afirmé suavemente.

"Será broma ¿no?" Me dijo la pelirroja.

"Es imposible que tengas esa edad." Afirmó la menor.

"Es lo que dice mi NID." Afirmé suavemente.

"Eso tengo que verlo para creérmelo." Dijeron casi a la vez y de formas diferentes.

Suspiré y lo busqué en mi bolso antes de mostrárselo y que la pelirroja se quedase alucinada.

"Joder, pero si no te dejarían entrar en ningún bar nocturno..." Dijo. "Se van a pensar que es falso."

Me encogí de hombros cogiendo el último vestido que había puesto encima y preparándome para probármelo. Efectivamente, me quedaba enorme, y tras varios más, me quedó claro que aquella chica y yo éramos diferentes de medidas, hasta que me sacó un vestido que debía mostrar todas sus piernas kilométricas y que cuando me probé, me quedaba a medio muslo tirando hacia la rodilla.

"Bueno... al menos sabemos que mis vestidos hyper-cortos te quedan normal de longitud." Me dijo antes de suspirar. "Vamos a tener que pedirle al maestro que nos deje salir un día a comprar ropa..."

"Te dije que no erais de la misma talla." Dijo la niña desapareciendo para volver a aparecer con un montón de ropas negras. "Ten, pruébatelas."

El negro no era un color de mi agrado, pero me lo puse y cuando acabé, ambas sonrieron.

"Pareces totalmente una de los nuestros." Me dijo la pelirroja sonriendo. "Salvo por los ojos, pero eso tiene arreglo." Añadió buscando algo en sus cajones hasta sacar un botecito con algo y volverse. "Venga, túmbate, voy a hacerte una cosa."

Me puse tensa al momento y ella comenzó a reírse porque me había puesto en guardia.

"Tranquila, no voy a morderte, solo voy a acabar de trasformarte con maquillaje en lo que somos." Me dijo mostrándome unas lentillas.

Con cuidado las cogí y me las puse tras fusionar las mías a mi ojo para que no se pegasen las unas sobre las otras y luego ella me maquillo.

Cuando abrí los ojos y me miré en el espejo de hacer señales en mi bolso, no podía reconocerme bajo esa apariencia tan oscura vestida exactamente como la niña solo que con una falda más corta que me recordaba a las que solía llevar de uniforme.

"Si te hicieras un moño podrías ser nuestra hermana pequeña." Me dijo la pelirroja.

"Gracias, er…"

"Heidi." Me dijo. "Y ella es Jane."

"Jane Vulturi." Me dijo la niña mirándome con una sonrisa de prepotencia camuflada en una sonrisa infantil.

"Me llamo Holly." Afirmé suavemente presentándome.

"Holly." Dijeron.

"Suena musical." Afirmó Heidi sonriéndome. "Holly Vulturi… hasta rima y todo, chica."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

.

2 días después

.

(Voz de Embry)

"Embry, no te preocupes, seguro que todo sale bien, ya lo verás." Me dijo Bella.

"¿Y tú qué sabrás?" Le dije.

"Alice." Afirmó susurrando y mirando alrededor. "No quiere decir nada porque dice que no es seguro, pero la ha monitorizado y dice que no está mal del todo."

"Define 'mal del todo', por favor." Le dije.

"Dice que la ve rara, pero no está mal." Afirmó. "La alimentan, la visten… dice que se parece mucho a lo que haces con una mascota, solo que a esta mascota la hacen trabajar también, poco, pero trabaja."

"Eso no me gusta." Afirmé frunciendo las cejas.

Estando con esos diablos, dudo mucho que la hiciesen trabajar en algo normal, más aún cuando la buscaban por los dones que tenía y no por ser una buena psicóloga.

"A veces la mandan con alguien a comprar cosas." Me dijo Bella. "Y le dejan irse a un cuarto cuando ellos se alimentan. Oh, y Alice afirma que siempre la miran cenar."

"Probablemente piensen que ella estaría bien sobre la mesa, con el cuello abierto y ellos bebiendo la sangre de su cuello." Afirmé amargamente.

"Bueno, si lo piensan no pasa nada, mientras no lo hagan…" Me dijo. "Y Alice nunca nos ocultaría algo así."

"Eh, chico-Call." Me llamó Bella Alexandrine con el nick que me había puesto. "¿Tienes un minuto?"

"Claro." Le dije.

"Ten cuidado, no me acaba de dar buena espina." Me susurró Bella al oído.

"Dime, por qué me buscabas." Le dije suavemente cuando Bella se hubo ido.

"Nada especial, solo pensaba que tal vez te gustaría saber que hemos metido nuestros… colmillos en el caso." Afirmó.

"Soy un 'chico-lobo', te recuerdo que no pillo lo que quieres decir si te pones a hablar en términos vuestros." Le dije.

"Verás, todos tenemos nuestros secretitos." Me dijo. "Y en mi caso son más de los que podáis imaginar. Pero estoy dispuesta a contarte uno."

"Aprecio tu confianza." Le dije con ironía.

"Fingiré que no lo has dicho con ese tono." Afirmó levantando un dedo en broma. "El caso es que no lo sabéis pero tengo algún que otro espía en Volterra, y desde luego la posibilidad de infiltrar a algún otro."

"¿Y por qué me cuentas esto?" Le dije.

"Señor… se me olvidaba que sois todos un poco lentos…" Gimió cansada. "Volterra, el hogar de los Vulturi. Toda la ciudad es su feudo privado, aunque ellos prefieren mantenerse bajo la superficie la mayor parte del tiempo."

"Vale, gracias por la explicación." Afirmé. "Ahora sigue con lo de antes."

"Uno, no me gusta que me den ordenes. Dos, lo que decía es que tengo algún que otro espía en esa ciudad." Afirmó. "Y… tengo noticias."

"¿Sabes algo?" Le pregunté nervioso ante la posibilidad de que tras dos días supiese algo más.

"No la tienen tan prisionera como cabía esperar." Me dijo sonriendo. "Sale a veces aunque sea a hacer cosas para los viejos y nunca vaya sola. Tal vez tengan miedo de que se le ocurra escapar porque no saben hasta donde llega su don, como nosotros que gracias a ti y a alguna otra cosa sabemos que si ella quisiera escapar podría hacerlo con solo chascar los dedos." Afirmó chascándolos. "Pero no son tontos y debe cantarles un poco que a veces se pueda perder su rastro siendo como es humana, así que cuando sale lo hace con escoltas y cuando está dentro… bueno, aún no lo sabemos pero podemos averiguarlo."

"Por favor." Le pedí.

Aquello era algo, no era demasiado pero al menos alguien la había visto y Bella Alexandrine había tenido la decencia de contármelo.

"Un momento, no lo entiendo." Afirmé confuso. "¿Por qué has corrido a contármelo?"

"Sé lo que es estar enamorado hasta la médula de alguien." Afirmó. "Por suerte no es la impronta pero… no veo que se diferencien demasiado. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar supuse que también mataría por saber esto, aunque sea una chufa. Pero bueno, pronto supongo que podríamos tener más, eso sí, probablemente para que todo salga bien vamos a tener que necesitar un poco de colaboración por vuestra parte."

"Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea." Afirmé sin pensarlo siquiera.

"De momento consigue que todos esos lobos amigos tuyos se calmen y se les bajen los humos para evitar que vayan a buscarla y sacarla de allí a la fuerza." Me dijo.

"No nos gusta que esté allí." Afirmé. "Toda esta guerra era para evitar que la cogieran."

"Sí, pero es ella la que se ha ido con ellos, para salvarnos, pero es lo que hay." Me dijo ella. "Así que, confiad en nosotros. Otra cosa no, pero tengo unos cuantos ases en la manga que aún no habéis visto porque no les gustáis y muchos son más… de ver pasar el mundo sin mover ni un solo dedo por cambiarlo mientras no vaya con ellos."

"Será difícil conseguirlo pero… cuenta con que lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas." Le dije.

"Oh, y una cosa más." Me dijo girándose y poniéndose un dedo en los labios sonriéndome. "Sé que tienes contacto con ella, no sé como pero lo tienes, así que… dile que pronto conocerá a alguien con una marca como esta en la muñeca. Los Vulturi no saben qué significa, pero para ella, salvo en el hombre de pelo blanco y puntas rojas y el hijo de puta que trabaja a veces para esos demonios, es sinónimo de seguridad. Y si puedes, pregúntale si ha conocido ya a un chico moreno, algo alto, estiloso, pelo negro semicorto y con el ojo derecho tapado con el flequillo de forma bastante emo. Si le ha conocido y te dice que se llama James, dile que hasta que encuentre a alguien con la marca, procure tenerle cerca. Ya le he avisado y aunque no es de mi familia como el resto, la ayudará en lo que necesite."

"No sé si acabo de fiarme de vosotros, pero… se lo diré." Afirmé.

"Eh, tampoco nosotros acabamos de fiarnos de vosotros." Me dijo divertida. "Nunca debes fiarte de nadie que no seas tú o tu familia."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Así que me dijo eso." Le dije a Holly esa noche. "¿Has conocido a alguien así?"

"NO… no me he fijado en lo de la marca." Me dijo acurrucándose un poco más contra mí. "Pero he conocido a un chico con esa descripción. Se llama James, y es… bueno, no es exactamente de ellos pero creo que viene a veces. Félix y él suelen jugar a póquer a espaldas del resto."

"Parece que ya conoces a gente." Afirmé.

"No conozco a todos." Negó suavemente. "Pero Aro parece interesado en que conozca y me conozcan cuantos más gente mejor. Creo que le gusta tenerme cerca."

"No te dejes engañar por ellos." Le dije.

"No lo hago." Afirmó firmemente. "Es… hay algo en Aro que no me acaba de cuadrar. Es… no niego que es amable y es agradable estar con él, pero… no sé, hay algo en su sonrisa y su amabilidad que no me acaba de encajar."

"Eres una chica lista." Afirmé. "Creo que mi preocupación está injustificada."

"Yo también me muero de preocupación." Me dijo. "Es… me prometieron que no os harían nada, pero… no parecen estar todos aquí."

"Por aquí no ha quedado nadie." Afirmé. "De hecho todos están intentando buscarte."

"No, por favor." Me dijo. "Si alguno intenta asomarse por aquí… no quiero que muera más gente."

"Bella Alexandrine me ha hecho prometer que si no les freno al menos intentaré detenerles si sugieren ir a buscarte." Le dije esperando que eso la tranquilizara un poco al menos. "Creo que prefiere hacer las cosas más calmadas, y creo que no puedo entenderlas, pero por algún motivo, confío en ella. Bueno…" Dije intentando desviar la conversación hacia otro punto diferente. "Así que te tratan bien."

"Sí, es… a veces creo que intentan cebarme, pero sigo comiendo más bien poco aunque me llenan la mesa con comida como para todos." Me dijo. "Y además, me han preparado un cuarto con una cama. No es muy moderna pero es muy cómoda. Aunque cuando despierto y voy a salir, siempre hay alguien al otro lado de la puerta esperándome."

"¿Y alguien aparte de Aro te presta demasiada atención?" Le dije.

"No." Negó. "Aunque Heidi y Félix son más simpáticos conmigo, y Jane muchas veces no me pierde de vista."

Bueno, mientras fueran mujeres supongo que no importaba tanto, y Aro era un puñetero viejo-verde que probablemente tuviese otros intereses no-sexuales hacia ella, pero el otro…

"¿Y quién es Félix?" Le pregunté.

"Uno de los guardias." Me dijo. "Demetri y él tienen la piel algo morena para ser vampiros, y Félix parece uno de los guardias de combate. Quiero decir… es alto, y fuerte… a veces le he visto mirándome, pero supongo que 'ellos' les piden que no me quiten un ojo de encima por si intento escapar. Aunque me han amenazado con que Demetri me encontrará si lo intento, antes de que pueda salir de la ciudad siquiera."

Eso no me gustaba, para nada, pero me callé por ella. No creo que decirle que no se fiara de ellos fuese necesario porque no parecía hacerlo demasiado, y demostrar lo mal que me sentaba estar separados físicamente tampoco era una buena idea, así que me calmé y sonreí.

"Bueno, dejemos de hablar de Vulturis y guerras." Le dije acariciándole el pelo y luego la cara con ternura. "Yo lo único que quiero es que estés bien, y si ellos te cuidan me quedo más tranquilo."

"Sí, es… tal vez sea solo una mascota más, pero me cuidan bien." Me dijo. "¿Y tú?"

"Bueno… lidiando con todos estos locos." Afirmé. "Te echo mucho de menos."

"YO también a ti." Dijo con un todo muy dulce. "Cada minuto…"

Sonreí y la besé.

Me daba igual que aquello no fuera real del todo, era lo más real que teníamos en esos momentos, me gustaba estar allí, con ella, solos los dos.

Obviamente, lo que pasaba allí, se quedaba allí; lo único que salía de allí era que estaba bien, que la cuidaban y la mimaban en cierto modo, así que de esta vez probablemente saliera solo que ahora tenía un cuarto propio aunque estaba vigilada para que no se escapase y que le daban de comer montañas de comida todos los días y que todos los días le sobraba mucha comida porque no podía con todo.

Nunca, jamás, contaría el resto de cosas que hablábamos allí, ni lo que hacíamos, porque en ese mismo momento en que pensaba todo esto, estábamos los dos sobre el campo, entre las hierbas altas que había como si fuesen cortinas a nuestros lados, tumbados y bien mezclados casi sin ropa porque enseguida conseguí librarme de su camisón dejándola en ropa interior y yo me solté los vaqueros que eran mi uniforme particular, superman llevaba los calzoncillos por fuera y sus ropas azules y rojas y yo mis vaqueros cortados y deshilachados a la altura de la rodilla sin ropa interior para hacerlo más fácil en caso de necesitar convertirnos por el camino, a cada cual lo suyo.

"Dios, como hecho de menos sentirlo todo de ti." Acabé murmurando y traicionando mi resolución de no dejarle ver que sufría estando separados.

"Algún día volveremos a estar juntos." Me dijo acariciándome el pelo mientras yo le acariciaba otra cosa con mi cara y sobre todo mi lengua haciéndola entrecortarse y vibrar. "Aún me debes ese hogar lleno de niños."

Eso me hizo sonreír y parar para mirarla con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

"¿Aún quieres lo que yo pueda prometerte?" Le dije.

"Siempre lo he querido." Asintió. "Aunque con una casa normal y algún capricho barato de vez en cuando me conformo."

"Te daré los caprichos que quieras, y buscaré un auténtico palacio donde podamos vivir y criar a nuestros niños y dentro de mucho, nuestros nietos." Le dije. "Haré lo que haga falta para hacerte sonreír, ya lo verás, pienso hacerte muy feliz."

De pronto, me acordé de lo que había dicho la bruja anciana de su grupo sobre otro tipo de boda. Iba a tener que preguntárselo, porque eso sí que no, Holly no iba a ser madre soltera si yo podía evitarlo, porque yo iba a ser el padre y no iba a dejar que mi chica y la madre de mis hijos fuese mal vista. Y si ella no quería casarse tal vez esa otra forma fuese una forma de que pudiese ser una madre-esposa aunque no fuese de la forma tradicional sino por algún tipo de ritual o lo que fuese.

Y entonces, los sonidos que le arranqué me hicieron perder la cordura y dejé de pensar nada racional para comenzar a disfrutar con ella y bien con ella; y para cuando acabamos, además jadeando a pesar de no poder sudar ni sentir cansancio en esa dimensión alternativa como pasaría de normal tras tanto 'amor' descontrolado, yo estaba que explotaba de felicidad y sabiendo que tendríamos que separarnos de un momento a otro porque juraría que llevábamos ya bastante tiempo allí dentro y aunque nos veríamos esa próxima noche, ya comenzaba a extrañarla aunque estuviese allí mismo.


	79. Chapter 79

**CAPITULO 79: PRIMERA EJECUCIÓN. LA MENTIRA DE HOLLY.**

(Voz de Holly)

"Buenos días." Saludo al hombre que está tras la puerta de mi cuarto sin mirar siquiera quién es.

"Buenos días." Me saluda Felix, el más musculoso de todos los que voy conociendo allí sonriéndome. "¿Has dormido?"

"Eso creo." Afirmó suavemente porque la verdad es que impone un poco. "Yo… necesito dormir."

"No había visto nunca dormir a alguien tanto." Me dice sonriendo y guiñándome un ojo lo que me da qué pensar. "Por cierto, hoy alguien ha metido la pata y bien, así que me temo que me han pedido que salga a escoltarte a desayunar fuera."

"Ah." Afirmo.

"El problema es que no sé dónde ir." Me dice divertido. "¿Alguna idea?"

"No." Asiento. "Supongo que podríamos mirarlo en la guía de la ciudad."

"Dudo mucho que ponga algo así." Afirmó. "Heidi sugirió un sitio, pero creo que lo mejor sería que aprovechásemos que hoy no hay sol y no llamaremos la atención y salgamos a perdernos por ahí y a encontrar algo que te parezca apetecible."

Ese hombre era un poco extraño, le miré de arriba abajo y me pregunté si pretendía no llamar la atención vestido como estaba con una capa con capucha que llevaban todos allí salvo por Aro que no siempre la llevaba.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Me dijo.

"No, es que… nada." Afirmé.

"Bueno, pues venga, vamos." Me dijo.

Él parecía extrañamente impaciente por salir de allí un rato, sin embargo, creo que no era por lo mismo que podía haber supuesto.

"¿Sacando a la mascota a pasear?" Le dijo alguien en el tunel oscuro donde me solían llevar agarrada a sus ropas.

"No había comida." Dijo él divertido.

"Oh, ya he oído lo de Giulietta, a ver quién viene ahora." Dijo la voz alegremente. "Tal vez alguien tan apetecible como la mascota."

Sentí un movimiento pero antes de que pudiese ver algo, Felix casi me tira al girar sobre si mismo y sobre mí y haciendo al dueño de la voz gemir.

"No se la puede tocar, órdenes de los maestros." Dijo de forma nada agradable.

"Entendido." Dijo el otro.

Entonces volvió a cogerme y me cogió de la mano.

"No te separes mucho." Me dijo. "Tienes unos ojos algo malos."

"No veo en la oscuridad." Contesté.

"¿No me digas?" Dijo con ironía divertido. "Bueno, no te preocupes, a mí no me molesta que te sujetes a mí para ir por aquí. De hecho, si quieres puedo cargarte y llegaríamos antes." Añadió con un deje de diversión en la voz.

"No es necesario." Afirmé soportando lo de que me llevase cogida de la mano en vez de de las ropas tras él. "Sé andar y correr."

"Seguro que no tan rápido como nosotros." Afirmó con un tono divertido en la voz.

"No." Le di la razón.

Aún no había probado a correr contra ellos, solo de un vampiro, y no me había servido de nada; se supone que si quisiera y pudiera mantener mi mente lo suficientemente fría, podría perderles haciendo un par de trucos, pero no me parecía demasiado racional decirlo, menos a alguno de ellos.

Finalmente llegamos al final del maldito túnel y me solté de él para mirar a la recepción vacía salvo por la pelirroja que aún no conocía su nombre.

"Voy a sacarla a desayunar." Le dijo Felix a la mujer que solo nos miró con cara de hastío o tedio y asintió.

"Chelsea se va a ocupar mientras Heidi encuentra a otra persona para la recepción." Me dijo.

"¿Y qué pasó con la…?" Murmuré temiéndome lo peor.

"Se le olvidó conseguirte desayuno y sugirió que eras un poco engorro." Me dijo sonriendo de una forma que me dio un poco de miedo y le hizo reír cuando me vio. "No te preocupes, tú tienes mucho más valor."

"No es para nada tranquilizador." Afirmé mientras me llevaba por otro pasillo algo más iluminado.

"Bueno, no hay duda de que eres algo así como un rubí sin pulir." Afirmó divertido. "Y la recepcionista no era ni siquiera un simple ojo de gato."

Eso me dio qué pensar; que nos comparase con piedras preciosas, la otra chica también era humana, y llevaba más tiempo que yo con ellos, pero no parecían dudar a la hora de decirme que yo valía más que ella o la hora de, sospechaba, matarla y beber su sangre solo por haber cometido un error como era no haber traído comida como los últimos 2 o 3 días.

Estuve dándole vueltas hasta que un soplo de viento me sacudió y Felix me sujetó antes de que me tirase.

"Cuidado, no sea que salgas volando." Afirmó divertido antes de hacerme coger a su brazo guiñándome un ojo. "No queremos que salgas volando ¿verdad?"

"No." Negué yo.

No sé por qué había pasado eso, porque de hecho, cuando salimos a la calle, no había demasiado viento, se movía algo de aire, pero no tanto como para decir que costase andar contra viento.

"Bueno, pues vamos a ver si encontramos algo que puedas desayunar." Me dijo.

"Me basta con un poco de café y algo más." Afirmé suavemente.

"Café, sí." Afirmó olisqueando un poco. "¿Por ahí?"

"Hum." Asentí.

No acababa de acostumbrarme a tener que llevar siempre a alguien conmigo. Venía de estar casi 24 horas al día con gente, pero lo de que alguien tuviese que estar a todas horas conmigo, vigilándome para que no fuese yo la fugitiva… seguía sin acostumbrarme.

Y a cada cafetería que encontrábamos, Felix le sacaba algún defecto; cuando no era que había demasiada gente era que no parecía normal, otra que no le gustaba la gente que había… todas tenían algo, hasta que me planté en una cafetería pegada a una panadería no muy lejos de la plaza principal.

"Levanta." Me dijo.

"No, me muero de hambre y este sitio está bien." Afirmé. "Además… ¡me duelen los pies y el estómago!"

"No me gusta este sitio." Me dijo. "Levanta y ven."

"No puedo dar ni un paso más." Afirmé.

"Pues te llevo en brazos." Afirmó viniendo a cogerme.

"Espera." Le dije repeliéndole. "Mira, se puede coger algo para llevar."

"¿Y?"

"Pediré algo de desayuno y podemos volver." Le dije. "No tengo por qué desayunar aquí."

"Como quieras." Se rindió. "Coge lo que quieras y volvamos al palacio."

Me había dado miedo cuando había intentado venir a sacarme de allí aunque fuese en brazos, así que me agarré a lo primero que pude y fue los pedidos para llevar.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Ah, así que aquí estabais." Nos dijo Aro sonriendo mientras llegábamos a la sala central mientras Felix llevaba mi bolsa en la mano y me hacía ir agarrada a su brazo para no perderme por el túnel oscuro. "Pensábamos que te habíamos dicho que la cuidaras y te encargases de que desayunara."

Entonces reparé en que no estaba solo sino que de nuevo los tres estaban allí, y no solos; allí había también un hombre de aspecto elegante y vestido con ropas modernas y blancas que no llamaba la atención comparado con el negro imponente con el que venía y que vestía totalmente con un traje negro y me preocupé.

"No sabíamos que teníais gente nueva." Le dijo entonces el negro tras mirarme a través de sus gafas de sol para bajárselas un poco sonriendo. "Y tan… interesantes."

"Dubronna, te presento a nuestra más nueva incorporación." Le dijo Aro.

"Encantado, me llamo Dominique." Me dijo estirando la mano hacia mí y mostrando que llevaba algún tatuaje bajo la manga. "Lo siento, mis modales." Afirmó cambiando la mano tras darse cuenta que los había visto porque le miré a la cara con un poco de confusión. "Dominique."

"Encantada, me llamo Holly." Contesté cogiendo su mano respondiendo a su saludo educado.

"Holly es nuestra nueva joya." Le dijo Aro. "¿Te has alimentado esta mañana?" Me preguntó suavemente.

Como respuesta levanté la bolsa que cogí de Felix y él perdió la sonrisa al mirarle antes de sonreírme a mí. "Ve al comedor y come tranquilamente. Jane, ve con ella."

"Señores, por favor." Les dijo Dominique. "Mi hermano…"

"La chica no se alimenta a la vez que nosotros." Le dijo Cayo.

"Lo entiendo." Afirmó Dominique. "Y creo que no habrá problema en ese punto. Pero creo que necesitará descansar. Estoy seguro que las chicas podrán cuidarlo."

"A mí… si no le importa verme… comer…" Murmuré intentando adoptar un tono un tanto tímido.

"Una buena idea." Afirmó Aro cerrándole la boca a Cayo que claramente iba a hablar y mirándonos. "Así podremos seguir hablando nosotros."

"Claro." Dijeron en general.

"¿Algo en contra, Felix?" Le dijo Cayo mirándole.

"No, maestro." Le dijo.

Fue extraño, pero no me paré a mirar qué era; simplemente seguí a la menor de ellos, Jane, y seguidas del chico de traje blanco al que aún no había visto demasiado más.

"¿Te lo has pasado bien fuera con Felix?" Me dijo por el camino.

"Un poco." Me dijo suavemente. "Es que… me duelen los pies y… tengo hambre. Pero he conocido toda la ciudad, creo."

"Me cuesta un poco creérmelo." Afirmó Jane. "Felix no sale demasiado, probablemente te haya tenido por ahí, andando."

"No, yo… lo entiendo, vosotros no… coméis otras cosas." Afirmé.

"Siéntate y desayuna." Me dijo mirando la silla del comedor tras encender las luces.

Asentí y fui a sentarme, curiosamente, el extraño me siguió y se sentó casi en frente de mí mientras Jane se mantenía de pie en la puerta.

Uno a uno fui sacando los productos de la bolsa, primero el soporte con el vaso de papel y tapa lleno de café con leche y un toque de chocolate, o como lo llamaban en la cafetería que lo habíamos cogido 'Capuccino', la bolsita de sacarina, las 2 magdalenas… y la cucharilla de papel desechable también.

La vi hacer un giro de ojos con los brazos cruzados y ella me debió ver.

"Nunca entenderé por qué le ponen tanta parafernalia." Afirmó suspirando. "En fin… come."

"Que aproveche." Dijo el chico.

"Gracias." Contesté bajando mi mirada a mi comida; sin embargo, cuando Jane se despistó un poco, levanté un poco los ojos tras coger otro trocito de magdalena y miré al chico que tenía una mano en la mesa de forma casual.

Tuve que echar mano de todo mi auto-control para no gemir de dolor al ver que tenía una venda en el cuello hasta casi unirse a los hombros y otra más por la cabeza en la frente y cubriéndole un ojo, esa estaba algo amarillenta en la formación de una gasa sobre el ojo. Sin embargo sonrió suavemente y miró su mano, así que bajé la mirada a mi magdalenta justo a tiempo de impedir que Jane nos pillase mirándonos y cuando volvió a despistarse un momento, miré la mano del chico; allí, muy suave, había tatuada con trazo casi imperceptible la misma marca que en su hermano se veía claramente entre otros tatuajes, y cuando le miré a la cara, sonrió de nuevo antes de ponerse triste y apartarme la mirada por lo que volví a mirar mi comida.

"¿No es de tu agrado lo que has cogido?" Me dijo Jane.

"Sí, es solo que…" Dije suavemente.

"Jane, deberías dejar a la chica que coma a su ritmo." Dijo otra voz desde un rincón ciego antes de aparecer un chico de pelo blanco que me hizo casi caer de la silla haciéndole sonreír y moviendo una copa llena de algo rojo en la mano como si fuese brandy simplemente. "Es evidente que nosotros hace demasiado que no comemos y no sabes lo que cuesta comer cosas que no sepan bien."

"Y tú es evidente que no sabes dónde están los modales." Afirmó mientras él comenzaba a gritar con dolor. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"No me gusta descansar en sitios tan deprimentes como la sala circular." Le dijo casi jadeando de dolor cuando la chica parpadeó. "Rara vez subís ninguno aquí porque NO COMÉIS."

"Ahora sí hay alguien que coma." Le dijo. "Y si quieres estar presente cuando eso pase, deberás pedírselo a los maestros."

"No son mis 'maestros'." Le dijo el tipo. "Además, qué hacéis recogiendo basura."

"Aquí la única basura que parece haber eres tú, Jagger." Le dijo el otro chico. "No viniste siquiera a la coronación de tu nueva matriarca."

"Me da igual." Dijo. "Me echasteis del clan ¿recuerdas?"

"Sí, y su madre fue la única que se apenó con tal decisión." Afirmó poniéndose serio por primera vez desde que habíamos entrado allí. "Intentó por todos los medios que no te echásemos, y tú le has pagado de malas formas que te defendiese."

"Pffff…" Dijo el tipo riéndose. "No hay nadie en ese sitio que merezca compasión."

"Jagger, largo." Le dijo Jane. "He dicho…" Afirmó cuando fue a decir algo y causándole de nuevo que gritase antes de parar. "… largo."

"Señorita…" Me dijo agachando la cabeza antes de huir seguido por Jane que cerró la puerta tras ella y que pudimos oírles discutiendo en el pasillo.

"¿Eres el enviado de…?"

"Shhhh… no digas nada de eso aquí." Me dijo el rubio susurrando y haciéndome gestos para que callase. "Está vetada aquí, piensan que murió y ella no va a negarlo."

Sí, cuanto menos la conocía. Y a mí me miraba de una forma un tanto… diferente al resto por allí.

"No vamos a poder hablar de ellos o de esto, pero puedes confiar en mí." Me dijo deprisa. "Mientras sigan pensando que estás de su lado no tendrás que temer." Añadió casi sin sonido antes de percatarme también yo que el pomo comenzaba a girar y que Jane entrase.

"Ese idiota…" Murmuró entre dientes antes de mirarnos.

"¿Quieres?" Le dije ofreciéndole un poco de magdalena que aún quedaba.

"Yo no como esas cosas." Me dijo un poco borde.

Entonces miré al otro chico y negó con la cabeza demasiado suavemente supongo que debido a la venda del cuello.

"Bueno, bueno…" Dijo Aro llegando apenas 5 minutos después y sonriéndonos. "Ah, me alegra ver que estáis juntos y en paz."

Miré al chico herido y luego a Aro intentando demostrarle que no entendía por qué lo decía.

"Maestro, ha vuelto a aparecer." Afirmó Jane.

"Lo sé, le he visto." Le dijo sin perder la sonrisa. "Parece que ha tenido una buena primera impresión de alguien. Y las primeras impresiones a menudo son apropiadas."

"¿Yo?" Dije confusa. "No… no es posible. Nosotros no… ni siquiera hemos…"

"Las impresiones son lo que cuentan." Me dijo sonriendo. "Como por ejemplo, qué opinión te ha dado este chico de delante de ti."

Le miré. No sabía qué debía decir, me había dado buena impresión, y cuando había visto la marca que Embry me había dicho que Bella Alexandrine le había dicho que buscase en la gente que conocería, aún más.

Simplemente me encogí de hombros tras mirarle y mirando a Aro.

"¿Te cae bien?" Me dijo.

"No nos… conocemos mucho." Murmuré.

"Bueno, tendrás tiempo." Me dijo. "Te presento a tu nuevo compañero. Su hermano pensó que con nosotros estaría más seguro. Por lo que se ve no es demasiado fuerte así que aquí estará más protegido."

Lo de que no parecía no ser demasiado fuerte no era del todo cierto, me parecía que estaba en forma, pero no dije nada porque comparándole con Felix, era evidente que este no era para nada débil, pero no dije nada.

"A mí me parece majo." Le dije haciéndole sonreír.

"Perfecto, mira, te presento a Rufus, tu nueva mascota." Me dijo. "Y chico… la chica no es comida ¿entendido?"

"Sí." Asintió.

"¿Cómo que… mascota?" Le dije. "Es… es una… persona."

"Sí, bueno… digamos que ahora es tuyo." Me dijo Aro. "Tú le cuidas, lo mantienes contigo… y le mandas hacer lo que quieras para entretenerte."

¿Eso no se llamaba esclavitud?

Algo no acababa de cuadrarme, pero miré al chico y vi que me miraba esperando algo.

"Vamos chico, di algo." Le dijo Aro. "¿Qué te parece la idea?"

"A mí no me importa." Afirmó para tocarse las vendas. "Aunque tal vez no sea de demasiada utilidad."

"Bueno, tengo entendido que las chicas sois más dulces, cuidar enfermos parece que te vaya a ir bien ¿no, Holly?" Me dijo Cayo con ironía.

"Sí, claro." Afirmé. "Si... si a él no le importa que yo no sea..."

"No, claro que no." Dijo.

"¿Y qué pasará cuando ella duerma?" Dijo Felix que estaba aún tras ellos. "Hay muchas formas de matarla mientras duerme y nadie se enteraría."

"¿Prefieres encargarte tú?" Le dijo Cayo un poco molesto.

"Cayo, por favor." Le dijo Aro levantando la mano. "Nosotros somos nobles, esos no son tonos de hablar delante de señoritas." Afirmó sonriéndome de nuevo.

Creo que ya iba pillando el tranquillo a las cosas, Aro siempre me sonreía pero juraría que era fachada y Cayo siempre era igual de temperamental y belicoso por lo que no ocultaba que mi presencia le molestaba.

"Por cierto, si ya has acabado de desayunar hay alguien más que me gustaría que conocieras." Me dijo sonriendo. "Ya sabes, a veces hacemos algo en familia."

"Está bien." Afirmé cogiendo el vaso de líquido aún caliente entre mis manos para dar un trago y dejar el resto. "Puedo acabar más tarde."

"¿No prefieres acabar ahora?" Me dijo Aro suavemente.

Miré el vaso y lo cogí para poner un taburete cerca del fuego y ponerlo allí antes de girarme.

"Lo acabaré luego, en un descanso." Afirmé suavemente.

"Bien, en marcha pues." Dijo normal juntando las manos y luego, sonreír y ofrecerme la mano que cogí y me hizo apoyar en su brazo por la muñeca. "Estoy seguro que esto te parecerá... interesante."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Por última vez, dónde están." Dijo Aro mientras entre Felix y Demetri mantenían a una mujer de rodillas y sujeta con los brazos en cruz y ellos sujetándola con una mano en la muñeca y la otra en los hombros y otro hombre que no conocía, la retenía por detrás del cuello con ambas manos en él.

"No sé de quién habláis." Afirmó la mujer.

"El niño, dónde está." Le dijo Cayo.

Fue algo horrible, yo estaba sentada en las escalerillas junto a Aro, entre este y Marcus y me golpeó una imagen.

Había un niño, era pequeño y estaba solo, perdido. El niño fue enfermando hasta quedar medio muerto bajo la nieve; entonces vi a la mujer, le vi morderle tras poder ver su cara de pena. Y de pronto la imagen cambió, vi cómo la capturaban, vi al niño escondido bajo la casa, en un desván donde la mujer le había mandado coger algo cuando percibió algo raro. Entonces ellos irrumpían en la casa y la cogían, registraban toda la casa pero no veían la trampilla que llevaba al sótano, donde el niño estaba asustado.

"¿Estás bien?" Me dijo Aro mientras Marcus me miraba en silencio también y casi disimuladamente con algo de aburrimiento.

"Sí, sí." Afirmé suavemente. "Es... creo que debería haber comido algo más."

"Has visto algo." Me dijo Aro.

"Sí." Afirmé.

"¿Qué has visto?" Me dijo.

Vi a la mujer, me miraba asustada, sacudió la cabeza.

"El niño morirá." Afirmé mirándola y concentrándome en desearlo porque luego ya lo anularía en cuanto pudiera. "Va a morir en unos días, no merece la pena..."

"¡No!" Gritó la mujer intentando forcejear y llorando sin lágrimas.

"De todas formas, eso no exime el castigo." Dijo Cayo levantando una mano.

Entonces fui a saltar, pero Jane y Renata, la guardaspaldas de Aro me retuvieron mientras el trío de hombres que le sujetaban comenzaban a tirar hasta arrancarle los miembros, entonces cerré los ojos y me abracé a Renata, que era la más cercana enterrando la cara en sus ropas.

"¡Que alguien cierre la boca a esa cría!" Rugió Cayo.

"Como quiera, amo." Afirmó el guardián más joven, Alec, hermano de Jane.

Al momento noté cómo no producía el menor ruido, pero no por eso dejé de llorar, olía a sangre, demasiado. Así que Rufus me cogió en brazos y me sacó de allí, me llevó hasta el salón.

"Cálmate." Me dijo suavemente. "Por favor, cálmate antes de que vuelvan. Si les molestas te harán algo."

"La han matado..." Gemí.

"Es un crimen horrible morder a un niño y convertirlo." Me susurró rápidamente. "Va en contra de nuestras normas, son altamente inestables y pequeñas máquinas de matar. O al menos eso dicen."

"¿Por qué me has...?" Le dije.

"Shhhh... si quieres sobrevivir aquí aprende unas cosas." Me susurró rápidamente. "Y la primera es que pase lo que pase, nunca cuestiones a un Vulturi."

"Eh, Aro me ha mandado a mirar a ver si estás bien." Me dijo Jane para mirarnos. "¿Qué haces tocándola?"

"Soy la mascota." Le dijo Rufus. "Dios, no es como nosotros, está aterrorizada porque acaba de ver a tres tíos partiendo una persona en trozos."

"Vaya, sí que es delicada." Dijo Jane casi sonriendo con ironía.

"Es humana." Le dijo. "Y por muy mascota que sea, hasta yo puedo ver que no podéis hacerla pasar por eso."

"Eres un poco insolente." Le dijo Jane para hacerle gemir de dolor y soltarme. "Los maestros no quieren que nadie le ponga un brazo encima a la chica salvo para dejarnos coger en los túneles para que no se pierda. No lo olvides." Afirmó pestañeando y mirando a fuera donde acababa de aparecer Felix.

"Yo he acabado." Le dijo. "El maestro Aro quiere que vayas, yo les vigilaré."

"Vale." Afirmó mirándonos antes de irse.

Entonces fui hacia Rufus y él estiró la mano hacia mí para pararme mientras Felix nos miraba.

"Será mejor que no le toques." Me dijo. "A no ser que quieras que te pase a ti también."

"Está..." Le dije.

"Jane puede hacer daño si quiere sin llegar a tocarte." Me dijo Felix. "Pero tú no tienes que temer, no te haremos nada a no ser que nos des motivos."

"No te preocupes, estoy bien." Me dijo Rufus.

Aquello no me gustaba, sin embargo recordé lo que me había dicho: "Nunca cuestionar a los Vulturi", y Felix era uno de ellos, aunque solo fuese uno de los guardias, así que di unos pasos hacia atrás mirándole.

"Deberías acabar de alimentarte." Me dijo con voz más calmada cuadrándose junto a la puerta.

"No tengo hambre." Afirmé.

"¿Acabarte el café?" Me dijo mirándolo junto al fuego.

Lo miré y le devolví la mirada.

"No tengo sed." Me negué.

Asintió, sin embargo, pude ver que no parecía demasiado alegre, al contrario, parecía un poco decepcionado o triste.

Le di la espalda y fui a cogerme un cojín para sentarme cerca del fuego y coger un papel y el lapicero para ponerme a dibujar.

Antes no me había parecido tanto castigo estar allí, la gente no me trataba mal para nada, en cambio, ahora... aquello era terrible.


	80. Chapter 80

**CAPITULO 80: VOLTERRA Y LA PUSH.**

(Voz de Embry)

"Fue horrible." Afirmó Holly entre mis brazos. "Es... la desmembraron ante mis ojos, no pude hacer nada... me sujetaron cuando fui a intentar moverme para ayudarla..."

"Tranquila..." Intenté calmarla un poco. "Tú no tienes la culpa de nada."

"Esa mujer no tenía la culpa, ella solo intentó salvar un niño de morir..." Gimió sollozando.

"Claro, ningún niño merece morir." Le dije frotándole la espalda y besándole la cabeza donde podía. "Y ese niño morirá..."

"No, está en Austria." Afirmó. "Les mentí."

"¿Y ha colado?" Le dije. "Vaya... sí que eres buena... Eh, no te preocupes más por él." Le dije mirándola y haciéndola mirarme. "Bella Alexandrine es directora de una escuela especial. Le diremos a ellos que vayan a buscarlo, ella sabrá qué hacer."

"Gracias." Me dijo.

"Bueno, la llamaré cuando despierte." Afirmé.

"¿Llamarla?" Afirmó.

"Sí, estamos en La Push." Afirmé. "Al final conseguí convencer al resto para que volviésemos, en parte Laki fue una buena excusa."

"¿Qué tal están los niños?" Me preguntó.

"Bien, cuidándola todo lo que pueden y más." Afirmé. "Te echan de menos, como todos. Pero siempre se ponen contentos cuando les digo que sé que estás bien, aunque siguen diciendo que quieren que les llames a ellos."

"No puedo." Afirmé. "Aquí no hay teléfonos, además, me vigilan mucho. Pero... en cuanto pueda les llamaré."

"Eso les hará muy felices." Afirmé sonriéndole. "¿Te haría feliz saber algo más de ellos?"

"Sí." Afirmó.

"Bueno, pues por lo que tengo oído, Remo ha sacado un notable en matemáticas." Le dije. "Se ha estado esforzando mucho." Afirmé antes de seguir contándole cómo los gemelos habían logrado cosas, como todos habíamos hecho cosas buenas y algunas cosas malas también pero no demasiado malas y las habíamos superado o estábamos superándolas.

Y ella sonreía… oh, sí… sonreía ampliamente alegrándose por nuestras cosas buenas y preocupándose por las malas.

"Me alegra mucho saber que estáis bien." Me dijo sonriendo.

Aquello era gracioso, que ella que debía estar pasando un infierno allí, rodeada de gente que preferiría beberse su sangre y matarla lenta y dolorosamente mientras la oían gritar, dijese que se alegraba por nuestro bien... sinceramente, llegaba al alma.

La abracé y la besé hasta quedar sin aliento.

"¿Por qué no quieres que vayamos a buscarte?" Le dije. "Si fuésemos todos allí... no nos esperarían."

"No." Me dijo. "Esto es su territorio, os cogerían antes de que pudieseis acercaros a la plaza central. No quiero que os hagan daño."

"¿Por qué?" Le dije. "¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por nosotros en vez de por tí? No tiene sentido, deberías estar preocupada por ti."

"Yo... sé que no van a hacerme nada y no les llevaré la contraria para guardarme alguna baza, pero tampoco les enseño todo lo que puedo hacer; además... os quiero, no quiero que os pase nada. Vosotros... vosotros siempre estáis protegiéndome y yo..." Sacudió la cabeza y me miró con firmeza. "Ahora me toca a mí protegeros."

Protegernos, me moría de ganas de decirle que no hacía falta, que quien necesitaba protección era ella porque estaba conviviendo con auténticos asesinos tal y como parecía haber comprobado ya gracias al caso del niño convertido ilegalemente, pero cuando fui a hacerlo, vi su cara y me produjo ternura ver su decisión y su tesón, así que solo sonreí y le acaricié un poco la cara y el pelo para besarla.

"Te hecho tanto de menos..." Murmuré en vez de lo que había pretendido.

"Yo también te echo mucho de menos." Afirmó abrazándose de nuevo a mí.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Mierda..." Murmuré cuando me desperté tras haber desaparecido Holly de mis sueños y estar un rato solo en aquel paraíso mental que compartíamos.

Gemí con dolor, porque volvía a estar solo, en su casa, pero solo. Había pensado muchas veces comenzar a vivir allí, pero con ella, yo no quería estar allí si no era con ella, pero estar allí me recordaba a ella y aunque me dolía porque no estaba conmigo, al menos me consolaba de algún modo poder sentirla allí.

Entonces me levanté. Había muchas cosas que hacer; tenía que ir a hablar con Sam, tenía que llamar a Bella Alexandrine para decirle dónde encontrar al niño-tabú, tenía que hablar con ellos y con otros sobre lo que me había dicho Holly de que no debíamos ir a Volterra a sacarla aunque fuese a la fuerza matando a aquellos vampiros... e iba a tener que convencer a Laki de que lo dejase estar.

Y por otro lado, estaba el hecho de que estaba comenzando a hacer ciertas obras por mi cuenta al lado de la casa para costruir un gallinero como el que había hecho en mi casa para poder comprar más gallinas y un gallo al anciano de la reserva, aprender a cuidarlos en el nuevo entorno y talvez... sí, también iba a hacerme cerca un taller para poder tener mi moto y donde entre Jake, Quil y yo pudieramos trabajar un poco en algún coche.

Por suerte, trabajar me ayudaba a dejar de pensar en Holly y en cuanto la extrañaba y en cuanto quería tenerla a mi lado.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Embry, no sé dónde va esto." Me dijo Remo suavemente desde el suelo.

"Espera, ahora bajo." Le dije.

Aquello de que hubiesen querido venir conmigo y que la madre y sobre todo Seth les hubiese dejado venir a ayudarme a hacer el gallinero era a la vez un poco engorro porque eran críos y un alivio porque me impedían pensar demasiado, la cosa era por qué les habían dejado venir cuando era verano y podían haber ido con el resto de chavales de la escuela a nadar o a hacer lo que fuera que hiciesen en los días de tanto calor.

"Mira, tienes que coger esto así, y con mucho cuidado... golpeamos." Le dije guiándole la mano para clavar un poco el clavo. "Y golpeamos con mucho cuidado de no darnos hasta que esté clavado un poco." Afirmé. "Y ahora que está más normal mejor sujetas con cuidado y puedes dar más fuerte."

"Genial." Afirmó sonriendo. "Gracias."

"¿Te atreves a clavar otro solo?" Le pregunté.

"Sí." Afirmó.

"Muy bien." Asentí sonriendo. "Por cierto... alguien que yo sé me mandó saludos y me pidió que os diese unos besos enormes. Pero como todos somos tíos duros... mejor no os los doy."

"¿Has visto a Holly?" Me dijo casi tirando el martillo.

"He hablado con ella." Le dije sonriéndole. "No puede hablar siempre que quiera, pero de momento cada vez que hablamos me pregunta por vosotros. Y se alegró mucho cuando le dije lo de vuestras notas."

Evidentemente, eso le hizo más que feliz, y sonrió y palmeó feliz.

Evidentemente, cuanto más hablaba con ellos más contento se ponía, y lo de venir a ayudarme o venir conmigo cuando iba a verles era cada vez más habitual.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Holly)

"Vamos mujer." Me dijo Heidi mientras comía con Rufus acompañándome como si fuese realmente su mascota fuese donde fuese. "¿Tanto te cuesta separarte un poco de… ese?"

"Rufus está a mi cuidado." Afirmé tras mirarle.

"Sí, y veo muy productivo que tengas una mascota que cuidar, pero… te he sacado a ti, no a tu mascota." Afirmó mirándole. "Además, ni siquiera habla nuestro idioma. A mí que su hermano quería quitárselo de encima porque es medio deficiente mental."

"Heidi, creo que ese hombre de ahí puede interesarte." Le dije señalando a un tipo con pinta de turista que sin duda le llevaría un tiempo convencer para seguirla.

"Vas pillando el truco." Afirmó sonriendo antes de ir a por él. "No os mováis, enseguida vuelvo por vosotros."

La verdad es que me caía bien esa mujer, quitando el hecho de que era implacable con lo de cazar y atraer presas para su alimentación, tampoco era tan rara, parecía un poco una mujer algo moderna, aunque con ideas raras por ser… vampiro.

"Lo siento, a veces puede ser un poco… mala pécora." Le susurré a Rufus.

"No te preocupes, yo sé lo que soy, sé lo que puedo hacer y lo que no." Afirmó. "Sé que no puedo plantar cara porque me reducirían con los ojos cerrados, pero soy muy buen espía, y puedo protegerte o al menos mantenerte a salvo aquí. Y si me llaman retrasado mental porque piensa que no sé hablar… bueno, cosas peores me han llamado, además, no lo soy ¿no? Entonces puede decir lo que le de la gana. Oh, ahí vuelve."

"¿Ha habido suerte?" Le pregunté a Heidi.

"Nah, era un hombre ocupado." Afirmó. "Milán, lo que pasa es que buscaba un sitio y no he conseguido embaucarle. ¿Te acabas eso y vamos a ver si conseguimos cambiarte un poco la pinta de cría que tienes?"

Cría, eso era lo último que me llamaban.

Cada vez me creía más lo que decían el resto de fríos que había conocido de que había vampiros buenos y vampiros malos, y los Vulturi… yo tenía razón al llamarles diablos.

Acabé de darle los últimos sorbos a mi café de media mañana y me levanté seguida de Rufus que me siguió mientras nosotros seguíamos a Heidi.

Y viéndola me daba un poco de miedo al sitio donde nos llevaría a comprar, sobre todo contando con que nos paseó media ciudad mirando escaparates bajo una sombrilla algo lolitesca y finalmente paró ante una tienda.

"Aquí." Afirmó. "Hemos llegado."

"¿Aquí?" Dije al ver una especie de centro de belleza.

"Claro." Asintió. "Normalmente vengo cuando está lloviendo o en invierno que anochece antes de que cierren y vengo a última hora."

La verdad es que no podía imaginármelo, pero la mujer sí que parecía del tipo de clientas de aquel sitio.

Y eso me quedó más que claro cuando entramos y vi cómo actuaba.

"Bongiorno, Stella." Le saludó a la chica de la entrada que de inmediato se puso a hablarle deprisa y alegremente en italiano hasta que Heidi me señaló con la mano.

"Parece que hay un hueco para nosotras." Me dijo sonriendo mientras la chica del mostrador nos hacía una seña de que podíamos pasar y entonces miraba a Rufus y decía algo para que Heidi le contestase y sonriese antes de asentir.

"Le he dicho que es tu guardaespaldas, casi casi como tu hermano o algo así." Me dijo sonriendo Heidi. "Así que le deja entrar con nosotras para que se quede más tranquilo viendo que no te van a cortar una oreja ni el cuello."

"No tiene gracia." Murmuré tocándome el cuello.

"Para nosotros sí." Afirmó ella sonriendo. "Ya verás, cuando salgas no te vas a reconocer ni tú."

Eso era lo que más miedo me daba, acabar y no reconocerme, haber dejado de ser quien era para convertirme, cada vez más, en una de ellos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Ya estás." Me dijo la peluquera una vez acabaron de hacerme las uñas, maquillarme y andarme en el pelo por lo que llevaba un buen rato con los ojos cerrados. "_Mamma mía, tu sei molto bella!_ (¡Madre mía, eres muy guapa¡)."

"Dice que eres muy guapa." Afirmó Heidi. "Y la verdad es que no está demasiado desencaminada, aunque eres un poco… bajita."

"Lo… ¿lo siento?" Le dije suavemente.

"Nah… tienes tu puntillo." Afirmó. "Pareces joven, pero sin duda eres atractiva. Aunque… con esas ropas…"

Me miré la ropa.

"¿Qué tiene de malo mi…?" Murmuré.

"Hija mía, tienes más de un cuarto de siglo… deberías ir más femenina." Afirmó. "Ya sé, ya que estamos aquí, aprovechemos para dar uso a esto." Añadió sacando una tarjeta dorada del bolsillo. "Seguro que si me echas una mano con los cebos a los maestros no les importará demasiado si nos gastamos unos cuantos ceros de esta monada."

"Pero yo no…" Murmuré.

"¡Venga ya!" Me dijo divertida cogiéndome del brazo. "Vamos a ponerte mona."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¡Ay, _Santa Madonna_!" Dijo Heidi feliz abriendo los ojos como platos. "¡Estás para comerte entera!"

"No me acabo de sentir…" Murmuré mirándome con aquel vestido rosa corto. "Es demasiado… fresco."

"Chica, esto es Italia, hace calor en esta época del año." Afirmó antes de girarse a la chica que había estado jugando con ella a muñecas conmigo como si fuese la muñeca sonriéndole y pasándole la tarjeta. "Nos lo llevamos todo."

"Heidi, no creo que sea…"

"Tonterías." Afirmó moviendo la mano. "No puedes seguir pareciendo una criaja que no eres. Cárgalo todo en la cuenta."

"Pero se van a enfurecer cuando vean todo esto en…"

"Tonterías." Afirmó. "Tú hazme caso, vas a amortizar todos y cada uno de los euros."

Eso no sonaba para nada bien, pero no dije nada.

"Además, el maestro Aro está encantado contigo." Afirmó sonriendo. "Y estoy seguro que a todos se les va a caer la baba viéndote."

Eso era aún más debatible, al lado de Heidi no era más que una chica corriente, además de que nunca había llamado la atención.

"Y ahora… a desfilar." Me dijo sonriendo.

"¿Cómo que…?"

"El mundo entero es nuestra pasarela." Me dijo abriendo el brazo tras salir de allí a la calle donde vimos a Rufus. "Eh, mascota, que nos vamos."

Entonces Rufus se dio la vuelta y nos miró para abrir un poco los ojos mirándome de arriba abajo y luego sonreír.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

((Bueno… como Holly no ha tenido oportunidad de verse en el espejo, vamos a ver cómo se la ve de ojos de otras personas, y así, de paso… vemos más cosas de los Vulturi, que aunque sean diablos… bueno, no todos pueden ser tan malos.))

.

(Voz de Demetri)

"¿Buscas a alguien?" Me preguntó Felix al cruzarnos en el pasillo entre el comedor y la sala redonda.

"No." Negué. "Es que me han dicho que fuese a buscar algo al puesto de la humana."

"La recepción está en otro pasillo." Me dijo. "Y yo también tengo que ir hacia allí."

"Bien." Afirmé.

Estaba visto que no iba a poder seguir con lo mío, así que… cuanto antes acabase con mi cometido, antes podría seguir haciendo lo que quería.

"Últimamente estás un poco ido." Me dijo. "¿Algún problema?"

"No, ninguno." Afirmé. "Tal vez sea que no me acaba de gustar la idea de tanta calma."

"Desde que llegó esa… cría no hemos tenido demasiada calma." Me dijo. "Y encima le han dado una mascota."

"A mí tampoco me gusta demasiado lo del tema de la 'mascota'." Afirmé. "Se supone que no podemos tocarla, y le han puesto a un tipo todo el día con ella."

"Sí, pero bueno… parece que no tiene interés en ella." Me dijo. "No llega a mascota, apenas pasa de saco de boxeo."

Interesante, pero seguía sin convencerme.

"Menos mal que solo estará hasta que se cure un poco." Afirmé. "Y luego se irá."

"Sí, el problema es que no le sana como debería." Me dijo. "Por eso pidieron a los maestros que le dejasen estar aquí."

Mal, eso eran malas noticias, peor que malas.

"Ah, ahí llegamos." Afirmó Felix tras recorrer el túnel corriendo. "Bueno… vamos a ver si tienen noticias de la carta que estaban esperando los maestros."

"Claro." Afirmé.

Suspiré al ver a la recepcionista hablando por teléfono, al menos podría desahogar mi frustración.

"Nada de llamadas privadas en el trabajo." Le dije molesto colgándole tras comprobar que volvía a estar hablando con un chico debido al pulso acelerado y la sonrisa de estúpida en la cara del montón que tenía.

"Perdón, es que… Lou iba a irse una semana a Sicilia y…"

"Y nada." Afirmé. "¿Quieres que les diga a ellos que estabas…?"

"Eh, déjala un poco." Me dijo Heidi mientras se abrían las puertas del ascensor. "Por favor, echa una mano, montón de músculos."

"Esta niñata ha vuelto a hacer llamadas personales desde el teléfono." Le dije.

"Oh, por dios, dale su castigo en otro momento, ahora no se puede." Afirmó haciéndome reparar en que la mascota iba detrás con un montón de cajas y bolsas, así que le cogí las de Heidi que me las dio encantada y se sacudió las manos como si las cajas y bolsas hubiesen sido algo sucio.

"¿No se supone que estabas escoltando algo?" Le dije molesto.

"Sí, claro." Afirmó para meter la mano tras la mascota y tirar de algo que resultó ser una visión preciosa. "¿Te parece suficientemente cuidada?"

Entonces me giré y me encontré cara a cara con una auténtica dama que hizo que me doliese la mandíbula de ganas de alimentarme de sangre corriendo y palpitando bajo la piel.

"Eo…" Me dijo Heidi divertida. "Que si os parece suficientemente cuidada."

"¿Qué le has hecho?" Le pregunté.

"A los maestros no sé si les va a gustar mucho." Afirmó Felix.

"¡¿Qué decís?" Nos dijo la recepcionista. "¡Pero si está preciosa! Oh, ya no parece una cría."

No, ahora la chica rubia parecía una auténtica aparición divina, no sé si existían los ángeles pero de hacerlo ella sería la prefecta representación.

Un ángel de Miguel Ángel, de Davinci…

"El blanco te sienta bien." Afirmé sonriéndole.

"Gracias." Dijo suavemente sonrosándose.

Era preciosa, a nosotros rara vez nos quedaba bien el blanco, por la palidez mortuoria, pero a ella le quedaba de lujo, sobre todo porque era rubia realmente clara y…

"Heidi, qué le habéis hecho a su pelo." Le susurré mientras caminábamos Felix, ella, y yo con la mascota y Holly.

"Oh, la he llevado a mi salón de belleza." Me dijo sonriendo. "No la mires demasiado o se desgastará. Además, creo que a los maestros no les gustará demasiado que vosotros la miréis."

"No vamos a hacerle nada." Afirmé antes de girarme a ella.

Su melena había dejado de ser tan perfecta, estaba más ahuecada, ondulada desde los hombros y hasta las puntas, y su flequillo en vez de recto, estaba largo hacia el ojo derecho ocultándole un poco de este y dándole una imagen más madura al combinarlo con el vestido blanco hasta medio muslo, ceñido y con escote hasta por debajo del pecho sin dejar ver demasiado pero insinuando y atado en la cintura con un cinturón fino de hebilla plateada con unos zapatos algo modositos en blanco también y con un pañuelo blanco al cuello.

"La has convertido en ti." Le dije. "En un tú mucho más refinado."

"¿Pero te gusta o no?" Me dijo.

"No está mal." Afirmé.

No, nada mal. Si antes era un auténtico caramelo, ahora era la madre de todos los caramelos.

"Lo sabía, sabía que os encantaría." Me dijo divertida. "Ya verás cuando la saque a atraer presas. Tendré que enseñarle a usar sus encantos, pero bueno, seguro que también puedo hacerla pasar por cicerone."

"Ten cuidado." Le avisé. "A Aro no le gustaría nada perderla de vista."

"Eh, tranquilo." Afirmó. "Podéis espiarla si queréis, mirones."

"Alguno irá con ella." Afirmó Felix.

"Entonces no servirá de nada." Afirmó Heidi. "Chica guapa, acompañada es igual a chica con novio, y eso no atrae."

"Da igual." Afirmé. "El plan no es que ella atrajese comida, se supone que tiene que usar su don desde aquí."

"Sí, pero sería de tontos desperdiciar el resto de… dones que tiene." Afirmó Heidi. "Y no me digas que no lo conseguiría, se te cae la baba. Si estuviesen seguros de que convertirla no eliminaría su don y quisiera, seguro que tú eres el primero en ofrecerte."

"No digas tonterías." Le dije. "Es solo un trozo de carne."

"Sí, pero un trozo de carne que te mueres por hincar el diente." Me dijo con ironía. "Ah, hemos llegado."

"Aro la estaba buscando." Le dije.

En efecto, en cuanto llegamos a la sala circular donde se pasaban los maestros la mayor parte del tiempo, Aro nos vio y Jane se levantó de su apoyo para mirarnos.

"Qué… inesperada sorpresa." Dijo Aro sonriendo con un poco de confusión.

"Pensé que se le podía sacar más provecho, maestro." Le dijo Heidi.

"¿Has sido tú?" Le dijo Aro.

"La verdad es que ahora está mejor." Dijo Cayo levantándose y caminando hacia ella separando a la mascota que yo sujeté sin problema. "Está más… apetecible."

"Cayo… la estás asustando…" Le dijo Aro.

"Mejor asustada que fugada." Dijo Cayo. "¿Ocurre algo Demetri?"

"Nada, maestro." Afirmé.

"Bien…" Afirmó.

"Bueno… podéis iros." Dijo Aro. "Jane, llévate al chico a sus aposentos."

"Sí, maestro." Dijimos.

La verdad es que no acababa de comprender por qué había ratos en los que ellos se la quedaban sin que nadie más de nosotros pudiese estar presente, y aquello, hasta a nosotros que éramos fieles a los maestros, comenzaba a sonarnos algo raro puesto que no era para alimentarse de ella, ni tampoco alimentarla puesto que era humana y por cómo la cuidaban de que nadie la tocase, diría que tampoco era por atractivo físico para ellos ya que no se podía sacar gran cosa de ella.

"No te ofendas." Me dijo Felix. "Pero deberías sacártela de la mente. Se te nota mucho que babeas por ella y eso podría ser peligroso para ti."

"Oh, dejarme en paz." Les dije.

Aquello era demencial, había algo en esa chica que no acababa de cuadrarme, y desde luego, el hecho de que los maestros estuviesen tan interesados en ella era algo peor aún.


	81. Chapter 81

**CAPITULO 81: ACCIDENTE.**

"Y entonces…" Me dijo Aro.

"Lo siento, no… no puedo ver más." Afirmé suavemente frotándome la cabeza con dolor.

"Bah… es inútil." Afirmó Cayo.

"Lo siento, lo intentaré más." Afirmé.

"No, déjalo." Me dijo Aro cogiéndome la mano. "Descansa, no sirve de nada que te exprimas así."

Asentí y escupí sin sonido los pelos que se me habían metido en la nariz debido al nuevo corte del flequillo.

"Por cierto, este cambio de estilo no te queda mal." Me dijo.

No, quedarme mal no me quedaba, pero tampoco me gustaba demasiado que me mirasen todos como lo hacían, no me sentía cómoda y además… me sentía como si estuviese traicionando a Embry.

"¿Puedo… puedo echarme una siesta?" Les pregunté suavemente.

"¿Dormir?" Me dijeron.

"No me encuentro bien." Afirme tocándome la cabeza.

"Ah, bien." Dijo un poco decepcionado. "¿Necesitas algo?"

"No, es… me basta con dormir un poco." Afirmé.

La verdad es que me estaba encontrando demasiado mal, no sé si por usar demasiado mi don para ver cosas en el tiempo o por el tiempo que llevaba allí encerrada.

Fui sola hasta mi cuarto y allí me encontré a Felix mirando entre mis cosas.

"¿Querías algo?" Le pregunté.

"No." Afirmó incorporándose y mirándome escondiendo algo tras su espalda.

"¿Qué tienes ahí?" Le dije.

"¿Yo? Nada." Afirmó.

"Enséñamelo." Afirmé.

"No tengo nada." Repitió.

"Sé que has cogido algo." Afirmé.

Entonces dudó y se sacó una de las cucharillas desechables de los cafés que me dejaban llevarme a mi habitación para antes de dormir.

"Necesitaba una de estas, así que como tú usas pensé cogértela." Me dijo.

"Y no podrías… ¿haber salido a comprar una tú?" Le dije un poco confusa.

"No como esas… porquerías." Me dijo como si fuese una ofensa lo que le había dicho.

"Lo siento, pero… aún así creo que deberías haber cogido otra que no estuviera… usada." Afirmé.

"Sí, bueno, lo siento." Afirmó.

Aquello sonaba mal.

"¿Seguro que no querías más que eso?" Le pregunté.

"No." Afirmó. "Digo sí, estoy seguro."

Había algo en él que no me cuadraba, sin embargo, lo dejé pasar. Fui a mi lecho y me senté levantando y cruzando las piernas en la postura del loto, perfecta para meditación, que era lo que más necesitaba entonces.

"Te he visto hacer eso más veces." Me dijo. "¿Por qué haces algo tan raro?"

"Me ayuda a concentrarme, necesito descansar y esto me relaja." Afirmé suavemente.

"No lo entiendo." Afirmó sacudiendo la cabeza y acercándose a mí. "Tú eres bonita, podrías evitar sentir cansancio, podrías ser fuerte, inmortal…"

"Toc, toc." Dijeron desde la puerta. "¿No se supone que teníais todos prohibido acercaros a ella?"

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" Le dijo Felix abandonando la dulzura de su voz.

"Me han mandado a guardar su sueño y a encargarme de su mascota." Afirmó el chico de pelo blanco y puntas rojas. "Pero… parece que la mascota anda desaparecida. ¿No deberíais andar buscándola?" Dijo con ironía señalando la puerta.

"Ni se te ocurra hacerle nada." Le amenazó antes de irse.

"Sheeee, sheeee…" Dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano de fastidio antes de quedarse en silencio y mirarme. "Eso no servirá de nada ¿lo sabes?"

"Claro que sirve." Afirmé.

"Ten, se llevaba esto." Afirmó tirándome una horquilla. "Deberías tener un poco más de cuidado con tus cosas personales."

"¿Cómo sé que no querías robármelo tú?" Le dije.

"Podría, eres apetecible." Afirmó acercándose a mí. "Pero no me van las cosas de ese modo."

Aquel tipo no me daba demasiada confianza.

"Bueno... supongo que tendrás sueño." Me dijo.

"Sí." Asentí pensando que se iría, pero en lugar de eso, vino a los pies de mi cama y se sentó. "Esto..."

"Qué, tienes toda la cama para ti." Afirmó.

"¿Te importaría...?" Le dije.

"Chica, o acabas las frases o la gente se pensará que eres medio retrasada." Afirmó.

"Irte de mi cama." Le dije.

"Vamos, no seas así." Me dijo. "Tú túmbate y yo me encargaré de que no lleguen más vampiros malos a robarte cosas."

Sí, claro, el problema era que el que me daba para atrás era él. No sé por qué siempre aparecía donde y cuando menos te lo esperabas; sin embargo, me tumbé en la cama sin perderle de vista, debatiéndome entre si debía dejarle quedar allí o no, entre las ganas que tenía de hablar con 'cierta persona' y el instinto que me decía a gritos que le vigilase.

Pero al final me venció el sueño y las ganas de hablar con Embry y acabé cayendo dormida para entrar en mi paraíso y quedarme sola allí.

Me tumbé en la hierba y me concentré en llamar a Embry, sabía que funcionaría, el problema era la hora que debía ser allí.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Tanto me echas de menos para tener que verme en pleno día?" Oí decir de pronto a una voz cerca de mí con los ojos cerrados.

"Te echo de menos, pero te llamaba porque necesitaba hablar contigo." Afirmé abriendo los ojos con una sonrisa para ver a Embry arrodillado a mi cabeza con la cara al revés que la mía preparado para un beso de saludo que sabía a gloria.

"Creo que acabo de enterarme de algo." Afirmé.

"Bueno, pues tú dirás." Me dijo tumbándose conmigo y dejándome que me apoyase en él haciéndome rodar para ponerme sobre él. "Qué te has enterado."

"No saben lo de Carlie." Afirmé.

"Carlie, Carlie... no me suena." Afirmó suavemente para sonreír y al momento perder la sonrisa. "Oh, joder, solo conozco a alguien con un gusto tan pésimo para haber elegido un nombre así."

"¿Podrías decirles que se encarguen de cuidarlo bien y mantenerlo escondido al resto de vampiros?" Le dije preocupada. "He visto que se cruzarían con alguien sin darse cuenta y ese alguien informaría aquí."

"Y ellos intentarían matarlos, otra vez." Afirmó.

"No, por algún motivo parecían interesados en el niño, en mi visión." Afirmó. "Pero luego dejé de verla, lo que debe significar que algo cambió. Creo que es que yo te avisé y tú a ellos y así impedirán que ese 'tercer vampiro' vea el bebé."

"Es un lío, pero me he enterado de que quieres que les avise de eso." Afirmó asintiendo suavemente. "Por cierto, qué haces ahora durmiendo."

"Estaba cansada." Afirmé notando un olor delicioso en él.

"¿Qué has estado haciendo para cansarte?" Me preguntó levantando una ceja.

"Los tres diablos me hicieron mirar el futuro cercano." Le confesé. "Pero no les he dicho demasiado, no sé si ha colado, pero al menos me han disculpado. Creo que piensan que solo tengo ese don que les sea útil, y yo no pienso sacarles de su error."

"Eres una chica muy lista." Me dijo frotándome la cabeza.

"Gracias." Afirmé sonriendo.

"¿Tienes tiempo para seguir un poco más así?" Me dijo sonriendo.

"Siempre tengo tiempo para esto." Afirmé.

Me gustaba estar así con él, me gustaba poder estar con él a solas, me gustaba... dios, había algo en él que me resultaba increíblemente atractivo.

"¿Te has echado colonia?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, 'Eau de sudor', y no me digas que te gusta." Me dijo divertido. "He estado entrenando con la gente de Laki porque Jake vuelve a estar de bajón porque los Cullen han vuelto a desaparecer."

"No es... hay algo en ti diferente." Afirmé sintiendo el peligro además de nuevo el olor en él. "Hay algo aquí que no cuadra."

"¿Algún espía?" Me dijo.

"No." Negué. "Es que... hay algo aquí que no acaba de cuadrarme."

"También hay algo en ti que parece raro." Me dijo. "Como si hoy estuvieses con una de esas películas que hacen la imagen un poco más borrosa encima."

"¿Tú crees?" Le dije. "Oh, debe de ser porque mi imagen aquí no es la misma que la que puede ver la gente."

"¿Cómo?" Me dijo sin entender.

"Es... normalmente, cuando algo en mi cambia fuera, cambia aquí, porque puedo verme, pero... no he podido verme hoy." Afirmé. "Porque... ya sabes, los vampiros no tienen espejos."

"Oh, vale." Me dijo. "Entonces... voy a poder saber lo que te han hecho."

"Solo ha sido un cambio de look." Afirmé. "Heidi decía que parecía una cría y... bueno, me ha llevado a un salón de belleza pero no he podido verme en el espejo, ni siquiera cuando me probaron ropa, así que sé que no me siento cómoda del todo con muchas de las cosas que compró para mí pero no sé cómo me quedan."

"¿Y no podrías enseñármelas?" Me dijo sonriendo. "Jooo... me gustaría saber cómo voy a verte esta vez..."

"Me encantaría, pero... no sé cómo me queda la ropa puesta así que no podría enseñártela." Le dije haciéndole una caricia en la cara sonriendo tristemente puesto que no podía hacer lo que quería.

"Bueno, pues ya nos mandaremos fotos o algo así." Afirmó dándome un toquecito suave en la mejilla. "El caso es que podemos vernos y hablar aquí."

"Por cierto, prométeme que tendrás cuidado." Le dije.

"¿Y eso?"

"Es que... he visto algo malo en las previsiones y... deberíais tener cuidado, creo que vais a encontraros con un vampiro, pero... no sé si será muy antiguo." Murmuré.

"¿Agua?"

"No, fuego." Afirmé refiriéndome a la chimenea protegida con unas rejas que dejaban pasar el calor pero no el fuego debido al miedo que tenían los Vulturi, todos ellos, a este elemento y que solo estaba en mis aposentos y el comedor donde estaba por pura decoración nobiliar. "Solo está en mis aposentos y el comedor, pero mientras esperaba a la comida he visto algo en la chimenea del comedor, creo que me han pillado, pero no saben por qué lo he hecho."

"Tienes que tener cuidado." Me dijo suavemente. "Si te pillasen..."

Me quedé sin saber cómo acababa porque me despertaron.

"Te dije que no la despertases." Afirmó el de pelo blanco a Rufus.

"Nadie le ha advertido sobre ti." Dijo Rufus. "Me cuesta creer que os hayan dejado solos."

"A diferencia de ti, primo, yo sí sé escoger el bando de la guerra." Le dijo el otro.

"Tú solo eres una maldita rata traicionera." Le dijo Rufus.

"Sí, y tú un maldito deshecho de la familia." Afirmó tocándole las vendas dando vueltas a su alrededor. "Ni siquiera puedes proteger a los tuyos."

"Vale ya." Le dije levantándome y apartándole con un empujoncito que solo lo hizo apartar por la impresión de verme empujarle que por la fuerza que pudiera haberle metido. "Déjale en paz."

"¿Por qué?" Me dijo. "¿Porque es tu mascota?" Añadió. "Él ha empezado insultándome como si fuese un peligro para ti."

"Lo eres." Afirmó Rufus. "No dudarías en atacarla si tuvieras oportunidad. Eres la rata que vendió a nuestro clan a esta gente."

Eso me hizo abrir los ojos como platos.

"Eso no es del todo cierto." Afirmó. "No es mi culpa si nadie quiso hacerme caso, si solo unos pocos me hicieron caso y el resto estuvisteis hibernando."

Yo ya no sabía qué estaba pasando. Rufus no era del tipo de atacar, ni que fuese verbalmente, pero estaba atacando a aquel hombre con todo lo que podía, y el otro, que parecía más fuerte, más chulo... él parecía realmente dolido por algo, como si le doliese la acusación de traición.

"Holly, nuestra matriarca echó a este chico y su hermano de la familia." Me dijo Rufus haciéndome aún de pantalla contra su primo. "Los Duppont nunca han sido trigo limpio, son meras serpientes."

"Rufus, es tu primo." Le dije. "Sois familia."

"Técnicamente no lo somos." Afirmó el otro con voz calmada. "Lo de familia es un eufemismo porque descendemos de alguien en común, pero por nuestras venas no hay demasiadas gotas en común, si encuentras una serías muy afortunada."

"Nosotros somos decentes, y tu hermano y tú... sois solo serpientes." Afirmó Rufus.

"Rufus, por favor." Le dije notando de nuevo el mismo olor.

"Rufus, creo que necesita agua." Le dijo el otro tipo mirándome.

Aquello no era normal, no solo me dolía la cabeza sino que además, me notaba rara; y de pronto, ambos se pusieron a gritar como si les estuviese haciendo algo y me asustaron preocupándome porque aquello no era normal.

"Los maestros te llaman." Dijo Jane haciéndome notar que había entrado.

"¿Qué les pasa?" Le pregunté.

"No deben pelear ante ti, ni cuando tú estás cerca." Me dijo. "Al parecer eres... demasiado frágil y el maestro Aro tiene miedo de que algo... te rompa." Afirmó como si eso le divirtiese.

Miré a ambos hombres que me miraron jadeando y entonces el de pelo blanco asintió y me hizo un gesto de que la siguiese, así que eso hice. Me guió por los pasillos hasta llevarme a la sala circular donde me encontré con Heidi.

"¿Cómo estás?" Me dijo Aro sonriendo. "¿Has descansado bien?"

"Eso creo." Afirmé. "Aún me duele un poco la cabeza."

"Iremos al grano, tienes que ir con Heidi a buscar gente." Me dijo Cayo.

"Cayo, por favor." Le dijo Aro. "Un poco de modales, la chica es una dama..." Afirmó antes de girarse hacia mí. "Verás, necesitamos que vayáis a atraer gente, nosotros vamos a recibir una visita tal y como había dicho ayer, así que... mientras tanto será mejor que salgáis Heidi y tú y mires a ver si encuentras algo interesante."

"Claro." Afirmé.

"Bueno, pues... ya está." Dijo sonriendo. "Es muy agradable ver cómo tienes muy claro en qué lado estás. Por cierto, hemos enviado tu carta, seguro que a los niños les encantan los helados, Felix se encargará de que en correos se enteren que tiene que llegar enteros."

Bueno, tenía privacidad "0" con mi correo pero al menos podía contar con que no me tenían por peligrosa mientras buscaba la forma de poder tener correo via sueños.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bueno, pues ahora quédate aquí y haz un papel." Me había dicho Heidi. "Yo suelo ser una preciosa y ardiente mujer italiana, pero tú puedes ser lo que quieras."

Así que allí estaba, sentada en la fuente de la plaza y mojándome un poco los pies puesto que, aún yendo de blanco, hacía un calor horrible.

Dudaba un poco que pudiese atraer a nadie, sin embargo, estaba claro que algo no iba bien conmigo porque acabaron acercándose bastantes personas, y ninguna era del cuerpo de seguridad o policía para pedirme que sacase los pies de la fuente.

"_Bongiorno, signorina_." Me dijo uno hombre. "¿Se ha perdido?"

"Ah, no." Le dije en italiano, al menos lo poco que había podido aprender. "Lo siento, no hablo mucho italiano."

"No importa, nosotros podemos hablar inglés." Me dijeron sonriendo.

"_E... cossa fai_ una _bella signorina_ por aquí tan sola." Me preguntó uno.

Que qué hacía allí tan sola...

"Unos tíos míos trabajan aquí cerca y me temo que estaba refrescándome un poco mientras esperaba al grupo de turistas que tenían que venir." Mentí notando de nuevo el malestar. "Pero creo que se han perdido."

"Vaya, eso es cosa mala." Afirmó uno.

"¿Y vosotros?" Les pregunté.

"La selección de futbol 24 de Verona." Me dijo uno.

Entonces reparé en ese 'uno' del grupo mientras el resto me contaban lo que debía ser la verdad, parecía el típico gracioso de los grupos y tenía una piel morena y pelo negro.

Por algún motivo, comenzó a dolerme la mandíbula además de la cabeza, así que me la rasqué disimuladamente.

"¿Está bien?" Me dijo uno.

"No sé, creo que igual me ha dado demasiado el sol en la cabeza." Murmuré recostándome sin ser consciente de ello contra el chico moreno.

"Será mejor que la llevemos con sus tíos." Me dijo. "¿Está muy lejos?"

"No." Dije. "Es... por ahí." Afirmé señalando a la puerta del edificio donde estaba la oficina de información y donde estaba Raimond, uno de los 'curritos vampiro' de los Vulturi, mis supuestos tíos.

"Vamos, la acompañamos." Me dijeron.

Fue terrible, cada vez notaba más ese dolor, algo en mis tripas, algo que se revolvía con vida propia en mis tripas y rugía por salir y que no podía identificar qué era.

Hasta que en el pasillo donde nos estaba llevando Gianna hasta donde les cogería otra chica vampiro que vivía dentro y vestía también con ropa moderna, los cogería, sin embargo, en el ascensor, me caí sintiendo que mis piernas flaqueaban.

"Seguid vosotros." Les dijo el chico moreno. "No os preocupéis, enseguida vamos. Tranquila _signorina_, soy enfermero, debes tener una lipotimia."

Ahí fue cuando perdí el juicio y el control que pudiera tener sobre mi misma y me pegué a él, bueno, le dejé que me pegara a él.

Desde donde estaba, jadeando con dolor, podía olerle, y... dios, olía deliciosamente...

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Le dije.

"Emile." Me dijo tocándome la frente. "Dios, tienes fiebre..."

"Embry..." Murmuré sonriendo y viéndole conmigo.

Entonces fue cuando perdí la consciencia, lo único que recuerdo fueron gritos lejanos en mis oídos, la bestia se comenzaba a calmar y algo delicioso en mi paladar.

Embry, mi Embry... mío...

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Dios, esto es una locura." Afirmó el chico de pelo blanco y puntas rojas junto a mí. "Por dios, despierta."

"Hummm…" Gemí con dolor.

"Levanta, corre." Me dijo frotándome la cara y haciéndome toser al ducharme con algo pulverizado antes de cogerme casi en brazos y taparme la boca. "No grites... Sobre todo no grites."

No entendía nada, hasta que me di cuenta que había estado tumbada sobre un cadáver de Embry y apretó aún más su agarre haciéndome daño e impidiéndome gritar.

No, aquel no era Embry, era un chico que se le parecía mucho, pero no era él.

"Yo me desharé de él, pero sobre todo, haz como que no sabes, nada, y por tu dios, tu familia o lo que quieras, reza para parecer creíble." Me dijo. "Si se dan cuenta de lo que has hecho… despídete de poder llevar tus secretos como quieras."

"Yo no tengo secretos." Susurré aterrada.

"Sí, bueno… 'esto' desde luego no lo sabía nadie." Me dijo señalando al cadáver. "Deberíamos haberlo previsto..."

"¿Qué?" Dije confusa.

"Tu malestar, el que te rascases la mandíbula… dios, debía dolerte de verdad." Afirmó pinchando al tipo con el pie y cogiéndolo. "No has dejado ni gota, chica. Has tenido que darte un buen atracón."

"Yo no… no soy…" Dije.

"Tú no has sido, no sabes dónde está este tipo, si te preguntan… vienes de arriba, te mareaste en el ascensor y reza para que no vengan a comprobarlo." Afirmó mientras se abría la puerta del atrio donde estaba la recepcionista.

"Ma… ¿tú no estabas dentro?" Me dijo.

"Me mareé y me caí redonda." Le dije. "Pero ya estoy mejor… ¿Han… han acabado en la sala de audiencias?"

"No lo sé, pero puedes ir." Me dijo. "Llamaré a…"

"No, puedo… puedo ir sola." Afirmé. "Hasta otra."

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, me había metido en el túnel donde me aseguré de que no venía antes de rozarme los ojos para intentar cambiarlos y, segundos después, adquiría la capacidad de ver en la oscuridad de los lobos para comprobar que no había nadie en el túnel y ponerme a caminar por el túnel.

Nunca me había gustado ese túnel tan oscuro, ni siquiera cuando iba acompañada y se supone que protegida por mi acompañante, con que ahora que me sentía aún más desprotegida y expuesta.

Y sobre todo lo odiaba porque era tan largo y oscuro que me hacía ver cosas o pensar y torturarme la mente pensando en mis seres queridos que había tenido que dejar atrás para salvarles. Eso cuando no era…

"¡Por favor, ayúdame…!" Me dijo una voz muy suave gritando.

"¡¿Por qué?" Gritó otra.

"¡¿Por qué a mí?" Gritó una tercera.

"Callaros." Susurré.

Debía parecer normal, pero cada vez que el resto se alimentaban… las almas de las víctimas se pasaban unos días rondando por allí en busca de venganza, y yo haciendo oídos sordos para no desvelarme.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Me dijo Felix apareciendo con una ráfaga ante mí y con manchas en la cara.

"Me he mareado en el ascensor y me he caído." Le dije tejiendo la mentira. "He estado un rato en el ascensor, recomponiéndome así que en cuanto me he sentido algo mejor he decidido venir."

Dios, podía ver y oler qué era lo que le manchaba la cara. Hice auténticos malabarismos para mantener mi estómago calmado recordando lo que acababa de pasar. Además, se suponía que yo no podía ver en la oscuridad, así que no debía poder verlas.

"Aún estábamos alimentándonos." Me dijo.

Ya, lo sé.

"Entonces… supongo que esperaré aquí un poco." Afirmé apoyándome en la pared y mirándome las puntas de los pies.

"Te dábamos por fuera, en el atrio, con Giulietta." Me dijo.

"Me mareé en el ascensor antes de poder salir." Murmuré.

"¿Estás ya bien?" Me dijo. "Heidi debería haberse dado cuenta."

"Sí, bueno… yo no suelo estar presente cuando vosotros…" Le dije. "Lo lógico hubiese sido pensar que estaba en el comedor o en mi habitación, escondiéndome de ver lo que hacéis."

"No todos los humanos corréis la misma suerte." Afirmó. "Nunca mataríamos a alguien con tus dones." Añadió medio sonriendo.

Eso me hizo sonreír por dentro aunque no acababa de creérmelo, sin embargo, no lo mostré ya que mi vida dependía de que no se enterase de que podía verle en la oscuridad, que no me enfocasen la luz a los ojos para que no la reflejasen como los ojos de animal que eran, y de que, ante todo, no se enterasen nadie más de lo que de verdad parecía haber pasado en el ascensor.


	82. Chapter 82

**CAPITULO 82: SANGRE**

"Sentimos la espera." Me dijo Aro limpiándose aún los labios con toquecitos suaves a pesar de estar casi limpios para mirar el pañuelo y decidir que ya estaba. "Pensábamos que estabas en tu cuarto."

"Tuve un ligero accidente en el ascensor." Afirmé.

"¡¿Accidente?" Dijo confuso. "¿Pero tú estás bien?. ¿Te has hecho algún daño?"

"No, es… me duele un poco la cabeza porque me la he golpeado al caer." Le dije suavemente. "Pero estoy bien."

"Bien." Dijo aún un poco serio. "Bueno, supongo que no está tan mal después de todo. Ven aquí." Me dijo haciendo gestos para que me acercase. "Ven a descansar aquí, ya sabes que no mordemos, sobre todo después de haber comido bien." Afirmó sonriendo.

Me hubiese gustado apartarme, pero sabía que no me convenía molestar a los Vulturi, sobre todo a Aro, así que fui y me senté entre los 'tronos' de Aro y Marcus.

"Y dinos… ¿has visto muchas cosas fuera?" Me preguntó.

"No, hacía calor." Afirmé. "Y unos tipos me encontraron, así que… los mandé aquí."

"Buena chica." Me dijo Aro sonriéndome.

Bueno, yo era su mascota, y supongo que mientras así fuese, no tenía peligro.

Me hicieron quedarme allí hablando con ellos un buen rato, hasta que regresó Heidi y se disculpó, me vio allí y sonrió.

"Que bien que estés a salvo." Me dijo.

"¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?" Murmuré.

"Se han encontrado al chulo de Jagger que venía de alimentarse." Me dijo, bueno, más bien a los tres líderes. "Jura y perjura que era un mendigo y que nadie notará su falta."

"Bien, ese chico siempre nos ayuda bien con nuestras campañas." Dijo Cayo. "Déjale que se divierta un poco con la chusma de la ciudad."

¿Chusma de la ciudad? Eso sonaba fatal incluso para mí y mi comprensibilidad, pero me abstuve de mostrar nada, solo que me lo notaron.

"Deberías ir acostumbrándote, jovencita." Me dijo Aro sonriendo. "Sabes dónde estás, sabes lo que somos y sabes de qué nos alimentamos, aunque no lo hagamos delante de ti por respeto."

"Claro, Aro." Le dije. "Lo lamento, no me oirás quejarme, es que…"

"Bueno, está bien." Me dijo. "Pero intenta no alarmarte por eso."

"Lo siento, es… no puedo controlarlo." Afirmé.

"Maestro." Le llamó Jane. "Tenemos una visita."

"Holly, puedes ir a descansar a tu cuarto." Me dijo. "Felix te acompañará." Añadió levantando un dedo para llamarle de su puesto junto a la pared mirándonos y dio dos pasos adelante hacia nosotros para sonreírme cuando me levanté y fui hacia él.

Mientras íbamos por las escaleras, oí que le decían a Jane que les dejase pasar y antes de que pudiera ver quién era el recién llegado, Felix me había llevado más adelante del pasillo.

"Hoy has hecho un buen trabajo." Me dijo sonriente. "Para ser el primer día no ha estado nada mal."

"¿Qué trabajo?" Le dije un poco sorprendida de que supiese a qué me dedicaban los jefes allí.

"Traernos comida." Afirmó. "Aunque fuesen hombres, era jóvenes y fuertes. Y con lo tuyo y lo de Heidi… creo que nos llegará para un buen tiempo."

Eso esperaba, ya que no había podido salvarles la vida a aquellos chicos tan simpáticos, al menos esperaba que hubiese servido de algo aquel sacrificio.

"Bueno… ya hemos llegado." Afirmó abriendo la puerta de mi cuarto para dejarme pasar. "¿Puedo?"

"No." Le dijo Rufus desde la silla para mirarme. "Yo no quiero que entre."

"No te preocupes." Le dije a Felix. "Rufus es inofensivo."

"Está bien, esperaré aquí." Me dijo mientras yo cerraba suavemente la puerta.

"Será mejor que no le dejes entrar aquí." Me dijo Rufus. "Por suerte, como yo también puedo estar aquí porque es medio-mía, he podido negarle la entrada por ahora."

"¿Por qué no le has dejado entrar?" Le dije.

"Los vampiros no podemos entrar en sitios donde no nos hayan dejado entrar." Me dijo suavemente. "Tienes que tener cuidado con él."

"¿Y acaso no contigo?" Le dijo el chico de pelo blanco y puntas rojas.

"Jagger." Le dijo Rufus. "Deberías…"

"Ella me deja estar." Afirmó. "Además, yo no necesito permiso para entrar, ya lo sabes."

"¿Has conseguido…?" Murmuré.

"Sí, por suerte no es muy difícil colarse en según que sitios de la ciudad." Afirmó mirándose las uñas. "A estas horas es un montón de cenizas en el crematorio del cementerio."

"¿Qué has hecho ahora?" Le dijo Rufus.

"Bueno… teniendo en cuenta la joya que tenemos aquí… echarle una mano antes de que se buscase un lío monumental por matar a alguien." Afirmó Jagger.

"Mientes." Le dijo Rufus para mirarme.

"No primito, no." Le dijo divertido. "Apostaría a que no te lo dijeron."

"Es imposible." Afirmó. "No es como nosotros."

"Bueno, sé lo que he visto." Afirmó. "Y por algún motivo, la dama, tiene más secretos de los que pensábamos."

"No puede ser." Afirmó Rufus. "Eres un maldito… eres una serpiente. Retorcida, mentirosa y dañina serpiente."

"Sí, sí, ahorrémonos las peleas por cosas familiares." Afirmó Jagger. "Sé lo que está pasando, conozco al primo Igor, pero me pregunto por qué no acabó lo que empezó y por qué no dijo nada a los tres líderes."

"¿Qué… qué dices?" Le dije.

"Pues que lo sé todo." Me dijo sonriendo divertido demostrando que no era un farol. "Y que conozco al primo, sé cómo actúa y podría apostar mi mano derecha a que sé exactamente lo que te pasa."

Eso no lo había previsto. Que alguien más aparte de Embry y la 'Alianza del amanecer' que me habían tratado o a quien le había confesado y visto mis marcas, supiese lo que había pasado aquel día, lo que me había hecho aquel tipo…

"Tranquila, no voy a chivarme." Me dijo mientras me daban escalofríos al pensar en que pudieran enterarse los Vulturi. "Pero… obviamente, eso no saldrá gratis…"

Chantaje.

"¿Qué quieres?" Le dije.

"Sé lo que es sentir lo que tú sentiste antes de lo que hiciste en el ascensor." Me dijo. "No es nada agradable, así que… digamos que yo puedo ayudarte con eso pero a cambio voy a querer algo de ti."

"El qué." Le dije para que se acercase y me susurrase algo que me hizo abrir los ojos como platos haciéndole sonreír al ver mi cara descompuesta y luego volver a acercarse a mí para susurrarme algo más que me tranquilizó un poco.

"Por supuesto podrías dejarlo cuando quisieras." Me dijo. "Y solo sería cuando quisieras."

"Me… ¿me das tu palabra?" Le dije.

"Por mi honor." Afirmó poniéndose una mano en el pecho y levantando la otra.

"Tú no tienes honor." Le dijo Rufus.

"Bueno, tampoco le veo a ella muchas opciones más." Afirmó divertido. "Y créeme, es un trato bastante… honrado."

"Tú nunca has tenido ni honor, ni honra y tu palabra rara vez sirve de algo." Afirmó él.

"Está bien." Acepté puesto que él tenía razón. "Acepto el trato, pero si se te ocurre romperlo… descubrirás más trucos que guardo en la manga."

"Espero no hacerlo." Me dijo divertido cogiendo mi mano.

Ese Jagger tenía razón, no tenía demasiadas opciones y su trato era bastante provechoso, tanto para él como para mí. Yo iba a recibir mucho y a cambio, también iba a tener que dar bastante. Si Embry se enterase de lo que acababa de pactar con ese hombre, del que casi no sabía nada, dejaría de hablarme, imprentado o no.

"Muy bien, empezamos cuando quieras." Me dijo Jagger.

"De momento no." Afirmé.

"No dudes en llamarme cuando vuelvas a encontrarte mal, querida." Me dijo.

"No olvides cumplir tu parte del trato." Le dije.

"En cuanto pueda y encuentre el motivo suficiente." Afirmó sonriendo. "Por cierto… aún no está sellado del todo el trato."

Fue a intentar robarme un beso, pero increíblemente, lo esquivé tapándole la boca.

"Cuando consigas lo que necesitamos." Afirmé haciéndole separar de mí.

"Al final vamos a llevarnos bien y todo." Me dijo sonriendo. "Está bien, voy a ir preparándolo todo para el trato. Esto… si no me ves durante unos días… no te preocupes, creo que voy a salir del país."

"Hum." Asentí para que me cogiera la mano y la besara antes de salir por la puerta y que oyésemos cómo fuera Felix y él parecían discutir algo.

"No deberías haber hecho ese trato con esa serpiente." Me dijo Rufus.

"No te preocupes, si se le ocurre romperlo él va a llevarse peor parte." Afirmé. "Le he puesto una maldición menor para evitar que hable con nadie sobre mis secretos, y sobre el trato… probablemente sea yo la beneficiaria, además, me parece justo para ambos."

"Tú sabrás lo que haces." Me dijo. "Pero mi deber para protegerte es avisarte de que nuestro clan vetó a este miembro de la familia por mala conducta."

"Él y sus hermanos." Asentí. "Los Duppont están vetados del clan Valerius."

"Así es." Asintió un poco sorprendido. "¿Cómo sabías tú…?"

"Conozco a la… matriarca." Afirmé.

"Claro, debí suponerlo cuando me dijeron que te mostrase la marca familiar." Afirmó antes de callarse súbitamente para que al cabo de unos segundos entrase Heidi.

"Perdón. ¿Molesto?" Me dijo sonriendo.

"No." Negué yo. "No estaba haciendo nada."

"Perfecto." Me dijo sonriendo. "Mira lo que te traigo." Me dijo enseñándome unos zapatos de tacón. "Son unos Gucci, pruébatelos."

"Son bonitos." Afirmé cogiéndolos y viendo que eran de mi talla, más o menos.

Con cuidado deslicé un pie dentro y me lo abroché antes de hacer lo mismo con el otro pie y mirarlos moviéndolos un poco.

"Bueno, no te quedes ahí." Me dijo. "Anda un poco."

Con cuidado me levanté y anduve un poco.

"Son cómodos." Afirmé. "Cómodos y bonitos."

"Y con clase." Afirmó sonriendo. "No es por nada pero Jane tiene mal gusto para la ropa. Tiene zapatos horribles, y si quieres llegar lejos, lo primero que tienes que usar son zapatos bonitos y con clase."

Bueno, no podía negar que Jane tenía zapatos cómodos pero como yo, no demasiado bonitos.

"Me gustan los zapatos cómodos." Le dije suavemente.

"Sí, y esos son cómodos y bonitos." Afirmó. "Hay más como esos."

"Gracias." Le dije.

"Ah, no me las des a mí." Me dijo. "La idea fue de Felix, dijo que podíamos guardar la ropa de la comida para posibles necesidades y a todos nos pareció buena idea, mejor que simplemente quemarla."

"¿Felix te dijo que me trajeras esto?" Le dije confusa mientras Rufus la miraba con curiosidad.

"Sí, bueno... creo que él también se guardó algo, mínimo un vestido porque cuando nos deshicimos de los restos, una mujer estaba desnuda."

Eso me hizo retemblar, que alguien pudiese espolear a un muerto así de fácilmente... me daba un poco de cosa.

"Gracias otra vez." Le dije. "Es... me gustan, son cómodos."

"No hay de qué." Dijo sonriendo. "Ya verás, nos lo vamos a pasar bien saliendo de compras y a conseguir comida."

Bueno, no me gustaba la idea de ir de compras, y la de salir a cazar era simplemente... me horrorizaba pensar en ello.

"Esto... Heidi, tengo que ir... ¿podemos salir y andar un poco?" Le dije. "Aquí comienza a hacer un poco de frío."

Apariciones fantasmales, había pocas porque parecían temer a aquella gente pero había, de los recién muertos.

"Sí, claro." Me dijo. "¿Vamos a ver las revistas que te ha traído Giulietta?"

"Vale." Asentí. "Creo que había una de moda."

"Mis favoritas." Afirmó. "Aunque las que sacan famosos buenos están bien también. ¿No crees?"

"Sí, claro." Afirmé.

Había visto alguna cuando me las traía la recepcionista, bueno, cuando las mandaba por alguno del resto, y curiosamente, no me atraía demasiado ninguno de los hombres que salían. Había que reconocer que eran guapos, pero... no me atraían, todos tenían alguna pega: uno no era suficientemente moreno, otro no lo suficientemente fuerte, otro no tenía los ojos demasiado avellanados, otro tenía el color de ojos diferente al marrón chocolate... ninguno era lo 'suficientemente' para mí.

Me dolía decirlo, pero era así; así que al final, acabamos yendo con Rufus al comedor donde me puse junto al fuego en una silla algo parecida a un sillón mientras Heidi se cogía otra y se sentaba conmigo a hojear revistas.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Felix)

Entrar o no entrar cuando podía oír cómo Heidi estaba comenzando a corromper la pureza de la nueva incorporación. Holly... Holly... hasta su nombre era bonito.

Eh, aquel era también mi terreno, así que golpeé la puerta con los nudillos suavemente antes de entrar y verlas sentadas y con unas revistas encima mirando y sonriendo mientras se mostraban las revistas.

"Toc, toc." Dije ya con mi voz. "Hola, que estoy aquí." Afirmé cuando vi que salvo el 'mascota' de Holly, no se habían dado ni cuenta de que había llegado.

"Hola, Felix." Me dijo Heidi sin mirarme. "Mira, este tiene pinta de ser genial. ¿Para qué sirve esta ropa interior?"

"Es un bañador." Le dijo Holly para mirarme. "Hola, estabamos mirando revistas. ¿Quieres...?"

"No, gracias." Afirmé.

"¿Ya habéis acabado?" Me dijo Heidi mirándome puesto que Holly me estaba mirando y pasando un poco de la revista que se estaban enseñando.

"Sí, ha sido una visita corta." Afirmé. "Como siempre no ha salido bien, pero parece que estaban conformes."

"Ya, como siempre." Afirmó. "Mira, este es como el otro pero me gusta más el dibujo. ¿En serio encuentran esto agradable los hombres?"

"Heidi, es un bañador de dos partes, sirve para tomar el sol y bañarse." Le dijo Holly suavemente. "Y los hombres... les gusta."

"¿Puedo verlo?" Le dije.

"Mira." Me dijo Heidi mostrándome una revista abierta de par en par en un par de modelos con ropa interior colorida y con argollas juntando trozos. "¿Te parece esto agradable a la vista?"

"Bueno... me parece más agradable otra cosa, pero... ¿es un intento de armadura rara para mujer?" Pregunté.

"No, es un bañador, para bañarse." Me dijo Holly. "Se pone y... te pones al sol, para... ponerte morena." Afirmó tocándose suavemente la piel del brazo para indicar lo de 'morena'.

"A mí me gustan más pálidas." Afirmé. "Es signo de buena salud, las morenas... siempre ha aspirado a mujeres nobles, no... trabajadoras."

"Hum…" Murmuré.

"Vamos, no le digas eso a la chica que le vas a sacar los colores." Le dijo Heidi casi riéndose. "Además, de qué siglo es eso. Ahora las chicas están morenas, y los hombres se las disputan."

"Desde que se quitaron los duelos de espada por los favores de las damas ha perdido un poco el interés." Afirmó Felix divertido.

"Eso dice mucho de ti, sí." Afirmó Heidi divertida. "¿Verdad, Holly? Apuesto a que a ti te gustaría ver a dos tipos intentando conseguir tus favores."

"¿Por qué no depositarlos en alguien?" Le dijo Felix. "En una sola persona."

"Nah, la chica parece lista." Le dijo Heidi sonriendo. "Cuantos más pretendientes, más cosas bonitas para una, si los mantienes interesados, la reina del mundo. ¿A que sí, Holly?"

"No lo sé." Le dijo ella sonrojándose suavemente. "Nunca he hecho la prueba."

Eso me hizo sonreír, si no había probado nunca a hacerlo significaba que no era de expectativas tan altas como Heidi. Así que… tal vez fuese más sencillo de lo que pensaba.

"¿Qué tienes ahí detrás?" Me dijo Heidi mientras veía que Holly me miraba a las manos que tenía ocultas a la espalda.

"Oh, nada." Afirmé. "Es solo algo que recogí." Añadí sacando el cofrecito cerrado que había usado para poner los presentes.

"¡Uhhhhh!" Dijo Heidi divertida y sonriendo. "¿Es para mí?"

"No es de tu talla." Le dije.

"No es justo, yo llevo siendo más tiempo compañera y solo le traes regalitos a ella." Me dijo con ironía.

"No es mi culpa que seas más grande." Afirmé molesto.

"Tranquilos." Dijo Holly suavemente poniéndonos una mano en cada uno en el pecho para separarnos. "Yo… puedes quedarte con lo que quieras, Heidi."

"No necesito nada." Dijo molesta antes de que Holly asintiese y cuando se descuidase, Heidi se me acercó para susurrarme. "Yo que tú tendría cuidado de no encariñarme demasiado de una humana."

"No me he encariñado de nadie." Afirmé molesto de que sugiriese siquiera que pudiese tener ese tipo de intereses en una simple y enclenque mortal.

"Más te vale, los Vulturi no permiten convertirla para no perder sus dones." Me dijo dándome una palmada. "Ah, a ver… gírate… vaya, te queda muy bien." Afirmó haciéndome girar para ver que el color burdeos le quedaba también genial porque contrastaba con su palidez y su cabello rubio tan claro.

"Estás muy guapa." Le dije aunque sobraba porque se creía lo que Heidi le decía bastante bien.

Sonrió, en cierto modo lo de ser rubia y tan pálida le hacía brillar de una forma más bonita que la del resto de chicas que me rodeaban que brillaban con brillo de diamantes, sin embargo, ella, por ser humana aún, brillaba con otro brillo bajo el sol o la luz intensa, brillaba con destellos dorados, como el sol.

Carraspeé al verla sonreír y pensar en esa comparación con Heidi, Jane o el resto.

"Gracias." Murmuró.

"No importa, era solo un poco de ropa." Afirmé quitándole importancia. "Si se la hubiese dado a Jane se hubiese vengado haciéndome daño."

Bueno, no era del todo mentira, pero tampoco era realmente la verdad, sin embargo, pareció servir.

"¿Y tu mascota?" Le dijo Heidi para que ella se encogiese de hombros.

"Estaba aquí cuando entramos." Afirmé.

"¿Igual ha salido a...?" Dijo Heidi mirándome.

"Le pedí que mirase... cartas." Dijo Holly suavemente.

"Yo mismo me encargué de enviar tu correo ayer mismo." Le dije.

"Cartas para mí." Dijo poniéndose las manos en el pecho para señalarse.

"Ah..." Asentimos a la vez casi.

Justo entonces, como si nos hubiese leído el pensamiento, entró el tipo, con un periódico en la mano.

"¿Había... cartas para mí?" Le dijo Holly para que el tipo sacudiese la cabeza y levantase el periódico. "Pero yo no..."

Entonces el tipo se golpeó suavemente con una esquina del periódico enrollado el pecho como indicándole que era suyo.

"Anda, no sabía que era capaz de entender lo que se le decía." Dijo Heidi con ironía mientras el tipo iba a sentarse junto al fuego junto a la silla donde Holly había estado sentada.

"Rufus no es sordo." Afirmó Holly yendo a sentarse en el asiento de antes, junto al fuego.

"No, pero dudo que nos entienda." Afirmé yo.

"Hoy estrenan la nueva película de Roberto Parkinson y Tayler Luner." Le dijo el chico suavemente en inglés. "Oh, y mira, ha comenzado la nueva temporada de '_Amore come la follia_'."

¿Ese tipo no solo entendía lo que se le decía sino que además hablaba al menos italiano e inglés?

"Tal vez podríamos ir a verla a un café." Le dijo mirándonos a Heidi y a mí. "Es solo una hora al día."

"Un momento... ¿tu mascota habla y entiende lo que le dices?" Le dijo Heidi.

"Sí." Asintieron ambos, ella de palabra y él solo asitiendo.

"¿Y por qué no lo dijisteis?" Le dije.

"Ellos lo saben, y nadie más preguntó." Afirmó el 'mascota'. "Preferisteis dar por sentado que era medio retrasado y por eso se querían librar de mí en lugar de que estoy incapacitado para nada por ahora así que aquí estaba más seguro para recuperarme porque nadie osaría atacar la casa de los Vulturi."

Maldición, habría que tener más cuidado con ese tipo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Holly)

Hacía un buen rato que Heidi y Felix estaban allí, con Rufus y conmigo y no nos habían dejado solos ni un segundo, de hecho, Felix parecía no apartar los ojos de nosotros, como si temiese algo o más bien, como un halcón vigilando a su presa.

Daba un poco de miedo verles ahora que Rufus había revelado de la forma más natural posible, no ser un 'retrasado mental' sino una persona normal, dentro de lo que su condición permitía lo de 'normalidad'.

Pero finalmente, cambiaron el turno de vigilancia y llegó Dimitri que se quedaba fuera.

"No deberías haberte descubierto así." Le susurré sin soltar el menor sonido.

"No importa." Negó él suavemente con el mismo método. "No es ningún secreto, lo raro es que ellos pensasen que era tan tonto."

"Pero no lo eres." Afirmé.

"No, soy noble, antes si eras deficiente te abandonaban al dominio de las bestias del bosque." Afirmó.

"¡Eso es horrible!" Afirmé sin darme cuenta que había hablado y cubriéndome la boca.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Dijo Demetri entrando.

"No, es que... ha habido un accidente y..." Conseguí murmurar.

"Intenta calmarte un poco." Me dijo suspirando antes de volver a irse.

"No te preocupes por mí." Me dijo Rufus sin hacer ruido, solo moviendo los labios. "Como puedes ver sigo vivo, soy un noble con todo lo que eso conlleva."

"¿Por eso te hirieron?" Le dije.

"Bueno... no soy de pelear." Me dijo. "Me pillaron unos enemigos en la batalla y acabé así. Por suerte aquí no saben quién me lo hizo."

Eso parecía ser una suerte, dudo mucho que aceptasen a ningún enemigo en la guerra que habíamos tenido para evitar que me cogieran.

"¿Te envió... 'ella'?" Le pregunté para que asintiera.

"Me dijo que te la enseñara." Afirmó refiriéndose a su marca. "Toda la familia la tenemos, es un distintivo como familia, además de la joya, pero no es muy sabio entrar aquí con la joya y por lo que se ve los Duppont no han dicho nada de que exista la marca familiar."

Los Duppont, ya había oído varias veces oír de ellos, decir que les habían echado del clan y que Jagger había vendido al clan a los Vulturi, pero...

"¿Quiénes son los Duppont?" Le dije moviendo solo los labios de nuevo. "Jagger ya lo sabía, pero siempre habláis como si fuese más gente."

"Eran cuatro hermanos, los dos mayores se rumorea que murieron, bueno, Pierre seguro." Afirmó. "Pero Boris... desapareció y alguien dijo que le vio morir, así que se le dio por muerto. Luego está Jagger que es el mayor ahora y por último Sorien, que si Jagger es una serpiente, Sorien no se queda atrás." Me dijo. "Tiene que tener cuidado con Jagger, pero al menos a él se le ve venir de frente."

Aquello era increíble, cuanto más tiempo pasaba en aquel mundo de fríos, más segur estaba de que estaba rodeado de violencia, muerte y malos sentimientos, y ahora tenía que cuidarme de alguien que aún no conocía además de los Vulturi y sus guardias.

Si antes no había estado demasiado cómoda allí, ahora me encontraba aún más incómoda e insegura, me moría de ganas de volver a estar con Embry, aunque fuese en sueños, con él, entre sus brazos, me sentía segura, como si toda aquella pesadilla en que se había convertido mi vida ahora fuese la pesadilla y el lugar en el sueño donde nos veíamos fuese la realidad. Aquel lugar era donde yo quería estar, me daba igual que no fuese la pradera con lago, cualquier lugar donde estuviese Embry estaría bien siempre y cuando estuviésemos juntos.


	83. Chapter 83

**CAPITULO 83: SISTEMAS DE CAZA. LA PROPOSICIÓN DE JAGGER.**

"Bueno… pues suerte con la caza." Me dijo Heidi sonriéndome cuando nos separamos en la puerta de salida del edificio a la plaza principal.

"Gracias, igualmente." Afirmé.

La verdad es que lo de salir de caza era un eufemismo, no solía llevar casi nunca nada, cuando lo hacía era porque no me quedaba más remedio, o alguien me seguía o hacía mucho que no llevaba algo y llevaba una o dos personas; pero últimamente, había desarrollado un sistema mejor.

Me pasé la mañana paseando hasta casi medio día que fui a tomarme el café del almuerzo a horas de pensar en la comida, entonces saqué la lista que me había pasado por petición mía Raúl, un vampiro conocido de Bella Alexandrine que tenía el don de ocultar su esencia vampírica y por eso podía andar libremente por Volterra a veces y espiar para ella las idas y venidas de los Vulturi.

Saqué mi móvil y marqué el número rodeado de mi lista.

Un tono…

Dos…

Tres…

Clic.

"¿Sí?" Dijeron al otro lado.

"¿Señor Marselleti?" Pregunté.

"Sí, soy yo." Afirmaron.

"Bongiorno, Señor Marselleti." Le dije en un tono correcto mientras me acercaba a mi zona de cafeterías favorita. "Soy la señorita D'Angelo, la secretaria del señor Dupré. Le llamaba porque ha llegado a nuestras manos un currículum con su nombre y este teléfono." Le dije sentándome en una terraza y pidiendo señalando con el dedo en una carta un café con hielo. "No solemos hacer excepciones en nuestros contratos, pero... el señor Dupré sabe muy bien lo que es encontrar trabajo para alguien que acaba de salir recientemente de la cárcel y le gustaría ofrecerle una oportunidad."

Con esa tarjeta, me costó bastante poco convencerle de tener una entrevista con el supuesto Señor Dupré, en 2 horas, así que tenía casi garantizado pasar por un momento por la perfecta 'ovejita' de los tres diablos, consiguiéndoles algo de comida, que no era demasiado pero... al menos tenía menos cargo de conciencia mientras enrollaba el papel donde tenía los datos del hombre para guardarlo. Estuve esperando el rato que había dicho y cuando finalmente le vi acercarse, sonreí y le hice señas para que se acercase en mi papel de secretaria resuelta e independiente.

Hablé un poco con él y me di cuenta de que no había posibilidad de rehabilitación, si volviese a estar en el mismo caso, volvería a hacerlo.

Sonriendo le llevé por la entrada principal de la casa hasta llegar por el ascensor al atrio subterráneo.

"Señorita." Le dije a la recepcionista con tono solemne. "Disculpe, busco a Demetri, el jefe de personal."

"Ah, bongiorno, señorita." Me dijo entendiendo que fingía. "Ahora mismo viene, creo que llega con retraso."

"Lo siento, el caballero se retrasó un poco." Afirmé. "Desventajas de vivir en otra ciudad, por muy próxima que sea."

Tan pronto como vino Demetri que debía habernos oído por estar en el túnel la mitad del día cuando Heidi y yo salíamos a cazar, le dejé al hombre y volví a la superficie mientras él me sonreía divertido de que una mortal le entregase a otro mortal en sacrificio, y en el ascensor, suspiré terminando con la farsa de secretaria, sin embargo, en cuanto salí y fui a la fuente, encendí el papel con los datos del hombre y lo sujeté hasta que estuve a punto de quemarme y lo dejé caer acabando de quemarse al agua de la fuente para dejar que esta hiciese el resto de tarea de destrucción de pruebas dejando el papel inservible.

Bueno... al menos había matado a alguien que lo merecía:

Giacomo Marselleti, edad 34, sin enfermedades graves, trabajaba de conductor de día y algunos ratos libres, de noche, se dedicaba a violar jovencitas, delito por el que había pasado varios años en prisión y de la cual había salido cuando habían pillado a otro violador con el mismo patrón que él. Solo en la entrevista me había mirado el escote con lujuria y había intentado meterme mano 9 veces frustradas por mí.

"Juez, jurado y verdugo." Murmuré haciendo una señal de la cruz.

Entonces saqué los pies y me los sequé un poco con un pañuelo del bolso para calzarme con delicadeza y mirar alrededor. Aún me extrañaba mucho que nadie me hubiese hecho sacar nunca aún los pies de la fuente cuando los metía por el calor y para relajarme y descansarlos un poco con el agua fresca de esta.

Tras un bañito de pies en la fuente, me puse a buscar algo de comida, cosa nada difícil tras haberme paseado varias veces la ciudad buscando desayunos y almorzar casi a diario en la plaza aprovechando el sol de la Toscana.

Y era precisamente en esos momentos cuando más privacidad tenía, cuando mejor estaba, tranquila, relajada, disfrutando del sol y la vida en la superficie… y sola.

"Hola." Me dijo alguien con un sombrero demasiado grande que le sumía en sombras la cara y parte del cuello y vestido como si fuese un rico. "¿Disfrutando de una comida y un día soleado y caluroso en la ciudad?"

"¡¿Qué haces aquí?" Le dije asustada por su súbita aparición y lo que era más, exponiéndose a ser descubierto por lo que los Vulturi no tardarían en venir y capturarlo para eliminarle.

"Tranquila, chica…" Me dijo divertido sentándose de forma desenfadada conmigo. "Ya dentro de nada te va a dar por poner la alerta roja. Estoy cubierto." Me dijo mostrándome el sombrero y que estábamos a la sombra.

"Dios… el sombrero no pega con… la ropa." Le dije.

"Ya, pero los de esta envergadura de ala son más prácticos para que no te toque el sol la piel." Me dijo quitándoselo por estar a la sombra. "Eran más populares hace unos siglos, y las chicas se morían por mí cuando llevaba este." Dijo sonriendo divertido mientras la camarera le ponía una copa de alcohol y hielos antes de preguntarle si quería comer y que él le hiciese un gesto negándose. "Aún lo hacen… ¿Tú crees que se dejaría dar un sorbito? O dos…"

Hice un giro de ojos y casi me dieron ganas de llamarle aprovechado a la cara.

"No puedes hacer eso." Le dije. "La matarás."

"Solo si la seco." Afirmó divertido. "Soy demasiado viejo como para dominar algún truquito secreto. Ay, dios, qué mal suena eso… viejo…" Dijo para él mismo.

"No le hagas nada." Le dije.

"Tranqui." Me dijo divertido. "No me interesa tanto. De hecho… ¿recuerdas el trato que pactamos?"

Punto por punto, con cada una de las restricciones que puse, derechos y obligaciones que tenía, teníamos.

"Sí." Asentí.

"Bueno, pues me he encargado de conseguir una… situación que nos sea más fácil, a los dos." Me dijo cogiéndome la mano sobre la mesa y maniobrando rápidamente antes de separarla y ver un anillo con una preciosa piedra roja.

"¿Qué es…?"

"Una señal para el resto." Me dijo sonriendo. "Significa que no pueden tocarte ni un milímetro de piel, te marca como mía. Desde luego, es temporal, mientras estés aquí, eso te evitará dar otro numerito como el del ascensor. Aunque… siempre podríamos hacer esto permanente."

"Nunca." Afirmé retirando la mano.

"¿Acaso hay otro?" Me dijo.

Sí.

"No." Negué. "Pero no quiero ser como vosotros."

"¿Nunca?"

"Sí." Afirmé. "Nunca."

"Bueno… en fin, no todo puede ser perfecto." Dijo. "Ya verás, espera a que te den la noticia." Afirmó sonriendo. "Me muero por ver las caras que ponen todos. Oh, oh. ¿Podrías poner cara de sorpresa cuando te lo digan? Como si no lo esperases, ya sabes, tienes que parecer normal." Dijo sonriendo divertido como si le hiciese ilusión hacer el papel.

"Sí, creo que eso podría hacerlo." Asentí.

"Bueno, pues entonces acábate eso y vayamos." Dijo.

"Me falta el postre y el café." Afirmé.

"Vale, vale." Dijo moviendo la mano. "Esperaré a que acabes… tsk, no me gusta esperar…"

"Y yo necesito comer." Afirmé suavemente.

"Sí, bueno… podrías solucionar eso y hacer que solo necesitases comida de vez en cuando…"

"He dicho que no quiero." Volví a negarme mientras me traían una copa de helado de mascarpone con frutas del bosque. "¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que no quiera ser como vosotros?"

"Porque es genial ser como nosotros." Afirmó sonriendo con ironía. "Vida eterna, belleza, juventud eterna… si te lo montas bien puedes hasta tener una auténtica fortuna. Conozco a un tipo que…"

"No te ofendas, pero… no me interesa nada de eso." Afirmé.

"La vida eterna mola mucho." Me dijo.

"Ver morir a los que quieres y tú seguir joven, que además es malo porque tienes que cambiar de hogar cada poco porque si no llamas la atención y los Vulturi no lo aprueban." Le dije.

"¿Y las riquezas, la juventud eterna?" Me dijo. "A eso no podrás sacarle pegas ¿no? El dinero mueve el mundo y si eres apuesto el mundo se rinde a tus pies."

"No necesito eso, tengo a gente que me quiere como soy, y más poderoso que el dinero, es el amor." Contesté.

"Eres una chica tonta." Afirmó divertido. "Muy bien, quédate con tu amor, pero que sepas que no paga facturas y no te garantiza la vida."

"Pero te la hace más amena." Contraataqué. "Te da alas y te hace invencible."

Entonces me dio un toquecito y me pinchó con algo para mojarse un dedo en la gota de sangre que salió y chuparlo.

"No te hace invencible, te hace más tonta." Afirmó divertido con ironía.

Vale, no era invencible, pero me hacía más fuerte, me daba fuerzas para sentir que podía superar cualquier adversidad, me hacía seguir adelante cada día, cuando me levantaba en una habitación que no era la de mi casa, cuando me rodeaba de unas personas que me miraban como si fuese comida deliciosa, cuando tenía que exprimirme hasta casi la extenuación para tener contentos a los tres diablos y comprarme unos días más de vida… y el saber que por la noche vería y hablaría con Embry, que en algún lugar, lejos de allí, él estaba a salvo, echándome de menos como yo a él cada día y a cada hora… eso me hacía saber que valía la pena todo aquel riesgo de que se cansaran de mí y me mordieran para convertirme o matarme.

"Tsk… odio cuando os ponéis con esa cara." Dijo mirando a otro lado y haciéndome sonreír.

"Algún día lo entenderás." Afirmé sonriendo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

Debía ser medio día cuando Jake vino a verme al circuito de entrenamiento de la escuela de Laki donde estaba practicando un poco con ellos y me llamó.

"Muy bien, descanso." Dijo Seth. "Embry, por esta mañana hemos acabado, vete a casa, dúchate, come algo y por dios, descansa un poco antes de volver esta tarde."

"Dale recuerdos a tu mujer." Le dije. "¿Lo lleva mejor?"

"Está que va a acabar teniendo al niño en el patio." Afirmó algo preocupado. "Por más que lo intento no consigo que se esté quieta, y ya está a punto de dar a luz."

((Sí, sí, ya lo sé, Sue tiene que tener ya chorricientos años dentro, pero un poco de paciencia que si no se hacía una incongruencia con 'Hija de la luna' donde Laki tiene al bebé en casa de su suegra para que esta la ayudara a tenerla cuando rompe aguas en su propia casa ¿recordáis? Así que para no hacernos sufrir mucho más, el bebé nace al día siguiente de ese momento.))

"Pufff." Dijimos a la vez Jake y yo.

"A ver si la suelta ya que está que muerde." Añadió Jake.

"No te metas así con ella." Le dijo Seth. "Tú aún no eres padre, ya veremos lo que pasa cuando te toque a ti."

"Primero habrá que hacer que esa cabeza-cemento de tu mujer apruebe lo mío." Le contestó.

"Lo llevas crudo, chaval." Le dije. "Ya la conoces, antes aprueba el Armaguedon que la unión entre un vampiro, por mucho que solo sea medio-vampiro y un lobo."

"Tarde o temprano va a tener que tragar." Afirmó. "Y cuanto antes se haga a la idea mejor que mejor."

La verdad es que yo lo veía un poco crudo, pero bueno, tampoco era plan de decírselo a él cuando lo iba a ver cuando esa noche saliésemos a patrullar.

"¿Por qué has venido a buscarme?" Le pregunté.

"Te traigo noticias." Afirmó.

"¿Noticas, tú?" Dije confuso.

Era raro, si hubiese noticias en todo caso sería al revés, de mí para ellos y porque me habían pedido que compartiese informaciones.

"Sí, noticias, yo." Afirmó. "Jasper ha ideado un plan. No tiene muy seguro que sea totalmente seguro pero al menos es un plan y parece razonable, además, ha calculado posibles riesgos y la verdad, está bastante bien."

"Comienza a hablar." Le dije.

"Es un plan a largo plazo." Afirmó. "Y no está demasiado seguro que pueda funcionar."

"¿Quieres soltarlo de una vez?" Le dije.

Entonces me sonrió y comenzó a contarme lo poco que sabía hasta el final, que yo no podía estar más contento.

"¡Dios, eso es magnífico!" Afirmé casi abrazándole de la felicidad.

"Vale, vale, pero contrólate un poco tío, que soy un hombre." Afirmó. "Ya verás, dentro de poco vamos a tener algo."

¿Algo? Si todo salía bien, en cuestión de meses tendríamos de nuevo a Holly con nosotros y toda la pesadilla de guerra contra los Vulturis habría acabado con nosotros ganando.

Oh, y tal vez, con un poco de planning por parte de todos, podríamos contar con más ayuda de lo que esos diablos podían suponer.

"Me da miedo lo que sea que estás pensando." Me dijo Jake.

"Estoy saboreando el sabor de la victoria diaria." Afirmé feliz. "Cada día estamos un paso más cerca del objetivo."

Pasito a pasito estaba comenzando a adquirir bastante paciencia a fuerza de comprobar que por mucho que desease tener a Holly de vuelta, me era imposible, y al menos, podíamos vernos casi todas las noches en nuestros sueños.

"Cuánto crees que les costará." Le dije.

"No se sabe." Me contestó. "Les han avisado esta mañana, ahora mismo estarán buscando un modo de trasporte y de ahí, lo que cueste. Nadie puede controlar la velocidad de un trasporte público."

Nadie no, apostaría a que sí había gente que podía, gente vetada en la parte de acercarse en aquella misión que comprendía tantas submisiones, por suerte, yo había hecho varios contactos en el fuerte y tenía una buena agenda de contactos propia como para saber qué hacer.

En cuanto llegué a casa, conecté el agua de la ducha y llevé allí el teléfono inalámbrico que había comprado para la casa para casos como aquel. No lo dudé y marqué el número.

Al principio me dio comunicando y luego alguien lo cogió.

"¿Sí?" Me dijeron.

"Soy Embry." Afirmé. "Tengo que hablar con algún líder."

"Chad está ahora mismo fuera." Me dijeron.

"Necesito a algún 'magi'." Afirmé.

"¡Ah, hombre, haber empezado por ahí!" Me dijeron. "Soy, yo, Rhea, te había cogido Raven, la hermana de Erika. Dime, igual yo te puedo ayudar."

"Me gustaría hablar con la abuelita." Afirmé.

"No está." Me dijo. "Y Thyrsus tampoco. Han salido a encargarse de una alteración en un bosque. Algunos decían que eran solo 'bebedores', pero los que sabemos juraríamos que eran alteraciones por unos problemas que ha habido."

"Vale, pásales el mensaje de que he llamado y que me llamen en cuanto puedan." Afirmé.

"Está bien, por cierto, tengo información que te interesará." Afirmó. "He conseguido ver algo y apoyado por Erika, es más que probable y que no sé si te gustará."

"Como sigas hablando a medias os buscaré y cuando os encuentre os meteré un par de petardos por cierto agujero de vuestra anatomía." Le dije.

"Y como sigas vacilándome no te diré nada." Afirmó.

"Está bien. Perdona." Le dije. "Y ahora dime lo que sepas."

"Erika dice que no deberías estar vivo." Afirmó. "No te lo tomes a mal, no es que te odie o una amenaza o algo por el estilo. Es solo que según unas lecturas que hizo, tú deberías haber muerto, hace tiempo, en la batalla, pero no lo hiciste. ¿Y tienes alguna idea de por qué?"

"¿Suerte?" Dije.

"Alguien fue una chica muy mala y cambió alguna cosita que hizo que te cambiara el destino." Afirmó. "Como no tocó nada realmente importante, no ha supuesto demasiado caos en lo que a la línea de destino se refiere, tú estás vivo y en tu lugar murió gente que no era su hora, dicese enemigos y… bueno, alguien más, suponemos."

"Eso no suena muy… bien." Dije dándome cuenta que todo cuadraba si era Holly la que había cambiado mi destino, que me había dejado vivir en la guerra, cuando pensé que la había cagado al verme rodeado de vampiros en pleno salto todos y de pronto aparecer, porque sí, a la espalda de mi objetivo haciendo que todos se comiesen los ataques los unos de los otros y yo saliese vivo de esa. "¿Y conozco a esa otra víctima?"

"Los muertos, muertos están." Afirmó. "Pero no se debe alterar el destino de nadie tan radicalmente y esperar no tener consecuencias."

Eso era algo que no me gustaba de tener que hablar con ellos, siempre se enrollaban dando vueltas a las cosas en vez de decírtelas directamente.

"Y qué consecuencias son en este caso." Le pregunté.

"Hombres…" Suspiró cansada. "Hemos visto que Holly alteró su destino al cambiar el tuyo, así que ahora la muerte le ronda a ella."

Eso sonaba fatal, sin embargo…

"Está con los Vulturi, eso tiene que significar peligro de muerte por narices." Le dije.

"Sí, pero… ella no es vampiro, es otra cosa." Me dijo. "Para ella la muerte puede ser alguien de los vampiros o puede ser una enfermedad o también un accidente… puede ser muchas cosas."

Eso era cierto, Holly aún era humana, aunque fuese especial eso no le quitaba para que pudiera enfermar o cosas peores.

Y de pronto, todo el peso de lo que había hecho cayó sobre mí como una losa; por cambiar mi destino, por salvarme la vida… ahora ella podía morir.

"Dios… qué hemos hecho…" Murmuré.

Entonces oí un revuelo al otro lado antes de que se cortara la comunicación por falta de luz en la reserva.

"No, no, joder, ahora no…" Gemí intentando volver a conectarlo.

Mierda, aquello era un infierno, tras esa conversación toda la euforia por avanzar un paso más se había desvanecido y lo peor era que no podía saber si lo que habían dicho se cumpliría, si era cierto o no, si estaba contrastado… ni tampoco avisar a nadie desde casa para que tuvieran cuidado y evitaran ese destino a Holly.

"¡Joder!" Dije dándole un golpe al taburete que lo partió en varios trozos. "Genial, ahora a arreglar el puto taburete." Suspiré.

Aquello no iba bien, para nada iba bien.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Holly)

"¡¿Qué?" Dije sorprendida cuando Aro me contó que como pago a un enorme logro de Jagger para ellos, ahora él se encargaría de acompañarme a todos lados fuera de allí y cuidarnos a Rufus y a mí.

"No me negarás que el chico no es agraciado." Me dijo Aro. "Tiene un rostro con gran belleza, es valiente y fuerte. Las chicas perderían la cabeza solo por respirar el mismo aire que él."

Posiblemente, pero yo ya tenía mi corazón entregado y él no me producía ese efecto.

"Estoy seguro que podré convencerla." Afirmó Jagger cogiéndome con un gesto posesivo del brazo elegantemente y haciendo sonreír a Aro y, sorpresa, sorpresa, también a Cayo.

"Con permiso, creo que no es buena idea." Afirmó Felix cuadrado como estaba. "La moral y el auto-control de Jagger son muy debatibles."

"Prometí no ponerle un colmillo encima, por mi honor." Afirmó levantando una mano con solemnidad aunque algo en su sonrisa me decía que no era del todo sincera.

"Vamos, caballeros." Dijo Aro con ademán pacificador. "No es de caballeros debatir sobre los derechos sobre alguien delante de quien hace referencia esos… derechos."

"Felix, si lo que sugieres es hacerte tú cargo, olvídalo." Le dijo Cayo.

"Sí, maestro." Dijo retirándose de la conversación con el rabo bajo las piernas.

"Bueno… Jagger puede descansar en tu cuarto." Dijo Aro sonriendo. "Lo de comidas ya os pondréis vosotros de acuerdo."

Ahí comenzaba el siguiente paso de la pesadilla, o eso pensaba hasta que estuvimos en la habitación y Rufus fue a cogerle del cuello y acabaron al revés, con Rufus inmovilizado del cuello por Jagger lo que me hizo entrar en acción y colgarme de su brazo para que le soltase puesto que ambos eran bastante altos.

"Ten un poco de piedad, está herido." Le dije a Jagger.

"Eso no es excusa." Afirmó. "Además, él me ha atacado antes."

"Eres una maldita serpiente traicionera." Le dijo Rufus. "¿Por qué has hecho esto, por qué la has vinculado a ti?"

"Tenemos un trato, y la forma más sencilla de que pueda cumplirse por ambos lados es esta." Afirmó Jagger divertido sentándose en la cama para echarse hacia atrás en los pies de esta. "No nos molestarán si estoy dentro aunque pondrán la oreja no se me ocurra hacerle algo malo, no se preguntarán por qué estamos a solas, no preguntarán dónde vamos porque salimos a comer…"

"Eso la deja a tu merced." Espetó Rufus.

"No, querido primo." Le dijo divertido. "Eso hace que no controlen lo que hace tanto como antes, le permite cumplir su parte y a mí la mía y además… probablemente pueda hacer salir más mensajes que antes."

No había caído en eso, pero era cierto.


	84. Chapter 84

**CAPITULO 84: NO PENSÉ QUE VIVIRÍAMOS PARA VER EL ARMAGUEDÓN.**

"¡EMBRY!" Gritó Holly en mi mente haciéndome despertar de golpe sudando a mares tras ver cómo la mataban ante mis ojos, vampiros sin rostro, vampiros cubiertos con capas… y los Vulturi que conocíamos.

"Embry." Me llamó Seth junto a mí. "Eh, tranquilo… estás bien. Te has dado un buen golpe, pensamos que igual tenías la espalda…"

"Me duele la espalda." Afirmé.

"No te levantes." Me dijo Edward.

"¿Edward?" Le dije encontrándomelo cara a cara. "¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

"Seth se preocupó mucho porque te caíste sobre unas piedras trepando por una pared con el resto." Me dijo. "Dijo que parecías tener la columna fracturada y no se atrevía a tocarte."

"¿Y es…?" Murmuré.

"No, te dolerá la espalda y te has fracturado un par de huesos, pero no es nada que un poco de tiempo pueda arreglar." Afirmó Edward medio sonriendo. "Ahora solo tienes que guardar reposo unos días, volveré en 4 días."

"¿Y por qué no ha venido Carlisle?" Le dije para que me mirase.

"Ya está allí." Afirmó. "Alice es nuestra hermana, no vamos a dejarla sola."

"¿Y por qué no Jasper?" Pregunté intentando incorporarme.

"Jasper quería ir, pero le necesitamos con nosotros." Afirmó Edward mirando a Seth.

"¿Cómo que con nosotros?" Le dije.

"Laki ha hecho una alianza temporal." Afirmó Seth como si fuese algo duro. "Hasta que recuperemos a Holly, trabajaremos mano con mano con ellos, y con todos los vampiros que cuenten con lealtad en la Alianza."

Aquello era bueno, sin embargo… estaban los dos demasiado serios.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Les dije. "Y no quiero que me digáis que nada, son buenas noticias y estáis demasiado serios."

"La situación de Holly ha cambiado." Afirmó Edward a pesar de que Seth le hizo gestos de que no siguiese. "Algo en ella está cambiando y Carlisle no tiene ni idea de qué puede ser, las visiones son más fuertes y continuas, hasta Alice puede notarlo. Los Vulturi no le quitan el ojo de encima y hay dos vampiros dispuestos a reclamarla si se diese el caso."

"Eso no suena bien." Afirmé.

"Nosotros no sabemos muy bien de qué va eso de reclamar a alguien." Me dijo Edward preocupado. "Carlisle es demasiado joven para saber eso porque para cuando él se convirtió, quedaban pocos puros que pudiesen recordarlo, pero los Vulturi son más ancianos, demasiado, y hay más que son más ancianos que Carlisle, varios de los Vulturi, por ejemplo. Pero no puedes preguntarle a ellos."

"Edward, Embry debería guardar reposo." Le dijo Seth mirándole de forma amenazadora.

"Lo sé, pero…" Dijo Edward.

"Seth, es mi vida." Afirmé. "Tú dejaste de ser nuestra manda y pasaste a ser parte de la Alianza de tu mujer. No tienes derecho a decidir nada sobre mí."

"Por dios, solo me preocupo por ti." Me dijo. "Eres mi amigo."

"Somos amigos, pero si te atreves, tú o quien sea, si os atrevéis a interponeros entre Holly y yo…" Dije dándome cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de salir de mi propia boca y lo que eso significaría. "Dejaremos de serlo. Cualquiera que se interponga entre nosotros dos… es mi enemigo."

Seth se calló, Edward guardó silencio, no sé cual de los dos parecía sufrir más. Seth sin duda estaba dolido, y Edward sufría por algún motivo.

"Edward, dime todo lo que sepas." Le dije. "¿Qué significa que la puedan reclamar?"

"No lo sé." Afirmó. "No sabemos lo que le pasa."

Mentira.

Me levanté de un salto sintiendo dolor en la espalda al instante y casi cayéndome de rodillas por el dolor.

"Embry, cálmate." Me dijo Edward reteniendo a Seth con un gesto para que no se moviese.

"¡Y una mierda!" Le dije. "¡Me estás mintiendo!"

"Saberlo no te servirá de nada." Afirmó. "Créeme, yo he pasado por algo parecido con Bella, cuando Victoria la perseguía. Cuando sepamos algo más, te avisaremos. Pero de momento, tienes que entender que queramos mantenerte al margen. Tienes que curarte y tus sentimientos no servirán de nada."

Apartado, eso era lo que sugerían, que yo no servía para cuidar de mi chica. Eso me dolió mucho más que el llevar tiempo sin poder entrar en nuestro paraíso de los sueños y que en lugar de eso, viese, una y otra vez, cómo mataban a Holly de varias maneras, pero siempre, siempre, siempre… a manos de los Vulturi.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Holly)

"¡Lo siento!" Exclamé sin levantar la voz separándome del cuello abierto de Jagger.

"Chica, tienes que dejar de hacer eso." Afirmó sacándome la bolsa de trasfusiones de mi piel y poniéndome una tirita. "Cada vez que te alimento dices lo mismo. Y antes de que me lo preguntes, no, no me has hecho daño." Afirmó sonriendo y abriendo el tapón de la bolsa para echarse un trago. "Dios… ¿no crees que esto es bastante… erótico?"

Me giré y le di la espalda.

No me gustaba ver cómo se alimentaban, ni aunque fuese una bolsa para trasfusiones llena con mi propia sangre puesto que si me mordía como yo a él en la herida que él mismo se hacía para que yo chupase, él me convertiría.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta y él se cubrió el cuello.

"No es bueno que cerréis con llave." Nos dijo Carlisle serio mirándole primero a Jagger y luego a mí. "Cualquiera pensará lo que no es."

"Tranquilo, Cullen." Le dijo Jagger con ironía dándole un toquecito suave en el hombro con diversión. "Si quisiera matarla lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo. Cielo…" Me dijo dándome un beso antes de irse dejándonos solos a Carlisle y a mí.

"No deberías quedarte sola con él." Me dijo con un tono mucho más dulce y cargado de preocupación. "No sabemos a quién debe lealtad."

"Carlisle, yo… lamento mucho que hayáis tenido que…" Murmuré.

"No te preocupes." Me dijo sonriendo y pasándome un brazo por los hombros. "Eres casi de la familia, de los amigos. Nunca damos la espalda a los nuestros."

Carlisle y Alice estaban allí, parecía que habían dejado a la familia, Alice dijo que había hecho algo terrible y no podía volver con el clan, que con los Vulturi veía más posibilidades, ella tenía más independencia que yo en cuanto a futuro, pero cada vez que interrumpía alguna de nuestras sesiones con alguna visión, me parecía más bien que me compraba tiempo de descanso.

Como la coartada de Carlisle, que la familia se separaba un tiempo, los chicos se iban cada cual por su lado y Esme estaría escondida con otros como ellos, en Denhali, con otra comuna vegetariana.

"Carlisle, por qué… por qué hacéis esto." Le dije. "Os traicioné."

"Creo que nadie piensa eso." Afirmó. "Embry dijo algo de una 3ª esposa, cree que tú eres como ella, que tu caso era como el suyo."

Embry era un chico listo, debería haber sabido que se daría cuenta de la estrategia.

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada?" Me dijo.

Como las otras veces, no contesté, y él suspiró.

"Holly, se está fraguando algo." Dijo Alice irrumpiendo en mi cuarto asustada.

"¿Qué?" Dije.

"Es Embry, Edward dice que está enloqueciendo." Me dijo.

"No…" Gemí asustada.

"Holly, tranquilízate." Me dijo Carlisle.

"No…" Repetí.

Embry no, cualquiera menos él… no soportaría haberle hecho daño, no a él.

"Alice, avisa al resto, necesitamos medicinas." Le dijo Carlisle tras rodearme con sus brazos como para retenerme de algo. "Holly, tranquila, estoy aquí." Afirmó mientras su voz me llegaba como si estuviese sumergiéndome en agua y mi visión comenzaba a desenfocarse.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Qué lugar es este?" Pregunté en medio de una nada.

Las otras veces, la nada había sido negra, oscuridad donde no había nada, sin embargo, esta vez, la nada era azul, a corros, como si hubiese varias luces borrosas rodeándome.

"¿Hay alguien ahí?" Pregunté.

No contestaron, nunca contestaban a la primera vez.

"Por favor, me gustaría saber quién me ha llamado." Afirmé.

Las horas allí podían ser segundos, el tiempo en esos lugares era completa y totalmente irrelevante.

Daba igual que fueses un maestro que un aprendiz como fui yo las primeras veces, porque eran siempre ellos los que te llamaban, y podían tenerte allí cuanto quisieran.

Esta vez fue algo diferente, de pronto una de las luces fue tomando forma hasta convertirse en alguien que conocía.

"¿Giovvani?" Le dije reconociendo a uno de los Vulturis que había fuera.

"Estás en peligro." Me dijo.

"Ya… ya lo sé, soy… soy consciente desde hace tiempo." Afirmé.

"No es lo mismo." Me dijo. "Hay algo en ti que cambia. Está cambiando y cambia a uan velocidad vertiginosa."

"Qué…" Murmuré.

"Nadie lo sabe." Me dijo. "Pero pronto 'ellos'…"

"¿Ellos quienes?" Le dije asustada.

"Los Vulturis." Afirmó. "Aro sospecha de los Cullen que se nos han unido, sabe que Alice le controla las decisiones y no puede decidir, pero Marcus… él si sabe. Aquí ya no estás segura." Afirmó mientras aparecía la sala circular donde estaban la mayor parte del tiempo ellos: Aro, Cayo y Marcus, ellos estaban allí, hablaban en italiano, pero podía entender que hablaban de mí, intentaban decidir algo.

"Debaten sobre ti." Afirmó Giovanni. "Tarde o temprano decidirán qué hacer contigo."

Me toqué el cuello inconscientemente.

"Ellos nunca han convertido a nadie desde…" Murmuré aterrada.

"Ellos temen por si al convertirte perdieses tu don." Afirmó. "Por eso debaten; sin embargo, hay gente que estaría dispuesta a conservarte aun si cuando lo hiciesen perdieses tu don."

"¿Quienes?" Pregunté.

"Solo tú puedes elegir en qué bando estarás." Me dijo ignorando mi pregunta. "Vulturis, o contra ellos. Pero por desgracia… las elecciones que haces, a menudo tienen consecuencias."

Las elecciones que haces a menudo tienen consecuencias, ese era el lema que los otros 'magi' que tenían el poder de cambiar las cosas que veían con anterioridad, que habían pasado, pasarían o estaban pasando, no paraban de repetirme. Cada elección que tomabas tiene unas consecuencias, cada vez que elegías hacer algo por cambiar algo, tenía sus consecuencias, y debías afrontarlas porque había sido tu elección.

"¿Qué…?" Dije girándome hacia donde había estado.

No estaba, había desaparecido, pero yo estaba allí, eso significaba algo. Pero qué.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

"¿Cómo está?" Me preguntó Aro con cierta preocupación.

"He conseguido estabilizarla." Afirmé. "No puedo saber a simple vista lo que tiene, necesitaría equipo y materiales médicos."

"Aha." Asintió.

Nadie parecía preocuparse demasiado por si ella seguía viva o no, y la preocupación de Aro… dudo mucho que fuese por el bienestar de aquella chica.

Ahora tenían a Alice, no tenían la inmensa necesidad de tener también a Holly, aunque Alice hubiese ido allí temporalmente, apostaría a que estaban buscando la manera de que se quedara.

"Sal a buscarlo." Me dijo. "Felix te acompañará para ayudarte en caso de que necesites… 'tomar prestado indefinidamente' algo."

No era de su estilo robar, pero sabía que no sería un préstamo eterno, solo hasta que ella se recuperara, si es que deseaba que lo hiciese.

Había oído rumores a través de las paredes, comenzaban a plantearse matarla para convertirla, aunque temían que perdiese sus poderes en el cambio.

Había oído comentar varias veces por los pasillos que tal vez hiciese una buena vampiresa, Heidi y Felix parecían los más alegres con la idea de tener un nuevo miembro inmortal en el equipo. Y luego estaba el tal Jagger, para cuando habíamos llegado a ayudar era tarde, Jagger la había reclamado como compañera como trofeo de guerra, le habían dejado que pudiera entrar y salir de su dormitorio a voluntad y le habían dotado de cierta privacidad pero siempre escuchándoles cuando se quedaban solos para asegurarse que no 'mancillaba' a la chica con malas ideas o tomando unos sorbos de ella.

Rufus sabía que no era peligroso, era el único que la protegía realmente, desde cerca y en todo momento; era el elegido por Isabella Alexandrine para cuidarla de cerca, y luego estaban el resto de sus espías allí, gente que iba y venía dentro del grupo, nadie demasiado 'dentro' como para poder mover hilos, pero sí lo suficiente como para velar desde las sombras y mantener a todos al tanto de lo que se cocía por allí. El problema era que no sabía quiénes o dónde o qué cargos tenían.

"Cullen, aquí." Me dijo Félix tras llevarme por las calles nocturnas de Volterra hasta un hospital pequeño.

Allí encontramos todo lo que necesitaba, desde agujas y material de maletín de médico a domicilio hasta máquinas más complejas que tomé con cuidado para ir pasándoselas a Felix amontonadas y aseguradas con lo que pude encontrar antes de coger yo más.

"¿De verdad necesitamos todo esto?" Me dijo.

"Esto es lo más sencillo." Afirmé. "Si necesitamos otras cosas podemos moverla hasta aquí y volver a llevárnosla."

Para cuando llegamos a la guarida, había más brazos que nos ayudaron a trasportar aparatos hasta la sala donde Holly seguía en la misma posición que la habíamos dejado.

Conecté todos los aparatos a donde pude y en vista de que no había suficientes enchufes, comencé por los más básicos.

No revelaron nada anómalo físicamente hablando, no se trataba de malformaciones, ni tumores, ni cánceres… todo en ella estaba perfecto, sin embargo, los análisis sí revelaron más problemas.

"Voy a necesitar medicinas." Dije para los que estaban allí. "Anotad."

Mientras les dictaba una lista de medicamentos que podría sintetizar para intentar hacer algo por ella, no pude evitar preocuparme por la poca presión que tenía su sangre, como si hubiese perdido algún litro últimamente, sin embargo, no dije nada. No quería que nadie más lo supiera y poner bajo alerta a nadie, y cuando podría haber hablado con Rufus y Jagger que eran los que estaban la mayor parte con ella si no estaba en presencia de Aro, a veces los tres, pero no pude porque Jane siguió allí, observándonos con impasibilidad ante el dolor de la pobre chica.

"¿No deberías encargarte de que consigan lo que he dicho?" Le dije.

"Personalmente me da igual lo que le pueda pasar." Me dijo. "Es a los maestros a los que le preocupa perder su don."

Fría como el hielo, cruel como el demonio, escondido bajo una apariencia de niña adorable.

"Carlisle." Dijo Alice irrumpiendo preocupada en la habitación trayéndome un poco de morfina que cogí y le pinché mientras Jagger aparecía y le pedía a Jane que saliese, cosa que obedeció un poco en contra de su gusto pero sin importarle lo más mínimo y él cerró tras ella.

"¿Cómo está?" Me dijo Alice moviendo los labios por lo que me costó un poco entenderla.

"Está mal." Afirmé susurrando casi sin sonido. "Su temperatura decae y no sabemos por qué."

"Edward se ha alejado de los lobos, habló con el resto sobre Embry." Me dijo con voz llorosa. "Dice que comienza a enloquecer, necesita estar con ella, se ha enterado de que está mal, ha tenido que pincharle un sedante para evitar que se levantara y viniera… Le han tenido que apartar de las decisiones porque está mal y tiene huesos rotos por una caída… Dice que ha puesto ya el tope, dice que ha dicho que el que intente interponerse entre ellos dos será su enemigo, independientemente de tratados o amistades."

"Esto se está viniendo al traste." Afirmé notando que la temperatura había parado de bajar pero seguía siendo baja. "Esto se está desmoronando, me preocupa seriamente lo que puede pasar si esto es más serio de lo que parece."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Dos días después

"¿Hay algún cambio?" Me pregunta Aro cuando me lo cruzo en uno de los pasillos.

"No." Niego.

Holly está cada vez peor, la mantengo calmada y por suerte parece que ajena al sufrimiento gracias a morfina que le inyecto en dosis suficiente como para mantenerla así y que no sufra. El problema es que su temperatura es cada vez más baja, y hace dos días que bajó de lo habitual para casi cualquier enfermedad normal.

"Carlisle, creo que sobra decir que no podemos permitirnos perderla." Me dijo Cayo cogiéndome del brazo de un modo casi amenazante.

"Sí, lo sé." Afirmé.

Nadie podemos permitirnos perderla, solo que nosotros, por motivos más bien emocionales y ellos por simple interés.

Hay pocas personas en el mundo que puedan recibir el título de ángeles, Holly es una de ellas. Y no solo porque sea buena o nos caiga bien; Holly es capaz de hacer cosas que muy poca gente puede, tiene dones que los Vulturi no pueden ni concebir, porque sin duda el milagro de mis hijos no fue por la medicina puesto que ella no era médico y yo sí, yo no había podido salvarles y ella, con sus métodos poco convencionales, sí.

Esa chica tenía algo más oculto en ella, no solo la capacidad de hablar con los espíritus y que le mostrasen el futuro, la capacidad de ver cosas como Alice, visiones y leerlas en los sitios más curiosos como eran las runas o incluso en el viento.

"Traigo más sangre." Dije entrando en la habitación donde estaba con Jagger y con Rufus. "¿Algún cambio?"

"La temperatura ha bajado un momento, pero le hemos puesto el parche de calor y ha vuelto a subir." Afirmó Rufus.

"Era fría y sigue fría." Afirmó Jagger.

"No tiene gracia, capullo." Le dijo Rufus. "Carlisle, su temperatura es ya inferior a lo humano." Me dijo preocupado.

"A mí también me preocupa, pero bueno, al menos no sufre mucho." Le dije sonriendo.

Creo que ambos se dieron cuenta que lo de sonreír no era algo que me saliese muy de dentro, pero Jagger sonreía, no sé cómo podía pero lo hacía, supongo que estaba en su carácter ser así. Sin embargo, en sus ojos se reflejaba el dolor y la impotencia.

"Carlisle." Me dijo cuando Rufus fue a por más agua fresca. "Si se diera el caso… yo la reclamaré antes de que alguien aquí lo haga."

"No sé lo que es pero no le va a pasar nada." Afirmé. "Hay demasiada gente que depende de que ella siga viva."

"Ja." Dijo.

"No dudes que si a ella le pasa algo, esta ciudad se va a convertir en un infierno." Le dije serio. "Lobos y vampiros van a venir aquí a pelear."

"Y aquí habrá mucha gente dispuesta y muy válida esperándoles." Me contestó. "Y te aseguro que conozco al menos a 5 personas aquí que están deseando ver enemigos para dar rienda suelta a sus habilidades sin tener que reprimirse. Uno de hecho está intentando provocar a nuestra queridísima prima y matriarca del 'nobilísimo' clan Valerius." Afirmó llevándose una mano al pecho con obvia ironía y mofa.

"Sari es demasiado joven." Afirmé en un intento de tantearle.

"No me refería a la cría sino a la madre." Afirmó divertido mientras Rufus llegaba y le dedicaba una mirada no demasiado buena. "Tranqui, Rintintín. O te quedarás sin tu galletita de premio."

"Jagger, conviene tener una atmósfera lo más calmada posible aquí." Le dije. "Si crees que no puedes lograrlo te agradecería que salieras."

"Entrarían ellos." Afirmó. "Por mucho que puedan fiarse algo de ti, no se fían de la chica ni de ti tanto como para dejaros a solas con ella, a nadie salvo a mí, y ya ves cómo me controlan desde fuera."

Lo del control era evidente, pero ahora con Alice, parecía darles un poco más igual de dónde vinieran las visiones.

Y entonces noté algo más, no necesitaba tener el don de Holly para saber que allí había algo, una presencia, no sé si era fantasma o no pero había algo invisible allí.

"¿Vosotros también lo notáis?" Les dije.

"Sí, el sistema de calefacción nunca ha marchado demasiado bien." Dijo Jagger.

Él también lo había notado, no había duda, el problema era qué o quién era y dónde estaba.

Y entonces, pasó algo.

"Car… lisle." Me dijo Holly suavemente.

"Holly, no te muevas demasiado." Le dije poniéndole la mano en la suya y comprobando que la temperatura volvía a ser un poco baja. "Parche de calor, parche de calor…" Dije intentando cogerlo y viéndome retenido por la mano por ella, por la sensación de su tacto en mi piel que me retuvo y me hizo mirarla.

"Por… fav…or… ten… éis… que…" Dijo.

"¿Qué tenemos que hacer?" Le dije antes de que volviese a quedarse inconsciente de nuevo.

Entonces fui a intentar coger el parche, pero su mano seguía aferrada suavemente a la mía y Rufus fue más rápido y me lo pasó, le puse uno en un brazo mientras él hacía lo mismo con el otro y Jagger se encargaba de las piernas para que Rufus le pusiese otro en la tripa a la vez que yo hacía lo mismo en la frente y oíamos un golpeteo suave.

"Shhh…" Dije dándome cuenta de lo que parecía ser.

"Qué…"

"¡Shhh!" Le repetí concentrándome en el sonido.

Era morse, estaba seguro. Era claro, lento pero bastante claro.

"Jagger, avisa a quien haga falta, aleja a los Vulturi de aquí." Le dije interpretando los sonidos y traduciéndolos en qué hacer de acuerdo con las peticiones que podía traducir de los sonidos.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Afirmó Rufus.

"Tranquila Holly." Le dije. "Nosotros te cuidamos."

Era muy clara, quería hablar con Embry, no había entendido muy bien una parte pero había captado la necesidad en el repiqueteo; no era un simple capricho, era una necesidad casi impresiona.

"Vamos… tienes que ser fuerte…" Le dije.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Edward)

"¡Embry!" Oí gritar a su madre en mi cabeza.

Eso fue suficiente, hacía solo un día que había estado allí y ahora estaba cazando con Nessy y Bella que llevaba a Carlie en la espalda en su mochila de bebé mientras cazábamos un par de alces que parecían gustarle a Nessy.

"Bella, voy a volver a la reserva." Afirmé. "Algo pasa con Embry." Añadí frotándome las sienes debido al dolor que me producía oír las mentes, ahora no solo de la madre sino de todos los otros chicos-lobos de la reserva y los que no eran eso concretamente.

"Voy contigo." Afirmó.

Sin embargo había algo raro cuando llegamos, los lobos habían cogido a alguien y estaban a punto de atacarle a muerte cuando llegamos.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" Le pregunté a Chad Crawlen que sonreía con su misma sonrisa de suficiencia a pesar de que su situación era mala.

"Ha empezado." Afirmó casi con sorna en la voz.

"¿Dónde está Embry?" Le dijo Bella.

"Viajando." Afirmó. "Debe prepararse para su momento."

"¿De qué hablas?" Afirmó Bella mientras en mi cabeza no paraban de brotar imágenes de todo tipo con guerra en lo que una vez había sido Volterra, guerra que se trasladaba bajo la ciudad, pasadizos explotando, la ciudad destrozada… y en medio de todo ese caos, una única figura muerta.

"¿Qué es eso?" Le dije asustado ante la fuerza de esas imágenes que me hacían hasta rallar la enfermedad.

"Eso es lo que pasará." Afirmó con la misma voz de ironía y ojos brillantes en lágrimas que no podíamos derramar. "El sacrificio de un ángel, la muerte de los diablos."

Eso fue suficientemente fuerte para que los lobos se destransformaran aullando casi de dolor y que Sam, desnudo, lo levantara del cuello destilando furia en estado puro.

"¡¿Qué le habéis hecho?" Dijo. "¡¿Quién la ha sacrificado?"

"Ella misma." Afirmó. "Sus acciones. Cambió el destino de su pareja para que no muriera, así que ahora los vampiros que le hubiesen matado ocuparon su lugar junto a un inocente que no sabemos quién fue… y ahora ella."

El círculo se había cerrado, nadie puede alterar los senderos del destino y no sufrir la pena por ello.

Aparté la vista, ya no se podía hacer nada por ella, el problema era que ahora, por lo que se veía, iba a haber un éxodo masivo de lobos hacia Volterra.

"¿Dónde está Laki?" Preguntó Bella de pronto mientras a mi mente llegaban imágenes lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerme tambalear y que ella tuviese que sujetarme junto a Jacob con el aire lleno de aullidos.

"Ha ido." Afirmé cuando me senté en el suelo. "Van a entrar en acción, le da igual descubrirse, van a matar a los Vulturi, van a unirse todos los lobos que puedan, del tipo que sean, y entrarán a la ciudad, arrasarán con todo lo que pillen por medio."

"¡Eso es una locura!" Dijo Bella asustada. "¡Van a matar a mucha gente!"

"Sí." Afirmé. "Pero no hay fuerza en esta tierra capaz de pararles ya."

El día del Apocalipsis acababa de llegar, Emmet, Jasper y yo bromeábamos en los buenos tiempos con que llegaríamos a ver ese día, nunca pensamos, ni por lo más remoto que pudiera ser así, pero ahora estábamos a punto de vivirlo en nuestras propias carnes.

Gente inocente moriría, la ciudad sería destruida por completo, la quemarían hasta los cimientos y por desgracia, yo sí que les creía capaces de eso y más.

Volterra iba a desaparecer del mapa, habitantes y todo.


	85. Chapter 85

**CAPITULO 85: 'APOCALYPSE NOW'.**

(Voz de Carlisle)

((Canción 'Claro de Luna' de Bethoven))

Dong… dong… dong…

El tañido de las campanas a muerto.

"Sigo diciendo que deberíamos haber intentado convertirla antes." Afirmó Heidi tras nosotros.

"No hubiese sobrevivido, era demasiado débil." Afirmó Jane susurrando también.

Tuve que retener a Alice de girarse mientras sollozaba.

Por muy poco trato que hubiésemos tenido con ella, Holly había sido importante para todos, incluidos nosotros. Pero era humana, y había pasado por mucho más de lo que ningún humano pasaría o debía pasar en varias vidas.

"Es una gran pérdida." Afirmó Aro sacudiendo la cabeza suavemente. "Una gran pérdida…"

Curiosamente, esta vez sí que parecía sincero, aunque me daba la impresión que allí los únicos que realmente sentían algo la muerte de la chica eran Felix y los espías de Bella Alexandrine que conocía, alguno más, posiblemente.

Estaba siendo un funeral privado, en la pequeña capilla anexa al edificio de los Vulturi donde no había nada que no fuese imprescindible en una iglesia.

Fuera estaba lloviendo y podía oír los rayos y los truenos, y a la vez, independientemente de lo violenta de la tormenta, había algo que me decía que algo no iba bien. Y de repente, Alice pareció acordarse de algo y se puso a mirar con disimulo hasta que le toqué el brazo como si quisiera reconfortarla y me miró.

Había algo raro en sus ojos, como si algo le diese miedo.

Entonces pasó algo aún más raro.

"_Carlisle…_" Me llamó una voz en mi mente, demasiado suave para ser real. "_Carlisle… ¿Carlisle?..._"

No podía hablar, así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió.

"_Estoy aquí._" Dije mentalmente intentando que llegase a quien quiera que fuera esa voz desconocida. "_Estoy aquí, estoy aquí, estoy aquí._"

"_Tenéis que salir de ahí._" Afirmó la voz. "_Estáis en peligro de muerte._"

"_¿Quién o qué eres?_" Pregunté.

"_No importa, tenéis que salir, estáis en peligro de muerte._" Afirmaron de nuevo.

Era raro, estábamos en el momento de la reflexión, hasta el sacerdote estaba con la cabeza agachada sentado y reflexionando. Si era alguien, desde luego no estaba allí.

Miré a Alice, seguía con los ojos llenos de terror, pero actuaba como se suponía que debía hacerlo, igual que yo. Alice había visto algo, y más que seguro, ese 'algo' la estaba aterrorizando.

Y de pronto, me di cuenta de qué era lo que le estaba aterrorizando, cuando percibí una pequeña gota de algo cayendo en un charco.

"Dichosas goteras…" Murmuró uno de los guardias Vulturi casi inaudiblemente.

Era cierto, había goteras, y el suelo tenía un extraño brillo, toda la iglesia me había parecido demasiado extraña cuando entré, había algo en ella que no me había gustado un pelo, pero lo había atribuido a hacer demasiado tiempo que no entraba en una; pero aquella gota no había seguido el patrón de las anteriores, y no había gotera en aquel punto, levanté un poco la cabeza y vi algo que si hubiese tenido pulso, lo habría detenido.

Fue demasiado rápido, apenas medio segundo, pero pude darme cuenta de lo que era, y desde luego, no era una gotera porque las goteras no tienen dientes, ni pelo.

"_No, no los mires._" Me dijo una voz interior, la misma que antes. "_Debéis salir inmediatamente de aquí._"

"_¿Cómo?_" Acerté a preguntar.

Pasaron menos de 5 segundos y Alice tembló un segundo para mirarme con terror y desplomarse.

"Perdón." Dije cogiéndola asustado de qué podía ser. "Será mejor que la saque."

"Demetri, ve con ellos." Le dijo Cayo.

"Sí, maestro." Afirmó.

Saqué a Alice de allí a la calle, y Felix se giró un momento cuando, él también, percibió un sonido extraño en la puerta, pero no vio a nadie.

Es extraño, pero si no fuese raro, juraría que todo eso tenía un por qué.

"Alice… ¿Cómo te encuentras?" Le pregunto mientras la ve mover los ojos y parpadear lentamente.

"¿Qué me ha pasado?" Me pregunta.

No puedo siquiera pensar en algo, Félix me empuja y me giro para mirarle.

"Ahí hay algo." Afirma. "Esperad un momento, y no penséis en escapar, os pillaré."

Tan pronto como él desaparece y estoy seguro que no puede oírnos, vuelvo a mirar a Alice.

"Alice, llevas un rato asustada." Le dije. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Pude ver que Holly moría." Afirmó. "Pero no el funeral."

"Te cegaría los sentidos el dolor." La excusé.

Sacudió la cabeza.

"No, no fue el dolor, no pude verlos y en la iglesia me he dado cuenta de por qué." Me dijo casi con la voz temblando. "Ahí dentro había alguien más, unos 'alguien' que me impedían ver el funeral con anterioridad."

De pronto todo tenía sentido, lo que había visto en las vigas durante ese medio segundo eran realmente un colmillo y pelo, de un lobo. La voz que me decía que saliésemos de allí debía referirse a aquellas presencias silenciosas que se fundían con la oscuridad y las decoraciones superiores. Eran la muerte en persona, eran la venganza hecha carne… Lobos de 2 patas…

"Tenemos que alejarnos." Murmuré.

"Demetri nos vigila." Afirmó Alice.

"Tendremos que arriesgarnos." Afirmé.

Entonces oí un ruido ahogado y algo voló sobre nuestras cabezas hasta caer la cabeza de Demetri partida en dos, como si le hubiesen arrancado un trozo de un mordisco, luego a Alice le cayó encima un trozo de antebrazo y cuando fuimos a huir, nos encontramos rodeados de unos lobos antropomorfos, apenas cuatro.

"_Estamos todos en el mismo barco._" Dijo una voz en mi mente. "_Somos todos hijos de Lapuerca._"

No sé qué locura me impulsó a decirlo, pero…

"Somos todos hijos de Lapuerca." Dije con voz temblorosa. "Estamos todos en el mismo barco. Somos todos hijos de Lapuerca."

Alice se agarró a mí como si también tuviese miedo de encararse a aquellos 4 mastodontes, pero no nos hicieron nada, se nos acercaron más haciéndonos temblar un poco ante la impotencia contra ellos y los que podíamos percibir allí cerca, rodeando todo el lugar en silencio y expectantes, como gárgolas al acecho.

"Alice, no te muevas." Le dije. "No hagas nada."

Se acercaron más aún, pero no nos hicieron nada.

Nos olieron y Alice cerró los ojos asustada cuando uno al que le caían babas de la mandíbula se acercó tanto que le movió el pelo con el aliento. Y entonces, le sopló en la cara y se apartó hinchando el pecho, Alice se hubiese preparado para atacar, pero el lobo solo echó hacia atrás la cabeza y soltó un aullido al aire justo antes de que dentro de la iglesia comenzasen a sonar gritos de terror que me hicieron girar para ver que algunas de las 'gargolas' que había habido en la fachada saltaban y bloqueaban la puerta.

"¡No!" Dije.

Podía percibir lo que pasaba dentro aún sin verlo.

Fuego, no había nada que temiéramos más que eso, y entonces, el que todo el templo hubiese estado calado por dentro, que hubiera goteras a pesar de ser un edificio arquitectónico… tenía sentido, no era agua, era algún tipo de líquido combustible que no sacaba olor apenas y por tanto pasaba por agua perfectamente.

"¡Holly está dentro!" Gritó Alice intentando soltarse.

Fue unánime, vi varias bolas de pelo salir volando hacia el templo y algunas se pusieron a trepar mientras una centella color chocolate cubierta de barro seco y mucho más aún, húmedo, corriendo hacia la iglesia, donde cargó contra una venta de cristal de un salto tras saltar sobre un coche estacionado allí al lado que le dio impulso para pasar a través de la venta.

"¡Embry!" Grité dándome cuenta de que solo él podía haber hecho algo así.

Entonces fue peor, un enorme lobo se me paró delante en plena carrera, era blanco como la nieve y… no, blanco no, era albino, sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de Holly y su trufa era rosa demasiado claro, así como sus encías que eran casi blanquecinas y sus dientes con sangre, preferí no imaginar de qué o quién.

Se tiró contra nosotros pero algo le paró, algo que nunca hubiese pensado que le pararía, otro como él, negro azulado, con un ligero abultamiento en el pecho y forma más elegante y estilizada que el resto de ellos que le gruñó y le rugió.

"¿Laki?" Le dije para que girara un segundo la cabeza y me mirase antes de saltar sobre uno de los que acababan de saltar fuera del templo junto a más gente y comenzar una batalla encarnizada.

"¡Tenemos que movernos!" Me dijo Alice.

"No." Le dije abrazándola para pararla. "No debemos mover ni un músculo. Laki no creo que nos proteja eternamente."

Aquello fue alucinante, en la ciudad reinaba el caos y el terror, y sabía que probablemente, alguno de ellos, como el licántropo albino u otro que había con una pinta de estar rabioso, pero de infectado con la rabia, y algún otro que tenían pintas de ser salvajes, aunque el que todos fueran casi cubiertos de barro y mojados no ayudaba precisamente a decir lo contrario, esos tipos, juraría que sí que eran capaces de haber atacado a personas que les hubieran visto, y obviamente, que la policía no hubiese llegado… daba qué pensar.

Y de pronto, en medio de todo ese caos, apareció más gente, gente normal, humanos, y gente que no lo era, algunos se trasformaron en lobos y pelearon codo con codo con vampiros rabiosos, otros, vampiros, pelearon contra sus congéneres Vulturi que intentaron escapar o atacar a los lobos.

Pero la verdad es que los licántropos de 'a 2 patas' se las arreglaban mejor que bien contra los Vulturi, casi ni se notaba la superioridad de edad de estos últimos sobre ellos.

Algún lobo sufrió, pero la mayoría de vampiros acabaron muertos, los que salieron, porque dentro había otro infierno algo diferente.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

"¡Holly!" Grité pasando de fase, de lobo a humano de nuevo para ir a donde había un ataúd cerrado.

Un par de lobos me miraron con los colmillos desenfundados, uno de ellos fue a coger el féretro pero yo se lo impedí.

"¡No lo toquéis!" Les dije.

Aquello era el infierno, los vampiros que había habido dentro estaban peleando, otros habían intentado salir de allí y se debían haber encontrado la muerte fuera, los que habían intentado huir por los pasadizos se habían encontrado con varios licántropos adultos allí abajo puesto que habían conseguido entrar a fuerza de garra y colmillo desde las alcantarillas.

Entonces uno de los Vulturi saltó a por mí y en el mismo instante, un lobo enorme y del mismo tipo que yo le saltó y se estrellaron antes de que muchos de los lobos a dos patas que había saltaran sobre él y uno de los pequeños viniera y se pusiera a los pies del féretro para levantar mirándome y lamiéndose lastimeramente el morro.

"Gracias." Le dije.

Lo hubiésemos cargado, de no ser porque de repente, uno de los Vulturi saltó sobre él gritando no sé qué, supongo que en Italiano y lo soltó casi a la vez que yo mientras oía rugir a alguien, seguramente la madre primero con impotencia y luego con dolor.

No me lo pensé, lo hice casi a la vez que veía que el chico tenía las de morir, solté el féretro sin pensar lo que pasaría con él y salté convirtiéndome en el aire para coger al hombre, solo que me esquivó limpiamente y volvió a por nosotros mientras en el suelo, Remo se sujetaba el costado y el hombro estaba casi cercenado en varios agujeros.

La pelea con aquel hombre fue terrible, era el hombre de pelo blanco, y lo de luchar… no se quedaba manco.

Aquel hombre parecía haber nacido para la guerra, peleaba como un auténtico demonio, era terriblemente fuerte, veloz y certero y noté cómo me iba a reventar las costillas, pero me soltó cuando se tiraron casi 5 lobos a por él.

Había supuesto que eran lobos del grupo de Laki, pero en lugar de eso, me encontré con lobos de cuatro patas que se dieron un golpe enorme cuando el hombre me soltó para desaparecer de ese sitio y aparecer en la espalda de uno de ellos mientras otro le atacaba a la vez.

A mí me habían dicho por qué hacían eso en la 'Alianza' los que eran como yo, pero esos lobos… esos no eran de la 'Alianza', y de no haber estado tan jodido y a la vez, muerto por dentro por saber que Holly estaba muerta, hubiese sonreído al reconocer a mis amigos.

Entonces hice algo diferente, no podía dejar al pobre Remo allí tirado, con un salto, regresé al altar y arranqué con los dientes un trapo tras el que se encontraba un armarito lacrado en oro ((no olvidemos que los Quileutes NO SUELEN ser cristianos y no saben las partes y los componentes de la iglesia cristiana, pero ahí es donde se guardan el cuerpo y la sangre de cristo cuando no se va a comulgar)) para volver donde el chaval apartando vampiros a golpes de pata para lanzarlos contra las fauces abiertas de los lobos antes de llegar donde el chaval y coger la tela destrasformándome para ponerme a vendarle el hombro como buenamente pude antes de hacerle tumbar sobre el ataúd y ponerme a tirar de él para sacarlo por la puerta que ya habían reventado, pero me fue imposible, en lugar de eso, cuando saqué al chaval y se lo puse en brazos a Esme para que lo sacara de aquel infierno, me atraparon por detrás y les empujé para separarlos mientras yo caía de nuevo dentro de la batalla de la iglesia.

"¡Ladrones!" Me gritaron lanzándome golpes.

Intenté convertirme, pero no me fue tan sencillo cuando tenía a un vampiro de la guardia Vulturi atacándome y a otra, que no sé muy bien dónde, haciéndome retorcer de dolor de rato en rato, como si alternase el objetivo de su don. Pero todo llega y tras varios golpes conseguí convertirme mientras intentaba romperme el cuello y le arranqué un trozo de brazo y haciéndole aullar de dolor un segundo antes de repeler mi siguiente ataque con un golpe tremendo del brazo entero que me tiró contra una cabina de madera que quedó destrozada con mi impacto y mi peso. Y a mí me hizo bastante daño en todo el lomo, pero no me dio tiempo a darme demasiada cuenta porque le volvía a tener sobre mí.

Si pelear contra los neófitos hacía años en los bosques de nuestros territorios había sido duro, pelear contra aquel equipo de diablos tan antiguos fue un auténtico infierno, no había manera de poder pillarles, estábamos en terreno desfavorable a nosotros y favorable a ellos y aunque éramos muchos y teníamos el factor sorpresa, ellos nos ganaban en técnica de lucha.

Y desde luego, se habían quedado flipando y demasiado cuando se habían encontrado con los 'hijos de la luna' de la 'Alianza', cosa que creían más que extinta.

Y allí se habían aliado muchos de ellos, ninguno de nosotros cuando conocimos a Laki pensamos que serían tantos, había costado convencerles que probablemente si pegaran más gente, vampiros, cosa que se cargaría como todo un artículo y puntos de otros artículos pero que necesitaban que les dejasen vivos, entonces les pasaron un archivo proyectado en un cine abandonado con un portátil de uno de los chicos de la escuela con los rostros conocidos de cuando la guerra en el fuerte, para que supieran a quienes 'no' había que atacar en esa acción.

Lógicamente eso había traído consigo disputas, malentendidos y quejas, pero Laki había sabido lidiar muy bien, mejor de lo que esperaba, con ellas y al final había conseguido una alianza tan fina como una mota de polvo que protegería lo suficiente a los vampiros aliados que pudieran llegar.

Y yo había participado de aquella guerra entre lobos y vampiros de la que sabía algo por las pocas clases de 'Historia licantrópica' que había asistido en el colegio de Laki en la reserva.

Ahora ya no solo iba de rescatar a Holly, Holly, mi Holly, estaba muerta; Laki se lo había tomado muy a pecho y había usado la muerte de Holly como un detonante para comenzar una segunda guerra de vampiros contra licántropos, y yo no había intentado pararla, al contrario, me había unido en cierto modo a ellos.

Yo quería la paz, pero no había paz posible cuando aquellos cabrones habían matado la razón de mi existencia.

Así que ahora, aunque tuviera que morir, moriría llevándome a cuantos más de ellos mejor; ellos no querían morir, tenían mucho que perder, y yo ya no me quedaba nada que perder. Si Holly había muerto, ya no me quedaba ninguna razón por la que vivir.

Prefería morir matando a los que le habían hecho eso, que vivir la eternidad que me quedaba como licántropo o dejar de convertirme y morir como humano dentro de demasiado tiempo.

Morir matando a los asesinos de Holly se me antojaba una muerte demasiado buena para ser real.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

"¡Carlisle!" Me gritó Esme bien manchada, como todos ahora que me fijaba, de sangre de lobo-animal y trayéndome en brazos uno de los hijos de Laki. "¡Hay que hacer algo!"

Hubo lobos que fueron a interponerse entre nosotros, pero entonces levanté las manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza para demostrarles que no pretendía hacer nada.

"Por favor, soy médico, eso tiene muy mala pinta." Afirmé sin demasiado efecto en ellos salvo para soltar espumarajos por la boca. "Por favor, hay que atenderle ya, si no hacemos nada, el niño morirá."

Eso sí captó la atención y uno aulló para que le contestasen más aullidos, entonces dejó pasar a Esme y que me lo diese casi con miedo.

"Salgamos de aquí." Afirmé. "No puedo hacer nada rodeado como estamos de guerra."

Entonces el lobo me dijo un empujón con la cabeza, otro y otro más antes de señalar un edificio con la garra y emitir sonidos animales antes de morderme la ropa para tirar de mí hacia el edificio.

"Vale, entraremos allí." Afirmé.

El edificio tenía la puerta intacta, parecía una panadería y el lobo tiró todo lo que había en el mostrador sin ningún miramiento a golpe de brazos para limpiar la superficie antes de meterse dentro.

"Tranquilo." Le dije al chico que dudo que me oyese de la sangre que estaba perdiendo y lo violentamente que se convulsionaba. "Tranquilo, voy a curarte." Afirmé dándome cuenta que no tenía nada de material quirúrgico. "Necesito materiales."

Entonces oí resoplidos y quejidos animales tras de mí y me encontré con el mismo licántropo negro con algún aro de metal en las muñecas que me tendió un cuchillo largo, no, no era un cuchillo, era una pieza de una máquina de cortar trozos de pan que parecía haber sido arrancado y cuya parte que podría ser la hoja del cuchillo, estaba al rojo vivo, entonces movió el morro indicándome que la cogiera.

"Está al rojo vivo." Le dije.

Entonces comenzó a moverse sobre sí mismo hasta que paró porque vio algo, con un par de movimientos, había cogido un balde de agua limpia del grifo de allí y había metido el 'cuchillo' allí sacando humo para ofrecérmelo de nuevo y hacer los mismos gestos con el morro incitándome a cogerlo.

Bueno, no era un bisturí pero al menos cortaría la carne del pobre chico.

Me puse a inspeccionarle, tenía varios huesos rotos como si fuesen varillas de madera, algunos incluso astillados.

Y el lobo, se lamía los labios mirándome por encima del hombro pero sin destransformarse lo más mínimo.

"Voy a necesitar materiales." Afirmé. "Tiene varios huesos rotos, y esto es una panadería. Comenzaré por el resto, pero necesito materiales médicos de verdad."

El lobo entonces pareció dudar y fue a la puerta para aullar algo y luego girarse, me miró, dijo algo en sonidos animales y salió corriendo mientras entraba un chico joven desnudo que cogió un saco de arpillera y tras hacerle unos agujeros se lo puso como si fuese un vestido para venir a mi lado.

"Voy a necesitar ayuda." Afirmé.

"Dime qué hay que hacer." Afirmó.

No conocía al chico, pero por cómo había llegado me parecía evidente que era parte del 'bando lobo' en aquella guerra.

"Me llamo 'Coal'." Me dijo suavemente como si se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que pensaba.

"Carlisle Cullen." Afirmé.

"Lo sé, sois la excepción al artículo de los vampiros." Afirmó mirando al chico preocupado.

Fue curioso, pero aquel chaval, que de pronto me parecía demasiado joven para andar mezclado en algo como aquel grupo de licántropos, fue un valiosísimo ayudante; no sabía medicina, tenía que decirle qué necesitaba sin usar términos médicos y explicarle todo lo que veía en palabras para gente normal sin casi conocimientos de medicina, pero era la mejor ayuda que podía recibir. Cuando le pedía algo, se ponía a recorrer el lugar de arriba abajo hasta que volvía con lo que le pedía, tal vez no fuera exactamente lo que pedía, pero era algo igualmente válido.

Allí no había ni vendas, ni nada, pero encontró un pequeño botiquín muy básico que nos ayudó bastante, no había pinzas, pero hizo algo muy similar con unas piezas de metal de alguna máquina, no teníamos aguja ni hilo, pero hizo una aguja muy rudimentaria de una púa de tenedor metálico que no dudó en quemar en el horno y tenderme con la mano ampollada por el calor, las vendas las hizo rasgando las cortinas del escaparate en tiras largas y consistentes…

Era un crío, pero se le veía más que volcado en ayudarme, y cuando casi estába acabando con las heridas peores, entraron por la puerta el licántropo que había venido conmigo allí al principio y otro que llevaba un ojo cerrado y lleno de sangre por ese lado de la cara con cortes bastante feos como si le fuese a costar quedarse tuerto.

Pensé que ese otro iba a atacar, pero en lugar de eso, ambos pusieron casi un material de quirófano y más aparatos sobre el mostrador que no tenía al chico y me miraron con cara de preocupación por el chico y a la vez amenaza hacia mí.

"Esto es mucho." Afirmé mirando todo lo que habían traído entre los dos. "Muchas gracias."

Ambos lobos asintieron y no nos perdieron de vista.

Cogí lo que necesitaba y comencé a operar; ya había visto algo similar antes, en Jacob, durante la guerra contra la horda de neófitos creados por Victoria en Seattle. Ese chico tenía toda la caja torácica rota, y como habían comenzado a sanar, tuve que volver a romperle huesos para ponérselos bien mientras me arriesgaba a perder la cabeza a manos del resto allí al explicarles por qué lo hacía, cómo no podía dejarlos como estaban porque sanarían mal y había que volver a romper algunos para ponerlos en la posición correcta de sanado.

Por suerte, salí indemne o casi, pero vi algo más en el chico, había algo dentro de su cuerpo que no debería estar ahí, además de la columna tocada pero no rota que tuve que ajustar en medio de los alaridos del chico que nos dolieron a todos a pesar de saber yo que debía ser así y haber advertido al resto de que eso pasaría y la importancia de tratarlo cuanto antes para evitar que acabara de romperse y eso afectara a la médula ósea matándolo o en el mejor de los casos, dejándolo paralítico.

Fue una auténtica tortura, y cuando acabé con el pobre chico inconsciente, me giré al que corría el riesgo de acabar tuerto, tras varios ataques del negro, acabó dejándome curarle lo del ojo y la cara que no había acabado de curarle.

Y salvo roturas fuertes y algún otro caso de alguien semimuerto que me trajeron, no me dejaron atender más lesiones.

El aire estaba lleno de gritos y aullidos mezclados, el fuego en la iglesia estaba iluminando la noche, el miedo, el dolor y el más completo y absoluto terror llenaban el aire, pero finalmente, cuando ya casi rayaba el amanecer… entonces cayó el más absoluto silencio y algo dentro de mí, me dijo que todo había acabado, para bien o para mal.


	86. Chapter 86

**CAPITULO 86: ROMEO Y JULIETA. LA DAMA DEL INFIERNO.**

.

((Jias, jias, jias. Veo que por ahí ya habíais pillado algo de lo de Romeo y Julieta, pero bueno, este capítulo lo tengo acabado hace un tiempo y ahora estoy por el 97 o así, así que... ya veréis cómo sigue. Y creo que todos sabemos ya por qué personajes siento debilidad, así que lo de Remo... bueno, que ya veréis, no quiero adelantar nada. XD

Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo.))

.

(Voz de Embry)

Aquello fue terrorífico, no solo la guerra que se había desatado y el sentimiento venenoso que inundaba el ambiente, se respiraba en el aire y te calaba hasta el alma, sino el intenso dolor que sentía en mi pecho y ahora en mi espalda.

Al final, había acabado tirado en el suelo cerca de una mesa, pero no era la iglesia, era algo que parecía estar bajo tierra, iluminado solo por la escasa luz que se colaba por unos diminutos ventanucos cubiertos con lo que parecía mármol en vez de cristales y tras los cuales podía ver iluminación de fuego.

Todo olía a humo, del fuego de la iglesia y de fuera, y entonces me di cuenta de que no había podido recuperar el ataúd y me levanté de un salto con dolor.

Entonces me di cuenta que no estaba solo, allí estaba el ataúd, con la tapa algo astillada y algo maltratado y me clavé alguna astilla al caer sobre él a la carrera.

"Holly, Holly…" La llamé una y otra vez intentando abrir la tapa que estaba clavada con varios clavos.

Entonces hice una herejía, metí los dedos como pude en donde pude y comencé a intentar desclavar la tapa, pero no pude, así que por la frustración, comencé a golpear la tapa y a astillarla más hasta que acabé haciéndole un agujero y vi un pecho humano cubierto de blanco.

Recé y recé a pesar de no saber hacerlo por que hubiese sido todo un error, que aquel ataúd no tuviese a Holly mientras destrozaba la tapa del mismo para intentar buscar la cara, y cuando la encontré me derrumbé.

Allí estaba, con la cara suavemente dibujada como si durmiera, no respiraba y tenía los labios azulados y el rostro blanco como el mármol, estaba vestida de blanco, como un ángel, como siempre la había visto.

No pude más y me derrumbé, comencé a llorar, solo quería morirme, verla muerta allí dentro era la prueba final de que estaba muerta, no podía negarse, y no había muerto dentro, llevaba horas, tal vez días muerta, la habían metido allí dentro muerta y el gesto era apacible, como si no hubiera sufrido; sin embargo eso no alivió para nada lo que sentía.

El mundo acababa de apagarse, no había calor, ni alegría, ni color, ni nada que pudiera arreglarlo.

La muerte era la muerte, y eso no podía cambiar.

Me incliné y sin dejar de llorar la abracé, podía sentirla conmigo, pero ella no estaba viva, todo su cuerpo estaba laxo como la goma, como si fuese solo una muñeca de tela. Muerta.

Holly estaba muerta, el mundo ya no tenía sentido para mí.

La abracé y acabé volcando lo que quedaba de ataúd y sacándola para pegarla a mí.

Muerta.

Si ella estaba muerta, yo quería morir con ella.

Intenté besarla, tal vez si había muerto por alguna enfermedad aún pudiera trasmitírmela, pero no pasó nada, aunque la besé y la besé, sus labios no se hincharon ni se pusieron rojos como siempre ((Sí, sí, lo sé, necrofilia… pero no seamos tan duros y pasemos un poco de eso. A mí me parece romántico el echar tanto de menos a alguien))

Le acaricié la cara, la tenía helada, su pelo y su piel continuaban siendo sedosos, mi tacto favorito en el mundo; entonces busqué otra cosa con la que arrebatarme mi propia vida, intenté ahogarme con un trozo de tela, busqué un clavo y me lo clavé en el pecho, intenté alcanzar el corazón, pero el clavo era demasiado corto.

No podía ver nada entre el mar de lágrimas que salían de mis ojos, pero al final acabé encontrando un trozo de ataúd que se me antojó una estaca perfecta.

Vale, yo no era un vampiro, pero una estaca clavada en el corazón mataría a cualquiera, así que ahí fue donde apunté, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarme, algo me lo impidió.

"No seas tonto." Me dijo una voz mientras la madera se evaporaba en el aire. "Matándote no lograrás más que otra pérdida."

"Sin… sin ella… no hay mundo." Afirmé sollozando y volviendo a besarla y abrazarla esperando que despertara aunque dentro de mí sabía que eso era imposible.

"Ahora debes ser fuerte." Me dijo la misma persona que no lograba ver a través de mis lágrimas.

"Esto no es una película, chico." Afirmó. "Es la vida real, hay fuerzas superiores que campan entre los humanos, camuflándose entre ellos o robándoles la vida."

"Quiero ir con ella." Afirmé. "Si está… yo también quiero…"

"Una vez dijiste que darías tu vida por ella." Dijo otra voz que reconocí al instante como la de la abuelita de Smith River, California y que me hizo mirar a la segunda mancha borrosa. "Y yo te dije que no sería en ese momento."

Era cierto, pero entonces, Holly había estado viva, muy grave pero viva. Ahora estaba…

"Tú quisiste casarte con ella." Dijo la otra voz que por fin ubiqué como la de la señora pálida de trenzas negras y flequillo recto blanco que siempre vestía con pieles indias de hacía siglos lo menos y que parecía ser la jefa de los que eran como Holly en el grupo de locos y tarados que habían estado enseñándole a controlar sus dones desde hacía años. "Tal vez habría una manera de que ella se salvase, tú tuvieses tu boda aunque algo diferente, y dieses tu vida por ella."

Ahí hubo silencio, yo no tenía dudas, pero esperaba que me dijesen más, y como no lo hicieron, me froté los ojos, volvía besar a Holly y levanté la cabeza para verlas borrosas debido a las lágrimas que no dejaban de brotarme de los ojos.

"Qué tengo que hacer." Afirmé.

Entonces ambas parecieron mirarse y por fin volvieron a dirigirse a mí.

"Vamos a necesitar al resto." Afirmó la bruja antigua.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Un círculo, Holly y yo en medio del dibujo que hay en él y tíos y tías por allí haciendo y diciendo cosas raras.

El único consuelo que me queda es que estiro la mano y puedo tocar a Holly, bueno, al cadáver de Holly.

"Embry." Me dice de repente una chica que hasta que la conoces piensas que es un chico llamada Rhea, preocupada. "Esto te puede costar la vida ¿seguro que quieres seguir con esto?"

Parece profundamente preocupada, pero yo no tengo dudas y asiento.

"Para mí no hay vida si no es con ella." Afirmo. "Si esto no funciona, desearía haber muerto, me ahorrará el problema de acabar con mi vida."

Y dejará a un montón de lobos cabreadísimos con ellos, supondrá un Apocalipsis aún peor.

Rhea asiente aún preocupada y siguen.

Es extraño, noto que mi piel está más fría, pero yo no siento frío, al contrario, el suelo de mármol bajo mi espalda parece hasta cálido y comienza a resultarme caliente como una alfombra en casa.

Entonces decido dejar de pensar en lo que pasa y miro a Holly, centro mi mirada en ella.

Oh… incluso muerta sigue siendo la más bella para mí; es como si hasta la muerte se hubiese enamorado de ella y no hubiese querido quitarle su belleza.

Entonces sonrío y me llevo la mano a los labios para besarla, su piel ya no está tan fría, o tal vez es que la mía es cada vez más fría y por eso la diferencia se ha acortado.

Y entonces comienzo a notar la modorra, no es como tener sueño, simplemente mis párpados comienzan a cerrarse poco a poco, en intervalos hasta que dejo de sentir.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Estoy muerto?" Pregunto a la nada que me rodea. "¿Qué es este lugar?. ¿Dónde estoy?"

No estoy en ningún sitio que reconozca, de hecho parece la nada, como si no estuviera en ningún sitio y a la vez, estuviese en algún sitio familiar.

"¿Hola?" Llamo. "¿Hay alguien ahí?"

"¿Qué hace alguien como tú aquí?" Me pregunta una vocecilla que me hace girar para ver a un niño pequeño que no conozco mirándome.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Le pregunto.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Me pregunta él. "Oh, oh… a él no le va a gustar esto…"

"¿Dónde está Holly?" Le pregunto.

"A él no le va a gustar nada esto… no señor…" Afirma el niño.

"Eh, te he preguntado que dónde está Holly." Le dije cogiéndole del brazo para llamarle la atención y notando al instante que me ardía la mano haciéndome soltarle.

"Los sacos de huesos no me gustan." Afirmó el niño. "Los sacos de huesos no podéis estar aquí."

"Belcebú." Le dijo otra voz, esta vez más grave denotando a un hombre que apareció de la nada. "¿Qué forma de hablar es esa?"

"Amo Dantalion." Dijo el crío casi tirándose a sus pies. "Se nos ha vuelto a colar un saco de huesos."

"Belcebú…" Le dijo el hombre divertido. "Esa no son formas de tratar a nadie. Vete."

Era sorprendente, pero el crío entonces desapareció en un 'puff' dejando apenas una bolita pequeña de humo para que el hombre se girara hacia mí y sonriera. "Así que… te has perdido."

"Estoy buscando a alguien." Afirmé.

"¿Aquí?" Me dijo señalando al suelo con un poco de cara de que no le cuadraba mi respuesta. "¿Por qué debería estar aquí?"

"No lo sé, me han mandado aquí, así que tiene que estar aquí." Afirmé.

"Ya lo entiendo…" Dijo sonriendo divertido antes de tornarse ironía. "¿Tienes la menor idea de dónde estás?. ¿Quién soy?"

Sacudí la cabeza.

"Quiero ver a Holly." Afirmé.

"No sé quién es." Afirmó. "Y de todas formas, qué te hace pensar que te la devolvería."

"Quiero ver a Holly." Repetí con cabezonería. "Ha muerto hace poco. Hará uno o dos días. Tiene que estar por aquí."

"Un momento." Dijo poniéndose serio. "¿Holly es la chica esa?"

"¿La has visto?" Le dije.

"Buff… no es mía." Afirmó. "Me hubiese gustado quedármela, pero las almas de las mujeres como ella no me pertenecen, aunque son deliciosas."

"¿La has visto?" Le dije emocionado de que alguien la hubiese visto.

"Apareció hará cosa de cuatro días en tu mundo aquí." Afirmó. "Justo en la frontera entre los dominios de Agares y los míos. No veas la confusión que se formó, no siempre recibimos un alma tan jugosa y llenas de posibilidades… Pero el gran Malphas, designó que las almas como la suya no nos pertenecen, así que se las lleva Lilith."

"¿Quién es Lilith?" Le dije.

"No creo que quieras saberlo." Me dijo con ironía.

"Necesito encontrarla." Afirmé. "Quiero recuperar a Holly."

"Puaj… enamorados…" Dijo para escupir a un lado y poner cara de disgusto. "¿Por qué cada vez que viene alguno tiene que ser un enamorado? Casi dos siglos y tiene que venir otro maldito caballero blanco…"

"¿Dónde está Lilith?" Dije con empecinamiento.

"Dónde está Lilith, dónde está Lilith..." Dijo haciéndome burla. "¿Eso es todo lo que sabe decir?. ¿Dónde está Lilith y quiero a Holly? Enamorados…" Afirmó antes de volver a escupir a un lado. "¿Y qué gano yo?"

No sé por qué pero tuve uno de esos impulsos que te hacen hablar sin pensar.

"Podrás verme morir por recuperarla, y si eso pasa, mi alma es tuya." Afirmé.

Le vi debatirse, pero no sé qué tenía mi alma que pareció complacerle y asintió.

"Un alma casi inmaculada no me vendría nada mal." Afirmó. "Y como lo que te mató tiene que ver con mi sector… además, está tu promesa…" Dijo más bien como para él mismo, pensando en alto. "Está bien." Afirmó sacando un saquito y cogiéndose un par de pelos largos para arrancárselos y hacer una trenza en un hilo apenas tan grueso como un hilo de seda con el que hizo un collar con la bolsa. "Ten, usa esto para moverte por los diversos reinos, con mi pelo, nadie te preguntará, eso sí… eres realmente vulgar, así que intenta no ir por ahí lloriqueando, no me gustan las almas de guerreros afectadas por el asqueroso sentimiento del amor."

Entonces me metió un empujón y caí, sentí cómo caía como si cayera de varios pisos y acabé en otro sitio donde oí gruñidos, entonces saqué un pellizco de polvos apestosos de la bolsita y los tiré al suelo para evaporarme y volver a sentir ese malestar de nuevo para aparecer en otro sitio donde estuvieron a punto de quemarme unas bolas de fuego, luego aparecí en lo que parecía un enorme fogón lleno de gritos… era horrible.

Y seguí tirando pellizcos de de polvos hasta que acabaron por ser tan escasos que tuve miedo de que se acabaran antes de llegar.

Pero finalmente…

"Por Satán… ¿y ahora qué?" Dijo una voz femenina.

"Oh… pero si es un mortal…" Dijo otra voz.

"Esta vez me toca a mí." Dijo una tercera.

"Busco a Lilith." Afirmé.

"Soy yo." Dijo una chica muy sugerente pero con la piel roja.

"De eso nada, soy yo." Afirmó una segunda que era parecida solo que con la piel azulada.

"Chicas, por favor…" Dijo alguien con una voz muy sexy viniendo hacia nosotros por mi espalda y rodeándome dejando sentir lo 'maciza-en-cualquier-cannon-de-hombres' era, vestida con un vestido negro sexy y curvas muy sugerentes con unas mangas sin estar unidas al resto en el mismo color. Hubiese hecho caer rendido a cualquier hombre a sus pies, hasta que le veías la cara, o falta de ella ya que su cabeza era literalmente, un casco con 6 'ojos' rojos y brillantes en esta y separaciones saliendo sin pelo saliendo por debajo ni de ella.

"Eh, dejar al chico en paz." Dijo una mujer cubierta de escarcha vestida de una forma bastante rara como con una bata corta y un cinturón super-ancho (un yukata o kimono corto de verano).

"Eh, porque seas una Auki no-ona no tienes derecho a…" Dijo una de las chicas de colorines antes de convertirse en un cubito de hielo al golpearla una ventisca surgida de ningún lado.

"Súcubos… tan bellas, tan deslenguadas… tan prescindibles." Afirmó la mujer antes de mirar a la del casco y hacerla retirar sin darle la espalda. "Muy bien, precioso. Creo que tú y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien."

"Busco… busco a alguien." Afirmé.

"¿A quién?" Me dijo abandonando el tono amable y sensual.

"Holly, es una chica rubia y albina que…" Dije.

"Sí, sé quién es esa zorra." Afirmó sin ningún tacto. "¿Por qué la buscáis? Solo es un error."

Fue superior a mí, le cogí por el cuello y la levanté, hubiese apretado pero me hacía daño su frío, y con una sola mirada me hizo soltarla.

"No te atrevas a hablar así de ella." Le amenacé aunque ya había perdido.

"Qué eres tú." Me dijo asustada. "¿Por qué estás ardiendo?"

"Devolvedme a Holly." Le dije.

"Yo no la tengo." Afirmó. "Lilith es la dueña de las almas. Nos deja usar las de hombres para nuestro placer, pero las chicas jóvenes y especiales se las queda ella."

Almas, el alma de Holly.

Algo en mi interior me dijo que fuese fuerte.

"Llévame con ella." Le dije.

"Es tu vida." Me dijo. "Si el ama Lilith te encuentra… tu alma no valdrá nada."

"Quiero-ir-con-Holly." Le dije mordiendo las palabras con ira puesto que era tonta o no parecía entender mi necesidad de estar con Holly.

"Como quieras." Me dijo sonriendo y dando media vuelta dejando pasos de hielo a su paso para girarse y sonreírme. "¿Vienes?"

Asentí y la seguí.

El camino no fue demasiado bonito, aquel sitio no estaba tan mal, era amplio y había algunos lugares bonitos, pero otros, parecían más bien anfiteatros romanos donde había mujeres que parecían darse palizas las unas a las otras, no, solo entrenaban; algunas pararon a mirarnos.

"Este es el infierno femenino." Me dijo la mujer del hielo. "A nosotras vienen las almas de las mujeres que no pueden ir al resto de partes del infierno. A las mujeres que murieron de forma violenta o prematura y cuya alma destila la fuerza y los sentimientos necesarios, las convertimos en parte de los nuestros."

"¿En qué?" Dije confuso apartando la mirada de un grupo de mujeres y adolescentes preciosas y medio desnudas que al vernos y verme a mí mirándolas se pusieron a coquetear haciéndome enrojecer.

"Demonios." Afirmó divertida de que no lo supiese. "La mayoría son simples súcubos, demonios del deseo, su tarea es seducir hombres, tenemos un acuerdo con otro sector del infierno, nosotros les suministramos almas de hombres seducidos por súcubos y ellos nos dan las de sus mujeres cuando estas mueren."

"¿Estamos en el infierno?" Le dije sorprendido.

"Desde luego no es Disneyworld." Afirmó divertida mientras me llevaba por el camino.

No me gustaba su ironía, y comenzaba a darme cuenta de lo que significaba que estuviese allí.

"Holly no debería estar aquí." Afirmé.

"Sí, bueno, había algo en esa alma que no cuadraba." Afirmó. "Pero la jefa se la llevó antes de que pudiésemos ver gran cosa."

"Holly no debería estar en el infierno." Reiteré. "Es buena, es pura."

"Hemos llegado." Afirmó parando ante una vaya de piedra.

Por cómo había hablado de la tal Lilith yo me había esperado algo mejor, pero aquello era simplemente una vaya bastante cuidada y arquitectónica que parecía bordear un jardín.

"Yo no puedo entrar a no ser que se me llame." Me dijo quieta a un lado de la puerta.

"¿Está aquí dentro?" Le pregunté.

"Lilith sí." Me dijo. "Si quieres hablar del alma de esa… Holly, vas a tener que hacerlo con Lilith. Te diría que suerte, pero… prometo tener cuidado contigo al hacerte pasar por tu condena eterna." Me dijo guiñándome un ojo y dándome un beso que me heló los labios antes de darme un empujón y meterme al jardín más raro que haya visto nunca para cerrar la puerta sonriéndome.

"Eh." Le grité. "¿Cómo voy a saber quién es o dónde encontrarla? Esto es enorme."

"La reconocerás en cuanto la veas." Me dijo sonriendo divertida y con ironía. "No servirá de nada, pero espero que tengas suerte. No me gusta los hombres que no me miran como a la dama que soy."

Entonces se heló la puerta entera y no me quedó más remedio que girarme y mirar el jardín. Enorme y siniestro…

Di un par de pasos con cierto temor, y de nuevo la vocecilla interior me dijo que siguiese adelante, así que eso hice, anduve y anduve, pasé por la vegetación más rara que nadie pudiese haber visto nunca.

Había rosas que sangraban, unas flores que se abrían soltaban un polvo que se convertía en imágenes de alguien, como vidas pasando rápidamente ante mis ojos y finalmente, la cara de la persona en agonía antes de estallar volviéndose cenizas, otras que parecían gritar agonizando y que me hicieron pensar en pesadillas escalofriantes…

"Vaya… solo ha pasado… ah, casi dos siglos." Dijo una mujer sentada en lo que parecía un estanquillo pequeño lleno de algo rojizo donde se movían muchas cosas, como humo.

"Yo…"

"Déjame adivinar, quieres un alma." Me dijo. "Y no sé por qué, puedo imaginarme cual." Añadió girándose y dejándome ver a la mujer más bella que hubiera visto nunca mirándome.

"Quiero…" Dije antes de que sonriese dejándome sin habla al ver un par de destellos bajo sus labios.

"Quieres un alma." Afirmó. "Pero no estás dispuesto a pagar el precio."

"¡Claro que…!" Dije indignado.

"Chist." Me dijo robándome la voz como si fuese un radiocasete que hubiese quitado el volumen. "No quiero oírte."

Me miró de arriba abajo rodeándome como un predador y sonriendo.

"Tengo lo que buscas." Afirmó. "Algo demasiado especial como para poner un precio exorbitante por ella. Un alma única, oh, alguien ahí arriba debió cagarla pero a base de bien para mandarla aquí. Si no la hubiese recogido a tiempo… a saber qué hubiesen hecho esos patanes con ella. Un alma única desperdiciada… Tsk, tsk, tsk, que desperdicio. Y dirás… ¿por qué la maravillosa demonia Lilith recogería un alma arrebatándosela a otros demonios mayores y más conocidos? Qué puedo decir, soy mujer. Me gustan las cosas caras, únicas y exquisitas." Afirmó haciendo un gesto fluido digno de la mayor coleccionista de rarezas y exquisiteces cuyo precio haría gritar y desmayarse a cualquiera. "Y el alma que buscas… por el gran señor del infierno, es la más exquisita que hemos tenido en el 'inframundo' en siglos. Así que… has hecho el viaje en vano."

No, de ahí no me iba sin Holly.

"¿Te resistes?" Me dijo. "Oh, claro." Añadió antes de hacer otro gesto y que me volviera la voz. "Habla."

"No pienso irme de aquí sin Holly." Afirmé.

"Tendré que echarte." Afirmó.

Ya venía hacia mí cuando me vino una locura a la cabeza y solté lo primero que me vino a la boca.

"¿Y qué ganarías tú con eso?"

Vale, era un suicidio intentar hablar así a alguien que parecía tener tanto poder como ella, pero… con el primer 'Señor de los demonios' que había visto nada más llegar, había salido eso de su boca, qué ganaba él con ayudarme a encontrar el alma. A aquel hombre le había seducido un trato.

"Cierto, qué ganaría echándote." Dijo por fortuna para mí sonriendo como si tramase algo. "Pero por otro lado… qué gano escuchándote un segundo más."

"Evitarte problemas con alguien superior." Afirmé rezando por resultar convincente y sintiéndome seguro.

"Muy bien, habla." Me dijo volviendo al estanque y sumergiendo los pies en él.

"Ese alma no te pertenece." Afirmé.

"Claro que sí." Sentenció riéndose. "Yo la reclamé en cuanto apareció aquí, esos estúpidos de Dantalion y Agares estaban peleándose por ella porque apareció justo en su frontera, y yo la reclamé, me pertenece por derecho. Es una mujer, y además, está enamorada, se dejó morir por amor."

Eso me dolió más que el que me hubiese dado un mazazo un Boeing a toda velocidad.

"Su corazón es mío." Afirmé. "Y el mío es suyo. Me pertenece su alma, y si no me la devuelve, iré hasta quien haga falta hasta que me devuelvan lo que es mío."

Eso pareció hacerla callar y se comió su sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio y entonces volvió a sonreír pero ya no tan segura.

"Muy bien, no hace falta llegar tan lejos." Afirmó. "Podemos hacer un trato."

"¿Qué saco yo con ello?" Le dije. "Tú te cubres las espaldas, pero yo no gano nada, ese alma es mía."

"No puedes coger un alma como si fuese un zapato o algo material." Me dijo. "Cuando la toques, tu cuerpo sufrirá las consecuencias, y si intentas sacarla de donde está… se evaporará como esta flor." Afirmó arrancando una y haciéndome ver que florecía y se marchitaba en cuestión de segundos hasta convertirse de nuevo en polvo que voló como si fuese parte del aire.

"Qué pacto." Le dije.

"Eso ya me gusta más." Afirmó sonriendo.

"No tengo tiempo que perder, no me gusta este sitio." Afirmé.

"Compite por el alma." Me dijo. "Puede que sea tuya, pero alguien se confundió y la envió aquí, y yo la conseguí legalmente aquí, así que ahora es mía también. Tú la quieres recuperar y a mí me molesta que tú puedas tener derecho aunque sea a un milímetro cúbico de ella." Afirmó. "Así que… yo pondré tres pruebas." Afirmó levantando 3 dedos con una sonrisa amplia y cargada de seguridad e ironía y algo oscuro que me puso los pelos de punta. "Si tú las superas, te quedas con el alma y te digo cómo sacarla, nos olvidaremos de que has estado aquí y esperaremos pacientemente a que vuelvas."

"¿Y si pierdo alguna?" Le dije tragando.

"Su alma como la tuya son mías." Afirmó feliz. "Tú pasarás a las torturas a manos de las aprendices y el resto de mis chicas y yo podré disponer del alma de tu querida Holly como mejor me plazca."

Eso significaba jugarme nuestras almas ante una demonio que a juzgar por lo que había oído hasta entonces era una de las señoras del infierno junto a otros demonios más, habría quien fuera por encima, pero ella tenía bastante poder. Además, los demonios, siempre, siempre, siempre, había oído que nunca jugaban limpio.

Pero aún así… era la única oportunidad que tenía.

"Trato hecho." Dije sellando el trato con su mano y la mía.


	87. Chapter 87

**CAPITULO 87: EL ÚLTIMO SACRIFICIO.**

"Vaya." Me dijo Lilith sonriendo y viéndome jadear mientras daba unos aplausos cuando acabé la segunda prueba. "No esperaba que llegases tan lejos…"

"No pienso perder nuestras almas ante ti." Afirmé jadeando y molesto.

Estaba hecho unos zorros, la primera prueba había sido dolorosa, me había examinado desde todos los ángulos, me había robado parte de la fuerza y los dones que tenía por mi especie antes de pedirme que le llevara al menos 100 almas del jardín en menos de 5 minutos que duraba un reloj de arena, no había trucado el reloj ni nada, el problema era que no había sabido por donde comenzar, hasta que algo dentro de mí me dijo que comenzara a buscar por las plantas, me había jugado la vida pero había conseguido llevarle 101 justo cuando el último grano de arena caía.

Había aplaudido feliz y me había dado por ganada la prueba tras cogerme las almas, luego, sin dejarme descansar, me había pedido la segunda parte de la primera prueba que le cogiera a sus perros que se habían escapado de sus cadenas y andaban correteando por el jardín, eso fue más peliagudo, no por cazar perros que sabía el concepto de perro sino porque nadie me había dicho que diferenciaban en algunas cosas, como el hecho de que medían como 3 veces yo en mi forma animal, tenían 3 cabezas con dientes tan grandes como mi pierna de rodilla a tobillo y que en vez de cola tenían una serpiente.

Me habían mordido, me había picado alguna de las serpientes de las cosas y le había llevado los 5 perros en el tiempo acordado, de nuevo le había complacido.

La segunda prueba había sido aún más dura, había tenido que ir a otra parte del infierno con otros polvitos, esta vez en una polvera de mujer, y llevarle unas almas que conocía bien, las de algunos lobos 'neófitos' que había visto en la 'Alianza del Norte' que estaba en Europa; me había ganado un montón de problemas y dolor porque me habían cazado y había tenido que apalear a varios demonios para despistarles un poco pero… lo había conseguido. Entonces, la segunda mitad había sido ir a coger almas de unas cuantas mujeres para ella, también lo había conseguido a costa de bastantes y variopintas lesiones.

Me da un poco de miedo pensar en lo que consistiría la última prueba.

"Respira un poco." Me dijo sonriendo. "La última parte es la más sencilla. No tienes que pelear con nadie, al menos no físico, no te van a apalear, ni tendrás que robar a ningún otro demonio."

"Demasiado fácil, dónde está el truco." Jadeé.

"Sin truco ni cartón." Me dijo acompañándome por un camino hasta que llegamos a un alto desde donde se divisaba una zona con charcos, como lagos llenos de sustancias rojas que hicieron que los que estaban mirándonos debido a las otras misiones, algunos se cubrieran la boca, otros diesen respingos y algunos dijeran cosas en lenguas ininteligibles para mí. "Quieres un alma, cógela, pero… ¿sabrás cuál es?"

"¿Ahí abajo?" Le dije.

"Así es." Me dijo. "Puedes meterte en la que quieras, pero yo que tú elegiría bien. Tal vez una vez entres en una no puedas salir."

Ahí estaba la trampa, y decía que no había…

Era un demonio, los demonios nunca hacían nada bueno, eran vengativos y taimados mentirosos. Les encantaba embaucar a los mortales para salirse con la suya, y siempre se salían con la suya.

"_No temas._" Me dijo una voz en mi interior.

No sabía quién era, pero había dulzura en la voz.

"_Debes tener confianza._" Afirmó de nuevo.

¿Por qué?

Aquello era claramente una trampa. Los demonios nunca jugaban limpio, y las mujeres… señor, por experiencia propia sabía que las mujeres podían ser peor que el peor de los demonios. Leah, Laki, Bella Alexandrine, Alex… tenía nombres suficientes como para apoyar mi hipótesis.

"_Tú tienes algo que ellos no tienen._" Me dijo la voz en mi mente. "_Tienes amor, no hay poder más fuerte y puro que el amor._"

De pronto, algo me volvía a hacer sentir ligero dentro de mí.

"_Confía en la fuerza del amor._" Afirmó la voz. "_Confía en las alas del amor… Ama la fuerza más poderosa que existe en cualquier dimensión._"

Abrí los ojos, mi mirada volvía a ser franca y decidirá, entonces me adentré en la zona de las charcas. Al principio mis pasos fueron lentos, casi sin fuerza, pero inmediatamente, fui adquiriendo fuerza y rapidez.

Y me paré en medio del camino sólido entre las charcas, miré a mi alrededor, estaba solo, el resto se habían quedado arriba, mirándome desde allí, observando mis movimientos.

Entonces miré a las charcas, todas eran iguales, los colores cambiaban, pero eran iguales todas, llenas de líquidos claros o rojos que se agitaban cuando pasaba cerca, como queriendo llamarme a ellos.

Entonces cerré los ojos y me concentré.

Holly y yo estábamos conectados, me daba igual lo que pensase nadie ni que me pudiesen llamar loco por ello, pero lo sabía. Entre Holly y yo no había una mera impronta, y ya era hablar de mayores, había algo más, había un vínculo inseparable, imposible de romper, por eso yo podía buscarla, por eso sabía cuándo estaba bien y cuando no. Y la muerte, no, no iba a ser una traba. No nos separaría, ni siquiera la muerte podría separarnos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

Silencio, humo, destrucción, lluvia…

"Se ha acabado." Afirma el chico que ha estado conmigo. "Creo… creo que hemos ganado."

Todos los que podemos nos asomamos a la puerta abierta y las ventanas rotas. La lluvia cae en medio de los restos de lo que fue aquella zona de Volterra.

"El agua lo limpia todo." Afirmó a mi lado. "Laki siempre lo ha dicho… las cenizas de la muerte, no son más que un adiós, el principio de un nuevo ciclo que comienza con la lluvia, la base de la vida."

"Laki no es un dios." Le digo consciente de su adoración por su líder.

"No, Laki es un demonio." Afirmó. "Pero Satanás que es el jefe de los infiernos, el demonio por excelencia, fue un ángel en un tiempo. Un caído."

No podía negarle eso.

"Laki es un demonio, todos nosotros lo somos." Afirmó. "Matamos y asesinamos. Casi siempre causamos destrucción allá a donde vamos. Destruimos más de lo que creamos; pero a veces, hace falta una destrucción para crear de nuevo y hacerlo bien."

"¿Otra de las cosas que dice ella?" Le dije.

"Sí, pero tiene sentido." Afirmó.

"Eres consciente de que eso es sabio." Le dije.

"Laki es anciana, y sabia." Afirmó. "Lycaon lo era más, pero Laki era mujer."

"Parece que la llames diablo." Afirmé.

"Lo es, todas las mujeres lo son." Afirmó asomándose por la ventana mientras algún lobo salía fuera y se ponía a bailotear calándose y aullando en alto.

"Creo que mis hijas y mi mujer no lo son." Afirmé.

"Todas." Afirmó. "La mujer es más lista que el diablo, cuenta de poderes que el diablo no puede soñar con poseer, nunca."

"¿Poderes?" Le dije.

"Amor." Dijo una voz sobre mí mientras del tejado bajaba la mano derecha de Laki allí, el famoso 'Jaques Roulette', vestido con una capa Vulturi desgarrada y mostrando heridas que le hacían perder sangre mezcladas con sangre reseca donde hubo heridas antes. "Nunca había creído en él, nunca había querido creer en él, pero… al conocerla a ella, me di cuenta que 'esa' es la fuerza más poderosa del mundo. Y las mujeres pueden tenerla en su interior. Las mujeres pueden ser débiles en cuanto a fuerza si las comparamos con un hombre, pero saben cómo cubrir esa falta de fuerza corporal con otros dones y conseguir que alguien se la proporcione; algunas, tienen el don de conseguir que los hombres vendan su propia alma al diablo por una sola mirada. La historia está plagada de mujeres que consiguieron cosas que ningún hombre puede soñar. Incluso mujeres debido a las cuales, los imperios y reinos más grandes cayeron."

"¿Lobas?" Le dije.

"No hasta Laki." Negó. "Pero nadie dentro de nosotros hubiese dicho nunca que llegaría a ser nuestra alfa."

Le miré confuso.

"Cuando la recogimos, lo único notable en ella era su juventud, su desconocimiento de nuestro mundo e historia, su inexperiencia… y sus enormes agallas." Dijo para reírse recordando algo. "¿Sabíais que el primer mote que tuvo antes de 'Fortuna' fue precisamente 'Agallas'? No sabíamos que podía haber hembras, todas morían, ninguna superaba la maldición, pero ella… señor, ella era magnífica, una hembra, de los nuestros, viva. Acabó ella sola con un frío que había matado a mucha gente en una zona de Rusia y cometió el error de matar en un pueblo, apenas una aldea, a la que ella iba por supervivencia y nunca más de lo necesario. Mató a la mujer y al compañero que había hecho, un neófito de apenas días de edad, en plena flor de la vida, un hombre que a ella le gustaba, y lo mató a sangre fría para liberarlo de una vida como asesino. Toda la aldea la apaleó por mostrarse en su forma perfecta, y qué forma… nunca había visto una loba tan preciosa."

"Ahórrate los detalles." Le dije.

"Ellos la apedrearon y la hicieron huir y nosotros la recogimos por orden de Lycaon para salvarle la vida." Afirmó. "Ellos la intentaron matar, y nosotros les matamos a ellos, no quedó en la aldea nadie con vida. Y ella… señor, qué cabezota y testaruda, cada vez que intentábamos entrar en su cabaña, ella nos hacía huir, ponía trampas para protegerse, y nos alejaba de todas formas que puedas imaginar: quemándonos, disparándonos, a pedradas…"

Eso sonaba a ella, y me hizo sonreír imaginarme su aversión a juntarse con aquellas bestias.

"No me extraña que no quisiera venirse, para ella debíamos ser solamente monstruos, no sabía nada de nuestra historia, ni nuestros objetivos…" Continuó. "Pero estaba llena de odio, como todos, y le dimos la excusa perfecta para luchar y morir con dignidad, aprender a controlarse y canalizar ese odio y la ira hacia algo productivo para nuestro fin. Y ella nos cambió." Afirmó sonriendo divertido. "Oh, sí… vaya si nos cambió. Fue un huracán de aire fresco, arrasó con mucho, dejándolo mucho mejor, cambió cosas, hizo cambiar principios… y nos cambió a nosotros."

"Puedo imaginármelo." Afirmé viendo cómo Seth se apresuraba a venir cojeando y aún así corriendo. "Ahí viene."

"Hemos oído que han tenido otro bebé." Me dijo como lazo final.

"Una niña, preciosa y sana." Afirmé. "Y humana. Seth, tranquilízate, ya está. Madre mía… venid conmigo. Coal, pon otra sábana sobre unos sacos. Esto tiene mala pinta."

"Eh, matasanos." Me dijo Jaques. "No morirá."

"No sé por qué dices eso." Afirmé atónito ante su calma al verla tan mal.

"Tiene cachorros, una loba nunca se deja matar si tiene cachorros que dependan de ella." Me dijo.

"Carlisle, vengo a ayudar." Me dijo Edward quitándose la chaqueta.

"Necesito que vayas drenando, voy a ponerle huesos en su sitio." Afirmé.

No tardó demasiado en llegar Esme, a ella la dejaban pasar, debían haber admitido ya que ella no suponía una amenaza tan grande para ellos, o tal vez confiasen en su superioridad.

Entonces la miré mientras actuaba como nuestra enfermera.

"Ha acabado." Me dijo.

"Los Vulturi han desaparecido." Dije sorprendido de que así fuese.

"No." Negó ella. "La mayoría han muerto, pero alguno ha escapado."

"Les daremos caza." Afirmó Jaques con ironía. "Ahora nosotros somos la ley. Nos hemos vengado por lo que han hecho, sus crímenes contra los nuestros contra los humanos durante tantos siglos."

Las cosas no cambiaban, los licántropos siempre nos odiarían, aquello de ese día había sido un simple sueño, 'hijos de la luna' y vampiros nunca podríamos convivir en armonía, tal vez la paz fuese posible, pero… probablemente no.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que, mientras cosíamos unas cuantas heridas de Laki, esta me agarró por la muñeca con mucha fuerza, como si quisiera pulverizármela pero sin lograrlo.

"¿Dónde… están… mis… hijos?" Gruñó.

"Tranquila." Le dije. "El que está aquí se pondrá bien, y el otro…"

"Rómulo está disfrutando de la victoria con todos." Afirmó Jaques. "La última vez que le vi, el cutre de tu compañero estaba intentando evitar que se divirtiera con los cráneos de vampiros derrotados."

"Por dios, eso es asqueroso." Se quejó Esme con arcadas que nunca tendría.

"Es el odio que nos tienen." Le dije. "Pero agradecería que no fueseis tan explícitos. Nosotros somos parte de lo que tanto odiáis."

"Sí, bueno… no merece la pena mancharse las manos con vosotros." Me dijo. "Mientras no paséis la línea…"

Dicho por un beta de una alianza creada con el único fin de convertir la caza del vampiro en deporte nacional, era casi hasta un halago.

"Respetamos las leyes vuestras salvo por el artículo que nos concierne." Afirmé.

"Escúchame, Curandero." Me dijo Laki apretando con más fuerza y comenzando a hacerme daño. "Quiero a mi hijo."

"Tranquila, está en la mesa." Le dije. "Tus lobos le protegen. Nadie se atrevería a hacerle nada, todos le respetamos."

Eso le hizo sonreír ampliamente a pesar de su sudor frío por las heridas.

"Remo es tan fuerte como su hermano." Afirmó antes de quedarse inconsciente. "Será un gran lobo, es un cielo, y muy fuerte."

"Sí, claro que lo será." Afirmé asintiendo. "Remo será un gran y fuerte lobo, y habrá crecido dentro de una familia con un padrastro al que quiere más que si hubiese sido su propio padre, amado por su madre, su marido, su hermano y todos los compañeros de su madre." Afirmé mirando a los lobos que había heridos. "Y vosotros cambiaréis el mundo para ellos."

"Eres un chupasangres con dos dedos de frente, Curandero Cullen." Me dijo 'Jaques Roulette'. "Un buen hombre."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Sam)

"¡HOLLY!" Rugí al aire destrasformándome en la iglesia.

Había desaparecido, no había ni rastro de su cuerpo, ni del ataúd… ni siquiera de la cruz que debía llevar este y que no debería haberse fundido.

"¡EMBRY!" Rugí llamándoles.

Estaba bastante mal, me dolía el brazo, tenía un hueso sanando y las heridas de la cara comenzaban a sanar. Probablemente me quedasen cicatrices, pero me daba igual, cuando habíamos perdido gente de nuestro bando… no, cuando había perdido a alguien importante en nuestras vidas.

Entonces llegaron unas ráfagas.

"Está todo arreglado." Afirmaron Ivvan Crawlen con su mujer Bella Alexandrine y ante todo, el cuñado, Chad Crowlen.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?" Dijo Chad para llevarse un capón de su hermana adoptiva.

"Tranquilos, seguro que no es así." Me dijo. "La encontraremos."

"¡Estaba aquí!" Dije casi rugiendo. "¡¿Quién se la ha llevado?"

"Un momento, un momento." Dijo Chad. "¿Estáis hablando de un ataúd con alguien dentro?"

"¡Sí!" Dije.

"Ah, vale, pues nada, yo… voy a ver si ayudo un poco fuera." Afirmó antes de que su hermana le cogiera por el cuello en la misma puerta tras desaparecer ambos.

"Hermanito… ¿tú no sabrás nada sobre ese ataúd, no?" Le dijo con un tono bastante casual.

"¿Yo?" Dijo. "No…"

"Ya, cómo no." Afirmó antes de darle un tirón que lo mandó volando hasta los brazos de Ivvan que pasó un brazo a Aidan, el otro marido de la dama. "Ya estás largando ahora mismo, odiaría tener que partirte un brazo."

"Está a seguro." Afirmó asustado. "Por favor, tenéis que confiar en mí; no le va a pasar nada."

"Eh… tranquilo, campeón." Me dijo Bella Alexandrine reteniéndome de pillar al tipo y mirándome a la cara. "Si mi hermano dice que está bien, es que está bien, y… eh, al menos darle el beneficio de la duda."

"No me fío de él." Afirmé bufando.

"Está bien, pues fíate de mí." Me dijo. "Mi hermano puede ser muchas cosas, exasperarte y liante son dos, pero te aseguro que ni él es tan capullo como para bromear o mentir en algo así."

"Un momento." Nos dijo entonces el tipo soltándose de los dos maridos-agarre y tocándose la oreja. "Eso no me gusta."

"¿Qué ocurre?" Pregunté.

"No sé, pero no me suena demasiado bien." Afirmó. "Por favor, mantened la calma."

"¡Y un cuerno!" Le rugí.

"Sam, por favor, cálmate." Me dijo Bella Alexandrine volviendo a ponerse en medio con cara un poco descompuesta. "Perder los nervios ahora no servirá de nada. Y tú Chad, más os vale a todos por vuestro bien que eso salga bien. Dios, odio a ese Cullen, esto es como radio macuto…"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

Fue muy doloroso, pero finalmente, abrí los ojos y miré al lugar donde la demonio estaba mirándome con, si era posible, aún más gente que antes.

"¿Has decidido ya dónde vas a saltar para salvarla?" Me dijo.

"No está aquí." Afirmé.

"Pues claro que lo está." Afirmó.

"No, no lo está, está en aquella dirección." Afirmé señalando a las espaldas de todos y levantándome para correr y trepar hasta donde estaban todos que me abrieron paso.

Confiaba en no confundirme, recé por no estar equivocado. Me parecía una locura que me hubiese dicho que estaba allí abajo y no lo estuviese, pero mi corazón me decía que siguiese avanzando por ese camino.

"Eres un necio." Me dijo la mujer, Lilith.

"Es posible, además, si me equivoco, mejor para ti." Afirmé.

No sé de dónde sacaba la fuerza para contestar así a un demonio, una inmortal, sospechaba; alguien mucho más anciana, lista y taimada que yo mismo. Pero seguí mi intuición hasta que me perdí.

"Oh, muy listo…" Me dijo. "¿Te rindes ya?"

"Aún no." Afirmé cerrando los ojos de nuevo y concentrándome.

Entonces noté una fuerza y abrí los ojos, no había nada, pero mi mano parecía tener una presión extraña, como si algo tirase de mí.

Entonces seguí eso, a veces, mi piel dolía y me hacía girar un poco, y finalmente, llegué al principio. Volvía a estar en el lugar donde había visto a la mujer sentada con los pies en el agua.

Entonces le lancé una mirada de ironía. En ningún momento se me había ocurrido que pudiera haber estado tan cerca todo este tiempo, así que comencé a desnudarme.

"Eh, eh, a dónde vas." Me dijo la mujer.

"Creo está bastante claro." Afirmé deshaciéndome de los pantalones y quedándome en calzoncillos.

"¿Vas a desaprovechar tu oportunidad nadando en mi estanque de recreo?" Me dijo.

"Sí." Afirmé antes de saltar rezando por no equivocarme, sin embargo… aquello parecía lo lógico, que aquella loca hubiese metido la que, según ella era su alma más valiosa en un estanque al alcance de cualquiera, como un vulgar pez en vez de lo valiosa que era.

Tan pronto como me sumergí en el líquido me di cuenta de lo absurdo de la situación y mi decisión. El agua era como fuego, quemaba, se pegaba en mí y me traspasaba como si fuesen lascas de hielo, abrí los ojos y sentí que se me licuarían, y nadé, nadé buscando algo que no sabía cómo era.

Creo que nadé más que nunca, llegué al límite de mi aguante pulmonar.

"¡HOLLY!" Grité sin que saliese ningún sonido de mí ni siquiera burbujas.

Entonces noté que me mareaba y me ahogaba.

"_Perdóname Holly._" Pensé. "_Al final no he podido salvarte… no he podido hacer nada._"

Oí gritar con frustración, y noté una paz, demasiada paz en mi opinión; y por fin, la paz eterna, el descanso del guerrero, la muerte.

"¿Ha funcionado?" Oí susurrar demasiado lejos o demasiado suave.

"No lo sé…" Dijo otra voz. "Parece muerto."

"¿De verdad que no ha funcionado?" Dijo una voz femenina.

"¿Y si hemos hecho algo mal?" Dijo otra voz. "Dios, seguro que no hemos puesto suficiente sangre…"

"Rhea, eres tonta." Afirmó otra voz.

"Por dios… callaros un poco…" Dije. "¿Es que no podíais dejar de tocar las narices ni cuando estoy muerto?"

"¡Embry!" Me dijo la bruja con aspecto de chico abrazándose a mi cuello. "Tío, pensábamos que te habíamos matado."

"Holly." Dije separándola, tal vez un poquito bruscamente para girarme hacia ella y mirarla. "No… Holly…" Gemí.

"¿Qué ha salido mal?" Dijo la bruja menor, la que parecía gótica.

"¿Has conseguido cogerla?" Me dijo la abuelita.

"¡No lo sé!" Afirmé sin dejar de mirar y mover suavemente a Holly intentando despertarla. "¡Esa bruja de Lilith me engañó, me dijo que si la recogía en los lagos me la daría!" Afirmé haciendo dar respingos a todos.

"¡Lilith no es una bruja!" Me dijo uno de los hombros. "¡Es la madre de todos los demonios femeninos!"

"¡Es un súcubo!" Dijo otro persignándose.

"Un momento, por favor." Dijo la bruja del flequillo blanco y trenzas y resto del pelo negros como el azabache. "¿Lilith, la personificación de todos los demonios posibles femenino logró embaucarte y no solo no te mató sino que estás aquí vivito y coleando?"

Pasé de ellos.

"Por favor." Conseguí gemir mientras todos se ponían a divagar sobre los motivos de aquel prodigio. "Dejadme solo…"

"_Embry…_" Oí la voz de Holly solapando la del resto y haciéndome mirar a un lado apenado. "_Embry… no lo hagas._"

"Por favor." Pedí intentando no echarme a llorar entonces.

Era doloroso, pero tenía que pasar por aquello solo.

"Estaremos esperando al otro lado." Me dijeron para salir uno tras otro hasta cerrar la puerta tras ellos.

Tan pronto como salieron, me derrumbé, me dejé caer sobre su pecho y lloré enterrando mi cara en su vestido blanco.

"Ojalá no te hubiese quitado el ojo de encima aquella noche." Me lamenté llorando. "Si no hubiese salido no hubieses huido… prometí ayudarte hasta el fin de mis día…"

Todo era mi culpa, si aquel día en el fuerte no hubiera salido, hubiese podido saber que estaba volviéndole loca oír tantas voces de fantasmas mezcladas, hubiese podido al menos abrazarla y tranquilizarla, si hubiese estado a su lado… si no hubiese salido ese día… ella no hubiese decidido inmolarse por todos yendo con los Vulturi, no hubiese tenido que estar tan cerca de la muerte y ella me viese y cambiase nuestros destinos, no hubiese tenido que salvarme la vida para condenarse ella.

"_Embry, por favor…_" Sollozó en mi mente.

Me había dicho aquello tantas veces…

"Ojalá te hubiese dicho todos los días cuánto te quería." Le dije acariciándole la cara y empapándola con mis lágrimas. "Debería haberte dicho cuánto te amaba y cómo te necesitaba cada día, no debería haber salido aquel día, entonces ahora estarías viva, estaríamos juntos…"

Me derrumbé, no podía aguantar seguir vivo si no era con ella, entonces vi algo que habían dejado atrás, me arrastré y lo sujeté con fuerza, estaba helado en mis manos, no sé exactamente qué utilidad había tenido, pero sí sabía qué quería hacer con ella.

Miré a Holly y me froté los ojos.

"Hasta luego, amor." Susurré reuniendo las fuerzas necesarias y sentándome junto a ella para mirarla a través de mis lágrimas. "Espérame, ahora mismo voy contigo… no vas a estar tú sola en la oscuridad, estaré a tu lado…" Afirmé recordando lo que me había contado una sola vez de que le daba miedo esperar en la sala oscura de la nada cuando los fantasmas o lo que quiera que fuesen esos 'etéreos' que todos decían cada dos por tres la llamaban dejándola inconsciente para mostrarle algo. "No temas, voy contigo." Afirmé dándole un beso más a la vez que me clavaba la daga ceremonial que habían dejado atrás en el pecho, solo que algo me hizo errar y acabé fallando el blanco.

No sé de qué era la hoja de aquella daga ceremonial, pero era frío, desprendía frío, donde se me había clavado, y parecían dos filos unidos, porque se me clavó cortándome la palma cuando la apreté en esta para clavarla en mi pecho.

Besé a Holly hasta la saciedad y entonces la abracé clavándole sin darme cuenta la daga en su pecho también.

Y cuando lo vi, lo dejé pasar, estaba muerta, yo pronto me uniría a ella, y se había clavado en el mismo lugar en ambos cuerpos… unidos hasta en la muerte…

De pronto, el último pensamiento que tuve fue de ambos en un porche, en una silla mecedora colgante, ella recostada contra mí y ambos hablando de algo y riéndonos felices, y entonces se vio superpuesta por nosotros dos en el suelo de aquella campilla, en medio de aquel círculo con dibujos sin ningún sentido para mí, unidos por una daga de doble filo sin mango.

Lo que Dios o el demonio o quien fuera, ha unido… que no lo separe el hombre…


	88. Chapter 88

**CAPITULO 88: DESPERTAR. FIN DE LA GUERRA.**

((Ya siento la tardanza pero ante el primer verano en muuuuuuuchos años que tengo libre me lo he pasado de aquí para allí y no he podido actualizar demasiado. Además, mi pincho ha vuelto a decidir fugarse con no se sabe quién (¿cuántos me van haciendo lo mismo ya?) y como siempre me he cabreado y ahora en nada comenzaré a escribir el último que tenía, esperemos que me salga más o menos igual.

Bueno, que me voy del tema; que lo siento mucho por la tardanza y más aún contando en dónde nos quedamos y los nervios que habréis sentido (algunas más que otras y no miro a nadie) y continuamos con la historia.

Espero que os guste.))

"Mmmm…" Gimo.

No sé, por lo poco que sé de la vida, esperaba que la muerte doliera mucho menos, sin embargo, en lugar de eso, lo que noto es un golpe en el pecho que me hace toser, entonces distingo los ruidos, son mi nombre, alguien me llama, así que intento abrir los ojos, aunque antes de abrirlos ya sé quién es el dueño de la voz y sonrío.

"Holly… por fin te he encontrado…" Afirmo sonriendo.

El infierno es demasiado luminoso, y blanco. No, es imposible, lo que yo recuerdo era oscuro, hasta cierto punto hasta terrorífico.

"Embry…" Me dice Holly sujeta a mí como si estuviésemos pegados con Super-Glue. "Embry… estás bien…"

"Estamos juntos, por fin." Le digo sonriendo y enterrando mi nariz en su pelo sin soltarla. "Me da igual estar en el infierno, solo quiero estar contigo, esta vez voy a protegerte de todo… no dejaré que esa Lilith te ponga un dedo encima… no eres suya…"

"Soy tuya/ Eres mía." Afirmamos a la vez para darme cuenta de la coordinación y reírme para que me duela el pecho.

Entonces ella hace algo extraño, siempre he sido yo el que la ha besado, ella me lo pedía, pero esta vez, es ella la que me besa. Y cómo me besa…

Parece que me quiere devorar, no es típico de ella, pero al mirarla y ver que esta roja pero sonriente, me doy cuenta que es ella y no nadie más que haya adoptado su apariencia quien me besa y parece esperar mi respuesta, así que la beso.

Es un poco como los animales, pero me da igual, estamos muertos, cielo o infierno da igual siempre y cuando esté con ella. Siempre había querido ir arriba, pero si es con Holly me da igual haber acabado abajo.

"Una tortura eterna nunca se me había antojado tan dulce." Afirmé besándola de nuevo antes de que me duela el pecho, supongo que donde me clavé el arma para matarme.

"¿De qué hablas?" Me dijo ella sonriendo pero con algo de confusión en sus gestos.

"De esto, estamos juntos, yo… no podía concebir la vida sin ti." Afirmé acariciándole el pelo aunque está sobre mí. "Llámame cobarde si quieres, pero me he clavado un cuchillo en el pecho, pero tranquila, no me di en el corazón. Mi corazón lo tienes tú, desde el día que te conocí." Afirmé besándola de nuevo.

Entonces ella me abrazó con más fuerza aún, primero sonrió contra mí mientras nos besamos y luego se rió, pensé que era porque le hice cosquillas, pero entonces vi que lloraba a la vez.

"No estamos en el infierno." Afirma.

"Entonces… lo conseguí." Afirmo feliz. "Nos han mandado…" Añado sin atreverme a decirlo pero señalando arriba.

"¡No!" Me dijo riéndose para besarme.

Entonces me cogió la mano y la metió por la ropa de su pecho hasta ponerla sobre su pecho, piel con piel y un poco de algo áspero.

No puedo evitarlo y abro los ojos como platos al percibir el latido acelerado de su corazón, entonces me coge la otra mano y la aprieta bajo la suya contra mi pecho.

"¡Vivos!" Digo atónito. "¡¿Pero cómo es posible?"

"Tú me trajiste de vuelta." Afirma feliz. "Yo había muerto, pero… cuando estaba flotando rodeada de otras personas… te vi, parecías nadar con nosotros, y me di cuenta que seguías vivo, me habías estado llamado con fuerza, y yo te llamé junto a mí." Afirmó. "Y finalmente llegaste…" Afirmó sonriendo sin quitar las manos de donde las teníamos. "Entonces me cogiste, me metiste dentro de ti, el pacto te trajo de vuelta. Los pactos con demonios te salvaron."

"Pero pensaba que hacían trampas." Le dije alucinando.

"No se puede dar un alma que no es tuya." Me dijo sonriendo mostrándome una especie de collar y haciéndome caer en la cuenta que yo también lo tenía, además de una marca con forma de estrella en el pecho, entonces me asusté y le abrí su camisa para comprobar que ahí había un parche tremendo y mirarla aterrorizado.

"Mis… heridas no curar tan rápidamente como…" Me dijo moviéndose suavemente el pelo de la cara.

De pronto lo que me había parecido tan romántico, una muerte tan dulce y romántica, me heló la sangre, había estado a punto de volver a matarla por un impulso suicida mío del que ella no debería haber sufrido nada.

La abracé con fuerza y se me escaparon unas lágrimas al pensar que podría haberla perdido, por mi culpa, por mi estupidez, por haberme clavado la daga doble y haberla abrazado después.

"Si te hubiese vuelto a matar…" Gemí.

"Hubiésemos muerto juntos." Me dijo. "Eso es lo que hubiese importado, estar juntos."

Un momento, el mundo se había vuelto del revés, ella me estaba consolando, a mí… no, aquello estaba al revés, yo era el que debía consolarla a ella, yo era quien casi la había vuelto a perder para siempre…

Entonces carraspearon y vi a Carlisle en la puerta.

"Señorita… un poco de recato…" Le dijo sonriendo. "No querrás que el caballero tenga que volver a sanar ¿no?"

"Perdón Carlisle." Le dijo apartándose y haciéndome dar cuenta que estaba en la cama de al lado de un par de camas gemelas.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" Me dijo Carlisle dándome el tiempo justo de secarme las lágrimas que se me habían saltado.

"Hasta que has entrado pensando que estaba en el cielo del infierno." Afirmé para hacerle sonreír.

"Lamento decirte pues que estás aún entre los vivos." Me dijo sonriendo y cogiendo el estetoscopio helado para ponérmelo en el pecho y escuchar algo.

"Creo que esto es mejor aún." Afirmé mirando a Holly mirarnos sonriendo con una revista del revés. "Sí, definitivamente, esto es perfecto tal y como está."

"Lamento informarte de que a pesar de no haber tocado ningún órgano vital, tus pulmones aún no están tan intactos como deberían, así que… cuanto menos peso en las costillas que te rompí para poder operarte las venas que cortaste, mejor." Afirmó separándose y quitándole la revista a Holly para dársela la vuelta sonriéndole paternalmente y pidiéndole la mano mientras ella se ponía colorada por haber sido pillada fingiendo y le daba la mano para que le mirara la presión.

Estaba perfecta, como siempre, y tras demasiado tiempo, volvía a sonreír.

"Bueno... esa tensión es un poco baja." Le dijo Carlisle. "Y deberías comer algo más, un pajarillo come más que tú."

"Intentaré comer más." Afirmó. "Es... la señora Call y Esme cocinan muy bien pero... me lleno enseguida."

"¿Otra vez haciendo dietas?" Le dije bromeando. "Mira que como no tengas carne me niego a mirarte siquiera, porque para verte voy a tener que mirar 3 veces y eso no mola nada."

Entonces me dio un golpecito molesta en la mano pero sonriendo y Carlisle sonrió aún más.

"Bueno, os traerán algo de comida dentro de un rato." Afirmó. "Hemos salido a cazar y están esperando a ver si traen algo de carne."

"¿Podemos levantarnos un poco?" Dije.

"Holly sí." Afirmó. "De hecho... de vez en cuando se da paseos, pero no suele alejarse de aquí demasiado ¿verdad?" Le dijo haciéndola sonrosar y asentir. "Creemos que se niega a alejarse demasiado de alguien."

"Me duelen las piernas un poco." Afirmó suavemente. "Pero no me encuentro muy bien. Por eso vuelvo."

"Creo que le has hecho perder a uno de mis hijos 10 dólares." Le dijo Carlisle antes de irse.

"¿Y quién de los dos llevaba razón?" Le pregunté divertido.

"En parte Emmet." Afirmó. "Me aburría aquí, pero cuando estaba lejos de ti me encontraba mal." Añadió levantándose y viniendo a sentarse conmigo.

Con cuidado, la hice acostarse y le besé el pelo.

"Cuando me enteré de que habías muerto... no quería creérmelo." Confesé. "Pensé que sería algún error, que era mentira, que alguien la había hecho correr para hacerme daño o... yo qué sé."

"Yo... enfermé." Afirmó suavemente acurrucándose contra mí. "No sé por qué, pero enfermé y lentamente fue a peor. Maté a alguien, por... por culpa de..." Dijo sin poder decirlo y tocándose la cicatriz en el muslo, el mordisco de vampiro que la había dejado secuelas de vampiro pero no la habían convertido del todo.

Suspiró suavemente.

"Aún con todo..." Dijo. "Acabé enfermando, aunque me cuidaba y me alimentaba de todas las formas posibles cuando lo necesitaba... enfermé. Y cuando fui empeorando... Carlisle me cuido siempre. No tendría por qué, pero... me cuidó, intentó ahorrarme el dolor, así que... no me dolió demasiado."

Eso era en cierto modo bueno. Si no había sufrido, al menos no había sido tan malo.

"Cuando te vi en el ataúd..." Confesé. "Me di cuenta de que era cierto, tú... estabas muerta... llevabas días muerta, estabas fría y pálida y... no tenías color en los labios, los tenías como azulados..." Afirmé. "Me... me da miedo... pensé que te había perdido, me quise morir."

"Yo no hubiera querido que murieras." Afirmó dándome un golpe en el pecho y poniendo cara de susto. "Si hubiera sabido que lo intentarías... hubiese gastado mi última voluntad en protegerte."

"¿Y cuál fue tu última voluntad?" Le pregunté.

"Que Alice y Carlisle pudieran escapar de ellos si querían." Afirmó. "Sé que vinieron a Volterra para protegerme, Alice interrumpía nuestras sesiones demasiado a menudo."

"¿Tu última voluntad fue que ellos pudieran salir de los Vulturi?" Le dije sorprendido de hasta donde llegaba su bondad.

"Sí, es... lo hubiese gastado contigo sin dudarlo, pero... pensaba que estabas bien." Me dijo. "Cuando te veía... parecías estar bien."

"Cuando estoy contigo estoy bien." Afirmé. "Era cuando despertaba cuando no lo estaba. Pero... me alegro de que desearas eso como última voluntad. Dice mucho de ti."

Eso la hizo sonreír y acurrucarse de nuevo contra mí. Estaba siendo muy suave, muy cuidadosa con lo que hacía, y no tocarme el pecho o al menos no ponerme peso en él.

Y curiosamente, esta vez ella parecía mucho más suelta, aunque no estábamos en algún lado que conociera. Estaba mimosa, cariñosa... y suelta, eso era bueno para mí, pero no era demasiado 'ella'.

"Te noto cambiada." Le dije.

"Es la segunda vida que tengo." Murmuró suavemente como si estuviese a punto de dormirse feliz. "No pienso desaprovechar ni un segundo más siendo correcta."

"¡Huy... a mí que tienes fiebre!" Le dije riéndome. "No ser correcta... cielo, tú eres sinónimo de corrección y modales, somos los opuestos ¿recuerdas? Necesito tus modales para no quedar tan mal, ibas a pulirme ¿recuerdas?"

"Yo no quiero cambiarte." Me dijo ya sí a punto de dormirse del todo. "Tú eres mi Embry... yo te quiero como eres..."

"¿Aunque coma 3 vacas y una oveja al día?" Le dije para que asintiera buscando con su cara mi pecho.

Sonreí peinándole un poco y le besé el pelo.

Me encantaba verla así, dormida, era preciosa. Me encantaba su sonrisa cuando dormía, hacía tanto que no la veía sonreír dormida y tan calmada que me curó todos los males y me hizo olvidar los dolores. Le besé el pelo sonriendo y me acurruqué dejándola acurrucarse contra mí.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"A ver... un avión..." Le dijo Esme intentando lo más tonto con Holly cuando entré de haber ido al baño y que Holly se tapara la boca con las manos. "Por favor, tienes que comer. Mi nieto ya come más cantidad de potitos humanos que lo que comes tú."

"¿Qué hacéis?" Le dije divertido ante la idea de que Esme tratase a Holly como a un niño pequeño.

"Holly vuelve a negarse a comer." Me dijo. "Estoy intentando todo lo que conozco pero sigue negándose."

"Avioncito, técnica equivocada; distraerla y metérselo a traición, técnica equivocada; intentar convencerla, técnica más que equivocada." Afirmé dejando las muletas aparte y caminando para sentarme al otro lado de Holly. "Vamos a ver qué tenemos aquí..." Dije para ver un cuenco lleno de lo que parecía estofado. "¡Hum!" Dije divertido. "Holly, no me habías dicho que habías matado a Pup y te lo ibas a comer."

"No es Pup." Me dijo descubriéndose un segundo la boca para contestarme y volviéndosela a cubrir.

"Vamos a ver..." Le dije cogiendo un trozo con los dedos para morderlo. "Hum... cierto, Pup sería más duro. Entonces es... Ah, ya lo sé, has vuelto a las disecciones."

"Hace tiempo que..." Me dijo.

"Vamos, vamos, no lo intentes negar." Le dije.

"¿De qué va todo esto?" Me dijo Esme.

"Cierto, Esme no lo sabe." Le dije a Holly antes de mirar a Esme. "Aquí donde la ves, tienes delante a la doctora MacAllister, especialista en casos cruentos y cosas venidas del espacio exterior. Y esto de servirle un cadáver de algo o alguien para intentar disimular... tsk, tsk, tsk, alguien ha sido malo... Pero Holly os va a desenmascarar, encontraremos las pruebas. ¿Verdad Holly?"

"Hum..." Flojeó un poco su convicción.

"Veamos." Le dije cogiendo un trozo. "Es blandito. ¿Pulmón tal vez?"

"Diría más bien... un trozo de tripa." Me dijo. "Es... no parecía muy musculada."

Eso hizo que Esme cerrase la boca que había abierto para decirnos algo y la mirase coger un trocito más con los dedos del cuenco para probarlo.

"Tiene... un poco de pez 'orejil'." Me dijo.

"Pez Ajorejil." Le dije sonriendo. "Sí, o talvez hayan usado también un poco de ese espécimen que encontramos del planeta de los 'especios'. Cómo se llamaba..."

"¿El 'Origanum Vulgaris'?" Me dijo. "Diría más bien su prima pequeña, la 'ocimum basiliscum', la que pensamos que era una planta de albahaca común arrancada y..."

"Creo que también tenía un poco de un alien llamado... gravy." Nos dijo Emmet desde la puerta donde había más gente. "¿O tal vez era un pez?"

"Mira, nos hemos encontrado con otro experto." Dije bromeando. "¿Holly?"

"Los aliens no son... líquidos." Dijo suavemente mirando.

"No, era lo que había dentro de una de las vejigas." Dijo Emmet poniéndole unas tostadas como con mantequilla derretida en ellas.

Eso nos hizo sonreír y ella le ofreció meter la mano en la comida cosa que él rechazó diciendo que era alérgico a lo de probar esas cosas.

Y entre unos y otros, al final Holly acabó comiéndose el resto del cuenco con tiempo y una de las tostadas antes de casi vomitar y poco después, quedarse dormida con una cucharada de flan a medio camino del plato a la boca y que volvió al plato.

"Forma correcta de hacerla comer... jugar a que eres un científico." Les dije a los que estaban allí.

"Eh, esto de jugar con la comida es mucho más divertido." Dijo Emmet. "Si volvéis a tener problemas de estos avisarme, me apunto a jugar, pero vamos a necesitar más servilletas."

"Espero que Carlie no juegue con eso cuando crezca un poco más." Me dijo Bella moviendo a su hijo en brazos.

"Bueno, la verdad es que el show acaba casi siempre así, o vomita o se queda frita." Les dije ayudando a acostarla antes de echarme junto a ella.

"Sí, como los bebés." Afirmó Rosalie mientras Esme se llevaba los platos cuando me acabé de devorar los restos de la comida que había sobrado con Holly. "No iba a malas." Me dijo cuando la miré mal. "De verdad."

"Creo que serás un buen padre." Me dijo Esme. "Seth, Sam, Jacob, tú… Es como si los lobos fueseis padres en potencia."

"Nos ha tocado lo que nos ha tocado." Afirmé. "Seth es un gran padrastro, siempre ha tenido ese espíritu inocente de crío, y quiere a Laki y a los niños como si fuesen propios. Sam siempre ha sido casi como un padre para todos nosotros cuando nos convertimos, y Emily... es nuestra madre-loba. Y Jake... qué voy a decirte, es vuestro canguro de Nessy." Dije bromeando. "Pero yo no soy padre."

"Pero cuidas de ella como si lo fueses." Me dijo Edward. "Su novio, eso está claro. Pero también cuidas de ella con el mismo cuidado y cariño con el que se cuida a un hijo."

Miré a Holly, aunque le estuviese peinando suavemente con los dedos, no se movía ni se quejaba.

"La quiero mucho, supongo que rayo lo estúpido y lo patético." Le dije. "Pero bueno, supongo que no hay ni que decirlo." Afirmé tocándome el pecho donde tenía una marca y sonriendo. "Por mi estupidez, casi me pierdo yo y la vuelvo a perder a ella."

"No soy quién para echarte una bronca." Me dijo suavemente. "Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo, **intenté**, intenté hacer lo mismo. Yo fui a los Vulturi para que me mataran, no presentaría pelea ni nada."

"Yo fui a matarlos, quería morir, pero ante todo quería matarles." Afirmé. "Pero no lo hemos conseguido."

"Aro podría crear un ejército." Afirmó Jasper desde la puerta. "Pero de Marcus no tienes que preocuparte, habéis matado a la mujer que controlaba los lazos entre personas, no podrían hacerle volver."

"Vaya, parece que esto es el centro de reuniones." Dije bromeando. "Primero el espectáculo viendo cómo comemos, ahora hablando aunque alguien está intentando dormir y descansar..."

"Procuramos no hablar demasiado fuerte ni cambiar el tono de voz para no molestar su sueño." Me dijo Edward. "Es reconfortante ver cómo amáis los lobos."

"No, en serio, voy a comenzar a ponerme celoso si solo recibe visitas de los chicos." Les dije.

"¿Tienes miedo de que prefiera algo más duradero que un lobo?" Me dijo Emmet bromeando.

"A la chica le gusta más el buen chuletón que los congelados." Afirmé contestando a su broma con otra. "Aunque coma poco."

"Ya lo veremos." Afirmó.

"¿Acaso vas a intentar quitármela?" Le dije.

"Nah, no me apetece." Dijo bromeando. "Ya tengo alguien muy valioso."

"Apuesto lo que quieras a que no tanto como Holly." Afirmé divertido.

Holly podría haberme sanado, pero yo nunca se lo pediría, no necesitaba curarme en un segundo, ahora que estaba conmigo y estábamos a salvo, me daba igual curarme a un ritmo normal.

"Os dejaremos un poco." Nos dijo Esme. "Intenta dormir tú también un poco."

Sonreí viéndoles irse, no sabía muy bien si estaba en su casa de nuevo o era cualquier otro sitio, ni siquiera si estábamos en América o continuábamos en Italia u otro punto de Europa.

Me daba igual, tenía a Holly dormida contra mí, cogida a mí como si le diese miedo que pudiese irme, así que me acurruqué como pude junto a ella sin despertarla y cerré los ojos.

Sabía que cuando me durmiera no iría al prado con el laguito, no la vería allí y no me sonreiría ni hablaríamos de qué habíamos hecho en el día.

No, para ver su sonrisa me bastaba con abrir los ojos cuando ella despertara, podía tocarla si quisiera, estaba conmigo en ese momento, dormida, pero conmigo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

"Están dormidos." Me dijo Rosalie desde el sofá viendo una película con todos mientras Bella acunaba a Carlie que estaba ya enorme.

"Rose, deberías moderar ese tono." Le dijo Esme.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Me dijo Edward viéndome.

"Nada, solo quería hablar un momento con ellos." Afirmé.

"Están demasiado contentos." Dijo Alice sonriendo. "Eso parece bueno."

"¿Cómo es posible?" Me dijo Edward confuso.

"Vuelven a estar juntos, sin nadie por medio." Afirmó Alice. "Y seguirán así un buen tiempo, creo."

"No, cómo a lo que estaba pensando Carlisle." Le dijo.

Estaba tan emocionado ante el nuevo descubrimiento que debía haberle gritado algo.

"No lo sé, pero es magnífico." Le dije.

"Podría ser." Afirmó. "Siempre y cuando no avance más."

"¿De qué habláis?" Nos dijo Alice.

"De que probablemente haya otra pareja inmortal." Afirmó Edward.

"¿Embry y…?" Dijeron.

Era una buena noticia, después de todo lo malo que había pasado en el último año, que hubiese una pareja que era más o menos estable era algo bueno, aunque fuese a ser… una pareja eterna.

"Lo que no entiendo es cómo es posible que sea eterna cuando ella es…" Dijo Alice. "Bueno, humana."

"No es completamente humana." Afirmé. "Que pueda hacer según que cosas lo garantiza, y el hecho de que se alimente de comida normal, tenga pulso y necesite respirar indican que hasta cierto punto sigue siendo humana."

"Pero no se trasforma, ni bebe sangre." Dijo Bella. "Así que no es licántropo ni tampoco vampiro."

"Al menos no completamente." Afirmé.

"¿Una semi-vampiro?" Dijo Jasper.

"Sus padres eran humanos." Afirmó Alice. "En la reserva lo sabían y los registros lo corroboran."

"La mordieron." Afirmó Edward. "Embry es como una caja abierta, tenía miedo de que volvieran a hacerlo y acabaran de convertirla, pero pensé que era que la convirtieran a secas, no que acabaran de hacerlo."

"Entonces Embry estaba al tanto." Le dije para que asintiera.

"Eso o tiene un sentido del morbo muy raro." Afirmó casi como si bromeara.

"Están juntos." Afirmó Esme sonriendo. "Son muy tiernos, no se separan casi ni para ir al baño."

"Son un poco pegajosos." Afirmó Alice sonriendo.

"Llevan tiempo separados." Les dije. "Ahora que ya no hay trabas probablemente se tomen un tiempo para ellos, en plan matrimonio reciente."

"Pero no están casados." Dijo Alice.

"¿Desde cuando eso ha importando a los jóvenes actuales?" Preguntó Jasper divertido.

"No es justo, yo tuve que esperar a casarme." Dijo Bella.

"Las mejores cosas son las bien hechas." Afirmó Edward haciéndole una caricia.

"Creo que el concepto 'lobo' y el de 'hacer las cosas bien' no son compatibles." Dijo Emmet divertido. "Probablemente 'vivan en el pecado' escandalizando a los pobres ancianos del sitio." Afirmó haciendo una voz teatral haciéndonos sonreír.

"Vamos, vamos, no os metáis con ellos." Les dije.

"Carlisle, creo que Embry se ha despertado." Afirmó Edward tras mirar a la puerta de aquel cuarto tan blanco donde les habíamos puesto. "Y comienza a tener sus dudas sobre dónde están."

"Bueno, pues vamos allá." Afirmé para llamar a la puerta y que me contestasen con apenas un susurro por lo que abrí la puerta y entré para ver a Embry con Holly dormida y acurrucada contra él mientras él la rodeaba con los brazos manteniéndola cerca y protegida. "Embry."

"No levantes la voz, está dormida." Me dijo susurrando para mirarla y sonreír quitándole un mechón de pelo de la cara. "¿No es hermosa cuando duerme? Parece un ángel."

"Sí, lo parece." Asentí.

"Dime, ¿querías algo?" Me preguntó.

"Me gustaría hablar contigo." Le dije. "He descubierto algo y pensé que te gustaría saberlo."

"¿Algo malo?" Me dijo perdiendo la sonrisa.

"No necesariamente." Le dije para que soltase el aire casi en un silbido.

"Ufff… creo que ya había tenido malas noticias y males para lo que me queda de vida…" Afirmó aliviado.

"Ya te he dicho que no es necesariamente malo." Le dije.

"¿Y qué es?" Me dijo.

"Es sobre Holly." Afirmé. "¿Tienes idea de lo especial que es?"

"Si te refieres a los poderes…" Me dijo.

"Más bien a ciertos… accidentes." Afirmé. "A las secuelas que parecen haberle dejado."

"¿Secuelas?" Me dijo.

"Es más resistente, veloz y fuerte que cualquier humano medio, pero menos que nosotros." Afirmé al ver la cara que ponía al entender lo que sugería. "No sé exactamente hasta dónde le llegarán los efectos, si necesitará una dieta mixta o no, pero... me parece que no vas a tener que renunciar a tu condición como lobo."

"No lo entiendo." Me dijo. "¿Qué tiene que ver?"

"Holly presenta síntomas de un semi-vampiro, solo que tiene pulso, necesita respirar y come como cualquier mortal, incluso poco, de hecho." Afirmé. "Y puede enfermar, pero… creo que si tiene cuidado, es posible que viva una muy larga vida, y… por lo que puedo observar, dudo que tú quieras quedarte atrás."

Le vi confuso, parecía darle vueltas a la cabeza y la idea de lo que le habían hecho a su pareja, a la idea de lo que le había hecho.

"Podría..." Dijo. "¿Es posible que viva mucho?"

"Probable no, seguro." Afirmé. "Lo que no sé es hasta cuando."

"Me sobra con mucho tiempo." Afirmó feliz. "Vaya... una vida larga y juntos..."

"Eso suena a boda." Le dije sonriendo.

"No, no digas eso." Me dijo asustado mirando a Holly. "No hay boda."

Eso me dejó aún más confuso.

"¿No hay boda?" Le dije.

"Shhhh... No." Me dijo. "No habléis de eso delante de ella. Aún no se lo he pedido."

Respiré y casi suspiré.

"No quieres casarte, lo entiendo." Afirmé.

"Es complicado ¿vale?" Me susurró. "Os pagaré lo que cueste estar aquí. Lo que hayamos estado."

"No es nuestra." Le dije.


	89. Chapter 89

**CAPITULO 89: SAN GIMIGNANO. YO SERÉ TU ALIMENTO.**

(Voz de Embry)

"Os pagaré lo que cueste estar aquí. Lo que hayamos estado." Afirmé susurrando.

"No es nuestra." Me dijo Carlisle dejándome confuso.

"¿Cómo que no?" Le dije. "¿Dónde estamos?"

"La Toscana." Afirmó. "Cerca de un pueblo llamado San Gimignano, a cosa de media hora corriendo de lo que fue Volterra. La mansión se llama 'Notteangelo', y es una pena, pero no es nuestra."

"Entonces, de quién..." Murmuré.

"Bella Alexandrine." Me contestó. "No has podido hablar con ella por poco, se está encargando junto con otra gente de arreglar lo que pasó en Volterra. Ahora hay gente investigando y nosotros no podemos delatarnos ante los humanos."

"La liamos ¿no?" Le dije un poco abochornado.

"Bueno, claro que sí." Me contestó susurrando. "Pero no te preocupes, al menos hicisteis un trabajo casi impecable. No dejasteis demasiada vida vampírica por allí. Así que no se rebelarán, pero hay que intentar borrar vuestra presencia, y la ciudad está medio arrasada y tienes rastros vuestros y nuestros por todos lados."

Eso no sonaba para nada bien, pero no habíamos pensado en eso cuando empezamos todo. Y entonces Holly se movió y gimió en sueños antes de volver a acurrucarse contra mí más aún.

"Creo que será mejor que os deje descansar un poco más." Me dijo Carlisle. "Si no estamos en el salón, estaremos en el cenador, como está emparrado se está muy bien en esta época del año."

Asentí para darle a entender que me daba por enterado y cuando salió, cerré los ojos y volví a acurrucarme bien a Holly contra mí.

Estar en aquel lugar no estaba tan mal, aunque fuese la casa de una tía rara y que no acababa de fiarme de ella.

Esperé dormir más, pero al final, para cuando Holly se despertó, yo no había vuelto a dormir aunque me había amodorrado un poco.

"Buenos días, preciosa." Le dije sonriendo.

"Buenos días." Murmuró sonriéndome de vuelta y frotándose los ojos.

"¿Has dormido bien?" Le pregunté para que asintiera y se pegara a mí haciéndome sonreír.

"Vamos, vamos, seguro que tu tripita se muere por comer algo." Le dije. "¿Ahora soy tu oso de peluche?"

"Si te convirtieses..." Me dijo sonriendo y enterrando la cara en mi pecho. "Bueno, no. Romperías la cama con el peso."

"¡¿Me estás llamando gordo?" Le dije casi riéndome para girarme y quedarme sobre ella para ponerme a hacerle cosquillas y que se revolviese bajo mí hasta que quedó jadeando y paré. "Bueno, pues ahora arriba. A comer algo, que yo tengo tanto hambre que estoy hasta mareado y todo."

"¿Estás mareado?" Me preguntó preocupada.

"Un poco." Afirmé. "Pero seguro que es por hambre."

Entonces me miró un poco confusa.

"No, no lo es." Afirmó suavemente. "Tienes... auch, eso duele." Afirmó frotándose la tripa.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté.

"Tienes secuelas en el estómago." Me dijo. "De... de un golpe."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Le dije recordando los golpes.

"Tenemos... que me sacaras en tu cuerpo de... de allí." Afirmó. "Hiciste un vínculo entre... lo que tú tienes, yo puedo... y lo que yo..."

Lo que me pasase a mí, ella podría saberlo, y lo que le pasase a ella, yo lo sabría. Era alucinante, era increíble, era... real, joder. Podía notar su preocupación por mí, por mi dolor.

"Es alucinante." Afirmé. "Es... puedo sentir lo que tú sientes."

"Sí." Asintió. "Y si yo no estoy contigo... podrías saber dónde estoy, si estoy bien... si estoy en peligro..."

"Eso siempre lo he sabido." Afirmé sonriéndole y dándole un beso robado. "Era raro, pero siempre he sabido si estabas bien, si estabas mal... si tú no estabas bien... yo tampoco lo estaba."

Respiré hondo. Era cierto, muy cierto.

Cuando había estado con los Vulturi, había estado intranquilo porque sabía dónde estaba y lo que se jugaba, pero estaba tranquilo porque la sentía calmada cuando hablábamos por la noche, cuando pareció ponerse enferma, lo había sabido, había intuido que no estaba bien antes de saberlo.

Entonces sonrió, el mejor tesoro que tenía, su sonrisa, me llenó y sonreí ampliamente.

"Soy tan feliz de estar contigo..." Afirmé. "Eres todo lo que necesito... solo a ti."

Eso la hizo reír, pero no pareció reírse de mí, sino más bien de felicidad, así que no me importó.

"Vale, levantémonos, vamos a comer." Me dijo sonriendo y dándome una palmadita.

"Te llevo." Afirmé levantándome y mareándome de nuevo.

"Va, apóyate en mí." Me dijo.

"¿De verdad podrás conmigo?" Le dije recordando lo que dijo Carlisle de que ahora iba a ser más fuerte que la mayoría de humanos.

"Lo intentaré." Afirmó haciéndome ver que tampoco iba demasiado fina. "Podemos apoyarnos mutuamente."

"Como quieras." Le dije sonriendo y pasándole el brazo por los hombros y haciendo que ella me pasase el suyo por la cintura antes de levantarnos los dos y comenzar a andar.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Bella Alexandrine)

"Sí, bueno, la verdad es que esto es... un chocho de campeonato." Afirmé. "Esos lobos podían haberse metido las patas donde les entrasen."

"Tienes que entender que..." Comenzó a decirme Carlisle.

"Lo sé, lo sé." Suspiré. "Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo, con medio cerebro menos, pero bueno, no quiero meterme con ellos. Entiendo mejor de lo que pueda creerse nadie la postura del chico Call. Y yo en su lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo, con más estilo y más elaborado... pero lo mismo." Añadí oyendo que alguien tiraba algo dentro de casa y levantando las manos. "¡¿Qué tenéis todos con mis lámparas?" Grité no enfadada sino para que me oyese quien estuviese en la casa. "¿Jacky?"

"Lo siento, Mamma." Me dijo colgándose cabeza-abajo en el emparrado para mostrarme que estaba allí.

"Perdón." Dijo Holly apareciendo por la puerta con su novio, ambos cogidos como si les costase caminar. "Embry no está bien y mis piernas..."

"Te pagaré la lámpara." Me dijo él.

"Déjalo, era una lámpara de Murano, del siglo XVII, no tendrías pasta para pagarla." Le dije. "Va a parecer esto una costumbre, mi marido Aidan se carga también cosas a veces."

"¿Y dónde está?" Me dijo Embry. "Me cayó bien cuando lo conocí en el fuerte. Me gustaría saludarle y darle las gracias por vuestra amabilidad."

"Está en Irlanda, estábamos de vacaciones cuando decidisteis poner Volterra en estado de 'Zona cero' y tuviéramos que arrimar todos un poco el hombro para explicar por qué unos lobos tamaño vaca y monstruos han entrado en la ciudad y la han estado a punto de quemar hasta los cimientos. Y por qué se ha quemado una capilla muy valiosa hasta los cimientos, y muerto tanta gente..." Le dije contando con los dedos.

"Lo siento." Me dijo bajando las orejas.

"No te preocupes." Me dijo. "Hombre, me vas a deber una gorda por tapar toda vuestra mierda porque evidentemente con el jefe de los monstruitos no he podido hablar. Pero una aún más gorda por hacerme perder unos días de mis vacaciones anuales con mi familia y mi querida 'bisa-suegri' en mi casita de Irlanda."

"Y por dejarnos la casa." Me dijo.

"Ah, no te preocupes." Le dije. "Esta hacía un tiempo que llevaba sin venir. Viene bien que venga gente de vez en cuando, así la familia que se encarga de las tierras tiene algo de compañía."

"Aún así es muy generoso de tu parte." Me dijo Holly.

"¡Pero mira que carita!" Le dije haciéndole carantoñas de niña pequeña y abrazándole la cabeza con cuidado de mi fuerza. "¡Si es que me la comía enterita de lo rica que es!"

"Isabella." Me dijo Carlisle.

"¡Pero si es que es super-rica!" Dije. "Pero no te preocupes, Holly. Podéis quedaros todo lo que queráis, oh, y deberíais quedaros un poco más, las recolecciones son lo más divertido. Estoy segura que te podrás arreglar con la ropa que tenemos Sari y yo por aquí. Y si no… bueno, siempre puedes saquear un poco el armario de los gemelos, tú ni lo intentes, aprecian demasiado su ropa y apuesto a que tú tu cuello." Le dije a su chico señalándole con un dedo con suavidad. "Si necesitas algo cógele algo a mi marido, os dejaré unas cuantas cosas en el armario de vuestro cuarto."

"¿No se enfadarán tus maridos y tus hijos si les cojemos cosas?" Me dijo Holly suavemente como siempre.

"Nah, eso sí, aseguraros que las dejáis luego limpias, Georgia pondrá la lavadora si no sabéis." Afirmé sonriendo y levantándome. "Por cierto, tu estancia en Italia comienza ahora, así que… bienvenidos a Italia, y chica… tenéis un coche en el garaje, eso sí, procurar no arañármelo ¿ok? Me encanta ese pequeño y yo puedo ser mucho peor que la camorra siciliana."

"¿No te… quedas?" Me dijo.

"Ah, ah." Negué. "Ya he estado hablando con los Cullen, además, solo vine a preguntar qué tal estabais y a informar a Carlisle de lo que tenemos por Volterra."

"La gente…" Dijo Holly.

"Quitando los que plantaron cara a las bestias bípedas, todos a salvo." Afirmé.

"Pero la policía…"

"A raya, ya sabes, no hay nada que un par de 'Bin Ladens' (para los de fuera de España o que no lo hayáis oído los 'Bin Ladens' son los billetes de 500 euros, se llaman así porque nadie ha visto uno debido al gran valor monetario que tienen) no puedan solucionar." Afirmé divertida. "Nos hemos comprado un poco de tiempo para borrar rastros de lo que dejaron de ciudad."

"Y los…" Dijo sin atreverse a acabar la frase, cosa que no hizo la menor falta porque supe al momento a quienes se referían.

"La inmensa mayoría muertos." Le dije. "Alguno se ha salvado. Pero no te preocupes, no creo que vengan a por ti, creerán que estás muerta, como cualquiera que no te viera después de que él intentara matarse y por poco lo consiga además de casi matarte a ti por segunda vez."

"No tiene gracia." Me dijo el chico. "Me quería morir ¿vale? Y cuando me he enterado al despertar que casi consigo matarla a ella de nuevo… no voy a poder perdonármelo nunca ¿sabes?" Añadió para que ella le hiciese girar la cara y le acariciase como si intentase calmar a un animal haciéndole carantoñas.

La verdad es que era una pareja increíblemente bien avenida, y digo 'increíblemente' porque eran más bien los claros opuestos, lo único en común que tenían era el inmensurable amor que se tenían el uno al otro.

"Me voy antes de que me de por vomitar aquí mismo." Afirmé bromeando. "Si necesitáis algo pedírselo a la gente que viene por las mañanas."

"Gracias por dejarnos la casa." Me dijo Holly.

"No importa." Afirmé. "Pero si queréis pagármelo… me basta con algún amuleto, ya sabes, tengo muchos enemigos. Pero no te preocupes." Añadí cuando vi que parecía asustada. "Yo puedo con todos, pero un poco de ayuda extra no viene mal nunca."

"Hum." Asintió más tranquila.

Sonreí al verla así, no sé por qué pero lo de preocupar a niños era superior a mí, y esa chica me recordaba demasiado a un bebé con formas de mujer.

"¡Pero qué mona es esta chica!" Afirmé volviendo a abrazar ese cuerpecillo fuerte pero blandito que tenía por los hombros.

"Isabella Alexandrine, como no controles un poco tu amor por la chica, el chico se enfadará." Me dijo Edwrad, el hijo telépata adoptado de Carlisle sonriendo.

"¡Es que es tan mona!" Le dije.

"Creo que voy a empezar a ponerme celoso." Afirmó el chico-lobo que había allí y que además era su novio o pareja o… más bien, ella era el objeto de su impronta como yo había sido de Carrick y de mi ahora marido Aidan, haciéndome sonreír. "Mi chica es la chica de todo el mundo."

"Tu chica es única en su especie, así que… bienvenida al club." Le dije. "Hay más miembros, como la princesita de mi familia, mis hijos y los príncipes de su familia." Afirmé refiriéndome a los Cullen. "Las chicas del club de 'super-hembras' y yo."

"Eh, mis hijos no son fenómenos de circo." Me dijo Bella Cullen moviendo a su bebé.

"Una mestiza, vale, no es única." Le dije. "Y un puro hijo de dos vampiros, cosa que nace uno cada… varios siglos, y con tu príncipe y el de mi marido Ivvan y yo, hemos batido el record. Eh, y ya podéis rezar para que no se entere nadie más, si no ya te veo raptada 'por el bien de nuestra noble especie' para comenzar a crear una raza de pureza superior."

"Eso no pasaría." Afirmó Edward. "¿No es cierto?"

"Esperemos que no." Dijo Carlisle.

Obviamente, el resto igual no se lo creían, pero Carlisle era demasiado viejo como para saber a qué venía mi comentario.

"Ten cuidado." Me dijo Holly cuando me levanté preparándome para salir corriendo a la velocidad de la luz.

"¿Y eso?" Le pregunté girándome para mirarla.

"Había… cazadores." Me dijo. "Buscaban rastros."

"Muy bien…" Le dije un poco con curiosidad. "Tendré cuidado, les diré a todos que tengan cuidado, no te preocupes. De todas formas… ¿has visto algo más interesante?"

Eso la hizo sonreír y sacudió la cabeza.

"Muy bien… qué más has visto." Le dije.

"Unos demonios rojos." Afirmó sonriendo.

"Ah, entonces vas a conocerles." Le dije entendiendo qué era lo que había visto.

"Hum." Asintió.

"Muy bien, entonces cambio de planes, si necesitáis cualquier cosa, lo que sea, pedírselo a ellos, y si contestan mal… tienes mi permiso para darles un par de capones todo lo fuerte que puedas, pero no te rompas la mano ¿vale?" Le dije antes de darle un beso y salir corriendo a toda velocidad rumbo a lo que quedaba de Volterra por el camino más corto, o sea, la línea recta en el mapa, campo a través y saltando sobre carreteras a la carrera sin problemas.

Hasta que llegué a donde estaban el resto y me pasaron un comunicador.

"Eh, cuidadito que hay por ahí cazadores rondando." Les dije. "Supongamos que no saben quienes somos, así que tener mucho cuidado."

La verdad es que acabé sonriendo al imaginarme qué pasaría en un periodo de tiempo entre horas y días en mi casita grande de San Gimignano.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

"Que bien se está aquí." Afirmé desde el porche con el emparrado que al ser de noche estaba bastante fresco e iluminado por unos farolillos puesto que estábamos solos con Esme y Carlisle que estaban paseando por los terrenos atentos a por si ocurría algo, por si nos ocurría algo. "¿Tú habías estado antes aquí?"

"No." Me dijo suavemente.

"Pero sí conocías a la dueña." Le dije. "¿De qué la conocías?. ¿Cuándo la conociste?"

"Es… con la 'Alianza del Amanecer' viajaba mucho." Afirmó. "Chad era su hermano adoptivo, un día, cuando necesité y me dieron un descanso… me llevó a una mansión. Fuera hacía frío, nevaba… y me dijo que era una escuela."

"La escuela de Bella Alexandrine." Afirmé.

"Sí." Asintió suavemente. "Es… por fuera da un poco de miedo, pero dentro no está tan mal. Es… la gente está bien. Les enseñan a hacer cosas. Me enseñaron algunas técnicas. A defenderme y… a hacer blanco con mis habilidades."

"Tranquila…" Le dije calmándola. "No pasa nada… estoy aquí." Respiré un par de veces antes de seguir. "Holly, me da igual, no tienes por qué contármelo si no quieres hacerlo."

"No, no me gusta tener secretos." Me dijo para mirarme. "No contigo."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Holly)

Estar en aquel sitio, a solas con Embry, entre sus brazos era genial. Me sentía como en casa, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentía en casa, porque Embry era mi hogar.

"Holly, me da igual, no tienes por qué contármelo si no quieres hacerlo." Me dijo tras respirar unos segundos.

"No, no me gusta tener secretos." Le dije para mirarle. "No contigo."

Me miró, creo que le había sonado raro, pero era exactamente lo que había querido decir. Estaba harta de tener que guardar secretos por mi bien y por el del resto, estaba harta de ser la que siempre perdía.

Había perdido casi medio año de estar en casa, feliz, con los míos; había perdido parte de mi vida, la había perdido del todo al enfermar y morir estando con ellos; había perdido el norte gracias a uno de ellos que me atacó…

"Ya he perdido suficiente por culpa de guardar secretos." Le dije. "No quiero tener que volver a guardarme secretos para ti."

"Entonces… vas a ser franca conmigo ¿no?" Me dijo.

"Sí." Afirmé.

"¿Me quieres?"

"Con toda mi alma."

"Entonces cásate conmigo, por favor." Me dijo.

"No puedo." Afirmé.

"¿Por qué?" Me preguntó sin dudarlo. "Siempre que te pregunto me dices que no, pero no me dices por qué."

"No puedo." Afirmé. "Yo… no soy buena, recuerda dónde encontraste mi alma. Si nos casásemos por la iglesia… aunque fuese por el juzgado… sería una aberración, no… no puedo permitir que te hagan daño."

"¿Te estás escuchando?" Me dijo. "Tú no eres mala, los demonios me dieron la razón, me dijeron que tu alma no cuadraba allí."

"Embry, he matado a gente, gente mala, pero a mí no me habían hecho nada, eso no cambia las cosas, yo mato a la gente que tiene el alma rasgada cuando les han matado antes de tiempo… yo mato, y matar no está bien." Afirmé sollozando ya.

Yo ya no era humana, tal vez nunca lo había sido, ahora era un monstruo, intentaba obrar bien para hacerlo menos malo, pero en mi 'obrar bien' incluía matar, aún me temblaba el pulso un poco cuando tenía que rematar a alguien a quien habían matado violentamente rasgando su alma sin quererlo, me sentía mal aunque sabía que lo hacía por su bien.

"Holly, yo… te quiero, ya lo sabes, te amo con toda mi alma, la humana y la del lobo que llevo dentro." Me dijo abrazándome. "Yo quiero darte todo lo que te prometí, pero no quiero que nadie te señale con el dedo y diga que eres madre soltera. No quiero que nadie te haga daño, nunca más."

Eso me hizo muy feliz.

"Me da igual, llevo toda mi vida pasando por entre la gente y sintiendo cómo me miraban por ser diferente a ellos, cómo me señalaban por ser diferente." Afirmé suavemente sujetándole la cara entre las manos y sonriéndole. "Si tú eres el padre, me da igual que me señalen por ser soltera y madre, me basta con saber que tú eres el padre, que estarás ahí, que estás conmigo… que somos el uno del otro." Afirmé antes de besarle.

"No sabía que eras tan posesiva." Afirmó divertido.

"Tú me has hecho posesiva." Le dije sin ser consciente de ello.

Me sentía débil, antes no lo había sabido, pero ahora sabía perfectamente lo que significaba.

"Embry." Le dije abriendo los ojos. "Tengo que irme."

"¿Qué dices?" Me dijo.

"Necesito… si te quedas cerca podría…" Dije notando su olor y sabiendo lo que me pasaba y lo que pasaría si esta vez estaba cerca del auténtico.

Me sujeté la mandíbula, me dolía, me dolía horrores.

"Embry, por… por favor." Le pedí.

"Holly, qué te pasa." Me dijo.

Le di un empujón y lo mandé a unos metros derrapando.

Me dolía la mandíbula, si él estaba cerca…

Entonces noté un par de brazos rodeándome y olí la sangre, lo que me hizo levantar la cabeza y ver a Embry sonriéndome.

"Bebe." Me dijo.

"Embry, no…"

"Has dicho que me queráis ¿no?" Me dijo. "Entonces bebe, sé que pararás a tiempo."

"No quiero…" Dije. "Si lo hago, te secaré."

"Yo confío en ti, sé que pararás a tiempo." Afirmó. "Además, aunque no seas mi esposa, eres mi pareja, y ya que no puedo darte un apellido… al menos déjame que sea el que te alimente."

No podía pensar con claridad, y cuando volvió a hacerse un corte perdí la razón y se me hizo la boca agua, pero al mirarle a la cara, pude encontrar en mí el control necesario para cogerle con cuidado la cuchilla y mirarle para acercarme lo suficiente como para hacerle agachar y sentarse de nuevo en el banquito de debajo del emparrado para tantearle el cuello mientras él lo echaba hacia un lado sonriendo sabiendo que se había salido con la suya.

Cuando encontré la vena que buscaba, le miré y apreté un poco la cuchilla contra su carne dura como el acero hasta hacerle un ligero arañazo y coger una gota que lamí.

Deliciosa…

"Embry, es muy importante." Le dije. "Cuando comiences a marearte… por favor, sepárame, no quiero…"

"Mareo, entendido." Afirmó para sonreír. "¿Te gusta más el cuello que mi brazo?"

"Ahora lo verás." Le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa antes de clavar un poco más.

Tan pronto como la sangre comenzó a manar de la herida me acerqué atraída por el olor de esta sobre su piel y pegué la boca a la herida en plena curva del cuello para hacer ventosa y hacerle sonreír.

"Eh, me gusta." Afirmó sintiendo los primeros escalofríos y haciéndome llegar algo más en su sangre, algo que le daba un sabor exclusivo y demasiado delicioso al mezclarse endorfinas (normalmente no están en la sangre, pero puede darse el caso de tener unas pocas) y kilos de testosterona (hormona masculina que entre otras regula la excitación del hombre) que me hacían estremecer. "Dios… esto es increíblemente erótico." Me dijo. "¿Me dejarás chupón?"

Me hizo gracia y estuve a punto de perder la concentración, pero seguí un poco más. Aquella sangre era cien veces más sabrosa y potente que la de aquel chico y Jagger juntos, y eso que Jagger era hexa-centenario.

Y de pronto noté más cosas en su sangre, era difícil porque él no tenía la habilidad de Jagger para centrarse en una sola cosa, pero lo vi.

En mi mente apareció una imagen de mí vestida de blanco, como cuando había despertado tras morir, estaba en un ataúd y estaba perfecta, parecía un ángel a los ojos de donde lo veía, luego me vi sonriendo en la reserva y finalmente, con un aura dorada cuando despertó y acabé sobre él de la alegría.

Entonces paré y me separé.

"Lo siento." Le dije.

"¿No quieres más?" Me preguntó mirándome.

"No, es… tengo más de lo que necesito." Afirmé. "Estoy llena." Mentí.

Asintió y se sujetó la herida que comenzó a sanar casi al instante.

"¿Qué tal… sabía?" Me dijo.

"Bien." Dije. "Es… llena mucho. ¿Quieres…?"

"¿Qué?" Me dijo para comprender por dónde iba. "¡¿No?. ¡Por dios, no! Yo no tomo eso, me parece…"

"Sí, lo entiendo." Asentí antes de que dijese algo de lo que luego se arrepintiese. "Yo tampoco lo tomaría si tuviese…"

"A mí no me importa que me chupes un poco de vez en cuando." Me dijo. "Me gusta poder serte de utilidad."

"Embry, tú no tienes por qué serme de ninguna utilidad." Afirmé acariciándole la cara y sentándome en el banco para hacerle tumbar a recuperarse un poco. "Me basta con estar juntos…"

Ahí guardamos un poco de silencio por un rato, me besó la mano y con la otra le peiné un poco con su cabeza en mi regazo, pero finalmente, fue él quien rompió el silencio.

"Mi madre ya se ha hecho a la idea completamente de que me mude." Me dijo. "Llevo tiempo viviendo por mi cuenta, en la casa de tu tía."

"¿Aún sigues queriendo vivir conmigo?" Le dije.

"Sí, siempre." Afirmó. "Desde el primer día que te vi cuando volviste, llevo mucho tiempo contando los días."

Esa confesión me hizo sonreír.

"He acondicionado un cuarto para mí." Me dijo. "No quería tocar tu habitación, sé que te gustaba mucho, así que cogí la de al lado y la acondicioné un poco para mí y mi soledad sin ti. Y entre los hijos de Laki, Quil, Jake y yo hemos construido un granero para poner mi taller casero y poder trabajar un poco en mis cosas cuando tú estés ensayando."

"Eso suena muy bien." Afirmé sonriendo.

"¿No te importa que haya puesto un granero sin pedir permiso?" Me dijo mirándome a los ojos desde mi regazo.

"No, ahora también es tu casa." Afirmé sonriendo feliz. "Si voy a seguir ensayando ballet, es lógico que tú quieras tener un sitio para tus hobbies también."

"Por eso te quiero tanto." Afirmó robándome un beso. "Eres demasiado comprensiva, no te merezco."

"Cualquiera que haya cruzado los infiernos para coger mi alma creo que me merece." Contesté.

"Por cierto, ahora que caigo." Me dijo. "¿Cómo es posible que me hayas mordido y siga vivo?"

"Porque no te he mordido." Afirmé divertida ante su comprensión de parte de los riesgos que entrañaba lo que era. "He succionado sangre, pero mis dientes no te han tocado, al menos no como para hacerte herida."

"Entonces no eres más que una pequeña sanguijuelita ¿hum?" Me dijo acariciándome el pelo con las manos.

"Creo que nunca podría haberse dicho mejor." Afirmé riendo.


	90. Chapter 90

**CAPITULO 90: MATRIMONIO SIN BODA.**

(Voz de Holly)

"¡Oye!" Le dije a Embry divertida cuando me contó lo del gallinero para meter unos pollos, gallinas y un gallo para tener huevos, carne y demás mientras desayunábamos y los Cullen disfrutaban un poco de la privacidad del sitio. "A este paso cuando vuelva no reconoceré la casa."

"Solo pensé que tener eso en casa facilitaría todo." Me dijo mientras la mujer que iba cada día seguía trasteando por allí y su marido con otras personas estaban fuera haciendo no sé qué en la tierra.

"Tiene que haberte costado mucho." Le dije suavemente aceptando el hecho de que yo le había dejado atrás y había tenido que buscar alguna forma de echarme menos de menos y eso había sido construir cosas. "¿Es bonito?"

"Bueno, al menos no está tan mal." Me dijo. "Es fuerte, resistirá vientos huracanados, el frío invierno… tiene el suelo de cemento, así que no se escapará ningún animal ni entrarán alimañas cavando agujeros. Oh, y por si acaso le puse unas planchas de metal en el tejado para evitar que se pueda deteriorar por el tiempo, así que si llueve no pasará nada y si nieva… solo tendrán frío. Y para eso voy a hacer una cosa especial, como un cobertizo pequeño para que se metan dentro si tiene mucho frío en invierno."

Parecía tan entusiasmado contándomelo que consiguió contagiarme su entusiasmo también, y acabé sonriendo atenta a cada palabra que salía de su boca sobre los diversos acabados que habían pensado los chicos y él para que el gallinero no llamase tanto la atención.

"Y a ti qué te parece." Me dijo.

"Lo que elijáis estará bien." Afirmé. "Yo no… no entiendo de eso."

"No, pero tienes muy buen gusto y elegancia." Me dijo.

"Interiores." Afirmé sonriendo. "Yo no sé nada de gallineros, ni cobertizos… ni maderas que no sean de muebles."

"Bueno… para eso estoy yo ¿no?" Me dijo quitándome un poco de té. "Buff… no sé cómo puedes tomarte esto." Afirmó poniendo cara de asco y sacando la lengua para frotársela haciéndome sonreír.

"Es bueno para mí." Afirmé. "Purifica por dentro, necesito purificarme. Para vivir bien."

"Pollo, verduras, té…" Dijo contando. "Vale, tienes que comer algo mejor." Afirmó dando una palmada y levantándose.

"¿A dónde vas?" Le dije divertida.

"Vamos a salir, no sé dónde pero vamos a comer algo de verdad, no… vegetales orgánicos ni… té ni… cosas sanas." Me dijo. "Acabamos de resucitar y tenemos derecho a una buena comilona, hay que recargar fuerzas y vamos a comer y a ponernos las botas y beber un litro de cerveza o dos o los que sea." Afirmó haciéndome reír.

"¿Y a dónde vamos a ir?" Le dije divertida. "¿Conoces Italia?. ¿Hablas italiano?"

"No…" Me dijo cayendo en la cuenta de eso antes de recuperar la fuerza y convicción de antes. "Me da igual, tenemos un coche, tengo hambre y no pienso volver a comer ensaladas otra vez. Hoy no, hoy vamos a celebrar de una vez que estamos vivos. Míranos, estamos en algo que es lo más parecido a un hotel, es verano o como si lo fuera. Y mira, no quieres casarte, pues no lo hacemos, iremos ahora mismo a la ciudad, compraré el par de anillos más bonitos que pueda encontrar y daremos un banquete para todos los que podamos. Comenzaremos el matrimonio por la luna de miel ¿eh?" Me dijo con mis manos en las suyas y su frente en la mía mirándome a los ojos. "¿Qué me dices? Sin boda, solo la parte divertida de la unión. ¿Qué me dices? Solo el banquete, la luna de miel… será como si estuviésemos casados pero sin estarlo. ¿Te parece bien?"

Me reí, y seguí riéndome a carcajadas mientras me llevaba al garaje donde había unas motos y un lamborgini gallardo verde casi flúor que pasaba por dorado y aguamar según la luz.

"Dios, no sé de quienes son pero esto debería ser algo prohibido." Afirmó. "Coche."

"Pero si no tienes carné." Le dije.

"Dudo mucho que nos paren con este coche." Afirmó feliz. "Me pregunto si habrá algún mapa… Va, Holl, sube." Me dijo viniendo y abriéndome la puerta tras coger las llaves de un panel con varias llaves.

"Gracias, caballero." Le dije uniéndome a su locura.

Dio la vuelta y se montó con fuerza en el asiento del conductor para meter la llave en el contacto y ponerlo en marcha.

"Vaya, lo de tener que conducir por el lado contrario." Me dijo.

"Van por la derecha también." Le dije. "Lo que pasa es que…"

"¡Dios, ese iba a exceso!" Afirmó cuando casi nos pillan al intentar salir.

"Tranquilo, aquí van más deprisa, pero son mejores conductores." Le intenté tranquilizar poniéndole una mano en el brazo. "Respira hondo… tú tienes mejores reflejos que ellos, así que tranquilo y respeta los límites de velocidad."

La verdad es que había comprobado cómo eran los conductores en Italia, parecían bólidos, pero eran conductores extraordinarios y rara vez los pillaban conduciendo borrachos porque eran bastante tajantes en ese tema.

Me daba miedo la velocidad de aquella vida que a la vez, podía ser demasiado tranquila, más de mi estilo; sin embargo, si era con Embry al volante, me gustaba aquella velocidad.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

"Mira eso." Le dije a Holly sonriendo después de dejar un montón de cosas en el maletero del coche y llevando una bolsa con unas botellas de cerveza cuando pasábamos por una tienda de joyas.

"Son joyas." Me dijo sonriendo.

"Ven, me apetece otra locura." Afirmé cogiéndole de la mano con una sonrisa y haciéndole venir conmigo y entrando a la tienda.

Sonreí y fui pasando por todos los estantes con ella de mi brazo mirando joyas y anillos.

"Son preciosos." Me dijo Holly.

"Cuál es el que más te gusta." Le pregunté abrazándola desde la espalda. "Dímelo y será tuyo."

"Yo no… no quiero un anillo." Me dijo.

"Paso por la no-boda." Afirmé. "Pero quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres mi mujer."

"¿Otra vez con lo de la…?" Dijo suavemente.

"No." Le dije. "Nada de boda, pero recuerda lo que te he dicho. Para mí ya nos hemos casado, sin ceremonia, vale. ¿Sin anillos? No. Ah, mira, este parece bonito." Afirmé viendo uno con una piedra bonita.

"Es muy caro." Afirmó.

"Vamos, no me fastidies el gusto de poder tener una boda." Le dije. "Paso por no hacer la ceremonia, pero el resto… ya te digo que si lo quiero, y tú también."

Dudó un poco y suspiró.

"La piedra es demasiado grande." Me dijo. "Uno con una más pequeña me parece más fino y útil."

"Eso ya está mejor." Le dije sonriendo. "Vamos a ver…"

Seguimos mirando hasta que llegamos a una zona donde los anillos eran demasiado sencillos.

"Estos son un poco…" Murmuré.

"¿Puedo ver ese?" Preguntó señalando a un anillo con una piedra azul clara.

"Claro." Le dijo la mujer estirada del otro lado sonriéndole. "Es un auténtico diamante azul. El engarce es de oro blanco… ¿es un anillo de pedida?"

"Eso es." Afirmé sonriendo y besando a Holly. "Más bien un anillo de casados pero bueno."

"Oh, felicidades." Nos dijo feliz. "¿Demasiados nervios previos?"

"No, estamos bastante calmados y muy, muy, muy felices." Afirmé.

"Oh, y cuándo es la boda." Me dijo.

"En realidad ya nos hemos casado." Afirmé. "En… las Vegas." Añadí cuando vi la cara que puso. "Por eso necesitamos anillos, para casarnos de nuevo cuando lleguemos a casa."

"Oh, pues entonces permítanme recomendarles unas alianzas." Me dijo.

"No, a mi esposa le ha gustado más este." Negué yo. "¿Tiene otro igual para mí?"

"Sí… sí, claro." Dijo.

"Muy bien, pues pónganos esos dos." Le dije. "¿Seguimos mirando, Holly?"

"Vale." Me dijo.

La verdad es que después de dar una vuelta mirar por encima todos los anillos, al final acabamos con esos dos en dos cajitas.

"Tengo dólares. ¿Cuánto es?" Le pregunté a la mujer.

"El de 90 cms son… 1,180,00 y el de 30 cms… 595,00. Con el descuento por pago con tarjeta más el de la semana de aniversario hacen… 1.600,00 dólares." Me dijo sonriendo.

Bueno, era un mazazo a mi cuenta, pero… qué narices, uno no se casaba todos los días, y el festín de comida iba a salirnos muy barato porque íbamos a hacerlo nosotros.

"¿Cuánto ha costado?" Me preguntó Holly en cuanto salí.

"No me he fijado." Afirmé. "Pago con tarjeta."

"Embry, no puedes ir por ahí derrochando dinero en…" Me dijo.

"Venga, es nuestro anillo de compromiso." Le dije intentando sonreír. "Prometo no hacer más locuras como esta."

"Mejor." Afirmó sonriendo antes de darme un beso. "Ya sé que no eres de derrochar."

"¿Y cómo lo sabes?" Le dije.

"Has… has construido un gallinero y un redil para poder criar nosotros… parte de la comida." Afirmó.

"Me encanta ese cerebrito que tienes, cariño." Afirmé antes de besarla de nuevo. "Y no puedo esperar a esta noche, para ponerte el anillo."

"¿Por qué esta noche?" Me preguntó.

"Cena especial como banquete de boda y luego…" Le dije sonriendo. "Tenemos una noche de bodas por delante."

"¿Cómo es que te hace ilusión una noche de bodas si ya hemos…?" Murmuró.

"Porque es la primera vez que vamos a hacerlo como matrimonio." Afirmé sonriendo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Holly)

"Pues vaya." Dijo Embry cuando cenamos solos porque Carlisle y Esme habían ido a cazar y Bella Alexandrine se fue a media tarde porque habían encontrado un par de marcas de lobo en una carretera y la policía estaba con la mosca tras la oreja. "Al final hemos cenado solos."

"No te preocupes." Le dije suavemente. "Ya haremos lo del banquete otro día… cuando todo esté bien de nuevo."

"Jo, que depresión, en la boda de Seth fue más chulo." Afirmó.

"En la boda de Seth habían tenido meses para prepararlo." Le dije dándole un beso suave antes de recoger los platos. "Ya tendrás una comida de celebración…"

"¿Lo prometes?" Me preguntó en plan mimoso.

"Sí, sí… lo prometo." Afirmé contestando a su plan. "Tu ganas… tendremos una boda ritual…"

"Oh, me encanta ganar…" Afirmó antes de atacar mi boca sin dudar.

La noche pintaba perfecta, Embry no había tenido el banquete de bodas pero… al menos tendríamos la noche de bodas, y eso sí que parecía haberlo preparado.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

Era demasiado tarde cuando paramos de 'jugar' Holly y yo, estábamos cansados y sudados pero riéndonos.

"Felicidades, señora Call." Le dije sonriendo y besándola.

"Felicidades, señor MacAllister." Contestó sonriéndome.

Fue entonces cuando oímos ruidos de motores acercándose a la casa y aunque intentamos pasar de ello, al final al unirse algunos gritos de júbilo a la mezcla, ya no pudimos eludirlos más.

"Vale, esto ya pasa de castaño oscuro." Afirmé. "Voy a ver quién es el capullo que anda dando por saco abajo."

"Embry, cálmate." Me dijo Holly cogiéndome del hombro. "Está bien, es nuestra noche de bodas ¿recuerdas?"

"Claro que sí, preciosa." Le dije volviendo a besarla antes de oír ya voces pero dentro de la casa. "Será mejor que vaya a ver."

"Espera." Me dijo. "Voy contigo."

"Esto… será mejor que primero nos pongamos algo." Afirmé al darme cuenta que no estábamos en nuestra casa y que iba a coger a alguien allí y… que habíamos estado haciendo cosas 'no muy loables' en la cama de alguien más porque era nuestra supuesta noche de bodas.

Holly lo tenía más fácil, con ponerse uno de los vestidos que le habían prestado, el que había llevado en la cena aunque no se pusiese ropa interior, pero se la puso y yo me puse unos pantalones y pasé del resto por rapidez antes de mirarla y que asintiese y se pusiese tras de mí.

Salimos fuera, aún desde el pasillo podía oír los ruidos abajo, diría que estaban en la cocina y le hice a Holly un gesto de 'comer' para que asintiese.

Bajar las escaleras sin hacer ruido fue sencillo, y llegar a la puerta que conectaba el salón de la cocina sin hacer ni un ruido, aún más. Le hice a Holly un gesto de que se quedase ahí para protegerla y asintió, aunque se resistió a dejarme ir.

Fui a la cocina y me moví con sigilo, demasiado, en mi opinión, era solo uno y sentado de espaldas a mí, sin embargo, cuando fui a cogerlo, levantó el tenedor.

"A mí siempre me ha gustado la comida de 'Nonna' Georgiette." Dijo. "Siempre le da ese punto al tomate con aceite y orégano que… tío, no lo saca nadie más."

Entonces me calló alguien encima y me encontré inmovilizado puesto que no pensaba trasformarme en lobo allí o la dueña montaría en cólera si le rompía algo más.

"Estos lobos… siempre tan descuidados." Dijo el que comía.

"Esto es propiedad privada." Afirmé.

"Eso deberíamos decirlo nosotros." Afirmó el que me sujetaba desde atrás. "Y que sepas que…"

"Eddy, suéltale." Le dijo Holly haciendo que me soltase lentamente y cuando me giré para darle un golpe mi mano se estampase con algo invisible y durísimo como la piedra.

"Auch…" Dije.

"Jacky, yo que tú dejaría eso." Afirmó Holly.

"Se necesita un cuchillo para cortar la carne." Le dijo el chico apartando una navaja de mariposa y dejándola sobre la mesa para levantar las manos y mostrarle que estaban limpias mientras ella tenía una cuchilla de luz pequeñita contra el cuello de otro chico clavado al primero pero con un tono de pelo un pelín más oscuro. "Y disculpa, no recordaba la cara de tu novio."

"Lo siento." Le dijo Holly cuando soltó al chico haciendo desaparecer la cuchilla. "Yo…"

"Eh, sois un gran equipo." Le dijo Jacky, el que comía. "Ivvena nos dijo que probablemente nos encontrásemos alguien por aquí, pero no nos dijo que seríais vosotros. ¿Un poco de carne y tomate con orégano?"

"Déjame adivinarlo." Le dije. "Tú eres el gracioso y el hablador y tu hermano es el retraído."

"¿Pretendes insultarme?" Me dijo el otro cogiendo un poco de ensalada que puso en medio de la mesa de la cocina.

"Embry, es… Jacky y Eddy no son como… Rómulo y Remo." Afirmó Holly mientras Jacky le movía la silla para dejarla sentarse con ellos y parpadear un segundo la imagen para tener al momento unos cubiertos y un plato ante ella junto a un vaso. "Gracias, sigo sin entender cómo…"

"¿Cómo haces tú para desaparecer de un sitio y aparecer en otro?" Le dijo Eddy sonriéndole.

"Vale." Dijo sonriéndoles.

"Por cierto, no nos habéis dicho aún qué hacéis aquí." Le dijo Eddy suavemente moviéndole la ensaladera hacia ella un poco más. "¿Trabajo o placer?"

"Recuperándonos." Les dije.

"Ah, debería haber sabido que eras tú." Me dijo Jacky. "Un pasote lo de arrasar con los viejos, pero cargaros la ciudad…"

"Sí, bueno… eso no… no fuimos nosotros." Dije. "Intentamos evacuar cuanto antes a la gente y creo que murieron pocos."

"Cinco mujeres, dos hombres y diez niños." Me dijo Eddy. "Aún seguimos pensando qué fue lo que impulsó a unos lobos a matar así a gente inocente."

"No fueron lobos." Dijo Holly.

"¿Entonces qué?" Dijo Eddy.

"Confiad en mí, no fueron ellos." Dijo de nuevo. "Esto… ¿podéis comer…?"

"Vegetales, carne medio cruda…" Dijeron por turnos.

"Y yo he comenzado ya con los cítricos." Afirmó Eddy.

"Eddy es un poco empolloncete." Afirmó su hermano.

"No deberías hablar así de tu hermano." Le dijo Holly rebuscando en la nevera los restos de cena.

"Ah, pero sois hermanos de verdad." Les dije con ironía. "Yo pensaba que solo erais amigos."

"Mira que cachondo tu novio." Le dijo Jacky. "Pues que sepas campeón que a cachondo mental no me gana nadie, que puedo… ¡ugh!" Dijo al verse amordazado por un trozo del bizcocho que había hecho la mujer mayor de la casa.

"Nada de peleas, chicos." Le dijo Holly.

"Vale, copito." Le dijo el que podía hablar mientras el otro asentía e intentaba tragarse el trozo de bizcocho.

"Eh, voy a empezar a creer que es otro de tus dones, hacer que todo el mundo te obedezca y eso que ellos son dos y más altos que tú." Le dije bromeando.

"Es que nos han dicho que no hay que hacer daño ni llorar a las chicas." Me dijo Jacky suavemente. "Y con mamá, Sari y las gemelas…"

"Son vuestras chicas." Les dijo Holly.

"Y las queremos como no te puedes imaginar." Le dijo Eddy sonriendo. "Pero tienes que reconocer que son chicas duras."

"Muy duras." Afirmaron a la vez haciéndonos sonreír sobre todo a Holly mientras cerraba el frigorífico llevando encima una bandeja de comida con un poco de cada.

"Mirad." Les dijo poniéndolo encima de la mesa. "Tenemos esto."

"Tiene buena pinta." Dijo Eddy.

"¿Y estos lujos?" Preguntó Jacky cogiendo un poco de patata asada para mojarla en la salsa de queso que le habían puesto.

"Banquete de bodas improvisado." Les dije sonriendo y abrazando a Holly mientras esta se sentaba para darle un beso.

"No..." Me dijeron.

"¡Joder, felicidades, blanquita!" Le dijo Jacky abrazándola casi al aire.

"¡Madre mía, ya verás cuando se lo digamos a mamá!" Dijo Eddy rodeando la mesa para unirse al abrazo. "¡Se va a poner como loca!"

"¡¿Qué más da mamá?" Dijo Jacky. "¡Espera a que se lo digamos al tío Chad, se va poner como una moto!"

"Que bien que os guste tanto la idea de que esté casada ahora." Les dije.

"Oye, y por qué no habéis montado una gran fiesta." Me dijo Eddy. "Nosotros hubiésemos hecho una fiesta que hiciese temblar toda Italia."

"¿Después de la que se lió a unos kilómetros?" Dije. "Además, estamos recuperándonos. No sería algo cortés por nuestra parte organizar una comilona aquí cuando estamos aquí en plan descanso para recuperarnos."

"Cierto." Dijeron. "Pero es que nosotros no funcionamos así."

"Mamá te hubiese dejado hacerlo aquí." Me dijo Eddy. "De hecho… hubiese ayudado a organizarlo y eso. Ya hemos hecho bodas aquí."

"¿Te acuerdas de la boda de Jay y la prima Clara?" Le dijo Jacky. "Oh, oh. Recuerdo que tu llevabas esa camisa nueva, y te picaba."

"No más que lo que te picaba a ti el fajín que te dejó Ivvan porque habías rajado el tuyo por cazar antes de la boda." Le dijo Eddy.

"Cierto, un perro peleón." Afirmó Jacky. "Perro de perro de cuatro patas, no te ofendas."

"Ah, que pretendías referirte a nosotros." Le dije.

"No, pero era por si te dabas por aludido." Me dijo. "Ya sabes, cada cual nos llama de diferentes formas."

"Ya veo…" Dije.

"Eh, esto está de muerte." Dijo Eddy en un claro intento de cambiar de tema. "¿Quién os lo ha hecho?"

"Nosotros." Dijo ella sonriendo y apoyándose en la mano sobre la mesa.

"Holly es una buena cocinera." Afirmó Jacky. "Me das envidia tío. Incluso yo que no puedo comer gran cosa por nuestra condición tengo que reconocer que esto está de muerte."

"Ya veis." Afirmé feliz. "Al final quien la sigue la consigue."

"Por cierto… hemos percibido un rastro increíble a vampiro por aquí." Nos dijo Jacky como quien no quiere la cosa. "¿Estás acompañados?"

"Los Cullen están aquí." Le dijo Holly. "Están cazando."

"Nosotros hace algo que no vamos de caza." Afirmó Jacky.

"Esta noche no." Le dijo Eddy suspirando antes de sonreír. "Hay que celebrar que hay un nuevo matrimonio de aliados."


	91. Chapter 91

**CAPITULO 91: CELEBREMOS QUE ESTAMOS VIVOS. REGRESO A CASA.**

"Por favor… un poco más lentos." Le dijo Holly suavemente al gemelo que la llevaba en una de las motos de monte.

"¡Venga mujer, es tu último día como soltera!" Le dijo. "¡Tienes que vivir al límite!"

"¡Eh, que el último día como soltera no quiere decir que sea su último día de vida!" Le grité yo para que me oyera.

Llevábamos toda la noche por ahí. Corriendo en moto, parando en locales, bebiendo y celebrando.

Para ellos la vida parecía eso.

"Hemos llegado." Me dijeron parando las motos en un acantilado.

"Joder, chavales. ¿Se puede saber dónde os habéis sacado el carné de conducir?" Les dije.

"En ningún lado, tenemos 11 años." Me dijeron divertidos. "Por estos países, la edad son los 16, y 17 mejor que 16." Afirmó Eddy sonriendo.

"Venga ya, me tomáis el pelo." Les dije. "Vosotros tenéis por lo menos los 18. Os han vendido alcohol."

"Tenemos el metabolismo y la apariencia de los 18." Puntualizó Jacky.

"Será coña." Les dije.

"Conozco a los otros gemelos, son los cuatrillizos de Isabella Alexandrine y Aidan." Me dijo Holly suavemente. "Los otros sí que parecen tener menos edad que estos."

Así que eran más pequeños de lo que aparentaban.

"Venga. ¡Esto es una fiesta!" Dijo Jacky con sus gafas de sol puestas. "¡Que corra la botella!"

"Yo tengo una idea mejor." Dijo Eddy. "Hagamos una locura y saludemos al nuevo día."

"Suena bien." Dijo Holly.

"Saltemos al mar, celebremos que hoy estamos vivos y no sabemos cuánto va a durar la felicidad y la vida." Dijo Jacky como acabando la frase de su hermano y chocándola ambos.

"Un momento, no creo que sea tan buena idea." Dije dándome cuenta de lo que proponían.

"Vamos Embry." Me dijo Holly sonriéndome. "Será como cuando entrenamos con Laki."

"Entonces está todo bajo control." Le dije intentando resistirme por su bien. "Además, ahora no tenemos bañadores."

"Eso es fácil de solucionar." Dijeron los gemelos.

"No, yo lo haré." Afirmó Holly suavemente casi saltando sobre ellos cuando amenazaron con 'parpadear'.

"¿En serio?" Le dijo uno.

"Yo es que te veo honrada." Afirmó Eddy.

"Embry, deberías mirar lo que llevas y dejar de poner excusas." Me dijo Holly suavemente mientras yo notaba un cosquilleo en mis partes bajas, los muslos y el trasero y veía que algo bajo su vestido parecía oscurecerse un poco.

Entonces miré dentro de mis pantalones y sonreí al darme cuenta de que llevaba un bañador, negro y neopreno ajustado pero bañador, así que me solté los pantalones y me los quité mientras ella se deshacía del vestido y revelaba un bikini blanco que le quedaba bien.

No, le quedaba de vicio, de vicio y aún mejor.

Sonreír al verla y le cogí en brazos para notar que el bikini era además muy pero que muy sedoso y suave mientras ella se cogía a mí para no caerse y gritaba riéndose.

"Bueno... dónde hay que saltar." Les pregunté.

"Ahí." Me dijeron señalando una zona espaciosa con algo de vegetación. "Abajo no hay piedras, hay una poza profunda."

"La gente de la zona suelen venir aquí a hacer saltos para festejar cosas grandes." Añadió Eddy.

"Los jóvenes." Corrigió Jacky sonriendo. "Y nosotros somos jóvenes."

"Tenemos algo que celebrar." Afirmó Eddy.

"Que estamos juntos por fin." Dije mirando a Holly. "Casados."

"Y que estamos vivos." Sentenció ella sonriendo y mirándome antes de mirar a los gemelos ofreciéndoles una mano. "Todos nosotros."

Eso nos hizo sonreír y dimos unos pasos hacia el acantilado. Estábamos altos, era un sitio alto y la idea de saltar me pareció una buena idea.

"¿Quién es el primero?" Dijo Eddy.

"¡Paso que voy!" Gritó su hermano antes de saltar haciendo una bomba. "¡Jerónimo...!"

"Los recién casados se supone que van primero." Nos dijo Eddy.

"¿Sigues queriendo hacer esto?" Le pregunté a Holly.

"Sí." Afirmó sonriendo y poniéndose de puntillas para darme un beso con lengua que me hizo sonreír antes de dar un par de pasos hacia atrás y saltar de espaldas haciéndome ir a mirar para verla entrar límpiamente.

"Coño. El ballet sirve también para hacer saltos limpios." Dije.

"¿Hace ballet?" Me dijo Eddy.

"Hacía." Afirmé viéndola salir y mojando a Jacky que le salpicó un poco juguetonamente. "¡Hueco abajo que voy!" Les grité antes de saltar haciendo un aullido de lobo divertido haciendo el salto del ángel antes de entrar limpiamente en el agua y nadar para salir de la zona de caída como Holly y Jacky y encontrarme con ella moviendo los pies para mantenerse a flote por lo que subí y la abracé para sumergirnos y reaparecer riéndonos.

Y seguimos jugando y riéndonos con los gemelos para luego, que se enzarzaron ambos en algo, notar que me tiraban hacia abajo y sumergirme para que Holly volviese a pasarme aire sonriendo antes intentar salir y que yo la sujetase y le devolviese el beso para engancharnos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Hora de irse." Dijo Eddy cuando salimos a la playa cercana donde estaba él con su moto y la otra, misteriosamente, allí también con algo de ropa encima del sillín con unas toallas.

"Venga ya, no nos cortes el royo." Le dijo Jacky bromeando.

"El resto de la casa ha vuelto." Le dijo Eddy. "Y vosotros dos, que sepáis que están un poco molestos porque dicen que no sabían que os casabais."

"Si hubiesen venido ayer por la noche se hubieran enterado." Les dije cogiendo unos pantalones cortos que eran demasiado pequeños para ser para mí y una camiseta de maya que ni loco me ponía y pasárselas a Holly. "Fue algo de último momento. Como casarse en Las Vegas."

"Ufff... que mal royo..." Dijeron.

"Eh, si quieres te presentamos a un cura amigo de la familia." Me dijo Eddy medio recostado en el manillar. "Es algo mayor, pero muy amable y agradable. Aunque como te descuides te intentará colgar una medalla de plata con una imagen de '_la Santa Madonna_'."

"No necesitamos cura." Le dijo Holly poniéndose la ropa que le había pasado.

"Nos basta con esta boda que hemos tenido." Afirmé defendiéndola.

"Bah, enamorados…" Dijo Jacky.

"Lo de Romeo y Julieta ya no se lleva." Afirmó Eddy.

Sonreí y miré a Holly que les dijo algo. Si ellos hubiesen sabido lo cercano que había sido lo nuestro a 'Romeo y Julieta'…

"_Prefiero morir ahora que prolongar mi muerte si no tengo tu amor_." Cité. "_¡Que el sueño descanse en tus dulces ojos y la paz en tu alma! ¡Ojalá fuera yo el sueño, ojalá fuera yo la paz que se duerme en tu belleza!_"

"Tío, una de dos, o eres un erudito de Shakespeare o el mayor enamorado del mundo ¿sabes?" Me dijo Jacky. "¡Ni nosotros nos sabemos eso tan bien y somos medio Italianos!"

"Mamá y papá tuvieron una bronca monumental hace unos años y nosotros crecimos en esta casa." Me explicó Eddy.

"_Ven, noche gentil, noche tierna y sombría dame a mi Romeo y, cuando yo muera, córtalo en mil estrellas menudas: lucirá tan hermoso el firmamento que el mundo, enamorado de la noche, dejará de adorar al sol hiriente._" Dijo Holly suavemente sonriendo.

"_Una copa tiene en las manos. Con veneno ha apresurado su muerte. ¡Cruel! No me dejó ni una gota que beber. Pero besaré tus labios que quizá contienen algún resabio del veneno. Él me matará y me salvará_." Contraataqué yo cogiéndole en un abrazo.

"_Los placeres violentos terminan en la violencia y tienen en su triunfo su propia muerte del mismo modo que se consumen en el fuego y la polvora en un beso voraz._" Me dijo Holly suavemente casi susurrando puesto que estaba cerca para besarla.

"_Esos violentos deleites tienen fines violentos, y mueren es su triunfo, como el fuego y la pólvora, que se consumen al besarse._" Afirmé besándola por fin.

"¡Puaj!" Gimieron los dos.

"_¡Se burla de las llagas el que nunca recibió una herida!_" Afirmé dándole un último beso a Holly. "Cuando vosotros os enamoréis, recitaréis poemas como locos."

"Cuando nos enamoremos, las chicas serán las que nos reciten poemas a nosotros." Me contestó Jacky divertido. "Ahora a las chicas les da para atrás los poemas."

Eso hizo sonreír a Holly mirándome, pero no nos dio tiempo a mucho más, nos hicieron montar y nos llevaron casi volando en las motos de vuelta a la casa palaciega donde nos esperaban los Cullen.

"¿Y eso de que os habéis casado?" Nos dijo Bella de morros.

"Venga ya, uno no se casa sin dar un banquete." Afirmó Emmet.

"Eh, hemos hecho lo que nos ha dado la gana." Les dije yo.

"No nos hemos casado como tal." Dijo Holly tocándome el brazo para hacerme callar.

"¿Ah, no?" Dijeron todos.

"No, pero como que lo estuviéramos." Dije para que de nuevo Holly me tocase el brazo pidiéndome que la dejara a ella.

"Embry… Embry es un caballero, me pidió que me casara con él hace tiempo." Les dijo suavemente. "Pero mi respuesta es y será siempre 'no', porque no puedo casarme con él."

"No entiendo nada." Afirmaron varios.

"Significa que no habrá boda, ni ahora ni nunca." Afirmé yo respaldándola más suavemente. "Pero esto." Dije mostrándoles el anillo en mi dedo anular y el de Holly también. "Esto significa que estamos casados, sin boda."

"En… ¿Enhorabuena?" Nos dijo Carlisle.

"Gracias." Dijimos sonriendo.

"No logro comprenderlo, pero… si vosotros estáis de acuerdo, enhorabuena." Nos dijo Edward.

"Es un poco… raro." Dijo Emmet para luego sonreír. "Eh, pero si se supone que estás casado y puedes hacer todo lo que hacen, sin tener que estar atado ¡eso es genial!"

Entonces la rubia le dio un golpe y él pareció excusarse un poco como si hubiese sido una broma.

Ya no podían ni enfadarme aquellos comentarios. Tenía a Holly conmigo, éramos pareja ya consolidada y a ojos de todos, éramos como un matrimonio aunque sin boda; y además, estaba el hecho de que al tener algo de sangre vampirica, Holly viviría mucho, y yo con ella. Supongo que eso alegraría a Jake mucho, ya había perdido a Leah y Seth, al menos aún estábamos Quil y yo, Quil acabaría por desligarse para envejecer con Claire, su impronta, y yo… bueno, Jake y yo estábamos con chicas casi inmortales, íbamos a tener manada para mucho.

Eso si Laki nos dejaba, porque por lo que yo sabía, seguía siendo totalmente contraria y bastante extremista en ese sentido a que Jake y Nessy fuesen a poder tener una rama común del árbol genealógico, pero creo que al fin y al cabo, al final tendría que claudicar, eso o Jake tendría que huir y pasar a perder el apellido Black para ser adoptado por los Cullen o algo así, y… francamente, eso no me acababa de dejar muy claro que Laki no fuese a perseguirle hasta el fin del mundo.

"Deberías preocuparte más de tu señora de Call en vez de por ellos." Me dijo Edward.

"Hay que mirar al futuro también." Le dije.

"Quién lo ha visto y quién lo ve. Licántropos mirando al futuro como si no existiera el hoy." Dijo uno de los gemelos pelirrojos.

"Papá." Dijo su hermano Eddy.

"Los otros tíos-lobo…" Añadió Jacky.

"Y ahora él." Acabó Eddy de nuevo.

"Y eso que este no está legalmente casado." Puso Jacky como punto final.

"¿Os importa?" Les dije. "Meteros en vuestros planes, adolescentes del demonio."

"Demonios hijos de demonio." Me dijeron antes de, literalmente, volar por la puerta al exterior.

"Embry, deberías ser más educado." Me susurró Holly. "Estamos en su casa."

"Por unos días." Afirmé. "Yo me encuentro de muerte, en unos días podemos salir y buscar un vuelo que nos lleve de vuelta a casa."

"Deberíais esperar un poco." Me dijo Carlisle. "Aún no me parece que estéis a tope del todo."

"Eh, hemos dado la bienvenida al día haciendo el deporte nacional Quileute que no tiene que ver con fríos." Le dije. "Hemos pasado toda la madrugada y una parte de la noche con los gemelos quemando ciudades de bar en bar y discoteca en discoteca y hemos montado en moto." Afirmé. "Creo que estamos bastante restablecidos."

"Embry, Carlisle tiene razón." Me dijo Holly suavemente. "Será mejor descansar un poco más aquí. No estamos completamente restablecidos."

Cómo negarle nada a esa carita tan preciosa.

"Está bien, pero solo hasta que nos deis el alta Carlisle o tú." Le dije.

Eso pareció hacerla sonreír feliz y yo me alegré, no merecía ella ni yo quería volver a ver su cara tan triste.

Holly ya había pasado por demasiadas cosas malas para toda una vida, ahora merecía que todo le fuese bien, que solo le pasasen cosas buenas, y yo pensaba darle todas las que pudiera.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

5 Días más tarde…

"¿Seguro que tenéis todo?" Nos dijo Bella Alexandrine.

"Sí, tenemos todo." Afirmé. "Yo no traje nada."

"Ya, pero te he dado ropa vieja de mi Aidan." Me dijo moviendo unos pasaportes en las manos. "Aquí tenéis, pasaportes falsificados. No os pondrán problemas, y por dios, guardarlos por si volvéis a visitarnos." Añadió retirándolos un momento antes de volver a dárnoslos.

"Muchas gracias." Le dijo Holly sonriéndole de mi brazo.

"¡Kya, por qué mona es!" Dijo esa loca saltándole al cuello en un abrazo y frotando su cara contra la de ella. "¡Yo quiero una igual!"

"Anda, deja de asustármela, que a este paso os voy a prohibir a ti y a toda tu familia más unos cuantos más que os acerquéis a ella." Le dije separándola.

"¿Vendréis a visitarnos si pasáis por Washington algún día?" Le preguntó Holly mientras yo iba llevando las maletas al coche que nos iba a prestar.

"Claro, pero tendrás que salir de los terrenos de esos tíos." Me dijo. "Por lo que sé por Carlisle, no podemos entrar de una línea."

"Ya la llevaría yo." Le dije. "Sí, Holl, que no me fíe demasiado de tus amigos porque son raros, pero raros, raros, raros, no quiere decir que no entienda que te guste verles de vez en cuando, pero si es por vídeo mejor."

"Embry." Me dijo dándome un codazo suave y haciéndome sonreír mientras cargábamos cosas. "Por cierto, gracias por los billetes de…"

"Ah, no te preocupes, no os dejarian llevar todo eso en un avión normal, así que le he pedido a un amigo nuestro que os llevase a donde le dijeseis, el problema es que no podía aterrizar aquí por lo del pueblo al lado." Le dijo ella.

"¿Tienes un avión privado?" Le pregunté sorprendido.

"No." Dijo. "Un helicóptero y una avioneta muy chula, pero los tengo prestados a gente que los usa para traernos y llevarnos cosas a la escuela. Y ahora en marcha." Afirmó montándose en el coche. "Os llevaré allí, eso sí, procurar no tocarme mucho las narices con los mimitos y los arrumacos, que yo estoy a pan y agua por tener que trabajar aquí y tener a mis maridos y dos de mis hijos en Irlanda de vacaciones con la bisabuela."

Eso me hizo sonreír mientras nos poníamos en marcha y ella conducía, los Cullen se habían marchado la vispera para tomar un avión, y ahora, nosotros volveríamos a la reserva. Había hablado con Sam y estaba al tanto de todo, sabía que volvíamos ya, que llegaríamos ese mismo día y nos había dicho que cuando estuviésemos en el aeropuerto de Seattle le llamásemos para que alguien fuese a buscarnos.

Así que dejé que HOlly se acurrucara contra mi costado y sonriendo le froté el pelo jugando con unos mechones de su pelo.

Pronto llegamos a una explanada donde la mujer aparcó cerca de un helicóptero bastante chulo y allí, dejé bajar a Holly y me puse a descargar nuestras cosas.

Nos presentaron al piloto y al copiloto que nos llevarían y luego nos montaron y despegamos mientras Holly se despedía de Bella Alexandrine y yo la sujetaba para que no se callera.

Por lo demás, el viaje estuvo bien, nosotros íbamos en la parte de pasajeros y los trastos bien sujetos tras nosotros, así que el viaje dio para mucho: dormimos un rato, charlamos otro… le conté todo lo que había hecho en la reserva, la casa que había ido construyendo poco a poco, o más bien, las adaptaciones que le había ido haciendo a la de su tía como era el gallinero o lo que para otoño, con un poco de suerte sería mi propio taller para entretenerme arreglando cosas.

Hubiese esperado que me riñese por comenzar a montarlo sin pedirle permiso, pero en lugar de eso aplaudió como una niña feliz y me dijo que era una gran idea.

"¿NO deberías estar molesta porque no te había dicho nada?" Le dije confuso.

"Me alegra que lo hayas comenzado." Afirmó sonriendo y negando con suavidad. "Tú tienes tus hobbies y yo los míos."

"Oye, que yo pienso verte bailar de nuevo." Le dije. "Sí, sí, no pienso dejar que abandones tu carrera como bailarina así como así. Si hace falta construiré un teatro en la reserva, solo para ti."

Eso la hizo reír y comenzar a reñirme entre risas, pero eso me hizo feliz.

"¿Sabes?" Me dijo al cabo de una hora cuando ya estábamos más calmados y casi dormidos como en una siesta. "He estado pensando lo de retirarme. Mientras estaba en Volterra."

"Ni pienses en hacerlo." Afirmé. "Es tu vida, tú no quieres que yo deje la mía y yo tampoco que tú abandones la tuya, y la tuya es el ballet. Además, pensaba llevarte a algún ballet cuando pudiera."

"Gracias." Me dijo sonriendo. "Pero voy a dejar los escenarios. Cambiaré los escenarios por un estudio, comenzaré a dar clases. Va a ser difícil porque no creo que en la reserva haya demasiadas niñas que quieran aprender, pero… tal vez entre la reserva y Forks…"

"Pero lo tuyo es el ballet profesional." Le dije.

"A veces hay cosas más importantes que un sueño de gloria." Me dijo sonriendo.

En ese momento no lo entendí, pero pronto me enteraría de a qué se refería.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Llegamos a la reserva a eso del atardecer, la luz era bonita en la vegetación de la reserva, y cuando se lo dije a Holly sonrió.

"Bueno, intentaremos descender en vertical en aquel campo de allí." Nos dijo el piloto refiriéndose a una de las pistas cerradas de entrenamiento de la escuela de Laki.

"Oh, no, no, no." Dije. "Eso es de una escuela militar." Le dije. "No se lo van a tomar nada bien, probablemente nos ataquen."

"Es el único sitio despejado que hay por aquí." Nos dijo.

"Por dios, ahí no." Le dije.

"Eh, también podríamos intentarlo allí." Le dijo el copiloto. "Está demasiado cerca de lo que parece una casa pero se supone que no esta ni vallado."

Junto a la casa de Jake. Eso iba a ser un problema, pero al menos era Jake.

"Vale, mejor." Suspiré.

Por desgracia, había gente en la casa, y no precisamente Billie y Jake solos.

Según íbamos descendiendo, vimos salir de casa a Sam, Quil, Jake y a Billie en el porche que nos miraron con reparo.

"NO vamos a aterrizar." Nos dijo el piloto. "Saltad y os iremos pasando las cosas."

"Pero esto está alto." Afirmé.

"Cuando estéis a unos metros, de momento y soltando los bártulos." Nos dijo.

Comencé a hacerlo a regañadientes, y mientras tanto, los chicos salieron del porche y comenzaron a acercarse con cierta cautela, hasta que solté todo y el helicóptero se movió un poco para dejarnos un salto libre y limpio para no caer sobre nada.

"Venga, después de lo de la mañana de la noche de bodas esto no es nada." Le animé a Holly suavemente antes de mirar. "Primero saltaré yo y luego te cojo."

Asintió suavemente pero antes de nada, me dio un beso y luego sonrió mientras saltaba. Caí de pie, un salto limpio, entonces me giré y estiré los brazos hacia arriba.

"Salta, te cojo." Afirmé.

La vi ponerse las gafas de sol que había llevado, estaba preciosa, con los shorts vaqueros que le había dejado Bella Alexandrine, la camiseta super-corta blanca con un pañuelo a juego al cuello y una chaqueta azul celeste de manga hasta el codo y anudada al estómago de forma suelta y unas sandalias de niña bien que habían rescatado de su cuarto en Volterra, como unas cuantas cosas más.

No se lo pensó, saltó hacia mí sonriendo con los brazos abiertos y se cogió a mi cuello mientras yo compensaba el impulso de su salto girando sobre mí mismo con ella en brazos hasta que se agarró a mí con las piernas para sujetarse.

"Te tengo." Afirmé sonriendo y mirándole a los ojos tras las gafas de sol. "Te tenía." Añadí cuando vi que los chicos se abalanzaban sobre nosotros y ella volaba a brazos de Jake antes de que el resto se tiraran sobre mí diciendo un montón de cosas que pretendían ser riñas entre risas por haberme ido sin más.

"Por cierto, quién es este pivón." Me dijo Quil.

"Tú sigue llamándola pivón y te juro que te arranco la cabeza." Le dije. "Pasa de él ¿eh, señora de Call?"

"¡¿Señora de Call?" Dijeron todos mirándola, desde encima de mí y Quil que la tenía aún en brazos.

"Eh, manada de brutos." Nos llamó Emily que se estaba acercando a la casa con un cesto de frutas y verduras en brazos. "¿Se puede saber qué hacéis todos ahí?"

"Embry ha vuelto." Le dijo Jake a gritos. "Y trae una señora de Call."

Fue de alucine, según Quil dejaba a Holly sobre sus pies, a Emily se le calló la cesta de los brazos, se congeló unos segundos con la mano en la boca antes de salir corriendo, hasta Quil se apartó pensando que iba por él, pero en lugar de eso, abrazó a Holly llorando y ella se le contagió el llanto mientras se abrazaban y Emily le daba besos como una loca.

"Has vuelto, estás aquí… has vuelto… sana y salva…" Dijo entre llantos.

"¿Alguien sabe qué está pasando?" Preguntaron el resto.

"Nada, démosles unos minutos de reencuentro." Afirmé sonriendo. "¿Vosotros no estabais intentando matarme?"

"A ver, yo ya estoy perdido." Dijo Jared. "¿Quién es la supuesta Señora de Call?"

"¿Tú quién crees?" Le dije.

"Es que es imposible que sea ella." Me dijo.

Entonces la miré, era cierto, estaba muy cambiada desde que llegó, y sonreí al verla sonreírme. Definitivamente, me daba igual que estuviese tan guapa o con las trenzas y pinta de empollona de instituto, ella era Holly, y ahora ya podía decirse que MI Holly.


	92. Chapter 92

**CAPITULO 92: CASA NUEVA.**

.

((Lamento haber desaparecido sin decir nada, pero estuve de vacaciones después de empezar el curso y pensaba que en el crucero podría conectarme en algún lado pero... nada, ni un triste ordenador. T.T  
Por cierto, me acordé mucho de vosotras porque estuve en Grecia (patria del amigo Kostos, el licántropo amigo de Bella Alexandrine), Turkia, Croácia y... ¡Italia! pero no en una italia cualquiera, en Venecia.  
Lo que lamento deciros que ya había llegado a un final de la Mariposa y la Bestia y al final me volví a liar y la he continuado un poco pero estoy en punto muerto de nuevo debido a la pérdida del pincho en verano. (¡No recuerdo cómo seguían los siguientes 2 capítulos que perdí!) Así que he tenido que volver a seguirla casi desde cero.  
Y con esto, espero que os guste el capítulo y me perdonéis la tardanza. Prometo intentar que no se vuelva a repetir. ;-)

Besos y abrazos))

.

"A ver que me entere yo." Nos dijo Billie mirándonos a todos en el porche de su casa como estábamos tirados por la parte de madera y otros sentados mientras Holly y Emily limpiaban el contenido del cesto que Emily había desparramado cuando se le calló al vernos de vuelta. "Entonces… esta es Holly."

"Así es." Afirmó ella.

"Con otro peinado." Dijo.

"Ahá." Asintió ella de nuevo.

"Y sin gafas." Corroboró.

"Llevaba tiempo ya con lentillas." Le dije yo sonriendo y haciéndole una llave a Quil antes de que me derribase por desconcentrarme al contestar.

"Sí, pero antes no estaba tan…" Dijo Billie.

"¿Tan guapa?" Le dije.

"No, capullo." Me dijo Jake uniéndose a nuestra pelea tras haberle sacado entre los dos con uno de los empujones. "Tan sexy."

"Eh, no mires a mi mujer." Le dije volviendo a repelerle divertido.

"Es que es alucinante cómo has cambiado." Le dijo Emily.

"Tendrías que haberme visto… con el uniforme." Le dijo Holly suavemente.

"¿Uniforme?" Le dijeron.

"De donde estuvo." Afirmó Jake. "Tendrías que haberte sacado una foto."

"Creo que Jagger…" Dijo.

"¿Quién es Jagger?" Le pregunté.

"Un… un primo de Bella Alexandrine." Afirmó.

"No recuerdo que dijera nada de primos." Dijo Jacob.

"Rufus también era primo." Me dijo a mí.

"Bella Alexandrine coló a unos espías suyos en Volterra para asegurarse de que estaba bien." Les dije sin dejar de mirarla. "Sabía lo de Rufus, lo de un tal James y alguno más, pero Jagger…"

"Era un joven que me mantenía a salvo también." Me dijo. "Pelo blanco y puntas rojas."

Justo la persona contra al que le habíamos advertido, pero como el resto se pusieron a hablar con ella y preguntarle más cosas, yo solo dije un "Ya hablaremos de eso." Un poco molesto.

La verdad es que después de todo lo de la guerra en Europa, aunque hubiéramos tenido un tiempo de descanso en aquella villa privada de Bella Alexandrine con los Cullen, lo único que me apetecía era ir con Holly a casa y tirarnos en el sofá a descansar del viaje, pero con las manadas aquello iba a ser imposible.

Por no decir cuando comenzó a llegar más gente, hasta que Holly tuvo una idea ya que estaba comenzando a anochecer.

"¿Por qué no venía a mi casa?" Les dijo. "Podríamos hacer una barbacoa con lo que sea." Añadió mirándome en busca de ayuda o aprobación.

"Claro, hay carne congelada de antes de irme." Asentí. "Podríamos hacer algo a la brasa en el patio."

"Suena guay." Me dijo Jake. "Pero… ¿no estaréis cansados del viaje?"

"No, qué va." Dijimos.

"Entonces vale." Dijo. "Pasamos el mensaje de que hay fiesta en vuestro patio."

"Claro." Afirmé.

Genial, ahora menos tiempo solos, al menos ese día.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Por qué no me hiciste caso con lo del tío de pelo blanco?" Le dije a Holly tan pronto como nos quedamos solos tras ayudarnos a llevar todo el equipaje a su casa.

"¿Eh?" Dijo.

"Te advertí sobre él." Le dije. "Te dije que no te fiases de él, Bella Alexandrine no se fía de él ni de su hermano."

"Lo sé." Me dijo. "Yo tampoco me fiaba de él, pero… él tenía buena posición dentro del círculo de confianza de los diablos, era el único que podía conseguir sacar a mis vigías fuera mientras él estaba. Y necesitaba… ya sabes." Me dijo tocándome el cuello.

Un momento, no era el cuello lo que me estaba tocando, era más bien lo que había debajo, la carótida.

Le cogí la mano sin darme cuenta que le hacía daño y sin apartarle la mirada.

"Te alimentabas de él." Le dije molesto. "Con Chad aún lo entendía, pero con esa serpiente…"

"Embry, me… me haces daño…" Me dijo.

"¡No puedo entender qué veías en él para alimentarte de él!" Le dije.

"¡Maté a alguien por no alimentarme así en tanto tiempo!" Me dijo.

Eso me hizo soltarla y ella se cogió la muñeca con dolor y lágrimas asomándose por los ojos. No podía creerlo, ella no, ella no podía haber matado a nadie.

"No… mientes…" Afirmé.

"Pensé… te veía a ti…" Gimió llorando. "Me enloquecía pensando en ti… pensaba cosas malas…"

"¿Qué cosas malas?" Le dije sin estar seguro de si estaba preparado para lo que me iba a decir.

"Olía muy parecido a ti… era muy… parecido a ti… pensé que eras tú…" Gimió.

"Qué… cosas… malas." Le dije.

"Tu sangre." Afirmó casi sin voz. "Era… quería que fueses mío…"

Eso me hizo dar un paso hacia atrás. Era demasiado fuerte para mí. ¿Quería mi sangre?. ¿Quería que fuese suyo?

No tenía sentido.

"Holly, yo… no entiendo nada." Afirmé.

"Por eso tenía que alimentarme de alguien." Me dijo. "Jagger me lo explicó. Me dijo que necesitaba mantener esa necesidad a raya… No me gusta matar…"

Vale, aunque no entendiese lo que a mí respectaba, podía entender que tenía miedo de lo que había hecho, que no le gustaba matar, eso era algo evidente.

Dudé un segundo, pero al final acabé rodeándola con los brazos.

"Es que he tenido tanto miedo por ti…" Le dije susurrándole al oído antes de cogerla en brazos solo porque sí, porque era tan pequeñita que me gustaba cogerla así. "Me he asustado cuando me dijiste que ese tipo era alguien cercano. Y encima ahora me dices que te alimentabas de él."

"Necesitaba sangre." Me dijo aún sollozando.

"Pero ahora no vas a necesitar a ese." Le dije frotándole el pelo con mi cara. "Ahora me tienes a mí ¿hum? Conseguiré lo que necesites, te daré lo que quieras, ya sea algo que pueda comprarse o sangre. Si necesitas sangre, yo te la conseguiré."

La vi sonrojarse hasta las orejas y capté el calor que emanaba de su cara con mi cara así que sonreí contra su pelo.

"¿He dicho algo que te abochorne?" Le dije divertido.

"No, es que… yo no quería cualquier sangre." Me dijo casi tartamudeando. "Quería… quería una concreta."

"¿A sí?" Le dije. "¿Oso, conejo…? Espero que no fuese de un perro. Pup te cogería miedo."

Sacudió la cabeza para enterrar la cara contra mi pecho asustada.

"¿Entonces?" Le dije.

"La tuya." Susurró casi inaudiblemente.

"¿Eh?" Le dije. "Creo que no he oído bien. ¿Has dicho que querías mi sangre?"

Asintió sin fuerzas y llena de duda.

Mi sangre… nunca nadie había querido nada mío salvo ayuda. Mi sangre…

"¿Duele mucho cuando muerdes para beber?" Le pregunté sin pensar lo que estaba sugiriendo.

Eso hizo que levantase la cara asustada y me mirase.

"No sé, nunca me han chupado nada." Le dije sintiendo que me ponía rojo también mientras miraba a otro lado para intentar ocultarlo. "Solo me preguntaba si dolía mucho."

"No." Dijo. "Es… no tengo dientes tan afilados." Afirmó tocándose uno y mostrándome que no eran para nada puntiagudos. "Así que Jagger se hacía un cortecito pequeño y me dejaba beber."

"Entonces tendría que hacerme un corte y dejarte chupar." Le dije. "Puff… no funcionaría, nos regeneramos rápidamente."

Entonces se encogió de hombros mirándome y me pinchó en una mejilla, al mirarla me di cuenta que me estaba mirando con curiosidad y le sonreí.

"Supongo que tendré que volver a morirme de celos sabiendo que tienes que alimentarte de otro como tú." Le dije.

"No me alimentaré más de eso." Negó con fuerza. "Si no hago más uso de mis habilidades… no tendré que alimentarme."

Eso me hizo sonreír y enterré mi cara en su cuello.

"Yo no quiero que tú seas la única que renuncia a cosas." Afirmé levantándola y haciéndola coger a mí con sus piernas. "Tú ya has renunciado a tu vida de lujo siendo una bailarina famosa, ahora me toca a mí renunciar a un poco de sangre."

"Yo… no quiero que tú…" Me dijo. "Si te muerdo… no sé si podré parar a… a tiempo."

"Yo sé que lo harás." Afirmé sonriéndole y besándole el cuello antes de mirarla. "¿Qué ibas a hacer sin mí?"

La vi sonreír como si le hiciese gracia y la besé para que se frotase los ojos y se agarrase mejor a mi cuello.

"Si necesitas sangre, yo te la proporcionaré, si no quieres morderme, puedo cogerte de animales." Afirmé.

"No, es… no necesito alimentarme así." Se negó. "Y si necesitase… me bastará con un poco de animales de vez en cuando y…"

"Pero yo pensaba que necesitabas alimentarte de personas." Le dije un poco confuso.

"Y necesito…" Me dijo sonrosándose antes de sacudir la cabeza. "No, puedo hacerlo de animales."

"Antes me abro la yugular para que puedas comer bien y no se cierre antes de que acabes." Le dije haciéndola gemir de dolor. "O también hacerme heridas hasta que acabes de alimentarte, aunque se cierren me hago otra."

"Pero yo no quiero que te hagas eso." Me dijo. "Yo no quiero que te hagas daño. Yo… estoy harta de perder nosotros siempre, ya hemos tenido suficiente dolor para toda la vida… no quiero más daño para nosotros."

"¿Te he dicho ya cuánto te quiero?" Le dije feliz abrazándola con fuerza y girando así sobre mí mismo hasta caernos sobre el sofá. "Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero… ¡te quiero!" Afirmé acompañándolo de cientos de besos donde pillaba como los perros felices con su amo haciéndola revolverse sonriendo y casi riéndose mientras me decía que parase y yo me reía.

Seguí así hasta que acabamos cayéndonos y nos reímos mientras la ayudaba a levantar.

"Aún no te he enseñado la casa." Le dije. "Le he hecho unas cuantas reformas."

"Primero deberíamos preparar todo para la barbacoa." Me dijo sonriendo. "Has dicho que había carne, pero… si vienen todos no sé si llegará con lo que pueda almacenar el frigorífico."

"Primera reforma, hay un precioso congelador industrial en un cobertizo de herramientas en el patio trasero." Le dije sonriéndole. "Bueno, en realidad va a ser el anexo a lo que va a ser un pequeño cobertizo mecánico para mí, pero… eso aún está en proyecto."

"Deberías darte prisa." Me dijo mirándome con una sonrisa. "No podrás comenzar a trabajar en nuestro coche si no tienes dónde."

"Sí, la verdad es que… ¡¿Quéeeeee?" Dije atónito.

"He estado pensándolo y… vamos a necesitar uno." Me dijo sonriendo. "Tenía oído que tú… que Quil, Jacob y tú… que solíais 'chapucear' en coches y motos hace tiempo." Añadió suavemente. "Pensaba que tal vez tú podrías…"

"¿Lo dices en serio?" Le dije levantando una ceja seguro de que lo estaba entendiendo mal y lo que quería decir era otra cosa.

"Claro, necesitaremos un modo de llegar a los sitios." Me dijo sonriendo. "Además, me gustaría comenzar con un trabajo y… bueno, si sé que estás con tus amigos o haciendo algo me sentiré más tranquila."

Comenzar un trabajo… esa información me irrumpió a través de la alegría de que me quería ver feliz.

"Un momento, has dicho comenzar un trabajo." Le dije por asegurarme. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Voy a dar clases de ballet." Me dijo. "Bueno, llevará un tiempo, tengo que volver a ponerme en forma, y también tengo que buscar clientes, y antes de eso tengo que encontrar un buen sitio para hacerlo…"

Siguió escupiendo cosas durante unos segundos hasta que le cerré la boca con otro beso.

"Tranquila… me estás dando miedo con tanta cosa." Afirmé. "Estoy seguro de que vas a ser una gran profesora de ballet y vas a acabar haciendo una nueva estrella, y te voy a ayudar todo lo que pueda, si hace falta convenceré a las madres de la reserva de que te apunten a las niñas a clases, pero, por dios, tómate las cosas con calma."

Sonrió y asintió.

"Bueno, podemos comenzar por lo de ponerse en forma." Le dije. "Tienes una buena forma, si quieres mi opinión, pero si quieres mejorar… podemos comenzar por correr todas las mañanas, o apuntarnos a unas clasecitas con Laki." Añadí en broma. "Y sobre lo de un sitio donde dar clases… esperaba que fuese una sorpresa cuando la acabara, pero…" Le dije cogiéndola en brazos para llevarla hacia mi regalo sorpresa y taparle los ojos como pude antes de abrir la puerta y destapárselos para que viese mi regalo. "Aún no lo he acabado, estoy buscando algo de ayuda profesional, y bueno… los niños dicen que tiene que ser todo rosa, pero yo tengo mis dudas."

Holly se llevó las manos a la boca con los ojos como platos y no dijo nada.

"Lo sabía, me han timado, no hay nada rosa." Afirmé.

"No, no lo hay pero… esto es perfecto." Afirmó.

'Esto' se refería a la sala que habíamos conseguido construír anexa a la casa o más o menos construido, cuando estuviese acabada parecería parte de esta y hacía un enorme estudio que pronto sería un estudio de ballet, pero ahora no era más que un proyecto que faltaba de trabajar en él.

"Esto… aún no parece siquiera un cuarto." Le dije.

"Puedo verlo, aquí." Afirmó tocándose y tocándome la frente casi a la vez.

"Dios, eres increíble, yo no veo nada." Afirmé.

"Yo veo lo que será." Me dijo sonriendo y sujetándose a mí de nuevo. "Además, lo que importa es que lo ideaste para mí."

"Cualquiera diría que has sido famosa alguna vez." Le dije sonriendo. "Te alegras con poco."

"No fui muy famosa." Me dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Solo hacía ballet."

"¡¿Solo?" le dije divertido. "Eres la culpable de que comenzase a gustarme ese tipo de cosas: la música clásica, el ballet… Eh, me conozco la discografía completa de Mozard y Bethoven." Afirmé haciéndole reír. "¿Qué?"

"No tienen discos." Me dijo sonriendo. "Los músicos de esa época hacían canciones y músicas para obras, no discos." Afirmó. "Los discos son mucho posteriores, los hacían con las obras juntándolas de diversas formas."

"Ah…" Le dije. "Vaya, mis amigos se ríen porque me aficiono a algunas canciones y tú porque soy un cateto de esa música."

"No es cierto." Me dijo divertida. "Tú no sabes, pero es normal. Los jóvenes no sabéis de música clásica…"

"Oye, oye, que tú no eres ninguna ancianita." Le dije divertido antes de tocarle el pecho. "Tienes esto bien puesto… y esto está bien dibujado…" Afirmé tocándole la silueta antes de pasar a los muslos. "Estos son preciosos… y eso por no decir que me vuelve loco esto y lo bien puestos que están para mí." Añadí enterrando mi cara en su pecho para mirarle desde allí con una sonrisa. "No, definitivamente no eres una ancianita."

Holly estaba como un tomate, pero me acarició el pelo sonriendo.

"Por cierto, no olvido mis promesas." Afirmé jugando un poco con la cara donde estaba y frotándola y oliendo un poco para notar cómo me iba enloqueciendo yo solo antes de parar y besarla. "Una casa grande y lujosa, en construcción… un anillo de diamantes, hecho." Afirmé besándole la mano antes de traspasar de nuevo la línea de lo 'normal' y volver a atacarle con mi cara. "Y un carro de niños… ¿quieres que empecemos a ello?"

La hice reír mientras atacaba de nuevo y me puso las dos manos en la cabeza riéndose hasta que vio que iba en serio mientras la sonreía.

"¿Y esas prisas?" Me dijo murmurando.

"Ya sabes, somos impacientes por naturaleza." Bromeé.

"Espera al menos hasta la noche, cuando no tengamos invitados." Me dijo justo unos segundos antes de que oyese alguien acercándose y le mirase soltándola para señalarla y mover el dedo.

"Muy buena… algún día me dirás cómo lo haces sin tener nuestro oído y sin cartas ni cosas de esas." Le dije antes de ir a abrir la puerta y encontrarme con un par de terremotos y lo que es peor, la mamá con un bebé en brazos.

"¿Dónde está?" Me dijo la mamá mientras el par de terremotos me pasaban uno por abajo y cuando fui a cogerle el otro saltándome al potro por encima.

"Creo que tus hijos la han encontrado antes." Afirmé cuando les oí gritar felices, a los tres y la mamá con la niña me pasó apartándome sin más y fue hacia ellos. "Vale… entra… como si fuese tu casa…" Murmuré para cerrar la puerta.

Para cuando llegué a la cocina, Laki tenía a Holly abrazada y a su niña bien puesta en el sofá, sentada y los gemelos comportándose como mascotas con Holly abrazándola que entre los tres no dejaban ni un milímetro más que un poco de espalda, libres.

"Te hemos echado mucho de menos…" Le decía Laki.

"¿Verdad que no estabas muerta?" Le dijo Remo. "¿Verdad que solo dormías?"

"¡¿Quién te dijo que estaba muerta?" Le dijo Holly alarmada para que Remo señalase a su hermano. "No… claro que no estaba muerta…" Le mintió atusándole el pelo. "¿No me ves? Estoy muy viva…"

"Pero fuimos a rescatarte." Le dijo Kitsune.

"Sí… y lo hicisteis muy bien." Les dijo sonriendo antes de mirarme. "Mi príncipe azul y mis caballeros blancos."

"Esto ha sido un royo sin ti." Le dijo Laki sonriéndole. "Y que sepas que eres la segunda madrina de Sue-Leah."

"¿Quién…?"

"Mi hija." Le dijo para cogerla y mostrársela. "Dime que no es la cosa más bonita que has visto nunca. Ten, cógela un poco, quiero ver una cosa."

Con cuidado, vi cómo se pasaban a la bebita y Holly sonreía acunándola un poco mientras Laki parecía observarla sin perderse un movimiento.

"Lo sabía, eres la viva estampa de una mamá." Afirmó Laki. "Tienes que hacerte uno, de verdad, vas a ser la envidia de toda mujer que te vea. ¿Tú a qué esperas?" Me dijo dándome un codazo suave. "¡Espabila hombre, antes de que venga otro y te la quite!"

"Lo veo un poco difícil." Afirmé sonriendo. "Pero tranquila, pienso darle todos los niños que quiera y me deje."

"Así se habla, hombre." Me dijo dándome una palmada en el pecho. "Veo que nuestro entrenamiento te ha ido bien, te has convertido casi en todo un hombre."

"Perdona pero hombre he sido siempre." Afirmé.

"Ya, pero ahora te comportas como uno." Me dijo divertida.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Si con Laki había sido un show su llegada, con Sam fue de alucinar; nunca pensé verle emocionarse tanto al ver a una persona que no fuese Emily, pero en cuanto llegó y vio a Holly sana y salva y sonriendo a todo el mundo, abrió los brazos y le dio un abrazo que la levantó del suelo, y le costó un poco soltarla, la verdad.

El resto fueron también bastante cariñosos con ella pero al menos se comportaron con un poco más de propiedad.

Lo de la barbacoa en nuestra casa fue un hecho, hubo carne hasta hartarnos porque luego todos trajeron algo, el que no trajo carne trajo ensalada de patata o un postre, así que tuvimos comida hasta hartarnos y luego nos ayudaron a recoger bastante entrada la madrugada que decidimos dar por finalizada la fiesta.

Para cuando pudimos quedarnos solos, Holly y yo, estábamos cansados y eran algo así como las 4 de la mañana.

"Madre mía, qué día…" Le dije cuando llegamos al cuarto tras dar por acabado todo el trabajo.

"Han venido todos nuestro amigos aquí." Me dijo sonriendo y echándose en la cama con cuidado en vez de casi saltando como había hecho yo. "Y por fin he conocido a la hija de Laki…"

"Cierto, tú no la habías visto aún." Le dije mirándola. "¿A que está enorme?"

"Es preciosa." Afirmó.

"Y los padres dicen que es normal." Le dije. "La primera humana en su familia."

"Hum." Asintió. "Leah estará celosa."

"¿Pues?" Le dije sorprendido de su afirmación.

"Quería ser madre también, pero como aún es…" Me dijo.

"¿Te lo ha dicho ella?" Le dije asombrado de que lo supiera sin compartir su mente como nosotros. "Vaya… tienes que caerle muy bien. ¡¿Qué digo? Si tú naciste con una rosa o algo en el… con una estrella, le caes bien a todo el mundo."

"Eso no es cierto. No le caigo bien a todo el mundo." Me dijo sonrosándose.

"Dime a una persona que no le caigas bien." Le dije.

"A vosotros, antes de que tú…" Me dijo quedándose a medias.

Bueno, una verdad a medias.

"No es cierto." Negué. "No nos caías mal, es solo que no llamabas la atención, parecías estar siempre en una dimensión paralela."

"Pero no os caía bien." Me dijo.

"Tampoco mal." Afirmé. "Y será mejor que lo dejemos. Esta noche a descansar y dormir y mañana por la mañana…"

"Pensaba que no estabas cansado." Me dijo sonriendo.

Iba a contestar pero me di cuenta de un detalle, estaba comenzando a sonrosarse y llevaba ya bastante, así que sonreí con picardía al entender por dónde iba.

"No lo estoy." Afirmé. "Así que si prefieres darte un baño…"

"Baño suena muy bien." Asintió desde la cama.

"Pues voy poniendo el agua a calentar." Afirmé levantándome. "Por cierto, he traído algunas cosas para mí, y no he tocado nada de las cosas ocultas que tienes."

"¿Has rebuscado en los cajones?" Me dijo divertida.

"No, no he visto nada de nada." Afirmé saliendo hacia atrás. "Solo he dejado mi cepillo en el vaso con el tuyo y la maquinilla la he puesto en otro. Y ya me dirás dónde entra un tubo de plástico rosa que parece una chocolatina."

Entonces me tiró un cojín de la cama casi riéndose y yo lo cogí y se lo pasé de nuevo antes de que hubiese tocado el suelo.

Lo de los tubos de plástico que parecían chocolatinas lo había descubierto por error al abrir un cajón y ver un montón de cosas alargadas que me parecieron chocolatinas así que abrí una para ver que no era eso sino algo parecido a un supositorio relleno de algodón con un cablecito que me entretuve en sacar y meter para descubrir que era algo como una jeringuilla cargada de una bala de algodón con una cuerda que no sabía para que servía y que hasta el momento le había sacado varios usos desde para detener hemorragias nasales aunque quedaba un poco raro hasta para jugar a que era un ratón y perseguirlo, cosa poco probable porque ella era más seria que eso.

Sonriendo encendí el agua caliente y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente caliente, puse el tapón para que se fuese llenando antes de echar unas sales con olor que me habían regalado las chicas para la casa cuando Holly viniera y que enseguida comenzaron a llenar el cuarto con un agradable olor a rosas.

"Lista o no, allá voy…" Grité desde el baño cuando calculé que el agua no se sobraría al meternos los dos, sin embargo, cuando fui a girarme me encontré con que estaba allí, oculta tras el marco de la puerta y mirándome como con timidez. "Hey, estabas aquí ya. ¿Vienes?"

"No tenemos toallas." Me dijo suavemente.

"Sí, es que… hice un mueble y las puse aquí, en el baño." Afirmé levantándome para abrir la puertecita del armarito que había hecho en mis ratos libres en el colegio en la sala de carpintería. "¿Ves? Hasta me he traído más toallas que me dio mi madre cuando me mudé."

"Ah…" Me dijo. "¿Me das…?"

"¿A estas alturas te vas a poner así?" Le dije divertido entendiendo que estaba o bien desnuda o como mínimo en ropa interior. "Creo que me conozco hasta el último milímetro de tu piel. Si quieres me desnudo también yo y estamos iguales."

"No, es… cierra los ojos." Me dijo suavemente.

Divertido le hice caso y moví un poco los dedos para mirar entre ellos cuando entró, pero la verdad es que iba en ropa interior y con la camisa que le quedaba larga como cubierta, divertida me riñó por hacer trampas y cuando volví a taparme los ojos fue cuando noté el movimiento que me indicaba que se estaba quitando la camisa y poco después el chapoteo metiéndose en el agua.

"¿Puedo abrirlos ya?" le dije divertido.

"Sí." Me dijo sonriendo.

"Y yo que pensaba que eras más decidida…" Le dije bromeando. "A mí no me importa que me mires mientras me meto al agua."

"No quería que…" Me dijo. "No importa."

"No, dime." Le dije.

"De verdad, no importa." Me dijo mirando al agua con burbujas de la bañera jugando con ella en las manos.

"Esto… igual es mucho pedir pero…" Le dije haciéndola levantar la mirada y mirarme"¿Te importaría mirarme? Yo también soy algo tímido, pero si eres tú, me gusta que me mires."

"A mí también me gusta que me mires tú." Afirmó mirándome.

"¿Y por qué te has metido como si te diese vergüenza que te mirara yo?" Le pregunté deshaciéndome de la ropa que me quedaba y dejándola amontonada en un rincón.

"Ya te he dicho que daba igual." Afirmó.

"Secretos, secretos…" Le dije metiéndome en el agua caliente frente a ella y poniéndole un pie por fuera de la bañera cerca de su hombro. "Yo no tengo secretos contigo."

"Prefiero que no lo sepas." Me dijo.

"Vale, pues no te pregunto si vienes aquí, conmigo." Afirmé.

La vi que fue a moverse pero entonces se lo pensó mejor y abrió la boca.

"Mejor ven tú." Me dijo.

"No, no." Negué sonriendo. "Te toca a ti mover pieza, eres tú la que estás intentando ocultarme algo."

La vi dudar y al final acabó levantándose y casi gateando para girarse y sentarse entre mis piernas para que la abrazase.

"¿Ves cómo no ha sido tan difícil?" Le dije.

Un segundo, algo no iba bien como siempre, bajé una mano hacia su cadera y noté cómo se estremecía, así que la levanté a pulso para mirar y ver una marca que comenzaba a ponerse algo amarilla.

"¡¿Qué te ha pasado?" Le dije asustado ante el tamaño de la marca que al tiempo sería un moratón.

"Me he caído con la alfombra nueva." Dijo casi susurrando como si le diese vergüenza admitirlo.

"Joder, la quitaré mañana mismo." Afirmé recordando que había puesto la alfombra yo mismo porque había sido algo que me había parecido bonito pero sin darme cuenta que ella, más que yo que ya había tenido mis tropezones, podría tropezarse. "¿Con qué te has hecho esto?"

"Con la mesilla." Afirmó. "Pero no te preocupes, es que soy torpe."

"Tú no eres torpe." Le dije sonriendo. "Es que creo que me he emocionado con lo de hacer la casa y se me ha olvidado que ante todo tiene que ser segura." Afirmé acariciándole suavemente la tripa bajo el agua y luego bajando un poco.

Esa noche fue alucinante, uno en la bañera que la hicimos hervir entre los dos jugando, luego otros dos en la cama que estrenamos, como quien dice, y finalmente, acabamos durmiéndonos abrazados, primero ella y enseguida, yo lleno de felicidad.


	93. Chapter 93

**CAPITULO 93: BUENAS NUEVAS.**

3 MESES DESPUÉS

Ya han pasado tres meses. Eso se dice pronto, hará casi un mes y medio que recibimos una visita de los Cullen y hará casi dos y medio que Leah regresó, misteriosamente, al hogar. No ha vuelto a trasformarse, pero igualmente, es un grano en el trasero tenerla por allí aunque no pueda torturarnos mentalmente cuando nos trasformamos, ya se ha encargado Laki de mostrarle que no hay que estar trasformados para hacernos padecer un auténtico tormento, y con una 'Laki' ya teníamos suficiente por aquí, sin embargo, a Holly le gusta Leah y a esta parece gustarle Holly aunque, como pasa con Laki, son casi polos opuestos.

Lo de lo nuestro… bueno, ahora estamos legalmente casados, por los ritos de la tribu de nuestros abuelos y gracias a la abuelita Nahimana que nos casó en su reserva en una escapadita que hicimos a verles, como ahora, que estamos por la reserva.

"¿Tienes ganas de llegar a casa?" Me preguntó Qualetaqa sonriéndome mientras cargamos con un montón de cosas para su hermana y la abuelita.

"No me gusta demasiado tu hermana, ya sabes, no acabo de fiarme que sea ella la que mire a Holly." Afirmé.

"Sí, bueno… ya la conoces, es difícil decirle que no a nada." Me dijo. "Además, es solo una revisión, ella no acaba de fiarse de ti tampoco porque dice que dejas que un vampiro la cure."

"El 'médico-vampiro' se fue hace casi dos años." Le dije. "Ha cambiado de médico a uno normal."

"Un poco malo ¿no?" Me dijo sonriendo.

"Quitando que sigue preguntándose como es posible que tenga una temperatura tan baja y que no entiende cómo es posible que esté tan sana siempre…" Le dije. "No está tan mal."

"Ya, eso siempre es un problema." Me dijo sonriendo mientras nos acercábamos y oíamos ladridos.

"No, en serio, como vuelva a haber llenado la consulta de lobos te juro que no la dejo volver a acercarse." Me dijo sonriendo.

"Espera, aquí hay algo raro." Afirmó. "No hay lobos dentro, hay gente pero…"

"¡Holly!" Entré gritando por la puerta.

"Hum… ya tenía que venir el lobo aquí." Dijo Alex. "¿Me habéis traído lo que os he pedido?"

"Aquí lo tienes todo." Le dijo su hermano. "Lo que no tenían era el aceite de bacalao, pero te traigo más aceites vegetales."

"Perfecto." Afirmó rebuscando hasta sacar una botella de uno y descorcharla para olerlo y buscar un botecito que rellenó con demasiada puntería para cerrarla y pasársela a Holly. "Para ti, regalo de 'tía Alex'. Te lo das de vez en cuando en muslos y tripa, y en caso de que lo veas mal, el pecho también pero no te pases ¿ok?"

"Eh, no le des cosas raras." Le dije.

"Tú a callar, que bastante has hecho." Me dijo apuntándome con el dedo. "Si tienes alguna duda no dudes en llamarme, a la hora que sea." Le dijo a Holly. "Tú llámame y en nada me tendrás en la reserva, eso sí, si cojo el juguete de mis hermanos llegaré pronto pero si uso mi 'bebé' tardará un poco más."

"No hace falta." Le dijo Holly suavemente. "Yo… puedo ir a un médico normal."

"¿Estás bien?" le dije preocupado. "No, te has puesto mala. Si ya te lo dije… no tendríamos que haber venido de noche, seguro que has cogido frío."

"Dios… líbranos de los hombres salvo la familia…" Dijo Alex. "Oye, paranoico. ¿Te callas un ratito?"

"Que qué tiene." Le dije.

"A ver cómo te lo explico para que lo pilles." Me dijo. "Tiene un bebé en la tripa, y sí, sospechamos que se lo has metido tú ahí, cosa que me da nauseas, sinceramente, pero bueno, a ella parece gustarle la idea de estar llevando un cachorrito tuyo dentro así que… por esta vez me aguantaré."

Me quedé congelado mirando a Holly que le dio un golpecito a Alex recriminándole mientras su hermano le daba un auténtico capón que causó que se liasen a pelear y acabasen saliendo por la puerta para que los gemelos, que habían estado allí, les siguiesen hasta las ventanas para mirar.

"¿Es eso cierto?" Le dije a Holly.

"Sí, es… eso parece." Me dijo tocándose la tripa suavemente. "No es mucho, son solo… dos meses."

"Entonces ese bultito duro que tenías no era…" Dije.

"No." Dijo suavemente.

"¿Y estás segura de que…?" Le dije para que asintiera dudando. "¡Dios, eso es genial!" Afirmé cogiéndola en brazos y besándola. "¡Que notición! Oh, oh… espera, espera." Afirmé parando de besarla y dejándola con cuidado en el asiento donde había estado para tirarme de rodillas entre sus piernas para acariciarle la tripa donde podía notarse un pequeño bulto algo más duro que no sobresalía casi nada de su propia forma para pegar la oreja y escuchar. "¡Qué fuerte, se oyen los latidos!"

La vi sonreír.

"Vamos a tener un cachorro propio." Me dijo sonriendo.

"Rómulo y Remo se van a sentir un poco abandonados." Le dije bromeando. "Eres como una segunda madre para ellos."

"Y ellos como unos hijos para mí." Me dijo sonriendo. "¿Crees que podremos convencerles de que les seguiremos queriendo igual?"

"Eh, tienen una hermanita pequeña." Le dije. "El problema va a ser que… ahora no va a tener toda la atención de alguien sobre ellos."

"Son unos buenos hermanos mayores." Me dijo.

"Yo no quiero que hagan de hermanos mayores." Afirmé. "Me dan miedo que le enseñen a nuestro pequeño o pequeña cosas malas."

"Son buenos." Me dijo divertida. "Remo es un cielo y Rómulo… tiene demasiada fuerza, por su infancia traumática. Pero es bueno."

"Es un buen chaval, Seth y tú sois los que siempre lo decís, pero un chaval que viene a ayudarme con las cosas de chapuzas caseras tiene que ser bueno."

"A mí me gustaría que si es un chico fuese como ellos." Me dijo. "Son geniales, de verdad."

"A mí también me gustaría, pero algo intermedio." Añadí.

La verdad es que prefería que fuese como Remo, pero con un poco más de nervio, y eso que últimamente, Remo había mejorado horrores, era del medio en pelea ofensiva pero de los mejores en defensiva, cosa que era al contrario en su hermano.

"Debería haberte traído en coche en vez de en moto." Afirmé. "Así podrías descansar."

"¡Embry!" Me dijo dándome un golpecito suave. "¡Solo estoy de dos meses!"

"Entonces me compraré un coche de esos de 8 plazas al menos." Afirmé. "Sí… tendré que hablar con Seth, a ver si él y sus chicos consiguen uno y me lo pueden blindar."

"¡Embry!" Me dijo dándome un golpecito suave recriminatoriamente.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Por nuestra querida blanquita." Dijo Kobu divertido. "Que dentro de poco va a tener un cachorrito propio al que dejarnos malcriar."

"Le otorgaré una orden de alejamiento." Afirmó Qualetaqa bromeando también.

"Pues si es un chico me tiene que dejar enseñarle a surfear." Dijo Kobu.

"De eso nada." Le dijo uno de los gemelos.

"Eso nos toca a nosotros." Afirmó el otro. "Que para eso vamos a ser los tíos."

"Oye, a que no lo traemos cuando nazca…" les dije.

"Me gustaría verte intentando evitar que le veamos." Me dijo Alex clavándome un cuchillo en el pan mientras los repartía.

"Tú sin novio, como siempre." Le dije.

"No necesito un macho, tranquilo." Me dijo.

"Alex…" Le dijo Fidel que estaba también allí aunque parecía haber comido ya.

"Alex y Fidel llevan casi un año y medio 'no-saliendo'." Me dijo Kobu.

"¡Eh, no estamos saliendo, cotilla de las narices!" Le dijo ella.

"Alex, cielo, ya." Le dijo el cubano. "¿Qué te digo siempre de enfadarte?"

"Que las chicas enfadadas somos muy feas." Le dijo.

"Eso es." Le dijo sonriendo.

Joder, debería haberme dado cuenta antes, con aquella chica tenías que ser de otra pasta para aguantarla, los hermanos la aguantaban porque la conocían mejor que nadie y al fin y al cabo eran de la misma manada todos, pero el resto…

"Entre nosotros, me alegro, a ver si él consigue mantenerla controlada." Le susurré haciéndole aguantar la risa.

"Ten cuidado, como te oigan los hermanos o ella misma te rebanarán el cuello mientras duermes." Afirmó susurrándome.

"Ahora tengo que cuidarme." Le dije viendo cómo las dos chicas charlaban animadamente cogiendo comida de la cocina para llevarla. "Por mí, por Holly y por nuestro futuro bebé y los que vendrán."

"Sí, hombre, como que se va a dejar preñar todas las veces que tú quieras por tu cara bonita." Me dijo Kobu. "Que no es sano…"

"Eh, yo le daré lo que ella quiera." Afirmé. "Incluidos niños propios, que dicho sea de paso, a mí me hacen tanta o más ilusión que a ella." Le susurré.

"¿Arreglando el mundo?" Nos preguntó Holly suavemente sentándose entre Qualetaqa y yo como siempre que nos quedábamos en el cuarto de invitados de aquella casa o la de los abuelos pero no comíamos con estos.

"Bueno, y ahora qué vais a hacer." Nos dijo este. "¿Vais a… vais a tener el bebé?"

"Desde luego." Afirmó Holly frotándose la tripa suavemente y cogiéndome la mano con un gesto grácil.

"La dama ha hablado." Afirmé. "No va a faltarles de nada, ni a la madre ni al bebé. Y si tengo que pluriemplearme… pues me pluriempleo."

"¡No!" Me dijo ella riéndose. "Yo voy a seguir trabajando como psicólogo. Y también voy a… voy a ser profesora de ballet."

"Pero seguirás bailando ¿no?" Le dijo Kobu. "Venga, tía, no puedes dejarme así, ahora que estaba deseando que volvieras para verte en un teatro… hasta estaba ahorrando y todo para pagar la entrada, y esta vez no era para reírme de las viejas estiradas y rostros pálidos."

Eso nos hizo reír mientras Alex y Holly parecían reñirle por lo que había dicho.

"Pues yo no lo veo." Dijo Alex. "No estáis casados."

"Sí lo están." Le dijo Qualetaqa cogiendo un pellizco de comida. "Recuerda lo de la boda que les hizo la abuelita."

"Sí, pero eso es solo eso, un ritual." Dijo Alex. "Si quiere que ella lo tenga que lo haga bien, que se casen bien y listo."

"Ya estamos casados." Le dijo Holly. "Además, no puedo pisar una iglesia. Mis manos…"

"Sí, no mientas que nosotros las tenemos mil veces más manchadas que tú y no nos derretimos por entrar en las iglesias." Le dijo Alex.

"No vamos a casarnos por la iglesia y punto." Le dijo Holly con la voz intentando falsear fuerza.

"Y yo te digo que no seas tonta y no dejes que este cabeza hueca de hombre se salga con la suya, si quiere que tengas sus hijos que se case contigo bien." Le dijo Alex.

"¿No la has oído?" Le dije. "No puede casarse por la iglesia, no pienso obligarla."

"Eso es que no quieres casarte bien." Me dijo Alex.

"Alex, déjalo." Le dijeron Fidel, Kobu y Qualetaqa.

"¡No pienso dejarlo!" Dijo. "¡Ella quería casarse, si no pasa es porque él le ha lavado el cerebro!"

"Yo no le he lavado nada." Afirmé.

"¡Maldito hij…!" Comenzó a decir Alex levantándose y casi tirando cosas de la mesa.

"¡Ya vale!" Gritó Holly dejándonos a todos de piedra porque nunca antes había gritado así. "¡Soy yo la que no quiere casarse!. ¿Vale?. ¡Las cosas han cambiado, no puedo hacerlo!" Afirmó antes de irse corriendo de allí.

"Mira lo que has hecho." Le dije a Alex antes de levantarme y salir a buscar a Holly.

Oí rezongar a Alex y al resto que le debían estar riñendo un poco, pero me dio igual, yo buscaba a Holly, me preocupaba más cómo había actuado y si estaba dolida por algo o enfadada o algo así.

"Holly." La llamé. "Holly dónde estás."

Me costó un poco encontrarla, pero finalmente acabé recordando uno de sus sitios favoritos y fui a buscarla a un árbol que parecía una casita de gnomos.

"Holly." La llamé hasta que oí sollozar.

Entre y miré por todos lados, pero no estaba, aunque los sollozos seguían ahí.

"HOlly, sé que estás aquí." Afirmé. "Puedo oírte, sal, por favor."

"Vete." Me dijo. "Dejarme sola…"

"Como diría nuestro amigo Rómulo… y una mierda." Afirmé. "Eh, eres mi chica, para lo bueno y para lo malo. Estamos en esto juntos."

"¿Tú también piensas que nuestro matrimonio es una farsa?" Me dijo hipando. "¿Que deberíamos casarnos por la iglesia?"

"No, para mí lo nuestro es lo más real." Afirmé ubicándola por fin en una de las raíces altas que hacían un palquito y disponiéndome a trepar por ellas. "Yo no voy a la iglesia, creo en los dioses, bueno, en los espíritus de los muertos que nos guían. Así que para mí, estar unidos ante los ojos de los dioses me es suficiente."

"Pero todo el mundo…"

"¡Que les den por saco!" Afirmé. "A mí solo me importa lo que tú pienses. Y si para ti, con esto que tenemos es suficiente unión, a mí me sobra con saber que estaremos juntos para todo, lo bueno, lo malo, y lo más malo aún." Afirmé haciéndola reírse suavemente mientras le secaba las lágrimas que había derramado y sonreía al verla reírse aunque fuese un poco. "Tú me has aceptado como soy, un lobo, así que yo te admito como la 'brujita' que eres, porque sé que eres buena, y nos queremos; ante todo eso, nos queremos."

"Sí…" Dijo sonriendo y dejándose mimar por mí. "Eso seguro."

"¿Ves?" Le dije. "Pues para mí con eso me basta."

"Pero tú querías una boda." Me dijo mirándome desde mi hombro. "Todos pensáis que con esto no es…"

"Yo con lo que tenemos me basta." Afirmé. "Me basta con saber que eres mi mujer, que vamos a estar juntos para los restos y ahora además, vamos a ser papás. Y al que no le guste esto, pues que no mire."

De nuevo la hice sonreír y se acomodó la cabeza mejor en mi hombro mientras yo la rodeaba con el brazo atrayéndola contra mí.

"¿Y ya sabes algún nombre para nuestro niño o niña?" Le dije. "Lo primero. ¿Sabemos ya si es niño o niña?"

"No." Me dijo sonriendo y dándome un golpecito divertida. "Aún es pronto."

"Vaya, pues habrá que esperar para decidir un nombre." Dije. "Ya verás qué contentos se van a poner todos cuando se enteren."

"¿Y no te extraña que esté…?" Me dijo.

"No." Negué. "Nos damos bastantes homenajes, nos amamos hasta los mismísimos confines del infierno, claro que no me extraña." Afirmé frotándole la nariz con la mía juguetonamente. "De hecho esperaba esto no sabes con qué impaciencia."

"Pero cuando te lo dije…"

"No me podía creer que hubiese pasado tan pronto." Afirmé sonriendo. "Es que no sabes cómo deseaba que llegase este momento, mi primer hijo contigo… es un día que no voy a poder olvidar."

"¿Ni cuando venga el segundo?" Me preguntó dudosa y casi sin voz.

"Entonces serán varios días a recordar." Afirmé. "El día de nuestra boda, el día que volviste por primera vez, cuando regresaste de tu aprendizaje… el día que pensé que habías muerto y fui hasta el infierno para recuperar tu alma es otro día que por desgracia, no voy a poder olvidar."

"Yo tampoco." Afirmó perdiendo también la sonrisa conmigo. "Es… no me gustaría volver allí… tuve mucho miedo…"

"Es que aquel lugar es terrorífico." Afirmé.

"No, es… tenía miedo de no poder veros." Afirmó. "Porque vosotros iríais al cielo y yo… yo estaba en el…"

"Ya, no sigas." Afirmé frotándole las manos suavemente. "Escucha, tú no deberías haber ido allí, deberías haber ido al cielo, la próxima vez irás allí, porque eres buena, no has hecho nada malo."

"Yo no soy… no soy buena." Afirmó quitando las manos y mirando a otro lado. "He hecho cosas malas, no me dejarían entrar en el cielo."

"Tú no has hecho nada malo." Le dije forzándola a mirarme a los ojos. "Y aunque lo hubieras hecho, has hecho muchísimas más cosas buenas que malas, así que no puedes pudrirte ahí abajo solo por una cosa mala que hayas hecho."

"Embry, yo… he matado gente." Me dijo.

"Y yo también, bueno, he matado muchos chupópteros, pero esos no cuentan." Le dije.

"Yo he matado gente." Repitió.

"Sí, ya he dicho que los fríos no…"

"¡No!" Me dijo. "Gente, humanos."

"¿Hu… humanos?" Dije. "¿Humanos como…?"

"Humanos." Sentenció.

No, eso era imposible.

"Muy buena, casi me lo… creo." Afirmé.

"Embry, es… es en serio." Me dijo.

"Venga ya." Le dije. "¿Cómo vas a matar tú a nadie?. ¿Por qué?"

"Por… por su…" Dijo. "Su sangre. Es… creía que eras…"

"Un momento. ¿Quérías… querías matarme a mí?" Le dije un poco asustado.

"¡No!" Me dijo aterrorizada. "Es… es…" Comenzó a sollozar antes de comenzar a escapársele lágrimas. "Me encontraba mal y… tenía fiebre… le confundí contigo… no quería matarte… nunca te haría daño… solo tenía hambre…"

Debería haber estado furioso, había reconocido que había matado a alguien para alimentarse, pero esa conversación ya la habíamos tenido y pensé que se había perdonado, así que suspiré.

Por mucho que me doliera, Holly también necesitaba a veces sangre, a veces le enviaban sangre de otros como ella pero en completo y otras… bueno, yo le ofrecía barra libre de la mía, pero nunca cogía.

Entonces me puse serio.

"Muy bien." Le dije. "Vale. ¿Quieres que se lave la ofensa? Entonces úsame a mí."

"¡¿Cómo?" Me dijo. "¿Qué… qué dices?"

"Pues eso, estoy asqueado de imaginármelo." Afirmé. "Y tú lo tienes clavado dentro, así que venga, acaba lo que empezaste, chúpamela y demuéstrame que no es lo que había pensado."

No sé si me había pasado un poco, pero la verdad es que ella estába pálida, se intentó negar, así que suspiré y le cogí la muñeca con algo de fuerza pero centrándome en no hacer demasiada para no hacerle daño.

"Yo no voy a poder perdonártelo si no haces esto." Afirmé. "Así que venga. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?. ¿Tengo que hacerte daño?. ¿Tengo que enfadarte tanto que desees matarme?"

"Embry, me… me haces daño…" Gimió con dolor.

"Entonces dime lo que tengo que hacer." Le dije.

"No funciona así." Me dijo soltándose asustada. "Si lo hacemos así, yo… te podría matar…"

"¿Entonces cómo?" Le pregunté.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Estás seguro que esto es así?" Le dije a Holly mientras extendíamos una toalla en la playa aprovechando la noche tras haberles dicho a los Ho'nehe que íbamos a tener una velada romántica.

"Sí, es… me niego a que sea… malo." Me dijo temblando.

"¿Frío?" Le dije sonriendo al verla frotarse los brazos.

"Un poco pero… es… es otra cosa." Afirmó.

"Ven aquí…" Le dije cogiéndola para abrazarla y frotarle los brazos suavemente. "Ya sabes que soy una estufa humana."

Era curioso, aunque estuve así un poco, ella siguió retemblándose un poco.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Le dije.

"Es…" Me dijo. "Tengo…"

"¿Tienes miedo?" Le dije sin creérmelo para que asintiera suavemente. "¿Has pasado por una guerra y no tenías miedo de mí nuestra primera vez ni el resto que te dolía y tienes miedo de una simple velada romántica?"

"Hum." Dijo asintiendo.

"No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien." Afirmé acercándome.

La escena era perfecta: la playa, ruido de las olas, una toalla suave sobre la arena… y los dos solos en ese lado de la playa. Estábamos solos y no nos molestarían así como así. Sonreí quitándole el pelo de la cara acariciándosela y luego la besé con suavidad.

"No tengas miedo, yo confío en ti." Le dije suavemente.

La vi tragar y asintió.

"Vamos, ten confianza en ti." Le dije besándola de nuevo. "Eres la chica más ordenada que he visto nunca, hasta para lo tuyo. No te saltarías esa raya nunca." Afirmé sonriendo y besándola de nuevo.

"¿Cómo sabes que no… no te secaré también?" Me dijo temblorosa.

"Estoy seguro de que no lo harás." Afirmé sonriendo. "Al fin y al cabo los otros que te han alimentado siguen vivos ¿no?"

"¡Era….! Eran fríos…" Me susurró al darse cuenta de que no podía decir eso en voz alta por si la oían. "El único humano que lo hizo, al chico que confundí contigo… acabó seco."

Bueno, eso no era para nada alentador, pero debía confiar en ella.

"Pero yo no soy un imitador, soy el auténtico." Afirmé haciendo una pose chula. "Por eso mismo yo no acabaré así."

La vi dudar y luego gimió, mi turno para acabar de derribar las murallas, como siempre.

Sonriendo, la tenté, me deshice de la camisa y la miré para comenzar a acariciarla y hacerla ponerse debajo de mí para tenerla donde quería.

Entonces comencé a besarla y noté cómo poco a poco, su pulso y su temperatura se elevaban y sonreí feliz.

"Vamos… no será un crimen, eres mi esposa, y yo te estoy dando mi sangre voluntariamente." Afirmé.

"No… no funciona así." Afirmó. "Yo no… no puedo hacerlo. Lo siento."

"¿Por qué de cualquier otro sí pero de mí no?" Le dije.

"Está prohibido." Me dijo. "No… no se puede alimentar de alguien que… bueno, como tú."

"Y una mierda." Afirmé dando un golpe al suelo. "Lo que pasa es que a ti te da más morbo que sea cualquier otro."

"¡No es cierto!" Negó.

"¿Por qué iba a creerte?" Le dije apartándome. "Dices que me quieres y que me echas de menos, pero luego son otros a los que les chupas."

Ahí no dijo nada, nos quedamos unos momentos en silencio sin tocarnos ni siquiera mirarnos.

No sé qué me dolía más, su negación o el hecho de que fuese solo a mí a quien se negase a chupar la sangre.

Ya estaba a punto de volver a rendirme cuando la oí coger aire.

"¿De… de verdad es lo que quieres?" Me dijo suavemente. "¿Darme tu sangre a pesar de que sea un…?. ¿Arriesgarte a que te pueda matar si te quito demasiada sangre?"

"Sí, es lo que quiero." Le dije. "Además… ¿Por qué ibas a matarme?"

"Porque eres mi mitad." Afirmó. "Sin ti no estoy completa; tu sangre es la más deliciosa que nunca probaré. Es… es algo que va con cada uno."

Eso me dejó sin palabras. Había demasiada fuerza en esa afirmación, así que nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio.

"Aún así." Afirmé. "Correré ese riesgo."

Ahí me miró con los ojos abiertos y sorprendida, pero finalmente, su gesto volvió a dulcificarse y miró al mar apartándome la mirada.

"Hay una manera." Afirmó casi sin voz. "Pero tendremos que pedir ayuda."


	94. Chapter 94

**CAPITULO 94: LA HERMITAÑA.**

(Voz de Embry)

"¿Segura que es aquí?" Le pregunté a Holly mientras la llevaba de la mano.

"Sí, no suelo fallar cuando hago…" Me dijo suavemente.

Habíamos llegado a través de uno de los agujeros gusano que hacía para viajar en tiempo y/o espacio, así que habíamos acabado llegando a un lugar soleado y en apariencia desierto.

"Ya, pero… es que me cuesta un poco creer que esté aquí." Afirmé. "No suelen salir al sol porque…"

¡Ziush!

Algo nos pasó a una velocidad de la luz, al segundo otras centellas más nos pasaron y en menos de un segundo, había una centella rodeándonos en un círculo amplio y segundos más tarde, alguien aparecía ante nosotros.

"Oh, oh." Dije dándome cuenta de algo sobre la persona que estaba ante nosotros. "No te muevas de mi espalda, Holl."

"¿Quiénes sois, forasteros?" Me dijo el chico vestido con ropas algo antiguas como de la época de las cavernas pero con pieles moteadas y su piel oscura para ser lo que era, un negro.

"Disculpa, venimos a buscar a alguien." Le dijo Holly desde mi espalda.

"¿A quién buscáis?" Le dijo el chico mientras notaba que el cerco se iba cerrando y había otros ojos acechándonos.

"Chad, Chad Crawlen." Dijo Holly. "¿Está aquí?"

"No sé…" Dijo el hombre antes de ponerse a comportarse como un loco y palmotear al aire. "¡Brujas!"

"Simba." Le dijo una mujer vestida con camiseta y vaqueros saliendo de detrás de unos arbustos. "Esas no son formas de tratar a visitantes." Añadió antes de girarse hacia nosotros y mirarnos para sonreír. "_Dango_, extranjeros."

"Er…" Dije.

"Dango." Le dijo Holly saliendo de detrás de mí por lo que la sujeté de la muñeca para volverla a pegar a mí, donde podría protegerla.

"No temas, extranjero, no os haremos daño." Me dijo. "¿Buscábais a alguien?"

"Buscábamos a Chad." Le dije sin soltar a Holly. "Pero está claro que no le vamos a encontrar aquí, nos hemos confundido."

"Chad… Chad… ¡oh, os referís a ese chico!" Dijo tras un segundo que compartió una mirada con Holly. "Sí hombre, está en la Ciudad del Norte, aunque todos aquí la llamámos ciudad roja." Añadió suavemente.

"Se llama Ciudad del norte." Le dijo el chico negro.

"Sí, Simba." Le dijo la chica. "Ala, seguir tú y tus cazadores por ahí, venga, fus, fus… yo me encargo de ellos."

El hombre negro la miró y luego a nosotros y finalmente asintió y se fue, como las dos centellas que nos habían estado rodeando.

"Simba y sus dos amigos de la comuna son un poco… raritos." Nos dijo. "Son los típicos de Ciudad Roja, así que… Vamos para allí, hay que encontrar al señorito 'dandi'."

"¿Le llamáis así aquí?" Le dije divertido.

"No, también le llaman 'Mister Isla Colmillo' y algunos 'Cara bonita'." Nos dijo. "Pero personalmente… creo que no está bien que algunas chicas se pongan así con él. Solo es una cara bonita, y yo creo que tiene a alguien…" Añadió susurrando.

"Aleluya." Afirmé para que Holly me diese un golpe suave.

Si aquel tío con cara y actitud de modelo tenía puestos los ojos y los colmillos en alguien, eso significaba que dejaría en paz al resto de chicas, y eso incluía a mi 'Señora de Call' McAllister.

Y las cosas no fueron mal del todo, al cabo de un poco, noté una presencia rara y cuando fui a volverme, me encontré con un par de tipos tras nosotros.

"Eh, Chelsea." Le dijo el moreno de los dos que además iba vestido con unos vaqueros rotos oscuros y una camiseta negra y gafas de sol dándole una apariencia de chico malo mientras se las movía. "¿Carne nueva?"

"Así es." Dijo la chica. "Buscan a 'Mister Isla Colmillo'."

"¿Conocéis a Chad?" Nos dijo el que iba con una camisa de manga corta blanca y pantalones vaqueros deslavados quitándose sus gafas claras y revelando un par de ojos claros como el cielo pero con una ceja levantada mostrando sospecha.

"Chad es un amigo." Les dijo Holly. "Necesitamos que nos aconseje sobre…"

"Esto sí que es nuevo." Dijo el moreno divertido.

"Jason." Le dijo el rubio.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Les dije.

"Chad no es precisamente la persona más sabia de la isla." Nos dijo el rubio. "No sé si podrá deciros nada de ayuda."

"Tiene que ser él." Afirmó Holly con seguridad.

"Está bien." Dijo. "Como quieras. Por cierto, señorita, Argos te estaba buscando antes."

"¡Kya, se me había olvidado!" Dijo la chica. "Pero tengo que ayudar a estos visitantes."

"Vete, ya nos ocupamos nosotros." Afirmó el moreno.

"¿Seguro?" Dijo la chica.

"Tranquila." Le dijo el rubio sonriéndola. "Además, Argos parecía preocupado, por lo que se ve tiene miedo de que te quedaran secuelas en…"

"¡Que bocazas, se supone que no tenía que decirle nada a nadie!" Dijo la chica antes de salir corriendo.

"Bueno." Dijo el moreno. "¿Seguimos?"

"¿Está muy lejos?" Les pregunté.

"Siguiendo por este camino… como a 2 horas andando." Nos dijo el rubio.

"Siempre podemos ir más rápidos." Afirmó el moreno sonriendo con picardía.

"Jason, no." Le dijo el rubio. "Podrían ser normales."

"¿Sois humanos?" Nos preguntó.

"Yo soy un lobo." Le dije. "Y ella tampoco es del todo normal."

"¿Ves?" Le dijo el moreno al rubio. "No pasará nada."

"Jason, recuerda la norma 3." Le dijo el rubio mientras seguíamos caminando sin parar.

"Esto no es una situación de no emergencia." Afirmó. "Vamos a hacer una buena acción."

"Cubrir una distancia de 2 horas en minutos no es una emergencia." Afirmó el rubio.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Aquí es." Nos dijo el rubio.

"Pero si esto parece un bar." Afirmé confuso.

"¿Es un 'santuario'?" Preguntó Holly.

"¡Sí!" Le dijo el moreno. "¿Has oído hablar de ellos?"

"Hum." Asintió para mirarme. "Fui dos veces a otros, con su grupo. Aquí se juntan todas las especies para… tratar cosas."

"Vaya, entonces es cierto que eres especial." Le dijo el moreno. "Oh, ahora sí."

"Pasad." Nos dijo el rubio mientras la puerta se abría sola.

El sitio no estaba mal, estaba bien iluminado y era un bar normal, hasta que te fijabas en la gente que había dentro.

"No me lo puedo creer." Murmuré al ver gente con alas cerca de algunas personas de aspecto algo diferente, desde albinos a gente peluda con barbas y pelo enmarañado a gente que cuando te miraban daban miedo.

"Mirad, está allí." Nos dijo el rubio señalando a una esquina donde estaba el mayor caradura que había visto nunca con algunas chicas preciosas comiéndoselo con los ojos y escuchando algo que decía.

"Él sí que sabe vivir bien." Afirmó el moreno.

Fue justo entonces cuando cruzamos las miradas y sonrió a las chicas diciéndoles algo por lo que las que estaban casi sobre él se apartaron mirándonos.

"¡Mira quién está aquí!" Dijo feliz. "¿Es cierto?. ¿El dios de los vampiros ha escuchado mis peticiones y te ha traído hasta mí?"

"Hola, Chad." Le saludó Holly. "¿Podemos hablar?"

"Lo siento señoritas, me temo que esta visita tiene preferencia." Les dijo Chad sonriendo a las chicas que tenía a cada brazo.

"Oh…" Dijeron haciendo pucheros antes de decirle algo en un idioma que no entendí y que él les contestase en el mismo idioma antes de que una, la que parecía más regia, nos mirase y le dijese algo haciendo que él se riése y Holly se sonrosase con lo que supuse que les había entendido mientras Chad contestaba a la chica. "Lo siento, las chicas… uno tiene que quitárselas de encima." Afirmó mientras los dos chicos que nos habían llevado se veían rodeados de las chicas y el moreno sonreía. "Espero que no haya sido un viaje largo. Si puedo tentaros con algo…"

"Algo fresco se agradecería." Le dije.

"Claro que sí." Me dijo sonriendo. "Aquí tienen unas cuantas bebidas, si quieres ve a la barra y pide algo."

"No me fío de dejar a Holly contigo." Le dije.

"Embry, me gustaría… un poco de agua, por favor." Me dijo Holly.

"Está bien." Le dije tras pensármelo un par de segundos. "Enseguida vuelvo."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Holly)

Entendía que Embry no quisiera dejarme sola con Chad, sobre todo contando con lo que le habíamos visto hacer cuando entramos y le vimos allí.

"Un poco celoso tu chico ¿no?" Me dijo Chad.

"No es solo mi chico." Le contesté.

"Lo sé, lo sé." Me dijo levantando las manos. "Perdón por no ir a esa farsa que llamásteis boda, pero en Europa se armó un buen pifostio con lo de tus amiguitos 'cabeza-chucho' y el descerebrado de tu chico. Alguien tenía que solucionarlo. Por cierto, tu querida amiga loba va a tener unos problemas gordos. Hay por ahí algún estúpido que se ha ido dedicando a hacer más 'lobitos', un auténtico clan en la estepa rusa… hasta tienen leyenda y todo. Cinco décadas y los chuchos ni se dan cuenta… ¡inaudito!" Dijo con ironía.

"No te rías de ellos, son buena gente." Le dije.

"Te aseguro que si hubieses conocido al resto de sus amiguitos no dirías lo mismo." Me dijo. "De todas formas, creo que no venías a por tu regalo ¿no?"

"Embry quiere que me alimente de él." Afirmé suavemente notando que se me subían los colores y me comenzaba a entrar calor por tener que hablar de eso con él.

"Supongo que le habrás dicho que no." Me dijo.

"Lo he intentado, pero… no puedo negárselo." Afirmé suavemente. "Aunque intente negarme ese hambre, tarde o temprano se descontrolará, necesito alguien que me alimente."

"Puedes hacerlo de mí, ya lo sabes." Me dijo. "¿O es que ya no te gusta mi sangre?"

"Comienzo a sentir como si no fuese suficiente." Reconocí. "Cualquier sangre no me acaba de llenar."

"Dios…" Dijo. "Sois un peñazo ¿lo sabíais?"

"Chad, por favor…" Le pedí. "Tú me hablaste de… una forma."

"Oye, a mí dejarme al márgen de eso." Me dijo.

"Por favor…" Le pedí. "Pídeme lo que quieras."

"Estás muy colgada ¿no?" Me dijo suavemente tras suspirar y con un tono algo triste.

"Sí." Asentí mirándole discutiendo algo con el camarero en la barra. "Es… Embry es mi compañero del alma (trad. Aprox. De 'Soulmate'), es la mitad que me falta."

"Odio que uses ese término contra mí." Me dijo.

"¿Entonces?" Le pregunté.

"Dios, creamos un monstruo." Afirmó para suspirar. "¿De verdad es lo que quieres? Ten en cuenta que…"

"Chad, sí, es lo que quiero." Afirmé suavemente. "Quiero a Embry, y no quiero convertirme en una máquina de… yo era buena, pero me hicieron esto y…"

"Está bien." Me dijo borrando una mueca de compasión y pena que había puesto durante apenas segundo y medio. "Deja eso antes de que pote por exceso de azúcar."

"¿Vas a ayudarnos?" Le pregunté.

"En lo que puedo sí." Me dijo. "La verdad es que yo tampoco sé muy bien cómo va. Tal vez mi hermana Isabella Alexandrine… pero no está localizable."

"Entonces no… ¿no puedes ayudarnos?" Le pregunté.

"Yo no he dicho eso." Afirmó para frotarse la cara. "Te va a salir caro, tenemos que molestar a alguien y… francamente, no es que me pirrie la idea de ir pero… si tan importante es para ti…"

"Gracias." Le dije sonriendo.

Chad no podía entender lo importante que era para nosotros el tener esa oportunidad de poder conseguir que yo me alimentase de Embry si lo necesitaba. Chad no estaba siquiera enamorado de nadie, era cierto que tenía un sentimiento algo extraño de amor hacia su 'hermana' Bella Alexandrine, pero… no era ni con mucho parecido a lo que teníamos nosotros.

"Lo siento, no tenían botellín, me han dado esto en su lugar." Me dijo Embry llegando y pasándome un vaso de agua de manantial antes de ponerme un brazo por la cintura como marcando territorio.

"Chad va a ayudarnos." Le dije sonriéndole.

"Eh, yo no he dicho eso." Nos dijo Chad. "He dicho que voy a intentar ayudaros. No sé muy bien cómo va eso pero os llevaré con alguien que sí lo sabe."

"Genial, otro viajecito más." Dijo Embry. "¿A dónde esta vez?"

Como respuesta, Chad sonrió.

"Ya lo veréis, hay que salir de aquí en avión." Afirmó. "Holly no conoce a la persona que puede ayudaros."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

"Bienvenidos a España." Nos dijo Chad deshaciéndose de su paracaídas puesto que había caído con elegancia al contrario de Holly y yo que habíamos ido juntos y se nos había liado el paracaídas.

"Esto es un monte." Afirmé. "Me niego a creer que nadie viva aquí."

"Aquí no, abajo, en el pueblo." Afirmó. "Como comprenderás, uno no puede aparecer así en un sitio lleno de gente normal."

"Y brillando como un mariquita con purpurina sí ¿no?" Le dije remarcándole el hecho de que brillaba como un diamante porque hacía sol.

"No te preocupes por mí." Me dijo sonriendo. "No nos verá demasiada gente."

"En un pueblo." Afirmé. "Permíteme dudarlo."

"Vamos a rodear el pueblo, la casa donde vamos está a las afueras." Nos dijo señalando unas casas dentro del pueblo pero un poco en la periferia. "Me pondré las gafas de sol y la capucha y creo que será suficiente."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Aquí?" Le dije al ver en qué casa nos había parado.

"Sí, aquí." Afirmó Chad cubriéndose mejor con la capucha.

"Esto está…" Dijo Holly.

"Sí, bueno… aprecia su intimidad." Nos dijo. "Es un sitio precioso, pero no suele recibir demasiadas visitas. Aunque en el jardín se rodó una película."

La verdad es que sí, la casa era normalita, pero los jardines eran realmente de película, césped bien cuidado, columpios vacíos, enredaderas trepando por unas estructuras haciendo un paseo…

"Es precioso." Murmuró Holly. "¿Por qué no… recibe demasiadas visitas?"

"Es una persona bastante ocupada, pero sin duda las visitas que vienen suelen ser siempre bien atendidas." Afirmó antes de llamar al timbre.

Fue curioso, porque no se oyó ningún ruido hasta que se abrió la puerta.

"Ah, eres tú, tío." Le dijo un niño de unos 9 años.

"Hola, Pablo." Le dijo Chad sonriéndole. "¿Está tu 'mami' en casa?"

"Sí, pasa." Le dijo el niño. "Oh, esta vez traes compañía."

"Pablo, te presento a Holly y a su amigo Embry." Le dijo Chad. "Son unos amigos que venían a conocer a Li."

"Está en medio de una charla con unas amigas." Le dijo el niño sonriéndole. "¿Queréis algo mientras esperáis?"

"Ah, muchas gracias." Le dijo Chad. "Vamos, pasad."

"No deberías invitar como si fuese tu casa." Le dije.

"Nah, la dueña está media vida en las nubes y la otra media en su mundo." Me dijo serio. "Sin embargo, es una de las personas que más saben del tema."

Según entramos comprobé que la casa era preciosa por fuera pero por dentro era no tan 'perfecta'. La decoración no estaba mal, pero había libros y papeles por todos sitios.

"Deberías decirle que recoja de vez en cuando." Le dijo Chad al niño dándole unos papeles.

"Asun viene los fines de semana a limpiar y entre Pedro y yo nos apañamos para mantenerlo." Le dijo.

"¿Pedro sigue frecuentándola?" Dijo Chad levantando una ceja.

"Viene todas las tardes." Le dijo el niño acercándonos una jarra con agua fresca y vasos limpios. "Siempre se pelean porque Pedro le dice que tiene que poner un poco de orden en sus cosas, pero ella siempre dice que así encuentra las cosas y cuando se lo ordenan nunca encuentra nada."

La verdad es que aquello era un caos, sin embargo, el chico parecía encontrar todo.

"¿Y te han dejado solo?" Le preguntó Holly suavemente.

"No." Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. " 'Mami' está en el despacho y Pedro... había un jabalí herido, ha ido a ver si lo encontraba."

"¡Pablo!" Oímos gritar. "**¡¿Ha llamado alguien?**"

"**¡No, tenemos visita!**" Le contestó el niño gritando igualmente en el idioma que quiera que hablaran.

"**¡Si es Eva dile que no lo tengo aún!**" Le gritó.

"**¡Es Chad!**" Le dijo el niño. "**¡Ha venido con unos amigos!**"

"Hablan castellano." Me dijo Chad sonriendo. "Le está diciendo que estamos aquí."

"Ah..." Dijimos Holly y yo.

"Enseguida vendrá." Afirmó el niño sonriéndonos. "Cuando se pone a hablar con unas amigas que trabajan en lo mismo se tiran horas, pero llevaba ya un buen rato."

"Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi." Le dijo Chad tras un segundo.

"Hacía casi dos años." Le dijo el niño. "¿Has estado muy ocupado?"

"Mucho, he ayudado a salvar el mundo, dos veces." Le dijo Chad sonriéndole.

Era raro, no le había visto comportarse así antes, al menos no desde que le conocía. No había chulería, ni ironía, ni parecía estar riéndose de alguien que era, a todas luces, inferior a él tanto en edad como capacidades.

Entonces miré a Holly de reojo y me di cuenta que a ella no le chocaba tanto aunque sí había algo que le llamaba un poco la atención.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" Dijo entonces una voz a un lateral, desde la puerta que daba al pasillo donde vi que acababa de aparecer una mujer, alrededor de metro 70 y pico algo rellenita pero con muy buena forma, vestida con unos shorts blancos más o menos estilosos y una camisa abrochada solo en el pecho quedando abierta en escote y tripa de forma algo desenfadada mostrando un piercing azul. En la mano llevaba un cuaderno de plástico oscuro donde salían algunas hojas de forma extraña y el tapón de un boli como si estuviese clavado por el lomo.

Hubiese resultado algo normal si no fuese porque llevaba el pelo castaño-moreno con unas mechas rojas en el flequillo corto y despeinado pero en un estilo bastante chulo y unas gafas que denotaban que no tenía buena vista.

"Yo también me alegro de verte, cielo." Le dijo Chad.

"Pensé que había quedado claro que no harías esto." Le dijo ella. "La última vez te marchaste sin decir adiós, pensé que había quedado claro que prefería que no volvieras."

Guay, nos había llevado a casa de una tía con la que no se llevaba especialmente bien.

"Te presento a Holly McAllister y Embry Call." Le dijo Chad pasando un poco de ella y sus palabras. "Embry es un metamorfo de lobo y ella necesita beber de vez en cuando, muy de vez en cuando pero lo necesita."

Entonces la mujer nos miró y pareció reparar por primera vez en nosotros.

"Lo siento." Nos dijo. "Chad, la chica no parece demasiado una de los tuyos."

"Es más bien como Pablo." Le dijo él. "Solo que lo de ella fue un... desafortunado accidente."

"Oh, entiendo." Afirmó. "Y habéis venido porque crees que yo pueda hacer algo para curarla ¿no?"

¿Era médico?

"No, hemos venido porque necesitamos tu ayuda para hacer una unión." Le dijo Chad.

"¡Yuck!" Dijo ella. "¡Más despacio, chico! Yo no soy como vosotros, no es necesario ponerse gráfico."

"No ese tipo de unión, animal." Le dijo él. "Quieren una boda. Si alguien sabe cómo hacerlo esa eres tú."

"Ah, lo decías por una boda…" Dijo más calmada.

"¿Te asquea que un licántropo copule con un semi-humano y no te asquea casarlos?" Le dije un poco confuso.

"No." Me dijo. "Me asquea que me cuenten porno. Sobre lo de semi-humano… tengo ración de ellos, gracias. Y lo de licántropo…" Dijo mirando a Chad.

"Es un metamorfo, créeme." Afirmó. "No adopta la forma híbrida."

"Ah, entonces digámoslo solo lobo." Afirmó ella asintiendo.

"¿Pero nos vas a ayudar o no?" Le dije para que Holly me diese un golpe.

"Embry, si quieres algo de ella… yo que tú intentaría no amenazarla, ni presionarla… y desde luego, yo que tú no le hablaría así." Me susurró Chad mientras la chica iba a buscar algo que le pitaba en otro cuarto.

"¿Qué?" Le dije. "¿Va a chuparme la sangre o algo así?"

"No, Lily es humana." Afirmó susurrando. "Pero es la humana que conozco que más sabe de temas referentes a nosotros y vosotros."

"¿Es una estudiosa?" Le dijo HOlly.

"Podrías llamarla así." Dijo Chad sin mucha convicción para sonreír. "A ellos les gusta llamarlas frikis. Está en un grupo de mujeres con mismos gustos."

"Vale, dejémoslo." Le dije.

"Eh, creo que no voy a poder ayudaros." Nos dijo la chica regresando. "Soy una mujer bastante ocupada."

"Lo imaginaba." Dijo Chad. "En fin, al menos espero que no te importará dejarnos pasar aquí un día o dos. Hemos hecho un viaje largo y la chica es aún mortal, así que… le conviene descansar."

"Está bien." Dijo la mujer. "Ella puede quedarse aquí un poco, en cuanto a vosotros… ya sabes dónde puedes irte."

"De momento, me voy a dar una vuelta por el pueblo." Le dijo sonriendo. "Me gusta codearme con gente de vez en cuando."

"Claro, 'señor mariquita que brilla bajo el sol'." Le dijo la mujer. "Puedes salir a hacer que la gente se ría porque brillas bajo el sol."

"Voy a ir a cazar un poco hasta el ocaso, lista." Le dijo sonriéndole divertido. "Y Embry se viene conmigo, a ver si puede traernos algo de cena y hacemos una barbacoa fuera."

"Pero…" Le dije.

"Sin peros, chicas aquí y nosotros, los hombres, haremos cosas de hombres." Afirmó divertido para sacarme casi a rastras y dejarme liberar cuando estuvimos fuera.

"¿Tú de qué vas?" Le dije soltándome.

"Confía en mí." Me dijo. "Si no quiere ayudaros no lo hará, pero… yo tengo muchas expectativas puestas en tu mujer. Déjalas solas, ya verás cómo al final consigue convencerla para que os ayude."

Vale, no me gustaba demasiado la idea, pero llevaba razón, si alguien podía convencer a alguien de hacer algo por las buenas esa era Holly.

Miré hacia la casa y vi que nos miraba desde la ventana, entonces me besé la mano y la levanté para despedirme de ella. Y ella hizo lo mismo, se besó la mano y la pegó al cristal.

"Espero que conozcas bien los cazaderos por aquí." Le dije. "No me gustaría meterme en territorios de alguien."

"Claro, confía en mí." Me dijo divertido. "No hay vampiros afincados por estos lares, y lobos… bueno, hay pero hace calor y tienen caza en las montañas, no bajan tanto para cazar."


	95. Chapter 95

**CAPÍTULO 95: INTERLUDIO.**

(Voz de Holly)

"¿Te importa pasarme el bote de orégano?" Me preguntó la chica de la casa mientras removía tomate frito en un puchero tras freír unas bolas de carne un poco tras hacerlas entre las dos a mano.

"Claro." Le dije buscándolo y tendiéndoselo cuando lo encontré.

"Así que... eres la chica de un lobo." Dijo.

"Sí."

"No sé, me cuesta creérmelo un poco." Me dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "No te creas, había oído hablar de algo así, pero... un trasformista tan... poco peludo."

"Sí tiene pelo." Afirmé recordando dónde y notando cómo enrojecía.

"Ahí no vale." Me dijo apuntándome con la cuchara de palo que usaba para remover la mezcla. "Me refiero a barba, pelo en el pecho, por los brazos y piernas... no sé, ese chico no tiene nada, parece que se hubiera depilado."

"Embry no se... pierde todo el pelo cuando se destrasforma." Afirmé.

"Eh, tienes suerte, había oído que eran bastante agresivos, y desde luego demasiado como los animales que se trasforman." Afirmó. "Claro que también los vampiros están bastante mal conocidos por ahí. Solo hay que ver a ese caradura."

"¿Por qué le odias?" Le dije.

"No le odio." Me contestó. "Pero no es que sea demasiado de fiar ¿no? La última vez que estuvo aquí se fue y no ha vuelto en años. Al menos no demasiado tiempo."

Sí, eso era típico de él, pero...

"Pero Chad si es protector." Le dije.

"Hija, tienes suerte de creerte eso." Me dijo. "Si fuese protector todo iría mejor, pero al menos me dejó con Pablo, aunque creo que no le cae demasiado bien... en fin, no me puedo quejar, tengo una casa, un buen trabajo que me encanta, comida para llenar el estómago, amigos que me quieren... y a Pablo y Pedro. A veces pienso que Pedro le ve como a un padre; sí, definitivamente Pablo es más padre para él que su auténtico padre."

"¿Eres... eres su madre?" Le dije expresando mis dudas en palabras.

"Así es." Asintió. "Y créeme, es mi tesoro. No cambiaría nada. No sé, nunca había pensado ser madre antes, pero... ahora no lo cambiaría ni por todo el oro del mundo, aunque sea solo hijo mío."

"Entonces... tú eres..." Le dije asombrada.

"Una madre y soltera, sí." Afirmó. "La verdad, antes me haría monja que casarme con el padre de Pablo."

"¿Por qué?" Le dije. "¿Tú también eres...?"

"Soy una mujer independiente y muy orgullosa de serlo." Afirmó sonriendo. "Trabajo en mi hobby, tengo un trabajo que me da dinero y que adoro, una casa preciosa donde puedo poner el orden que me gusta y mantener mi caos creaccional sin que nadie me diga nada... aunque Pedro se queja un poco a veces..." Dijo rascándose la nuca con el culo del cucharón ante de volver a remover la salsa. "Y unos amigos que me quieren. Por no hablar de mi precioso tesoro que me quiere tanto como yo a él."

"Entonces deberías entenderme." Murmuré acariciándome el vientre apenas levemente y casi imperceptiblemente abultado. "Yo sí necesito al padre, no podemos estar separados y… yo no quiero hacerle daño."

"Ya he visto que miras a ese chico." Afirmó girándose de nuevo para mirar su cocina. "Pero yo no puedo hacer nada. No puedo permitirte algo que no apruebo. Hazme caso, no te líes con un vampiro, no sirve de nada y siempre tienes mucho más que perder que de ganar."

Entonces la miré confusa.

"Creeme, ese chico es un asesino." Afirmó. "Aléjate de él, te costará llevarlo el primer mes o así, pero luego sorprendentemente se te hace mucho más fácil."

"Es que… no lo… no lo has…" Balbuceé confusa.

"Claro que sé de qué hablo." Me dijo girándose hacia mí. "¿Ese idiota no te lo dijo? Leo mucho sobre el tema, desde vampiros clásicos a los modernos y la degeneración que han hecho algunas autoras románticas. No hay vampiro bueno, pueden ser mejores personas o peores, pueden haber dejado la alimentación 'carnívora' y limitarse solo a animales, pueden matar o no a sus víctimas, pero al final… todos y cada uno de ellos te harían sufrir."

No podía dudar que siempre que conocías a alguien que no era humano al final estabas condenada a sufrir, por el motivo que fuera; pero…

"Te has equivocado." Afirmé suavemente mirándola. "No quiero que Embry se… alimente de mí."

"¿Ah, no?" Me dijo para que sacudiese un poco la cabeza en una negación.

"Soy yo la que necesita sangre." Afirmé haciéndola abrir los ojos como platos y hacer que se le cayese la cuchara al suelo. "Ya, es… raro."

"Es que tú… tu corazón… y tu temperatura… y tus modales…" Me dijo recogiéndo la cuchara sin apartar la vista de mí. "Necesito sentarme." Afirmó para ir a la mesa y sentarse casi dejándose caer en la silla. "Una mujer vampiro con pulso y calor… no puedo dar crédito…"

"Es que no soy un vampiro." Dije. "Es… hubo un accidente y… un vampiro me hizo un corte de colmillo pero… no soy una…"

"¿No eres un vampiro?" Dijo confusa. "Pero has dicho que necesitas sangre."

"Sí, a veces… cuando me excedo en… una cosa, necesito un poco de…" Dije sin atreverme a concluir la frase.

"Ya, había oído algo parecido." Afirmó. "Tengo que decírselo a mis amigas, va a ser el descubrimiento del siglo. Un vampiro no completo… con pulso y apariencia y resistencias humanas."

"Por favor." Le dije cogiéndola de la mano. "Tienes que ayudarnos. Yo… no quiero alimentarme de nadie que no sea… él."

"Le amas demasiado ¿no?" Me dijo con cara suavemente cincelada con algo entre pena y comprensión.

"Con locura." Murmuré aceptándolo y asintiendo.

Guardó silencio unos segundos que me parecieron una eternidad y finalmente me volvió a mirar.

"Supongo que no me queda más que decir." Dijo. "No puedo prometer nada, pero haré lo que pueda por encontrar algo. Aunque podría llevarme un tiempo."

"Gracias." Afirmé sonriéndole y moviendo su mano en las mías. "Muchísimas gracias, es… no sabes lo importante que es para nosotros."

"Bueno, pues háblame un poco más sobre vosotros, por favor." Me dijo. "Espera, voy a coger un bloc, no quiero perderme ni un detalle y que se me olvide."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

"Este sitio mola." Afirmé mientras cargaba con unas cuantas cosas para la casa que habíamos ido recogiendo por tiendas del pueblo mientras Chad parecía un joven raro y rapero. "La gente es simpática."

"Están acostumbrados al turismo." Me dijo. "Y Lily es bastante conocida en algunas tiendas. Alguien de su familia trabajó aquí un tiempo y luego se compró la casa propia, tuvo que ahorrar bastante para conseguirla, pero tuvo suerte." Afirmó sonriendo. "Ella siempre tiene suerte, y se lo curra para tenerla."

"A mí me parecía una mujer un poco… curiosa." Afirmé. "¿Es una nerd?"

"Algo así." Afirmó sonriendo. "Escribe, mucho. Y es preciosa, aunque tiene un carácter peculiar y es bastante madura."

"Preciosa… deberías revisarte la vista." Le dije.

"Eh, Holly es bonita, pero Lily tiene las caderas más anchas y mejor tipo." Afirmó. "Y, está mejor dotada para ser madre y tener niños."

"Cuidado con lo que dices." Le advertí mientras llegábamos al portón de acceso de la carretera, junto al paseo de árboles que llevaba del pueblo a otro pueblo cercano. "Que seas amigo de Holly no quiere decir que tengas que caerme bien."

"Le dijo el chucho al chupóptero." Afirmó una voz. "Pensaba que no volverías."

"Embry, te presento a Pablo, el perro guardián de Lily y Pedro." Me dijo Chad.

"El perro guardián te va a arrancar la cabeza." Le dijo el tipo. "¿Qué caza has traído?"

"Se me olvidaba." Afirmó. "Además, hemos hecho algo mejor. Hemos hecho sus compras."

"Ya, seguro que te lo ha pedido ella." Le dijo con ironía. "En fin, qué le vamos a hacer. Dámelo y vete."

"Ah, ah." Dijo apartándole las bolsas del alcance. "Nosotros lo conseguímos, nosotros se lo damos. Además, hemos dejado a una amiga ahí dentro, pero tranquila, es casi como tu ama."

"Es mi amiga, no mi ama." Le dijo el hombre.

"Claro Pluto, lo que digas." Le dijo Chad.

"¿Tú también eres un lobo?" Le dije.

"Más o menos." Afirmó. "Si me dices que no te cae bien este entonces a mí me caerás bien."

"Digamos que le trago porque es amigo de mi chica." Afirmé.

"Entonces bienvenido al club." Afirmó sonriéndome y dándome la mano mientras cargaba con unos bichos. "Me llamo Pablo."

"Embry." Afirmé. "¿Vives aquí?"

"En la cabaña de allí." Me dijo señalando una construcción pequeña. "Pero hago la vida normal en la casa. Lo que me queda libre del trabajo, claro. Soy guardabosques, mi especilidad es de bastante ayuda."

"Ah..." Asentí mientras entrábamos a la casa por una puerta trasera que parecía conducir a la cocina donde Holly estaba sentada. "¿Y la otra chica?"

"Ha ido a ayudar a Pedro con los deberes." Afirmó suavemente haciéndome reparar en que estaba mirando un libro.

"¿Qué lees?" Le dije levantándole un poco la mano de la portada. "Lily... ¿Es alguien famoso? Lily... Lily... no me suena."

"Pues es la dueña de la casa." Dijo la misma entrando por la puerta. "¿Y mi caza?"

"Te hemos hecho las compras ¿no te sirve?" Le dijo Chad. "Pluto puede conseguirte carne cuando quieras, pero creo que lo de abastecerte la casa entera gratis no..."

"Gano mi propio dinero." Le dijo ella molesta. "No necesito tus limosnas."

"Entonces piensa que lo hago por Pedro." Le dijo Chad.

"Tú nunca haces nada por nadie que no seas tú." Afirmó ella molesta colocando cosas hasta que llegó a un bote de especias. "¡Ala!. ¡¿De dónde has sacado esto?"

"Estuve en Pakistán haciendo unas cosas hará unas semanas." Le dijo Chad como que no quiere la cosa. "Sé que no tenéis de esto por aquí. Y el resto de esa bolsa son regalitos 'no-perecederos' que te he conseguido en mi curro."

"Eso no va a hacer que te perdone así de fácilmente." Le dijo ella volviendo a molestarse solo que esta vez, evidentemente fingiendo solo.

"Bueno, pero al menos ayuda." Dijo él divertido. "Dime 'angelito', ¿te ha enseñado ya esta mujer el paseo tan chulo que hay a la derecha según sales de aquí?"

"No he tenido tiempo." Le dijo la dueña de la casa acabando de colocar botes de especias de todo tipo con etiquetas en otros idiomas igual que unas cuantas bolsas más que contenían a saber qué e igualmente con etiquetas en otros idiomas. "Hemos estado hablando de cosas importantes."

"Supongo que entonces no te importará que nos vayamos ya." Le dijo Chad con un tono que para mí fue evidente que no iba del todo en serio. "Me despido de Pedrito y podemos irnos."

"De eso nada." Le dijo la dueña de la casa poniéndose con los brazos en jarras.

"¿No puedo despedirme de él?"

"Sí, pero si te vas te vas solo, la chica y él tienen que quedarse, aún no sé cómo puede hacer lo que me ha dicho." Afirmó.

"¿Vas a ayudarnos?" Le dije alucinado mientras oíamos que el chaval le gritaba algo a ella y esta le contestaba igualmente gritando. "Al menos voy a intentarlo. Tengo mucha curiosidad en el caso."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"No puedo creerme que sea cierto." Afirmé esa noche mientras estábamos Chad, el niño y yo en el porche jugando y la dueña de la casa preparaba las habitaciones. "Al final ha cambiado de idea."

"Ya lo sabía que lo haría." Me dijo. "Lily puede ser muchas cosas, pero es bastante justa, y conocer a tu chica le habrá picado la curiosidad bastante."

"Eh, que Holly no es ningún mono de feria." Le dije.

"No, solo es una bruja que tiene algún rasgo vampírico y necesita rellenarse su energía cuando hace burradas, bebiendo sangre." Me dijo. "Dios, qué raro suena eso. ¿Ves? Por eso prefiero alimentarnos mutuamente sin preguntar nada al compañero."

"Ya, pues tranquilo, no volverá a hacerlo." Afirmé. "Ya no va a necesitarte más."

"Cuidado lo que dices." Me dijo. "Seguramente viváis un tiempo bastante largo, podríais necesitar ayuda, y créeme, Holly es parte de nosotros. En algún momento podríamos necesitar de sus dones."

"Me parece muy bien, pero no vais a…"

"Embry, Chad." Nos llamó desde nuestras espaldas.

"Holly, pensaba que estabas ayudándola con los cuartos." Le dije.

"He acabado." Afirmó. "Y vosotros no deberíais discutir ante él."

Claro, ella siempre preocupada por el más débil, en este caso, el chaval de la dueña de la casa.

"No importa." Dijo el chaval. "Es normal que se molesten."

"¡Pablo!" Oímos entonces gritar por la ventana de arriba. "¡Hora de acostar!"

"¡Voy!" Contestó el chaval antes de mirarnos. "Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches." Le dijimos los tres.

"Bueno, yo me voy a ver si cazo algo." Dijo Chad levantándose.

"¿No te quedas?" Le dijo Holly suavemente.

"Nah, la mamá ya ves que no me tiene demasiado cariño." Le dijo sonriendo y cogiéndole suavemente de la barbilla. "Además, si no voy a alimentarme ya pronto no podré controlarme. Así que… voy a ver si veo a una chica del pueblo. Está buena, tú ya me entiendes." Afirmó guiñándole un ojo antes de darse media vuelta para alejarse.

"¿Por qué eres tan buena con ese jilipoyas?" Le pregunté a Holly cuando se hubo alejado él lo suficiente como para perderse de vista.

"Es un amigo." Me dijo.

"Sí, y me ha dicho que si vuelven a necesitar de tus dones en el futuro te llamarán." Afirmé. "Como si no pudieras tener tu propia vida."

"Es que es cierto. Puedo tener mi propia vida, pero… soy parte de un equipo, y si… bueno, si las cosas se pusieran realmente mal…" Me dijo. "Sí, podrían llamarme para que… les ayudara."

"Mierda, odio todo esto." Afirmé echándome hacia atrás para tumbarme sobre mi espalda. "Que te ayudaran a aprender y controlar tus dones no compensa con todo esto."

"Piensa en Chad." Me dijo tras un segundo de pensar. "Él vivirá eternamente si no le matan. Él tiene más tiempo que comprometer con el grupo."

Visto así era cierto, pero… no, de momento ya era suficiente con poder tenerla, entonces me di cuenta de algo más, llevábamos casi un día sin dormir y podía ver en la postura de Holly que su cuerpo estaba cansado; así que volví a incorporarme con una sonrisa en los labios y le di un beso para cogerla en brazos.

"Vamos, vayamos a dormir." Le dije.

"No estoy cansada." Me dijo.

"Bueno, pero yo no quiero que te canses." Afirmé. "A ver, capitana, dónde hay que ir para ir a nuestro cuarto."

"Derecha." Me dijo sonriendo y acurrucándose en mis brazos.

La verdad es que allí era sencillo encontrar la habitación, la casa era grande, pero los dormitorios y baño principal estaban arriba, y cuando pasamos delante de una habitación oímos cómo la chica de la casa estaba contando un cuento al niño y Holly sonrió.

Finalmente llegamos a nuestro cuarto y Holly abrió y cerró la puerta con un truquito antes de que la dejase suavemente en la cama.

"Eres un poco tramposilla ¿eh?" Le dije bromeando.

"Tú tenías las manos..." Dijo.

"Para mí nunca están ocupadas si están contigo." Afirmé sonriéndole antes de besarla apartando el pelo de su cara.

Últimamente volvía a llevarlo largo, solía llevarlo suelto de no ser que estuviese haciendo algo, y cuando viajábamos, solía recogérselo en un moño o a veces, también en una coleta; así que se la solté y me sujeté la goma a la muñeca para, poco a poco, ir consiguiendo aligerarnos de ropa ambos hasta ponerle mi camiseta a modo de pijama quedándome yo con mis calzoncillos.

Entonces la miré al notar su tripa efectivamente un poco más hinchada que nunca y algo más dura al tacto en ese pequeño abultamiento y sonreí acariciándoselo.

"Dios mío... no entiendo cómo es posible que seas tan preciosa." Le dije.

"Qué dices." Me dijo sonriendo mientras le volvía a acariciar la tripa. "Cada vez estoy..."

"Yo te veo demasiado delgada." Afirmé preocupado. "Deberías estar más grande, ya sé, pídeme lo que te apetezca comer. Te lo traeré y nos lo comeremos aquí mismo."

"No puedo... no tengo hambre." Me dijo sonriendo. "Pero gracias."

"En serio, no es normal que estés tan delgada." Le dije.

"Tampoco tengo que estar más..." Dijo para indicar por gestos más kilos. "Si engordas demasiado no es bueno tampoco."

"Pues yo sigo diciendo que tendrías que estar más gordita." Afirmé tras un silencio de segundos abrazándome a ella. "Además, cuando nazca vas a tener motivos para estar celosa."

"¿Por...?" Dijo confusa. "¿Cuándo parezca una... tú vas a ir a buscar a...?"

"Nooo." Dije bromeando. "Pero como nazca niña vas a poder tenerle celos porque voy a protegerla como nunca nadie ha protegido a una niña. Y hasta que pueda cuidarse sola creo que voy a tener que dividir mis atenciones entre las dos."

Eso la hizo sonreír y rodearme entre sus brazos correspondiendo a mi abrazo de niño pequeño como una madre amorosa y besarme la cabeza.

"Yo no podría sentirme celosa nunca de mis hijos." Dijo suavemente. "Porque yo también voy a protegerles y... soy la madre, les protegeré y cuidaré hasta que sean mayores."

Eso me hizo sonreír y al tener su pecho a mi alcance, atrapárselo suavemente en mi boca para jugar un poco.

"Mira, soy un bebé." Le dije bromeando y haciéndola reír, cosa que no duró demasiado porque era bastante sensible a mí y enseguida en lugar de risas conseguí arrancarle otros sonidos suaves debido a que no estábamos solos en la casa. Lo que sí, no llegué al final por miedo a hacerle el menor daño.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

5 días después

"Esto está tardando más de lo que esperaba." Nos dijo la dueña de la casa a la hora de la comida del 5 día allí. "Ya han pasado días y sigo sin ver la forma de hacerlo."

"¿No decías que sabías?" Le pregunté sacando el asado para mirarlo y mirarla a ella.

"Y sabía dos opciones, a cual más peligrosa." Afirmó. "Además, he estado investigando y si hay precedentes desde luego están bien escondidos."

"Entonces no puedes." Le dije.

"No he dicho esto." Me dijo. "Estoy segura que puedo encontrar la manera, no voy a rendirme tan fácilmente. Lo que pasa es que podría tardar un poco."

"Podríamos... volver a casa y... regresar cuando supieras algo." Dijo Holly.

"Sí, es una buena idea." Le dijo la chica. "No molestáis aquí, de hecho me gusta lo de que alguien se ocupe de la casa por mí, pero creo que tendréis vuestras vidas, y aquí las desatendéis."

"No entiendo cómo puedes tener solo la edad que tienes." Le dije. "Hablas como una persona más mayor."

"Sí, me lo dicen a menudo." Afirmó sonriendo.

"Entonces recogeremos nuestras cosas y nos iremos." Le dije. "Pero cómo nos encontrarás cuando sepas cómo hacer lo nuestro."

"Supongo que sabrás que no estamos en la era de las cavernas." Me dijo levantando una ceja. "Solo necesito un numero de teléfono o una dirección de correo electrónico y lo sabréis al momento o casi."

"Te apunto el mío." Le dijo Holly suavemente.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Cuidado." Dije cogiendo a Holly con suavidad mientras salíamos del 'agujero gusano' que había hecho para desplazarnos hasta el baño de mujeres de la estación de autobuses de Forks. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, es... pensé que me quedaba más potencia." Dijo.

"Ven, vamos a sentarnos un poco." Le dije. "Voy a ver si llamo a alguien para que venga a buscarnos."

"Puedo hacer otro hasta casa." Me dijo.

"De eso nada." Me negué. "Haz el favor de descansar, si no por ti, por mí, y si no por nuestro pequeño bebé."

"Vale." Cedió.

Podía llamar a varias personas, Jake se plantaría aquí en lo que le costase dejar arreglado lo que tuviera entre manos, Leah iba y venía a trabajar todos los días a Forks.

Sí, Leah probablemente fuera la mejor opción.

"Voy a llamar a Leah, creo que va y viene todos los días." Le dije. "Seguramente lo haga en un coche propio."

"Hum." Dijo suavemente asintiendo. "O también..."

"¿También?" Le dije.

"Podríamos ir andando." Me dijo.

"No digas tonterías." Le dije para darme cuenta que podía tomárselo mal y sonreírle. "No, mientras tengamos amigos que nos lleven y nos traigan no pienso dejar que te agotes más aún. Necesitas descansar, así que... Además, tienes que estar bien fresca cuando le demos la noticia a la abuela."

La abuela, qué mal sonaba eso, pero las mujeres eran impredecibles, a saber cómo se lo tomaría mi madre.

Después de un poco sentados, salimos fuera y cuando estábamos pasando un paso de cebra, nos pitó un coche de policía.

"Chicos, vaya, no sabía que habíais venido." Nos dijo el jefe Swan.

"Venimos de viaje." Le dije. "Íbamos a llamar a Leah para ver si podía llevarnos a la reserva o algo."

"Ah, subid." Nos dijo. "Voy para allí. Ya sabéis, hay una alarma de un animal muerto y aunque tengáis a la dama de hierro por allí… bueno, la fuerza de la ley sigo siendo yo."

"Si con 'dama de hierro' te refieres a Laki, creo que a ella se la trae al fresco quién sea el cuerpo de la ley, es algo en nuestros terrenos y se lo va a tomar a pecho sí o sí."

"¿Han vuelto a… cazar en la reserva?" Dijo Holly.

"Sí, pero no te preocupes, esta vez se supone que está despellejado y decapitado." Le dijo. "Por lo que se ve tiene toda la pinta de ser cazadores sin más. El problema es que no me han dejado demasiado claro qué era la víctima."

"Si es un lobo ten por seguro que Laki te va a llevar al culpable, el problema es cómo te va a llegar, si en trocitos pequeños o medianos."

"¡Embry!" Me dijo Holly dándome un golpecito para reñirme.

"Lo siento, lo siento." Le dije.

"No es por molestar, pero parecéis un matrimonio." Nos dijo Charlie. "Me recordáis a mí de joven."

"Es que estamos casados." Le dije.

"¿En serio?" Me dijo. "Vaya, no había oído a nadie lo de la boda. Soy el último en enterarme de nada."

"Nos casamos en California." Le dije. "En otra reserva de allí."

"Ah, pues felicidades." Nos dijo.

"Por cierto." Le dijo Charlie a Holly. "He visto un anuncio por ahí, parece que hay alguien que da clases de ballet en la reserva. Deberías pensártelo, chica."

"Ya, soy yo la profesora." Le dijo sonriendo.

"¡No fastidies!" Dijo. "Oh, lo siento. Entonces creo que debería preguntar cuando cobras."

"¿Vas a apuntarte?" Le dije bromeando.

"Ja, ja. No tiene gracia." Se quejó. "No, un compañero tiene una niña que siempre ha querido aprender, pero por aquí no hay demasiados profesores de eso. Si hubiese uno tan cerca creo que pagaría lo que sea."

"Claro, cuando tenga un precio… te lo diré." Le dijo Holly suavemente.


	96. Chapter 96

**CAPITULO 96: LAS NOTICIAS VUELAN. ESTA CHICA ES UNA LOBA.**

"Mamá, por dios, di algo." Le dije tras casi un minuto de silencio donde Holly se estaba mirando las manos roja como un tomate y yo había vuelto a servir café a todos y me había comido una galleta esperando que alguien dijese algo. "Jo, pensaba que te haría ilusión."

"¡¿Ilusión?" Me dijo. "¡Dios, he criado un sátiro!. ¡Señor Dios, dime qué he hecho mal con este hijo!" Dijo levantando los ojos y los brazos al cielo.

"Mamá, joder, te estás pasando." Le dije al ver que Holly estaba casi a punto de llorar del susto que debía darle ver a mi madre así. "Tranquila, Holl, no pasa nada. Solo está sobreactuando un poco."

"¡No estoy sobreactuando, maldito descastado!" Me dijo mi madre a voz de grito. "¡Yo no te he enseñado a dejar a las chicas preñadas!"

"Mamá, por dios." Le dije abrazando a Holly que se había asustado aún más con los gritos de mi madre. "Holly no es una chica cualquiera, es mi esposa."

"¡No os habéis casado!" Me dijo.

Ya iba a haber dicho algo cuando Holly me tapó la boca suavemente haciéndome mirarle y ver cómo sacudía la cabeza suavemente pidiéndome que la dejara hablar a ella.

Con cuidado se giró hacia mi madre y la miró con esa mirada suave y clara que hacía callar hasta al oso más grande y furioso y calmarse para oírla.

"Lo siento, es… Embry me pidió que me casara con él, pero… no puedo casarme por la iglesia." Le dijo suavemente. "Estamos casados por un rito." Añadió levantando la mano con el anillo de compromiso-boda que habíamos comprado a juego y cogiédnome mi mano para levantarme el dedo con la alianza y mostrarla que eran iguales.

"¿Cuándo…?"

"Embry me regaló esto en Italia." Le dijo. "Cuando vino a traerme de vuelta de mi… viaje. Decidimos decir que estábamos casados aunque no… bueno, no fuese por la iglesia. Y cuando vinimos aquí y fuimos de vacaciones a California, a casa de la familia de un amigo, sus abuelos nos… casaron por el… rito."

"¿Y por qué no me habíais dicho nada?" Nos dijo.

"Sabía que no te lo tomarías bien porque no lo entenderías." Le dije para que Holly me pusiera un dedo en los labios.

"Podríamos volver a casarnos otra ver por… el rito aquel." Me dijo. "Con tu madre y… amigos."

"Pero la 'abuelita Nahi' dijo que era una vez cada 5 años." Le dije.

"Podemos volver a… hacerlo, antes." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"No, dejarlo." Le dijo mi madre cogiéndole la mano a ella. "Cuando lo repitáis dentro de 5 años ya estaré. Y esta vez, espero por vuestro bien que me aviséis." Afirmó amenazándonos con el dedo en broma.

"Claro." Dijo sonriéndole.

"Bueno… supongo que no tengo por qué enfadarme, al fin y al cabo yo tampoco estaba casada con el padre de Embry." Dijo mi madre sonriendo.

"Por eso quería casarme con ella." Afirmé mirando a Holly feliz y con su mano en la mía. "Quiero que mis hijos tengan un padre, aunque la gente no entienda nuestro matrimonio."

"Bueno… será duro, pero… al menos va a tener unos buenos padres, eh, y como no me hagáis la madrina pienso daros la tabarra hasta que aceptéis." Me dijo.

"¿Eso es que te alegras?" Le dije.

"Pues claro, tonto." Me dijo divertida. "Siempre esperaba que me hicieras abuela, pero no tan pronto."

Bueno, al menos con mi madre no había ido tan mal. Ya solo quedaba…

"¿Cuándo vas a decírselo al resto?" Me dijo.

"Sí, bueno… creo que buscaré la forma." Avisé. "Ya sabes, con Leah y Laki por la reserva… eso por no contar con el par de hijos apegados que nos han salido."

"Vamos, Leah es un trozo de pan." Me dijo mi madre.

"No, si quienes me dan miedo de verdad son Rómulo y su madre." Afirmé para que Holly me diese un toquecito de recriminación. "No sé quién es peor."

"A los niños puedo decírselo yo." Dijo Holly suavemente. "Tú… esta tarde tienes que ir con el resto a… hacer cosas."

"No sé… igual se lo toman mal si no soy yo quien se lo dice." Le dije.

"Claro que no." Negó ella.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Holly)

"Tía Holl." Me dijo Kitsune suavemente cuando me tiró un balón de playa hinchable y al golpearlo me mareé y me caí de rodillas. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, es…" Dije.

"Vamos a descansar." Dijo Rómulo.

Ambos chicos eran especiales, como psicólogo infantil de la escuela-instituto tenía acceso a sus expedientes y sabía de su pasado y el trauma que acarreaba, igual que sabía el seguimiento que habían llevado y cómo desde que su madre y Seth se casaron, parecían haber ido mejorando, y ahora que tenían una hermanita, era más patente que nunca.

Al final, Rómulo se tumbó y su hermano me hizo apoyar la cabeza en el regazo formado por ambos.

"Tía Holl, últimamente… estás un poco mal." Me dijo Remo suavemente. "¿Estás…?"

"Sí, es que… no estoy muy fina últimamente." Les dije suavemente sonriéndoles.

Su madre confiaba en mí para que les acompañase mientras ella estaba tratando asuntos con el resto de sus alumnos, por eso ahora estábamos los tres solos en la playa jugando con el balón hinchable a pesar de que no fuese el día más soleado del mundo.

Aunque me sonrió, pude notar que tenía la misma sonrisa que enmascaraba tristeza que ponía yo a veces.

"Tía Holl, deberías ir al médico." Me dijo Rómulo. "Igual estás mala y no te has dado cuenta."

"¿Y eso?" Le dije.

"Porque mamá tampoco se podía poner mala y entonces un día se puso mala." Me dijo.

"Ya, pero es que yo no estoy mala." Negué.

"¿Y cómo lo sabes si no has ido al médico?" Me dijo.

"Pues…" Les dije.

En teoría no podía decir que debido a un tipo de magia, si me pusiera enferma bastaba con una fórmula y me curaría fácilmente y más rápido que cualquier otra persona, cualquier enfermedad, o casi, y a cambio, me curaría pero estaría extenuada.

"No sé, pero lo… notaría." Afirmé.

Era un poco raro, a veces como cuando se miraban como entonces, sentía que había algo que ocultaban. A veces, cuando Rómulo venía a verme mandado por el director porque se había peleado con otro chico, había visto al otro chico ir a enfermería con golpes o alguna herida, pero él… él nunca venía marcado, al menos no demasiado. Venía sucio o con algo de sangre seca, pero nunca herido.

Algún compañero en el colegio, decía que le ponían los pelos de punta esos ojos; pero yo sabía lo que era que te mirasen y te considerasen diferente por ello. Yo no veía a un chaval problemático con pinta de pandillero, sino a un pobre chaval al que le habían hecho un enorme lavado de cerebro y empujado a ser como era debido a un progenitor maltratador. Había hablado con Laki y aunque ella era... bueno, no aprobaba todos sus métodos, me había quedado más que claro que era una loba pero madre al fin y al cabo.

"Tía Holl... qué estás pensando." Me dijo Remo inclinándose sobre mí.

"En que sois mis sobrinos favoritos." Les dije sonriendo. "Y que os quiero mucho."

"Nosotros también a ti." Me dijo Rómulo sonriéndome.

"¿Queréis ir a bañaros?" Les dije suavemente.

"No." Dijo Rómulo serio.

"¿No?"

"Es que... no estás bien." Dijo Remo.

"Pero puedo bañarme." Afirmé.

"No nos apetece." Dijo Rómulo sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿Nos cuentas un cuento?"

"Vale." Me rendí. "Qué cuento os cuento..."

"Uno con dragones." Me dijo. "Y caballeros, y una princesa en apuros."

"¿Os.. gustan los cuentos de...?" Dije confusa.

"A Sue-Leah sí le gustan." Me dijo Remo acunándome la cabeza suavemente. "Pero solo si se los contamos papá o nosotros, mamá no cuenta bien los cuentos."

"Es que es cierto." Dijo Rómulo. "Las princesas de los cuentos son tontas, deberían mandar a los príncipes a la... 'chufa' y salvarse ellas solas."

Eso me hizo reír, estar con esa familia era realmente refrescante, su madre era total y completamente feminista, según los otros chicos había sido la dama de hierro, una 'femi-nazi' hasta que conoció a su marido Seth, y al pobre le había costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas conquistarla. Claro que también decían que estaba medio loca y era mentira, yo sabía de eso, y ella no estaba para nada loca.

"Contarme entonces un cuento vuestro." Les dije.

"Ya sé." Dijo Rómulo tras pensar un poco. "Vamos a contarte el cuento de 'Lobi-cienta'."

"¿Lobi-cienta?" Dije confusa pero sonriendo.

"Sí, es un cuento mejor que la Cenicienta." Me dijo.

Dejé que me contaran esa versión de la Cenicienta donde al final, la chica no la ayudaba su hada madrina sino que era ella quien se hacía el vestido con ropas de sus hermanastras y en lugar de quedarse con el príncipe, casi lo esclavizaba.

La variante más radical aparte de ese cambio de personalidad de la heroína fue el hecho de que si tenía que irse a media noche no fue porque se acabara el conjuro sino porque a esa hora le salía pelo y se trasformaba durante el resto de la noche en un lobo, y al final, era el príncipe quien conquistaba a la cenicienta y domaba a la loba para casarse con ella y ser felices por siempre jamás.

Sonreí cuando acabaron.

"¿Te ha gustado?" Me dijo Remo sonriéndome.

"Mucho." Asentí. "¿Os la contó vuestra mamá?"

"Sí." Me dijeron sonriendo.

"Pero papá le cambió el final." Afirmó Remo. "Es más bonito así."

"Sí." Asentí.

Sonreí al darme cuenta que el final era exactamente lo que me habían dicho que había pasado con sus padres, bueno, su madre y su padrastro Seth.

Me parecía realmente romántica su historia.

"Si quieres podemos contarte más." Me dijeron.

"Sois muy buenos." Les dije sonriéndoles y acariciándoles las caras. "Me gustaría que me contarais más cuentos. Y..." Bueno, ahí había una forma natural de contarselo. "Dentro de poco podréis contárselos a más gente."

"Al tío Embry no le gustan los cuentos de princesas y príncipes." Dijo Rómulo. "Pero se lo contaremos a nuestros primos."

"¿Cómo?" Les dije.

"Porque mamá y pa... Seth dicen que seguro que tendréis bebés." Dijo Rómulo.

"¿Y a vosotros no os importaría?" Les dije.

"Ya somos hermanos mayores." Dijo Remo sonriéndome.

"¿Y le haríais de hermanos mayores también?" Les dije.

"Claro." Dijo Remo. "Somos como... familia."

Eso me hizo sonreír y les agarré para derribarlos sobre mí como había visto que hacían entre ellos con su familia.

"Estáis de suerte." Les dije suavemente cuando paramos con ellos con una cara a cada lado de la mía por lo que les sonreí en el oído. "En 7 mese podréis volver a ser hermanos mayores de un primo o prima."

Al contrario que lo que parecía haber temido Embry, se lo tomaron muy bien, demasiado bien. Creo que fueron los que más se alegraron, sinceramente.

Me hizo muy feliz.

"Tía Holl." Me dijo Rómulo. "Ya verás, seguro que vas a tener un bebé muy feliz."

"Ya somos felices." Afirmé sonriendo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

"¿En serio?" Me dijeron Quil y Jared mientras escalábamos una pared vertical con el resto de alumnos.

"Eso parece." Afirmé.

"Tío, si no estuviésemos trepando por una pared que como nos caigamos nos partimos el lomo te abrazaba." Me dijo Jared. "Va a haber otra boda a la que ir con Kim y poder consolidar aún más nuestro amor."

"Que ya estamos casados." Les dije. "Y no mencionéis más el asunto delante suyo, que me voy a acabar cabreando en serio."

"O sea, que vas a repetir tu historia." Me dijo Paul para quejarse cuando le tiré una piedra de una patada que me hizo resbalar un poco.

"No se va a repetir ninguna historia porque estamos casados por un ritual y yo voy a reconocerle, va a llevar mis apellidos y voy a ser el mejor padre que puedas encontrar."

Suspiré hondo, me había quitado parte del peso de encima, parecía que el resto no les importaba tanto, pero aún quedaba una parte del mal.

Tan pronto como fui a asomar, vi una mano ante mí que cogí sin dudar puesto que a menudo nos ofrecíamos unos a otros la mano para subir el borde más rápidamente, solo que esta vez, en lugar de eso, me encontré con que me tiraron volando hacia arriba y me estampé derrapando sobre la espalda para notar un golpe fuerte en el pecho antes de tener que pelear a ciegas con un demonio porque se me había metido polvo en los ojos al caer derrapando y no podía ver.

"¡Laki, por dios!" Oí gritar a Seth reteniéndola en un abrazo que parecía ser lo único que la paraba un poco, un abrazo constrictor pero solo y únicamente de Seth. "¡¿Te has vuelto loca?"

"¡Déjame que le mate!" Le dijo mientras el resto de mana me venían a asistir y a hacer de pantalla entre ella y yo a modo de defensa.

Era doloroso, me dolía el costado que tenía en carne viva.

"Eh." Le dijo Seth sujetándola mejor porque aún con todo seguía intentando envestir con agarre y todo. "Ya está bien. Cálmate un poco. ¿Qué está pasando aquí, chicos?"

"Ese desgraciado a dejado preñada a nuestra Holly." Dijo Laki soltándose un segundo y envistiendo a cuantos intentaron meterse en medio antes de volver a caer, esta vez bajo el peso de Seth repitiendo el abrazo y el lobo que parecía ser su delta, pelo blanco y modales de soldado. "Te mataré, Call." Me dijo cambiando los ojos de color mientras se le oscurecía la piel. "Juro que te mataré."

Le pincharon algo, pero eso pareció cabrearla más aún.

"Embry, sal por patas de aquí." Me dijo Seth jadeando por el esfuerzo de retener a su propia esposa y llevándose un codazo hasta que lo detuvo mientras a Laki comenzaba a brotarle una pelusilla por todos lados. "Joder, date prisa. En segundos no podremos retenerla más. Vete corriendo y escóndete, a ver si podemos calmarla antes de que te encuentre."

"Joder, esto no funciona." Dijo el otro cuando fue a clavarle otro dardo y no pudo porque se lo tiró antes de que pudiera hacerle nada. "Qué haces aún por aquí, largo o te matará de verdad."

No necesité más, salí corriendo y me trasformé en el camino tras deshacerme de los pantalones. De pronto entendí por qué muchas veces Laki iba con poncho por ahí atado solo por un cinturón.

No sabía dónde podía meterme para que no me encontrase, y al final acabé oyendo a un minuto de haberme ido, el aullido furioso de Laki por lo que corrí aún más deprisa.

Con cualquier otro hubiera tenido ventaja, pero con ella... ella conocía el terreno y si cabe mejor que nosotros, su forma era más rápida que la nuestra y por desgracia, también era una rastreadora extremadamente potente.

Al final acabé en un acantilado y dudé un poco antes de decidirme y saltar al agua para ocultar mi rastro. Al menos eso me daría un poco de ventaja, el problema era que no sabía dónde ir.

Nadé todo lo que puse hasta llegar a un punto cerca de la reserva donde podía escalar y salir, esperaba no encontrarme con nadie allí, pero al final acabé llegando a la playa vacía y oí el aullido de Laki no demasiado lejos indicando que había vuelto a encontrar mi rastro.

"Mierda." Gemí.

No, nunca antes podía haber encajado una expresión tanto como entonces. Laki sabía dónde estaba y me di cuenta que allí no estaba solo.

"¿Embry?" Dijo Holly suavemente.

"Iros corriendo de aquí." Les dije oyendo el ruido de pasos de Laki acercándose rápidamente por el camino aquí.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Dijo Holly suavemente.

"Tía Holl, tenemos que irnos." Le dijo Remo.

"Tarde." Afirmó Rómulo poniéndose para hacerle escudo a Holly antes de que callera una bola de pelo negra ante nosotros que en el aire parecía antropomorfa y al caer vimos que era un lobo enorme que conocía demasiado bien y que aún así, asustó a Holly haciéndola casi caerse al pisar mal reculando asustada, suerte que Remo la cogió y evitó que se cayera.

"Mamá." La llamó Rómulo.

Me trasformé sin dudarlo y pasé calmadamente ante Holly y Remo para ir a hacerles de escudo ante aquella mujer enloquecida.

Me hubiera peleado con Laki de no ser porque Holly se repuso a su susto y se puso en medio.

"No le toques." Dijo mientras notaba cómo comenzaba a formarse el capullo de protección que solía usa en la guerra para protegerse con sus montura y hacer de escudo cuando notaba que alguno estábamos en peligro.

Entonces la moví con el hocico contra su axila del brazo que tenía levantado para parar a Laki.

"_No lo hagas_." Le dije. "_Te agotarás, no quiero que te canses más de lo necesario, no ahora._"

"Laki, entiendo tu furia, pero es lo que yo deseo." Le dijo tras apartarme el morro con la otra mano sin mirarme en una caricia casi. "Nos hemos casado por un ritual de boda antiguo, tú deberías conocerlo, tienes un alma centenaria, debieras conocerlo bien."

Sabía que ella sí podia ver lo que Laki pensaba, y por sorpresa para mí, parecía hacer frente sin miedo alguno a la mente furiosa de aquella loca.

"Vale ya, los dos." Nos dijo. "No me gusta ver cómo os insultáis mentalmente el uno al otro. No quiero ponerme en medio de mi marido y una de mis mejores amigas, pero no me dejáis más remedio."

Dios mío, si alguna vez alguien me hubiera dicho que Holly podría decir algo así le hubiera llamado loco y me hubiera reído de él o ella.

"Laki, lamento que te hayas enterado así pero es cierto, y voy a tenerlo." Afirmó suavemente para la loba negra mientras el resto de lobos podía percibir que se quedaban más rezagados. "Embry es el padre y va a ser un buen padre, me da igual lo que todos puedan, podáis pensar." Afirmó mirando un segundo a donde el resto estaban haciendo un cerco. "Pero es mi elección y yo elijo hacer las cosas así."

Fue curioso, pero de pronto bajó la mano y fue a por Laki, cuando le gruñó, ella no se amilanó, al menos no demasiado, porque era evidente que le tenía miedo a nuestra forma animal, aunque hubiera sido una jinete de esta forma, acabó llegando a donde Laki tenía la cara y le puso las manos a ambos lados de los labios levantados mostrando los colmillos y encías lupinas de la loba que era y comenzó a movérselos para intentar cerrárselos mientras Laki no parecía ceder en su intento de montar guardia para cuando Holly se despistase y bajase las defensas, atacarme con fuerza.

"NO." Le dijo Holly dándole un pescozón y gimiendo con miedo cuando Laki fue a morderle por instinto solo que perdió el objetivo gracias al lobo rubio que era Seth que la mordió en el pellejo del cuello haciéndola errar. "Sois todos unos lobos malos."

Ahí me caí de morros al suelo al verla actuar como si en vez de lobos del tamaño de caballos fuésemos Pup.

"Me da lo mismo lo que digas, eres una loba mala." Afirmó dándole otro golpe haciendo que se oyesen risas ahogadas en los árboles. "Eres una loba muy mala, y como no aprendas a comportarte te... te tendré que adiestrar."

Ahí sí que se oyeron risas casi rugientes en los árboles y Laki no se lo tomó precisamente bien, la empujó con el morro y la tumbó de espaldas para casi sentarse sobre ella.

"¡Ah, eres una loba mala!" Se quejó Holly.

Fui a defenderla, pero Seth se me cruzó en medio y sacudió la cabeza en una negación antes de señalarme con la mirada a ambas para mostrarme que Holly estaba bien, Laki no se le había sentado del todo encima, solo la había puesto bajo su trasero sin hacer demasiada fuerza y Holly estaba dándole golpes en el trasero para que Laki se moviera sin éxito, hasta que ha hizo gemir dando un bote al levantarse y girarse sobre si misma como si intentara apagar el culo donde le salía algo de humo.

"Te lo mereces, por mala." Le dijo Holly levantándose para que Laki volviera a derribarla, solo que esta vez Holly se le agarró al morro abrazándosele ahí y Laki intentó soltársela de ahí sin éxito, levantando a Holly en el aire como si fuese un toro mecánico.

Ahi si que la gente fue apareciendo riéndose en sus formas humanas con los shorts de neopreno de entrenar con el colegio de Seth y Laki.

"¡Vamos, blanquita, dale fuerte!" Le animó alguien.

La verdad es que era un espectáculo de lucha realmente deplorable. Una loba adulta y cachas en esa forma y con una humana pequeñaja y flojucha en apariencia, colgada de ella sujetándole las mandíbulas cerradas con los brazos abrazados a ellas.

Luego se le puso en la espalda, y Laki podría haberla ganado si no fuese porque parecía evitar hacerle daño real y no se tiró sobre su espalda como haría con cualquier otro.

Y siguieron así, cada vez que intentaba y conseguía quitarse a Holly de encima, esta volvía a cogerla.

Hubo una vez que la cogió del rabo y Laki la arrastró un poco antes de darse cuenta que la llevaba ahí.

Al final también yo me senté en mis cuartos traseros a verlas y acabé destrasformándome para que entonces fuesen los hijos los que vinieron por mí, solo que realmente el único que parecía ir en serio fue Rómulo, que me dio un par de golpes antes de llamarme vergüenza para los hombres por no casarme con ella antes de dejarla embarazada o algo así.

Señor, por un momento entendí a Seth teniendo que enfrentarse a los hijos por la madre y por casarse con ella, ese par no eran familia siquiera de Holly y la protegían como si fuese algo suyo.

"Joder, al final me voy a llevar más palizas por una sola cosa que en mi vida." Me quejé cuando Seth me dio la mano para ayudarme a levantar del ataque-derribo de su hijastro a mi persona.

"¿Y eso?" Me dijo.

"Bronca en California de una amiga y sus hermanos menores, por cierto, también gemelos." Le dije levantando 1 dedo antes de levantar el segundo. "Bronca de mi madre, bronca e intento de paliza por parte de tu esposa, amago de paliza de tus hijastros... y espera a que se entere también Sam."

"Pues me parece que no vas a tener que esperar demasiado." Me dijo.

"Eh, qué está pasando aquí." Oímos gruñir al aludido. "Joder, loca de las narices, vergüenza debería darte, metiéndote con una chica más pequeña que tú."

"¿Vergüenza, con la paliza que me estaba metiendo?" Le dijo Laki destrasformándose y quedándose con el neopreno rasgado en varios puntos pero tapando lo que debía. "Ja, no parece ni familia tuya."

"Es familia política." Le dijo Jake divertido.

"Eso ya me cuadra más." Asintió. "Es toda una loba, como Emily. Tócales la moral, pero como te metas con los suyos... tsk, lástima de mujeres... doblegadas a sus hombres..."

"Seth..." Dijo Holly sonriéndole.

"Sí, bueno, yo soy la que lleva los pantalones." Dijo Laki rascándose la nuca.

Suerte que todos sabíamos que no era así del todo, que Seth la había domado también algo ya.

"Por cierto, seguro que cuando te enteres de por qué quería matar a ese subnormal inconsciente te unes a mi causa." Le dijo Laki señalándome.

"Holly está embarazada de dos meses." Le dije yo. "Y voy a ser el padre de la criatura."

Hubo un silencio tenso y al final Sam se retiró unos paso.

"Llevas razón." Dijo Sam. "Por mí como si le arrancas un brazo de un mordisco."

"¡Sam!" Le gritó Holly molesta.

"Vale, vale." Dijo. "Solo que se lo deje inutilizado."

"¡Sam!" Le dijo asustada.

"Dame tiempo." Le dijo. "Me alegro por tí, pero no puedes pedirme que me entere y se lo perdone así como así."

Bueno, al menos eso era mejor de lo que esperaba que reaccionase.

"¿Vas a decírselo a Emily o se lo digo yo?" Le dijo.

"Iba a... bueno, iba a pediros que vinierais a cenar con vuestros... a casa." Le dijo ella suavemente. "Iba a contároslo entonces."

"Vale, haré como que no sé nada pues." Dijo. "Por cierto, creo que cada vez pareces pelearte mejor con bichos que te ganamos de tamaño y fuerza."

"Os lo dije, paletos retrogados." Le dijo Laki ajustándose mejor los jirones que se habían rasgado de su neopreno. "Esta blanquita apunta maneras, podría ser una buena loba aunque sea humana."

Sonreí divertido al ver cómo habían acabado las cosas.

El futuro no podía ir mejor, iba a ser padre, tenía a la mujer de mis sueños a mi lado y toda la gente que importaba parecían haber dado su bendición al bebé, aunque me costaría un poco que aceptasen totalmente lo nuestro, el que nuestra boda y matrimonio fuese por un ritual más que por la iglesia. Y evidentemente, no sabrían todo.


	97. Extra Navideño

**EXTRA NAVIDEÑO: NAVIDADES DE LOBOS**

.

((Bueno, pues atendiendo a súplicas, peticiones y considerando que sois lo mejor de lo mejor en cuanto a fans se refiere... aquí va mi regalito de Navidades para vosotros/as, sé que igual no viene al caso aquí pero bueno, lo que es los protas de la historia van a salir, a todas, espero que os guste.

Dannitalove16 , eso va por tí. ;-) Y Chilli, no te pongas celosa que para tí también hay, solo que ya sabemos que Dannita es la que más se emociona con los co-protas de este capítulo.

Ole, otra vez enrollándome como las persianas cuanto todos quieren leer el capítulo. Bueno, pues espero que os guste.

Besitos.))

.

24 de Diciembre, 10.30 pm., La Push (no pongo dónde que todo se sabe XD)

"Chicos, a cenar." Grita mi suegra.

"Y al que no se lave las manos se las corto." Afirmé yo sacando el pavo del horno con las manos desnudas.

"Anda, quita que sigo sin entender cómo es que no te las despellejas." Me dijo mi cuñada.

"Pufff... ya las tengo con callo y todo." Afirmé para sacar la bandeja a la mesa y dar un par de golpes a las manos que se han estirado para coger comida. "¿Ves? Solo se sonrosa un poco, y con la cicatrización que tengo no me dura ni cinco minutos. Chicos, he dicho que nada de picar hasta que no cenemos."

"Perdón mami." Me dicen ambos.

"¿Y vuestra hermana?" Les pregunto.

"Está con papá y Jaques." Me dice intentando coger de nuevo un tocito de asado para que le clave el tenedor de trinchar pillándole la mano entre ambas púas contra la mesa.

"Kitsune, he dicho que nada de coger comida sin permiso." Le aviso.

"Por dios, hija." Me dice la 'abuelastra'. "¿Te parece normal torturar así a mis nietos?"

"No es tortura." Afirmo. "Se llama enseñar modales."

"Cielo, no todo el mundo entienden to forma de enseñar modales." Me dijo Seth sonriéndome con la niña en brazos que en cuanto me ve comienza a manotear hacia mí haciéndome sonreír y cogerla. "Creo que tiene hambre."

"¿Por qué no vas a darle el pecho primero?" Me dice mi suegra.

"Suegri, te quedas al cargo." Le dije. "Leah ya sabe que puede morderles si es necesario."

"Claro." Me dijo Leah divertida.

La verdad es que estoy muy feliz, esta va a ser la primera navidad que pasamos juntos toda la familia, bueno, la familia y Jaques. Pero está claro que no voy a poder librarme así como así de mi mano derecha en Europa.

Pero de cualquier modo va a ser la primera navidad que pasemos en familia desde que nos casamos, la primera navidad de Sue-Leah.

"Ay, oye peque..." Le digo cuando me muerde sin sus dientes.

Entonces sonrío. Puedo sentir aún más felicidad sabiendo que mi pequeña tendrá una vida normal, ella no será una marginada en su propia tribu, no tendrá necesidad de ser fuerte como yo porque tendrá un par de hermanos que la cuiden y la protejan, un padre que la quiera horrores y una madre que la cuidará y protegerá como las lobas protegen a sus cachorros hasta que son capaces de valerse por si mismos.

No, ella no necesitará ser fuerte, pero lo será, podía verlo en ella, en cómo se sujetaba a mi pecho como si fuese a quitarle el alimento, en cómo buscaba mi fuente de alimentación, en cómo peleaba cuando la ponías en cualquier lado y te alejabas, en cómo había luchado por nacer y cómo había llorado aún antes de que la abuela le diera un golpe, buscando el aire vital. Pero sobre todo, en cómo luchaba por andar aún cuando su cuerpo no estaba listo aún ni para gatear.

Ella tenía nuestro espíritu de supervivencia aunque no fuera una loba, ella sería mi estirpe femenina para el futuro, y con suerte, ella también encontraría y más fácilmente que yo, el amor en su vida.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Rómulo)

"Eh, fitipaldis." Nos dijo mamá cuando fuimos a echarnos Jaques, Remo y yo a por el asado. "¿Qué tengo dicho que hay que hacer antes de nada?"

"Oh, Seth." Le dijo Jaques.

Sin embargo, él sonrió y me miró.

"¿Rómulo?" Me dijo. "¿Te importa hacer los honores?"

"Jo, a ver cuándo aprendes." Le dije para juntar las manos como mamá, Remo y él y agachar la cabeza para ponerme a bendecir la comida a nuestra manera.

Es extraño, pero Seth siempre me cede el honor en esto, no es el tipo de hombre que quiera ser el hombre de la casa, es casi como si quisiera compartir ese honor con nosotros, con Remo y conmigo, solo que todo el mundo me ve más a mí que a Remo como protector de mamá y Sue-Leah.

"¿Por qué le dejáis bendecir a él?" Dijo la tía Leah.

"Los gemelos son los hombrecitos de la casa." Le dice Seth.

"Les mimáis demasiado." Dijo la tía Leah.

"Y ellos me miman a mí." Le dijo mamá divertida. "¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Nada, nada." Le dijo la tía levantando las manos. "¿Y la hembra alfa que eras?"

"Sigo siéndolo, pero mis hombres son mis hombres." Afirmó mamá.

Me gustaba la cena de navidad, mamá siempre hacía algo de cena especial, incluso cuando estábamos con la Alianza, en lugar de comer en un 'Mac' ella nos hacía algo. Un año incluso fuimos a una de las mejores 'trattorias' de todo Italia, y otro fuimos a uno de los mejores de todo Francia, nos habían echado por ir con otros de la alianza, pero entonces mamá nos había llevado a otro, esta vez solo a Remo y a mí, era uno pequeño y estaba a kilómetros de Paris.

Entonces aún éramos solo mamá, Remo y yo. Era genial, pero luego papá nos había encontrado y había hecho daño a mamá diciendo que era su hembra y que no debía estar lejos de todos con sus crías.

Pero con Seth todo era diferente. Nunca le había dicho nada a mamá si nos llevaba a cualquier sitio y no le decía nada, solo le pedía que le avisara porque si no le daba angustia pensar que podían haber vuelto a ponernos en algún tipo de peligro, quien fuera.

Creo que aún tenía miedo de que papá volviese por nosotros. Pobre... me da pena decirle que papá estará ya devorado por los peces de Venecia, o en el mar, o tal vez en a saber dónde, porque en clase nos habían dicho que el agua subía al cielo, formaba nubes y luego llovía para volver a tierra y por diversos caminos de nuevo al mar y al cielo.

Papá era parte del agua de Venecia, así que igual había ido al cielo a formar nubes y luego había vuelto a caer a la tierra en otro sitio.

Pero no le echaba demasiado de menos, papá nunca fue bueno con nosotros, nunca fue bueno con mamá; pero Seth sí lo es.

Seth nos cuida, y aunque es evidente que es como un perrito, cuando se trata de proteger a la gente se convierte en un lobo, y si se trata de protegernos a cualquiera de nosotros, ya sea la abuelita, los tíos, la tía Leah, pero sobre todo a mamá, Remo y a mí... entonces sí que es un auténtico orgullo para nosotros.

Seth es raro, pero la verdad es que es un raro muy guay. Me cae bien, realmente parece que quiera a mamá, y también a nosotros. No sé, es como tener un papá nuevo, y Seth es mucho mejor papá que Lycaon.

"Kitsune, eh, que si me pasas la fuente de puré." Me dijo mamá.

"Perdón." Le digo echándome un poco para pasársela y que Sue-Leah meta la mano entera en él para manotear mientras mamá pasa el cuenco a papá.

"¡Oh, por dios!" Le dice la abuela.

"Déjala, yaya." Le dice mamá sonriendo mientras le limpia las manos a nuestra hermanita. "Es normal que se manche. Ella también quiere comer como nosotros."

"¿Puedo darle un poco de filete?" Le pregunto levantando la mano.

"Aún no, cielo." Me dice mamá.

"Venga, serás el segundo en dárselo cuando tenga un poco más de edad ¿vale?" Me dijo Seth.

"Después de tí ¿no?" Le dije.

"No, de tu madre." Me dijo. "Ya sabes, las mamás lobo son las que les dan la comida regurgitada, además, yo no... no podría..."

"Blandengue." Le digo.

En cualquier otro causaría que quisiera pegarme, pero Seth ya sabe que se lo digo casi hasta cariñosamente; y aunque no se lo dijera, como al principio, nunca me ha reñido ni se ha molestado. Creo que la única vez que le he visto furioso fueron todas cuando mamá, Remo o yo hemos estado en auténtico peligro.

"Bueno, chicos." Nos dice tía Leah. "¿Os está gustando la cena de noche buena?"

"Sí." Afirmamos.

"No es un restaurante como siempre." Afirmo yo. "Pero también está bien."

"Yo... prefiero esto." Añade Remo sonriendo.

"Sí... a mí tampoco me gusta." Afirma la tía Leah sonriendo con ironía. "Yo preferiría estar en una playita del caribe, ligando bronceado y rodeada de mulatos perfectos que besasen por donde piso, pero bueno, esto tampoco está tan mal."

Tía Leah es la mejor. Ella nos entiende desde el primer día, es como yo, no hace falta tener que disculparme por nada porque sabe exactamente lo que quiero decir, así que podemos ser exactamente nosotros, y mamá y ella son muy buenas amigas.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Remo)

"Venga chicos, hora de irse a dormir." Nos dice mamá cuando llevamos un rato peleándonos con Jaques y jugando a cartas con la abuelita y viendo los especiales navideños por la tele.

"Jooooo..." Dijimos los dos.

"Venga, no seáis jetas que la peque se ha dormido hace un buen rato." Nos dice papá-Seth.

"Pero es que no tenemos sueño." Le digo.

"¿No sabéis que Santa Claus no va a las casas de los niños que no duermen?" Nos dijo la abuela.

"¿Quién?" Preguntó Rómulo por los dos mientras ambos parábamos de jugar para mirar a la abuelita.

"¿Cómo?" Dice la abuela para mirar a mamá y Seth antes de volver a mirarnos. "¿No sabéis quién es Santa Claus?"

"Es que ellos conocen al Lobo Claws. (Santa Claus /s^nt^ kl^us/ frente a Lobo Claws /lovo kl^us/)" Le dijo mamá.

"¿Y ese quién es?" Nos dijo a los 4 la tía Leah.

"Lobo Claws es un licántropo muy viejo, muy viejo, muy viejo." Dijo Rómulo.

"Es el lobo más viejo que existe." Afirmé yo asintiendo. "Y... todas las navidades... trae regalos a los lobitos que han sido buenos."

"Pero nosotros somos buenos." Dijo Rómulo. "Cuidamos de mamá y de Sue-Leah. No tratamos mal a las chicas y nunca hemos huído de una pelea justa."

"Es más o menos como Santa, solo que para nosotros." Le dijo mamá para cogerme en brazos. "Chicos... ¿y qué hace Lobo Claws con los niños que intentan verle?"

"¡Nooooo!" Gritamos para soltarnos y salir corriendo.

Nosotros nunca habíamos querido que Lobo Claws nos dejara mordiscos y zarpazos letales por estar despiertos cuando llegara, nunca le habíamos visto, pero aún así no queríamos que nos cogiera despiertos.

Nos lavamos los dientes deprisa y riéndonos mientras nos peleábamos por el grifo de agua para enjuagarnos la pasta de dientes y luego corrimos a nuestras camas para ponernos el pijama.

"Rómulo." Lo llamé. "¿Puedes...?"

Asintió y bajó la cabeza para mirar bajo la cama y luego se levantó para mirarme.

"Aún no ha llegado." Afirmó sonriendo. "Lobo Claws no se ha escondido debajo de la cama."

Entonces oímos un ruido en el tejado y nos cubrimos con las sábanas y las mantas hasta la cabeza apagando la luz de golpe para guardar silencio.

"¿Tú crees que nos habrá oído?" Le pregunto a Rómulo.

Sacude la cabeza y me hace un gesto de silencio.

"Si no hacemos ruido pensará que nos hemos dormido." Afirma.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"Ya están durmiendo." Afirma Laki sonriéndo mientras vuelve al salón para poner el brandy en la mesa con vasos para mi madre, mi hermana, ella y yo.

"¿Estás segura?" Le pregunto. "Es que a mí ya sabes que me la han metido doblada alguna vez."

"No, estoy segura." Afirmó sonriendo. "No sabes lo que les mueve Lobo Claws."

"Anda que..." Dijo mi madre. "Hacerle eso al pobre Santa Claus..."

"¿Y por qué cuando les has dicho que si recuerdan lo que hace ese Lobo Claws a los niños que intentan verle?" Le dijo mi hermana.

"Ah, nada, que en vez de llevarles regalos les muerde y les da zarpazos hasta dejarlos casi muertos." Afirmó Laki. "Primero se sube al tejado de un salto y mira quienes hay dentro desde la chimenea, y no puedes engañarle porque tiene super-sentidos, así que sabe exactamente quienes están en la casa y si están despiertos o no. Y luego se esconde debajo de las camas de los niños que no duermen y espera a que lleguen para..."

"Sí, creo que nos hacemos una idea." Afirmé.

"¿Y los niños no se te traumatizan con eso?" Preguntó mi hermana echándose un trago de brandy.

"Qué va, es como mejor duermen." Afirmó divertida. "Y el único día del año que duermen del tirón y yo puedo tener algo de tiempo libre."

"No sé, no acaba de cuadrarme que les digas a mis nietos esas cosas." Le dijo mi madre.

"Bueno Sue, ten en cuenta que ellos son lobos auténticos." Le explicó Laki sonriendo y acomodándose contra mí. "Los tres somos como animales, así que hay muy pocas cosas que les den miedo, ya crecerán y se darán cuenta que es imposible que un tipo tan grande entre por una chimenea tan pequeña y mucho menos que se esconda debajo de una cama tan bajita y no se le vea ni se le perciba."

Sonreí divertido. Laki era una gran madre, su métodos no eran los convencionales pero tenía mucha razón en lo que decía, y sobre lo de que eran animales... bueno, era cierto, los tres se regían bastante por instintos animales y por eso siempre podrías sentirte protegido por ellos, y Laki era realmente como una enorme loba, en todos los sentidos, sobre todo cuando para descansar se ponía en aquella postura conmigo, como si fuese una enorme hembra de lobo amaestrado, solo que todos sabíamos que ella siempre sería una loba salvaje e indomable, y eso era uno de sus muchos atractivos, su indomabilidad pero su carácter dócil conmigo y con las mujeres de nuestro círculo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Buenas noches." Me despido de mi madre y mi hermana a eso de la 1 de la mañana.

"Mañana hay chocolate." Les dice Laki. "¿Os apuntáis a desayunar en familia con nosotros?"

"Yo paso, que me voy a quedar con mi amiga la botella y mañana estaré inconsciente." Nos dijo Leah.

"Ay, hija." Le dice mamá antes de girarse a nosotros y sonreírnos. "Gracias por invitarme, me pasaré... ¿a eso de las 10 os viene bien?"

"A las diez está perfecto." Afirmó Laki sonriendo. "Intentaré controlar a esos dos para que no se pongan a destrozar papeles de envoltorio antes de que vengas."

Es alucinante, tal y como ha dicho, en cuanto cerramos la puerta con llave puedo comprobar que es como si estuviésemos solos.

"Bueno, por fin solos." Me dice sonriendo y cogiéndome del cuello de la camisa para tirar suavemente de mí hacia la habitación.

"¿NO crees que deberíamos tener cuidado no sea que se despierten los chicos?" Le pregunto.

"Están tan asustados de Lobo Claws que no se levantarán hasta que no sea de día, con un poco de suerte no será hasta las 8 y media, así que... tenemos toda la noche para nosotros." Afirmó sonriéndome y mordisqueándome un poco el lóbulo de la oreja.

"Eres el diablo." Afirmé sonriéndole antes de cogerla en brazos para que se me agarre con las piernas a la cintura para llevarla a la habitación donde cerramos y ella pone el pestillo para poder estar realmente 'a solas'.

No hemos celebrado demasiadas navidades juntos, pero ciertamente, esta va a ser la mejor de todas, una para enmarcar.

Mientras voy desenvolviendo mi propio regalo de Santa Claus y el Lobo Claws juntos, deshaciéndome de su ropa y la mía, siento que soy la persona más feliz del mundo, con la mujer que amo en mis brazos, mi propia hija a unos metros de nosotros dormida como un tronco y unos hijos adoptivos que realmente me hacen estar orgulloso de que lleven mi apellido.

Sí, definitivamente no cambiaría ni un solo punto de mi vida como está, o bueno, en toco caso, más hijos, pero eso es algo que aún podemos cambiar.

.

((Ya siento que este sea tan corto, pero es un extra, tengo que ponerme pero ya a estudiar y este año se me han adelantado los exámenes, así que...

Feliz navidad y próspero 2011 a todos. Mañana cuando pueda cuelgo el siguiente capítulo, y este sí que es capítulo como tal.

Besitos y que Lobo Claws os traiga muchas cosas bonitas, y si no, pues Santa, que todos queremos a ese gordito tan entrañable. ;)

Besitos y feliz navidad a todos y todas.))


	98. Chapter 97

**CAPITULO 97: EL EMBARAZO AVANZA. NAVIDADES EN FAMILIA.**

.

((Bueno, tras ese pequeño inciso y aprovechando que tengo internet en el trabajo (sí, yo no me libro ni en navidad T.T) os cuelgo este capítulos que acaba con la Nochevieja, pensaba colgarlo en nuestra auténtica nochevieja, pero como no voy a estar por casa y no sé si tendré posibiliad de colgarlo pues os lo pongo ahora y así aprovecho para desearos un feliz Año 2011 a todos y todas.

Por cierto, en cuanto lleguemos al 100 ya cuelgo todo de golpe con el epílogo y de paso cuelgo también el siguiente capítulo de 'Hija de la luna, hijo del sol', jajajaja. Que entonces no haré espoiler de nada ya. Vosotras me entendéis.

Besitos y feliz 2011. Muacs))

.

"Dios mío." Suspiré por la noche mientras cerrábamos la puerta tras nosotros en casa tras haber estado con Sam y Emily para cenar y darles la noticia. "Qué día..."

"Sí, ha sido... divertido." Dijo.

"¿Divertido?" Dije sorprendido. "Divertido es un día normal, hoy ha sido... dios, ni siquiera puedo creerme que haya sido real."

Sonriendo me hizo una caricia y me cogió de la mano para llevarme al sofá.

"En serio, no sé qué fue más subrealista, si cuando mi madre te asustó o cuando esa loca de Laki se puso en plan psicokiller a intentar darme caza, literalmente." Afirmé. "¿Y tú? No sabía que ya le habías perdido el miedo a los lobos grandes."

"Tú... me dijiste que vosotros nunca..." Me dijo suavemente permitiéndome que me apoyase la cabeza en su regazo tras tumbarme y peinándome suavemente el pelo. "Y sé que Laki no... bueno, es un poco... pero nunca me haría..."

"Me alegra que lo tengas tan claro." Afirmé. "Porque yo no. Por cierto, tienes que estar contenta, Emily casi daba brincos de alegría."

Y tan casi, lo único que no le había gustado tanto era la 'no-boda' que teníamos Holly y yo, y es que estaba claro, hiciéramos lo que hiciéramos nunca iban a aceptar esa unión de esa forma, no, ellos querían boda por todo lo alto, como con Sam y Emily, Seth y Laki.

"Aún a riesgo de que te vuelvas a enfadar... ¿y si les damos el gusto y nos casamos legalmente?" Le dije. "Ya, lo sé, iglesia no, pero al menos en el registro civil o algo. O como dijiste, repetimos la boda esta de tribu pero aquí, e invitamos a todos. ¿Eh?"

"Supongo que estaría bien." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Es... ya sabes que no es que no quiera... pero no puedo."

"¿Y en unos años, unas décadas?" Le dije. "Cuando seamos viejecitos viendo crecer a nuestros bisnietos, o nuestros tataranietos. ¿Para entonces no crees que habremos expiado ya nuestras culpas?"

"Hum." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros de nuevo. "No lo sé. Yo... siento no ser..."

"Para mí lo eres." Afirmé enlazando nuestras manos suavemente y besándosela para mirar hacia arriba y sonreírle feliz. "Eres la mujer perfecta. Y si al resto no les gusta cómo nos hemos casado por mí se pueden ir al carajo, porque estamos casados ante los dioses, llevamos alianzas de casados para que todos lo sepan y vamos a vivir como un matrimonio. Además, tienes la total y completa garantía de lobo de que no voy a dejarte nunca."

"Y cuando yo sea una..." Dijo tocándose el pelo y la cara. "Y tú estés... entonces ya no..."

"Bueno, no me van las abuelitas." Afirmé bromeando divertido ante el hecho de que parecía no saber que viviría muchísimo más que cualquier otro mortal si no indefinidamente. "Pero creo que nunca voy a poder verte así, ni aunque tengas cien años y estés arrugadita. Eh, igual hasta nos arrugamos juntos. ¿Cómo sé que entonces no serás tú la que se harte de mí?" Añadí bromeando.

"No podré verte nunca de otra forma que no sea como ahora." Afirmó sonriéndome y abrazándome la cabeza curvándose sobre si misma. "Y los que son como tú no envejecen. Lo sé por..."

"Hacía mucho que no hablábamos de ellos." Le dije sonriendo. "¿Ya hay paz en el mundo?"

"No." Negó suavemente. "Pero... saben que yo quiero una vida... normal."

Hombre, de normal nuestra vida no iba a tener demasiado. Yo era un chico que se convertía en lobo y cazaba vampiros con las mandíbulas descubiertas y ella... bueno, ella veía cosas, hablaba con muertos y hacía capullos de energía como escudos ante cosas realmente peligrosas.

"Ahora que caigo." Afirmé. "Nunca te he visto hacer nada realmente ofensivo, de ataque quiero decir."

"Pero si... una vez a Seth..." Dijo. "Y el granero porque se me fue la..."

Ah, sí, cierto. Una vez casi afixia a Seth cuando descubrió que era el marido de una hija de la luna, pensando que él también estaría contagiado. Bueno, de eso no sabía yo demasiado, pero por lo que sabía, Seth seguía siendo como nosotros, así que Laki, tuviera lo que tuviera, era evidente que no se lo había pasado a Seth. Aunque una vez sí le pasó unas pulgas, aunque ahí no estuvo claro quién de todo el pelotón fue el que las llevó a la escuela, pero tuvieron pulgas todos y se pasaron casi un mes con collares antipulgas y duchándose con champús especiales para eliminarlas.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Me dijo. "Por poco mato a..."

"No, me acordaba de lo de la epidemia de pulgas que tuvieron todos en el colegio aquel." Le dije.

"No tiene gracia." Me dijo suavemente. "Rómulo tuvo que venir varias veces a verme porque había pegado a sus compañeros por insultarles a Remo y a él."

"Es una lástima que te toque a ti eso, ese chaval es un macarra." Afirmé para llevarme un golpe suave para reñirme. "Qué, es cierto."

"No es un macarra." Me dijo tocándose un poco el vientre. "Y me han dicho que van a proteger a nuestro bebé cuando nazca."

"Miedo me da que se le acerquen mucho." Le dije bromendo. "Era broma, era broma. Sabes que me caen mejor que bien."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Diciembre, 3 meses después (5º mes de embarazo)

"Feliz año nuevo." Dijimos mientras el reloj marcaba las doce.

Como siempre, después del brindis comunal, cada cual le daba un privado a su pareja, así que sonriendo le di un beso a Holly luego miré hacia su tripita oculta bajo un jersey de cuello vuelto de embarazada donde salía ya una ligera pancita que acaricié y besé.

"Feliz año nuevo, preciosidad." Le dije susurrando a la tripa tras levantarle un poco la tela que la protegía y besándole la piel antes de volver a besar a la madre.

Sonriéndome, Holly me devolvió de nuevo la felicitación antes de que la felicitase el resto de familia, y esta vez, la familia era bastante grande.

Sonreí feliz al ver que mi madre había hecho migas con los abuelos de Jhon, que a su vez estaba hablando algo por teléfono tras pedir disculpas puesto que dijo que no podía ignorarla porque era del trabajo y el ejército nunca descansaba. Darien y Valeria se felicitaban mútuamente sonriéndose y hablando algo entre ellos, Alex estaba hablando algo con el cubano por teléfono desde el sillón donde los gemelos de California y los de Darien parecían estar haciendo concurso de a ver quién decía más palabras difíciles sin que se les cayera el jugo de las uvas masticadas y con los carrillos llenos.

El único que parecía fuera de lugar era Qualetaqa, que sonreía mirando alrededor con su copa de champán en la mano.

"Eh, Qualetaqa." Le dije. "Ahora vamos a dejar a todos estos aquí."

"¿Os vais de vuestra propia casa?" Nos dijo.

"No, es que... vamos a ir a casa de mi primo y... vamos a seguir la fiesta allí." Le dijo Holly. "Con todos los amigos de Embry."

"¿Por qué no os venís vosotros también?" Le dije. "Bueno, a tus hermanos déjalos aquí si quieren, parecen muy... entretenidos con las uvas, además, apostaría a que se pondrán la play para enseñarles a los vuestros el juego de carreras y la videoconsola que les trajo Papá Noel. Y tu hermana..."

"Sí, bueno, es la primera navidad que pasa separada de Fidel." Nos dijo. "Además, creo que no debería ir. No quiero ser el jeta que se pega."

"Tú nunca serás eso." Le dijo Holly sonriendo.

Debería haberme puesto celoso del tono y las palabras, pero sonreí feliz. Era yo quien se había casado con ella, era yo quien estaba destinado a estar con ella, y Qualetaqa... bueno, él también era importante para ella, como lo eran el resto de gente allí y otros que por unos u otros motivos no habían podido ir.

"Vamos, vente." Le dije. "Será divertido, ya verás, allí somos todos 'guerreros', salvo las parejas del resto."

"NO sé..." Dijo.

"Por fa..." Le dijo Holly. "Un ratito aunque sea."

"Está bien." Cedió. "Pero solo un ratito."

Sonreí divertido y aguantamos un poco más antes de despedirnos y cogernos el coche para ir a la casa-bunker de Laki y Seth.

"¡Preciosa!" Le dijo Laki abrazándola feliz y dándole besos por todos lados como hacía Pup. "¡Qué bien que hayas podido venir!"

"Muy bien, quién le ha dado alcohol a esta." Pregunté en broma.

"Ten cuidado, aún puedo darte esa paliza." Me dijo. "¿Ya la cuidas bien?"

"Perfectamente, y ahora la que la tratas mal eres tú." Le dije. "Nos tienes en la puerta esperando en lugar de dejarnos entrar y que se caliente un poco."

"Cierto, pasar." Dijo sonriendo y apartándose antes de ver a Qualetaqa tras nosotros y mirarle con confusión para ponerse a contar.

"Laki, te presento a Qualetaqa, es un hermano de una reserva de California." Le dije.

"California... California..."

"El hermano mayor de Alex." Le dijo. "La chica que conociste en la guerra de los colmillos."

"¡Ah!" Dijo dándose cuenta. "¿Y cómo está?Al final salió bien parada ¿no?"

"Sí, más o menos." Le dijo.

"Ala, que fuerte." Dijo Claire. "Al final había más como vosotros..."

"Ya te lo dije." Le dijo Quil sonriéndole. "No somos los únicos."

"Ya, pero es que es muy fuerte." Dijo sonriendo. "Pensaba que solo erais los quileutes."

"En realidad digamos que soy diferente a Embry aquí presente." Dijo. "Pero prefiero no meterme demasiado en detalles."

"Holl sigue sin saber la diferencia ¿no?" Le dije recordando cómo se había puesto cuando supo lo de Laki.

"Nop, tampoco sabe que somos lobos." Dijo sonriendo. "Pero sabe que estamos malditos, así que... ¡oye!" Le dijo atónito. "¡Holl, tú ya lo sabías!"

"¿Ya lo sabía... el qué?" Dijo ella como si no supiese.

"Eres una pequeña mentirosa." Le dijo cogiéndola casi sobre el hombro.

"Oye, no sé quién eres pero ya la estás bajando." Dijo Leah. "¿Quién es ese forastero?"

"Ah, Leah, te presento a..."

"Qualetaqa." Dijo él sonriéndole y dejando con cuidado a Holly en el suelo mientras le veía olfatear el aire con demasiado disimulo. "No sabía que había más mujeres aquí."

"¿Y nosotras qué somos?" Le dijo Kim.

"Como nosotros, quería decir." Le dijo sonriéndole divertido. "Es evidente que no sois machos tampoco."

"¿Y de dónde sales y con qué derecho te crees a coger a una mujer embarazada así?" Le dijo Leah sin aflojar un ápice.

"Pues soy un amigo y lo que me pregunto es por qué a tí te molesta si ella no parece importarle porque está acostumbrada a nosotros." Afirmó él con buenos modales.

"Leah, tengamos la fiesta en paz." Le dije.

"Que huevos tenéis todos..." Dijo.

"Leah..." Le dijo Holly mirándola y luego a Qualetaqa y de nuevo a ella. "Es un amigo, vino a cenar con nosotros en Nochevieja y... no conocía a más gente de aquí."

"No somos un club cerrado." Dijo Seth. "Los amigos de los nuestros son nuestros amigos."

"Gracias, supongo." Dijo intentando mantener la sonrísa.

"Uhhh..." Dijo Kim sonriendo. "Parece que los lobos sois todos super-modelos."

"Deberías ver al resto de tropa." Dijo sonriéndole. "Mi hermana siempre tuvo una cola de chicos detrás, hasta... bueno, hasta que cambió."

"Si no estuviese tan amargada tendría más." Le dije para que Holly me diese un codazo en las costillas.

"No, Holl, es cierto." Le dijo él sonriendo. "Doloroso pero cierto, Alex está un poco amargada por lo que nos ha caido a los dos, no es ningún secreto."

"No es justo que os metáis así con ella." Dijo ella. "Alex es..."

"Es la mejor hermana que puedas tener, y la quiero horrores, pero no quita para que esté un poco amargada con motivo."

"¿Lo ves cielo?" Le dije enterrando la nariz en su pelo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Leah, creo que deberías llevarle a Qualetaqa... una cerveza." Le dijo Holly en un momento dado cuando estaban Emily, Kim, Laki y ella juntas hablando de cosas de chicas mientras el resto estábamos discutiendo otras cosas y Quil y Claire se habían perdido ya.

Era un poco deprimente pero era así.

"¿Por qué?" Le dijo ella. "Parece bien integrado."

"Por favor." Le dijo Holly. "¿Por mí?"

Hubiese jurado que Leah la mandaría a freir espárragos, pero en lugar de eso sopló y se levantó del asiento para venir donde estában Qualetaqa y Sam hablando de algo sobre liderazgo y demás asuntos de jefes de clan.

"Eh, forastero." Le llamó. "Ten, una cerveza."

"Leah, deberías ser un poco más amable." Le dijo Sam.

"Muchas gracias, Leah ¿no?" Le dijo Qualetaqa.

"Bien, gracias por recordar mi nombre." Le dijo con cierta acidez. "Por cierto, Sam, Emily me ha pedido que le traiga un par de cosas del trabajo. Por qué no mueves tu culo gordo y vas tú en algún momento por ellas."

"¡Leah!" Le dijeron Emily y Holly mientras Laki se reía.

"Qualetaqa, creo que tienes otra más para el grupo de feministas tu hermana." Le dije bromeando.

"Ja, ja, muy gracioso Embry." Me dijo Leah para irse con las chicas de nuevo.

Miré a Holly, no entendía qué pretendía pidiéndole a Leah que se portase como una chica en una de nuestras reuniones; pero ella parecía estar planeando algo, no necesitaba leerle la mente para saberlo, solo que no sabía exactamente que.

Era un poco raro, pero lo sabía.

"Ya te vale." Le dijo Emily. "A este paso no encontrarás a nadie."

"No necesito que un hombre me haga ojitos." Le dijo enfurruñándose.

"No te preocupes, encontrarás a alguien." Le dijo Holly sonriéndole. "Ese no era el adecuado."

"Mira, prefiero no saber nada." Le dijo Leah.

Increible, a otro le hubiera volado la cabeza, pero claro, Holly parecía provocar eso, no podía cabrearse nadie con ella, era capaz de calmar hasta a lobas psicópatas y locas como Laki trasformada.

Sonreí al imaginarme a Holly como la domadora de lobos y bestias pardas que era.

"Embry, que se te cae la baba." Me dijo Seth bromeando y poniéndome un botellín de cerveza delante de la cara.

"Venga ya, que a tí se te caía antes." Le dije cogiéndola. "Además, tengo muchos y varios motivos."

"No te critico." Afirmó sonriendo. "Solo te informaba. ¿Recuerdas lo que te decía de que no te rieras de lo que te podía pasar?"

"Dios... no me lo recuerdes, por favor." Le dije fingiendo estar abochornado. "Me llegan a decir entonces que estaría así de subnormal por una chica y me hubiese reído de quien me lo hubiera dicho."

"Bienvenido al club pues." Me dijo chocando el botellín conmigo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Navidad... navidad..." Fue canturreando Qualetaqa por el camino a casa mientras llevaba a Holly apoyada contra mí y de la mano suya.

"Se te ve muy contento." Le dije.

"Es año nuevo." Afirmó. "Estoy con mi familia, con toda la que me queda, hemos pasado una noche para recordar... qué más podía pasar."

"Por lo que se ve, los lobos congeniamos bien seamos del tipo que seamos." Afirmé sonriendo y parando delante de casa donde habíamos metido a todo el mundo y viendo al lobo pelirrojo de su familia tumbado junto a la perra de mi madre. "Y por lo que se ve hay amor en el ambiente. Pup cada vez se parece más a la dueña." Afirmé al ver cómo intentaba acercarse a los dos mientras la perra de mi madre estaba en su manta del porche.

"Chak solo ha sentido morriña." Afirmó Qualetaqa tras llamarle y decirle algo en cheyenne, supuse. "Ah, y felicidades."

"¿Pues?" Le dije. "Parece que el dueño o dueña de la perra va a ser abuelo o abuela."

"¡Venga ya!" Dije. "¡¿De quién es?"

"Del perro blanco." Dijo Chak en mi mente.

"¡Pero si son hermanos!" Dije indignado mientras Holly sonreía.

"Que bien que haya amor, ya hemos tenido demasiadas desgracias en un tiempo." Afirmó sonriendo y bajando tras Qualetaqa.

"No me jodas, como sigan así vamos a tener la reserva llena de perritos." Le dije. "Y además, es incesto."

"Son animales." Me dijo Qualetaqa. "No pasa nada."

"Ya, pues líate tú con tu hermana, o con uno de tus hermanos." Le dije.

"Cuidadito tío que por ahí vas mal." Me dijo. "Además, si mi hermana no fuera mi hermana seguro que la hubiese intentado conquistar hace tiempo. Es genial."

"Toda para ti." Le dije.

"Embry, ya está bien." Me dijo Holly mientras la puerta se abría y veíamos a la loba Alex en la puerta con los brazos en jarras y cara de malas pulgas mirándonos.

"¿Estás bien?" Le dijo a Holly pasando totalmente de nosotros.

"Sí." Le dijo Holly suavemente. "¿Y tú?"

"¿A nosotros no nos preguntas?" Le dije bromeando.

"Con vosotros dos ya hablaré luego." Me dijo destilando enfado antes de volverse a Holly como el perro que intentas tocarlo y te intenta morder pero chupa a la que le estaba acariciando. "No te preocupes por mí, copito. Vamos, vete a dormir, yo enseguida voy."

"Oye, que duerme conmigo, cara dura." Le dije.

"Tú a callar." Me volvió a ladrar. "Que contenta me tenéis."

"Alex." Le dijo Holly suavemente. "Por favor, no seas demasiado dura. Es año nuevo."

"Tranquila, vete a dormir." Le dijo suavemente. "Además, alguien en esta casa de locos tiene que ponerse dura con ellos, que tú les das la mano, se te comen el brazo y encima les pones el otro."

Eso hizo que Holly sonriese y he hiciese una caricia en el brazo antes de meterse a casa con los animales haciéndoles gestos para que la siguiesen dentro.

"Y vosotros, ya os vale." Nos soltó entonces Alex volviendo a poner los brazos en jarras. "Con el frío que hace y vosotros permitiendo a una pobre embarazada que os entretenga fuera."

"Lo hace porque quiere." Le dije. "Y además, te recuerdo que soy el padre, no le he dejado beber alcohol ni le he quitado la vista de encima ni un minuto."

"Precisamente por ser el padre deberías ser más considerado." Me dijo.

"Mira, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones." Le dije. "Si quieres nos peleamos y a ver si se te bajan esos humos."

"Mira, por una vez me apetece pegarme con alguien." Dijo.

"¿Ya ha vuelto a darte bajón por algo que te ha dicho Fidel?" Le dijo su hermano.

Fue antológico, le metió un golpe que él no pudo esquivar y se pusieron a gritarse en Cherokee por lo que pasé de ellos y les dejé la puerta vuelta tras avisarles de qué pasaría si algún vecino se quejaba a Sam.

Cuando pasé por el cuarto que les habíamos dejado a los abuelos supe que allí alguno de los dos no dormía, igual que en el cuarto de Darien y Valeria, solo que allí sabía quién de los dos era el que no dormía.

En cambio, en el cuarto donde habíamos puesto las camas a los 2 pares de gemelos y Joe… allí reinaba un silencio sepulcral roto por un ligero ronquido que no pasaba de respiración fuerte y lenta indicando que dormían.

Sin embargo, mi atención pasó de eso de largo y se centró en la habitación principal para captar la respiración lenta y calmada que deseaba oír y sonreír.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado para ver a Holly sentándose en la cama con el camisón ya puesto y frotándose la pancita y sonreí para entrar y cerrar tras de mí.

"No te preocupes, me encantaban las vistas." Le dije sonriendo.

"Estaba... necesito ponerme un poco de aceite de almendras." Me dijo mostrándome el bote en la mesilla.

"Entonces por eso es por lo que estaba tu tripita tan suave últimamente ¿no?" Le dije divertido para que asintiera.

Sonreí viéndola echarse un poco más de aquella cosa en las manos y untársela un poco antes de parar y dudar algo antes de mirarme.

"¿Quieres...?" Me dijo ofreciéndome el botecito de aceite.

"Quita, quita, que yo no uso de esas cosas." Le dije divertido desde la cama.

"No." Negó sonriendo. "Darnos un poco."

"Ah, bueno, eso sí." Afirmé incorporándome de la cama donde me había echado un rato. "Esto... igual tengo las manos un poco asperas por lo de..."

"No importa." Dijo sonriéndome.

Con cuidado me eché algo del aceite a las manos para ponérselas con más cuidado aún en su tripa y comenzar a masageársela.

"Está super suave." Afirmé notándola calentita y suave bajo mis manos mientras le extendía el aceite suavemente. "¿Te ha dado hoy muchas patadas?"

"No." Negó sonriéndome. "Hoy se ha portado muy bien."

Sonriendo me fijé mejor en ella.

Todo en ella cambiaba, estaba más hinchada en todos lados, gracias a dios ya había acabado lo de sus inestabilidades anímicas que había sido un caos porque le cambiaba el humor cada dos por tres y de pronto estaba contenta como estaba triste o se ponía celosa de a saber qué. Pero sin lugar a dudas, todo eso era mucho mejor que lo que tenía que pasar el pobre Seth con la suya que volvía a estar otra vez embarazada solo que de meses, o sea, que casi no se le notaba.

Sonreí al ver otro cambio más que se había producido en el cuerpo de Holly y ella me pilló de lleno y sonrió.

"Son para el bebé." Me dijo suavemente acariciándome un segundo el pelo.

"Lo sé, pero no quita para que me guste el cambio un poco." Afirmé sonriéndole.

Últimamente me estaba portando demasiado como un 'buen papá' y eso comenzaba a ser aburrido, hasta Holly se daba cuenta y me lo había dicho; así que por una vez, me dio un poco igual ser un futuro papá y paré de masajearle el aceite en la tripa un poco para centrar mi atención en su pecho hinchado y con el centro de su placer hinchado y casi palpitante.

En cuanto lo acaricio suavemente casi al aire una vez con el pulgar, ella se encoge.

"Lo siento, es que... duele un poco." Afirma.

"Sí que estás sensible." Le digo suavemente. "Pero yo sé cómo se alivia ese dolor. ¿Puedo intentarlo?"

Duda un segundo, pero asiente y sonriendo la hago tumbar del todo para apoyarme en mis brazos sobre ella poniendo muchísimo cuidado de no rozarle siquiera la tripa con mi peso, la miro un segundo antes de agacharme sobre su pecho y ponerme a lamerlo capturando el centro entre mis labios con mucho cuidado y haciéndola gemir un segundo, al segundo siguiente el gemido que sale ya no es de dolor sino que me hace sonreír al comprobar que está terriblemente sensible a todo tipo de contacto y centrándome en juguetear con cuidado con ella en mi boca succionando y lamiendo para calmarle los dolores, hasta que algo en mi boca sabe un poco dulce y a la vez salado y paro para paladear confuso.

"¿Qué es esto?" Digo más bien para mí.

Lo dije para mí, lo juro, pero por algún motivo, Holly no pareció tomárselo bien y se intentó cubrir el pecho, cosa que impedí.

"No, espera un segundo, casi he acabado." Afirmo.

"No, Embry, estás..." Me dice antes de volver a gemir cuando vuelvo a atraparle el pecho en mi boca para volver a succionar haciéndola casi curvarse contra mí y golpeándome con la barriga antes de volver a quedarse laxa y volver a gemir como a mí me gusta.

Después de un poco, vuelve ese sabor a mi boca y esta vez me aguanto y no digo nada, es raro, esta vez dura más, hasta que noto unas gotas de algo metálico en mi boca y paro para volver a paladear mirándola.

"¿Mejor ahora?" Le pregunto suavemente.

Es extraño, esta vez no intenta siquiera cubrirse y asiente.

"Embry, te estabas comiendo..." Me dijo.

"¿Sudor?" Le pregunto para que niegue. "No, cierto, me sabe bueno si es el tuyo, pero esto sabía diferente."

"Calostro." Me dice casi sin voz.

"¿Ca-lo-qué?" Le digo. "¿Es alguna cosa en otro idioma?"

Sacude la cabeza suavemente y entonces se pone la mano en el pecho con el índice y el corazón a ambos lados del pezón para presionar un poco y que se le forme una pequeñísima bola blanquecina y trasparente a la vez en el centro.

Mi primera reacción en el estomago es revolverse, pero entonces sonrío y se la como chupando un poco sonriéndole al mirarla.

"Si sale de ti no puede ser malo." Afirmo sonriéndole.

"Ya es... para el bebé." Afirma suavemente.

"Pues con esto se va a poner como un toro en nada." Le contesto haciéndola rodar para ponernos abrazándola yo de costado y hacerla acostar contra mi pecho para besarla y cubrirnos bien con las sábanas, mantas y colcha. "Si quieres podemos volver a hacer esto cada vez que te duelan."

"No es... necesario." Murmura. "Yo debería..."

"Vamos, con lo que me ha gustado." Le digo sonriendo. "Me comportaré como un futuro papá y no te tocaré más de la cuenta para no hacer daño a nuestro pequeño, pero jugando a que soy tu bebé y mamando un poco no le hacemos daño, yo consigo ponerme un poco a tono y calmar al lobo que llevo dentro y me pide que te haga gritar de gusto cada noche y cada mañana y cada vez que te veo con delantal y... en fin, tantas veces, y además, tú, te quitas todos esos dolores de pecho que tienes. ¡Eh, todos salimos ganando!" Le digo como si me diese cuenta entonces de eso y haciéndola reír y darme un toquecito suave en el pecho antes de volver a acurrucarse contra mí.

"De acuerdo." Murmura suavemente contra mi pecho de modo que noto la caricia de su aliento al hablar. "Pero solo un poco, por la noche y si todos duermen como ahora. Y cuando falte poco para que nazca pararás. No quiero que le robemos el aliemento al bebé."

"Promesa de honor." Afirmé sonriéndole y besándola con todo el calor que tenía dentro y la alegría que me daba.


	99. Chapter 98

**CAPITULO 98: LA MUJER EMBARAZADA Y LAS NUEVAS COSTUMBRES.**

Febrero, 2 meses después (7º mes de embarazo)

"Buenos días..." Saludo a Holly tras dejar la bandeja en la mesilla junto a la cama y descorrer un poco las cortinas lo que la hizo moverse para taparse la cabeza soltando un gemido que indicaba que le molestaba la luz.

La miro unos segundos sonriendo y me cruzo de brazos para sacudir suavemente la cabeza un par de veces antes de acercarme a la cama y moverme para tumbarme junto al bulto que hace Holly bajo las sábanas antes de meter una mano bajo estas y tantear el camino hasta mi objetivo para hacerla casi dar un salto.

"Buenos días, cielo." Le repito solo que esta vez mucho más suavemente. "¿No hay nada preparado para mí?"

"No, quiero seguir durmiendo." Afirma dándose la vuelta y volviendo a taparse por lo que repito la jugada y vuelve a saltar. "¡Para ya!"

"De eso nada." Le digo. "Si no quieres levantarte te voy a levantar yo."

"Cinco minutos más... que hoy es fiesta..." Gime intentando volver a dormirse.

"Pues por eso." Afirmé. "Venga, déjame que me meto yo."

"No." Dice riéndose y protegiéndose con todo para impedirme entrar en la cama que compartirmos.

"¿Cómo que no?" Le dije divertido. "¡Oye, que también es mi cama!"

"No, porque no me vas a dejar dormir." Me dijo. "Como anoche."

Sonrío recordando la noche, realmente no habíamos hecho demasiado, al menos no dentro, porque había formas y desde luego eso sí había habido.

"Ya, y me dirás que no te gustó, caradura..." Le digo consiguiendo por fin volver a meterme en la cama para abrazarme a ella que después de reírse puesto que hago lo mismo que hago todas las mañanas nada más despertarnos y darle los buenos días, le acaricio la tripa y le hace cosquillas.

"No sé cómo puedes seguir teniendo ganas de marcha con lo foca que me he puesto." Me dice suavemente.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. ¿Tanto tiempo y aún no me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que me importa tres pepinos eso, señora Call?" Le digo bromeando antes de hacerla girar y ponerse cara a cara conmigo para besarle la tripa y acariciársela bajo las sábanas haciéndola sonreír y al bebé darme una patada en toda la oreja. "Jo, nos va a salir futbolista, eso o me odia y me pega patadas en la cara cada vez que puede."

"¿Cómo va a odiarte si eres el hombre más adorable del mundo?" Me dice suavemente con un tono demasiado maternal.

"Dios, cuando me hablas así me dan ganas de hacerte de todo." Afirmo sonriendole y levantando la cara para darle un beso y encadenarlo con otro.

Es increíble, nunca antes me habían gustado las mujeres con tal volumen, pero ahora que la veía a ella, todos sus kilos de más me parecían adorables y me daban ganas de cubrirlos con caricias y saliva sabiendo que cada uno de los kilos extra eran por nuestro futuro bebé.

"¿Aún no quieres saber si será...?" Me dice suavemente.

"No." Negué. "Dije que quería que fuera sorpresa y será sorpresa. Además, no te ofendas pero no me acabo de fiar de lo que te digan unas cosas que no puedo ver."

Sonríe, pero es cierto. Ella se supone que ya sabe qué será el bebé, se lo dijeron los llamados 'etéreos' hace tiempo, y además, va al médico en las revisiones que le tocan y Alex me mira y se sonríe divertida cada vez que me ve, como si le hiciera gracia que no lo supiera o lo quisiera saber. Así que todo lo que hemos comprado es neutro, para que sirva igual para chico que para chica.

"Por cierto, qué es..." Dijo mirando la bandeja que he dejado reposando en la mesilla.

"¿No lo adivinas?" Le pregunto divertido. "Feliz San Valentín." Afirmo para besarla y que se deje sonriédome.

Embarazada o no, hoy es San Valentín, así que cuando comienzo a calentarme, ella sonríe y me hace apartar un poco para incorporarse con un poco de ayuda debido al tamaño de su panza y se quita el camisón aunque intente impedírselo porque entonces sí que seguro que no sé si podré parar; pero si de algo me he dado cuenta en este tiempo es que Holly todo lo que tiene de pequeña lo tiene de cabezota y de fortaleza de espíritu, así que al final consigue hacerme tambalear mi decisión y me dejo llevar.

Es increíble que aún con el cuerpo que tiene ahora mismo y la sensibilidad extrema a cualquier contacto que tenga su piel, sigue atrayéndome de esta manera, pero la verdad es que me atrae, mucho. Tanto, tanto, que al final, acabo estallando varias veces pero fuera de ella puesto que no me atrevo a entrar por si les hago daño al bebé o a ella, y lo mismo se puede decir de ella, solo que esta vez, los espasmos son tales que en un momento dado paro por temor a que se haga daño o hacérselo yo.

"¿Estáis los dos bien?" Le pregunto jadeando y cogiéndole la cara desde su pecho donde estoy a pesar de estar de lado.

Asiente suavemente y entonces me sonríe y me hace una caricia en la cara.

"Creo que deberíamos desayunar." Afirmo dándole un beso antes de besarle la tripa y poner la oreja para llevarme otra patada. "En serio, comienzo a creer que tienes una mula en vez de un bebé."

Eso la hace reírse y acariciarse el vientre susurrándole algo.

"¿Hablas con el bebé?" Le pregunto cogiendo la bandeja para ponérsela en el regazo y sentarme con ella.

"Sí, es bueno para ellos." Asiente suavemente. "Así cuando nacen... reconocen a los padres."

"Oh, entonces igual debería a comenzar a hablarle también." Le dije. "Es como la música ¿no?"

"Sí." Asintió. "Y Rómulo y Remo le leen cuentos, pero son un poco... diferentes a los tradicionales."

"Sí, Lobicienta y el príncipe, Blancanieves y los siete lobitos..." Le dije recordando alguno de los que les había oído mencionar.

"Sí, pero... me gusta que en la Caperucita Roja el lobo no sea malo." Dijo sonriendo y acariciándose la tripa.

"Ese aún no lo he oído." Afirme.

"Al final Caperucita y el Lobo se hacen amigos." Me dijo sonriendo.

Me gustaban los cuentos de los gemelos, eran diferentes y la verdad es que tenían que tener una imaginación terrible para alterarlos así y que aún así quedasen bien.

"Por cierto, hace tiempo que no les veo." Le dije. "¿Otra vez ha estado Rómulo persiguiendo a tus alumnas para molestar?"

"No, hace... la semana pasada fue la última que daba..." Me dijo.

"Entonces eso explicaría por qué esta semana no las he visto por aquí." Le dije refiriéndome a las 4 chicas que iban al grupo de iniciación al ballet que daba Holly.

"Sí, es... he dicho que voy a estar de baja hasta que... solo será mes y medio." Dijo suavemente cogiendo el vaso de zumo para tomárselo con sorbitos pequeños. "No perderán demasiado y... bueno, les he pedido que sigan reforzando lo que saben en casa."

"Bueno, eso suena genial." Afirmé. "Por cierto, tus primos me han dicho que te preguntase si te importaría coger a su futura hija cuando nazca."

"Pero Emily no está..." Dijo.

"Bueno, me enteré ayer por la noche, solo que para cuando fui a contártelo estabas ya frita y refrita y no quise despertarte."

"Oh, es... claro." Dijo. "Luego iba a venir Emily a... los pollos necesitaban pienso y Emily me dijo que tenía... manzanas, podridas."

"Por cierto, hablando de pollos." Le dije. "Había pensado en coger también unos lechones. Dentro de poco parirán los cerdos de un tipo que conoce Seth fuera de Port Angels, así que... bueno, cuando los desteten podríamos hacernos con unos."

"Hum." Dijo. "Está bien. Pero... al final vamos a tener una granja."

"Mejor, más comida gratis." Afirmé divertido. "¿Y si cogemos un macho y unas hembras? Así podríamos criarlos y luego tener cerdo gratis por un tiempo."

"Claro." Dijo asintiendo.

"Ya puedo imaginármelo, Pup, nos quedaremos con uno de los cachorros de Tekila, una hembra, dos cerdas y un cerdo, las gallinas y el gallo... oh, oh. ¿Y qué me dices de una vaca también? Así podríamos tener leche fresca todos los días."

"Entonces... podríamos usar algún toro... una vez al año, para... terneros." Me dijo.

"Una idea genial." Afirmé abrazándola feliz. "Y si vendemos unos cuantos huevos podemos comprarnos una cuna bonita en... dos meses." Afirmé.

"No." Negó sacudiendo la cabeza suavemente. "Ya tenemos la mejor."

"Holl... mi cuna se ha quedado un poco anticuada."

"Pero sigue siendo la mejor." Afirmó sonriendo y haciéndome una caricia suave. "En menos de un mes... nuestro bebé estará durmiendo ahí y... será feliz."

"Va a ser el bebé más feliz del mundo." Le dije sonriendo y besándola.

Me encantaban aquellas cosas, me volvía loco de felicidad despertar cada día y verla allí, conmigo, entre mis brazos.

Llevábamos meses ya de felicidad, sin un mal ataque, ni nadie que amenazara nuestra integridad. En la península reinaba una paz bastante inusual y la mayoría habían dejado de trasformarse, comenzando por Leah y siguiendo por Quil y Jared que tenían improntas humanas; Seth era evidente que seguía trasformándose y Jake tres cuartos de lo mismo. Sam era el único que tenía una pareja humana y seguía convirtiéndose de vez en cuando, Emily entendía y apoyaba esa decisión y cada vez que Sam salía de día a encargarse de algo raro para Charlie, ella solía venir a visitarnos, así que Sam también venía muchas veces. Por cierto, Sam por fin ha aceptado lo del bebé; creo que siempre lo hizo aunque como mi madre al principio, sigue sin estar demasiado de acuerdo con lo de que no estemos 'casados por la iglesia', afirma que como mínimo deberíamos haber ido al juzgado, pero... bueno, Holly sigue teniendo reparos en lo de pasar por el altar, sea el que sea; y dentro de 3 años y casi 7 meses tendremos que volver a repetir la boda por el rito ese, solo que esta vez ya no será una cosa... privada, hay que invitar a mi madre, a las dos manadas, a la Alianza del Amanecer y a la de Laki pero los de América que son los alumnos que están a punto de graduarse varios. Vamos, que lo de hacerlo en una casa se queda corto.

Igual podríamos hacerlo en la reserva de California, por lo que sé uno de los primos segundos de los Ho'nehe ha abierto su propia posada cerca de la reserva de Smith River, así que igual podríamos alojar a mujeres y humanos allí y nosotros los lobos... bueno, simplemente nos las arreglaríamos para dormir donde fuera, porque lo que es Holly y yo íbamos a estar toda la noche ocupados. Es lo que tiene casarse cada 4 o 5 años, noche de bodas, banquete, viaje de novios... bueno, después de todo tampoco creo que vaya a ser tanto suplicio.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Marzo, medio meses después (7º-8º mes de embarazo)

"Con cuidado..." Le dice Sam a Holly mientras le ayuda a bajar del coche. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, es... solo me cuesta un poco... verme los pies." Le dijo Holly sonriendo.

"Deberías estar descansando." Le dijo Sam.

"Eso mismo le digo yo, pero o le ato a la cama o no hace caso." Le dije. "Insiste en ir a trabajar, así que la llevo y la traigo, por cierto, tiene que estar allí a las 4 esta tarde, y dile a Emily que gracias por invitarla a comer."

"La pena es que no pudieras venir tú." Me dijo.

"No te preocupes, estoy haciendo turno doble dos días a la semana para poder cogerme una baja por maternidad cuando tengamos el bebé." Afirmé.

"¿Tú, baja por maternidad?" Me dijo.

"Claro. ¿No ves la tripita que tenemos ya?" Le dije frotándosela a Holly sonriendo. "Pues cuando nazca quiero ser el primero que le vea después de su madre, y voy a tener que ayudarles en casa y..."

"Vaya, no me puedo creer que te haya entrado el juicio." Me dijo como si fuese algo increíble. "¿No será el armaguedon?"

"Ja, ja, muy gracioso." Le dije. "Y me lo dices tú que eres casi el padre ejemplar."

"No te preocupes, la prima se queda en buenas manos." Me dijo. "Emily enseguida vendrá, ha salido un momento a recoger algo de Laki, lo que es yo por allí no me acerco ni loco. La última vez apoco me rompe un brazo de una pedrada, pero parece que a las mujeres no les hace nada."

"Me he estado informado." Dijo Holly suavemente. "Las hembras de lobo dejan que... otras hembras se les acerquen cuando... pero se van solas cuando tienen que... dar a luz. Unas tres semanas antes de parir, la hembra escarba... un túnel en la tierra creando un refugio. Una vez dé luz a sus cachorros, se queda allí con ellos hasta que cumplan de... 8 a 10 semanas." Afirmó.

Bueno, llevaba razón, Laki no había querido ir al hospital, solo había dejado que la abuela de la criatura la atendiera aunque yo siempre la había visto capaz de parir de pie y cortar el cordón umbilical con una de sus cuchillas de piedra para hacerle un nudo al bebé y sacarse ella el resto a tirones para dejarlo tirado en cualquier arbusto y llevarse a la criatura a su casa. De hecho, no había salido de casa casi en una semana o dos y hasta que Sue-Leah había sido capaz de andar se la había llevado a todos sitios con ella en la mochilita que le regalaron las chicas para llevársela.

"La hembra debe escoger con mucho cuidado dónde hacer el refugio, en un sitio donde los demás lobos del grupo puedan cazar y defender sin problema, y que esté cerca de una fuente de agua." Continuó.

"Ya, mira, confirmas mis sospechas de que Laki en realidad es una loba a dos patas vestida con piel de humana." Afirmé bromeando para hacerla reñirme molesta por lo que la cogí y le di un beso para mirarla sonriendo. "Te veo a la tarde. **Te quiero**." Acabé en chinook (quileute)

"Yo también te quiero." Me dijo sonriéndome en inglés.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Holly)

"Así que... sabes mucho sobre lobas." Me dijo Sam.

"Solo me he... informado un poco." Afirmé frotándome un poco la panza sin darme cuenta siquiera. "¿Emily no...?"

Me miró confuso. Supongo que mi prima no había tenido miedo de que sus hijos fuesen animales, o tal vez es que yo era tonta y me preocupaba por nada.

Mi médico me había dicho que era un bebé precioso, yo me había negado a saber el sexo, así que siempre hablábamos con el neutro 'bebé' y Embry y yo habíamos pensado un abanico de nombres para ambos casos. Pero aunque había acabado abandonando el miedo a que el bebé fuese medio animal y me había dado cuenta que si fuese con Embry no sería para nada malo, aún algo dentro de mí seguía teniendo miedo a que el bebé fuese un animal en vez de un niño, tenía miedo al desconocimiento que tenía. Pero había visto los hijos de Seth y Laki y los de mis primos Sam y Emily, eran personas y no animales, así que... sabía que mi miedo era irracional e injustificado.

"¿De verdad estás bien?" Me dijo. "¿Quieres agua o algo de beber?"

"No, gracias." Le dije suavemente. "Estoy bien. Es... últimamente el bebé está demasiado nervioso. Me da patadas más fuertes."

"¿Aún no sabéis si será niño o niña?" Me dijo.

"No, queremos que sea... sorpresa." Afirmé notando otra patada más.

"¿Puedo?" Me dijo estirando la mano con miedo.

Asentí y la cogí sonriendo para ponérsela contra la piel de mi tripa y dejarla allí antes de que le diera otra patada.

"Vaya." Dijo. "Sí que viene fuerte."

"Ya reconoce a la familia." Afirmó. "Solo contesta cuando sois alguien conocido."

"Oh, vaya." Dijo. "Que cosas más raras. Con Emily solo me daba patadas de vez en cuando."

"Se supone que también aquí." Le dije sonriendo. "Por espasmos, pero... bueno, como cada vez que me la tocan pega una patada me gusta más pensar que es porque os conoce."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Sam)

"Qué bueno esta." Dijo Holly cuando probó el estofado especial de Emily.

"Gracias, está hecho con la receta de la abuela." Afirmó sonriendo.

"¿En serio?" Le dijo abriendo los ojos. "Yo pensaba... pensé que..."

"Me ha costado mucho conseguirlo, pero al final he aprendido a hacerlo." Le dijo sonriendo. "La abuela Augusta me la regaló cuando nos casamos." Afirmó enlazando una mano conmigo para besarnos. "Seguro que a ti también te la regalaría."

"Lo dudo." Dijo ella suavemente entristeciéndose. "A la abuela no le gustaría que... bueno, lo de Embry y yo no es..."

"Oh, claro que le gustaría." Dijo Emily levantándose para echarle más comida al plato antes de echarme a mí más. "Vamos a darle entre Seth, tú y yo muchos bisnietos y sobrino-bisnietos."

"Ya, pero... la tia-abuela Augusta es demasiado... tradicional." Afirmó.

"¿No es tu tía?" Le dije.

"No, Holly es la nieta de la hermana de mi abuela." Afirmó Emily. "Pero mi abuela Augusta siempre ha tenido mucho cariño hacia su sobrino, el padre de Holly."

Ufff... esa familia era un poco liosa. Tías-abuelas, abuelas, hermanos que se llevaban bien, hermanos que se llevaban mal, primos que rechazaban sus raíces... y luego estaba Holly, suerte que la madre de Emily aún no se había enterado de que Holly estaba 'arrejuntada' con su novio y esperando un bebé del que no querían saber el sexo hasta que naciera para que fuera sorpresa.

Cuando acabamos de comer, descansamos un poco y siguieron hablando y entonces cogí a Holly para llevarla en coche al instituto para que comenzara su trabajo de tarde.

"Deberías hacer un poco más de caso a Embry y dejar de trabajar." Le dije.

"No, en casa me aburro." Afirmó. "Además, puedo trabajar."

"¿No habías dicho que con esa tripa ni te ves los pies?" Le dije intentando hacerla entrar en razón.

"Sí, pero no miro a los pies de la gente." Me contra-atacó. "Y veo los ojos de los alumnos perfectamente. ¿Te recuerdo que soy bajita?"

Era imposible, por lo que se veía el agua allí tenía algo que a las mujeres de nosotros, los lobos, les hacía tener más fuerza interior que al resto de chicas. Era imposible pillarlas con la guardia baja, sobre todo últimamente, como era imposible meterte con una sin que el resto se te echaran encima, y con Holly que no parecía cuadrar en el grupo de 'hembras-alfa' de la reserva y allegados había sido peor, no solo era parte suave del grupo sino que además la habían adoptado y pobre del que intentara meterse con ella porque tenía a Laki, que volvía a estar embarazada de nuevo, a Leah y hasta a Emily buscándole para morderle y arañarle, y desde luego, hacerle pagar bien caro haberse atrevido a meterse lo más mínimo con Holly. Por no decir los ases que parecía guardar Holly en la manga, con eso de la adivinación y demás... ya habíamos dicho varias veces medio en broma que era una bruja de la tele y que probablemente hiciera vudú al que se atreviera a hacerle algo; pero es que si te parabas a pensarlo, al final todo el que había osado ponerle un dedo encima para algo malo había acabado peor que mal, en la mayoría de los casos muertos.

Y si hablaba con los muertos, algún muerto se había enamorado de ella y mataba a todo el que le hiciera el menor daño, había justicia divina, ella hacía vudú o lo que fuera no lo sabíamos, el caso era que pobre del que se atreviera a hacerles el menor daño.

Lo que me hacía pensar... ¿y cuando naciera el 'bebé-sin-sexo'?. ¿Esa protección se acentuaría o se reblandecería?

"Hasta luego, Sam." Me dijo cuando llegamos y la ayudé a bajar para que fuese al centro.

"Hasta luego." Le dije. "Leah Clearwater se pasará luego por tu casa. Creo que quería que le dijeses algo, o que Embry le hiciera algo, o yo qué sé."

"Vale." Me dijo sonriendo. "¿Por qué no... venís a cenar? El viernes."

"Viernes, lo apunto." Afirmé. "Le preguntaré a Emily."

Viernes cena con Embry y Holly, como casi todas las semanas; dentro de nada eso iba a ser una costumbre de calendario.


	100. Chapter 99

**CAPITULO 99: EL MOMENTO HA LLEGADO AL FIN.**

.

((Bueno, esperaba poder llegar a los 100 capítulos, pero... por lo que se ve no consigo hacer nada demasiado bueno para poder ocupar este y otro más. En fin, publico este y, tal vez, solo tal vez, en un futuro publique el capítulo 100 de este libro-fic. Lo que sí os dejo con 2 avances de los que siguen como capítulos 100 y 101. A ver qué os parecen.))

.

Abril, casi 1 meses después (a punto del 9º mes de embarazo)

(Voz de Embry)

"Nuestro último día antes de la baja." Le dije a Holly sonriéndole mientras comíamos juntos en su gabinete tras haber dejado yo solo al conserje. "¿Ya te has despedido del resto?"

"Sí, es... van a mandar a un sustituto mientras yo esté..." Dijo cogiendo un tenedor de la ensalada que había llevado con pollo a la plancha cortado en trocitos encima.

Al final había entrado en razón y había accedido a pasar el resto de tiempo antes del parto haciendo reposo que era lo que debía, y tal y como estaban las cosas, puesto que todo el mundo pensaba que Holly tenía una saludo... delicada por lo del cáncer que superó y las bajas por enfermedad que había cogido debido a un trabajo que había tenido que hacer para los de la 'Alianza del amanecer' que había consistido en casi 4 días fuera para rastrear y cazar a un vampiro que era una amenaza para la humanidad y todo... pues tampoco me habían puesto pegas para cogerme yo una mini-baja para asegurarme que se quedara tranquila en casa y luego en el hospital.

Por desgracia, las desgracias nunca venían solas y le mandaron un mensaje al móvil solo que no lo cogió, en lugar de eso, lo leyó, sonrió y lo borró antes de contestar algo rápidamente en un 'dicta-mensaje' en algún idioma que no conseguí entender, mandarlo y borrar todo rastro antes de volver a dejarlo en la mesa sonriendo y coger otro tenedor de comida.

"¿Algo importante?" Le dije.

"No, nada importante." Afirmó sonriendo.

"Huy, huy, huy... que mi propia esposa me oculta cosas..." Le vacilé.

Sonrió y como siempre no dijo nada, solo sonrió y siguió comiendo.

"¿No vas a contármelo?" Le dije.

"No." Negó.

"Vale, pues juguemos a adivinar." Afirmé. "¿Es de alguien que conozco?"

"Puede." Dijo.

"¿Alguien que conozco pero no aprecio?" Continué. "¿Alguien que conozco pero no quiero que tengas contacto con él o ella? No, no, espera, alguien peligroso para ti pero que tú crees que no. ¿A que sí?"

Como siempre no dijo ni que sí ni que no, y estuve un buen rato preguntando hasta que me di por vencido porque no sacaba nada en claro.

Sin embargo, cuando salí de su gabinete, me llevé el móvil conmigo 'sin querer' y pensé que ya que lo tenía, podría curiosear un poco.

"Laki, Laki, Laki otra vez… ah, mira, uno de Kim. Emily, Laki… Creo que voy a decirle a Seth que controle a la acosadora de su mujer." Dije pasando los mensajes que tenía donde abuntaban los de Laki, Emily y demás chicas y conocidos. "Hum…" Dije al ver que no había nada fuera de lo normal. "A mí que ya sabía que podía cogerle el móvil prestado y no quería que viera nada…" Afirmé antes de ponerme a mirar la agenda. "Jake, a este no le conozco, no le conozco, no le conozco… Laki, alguien que tampoco conozco, alguien que no conozo…"

Creo que salvo mis amigos, las chicas, mi madre y la de Seth, los de California y cuatro más, el resto no conocía a nadie, y tenía una agenda tremendamente grande de números.

Entonces me encontré uno que me llamó la atención.

No tenía un nombre propio puesto, era simplemente un número para otro número, ni una letra en el nombre del propietario del número, además de ser un número bastante raro.

Estuve a punto de llamar, justo antes de notar algo en mi baja espalda y ver cómo me volaba el móvil de las manos.

"Gracias." Me dijo Holly. "Lo siento, pero tengo que hacer una llamada importante."

"Lo siento, iba a haber llamado a Jake." Me disculpé mintiendo y haciéndola sonreír.

"Está bien, te lo dejo luego." Afirmó.

Intenté pegar la oreja, pero hablaba bajito como siempre y no pude pillar demasiado; lo que sí sé que llamó a más de una personas, y solo entendí lo que decía en las cinco últimas.

La primera de las tres parecía ser al doctor que llevaba lo de su embarazo, le dijo que ya iba a cogerse la baja laboral para prepararse al parto y al instante supe que le habían dicho que tendría que pasar los últimos días en el hospital antes del parto, casi una semana a juzgar por lo que dijo Holly al médico. Luego llamó a Carlisle para preguntarle algo breve, luego a Emily para invintarles a cenar y luego a Laki para lo mismo. Finalmente, llamó a alguien que no conocía pero juraría que era alguien de su gremio porque se pusieron a hablar en inglés pero en muchos términos que no conocía yo, esa fue la llamada más larga y me di cuenta que no era desde su móvil sino del teléfono que tenía en su despacho.

Finalmente, cuando pensé que había acabado de llamar a gente, oí el tono de un mensaje entrante a su móvil antes de oírla dictar algo en otro idioma y finalmente volvía a oírla llamar, una sexta llamada.

"Buenas tardes." La oí decir con su voz usual que era demasiado suave. "No, tranquila. Todo va bien… … Sí… … No, últimamente está más activo, me da más patadas de lo normal… … ¿En serio es eso solo?... … No, claro que no he notado más… … Claro… … No creo que a Embry le importe… Sí, desde que nos casamos y ahora con el bebé no me parece que haya vuelto a tenerle celos a Quale."

Genial, ya sabía con quién hablaba, la femi-nazi número uno del reino: Alex Ho'onehe.

"Claro que no creo que le importe." Dijo. "Sí, es una suerte. ¿Qué tal les va?... … ¿En serio? Pero eso es genial… … Oh, claro… Sí, lo entiendo... … Sí, bueno es… con Embry no era igual… … No, no era lo que pensaba… Claro que no… … No, no se lo digas a Denah, por favor… No es su culpa que Bite… … Ya… … ¿Hum?... … No, no les he vuelto a ver desde que fui a ayudarles con lo de… … Era mi obligación. Ya sabes que no puedo… … No, lo siento pero no puedo… … ¿Entonces eso es un sí?... … ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!... … Oh, claro. Sí, ellos también… Les sentará bien el aire aquí."

Cada vez era más críptico, pero bueno, al menos no estaba llorando de algo mío o no se quejaba de dolores por el bebé o de que yo hiciera algo mal.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

2 días después…

"Y entonces…" Dije antes de oír el ruido de un motor desconocido petardeando y parando justo delante de la casa. "Espera un momento."

"Creo que ya han llegado." Me dijo suavemente sonriéndome y echando un poco de polvo de café a la mesa para mirarlo. "Sí, mira, creo que esto es 'visita'."

"Oye, en serio, algún día tienes que decirme cómo haces para ver algo en una masa de polvo o en el agua o en cualquier sitio donde no se ve nada." Afirmé para ir a la puerta justo cuando golpearon en ella. "¿Quién?"

"Abre la puerta, cateto." Dijeron fuera.

"Vaya, fíjate tú que os hacía por vuestra casa." Le dije al encontrarme de frente a Alex de brazos cruzados. "¿Pasabas y te has dejado caer?"

"No seas tonto, chaval." Me dijo.

"Cielo… esos modales…" Le dijo el camarero mulato que tenían allí. "Buenas, veníamos de visita, unos días. ¿No te avisó Copito?"

"No." Le dije. "Pero eso explica por qué estuvo limpiando los dos cuartos de invitados y el de los gemelos."

"Nuestra Holly es una chica muy apañada." Me dijo el abuelito mientras veía a Qualetaqa salir de la furgoneta hippy de Alex cargado de maletas y mochilas.

"¿Necesitas una mano?" Le dije.

"No, solo café, pero gracias por preguntar." Me dijo.

"Al menos querrás que te diga dónde vas a ir ¿no?" Le dije.

"Habitación de los gemelos." Me dijo. "Sé el camino."

"Bienvenidos." Les dijo Holly detrás de mí tras dejar pasar a Qualetaqa.

"Luego te veo." Le dijo el cubano. "¿Dónde…?"

"Tercera puerta en el pasillo de arriba." Le dijo Holly suavemente.

"Espera, te acompaño." Le dijo Alex. "Me sé el camino."

"Supongo que nosotros iremos detrás." Le dijo el abuelito abrazándo a Holly con cuidado y dándole un beso mientras ella parecía feliz y luego le tocaba la tripa tan abultada que tenía ya.

"Sí, pero… primero hay café y magdalenas." Dijo sonriéndole y haciendo lo mismo con la abuelita.

"Ah, o sea, que no eran por mí ¿no?" Le dije bromeando. "Ya, ya, ya. Ya veo cuánto me quieres."

"A ti te puedo hacer todas las que quieras." Me dijo sonriendo y haciéndome una caricia.

"Copito, te he dicho cien veces que si los tratas así se entecan." Le dijo Alex.

"Eh, deja de hablar de mí como si fuera un perro." Le dije.

"¿Acaso no es lo que eres?" Me dijo. "¿Un perro demasiado grande que podría pasar por un lobo pero no llega a eso?"

"No le hagas caso." Me dijo su hermano susurrando. "Está así porque Fidel es tradicional y no quiere mojar."

"¡Te he oído!" Le gritó Alex antes de volver a liarla como siempre gritándose ambos improperios en su idioma.

"Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay…" Dijo el abuelo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Esta juventud… Bueno, a ver ese café y las magdalenas." Añadió dando una palmada al aire y sonriendo.

"Estábamos en la cocina." Afirmó Holly sonriéndole y cogiéndose al brazo de la abuelita que le decía algo en su idioma pero muy despacito.

"Estas mujeres…" Dijo el abuelo. "Desde que tu santa descubrió sus poderes se nos han juntado las dos."

"Bueno, dejemos a las 'santas' que comadreen de lo suyo y nosotros los 'demonios' pongámonos a hacer de las nuestras." Le dije divertido.

La verdad es que no me había esperado que quienes vinieran fueran precisamente los abuelitos Yuma y Nahimana, con Alex y Fidel por primera vez en nuestra reserva, y Qualetaqa; pero ya que estaban, al menos íbamos a pasárnoslo bien.

"Por cierto, caballeros." Les dije. "Esta tarde hay un partido en la tele. ¿Y si pedimos permiso a nuestras chicas y llamo a unos amigos y nos montamos un estadio en el salón?"

"Pues que mi hermana te tirará el mando a la cabeza." Afirmó Qualetaqa.

"Holl." La llamé.

"Dime." Me contestó pasando por la puerta que conectaba el salón con la cocina-comedor.

"Estaba comentando con el resto de caballeros la posibilidad de ver esta tarde un partido por la tele." Le dije.

"¡Que buena idea!" Afirmó sonriendo. "¿Y si lo veis aquí? Oh, podríais llamar a Jake y Quil y Seth y veniros a verlo aquí. Emily iba a pasarse esta tarde, así que igual también viene Sam y podéis verlo aquí todos juntos."

"Siete hombres hechos y derechos en un solo salón." Dijo la abuela. "Qué miedo."

"Pues claro que no." Dijo Alex. "Que se vayan a un bar, tú necesitas reposo."

"Ya, y me vas a echar de mi propia casa." Le dije.

"Alex, Embry, no discutáis en casa." Nos dijo Holly poniéndose firme. "Alex, ellos pueden quedarse en el salón, no voy a cansarme más por eso. Y Embry, Alex lleva razón, he cogido baja para descansar, sé que no haréis el burro."

"No hacía falta que lo dijeras." Le dije ofendido de que pensara que podía pasar eso siquiera. "Yo juré cuidarte ¿recuerdas? Eso incluye no hacer el bestia cuando estás cerca y asegurarme de que descansas."

"Claro, lo sabía." Afirmó sonriéndome.

"Dios..." Dijo Alex. "Espero por vuestro bien que sea un partido calmado, porque como molestéis os pienso..."

"Alex, controla un poco." Le dijo su hermano. "No estás en casa."

"No, pero alguien tiene que ocuparse de ella puesto que parece que el marido no hace nada por ayudar." Le dijo ella.

"El marido está haciendo todo lo que debe y más." Afirmó Qualetaqa. "Así que ya puedes tranquilizarte un poco y dejar de gruñir o te mando a casa de una patada en el culo, que Holly tiene un médico propio a nada de aquí."

La oí bufar y decir algo en su idioma para que su hermano le contestase algo más y hasta el cubano pareciese decirle algo pero más suavemente antes de mirarnos y disculparse por hablar en cheyene.

"Tú no hablas cheyene, lo chapurreas." Le dijo su propia novia, Alex, como si estuviese molesta pero a la vez sonrosándose y haciendo sonreír a Holly.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¡Goooooool!" Gritó Jared haciendo casi la ola ante el increible golazo que acababa de marcar nuestro equipo.

"Sí, sí." Dijo Qualetaqa. "Pero en nada os meteremos nosotros otro."

"Exacto." Dijo el abuelo. "Ya veréis."

"Chicos, la puerta." Dijo la abuela mientras un delantero se hacía con el balón.

"Ya voy yo." Afirmé. "Luego me contáis."

La verdad es que como fuese alguien más ya se iba a tener que subir a la lámpara, porque allí estábamos Jake, Quil, Jared, Paul, Sam, Qualetaqa, Fidel el cubano y yo, y no había ya hueco para ni un alma más en asiento ya que Jake, Quil y yo estábamos sentados en el suelo.

Y efectivamente, eran más.

"Ya era hora." Me dijo Laki con su cría en brazos y la tripita algo abultada ya pero tampoco demasiado. "Llevo un buen rato meándome, sujeta un momento." Me dijo pasándome a su hija que estaba chupándose el dedo en sus brazos y se agarró a mí sin más para ponerse a estirar sus manos. "He estado a punto de mearos en las plantas que tenéis fuera."

"Tú cuanto más mayor menos tacto." Le dije mientras la veía casi correr a buscar el baño. "¿Cómo están los hombres de la casa?"

"Bien." Me dijeron ambos gemelos sonriéndome y haciéndome notar que estaban en la 'semana chunga' del mes.

"Trae, ya cojo yo a la niña." Me dijo Seth para cogérmela. "Dentro de nada vas a tener que llevar tú a tu propio bebé."

"Ya cuento los días." Afirmé cerrando tras ellos mientras gritaban otro gol. "¿Quién ha sido ahora?"

"El nuestro." Dijo Qualetaqa sonriendo desde la puerta del salón. "Ala, más gente."

"Hey." Le saludó Seth mientras los gemelos lo miraban fíjamente. "Esto... chicos, no está bien..."

"¿Quién eres?" Le dijo Rómulo estrechando los ojos a unas rendijas.

"Rómulo, es un amigo de Holly." Le dije. "De California ¿recuerdas que os dije que tenía amigos allí?"

"Pero no nos dijiste que eran..." Dijo Remo.

"Oh, vaya." Dijo Seth. "A Laki esto no le va a gustar."

"Laki conoce a mi hermana." Le dijo Qualetaqa sonriéndole. "De cuando la guerra en el fuerte. Y yo soy el hermano mayor. De año nuevo ¿no me recuerdas?"

"Sí, pero los niños no." Le dijo Seth. "Y tal y como estaba Laki... creo que ella tampoco te recuerda mucho."

"Os va a salir el nuevo o la nueva borrachín." Le dije bromeando.

"A mamá no le afecta eso así." Me dijo Rómulo.

"Por cierto, a ver a quién tengo que reñir por esa magulladura que tiene vuestra hermana." Les dije.

"Es que está aprendiendo a andar y se da con todo." Me dijo Seth. "Y eso que estamos todos pendientes para que no se haga daño, pero Laki afirma que tiene que aprender y que con golpes que te das aprendes también."

"Sí, muy Laki." Afirmé oyéndola regresar del baño.

"Oye, me gusta ese papel nuevo que has puesto." Me dijo. "Aunque no te pega nada, es demasiado suave."

"Lo mejor para mi mujercita." Le dije. "Por cierto, si venías a verla y a hacerle de loba guardiana también, que sepas que está en la cocina, con tu amiga Alex y la abuelita Nahimana."

"Anda, por fin has aprendido a llamarla bien." Me dijo bromeando.

"Dios... dame paciencia para tratar con esas dos lobas..." Gemí justo mientras cantaban un amago de gol con un '¡Uy...!'. "¡Y encima me pierdo lo mejor del partido!"

"¿Estáis viendo el partido?" Me dijo Seth cogiendo de la capucha a sus dos hijastros adoptivos para pararles sin dejar de mirarme y sujetar al bebé.

"Sí, estamos ya hasta por los suelos." Le dije. "¿Por qué no te unes? Total lo de tu mujer seguro que va para largo."

"Jo, Seth, suéltanos." Se quejó Rómulo tironeando de su capucha. "Que huele a palos de queso y bacon."

"Madre mía qué olfato más fino." Les dije. "Yo que vosotros me daría prisa, aunque nos han hecho varios cubos creo que todos comemos como limas."

Fue solo entonces cuando Seth les soltó y se quejó de lo que era la paternidad y eso.

"Bueno, puedes contármelo delante de una cerveza." Le dije sonriéndole.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

4 de Mayo, 3.00 am, La Push.

"Embry." Me dijo Holly dándome un golpe sin querer con la pierna mientras se ahovillaba. "Embry, despierta."

"Hum... estaba despierto." Gemí frotándome los ojos para mirarla. "¡Ay, mi madre!. ¿Estás bien? Respira hondo."

"Embry, llévame al hospital." Me dijo.

"¿Tanto duele?" Le dije. "Espera, cogeré todo."

"Cógete también la mochila que hay en... la silla." Me dijo entre dolores.

"Sí, ahora mismo." Afirmé poniéndome los vaqueros y un jersey del revés mientras ella se ponía un abrigo encima. "Voy a coger las llaves del coche."

"Vale." Me dijo asintiendo con dolor.

Salí y me choqué de lleno con Alex delante de la puerta que hasta me asustó y todo por la pinta que tenía y lo brillante de sus ojos.

"Por dios, qué susto." Le dije.

"Yo la llevo." Afirmó.

"Oye, no te metas en esto." Le dije.

"Tú cállate, que no sabes ni lo que tiene." Me dijo casi mordiendo.

"No se lo tengas en cuenta." Me dijo Qualetaqa apareciendo en el sofá completamente vestido y mostrándome las llaves de mi coche. "En estas noches nos cuesta más dormir, además, ya suponíamos que iba a pasar esto de un momento a otro."

"Alex, quiero en el hospital." Oí decir a Holly para hacerme dar cuenta que Alex no estaba a la vista.

"Oye, qué..." Le dije.

"Aparta, idiota." Me dijo. "Qualetaqa, pásame la sudadera."

"Eh, de eso nada, la llevo yo." Le dije. "Es mi mujer."

"¡Queréis callaros los dos!" Nos dijo Holly gritando en ese volumen que apenas pasaba a levantar la voz pero con la cara totalmente crispada por el dolor y roja de la fuerza del grito. "¡Me duele mucho!"

"Cierto, primero hay que llevarte." Le dije cogiéndola en brazos. "Qualetaqa, ten, ve abriendo el coche. Alex, tú eres médico ¿no? Pues vete con ella atrás y tu hermano y yo iremos condiciendo lo más rápido que podamos hasta el hospital."

"Poned un trapo blanco por la ventanilla." Me dijo tras un silencio breve poniéndose la sudadera tapándo hasta el último centímetro de piel visible.

No hubo más, no se puso como loca de nuevo, ni tampoco me dijo ningún insulto... nada, solo que sacara el puñetero trapo blanco por la ventanilla.

Llevé a Holly deprisa al coche y me encontré con que Qualetaqa había, no solo abierto la puerta sino puesto un cojín del salón en un lado y esperaba con la manta de viaje que teníamos en el sofá para taparnos el regazo abierta.

"Ven, Holl." Le dijo. "Tápate bien primero, eso creo que ayudará."

No tenía ni idea de a qué venía todo eso, pero la ayudé a ponerse en sus pies de nuevo y envolverse bien la panza y el pecho con la manta antes de cogerla en brazos de nuevo para tumbarla en el asiento trasero del coche antes de que llegara Alex y se metiera con ella pero sin sentar.

"Pasa de estos y respira hondo." Le dijo secándole el sudor que la empapaba con un pañuelo con una delicadeza que nunca hubiese pensado que ella tendría.

"Vamos, monta." Me dijo Qualetaqa. Bajándose mejor la ropa de su cabeza. "Porque te saltes una vez los límites de velocidad no pasará nada."

"El abuelito y la abuelita llegarán más tarde." Me dijo Alex. "Fidel se ha quedado para avisarles."

"Gracias." Dije antes de pisar fuerte el acelerador y hacer rugir el motor para salir al camino. "Holly, voy a intentar ir con cuidado, pero voy a pisar bien el acelerador ¿vale? En seguida estaremos allí."

"No te olvides del trapo blanco." Me dijo Alex.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

4 de Mayo, 5.00 am, Hospital Central, Forks.

"Embry." Me llamó Carlisle. "He venido en cuanto he podido. ¿Qué haces aquí aún?"

"Esperar." Afirmé. "Es... no me han dicho nada aún, si le pasa algo a Holly o al bebé..."

"Dios, eres cazurro hasta para eso." Me dijo Alex de brazos cruzados en una silla.

"Ah, ya decía yo que había olor." Dijo para sonreírles. "Soy Carlisle."

"Ahórratelo, chupasangres." Le dijo Alex. "No pretendo ser amiga de ninguno de vosotros. Y no, no me dejan entrar, ni enseñándoles mi licencia."

"¿Eres doctor?" Le dijo Carlisle.

"Y de los mejores." Afirmó ella. "Estoy de permiso."

"Embry, no te alejes mucho, voy a decirles que te dejen pasar." Me dijo.

"Gracias." Afirmé.

No podía creermelo, sobre todo cuando vinieron a buscarme como 5 minutos más tarde.

"Aún está dilatando." Afirmó Carlisle. "Si para dentro de una hora no ha mejorado la llevaremos a quirófano por peligro para ambos."

"¿Peligro?" Le dije para notar que me abandonaban las fuerzas.


	101. Chapter 100

**CAPITULO 100: COLORÍN COLORADO...**

4 de Mayo, 5.00 am, Hospital Central, Forks.

"Embry." Me llamó Carlisle. "He venido en cuanto he podido. ¿Qué haces aquí aún?"

"Esperar." Afirmé. "Es... no me han dicho nada aún, si le pasa algo a Holly o al bebé..."

"Dios, eres cazurro hasta para eso." Me dijo Alex de brazos cruzados en una silla.

"Ah, ya decía yo que había olor." Dijo para sonreírles. "Soy Carlisle."

"Ahórratelo, chupasangres." Le dijo Alex. "No pretendo ser amiga de ninguno de vosotros. Y no, no me dejan entrar, ni enseñándoles mi licencia."

"¿Eres doctor?" Le dijo Carlisle.

"Y de los mejores." Afirmó ella. "Estoy de permiso."

"Embry, no te alejes mucho, voy a decirles que te dejen pasar." Me dijo.

"Gracias." Afirmé.

No podía creermelo, sobre todo cuando vinieron a buscarme como 5 minutos más tarde.

"Aún está dilatando." Afirmó Carlisle. "Si para dentro de una hora no ha mejorado la llevaremos a quirófano por peligro para ambos."

"¿Peligro?" Le dije para notar que me abandonaban las fuerzas.

Dios, todo aquello me traía unos recuerdos peor que negros, me recordaba a la época del cáncer en su fémur, el nudo en el estómago, el peso en el pecho al no saber qué estaba pasando, y luego el sentimiento que me embargó cuando me dieron la mala noticia por primera vez, ahora era igual, sentía como si algo o alguien quisiera quitármela.

Entonces Alex hizo algo increible; primero me dio un golpe tremendo en plena mandíbula con el puño cerrado y una fuerza que ni un martillo nehumático y que me hizo hasta caerme al suelo del golpe; entonces se sopló el puño quejándose de los malditos chuchos que teníamos mandíbulas de acero o de hacer demasiado tiempo de no pelearse más que con la familia y finalmente, miró al cielo.

"Eh, capullos muertos." Dijo. "Sé que estáis ahí aunque no podamos veros, así que ya estáis moviendo vuestros culos invisibles y buscándome a los capullos subnormales del grupo de Bite o ya veréis."

"Esto..." Dijo Carlisle.

"Voy a llamar a Chack." Dijo. "A mí me hará caso, seguro que él puede llamar a algún capullo de mierda de esos para que vengan."

"¡¿Pero a tí qué coño te pasa, loca de las pelotas?" Le dije.

"Ya, eh, cálmate, que es mi hermana." Me dijo Qualetaqa reteniéndome casi en un placaje vertical. "Además, puede que no apruebes sus métodos, pero son eficaces, al menos te ha hecho dejar de pensar lo que quiera que pensases y cambiases de humor a furia contra ella."

En cierto modo era cierto. Ahora estaba rabioso contra ella por la torta que me había metido, lo que pasaba era que seguía igual de muerto por dentro por Holly como antes solo que la furia era superior a lo otro y por eso se hacía con el control sobre mí, por suerte no me trasformé puesto que seguía siendo consciente de a dónde me llevaba la rabia sin control y pude mantenerme 'cuerdo'.

"Joder, me ha dado un golpe que..." Dije.

"Es su forma de hacerlo." Afirmó.

"Nah, se lo merecía." Afirmó Alex tras haber hablado de nuevo en su idioma por teléfono.

"¡¿Que me lo merecía?" Le dije sin gritar porque estábamos en un hospital y causando que Qualetaqa volviese a intentar retenerme de ir a por su hermana. "¡¿Que me lo merecía?. ¡Yo sí que te voy a dar lo que te mereces!"

"A ver, calmaros un poco o me veré obligado a echaros a todos de aquí." Nos dijo Carlisle levantando las manos hacia nosotros para enfatizar su 'Calmaros'. "Embry, cuando comience todo te llamaremos, porque supongo que querrás estar ¿no?"

"Claro." Afirmé un poco confuso de que nunca antes me habían dejado entrar con ella al quirófano.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

4 de Mayo, 5.40 am, Hospital Central, Forks.

"Dónde está." Oí preguntar a mi madre en el pasillo.

"¿Mamá?" Dije levantando la vista para ver cómo se abría la puerta y entraba mi madre con los abuelitos Yuma y Nahimana. "¿Qué hacéis aquí?. ¿Cómo habéis llegado?"

"Hijo mío, ni que fuese un viejo inválido y no pudiese conducir ya." Me dijo el abuelito para cogerse una silla y sentarse.

"¿Por qué no me habías avisado?" Me dijo mi madre poniéndose un cesto encima del regazo tras sentarse en el sitio que le dejó Qualetaqa mientras Alex se levantaba para dejarselo a la abuelita. "Me he tenido que enterar por este chico de ahí." Afirmó señalando con la cabeza a Fidel que estaba cogiéndole la mano a Alex y hablando entre ellos en cheyene muy suavemente.

"Es que era demasiado pronto." Le dije. "Tampoco quería despertarte y que no fuese nada."

"¡¿Nada?" Me dijo alterada. "¡¿Nada?"

"Señora, si es usted la madre la compadezco por tener semejante zopenco por hijo." Le dijo Alex con ironía. "Llevamos horas y aún no se ha enterado de nada."

"Oye, vale ya de insultarme." Le dije molesto. "No has parado en toda la noche. Y encima luego me pegas y ahora esto."

"No te insulto, idiota. Constato un hecho." Afirmó. "Solo a un zopenco se le pasaría lo que está pasando."

"¡¿Joder, y yó qué sé?" Le dije. "¡Si tan lista eres por qué no ha querido que la atiendas tú!"

"Pues porque yo soy una doctora general, pedazo de alcornoque." Me dijo casi mordiendo las palabras. "Y prefería que le atendiera un tocólogo profesional porque aún no era hora."

"¿No has visto la mancha que ha dejado en la manta?. ¿La de la cama?" Me dijo Fidel.

"Joder, yo pensaba que solo bromeabas." Me dijo Qualetaqa. "Se podía oler el líquido a bastante distancia."

Seguía sin entenderlo, pero algo dentro de mí ya se había dado cuenta, llevábamos meses preparándonos para esto, aunque no fuese consciente, había sabido en todo momento por qué tanta prisa, por qué el pañuelo blanco fuera de la ventanilla para saltarnos las limitaciones de velocidad o por qué de pronto uno coche de policía en vez de pararnos y ponernos una multa nos había adelantado y no habíamos encontrado ningún impedimento para llegar al hospital gracias a que llevase las luces puestas como si fuese de servicio. Solo que no quería creérmelo por lo que suponía.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

4 de Mayo, 5.59 am, Hospital Central, Forks.

De pronto, la puerta se vuelve a abrir, y aunque esperábamos a Qualetaqa y Fidel que se habían ido a por café para todos, es Carlisle quien entra.

"Embry, estás de suerte, acompañame que puedes entrar al quirófano y tienes que ponerte antes la bata, guantes, gorro y demás."

"¿Al quirófano?" Le dije.

"Claro, no esperarás que fuese en una habitación con paredes de cortina ¿no?" Me dijo sonriéndome. "Esto ya es bastante complicado de por sí."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

4 de Mayo, 5.59 am, Hospital Central, Forks.

"Venga, va, respira hondo." Le dijo el médico al cargo de todo a Holly. "Oiga, el padre. Por favor, eche una mano."

"Sí, es... lo siento." Le dije para mirar a Holly. "Venga, preciosa, respira hondo ¿eh?"

Estaba preciosa, aunque estaba cubierta de sudor frío, con el pelo hecho un caos y desgreñado y lleno de sudor y tenía el rostro crispado con dolor a ratos... aún así estaba preciosa de verdad. Diferente... pero aún así, preciosa. Tanto que me hizo sonreír.

"Vamos, no lo estás haciendo bien." Le dije sonriéndole. "No hemos ido a esas clases de preparación al parto para nada ¿verdad? Venga, pon un poco de tu parte. Inspira... y espira. Va, agarrate a mi brazo si quieres." Le dije dándole la mano casi como si fuese un pulso y poniéndome su mano agarrándome la mía. "Inspira... espira... eso es, pero vas muy rápida. Otra vez, más calmada. Inspira... espira... ¿Ves como tú sí que sabes hacerlo mejor?" Le dije sonriendo. "Venga, otra vez más."

No, otra vez más no pudo, según cogía aire, le volvió el dolor, pero no me descorazoné.

"Venga, no pasa nada." Le dije notando la presión en mi mano confirmando mi teoría de que le dolía horrores. "Otra vez ¿vale? Inspira... espira..."

Aquello era subrealista, nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza poder estar allí, haciendo aquello.

Entonces volvió a dolerle y el médico al mando hizo un gesto de asentimiento a otro que cogió una jeringuilla y pusieron de lado a Holly antes de clavarle la inyección por atrás.

"Venga, preciosa." Le dije intentando mantener la sonrisa. "Que no te voy a dejar sola ni un momento. Pero tienes que hacer lo que te digan ¿eh?" Afirmé quitándole unos mechones de pelo de la cara con suavidad. "Vamos a demostrarles quien era la mejor bailarina, la que más se esforzaba y la que mejor seguía las directrices de su Madamme ¿a que sí?"

"Ya decía que me sonaba tu cara." Afirmó una de las doctoras que ayudaban. "Tú eres la chica que bailó en el ballet de 'El Lago de los Cisnes' hace años aquí ¿no es cierto?"

Holly asintió suavemente y siguió mirándome a la cara jadeando.

"Un poco mas de respiración." Le dije. "Venga, que lo estás deseando..."

"Embry." Me dijo.

"Dime." Le dije feliz de que por fin había hablado.

"¿Por qué... dices que... soy...?" Me dijo jadeando y volviendo a dejar la frase colgada.

Sonreí al acabarla en mi cabeza y le hice una caricia en la cara sin soltar su mano para acercar mi cara poniéndome de rodillas casi.

"Porque es cierto, incluso en medio de un parto doloroso eres capaz de estar perfecta para mí." Le dije casi susurrándole y sonriéndole todo lo feliz que podía una persona llegar a ser e incluso más. "Y creeme, porque estamos en un quirófano, si no te daría un beso y no quieras saber qué más de lo increíblemente atractiva que estás."

Eso la hizo ponerse roja como un hierro al fuego y sonreí dándole un beso en la frente antes de incorporarme.

"Venga, y ahora respira hondo, como a mí me gusta ¿eh?" Le dije sonriendo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

4 de Mayo, 6.30 am, Hospital Central, Forks.

"¡No puedo!" Gimió Holly tras hacer un esfuerzo que le pedíamos el médico al cargo y yo.

"Tienes que empujar con fuerza." Le dijo el médico. "Ya casi está fuera la cabeza."

"Venga cielo, ya lo has oído." Le dije. "¿Después de darle la vuelta no vas a poder echarlo fuera? Venga, tienes que sacarlo para que puedan dártelo y se rían de mí porque seguramente lloraré."

"No puedo." Dijo llorando.

Entonces me caí de rodillas, bueno, me dejé caer de rodillas con su mano aferrada a mi brazo y le puse la cara en la curva del cuello y la cabeza.

Si no conseguía sacarlo podría morir allí, y sé que no soportaría ella que eso pasase.

"Por favor..." Le pedí susurrandole. "Me dijiste que podía salir, que yo podría meter mi 'banana' allí porque por ahí salía la cabeza de un bebé..."

No me dijo nada, pero al cabo de unos segundos, noté que cogía aire y me apretaba con demasiada fuerza para alguien de su constitución el brazo con su mano mientras mordía el trozo de bata que tenía al alcance de la boca haciéndola moverse bajo mi cara.

Gimió y noté su dolor y finalmente, el médico hizo un ruido que me hizo mirar y ver que la tripa comenzaba a bajar bastante.

"Muy bien, Holly." Le dijo Carlisle, el médico más cercano sonriéndole bajo la máscara y sujetándole la otra mano como llevaba ya un poco haciendo. "Ya ha pasado lo peor, ahora va a ser mucho más fácil."

"Venga, cielo, tú puedes hacerlo." Le dije antes de que me saliera algo de mi boca que no controlé y fue en quileute muy lento. "**Vamos, muéstrale a todo el mundo lo que pasa por subestimar a una loba albina.**"

No debería haber dicho algo así, pero entonces noté su sonrisa y abrí los ojos para mirarla a la cara levantando la mirada y la vi sonreír mientras apretaba de nuevo los dientes tras coger aire y volvía a hacer fuerza para sacar un poco más del bebé mientras el médico tiraba un poco para ayudar.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó pero finalmente, oí un ruido raro y entonces el de un golpe suave contra carne, casi como el de una colleja y finalmente... uno de los dos ruidos que más deseaba oír.

"¡Guaaaaa!. ¡Guaaaaaaaa!"

Era inconfundible, sonreí tan ampliamente que en otro momento me hubiera dolido la cara solo de la tensión que tenían los músculos que controlasen la sonrisa y levanté la cara para besar a Holly sin importarme que estuviésemos con médicos y en un quirófano y Holly tuviera un cable unido al bebé saliéndole de entre las piernas.

Me dio igual todo, me puse a besarla llorando feliz al verla bien y ella soltó a Carlisle y me rodeó para cogerse a mi cuello besándome de vuelta y participando en mi beso encadenándonos uno con otro felices.

"Ejem." Dijo el médico.

"No, doctor." Le dijo Carlisle sonriéndole. "Démosles unos segundos mientras se encarga de la placenta y el cordón umbilical del bebé."

No podía parar ni aunque hubiera querido, podía intuir que con mis besos Holly no estaba sufriendo nada, y con estos además, le ayudaba a modular de nuevo su respiración.

Creo que me llevé todo el sudor de su cara cuando comencé a repartir besos por todos lados de esta deprisa antes de volver a su boca y volver a besarla loco de la alegría.

Holly, mi mujer, mi amor, mi impronta, mi todo... mi vida. Holly estaba perfectamente bien ya, había pasado todo lo malo y solo podía quedar lo bueno ya, el bebé no paraba de llorar demostrando que respiraba de maravilla y tenía unos grandes pulmones heredados de mí, así que probablemente hubiera heredado mi fortaleza y la salud pero la gracia y el amor que entre Holly y yo pudiéramos haberle proporcionado siendo un huevito aún dentro de Holly.

"Bueno, bueno." Nos dijo otro médico. "Ya está... que sois los primeros en toda mi carrera que veo ponerse así."

"Es que... no puedo... parar de... besarla." Le dije loco de contento.

"A ver si voy a tener que pincharte un sedante..." Me dijo el encargado de todo el parto sonriendo. "Venga, sal con la enfermera y deja que aquí se encarguen de atender a la madre. ¿O no quieres ver a tu criatura?"

"¿Está bien? Pero qué digo, claro que estará bien." Afirmé aún con el subidón de felicidad sonriéndo como un gilipoyas. "¿Al final qué ha sido?. ¿Niño o niña? Oh, no me diga que han sido dos."

"Anda, vete fuera y cálmate un poco." Me dijo el médico riéndose ya. "Y de paso ve a calmar al resto de familia."

Sonreí feliz quitándome todo y antes de irme, volví a darme media vuelta y volví a besar a Holly que sonreía feliz también.

"Te espero fuera, con toda la familia." Le dije feliz. "No me hagas esperar demasiado ¿eh?"

Casi me sacaron a rastras hasta la antecámara donde me habían metido para ponerme la ropa esa verde y cutre que había tenido que llevar y entonces, se me acercó una enfermera con un fardo de mantas sollozando como si ya no pudiese llorar siquiera o no supiese cómo calmarse y me sonrió.

"¿Me lo puedo llevar puesto?" Le dije feliz.

"¡No!" Me dijo riéndose. "Primero hay que hacerle unas pruebas, y luego ya te lo devolvemos un poco para que lo vea la familia antes de subirlo al cuarto donde estará la madre unos días."

"Bueno, ya hemos esperado casi nueve meses, unas horas no son mucho." Afirmé.

Creo que ni me di cuenta del camino que seguían mis pies solos hasta que no entré en la sala de espera donde estaban todos los de nuestro parto y fue casi unánime, todos se levantaron a la vez y me miraron; así que me dio por volver a casi reírme y levanté dos dedos en señal de victoria.

"Están los dos bien." Afirmé sonriendo. "No me han dejado llevarme al bebé puesto pero me han dicho que le hacen unas pruebas y me lo devuelven. Y seguro que es precioso, y grande, tiene que serlo por lo que ha costado. Y cuando lo traigan seguro que lo reconocemos enseguida porque será el bebé más precioso del mundo y..."

Entonces me doblé porque me habían pegado una patada en plena rodilla.

"Rómulo, eso no se hace." Oí decir a Seth. "¿Estás bien, Embry?"

"Es que no se callaba." Afirmó el gemelo con los ojos verde fluorescentes que estaba junto a su hermano justo delante de mí.

"Laki, me encanta tu chaval." Le dijo Alex sonriéndole a la madre de la criatura mientras el padre y Jake me ayudaban a incorporar de nuevo.

"Gracias." Le contestó sonriéndole. "A salido a mí. ¿A que son una ricura?"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

4 de Mayo, 7.30 am, Hospital Central, Forks.

En cuanto se abrieron un poco las puertas estábamos ya las chicas y yo haciendo círculo que para cuando entró la enfermera tuvo que venir Sam y Qualetaqa dando collejas para separarnos y dejarla entrar con el mismo bulto que había visto en brazos.

"¡Eh, que es mi hijo!" Le dije a Sam cuando me llovió mi colleja.

"Y como no os comportéis os juro que os ato con cadenas al coche." Me dijo.

"Madre mía, con vosotros siempre es un circo ver un bebé." Dijo Carlisle.

"Oh, ya tenía que aparecer el matasanos." Dijo Alex.

"Cada vez me caes mejor, chica." Le dijo Laki sonriéndole feliz. "¿Y nuestro precioso bebé?"

"Oh, ¿puedo cogerlo?" Dijo Remo. "¿Puedo, puedo?"

"A ver primero el papá." Dijo la enfermera sonriendo. "Que para eso puso la semillita, y luego... los abuelos."

"Yo tengo una cámara para ver cómo la abuela y la 'tía-prima' se echan a llorar." Dijo Leah feliz levantando una cámara digital.

Y por una vez, nadie le dijo nada.

"Por cierto, antes de que preguntéis... ha sido un niño." Afirmó la enfermera.

"Mira, ya tengo un heredero al que confiar mis secretos de hombre." Les dije bromeando y notando cómo se me comenzaban a cubrir los ojos de lágrimas al coger a mi hijo en brazos, pero no, no iba a llorar.

"Di patata." Me dijo Leah.

"Patata..." Dije levantando el bebé en brazos para poner nuestras caras juntas.

"Bah... si no lloras no tiene gracia." Me dijo. "Te la regalo cuando las revele."

Sonreí y después de tenerlo un poco en brazos y hablar con él un poco haciéndole mirar con la mirada perdida y darme manotazos tan suaves que no matarían ni una mota de polvo, se lo pasé a mi madre.

A ella sí que se le comenzaron a saltar las lágrimas y se llevó los flashazos de Leah que por fin tenía las fotos que quería, como le pasó con Emily y hasta con Sam que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas pero no lloró.

Sin embargo, lo más fuerte fue lo de Laki, se le pusieron los ojos brillantes de lágrimas y se le escapó una y cuando se lo dijeron lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue que se le había metido el estornudo de la criatura en el ojo mientras se lo frotaba.

Eso me hizo sonreír.

Aquella gente, tan ruidosa y algunas de las chicas tan animales, aquella gente eran mi familia y amigos, algunos como era el caso de Qualetaqa, su hermana Alex y Fidel, eran amigos de Holly, su familia desde lo de su madre; así que ahora, también eran como mi familia, y lo habían demostrado viniendo hasta allí, cruzándose medio país cuando a Holly le dieron la baja solo para estar con ella.

Si alguien quería tanto a mi Holly, entonces yo también les quería a ellos así.

"Qué miras, zopenco." Me dijo Alex cuando se secó las cuatro lágrimas contadas que se le habían saltado.

"Tu cara de culo de mono, llorona." Le dije bromeando.

Entonces, ya estaba listo para el golpe que me iba a llover por haber bromeado cuando se rió.

"Vaya, por fin vas aprendiendo a devolverlas." Me dijo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

15 de Agosto, 9.59 pm, Hospital Central, Forks.

"Es alucinante que volvamos a estar aquí un año y meses después." Dijo Alex sonriendo y frotándose su enorme tripa de 4 meses y medio bajo la camisa holgada de hombre que llevaba desde que llegaron tras comer fuera con sus hermanos.

"A este paso vamos a tener que construir un hotel para las reuniones familiares." Les dije uniéndome a la broma desde mi posición junto a Holly que sonreía entre mis brazos.

Llevábamos ya un rato esperando que nos trajeran el bebé tras las pruebas post-natales, solo que esta vez, nos habían puesto en una sala de espera donde había una cama que ahora tenía a la madre tumbada.

"Como sigamos así vamos a ser 50." Afirmó Sam casi en una especie de riña medio en broma.

Y es que ya éramos casi 40, eso sin contar a los bebés que con el que estábamos esperando que trajeran eran ya 4 y otros dos más en camino.

"Esta vez hemos venido a tiempo." Afirmó Valeria sonriéndome.

"Y tan pronto, con 3 días de antelación." Afirmó mi madre sonriendo mientras mecía a su nieto de un año, 3 meses y 11 días que estaba enorme y era demasiado vivo.

De nuevo, no podíamos estar más felices, hasta que llegó la enfermera.

"Bueno, bueno." Dijo. "Aquí vamos a tener que comenzar a haceros cupones descuento."

"¿Y los niños?" Dijo Seth suavemente.

"La niña está sanísima y el niño..." Dijo sonriendo y mostrándonos cómo abría y cerraba los ojos como poseído como si intentase probarlos. "Aunque sea casi ochomesino parece estar más vivo que el hambre."

"Pues claro." Le soltó Rómulo mientras Remo lo cogía en brazos con su cuerpecillo de 12 años casi. "Es nuestro hermano."

"Está visto que como sigamos así vamos a repoblar la reserva entre nosotros solos." Le dije a Seth mientras le cedía el ser la primera en cogerla a la abuela que, como con nuestro pequeño, lloró sujetando a ambos bebés en brazos.

"Sigue bromeando así, y ya verás tú que bien." Me dijo mientras oíamos a su mujer que la traían gruñendo por el pasillo porque decía que eran unos degenerados que le habían robado a su hijo y que ahora la querían llevar a saber dónde. "Será mejor que vaya a calmarla. Chicos, os dejo al cargo de vuestros hermanos ¿vale?"

"Trae, ya cojo yo al bebé." Dijo Leah encargándose de Sue-Leah y haciéndole carantoñas que nos habían sorprendido un poco porque no pensamos siquiera que Leah tuviera algo de carácter maternal.

Mi segundo retoño, después de mi adorado heredero que me hacía sentir cada día más orgulloso, habíamos tenido la chica que completaba la parejita.

"Ya verás cuando crezca lo suficiente y le enseñe a la peque a montar en moto." Le dije.

"Vaya, voy a tener que comprar dos cascos más." Afirmé dándome cuenta de ello.

Entonces Holly me sonrió cogiendo a nuestra niña y poniéndosela en el regazo para que al instante la pequeña dejase de sollozar y boquear como pez fuera del agua y sonriese un poco antes de llevarse un beso mío y luego de Holly para ponerse a buscar el calor del pecho de su madre.

Entonces sonreí aún más feliz que nunca.

Si con mi primer hijo había estado que me subía por las paredes de felicidad, con esta sentía que podría llenar de 'energía-feliz' al mundo entero hasta que me muriese.

Besé a Holly sabiendo que el futuro seguiría siendo tan feliz como aquellos años que llevábamos juntos, desde la muerte de los Vulturi, que por cierto, no habían vuelto a dar el coñazo, hasta el día de hoy.

La besé y me aparté notando el pedrusco enorme que llevaba al cuello formando un guardapelo de nacar algo anticuado que había aparecido de la noche a la mañana en el cuello de Holly la única vez que había salido de misión apenas unos segundos por un agujero-gusano.

Le había preguntado cuando me di cuenta, pero ella solo sonrió y le quitó importancia diciendo que lo había traido de la misión. Y la verdad es que el mundo parecía haber recobrado el equilibrio, quitando esa vez y fue solo algo de rastreo y ayuda mágica, no había habido más alertas que requiriesen de los dones de Holly, y mirándola sabía que pasarían muchos años antes de que volviese a ponerse cualquier traba en nuestro camino.

Y... ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor para entonces teníamos una camada de al menos 4 cachorros propios, porque lo que era en la reserva íbamos a tener que formar una segunda reserva con los niños que ya teníamos y los que vendrían en el futuro de parte de toda la manada. Salvo Jake, él hacía tiempo que no veía a su chica porque Carlisle y su familia vivían ahora mucho tiempo en la otra punta del globo, en europa, y la otra parte en la otra punta del país, así que solo se veían de pascuas a ramos, con un poco de suerte, unos días cada dos meses o cada tres.


	102. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

.

((Ya siento ser tan breve, pero es que me apetecía hacer un vistazo más al futuro, bastante más lejano aún. No nos quitará demasiado tiempo, pero seguro que os gusta.

Vosotros ya me entendéis, ;-)

Bueno, y que ha sido un placer hacer este libro-fic y que me siguieseis (por fin he descubierto lo que sienten los autores de verdad cuando se encuentran a fans), de verdad, sois los mejores y... y esto ya comienza otra vez a parecer las cartas de la abuela llorando con el nieto y bla, bla, bla.

Bueno, que os dejo con el epílogo y muchísimas gracias a todos por seguirme desde las sombras y sobre todo a esas fans y esos fans que me han estado escribiendo reviews y me han estado apoyando en todo momento, desde que empecé hasta ahora.

Genial, ya me habéis conseguido saltar las lágrimas a mí también, como al final de cada fic.

Bueno, espero que os guste y me sigáis apoyando en lo que continúa y otros fics diferentes (que ya hay gente que lo hace, no penséis que no me doy cuenta ¿eh? XD

Por cierto, mis millones de sinceras disculpas por hacer algo que no os suele gusta, y es hacer saltos de espacio-tiempo contínuos, pero seguro que no os importa que ponga tantos puntos de vista diferentes y no, esta vez única en los relatos que estamos a acostumbrados a leer-escribir, me voy a matar un poco y voy a intentar hacerlo en tercera persona, ya veréis por qué, y me decís a ver si habíais adivinado quién es quién para cuando se diga, jejeje.

Y dicho esto ya sí que...

Besitos a todos y todas.)))

.

((POr cierto, si eso me ponéis los comentarios para este y los avances en cada capítulo, aunque sea que los avances de lo siguiente son un truño o lo que sea. XD Que de verdad, ya sabéis que aprecio mucho vuestra opinión. Oh, y lo del avance 3 que está en otro ordenador y llevo no sé cuanto tiempo sin acceso, así que en cuanto pueda monto el avance y sigo adelantando un poco la historia. Jeje.))

.

4 de Mayo del 2085, en una casa colonial en pleno bosque.

"Mamá, mamá." Dice una niña de apenas 5 años tirando de la falda de su madre

"Dime, cielo." Le dice esta sonriéndole feliz y cogiéndola tras apartar un poco un pastel hecho a mano a pesar de existir ya la comida instantánea que se preparaba en tan solo 3 minutos. "¿Otra vez te ha vuelto a pegar tu primo?"

"No, es que... no encuentro a la abuelita." Le dijo ella.

Entonces la madre sonríe y le hace una caricia.

"No te preocupes, seguro que está con el abuelito paseando." Le dice la madre sonriéndole. "¿Me ayudas a prepararle la tarta de cumpleaños?"

"Sí." Afirma la niña sonriendo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

4 de Mayo del 2085, en las inmediaciones de la casa.

"Hay que ver, cómo pasa el tiempo." Le dijo una mujer que aparentaba tener los 50 recién entrados a un hombre un poco más joven.

"Setenta y..." Comienza a decir el hombre antes de que la mujer le ponga suavemente un dedo en los labios sonriéndole tiernamente antes de separarlo y ajustarse el chal a los hombros.

"No, por favor, no digas mi edad." Le dice ella suavemente sonriéndole. "Una dama nunca la dice."

"Lo siento, querida." Le dice el hombre. "Pero en cuanto a edad... me temo que yo debiera tener más vergüenza que tú."

"Nos hacemos viejos, querido." Le dijo ella suavemente cogida de su mano y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. "La época en que brillaba y tú perseguías la justicia ha quedado atrás."

"Para mí siempre brillarás como entonces." Le dijo él. "Aunque tengas canas y temas a la edad."

"Soy humana." Le dice ella suavemente y sonriendo tiernamente. "La muerte me quiere aunque sabe que tendrá que esperar más de lo que debería. Mis padres no me dieron vida eterna."

"A mí sí me la dieron." Afirma el hombre abrazándola y haciéndola tropezar para quedar volando abrazada entre sus brazos. "El día que tú naciste haga ya 76 años."

"Al final tenías que decirlo ¿no?" Le dice ella sonrosada y riéndose.

"No te avergüences de tu edad, amor." Le dijo él. "Además, no nos han oído."

"Te olvidas que la mayoría de mi familia tienen un oído extrahordinario." Afirma ella sonriendo. "La gente ha perdido ya la cuenta de nuestra edad. Nosotras nos marchitamos mientras vosotros os postergáis."

"Las primas, mi hermana y tú nunca podréis marchitaros nunca." Negó él sonriendo mientras sus ojos brillaban con una luz aurea causada por el sol que bañaba a ambos amantes y él la tenía aún entre sus brazos. "Incluso la muerte se enamoraría de vosotras."

Eso hizo que ella sonriera y apoyara su cabeza en el hombro de él mientras a lo lejos podían oír música relajada rayando con lo clásico.

"Vaya, parece que los pequeños han descubierto el viejo magnetofón." Le dijo él sonriendo.

"Que recuerdos me trae esa canción." Dijo ella.

"15 de Junio, fue tu baile de graduación." Afirmó él. "Recuerdo que estabas preciosa con tu vestido de noche color rosado que cambiaba de color al morado-azulado cuando los focos te daban arrancándole un millón de destellos como si fueras un ángel."

"Tú en cambio llevabas el esmoquin negro que contrastaba con tu pelo." Afirmó ella sonriendo y bailando entre sus brazos con la cara en su hombro. "Recuerdo cómo aquella noche nadie podía quitarnos los ojos de encima a ninguno de nosotros."

"Sí, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer." Afirmó él sonriendo antes de reírse. "Y cómo se enfadó el director cuando fuimos todos los chicos del colegio y nos colamos sin invitación. Kitsune inventó aquella noche el tinte de ponche."

Eso les hizo reír al recordar viejas batallas y acabaron de nuevo tranquilos bailando agarrados a pesar de que la música se volvió más alegre.

"Ay... qué recuerdos..." Dijo ella suavemente. "Entonces yo aún era joven."

"Para mí sigues siéndolo." Afirmó él besándola.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

4 de Mayo del 2085, 3.30 pm. en una casa colonial en pleno bosque.

"Hay que ver como ha cambiado esto." Dijo un hombre joven con el pelo atado en una coleta corta y con canas comenzando a verse entre el resto de ebras brillantes y negras.

"A mí siempre me ha gustado esta casa." Dijo la mujer que vestía con un vestido amplio y blanco. "Tuvo muy buen gusto para elegirla."

"Debería haberse quedado en el barrio." Dijo él. "Eso es lo que debería haber hecho."

"Últimamente estamos comenzando a hablar como viejos." Dijo ella suavemente llamando a la puerta.

"¿Traemos regalos?" Preguntó él.

"Claro." Afirmó ella antes de ponerse de puntillas para colgarse de su cuello y darle un beso breve. "Están en la parte trasera del coche."

"Pero yo no recuerdo haber... ah, cierto." Dijo sonriendo mientras ella le sonreía. "Parece que no hay nadie."

"No podemos entrar sin que nos abran." Le dijo ella. "Es de mala educación."

"Lo siento, lo siento. No pensé que se aplicase a las casas de la familia." Afirmó él cogiéndola de nuevo para darle un beso justo mientras la puerta se abría.

"¡Ala!" Oyeron gritar. "¡Los bisabuelos están dándose el lote en la puerta!"

"Eso es porque tus bisabuelos tienen muy malos modales." Afirmó una mujer en los 30 tardíos o 40 tempranos sonriendo.

"Tía, cómo he echado de menos tus puyas irónicas." Le dijo él mientras las dos mujeres se abrazaban antes de que a recién llegada cogiera en brazos a una niña que apenas aparentaba tener edad de ser hija.

"Si hubieras venido por California podrías haber visto a mis niños." Le dijo ella. "¿Sabes que ya tengo mi primer nieto?"

"Ah, te sigo ganando." Le dijo él bromeando. "Y voy ya por el 6º."

"En 10 meses los 7º y 8º ya." Afirmó la mujer que iba con él al entrar mientras por la puerta aparecían más jovenes adultos y uno de ellos se metía en medio para pararlos.

"¿Cuántas veces hay que repetir que no se puede hacer eso a vuestra madrina, tía, abuela y demás parentela?" Dijo otra mujer apareciendo con un delantal a cuadros y vestida con pantalones de cuero. "Ah, y antes de que me digáis nada, que sepáis que tenéis que echarle la bronca a esos."

"¿Qué esos?" Dijo el hombre que había llegado el último.

Como respuesta, la mujer solo señaló a sus espaldas juguetonamente antes de que la mujer saliera volando en un abrazo y luego comenzara a pasar de unos brazos a otros mientras un buen grupo de jóvenes algo mayores parecían pelear por ella.

"Riven, Raider." Dijo el que había detenido al resto. "¿No os da vergüenza? Vuestro hermano aquí parando al resto que también querían abrazarla y vosotros haciendo el bestia."

"Por lo que se ve aquí lo de tener abuelos y bisabuelos treméndamente jóvenes es ya una plaga." Dijo una chica rubia y bien morena de piel vestida muy juvenil en esa época.

"Qué razón tienes, hermana." Afirmó la doble de la primera solo que con el pelo negro natural.

"Ay dios, la historia se repite." Dijo el último en llegar. "¡Zorro del demonio!. ¡Has criado unas hijas delincuentes!"

"Y dice eso antes de saber que le hemos mangado la cartera." Dijo la morena bromeándo y pasándosela. "¿No eres un poco pobre para ser bisabuelo?"

"¡Papá!" Gritó una mujer de unos 30 y muchos años acercándose corriendo para caerle en brazos.

"Mi preciosa, preciosa Katherine..." Dijo el hombre. "¿Y tu hermana mayor?"

"Está con mi cuñado, paseando." Afirmó sonriendo.

"Qué hay, suegro." Le dijo un hombre moreno y que aparentaba tener poca más edad que su esposa. "¿De dónde venís?" Afirmó levantando a su suegra en un enorme abrazo besándola. "¿Nos habéis traído regalitos a vuestro niños?"

"Cualquiera que te oiga pensaría que no tienes padre." Le dijo.

"Bah, a Seth no le importa." Afirmó el hombre sonriendo y dejando a la suegra en el suelo sonriendo con ironía. "Pero no le digas que le he llamado padre, se pondrá chocho y aunque parezca de vuestra edad más o menos está ya un poco chocho."

"Sois unos..." Comenzó a decir el hombre.

"No." Le dijo su mujer. "No digas eso. Quitsune, os hemos traído unos recuerdos. Pero... los regalos son para ella."

"Jo, no es justo, os habéis perdido mi cumpleaños." Se quejó el moreno. "Va, tía Leah, díselo tú."

"A mí no me metas, liante." Le dijo la mujer que habían visto nada más abrir la puerta tras la niña. "Querido, diles tú algo."

"Eh, comprotaros un poco." Les dijo el que había parado a la manada de jovenes que iban a abrazar a la pareja recién llegada.

"Porque tú lo digas, viejo de cabeza de tabla." Le dijo el chaval.

"Oye, no les consientas que te hablen así." Le dijo Leah.

Entonces la mujer recién llegada sonrió.

"Siento como si nada hubiera cambiado." Afirmó.

"Es que nada ha cambiado, querida." Le dijo su marido.

"Ah, abuelos." Dijo la mujer de la casa saliendo de la cocina para coger a la niña que abrió la puerta y dándoles besos a cada uno. "Ya pensábamos que no llegaríais."

"Cómo perdernos el cumpleaños de vuestra madre." Dijo el hombre sonriendo.

"Abuelo." Le saludó el hombre de la casa.

"Espero que me estés cuidando bien a la nieta y mimes mucho a mis bisnietos." Le dijo él.

"¡Oh, querido!" Le dijo su mujer dándole un toquecito suave para reñirle.

"Qué, es nuestra nieta." Dijo el hombre.

"Id pasando a sentaros." Dijo Rómulo. "La homenajeada seguro que enseguida llega, llamaré a su marido."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Y tus padres?" Le dijo la 'bisabuela' a la mujer de la pareja sentados a su lado.

"Ah, no van a venir." Afirmó sonriendo. "Ya sabes, desde que se fueron hace una década... tenían miedo de cantar demasiado."

"Qué pena, quería volver a verlos." Afirmó suavemente.

"Y aquí llega... la tarta." Dijo la mujer de la casa apagando las luces para que apareciera la niña menor de la casa con una tarta que era casi tan grande como ella y su hermano mayor tras ella con otra de iguales condiciones iluminadas ambas con velas.

"Cumpleaños feliz... Cumpleaños feliz..." Comenzaron a cantar todos. "Te deseamos todos... cumpleaños feliz." Terminaron antes de aplaudir y que la abuela soplara las velas.

"Felicidades, abuelita Tasha." Dijo la niña que había llevado la tarta.

"Que rico me sabe ese beso..." Dijo la homenajeada sonriendo feliz.

"Yo también quiero." Dijo Kitsune poniendo la mejilla.

"Para tí también, tío-abuelo Rómulo." Dijo la niña.

"Manda narices." Dijo el chaval. "Que haya pegado palizas por gastarme el nombre y que la nieta de mi propio hermano no me llame con él."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Mira querida." Le dijo el hombre de pelo largo y con canas de la pareja que había llegado la última sonriéndole a su esposa mientras estaban sentados en el porche del enorme patio donde los niños jugaban y los mayores y jóvenes adultos estaban sentados bebiendo y charlando. "¿No es la mejor vista del mundo?"

"Hemos recorrido el mundo entero varias veces y nunca... he visto algo así." Afirmó la mujer sonriéndole antes de besarse.

"Es todo lo que te prometí." Afirmó él sin separarse demasiado. "Todos los hijos que has querido, una casa preciosa donde envejecer y ver crecer a nuestros nietos."

"Y nuestro bisnietos." Le dijo ella sonriendo. "Pero aún no hemos envejecido."

"Prometí amarte incluso después de ser viejitos arrugados." Afirmó él sonriendole y volviendo a besarla. "Y cuando tú mueras, yo iré contigo."

"Yo no quiero que me sigas, amor." Le dijo ella.

"Y yo no puedo vivir ni un día más sin tí, amor." Le dijo él. "Te doy mi palabra de honor."

"Oh, Embry, eres un viejo tonto." Le dijo ella riéndose suavemente y feliz.

"Y tú siempre serás mi pequeña mariposa blanca, Holl." Le dije. "Eres mi sol, mi vida, mi universo... mi todo." Afirmó antes de volver a besarse de nuevo y que alguien se riera diciendo que eran unos bisabuelos jóvenes y calentorros como adolescentes.

Y es que en el doble cumpleaños de Tasha Call y Seth Clearwater Jr. nadie podía estar triste, ni los bisabuelos que podrían ganar el Record Guiness de bisabuelos más jovenes a pesar de la edad, y el de edad, solo superado por la super-bisabuela Laki.

FIN


	103. Avance de 'Muerta en vida'

**AVANCE DE 'MUERTA EN VIDA' **

**(Fic-Novel entre "La mariposa y la bestia" e " Hijo del sol, Hija de la luna")**

.

.

((BUeno, pues ya están aquí los avances, si eso me ponéis los comentarios para este y llos siguientes en cada capítulo, aunque sea que los avances de lo siguiente son un truño o lo que sea. XD Que de verdad, ya sabéis que aprecio mucho vuestra opinión. Oh, y lo del avance 3 que está en otro ordenador y llevo no sé cuanto tiempo sin acceso, así que en cuanto pueda monto el avance y sigo adelantando un poco la historia. Jeje.))

.

.

Oí rugidos fuera y batalla, y lo último que recuerdo fue la voz de Kirian gritando mi nombre mientras yo moría 'a fauces' de algún tipo de alimaña del demonio.

No hubo un 'vi mi vida entera pasar ante mis ojos como una película'.

Ya nunca podría decirle a Kirian cuánto me gustaba su sonrisa, esa especial que solo ponía para y por mí; tampoco podría volver a hablar con mis amigas y ya nunca aprendería cómo hablar con un chico con tanta confianza como con tío Devin o Kirian que llevaban toda la vida con mi padre y conmigo.

Había tantas cosas que quería haber hecho y vivido…

Nunca me habían besado, hasta aquella noche, nunca había ido a un baile; me hubiese gustado poder hablar con Kirian sobre el baile de fin de curso, pedirle que me acompañase, conocer a alguna vez a esa chica tan especial que apreciaría a Kirian tanto como yo, que lo primero que viese de él no fuesen las cicatrices tan suaves que tenía por todos lados como si fuese un tigre raro, que apreciase tanto su sonrisa como yo…

O haber podido decirle a la señora Mayland que a mi padre le encantaron las últimas galletas que nos trajo 'al pastor y su hija' hasta el punto de conservar una como si fuese oro bien atesorada en un pañuelo de lino con las iniciales de la buena de la Señora Mayland. O dejar de ser la única que nunca había mentido al viejo profesor Toddler que se creía todo lo que le decíamos y al que la excusa más recurrente a deberes olvidados era que los perros o hermanos pequeños habían convertido los susodichos deberes en confeti o avioncitos que acabaron en el cubo de la fregona, o que un perro se los había comido solo porque nos los habíamos olvidado.

Había tantas cosas que quería hacer y no podía…

Pestañeé un par de veces más antes de dejar de hacerlo.

Oh… el tío Devin y Kirian se iban a quedar muy tristes. ¿Quién sería ahora la niña de los ojos del tío Devin?. ¿O la que acabaría las partidas de mi padre y él porque mi padre tenía que ir a oficiar?

Y alguien tenía que decirle que se había dejado la pipa bajo el cáliz decorativo de la cocina, o que dejase de fumar porque era malo para la salud, o reñirle por tentar a mi padre, el reverendo con timbas de póquer donde le hacía perjurar.

Se acabó todo, se acabaron los juegos y las risas… se acabó ver al tío Devin y sobre todo, se acabó admirar a Kirian.

El último pensamiento que tuve fue que si hubiese sobrevivido por algún milagro, no dejaría a mi padre ir ningún día sin decirle todo lo que le quería, no volvería a llamarle 'mi viejo' ni en broma y le escondería al tío Devin el tabaco y la pipa definitivamente. Pero sobre todo, le diría a Kirian todo lo que le quería, como amigo del alma, aunque era muy pero que muy atractivo.

Nunca pensé que la muerte doliese tan poco, noté como si mi cuerpo no fuese corpóreo nunca más, como si algo me llevase en brazos.

En cierto modo, la muerte era solo un frío pero suave descanso.

No, de pronto, no hacía tanto frío, era como si estuviese bien, en un sitio cálido. O igual solo me estaban incinerando como a tantos otros antes que a mí; como a San Lorenzo, que murió tostado en una parrilla de chuletas… por eso era el santo de los cocineros y estaba sobre la repisa del fogón, lejos del fuego y protegiéndonos de las intoxicaciones alimentarias.  
Mi señor, Jesús, allí voy… Churruscada o no.

.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

.

.

Old Parishh  
XXX- Great Clacton  
Clacton-on-sea  
May, 23th

.

Querida hija,

Si has encontrado esta carta, eso significa que yo ya no estoy aquí para protegerte.  
Este mundo está podrido, siempre he intentado protegerte de toda la podredumbre del mundo y a veces supongo que a veces te he sobreprotegido, sin darme cuenta que tú ya no eras la niña de mis ojos.

Tú siempre has crecido bajo mis ojos, y yo siempre he intentado mantenerte al margen de mis asuntos privados, al margen de lo más oscuro y podrido de este mundo.  
Hija mía… este mundo está poblado por criaturas no humanas, asesinos sin corazón, muertos en vida que se dedican a hacer víctimas inocentes entre los rebaños de nuestro señor Dios.

Mi trabajo, al igual que el de nuestra familia antes que nosotros y mi fiel compañero Devin, al que tú siempre has llamado y considerado tío tuyo, y algunos otros soldados del infierno que nuestro Señor tuvo a bien salvar y han trabajado para nosotros los 'Alas negras' durante siglos.

Me temo que el no tener descendencia varones te condene a ti a heredar mi cargo, pues nuestra familia siempre ha sido la mano de dios en la tierra para cazar y exterminar demonios asesinos.

Solo lamento haber muerto teniendo que dejarte a ti esta tarea tan dura y peligrosa; pero sin duda, Dervin sabrá aleccionarte y los Gilmore te protegerán como han hecho con nosotros durante todos estos años.

Me hubiese gustado poder hacer esto de otra manera, pero nunca hubiese tenido el valor suficiente para entrenarte yo mismo, te quiero, y tal vez por eso te he tenido al margen de todo esto, como a tu madre.

Tu madre y tú erais mis mayores tesoros, Dios os puso en mi vida para ser mi energía para llevar a cabo su voluntad.

Lamento haber muerto sin haberte podido hablar de esas 'sensaciones tuyas' que tienes; no son diabólicas, al contrario, al principio lo pensé, pero me equivoqué. El Señor te dio ese don para dotarte, tu destino es usarlo por el bien de la sociedad, para que la protejas del Mal.

.

(Trozo manchado con tinta dejándolo ilegible.)

.  
Quisiera añadir algo, me gustaría que… me gustaría que supiesen que mereció la pena, que la muerte nos encontró rodeados de amigos, y de la gente que nos quiere; y que si pudiese elegir un final, sería algo parecido a este.

Porque ahora sé que seguir viviendo no es pasar las hojas de un calendario, sino entender que cada hoja de ese calendario es única e irrepetible.

Eso es todo.

Reverendo Declan Cullen

.

(Carta escrita el 23 de Mayo de 2003, en la Old Parrish de Great Clackton, Clackton-in-sea a las 11.38 PM.; quemada el 17 de Marzo (Día de Saint Patrick) de 2009 a las 10.40 PM.)

.

.

.

.

.

((La historia continúa en "Muerta en vida".))


	104. Avance d 'Hijo del sol, hija de la luna'

**AVANCE DE 'HIJO DEL SOL, HIJA DE LA LUNA' **

**(Fic-Novel contiuación de "Hija de la luna" y "La mariposa y la bestia" )**

.

.

((BUeno, pues ya están aquí los avances, si eso me ponéis los comentarios para este y llos siguientes en cada capítulo, aunque sea que los avances de lo siguiente son un truño o lo que sea. XD Que de verdad, ya sabéis que aprecio mucho vuestra opinión. Oh, y lo del avance 3 que está en otro ordenador y llevo no sé cuanto tiempo sin acceso, así que en cuanto pueda monto el avance y sigo adelantando un poco la historia. Jeje.))

.

.

"Nessy…" Llamó Rosalie a la oscuridad. "Nessy, cielo, no llores, estoy aquí, soy yo, tía Rosalie."

Llevaba un poco buscando a Nessy por entre esas ruinas donde había visto a la pequeña juguetear y cuando había vuelto a pasar había oído su llanto.

"¿Nessy?" La llamó cuando oyó unos ruidos suaves justo mientras algo se movía rápido ante sus ojos haciéndola dar un respingo para encontrarse con una persona llena de cortes y con la ropa rasgada y ahorcada de los cables que parecían salir de un agujero en el techo. "Dios, que asco… ¡Nessy, no tiene gracia, sal ahora mismo de donde estés!. ¡Ya verás cuando le cuente a Edward y Bella lo que has hecho!" Afirmó cuando vio a una mujer atacada con violencia y muerta justo ante donde podía oír el llanto. "¿Nessy?" Preguntó con duda viendo una especie de piel peluda colgada a modo de cortina arrancada del techo para caer sobre donde provenía el llanto que parecía una especie de mesa de trabajo.

Entonces el llanto se hizo más agudo y nervioso y Rosalie retiró con violencia del todo la piel preparada para que algo le atacase puesto que ese llanto no era de Nessy, pero no pasó nada, en lugar de eso, vio otro montón de pieles, esta vez como de bebé foca moviéndose y dudó un segundo antes de moverlo para cogerlo entre las manos y levantarlo con cierto temor con los brazos estirados para alejarlos del cuerpo.

Allí dentro había algo vivo, que se movía y cuyo corazón latía con velocidad; entonces lo descubrió con cierto reparo y dio un respingo a punto de tirar a un bebé humano.

"¡Virgen santísima!" Dijo cogiendo el bebé que lloraba como si quisiera sacar los pulmones por la boca.

Fue justo entonces vio algo moverse a sus espaldas y de un solo golpe remató a lo que parecía un Husky Siberiano al que le habían dejado casi muerto mientras apretaba la frágil criatura llorona contra su pecho antes de salir corriendo sin darse cuenta que aún la llevaba en brazos.

Corrió y corrió alejándose de allí hasta que le paró Emmet interponiéndose en su carrera y haciéndola chocar con el hombro contra él en un gesto instintivo de protección de lo que llevaba apretado contra su pecho.

"Rose, eh, Rosalie, tranquila, soy yo." Le dijo Emmet cuando ella intentó atacarle.

"¿Emmet?" Dijo Rosalie confusa. "¡Emmet, cielo santo, no te vas a creer lo que me acaba de pasar!"

"Rose, cálmate, por favor." Le dijo Emmet antes de reparar en que seguía sujetando con firmeza el bulto envuelto en piel de foquita blanca y suave como terciopelo contra su pecho. "¿Qué es eso?" Le preguntó mientras el resto se acercaban al haberle oído encontrarla.

"No te lo vas a creer, es…" Dijo Rosalie destapándola y aún sorprendida.

"¿Un bebé?" Dijo Emmet dando un paso atrás. "¿De dónde lo has sacado?"

"Estaba en el pabellón aquel." Dijo ella señalando el camino que había seguido hasta llegar y chocar contra él. "Es… había un perro medio muerto y un tío se había colgado del techo, estaba ahorcado, pero por un agujero del techo… y una mujer estaba muerta y desangrada en…"

"Rosalie, quedaros aquí." Le dijo Jasper. "Emmet y Edward, vamos a echar un ojo."

"Ven, vamos a protegerla del frío." Dijo Esme.

"Tía, Rosalie." Le llamó Nessy. "Le estás haciendo daño."

"Dios, lo siento…" Dijo aflojando un poco. "Es que… como corrí para alejarme de allí, no quería que se cayese y…"

"Ahora lo importante es comprobar que esté bien." Dijo Carlisle. "¿Me permites?"

Con cuidado Rosalie le pasó el pequeño bulto a Carlisle que de inmediato se puso a hacerle un 'reconocimiento Express' antes de volver a taparla y devolverla.

"Habría que hacerle más pruebas." Dijo el hombre. "Pero lo que es seguro es que no tiene muchos días de vida, es una niña y parece sana. Aunque tiene signos de malnutrición y tiene bastante frío."

Fue sin pensarlo, de pronto Rosalie se quitó el abrigo y envolvió con él a la niña envuelta en las pieles de bebé-foca haciendo un bulto aún mayor y asegurándose de que la pequeña podía respirar antes de mecerla puesto que se había vuelto a poner a llorar de nuevo.

"Hay que conseguirle comida." Dijo Rosalie.

"A no ser que quieras sangre no podemos conseguirle ahora mismo más." Dijo Bella.

"En cuanto vuelvan podríamos ir a coger algo de comida para bebés." Ofreció Alice suavemente quitándose toda la ropa superflua para añadirla al embozo del bebé.

"Ahí vuelven." Dijo Carlisle mirando sobre el hombro. "¿Habéis encontrado algo?"

"Cadáveres." Afirmó Edward. "Y no hay rastro de vida aparte de nosotros cerca de allí, al menos no de mentes civilizadas."

"¿Mentes civilizadas?" Dijo Rosalie. "¿Dónde están los padres?"

"Sospechamos que muertos." Dijo Jasper.

"La mujer destrozada que viste presenta todas las características de ser la madre puesto que tiene los pechos llenos de leche y su tripa, si la reconstruyésemos estaría desinflada como si hubiese parido hacía poco." Le dijo Edward.

"¿Y qué hacemos con ella?" Dijo Bella. "No podemos dejarla aquí, morirá congelada o comida por algún bicho."

"Si la dejásemos, probablemente alguien la encontraría." Afirmó Jasper. "Pero dudo que fuesen muy cordiales aunque fuese un bebé."

"¿Y si…?" Murmuró Rosalie mientras una idea cruzaba su mente.

"¿Y si era de la bruja esa?" Dijo Bella. "La tía que vimos antes, la de 'los etéreos' esos."

"Ha desaparecido." Dijo Emmet. "Aunque igual si hacemos un sacrificio vuelve y…"

"No bromees con eso." Le dijo Edward.

"No." Dijo Carlisle. "Pero… sí hay alguien que puede darnos una mano en ese sentido."

"No estarás insinuando en serio que crees a esa loca ¿verdad?" Le dijo Rosalie.

"No, pero si de 'magia' hablamos, sé a quién podemos ir para que arroje algo de luz sobre esto." Afirmó Carlisle.

"¿En serio crees que podrá ayudar?" Preguntó Edward.

"Si hay algo que arroje algo de luz, estoy seguro que podrá ayudarnos." Afirmó Carlisle. "Además, hace un tiempo que no vamos por allí."

.

.

.

.

.

((La historia continúa en " Hijo del sol, Hija de la luna".))


End file.
